


50 Shades More Complicated

by yffismydrug



Series: 50 Shades WonKyu [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 378,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama. Kyuhyun hated it. The roller coaster he has been on over the last few weeks has overturned his life. He wants stability again. He wants normalcy. He just wants Choi Siwon. But the road to Siwon is even more crazy than anything Kyuhyun could have even dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Be So Flustered

The day Kyuhyun got back from Siwon’s place, he hadn’t felt like doing anything. He didn’t bother eating, watching, television or anything. Even gaming was out of the question. The only thing he had done was go to get his VW Beetle back, and that was after he had laid down in his bed for a couple of hours. Kyuhyun was just thankful that his car had still there and hadn't been turned into a piece of scrap metal. 

 

When Kyuhyun had returned back home after parking his car, he had found the other car Siwon had gotten for him was already gone. No more nice, luxurious, Audi. As he stood in the parking lot looking at his old car, he grasped the keys hard in his hands and fought back tears. Everything was going back to how it use to be...so shouldn’t he be happy?

 

“Why does this feel so strange?” Kyuhyun questioned, shoving the car key into his pocket. As he did so, he rammed his fist into his old, unreliable phone. “At least I still have something for contacting people,” he sighed as he took the phone from his pocket and kicked the ground before making his way back inside. 

 

When he got back in, he spotted the computer Siwon had given him sitting on the kitchen table, just where he had left it. He didn’t want anything to do with it anymore, he only wanted to get it sent back so that he wouldn’t have to look at it for any longer than need be. But then he realized, he wouldn’t have Park Yoochun’s e-mail address or anything if he got rid of it. 

 

It was already 8:27pm when he looked at the clock, since he had spent some time randomly driving around after getting his car back. Kyuhyun knew he was going to have to get up early the next day in order to make it to work on time and groaned a bit. 

 

His gaze shifted back over to the computer and he found himself mindlessly roaming back over to it and sitting down at the table. When he first sat down on the chair, he almost shot right back up because of the pain that he felt running all over his butt. It took a couple more times for the younger to find a comfortable position, before he was able to sit completely down. Kyuhyun drummed his fingers on the top of the laptop before slowly opening it, as if it were going to burst into flames the second he turned it on. 

 

Wanting to spend as little time as possible on the computer, Kyuhyun decided he would go straight to his e-mail so that he could write down anything essential for his first day of work tomorrow. As soon as he opened his e-mail, however, a very unwanted e-mail was waiting for him. Kyuhyun let out a large sigh and rolled his eyes. Even though he didn’t particularly want to, he clicked on it, knowing it would bother him if he let it go unopened. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Keep It...I’m Serious

Date: 28 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

I know you’re mad and you want to get rid of everything that reminds you of me, but please...at least keep this laptop. That’s all I’m asking. Do whatever you want with the piano books I sent you, if you really don’t want to keep them. Even though I would hope that you would. Just please...all I ask is that you keep the laptop. Change the background to anything you want, do anything...just keep it. Please.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the e-mail with tears coming to his eyes. Even though he was trying hard not to cry, and was tired of crying over the man, he couldn’t help it. He had completely forgotten about the piano books Siwon had given to him. As he was thinking about everything that he kept referring to the man as Siwon, he noticed that he couldn’t just be Siwon anymore. He had to go back to being Mr. Choi. If there wasn’t going to be anything between the two of them, he should go back to be formal with the man just like he was at the beginning with him. 

 

Looking back at the e-mail Siwon had sent him, Kyuhyun’s hands began to shake as his finger hovered over the mouse, ready to click reply. Closing his eyes, he let his finger hit the reply button and he wiped a couple of tears off of his cheeks. He still didn’t understand why he was crying, but looked through his tears at the computer screen and began typing out his response.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: ...Fine

Date: 28 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi,

I’ll keep the laptop, just like you want me to. But I’m only keeping it because I’ll be needing it to contact my boss and do work on it possibly. I’m keeping it for absolutely no other reason. And you can bet that the background is going to be changed.

 

Cho Kyuhyun

 

The message looked fine and got his point across to the man clearly without saying anything unneeded. With nothing else to say to the man, Kyuhyun wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and sent the e-mail. After all, the sooner it was all over, the better.

 

After the e-mail was sent out, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to the prior e-mail from Mr. Park. Since he and Eunhyuk had neglected to get a printer for their apartment, Kyuhyun went into the kitchen and grabbed the first piece of paper he could find along with a pen that was found in a random drawer with silverware. Then sitting back down, Kyuhyun began writing down the necessary information.

 

“Let’s see…” Kyuhyun murmured as he clicked the pen open and glanced up at the e-mail. “SM Entertainment building...8:30am...on the 29th...I need to go to the...13th floor...room...20...alright,” Kyuhyun said, double checking the information he had just written down to what the e-mail said. Seeing that he had everything correctly written out, he closed the laptop and carried it back to his room with him. 

 

Placing the laptop back on his desk, Kyuhyun went to his closet and tried to find appropriate clothes to wear to work tomorrow that were not already wrinkled or thrown somewhere on his floor. Thankfully, he was able to salvage a good pair of pants and a button down shirt that didn’t look too bad. He placed them neatly hung in his closet so that he would make sure he wouldn’t be hectically searching for them the next morning. As soon as that was done, Kyuhyun stripped his clothes off and laid down on his bed. Flipping on to his stomach, he grabbed his phone. He was about to set an alarm on his phone when all of the sudden more tears came to his eyes.

 

“No...stop…” he told himself as he tossed his phone down on his bed. “It’s fine...this is how things are suppose to be. I can’t make him happy and he can’t be there for me like I want…” Kyuhyun told himself, running his hands over his face and exhaling a shaky breath. Lifting his hands from his face, he looked at them as they continued to shake. “Siwon…” he sighed as he grasped one of his wrists, remembering being bound by the man so many times, “...I’m sorry...but this is for the best...for the both of us...it has to be...” 

 

Running his hands over his face, he let out a large sigh and let himself collapse further into the bed. 

 

_ I don’t need Siwon anymore. I don’t need anyone anymore for that fact. I’ve lived so much of my life single and without anyone else in it, trying to love and care for me. So why bother trying to get him back? Why did he even have to chose me to be his Submissive?  _ the younger wondered as he wiped a couple more tears away.  _ Well...at least if I don’t try to get involved with anyone, I can’t get hurt again...I can’t get hurt mentally or physically. I’ll just end up getting hurt again if I try to be with someone else. It’s for the best...definitely for the best,  _ Kyuhyun told himself as he composed himself more, or at least attempted to.

 

Using his hands to push himself up, Kyuhyun sat in bed carefully and looked back down at his phone as he let a small laugh escaped his mouth. Flipping it open, he punched in an alarm to go off at 6:00am. It was going to be an early morning, but he also knew it was going to be hard for him to get up. It was only 9:15pm, but Kyuhyun closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. 

 

During the middle of the night, Kyuhyun began thrashing around in his bed. He was remembering the conversation he had held with Siwon, before leaving for the last time. 

 

_ “You’re right,” Siwon finally said as he opened his eyes. “I should let you go. I’m no good for you.” _

 

Kyuhyun squirmed more in his bed, groaning softly as he fisted his sheets in discomfort.

 

_ “Look what happened today,” Siwon said lightly. “After what I did today...I’m no good for you. You shouldn’t love me anymore. I can’t make you happy,” his voice was anguished.  _

 

“NO! SIWON!” Kyuhyun shouted as he bolted up in bed, covered with sweat and breathing hard. He looked around the room for Siwon, as if he was going to be standing at the foot of his bed or in his doorway. “Fuck…” the younger panted, looking over to his phone to see it was only 2:13am. There was still about four hours before he had to wake up to get ready for work. “Why am I thinking about this so much?” he whimpered in defeat.

 

Flipping over to his stomach, Kyuhyun clutched his pillow and buried his face into it. Quietly, he began singing to himself since that always seemed to relax him. Sure enough, when he kept his mind busy he was able to block everything out, but that didn’t mean he was able to sleep. 

 

When he was still failing to fall completely asleep, he began counting the passing minutes. It was something that he use to do when he was younger and figured anything was worth a shot at this point. Soon, Kyuhyun was back asleep, and this time there were no dreams about his last encounter with Siwon or anything. There was only blackness.

 

Before he knew it, however, his alarm was going off, signaling that it was time for him to wake up. He began getting himself ready for his first day of work. Drowsy and incoherent, Kyuhyun grabbed his phone and shut off the alarm before sitting up on the edge of his bed. He slightly winced since his butt still hurt a bit from the punishment he had received from...that man. 

 

Kyuhyun stood up slowly and pulled his boxers down, letting them fall to the ground. No one else was around after all, so why bother keeping them on if they only had to come off for his shower anyways. 

 

Before leaving his room, he took a look at himself in the mirror on the back of his door. He looked terrible, and when he turned around to look at his marked butt, he noticed that it didn’t look much better since it was covered with large bruises.

 

“Why did I have to be so curious?” Kyuhyun asked, pounding his fist into the wall next to his door in aggravation. “Why did I want to know? I knew I most likely wasn't going to be able to take it...but I still did it.”

 

Dragging his fist down the wall, he let his arm fall to his side before he turned around and opened the door so he could walk to the bathroom. He left the bathroom door open as he showered so that the room wouldn’t become too hot and steamy, not that it had the chance to get that hot. Kyuhyun was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes, partly because his butt was so tender that it hurt when the water hit it. With a towel draped over his head, he headed back to his room to get dressed. He had gotten his boxers on along with his shirt and was working on drying his hair, when all of the sudden his stomach made a rumbling sound.

 

“Guess I didn’t have too much to eat yesterday…” Kyuhyun admitted as he walked out from his room and towards to kitchen.

 

When he passed the bathroom again, he tossed his towel onto the counter to hang up later since his first priority was filling his stomach. 

 

“Gah, why can’t I be better at cooking?” he moaned to himself as he opened the fridge. “Hm...maybe some eggs? I can do that…right? I’ve cooked them before after all...” Pulling two eggs, some butter, and some milk out of the fridge, he then went to a cabinet and pulled out a small pan. “I can do this!” Kyuhyun said with confidence. But...five minutes later he was pulling the pan off the stove and tossing it into the sink and waving a plate by the smoke detector to get it to stop going off. He was even too tired and unfocused to concentrate on making something as simple as eggs properly. “SHIT! Why can’t I cook? Screw this, I’m having cereal!” he shouted in frustration. When he went to pour the cereal into a bowl, however, he found that the bag had not been closed and that the cereal was stale. “I’ll just pick something up then!” he screamed in irritation, while chucking the useless cereal into the trashcan. 

 

Kyuhyun walked back to his room and checked the time on his phone. It was now 6:37am. He knew the drive to SM Entertainment was going to take him at least forty five minutes, so that meant if he wanted to get breakfast that he would need to hurry. Grabbing his pants out from the closet, he slid them on followed by his shoes. He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror until it looked presentable and then grabbed his messenger bag. He shoved his phone, keys, wallet, and instructions into it before heading out the door. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun was pulling out onto the street and heading to get breakfast, it was already 6:58am. The roads were more congested than he thought they would be, and he began to fear that he would end up being late on his first day. 

 

It took him twenty minutes to get food and then another ten minutes of sitting in the drive-thru before he got to leave. It was now 7:35am...he still had about an hour before he had to reach SM Entertainment. With a forty five minute drive, that would hopefully give him fifteen minutes to find the correct room to meet with Mr. Park. 

 

To keep his mind off of various topics, Kyuhyun turned on the radio and listened to the music, with the volume cranked up, while he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee. Since he was actually enjoying himself as he listened to the music, he almost didn’t realize when he was only a block away from the SM Entertainment building. 

 

Once he pulled into the parking lot, Kyuhyun turned down the radio volume and turned off his car. Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he sat in the silence. He still couldn’t believe that he had managed to get a job here. All of the sudden, he was feeling a lot more nervous than he ever had. Kyuhyun looked over to the passenger seat where he had thrown his messenger bag, and looked through it until he found the piece of paper he had written the instructions on. 

 

“13th floor...room 20,” he said to himself, trying to remember. He didn’t want to be walking around inside looking down at a piece of paper the entire time like some lost freshman on a college campus. The younger looked through the window and towards the building and repeated, "20th floor, room 13...no...that's not right...right? It's room 20...13th floor...or...12th floor and room 30…?" Kyuhyun groaned to himself and quickly grabbed the paper from his bag again, and confirmed which floor and office number he needed.  _ I'm so nervous that I can't even remember something so simple,  _ the younger nagged at himself as he shoved the paper back into his bag, hopefully for the last time.

 

Grabbing his bag, Kyuhyun got out of his car and locked it before heading up towards the massive building. Once he was standing in front of the building, only a couple of feet away from the door, he found that he was scared to actually go inside. All he could do was glance up at the massive structure in front of him, and hope that he had made the right choice in accepting this job. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun was about to go in, a swarm of men in business suits pushed past him to get inside. Kyuhyun was shoved back and forth and spun around a couple of times, as the men made no attempt to avoid him or even seemed to acknowledge the fact that he was standing there. There was even a time when Kyuhyun almost ended up falling over when one of the men had harshly shoved him to the left. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself and lightly glared at the men who had seemed so inconsiderate. Even though he knew he couldn’t yell at the men or anything, that didn’t mean he couldn’t think nasty things about them and curse them in his head. As soon as he stood fully back up, Kyuhyun stood in place, momentarily overwhelmed and fixed his shirt and hair before entering the building. 

 

The younger approached the elevators that were just to the left of the front doors and pressed the up arrow nervously. Waiting there impatiently, Kyuhyun began tapping his foot on the floor and began clutching the strap to his messenger bag tighter than ever before. This was when he was thankful that no one else was waiting with him, because they would have seen how nervous he was. They might have begun asking him questions which would have only made him more nervous. The only other people that were around were two security guards, who were talking to a man who was behind the front desk. They looked like they were messing around more so than working, but at least their attention wasn’t on him. 

 

When the elevator finally arrived, Kyuhyun stepped inside and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. It was all so real now, this was actually happening. It wasn’t a dream. This was the building he was going to be working in, and hopefully where he would continue to gain experience and move up in. 

 

“13th floor,” Kyuhyun whispered to himself as he pushed the correct button on the wall and watched it light up. When the doors slid closed, he rested his back up against one of the walls and stared down at his clenched hands. The elevator was fast and soon it was opening its doors to the floor he had selected. “Room 20,” he told himself quietly as he stepped out from the elevator and walked down the hall after he looked at the directory that hung on the wall right across from the elevator. 

 

Once Kyuhyun knew where he was going, he headed in that direction He kept staring at the ground, too scared to make eye contact with any of the people who were passing him. All he could think about was how nervous he felt and what would happen if he messed up on his first day. As long as he didn’t do anything to make anyone angry, he should be good. 

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” a man named Hyun Suk angrily yelled as Kyuhyun collided with him. “I’ll call you back later, some jerk just ran into me,” the man said into his phone before hanging up angrily. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Hyun Suk yelled at Kyuhyun as he tossed his now empty coffee cup onto the ground in frustration.

 

“Oh...um...I’m sor-” Kyuhyun began, but was cut off by the angry man who was turning red in the face and inching closer to him. 

 

“Do you know how much this suit cost me!?” Hyun Suk yelled as he raised his hand as if he was about the strike Kyuhyun, not even letting the younger get his apology out. He saw the way Kyuhyun flinched away from him and lowered his hand, knowing it was inappropriate to strike anyone in the building and shouted, “More than you’ll be able to make in a year! How do you plan on fixing this!?”

 

“Really, I’m terribly sorry!” Kyuhyun apologized, bowing to the man and attempting to back away.

 

Hyun Suk looked down at Kyuhyun and scoffed in disgust. This was definitely not the right way to start out his first day on the job. 

 

“What’s going on out here!?” came a call from down the hall as the sound of shoes could be heard coming towards them. 

 

“Yoochun! This boy ran into me and ruined my new suit!” Hyun Suk complained, motioning to the large coffee stain on his shirt, tie, and jacket. “How the hell can I go on wearing this all day!? People will start to think I’m a lazy slob!”

 

_ Yoo-Yoochun? As in...Park Yoochun? The man who’s my boss!? Crap...I’m already blowing it. Now he’s going to think I’m a clutz,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself. 

 

“Relax, just call and have another one brought here. You’ve done it before tons of times,” Yoochun pointed out. 

 

The two men continued their conversation. Kyuhyun blocked out their conversation and then, he got a flashback to the first time he had met Siwon. 

 

{Flashback}

 

_ “Ah, so you must be Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he continued to walk forward. Kyuhyun didn't know what to think of the man standing before him. He had neat, brown hair and deep, overpowering brown eyes that could make you lose control. The suit he was wearing, while professional, still managed to show how muscular the man was. Just the sight of him was enough to intimidate anyone, Kyuhyun was a bit scared of being in the same room as him to be honest. _

 

_ “Yes it is nice to-ack!” Kyuhyun yelled as he tripped over his own feet before even getting a foot inside the office. He was expecting his face to meet the floor, but was surprised when he felt a hand grasping his arm and an arm supporting him. Opening his eyes, he saw Siwon, standing in front of him and holding him. “Th-th-thanks,” Kyuhyun finally muttered as he corrected himself, trying to hide his blush. ‘Shit, how could I be so clumsy to fall within the first ten seconds of meeting this guy!? How can he take me seriously after that!?’ _

 

{End Flashback}

 

Kyuhyun was still bowing as he thought about his first experience with Siwon, and was only brought back to reality when Yoochun called his name.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun...hello? You there?” Yoochun called as he waved his hand in front of the youngers face.

 

“Oh! Yes! Sorry!” Kyuhyun said as he apologized again.  _ Great first impression...watch me get fired on my first day, and I haven’t even been here for more than five minutes.  _

 

Hyun Suk was giving the younger another strange look when he finally looked towards him.

 

“So...this is the boy you hired? He doesn’t seem too helpful,” Hyun Suk stated, looking Kyuhyun up and down. “He’s already messed things up and everything.”

 

“Leave him alone, he’s new,” Yoochun said as he pulled Kyuhyun in by his side. “It’s his first day here. I’m going to show him around a bit today and have him begin working on a couple of things. You won’t even be running into him anymore, unless you really come looking for him since you work a couple floors down,” Yoochun explained while he ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair to try and ease the tension he could feel in the younger’s body. 

 

Yoochun continued talking with Hyun Suk, but Kyuhyun couldn’t stop giving his new boss a confused look. Why he was acting kind of clingy towards him? It didn’t seem like the most professional thing to be doing, regardless if it was only the three of them. Even the man Yoochun was talking to had a confused look on his face as to why he was acting the way he was. 

 

“Well...I’ll see you later, Yoochun. Make sure to keep that kid in line!” Hyun Suk exclaimed as he jabbed his finger in Kyuhyun’s direction. “I don’t need him ruining anything else of mine,” the man said before he headed down the hall without another look back. 

 

Kyuhyun gulped and shrunk back a bit while looking nervously up at Yoochun. So maybe he wasn’t going to get fired right then and there. He was sure that if he messed up something else in the near future that Yoochun would definitely be fed up with him and want someone who is more competent working for him. 

 

“I’m sorry for causing any problems. I didn’t mean to run into him or anything,” Kyuhyun explained as he looked up desperately, trying to clear things up. “I was just looking down, and in my defence I don’t think that he tried to avoid me!”

 

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun. Mistakes happen,” Yoochun said, trying to calm the younger down. “Don’t be so flustered,” he said as he once again ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair before motioning for the boy to follow him. 

 

Kyuhyun followed Yoochun reluctantly, trailing slightly behind the man. They walked into a large room with a bunch of cubicles spread out all over. Looking over the room, Kyuhyun saw people working diligently at their desks. They were either typing away at the computer on on the phone, or talking to other people happily as they exchanged files and binders. This definitely seemed like something he could do. 

 

“This will be where you’ll be working from now on,” Yoochun said, resting his arm on the back of Kyuhyun’s chair. “You can leave your bag here for now and I can give you a quick tour of the important places you need to know about right now. Don’t worry about anything being stolen, we’ve never had any cases of theft among our employees,” he explained with a friendly smile on his face. 

 

Quickly placing his bag down, Kyuhyun followed Yoochun as he walked out of the room with all the cubicles and down the hall to his office. 

 

“I thought this would be a pretty important room to show you first,” Yoochun explained as he pulled Kyuhyun in close to him and rested his arm around the younger’s waist. Kyuhyun let out a small gasp at the sudden gesture, but stayed quiet. “There will be times when I’ll need you to come to my office to either drop things off, pick them up to drop off somewhere else, to get copied and so on. Now come on, there are a couple more places I need to show you.” Yoochun released Kyuhyun from his grasp and began walking away.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun was on Yoochun’s heals and he followed him around, since he didn’t want to get lost. Yoochun toured Kyuhyun around for almost a good hour before they returned back to where Kyuhyun would be working. Kyuhyun had been taken to a couple different floors to be shown important offices which he may have to run to on occasions. For his benefit he was also quickly, and quietly, shown the office of Hyun Suk. Yoochun wanted to show the younger so that he would know where to avoid at all costs, unless he wanted to be yelled at again. 

 

“Well I hope that was helpful to you,” Yoochun said as Kyuhyun plopped down in his seat and leaned back, taking in everything he had just been shown and told. 

 

“Yeah, it really was. Thank you, Mr. Park.” Kyuhyun smiled up at the man, glad that his boss was such a kind man and had actually taken time out of his probably busy schedule to do this for him . 

 

“Well...now I may as well show you what I would like done before you leave today,” Yoochun explained, stepping into the cubicle and leaning close to Kyuhyun. 

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said as Yoochun approached him more. “I can move if you want,” he offered, attempting to get up from the chair. 

 

“No, it’s alright. I can show you just like this,” Yoochun explained when he prevented the younger from getting up. 

 

“Oh...okay…” Kyuhyun quietly grumbled as he settled back into his seat.

 

Yoochun jiggled the mouse until the computer screen lit up and displayed a blank screen, which looked familiar to Kyuhyun from his classes in school. 

 

“These are these spreadsheets we use,” Yoochun explained as he clicked away on the computer. “This data…” he reached over to the corner of Kyuhyun’s desk and picked up a huge stack of papers, “...needs to be entered into the program according to what the columns are listed as. Once that’s done, you can e-mail me the completed sheets so that I can review them. If there are any mistakes, I’ll let you know so that they can be fixed,” Yoochun explained more, giving Kyuhyun a hard pat on the back. When he looked down, he saw the overwhelmed look on the younger’s face. “Don’t look like that, Kyuhyun. If you work hard. you can move up in the business. I just need to start you down at the bottom, just like everyone else who has ever had a job here. You understand, right?”

 

“Of course. It’s just...a lot to do for the first day,” Kyuhyun explained while leafing through the sheets in front of him. “Not that I’m complaining or anything!” he quickly clarified afterwards. “I’ll make sure to get them all done before I leave tonight,” he said with confidence as he placed his hand, palm down, onto the stack. 

 

“Ha ha! Great! Just make sure you don’t forget to eat lunch,” Yoochun told him sternly. “We’ve had a couple of beginners who forget to eat because they feel to overwhelmed, and then we find them passed out at their desk,” he explained while shaking his head in disappointment. “There has even been a couple of people who had to be taken to the hospital because they became stressed and still didn’t eat.”

 

Kyuhyun spun his chair around so that he was facing Yoochun again and looked at him with wide eyes. Was his job really going to be so stressful that he would pass out at his desk or worse...have to be taken to the hospital!? 

 

“I-I won’t forget,” Kyuhyun managed to say after he took a second glance back at the enormous stack of papers, which he swore had grown more since Yoochun had shown it to him. “I’ll do my job well!”

 

“Good boy,” Yoochun replied with a smile, leaning forward and placed one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s thighs. “I have complete faith in you to get this job done,” he said while leaning in even closer and breathing onto the boy’s neck.  Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but stare up at his boss, freaking out inside that he was touching him in what could be considered an intimate way. “Come to me if you have any problems,” he said as he gave Kyuhyun’s thigh a couple of hard pats, each moving closer to the inside of his thigh, before leaning back and leaving him to his work. 

 

Shaking his head a couple of times to clear it, Kyuhyun spun back around and began looking at the papers in front of him. It was just data entry, how hard could it be? Looking at the spreadsheet on the computer, Kyuhyun saw what he had to input and grabbed a highlighter out from a cup that was sitting on his desk and began highlighting the documents in front of him. 

 

It took Kyuhyun a good hour and a half of highlighting before he was finally ready to begin his data entry. As he put the highlighter down, he shook out his hand and flexed his fingers a couple of times to get the blood flowing back through them normally. As he was taking his quick little break, he looked at the clock in the corner of the computer. 

 

By the time the confrontation with the man who he had bumped into finished, it had been around 8:30am. Then the tour Yoochun had given him had ran until 9:37am, and now it was 11:13am. 

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach growled a bit since he hadn’t had a large breakfast. So grabbing his wallet from his bag, he headed towards the cafeteria. Since Kyuhyun knew he had a lot to get done before going back to the apartment, he quickly grabbed some food and brought it back to his cubicle. 

 

As Kyuhyun was working on entering the data into the spreadsheet, Yoochun walked up to observe him. He couldn’t help but smile at Kyuhyun, who was working feverishly away with a pair of chopsticks sticking out of his mouth. He was biting down on them lightly causing them to bob up and down against his lips. Yoochun wanted to say something to Kyuhyun, but figured he would let him work instead since he seemed so engrossed in his current work. 

 

It was around 6:00pm that Kyuhyun noticed that almost everyone in the office had left already, but he still had a couple more pages of data to enter into the spreadsheet. Sighing, he looked around and then quickly hopped onto the internet and began playing music softly so that he wouldn’t disturb anyone else who were unfortunate like him to still be around. 

 

With the music going, Kyuhyun found himself working quicker as he punched in the numbers to the rhythm of the songs. He bobbed his head up and down, clearly enjoying himself. He was enjoying himself so much that he had lost track of the time. 

 

Just as it turned 7:00pm, Kyuhyun finished entering the last round of data. Leaning back in his chair, Kyuhyun stretched himself out and then looked around to find everyone else in the office was already gone. Since no one was around, Kyuhyun took this opportunity to turn the music up louder and stand up from his chair since he knew his muscles in his legs and back were going to be stiff from sitting so long. 

 

As he was stretching more, he couldn’t help but begin to move his body to the rhythm of the music. Before he knew it, he was dancing around in his cubicle. Even when the song changed he didn’t stop dancing, he had forgotten how nice it was to dance and move his body. 

 

“Ahhm…” came a voice from behind him, startling the younger.

 

Kyuhyun stopped dancing right away and spun around to find Yoochun staring at him with a quizzical look on his face. The younger knew that his face must be turning bright red by now, considering his boss had just caught him dancing in a professional setting. He tried to straighten himself out, but ended up tripping over his own feet and half fell onto his desk. If he hadn’t had placed his hands down, he knew he would have ended up slipping off of the desk and landing on the floor.

 

“Sorry...I...um...I just...uhh...I j-just...fi-finished...umm...entering the data. I should...p-probably send that to you…” Kyuhyun looked down and quickly fixed his shirt, before sitting back down and turning around to face his computer. 

 

Yoochun walked up behind him and placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders which were indeed tense from all the typing he had done and the position he had been sitting in. 

 

“You did a good job for your first day here,” Yoochun complimented, while massaging Kyuhyun’s shoulders with his firm hands. “Maybe I should treat you to dinner or a drink sometime when you don’t have such a late night,” the man offered as he continued his massage. 

 

“Yeah...maybe one day,” Kyuhyun answered, not completely sure how to reply to the offer placed before him, especially when it was coming from his boss. Did he even have the option to turn his boss down on his offer? “I just sent you the spreadsheet. I hope I did it to your satisfaction.”

 

“You could probably do a lot more to my satisfaction,” Yoochun whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear as he bent down closer to the boy.

 

Kyuhyun shivered a bit when Yoochun’s breath touched his ear. He then sat straight up and spun around in his chair after quickly turning off the computer monitor. He grabbed his bag and looked up at Yoochun with a small, nervous, smile.

 

“I really should be going now,” Kyuhyun pointed out, looking at the clock on the wall.

 

“Alright, I guess I can’t keep you help up in here as my hostage or anything,” Yoochun said in an almost disappointed tone. “There goes my fun for the night I guess.”

 

Looking at Yoochun with a confused expression, Kyuhyun quickly double checked to make sure he had everything before jogging towards the elevator. He wasn’t sure why Yoochun had been acting strangely, but figured it must be because of a long work day and the man was just tired and loopy. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun was stepping into the elevator, his phone went off. Kyuhyun was confused about who it could possibly be, so he fished the phone out from his bag to see an unknown number.

 

You ran out too fast for me to tell you when I want you in for work. Sundays you can come in around 10:00am. Monday - Friday make sure to be here at 7:00am sharp and Saturdays you can arrive at 8:00am. See you tomorrow! Have a safe drive home! Make sure to get plenty of rest!

-Yoochun

 

Kyuhyun stared down at his phone, shocked that Yoochun sent him a text instead of sending him an e-mail or even calling him. Texting seemed like the least professional thing to do, but the younger shrugged his shoulders. The man was his boss and he could do whatever he wanted since he has the power. Plus, Yoochun had obviously gotten his number from his application and he guessed it didn’t much matter how he received the information, since he would have gotten it either way. Closing his phone, Kyuhyun shoved it back into his bag just as the elevator doors were opening. He exited the elevator and began walking out of the building, only glancing back at it once he reached his car. It still only seemed like a dream that he had managed to get a job here. 

 

Once in his car, Kyuhyun let out a long sigh of relief. His first day of work was finally over. After having a rocky start, and having to stay late to finish everything up, he was glad that he got to go home now. Thankfully there weren’t a lot of cars on the road, so he was able to make it home in good time. That seemed to be the only major benefit for leaving work so late. 

 

By the time he was actually pulling into his parking space, it was 7:38pm. Grabbing his bag, Kyuhyun headed inside as he let out a loud yawn. Once he got in, he decided it might be a good idea to check the mailbox, since he hadn’t done that in quite some time. This is when he was glad he had decided to put his apartment key and mailbox key on a keychain. It really simplified things.

 

When he opened his and Eunhyuk’s box, he found the normal mail and then a slip of paper saying he had something that needed to be picked up at his landlords office. Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering what could have possibly been sent that was too large for the mailbox. He hadn’t ordered anything, and as far as he knew, neither had Eunhyuk. 

 

Walking down the hall of the first floor, Kyuhyun found, and knocked, on his landlords door. As he waited for the landlord to answer the door, he looked at the sheet of paper to see if he had missed anything that might have described the type of package he was going to be picking up. There wasn’t anything, however, so it was going to be a complete surprise. He just hoped that Eunhyuk hadn’t ordered anything that he would be shocked to see when he opened the box.

 

“Oh, hello, Kyuhyun,” the landlord greeted with a smile. 

 

“Hello,” Kyuhyun replied happily with a small bow.  _ Please don’t let him be a talker...I just want to get upstairs and relax after today,  _ the younger thought to himself.

 

“I take it you’re here to collect your package. It just came a couple of hours ago actually,” the landlord explained. “Things usually don’t get delivered this late unless they are something important. So since that’s probably the case, let’s just get down the business.”

 

_ Thank god, he’s getting right to the point, _ Kyuhyun told himself, watching the landlord grab a sheet of paper and look at it.

 

“All I need you to do is sign this saying that you have received your package and put the time and date down,” the man explained, pointing to the package that was laying by the door.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at the package his landlord had pointed to. It was long and thin...he had no idea what could possibly be in it. 

 

“Alright, where do I sign?” Kyuhyun asked as he was passed the sheet. His landlord passed him a pen and pointed to which line he needed to sign on, along with the various other pieces of information that needed to be included. “Okay, here ya go,” Kyuhyun said as he passed the sheet back.

 

“Looks good to me,” the landlord replied after giving the sheet a quick look over. “Have a good night, Kyuhyun,” the man said while he passed the younger the package and waved goodbye. 

 

“You too,” Kyuhyun smiled back as he took the surprisingly light package. “What the hell could this be?” he wondered, carrying it up to his room. 

 

Inside, with the door locked behind him, Kyuhyun placed his bag on the couch and then walked over to the dining room table to open his mystery package. When he lifted the lid he couldn’t believe what he saw. Inside were twelve white roses along with a small note. His name was scrawled across the front of the note so he picked it up and flipped it open. There was no need to look at who the sender was, because he only knew of one man who would spend his money on something like this. 

 

I hope you had a good first day of work today. I’m betting you were there for a long time so get some sleep and make sure to rest up. Let’s try to talk things out, Kyuhyun. I miss you. Knowing you won’t come bounding out of your room or popping out of the elevator saddens me. I meant every word when I said that you make my life better.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun reread the note Siwon had left with the flowers and couldn’t help but begin to cry a little again. Placing the card down on the table, he walked to the kitchen to grab a vase from one of the cabinets. He was glad that Jaejoong had sent him flowers during the school year to wish him luck with finals and everything, or the flowers Siwon had sent would be dead, or at least wilting, by tomorrow morning. Kyuhyun prepared the vase and placed the flowers inside, admiring them. He may have been having mixed emotions about Siwon, but that didn’t mean he wanted to let perfectly good flowers go to waste. Especially since he knew roses were expensive enough, and that white ones were probably even more expensive. 

 

“There...all taken care of,” Kyuhyun stated happily, setting them in the middle of the table. After rearranging them a bit so that they looked nicer, he stepped back and admired them. 

 

As he looked at them, he began thinking of Siwon again. Tears were beginning to form when he reached forward and stroked the petals of one of the flowers. They felt so light, almost soft. As he ran his fingers over the flowers more, tears began to fall from his eyes. 

 

“They’re so light and gentle...unlike the certain someone who sent them…” the younger whispered to himself.  _ I have to stop crying whenever I think about him, or I’m going to become a mess at work one day if my mind wanders,  _ he thought to himself, imagining just what that would be like. “Nothing will ever be as sad as the day I left though…” Kyuhyun choked out.

 

Kyuhyun had to look away from the flowers and drew his hand back to stop himself from getting even more emotional, which would only tire him out more than he already was. 

 

Grabbing his bag off the couch, the younger headed towards his room where he tossed his bag on his desk and collapsed onto his bed. He didn’t know why, but as soon as he had hit the bed he had begun crying again. The tears were running from his eyes and soaking his sheets, but he could care less. He felt like a complete mess, he needed something like work to keep him busy so that his mind couldn’t wander around. 

 

Then it hit him. He had an idea that he was sure would work. With the tears slowing down, he got off his bed and headed towards his desk where he pulled his phone from his bag. First thing first, he set an alarm for tomorrow, but then he selected the text message conversation he had when he was visiting Jaejoong and Yunho.

 

Hey there, ZhouMi! When are you free!?

-Kyu

  
  



	2. Goodnight, BabyKyu

The whole night Kyuhyun spent his time texting ZhouMi, and he had been right about that being able to keep his mind off of Siwon. Not once during the whole time he had been texting and waiting for Zhoumi’s replies, did Siwon come into his thoughts. For once in quite a couple of days, he had been able to relax and enjoy his night and not crying. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know at what part of the night he had fallen asleep, but he was rudely woken up when his alarm began going off. When Kyuhyun went to turn his alarm off, he saw that it was 7:30am. One downside to having your work place forty five minutes away...you always have to wake up earlier than you would want to.

 

Letting his head fall back on the pillow, the younger thought that he would close his eyes for only a couple of minutes before waking up. 

 

_ A couple more minutes won’t kill me, _ he thought to himself as his eyes rested closed again. 

 

Kyuhyun ended up falling completely asleep again and didn’t wake up again until his eyes fluttered open. Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was already 8:45am. 

 

“Shit! How could I fall back asleep!?” Kyuhyun shouted, throwing the covers off himself and whipping the drool off his cheek and bottom of his chin. 

 

Since he had been busy keeping his mind off Siwon last night he hadn’t even bothered changing out of his work clothes. Kyuhyun swung his legs over the bed and instantly tripped over his shoes, which he had kicked off at some point that night. Landing on the floor hard, he slowly got up knowing that he would have a couple of bruises later on. 

 

Running to the bathroom, Kyuhyun quickly hopped into the shower, not caring that the water was ice cold. He quickly washed himself before running out and back to his room, only to find that he had forgotten to grab a towel to dry himself off. Running back to the bathroom, and almost slipping on the floor, he grabbed a towel and then went right to the kitchen. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of the refrigerator that he remembered there was basically nothing quick to have for breakfast that would be filling. 

 

“Ah! Screw it! I’ll grab something at work!” he yelled in frustration as he continued drying himself off as he jogged back to his room. 

 

When he got back to his room, Kyuhyun quickly checked the time and saw it was already 9:03am. He was going to have to leave soon or else he would be late for his second day of work. Throwing his phone down onto his bed, he went to his closet and pulled out the first clean shirt he could find, and figured he could re-wear the pants he had worn the previous day. Sure they would be a little wrinkled, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it at the moment. Just as he was tucking in his shirt and buckling his pants, he heard his phone go off. Letting out a growl of frustration at the new distraction, Kyuhyun quickly went and picked up his phone so he could see who it was that had texted him.

 

So do you still want to do lunch today? I can come and pick you up.

-ZhouMi

 

Kyuhyun scratched his head. He must have been so tired last night that he couldn’t remember what he had talked to ZhouMi about, but saw nothing wrong with the offer. 

 

Sure, that sounds great. I won’t be taking my break until 12:30pm today so I can meet you outside the building at that time.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, can do! See ya later Kyuhyun!

-ZhouMi

 

With his phone still in hand, Kyuhyun walked over to his bag and threw it back in. Quickly sliding his shoes on, he left his room and jogged down the hall while double checking to make sure he still had everything. When he couldn’t find his car keys in his bag, he placed his bag down on the kitchen table so that he could look more carefully.

 

“Ha! There you are you little fucker!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he finally pulled the keys from his bag. “Now I can leave!” he sighed, partially out of breath from all the hectic running around he had just done.  

 

As he closed his bag and twirled his keys on his fingers he spotted the vase he had put on the table with the flowers from Siwon. Kyuhyun stopped twirling the keys on his finger and leaned over to the flowers to smell them. They were nice. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was when his eyes drifted to the clock on the microwave. Kyuhyun sprinted out of his apartment and to his car, crammed the key into the ignition and sped out onto the street. 

 

There was no time to rest, he had practically sped all the way to SM Entertainment. As soon as his car was parked, he ran up to the building, jogged to the elevator, and then quickly walked to his assigned cubicle. 

 

“Made it…” Kyuhyun wheezed. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 9:58am. “I wish I didn’t have to work weekend shifts…” he panted as he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer monitor. 

 

There was another huge stack of papers sitting on his desk that he would have to work through. He couldn’t help but let out a small frustrated moan and prayed he wouldn’t be stuck at work for as long as he had been yesterday. Maybe since he understood just what had to get done, he would be able to get everything done at a faster pace. 

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Yoochun greeted as he slapped Kyuhyun playfully on his back with a large smile on his face. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Park,” Kyuhyun greeted back and he spun around in his chair to face the man.

 

“Aish...Kyuhyun...did you sleep last night? You look like a panda,” Yoochun commented, bending down closer to Kyuhyun’s face to get a better look at the bags under the younger’s eyes.  

 

“Oh umm...sorry...it was a...rough night,” Kyuhyun apologized while he rubbed his face a bit. 

 

“Well it’s fine, just so long as you get all of your work done before leaving today,” Yoochun pointed out as he looked over to the pile of papers after he backed away from the younger. “Would you like to grab lunch today? My treat. Especially since you seemed to have had a rough night.”

 

Kyuhyun would have gladly accepted the offer, but sadly had to decline because of his previous arrangement with ZhouMi.

 

“Sorry, I made plans with someone else today, Mr. Park,” Kyuhyun explained, worried that his decline to the offer might anger his boss.

 

“Oh please, just call me Yoochun,” the man laughed. “And it’s alright. We can always do something another time whenever you’re free. No problem.” The man gave Kyuhyun a genuine smile before turning around and walking away back to his office. 

 

Kyuhyun was glad that Yoochun hadn’t seemed mad about his declined offer and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Once Yoochun was out of his line of sight, Kyuhyun turned back around and looked at the stack of papers sitting in front of him.

 

_ May as well get everything organized before I do anything else,  _ the younger said to himself as he cracked his knuckles and dove into the stack of papers.

 

After getting everything situation on his desk, Kyuhyun grabbed his wallet and made his way to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee and something small to eat, so that he wouldn’t spoil his appetite for lunch with ZhouMi. He knew that he should have just grabbed something as soon as he made it to the office, but getting everything organized seem like more of a priority than grabbing breakfast.

 

_ At least I haven’t passed out at my desk yet,  _ Kyuhyun said to himself with a slight chuckle in his voice.  _ I hope I have the common sense to never let myself get that far... _

 

Kyuhyun stood motionless at the coffee machine as he placed his money in and watched as the machine filled his cup with hot coffee. This was just what he needed in order to stay awake and alert. Once his cup was full, he added the necessary amount of cream and sugar to make the beverage drinkable. He then headed back to his cubicle and plopped down in his seat after letting out a small yawn. 

 

Kyuhyun had placed the huge stack of papers into three different piles, depending on what type of data he had to enter in from them, and had them all ready to go so he could begin highlighting the information. When he reached over to grab a highlighter, though, his elbow bumped into the coffee he had just bought. Before he knew what was happening, it was too late. 

 

“Shit! No!” Kyuhyun swore under his breath as he watched the coffee spill onto one of the stacks of papers, and continue to the other two since he had nothing to stop the coffee with. He was in too much of a panic to really register what was happening and how to stop it. “Fuck...I’m going to get fired…” he sulked as he picked up the soaked papers and stacked them on top of one another before grabbing some paper towels from the cafeteria to wipe up the mess he had made. “I’ll probably be the first person to get fired in such a short period of time…” the younger moaned quietly to himself as he looked over at the ruined papers and shook his head at his own careless mistake when he noticed that nothing on any of the pages were legible. 

 

“Oooohhh! Someone’s digging their own grave!” an employee stated as they walked past and observed the mess Kyuhyun had managed to make. “Your ass is going to be on the line!” the man added right before he walked away.

 

Kyuhyun declined his head and suddenly his body felt as if he had someone sitting on his shoulders. 

 

“That’s it...I’m a dead man…” he moaned lifelessly, continuing to clean up his desk. 

 

Once everything was cleaned up, he tossed the ruined papers into the trashcan and began walking down to Yoochun’s office. His feet dragged on the floor and he knew he was getting strange looks as he passed other offices, but he could care less. 

 

As he stood in front of the door, he couldn’t help but shake a little bit. He was scared about what Yoochun would do to him for messing things up. Especially after the reaction he had received from the passing employee, that was enough to make him want to sign a resignation letter right then. 

 

_ Yoochun must be a tough man...and I’m sticking my neck on the line, _ the younger thought to himself before swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun raised his hand. Standing at the door with his fist raised, he paused before finally deciding that it was better to get it over with than wait and waste precious time. 

 

_ *KNOCK KNOCK* _

 

“Come in,” Yoochun called from behind the closed door. 

 

“H-hello…” Kyuhyun greeted in a shaking voice.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun. Hello. Can I help you with something?” he asked while he stared at his computer screen, marking something down on the paper he had laid out in front of him. 

 

“Ummm...it’s about the papers that were on my desk…” Kyuhyun said in a small, quiet voice as he averted his eyes from the man.

 

“Were?” Yoochun asked with a furrowed brow. “As in...no longer there?” he questioned as he looked away from his screen and put his pen down on his desk. 

 

“I...spilt coffee on them and...they ummm... kind of...well...got ruined,” Kyuhyun confessed, looking down in disappointment. 

 

He could hear Yoochun exhale heavily in disappointment as he spun around in his chair and got up, walking towards the door. Yoochun closed the door and locked it. The sound of the lock sliding into place brough Kyuhyun to full alertness. The only time he had gotten use to hearing a lock slide in place is when he had been with Siwon, and during those time something usually ended up happening to him, something sexual. Kyuhyun’s body became tense, expecting something to happen to him. 

 

“If you wait here patiently for a couple of minutes, I can have another set faxed over,” Yoochun explained as he motioned to one of the chairs that were facing his desk. 

 

_ W-what!? I’m not getting fired? He’s not going to yell at me or anything!?  _ the younger thought as he exhaled in relief. 

 

“Feel free to relax. It should only take about ten minutes or so to get everything again,” the man told him with a kind smile on his face.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun replied with a heavy sigh and a smile on his face, glad that Yoochun hadn’t been infuriated with him.  _ I can’t believe I’m not dead yet… _ he thought as he moved towards the chairs Yoochun had motioned to.

 

Kyuhyun took a seat in one of the chairs and was shocked with how comfortable it was. It was more plush than he expected, and he felt his body mold to the soft material and allowed it to cradle him. He felt as if he could fall asleep no problem but knew that that would be unprofessional, especially in his boss’s office. 

 

“I won’t really be able to talk since I have my own work to get done, but feel free to just relax since you can’t do anything else at the moment,” the man told him, sitting back down in his own chair behind the desk.

 

Yoochun went straight back to work, leaving Kyuhyun sitting in the chair looking around his office at nothing in particular. As Kyuhyun waited for everything to get faxed over, it began to dawn on him that maybe he should have actually gone to sleep earlier than what he had. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn’t help but let his eyelids close as he dozed off. 

 

Eventually looking up from his work, Yoochun spied the sleeping figure resting in the chair. The boy had somehow managed to curl himself up into the chair and was resting peacefully. Yoochun watched as Kyuhyun’s lips parted slightly and as he licked them just a bit to keep them moist. Biting down on his bottom lip, Yoochun continued to watch the boy and gripped his pen hard. He had to stay where he was and resist anything he was thinking. It was hard, but Yoochun managed to turn his attention back towards his computer just as the faxes were done being sent. Yoochun knew he should wake Kyuhyun up so that he could get back to work, but he just couldn’t bring himself to wake the sleeping boy at the moment. After all, a small nap wouldn’t hurt if the younger stayed late again to get everything done. That would just mean more alone time with him in the office. So shrugging his shoulders, Yoochun went back to work and let Kyuhyun rest more.

 

“Kyuhyun...wake up…” Yoochun called once he thought that Kyuhyun should finally be woken up to get back to work.

 

Kyuhyun had ended up moving so that he was asleep slouched over in the chair, so that he was sleeping while leaning on Yoochun’s desk. His arms were crossed over each other with his forehead resting on them so that he was face down, blocking out any light in the room. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position to be sleeping in to Yoochun, but he figured it was good enough since the younger hadn’t woken up on his own. 

 

“Ya!” Yoochun called softly. Getting an entertained look in his eyes, Yoochun bent down closer to Kyuhyun and began blowing on his ear. “Sleepy head, wake up,” he cooed gently after he didn’t really get a firm response from the younger.

 

“Mmmhhmm…” Kyuhyun groaned lightly as he rubbed his ear against his arm. “Five more minutes, Si…n…” he groaned again. 

 

“Aw...so cute,” Yoochun chimed. “I wonder what he was trying to say…” he wondered.

 

Trying to get Kyuhyun to repeat himself, Yoochun blew on Kyuhyun’s ear again.

 

“Nnnnhhh…” the younger groaned, smacking his lips together a couple of times and shifted slightly. Still, he failed to wake up.

 

“Still just as cute as the first time,” Yoochun stated as he walked back over to the fax machine and grabbed all of the papers that had been faxed over. “Sorry about this, Kyuhyun,” he apologized before dropping the huge stack of papers right by Kyuhyun’s head on his desk.

 

“I’M UP! I’M READY! WHAT!?” Kyuhyun basically screamed, and shot up in his chair, looking around in a confused state. “What...what did I miss!?” he asked as he turned towards Yoochun. 

 

“You fell asleep...it’s 12:00pm now,” Yoochun pointed out as he looked at his watch. “Since you seemed so tired, I figured I could let you sleep for a while. But now you need to get back to work.”

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep or anything. I’ll get straight to work!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he grabbed the papers from Yoochun’s desk.

 

Kyuhyun quickly headed towards the door and ran into it as he attempted to open it, forgetting that Yoochun had locked it. Once he unlocked it, he took one last glance back at Yoochun before nodding apologetically and heading back to his cubicle. 

 

_ I’m safe...I’m not fired yet… _ he thought to himself, continuing back to his cubicle at a fast pace so that he could get working as soon as possible. 

 

Kyuhyun worked diligently, separating the papers into their appropriate piles again and began highlighting them, as soon as he sat back down at his desk. He had been working so hard that he had lost track of time. It wasn’t until his phone began ringing in his bag that he looked at the clock, it was 12:43pm. 

 

“Why the hell is my phone going off?” the younger wondered in annoyance before it hit him. “Shit! ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun realized as he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone to quickly re-dial his friend’s number since he had missed the call. Kyuhyun impatiently drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for his friend to answer. “Omo!” Kyuhyun shouted once he heard ZhouMi finally pick up the call. “I’m soooo sorry! I’ll come down right away!” he explained as he placed the highlighter he had been using down.

 

_ “It’s okay, I actually got here a little late and thought you had already gone inside. I’ll see you out here soon then,”  _ ZhouMi explained, reassuring Kyuhyun that he was fine.

 

“Yes! I just need to do a few things quickly and then I’ll be right down,” the younger explained while he looked at the mess on his desk and began to clumsily get things more organized.

 

_ “Just don’t take forever. I’m starving!”  _ ZhouMi whined on the other end of the call.

 

“I won’t. I’m hanging up now,” Kyuhyun announced before closing his phone. 

 

To ensure that the papers on his desk would not get jumbled up or lost, Kyuhyun quickly searched his desk until he found three paper clips and grouped the papers together. He grabbed his phone and wallet, shoved them into his pockets, and left. 

 

Kyuhyun walked at a fast pace down the hall to the elevator and silently cursed when it took forever to arrive. When it finally did arrive, he hopped in and quickly pushed the button to take him to the main floor. Thankfully no one else was calling for the elevator and he reached the main floor in no time. As soon as he stepped out, he could see ZhouMi waiting for him by the front doors with his hands shoved in his pockets and looking around at the marble floors and tall ceilings.

 

“ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun shouted to grab his friends attention as he rushed towards him. “Let’s go eat!” he happily said as he wrapped his arm around him.

 

“Someone is in a really good mood today…” ZhouMi said, letting Kyuhyun pull him along out of the building. 

 

Once they were in ZhouMi’s car, they drove until they found a nice little cafe that the two of them could have a quick lunch at and talk. Both of them were equally as excited to go and grab something to eat, and rushed into the cafe once the car was parked.

 

Since he was with ZhouMi, Kyuhyun had assumed that the topic of Siwon wouldn’t come up since he knew ZhouMi wasn’t a huge fan of the man. 

 

He was wrong.

 

“How are things between you and that Siwon guy?” ZhouMi asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

 

“Oh...um...you know…” Kyuhyun stuttered while he took a sip of his drink, playing with the straw in his mouth as he bit down on it lightly.

 

“No...I don’t know,” ZhouMi stated, kind of confused as to why Kyuhyun seemed so lifeless and avoidant about the topic. “Did something happen between you two?” the older asked, lightly trying to push at the topic more.

 

“Why do you care? I thought you hated him and the idea of me being with him,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he placed his glass back down on the table and looked up at his friend.

 

“Well you know, I just figured that if you’re going to be crushing on this guy that I may as well attempt to support you two,” he plainly explained with a straight face. 

 

“Su-support us?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean...you’ll be together all the time and I’m bound to run into him and everything, so why not try to actually put an effort into caring about how the two of you are doing in life,” ZhouMi pointed out with an irritated look on his face as to why Kyuhyun wasn’t excepting his genuine curiosity. 

 

“Well I’m glad that you said you’ll try but-”

 

“Here are your meals,” the waitress announced happily as she set their plates down in front of them. “Can I get you anything else?” she asked in a perky voice, holding the tray to her chest and smiling down at the two of them. 

 

“No, I think we’re good,” ZhouMi said with a smile as Kyuhyun nodded his head in agreement with an equally large smile on his face. 

 

“Okay, enjoy your food and let me know if you need anything,” she replied.

 

The waitress walked away and ZhouMi was about to ask Kyuhyun what he was about to say before they were interrupted. As he was about to open his mouth, he saw his friend was already digging into his meal.

 

“Finally, food!” Kyuhyun exclaimed through a whole mouthful of food. “I haven’t eaten all day! This tastes  _ amazing _ !”

 

“Why haven’t you eaten all day? I always see you eating, Kyuhyun,” ZhouMi pointed out, thinking back to all the meals he’d had with Kyuhyun during their school years. “If you ever missed a meal you would always complain and bother everyone else until you got some of their food,” the older pointed out while chuckling a little, remembering all too clearly the times he had been forced to surrender some of his food.

 

“Eunhyuk and I don’t have food in the apartment and I ruined things this morning at the office. So I wasn’t able to eat anything because I had to get what I ruined taken care of,” Kyuhyun explained, shoveling even more food into his mouth. “And I wasn’t that bad during school…”

 

“Mhmm, mhmm... _ sure _ you weren’t,” ZhouMi stated sarcastically as he put a large piece of food into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun glared at his friend with his cheeks filled with food, which only caused ZhouMi to begin laughing even harder than he previously had. The younger didn’t understand what was so funny, so ZhouMi shoved more food into his mouth and then replicated the look Kyuhyun had given him. With food still in his mouth, Kyuhyun began to laugh and almost began choking on his food. 

 

“Ha ha ha ha!” ZhouMi loudly laughed as he swallowed his food and banged his hand against the table a couple of times.

 

“Don’t…”  _ *cough* _ “...laugh at me…”  _ *cough cough* _ “...while…”  _ *cough* _ “...I’m choking!”  _ *cough cough cough* _

 

“Sorry, sorry!” ZhouMi apologized as he shoved Kyuhyun’s own drink towards him.

 

Kyuhyun took a sip from his drink and waited for the coughing to subside, before inhaling even more food.

 

The conversation about Siwon was dropped as the two of them continued eating and as ZhouMi asked how Kyuhyun’s new job was going. After Kyuhyun explained everything that had happened so far, ZhouMi couldn’t help but laugh. He wished his friend luck in not getting fired in the near future and to not run into that man he had bumped into. 

 

“Ya! Don’t say that I’m going to get fired or run into that man again! It’s bad luck!” Kyuhyun screamed at ZhouMi. He reached over the table and slapped his friend’s arm while he began to pout. 

 

“Awwww, come on cutie I’m just teasing you,” ZhouMi said as he continued laughing at his friend. 

 

After the laughter died down, Kyuhyun then changed the topic to asking ZhouMi if he had managed to find a job yet. He was happy to hear that ZhouMi was now working for a photography company. Of course ZhouMi was only doing the grunt work, just like Kyuhyun was doing at his job, but at least it was a paying job.

 

Before they knew it, an hour had almost passed and Kyuhyun needed to get back to work so that he could finish everything up. He really didn’t want to be sticking around the office until 7:00pm again, but at the rate he was working today he wouldn’t be shocked if that ended up happening for a second night in a row. 

 

ZhouMi understood that Kyuhyun needed to get back since he had heard about his late night at the office on his first day, and agreed to take him back. They both quickly paid and headed back to ZhouMi’s car. The ride back to SM Entertainment was fast and before Kyuhyun knew it, ZhouMi was stopping the car in front of the building. 

 

“It was nice seeing you again, Kyuhyun. We need to do things like this more often if you’re able to,” ZhouMi said cheerfully, tapping his hands happily on the steering wheel. 

 

“Yeah, we do,” Kyuhyun said with a smile on his face. “I’ll see you later,” he chimed as he opened his door. As he was about to get out, he stopped. “ZhouMi, wait, can I get a picture?” he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I haven’t changed my wallpaper in a while.”

 

“That seems like a couple’s thing though...doesn’t it?” ZhouMi asked quizzically. “Shouldn’t you do that with Siwon?” he pointed out. “I think it would look nicer if you had a picture with him.”

 

“What? Are you telling me I can’t get a nice picture with my friend?” Kyuhyun asked in the saddest voice he could muster.

 

“Okay, fine! But then you need to get back to work,” ZhouMi told him since he felt bad for wasting more of Kyuhyun’s time that he could be spending working. “Stop being a little procrastinator and causing trouble.”

 

“Yay! Thanks, ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun cheered as he moved in closer to ZhouMi, ignoring his friend’s last comment. Kyuhyun snapped the picture of the two of them as ZhouMi did the V sign with his fingers, a large smile running across his face. “Oh this looks great! Thanks again!” Kyuhyun stated as he got out of the car and waved goodbye before heading back into the building. 

 

On the elevator ride up, Kyuhyun selected the picture he had just taken of ZhouMi and himself and made it his wallpaper. Just as he was closing his phone, the elevator arrived on his floor. Sighing, he began walking back to his cubicle where he knew the stacks of paper waited for him. It’s not that he didn’t like what he was doing, it was just tedious and he knew he had to start somewhere in order to work up the ladder. 

 

Once again, the day dragged on and the only break Kyuhyun gave himself was to go and grab dinner from the cafeteria. Other co-workers had come up to him and asked if he would like to join them for dinner, but because he was so behind on his data entry he sadly had to decline. So, another dinner was spent eating at his computer while he punched numbers into the spreadsheet. 

 

When he had gotten up to use the bathroom one time, he had noticed that almost every cubicle had music coming out from it. He had no idea that they were actually allowed to listen to music while they worked, but decided to turn on his own music once he returned from the bathroom. Kyuhyun found that with the music playing that he worked quicker and more effectively. 

 

_ I need to remember to turn the music on each day I come in,  _ the younger thought to himself as he bobbed his head to the beat.

 

The music continued to play from his cubicle, and he found himself losing track of how much data he had entered and how productive he had been. 

 

“One more pile left to enter in…” Kyuhyun told himself as he stretched. “Crap,” he sighed out when he realized that it was already 6:30pm. “Oh well...better get started.” 

 

Everyone was already out of the office by the time Kyuhyun finally finished entering in all the data at 8:15pm. 

 

“Why did I have to save the largest pile for last!?” Kyuhyun growled to himself as he finally pressed the send button on his e-mail to send the spreadsheet to Yoochun. “Hopefully everything is right so that I don’t need to stay longer to make any corrections.”

 

Kyuhyun was leaning back to stretch when all of the sudden there was a hand over his eyes and pulling his head back. This unexpected action had caught Kyuhyun completely off guard and caused him to jump in his seat, bashing his knees on the underside of his desk. He attempted to swing one of his fists back to hit the person who had snuck up behind him, but they caught him by the wrist before he could make any contact.

 

“Relax, Kyu, it’s just me,” Yoochun said with a small chuckle, enjoying the reaction he had received from Kyuhyun. 

 

The hands were gone from Kyuhyun’s eyes and wrist and he spun around in his chair in shock. 

 

“Did you just call me...Kyu?” the younger questioned.

 

“Hmmm…I just scared you and that’s the first thing you ask me?” the man asked. He thought Kyuhyun was going to say something back, but continued talking when he saw Kyuhyun wasn’t going to say anything. “But to answer your questions, yes I did just call you Kyu. Will you let me?” Yoochun asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Without waiting for an answer this time, Yoochun continued talking. “I got your e-mail and everything looks good from what I can see,” he added quickly to ensure Kyuhyun that he wasn’t there to yell at him for making a mistake or anything. 

 

“Um...not many people call me Kyu…” the younger admitted as he ignored the other half of what Yoochun had said to him. 

 

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Yoochun said non-offensively. “But it’s late, you should leave now. You must be tired, considering this has been another long night for you.”

 

Kyuhyun turned off the computer monitor and grabbed his bag, not taking his eyes off Yoochun. Why was he getting a weird feeling whenever Yoochun was around him? Maybe Yoochun was just trying to be friendly with him since he was so new and wanted to do things to make him feel more comfortable around him. Then again, all of the things Yoochun had been doing to him seemed a bit too personal. 

 

_ No, it’s nothing. He’s just doing what he wants. It’s fine,  _ Kyuhyun told himself calmly.

 

Shaking the weird feeling away, Kyuhyun rode the elevator down and walked to his car through the dark parking lot. There weren’t a lot of lights in the parking lot and it creeped Kyuhyun out to be walking alone, so he quickened his pace to a light jog. 

 

As soon as Kyuhyun arrived home, he went to his room and stripped his clothes off. It might have been late, but he knew he needed to shower that night since he was going to be getting up even earlier for work tomorrow. Even though he missed taking long, hot, showers he took another quick one so that he would have time to check his e-mail before hopping into bed. 

 

Because so many things were flying through his head, he found that he couldn’t even bring himself to enjoy the short shower he had. He was in a grumpy mood when he left the bathroom and stomped back to his room, where he threw on a pair of boxers and sat down at his desk to check his e-mail quickly. 

 

_ *BING* _

 

Without looking, Kyuhyun selected the message and then regretted it when he saw it was another one from Siwon. 

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Number

Date: 30 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

It’s difficult communicating when all we have is the e-mail I’ve set up for you. You need to give me your cell phone number and work e-mail so that I have more options.

 

Choi Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: I Don’t Have To

Date:  30 June 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

You seemed to have forgotten that I’m not your Submissive anymore. That means that I don’t have to give you anything if I don’t want to. Anyways, if you really wanted to you could figure everything out on your own like you have before. It’s not like I’d be able to stop you from doing that anyways. I’m tired so I’m going to bed.

 

Cho Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Trying To Be Courteous

Date: 30 June 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

I was hoping that you would give me the information instead of me doing it by myself, even though it would be an easy task for me. If you really don’t want to give it to me though, I’ll obtain it myself. I was just trying to be thoughtful by asking you first. Kind of hoped you would want to stay in contact more easily.

Go to bed if you’re tired. I don’t want you passing out at work. 

 

Choi Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: If You Get It

Date: 30 June 2013

To: ChoI Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

If you manage to obtain my information I guess I can keep in contact with you. But only under that circumstance. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.

 

Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun didn’t bother waiting for a response and closed his laptop as soon as he sent the e-mail to Siwon. At the moment, he hadn’t seen anything wrong with keeping in contact with the man. He was a busy man after all, so he wouldn’t be able to keep in contact with him that much...would he? Kyuhyun decided that he didn’t care, and didn’t want to think about it more than he had to. After all, if he really wanted to, he could always ignore Siwon since he didn’t have any obligations to respond to him anymore. For once, it felt like he was in the most control with his situation with Siwon. Even though it seemed this way, he wasn’t sure that that was what was actually true. 

 

Going to his closet, Kyuhyun pulled out a shirt for tomorrow and a different pair of pants that didn’t look they they had been slept in all night. Glad that he got that out of the way now, rather than rushing in the morning, he walked around his room and to the mirror that was hanging on the back of his door. He watched himself as he dried his hair and couldn’t help but become curious. Tossing his towel on the bed, he turned around and pulled his boxers down to see what the bruises on his butt looked like. He was disgusted to see that they were turning a nasty color, but at least that meant that they were healing. Hopefully they would be gone in a couple more days, if he was lucky. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun was pulling his boxers up, he heard his phone go off in his bag. Sighing, Kyuhyun went over to his bag and fished his phone out blindly. Flipping his phone open, he saw he had a text from ZhouMi.

 

Would you want to do dinner one night? It’ll give us more time to catch up. That way you don’t need to worry about getting back to work and we can just enjoy ourselves.

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll have to see. I’ve pulled long work days so far and I don’t know if that is going to turn into the norm with me :/

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just let me know. And don’t over work yourself! You’re going to make me worried and get yourself sick.

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don’t go getting yourself worried, I’ll be fine. Promise ^^

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can be so cute sometimes, you know that?

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YA! That’s embarrassing! Don’t say that!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! You make me laugh! I’m glad we patched things up between us. I forgot how fun it is to make fun of you!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that the only reason you like hanging out with me? To make fun of me? :’( Some friend you turned out to be.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! Of course not! It was just a joke! I love hanging out with you! (:

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just teasing you, ZhouMi. :P But I’m heading to bed now. I have an early morning tomorrow :( I don’t want to have to wake up so early.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’s what you get for having a job! Goodnight Kyu!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goodnight Mimi!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You haven’t called me that in FOREVER!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know. What can I say though? (;

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can be such a tease sometimes. GO TO BED!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, sir! GOODNIGHT!

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun laughed at his last text he had sent to ZhouMi before setting an alarm on his phone for the next day. 

 

“Gahh...5:30am...so early,” he whined while a loud yawn escaped his mouth. “Why does it have to be so early!?” he whined again as he calculated how much sleep he would be able to get that night if he went to sleep right away.

 

Setting his phone down on his nightstand, Kyuhyun crawled into bed and covered himself to get comfortable. Just when he thought no more thoughts of Siwon were going to pop into his head, he remembered the day that he had first moved into this apartment and how Siwon had tied him to his bed. He could have sworn he felt material being bound around his wrists and had to rub them to get the feeling to go away. 

 

“No! I’m not going to think about him! I won’t!” Kyuhyun shouted to himself, turning over to lay on his stomach. 

 

Now on his stomach, Kyuhyun pushed his face into his pillow and pulled the cover as close to him as possible to try and make himself warm. Sleep was just about to overtake Kyuhyun when his phone suddenly went off, snapping him out of any slumber that had been coming his way. 

 

“Uuuhhh! ZhouMi! Go to sleep already!” Kyuhyun moaned as he reached over to look at the text. When he looked, however, his eyes grew wide. It wasn’t ZhouMi who had texted him. 

 

Goodnight, BabyKyu.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the text for a couple more seconds before he closed his phone and held it up against his chest. Siwon was killing him. Just when he thought he was escaping the man, he came back. Tears started forming in Kyuhyun’s eyes, something that seemed to happen much too often recently and always for the same reason...Siwon.

 

Rolling over onto his side, Kyuhyun placed his phone next to him and watched it to see if Siwon would send him anything else. He continued watching his phone until he felt his eyelids become extremely heavy. 

 

“Goodnight…” Kyuhyun said sleepily before he passed out as the last few drops of tears left his eyes and landed soundlessly on his pillow.  


	3. Resist Me If You Can

The next morning, Kyuhyun was up before his alarm even went off. Did he even get any sleep last night? Each time he fell asleep that night, he would begin hearing Siwon’s voice and wonder if Siwon was back in his apartment. Kyuhyun knew the man had made a copy of his key, so it was plausible that he could be there. Each time he got up however, Kyuhyun would be disappointed when he walked around only to find no one was there and that the door was still locked. There was a point in the night when Kyuhyun didn’t even understand why he was getting up to check, because he knew Siwon wouldn’t be at his apartment at 3:00am. 

 

It turned into another painstakingly slow morning as Kyuhyun shuffled around his apartment, got dressed, grabbed his things, and left for work knowing he would just grab something for breakfast at work again. His mornings were turning into the same, dull, uneventful things each day. 

 

Even more shocking than him actually being able to get up that morning and move was when he realized that he had arrived at work to see that it was only 6:48am. He was actually early instead of arriving merer minutes before his set time. 

 

After grabbing a coffee and breakfast sandwich and sitting back down, Kyuhyun saw that it was still before 7:00am. Since he technically still had time before work began, Kyuhyun decided that he would log onto his e-mail he used for work to see if Yoochun e-mailed him regarding any problems with the spreadsheet. 

 

On one hand, Kyuhyun was glad to see that there was no e-mail from Yoochun. On the other, there was an e-mail waiting for him from Siwon. Even though Kyuhyun knew he could ignore the e-mail and begin working on organizing everything for the day and entering it in a spreadsheet, he couldn’t help but click on the man’s e-mail.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: I Win

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

I win.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun stared at the simple e-mail in disbelief. How could Siwon have possibly got a hold of his work e-mail? He was sure that information such as that wouldn’t just be lying around and accessible for anyone to get their hands on. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if he should applaud the man or be mad at him. Either way, he found himself replying to the e-mail without giving it much more thought. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: How?

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

I don’t even know what to say to you. How the  _ hell  _ did you get my e-mail? My phone number I can understand, but my work e-mail!?

 

Cho Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Winner

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

It was very easy for me to get a hold of this e-mail as a matter of fact. I don’t think you give me enough credit for what I’m capable of doing, Kyuhyun. And just to let you know, I’m hurt that you didn’t reply to my text. And I know you received it so don’t try to pull that whole, ‘What do you mean? I never got a text’ with me.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun was shocked by how fast Siwon had responded to him and decided to respond again, even though he knew he should begin working. The younger knew he needed to try and get answers out of Siwon. Quickly looking around, and with no sign of Yoochun walking about, he clicked reply and began typing out his message.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: How!

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

I would appreciate knowing how you got my information. I’m not your Submissive any more, so you have no right to go obtaining my information without my permission. Explain yourself. NOW!

 

Cho Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: You Said 

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

If I remember correctly...you said that if I got this information on  _ my own _ that you would stay in contact with me. I simply did as you told me to do. So, I will now be contacting you regularly.

 

Choi Siwon

 

Kyuhyun read Siwon’s e-mail and cursed under his breath. He completely forgot that he had given the man permission to do that. Now he just seemed like a forgetful jerk. Pounding his fist onto the desk, Kyuhyun looked at the e-mail one last time before deciding that he shouldn’t care if he seemed rude, he was going to let Siwon know how he was feeling. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: *Rolls Eyes*

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

Just because you try to contact me doesn’t mean that I’m going to answer my phone or check my e-mail because

1) I’m busy OR

2) I just don’t want to answer you.

 

Cho Kyuhyun

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Resist Me If You Can

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Dear Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

I think we both know that it’s going to be  _ very  _ difficult for you to ignore me when I contact you. But, let’s get onto a lighter note, want to meet with me on Wednesday for lunch? My treat.

 

Choi Siwon

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Really...?

Date: 1 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Dear Mr. Choi Siwon,

What makes you think I would want to meet up with you? I’m still mad at you! Plus I’m almost healed and don’t want to be hurt again!

 

Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun exited out of his e-mail when he saw that it was already 7:11am and knew that he should be getting to work. If he really wanted to, he would check his e-mail during his lunch break.

 

Right when Kyuhyun was getting everything ready to begin working, Yoochun walked up behind him.

 

“Ready for another day?” Yoochun asked while patting the top of the pile of papers Kyuhyun had been about to begin on.

 

“Yeah, another day,” Kyuhyun replied with a small laugh in his voice. 

 

“So...you know how I was asking you if you would like to go and get dinner some time? I have meetings running all week so I won’t be able to.” Yoochun sounded sad as he said this but then continued to say, “But don’t worry. I’ll treat you one day! We’ll go out for drinks and have a good time!”

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Yoochun. He could tell that his boss was trying really hard to make a good impression on him and to try to get to know him. It was nice knowing that there was someone who seemed to care about him. But at the same time, it almost seemed like Yoochun was trying a bit  _ too  _ hard.

 

_ Nahhh...that’s just my imagination, he’s just being friendly that’s all,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself. “It’s alright,” he finally said out loud. “You don’t have to force yourself to do something with me if you don’t have the free time. I’ll understand.”

 

“I wouldn’t be forcing myself, Kyuhyun. I want to take you out somewhere, just to get to know you a bit more. Like what your hopes and plans for the future are if you stay with SM Entertainment,” Yoochun explained. “I’ll be in my office if you need me,” he said before turning to walk away.

 

After Yoochun began walking away, Kyuhyun got right to work. He was determined not to be stuck in his cubicle late today. Before he could even begin working he remembered that he needed, well not needed but wanted, to turn on some music. Kyuhyun quickly clicked away at the computer until he heard music coming lightly from the speakers. With his music now playing, Kyuhyun picked up his highlighter and began his work. 

 

“Done!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he tossed the highlighter back onto his desk and let it roll around before stopping it from rolling off the desk. “Now I just have to enter it into the spreadsheet...that’s not so bad. And it’s only….12:37pm,” he said, glad that he actually seemed to be going at a good pace. “I need food,” he said just as stomach let out a low grumble.  

 

Since he had gotten a good portion of his work done earlier than he had expected, Kyuhyun decided that today he would actually eat in the cafeteria. He could finally be away from his desk and not have to look at the papers or spreadsheet. 

 

“Out of sight, out of mind,” the younger mumbled while grabbing his phone, and heading off to get food for his starving stomach.

 

Getting his food, Kyuhyun decided to sit at a small empty table where he could be alone. It’s not that he didn’t want to try socializing with the other workers. He just wanted to get a chance to text with ZhouMi more since that seemed to be the only thing, other than work, that kept his mind of Siwon.

 

While Kyuhyun ate, he was glad that when he texted ZhouMi that his friend replied to him quickly. Kyuhyun knew he had to look stupid as he sat there eating his lunch while laughing at his phone, but he didn’t care. He was having an entertaining time. Plus, the main thing that counted was the fact that he wasn’t sitting there thinking about Siwon. 

 

In the middle of his texting conversation with ZhouMi, another text came in. This time, however, it was from someone else. Siwon. The younger’s eyes widened when he saw the man’s name and declined his head so that it was hanging low. Kyuhyun licked his lips as he debated with himself if he really wanted to see what the man had to say to him. Kyuhyun was tempted to ignore Siwon’s text, but found that he couldn’t. 

 

How’s work today?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good...up until now.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You always seem to be trying to hurt me. Lunch on Wednesday?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do you want to do lunch so badly?

-Kyu

 

Rolling his eyes as he sent the message, he was kind of looking forward to what Siwon’s answer was going to be. As he waited for the response, he noticed that he was biting his bottom lip so hard that he had actually managed to draw a bit of blood. While he was wiping it away, his phone went off in his hand and he almost too eagerly checked to see what the message said. 

 

Even though you aren’t my Submissive anymore, I still like to keep in contact with them if they want to. And you said you would if I got you information on my own.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I give you Wednesday will you leave me alone?

-Kyuhyun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll never completely leave you alone, but I can give you more space if you give me some of your time on Wednesday, promise.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun looked at the text message Siwon had just sent him and bit his bottom lip again as he thought about the offer. He knew he needed space in order to forget about everything he had been through with Siwon and figured what the man was offering might as well work.

 

Deal. Wednesday, 11:30am. After that, you give me more space, just as you promised. If you break this promise, I will get a restraining order placed on you.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A restraining order will not be needed, trust me. See you Wednesday. I cannot wait to see you again.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even bother responding to Siwon because he knew the man would only find something else to pester him about. Then he would never be able to stop talking to him and if that happened, there was no way he would be able to get back to work. 

 

The only downside he now had was that he was stuck going to lunch with Siwon on Wednesday.

 

_ Maybe if I act like I’m not interested in him anymore...maybe then he’ll bother me less. He wouldn’t want to be with someone who has no interest in him after all…  _ the younger thought to himself, playing with his phone in his hands.  _ Yeah...I can do that...how hard can it be? _

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, his lunch break was coming close to an end and he had to get back to work. Surprisingly, when he checked his e-mail before entering the data, there was no e-mail from Siwon. 

 

_ So he had been the eager one who couldn’t go without contacting me, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself.  _ And he said it would be hard for me to resist contacting him. Pfft! He must have been desperate to send me a text, since he probably thought I would get back to him quicker on my phone than e-mail. _ Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel a bit victorious. 

 

For a change it seemed like Siwon was the one who was losing his self control because of him. It seemed to be a nice change of pace for a change.

 

_ Ha! Resist me if you can!  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself with a sneer on his face.

 

The rest of the day went by without any problems and Kyuhyun was even leaving SM Entertainment around 5:30pm to head home. It was a relief not be be heading home when it wasn’t pitch dark outside and late, considering he thought that was what he was going to be doing the entire time he worked at SM Entertainment. Getting done with everything early also gave him time to actually enjoy himself and relax, instead of heading home and going straight to bed due from exhaustion. 

 

When he was driving home, he began to become annoyed with all of the drivers on the road. He had gotten use to having the roads mostly be empty when going home and having to deal with everyone was beginning to piss him off. But at least he was getting home early.

 

It pleased Kyuhyun even more when he was able to sit himself down on the couch, with the dinner he had picked up on his way home. He turned on the television to find that one of his favorite dramas was just about to begin. This was turning out to be the best day of his week so far.

 

“This must be my lucky day or something,” Kyuhyun told himself happily as he unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons of his shirt to get more comfortable. “One of my favorite dramas is on and I got out of work sooner than I thought. Can’t every day be like this?” Throwing his legs up onto the table in front of him, he contently watched his drama while still sending texts to ZhouMi and eating his dinner in peace. 

 

Being home early meant he actually had the option to go to bed early if he wanted, which was nice because Kyuhyun decided to shower and pass out around 9:30pm once his drama had come to an end. He never realized that work was going to be this difficult, and this was just the low level work...what would it be like when he started getting promotions, if he ever got promotions that is. 

 

“Uhhhgg...I never thought I would be one of those people who willingly go to bed early…” Kyuhyun groaned to himself after he headed to his bedroom after his shower. “I’m so tired!” he moaned again as he fell onto his bed.  _ Maybe I can check my phone one last time… _ he thought to himself as he flipped his phone open. Just as he was beginning to check if he had missed any texts while he was in the shower, he completely passed out. 

 

Once again, his alarm went off at 5:30am the next morning and he rolled out of bed to begin his normal morning routine. Same as the day before, he found himself at work a little before 7:00am. Maybe he was lucky and was finding a routine that worked for him so that he wouldn’t have to rush to get to work or worry that he was going to be late. 

 

The day went by like normal, with Kyuhyun jamming out to music at his desk while highlighting everything and entering in the data before sending the spreadsheet out to Yoochun. Kyuhyun knew that Yoochun had told him that he was going to be in meetings during the week, but it felt strange walking past the man’s office and not seeing him or not having him pop by to see how he was doing. It had seemed nice, even though it was a distraction, to have Yoochun walk up behind him to check that everything was going alright and that he had no questions or problems. The only thing he didn’t miss was Yoochun touching him strangely or whispering into his ear. 

 

“Uhhh...don’t think about that,” the younger told himself. He got a shiver up his back and shook his head to clear it. 

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, he was turning off his alarm on Wednesday morning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he stretched out in his bed and let out a loud yawn. Kyuhyun got ready like usual and checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed any text messages before heading out the door for work.

 

As he was driving to SM Entertainment, he heard his phone go off. Kyuhyun was curious as to who had just texted him, but knew that he couldn’t answer it while he was driving. Well...he could, but only if he wanted to risk getting into an accident and he was pretty confident that he didn’t want that to happen to him. 

 

When Kyuhyun finally arrived at his cubicle, he went and got his breakfast like normal. As he was grabbing his breakfast, he noticed that the money in his wallet was getting low. 

 

“Damn...at this rate I’m going to become broke if I don’t get a paycheck soon. I’m just out of college, I’m not made of money...” he scowled to himself, pulling some of the last remaining money from the wallet.

 

With his food in hand, he headed back to his desk and then looked at the message on his phone. He had almost completely forgotten about the message until he had passed someone who was talking on their phone. 

 

Don’t forget, I’m taking you to lunch today. I’ll meet you at the front of the SM Entertainment building at 11:30am. Don’t be late.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun chose not to reply to the message and closed his phone while he took a swig of his coffee that seemed to be just the perfect temperature. So far the day seemed to be getting off on the right foot...now he just had to hope that it would stay like that. 

 

Turning on his music, Kyuhyun began his work until it was 11:20am. Since he thought it would still be better to be a couple of minutes early than late, he began packing everything up and clipping together his different piles of papers. 

 

Turning off the monitor of the computer, Kyuhyun shoved his phone into his messanger bag and slung it over his shoulder. Kyuhyun was slightly excited to get to see Siwon again, but he was also nervous. As he rode down in the elevator, he kept telling himself that he was going to act uninterested in Siwon so that he would hopefully give him more space. 

 

“Just make him feel unimportant...that’s all I have to do,” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself multiple times, as if he was going to forget his plan. 

 

The doors began opening to the elevator and Kyuhyun was caught off guard to find Siwon actually waiting for him inside right outside of the elevator. To his surprise, the man was wearing sunglasses, which was something he had never seen him do before.

 

“I...I thought you were going to wait outside,” Kyuhyun said as he shifted his bag on his shoulder and stepped out from the elevator with the doors closing behind him. 

 

“I got bored outside,” Siwon stated like a spoiled child, moving his sunglasses down slightly so he could look Kyuhyun in the eyes. 

“So are we going to go get lunch or just stand here?” Kyuhyun asked while motioning to the front doors. 

 

“Aish...so commanding today. Come on, let’s go,” Siwon replied as he moved his sunglasses back up his nose and placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s back to begin guiding him.

 

Kyuhyun’s whole body begin burning up at Siwon’s slight touch. Stopping in his tracks, Kyuhyun moved away from Siwon and looked away. He knew he face must already be red. He didn’t expect to have that kind of reaction at all and wasn’t quite sure how he should handle it or what he should do. 

 

“You alright? We aren’t even out of the building yet,” Siwon said as he watched the younger. “You better not be backing out of our lunch plan.”

 

“I’m fine and I’m not backing out. Just...don’t touch me,” Kyuhyun stated, putting up his hands as Siwon tried to get closer to him again, signaling for him not to.

 

“I thought that was my line,” Siwon said with a small chuckle in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun glared up at Siwon, angry that he couldn’t see the man’s eyes, and pointed a finger angrily towards the front doors which told Siwon to keep moving. Shaking his head a bit, Siwon continued walking with Kyuhyun following closely behind him. Kyuhyun wanted to make sure the man wouldn’t touch him again. 

 

The two of them finally made it to Siwon’s car where Siwon, being the man he is, held Kyuhyun’s door open for him. Kyuhyun let Siwon hold his door for him without complaining, but when the man went to buckle him in he swatted his hands away claiming he could do it himself. Siwon had looked a little agitated that Kyuhyun wasn’t letting him do what he wanted to and had let the boy buckle himself in to keep him happy...if he even was happy at the moment. 

 

Once Siwon got in the drivers seat, he started the car and took off his sunglasses, tossing them in the center counsel. This truly confused Kyuhyun. Why would Siwon choose to wear his glasses in a building, but take them off to drive when the sun was out? Letting out a puff of air, Kyuhyun averted his eyes and looked back out the windshield. 

 

The drive to the restaurant Siwon was taking him to was filled with an awkward silence as Kyuhyun refused to say anything to the man sitting beside him. 

 

“I’m glad to see you again,” Siwon stated, glancing over at the younger.

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath, but didn’t say anything back to Siwon who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited at a red light. 

 

“I hope that you’re getting use to your job,” the man tried again a couple of second later as the light turned green.

 

Still there was nothing from the younger. Kyuhyun simply turned his head to look out the window. This began to agitate Siwon as he gripped the steering wheel harder and clenched his teeth.

 

Siwon tried multiple more times to start up a conversation with the younger, but he got the same reaction each time. Kyuhyun would turn his head away or pretend to be looking for something in his bag. It seemed like Kyuhyun would do anything to not answer him and it confused Siwon. 

 

_ Does my breath stink? Is he just tired? What the hell!  _ Siwon thought to himself while he tried to calm himself down before he could have the chance to explode in anger at Kyuhyun. 

 

Siwon wasn’t use to people ignoring him like this...especially people he cared about.

 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Kyuhyun turned to Siwon with the most unamused expression he would muster.

 

“I only get an hour long break for lunch,” the younger explained as he looked at the digital clock in the car. 

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be too long. This place has very fast and effective service, I promise,” Siwon assured him confidently.

 

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon with a doubtful facem but turned away from the man when Siwon cut the engine and began getting out of the car. Siwon ignored the younger’s facial expression, or lack of, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun exited the car first before unbuckling and following him. Siwon was so confused right now as to why Kyuhyun was acting this way towards him. Knowing he could get his answers later, he quickened his pace and made it to the door before Kyuhyun and held it open for him. The younger ignored him again and went in without thanking Siwon or anything.

 

The man scoffed, but took a deep breath to quickly calm himself. He had invited Kyuhyun to lunch so that they could talk and maybe work things out between them. He was not going to blow it by exploding in the boy’s face this early.  

 

“Table for two. Reservation under Choi,” Siwon stated once they passed through the doors and walked up to the man standing behind a podium. 

 

Even though Siwon had made reservations, this restaurant wasn’t anywhere close to being as fancy as the one he had brought him to before the day he had signed the contract. Kyuhyun shook his head to get rid of that memory and of what they had done in that room. He didn’t want to be thinking about things like that at a time like this when he was working on building a bigger space between Siwon and himself. 

 

_ Am I doing it right? Am I ignoring him enough or am I just being rude…? Does he even care that I’m acting this way?  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he began to panic slightly at his decision and bit at the inside of his cheek.

 

All these thoughts raced through Kyuhyun’s head and he was only snapped back to reality when the man behind the podium began showing them to their table.

 

The two of them were shown to their table, a high top, towards the back of the restaurant where there was still some privacy, but not a whole lot. The man quickly set their menus down and walked away to go back to attending the front of the restaurant, leaving Kyuhyun all alone with Siwon. 

 

There was a candle sitting at the bottom of a small, glass, cylindrical holder that was flickering away. Kyuhyun, not wanting to say anything to Siwon yet, was playing with it, slowly turning it in the middle of the table. Siwon shifted his eyes to watch Kyuhyun’s hand turning the candle and quickly moved so that his hand was palm open on the top of the candle holder. The candle was huffed out and smoke rose from the extinguished wick when Siwon moved his hand away. 

 

Quietly, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, removed his hand from the candle holder, and then picked up the menu in front of him to quickly skim it. 

 

“So...what do you want to talk about?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he decided what he wanted off the menu.

 

“How have you been? How’s your job at SM Entertainment?” Siwon asked as if they were good friends casually catching up with each other, and not a former Dominant and Submissive.  _ You better actually start answering my questions unlike in the car,  _ he thought, his eyes skimming the menu as well.

 

“Life’s been...fine…” Kyuhyun replied coldly in a monotonous voice. 

 

“Gah! There’s that word  _ fine  _ again. You know I don’t like that word, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated in a firm tone.

 

“Well, I don’t have to worry if you don’t like it now do I?” the younger snapped back. “It’s not like I’m going to be around you often anymore, so I can say it whenever the hell I want,” he added with a lift of an eyebrow. 

 

“Sorry...continue,” Siwon apologized, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.  _ Patient...be patient with him… _ he told himself as he breathed out through his nose and stared at Kyuhyun. 

 

“My job is...busy...to say the least. I had to stay late my first two days of work just to finish everything up. I think I have the hang of everything now and have found my own rhythm with the job,” he explained as he thought about everything he still had to do back in his cubicle. 

 

“Who’s your boss?” Siwon asked, almost a bit too eagerly. 

 

“Yoochun...Park Yoochun...why do you care?” Kyuhyun questioned.  _ It’s not like you’re going to know the man or work with him anyways… _ he thought to himself.  _ Oh god...don’t let him try to get a job at SM Entertainment...that would be the worse!  _ Kyuhyun thought in a panic, praying that Siwon wouldn’t bring anything like that up.  

 

“Oh...no reason in particular. Just curious,” Siwon replied with a small smile as he folded his hands on the table and looking down at them. 

 

_ Thank god...I’m safe for now. He’s not going to mess around with my work life,  _ the younger breathed out heavily in relief. 

 

Their conversation died down when the waitress came to take their orders. Once they placed their order and the waitress left, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to Siwon. Sure, he had wanted to ignore the man, but he was still curious about how he was getting along without him around to give him an outlet for his sexual needs.

 

“How’s life going for you?” Kyuhyun finally asked, looking up at Siwon.

 

“It’s been busy as well with everything. Lots of meetings and paperwork to fill out,” he explained as he lightly drummed his fingers on the table. 

 

“Any new Submissives since I’ve left?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked Siwon straight in the eyes. 

 

“Hush!” Siwon instantly quieted Kyuhyun by leaning over the table and clamping his hand over the younger’s mouth. With Kyuhyun quieted, he looked around to see if anyone had heard what the boy had said.

 

Kyuhyun reached up to Siwon’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth, but not before glaring at the man for what he had just done. The younger wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips afterwards. 

 

“Sorry about that but you can’t go around saying that when we’re in public, Kyuhyun. You still signed the contract, which means there are penalties if you ever reveal what happened when we were together or if you mention anything about how I live.” Taking a deep breath, Siwon relaxed a bit and took a sip of his drink. “But no,” he explained while shaking his head back and forth, glad that at least the younger seemed interested. “I haven’t begun looking for another...well...you know. I was kind of hoping that...you...would agree to come back,” he admitted, putting his glass back down on the table.

 

“HA! You’ve got to be joking!” Kyuhyun practically shouted. “Why would I come back!?”

 

“Because I know you miss me!” the man quickly replied without thinking. “You don’t want to admit it, but I saw how you reacted when I simply touched your back at SM Entertainment,” Siwon stated as he leaned forward onto the table a bit to get closer to the younger. “That isn’t some normal reaction,” he pointed out with a bit of venom in his voice.

 

“Pppfff...that was nothing,” the younger scoffed as he slightly rolled his eyes. “You’re just imagining things because  _ clearly  _ you missed me more than I missed you,” Kyuhyun stated, reaching into his bag and pulled out his phone. 

 

Siwon stared at Kyuhyun in disbelief that he would pull out his phone during the middle of their conversation. Thinking that Kyuhyun was just checking the time or something Siwon let him play around on his phone. 

 

But then...he saw Kyuhyun begin to smile. It urked him.

 

“Something entertaining you over there?” Siwon finally asked when the curiosity grew too much for him to handle.  _ I should be the one making him smile, not whatever is on that phone of his. I’m much more interesting that a stupid phone. _

 

“Just talking to someone, nothing important,” Kyuhyun said. He stole a quick glance up at Siwon while shrugging his shoulders before reverting his attention back to his screen, acting the least bit interested in the man. 

 

Siwon sat across from Kyuhyun watching him as he typed away on his phone and continued to smile. The man could hear Kyuhyun’s phone go off each time he received a message and the younger would only take his eyes off the phone long enough to grab his drink and take a quick sip. This continued going on for too long and Siwon was beginning to get fed up with this act. 

 

“Kyuhyun, please put your phone away. I invited you to lunch because I actually wanted to talk to you,” Siwon butted in after ten minutes of Kyuhyun smiling down at his phone and texting. 

 

“I’ll stop when our food gets here, relax. I need to finish up this conversation,” the younger explained, never taking his eyes off his screen and waving his hand in a dismissive fashion towards Siwon. 

 

“Who could you  _ possibly  _ be texting that would be more important than talking with me?” the man asked in a tone that showed he was beginning to get angry and could snap at any moment. 

 

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows as to say,  _ You think talking to you is the most important thing in my life right now? Someone’s a bit full of themselves. _

 

Siwon understood what Kyuhyun’s gaze meant and leaned back in his chair. It was becoming harder and harder not to get agitated with Kyuhyun. 

 

However, a couple of minute later their food came. Kyuhyun shut his phone and placed it face down on the table and dug into the food in front of him. He didn’t feel like putting his phone away in case he got another text and wanted to check it. 

 

“So, are you adjusting to living in your apartment alone? Are you eating alright?” Siwon questioned. “You seem a bit thinner,” he commented with a worried expression flashing across his face.

 

“I’m adjusting just fine,” Kyuhyun stated even though in actuality he wished that Eunhyuk would come back from his Caribbean vacation with Donghae. The apartment seemed too large for only one person to be living there, and he wanted someone to live with and talk to whenever he wanted to. 

 

Kyuhyun felt very hungry and completely forgot about the other half of Siwon’s question as he shoveled food into his mouth.

 

“What about eating? You never answered that question,” Siwon butted in after he watched Kyuhyun inhale the majority of his meal. 

 

“I’ve been eating all my meals at the cafeteria on the floor I work on,” Kyuhyun explained after swallowing the food in his mouth.

 

“Have you been having full meals?” the man pushed more, wanting to make sure that Kyuhyun was staying healthy since him and Ryeowook weren’t around to make sure that he was eating alright. 

 

“No, not really. Enough to fill me up though,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he continued eating. 

 

“Kyuhyun...you need to eat properly,” Siwon lightly scolded him. 

 

“Why? I don’t have to keep in excellent condition for you anymore,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Why do you keep saying things like that? Are you trying to push yourself farther away from me when I’m trying to keep us close together?” Siwon questioned as he let his fork fall onto his plate. 

 

“What if I am!?” Kyuhyun yelled, slamming one of his hands on the table. This drew attention from other tables close by who had been quietly enjoying their own meals.

 

“Then why were you so broken the day you left!? Huh!? You didn’t want to leave and you thought there was a possibility things could still work,” he reminded the younger as he stabbed another piece of food out of anger so that he wouldn’t completely snap at Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon breathed heavily and put his food down, waiting for Kyuhyun to answer him. 

 

“I...I...I’ll be back,” Kyuhyun stated as pushed his chair back and got up from the table. “I need to use the bathroom,” he explained as he quickly walked away.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun walked away and took a bite of his food that he had just stabbed angrily. He had no idea how much Kyuhyun had actually been eating since he had basically finished all of his food already, but assumed that it hadn’t been much over those last couple of days. How could he not be worried about the boy? 

 

Siwon continued eating when his attention was drawn back to Kyuhyun’s phone sitting on the table face down. Curious, he looked around to make sure Kyuhyun wasn’t heading back yet and reached over and grabbed the boy’s phone. When he flipped it open, he had to try not to break it in half as he looked at the wallpaper of Kyuhyun and ZhouMi looking happy together. Then it dawned on him. Going to Kyuhyun’s text messages, he saw that the only person the boy had been texting besides him had been ZhouMi. There were a couple hundred texts between the two of them and when he selected ZhouMi’s name. As Siwon looked through parts of their conversation, he had to try once again not to break Kyuhyun’s phone right then and there. He couldn’t believe some of the things the two of them had been texting back and forth, it was basically flirting! 

 

Kyuhyunnie, I miss you!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I miss you too Mimi! Let’s do something together!

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want to stay over at my place one night if you can?

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! That sounds like fun! Do you have an extra bed at your place?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why would I need an extra bed? We would sleep together in my bed of course!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What would we do that night? Do you have anything in mind?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I have a couple of things in mind that I’m sure you’d enjoy (;

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi...you’re becoming a pervert. You know that?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww I’m sorry Kyu. Love you!

-ZhouMi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love you too, Mimi!

-Kyu

 

“I knew that kid was after Kyuhyun...how could he still trust his friend?” Siwon whispered as he went back to the homescreen on the phone and closed it to make it look like he had never touched the phone. 

 

Siwon placed the phone back down where it had previously been and glared at it, as if wishing it would burst into flames right then and there.

 

Continuing to glare at the phone on the table, Siwon debated accidentally knocking over his drink and ruining the boy’s phone. That way he would have to accept the one he had given him back. But then again, Kyuhyun might also get mad at him again and not want to talk to him. Siwon couldn’t risk the younger getting even angrier at him, so he opted for sitting at the table and finishing his meal as he waited for Kyuhyun to come back from the bathroom. 

 

In the bathroom, Kyuhyun had checked to make sure no one else was in there before letting out a frustrated groan, that sounded more like a distressed whale, and he stared at himself in the mirror. Siwon was making this harder than he thought it was going to be. Why did he have to bring up the day the two of them had parted their own ways!? It was painful enough back then and he didn’t need Siwon reminding him of it all over again. Siwon was reopening the still not fully closed wound of how he didn’t want to leave, but then realized it was the only way because they couldn’t make each other happy. Kyuhyun started thinking back to that day and tears began coming to his eyes. 

 

Choosing the stall farthest away from the door, Kyuhyun went in and sat on the toilet to try and collect himself. He didn’t want a complete stranger, or worse Siwon, coming in to find him crying at a sink. 

 

As Kyuhyun worked on trying to calm himself, he heard the door open. At first he was afraid that Siwon had come looking for him, but was glad when he was able to tell that it wasn’t him because of the man’s shoes. Kyuhyun attempted to muffle his crying while the man was in the bathroom. He was thankful when the man quickly left because he needed time alone to cry and let everything go. 

 

After what must have been ten minutes of crying, and trying to calm down, Kyuhyun left the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were slightly puffy but he was at least thankful that the redness wasn’t really there. Collecting himself a bit more, he bent over the sink and splashed some cold water onto his face. Once he dried his face off and took one more look in the mirror, he left the bathroom and walked back to the table where Siwon was waiting with an empty plate and check in hand. 

 

“Are we ready to go?” Siwon asked as Kyuhyun approached the table and looked at the time on his phone. 

 

“Yeah, we should get heading back. It’s already 12:18pm so my break is almost over,” Kyuhyun explained. 

 

“Were you okay in there? You spent a lot of time in the bathroom,” Siwon pointed out. “You weren’t crying, were you?”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, thinking that he had been discovered. He wasn’t going to let the man think he was right.

 

“Pfft! Why would I be crying? I think you made me waste all my tears when you punished me the last time in the Room of Pain,” Kyuhyun spat out, knowing that his words would hurt Siwon. However, this just made him begin to think about that day again and all the days leading up to this one. “But yeah...I’m fine and everything so we can just get going,” Kyuhyun said with a slight laugh so that he wouldn’t start crying again as he thought about all that had gone through his head while he was in the bathroom. “We don’t need to waste any more time than we already have.”

 

Kyuhyun watched Siwon as he paid for their meal and then let him lead him out. Knowing that he didn’t have much time to get back to SM Entertainment, Kyuhyun rushed them to the car and ushered Siwon to start the engine. 

 

“They aren’t going to fire you if you’re a couple of minutes late, Kyuhyun. Relax a bit,” Siwon said, turning the key in the ignition. 

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon didn’t say anything to each other on the drive. As they kept driving, Kyuhyun watched the buildings go by as he rested his head back on the headrest. He was also playing with his messenger bag, trying to keep himself preoccupied because of the awkward silence. 

 

Kyuhyun recognized the way they were going until they continued going straight instead of turning left. If they continued going this way, they would have to either turn around soon or continue driving for another ten or so minutes before getting the chance again. 

 

“Um...Siwon...I might not be saying anything...but...I’m still here in case you’ve forgotten about me,” Kyuhyun said, pressing one of his hands against the window and looked back at the turn they had just missed. “Siwon, we need to go back!” the younger stated as he placed his hand on the door handle, even though he knew he wasn’t going to jump out of the car or anything like that. At least not at the speed Siwon was going at now. 

 

Siwon still didn’t answer Kyuhyun cries of displeasure as he refused to turn around and showed no sign of slowing the car down.  

 

“Si-Siwon...?” Kyuhyun asked in an uncertain tone. He turned around to see the man driving and smiling contently as he stared at the road ahead of him. 


	4. This Is Kidnapping!

No matter how much Kyuhyun pestered the man, Siwon still wouldn’t answer him when he asked why they weren’t turning around or about where he was being taken. Kyuhyun sat for a couple more minutes, thinking that maybe Siwon was waiting for the right spot to turn around or maybe a quicker way back.

 

“Siwon! I need to get back!” Kyuhyun shouted. He slammed his hands on the dashboard in frustration when he noticed the man wasn’t looking for a way to take him back.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kyuhyun. It’ll be fine,” Siwon ensured as he placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s arm to try and get him to relax.

 

Kyuhyun immediately retracted his arm from Siwon’s touch. He still couldn’t stand his touch because his body instantly began growing hot. The younger knew he couldn’t have himself reacting this way if he was going to be stuck somewhere with Siwon.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun has pulled away, Siwon noticed how this was the second time he had done it that day. Siwon wouldn’t stand the younger pulling away from him as if he had just hurt him. 

 

“Why do you keep pulling away from me?” Siwon demanded to know, placing his hand back on the steering wheel and gripped it hard. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just take me back to SM Entertainment!” Kyuhyun said in a slightly shaking voice since his body was still feeling a little hot from Siwon’s slight touch.

 

“Answer my question! Why do you keep pulling away from me whenever I touch you!?” Siwon was getting agitated now. Kyuhyun had always been good at putting off questions until he was forced to answer. “Tell me, Kyuhyun!”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Siwon! Now slow down, you’re going too fast! I know there’s no other cars around, but it’s still dangerous!” Kyuhyun pointed out as he clutched his seat belt with one hand and the door handle with the other, bracing himself. 

 

“Oh, you don’t like going this fast?” Siwon asked while he glanced at Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eye.

 

“No I don’t! Now take me back! I have work I need to get done! Yoochun’s going to be mad if I don’t get it done!” the younger shouted, mostly due from fright. 

 

“Don’t worry about him and answer my question! I’m not going to ask again!” SIwon shouted this time. He was now gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

 

“Then I guess you’re not getting your answer because it’s nothing!” Kyuhyun shouted back even louder this time.

 

Siwon didn’t reply to Kyuhyun this time. Instead, he pressed his foot harder onto the accelerator and propelled them forward. 

 

“Please! Slow down! OMO! PLEASE!” Kyuhyun screamed as he closed his eyes and began to shake in fear.

 

Kyuhyun had never been one for speeding, so this was scaring him greatly. He knew that Siwon was going well over the speed limit and that if they crashed they would both surely be dead. 

 

“Answer my question and I’ll slow down! If you don’t answer I’m going to go even faster!” Siwon shouted over the sound of the revved up engine.

 

“F-fine! I get...hot...wh-when you touch me! Are you happy!?” the younger screamed. “Now slow down!” Kyuhyun shouted as he felt himself continuing to be pushed back into the seat of the car. 

 

“That’s all I wanted,” Siwon said calmly with a smile creeping across his face. He eased his foot off the accelerator and onto the break. “Care to explain more? Or I could always accelerate again…” he said as he temporarily stepped on the accelerator once more.

 

“No! No don’t do that again!” Kyuhyun begged, placing his hand on Siwon’s arm and clutched at his shirt desperately, as if that was going to stop him from speeding up again. “I...just...I guess...I’m still use to the way you always use to touch me...and tease me...and not having that for a while deprived my body or...something.” Kyuhyun paused and licked his lips, keeping his eyes averted from the man. “So...when you touch me now...my body doesn’t know what to do and just gets all...hot and...I...I don’t know...”

 

“So...you’ve missed me not being around to play with you?” Siwon asked with a smug tone in his voice.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyuhyun said as he slid lower in his seat and began staring out the window again. “All that matters is that I need to get back to SM Entertainment so that I can work. Bring me back,” Kyuhyun said with less vigor in his voice this time. 

 

“Nope, not going back,” Siwon quickly replied.

 

“B-but you won’t even tell me where you’re taking me!” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“It doesn’t matter whether you know where we are going or not. We’re almost there anyways so just keep your pants on. Or...if you really want, feel free to take them off,” Siwon joked as he took a right and headed down a road that had forests on either side.

 

“YA! I’m not taking my pants off around you!” the younger shouted angrily over the fact that Siwon would even joke about that at a time like this. 

 

Kyuhyun peaked out of his window, confused as to where they were. Even though he had lived around this area throughout college, he had never known there could be this much forest. It worried him even more that he had absolutely no idea where he was, and that he was stuck with Siwon.

 

“Kidnapping…” Kyuhyun all of the sudden said, watching the trees go past as they drove farther into the forest and farther away from civilization.

 

“What?” Siwon asked in a very confused tone as he paid attention to the road and its bumpy, pothole filled surface.

 

“This is kidnapping!” the younger announced, sitting up more in his seat and looked at Siwon with a shocked expression on his face. “You’re kidnapping me! I’m calling Yoochun!”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Siwon said. He reached over and ripped Kyuhyun’s bag from his hands and tossed it into the back of the car, where it ended up hitting the back seat. It then fell on the floor behind his seat where Kyuhyun couldn’t reach it unless he wanted to unbuckle himself and contort his body to reach it.

 

“What the hell, Siwon!?” Kyuhyun shouted angrily as he attempted to reach back and get it. “What did you do that for!?”

 

“I don’t want you getting in contact with Yoochun,” Siwon stated as if he hadn’t just done anything wrong. “Anyways...we’re really close to our destination now. As soon as we arrive you can call if you really want to.”

 

Kyuhyun turned around and sat in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. He couldn’t believe Siwon was being like this. Kidnapping and taking away his bag, this was definitely not going the way he had thought it would be when he agreed to doing lunch with the man. 

 

“Yoochun is sooooo going to fire me for not showing up…” Kyuhyun moaned as he hung his head in defeat. “It’s all your fault that I’m going to be fired,” he pouted angrily. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you get fired. Anyone who wants you fired has to go through me first anyways,” Siwon said in a smug tone.

 

“Wh...what do you mean they have to go through you first?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned to face Siwon. “Siwon…?”

 

“Oh...um...nothing! I’m just saying I’ll stick up for you if someone wants to fire you.” Siwon tried to cover up what he had just said, but he could tell that Kyuhyun wasn’t buying his excuse. “Oh look! We’re here!” he pointed out happily, thinking that he could drag Kyuhyun’s attention away from their conversation. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said as they came to a stop in front of a cabin in the middle of the woods. “What did you mean by what you said?

 

“Exactly what I said...we’re here…” Siwon said with a small nervous laugh.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted at the man’s avoidance of the topic. “Answer me!”

 

Siwon sighed and pulled the key out from the ignition and looked at Kyuhyun before explaining.

 

“I told you, it’s nothi-”

 

“Cut the crap and tell me!” the younger shouted angrily before Siwon could even finish his sentence. “Tell me the truth!”

 

Siwon could say that he was seriously surprised at how persistent Kyuhyun was being and how vocal he was being. 

 

“I...own...SM Entertainment,” he explained, knowing Kyuhyun wasn’t going to drop the topic until he told him.

 

“YOU WHAT!?” Kyuhyun screeched as he processed what Siwon had just said. “IS THAT THE ONLY REASON I GOT THE JOB THEN!? BECAUSE YOU’RE THE FUCKING OWNER!?” the younger shouted at the top of his lungs, which seemed louder since they were confined inside of the car. 

 

Kyuhyun was furious that Siwon had not told him about this sooner. He had wanted to get a job because a company wanted him, not because the person who owned the company influenced them to hire him or anything like that.

 

“Don’t worry I had nothing to do with you getting hired!” Siwon said in his defence before the younger could being screaming at him again.

 

“How can I trust you!?” the younger asked, unsure if Siwon really meant it. Then it dawned on him. “That’s why you were wearing the sunglasses! You didn’t want anyone to recognize you in the building!” 

 

“Kyuhyun...please. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me! ANYTHING!” Siwon exclaimed desperately, slightly disappointed that Kyuhyun had figured out his previous plan. 

 

Siwon had just been glad that the person running the front desk and the security guards had more recently been hired so they hadn’t recognized him. He just wished that Kyuhyun hadn’t reacted the way he just had. 

 

Kyuhyun shot the man an evil glare before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car. The younger slammed the door closed as hard as he could, to the point where he thought the window was going to shatter. The younger walked towards the back of the car and stood there with his arms cross across his chest while looking into the forest. 

 

Siwon followed behind, grabbing the younger’s bag off of the floor before locking the car up and shoving the keys into his pocket. When he passed Kyuhyun’s bag back to the younger, Kyuhun snached it away and began walking away from the cabin. Siwon looked at the direction Kyuhyun was heading, then back to the cabin. He pointed back and forth between the two in confusion, wondering why Kyuhyun wasn’t heading towards the cabin which was the only shelter he would have for quite a couple of miles. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Siwon asked in a tired voice while he watched Kyuhyun continue to walk away.

 

“I’m leaving,” Kyuhyun stated as he walked away without looking back towards Siwon.  

 

“You don’t know where you’re going or which way even leads back to the roads,” Siwon pointed out as he watched Kyuhyun look around at the forest that surrounded them. “For all you know, you’re only heading deeper into the woods. You weren’t exactly paying attention to the way I was going. I could have taken us in circles without you knowing. You’ll get lost.”

 

“I’ll figure something out,” Kyuhyun stated as he continued walking, not even looking back to talk to Siwon.  _ But everything looks the fucking same... _

 

“Kyuhyun, don’t. Come back here now!” Siwon called without taking a step towards the younger.

 

When Kyuhyun didn’t respond, or even look back, Siwon began walking up behind him. He decided that he shouldn’t let Kyuhyun just wonder around in the forest because he was afraid of what would happen if the younger got lost. After all, they were still in a forest and there were still wild animals that he were sure would love a snack.

 

“Don’t come near me!” Kyuhyun shouted as he heard the man approaching him quickly from behind. When the footsteps didn’t cease, he turned around to face him again. “I said don’t come near me!”

 

“Kyuhyun, we need to talk this out,” Siwon called to him.

 

“And kidnapping me was the best solution you could possibly think of!? That’s fucking messed up!” the younger shouted. He continued walking backwards so that he could keep on eye on Siwon since he didn’t know what the man would do to him. 

 

This, however, was his downfall because he ended up backing himself against an enormous tree. Now with Siwon so close, and no where left to go, he was trapped. His work shirt was thin and he could feel the rough bark of the tree scratching at his back. Kyuhyun wanted to dart away, but knew that Siwon would only end up catching him. 

 

Siwon continued walking closer and soon was only inches away from Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gripped the strap of his bag in his hands tightly before staring up at Siwon with the fiercest look in his eyes that Siwon had ever seen. There was only one thing left that he could think to do that might help him. 

 

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! RAPE!” Kyuhyun began shouting at the top of his lungs.  

 

Shocked by Kyuhyun’s sudden out burst, Siwon clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth and with the other pushed one of the younger’s shoulders harder into the tree. Siwon stood closer to him, to the point where their chests were touching and Kyuhyun couldn’t move an inch. Kyuhyun moaned into Siwon’s hand from the pain of being shoved against the tree as he glared at him. 

 

“No one can hear you anyways so there’s no point in yelling,” Siwon pointed out while removing his hand from Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“Why...?” Kyuhyun asked to nothing in specific. 

 

The younger wanted nothing more than answers to all the questions racing through his head. 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon lightly called, not wanting to answer anything else at the moment. 

 

“Let me go, Siwon. Don’t touch me.” Kyuhyun began trying to push himself away from Siwon, but was failing...miserably. 

 

As Kyuhyun continued to struggle, Siwon grasped the younger’s chin with the hand he had been using to cover his mouth before. Kyuhyun tried to rip his chin free, but had forgotten about how strong of a grip Siwon could have. With no other choice but to move however Siwon controlled him to, he glared into the man’s eyes. Even though Kyuhyun continued pushing against him, Siwon bent down and planted his lips against Kyuhyun’s. At first Kyuhyun continued to fight against him, but slowly relaxed as Siwon gently kissed him, caressing his lips tenderly. He didn’t bite Kyuhyun’s lips or even try to stick his tongue inside of the boy’s mouth. He simply kissed him. 

 

Kyuhyun felt his body slowly relaxing as he began to kiss Siwon back. 

 

_ It’s been so long… _ the younger thought as his mind went completely blank, and all he could think about was Siwon’s lips on his. 

 

Kyuhyun relaxed more against the tree and let Siwon move in closer to him. Even though he didn’t want to kiss him back, his body wasn’t listening. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Siwon’s touch for those days they had been apart. 

 

In the middle of their kiss, Kyuhyun felt Siwon move one of his legs between his. Normally he would have reacted in some way towards Siwon, but this time he didn’t have it in him to fight back against that. Something about the movement just felt so good and so right.

 

After Siwon released Kyuhyun’s lips, he looked down at the mellow boy and let a small laugh escaped his mouth. 

 

“Shall we go into the cabin now?” Siwon asked gently, keeping his other arm around Kyuhyun’s body to support him. He could tell the younger would topple over if he didn’t. “Will you actually come with me this time instead of trying to run away?” he cooed into the younger’s ear, causing Kyuhyun to shiver slightly.

 

“Y-yeah…I’ll come...” Kyuhyun trailed off as he moved his hand up to his lips and touched them gently, still feeling Siwon’s on them.  _ How could I miss that so badly?  _ he asked himself while he let Siwon guide him back to the cabin, leaning on the man for support because his legs had become so weak.

 

Once they got inside, Siwon guided Kyuhyun to a plush couch that was standing in front of an empty fireplace. They had both taken their shoes off at the front door and taken seats at opposite ends of the couch. As they sat there, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but play with the fuzzy carpet that was beneath his feet. 

 

Too embarrassed to look up at Siwon after what they had just done outside, Kyuhyun kept his head down when the man talked to him.

 

“I promise…” Siwon began, in order to break the silence, “...I had nothing to do with you getting hired at SM Entertainment,” he said in his most convincing tone, to let the younger know just how serious he was being. “It was because they wanted you, not because I told them you should be the one to get the job. You got hired because you had the qualifications, and they saw something in you that SM Entertainment could benefit from.”

 

Everything Siwon was saying was the truth since he hadn’t had anything to do with Yoochun hiring Kyuhyun. Even though he had nothing to do with the younger getting hired, it didn’t mean he couldn’t fight for Kyuhyun to keep his job if he was ever about to get fired. Kyuhyun did technically work for him after all, so he did have the right to protect his employees. 

 

“You still didn’t tell me when you knew I was going to be applying for that job,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he reached down and pulled his socks off one at a time and tossed them next to the side of the couch. “What?” he asked when he saw the strange look Siwon was giving him. “The carpet looks really soft...I wanted to feel it on my feet...”

 

Siwon laughed a bit as he saw Kyuhyun’s shocked expression when he began moving the soft carpet between his toes and playing with it with his feet. 

 

_ The smallest things really do entertain him, _ Siwon thought, watching Kyuhyun calmly.  _ I’ve missed seeing this side of him...so much. _

 

Once again, the silence began growing between the two of them. Siwon was watching Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eyes, and the younger was clenching and unclenching his hands as his toes moved around the carpet.

 

“The contract,” Kyuhyun said all of the sudden, breaking the silence. 

 

“What about it?” Siwon asked as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, interested in what the younger had to say about it.

 

“Demolish it,” the younger said in a commanding voice as he stopped moving his toes and clenched his fists tightly. 

 

“But...you said so yourself that you’re not my Submissive anymore. You walked out on the contract,” the man pointed out. “So...why would it have to be demolished?” Siwon asked, curious as to where the boy was going with all this.

 

“You asked if I would ever come back to you…” the younger stated, going back to playing with the carpet between his toes. “That’s what it would take for me to come back,” Kyuhyun clarified. “Demolishing it.”

 

Siwon stared at Kyuhyun in disbelief that he would request something like that in order to come back to him. Kyuhyun knew how he was...or rather...he kind of understood how he was. How could he even think to propose something like that?

 

Sitting there in silence, all Siwon could do was ponder things over in his head. This was one of the hardest decisions he had had to make in a long time. It was a decision that he knew, if he messed up...Kyuhyun would be gone forever. 

 

“I don’t think I could demolish  _ all  _ of it, Kyuhyun,” Siwon finally stated. “You must understand tha-”

 

“Then you can do that to make it up for not telling me you run SM Entertainment. Remember? You said you would do anything in order for me to forgive you,” Kyuhyun reminded him. He slowly tilted his head so that he could look up at Siwon, who at this point looked completely defeated. “If you can’t do it because you want me back...then do it as payback for not telling me the truth. Wouldn’t it be a win-win situation anyways?”

 

“A win-win situation?” Siwon asked, clearly not seeing where Kyuhyun was going with this idea. 

 

This situation was just too much for Siwon to try and process at the moment and everything was getting jumbled up in his head. He may be able to manage multiple businesses with no problem, but when it came to Kyuhyun and dealing with him everything became much more complex. 

 

“Mmm...I wouldn’t have the contract any more and you would get me back,” the younger explained.

 

Thinking for a while, Siwon pondered how he could possibly still get some benefits out of this current situation, besides for getting Kyuhyun back that is. Siwon wasn’t sure if he could take Kyuhyun back without having some sort of contract between them. It was something he had never even considered before with anyone else. All of his relationships had strictly had a contract. Even after his Submissives had been dismissed, he had still never gotten rid of the contract because it was evidence of the bond they had previously had together. Proof that they were not allowed to say anything about the relationship. The contracts were the most important part of his relationships with his Submissives. 

 

“Why do you want to get rid of the contract so badly?” Siwon finally asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Because...I told you that I loved you...and you told me the same,” Kyuhyun explained. When he saw Siwon giving him a blank look, telling him that he clearly didn’t understand where he was going with this, the younger continued. “Love shouldn’t need a contract. We should be able to take things at the rate we want and trying different things out when we think the time is right. Right now is the perfect time to begin that by getting rid of that dumb contract,” Kyuhyun stated. “I missed you, which I’m sure you can tell, and I can tell that you missed me...a lot. You couldn’t resist getting in contact with me. You may not be willing to verbally say it but...I know you missed me and want me back with you more than anything right now.” 

 

A small smile ran across Siwon’s face. That was suppose to be his line, about how much he wanted him back. Instead Kyuhyun was sitting there telling him all of this, like he had just solved the largest mystery in history. Kyuhyun really was different from anyone else he had ever encountered. 

 

“What if I said yes to demolishing the contract?” Siwon asked in a tense voice. Even though he knew what the younger had said would happen, he was still a bit scared that Kyuhyun could pull another trick out of his sleeve and try to bargain more. 

 

“Then...I would come back to you,” Kyuhyun said leaning in closer to Siwon, wanting him to agree to the proposal. 

 

Kyuhyun really wanted to kiss Siwon again, and knew he would get to if Siwon said that the contract would be demolished. He just had to believe that Siwon would want to same outcome as he did. If Siwon decided that he wasn’t going to demolish it, Kyuhyun didn’t know what he would do. Siwon had been able to make him realize how much he had missed him with only slightly touching him and kissing him...he didn’t know if he could walk away from that again.

 

“How about…” Siwon paused as he thought about how he wanted to say what he was thinking, “...we...demolish the contract but…”

 

“Yes! Agreed!” the younger yelled in excitement before Siwon could finish his sentence.

 

“I didn’t finish, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Oh...sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized as he settled back down on the couch. 

 

“We keep the punishment,” he replied as a counter offer.

 

Kyuhyun instantly bolted away from Siwon as those final words passed through the man’s lips. He sat with his back up against the armrest of the couch with his legs pulled into his chest. One of his hands gripped the back of the couch and the other at the cushion he was sitting on. 

 

“Did you completely forget why I ended up  _ leaving _ !?” Kyuhyun demanded. He pushed himself harder up against the armrest to put as much distance between him and Siwon as he physically could. 

 

“Ssshhh. It’s alright. I would just be punishing you with this,” Siwon said while he raised his hand and wiggled his fingers around a bit with a mischievous look on his face. 

 

“I guess…that would be...okay,” Kyuhyun admitted as he loosened his grip on the couch a bit. He knew he would feel some pain, but mostly pleasure, if Siwon used his hand to punish him. “And...those metal balls?” he asked with curiosity, almost too embarrassed to bring those up. “We can...um...always use those again...right?”

 

“You liked those that much?” Siwon asked, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity and leaned in towards the younger.

 

“Mhmm...I did,” Kyuhyun admitted with an embarrassed smile. “I want to use them again. I...definitely...want to use them again.”

 

“No problem, we can do that,” Siwon said as he watched Kyuhyun sit up more on the couch while curling and uncurling his toes in anticipation while biting his bottom lip. “So...are we good now? You’ll come back to me?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll come back to you. As your  _ boyfriend  _ though... _ not _ your Submissive.” Kyuhyun wanted to make sure that that part was clear as crystal to Siwon. 

 

“I’m not a huge fan of figuring out how this whole...boyfriend...dating...love... _ thing _ ...is suppose to go. But...I guess I’m willing to try it for you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon admitted, completely serious. “I mean...I already agreed to demolishing the contract between us so...why not try something else new as well?”

 

“Thanks, Siwon,” Kyuhyun whispered as he blushed and looked up at Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun really hoped that they could make things work. Maybe all they had needed was a second chance to make everything work again. This time things would be different...things would be the way they were suppose to be between lovers. Or at least closer than what it had previously been.

 

As Kyuhyun continued looking at Siwon, he saw the man’s gaze change. Before he knew what was happening, Siwon had grabbed hold of one of his ankles and pulled him down so that his head was resting on the armrest. One of his legs was thrown over one of Siwon’s hips, and his other positioned so that his foot was by Siwon’s face. 

 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Siwon moaned as he ran his nose along the middle of the bottom of Kyuhyun’s foot, sending shivers through the boy. 

 

“Siwon don’t...it-it’s dirty!” Kyuhyun shouted. He tried to pull his foot away and only then noticed how tight of a grip the man had on him. 

 

“I don’t care. I haven’t been able to touch you in seven days...I need you so fucking bad,” the man practically moaned. “I’ve almost forgotten your smell…”

 

“Then hug me to smell me or something!” the younger screeched as he felt Siwon’s hot breath against his foot. “You don’t need my foot to smell me!”

 

“But if I remember correctly, I get pleasant reactions when I play with your feet,” the man reminded him. “I don’t get those types of reactions when I hug you.”

 

The younger knew Siwon was right. He couldn’t help but get more riled up as he felt the breaths of hot air mixed with small kisses and licks to different parts of the bottom of his foot. 

 

_ Damn...why do I have to be sensitive in such a weird place!?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself. “Siw-AH!”

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to him so that the boy was now laying completely on his back while looking up at the man.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun lightly called in a needy voice. 

 

The sound of Kyuhyun’s light, moaning call caused Siwon’s cock to twitch in his pants. As he continued looking at the panting boy laying sprawled on the couch with his hair slightly messed up, he couldn’t help but to get more excited. 

 

Releasing Kyuhyun’s foot, Siwon let the boy’s leg fall down over his other hip so that he was now fully between Kyuhyun’s legs. Moving quickly, Siwon began unbuttoning Kyuhyun’s shirt, until it was pulled out from his pants and laid open to expose his bare chest and stomach. Siwon had planned on waiting to ravish the boy until he had gotten him fully undressed, but he couldn’t stand waiting anymore. However, he stopped when he looked down at the younger and saw his scared facial expression. 

 

“Kyuhyun...what’s that face for?” Siwon asked as he placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s side.

 

The younger flinched and removed the man’s hand before tilting his head away from him.

 

“It’s...it’s nothing,” Kyuhyun weakly laughed and he turned his head back towards Siwon with a forced smile. 

 

“You’re still scared...aren’t you?” Siwon asked as he gently placed his hand back on Kyuhyun’s side and lightly brushed his fingers across his skin. 

 

This time, Kyuhyun gripped Siwon’s wrist but didn’t try to push the man’s hand away. 

 

“You can hurt me,” the younger explained. 

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

“It can happen on accident!” Kyuhyun shouted, a couple of tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “You could hurt me again…”

 

Siwon saw what was happening and moved a bit so that he could pull Kyuhyun up and into an embrace. He didn’t want Kyuhyun feeling like this. Today, he wanted to make Kyuhyun feel good and rekindle the the love they both had for each other. 

 

“Ssshhh. Please, don’t do this. You need to trust me. I know I hurt you before, but...I won’t again. Please…”

 

Kyuhyun let Siwon hold him and listened to what the man was saying. He couldn’t help that he was beginning to have second thoughts about everything. The only thing that could move their relationship forward, however, was his trust in Siwon. Trusting that he wouldn’t be hurt again was key. 

 

They both remained quiet until Siwon slowly moved his hand back to the front of Kyuhyun and flicked one of his nipples. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan and latch onto Siwon. Siwon continued flicking Kyuhyun’s nipple until the younger finally nodded his head, telling Siwon that he was allowed to continue. 

 

Siwon nodded back and slowly began to lean Kyuhyun back down on the couch where he would be more comfortable. Kyuhyun moaned a couple more times before Siwon couldn’t resist him anymore. Leaning down, Siwon clamped his mouth around one of Kyuhyun’s exposed nipples, being gentle and possessive. 

 

“Aaahhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he clutched the armrest behind his head with both of his hands. His back arched slightly off the couch and into Siwon’s mouth. 

 

The cries coming from Kyuhyun’s mouth only encouraged Siwon even more to play with the boy. With his free hand, Siwon began pinching and twisting Kyuhyun’s other nipple. The more Siwon continued playing with his nipples, the more Kyuhyun felt himself getting hard and craving the man. Kyuhyun may still have been questioning a bit if he could trust Siwon at the moment, but the pleasure he was feeling was slowly forgetting about that. He felt like he was becoming overwhelmed since he had gone a week without any contact from the man. 

 

Eventually, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to buck his hips up. He wanted Siwon to touch him more and make him feel good. All of the fear he had before was basically gone and replaced with pure lust.

 

“Someone’s getting excited,” Siwon stated as he released his mouth from Kyuhyun’s nipple. 

 

“Please...like you said, it’s been seven days...touch me…” Kyuhyun moaned, bucking his hips up again as Siwon continued playing with his other nipple. 

 

Looking down at the squirming boy, Siwon couldn’t help but give in to him. Removing his other hand, Siwon moved down to Kyuhyun’s pants and began undoing the belt, button, and zipper until he was able to move them down a bit. This was quickly followed by the boy’s boxers. Kyuhyun’s erection sprang free and stood with a flow of pre-cum leaking everywhere. 

 

“Please...please touch me, Siwon,” Kyuhyun moaned as he moved one of his hands down towards his erection. 

 

Knocking Kyuhyun’s hand away, Siwon wrapped his own hand around the boy’s leaking erection and began pumping it at a fast pace. When Siwon saw Kyuhyun lean his head back in pleasure, he moved so that he could begin biting and marking Kyuhyun on his neck. This caused more pleasured moans to erupt from Kyuhyun uncontrollably. The younger was pushing his body more into Siwon, trying to get the contact he had been deprived of for the last week. 

 

Siwon was enjoying himself and what he was doing to Kyuhyun, and soon began playing with one of the younger’s nipples again. He wanted to make sure the younger felt good and enjoyed everything.

 

“Ahhnnn...Siwon...I need to...cum…” Kyuhyun panted while bucking his hips to match the pace of Siwon’s strokes. 

 

“Cum,” Siwon moaned into Kyuhyun’s neck as he bit down again, making sure to leave his marks behind. “I want you to cum as much as you want.”

 

“I want you...inside of me though,” Kyuhyun panted. He tried to hold himself back from cuming until he could get that intimate contact he was craving. 

 

“Don’t worry, we have a lot of time,” Siwon reminded him. He removed his mouth from the boy’s neck and moved up to his open mouth, where he stuck his tongue in and began dominating him. 

 

“Aaahhhh! aahh-aaaaahhhhhhh! Fuck! Siwon! I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun yelled as he wrenched his head away so that he could moan more. “SIWON!” Kyuhyun shouted as loud as he could. He came into Siwon’s hand and over his own chest, his back arching off the couch in ecstasy. 

 

As Kyuhyun laid panting and sweating on the couch, Siwon lifted him up so that he had to wrap his legs around his waist. Knowing that Siwon was going to pick him up, Kyuhyun tangled his fingers into the man’s hair and hugged himself as close to Siwon as he could. Kyuhyun continued panting hard into Siwon’s ear as his erection quickly formed again and he began rubbing up against the one he could feel in Siwon’s pants. 

 

_ God that feels so big,  _ the younger thought to himself, allowing Siwon to move him without any struggling. 

 

The feeling and sound of Kyuhyun’s labored breath against his ear was enough to make Siwon want to force his way into the younger. It took all of his willpower not to take the boy right then, knowing that he could make Kyuhyun afraid him if he did something like that to him at the time. Not to mention he had promised he wouldn’t hurt him again and was working at gaining the younger’s trust back. 

 

Siwon stood up from the couch and carefully moved them to the floor where he laid Kyuhyun down on the soft carpet the younger had been so captivated by earlier. As soon as Kyuhyun was on the floor, Siwon tore the boy’s shirt off and tossed it back onto the couch. 

 

“Siwon...my pants...take them off…” Kyuhyun groaned, moving his hips and wanting to be completely free. 

 

“Have some patience, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he moved his face down to Kyuhyun’s erection. “I see you’re still ready for another round,” he chuckled. 

 

“Of course I am! I’ve missed you touching me, how could I be done if you haven’t even fucked me yet!?” Kyuhyun asked. He bucked his hips up as Siwon lightly blew onto the head his cock to tease him more. 

 

“You want me that bad?” the man asked in an entertained voice. 

 

“Yes! Just fuck me!” Kyuhyun begged in a desperate voice as he moved his hands down to his pants to pull them down himself. 

 

When Kyuhyun gripped the top of his pants, however, Siwon grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to his sides. 

 

“Ohhh just as eager as always,” Siwon commented as he kept Kyuhyun’s wrists pinned down so that he could tease him a bit more.

 

Even though his own erection was beginning to hurt, Siwon had missed teasing the younger too much to not spend some time doing it now. 

 

Siwon could only go so much longer before he released Kyuhyun’s wrists and grabbed the younger’s pants to pull them off. Kyuhyun now laid on the carpet completely naked with hickies already beginning to form on his skin. 

 

“How’s your butt doing?” Siwon asked as he threw Kyuhyun’s pants away, not caring where they landed.

 

“It’s basically all healed now. Don’t worry about it,” Kyuhyun moaned out as he rolled his hips.

 

“Pfft...don’t worry about it, you say. I’m only worried about you,” he explained with a concerned look on his face. “Now…” Siwon bent down so that his face was closer to Kyuhyun, “...do I have to carefully check it myself, or can I trust you that it’s healing just fine?”

 

“Trust me...it’s healing perfectly fine,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

Siwon continued looking down at Kyuhyun and was shocked when the younger placed his hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Kyuhyun attempted to dominate this time, but quickly gave up when Siwon forced himself into the kiss more. 

 

By the time Siwon pulled away and looked down at Kyuhyun, he saw just how dazed the younger looked.

 

“That was quite nice,” Siwon stated as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

 

“I figured you would like it,” Kyuhyun replied. “I think we’ve both missed doing things like this over these last couple of days,” he added with a smile, knowing just how right he was.

 

“Come on, get up,” Siwon said as he leaned off of Kyuhyun. “You need to pleasure me a bit before I do anything else for you,” he stated while undoing his pants and letting his erection pop out. 

 

Kyuhyun got on all fours and crawled over to Siwon, admiring the cock he had missed for seven days. Without hesitation, Kyuhyun began licking the swollen head of Siwon’s cock, licking off the pre-cum. The taste still wasn’t the best thing in the world to Kyuhyun, but he knew what he would get after he was done with the blowjob. As the younger continued sucking at the hard cock, Siwon couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure at the feeling of Kyuhyun’s lapping tongue. When Kyuhyun felt Siwon trying to force his cock farther in his mouth, he pulled away and began running his hand up and down the hard shaft, applying just enough pressure. 

 

“Patience, Mr. Choi,” Kyuhyun said in a teasing voice while he continued pumping the man’s cock.

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun and chuckled a bit before running one of his hands down Kyuhyun’s cheek and under his chin. He then moved that hand up to the younger’s hair and weaved his hand through it. 

 

Once Siwon calmed down more, Kyuhyun instantly began deep throating the man without giving him any warning. 

 

“Aaahhh! Fuck, Kyuhyun!” Siwon moaned when his cock hit the back of Kyuhyun’s throat. 

 

Humming his response, Kyuhyun enjoyed the feeling of Siwon shivering in pleasure and rocking his hips back and forth. Kyuhyun continued sucking on Siwon’s cock, bringing it all the way to the back of his throat and then the the front of his mouth to a point where Siwon began thinking he was going to stop sucking him. Siwon was getting close to his limit when he pulled Kyuhyun’s head away. 

 

When Siwon looked down at a confused Kyuhyun, he practically lost it. Kyuhyun had a mixture of drool and his pre-cum leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His hair was messed up from him grabbing onto it and from the younger rolling around on the couch. The boy looked so devourable right then. Kneeling down so that he was at the same level as Kyuhyun, Siwon latched his lips onto the boy and began invading his mouth with his tongue again. As they continued to kiss, Siwon placed one of his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and began guiding him to lay back down on the carpet. 

 

Kyuhyun worked on unbuttoning a couple of the top buttons on Siwon’s shirt while their lips were still attached and as their tongues lapped at each other. With a couple of the buttons undone, Kyuhyun reached his hands into Siwon’s shirt and moved them over the man’s shoulders and to his back. With his hands on Siwon’s back, Kyuhyun began lightly clawing at the man’s skin. 

 

Siwon froze at this action and instantly pulled Kyuhyun’s hands out. 

 

“Mmmm...no touching, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him between kisses. 

 

Kyuhyun made a small disappointed sound, but that soon stopped once he felt Siwon move his hand down to his entrance. 

 

“Nnnhhh! Siwon, it’s been too long.” Kyuhyun was worried that it would hurt like it had the day he had lost his virginity and that scared him again. 

 

“I’ll prepare you enough,” Siwon encouraged as he began lightly pushing into Kyuhyun. 

 

Small groans of displeasure escaped Kyuhyun’s lips as he got use to the finger inside of him. Siwon had stuck his finger in him dry, which had been uncomfortable. He knew Siwon was most likely eager just like he was and didn’t hold it against the man.

 

“Sorry, I’ll make it better,” Siwon cooed. He withdrew his finger and then used that same hand to pump Kyuhyun’s erection, which was covered in pre-cum. 

 

When Siwon brought his finger back to Kyuhyun’s entrance, Kyuhyun could feel the wetness of his own pre-cum coating Siwon’s fingers. This time, the man’s finger went in easier. It still hurt to have something inside of him, but not as bad as he began rocking his hips slightly. 

 

“Aahhhh! Siwooooon!” Kyuhyun lightly groaned and fisted the carpet underneath him. “Please…” Kyuhyun begged. He couldn’t take it anymore, he just wanted Siwon. “I need you inside of me,” he moaned.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Siwon told him in a concerned voice. “If I hurt you again...you might leave.

 

Kyuhyun leaned up onto his elbows so that he could get a better look at Siwon. It seemed like the man really cared about him now that he had already messed up once and wanted to make sure to never lose him again. Siwon continued preparing Kyuhyun as the boy watched him, moaning when his fingers were pumped in and out of him. 

 

Soon, Siwon stuck another pre-cum covered finger into Kyuhyun’s tight entrance and began moving it around. This earned more moans from Kyuhyun as he watched the man bury his fingers deep inside of him and move them around. Not long after, Siwon pushed in a third finger. Kyuhyun was becoming looser. so Siwon began scissoring him. He made sure to get the younger as loose as he could, so that he would cause him the least amount of pain possible when he entered him. 

 

“Aahhnnn...Siwon, I’m ready now,” Kyuhyun told him as he moved his hips along with Siwon’s fingers. 

 

Siwon gave a nervous glance at Kyuhyun as he withdrew his fingers from the boy’s tight hole. Just when Kyuhyun thought Siwon was finally going to fuck him, the man rammed his fingers back in. This time, however, there were four, and when he did this he managed to hit Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on. Not being able to contain himself anymore, Kyuhyun fell back onto the floor in a moaning mess as he came hard, spraying even more cum onto his chest. 

 

“Wow, you already came twice and you’re still this hard?” Siwon asked as he lightly touched Kyuhyun’s raging erection. “I guess I should give you what you want now, so you don’t become too tired before we can get to it. Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

“Y-yes! Just fuck me already!” the younger begged, letting out heavy pants and moans.

 

Smiling down at the sweating, panting boy, Siwon moved up closer to Kyuhyun until his erection was positioned at Kyuhyun’s entrance. Kyuhyun hadn’t come down from his high yet and still felt overly stimulated when Siwon suddenly thrust into him in one go, burying all of himself inside. 

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head back as his mouth hung open. He felt a wave of ecstasy wash over his entire body and he thought he was going to cum again right then. 

 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Kyuhyun shouted as Siwon placed his hands on either side of his face and began pistoning in and out at a rapid pace. “Fuck! So...good…” he panted while he clutched onto the carpet.

 

As Siwon continued his fast pace, Kyuhyun began crying out his name and clawing at the carpet. Kyuhyun was feeling even more stimulated, and couldn’t help but want to reach up towards Siwon. Reaching his hands up to the man’s shirt, Kyuhyun tore it open the rest of the way. Buttons went spraying everywhere as the man’s shirt now hung open, exposing his well toned body. Kyuhyun reached his hands up and began grabbing at Siwon’s chest, wanting to touch him so badly as he rammed into him, repeatedly slamming into his prostate. Siwon thrust into Kyuhyun again, but this time stayed in while he grinded himself harshly inside, driving Kyuhyun insane. While he did that, he lifted his hands off the floor and removed Kyuhyun’s hands from his chest. After he threw Kyuhyun’s hands away, he stripped his shirt off and bound Kyuhyun’s hands together over his head with his ruined shirt. 

 

“Siwon, don’t tie me up!” Kyuhyun begged as he tried to loosen the shirt that was tightly binding his wrists together.

 

“I told you not to touch me,” Siwon said as he pulled his cock out before slamming it back inside all the way to the hilt.

 

“AH! Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted, completely forgetting about yelling at Siwon for binding him. “M-more! Harder, Siwon!”

 

“So needy.” Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun. The boy began to breathe harder and was grinding his hips to get him deeper inside. 

 

Siwon continued thrusting until he pulled out and flipped Kyuhyun over so that he was kneeling before him, his ass high in the air. Kyuhyun was about to look back at Siwon when the man suddenly thrusted back into him. 

 

“Damn, I can’t believe how tight you still are!” Siwon exclaimed. He continued pounding into Kyuhyun and the boy moved his hips to meet with his thrusts. 

 

Kyuhyun smiled at what he guessed was a compliment and thought that this would be the perfect time to begin teasing Siwon a bit. Trying to time it so that Siwon was all of the way inside of him, Kyuhyun clenched his ass as tightly as he could. This action caused Siwon to let out a long moan of immense pleasure at the tightened heat. Kyuhyun could tell Siwon had enjoyed his surprise because he could have sworn he felt him get bigger inside of him, stretching him further. 

 

“You’re so damn big,” Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon continued his pace without faltering. 

 

“It’s because...you feel so...fucking amazing,” Siwon grunted between thrusts. “I’m going to cum soon.”

 

“Me too, Siwon. I need to cum so bad, but I want to cum with you!” Kyuhyun cried out in pleasure.

 

“I’ll make sure we cum hard,” Siwon grunted again and shoved himself all the way inside of Kyuhyun.

 

“Please...please…” the younger moaned uncontrollably. “I want to feel it inside of me.”

 

Siwon couldn’t help but smile at how cute Kyuhyun was being right now. Grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s hips even tighter, Siwon really began pounding into him. He would make Kyuhyun wish of cuming together come true sooner than he thought. 

 

“Aaahhhnn! Fuck! FUCK! Siwon!” the younger shouted loudly, unable to control himself.

 

“Need to cum that badly?” Siwon bent down and began leaving bite marks all along Kyuhyun’s back, which caused Kyuhyun to moan out more as he felt his legs getting weaker. “I’ve just begun fucking you.”

 

“I don’t...know...how much...longer...I can...l-last…” Kyuhyun panted as he fought to remain kneeling. 

 

“Not too much longer,” the man assured him. “I’ll make sure you feel amazing when you cum.”

 

Siwon released one of Kyuhyun’s hips and brought his hand around to the boy’s leaking erection and began pumping it as fast as he could. 

 

“Sh-shit...S-Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted out as Siwon’s hand began to move quickly up and down his cock.

 

Kyuhyun’s knees became even weaker and he thought he would have fallen over if Siwon hadn’t been there holding him up. With only a couple more strokes of his cock, Kyuhyun’s entire body was becoming stiff as an intense orgasm traveled through his body. As he came, Kyuhyun could feel Siwon bury himself as deep as he could inside, and cum as well. Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s hot cum painting his walls as he panted heavily and laughed a bit. He had missed this feeling of not only getting fucked by Siwon, but also having the man’s cum inside of him. Kyuhyun couldn’t explain how glad he was to be experiencing these feelings again.

 

As Kyuhyun laid on the floor, moaning and panting from the experience he had just had with Siwon, the man leaned down and planted gentle kisses all along the sides of his face, his neck, and his upper back. Clearly, it hadn’t only been Kyuhyun who had missed their activities. Kyuhyun let Siwon do this and wished that he was facing the man, so that he could run his hands through Siwon’s hair and hold him closer.  

 

After they had both eventually came down from their highs, Siwon pulled out of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun let out a small groan as he felt Siwon’s cock slip out from him and relaxed his body more and felt some of the cum slide out of him. Siwon took a couple of seconds to look down at Kyuhyun, his back glistening with sweat, before picking the younger up and moving him back up onto the couch. As Kyuhyun was being placed down, he couldn’t help but let another small laugh out.

 

“What’s so funny?” Siwon asked as he worked on untying his shirt from around Kyuhyun’s wrists. “It’s the second time you’ve laughed while we’ve been together today.”

 

“I was just laughing at how I thought I could give this up,” the younger explained, panting a bit. “The kissing, and especially the sex...oh the sex…”

 

“You missed sex with me that much?” Siwon asked. He continued to try and free the shirt from the boy’s wrists. But, with all the pulling Kyuhyun had done he had actually managed to make this a harder task than it should be been for the man. 

 

“I don’t know if I missed you or the sex more,” Kyuhyun answered honestly with another small laugh as he rested his eyes closed.

 

“Well...that hurts,” Siwon said with a frown on his face. “You obviously missed me more though,” he stated with confidence. 

“Oh?” the younger asked, opening his eyes to look up at Siwon’s face. “What makes you confident enough to say that?” Kyuhyun asked as a yawn escaped his mouth. He had tried to cover his yawn up, but Siwon still saw. 

 

“Because, without me…” Siwon paused and leaned down closer to Kyuhyun, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “...there’s no sex.” Looking pleased with himself, he pulled the shirt away from Kyuhyun’s wrists, finally managing to get it free. “Now take a nap, you look exhausted. I’ll help you wash up later if you need help since I was kind of rough on you.” 

 

“But I’m not…”  _ *yawn* _ “...tired,” the younger responded, failing to fool either of them.

 

“Says the boy who just yawned in front of me,” Siwon said with a smile, placing his hands on his hips.  _ How can he be so damn cute when I was just fucking his brains out only a couple of minutes ago?  _ he asked himself as he continued watching Kyuhyun, who really looked like he was fighting to stay awake as long as possible. 

 

Kyuhyun continued to look up at Siwon. He was being stubborn, not wanting to admit that he was tired since he wanted to spend more time with the man. On the other hand, Siwon was also stubborn so he stayed and watched Kyuhyun until the younger’s eyelids slowly began closing. Siwon thought it was adorable how Kyuhyun’s eyes would fully close and then suddenly snap open when he realized that he was about to fall asleep.

 

“I’m not...tired…” Kyuhyun grumbled out when he opened his eyes a bit to see Siwon with a satisfied look on his face. 

 

“Sleep,” Siwon cooed as he took the shirt he had bound Kyuhyun with and laid it over the sleepy figure on the couch. 

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said before letting Kyuhyun finish. “You’re falling asleep right now, so rest. I’m not going to go anywhere,” he reassured the younger, adjusting the shirt he had draped over the boy. “I’m not going to get in my car and drive away. I’ll still be in this exact same cabin whenever you decide to wake up.”

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Promise me you’ll get some sleep, Kyuhyun,” the man said as he moved some of the younger’s hair away from his face. 

 

Without saying anything back, the younger gripped onto the shirt Siwon had placed onto him. Kyuhyun brought the collar of the shirt up to his nose and smelled it. He took in Siwon’s scent and a smile formed across his face before finally succumbing to sleep. 


	5. Strawberry Sauce, Chocolate Sauce, and Whipped Cream

Eunhyuk was enjoying his vacation in the Caribbean with Donghae since they got to spend so much time together, mostly doing whatever he wanted. He knew Donghae was letting him choose what they got to do because he was trying to get on his good side so that they could have sex. Even though that’s what the man wanted, it wasn’t going to happen as easily as Donghae was hoping it would. 

 

The two of them were just finishing up lunch and heading back to their hotel room after a long morning of roaming around the beach and exploring more. Eunhyuk had insisted that they go out as soon as the sun was rising, so that they could see everything before everyone else came out and disturbed them. Donghae would have rather spent the morning cuddling with Eunhyuk in bed, but the younger had forced him to roam around with him and explore any place that looked even remotely interesting. 

 

“I love you so much,” Donghae said as he plopped down on the bed after taking a nice, hot, relaxing shower. 

 

Donghae was wearing nothing but a soft white robe that had been hanging in the bathroom as he looked up at Eunhyuk. The robe was laying partially open and barely managed to hide his cock, not that he minded Eunhyuk seeing since that might entice the younger to want to give up on his sex deprivation streak. 

 

“You’re still not getting any sex,” Eunhyuk stated, getting off the couch that was right across from the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower now so don’t even think about following me.”

 

“Be quick,” Donghae added as the younger turned around.

 

Eunhyuk stuck his tongue out at Donghae and stated, “I’ll take as long as I want and you can’t do anything about it.”

 

Donghae gave a small pout, but shrugged his shoulders since he knew he wasn’t going to be able to rush the younger. Plus, that could work to his advantage for what he was planning on doing. 

 

Eunhyuk didn’t say anything else as he quickly walked over to the dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers to change into after his shower. 

 

Once Eunhyuk closed the bathroom door and the water could be heard running, Donghae jumped off the bed and started walking around the room. He knew what he needed to get done and he knew he had to do it quickly since he wasn’t sure how long Eunhyuk was going to spend in the shower. 

 

“He can’t deprive me of sex forever,” Donghae mumbled to himself as he knelt down and opened one of the cabinets that was standing against the wall in the bedroom. 

 

Donghae had done some exploring in the room the first day they had checked into the hotel while Eunhyuk had been fascinated by the balcony they had. During his quick room check, he had found this lovely stash. 

 

“Let’s see…” Donghae said as he looked at everything the cabinet held. “Ah ha! Candles there they are! Now...where are the matches...mmmm...here!” Donghae pulled out eight candles and placed them around the room and then lit them when he was happy with their placement. He made sure they were far enough from the bed so that they couldn’t accidentally get knocked over and start a fire. 

 

Heading over to the light switches, Donghae flicked them off so that the only thing lighting the room was the candles. A soft glow now filled the room and gave the room a relaxing feeling. Donghae knew Eunhyuk liked romantic things like this, so he was planning to go all out in order to have sex again. 

 

Looking at the clock in the room he couldn’t help but smile. The big surprise he had planned should be coming within the next twenty minutes, or sooner if he was lucky. He was sure Eunhyuk was going to be thrilled with the surprise. If the younger wasn’t, nothing was going to work on his boyfriend. 

 

“If this plan fails...then I don’t think I’m ever going to get sex from him again,” Donghae whispered to himself worriedly with his hands on his hips, double checking that everything looked the way he wanted. 

 

Next, Donghae went back over to the same cabinet he had gotten the candles from and pulled out a bottle of sandalwood fragrance. It said on the bottle that it was suppose to heighten sexual excitement, so it was worth a shot. He made sure to spray enough of the scent around the bed and onto the sheets and pillows, since Eunhyuk would be the one laying down on them while he plowed into him. Donghae then walked over to the large sliding glass door they had that led out to a balcony. Donghae peaked out of the mostly closed drapes to look at the view before making sure they were pulled fully closed. He wanted them to have all the privacy they could get, not that anyone would be able to see in anyways. He had made sure they got a room that was on one of the top floors, well out of the sight of anyone who would want to look in. 

 

Admiring his handy work, Donghae had to admit that he was pleased with himself. He knew that Eunhyuk really didn’t care for the whole flower petals everywhere thing, so he had skipped that. The room still looked romantic enough and he knew the younger would appreciate his work once he saw it. Going back over to the bed, Donghae fixed the sheets to lay as smoothly as he could get them so that the bed would look as tempting as it could. Then, pressing his nose into one of the pillows on the bed, he smelled the sandalwood and hoped that everything would go as he had planned. 

 

It was times like these that he was glad he had enough money to splurge on a king suit because they always had the biggest and most comfortable beds. The nights they had spent on the bed already had been heaven and it was always hard to get up the next morning. If the bed was that comfortable when just laying in it, Donghae was excited to find out just how comfortable it would be to have sex in it. 

 

“Donghae!?” Eunhyuk called from the bathroom with the door still closed. 

 

“Yes my love?” Donghae called back sweetly as he got closer to the door so he could hear Eunhyuk more clearly. 

 

“I dropped my boxers in a puddle of water...would you mind getting me a fresh pair?”

 

Donghae lifted his eyebrows in amusement. If Eunhyuk didn’t have on boxers, it would make one less thing to take off during sex. He saw no problem with Eunhyuk being down an article of clothing. 

 

“Just come out yourself,” Donghae said with a smile on his face. “There should be another robe in the bathroom that you can use anyways,” he pointed out. “Just throw that on and you’re good.”

 

“But...the only one left in here is meant for a girl!” Eunhyuk stated as he looked back over at the robe hanging on the wall and lightly pulled at the material.

 

Donghae let out a small gasp of surprise and smiled even more. He hadn’t noticed the robes were different when he had chosen his, but now he was curious as to what Eunhyuk would look like in the woman’s robe.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine. Why don’t you just come out and I can see,” Donghae suggested in a caring voice so that he didn’t sound like an eager pervert or anything.

 

“But it’s embarrassing!” the younger quickly shouted back. He felt his face already turning red at the thought of Donghae seeing him in it.

 

“Please?” Donghae begged. “If you don’t come out, I’ll come in.”

 

“How? I locked the door when I first came in,” Eunhyuk pointed out as he heard Donghae try to jiggle the knob. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to break it down and risk hurting myself.” When Donghae heard nothing from Eunhyuk he sighed and loudly said, “Okay, I’m breaking this door down in, five...four...threeeeee...twwwoooo…”

 

Eunhyuk contemplated letting Donghae ram his body into the door, but knew he would feel really guilty if the man actually ended up hurting himself. He couldn’t risk Donghae fracturing, or worse...breaking something in his body. 

 

“Ooooonnneee…” Donghae called out a bit louder, praying that Eunhyuk would choose to open the door for him so that he wouldn’t actually have to slam himself up against the door.

 

Suddenly, the door cracked open a little and a flood of steam rushed into the colder room. Donghae didn’t want Eunhyuk seeing what he had done to the bedroom yet so he placed himself in the doorway of the bathroom to block the younger’s view. 

 

Eunhyuk slowly pulled the door the rest of the way open and looked up at Donghae with an innocent, embarrassed expression on his face. 

 

“Oh...damn…” Donghae said in shock as he looked at Eunhyuk in the robe. “I...I guess that really is a girl’s robe...” he commented as he felt his cock twitch a little under his robe at the sight of his lover standing right in front of him. 

 

“YA! Don’t stare at me!” the younger yelled as he gave Donghae a shove. “It’s embarrassing! I told you I didn’t want to do it!” Eunhyuk shouted as he tried to cover himself up more. 

 

Eunhyuk’s robe was completely different from Donghae’s. There were ruffles that went along the collar, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom, making it look extremely feminine. It was also made out of a sheerer material so that Donghae could almost see the younger’s skin under the material. There was also the fact that the robe was a lot shorter than Donghae’s. Where Donghae’s robe went down to his knees, Eunhyuk’s barely managed to cover the bottom of his butt which also meant he was leaving his front exposed if he didn’t hold it closed properly. 

 

“I said don’t stare!” Eunhyuk shouted again as he worked to keep the bottom part of his robe closed. When he did that, however, that caused the front of the robe to slip down lower to expose his chest. “I need to get my boxers,” he said as he attempted to push past Donghae.

 

“I see nothing wrong with how you are right now,” Donghae said as he looked his boyfriend up and down a couple of times and licked his lips. 

 

He wondered why Eunhyuk was acting so embarrassed all of the sudden. After all, he had already seen, and played with, every part of his body. This was just like a small bonus show he had all to himself, Eunhyuk in something meant for a woman. Slight crossdressing? Didn’t matter though since Eunhyuk looked good in anything he wore, according to Donghae. So far out of everything, this robe and and the younger’s high school uniform had been his absolute favorite. 

 

“What’s that smell?” Eunhyuk asked as he worked on covering himself up again. He sniffed the air a couple more times. “I don’t recognize it…”

 

“Why? Do you like it?” Donghae leaned in closer to Eunhyuk to find the younger blushing slightly. When he looked his boyfriend over again, he could see that his nipples were erect already and had no doubt that if he would move his hands that he would see Eunhyuk’s cock would already be partially hard.  _ It must be working already, _ Donghae said to himself satisfactorily.  _ I hope he gets aroused more...I’ve been exposed to the smell longer and I don’t know how much longer I can last without wanting to start playing with him. _

 

“It’s just...different,” Eunhyuk replied as he attempted to make an escape around Donghae. When he tried this, though, Donghae scooped him up and placed him over his shoulder. 

 

_ Oh he is getting aroused,  _ Donghae said to himself as he felt the semi-hard cock of the younger pressing up against him.

 

“Hey! What’re you doing!?” Eunhyuk shouted in shock, grasping onto the back of Donghae’s robe to keep from slipping off the man.

 

Donghae carried the younger away from the bathroom and tossed him down on the bed. He then watched as the confused blonde boy looked around the room in awe at what he had done. It was so romantic. Eunhyuk looked back up at Donghae who was standing at the edge of the bed with his hands on his hips, looking accomplished. 

 

“I told you...no sex,” Eunhyuk said sternly as he gazed harshly at Donghae to emphasize his point. 

 

“You’re still saying that?” Donghae asked as he crawled onto the bed next to Eunhyuk. “Even when you’re dressed like that? It’s cute.”

 

“You’re saying you like me dressed in girls clothes!? Pervert!” Eunhyuk shouted, pushing Donghae away. “Sex deprivation turns you into a pervert!”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Donghae apologized as he went in for a hug. 

 

Eunhyuk was pouting slightly, but allowed Donghae to hug him. Hugging had been the main skin to skin contact he had allowed himself to have with the man since he had begun denying him sex after all. 

 

“Aaahh!” Eunhyuk moaned when Donghae brushed his hands against one of his erect nipples. “What did you do?”

 

“What do you mean?” Donghae asked innocently. “Why would you think I’ve done something?”

 

“I know you did something...what is it?” Eunhyuk almost moaned out. “It has something to do with this smell...doesn’t it?” he asked as he sniffed the air a couple of time again. 

 

“I did nothing,” the man lied. “I’m just showing my loving boyfriend some attention,” Donghae told Eunhyuk in the most innocent voice he could muster. 

 

Eunhyuk turned away from Donghae and sat with his back facing him. Sure, what Donghae had done was romantic and had warmed his heart a bit, but he still knew he was in this for the sex. 

 

As he sat there, Donghae crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around him so that the younger boy’s arms were trapped and immobile. Eunhyuk struggled to get free, but was failing miserably since his boyfriend was slightly stronger than him. He was tiring himself out by struggling and soon gave up his efforts. When Donghae saw that Eunhyuk was growing tired, he began snaking one of his hands into Eunhyuk’s robe and began playing with one his nipples again. 

 

“Aaaahhh! Donghae!” Eunhyuk called out. He felt his cock begin to grow hard. “S-st-sto-aahhhh!” he moaned, unable to control his body from reacting and jerking at the slight touches. 

 

“You really feel that good?” Donghae asked as he continued rolling Eunhyuk’s nipple between his fingers and pinching it. 

 

Eunhyuk turned his head around so that he could look at Donghae and the man instantly stopped what he was doing. There was so much lust in Eunhyuk’s eyes that he thought he was going to push the boy over right then and take him. 

 

“I give up,” Eunhyuk lightly groaned. “I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“Can’t take what anymore?” Donghae asked, wanting Eunhyuk to clearly admit it.

 

“Withholding sex from you! I thought it would be easy, but I was wrong!” Eunhyuk admitted. “I was beginning to get scared that you didn’t love me as much anymore since I wasn’t having sex with you.” A couple of tears ran down Eunhyuk’s face as he told this to Donghae. “Since sex has been such a big part of our relationship...I thought you were losing interest in me since I wasn’t giving you what you wanted…” he said as he trailed off. 

 

“Stupid...how could I ever stop loving you?” Donghae hugged Eunhyuk closer to him, making sure the younger could feel the erection he had for him pressing up against his back. “You still make me just as hard as you ever did.”

 

“But...you even tried to lure Kyuhyun that one time in the kitchen...I saw you...,” Eunhyuk pointed out, remembering the day he had walked into the kitchen to find Donghae with Kyuhyun. “You two were acting all...couple-y…with the way you were hugging and holding him so close to you...”

 

“I told you already, I was testing Kyuhyun to see if he was really interested in Siwon. Like a loyalty test. I wouldn’t go after him when I have such a great boyfriend like you in my grasp,” Donghae explained as he gently bit down on Eunhyuk’s ear, earning a moan from the younger who began to squirm in his grasp. “I’m never letting you go, even if you run, hide yourself, withhold sex...I’m going to love you forever. Don’t ever think any different.” 

 

Donghae released Eunhyuk and spun him around so that they were facing one another and wasted no time before attacking Eunhyuk’s lips. Eunhyuk had no problem with this as he crawled into Donghae’s lap without breaking their kiss. He no longer cared if he was supposed to be mad at Donghae, that had gone on long enough. He wanted to feel Donghae again. He wanted to feel him deep inside of him. The younger hooked his arms around Donghae’s neck and pulled the man in closer. 

 

Laughing into their kiss, Eunhyuk pulled away with a confused expression on his face.

 

“What’s so funny?” the younger asked as Donghae composed himself. 

 

“Just thinking of how cute you look right now.” Donghae continued looking at Eunhyuk and then took the collar of his robe and pulled it open to expose his chest. “You still want to be marked up like before?” he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

Eunhyuk excitedly nodded his head as he looked into Donghae’s eyes and leaned in for another kiss. It didn’t take long for Donghae to break this kiss and push Eunhyuk greedily onto the bed. Making his way between Eunhyuk’s legs, Donghae leaned over his boyfriend and began kissing his neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks on his perfectly, spotless skin. Donghae was making his way down Eunhyuk’s chest so that he was playing with his nipples, and was about to untie the sash holding his robe closed when there was a sudden knock at the door.

 

“Room service!” a woman called from the other side of the door, knocking a couple more times.

 

Donghae immediately began to get up and pried himself off Eunhyuk. The younger had tried to keep his hold on Donghae, but the man had removed his hands and stood up from the bed. Donghae was fixing his robe and hair so he wouldn’t look so disheveled and then took another look down at Eunhyuk, who was a panting mess with his eyes half opened. 

 

“Where...where are you going?” Eunhyuk asked as he remained on his back and tilted his head to the side to watch Donghae.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to the door to get what room service brought,” Donghae explained, walking out of the bedroom and disappeared from sight.

 

Eunhyuk listened carefully and could hear Donghae laugh lightly before thanking the person at the door and then locking it, not that someone was going to come barging in at a random point. As Eunhyuk waited for Donghae to come back, he could hear the wheels of a cart making their way over the carpeted floor. 

 

“Donghae? What do you...have…?” Eunhyuk trailed off as he stared with wide eyes at the cart Donghae pushed into the bedroom. 

 

On the cart was a whole platter of fresh, bright red strawberries. Some of them were covered in chocolate and some were not. There was also additional strawberry sauce, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream that came along with them. It was heaven-on-a-cart to Eunhyuk. 

 

The younger sat up on the bed and watched as Donghae wheeled the cart closer to the bed, before climbing back in to join him again. 

 

“What’s all of this for?” Eunhyuk asked. Donghae pushed him back down onto the bed and hovered over him with a mischievous smile running across his face for what he had in store for the younger. 

 

“You like strawberries, don’t you? I thought with all the strawberry lube and lotions that you must like them quite a lot.” Donghae leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Eunhyuk’s lips before pulling away and drawing his attention to the sash keeping the boy’s robe closed. “I just thought we could have some fun,” he said as he gave the sash a tug so that it became undone. 

 

Eunhyuk laid with his hands by his head, clutching the bed sheets as Donghae moved his hand down to his erection and began palming it gently. Seeing how much Eunhyuk was enjoying his touch, Donghae lifted his hand away and laughed when he saw the disappointment on Eunhyuk’s face. 

 

When Eunhyuk opened his eyes and looked over at Donghae, he saw him grab the whipped cream can off the cart and bring it over to him. The man gave the can of whipped cream a couple of shakes, while watching the younger watch him with pure interest. 

 

_ He’s never used anything edible on me,  _ Eunhyuk thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side and blinked a couple of times without taking his eyes off the other. 

 

“You look so cute,” Donghae cooed, leaning back over Eunhyuk again. “You look so innocent. I could just eat you up,” he said as he licked his lips in such a sensual way, that Eunhyuk thought he could cum just from that sight alone. 

 

“Then why don’t you?” the younger offered, arching his back a little bit off the bed in anticipation.

 

“Hmmm...I think I will then,” the older said as he looked down at his boyfriend.

 

Donghae looked down at Eunhyuk as he shook the can of whipped cream a couple of times again, seeing if the younger understood where he was planning on putting the whipped cream on him. 

 

Before Eunhyuk could ask any more questions, Donghae had the cap off the whipped cream and was spraying it onto one of his nipples. It was cold and caused Eunhyuk to moan, and then moan again when he applied some to his other nipple as well. Donghae capped the can again and tossed the whipped cream onto the bed. With the can laying somewhere on the bed now, Donghae leaned back over Eunhyuk to latch his mouth onto one of the cream covered nipples. 

 

“Aaahhnnnn! Donghae!” Eunhyuk moaned as he moved to his other nipple and sucked all the cream off it as well. 

 

Donghae moved his mouth away from Eunhyuk’s nipples and moved back up to his mouth to give him a kiss. While they kissed, Eunhyuk could taste the sweet cream in his mouth and for the first time, he forced his tongue into Donghae’s mouth so he could taste it more. Donghae moaned as Eunhyuk kept forcing his tongue around in his mouth and fell forward when Eunhyuk began clinging to him, dragging him down so that they were closer together. 

 

Their erections rubbed up against each other, and Donghae took this time to grind himself up against the younger. He felt Eunhyuk shudder under him and open his legs wider. It was clear what the younger wanted. 

 

“You’re so tempting,” Donghae growled as he pulled himself away from Eunhyuk and kneeled on the bed. “Why don’t you come service me a bit, so we can get to fucking?” Donghae asked, running his hand over his own erection. “This is what you want,” he added as he pumped his erection once before letting it go. 

 

Eunhyuk eyed Donghae’s leaking erection and licked his lips. Leaning up on the bed, the younger looking adorable as one of his shoulders were exposed as the robe drooped down. He didn’t bother fixing his robe as he crawled the short distance over to Donghae and took the man’s erection in his hand. Moans instantly began escaping Donghae’s mouth as Eunhyuk worked away at his leaking treasure. 

 

Craving for his cock, Eunhyuk began licking at the pre-cum that was flowing out. The younger took time to run his tongue across the slit on the head of Donghae’s cock to tease the man a bit ,but eventually couldn’t resist anymore and began sticking Donghae’s cock into his mouth. Eunhyuk bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace, enjoying what he had missed for what seemed like too long. He had forgotten just how much Donghae’s cock filled his mouth, and began to imagine what it would feel like when he was being rammed into again. 

 

Donghae was getting lost in pleasure as the younger bobbed his head up and down and ran his tongue on the underside of his cock. When he felt like he was about to cum, however, Eunhyuk suddenly pulled away with a small popping sound. 

 

“Hmmm...it’s missing something…” Eunhyuk said, sitting back on the bed and put a finger to his lips, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Nooooo...nothing’s missing…” Donghae complained as he moved his hands to touch himself. 

 

Donghae couldn’t believe Eunhyuk had left him hanging when he was so close to cuming. It was pure torture. 

 

“Ya! No! I want to do something. No touchy!” Eunhyuk said firmly as he playfully smacked Donghae’s hands away and glared at him before shooting him a cute smile to show he wasn’t being mean. 

 

Donghae watched impatiently him as Eunhyuk leaned over to the cart and pulled the strawberry sauce and chocolate sauce off. Right away, Donghae knew what Eunhyuk had planned and smiled down at him in amusement. He had planned to use everything on Eunhyuk, but he was glad that the younger wanted to have some fun as well with him. 

 

“I didn’t know you would think of doing something like this,” Donghae commented as he watched Eunhyuk move back towards him.

 

“Why? You already used the whipped cream on me so I should be able to use these things on you too,” the younger pointed out. 

 

“Why do you need to use those now though? They’re going to be cold,” Donghae pointed out. 

 

“It needs to be yummy,” Eunhyuk explained, smiling as he held the two bottles up. “And don’t be a baby. It’s not like they’re going to be on you for long,” he said with a mischievous smile, licking his lips again. Eunhyuk positioned himself back in front of Donghae’s erection and popped the bottles open. “This will make things better,” he said as he turned the strawberry sauce bottle upside down and poured some onto Donghae’s throbbing erection. “Ha ha! It’s twitching!” Eunhyuk said happily, poking it with his finger. 

 

“Th-that’s because it’s c-cold,” Donghae said. He closed his eyes to try and relax so he wouldn’t cum right away. He was becoming use to the feeling of the cold substance on his cock, when Eunhyuk then began pouring some of the chocolate sauce on him as well. “Aaaahhhhh fuck…” Donghae breathed heavily. “I thought you said it wouldn’t be cold for long,” he commented.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything,” the younger said cheerfully as he looked at the sweet treat he had created in front of him. 

 

Eunhyuk grabbed the base of Donghae’s cock and began stroking is slightly, mixing the two sauces together and never stroking the full length. Completely lost in pleasure, Donghae didn’t even hear as the cap of the whipped cream can was popped off. He only jerked back up when he felt whipped cream being sprayed onto the head of his cock. 

 

“Wow! It twitched a lot that time!” Eunhyuk said in fascination. He wiped some whipped cream off his face that had been flung there when Donghae’s cock had twitched. Bringing his finger with the cream on it up to his mouth, Eunhyuk sensually licked it off while watching Donghae. “Guess I need to add a little bit more since some came off.” With that said, he turned the can upside down and sprayed more onto Donghae’s cock. “That looks much better! It should be yummy now!”

 

“Oh please, just suck me…” Donghae begged, his hips thrusted slightly in anticipation of Eunhyuk’s warm mouth engulfing him completely.

 

“I wish I had a cherry to add to the top. It would look so cute then!” Eunhyuk exclaimed.

 

“D-did you just call my cock...cute?” Donghae asked. “Self-esteem dropper right there…”

 

“Sorry...would you like a better name?” the younger asked. He tilted his head to the side, trying to think of a good name of Donghae’s cock. 

 

“Screw the name, just suck me off already. You’ve put it off long enough, I can’t wait any longer!” Donghae begged as he thrust his hips forwards just a bit. 

 

Eunhyuk laughed at the man’s eagerness. Licking his lips while he stared down at the delicious treat he had made before him, he took Donghae’s entire cock into his mouth in one go and hollowed out his cheeks. Donghae could barely keep his eyes open long enough to look at Eunhyuk, kneeling on all fours in front of him, sucking him off with such pleasure. 

 

As Eunhyuk continued bobbing his head, Donghae leaned over a bit and lifted the robe that was slightly covering the younger’s ass. Teasingly, Donghae began rubbing Eunhyuk’s puckered hole and pushed lightly, but never went in. Eunhyuk’s mouth popped off his treat as he let out a loud moan. It had been too long since he had allowed Donghae to touch him there. 

 

“Still adorable,” Donghae called as he looked down at the boy with strawberry and chocolate sauce staining his lips. Donghae held the blondes head up with one hand, and with the other ran his pointer finger over his bottom lip before releasing him. “Come on, I know you want to suck me more,” he said in a seductive tone. 

 

Once again, Eunhyuk latched back onto Donghae’s cock and began sucking him. There was no point in arguing with Donghae if he was right. After all, Eunhyuk had missed sucking Donghae off and wanted to do it as much as possible now that he was able to again. 

 

Enjoying the warmth around his hard member again, Donghae leaned over slightly and stuck his sauce covered finger into Eunhyuk’s quivering entrance. This surprised Eunhyuk and caused him to hollow out his cheeks again, which made Donghae cum without warning. Eunhyuk kept his mouth over Donghae’s cock and worked on swallowing all of his cum as it continued filling his mouth.

 

“I knew I needed some milk with my delicious treat,” Eunhyuk mentioned as he licked his lips before looking down at the already hardening cock in front of him. 

 

Donghae was breathing hard and panting, but still managed to pull Eunhyuk up so that he was only on his knees so that he could kiss him. His lips tasted so sweet even though there was a hint of the taste of his own cum on them. As soon as they began kissing, Donghae started moving his finger again inside the younger and shortly added another. With the added digit, Eunhyuk moaned into Donghae’s mouth and then grabbed a hold of their two erections and began pumping them vigorously. 

 

“Dong….aahhhnnn...Donghae…” Eunhyuk called through their kiss. “I need to...cum…” he moaned as he tilted his head away from their kiss. 

 

“Let me help you then,” Donghae offered as he stuck another finger into Eunhyuk and pressed against his prostate repeatedly. 

 

The jolt of pleasure made Eunhyuk pump their erections even faster before he leaned his head against Donghae’s shoulder. Right before he came, he couldn’t help but bite down onto Donghae’s neck as he groaned the man’s name. Eunhyuk continued pumping their erections throughout his orgasm and felt his cum hit him on the chest. Donghae felt Eunhyuk clamp down around his fingers tightly and kept trying to push up against the younger’s prostate to give him even greater pleasure. 

 

Eunhyuk’s orgasm finally ended and his body felt drained of energy. As soon as Donghae was able to do so, he took his fingers out of the younger. Eunhyuk relaxed his jaw and released Donghae’s neck, when he felt the man’s fingers disappear and quickly gave an apologetic lick to the area he had hurt. He hadn’t meant to bite down so hard and the teeth marks in the man’s flesh looked like they hurt. What made things even worse was that he saw where a couple of his teeth had broken skin as a little bit of blood pooled up at the surface of Donghae’s skin. 

 

As soon as he felt the younger stop lapping at his neck, Donghae released Eunhyuk and let him fall backwards and lay there with his eyes closed. 

 

“Sorry about...your neck…” Eunhyuk panted out and laid as still as possible.

 

“It’s alright. You felt good right?” Donghae asked as he watched the younger nod his head. “Then this is nothing,” he said, reaching his hand up and touched the teeth marks on his neck.

 

Eunhyuk smiled up at Donghae, glad to see that he wasn’t mad at him for hurting him. The younger was still sweating and breathing heavily, so Donghae decided that he would give him a little break before continuing.

 

“Come on, get on all fours for me, Eunhyuk,” Donghae called after a couple of minutes. 

 

The man began rubbing his hands over Eunhyuk’s thighs, but never going all the way to his already hard cock. Eunhyuk shivered at the feeling and groaned lightly at the thought of having to move when he was still trying to calm down. 

 

“I don’t have the energy…” Eunhyuk complained as he gave a small pout to Donghae, hoping that he would be able to rest a little bit longer. 

 

Since he hadn’t touched himself or cum since he began withholding sex from Donghae, his body felt drained of energy. He felt like he could have used at least another five minutes to get more energy back.  

 

“Oh yes you do,” Donghae replied as he gripped Eunhyuk’s cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you again,” he said. He gave another lighter squeeze to the younger’s cock again. 

 

“I doooo…” Eunhyuk whined as he felt Donghae release him and got himself up, so that he was on all fours with his ass facing Donghae. 

 

Right away, Eunhyuk felt Donghae begin to run his fingers over his entrance again. He had expected that Donghae would begin fingering him again, but to his displeasure the man’s fingers disappeared. Eunhyuk began moving his hips as he waited for Donghae to start touching him again. He only stopped moving when he felt Donghae grab hold of one of his butt cheeks and pull it apart. 

 

Easing his body to get ready for Donghae’s fingers again, he was shocked when he felt something that was semi-cold and definitely not his fingers. 

 

“D-Donghae...what are you doing?” Eunhyuk asked as he tried to see what the man was doing to him.

 

“Well you enjoy eating strawberries so I figured your mouth down here would enjoy a nice chocolate covered strawberry, since you gave me such a good blowjob earlier,” Donghae said as he pushed the strawberry in more.

 

“Aaahhnnn...mmm...Donghae!” Eunhyuk called out. The man began moving the strawberry in and out of him while lightly stroking his erection to get it fully erect once again. 

 

“Oh wow! Your ass is so warm inside, that it’s melting the chocolate off the strawberry!” Donghae said in fascination as he continued pushing it in and out of Eunhyuk’s ass.  

 

Seeing that the majority of the chocolate was now spread on the inside of Eunhyuk’s ass, Donghae pulled the strawberry out and pushed it up against Eunhyuk’s lips. Eunhyuk happily opened his mouth and accepted the strawberry as he began eating it, even though he would have liked it more if there had been more chocolate left over. Donghae still had a hold of the strawberry and began teasing Eunhyuk with it, pulling it away from his mouth when he thought he was enjoying it too much. 

 

As Donghae continued toying with Eunhyuk and the strawberry, he began to finger Eunhyuk’s ass again. Donghae wasted no time as he thrust all three fingers back inside and began scissoring the boy’s tight ass. Eunhyuk quickly forgot about the rest of the strawberry. He began thrusting himself back on Donghae’s fingers while he moaned and called out his lover’s name. 

 

“Can I enter you now?” Donghae asked as he hit Eunhyuk’s sweet spot. 

 

“Yes! Please! Fuck me already!” Eunhyuk cried out as pleasure streamed through his body.

 

Removing his fingers from Eunhyuk’s ass, Donghae used his hands to pull apart the boy’s butt cheeks and positioned himself at his entrance. 

 

“I love you so much, Eunhyuk, don’t ever forget that,” Donghae whispered as he leaned down close to Eunhyuk’s ear before thrusting in. “Oooohhh! YES!” Donghae cried out in pleasure as Eunhyuk’s ass swallowed his cock without any problems. “Fuck...I’ve missed this!”

 

“How...do you think...I feel?” Eunhyuk asked between moans of pleasure as Donghae managed to find his prostate easily. “You could...jerk-off when...ever...you wanted!” 

 

Donghae stopped his thrusts and looked down at Eunhyuk who had turned around, wondering why he had stopped all of the studden. It wasn’t like Donghae to stop in the middle if it wasn’t to flip him over or adjust their position. 

 

“You think that because we weren’t having sex that I would jerk off all the time?” Donghae asked in a shocked and upset voice.

 

“Well yeah! You have it easier than me. I can’t just finger myself and get the same type of feeling I get when you shove your massive cock into me,” Eunhyuk whined as he moved his hips to try and entice Donghae to begin moving again. “I don’t think I can get off anymore with only jerking myself off. I need your fingers or cock in me too.”

 

A groan escaped Donghae’s throat as he leaned over to whisper, “I. Never. Jerked. Off. Once.” A gasp escaped Eunhyuk’s lips when he heard what Donghae had just said, but that gasp quickly turned into a pleasured moan as Donghae began his thrusts again. “I was...waiting for you...so I didn’t...jerk off…” he panted. 

 

Eunhyuk didn’t say anything else, mainly for the fact that he couldn’t stop moaning and calling out Donghae’s name as he was pounded into. Donghae continued his harsh thrusts until he came inside of Eunhyuk, but he didn’t stop there. Pulling out, he flipped Eunhyuk over and entered him again before Eunhyuk could even register that he had been flipped. 

 

“Damn! How are you...still hard!?” Eunhyuk moaned as Donghae began grinding inside of him, buried in his ass all the way. 

 

“I haven’t had sex for how many days?” Donghae asked, beginning to thrust again. “Plus, you haven’t cum yet. I know you want to cum...while I ram into you,” he explained without stopping his thrusts.  

 

Once again, Donghae began to reach his peak so he grabbed hold of Eunhyuk’s cock and began pumping it as fast and hard as he could. 

 

“Donghae...if you keep doing that...I’m going to cum right now…” Eunhyuk moaned as he clutched at the sheets under him and tilted his head back against the mattress.

 

“Cum then. I want to feel you get tighter because of me,” Donghae told him as he continued pumping the blondes cock. 

 

“Aaahhh-aahhh! Fuck! Donghae! Yes, more! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eunhyuk basically growled as he felt himself about to cum. He was so lost in pleasure that all he could hear was the sound of slapping skin. The bed continuously creaked as Donghae pounded him into it. “I love you, Donghae! I love you so much!” Eunhyuk cried as he came and clenched around Donghae’s cock, which was buried all the way in his ass.

 

“Yes! Aaahhhh, that’s it!” Donghae cried as he felt Eunhyuk’s walls tighten around him. He thrusted only a couple more times before cuming inside of the boy. “You feel so good!” he moaned as he continued emptying himself. 

 

Donghae pulled out of Eunhyuk and rolled to lay down next to him, so that he was close to the cart that still had the strawberries on it. 

 

“Want one?” he asked while still panting, holding a plump strawberry out to Eunhyuk.

 

“Of course I want one, but only if you feed it to me,” Eunhyuk said. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and opened his mouth wide. 

 

Laughing, Donghae placed the strawberry in Eunhyuk’s mouth and was shocked when he took the whole thing in one go, licking his fingers in the process. Donghae moved the platter so that it was between them on the bed. They spent the next ten minutes calming down and feeding each other strawberries and covering them in the sauces they had available to them and the whipped cream. Of course Donghae still wanted to spoil Eunhyuk a bit, so he gave him the majority of the strawberries that were already covered in chocolate. Eunhyuk had tried to give Donghae a strawberry covered in chocolate and the man had accepted the strawberry, but then leaned in and used his mouth to transfer it into the younger’s mouth. After that happened, Eunhyuk understood that he was going to be the one to get all of the chocolate covered ones. 

 

When the last strawberry finally disappeared into Eunhyuk’s mouth, Donghae moved the platter back onto the cart so that there was nothing between them. 

 

“Why are you still wearing that robe if you’re so embarrassed about it?” Donghae asked as he pulled at the material. 

 

“Well you haven’t taken yours off either,” the younger pointed out.

 

“I had no reason to have to take it off,” Donghae responded as he shrugged his shoulders. “You on the other hand...you acted like it was the worst thing you’ve ever put on. So why not take it off as soon as you had the opportunity?”

 

“Because...uuhhh...you said I looked cute in it…” Eunhyuk admitted as he lightly ran his finger down the middle of Donghae’s chest. “So...I figured I’d keep it on for you…”

 

“So what if I told you to dress up more like this because you look cute? Would you?” Donghae asked in a cutesy voice. 

 

“No! I’m not doing that, Donghae!” Eunhyuk shouted, turning away from Donghae. “I did it this one time because it was our first time having sex in quite some time. I wanted to do something I thought you would appreciate. It’s not going to happen again!”

 

“Aaawwwww...please!? I bet you would look cute in anything you wear!” Donghae told him as he ruffled his hair playfully. “Imagine a bit of lingerie, or a cute little maid’s outfit!” 

 

“Lingerie!? A maid’s outfit!? Why would I want to dress in those types of things when I’m a guy!?” the younger shouted, half embarrassed that he was semi considering it. 

 

“Please…? What if it’s only a couple of times!? I promise I won’t take pictures or anything like that. So there will be no proof!” Donghae offered in hopes that maybe he could get Eunhyuk to agree with him now. 

 

“I said no!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he turned around with the whipped cream can in hand and sprayed Donghae in the face with it. “Ooohhh...HA HA HA HA!” the younger burst out laughing, unable to control himself. “So  _ that’s  _ what you look like with white stuff sprayed on your face!”

 

Eunhyuk continued laughing uncontrollably as Donghae was staring at him in an unsatisfied way. 

 

“I’m sorry, Donghae! I couldn’t resist!” Eunhyuk said still laughing, slowly trying to gain his self composure back.

 

“No...I’m sorry…”

 

“Donghae?” the blonde questioned, wondering why Donghae would be the one to be apologizing at a time like this. 

 

“Sorry for this!” he shouted as he jumped on top of Eunhyuk and began rubbing his face into the younger’s chest. 

 

This action caused Eunhyuk to cry out at how cold the cream still was against his flesh and nipples. 

 

“Ya! Donghae!” Eunhyuk called while still laughing. He stopped laughing, however, when he felt Donghae’s erection bump up against his leg. “Again?” he asked in an interested tone. 

 

“You’re ready too aren’t you?” Donghae commented as he rolled off the younger. “Ride me?” he asked. He stroked his erection a couple of times to finish getting it fully erect. 

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes got wide as he went over to Donghae and straddled himself over the man’s raging erection. 

 

“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer,” Eunhyuk said, lowering himself onto Donghae. “Aahhnn! So good,” he moaned as he let himself sink all the way down until Donghae was completely inside of him. 

 

This time, they wasted no time with any foreplay and began fucking right away. Eunhyuk was moving his hips up and down and grinding himself on Donghae as hard as he could. Both of them were moaning and crying out each other’s name as they continued slamming into one another. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Eunhyuk cried out. “I’m so close! Fuck me, Donghae!” 

 

Donghae smiled as he began thrusting his hips up to meet with Eunhyuk’s. With Donghae’s cock reaching further in him and entering harder and faster, Eunhyuk came in almost no time. 

 

“AAAHHHHH! YES, DONGHAE!” he shouted as a stream of cum left his cock and splurted all over Donghae’s chest. 

 

With one more thrust, Donghae buried himself inside of Eunhyuk and held the boy down by his hips as he released himself inside. Eunhyuk threw his head back and tried to push himself even further onto Donghae if that was even possible at the moment. 

 

“Fuck...why are you so fucking amazing?” Donghae panted as his hands released Eunhyuk and fell to his sides. “Fuck…” he moaned again, running his hand over his face and through his hair. 

 

Eunhyuk slid off Donghae’s now soft cock and rested next to him, not caring that he was dirty or that cum was leaking out from his ass. 

 

“I should be asking you why your cock is so amazing,” Eunhyuk replied cheerfully as he smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“Because I get to ram it into you and I get very...very... _ very _ excited whenever I get the chance to fuck you and make you mine,” Donghae answered, planting a kiss on Eunhyuk’s forehead. “I’m sorry if I leave any bruises on your hips. I didn’t mean to grip you so hard,” Donghae apologized. 

 

“It’s alright. I got your neck and you got my hips,” Eunhyuk stated as he brushed some of the hair from Donghae’s eyes.

 

“And your ass too...I got that too,” the man chuckled. Eunhyuk lightly hit him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s sleep for a bit and then we can shower together. Okay?”

 

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Eunhyuk agreed happily.

 

“Then after our shower, I can ask room service to bring a robe for me and another girls robe for you,” Donghae added smugly and he got himself comfortable on the bed. 

 

“Whatever you want…” Eunhyuk yawned out as he closed his eyes and snuggled up against Donghae’s warm body. 

 

“Really!?” Donghae asked in an excited voice, glad that Eunhyuk seemed to be fine with his childish desire to see him in the woman’s robe. 

 

“Sure. I already wore it while we had sex, so why not put it on for a bit longer?” the younger pointed out as he innocently shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Does this mean you’re open to doing the lingerie and maid’s outfit too?” Donghae asked excitedly as his eyes lit up. 

 

“Don’t go pushing your luck with me, Donghae,” Eunhyuk told him and squinted his eyes to try to appear agitated with the man. 

 

“You’re just too adorable. I can’t believe you’re all mine!” he exclaimed. “Promise you’ll give some thought to dressing up for me?” the man asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Eunhyuk’s arm. 

 

“Mmmm...maybe...now shhh...I’m...slee...py…”

 

“Eunhyuk?” Donghae lightly called, looking down at the peaceful boy. “I love you so much,” he said as he ran his hand over the boy's head before pulling the sleeping boy close to his body and closing his eyes as well. 


	6. It Just Kind Of...Flew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to post yesterday because I was busy, so I will post another chapter after this one!

It was later that same day when Kyuhyun woke up again. He looked around for a clock, but found that he couldn’t find any no matter where he looked. When he came around more, he noticed that he was lying on the couch still covered with Siwon’s shirt.

“Mmmmm...smells like him,” Kyuhyun hummed to himself as he hugged it closer to his body to inhale the man’s scent more. “Where...where is he?” the younger asked as he quickly looked around the room, only to notice Siwon was nowhere to be seen.

Getting up off the couch, Kyuhyun took Siwon’s shirt with him and decided to slide it on so he wasn’t completely naked. Even though he could have easily pulled back on his own shirt or his boxers, he felt too lazy to bend down and pick them up. After Kyuhyun pulled on Siwon’s shirt, he noticed just how big it was. It might have been bigger than he thought it would be, but at least it was comfy. When he went to try and button it, he noticed that the majority of the buttons were missing.

“Oh yeah...I tore it open,” Kyuhyun said in realization.  _ Ha ha...I tore his shirt open, _ he thought happily to himself as he hugged it tighter to his body and played with the one of the cuffs at the end of the long sleeves.

Kyuhyun noticed that there were two buttons still in tact so he figured he should at least close those. At least he would be a bit more covered up now and that was better than nothing. Especially since the two of them hadn’t had much contact over the past week, Kyuhyun didn’t want to risk exposing too much of himself as a temptation for Siwon.

After Kyuhyun dropped his hands down to his sides, he looked around the room trying to decide where he should look for Siwon.

“Where could he have gone?” the younger asked himself. “He should have just waited for me to wake up,” he pouted as he scuffed his food on the carpet.

Kyuhyun had no idea what the layout of the cabin was like, if it had a second floor, if there was a basement, or what types of rooms there were. The younger felt kind of strange wandering aimlessly around a place he had never been in before. For all he knew, there might be room that Siwon didn’t want him entering and with his good luck, he would end up in that room... that is, if there was one.

Roaming slowly around, Kyuhyun was relieved when he finally heard Siwon’s voice coming from one of the rooms. Through the door, Kyuhyun could hear Siwon having a lighthearted conversation with someone.

“Yes of course I’ll come...yes I can bring him too...I’m sure it’s no problem...yes...yes, yes please don’t worry...we’ll be there Saturday...okay...love you too, bye.” Siwon placed his phone down on the small desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

_ Love? Who does Siwon love!?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself worriedly.  _ Why is he saying that to someone else besides me!? I thought he loved me!  _ He could almost feel his heart breaking from what he had just heard and didn’t want to face Siwon right then.

Not wanting to face the man or disturb his thinking, Kyuhyun tried sneaking away. He failed, however, when the floorboards creaked beneath his feet and alerted the man as he bolted up in his chair.

“Kyuhyun? Is that you?” Siwon called from the other side of the door, sitting up more in his chair.

Kyuhyun knew that he couldn’t avoid Siwon, so he grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open. Peeking his head in, he saw Siwon had put on another shirt and was wearing a comfy pair of sweatpants...something he had never seen him in before, since he was always dressed for work. It was kind of refreshing to see the man in something much more casual.

“Yeah...it’s just me,” Kyuhyun said as he shoved the door open a bit more. “Who else would it be in the middle of the woods?” he asked.

“Just because we are in the middle of the woods, don’t let your guard down by thinking that no one would want to try and break into here. I was just checking to make sure it was you and not some stranger who could have harmed you,” Siwon explained, watching the younger nod his head in understanding.

“Would someone really try breaking in here?” Kyuhyun asked, now a bit scared since he hadn’t thought of that possibility until now.

“Anything can happen,” Siwon pointed out as he shrugged his shoulders. “Now...what are you doing standing out in the hallway? Come in,” the man said motioning for Kyuhyun to come closer.

Pushing the door open all the way, Kyuhyun wandered inside and stood by the wall after pushing the door closed again. As soon as Siwon saw the younger was only wearing his now ruined shirt, he had to bite down on his knuckle to keep himself from doing something he might regret later. He had to remember that he couldn’t take advantage of Kyuhyun anymore and that he needed to put an effort into this new relationship. He knew it was going to be difficult and that he might slip up a couple of times, but that was to be expected after all. Changing a habit that has been formed for so many years wasn’t going to be an easy task, not in a long shot.

“What’s the matter, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he lowered his hand away from his face, seeing the teeth marks on his knuckle. “It looks like something’s bothering you,” he stated. He got up from his chair and walked over to Kyuhyun, who was playing with the bottom of his ruined shirt.

“Who do you love?” Kyuhyun asked when Siwon placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Uummm...well...I-I love...you…” Siwon stuttered out like an infant just learning to talk.

Saying he loved Kyuhyun was harder than he thought it was going to be, but he meant it no matter how uncertain his voice might have sounded. Siwon knew he just had to get use to saying “I love you” to someone other than his family.

“Well...that’s not what I heard when you were on the phone,” Kyuhyun whined as he looked Siwon in the eyes.

“Wh...that!?” he asked in shock. “I was talking with Leeteuk!” Siwon told the younger with a chuckle in his voice. “He wants us to come to another party he’s hosting this Saturday. You expect me not to say ‘I love you’ back to Leeteuk?”

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turned a bright red with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had gotten jealous over Siwon telling Leeteuk that he loved him. Family always tells each other that kind of thing, he told Jaejoong that all the time after all. It was nothing to be jealous over and now he felt like a complete fool for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

“Sorry…” the younger apologized. “I guess I kind of...jumped to conclusions...ha…”

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun.” Siwon pulled Kyuhyun into a tight embrace and held him momentarily.

“Si-Siwon...you’re hard again,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he felt Siwon’s erection poking at him through his pants.

“What do you expect out of me?” Siwon whined, looking down at Kyuhyun again and the way he was dressed. “You come to me wearing my shirt and nothing else...not even boxers...of course I’m going to get aroused.”

Then Kyuhyun remembered, Siwon had said he would help him wash up after he had woken up.

“I’m dirty,” Kyuhyun said. He leaned up against the nearest wall and looked up at Siwon with a smile in his eyes.

“Oh that’s right...I promised to get you clean once you woke up,” Siwon realized as he leaned over Kyuhyun and grabbed his chin. “I need to help you get clean...don’t I?”

“Just because you’re hard, don’t think I’m going to let you mess around with me in the shower,” the younger stated. “You said you’d help clean me, not fuck me like a testosterone filled bull.”

“Be glad I can have a lot of self control when I need to,” Siwon stated, keeping a hold of the younger’s chin as he leaned down to kiss him. “I can at least touch a bit though,” he added before going back to their kiss, not giving Kyuhyun the chance to say anything.

As they kissed, Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s chin. He began moving his hands back towards Kyuhyun’s ass and began playing with it. Kyuhyun began moaning into their kiss as he grabbed a hold of Siwon’s arms, enjoying the feeling of the man’s touch. The more their kiss deepened the more Siwon continued to play with Kyuhyun’s ass. Without any warning, he stuck two of his fingers in Kyuhyun’s puckered hole where he could feel some of his cum still inside.

“Ahhn!” the younger yelled out as his grip tightened on Siwon. “S-Siwon...it hurts a bit…” Kyuhyun winced at the pain as he tore his mouth free from Siwon’s and clenched his teeth at the stinging sensation.

“Sorry,” Siwon apologized, removing his fingers slowly and lightly kneading Kyuhyun’s ass with his strong fingers. “Come on, let’s get you clean.”

Siwon led Kyuhyun out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Kyuhyun was shocked to see that this was nothing like the bathroom Siwon had attached to his room back at his place. The floors were made of dark stone and the walls were a deep green with soft lights placed throughout. It had a romantic feeling to it, but it also gave it a nice relaxing earthy feeling. It was completely beyond anything Kyuhyun thought was possible to have.

“You can take off my shirt now,” Siwon pointed out as he began walking away. “I want you to try this shower. It’ll relax you for sure.”

Kyuhyun undid the two buttons that were keeping the shirt closed and let if fall softly to the floor where he abandoned it, not bothering to put it on the counter or anything. He was shocked at how his feet even felt more relaxed as he walked across the coldish stone floor towards Siwon. Once he was standing beside Siwon, the man turned the handle to the shower and turned it on. Kyuhyun was amazed when he saw the water falling from the ceiling like rain. All he could do was watch it for a while before he finally stepped under the falling water. Siwon had been right, it felt amazing as the warm water, at just the right temperature, rained down on him at just the right pressure.

As Kyuhyun stood in the warm water, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and completely relax his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Siwon leaning up against the counter with him arms crossed across his chest staring at him. Siwon appeared content as he watched the water cascaded down Kyuhyun’s naked body. Kyuhyun reached out his hand and, without saying anything, beckoned Siwon to join him. Siwon understood what Kyuhyun wanted as he began pulling his clothes off. The younger could only stare at Siwon as he lazily dropped his sweatpants and boxers to the ground. He then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the growing pile. His eyes still didn’t leave the man as he was joined in the shower.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Kyuhyun mumbled, watching the water run over Siwon’s wet muscled chest once he was standing close enough to him.

“Well you didn’t seem to reluctant to come with me in the beginning,” Siwon pointed out as he grabbed some shampoo and began running his fingers through Kyuhyun’s wet hair. “I thought you were going to attempt to fling yourself out of the car at some points because you were so angry.”

“You’re making me miss work when I just started…” the younger stated as he averted his eyes and pouted slightly. “Yoochun could get angry with me and decide that he doesn’t need me anymore. Then I’ll be out of a job,” he explained as he brought his hand up to his face and wiped away some shampoo that was cascading down his forehead.

“Ghhh...like I told you before, you’re not going to get fired if I have anything to do with it,” Siwon stated while he continued running his hands through Kyuhyun’s hair while the young boy continued to pout in front of him.

“I should still give Yoochun a call to explain why I never came back,” the younger explained, feeling bad for suddenly disappearing from work. “What time is it anyways?” Kyuhyun asked as he enjoyed the feeling of Siwon’s hands running through his hair.

“About 6:30pm the last time I checked,” Siwon answered after taking a couple of seconds to try and remember.

“I should probably give Yoochun a call then once we’re done in here,” Kyuhyun said as he ran his hands over his face while he thought about what he would tell his boss.

“Don’t worry. Tell him you can come in tomorrow after a doctors appointment,” Siwon said as if he had come up with excuses all his life. “But for now...let’s enjoy ourselves.”

Kyuhyun shivered slightly when he felt Siwon’s hands moving their way down his body and to his hips where they rested comfortably. Siwon began rubbing small circles into Kyuhyun’s hipbones while he began pressing himself up against the boy’s ass.

“Nnnhh...Siwon...not now…” Kyuhyun moaned softly as he tried to remove the man’s hands from his hips. “Don’t distract me right now. We still have to eat too. Do you even have any food here?”

With a large sigh, Siwon released Kyuhyun and backed away from him and he grabbed some body wash and squirted it onto his hands.

“Of course I have food here, Kyuhyun. It’s not like I come here to starve myself or something like that,” Siwon stated as he spun the younger around and began to run his hands over Kyuhyun’s back. “I’ll make something once we’re done in here and during that time you can get in contact with Yoochun if you  _ really  _ want to.”

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then turned his head so that he faced Siwon with a small smile on his lips. He was starting to enjoy this gentler version of Siwon. He knew the man was trying his hardest to make this relationship something special and as normal as he could manage. Kyuhyun knew that if he was still in the old relationship with Siwon that the man would have pushed him up against the wall and fucked him as hard as he wanted.   

Siwon continued washing him, turning him around so that they were facing each other again. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but blush a bit at the man’s gentle strokes. Kyuhyun was enjoying the feeling until Siwon suddenly pulled him in so that their hips collided with each other. It was such a sudden pull that Kyuhyun had to place his hands on Siwon’s hips to keep himself from losing his balance and possibly toppling both of them to the ground because of the wet, slick floor. When he saw that Siwon didn’t try to pull away at his touch, he figured it was safe to keep his hands there.

“Can I clean you out?” Siwon asked as he moved his hands back towards Kyuhyun’s ass and began rubbing his soapy hands all over it.

“Y-yeah…” Kyuhyun answered as he looked down at his hands on Siwon’s hips. “Be gentle with me though.”

Siwon wasted no time prying Kyuhyun’s cheeks apart and sticking a well-soaped finger inside. Kyuhyun winced at the pain but tried to hide his face as best as he could. A small groan of pain escaped his mouth and he hoped that the sound of the water would be too loud of Siwon to hear.

“I’m sorry if it hurts,” Siwon said as he slowly moved another finger inside and kissed the top of the younger’s head. “But I need to get you clean. It’ll just be uncomfortable later if I leave all my cum inside of you.”

“It’s...nnhh...fine…” Kyuhyun groaned as he felt Siwon moving his fingers around inside.

Even though Kyuhyun knew Siwon was only trying to help him and that he wasn’t trying to lead to anything sexual, he couldn’t help but feel aroused. Slowly, his erection began to grow and he couldn’t help but start to grind his hips into Siwon’s.

“I thought you didn’t want to do anything,” Siwon pointed out as he stopped moving his fingers.

“I...I can’t help it,” Kyuhyun admitted as he pulled himself more against Siwon and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “Just keep moving your fingers...please…” he begged as his half erect cock pressed up against Siwon.

“If that’s what you want.” Siwon slowly began moving his fingers again and quickly found Kyuhyun’s prostate.

Kyuhyun’s body was becoming hotter and it didn’t help that the warm water was still raining down on them. Siwon was trying his best to stay calm as Kyuhyun kept a tight grip on his hips to grind them together. With all of Kyuhyun’s moans of pleasure, however, he couldn’t help but get an erection as well.

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered lightly into his ear. Kyuhyun lifted his head up towards Siwon and instantly received a kiss. “Aahhnn, Kyuhyun,” he panted when he felt Kyuhyun press their erections together and began stroking them so that they rubbed against one another.

As Kyuhyun was stroking them, Siwon managed to press against his prostate, which caused the younger to buck his hips up against his. Even though Kyuhyun wanted to moan out and call Siwon’s name, he continued kissing Siwon as the man’s tongue twirled around his.

Kyuhyun began moaning into Siwon’s mouth as he felt himself coming closer to his climax. Siwon knew he had to cum soon as well so he began pushing up against Kyuhyun’s prostate harder and faster. The stimulation Kyuhyun was getting was pushing him over the edge as his hand began to work faster at the two erections. His other hand still grasped tightly onto Siwon’s hip to keep them close together because he was craving for the contact.

Removing one of his hands from Kyuhyun’s ass, Siwon moved it up to the boy’s chest and began playing with one of his nipples. Kyuhyun finally had to rip his mouth away from Siwon’s as a loud moan came pouring from his throat. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as he constantly called out to Siwon who then latched his mouth onto Kyuhyun’s wet neck. Kyuhyun tilted his head back to allow Siwon as much access to his neck as he wanted.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kyuhyun let the water hit his face as his mouth hung open slightly because of the vast amount of pleasure he was feeling. His legs were beginning to shake as he felt his orgasm building up even more.  

“Siwon...I’m c-cuming s-soon,” Kyuhyun warned as the pace he had going on their cocks became even quicker.

“Fuck, how much faster are you going to move?” Siwon asked as he was gripped with a new pleasure as Kyuhyun’s grip tightened.

Kyuhyun couldn’t comprehend what Siwon was saying in order to respond to him. All he knew was that he was going to cum soon and that his body was very sensitive and being driven insane.

With one more direct hit to his prostate, Kyuhyun came over his hand and between his and Siwon’s stomachs. Kyuhyun released their cocks only to see that Siwon was still rock hard. A small pout came to his lips as he regained his breathing. Before Siwon could do anything, Kyuhyun was on his knees in front of him and engulfed the man’s cock into his mouth.

“Aahhh! Fuck, Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted as he felt Kyuhyun’s hot mouth around him.  _ Fuck...he’s still full of surprises!  _ the man thought to himself as he allowed himself to instantly get lost in the pleasure Kyuhyun was bringing him.

Kyuhyun placed his hands on Siwon’s hips again, in order to steady himself, and began moving his head quickly back and forth. He had given Siwon a blowjob a couple of times and knew what the man liked so it wasn’t long before he was deep throating him and humming with pleasure. Kyuhyun felt when Siwon gripped his hair and began thrusting his hips to get deeper into Kyuhyun’s mouth. The grip Siwon had on his hair caused him some pain but he wasn’t going to hold it against the man since Kyuhyun knew he was bringing him pleasure and he was probably doing it unconsciously because of that, just like what he was guilty of doing sometimes.

“Nnnhh, I’m cuming, Kyuhyun!” Siwon called out as he forced Kyuhyun’s mouth all the way onto his cock and released inside of the boy’s mouth.

Kyuhyun temporarily gagged on all of the cum shooting into his mouth and down his throat but quickly adjusted to it and continued swallowing the bitter tasking liquid. He knew Siwon liked it when he swallowed and figured there was nothing wrong with it, especially since he knew Siwon wasn’t going to let him pull his head away even if he tried.

Popping his mouth off of Siwon’s cock, after he felt the man ease his grip, Kyuhyun fell backwards and sat down on the wet floor breathing heavily. His chest heaved up and down as the water continued to rain down on him and he opened his mouth to let some water enter. The taste of cum was still something Kyuhyun needed to get use to but that would come in time he guessed.

The next time Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon was when the water in the shower stopped. Kyuhyun was kind of sad that the water had been turned off since he had still been using it to wash the taste of cum from his mouth.

When the younger finally looked up, he saw Siwon holding his hand out to him. Kyuhyun grasped the man’s wet hand and helped lift himself up until he was standing only inches away from him.

“That was a nice surprise,” Siwon said as he ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s blushing cheek. “I wasn’t expecting that at all...you might be the one that needs to work on your self-control,” he commented as he ran his hand through the younger’s soaking wet hair to comb it out of his eyes.

“I...don’t know what came over me…” Kyuhyun muttered as he searched Siwon’s eyes and felt a blush cover his face.

“Doesn’t matter, it was great.” Siwon lifted Kyuhyun chin and gave him another kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking towards a closet that was towards the back of the bathroom. Opening the closet, he skimmed the towels that were in there and grabbed two towels that had rarely been used and were still as soft as the day he had bought them. “Dry off or you’ll catch a cold,” he said as he tossed one of the towels over to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun snatched the towel out of the air and instantly began drying his hair off since it was still soaking wet and dripping down the front of his face and down the back of his neck. He was glad that the bathroom stayed warm since he wasn’t feeling cold yet, but knew as soon as he left that he would feel freezing if he didn’t get at least a bit dried off now.

Siwon was making his way towards the bathroom door, and when he passed Kyuhyun he made sure to give him a tap on the ass. At the time, Kyuhyun had placed the towel on his head, covering his eyes, so he had not seen Siwon coming. As Siwon left the bathroom, Kyuhyun quickly dried off more of his body and then followed behind because he didn’t know what else he should do.

“Umm...Siwon?” Kyuhyun called out in a hushed voice.

“Hmm?” Siwon hummed as he stepped into a large bedroom.

“I don’t have any clean clothes to wear,” the younger pointed out. “Since you kind of sprung this on me...I only have my work clothes but those are all dirty and wrinkled by now…”

“Right...hmm well...these will be a little big for you but you can wear these for now,” Siwon said as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants out from a drawer. “Here’s a pair of boxers too.” Kyuhyun tried to catch all the clothes that were being tossed at him. He had dropped the shirt Siwon had thrown and by the time he was standing up the boxers landed on his head.

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun answered as he huffed out a breath of air to try and move the boxers.

“Ha ha!” Siwon laughed as he saw the predicament Kyuhyun was in.  _ Why do I find that so adorable? _ the man asked himself.  _ Am I turning soft towards him this quickly…? _

“Ya! It’s your fault!” Kyuhyun spit back at he pulled the boxers from his head and walked over to the bed. “It’s because you randomly threw the clothes at me when I wasn’t ready…” he whined as he held the clothes to his chest.

Siwon stood and watched the younger as he looked down at the clothes in his arms and smiled at them. He had a hunch that Kyuhyun enjoyed wearing his clothes since it was probably one of those things that loving couples…“normal” couples…would probably do.

“This is the only bedroom in this place,” Siwon pointed out as Kyuhyun went back to drying the rest of his body after finally placing the clothes down onto the bed. “You know what that means?”

Kyuhyun placed his towel on the bed and pulled on the boxers Siwon had lent him.

“I’ll take the couch since this is your place,” Kyuhyun stated right away since he didn’t expect anything else from the man.

Kyuhyun understood that he was asking for a normal relationship out of Siwon but he knew that everything was going to take time and that things were not going to fall into place as quickly as he would probably expect from anyone else. But, he was willing to wait as long as it took for Siwon to get accustom to having a normal relationship...or...as normal of a one that they were going to be able to get.

“What do you mean you’ll take the couch?” the man asked as he watched Kyuhyun in confusion. “We’ll be sleeping together in the same bed of course,” Siwon replied as he took a shirt from his dresser. After pulling on the comfortable shirt, Siwon turned around to see a surprised looking Kyuhyun. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Siwon brought his hand up to his face but dropped it when Kyuhyun shook his head.

“You said you never sleep with…”

“Submissives,” he finished for the younger. “But we’ve terminated your contract remember? Or well...verbally we did. I’ll completely terminate it once I can actually get my hands on it again. That means...you’re not my Submissive anymore. You’re my…”

“Lover,” Kyuhyun finished for him this time. “I’m your lover.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh at himself for forgetting this fact. “So...I get to sleep with you!?” he asked excitedly as he forgot about getting dressed.

“Yes, Kyuhyun. You get to sleep with me,” Siwon answered with a slight sigh in his voice for how forgetful Kyuhyun had been. “Every night we are together, we are going to sleep in the same bed. I want to be able to hold you each night, even if you get angry with me.”

A huge smile spread across Kyuhyun’s face. Sure, he had slept with Siwon before but he had always been his Submissive in those cases and things had been different then. This was the first time he would be sleeping with Siwon as his lover. Kyuhyun found that he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he could feel another blush coming over his face.

Grabbing the towel off the bed again he placed it on his head and worked on drying his hair more, mostly to hide his face from Siwon.

Siwon pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walking silently over to Kyuhyun. He leaned down so that he was face to face with Kyuhyun and then lifted the towel he had over his head just enough so that he could capture Kyuhyun’s lips. Since Kyuhyun had already been standing by the bed, there was nowhere for him to go but back. With one small shuffle, he was falling back onto the bed with Siwon following him. Kyuhyun held the towel on his head so that it still covered his eyes and even when Siwon tried moving it he held it firmly in place.

“Kyuhyun, what are you doing?” Siwon asked as he broke away from the kiss and hovered over the boy.

“N-nothing...j-just drying my hair more,” Kyuhyun responded while he gripped the towel even tighter.

“Move the towel,” Siwon told him.

“No,” the younger quickly answered back without thinking.

“What?” Siwon asked as he bent down closer to Kyuhyun.

“I can say no now since I’m not your Submissive,” Kyuhyun answered as he pulled the towel down over his face even more.

Kyuhyun could hear Siwon sigh as the man realized one of the perks to having a Submissive had just disappeared.

“Come on, move the towel,” Siwon said again as he gave it a slight tug. When Kyuhyun still didn’t move the towel off his face, Siwon decided he would switch tactics. “Okay fine, I guess you don’t have to move it.” He saw Kyuhyun take a big breath and then relax a bit on the bed.  _ Oh this is going to be way to easy, _ he chuckled to himself in his head.

When Siwon thought that Kyuhyun was relaxed enough he bent down to his chest and gave one of the boy’s exposed nipples a bite.

“Aaahhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he bolted up on the bed and looked at the man.

“Knew that would get you up,” Siwon said with a cocky smile. “Now…” he said as he grabbed the towel and flung it off the bed and to the floor, “...why were you hiding your face so desperately?”

Kyuhyun looked away from Siwon and refused to make eye contact even when Siwon moved so that his face was in front of his. Getting a bit frustrated at Kyuhyun, Siwon leaned back down and gave Kyuhyun’s other nipple a bite.

“Ouch! Okay! I was embarrassed! Are you happy now?” he asked as he lay back down and placed his hands over his face.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Siwon asked as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrists and pinned them down to the bed. “Is it because we’re lovers now?”

“Mhmm…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he turned his head away from Siwon. “I’ve never had a lover before so I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s why we’ll figure things out together. You’re my first lover too, remember?” Siwon told him with a smirk on his face. “I’ve only ever had Submissives and I never got close to them...except for you now since you’re now going to be my lover and boyfriend.”

“Oh, ha ha! Right...sorry, kind of forgot.” Kyuhyun turned his head back to face Siwon and stuck his tongue out playfully to try and lighten the mood.

Siwon kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek before releasing him and getting up from the bed. Sitting up on the bed, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon as he grabbed the discarded towel on the floor and tossed it back onto the bed.

“I’m going to go get dinner started. Finished getting dressed and come out when you’re done. Then you can call Yoochun if you really need to.” Siwon left the room without saying another word and closed the door behind him to give Kyuhyun some privacy, not that he really needed any.

Quickly, Kyuhyun finished drying his hair and then pulled on the rest of the clothes Siwon had let him borrow. If one thing was for sure, it was that when Siwon said the clothes would be a little big. Kyuhyun’s butt was the only thing keeping the sweatpants up since they easily fell past his hips. The shirt Siwon had lent him was also big and kept falling off one of his shoulders.

“I didn’t think his clothes would be  _ this  _ big on me…” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to fix the clothes on his body. “Did he give me extra baggy clothes he as or something?”

Kyuhyun was sure he looked like a little kid who had rummaged through his father’s clothes but he also felt comfortable at the same time.

When Kyuhyun opened the door, he could hear the sound of pots banging together and the fridge opening and closing along with different drawers as utensils clanked around. Kyuhyun wandered down the hall and back to the living room where Siwon and him had had sex earlier that day. Scanning the room, he found his messenger bag lying on the floor and scooped it up. As he rummaged through it, he found his phone and pulled it out so that he could call Yoochun.

Kyuhyun walked over towards the window next to the front door and looked out of it while the phone rang, hoping that Yoochun would pick up.

_ “Hello, this is Yoochun speaking,”  _ the man answered, sounding like he was preoccupied with something else while answering the phone.

“Hi, Yoochun? It’s me...Kyuhyun,” he said shyly, afraid that he was about to get yelled at.

_ “Kyuhyun, where were you today!? I heard you went on a lunch break but never came back,” _ Yoochun stated in an unsatisfied tone.  _ “When I saw everything on your desk it looked like you hadn’t even gotten half of your job taken care of. I had to give the work to another employee so that they could finish it.” _

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. You see...I went out to get lunch but then began to feel sick,” Kyuhyun was so glad that he could lie over the phone since Yoochun wouldn’t be able to see his face. “I wanted to give you a call once I got home but I fell asleep and just woke up now.”

_ “Then why is your car still in the parking lot? When I left I assumed it was yours since everyone else had already left the office already.” _

“I had lunch with a...friend...and we took his car,” Kyuhyun explained. It wasn’t a complete lie after all. “I told him I wasn’t feeling well and he offered to drive me back home since he was scared I’d get into a crash if I drove myself.”

_ “Well, will you be coming in tomorrow?” _ Yoochun asked, sounding a bit worried and pissed at the same time.

“Mhmm. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning at...I think it’s 10:00am so I should be able to come in after I’m finished with that unless I’m told otherwise,” Kyuhyun explained as he quickly thought on his feet and remembered what Siwon had told him to say.

_ “Kyuhyun, you don’t need to come in tomorrow if you’re going to be that late. It’s not that I’m angry with your or anything but if you’re not feeling well I don’t want you having to stay late to finish things up because that’ll only make your condition worse. I’ll find someone else to do your work.” _

“A-are you sure? I’m confident I’ll be able to come in tomorrow,” Kyuhyun said, hoping Yoochun was not getting a negative image of him in his head.

_ “I’m positive, Kyuhyun, just rest and feel better. I’ll see you on Friday,”  _ Yoochun told him calmly.

“Alright, see you then.” Kyuhyun ended the call and closed his phone as he let out a large sigh.

The younger couldn’t believe he had just lied to his boss and gotten tomorrow off.

Was what he just did right? Sure, Yoochun didn’t have to know that he had been lied to, but it felt kind of wrong. The man was his boss after all. As Kyuhyun pondered this for a while, he couldn’t help but look outside. It looked so peaceful and calm, just to be surrounded by nature on all sides and not have anyone know where he was. Kyuhyun continued looking out the window until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Ya!” he yelled in shock as he dropped his phone onto the ground.

“How did your call with Yoochun go?” Siwon asked as he blew lightly onto Kyuhyun’s ear.

“Good,” the younger answered as he flinched a little from what Siwon had just done. “He gave me tomorrow off,” Kyuhyun explained as he turned his head to look at Siwon.

“Great!” the man replied happily as he released Kyuhyun and spun him around so that he was facing him now. “By the way...” Siwon said while digging into his own pocket, “...here’s your phone back.”

Kyuhyun held out his hands as Siwon placed the phone in them. Right away, Kyuhyun reached down to the floor and picked up his old phone and flipped it open. Without saying anything, he began tapping away at the screen of the phone he had just gotten back from Siwon. After a minute or so Kyuhyun looked back up, satisfied that he was able to get Yoochun’s number into his phone without any problems.

“So what’s for dinner?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed the two phones in his pocket. Once he did this, however, he regretted it because the new weight caused his sweatpants to begin dropping down lower. Quickly, he reached for the elastic waistband and pulled them back up.

Siwon sighed and reached for Kyuhyun’s pants. Kyuhyun thought the man was going to try and pull them down when he suddenly reached inside of his pants. His hands immediately flew to Siwon’s hands to try and stop them, earning a strange look from Siwon.

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Siwon asked as he pulled out two strings and began tying them so that the pants wouldn’t fall any lower.

The pants might have still been a bit large on him, but at least they weren’t as bad anymore.

“Sorry, I guess I just still think of myself as your Submissive,” Kyuhyun said in an ashamed voice. “I thought you were…going to...” the younger trailed off since he knew Siwon understood what he was thinking was just about to happen.

“It’s okay,” the man said as he placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Come on, the food should be just about ready.” Siwon began walking away back towards the kitchen. “It’s just a pasta dish, I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Especially since you made it for us this late at night,” Kyuhyun answered. “I’m sorry about what just happened. I didn’t mean to react like that,” he added as they walked towards the kitchen. “It’s just…” Kyuhyun stopped again and bit his lip.

Siwon stood by the stove and lifted the pot off the burner before bringing it to the sink and draining the water from the pasta.

“It’s okay,” he said while he shook the drainer to make sure all the water was out. “After what I did to you I would expect it would take a while for you to get use to a new type of relationship with me. We both have to work hard at this.”

Kyuhyun smiled, he was glad Siwon understood that it might be difficult for him to adapt to the way things were now.

“Things will be strange for the both of us for a while,” Kyuhyun said. “We just have to get use to each other.”

“Just like you said, we’ll take things at our own rate,” Siwon stated with a smile as he motioned for the younger to take a seat at the dining room table.

Pulling a chair out, Kyuhyun sat down and looked at everything in front of him. There were a variety of fresh vegetables all cooked and cut up. There were also small dishes filled with different sauces that could be poured over the pasta.

“You prepared all of this?” Kyuhyun asked in amazement. He didn’t think he had taken that long to get dressed and talk to Yoochun and wondered how Siwon had managed to get all of this done. “Was half of this pre prepared or something?”

“Ha ha! I don’t do pre prepared when it comes to vegetables. It just helps when you have one of these…” Siwon motioned to a stove which had nine burners on it, “...you can get things done pretty quickly.”

“Aaahhh I see,” Kyuhyun said as he stared at what was the largest stove he had ever seen in his life. “But...how did you get fresh vegetables here? You don’t seem to come here too often,” the younger pointed out.

“I had Hankyung drop these off yesterday,” Siwon explained as he folded his arms and placed them on the table.

“So...you knew you were going to kidnap me and had Hankyung bring fresh food here…” the younger said, clearly unentertained with the thought of Siwon planning all of this out ahead of time.

“Well...when you say it like that it sounds kind of bad. But yes. I wanted to make sure that while we were here that I could make you fresh food,” the man pointed out.

“If it tastes good then I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Kyuhyun stated as he licked his lips while looking at everything in front of him.

“Well I hope you like it,” Siwon said as he stirred the bowl filled with noodles with a large spoon. “ I figured you wouldn’t want to eat something that was too heavy so a bit of pasta and vegetables should work just fine. Just don’t go gorging yourself since we haven’t eaten in quite some time. I don’t want you getting a stomach ache or anything.”

Handing Kyuhyun the large spoon he had just used to mix the noodles with, Siwon motioned for the boy to take as much as he wanted. Kyuhyun took three large scoops of pasta and placed it into his bowl before passing the spoon back to Siwon. They next loaded as much vegetables as they wanted on top of their pasta. Siwon placed a bunch, broccoli, green peppers, red peppers, snap peas and much more into his dish. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, was not a large fan of eating his vegetables, even though he didn’t mind them, and only put very few on.

“You should eat more vegetables,” Siwon pointed out as he noticed Kyuhyun had barely put any on.

“But...I don’t want to,” Kyuhyun explained as he drizzled some sauce on top of his dish and began stirring it around to get everything covered.

Siwon watched as the younger continued moving his pasta and few vegetables around in his bowl and got an idea. He chuckled in his head as he imagined the outcome.

“Oh, Kyuhyun…” Siwon called kindly.

“Wha-!” When Kyuhyun had looked up Siwon had shoved a large piece of broccoli into his mouth with a satisfied look on his face.

Kyuhyun had the most dumbfounded look on his face as he tried to register what Siwon had just done to him. It wasn’t until he began chewing the piece of broccoli in his mouth that Siwon let out a small laugh. The younger’s expression was just as he had expected it to be.

“Eat more vegetables or I’m going to feed them to you,” Siwon warned as he poured some sauce onto his dish.

Kyuhyun took the snap peas and put more into his dish, unhappily followed by more broccoli and other vegetables on the table. He couldn’t say that he was pleased to put more vegetables in his bowl but he didn’t want to be fed by Siwon again either at the moment.

They both ate in almost complete silence until Siwon got hit in the forehead with something. When the man looked down in his dish he saw a piece of broccoli lying there. Looking back up at Kyuhyun, he saw a shocked look on the boy’s face as his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape.

“I’m so sorry!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he placed his chopsticks down. “There must have been too much sauce on it and it just kind of...flew!” he explained, motioning with his hands.

“I’ve never had that happen before,” Siwon said as he wiped his forehead clean of any left over sauce.

Kyuhyun reached over the table and grabbed the broccoli with his chopsticks. Just as he was about to lean back into his seat, Siwon grabbed his wrist to the hand holding the chopsticks to stop him in his tracks. Leaning forward, Siwon took the broccoli from Kyuhyun’s chopsticks and licked his lips.

“Ya! I wanted to eat that still,” Kyuhyun complained as he sat back in his seat. “It had just the right amount of sauce on it!”

“Aw, don’t pout, BabyKyu,” Siwon cooed.

“Don’t call me that!” Kyuhyun yelled as he felt his cheeks turning red.

“But I get such a great reaction when I do. And you were just acting like a baby,” Siwon pointed out. “I wanted to eat that still!” Siwon said mimicking Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun glared at Siwon as he shoveled more food into his mouth and began to smile again because it tasted good. Happy that Kyuhyun didn’t seem to be holding a grudge, Siwon continued eating as well.

When they both finished, Kyuhyun helped to clean the table and do the dishes. By the time everything was done and they could relax, it was already 8:26pm. Siwon disappeared but was back quickly with a thick faux fur blanket. Grabbing Kyuhyun gently by his arm, he pulled the boy back over to the couch. Kyuhyun first went and sat down on the couch, bounced on it a couple of times, and then slid down to sit on the plush carpet he seemed to enjoy so much.

“Mind if we sit on the floor?” Kyuhyun asked as he patted a spot beside him.

“Not if that’s what you want,” Siwon said as he walked over with the blanket in hand.

They both leaned back against the couch and as soon as they were comfortable, Siwon spread the cover over them to keep them warm. Sitting there, Kyuhyun cuddled up against Siwon and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Siwon smiled and let Kyuhyun rest there peacefully, relaxing his body.

The next time Siwon turned his head towards Kyuhyun to say something, he saw the boy was already asleep. Siwon noticed that the cover had slipped off from Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Moving as little as he could, as to not disturb Kyuhyun, he reached over and placed it back. Kyuhyun wiggled against him at the little gesture and got himself more comfortable.

“I love you...Siwon…” he mumbled out followed by a small snore.

“I love you too, Kyuhyun,” Siwon replied as he leaned his head back against the couch. “I love you...ha...love...what a strange thing.”

 


	7. Oh But You Will Be Touched. From the Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of a double update since I failed to update yesterday >_

In the middle of the night, Kyuhyun woke up all of the sudden. There was no loud noise, nothing to disturb him. He just woke up. It was like his body all of the sudden decided that he had gotten enough sleep and wanted to get up and do something.

“Mmmmmm…” Kyuhyun whined as he stretched a bit and tried to open his eyes only have them close again.

When he came to his senses, he realized that he was in fact lying up on the couch. This confused him though, because he clearly remember sitting down on the floor and snuggling up against Siwon. Sitting up, he realized that he didn’t have his shirt on anymore and saw that it was lying on the floor next to where he had been sitting.

_ Did I take that off or did Siwon do that for me?  _ Kyuhyun asked when he realized that he was still covered with the heavy faux fur cover.

The younger lifted the cover up from his chest and noticed that he wasn’t covered in any new hickies. At least Siwon hadn’t tried to take advantage of him while he was sleeping. That had to be a good sign that he was putting forth effort to make this relationship normal...right?

Kyuhyun was about to get up from the couch when he saw Siwon was still leaning up against it. There was a book resting on his knees still open, and glasses resting on his nose as he relaxed with his eyes closed.

Slowly, Kyuhyun crawled off the couch as to not disturb the man. It wasn’t often that Kyuhyun got to watch Siwon sleep, so he didn’t want to ruin his chance right now by disturbing him. Once he was kneeling next to Siwon, Kyuhyun carefully took hold of the book resting on the man’s knees and closed it once he spotted the bookmark lying on the floor and placed it between the pages. Taking a glance down at Siwon’s watch, Kyuhyun saw that it was only 11:38pm. Kyuhyun dragged the faux cover off the couch and laid it over Siwon, not wanting the man to get cold just because he had been worried about him keeping warm.

“You need to learn to take care of yourself first and not me,” the younger pouted as he finished adjusting the cover so that it went over Siwon’s shoulders. “So handsome,” Kyuhyun whispered while he watched Siwon sleep.  _ How can he look so good when he’s just sleeping?  _ the younger wondered as he watched Siwon’s chest rise and fall slowly beneath the massive cover.

The younger’s eyes traveled back to Siwon’s face and that’s when he noticed the glasses again. He had never known that Siwon wore glasses, but he liked the look of them on him. He wished that the man would wear them more often. However, even Kyuhyun knew it probably wasn’t a good idea for Siwon to be sleeping with them on. He gently removed them from the man’s face and placed them on the book, which he then put on the couch so neither would get ruined on accident.

After putting Siwon’s book and glasses down, Kyuhyun sat back on his heels and watched Siwon sleep more. The man’s mouth was partially open and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but lick his lips. Biting his lip, he moved around on the floor so that he was closer to Siwon.

_ He surprises me all time with what he does. Maybe I can try to do it again...healthy relationships are full of nice surprises after all...or at least...I think they are…  _ the younger told himself as an idea popped into his head while he moved around on the carpet.

Positioning himself over Siwon so that he was straddling the man without touching him, Kyuhyun continued to watch Siwon sleep before leaning in more. He really wanted to give him a kiss, but was worried that would wake him up. Kyuhyun placed his hands on the couch behind them to support him and slowly leaned in, holding his breath so he wouldn’t disturb Siwon at all. Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip in anticipation before planting a quick kiss on the man’s lips and pulling away. He declined his head and sighed softly when he saw that he had managed to not wake Siwon up and smiled in victory.

“Always so fucking cute,” Siwon suddenly said, opening his eyes to look at Kyuhyun.

“Oh...did I wake you?” Kyuhyun asked as he took his hands off the couch and leaned back more so that he wasn’t right up in Siwon’s face. “I...I didn’t mean to. You just looked so peaceful…and...and...surprise?” the younger asked with a worried smile on his face and his eyebrows raised.

“I’ve been awake for some time now. I just enjoy resting my eyes closed, especially when I can listen to the little sounds you make when you sleep. And you’re quite handsome yourself too,” Siwon added to show Kyuhyun he had heard him quite clearly. “But when you kiss someone, make it passionate enough to wake them up. If I was actually sleeping, I don’t think I would have registered that you had even kissed me. Make sure the person knows you love them when you kiss them.”

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a quizzical look because the man was getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

Leaning his head forward, Siwon attempted to kiss Kyuhyun but found the boy was too far away from him. At the moment, Kyuhyun was glad that he had covered Siwon because that meant the man’s arms were trapped under the heavy blanket and it was too large for him to get his arms freed. Thinking that he was safe, Kyuhyun leaned in close again and placed his hands back onto the couch so that he could be more comfortable and not have to put all of his weight onto Siwon. Siwon slightly chuckled at how much easier Kyuhyun had just made his plan. Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, he felt Siwon’s hands grabbing his arms through the cover.

With a firm grasp on the younger’s arms, Siwon pushed himself from leaning against the couch, causing Kyuhyun to begin to tip backwards. Once the younger’s momentum was going, there was no stopping it. Kyuhyun fell completely backwards with Siwon still gripping onto him. Now their positions were reversed as Kyuhyun struggled under the heavy cover with Siwon on top of him. Since Kyuhyun was weaker than Siwon the cover seemed heavier to him, especially with Siwon on top of him holding him down.

“Learn to be a bit more demanding when you kiss someone,” Siwon said as he leaned in closer.

Kyuhyun got nervous about what Siwon was going to do next so, using his teeth he pulled at the top of the cover and pulled it up so that it was covering more of his face. Only his eyes were peaking out from the top of the cover as Siwon stared down at him, clearly enjoying his current entertainment. He knew Kyuhyun probably didn’t plan on doing something he would consider cute, but Siwon couldn’t help but just want to attack the younger because he was acting so cute and innocent.

“Sadly, that won’t help you,” the man stated as he used his own teeth to pull the cover away from Kyuhyun’s face and away from his mouth so that he wouldn’t be able to do it again. “Let me show you how you properly kiss someone.”

The room was filled with a dim light from the lamps dispersed throughout as Siwon leaned down and locked his lips against Kyuhyun’s soft ones. Siwon began by giving Kyuhyun small gentle kisses, letting the younger relax beneath him slowly until he felt Kyuhyun stop moving beneath him. Once Kyuhyun began kissing him back, Siwon started lightly biting at Kyuhyun’s bottom lip and tugging at it gently with his teeth. Kyuhyun instantly opened his mouth as a small moan escaped. Siwon began deepening their kiss as he moved his tongue against Kyuhyun’s, not yet fighting for dominance. Kyuhyun enjoyed letting his tongue play against Siwon’s as they danced together inside and outside of their mouths. Kyuhyun tried to rip himself free from Siwon so that he could pull him in closer, but he only managed to get his arms a bit off the floor before Siwon pushed them back down forcefully and deepened their kiss.

Even though Siwon was trying the whole relationship thing with Kyuhyun, it was still a turn on to him whenever Kyuhyun struggled under him. Certain urges were coming back to him. Soon Siwon was shoving his tongue inside of Kyuhyun’s mouth, showing his dominance. Even though Kyuhyun tried to fight back against him, he soon gave up in his efforts when he realized he was beginning to feel slightly aroused.

Siwon knew Kyuhyun was becoming aroused because he had begun thrusting his hips up and occasionally bucking up against him through the blanket. He had to admit, having Kyuhyun trapped under him and moving the way he was turning him on even more especially since he knew he wasn’t suppose to go all Dominant on him.

The way the younger’s movements against him seemed so needy. Kyuhyun began moaning more frequently into Siwon’s mouth and tried to pull his mouth away multiple times, but failed. Siwon wasn’t going to let him escape quite so easily.

“Siwon...it’s too hot...under here,” Kyuhyun complained when the man finally pulled away so that they could get a breath of fresh air into their lungs.

Kyuhyun was beginning to sweat not only because he was becoming aroused. He was also trapped under the cover while being smothered with Siwon’s body heat. That would have been enough to make anyone break out into a sweat.

“Well you already took your shirt off by yourself, why don’t I let you take off your pants as well?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice.

Siwon gave Kyuhyun an evil smirk and right away Kyuhyun knew what he was hinting at. The younger couldn’t help but begin to blush a bit.

“But...it’s so late already. Maybe we should just to go lay down in bed,” Kyuhyun said cheerfully. He once again tried to lift his arms up only to have them pinned forcefully back down by his head by Siwon.

“Do you know how hard it was to resist you when you just began taking your shirt off while you were sleeping?” Siwon asked as he bent down and licked Kyuhyun from his collarbone up to his ear lobe. “When I moved you up to the couch so you would be more comfortable, you wouldn’t let go of me for the longest time and you kept moaning into my ear.”

“Liar,” Kyuhyun accused in a firm voice.

How could he do that and not remember any of it? Even if he was asleep, he was sure he would remember not wanting to let go of Siwon.

“I guess you’re right...I could be lying to you,” Siwon said as he leaned back, released a defeated sounding sigh, and released Kyuhyun from his grasp. “But then why would I have this?” he asked as he held his hand out for Kyuhyun to see.

At first Kyuhyun didn’t understand why Siwon was holding his hand out to him, but then he saw what the man was talking about. There, across two of his fingers, were deep bite marks.

“Shit...not again,” Kyuhyun moaned as he ran his now freed hands over his face and hid himself.

“Again?” Siwon questioned, watching Kyuhyun squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. “You mean...you’ve done this before to someone else? Why do I suddenly feel a bit jealous?”

“Pft...no need to be jealous or anything. I only bit Eunhyuk once in my sleep because...I was...umm...dreaming about you,” he confessed as he moved his hands, while still covering his cheeks, and looked into Siwon’s eyes. “I bit his finger when he bothered me, and I bit down on them harder when he tried to take them out because I thought he was you.”

“So...what I’m getting from this story is that...you’ve wanted to bite me for a while now?” Siwon asked as he looked more carefully at the teeth marks running across his fingers.

Siwon was surprised the indentions had not gone away since this had happened quite a couple of hours ago. Something he wasn’t about to admit to Kyuhyun was that after he had managed to get his fingers freed from his mouth, he had spent some time looking at the marks and running his fingers over them. He hadn’t done it because they hurt necessarily, but more so because it was the first time Kyuhyun had marked him in any way besides for any scratch marks that might have been on his back.

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun mumbled out, feeling bad for biting down on the man. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Is biting people a hobby of yours?” Siwon asked in an amused tone, trying to poke fun at the younger, whom was already blushing hard.

“No!” Kyuhyun said quickly as he sat up and moved over so he was in front of Siwon. With big eyes, he took Siwon’s injured hand into his warm hands and stared down at the marks he had left behind. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you on purpose! Or anyone!”

Siwon’s eyes flew open when Kyuhyun all of the sudden stuck the two fingers with the bite marks on them into his mouth and began moving his tongue around them tenderly. Siwon could almost imagine that it was a different part of his body that was inside the younger’s mouth.

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon trailed off as he watched the younger.

Kyuhyun popped Siwon’s fingers out of his mouth just long enough to shush him before putting them back into his mouth again.

Siwon let Kyuhyun continue to suck on his fingers until he couldn’t stand it any more. He withdrew them and saw them glistening with Kyuhyun’s saliva. He couldn’t help but get an erection as he imagined Kyuhyun sucking on something else of his, even when he tried his hardest not to. Siwon continued staring at his glistening fingers when Kyuhyun suddenly bent forwards and began licking them again, but not sticking them into his mouth this time. Kyuhyun ran his tongue over the slick digits, moving his tongue around the outside of the man’s fingers and then between them.

The erection in Siwon’s pants was only growing harder as Kyuhyun continued with this sensual act. He was so enticed with what Kyuhyun was doing that he barely noticed when Kyuhyun moved his hands down to his pants and began sliding them off. Siwon only noticed what was going on when his erection met with the cold air in the cabin. Kyuhyun was quick to abandon the man’s fingers he had been so interested in and moved down to his new treasure.

Kyuhyun immediately grabbed hold of Siwon’s leaking erection and began to pump it while watching the pre-cum flow out from it. He might have just given Siwon a blowjob earlier that day in the shower, but he wanted to give him another. He knew he was good at it and that it brought Siwon so much pleasure.

Siwon didn’t say anything as he watched Kyuhyun’s face.

“Can I?” Kyuhyun asked as he lightly blew on Siwon’s erection and watched as it twitched.

“Please,” Siwon said in what was almost a begging tone.

Smiling, Kyuhyun slowly lowered his head and began licking the pre-cum. The partially bitter taste filled his mouth but he ignored it, he couldn’t deny that he loved sucking on Siwon’s cock. As he worked on licking it, his hips began to sway back and forth, teasing Siwon with what he couldn’t have at the moment. Siwon was getting annoyed that Kyuhyun wasn’t taking him fully into his mouth and was about to tell Kyuhyun that he wanted him to take his entire cock into his mouth when the boy suddenly deep throated him.

“Fuck, Kyuhyun. It’s like you can read my mind,” Siwon grunted as he worked on not thrusting his erection even deeper into Kyuhyun’s mouth. He wanted Kyuhyun to do all the work and would have felt bad if he ended up gagging the younger in his eagerness.

Kyuhyun continued moving his tongue along Siwon’s hot, throbbing member as his head bobbed up and down in a nice steady rhythm. Even more pre-cum was leaking out from Siwon’s cock, showing him that the man was feeling really good. This only encouraged Kyuhyun to keep going.

While Kyuhyun might have been making Siwon feel good, but his erection was beginning to ache since it was receiving no attention.

While Kyuhyun continued servicing Siwon happily, he reached to the front of his pants and pulled the strings undone so that his pants were loose once more. With all the room he needed, Kyuhyun shoved his hand into the boxers Siwon had lent him and began playing with his own erection. The more Kyuhyun began stroking himself, the slower his mouth became on Siwon, as he was overwhelmed with pleasure himself. Siwon noticed the slowing of the pace and looked down to see Kyuhyun masturbating. Kyuhyun’s pace on himself had gotten faster, his hips were moving more. Both the loose boxers and sweatpants were moving down his ass and gathering at his bent knees with the help the heavy phones still in his pocket.

“Now don’t go forgetting about me,” Siwon said as he lifted Kyuhyun’s head up off his cock since he had basically stopped sucking him. “Are you only planning to make yourself feel good now?”

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized as he released his erection and placed his hand on the floor. “I’ll go back to you.”

Kyuhyun was about to bend back down to service Siwon again, but the man stopped him. He placed one of his hands under the younger’s chin and pushed his head back up.

“I wasn’t planning on fucking you since it’s so late, but I can’t stand this anymore,” Siwon heavily breathed out.

Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun by one of his wrists and pulled him up when he stood up. No explanation was needed as Siwon led Kyuhyun towards the single bedroom in the cabin. As Kyuhyun followed, his sweatpants and boxers began to droop lower and lower until they were around his ankles. Kyuhyun was thankful that they were easy to step out of, or else things could have ended with him face-planting on the floor. Leaving his pants and boxers behind, Kyuhyun soon found himself being flung onto the giant bed in the room.

The bed was covered in many blankets and pillows, and when he landed on the bed a cascade of pillows fell onto his face. He hadn’t noticed before how much was on the bed, but he now found it aggravating as he fought through all the pillows. Pushing them to the side and off the bed, he was finally able to sit up only to be pushed back down by Siwon almost instantly.

“How are you feeling after our little sex session after lunch today?” Siwon asked as he hovered over Kyuhyun and ran one of his hands down the boy’s neck and to his chest.

“Technically it was yesterday,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he saw the clock in the room said it was 12:11am.

“I’m being serious, Kyuhyun.” Siwon began ghosting his hand over Kyuhyun already sensitive nipples as he waited for his answer.

“A little sore, but nothing I can’t handle,” Kyuhyun explained as he shivered under Siwon’s touch.

“But you hurt...whatever I do now would only make you hurt more,” the older pointed out to Kyuhyun with concern in his voice.

Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon with a confused look on his face. Was Siwon being serious right now? He would stop when they were so close to having sex just because he hurt a little bit?

“You don’t have to be  _ this  _ nice,” Kyuhyun said to break the silence. “I know you’re really trying at this whole relationship thing for me, but I can handle it.” Looking up at Siwon, Kyuhyun could tell the man seemed hesitant. “We’ve already come this far, why don’t we just finish it? Plus...I don’t think either of us could call it quits with these.”

Siwon dropped his gaze to their erections before roughly grabbing Kyuhyun’s, making the boy groan loudly and throw his head back into the mattress.

“If that’s what you want, don’t blame me if you’re sore tomorrow,” Siwon warned as he leaned forward, with his hand still gripping Kyuhyun, and began circling the boy’s quivering entrance with his fingers.

Even though his fingers were no longer coated with Kyuhyun’s saliva, Siwon still pushed them in. He could tell Kyuhyun was in slight pain at the sudden rough intrusion because of the way he scrunched his face, but instantly hit his prostate to make up for it.

“Aaahhhhhhh-aaahhhh! S-Siw-aahhhnnnnn! Please…” Kyuhyun moaned loudly, tossing his head from side to side violently.

Waves of pleasure continued to wash over him constantly as Siwon worked his magic on him. With each flick of Siwon’s fingers he was hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate, helping to send him over the edge.

Siwon quickly pulled his fingers out from Kyuhyun and bent down over the boy, who was panting on the bed with his head turned so that it was buried in one of the many pillows around him. Kyuhyun could feel the man looking down at him and slowly opened his eyes as he tilted his head to look at him.

“I can’t wait much longer,” Kyuhyun whined as he bit down on his bottom lip and rocked his hips impatiently.

“You can never wait, can you?” Siwon chuckled as he watched the younger’s movements.

Kyuhyun let a loud moan escape his mouth when he felt the head of Siwon’s cock touch his entrance. He knew Siwon wanted to fuck him and he wanted him too as well. Wanting Siwon to penetrate him sooner, Kyuhyun began doing everything he knew turned Siwon on. Biting down more on his bottom lip he gave Siwon his most begging look as let out small moans. Siwon closed his eyes and tried to collect himself, Kyuhyun wasn’t pleased.

“You can tie me up...” Kyuhyun offered as he held his wrists together up to Siwon.

“I just don’t want to hurt you again, Kyuhyun.” Siwon leaned away from Kyuhyun so that his erection was no longer touching his entrance. “And wouldn’t that be me acting like a Dominant again if I tie you up?”

“You’ve already tied me up once since we’ve been in here and terminated the contract...remember?” the younger reminded him. “What’s one more time, especially if I’m offering? I won’t get mad at you if you tie me up one more time...”

Siwon let out a long sigh and declined his head, looking away from the tempting younger.

“I shouldn’t, Kyuhyun,” Siwon finally said as he looked back to the shocked looking boy. “If I do that...I don’t know what else I would be tempted to do to you…”

“But…”

“Please…” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off before he could say anything else.

Throwing his hands over his head, Kyuhyun laid on the bed as he felt Siwon move so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed, pushing pillows out of the way in order to get comfortable.

“You can go to the bathroom if you need to relieve yourself or here, it doesn’t matter. I just don’t think I can risk hurting you even if you say it’s okay.” Siwon sat back, with his fists clenched onto pillows.

Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon really wanted to fuck him. It was written all over the man’s face as he stared down at his hands. This was hard for Siwon. There was an offer in front of him that a week ago he would have taken up without even thinking about it. Now, however, he had to take into consideration what would be pushing things too far back towards Submissive and Dominant interactions.

Kyuhyun shifted on the bed a bit and then went and straddled Siwon with a displeased yet understanding look on his face.

“Don’t worry about hurting me,” Kyuhyun stated as he lightly ran his hand through Siwon’s thick, black hair.

“You can’t just tell me not to not worry,” Siwon stated. “After what you went through-”

“After what I went through…” Kyuhyun said, interrupting the man, stopping him in his tracks, “...this will be nothing,” he explained as he began grinding their erections together. “We can work out this whole relationship thing later about what we will and will not do. But...right now...I think we both know what we want. It won’t benefit either of us if we stop now.”

“How can you be so horny?” Siwon asked with a slight smirk on his face as he let out a single laugh.

“I went so long without you just when I had learned to crave for your cock,” Kyuhyun explained as he continued thrusting against Siwon’s throbbing erection. He could tell Siwon was getting even more aroused when his breath hitched and his muscles tensed. “I’ve missed you so much...and right now there is nothing that I want more other than your cock shoved inside of me...Master,” Kyuhyun whispered into his ear, knowing that being called Master was something Siwon loved the most.

Siwon’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s shoulders. Kyuhyun had no idea what was happening until he was suddenly on his back, having changed places with Siwon, with the man’s cock thrust inside of his roughly.

“Aahhh! F-finally! Nnnnhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned as he got use to the feeling of being filled again.

“You just know what buttons to fucking press,” Siwon said as he slowly pulled his cock out till only the head was left in. “I was trying so hard to make you happy and be gentle with you right now. But that isn’t going to happen now.” Without any mercy, Siwon shoved himself back in, impaling Kyuhyun hard on his cock.

Kyuhyun could tell Siwon was going to be rough with him this time, probably because they had both been horny for quite some time now and he had just pushed his buttons.

“Ah! Nhhhh! Siwon...not so...rough!” Kyuhyun shouted as he felt pain in his ass.

Siwon completely ignored Kyuhyun and began pounding into him at an unbelievably fast pace. The bed was creaking with each thrust as the younger was pushed into the mattress.

Not wanting to yell out in pain, Kyuhyun grabbed the closest pillow and shoved it over his face so that he could moan louder and not worry Siwon.

_ Why am I caring about making him not worry when I’m hurting right now? _ Kyuhyun asked himself as a new wave of pain hit him.  _ Is it because I love him that I’ll let him do anything to me? _

No matter how hard Kyuhyun tried to hold in his cries of pain they would come spilling out of his mouth. Siwon was missing his prostate each time, depriving him of any pleasure, and he wasn’t touching his body at all.

The pillow Kyuhyun had been clutching was suddenly ripped away from his face as he saw Siwon looking down at him.

“You’re not enjoying this,” Siwon said as he leaned over and kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead while he was buried all the way inside of the boy.

“It...it’s fine, just keep going,” Kyuhyun replied as a couple of pained tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. He knew it would begin feeling good eventually.

“I wanted to tease you...make you beg for it like you always used to,” the man admitted as he began pulling out slowly again. “But you aren’t enjoying this probably because you already hurt,” he said as he shoved himself back in, making sure to hit Kyuhyun’s prostate this time.     

“Aaahhnnn...you’re...so mean...” Kyuhyun groaned out as he backed his head into the mattress, glad to finally have some pleasure again.

“Just because I’ll be your lover now doesn’t mean I’ll stop picking on you and teasing you,” Siwon said as he thrust in again.

“Then the same...goes...for me…” Kyuhyun moaned out again as Siwon moved inside of him.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Siwon answered.

Kyuhyun began moaning in pleasure this time around as Siwon abused his prostate, never missing it once. Telling that Kyuhyun was beginning to feel good, Siwon grabbed one of the younger’s legs and moved it so that Kyuhyun would have to flip over and get on all fours. Siwon hadn’t pulled out while positioning Kyuhyun and moaned in pleasure as Kyuhyun tightened around him because of the sudden change of position.

“You feel amazing,” Siwon said in a shaking voice due to all the pleasure.

Kyuhyun didn’t have time to respond because Siwon grabbed hold of his hips and began moving again. Siwon pushed and pulled Kyuhyun by his hips to get himself in deeper and harder, their flesh slapping together with each new penetration. Kyuhyun could feel himself getting close to his orgasm as his erection began flowing with pre-cum. Lowering himself down so that his chest was resting on the bed, he wrapped one of his hands around this erection and reached the other out to clutch at anything he could as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

“I want to...cum...with you…” Kyuhyun panted out.

“Me too, Kyuhyun,” Siwon answered as his thrusts became more sporadic.

The tightness of Kyuhyun’s ass mixed with the ecstasy filled moans was bringing Siwon closer to his orgasm as well. He could see Kyuhyun masturbating as he continued ramming into him.

Lost in pleasure, Kyuhyun quickened his pace on himself and began moving his hips on his own.

“Kyuhyun...I love you,” Siwon moaned as out he thrust one final time into Kyuhyun and spilled himself.

When Kyuhyun heard what Siwon said, he reached his climax as well. Hearing those words from Siwon was such a huge turn on to him since he knew how hard it was for Siwon to admit it still. Siwon kept Kyuhyun’s ass pulled up against him so that he could stay buried inside all the way as moaned even louder when he felt the boy’s ass clamp down around his cock. Kyuhyun spilled his cum all over his hand and onto the bed sheets and couldn’t help but laugh a little as he came down from his high.

“What’s so funny?” Siwon asked as he was finally able to pull himself out of Kyuhyun.

“I’m still hard,” Kyuhyun said as he reached his cum covered hand back and stuck two fingers in himself. “I guess once wasn’t enough this time,” he commented as he began to move his fingers around a bit.

Siwon watched in amusement as Kyuhyun pleasured himself, wondering just how far the boy would go if he didn’t intervene. Kyuhyun was too preoccupied pleasuring himself to notice that Siwon had shifted off the bed and was pulling something out from under it.

When Siwon stood up from grabbing a box from under the bed, he saw that Kyuhyun had flipped onto his back and was fingering himself while stroking his cock. There was really no end to how much Kyuhyun could surprise Siwon. But, if Kyuhyun really had held back from touching himself once he had cut things off with him, then he must be really horny to be back at it.

Tearing his eyes away from Kyuhyun for only a split second, Siwon reached inside of the box and pulled something out.

There was a clinking sound of metal that made Kyuhyun turn his head towards Siwon and look at him with lust filled eyes. When he registered what Siwon was holding in his hands, his eyes widened.

“If you’re so horny, let me help,” Siwon said as he twirled two pairs of handcuffs around on his finger. “You did say I could tie you up, so I think I’ll take you up on that offer since you’re still so hard.”

Tossing one of the pairs of handcuffs onto the bed, Siwon bent over near Kyuhyun and grabbed the wrist to the hand he had working on his ass. Pulling the younger’s fingers out, Siwon closed one end of the handcuffs around Kyuhyun’s wrist. Since Kyuhyun had been laying with his legs bent it made things easier for Siwon as he dragged the boy’s leg in a bit more before securing the other end of the handcuff to his ankle. Kyuhyun was confused about what was going on, thinking he would have been cuffed to the bed or had his hands cuffed behind his back.

“Nnhhh, Siwon…” Kyuhyun complained as he attempted to move his arm and leg that Siwon had just cuffed together. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Siwon didn’t say anything as he next removed Kyuhyun’s hand from his erection and did the same thing with his other side. Kyuhyun was now lying in an uncomfortable position since he had to keep his upper back off the mattress so that the cuffs did not completely dig into his skin. Since this wasn’t Siwon’s first time doing this to someone, he knew that he needed to make Kyuhyun comfortable. So, grabbing a couple of plush pillows, he leaned Kyuhyun up a bit more and placed them behind his back so that he would have something to lean against.

In his new position, Kyuhyun then saw the box sitting on the bed. He watched as Siwon dug back into the box and produced a long, thick, dildo. Siwon held it up to him with a mischievous look on his face and Kyuhyun could feel a lump forming in his throat.

“Umm...Siwon?” Kyuhyun called out in a shaky voice. “Y-you’re not g-going to...put that...i-in... _ me _ ...right?”

“Then what would I do with it?” Siwon asked as he grabbed a bottle of lube out from the same box and poured a generous amount onto the dildo, making sure to completely cover it. “I’m not going to use it on myself.”

“But...I’ve never had one of those used on me!” Kyuhyun said frantically as he pulled on his metal restraints even though he knew he couldn’t escape them. “Besides...I said you could tie me up...but isn’t using handcuffs turning a bit back to the whole Submissive and Dominant thing!?” he asked in a desperate attempt to stop Siwon from going through with his plan.

“Like you said before, I could tie you up...and I am. Whether its metal cuffs, rope, clothing...it’s still tying you up. Don’t worry though, this is still fun and you’ll enjoy this,” Siwon explained as he finished lubing up the dildo.

Kyuhyun took a shaky breath as he watched the man’s every move. Siwon leaned down and brought the dildo up to Kyuhyun’s already stretched entrance and began slowly pushing it in.

“Aahhh…Siwon...it’s…stretching me...too much….” the younger complained when only the head of the dildo was in.

“Don’t worry, the rest will go in easily,” Siwon ensured him as he continued to slowly push the dildo the rest of the way inside.

Kyuhyun had no choice but to let the man continue and tried to relax as much as possible as he felt the dildo being pushed even farther into him, stretching him more and more.

Once the dildo was all the way in, Siwon went back to the same box and began searching for something else. Kyuhyun watched him as he breathed heavily from getting use to the large intrusion in his ass. The younger began breathing even heavier when he saw Siwon produce a cockring from the box, knowing right away what he was in for. It was slipped on easily over his erection since he couldn’t stop Siwon and he instantly let out a groan of frustration.

“At least...nnhhh...touch me, or something,” Kyuhyun complained as he moved his hips, still trying to get use to the new intrusion. This felt bigger than any time Siwon had ever fucked him, not saying that Siwon was small that is. “I want  _ you  _ in me, not this... _ thing _ ,” he complained again as he attempted to push it out.

“You won’t be able to remove it like that, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in a satisfied tone as he gave the bottom of the dildo a little push to make sure it was all of the way in. “It’s too large and you’d most likely end up hurting yourself if you attempted to push it out,” he warned. “We wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.”

“This is torture, I need something more.” Kyuhyun leaned his head against the pillows Siwon had placed behind him and let out a frustrated groan. “What’s the purpose of putting a ring on me if I’m not going to be touched? It’s not like I’m going to be able to cum from just having this inside of me.”

“Oh but you will be touched. From the inside,” Siwon said with a small smirk on his face.

“From the...inside?” Kyuhyun asked as he lifted his head and looked at Siwon. That’s when he saw Siwon holding a small remote. “Siwon...what’s tha-AAAHHHHHHHH!” Kyuhyun bucked his hips up hard and backed his head into the pillows again as he moaned at the sudden feeling inside of him.

Siwon looked on pleased as he watched Kyuhyun’s chest heave up and down as the vibrator inside of him constantly stimulated him. He certainly had never gotten quite a reaction like this from the younger before, and he was enjoying it to the fullest.

“Bet you didn’t know it did that,” Siwon said as he tossed the remote up in the air just to catch it.

He continued watching Kyuhyun for a couple more seconds before walking around to the other side of the bed. The younger’s eyes followed him as if begging for him to do something more to him. However, Kyuhyun was saddened when Siwon walked over to a chair that was up against the wall and sat down in it contently.

“I-it’s...nnhhhgg...m-mov...ing...ahh…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he struggled against his restraints. “I’ve...n-never...aahhnn...do...ne...th-is.”

“Do you like it? This is one of the best vibrators I have,” the man gloated with a large smile running across his face. “There’s one exactly like it back in my playroom,” Siwon said as he crossed one leg over the other and looked happily over at Kyuhyun. “It should be hitting  _ right  _ against your prostate.”

“Y-ye-yeeees!” Kyuhyun screamed as he began thrashing around on the bed due to the stimulation.

Kyuhyun could feel an orgasm coming on but knew it was going to be for nothing as long as Siwon kept the cockring on him. This was pure torture but he still found himself enjoying it.

Siwon continued watching from the chair as Kyuhyun’s breaths became shallower and as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He could tell when Kyuhyun had his first dry orgasm of the night...well morning technically...when his toes curled and by the way he bit into one of the pillows behind him in a failed attempt to try and muffle the moan that erupted from his throat.

After his orgasm, Kyuhyun released the pillow from his mouth and looked down at his swollen cock as pearls of pre-cum constantly formed and dripped down, making his cock slick. Kyuhyun laid his head back against the pillows and panted hard as the vibrator continued abusing his prostate. Slowly, Kyuhyun turned his head towards Siwon with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Plea-se...n-no...more…” he begged as his cock began twitching.

Kyuhyun wanted to cum so badly and he could already feel a second dry orgasm forming. His body still felt too sensitive after the first one though and he begged that he would be able to hold off the second.

“What? I couldn’t quite understand you. More?” Siwon asked as he cupped his ear and leaned forward a bit in his chair. “If you say so,” he said while leaning back in the chair and shrugging his shoulders.

With a click of the remote in his hand, the vibrator went up to the next level. A new wave of pleasure pulsed through Kyuhyun as he lay there.

“Aaahhhhnnnn! NO!” Kyuhyun screamed as he pushed his head harder into the pillows and lifted his hips as a second dry orgasm wracked his body.

Kyuhyun was trying desperately to move so that maybe the vibrator wouldn’t constantly be pushing up against his prostate but he found nothing that worked. Even though he knew Siwon had told him he couldn’t push it out, he tried again, but that only made the vibrations stronger. Without someone moving it around for him, there was no way it was going to move.

“B-bas-tard…” Kyuhyun panted out weakly as he took another look over to Siwon. “I...I know...y-you...heard...m-me…” he continued to pant out, slightly angered that Siwon had not listened to him.

Siwon raised an eyebrow with an unpleasant look on his face, showed Kyuhyun the remote in his hand, and then clicked to go up another level. Then, placing the remote down on the arm of the couch, Siwon got up from the chair. Kyuhyun thought that maybe the man was going to move the vibrator and take off the cockring, but he didn’t. Instead, the man headed towards the bedroom door and left.

“Si-won….d-don’t...leave...aahhhhhnn...p-please…” the younger weakly called out.

Kyuhyun began to panic that Siwon was going to leave him like this for a while and tried to call out again for him but found he was too over stimulated to form any words at the moment. Not being able to hold anything in anymore, Kyuhyun began moaning loudly and thrashed around on the bed.

Down the hall, Siwon was grabbing his book and glasses off the couch where Kyuhyun had placed them. Siwon couldn’t help but smile. The sounds of Kyuhyun’s moans were ringing throughout the cabin and were music to his ears. Though he felt bad for leaving Kyuhyun in the room alone while he had gone to get his things, he couldn’t help but pause where he was just so he could listen a bit longer.

_ I should go back to him now. He must be thinking that I’ve left him to suffer,  _ Siwon thought.

Siwon was about to begin heading back to the bedroom when he spotted Kyuhyun work shirt on the ground. Slowly walking over to it, Siwon placed his book and glasses back down on the couch and bent down to pick up the younger’s shirt. Lifting it to his nose, the man took a whiff of the shirt and felt it go straight to his crotch. The smell coming from the younger’s shirt was almost enough to make him want to reach his hand down into his pants and begin masturbating. Siwon closed his eyes and took a couple more breaths full of Kyuhyun’s scent before opening his eyes again and placing the shirt back down. He didn’t want to have to go back into the bedroom with an erection from only smelling the younger’s shirt.

“I may as well go back now. I can’t let him stay like that forever...well...no, no I shouldn’t do that...” Siwon said to himself as he picked his things back up and headed back towards the bedroom.

Siwon arrived back at the bedroom and continued watching Kyuhyun from the doorway. The younger had his eyes closed and his body looked tense. Sweat was covering his body and he was pulling slightly at the handcuffs that were keeping his wrists bound to his ankles. Thinking that he should let Kyuhyun know he was back, and hadn’t abandoned him, Siwon closed the door to the bedroom quite hard. He needed something that would be louder than Kyuhyun’s moans after all.

Kyuhyun was still lying on the bed moaning loudly after the door closed. He was moaning so loud that he hadn’t even heard the door and had no idea that Siwon was back in the room.

Clicking his tongue a couple of times, Siwon walked over to the chair where the remote for the vibrator was and tossed his book down. He then went over to the bed and leaned forward on it, making it dip, and getting Kyuhyun’s attention.

“S-S-Si-won…” Kyuhyun finally managed to stammer out as he looked up at the man.

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon neutrally replied.

“P-please…out...ta-take…it...out…” the younger begged. “I c-can’t...take...it…”

“Awww poor BabyKyu. You’re only on level three right now,” the man said as he moved in closer to Kyuhyun. “There’s seven levels in total and another special feature I haven’t even introduced you to yet,” Siwon explained over Kyuhyun’s moans. “I’m sure you’ll keep enjoying this though as the levels go up. I’m even more confident that you’re going to love the special feature.”

Kyuhyun tried to glare at Siwon to show him how much he despised him right then, but all he could manage to do was give him a begging look. He could feel another dry orgasm surfacing but wanted to hold it back. His body was becoming tired from being toyed with so much with the vibrator in his ass.

Siwon leaned in even closer to the younger and gave one of Kyuhyun’s nipples a pinch and slight twist before walking back to his chair and picking up his book.

There, Kyuhyun laid on the bed for the next five or so minutes, moaning and wiggling around in pleasure. Eventually, his body began to get use to the vibrations, however, and the pleasure started to decrease thought it was never going to go away. Kyuhyun felt to weak to actually say anything so he began whining on the bed like an injured animal.

Siwon finally looked up from his book to see Kyuhyun looking pleadingly at him. The small whines the younger was letting out were too adorable to Siwon and he couldn’t help but be captivated by him. Closing his book, Siwon placed it on the arm of the chair and walked over to Kyuhyun.

“Enjoying yourself?” Siwon asked in a smug voice.

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he weakly pulled at the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles.

“More…” he begged as he moved his hips. “I...I n-need more…”

Bending down, Siwon locked his lips onto Kyuhyun’s while to reached another hand up and began playing with one of his nipples. This new stimulation pushed Kyuhyun over the edge and into yet another dry orgasm. Kyuhyun still had his mouth preoccupied with Siwon’s tongue and his nipple with Siwon’s fingers, but he soon began to feel Siwon’s other hand moving down his body towards his ass. Kyuhyun moaned more into the man’s mouth when he began twisting the vibrator in his ass, sending him new waves of pleasure that made him feel like he was going to explode.

“I want to show you something else this can do,” Siwon stated as he pulled away from their kiss. “But first…” Grasping the vibrator, Siwon pulled it out a little before shoving it in deeper and then turning it up to the next level.

Kyuhyun’s mouth fell open as he let out a silent scream as another dry orgasm ran through his body. At this point, he had lost count of how many dry orgasms he had experienced so far.

“Are you ready?” Siwon asked as he bent down and kissed Kyuhyun’s neck. The boy nodded his head eagerly, signaling for Siwon to continue. “Alright,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear as he looked down at the button that would surely send Kyuhyun into pure bliss.

With another click of a button on the remote, all of the sudden another new wave of pleasure cascaded through Kyuhyun’s body. This was something he had never felt before. The head of the vibrator had been shoved deeper inside of him by Siwon and was vibrating faster than the rest of the shaft, which had been turned up to its highest level. In no time, Kyuhyun was experiencing another dry orgasm, which was quickly followed by another.

Kyuhyun was about to lose it when Siwon suddenly pulled the vibrator out from his ass and tossed it on the bed after turning it off.

“I’ll make you cum one more time,” Siwon said as he positioned himself in front of Kyuhyun’s entrance. “Good thing it’s all wet and ready for me. You’re nice and stretched out so there isn’t any prepping I have to do,” he added as he began to push in. “Still so tight even after having that large vibrator in you for so long.”

“Aaaaaahhhhh yes! Siwon!” Kyuhyun cried out as Siwon hit his already abused prostate on the first go. “Again! Please! Again!” the younger shouted like mad.

Siwon continued to pound in and out of Kyuhyun at such a quick pace that Kyuhyun thought he was going to fall apart. He was getting close to another orgasm when Siwon suddenly slid the cockring off of him and began pumping his swollen member. Kyuhyun was so exhausted that he couldn’t even thank Siwon or warn him when he was about to cum.

With the continuous thrusting and his cock finally being touched, Kyuhyun didn’t last much longer and came within the next couple of seconds. Feeling his warm cum spray all over his stomach and chest he let Siwon milk the last bit out of him before the man came inside of him. Siwon reached his hand up to Kyuhyun’s face and moved the hair from the boy’s eyes before tilting his head up so that he could kiss him. There was barely enough time for Kyuhyun to open his eyes and register that Siwon was kissing him before he passed out.

With an accomplished look on his face, Siwon pulled out from Kyuhyun and reached back into the same box to pull out the key for the handcuffs. When he was done releasing Kyuhyun, he carefully moved Kyuhyun so that he could lie in a more comfortable position and laid one of the lighter covers over him since the younger was already sweating so much and he didn’t want to make him unnecessarily hot. Siwon knew he was going to get cum all over the cover but he didn’t care since he could take care of that later.

After Siwon finished cleaning off the vibrator and placing it back in the box, which was then slid back under the bed, Siwon looked at the clock and saw it was 1:16am. Running a hand over his face he decided that he should at least clean up a little bit before climbing into bed with Kyuhyun.

Siwon decided to take a quick shower so that he could wake up early the next morning to take care of everything else. By the time he was done cleaning himself it was 1:32am and he was feeling exhausted.

Walking around to the chair he had been sitting in before while watching Kyuhyun enjoy the vibrator, he reached for his phone and quickly sent a text out.

Siwon knew he would have to wake Kyuhyun up by at least 2:00pm tomorrow if he wasn’t up already. But, with how much he had played with the younger, he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to get him up at any point during the day. Then it dawned on the man…what was the younger’s attitude going to be like when he did eventually wake up? Sure, Kyuhyun had clearly enjoyed what he had done to him...but he might have pushed his luck just a bit too much in his opinion.

Siwon smiled at Kyuhyun before lying down in bed next to him and staring at the ceiling. The younger was already curled up with one of the larger pillows on the bed and he didn’t want to try and pry the sleeping younger off of it in fear of waking him up and angering him. Siwon did feel a bit jealous of the pillow but figured that once Kyuhyun felt his body heat in the bed that he would abandon the lifeless pillow and come to him to cuddle.

“He’s going to be  _ pissed  _ tomorrow,” Siwon confirmed as he watched the younger for a couple more seconds before closing his eyes and waiting to feel the warmth of the other’s body.  

  
  



	8. That Man Is Kim Heechul!

There was a sound coming from the room Kyuhyun was sleeping in, causing him to stir slightly and try to open his eyes. Siwon was sitting in the room watching the younger and cursed himself for causing Kyuhyun to wake up. 

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned as he rubbed his closed eyes and yawned quietly. 

 

Kyuhyun was so tired that he barely managed to lift his head off from the pillow before it fell back down. He tried again to open his eyes, but they fell closed again and Siwon could hear him mumbling. 

 

“Bright…too bright,” the younger groaned, and Siwon couldn’t help but smile at him. 

 

As Kyuhyun moved around more on the bed, he began to wonder how he had ended up laying down like that. The last thing he remembered from the night was Siwon giving him a small kiss and then him passing out. But that’s when he remembered what Siwon had done to him. Kyuhyun bolted up in bed and then regretted it right away because there was a pain in his lower back and definitely in his butt.

 

“CHOI SIWON!” Kyuhyun yelled, laying back down on the bed, with his eyes clamped closed, to ease the pain in his back. “FUCK, SIWON!” he shouted again as another small wave of pain coursed through his back. 

 

“I’m right here, Kyuhyun, there’s no need to shout,” Siwon said as he crouched down next to the bed so that he could look at Kyuhyun. “Something the matter?” he asked, acting as if he had no idea.

 

“Is something the matter?” the younger hissed out, looking at Siwon. “You fucking know there is!” Kyuhyun shouted again with enough venom in his voice that Siwon backed away a bit. “What did you think you were doing shoving that thing inside of me!?”

 

“Well you were extremely horny and I thought that would be a good way to get you out of that state and into one where you would want to sleep,” the man explained as he stood up. “Besides, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“You handcuffed me!”

 

“You still enjoyed it.”

 

“You shoved that dildo thing deep inside of me!”

 

“Technically it was a vibrator…”

 

“It was still inside of me when I have never had one in before!”

 

“But you came so many times so you clearly enjoyed it.”

 

Kyuhyun was fed up with arguing with Siwon and buried his face into his pillow, where he let out a long agitated groan. 

 

“I’m honestly shocked you’re up right now,” Siwon stated after Kyuhyun was done making noise. “It’s only 12:05pm. I thought you’d be out easily until 2:00pm, considering how many times you came last night.”

 

“Ya! Don’t talk about that...it’s embarrassing,” the younger whined. 

 

“There’s nothing embarrassing about it, Kyuhyun. You seemed to really enjoy it so I’m glad.” Siwon leaned back over and gave Kyuhyun a small kiss on the top of his head before ruffling his hair. “But if you’re awake now, you may as well take a shower. Unless you want to continue rolling around in your own cum and sweat.”

 

Rolling over onto his back, Kyuhyun saw the mass amount of cum that was covering his stomach and chest. He couldn’t believe he released so much last night, but then again it should have been expected considering the amount of times he had a dry orgasm. Kyuhyun sat up in bed and grimaced at the slight pain in his butt and lower back but dismissed it since he knew he was going to be able to function with it. 

 

Once he was out of bed, he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stood against the door before moving to the counter and looking at himself in the mirror. There was more color in his face than there had been the previous week and he actually looked happy. Kyuhyun combed his hair out of his eyes before starting the shower. As he stood waiting for the water to heat up, he began picking at the dried cum that covered his body, not the most pleasant thing to do but he still did it. 

 

“This is just gross…” he stated as he watched the flakes fall to the floor. “He couldn’t even clean me up a little or anything?” he sighed. 

 

Running his hand through the streams of water, he found that it was at a good temperature and stepped under the cascading stream. It was just as relaxing as the first time. 

 

While he was standing in the shower, his stomach began rumbling and he realized that he was starving. After last nights activities who wouldn’t be though? Kyuhyun looked around for the shampoo, so he could begin bathing himself and get to eating faster. When he finally spotted the bottle, he also noticed something on the wall, something electronic. Out of curiosity, Kyuhyun pressed what looked like the power button. Once he did this, music began playing through speakers that were hidden throughout the room. The music started playing loud from the last use by Siwon, and Kyuhyun had to quickly fumble around to try and find the volume to turn it down. Once he had managed to find the correct button to turn the music down, a large smile erupted on Kyuhyun’s face. He began flipping through the channels until he found a station that had fast paced music, something you could really dance to. Kyuhyun began washing his hair while moving his hips to the music, even while he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. 

 

When it came to washing his body, he found that Siwon had so many different options of soaps and body washes that he was finding it hard to make a decision on which one he should use. Kyuhyun looked over all of them trying to see if there was one that looked familiar to him from what Siwon had used with him previously. Though he scanned over each and every bottle, he couldn’t find anything that looked even remotely familiar to him. 

 

“Why does everything need to have a complicated name?” Kyuhyun asked, scanning the bottles again. “It just makes it harder to remember for later.”  

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes continued browsing the bottles until he found something that he thought wouldn’t be too obtrusive to anyone. 

 

Squirting some of the body wash into his hand, he lathered his hands together and began running them all over his body. As he did this, a familiar song began playing on the radio and he couldn’t help but sing along. He only stopped when the singer began to rap, since rapping had always been Eunhyuk’s thing and not his. The song continued and Kyuhyun found himself dancing in the shower. Thankfully, there was a nonslip surface beneath him or else he knew he would have ended up on the floor already. Kyuhyun even found himself running his hands over his body in a sexual manner that would probably drive Siwon crazy if he saw him. Kyuhyun was running his hands from his neck all the way down to his crotch and then to the insides of his thighs, where he knew there would be more dried cum. 

 

Siwon had been sitting in the bedroom, attempting to finish the book he had been reading while Kyuhyun had been squirming around on the bed just twelve hours ago. He was only a couple pages away from finishing his book when he heard music playing in the bathroom. He knew Kyuhyun had found the radio, but didn’t care if he playing around with it since he could hear the channel constantly changing. Not being bothered by it, Siwon went back to his book and enjoyed the music that filled the silence. 

 

It was when Siwon began to hear Kyuhyun singing that he snapped his head up and looked at the wooden door with fogged glass that separated him from the singing, naked, and possibly dancing boy. 

 

“I bet he looks so tempting in there right now…” Siwon thought to himself, playing with the corner of the page he was currently on. “I wonder what he’s doing in there...I could go check...quickly...maybe...yeah, just to make sure he’s alright and everything,” the man said to himself as he closed his book and placed it down. 

 

Siwon walked over to the bathroom door and slowly and quietly pulled the door open just enough to see in, but not enough to draw the attention of the younger. 

 

Kyuhyun may not have been aware of it, but Siwon had cracked the door open and had seen him dancing oh so sexualy. It was to a point where Siwon had to force himself to close the door, so he wouldn’t get a raging erection that was beginning to form in his pants. 

 

“Damnit…” Siwon cursed under his breath as he watched the younger for a couple more seconds. Any longer and he thought he might have cum.

 

After closing the bathroom door, Siwon wandered off to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast, even though it was lunch time. He figured Kyuhyun would want something filling so he worked on making an omelette that would be stuffed with cheese, bacon, sausage, green peppers, red pepper, and broccoli. Cracking four eggs into a bowl, Siwon began the cooking process.

 

“Just don’t think about it…” Siwon told himself as he worked on making breakfast. “Don’t think about those hips...that plump ass...those perky nipples…” Siwon trailed off and then noticed that he was beginning to give himself an erection again. “No!” he shouted to himself, placing his hands on the counter and declining his head in defeat. “Go down...I’ll take care of you another time.” With that, he began thinking of things that wouldn’t turn him on any more and went back to preparing breakfast.

 

Kyuhyun was just stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, when he suddenly smelled a waft of food coming from the kitchen. The bedroom door was cracked open a little and Kyuhyun wanted to run out and see what Siwon was cooking. However, he decided it would be better to get dressed first so that he didn’t have to endure any more sex since he was a bit sore. 

 

“Damn you, Siwon,” the younger cursed as he moved a bit more to see if he could relax the muscles in his back. “Why did he have to go and put that vibrator in me!?” he asked, trudging farther into the bedroom. “He could have just fucked me a couple of times and I would have been just as tired,” he complained as he began remembering the feeling of the vibrator moving inside of him. His body began to shake and he could feel his cock beginning to get hard. “Oh no! Not now…” he whined as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else to distract himself. 

 

Thankfully, Kyuhyun was able to get his forming erection to go away and he let out a long sigh of relief. He didn’t want to know what would have happened if he had gone out to Siwon with a half formed erection. 

 

As Kyuhyun pulled the towel from his waist and moved it to his head, he began drying his hair. That’s when the younger realized that he didn’t have any clothes to wear, unless Siwon had washed his work clothes. 

 

Going to sit down on the bed, he noticed that Siwon had changed the sheets and remade the bed with fresh ones. Sitting on top of the sheets were his work clothes all folded, along with another set of clothes that had clearly not been in the cabin last night. Otherwise Siwon clearly would have offered them to him. 

 

Kyuhyun looked at the two piles in front of him before picking up the shirt that Siwon had laid out for him. It looked like one of the ones that would be hanging in his closet back at Siwon’s place. Since he didn’t feel like getting back into his work clothes, he opted for the pair Siwon had laid out for him. Especially since they looked more comfortable and less formal. 

 

Once he was dressed, he took a look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Siwon had picked out a good outfit. A top that was a bit loose, but not a lot, and the skinny jeans seemed to fit him just right. When he wandered out of the bedroom, he noticed Siwon had left a pair of socks and boots for him to slip on by the door. He quickly slid those on before heading towards the kitchen, where the smell of cooking food was even stronger now. 

 

“Where did you get these clothes, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked. He wandered closer to the kitchen and saw the man working over the stove with different ingredients spread out everywhere. 

 

“I had Hankyung drop them off. I told him exactly what to pick out,” Siwon explained as he turned around with two plates with huge omelets on them. 

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth fell open as he looked at the massive amount of food on his plate and thanked Siwon for knowing he was starving. Pulling out his chair, Kyuhyun sat down at a small table in the kitchen and stared down at his food. On the top of the omelette was one word written in ketchup: 

 

BabyKyu.

 

“Did you really have to write that on here?” Kyuhyun asked as he picked at the egg around the lettering. 

 

“Yes, I did,” Siwon replied smugly as he set down a glass of orange juice for Kyuhyun. 

 

“You’re teasing me again,” the younger pointed out. 

 

“Bingo,” Siwon replied, winking at the younger. “Just trying to make things more entertaining.”

 

“For you or for me?” Kyuhyun asked as he dipped one of the prongs of the fork into the ketchup lettering.

 

“Mainly me,” Siwon replied happily as he watched the younger.

 

Kyuhyun pouted slightly, but then thought of something he could do to get back at the man. As he lifted his head he asked, “Then can I write something on your omelette?” 

 

The younger had spotted the ketchup bottle sitting on the table and didn’t want to miss out on a chance to tease Siwon a bit back. It was only fair in a relationship after all, not that he would really know since this was his first.  

 

“Be my guest,” Siwon answered as he motioned towards the ketchup bottle, welcoming Kyuhyun to do whatever he wanted. 

 

Kyuhyun happily got up and grabbed both the omelette and ketchup from the table and brought them over to the kitchen counter, since he didn’t want Siwon seeing what he was writing. He shook the bottle a couple of times to get the ketchup to the tip before he began carefully writing. In the middle of what he was doing, Kyuhyun looked back to make sure Siwon hadn’t gotten up from the table to see what he was doing. Kyuhyun was glad when he saw that Siwon was simply watching him with a smile on his face. Content with the fact that Siwon most likely wasn’t going to come and bother him, Kyuhyun went back to work on finishing what he was writing.

 

When he was satisfied with his work, he placed the bottle back down and clapped his hands together. It didn’t look nearly as bad as he thought it was going to, which made him proud.

 

Grabbing the plate off the counter, Kyuhyun brought it back to the table with a satisfied smirk plastered to his face. 

 

“Cover your eyes,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he held the plate out of view. 

 

“Seriously…?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Just do it!” the younger commanded more sternly. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll cover my eyes,” Siwon said. He placed one of his hands over his eyes and looked up at the ceiling to prove to Kyuhyun that he wasn’t looking. 

 

Kyuhyun waved one his of his hands in front of Siwon’s face and was glad when he got no response. After he placed the plate down on the table, he gave Siwon permission to look down. 

 

“MaSiwon…? Horse Siwon?” Siwon questioned as he looked up at Kyuhyun, who was walking back and taking a seat in front of his omelet. “Are you trying to imply something?”

 

“Horses have big dicks and so do you,” Kyuhyun answered back smartly. 

 

Siwon could feel himself getting slightly aroused just from Kyuhyun telling him he had a big dick and had to work on keeping himself calm. Smiling down at his plate, Siwon stabbed his fork into his omelette and took a large bite. Both of them ate their breakfast with only occasional small talk between them. Kyuhyun was mainly too hungry to really care about talking and continued to shovel the food into his mouth, acting as if he had been starved for days. 

 

“So this is how I can get you to eat your vegetables...just bake them into an omelette,” Siwon stated when he saw Kyuhyun had almost demolished the entire omelette already.

 

“It’s not my fault I’m hungry,” Kyuhyun said through a mouthful of food. “I’ll eat anything when I’m this hungry!”

 

“Then don’t let me stop you. Continue eating,” Siwon said with a laugh as Kyuhyun chugged down half his glass of orange juice.

 

After breakfast was over and the dishes were washed, Siwon walked around the cabin making sure everything was back in place and the lights were turned off. While he did this, Kyuhyun went and grabbed his work clothes and then sat down on the couch and waited for Siwon to finish up since he didn’t want to be in the man’s way. 

 

“Do you have everything you brought with you?” Siwon asked. 

 

“I’m not a little kid, Siwon. I think I’m capable of keeping all of my things together,” Kyuhyun replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“I just want to make sure. I don’t want to drive back out here if we don’t have to,” the man explained.

 

Once Siwon was sure everything was the way it was suppose to be, he ushered Kyuhyun out and locked the door, giving it a push to make sure it was secure. 

 

“Come on, we can’t be late,” Siwon said as he walked quickly to the car and opened Kyuhyun’s door for him. “Hop in.”

 

“Where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked as he took small steps towards the car. 

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“I don’t always like your surprises,” Kyuhyun pointed out, stopping in place. 

 

“Don’t worry. This one can’t hurt you in any way, shape, or form,” Siwon encouraged as he motioned for Kyuhyun to get in the car already. “I promise,” he added to try and get Kyuhyun going again. 

 

Kyuhyun decided to give into Siwon and climbed into the car. Being his typical self, Siwon made sure to buckle Kyuhyun in before getting in himself and driving away from the secluded cabin. 

 

They had been sitting in silence for while when Kyuhyun reached over and turned on the radio. He flipped through the stations, but when he found nothing good on he began clicking on different buttons to see what CD’s Siwon had loaded in his car. Clicking on the fifth button, he finally heard a song that he recognized and left it on that, turning up the volume. It had taken Siwon only a couple of seconds to realize what song was playing. He reached over, ejected the CD and threw it into the back of the car. 

 

“Hey! I like that song, what gives?” Kyuhyun asked as he stared angrily up at Siwon.

 

“It was from one of my old...Submissive’s…” Siwon answered worriedly as he looked down at Kyuhyun.  _ We still haven’t found him,  _ he said to himself even more worried, but shook the thought from his head. 

 

To clear up the awkward silence that had formed, Siwon pressed the radio button and flipped to a station he normally listens to. Kyuhyun seemed to have no problem with it and leaned back in his seat to enjoy the music. Occasionally, Kyuhyun would find himself patting his thighs to the rhythm of the music or even humming along, but would always stop when he caught Siwon watching him or smiling. 

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, they were pulling into a parking lot in front of a large building.

 

“Why do you look so scared?” Siwon asked as he pulled into a parking spot right in front of the building and cut the engine. “I told you, nothing bad is going to happen.” Leaning over, Siwon kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek and then proceeded to get out of the car. “You’ll just have to trust me on this one,” he said before closing the door, leaving Kyuhyun to decide if he was going to get out and follow him or not. 

 

When Kyuhyun saw that Siwon wasn’t turning back around and was heading towards the building, he jumped out of the car, not even grabbing his bag, and followed Siwon. Right before Siwon pushed the door open, Kyuhyun grasped onto his arm and clung tightly to him as if he was about to be lead into the most dangerous place on Earth. Siwon looked down and rubbed his hand through Kyuhyun’s hair before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

“Oh, Mr. Choi! What a pleasure it is to see you again!” a woman standing behind a desk said as she put down what she was doing and went to greet him. 

 

“It’s been a long time indeed. How’s business going?” Siwon asked politely while he approached the woman.

 

“Good, everything’s good,” she said cheerfully. “Business has really been going lately, more so than usual actually,” she continued with a larger smile growing on her face, clearly proud to announce such good news. “Ohh...and who’s this?” she asked as she pointed a finger at the boy still clinging to Siwon’s arm.

 

“This is Cho Kyuhyun. As you can see, he desperately needs a haircut,” Siwon said with a laugh. He once again rubbed his hand on Kyuhyun’s head to mess up the younger’s hair and make it stick out at random angles. “Is my regular here like you said he’d be?”

 

“He will be here in a couple of minutes actually,” she said. She began guiding them towards the back, where all of the chairs stood in front of large mirrors and counters that were lined with all the utensils needed to cut hair. 

 

The woman motioned to one of the chairs where Kyuhyun was to sit. Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon before walking over to the chair and sitting down. 

 

“I’ll leave you two to talk for a bit before he arrives,” the woman said before walking away and giving Kyuhyun a pat on the shoulder. 

 

“Thank you,” Siwon said as he smiled back at the woman.

 

As she was walking past Siwon, she stopped momentarily and whispered into his ear so that Kyuhyun wouldn’t hear.

 

“Why does he look like he thinks something terrible is going to happen to him?” she asked Siwon, her eyes quickly darting back to Kyuhyun.

 

“Long story that we don’t have time for,” Siwon sighed out as he patted the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Is he one of your Su-”

 

“Ah!” Siwon nagged, stopping the woman in her tracks. “He’s different,” he stated before removing his hand. Siwon looked over at Kyuhyun who was staring at the two of them and gave him a smile before turning back towards the woman. “I think you should go tend to the front of the shop again,” he told her.

 

“Yeah, I probably should. Well...it was nice meeting you, Kyuhyun,” she said before waving and heading back to the front.

 

Once the woman was back behind the counter, Siwon walked back over to Kyuhyun and ruffled his hair again. This caused the younger’s hair to move in front of his eyes and he ended up blowing it away so that he could see Siwon again. 

 

“Told you nothing bad was going to happen,” Siwon said as he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that you were taking me to get my haircut?” Kyuhyun asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You made me worry for nothing,” he said with a small pout. “That woman probably thinks I’m strange now…”

 

“No one thinks you’re strange, Kyuhyun,” he chuckled. “You need to learn to trust me. I’m not  _ that  _ bad of a person.” Siwon once again rubbed the top of Kyuhyun’s head, but the boy slapped his hand away playfully before giving him a small smile. 

 

The two of them continued talking until another man walked up behind them and placed his hand on one of Siwon’s shoulders. Siwon turned around and gave the man a pleased smile and a firm handshake. Kyuhyun watched the two of them interact by watching them from their reflections in the mirror. 

 

The man turned his attention to Kyuhyun next and gave the younger a quizzical look. He then put a black smock around Kyuhyun’s neck so that he wouldn’t get covered in hair and began moving Kyuhyun’s hair around with his hands. The younger’s hair was  pushed it this way and that, and given it small tugs now and then. 

 

“What type of style do you want?” the man asked as he combed his hands through Kyuhyun’s hair again. 

 

“Uhh..style? Umm...short?” Kyuhyun said in a confused voice. “I...don’t really know…”

 

The stylist looked at Kyuhyun in the mirror with an unamused look on his face. Clearly he mainly dealt with people who knew what they wanted and was easily agitated when Kyuhyun didn’t know. Usually he just went in and told the person to trim his hair, and he would leave with whatever they did to him without complaining.

 

“Just something simple, sometime that brings out his cute features,” Siwon suddenly said, gladly to try and make Kyuhyun feel less embarrassed since he could see the younger was turning red.

 

Both Kyuhyun and the man playing around with his hair gave Siwon a strange look. Siwon looked away, a bit embarrassed himself about what he had just let slip from his mouth, but then looked up when he saw someone he recognized.

 

“Well...um...I’ll leave you to do your job,” he said as he gave the man a pat on the back. “I’ll be back shortly,” he said, mainly looking at Kyuhyun to ensure the younger that he was not going to abandon him. 

 

Kyuhyun watched Siwon walk away towards another man, who he greeted with a hug...a very tight...close...hug. For some reason, it hurt Kyuhyun to see another man able to hug Siwon when most of the time the man freaked out when he touched him. Kyuhyun tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth as he continued watching the two of them. 

 

The man working on his hair spun him slightly so that he could get his hair wet and start cutting it. With the position Kyuhyun was in, he could clearly see Siwon interacting with the other man. As Kyuhyun continued to watch them interact, he saw how the man would lean in and whisper something to Siwon and then Siwon would do the same back. It seemed like the two of them were close, a bit too close than what Kyuhyun felt comfortable with. 

 

While Siwon leaned in and whispered something to him, the man looked up and made eye contact with Kyuhyun and nodded his head slightly. Kyuhyun responded with a slight head nod as well, to not be rude. The man then went back to talking with Siwon.

 

“Excuse me…?” Kyuhyun called to the man working on his hair.

 

“Hmmm?” he hummed as he began making work of Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“Who’s that man Siwon’s talking to?” the younger asked, never taking his eyes away from the two of them, so he wouldn’t miss anything that occurred between them.

 

“Oh him? That would be, Mr. Kim,” he answered when he briefly took a glance up and saw the two of them talking. 

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun quietly said, letting the man go back to work and as he sat there and thought.  _ Mr. Kim...why does Kim sound so familiar…? _ Kyuhyun sat pondering as he was spun around in his chair again so that this time he was not facing Siwon and Mr. Kim.  _ Kim...Kim...Kim…KIM! OH MY GOSH! KIM! That man is Kim Heechul! The man that turned Siwon into what he is now! How could I be so stupid! Of course that would be the only reason he can hug Siwon and get so close to him without him completely freaking out! _ Kyuhyun felt furious, but knew at the moment he couldn’t do anything about it. He was getting his hair done and if he jumped up now the man cutting his hair would probably become furious with him. 

 

Kyuhyun let his mind drift off as a blank expression covered his face. He still couldn’t believe that Siwon had brought him to a place where Kim Heechul was going to be. Trying to drift off into other thoughts that didn’t involve Heechul, Kyuhyun didn’t realize when Siwon came back over to him and was staring down at him confused. 

 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon called as he crouched down and looked Kyuhyun in the eyes. 

 

Without saying anything, Kyuhyun averted his eyes, and was thankful when the man cutting his hair had to suddenly spin him around to face the mirror. 

 

“What do you think?” the man asked as he ran his hand through Kyuhyun’s hair one last time. “Good length? I trimmed it so that it’s away from your face and added some layers so it will lay nicer.”   
  


“Yeah, it looks  _ fine  _ to me.” Kyuhyun had purposefully said fine with an inflicted tone while looking at Siwon with daggers just for the sole purpose of knowing he hated that word so much. “Thank you,” he added in a kinder voice to the man.

 

Siwon was about to say something when the hair dryer suddenly turned on, blocking out all possible conversation. While Kyuhyun was getting his hair dried, Siwon walked up to the counter and paid for the haircut. As soon as Siwon was getting his credit card back, Kyuhyun came walking up to him while running his hands through his new, shorter, hair, trying to get a feel for the new style and how it would fall. Right when Siwon was about to ruffle the boys new hair, Kyuhyun began walking towards the door. 

 

Freezing in place, with his hand still hovering in the air, Siwon glanced back one last time to see Heechul staring at him with slight worry in his eyes. Siwon dropped his hand when Heechul shooed him away, telling him to go after Kyuhyun to make sure everything was okay. 

 

When Siwon got outside, he saw Kyuhyun standing by the car with his hand on the door handle, waiting for it to be unlocked. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Siwon asked, pressing the button to unlock the car. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything or even look up at the man. Pulling the door open, he slid in and buckled himself in, sitting with his bag in his lap while looking unsatisfied. Siwon watched Kyuhyun, clenching his jaw in an attempt to not begin yelling at the boy and to stay calm. 

 

“I’d like to go home now. I need to rest up for work tomorrow,” Kyuhyun finally said when Siwon started the car and began pulling away. 

 

“First, come with me so we can officially terminate the contract. That way we can make it official that you’re not my Submissive anymore and I’m not your Dominant,” Siwon stated as he quickly looked over at the younger.

 

“We already did it verbally though,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Did what verbally?” Siwon asked, trying to make a point. “I don’t remember agreeing to anything.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned.

 

“This is why we have to physically go and do it now. Verbal contracts mean very little,” he explained as he continued driving. “So I’ll take you to my place first, okay?”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun looked out the window and watched as the buildings went by. He wasn’t in the mood to argue anymore with Siwon. 

 

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Siwon asked in a hope to get the conversation started up.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun answered coldly, still without making any eye contact with the man or even looking in his direction.

 

“Do you wa-”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun said without even waiting for Siwon to finish what he was going to say. 

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Siwon replied in an annoyed tone. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.  _ Patience...patience...I can get the answer out of him later. I know he’ll tell me if I give him time. I can’t force him to tell me if he doesn’t want to right now,  _ Siwon told himself as he tried to loosen the grip he had on the wheel so that he wouldn’t tear it off the car.

 

The car grew silent once again with Siwon concentrating on the road and Kyuhyun watching the world go by. 

 

When they pulled into the parking garage and entered the elevator, it remained quiet between them. Kyuhyun was honestly shocked that Siwon didn’t try anything funny on him, since that’s what he usually tended to do. Especially when they were alone in the elevator. 

 

When doors opened to the living room, Siwon quickly walked out and headed back towards his office. Kyuhyun on the other hand took his time leaving and had only made it to the middle of the living room before Siwon returned with the contract in hand. Showing the contract to Kyuhyun, the man then walked into the kitchen and went digging through one of the drawers until he pulled out a lighter. Going over to the sink, he held the contract over it and placed the lighter under it until the pages caught fire. 

 

“See, no more contract. You’re not my Submissive anymore,” Siwon stated. He watched the fire lick the pages and turn them black, before they turned to ashes and scattered the bottom of the sink. 

 

Kyuhyun stepped closer and watched as the contract continued to burn in front of his eyes. Siwon had been looking at him, not caring about the flaming contract in his hand until Kyuhyun all the sudden slapped his hand to make him drop it.

 

“Idiot! You were about to burn yourself!” Kyuhyun shouted as he went to turn on the water so that the fire wouldn’t ruin Siwon’s sink. “You have to be more careful! What would have happened if you burned your hand!?” the younger yelled angrily for Siwon’s carelessness.

 

Smiling, Siwon took a step towards Kyuhyun, who used his messenger bag as a shield. Siwon found this humorous as he grabbed the bag and pulled it up over Kyuhyun’s shoulder and placed it on the counter behind him. 

 

“Ahhh….Siwon wait…” Kyuhyun said as Siwon pushed him up against a wall. 

 

“Why are you acting like this?” the man asked in a stern voice, clearly wanting his answers and not wanting to wait any longer.

 

“L-like what?” Kyuhyun stuttered out.

 

“Being all snarky and ignoring me. What’s wrong?” Siwon asked as he leaned his forehead up against Kyuhyun’s. 

 

“That’s just your imagination,” Kyuhyun answered while he tried to push Siwon away from him. 

 

“Hmm...just my imagination? I don’t think so,” Siwon stated confidently. 

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he continued looking at Siwon. He tried to move away from the man, but Siwon stopped him easily. 

 

“Siwon just let me go home. You got to do what you wanted and now I’d like to leave,” Kyuhyun explained in an agitated tone.  

 

“Come on, don’t be like this,” Siwon said as he kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek lightly. 

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged one last time as he looked up pleadingly at Siwon. “I just want to go home...”

 

Siwon let out a sigh, but moved away from the boy nonetheless. He grabbed Kyuhyun’s bag and handed it back to him after shutting off the still running water in the sink. Without saying anything, Siwon led Kyuhyun back into the elevator and let it take them back down to the parking garage again. 

 

On the ride back to Kyuhyun’s apartment, the younger actually talked a little to Siwon, not wanting to make the man angry or upset with him. This helped to make the drive go by faster as well, and soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot at Kyuhyun’s apartment.

 

“Well, here we are,” Siwon said as he put his car into park. “I need to get you your car back now.”

 

“You don’t need to get me the car back, I’ll just use the one I have.” Kyuhyun turned to look at Siwon and saw that he had said the wrong thing. “I mean...I’m not your Submissive anymore...so...you shouldn’t have to buy me things or anything.”

 

“So just because you’re now my...lover…” he choked out, “...you don’t think I can still do what I want when it comes to your safety? I want you driving something I know can protect you. Lord forbid anything were to happen to you and I’m not around to protect you.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say and opted to remain silent. Looking down at his lap, Kyuhyun began playing with one of the buckles on his bag, not paying any attention to Siwon or what he was doing. This backfired when he was unexpectedly pulled into a kiss. The kiss was brief, but still left him panting. 

 

“You’re the only one I care about,” Siwon said as he went in for another kiss.

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to give into the kiss when he remembered the way Siwon had let Heechul touch him at the hair salon. The kiss changed and didn’t feel the same after he began thinking about it. Using his hands, he attempted to push away, but that only encouraged Siwon to pull him in more. Even though it was an awkward kiss, since both of them were still buckled in, Siwon forced him to stay in that position. The more Kyuhyun fought and thought about Heechul touching Siwon, the more emotional he began to get. He was sad and mad at the man forcing this kiss on him, but the anger was winning and dominating his emotions. 

 

_ *SMACK* _

 

Siwon pulled back from their kiss and touched his cheek in utter shock. Kyuhyun on the other hand sat in his seat with a burning glare in his eyes, too mad to say anything. He had let his actions take over. His hand stung a bit from the force he had hit Siwon with, but he wasn’t about to let the man see that.

 

There was already a red handprint present on Siwon’s face, but he didn’t care. Kyuhyun unbuckled himself, grabbed his bag, and opened the door before Siwon could pull himself back together. The door slammed shut as Kyuhyun began to walk towards his apartment, not saying a single word to the man. 

 

All Siwon could do was watch Kyuhyun until he was safely inside the building before he leaned back in his seat with his hand still on his cheek. He couldn’t lie and say that his cheek didn’t hurt. It was a complete surprise to him at how hard Kyuhyun could actually hit him. 

 

Slamming his fist down on the steering wheel, Siwon put the car into drive and left. Things were not going the way he wanted them to at all. He thought by breaking the contract that everything would go smoothly and that they could be back together happily. This, however, was clearly not the case.

 

“Why the hell did he do that!?” Siwon yelled at himself as if the answer was going to fall from the sky and explain itself. “Damn it!” he screamed, pounding his fist down on the steering wheel again.

 

As he sat at a red light, he grabbed fistfulls of his hair in aggrivation. He couldn’t figured out what had happened and why Kyuhyun was acting like this all of the sudden. The light turned green and soon he was on his way again. He drove for a couple of minutes before everything finally boiled over. There was no reason for him not go get an answer out of Kyuhyun if they were going to give this whole relationship thing a try. 

 

Recklessly, Siwon made a U-turn and began driving back to Kyuhyun’s apartment. He received angry honks from a couple of cars he could have easily plowed into if he would have turned to wheel just a couple of seconds later, but he ignored them since he hadn’t hit them after all. Even though he knew he was being careless by going well over the speed limit, he could’ve cared less at the moment. Siwon stuck his hand into his pocket and smiled, he was glad he always carried around that copy of Kyuhyun’s apartment key with him for instances like this. 

 

He was so angry when he arrived back at Kyuhyun’s apartment that he didn’t even bother parking his car properly and took up two spots. When he went barging into the building with an angered look on his face, he earned many startled looks from the other residence but completely ignored them. 

 

Siwon ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he finally reached Kyuhyun’s door. Thrusting the key inside he flung the door open, letting it hit the wall violently. 

 

_ *SLAM* _

 

If Siwon would have slammed the door open any harder, there would have been a hole from the door handle in the wall. The man was furious and wanted answers now. No more playing around or stalling. He was going to get what he wanted.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon yelled angrily before he spotted the shaking boy slumped over on the floor against the wall.


	9. Ahnn...Hee...Chul

Kyuhyun slammed the car door shut, not paying any attention to the shocked and hurt look plastered on Siwon’s face as he held his hand up to his burning cheek. 

 

‘ _ You’re the only one I care about’ my ass!  _ Kyuhyun yelled in his head as he headed towards the apartment building.  _ If I’m the only one he cares about, why did he let fucking Kim Heechul touch him!? I’m his boyfriend and I can’t even touch him like that, so what the hell is that fucking Kim Heechul to him!? I thought they didn’t have anything going on between them! _

 

Stomping up the stairs in anger, Kyuhyun dug around in his bag until he finally managed to pull out his key. He shoved it in the lock and threw the door open. Once he locked the door behind him, he let his bag fall to the floor before he leaned up against the door for support. 

 

Tears were streaming out of his eyes, wetting his face. He couldn’t hold everything in anymore as he felt his body becoming weaker. How could he trust what Siwon was saying to him if he could let another man touch him, especially a man that Siwon knew he didn’t like...and right in front of him nonetheless. 

 

After kicking his bag more out of the way, Kyuhyun began stumbling to his bedroom, to a point where if someone were to see him now they would probably assume that he had been drinking too much. All he knew is that he wanted to sleep everything off and to forget what had happened. 

 

Tears were blinding Kyuhyun's vision as he continued to stumble through the apartment. He was just beginning to head down the hallway to his room when he tripped himself and landed hard on the floor, hurting his hands in the process from using them to break his fall. Wiping tears from his eyes, he got himself back up and leaned up against the wall for support. After couple more steps down the hallway, he leaned up against the wall even more and slumped down to the floor. 

 

“How can you say stuff like that and let another man touch you…?”the younger asked, as if Siwon was going to come and answer him. 

 

More tears came pouring from his eyes and he couldn’t stop them no matter how many he wiped away. He placed a hand over his mouth to try and keep the sobs in, but that didn’t prove to work. His body began to shake from all of his crying and he couldn’t stop it. 

 

_ *SLAM* _

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon yelled angrily.

 

Kyuhyun spun his head around towards Siwon, who had an angry look plastered on his face, and became scared...horrified.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried to push himself farther away from Siwon. “I’m sorry!” he continued yelling. 

 

Siwon had been angry when he had slammed the door open, but seeing Kyuhyun in this state made him more worried than angry, though the anger was still there. 

 

“Kyuhyun...?” Siwon called more gently this time. "Kyuhyun...wha-"

 

“Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun shouted again, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head down, not letting Siwon finish. “I-I-I...I-’m s-s-sorr-y!” His sobs were muffled since his face was hidden, but Siwon had heard him clearly. "Please...I'm...sorry..."

 

Siwon stuffed the key back into his pocket, closed the door and locked it before running over to Kyuhyun. When he first tried to lay a hand on the shaking boy, Kyuhyun had moved away. Fear was in his eyes along with more tears.

 

“D-don’t hit me...n-no punishment...p-p-please...I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Kyuhyun shouted. “I-I’m j-just so fu-fucking c-confused!” he screamed even louder this time. "I don't know...what to do!" Kyuhyun sobbed out as he pulled at his hair.

 

Watching Kyuhyun in this much pain was driving Siwon insane, even more so since he didn’t know what Kyuhyun was confused about and wasn't making any sense. Siwon wasn’t about to lose Kyuhyun again, especially since it had hurt both of them severely when he had left the first time. He didn't want them to have to go through that again since they had just become a couple. 

 

Siwon lunged forward and grabbed Kyuhyun, pulling him into a tight embrace, pinning the younger’s body against his. Even though Kyuhyun was fighting him, Siwon managed to maneuver himself so that he was leaning up against the wall with Kyuhyun pulled into his lap. It killed him to feel the younger shaking so much in his embrace.

 

“I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun once again shouted as he continued to fight. "Please don't hurt me! I don't want to be in pain again!"

 

The younger was now using his fists to hit Siwon in an attempt to get away, even though he knew he could never win against him. 

 

“Ssshhhh. Please, Kyuhyun. Stop fighting me. I’m not going to hit you,” Siwon explained while he pulled the boy’s head in to rest on his chest and held it there. “I’ve never hit you out of violence and anger and I never will. So please...deep breaths Kyu...deep breaths...please…”

 

Kyuhyun stayed there, listening to the sound of Siwon’s heartbeat as the man remained as calm as he could. His crying slowly stopped, until he was sniffling and wiping away the remainder of his tears. Even though he had managed to get himself to stop crying, he couldn’t get his body to relax at all. His muscles were tense and he couldn’t unclench his fists, one of which was grasping at Siwon's shirt.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun raised his head and looked at Siwon with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. When he glanced at the cheek he had slapped, he saw that he had in fact left a handprint and it looked like it hurt really bad. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized again as he brought his hand up to the man’s face and rubbed the red mark that covered that side of his face. 

 

“It’s fine.” Siwon placed his hand over Kyuhyun’s and looked at him concerned. “Care to explain why it happened in the first place? I’m not going to get mad at you for anything you say. I just want to understand.” 

 

Kyuhyun flinched slightly at having to explain himself and thinking about how the man had just said he wasn’t going to get mad, but worried he would still lose his temper.

 

“I’m not the only one you care about,” Kyuhyun finally said after taking a couple of deep breaths. 

 

“Of course you are,” Siwon said as he looked deeply into Kyuhyun’s eyes, searching them for any emotion other than the fear he was giving off. “Why would you think otherwise?”

 

“I saw how you interacted with...him...today,” Kyuhyun stated. “With...Kim Heechul,” he clarified when Siwon tilted his head to the side.

 

Siwon’s eyes showed regret and sadness when Kyuhyun spoke what was on his mind, never having known Kyuhyun had found out it was Heechul he had been talking to. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I didn’t know he was going to be working there today. If I would have known, I wouldn’t have taken you,” Siwon explained as he hugged Kyuhyun tighter to his chest and breathed in his scent. “I never planned for this to happen.”

 

“You let him touch you…” Kyuhyun said after a couple minutes of silence. “He touched you…and you didn’t pull away...you didn’t tell him to stop.”

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“Yet...if I touch you when we have sex…something intimate between us...something that is greater than a hug...” Kyuhyun paused and looked down at his shaking hand, “...you immediately bind me so that I can’t. You tell me not to touch you,” he said with more tears beginning to form in his eyes.

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“WHY CAN’T I TOUCH YOU!?” he shouted all of the sudden, even shocking Siwon who jumped a bit. “If I’m your lover now, then why can’t I touch you!? WHY!?”

 

Siwon held his breath for a couple of second before standing up and scooping Kyuhyun up into his arms. Shocked by the sudden movement, Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but cling to the man. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Siwon said this time as he used his shoulder to push open Kyuhyun’s bedroom door. “I don’t want you to feel like that anymore.” Placing Kyuhyun down in the middle of the bed, Siwon stripped his shirt off and climbed in after him, hovering above him. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” he said, grabbing one of Kyuhyun’s hands. 

 

Kyuhyun thought Siwon was going to pin him to the bed, but gasped when he felt Siwon place his hand onto his naked chest. Releasing Kyuhyun’s hand, Siwon placed his back onto the bed for support. Kyuhyun’s eyes scanned around where his hand was resting on the man’s chest. He almost couldn’t believing what was actually happening. 

 

_ T-touching...I’m touching him… _ Kyuhyun thought to himself in amazement as he felt the forbidden area of the man’s body.

 

Nervously, Kyuhyun began running his hand over Siwon’s upper body. Slowly, he raised his other hand and lightly placed it on the Siwon’s chest as well. Soon, he was using both of his hands and trailing them everywhere on Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun was enjoying actually being able to touch Siwon, until he looked up and saw the man’s bothered face. He began to notice how much he was flinching as his fingers touched his flesh. Feeling bad, Kyuhyun removed his hands from Siwon to grip the man around the neck and then pulled him down into a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun yelled. “You don’t like this, I can’t do it!” His hands suddenly disappeared from Siwon’s neck. “I don’t understand why Heechul can touch you and you seem fine with it...but when I do it…”

 

“Kyuhyun, it’s not your fault...it’s mine,” Siwon said, lifting himself up and rolling to lay next to the younger. “Come on,” he said as he pulled Kyuhyun in close to him and held him there. “You must have exhausted yourself with all that crying. Why don’t you take a nap?”

 

“But...it’s barely 3:00pm,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he allowed the man to hold him close against him. 

 

“That’s fine, sleep until 5:30pm and then we can order anything you want for dinner,” Siwon said, moving to rest his chin on the top of the boy’s head. “Relax,” he muttered when he felt Kyuhyun hold his breath momentarily. “I’m not going anywhere, just sleep for a while and stop thinking for a couple of hours.” 

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun yawned out as he began letting his eyelids flutter shut. “Sorry…”

 

“Shhh. There’s no reason for you to be sorry. Just sleep, please,” Siwon said while he adjusted the way he was laying and pulled Kyuhyun in even closer. 

 

Kyuhyun stayed quiet and tried to see how long he could stay awake, but found that he quickly lost that game and fell into a deep sleep. How was it that Siwon always knew he was tired before he even knew it himself?

 

Siwon hadn’t planned on sleeping, but the warmth from Kyuhyun’s body and the quietness of the apartment soon caused him to fall asleep as well. He had been sleeping when suddenly Kyuhyun moved so that his head was resting more on his chest along with one of his hands that gently grazed his skin. Siwon took in small broken breaths as he tried to relax under Kyuhyun’s touch. It wasn’t the easiest thing for him to do, but he slowly came to accept the touch. Even though he didn’t like it and desperately wanted to move the younger’s hand so that it wasn’t directly on him. 

 

Around 5:10pm, Kyuhyun stirred from his sleep and let out a small yawn while he stretched a bit. He shifted his position, rubbing up against Siwon, and heard the man make a strange noise under him. 

 

“Uuhhnnn…-chul…” Siwon mumbled grumpily. 

 

Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side and gave a small pout. What had Siwon been saying? 

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun whispered. “Siwon...are you awake…?” he called again.

 

When the younger didn’t get a response from the man, he laid in the bed biting his bottom lip. Even though Kyuhyun knew it would be a bit torturous for Siwon,  he began running his hand over Siwon’s body to see if he could get a similar reaction from him.

 

“Ahnn...Hee...chul,” Siwon mumbled more clearly this time. 

 

Right away, Kyuhyun’s eyes shot open as he looked down at Siwon with hurt filled eyes. He was calling out for Heechul. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to instantly feel jealous, since Siwon wasn’t calling for him like he should be since they were now lovers. Keeping his hand on Siwon’s chest, Kyuhyun leaned his head up and looked at Siwon’s collarbones. He remembered that he had enjoyed the feeling when Siwon would lick and suck on them...so maybe Siwon would enjoy the same thing. 

 

Even though Kyuhyun wasn’t sure of what he was doing, he gave a small lick to one of Siwon’s collarbones and waited to see if there was any sort of reaction, and indeed there was. Siwon gave out a small moan as he clamped his eyes shut more. A surprised look was on Kyuhyun’s face, his mouth slightly hung open. Kyuhyun gave Siwon another lick and the same thing happened. He continued doing this a couple more times before he decided to be more adventurous and give an experimental suck. This time, Kyuhyun got a better reaction as Siwon actually arched his chest up and moaned out louder. Kyuhyun sucked a couple more times before he became disappointed, as Siwon continued saying Heechul’s name and not his. 

 

Bothered by this, Kyuhyun slipped out from the arm Siwon still had draped over his body and straddled the sleeping man. Siwon must have felt Kyuhyun’s weight on top of him because he began to stir. Kyuhyun slightly flinched when Siwon raised his hand, but it was only to rub his collarbone...where he had been sucking and licking. When Siwon moved his hand, Kyuhyun could see a hickey forming there and hoped that Siwon would not be angry when he saw it. He hadn’t actually meant to leave any marks on the man, since he didn’t know how hard he would have to suck to leave one. He had just been experimenting. 

 

A groggy Siwon began opening his eyes, trying to focus on the boy straddling him. Small tired groans escaped his mouth as he woke up a little bit more.

 

“Kyuhyun?” he called in a confused voice, not quite sure what the younger was doing on top of him when he should have still been asleep. “Why are you up already?” Siwon asked in a half tired voice. 

 

_ Oh...that’s hot...he sounds so hot right now, _ Kyuhyun thought to himself before shaking his head to clear his head. He was not about to become distracted because of how Siwon sounded still half asleep. 

 

Kyuhyun’s bottom lip jutted out as he began to pout again. Before Siwon knew what hit him, Kyuhyun placed his hands, palm open, down on his abdomen and pressed hard as he leaned forward. This knocked some air from Siwon as he opened his eyes more and let out a couple of coughs. 

 

“Why do you look so mad?” Siwon asked as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrists to try and move them off of him. This time, however, Kyuhyun had the advantage since he was on top of Siwon and was pushing down hard. “Ya! Kyuhyun, ease up will you?” he breathed out heavily as more pressure was placed onto him.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to listen to Siwon’s request this time, but he didn’t want to hurt him so he did as he was asked. Kyuhyun then leaned over Siwon, like the man had done to him so many times, and looked his straight in the eyes with an angered glare. 

 

“Kyuhyun...what are you doing?” Siwon asked in pure confusion.

 

“I’m mad at you,” Kyuhyun stated, continuing to stare at Siwon with as much anger his eyes could display. 

 

“Why are you mad at me? What have I done?” Siwon asked, clearly having no idea that he had been calling out Heechul’s name instead of his lover’s.

 

“You were saying Heechul’s name...not mine,” the younger explained to him as he huffed out a large puff of air.

 

“Wh-why would I be saying anyone’s name when I’m sleeping? I don’t talk in my sleep like...you...do…” Siwon trailed off and then opened his eyes even wider. “You! That’s why my neck was wet! You were toying with me in my sleep!” he blurted out in astonishment. 

 

“And you thought I was Heechul!” Kyuhyun angrily shouted back at him.

 

“Well of course I would since-” Siwon cut himself off before he could say anything else and gave Kyuhyun a stern look. “I swear...right now you have PMS. Your mood swings are so random. One moment you’re happy and the next you’re sad or angry,” Siwon commented as he ran his hands over his face. 

 

“...It’s not my fault…” the younger mumbled out in satisfaction. 

 

They were both now sitting on the bed in silence when all of the sudden Kyuhyun gave out a small squeak of shock. Siwon switched their positions on the bed and was hovering over him. Finding himself on his back and staring up at the ceiling, Kyuhyun began to try and fight against Siwon since he didn’t know what the man had in store for him. As he tried however, Siwon pinned his wrists to the bed and began licking up and down his neck before his tongue settled on licking around his collarbone. 

 

“Aaahhhnnn! No...d-don’t do that!” Kyuhyun called out as he began to wiggle on the bed, trying hard not to moan. 

 

Siwon smiled as he continued playing with the boy and then finally gave his collarbone a harsh bite and suck, making sure that he would leave an impressive mark. After he raised his head up, he looked down at his work and released Kyuhyun’s wrists. 

 

“How do you feel about having some Chinese food tonight?” Siwon asked as he hopped out of bed and pulled on his shirt.

 

“Um...o-okay…” Kyuhyun panted as he tried to gather himself back together. 

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he wasn’t about to question it. Siwon didn’t appear to be acting mad...but he wasn’t sure what was going to happen later on that night.

 

Siwon flipped open his phone and began punching in a number, probably the number of the place they were getting food from. At least, he hoped since he felt like he was starving. Kyuhyun continued laying on the bed and only managed to get up when he felt he needed to use the bathroom. As he was going, Siwon opened the door and stood there watching him.

 

“What the hell!” Kyuhyun shouted as he finished his business quickly and zipped himself back up. “Siwon, don’t just walk in on me,” he complained while he washed his hands and pushed past the man, who he continued watching him. 

 

“I’ve already seen every part of your body, Kyuhyun. There’s nothing new,” Siwon chuckled as his eyes quickly went back to Kyuhyun’s crotch and then back up to his face.  

 

Kyuhyun glanced back at Siwon and gave him an evil glare before sitting down on the couch in the livingroom. Sitting with his legs crossed, he grabbed for the remote and turned the television on. Siwon sat right next to Kyuhyun and watched as the younger flipped through the different channels until finally settling on one.  

 

“What’s this show?” Siwon asked as a historical drama played in front of him. 

 

Since Siwon rarely had time to actually sit down and enjoy watching television, he didn’t really know any of the shows that were on. The only thing he kept up to date on was whatever the news talked about. 

 

“It’s one of my favorite dramas. Historical ones are the best,” Kyuhyun explained before he shushed Siwon so that he wouldn’t miss anything. 

 

Even if he had already seen this same drama countless times, to the point that he could recite the entire drama word for word, he still wanted to catch everything the actors said. Plus it’s not like Siwon knew how many times he had seen this drama. For all the man knew, this was only his second time seeing it and he had just become obsessed with it. 

 

Siwon leaned back against the couch and watched the drama...well...watched Kyuhyun watch the drama, but the boy didn’t even seem to notice. The more Siwon sat and watched, however, the more he seemed to watch the drama as well. He was actually really getting into it, even though he didn’t really know what was going on. 

 

They were both intently watching the drama when there was a knock at the door. Siwon got up from the couch with his eyes still glued to the screen as he opened the door and handed the delivery man the money, telling him the keep the change. 

 

“Umm...Sir, this is too mu-”

 

“Just keep it…” Siwon said, cutting the man off, as he closed the door in his face and returned to the drama. 

 

“Nnnnooooo!” Kyuhyun screamed at the television. “How could you do that!?” he screamed again as he leaned forward in his seat. 

 

“Kyuhyun, food’s here…” Siwon said as his voice trailed off. 

 

“Bring it over here,” Kyuhyun said as he patted the table with his hand without looking away from the screen. 

 

Siwon figured that since he was interested in the drama as well that he could listen to Kyuhyun’s suggestion and set the food down on the table. Still keeping his eyes glued to the screen, he went into the kitchen and quickly searched for plates and eating utensils. Once he found those, he opened the fridge and was happy when he saw beer lining the shelves. 

 

“Hurry up, Siwon. I’m hungry,” Kyuhyun complained as he finished taking all the food out of the bag and opening the containers, so they could pick out what they wanted. 

 

Sitting back on the couch, Siwon passed Kyuhyun his things and they began digging in. When a commercial break finally happened, they both noticed that they had been sitting at the edge of the couch, hunching over to eat. 

 

“Happy with my choice of food?” Siwon asked as he shoved more into his mouth. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got a wide variety.”

 

“Yeah this is great, these are actually some of my favorites,” Kyuhyun said as he picked up the beer Siwon had brought with him and took a swig. “Damn...I probably shouldn’t be drinking if I have work tomorrow,” Kyuhyun realized as he put his beer down and took a couple more bites of food. 

 

“You won’t get drunk off of just one beer, Kyuhyun. Especially since you’ve been eating so much and you’ve only had about half of your beer so far,” Siwon pointed out as he took another swig of his. “Don’t worry about small things so much. Just enjoy the night.”

 

Kyuhyun realized that this was true and chugged the rest that was in his bottle, which was probably a bad decision since he still had a little over half a bottle left. The fizzyness of the beer got to him as he began coughing and gasping for air as he hit himself on the chest. Siwon couldn’t help but begin to laugh at the sight before him. Sure, it wasn’t a good thing that Kyuhyun was basically choking in front of him, but the younger had done it to himself. 

 

After Kyuhyun stopped choking, he put what was in his hands down and began hitting Siwon on his arms, back, and head. 

 

“I could’ve died and all you did was laugh!” Kyuhyun playfully shouted while he continued hitting Siwon. 

 

Siwon put his plate down before Kyuhyun could knock food all over himself and pulled Kyuhyun onto his lap and embraced him. This forced Kyuhyun to stop hitting him.

 

“Don’t be mean to me,” Siwon said as he gave him a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. “I’m the one who got you this food, so treat me nicely.”

 

“Siwon...I can’t...breath!” Kyuhyun said, trying to pry himself away from the man. 

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun with a little smirk on his face and watched as the boy attempted to sit up.

 

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Siwon said with a mischievous tone in his voice. 

 

Bolting up from the couch, Kyuhyun stood with shaking legs. He didn’t know if Siwon was being serious or not. After all, he knew the type of lifestyle Siwon had become accustomed to and didn’t know if he had done any choking activities with his other Submissives. 

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of steps back when Siwon stood up from the couch and placed his hands in his pockets smugly. After taking a couple more steps back, Kyuhyun bolted out of the room and back towards his bedroom, not caring if the next episode of the drama was beginning. He had seen it enough times to what what was going to happen next. Siwon, of course, took off right after him. Before Kyuhyun was able to close his bedroom door, Siwon managed to get his hand in the way and push it back open. 

 

“I don’t want to stop breathing!” Kyuhyun shouted. He jumped on his bed and hid himself under his covers, as if that was going to make himself invisible to Siwon or something. 

 

“Ha ha! Oh, Kyuhyun!” Siwon laughed out loud as his expression softened. “I’d never do that to you.”

 

Kyuhyun peaked his head out from the covers and looked over at the laughing man. 

 

“Don’t scare me like that. You made it seem like you really wanted to make me stop breathing,” Kyuhyun sighed out.

 

“Well if I do, it’ll only be temporary,” Siwon said as he lunged for the bed and hovered over a once again scared looking Kyuhyun. 

 

“T-temporary…?” the younger asked, not really understanding where Siwon was coming from. 

 

Siwon bent down and latched onto Kyuhyun’s lips, forcing his mouth open so he could enter his tongue. Kyuhyun was trapped under his covers with no way of moving his hands, so he just accepted Siwon’s forcefulness and took what he could get. Their kiss was lasting a long time and Kyuhyun was beginning to become light headed from the lack of oxygen. He tried to rip his lips away from Siwon’s, but the man moved with him and kept their lips locked together. It wasn’t until Kyuhyun began struggling for air that Siwon released his lips. 

 

“See, only temporary,” Siwon said as he gave the gasping boy a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Seeing that Kyuhyun was trying to free his hands from the covers he was trapped under, Siwon moved so that he could do so. He didn’t want Kyuhyun overheating and passing out on him. 

 

Once Kyuhyun had the covers off the top half of his body, Siwon pinned him back down, still keeping his legs trapped. Siwon gave Kyuhyun another kiss on the lips, a quick one this time, before trailing down his neck where he bit down lightly. The kisses felt light and nice on Kyuhyun’s skin and he could feel himself getting goosebumps from the sensational feeling. 

 

“Siwon…” the younger breathlessly called out as Siwon moved to his adams apple and bit down almost playfully. “If you’re going to do something just fuck me already.”

 

Looking at Kyuhyun, Siwon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

 

“You always think I just want sex from you,” the man pointed out. 

 

“Don’t you always?”

 

“Well that hurts...I don’t always ask for sex from you,” Siwon explained in a saddened voice.

 

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow before puckering his lips and lifting himself to give Siwon a quick peck on the lips. The expression on Siwon’s face was priceless as he stared down at Kyuhyun in disbelief. 

 

“Kyuhyun, come live with me,” Siwon said out of the blue.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun asked in shock.  _ Did I hear him correctly!? He wants me to come and move in with him!? At his place!? _ __   
  


“Come live with me. You must be lonely here all by yourself while Eunhyuk is away with Donghae and all. Plus, if you live with me you’ll have less of a commute to work,” he pointed out happily, knowing that most likely that would be a bonus for Kyuhyun. 

 

“I couldn’t just leave Eunhyuk to live here alone though,” Kyuhyun said, thinking about how lonely his friend would be. Not to mention the rent he would have to somehow pay for without having a job. 

 

“You can live with me for the times when Eunhyuk is gone then. And of course on different days throughout the week, so that we don’t miss each other too much. If we’re going to be in relationship we need to see each other a lot,” Siwon explained as he watched Kyuhyun contemplate the offer. 

 

“What will I get if I choose to move in with you?” Kyuhyun asked with an all knowing smirk running across his face. 

 

“I’ll give you something very nice. Something you’ll want more and more each time you see me,” the older man whispered into his ear. 

 

Feeling playful, Kyuhyun turned his head and nipped Siwon’s ear with his teeth and held on, pulling lightly on it. He heard Siwon give a small hiss of pain, but laughed as he kept hold of his ear. Kyuhyun eventually released Siwon’s ear and quickly after gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“So I’ll take that as a yes, you’ll come with me?” Siwon asked in a hopeful tone.

 

“Of course I’ll come with you,” Kyuhyun agreed as he nodded his head slightly.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun up off the bed and into his arms. Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, he was being pulled off of the bed and pulled back towards the living room. 

 

“Sit down, I’ll take care of our leftover food and everything,” Siwon said as he practically threw Kyuhyun down onto the couch. 

 

Packing everything away quickly, Siwon stored what could be saved in the fridge and washed the dishes they had used. 

 

As soon as Siwon finished up, he grabbed Kyuhyun’s bag from the floor and tossed it to him, along with his shoes. Kyuhyun caught his things and slipped on his shoes, after double checking that nothing had fallen from his bag. 

 

“Come on, we’re leaving now,” Siwon said. He held the door open eagerly, and motioned for Kyuhyun to speed up and leave already.

 

“You really don’t wait around,” Kyuhyun laughed as he flicked the television off and placed the remote down on the table. 

 

“Of course. Why would I want to wait?” the man pointed out as he motioned for Kyuhyun to move faster.

 

Kyuhyun stood up from the couch and headed over to Siwon before flicking off the lights. After closing the door behind them, He jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked. 

 

When they reached Siwon’s car, they both got in quickly and headed over to Siwon’s place. 

 

“Promise me, you’ll never run away from me again,” Siwon said, breaking the silence. “It’s dangerous for you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun asked with a worried expression. “Why is it dangerous for me? It’s not like anything is going to happen if we’re apart.”

 

“Never mind then,” Siwon said, waving his hand dismissively. “Just promise that you’ll never leave me again,” he said more sternly this time, glancing at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I promise,” Kyuhyun sighed out as he leaned back in his seat and drummed his fingers against his thighs. 

 

Satisfied with the answer he heard, Siwon reached over and grasped one of Kyuhyun’s hands in his, holding it tightly. Kyuhyun smiled at the action and held onto Siwon’s hand tightly as well. He wouldn’t leave again if he absolutely didn’t have to. They were going to make things work out, so that they would stay together. 

 

_ I may not be the first person Siwon’s ever been with...but we are still each other’s first loves at least, _ Kyuhyun told himself as he glanced over at Siwon. 

 

Pulling into the parking garage for the second time today, Siwon and Kyuhyun got out and headed towards the elevator. 

 

“I’ll have a new car down here for you tomorrow,” Siwon explained to him.

 

“Same as before?” Kyuhyun asked interested. 

 

“Yes, same as before.” 

 

“Okay…”

 

“Are you not satisfied with it? You seemed to like it before,” Siwon stated, worried that something might have been wrong. “And it’s an Audi...who doesn’t like an Audi?”

 

“Not everyone has the same taste in cars as you do, Siwon. But, it’s fine. I was just curious is all.” Kyuhyun gave Siwon a reassuring smile, to convince him that nothing was wrong.

 

Once they reached Siwon’s place, they instantly began embracing each other. Kyuhyun dropped his bag by the elevator and they both began kicking off their shoes as they stumbled towards Siwon’s bedroom. 

 

Kyuhyun was soon falling back onto Siwon’s large bed and scooting towards the middle to give them all the room they needed. He laid on his back with Siwon over him, gently kissing him everywhere he could get to. 

 

“I know you have work tomorrow, so I won’t wear you out too much,” Siwon breathed out as he continued kissing Kyuhyun. 

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun accepted another kiss from Siwon as he began undressing himself. Siwon stripped his own pants but left his shirt on. He was still a bit too uncomfortable to have Kyuhyun touch him directly, even if he was his lover now and had already touched him. 

 

Siwon spent a great deal of time making sure Kyuhyun felt pleasure, preparing him more than what was probably necessary.

 

“I want to show you that I can make love, and not just have a good fuck with you,” Siwon said as he lined himself up with Kyuhyun’s entrance. 

 

“Show me,” Kyuhyun said in a calm, yet begging, voice. 

 

Kyuhyun wanted to feel what Siwon was like when he was making love to him so badly since the other times had been rougher and involves some sort of kinky play whether it was binding him or sticking some sort of toy into him. 

 

Leaning down, Siwon indulged Kyuhyun in one of his most passionate kissed yet as he began penetrating him slowly. Kyuhyun deepened their kiss when he felt Siwon sink into him further, until he was all the way in. Siwon moved his mouth away from Kyuhyun’s. He began planting butterfly kisses all along his neck and jaw line as he slowly began to move. Kyuhyun instantly began moaning at Siwon’s gently motions. It felt so strange not to have Siwon ramming inside of him like a wild beast, but at the same time it was kind of nice. 

 

Kyuhyun soon began moaning even more when the man began lightly running his hands over his body, across his chest, down his sides, the inside of his thighs...everywhere. It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun and Siwon were cuming together, embracing each other tightly and screaming each others name. 

 

Slowly, Siwon pulled out and laid next to Kyuhyun. 

 

“Since you need to work tomorrow, why don’t you head in and begin to shower. I’ll join you after I change this sheets. I can’t have you sleeping on something dirty after all,” he said while pointing to the large cum pool Kyuhyun had created.

 

“I get to sleep with you?” Kyuhyun questioned, wondering if Siwon was just feeling light headed after their round of sex. “That wasn’t something just back in the cabin?”

 

“No, I plan on sleeping with you each and every night that I can.” Leaning over, Siwon planted a firm kiss on Kyuhyun’s forehead as he ruffled his hair a bit. “Now go start your shower so you can get to bed early. I’ll be in shortly.” 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and did what Siwon told him to, and sure enough he was joined in the shower only a couple of minutes later. They helped wash each other before helping to dry and dress one another. Siwon had brought a pair of pajama bottoms from Kyuhyun’s room, telling him he liked him better topless when he slept, because he could more clearly watch his chest rise and fall. Kyuhyun had blushed at this but accepted that everyone had their own things that they liked, and that he should respect Siwon’s. 

 

“Are you not joining me right away?” Kyuhyun asked once he was laying in bed, covered and ready to sleep.

 

“I need to do a couple of things for work before I can head to bed. I did take the entire day off after all,” Siwon explained to the younger in a semi-guilty sounding voice. “Things still need to get done so that the businesses can continue running properly.”

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun said apologetically, hiding his face in shame. “I don’t want you falling behind on your work…”

 

“It’s not your fault. It’s just something that has to get done,” Siwon told him with a smile. “This room can get kind of cold at night when you sleep alone, let me grab you another cover. Wait here.”

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon the OK sign as he shifted so that he was sitting up. This was the first time he had actually taken time to carefully look around the room. When he did, he spotted a large set of drapes he had never noticed before, since he was only ever really in this room while he was getting fucked. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the drapes and pulled them open to expose two large glass doors. They led out to a medium sized balcony that had two chairs and a small table on it. Kyuhyun stared out the glass doors, mesmerized by the sky as he watched the birds fly over the horizon. 

 

Kyuhyun jumped a bit when he felt Siwon come and hug him from behind but then laughed at himself, knowing no one else was around to do that to him. 

 

“Snooping around my room?” Siwon asked jokingly.

 

“Don’t you mean  _ our  _ room?” Kyuhyun asked back as he snuggled into Siwon’s chest and leaned his head back against the man’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes, yes.  _ Our  _ room. Now come on, back into bed,” Siwon said as he ushered Kyuhyun away from the doors. “You need to get enough sleep for tomorrow. I don’t want you falling asleep at work and getting in trouble.”

 

“What? Like you wouldn’t be able to get me out of trouble even if that did happen?” Kyuhyun asked with a large smile on his face.

 

“I’m not going to be able to get you out of every situation you get into at work,” Siwon pointed out. “Then it would look like I’m playing favorites. Now come on, into bed you go.”

 

“Alright, fine…” Kyuhyun sighed as Siwon guided him back to the giant bed. 

 

As soon as Kyuhyun was lying back under the covers, Siwon spread the heavier one over him and adjusted it so it laid flat on the bed. 

 

When that was done, Siwon walked back over to the glass doors and looked around outside. After making sure that they were locked, he closed the curtains again so that no light was coming into the room. 

 

“We can’t leave those open? I like the natural light,” Kyuhyun stated, frowning when he saw Siwon pull them closed. 

 

“Not right now,” Siwon said. He walked back to the bed and ran the back of his hand over Kyuhyun’s cheek. “Sleep now, you look tired.”

 

“I am,” Kyuhyun admitted as he rested completely back against the pillows. Since he had taken a nap earlier today, he was shocked that he felt so tired at the moment. “Promise you’ll come to bed soon?”

 

“When I can, I’ll join you. I promise,” Siwon said as he reached the door to his...no...their bedroom. “I’ll work as quickly as I can. Good night, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Good night, Siwon. I love you,” Kyuhyun lightly called out. 

 

“Same,” Siwon responded, caught off guard by what Kyuhyun had just said. 

 

“Same what?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to push Siwon to say it back even though he knew it was still kind of hard for him.

 

“I love you too, Kyuhyun,” the man replied with a smile. 

 

Kyuhyun had a huge grin running across his face as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Siwon chuckled at the younger as he watched him get situated in bed and settle down. When Siwon saw Kyuhyun’s breathing slow down, with the boy obviously asleep, he closed the door lightly and walked down to his office. 

 

As soon as he reached his office, he sat down in his chair behind his desk and pulled out a file with someone’s name scratched on the tab. He then turned on his computer and opened a folder which had multiple documents in it that spread out across the screen. Siwon looked at what he had just pulled out before taking out his phone and punching in a number. The man waited impatiently for the person on the receiving end to pick up, and grew anxious when it seemed to take forever. Finally, the man on the other end picked up and Siwon was able to relax a little.

 

“Have you found him yet?” Siwon asked immediately when the other person answered.


	10. But I'm Not His Submissive Anymore

The night had been passing by quickly, even though Siwon had not yet joined Kyuhyun in bed yet. The room was dead silent until Kyuhyun unexpectedly woken up by a sound in the room. The younger didn’t know what the sound was, but stirred in the bed. Thinking that it was Siwon, finally coming to bed, Kyuhyun forced his eyes open and let out a small yawn.

At the foot of the bed Kyuhyun could make out a male figure, but his eyes wouldn’t focus. It was still too dark in the room for Kyuhyun to clearly see, so all he could make out was a shadowy silhouette.

“Si-Siwon? Is that you?” Kyuhyun asked, even though he knew it was only he and Siwon around. “Come to...b...be...d…” he mumbled before passing back out.

The next thing Kyuhyun knew, he was waking up to his alarm going off while being cuddled in Siwon’s arms. Kyuhyun attempted to pry himself away from the man, but found that even when sleeping Siwon had a tight grip.

“Nhhh! Siwon, let gooooo!” Kyuhyun whined as he tried to free himself again. “I need to get dressed for work.”

“Noooooo, just skip today,” Siwon groaned, still half asleep.

“I can’t! I already skipped most of Wednesday and all of Thursday! I need to go today!” Kyuhyun complained as he tried once again to pry the man’s arms off of him. “I’m going to get in trouble if I skip today too!”

“I’ll take care of things, just sleep more,” Siwon complained back, pulling Kyuhyun in closer and nuzzling his nose into the younger’s hair. “Just let me take care of everything for you…” he said, followed by a yawn.

“What time did you come to bed that you’re this tired?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried once again to push himself away from Siwon.

“Mmmm...I don’t know...too late…” Siwon replied in a grumpy voice over the fact that Kyuhyun wasn’t letting him get back to sleep.

“Well that’s your fault then. I need to get ready!” the younger practically shouted, hoping that by being loud that the man would release him.

Even though Kyuhyun had been louder, Siwon still held onto him and continued nuzzling his head into the younger’s soft hair and occasionally planting kisses on his neck.

Kyuhyun was beginning to get a little pissed at Siwon for being so stubborn and knew he needed to find a way to make the man release him so that he could get ready. Feelings of agitation mixed with a sudden bold feeling as Kyuhyun got an idea in his head.

The younger had just enough movement to begin working his hands under the shirt Siwon was wearing and placed one of his hands onto Siwon’s skin.

In less than a second, Siwon had Kyuhyun pinned under him with the boy’s hands pinned to the mattress and himself between his legs.

“Ouch! Let me up!” Kyuhyun demanded as he wiggled around beneath Siwon. “I have to get ready for work!”

Siwon lowered his head and rested it on Kyuhyun’s chest before lifting it back up with a guilty expression on his face.

“I’m sorry. Come on, let’s get you ready.” Siwon jumped off the bed and grabbed Kyuhyun by his wrist, pulling him towards his closet.

“But, all my clothes are in my room,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “All of yours will be too bi...g…” Kyuhyun stopped speaking when Siwon opened his closet door and flicked on the light. Not only was the closet a whole lot bigger than the one he had, but now his clothes were also hung and folded in there. “Wh...I’m confused...my clothes...”

“If we’re sharing a room, you may as well keep your clothes in here too. I didn’t want to ruin the really nice suits and everything by trying to cram them in here. Those are the only things left in your closet, mostly the real formal things that you will be wearing when my parents invite us to their parties,” Siwon explained while he watched as Kyuhyun still stared into the massive closet. “But I could easily have this closet expanded so that we could fit everything in,” he pointed out as he rubbed his chin and began looking around, getting an idea of what he could possibly do to increase the space inside.

“You don’t need to do that,” Kyuhyun chimed in as he grabbed a hold of Siwon’s arm. “It’s fine, just like this.” Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as he stepped into the spacious closet and looked around at all of his things. “When did you move everything in here? You just found out I was staying with you yesterday,” he pointed out as he pulled a blue shirt off a hanger and a blue tie out from a drawer.

“I moved all of your things in here last night when you were sleeping,” Siwon explained. “You can be a real heavy sleeper. I completely ran into the door the first time because it was so dark in here and you didn’t even flinch.” Siwon rubbed his head when he remembered how hard he had ran into the door. “I’ll go get breakfast ready for you, since Ryeowook isn’t hear yet. Get dressed quickly so that the food doesn’t get too cold,” Siwon said. He gave Kyuhyun a pat on the shoulder before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Placing the clothes on the bed, Kyuhyun wandered into the bathroom so that he could wash his face. The warm water felt good on his face and helped to relax him a bit. While he was in the middle of drying his hair off, there was a loud noise that came from the bedroom. Kyuhyun raced out of the bathroom to see one of the two glass doors had flung open with a large gust of wind that was blowing the curtains around like crazy.

Kyuhyun rushed over to the door and closed it, making sure to turn the lock before pulling the curtain closed fully again. As he held onto the curtain, he tried to think of why the door would have been unlocked. He was certain that Siwon would never leave it unlocked because that would be unsafe, even if he was on a higher level. Kyuhyun then remembered the person he had seen standing at the foot of the bed that night.

“No...that must have been Siwon when he was moving the clothes. No one else would have been able to get in here,” Kyuhyun told himself as he released the curtain and walked back into the closet to grab pants, socks, and shoes to complete his outfit.

Once he had everything picked out, he began getting dressed and smiled at the end result. He wasn’t use to having this many clothes to choose from just to get dressed for work, but was glad that he at least looked presentable. He had even gone back into the closet to look at the different watches and other accessories he had to choose from that Siwon had laid out in glass fronted display cases. Kyuhyun ended up choosing a white watch that matched his white belt and a pair of nonprescription glasses that he was drawn to for some strange reason, considering he’d never worn them before. Since his hair was short and new, he ran his fingers through it a couple of times, seeing if he could even kind of style it in any way. Kyuhyun quickly gave up on his hair and left the bedroom.

His shoes made a slight clicking noise as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and wasn’t shocked when he saw Siwon already waiting for him at the table.

“Someone knows how to clean up very nicely,” Siwon expressed joyfully as he looked the younger up and down a couple of times. “You look extremely nice for work.”

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun answered as he played with the watch around his wrist and quickly fixed his tie so that it laid down the center of his shirt. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Something simple. Just some toast, eggs, fruit, and a strawberry banana smoothie ,” Siwon explained as he got up from the table and pulled out Kyuhyun’s chair for him.

“Simple for me is a bowl of cereal,” Kyuhyun laughed, looking at the food on the table.

“Time for you to get use to my version of simple then, Kyuhyun,” Siwon commented back. He smiled at Kyuhyun’s happy expression as he continued staring at the food.

Kyuhyun thanked Siwon for the meal and begun taking food from different plates and stacking it onto his own in front of him. The entire time he was eating, he could feel Siwon watching him, barely touching his own food.

“Uh...aren’t you going to eat, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked as he covered his filled mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll eat more once you’ve gone off to work,” Siwon stated as he motioned for Kyuhyun to keep eating. “I’ll have Hankyung drive you today since I’ll be getting you your car back,” the man explained as he leaned back more in his chair and continued watching the younger.

Kyuhyun nodded his head a bit in disappointment, but accepted the fact that Siwon was going to be doing what he liked. Even though Siwon was no longer his Dominant, he knew the man still had more power and control in the relationship than he did, and at the moment...he was fine with that. It was nice having things simplified for him.

Once Kyuhyun finished his breakfast, he brought his plate and glass into the kitchen and placed them in the sink after quickly running some water over them. When he turned around, Siwon was standing right behind him.

“Are you all ready to go?” Siwon asked as he tilted Kyuhyun’s face up towards his.

“Yes, I’ll be going now,” Kyuhyun replied as he tried to push past Siwon.

“Ah, ah, ah! Shouldn’t I get a goodbye kiss?” the man questioned playfully.

Siwon was half expecting Kyuhyun to avoid his question and to try pushing away again. This caused him to be completely shocked when Kyuhyun actually leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

As Siwon stood there in shock, Kyuhyun managed to take the opportunity to slip past him and grab his bag he had dropped in the living room when they had arrived back there yesterday.

“Hankyung...will umm...be waiting for you...at the...uhhh...front,” Siwon explained as he came out of his daze and began walking over towards Kyuhyun who had just pressed the elevator button and was waiting patiently. “And, Kyuhyun…” Siwon called as he leaned up against the wall, “...don’t tell anyone at SM Entertainment that you’re in a relationship with me.”

“Why not?” the younger asked even though he was sure no one was going to ask him something personal like that, especially since he barely talked to anyone at the office. “I want to be able to say that I’m going out with someone for a change…” he said while slightly pouting.

“How do you think it would look if they knew a brand new employee was dating the head of their company?” Siwon asked him in a serious voice. “Wouldn’t they begin to think that you are getting special privileges?”

“Aren’t I kind of getting special treatment though? You said you wouldn’t let me get fired,” Kyuhyun pointed out stubbornly.  

“Ya...just don’t tell anyone,” Siwon whined tiredly.

Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side and gave Siwon a half concerned look and was about to say something when the elevator doors began to open.

“Have a good day, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said in the most cheerful voice he could, not wanting to leave things on a bad note.

“You too, Kyuhyun,” Siwon replied back with a half worried look on his face.

They waved to each other as the doors closed and the elevator took Kyuhyun down.

Right when the doors had closed, Siwon had pulled out his phone and punched in a number and held the phone to his ear eagerly.

“Hello, have you received any information?” Siwon asked quickly, not even waiting for the man on the other end of the phone to say anything.

“Sorry, sir. We still haven’t heard anything regarding his whereabouts,” the man on the other line declared in a disappointed tone.

“How can you not have found anything about where he is!? This is dangerous!” Siwon shouted back into the phone. “He needs to be found as fast as possible!”

“I don’t think you’re in any danger as of now, sir,” the man replied back, trying to remain calm even though Siwon could tell the man’s voice was shaking in fear after having nothing new to report to him.

“I’m not talking about me! I am fully capable of protecting myself! I’m talking about Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!” Siwon yelled angrily. “He clearly knows by now that Kyuhyun is linked to me and I don’t know what he’s capable of anymore!” he continued shouting into the phone as he ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm down.

“Sir, we are trying our best,” the man on the other end of the call assured him. “We having someone constantly looking for leads...it’s the best we can do…”

“Well your best isn’t good enough now is it!? If it was, you would have news on him! FIND HIM!” Siwon shouted before ending the call and shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Walking back to his office, Siwon sat down in his chair and turned on his computer to see if he could do some searching himself. His head was starting to hurt from worrying and thinking too much. What Siwon wasn’t able to understand was that he had the capability to find anything out about anyone, yet this man was slipping through his fingers as if he were made of air.

Siwon spent a good twenty minutes searching for any signs of the man he was trying to find until he slammed his fist into the desk.

“Shit! Why can’t I find him!?” Siwon shouted as he angrily shoved a large stack of papers from his desk, letting them flutter in a mess around the room.

Just as he was leaning back in his chair, he heard a soft knock on the door. The first thought that came to his head was that Kyuhyun had decided after all to skip that day at work and stay with him. Excitedly, Siwon got up and opened the door with a large smile on his face, only to see Ryeowook standing there.

“Oh...it’s only you,” Siwon said disappointedly as his smile disappeared.

He released the door and let his hands fall back to his sides and headed back towards his desk with hunched shoulders.

“Hello to you to, I’m doing fine thanks for asking,” Ryeowook said a little confused. “I just got here and I heard you in here. Is...everything okay?” he asked as he looked at the scattered papers on the floor and then back to the man who was just slouching back down in his chair.

“No, everything isn’t fine. We still can’t manage to find him,” Siwon explained as he closed out of the open tabs on the computer.

“Does Kyuhyun know about all of this yet?” Ryeowook asked in a worried voice. “It might be good for him to know sooner than later.”

“No he doesn’t know anything yet. I’ll tell him soon though. He needs to know what’s going on so that I can keep him safe.” Siwon bit down on the tip of his thumb as he thought. “I should get him the weekends off from work,” he suddenly said as he thought more.

“Aish...don’t go meddling with his work life,” Ryeowook said as he began picking up the papers lying scattered on the ground.

“The less he’s at the office, the more I can make sure that he’s safe with me,” Siwon pointed out. His eyes flashed to the clock on his desk. “I need to make a quick phone call.”

“Want me to step out?” Ryeowook offered as he pointed back towards the door.

“No, you can stay. Thanks for picking those up,” Siwon said as he motioned to the papers Ryeowook was working on stacking back orderly.

Flicking through his phone, Siwon searched for a number before selecting it, and prayed that his call would be answered.

“Hello, this is Park Yoochun, how may I help you?” the man answered in an almost bored tone.

“Mr. Park Yoochun. This is Choi Siwon,” Siwon stated in a confident and commanding voice to grab Yoochun’s attention.

“Oh! Mr. Choi. What an unexpected surprise! What can I help you with today?” Yoochun replied with more vigor in his voice.

“I understand that you recently acquired a new employee by the name of Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon continued, knowing that Yoochun would cooperate with him if the man didn’t want to lose his job.

“Yes, yes I did. He’s a fine worker and should be arriving for work any minute now actually,” the man explained.

“I also understand by looking at the time sheets that he is suppose to work on the weekends for quite a period of time on both days,” Siwon stated even though he wasn’t looking at Kyuhyun’s work time sheet or anything.

“Ha, ha...well...I’m sure you’re aware of how busy we are. We need everyone here as much as we can to get everything completed,” Yoochun explained on the other end, sounding cheerful about his explanation to his boss.

“But I can also see that no one is working as many hours overtime as he has been lately,” Siwon pointed out, only remember this because he had done some snooping on Kyuhyun when they were still not in contact with one another. “He’s been pulling quite a couple of late nights when everyone else seems to be done far in advance.”

“Oh...that...well…” Yoochun trailed off as he tried to think of an answer that Siwon would want to hear.

“Shouldn’t you have assigned someone to help him get everything done? I don’t like my employees working that late into the night. They could end up becoming ill and then it would take even longer for everything to get accomplished,” Siwon stated. “So, I would like Cho Kyuhyun to have the weekends off.” There was no request in Siwon’s voice, this was a direct order.

“G-give him the weekends off? Which ones?” Yoochun sounded completely confused as his boss’s command but didn’t want to offend the man who could easily have him fired if he really wanted to.

“All of them. I’ve seen his resume and it looks impressive and promising,” Siwon explained as he smiled to himself.

“I have to agree with you there. He’s sure the climb the corporate ladder quite fast if he continues working hard and applying himself with the opportunities being given to him,” Yoochun agreed since he had looked through the younger’s resume multiple times.

“That’s why I would like him to work with me personally on the weekends,” Siwon explained straightforwardly.  “I want him away from the office and here with me.”

“With you? Personally?” Yoochun asked, clearly shocked by what Siwon was telling him.

“Yes. Each weekend he will come to my office at my place and work with me and I will assign him different tasks that need to be accomplished,” Siwon explained.

“But...isn’t that a bit too personal for a business setting?” Yoochun questioned as he leaned back in his seat.

Siwon knew Yoochun was right, especially since he had never done anything like this with any of the other employees. But, he didn’t have any other option at this point in order to ensure Kyuhyun would remain safe. As Siwon sat thinking, he heard Yoochun on the other end.

“Hello, Kyuhyun,” Yoochun greeted the boy cheerfully.

“Hello, Mr. Park.”

Kyuhyun’s voice could barely be heard over the phone but Siwon still breathed a sigh of relief that he had made it to work safely.

“I’ll have Cho Kyuhyun meet me regardless. We can’t let potential talent go to waste, now can we?” Siwon asked as he licked his lips while thinking more. “If things don’t work out, I’ll of course have him begin working on the weekend in the office again.”

“Well, you’re the boss. I’ll go and inform him since he just arrived,” Yoochun explained.

“You have a good day, Mr. Park,” Siwon said with a large smile running across his face. It’s good to be the boss, the man thought to himself.

“You too, Mr. Choi.”

Siwon ended the call and placed his phone down on the desk. When he looked up he saw an apprehensive Ryeowook staring at him.

“You really think that was the best thing to do?” Ryeowook asked as he placed a stack of papers down on the corner of Siwon’s desk.

“I’m doing this for him,” Siwon replied defensively.

“Are you sure this is what he wants though?” Ryeowook asked as he leaned slightly against Siwon’s desk.

Getting up from his chair, Siwon didn’t bother replying to Ryeowook as he headed for the door and closed it with a semi-harsh slam. Ryeowook stood leaning against Siwon’s desk as he shook his head at the man. He still couldn’t believe he was meddling in Kyuhyun’s work life when the boy had been working there for less than a month.

“That man sometimes…” Ryeowook huffed out as he straightened the last few pieces of paper that were scattered on Siwon’s desk.

Siwon wandered back to the bedroom he would now be sharing with Kyuhyun and flopped down onto the bed with no more energy left. He had spent the vast majority of the night catching up on work, moving Kyuhyun’s clothes, and searching for the evasive man that no one could seem to find no matter how hard they tried. Flipping over onto his side, he faced Kyuhyun’s side of the bed and sighed while running his hand over where the boy would be laying.

“Can I really do this whole relationship thing?” he wondered as he stroked the place Kyuhyun had been sleeping not all too long ago. “Ahhh! I’m thinking too much!” Siwon yelled at himself as he sat up and reached over for the phone sitting on the nightstand.

Quickly punching in Kyuhyun’s cell phone number, which he knew by heart of course, Siwon waited impatiently for the other to pick up.

“Siwon...why are you calling me at work?” Kyuhyun asked in a hushed voice as soon as he answered the call.

“I just wanted to make sure you go to work safely,” the man replied even though he already knew that Kyuhyun had made it safely.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the younger asked in a confused tone.

“I just want you to be safe,” Siwon said as he released a sigh of relief as he confirmed that nothing strange seemed to be happening.

“Are you alright, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked in a concerned voice. “You don’t seem to be acting like yourself…”

“Just a bit tired is all. Nothing to worry about,” Siwon replied with a small laugh in his voice.

“Get some sleep then. Don’t get yourself sick because you’re not sleeping,” Kyuhyun said in a stern voice.

“Okay, I will. Have a good workday. I’ll have Hankyung come and pick you up when you’re all finished,” Siwon explained. “Do you have his number in your phone?”

“Not saved…”

“Grab some paper and write it down then. That way you can call him when you’re all finished up at work,” Siwon instructed the younger, glad that he also knew Hankyung’s number by heart since he was constantly getting in contact with the man.

Kyuhyun did as he was told and jotted down the number Siwon told him.

“Well if that’s all, I should be getting back to work,” Kyuhyun said in a saddened tone. “Get some rest.”

“I will, I will. Goodbye, Kyuhyun. Love you.”

“L-love you too…” Kyuhyun replied shyly before hanging up his phone and placing it face down on his desk as he turned slightly red.

Kyuhyun was sitting in his chair, wondering if everyone else in the room could hear his heart beating like crazy when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Shocked, Kyuhyun spun around quickly to see how it was.

“Are you feeling alright, Kyuhyun? You look all red,” Yoochun said as he placed his hand against the boy’s forehead to check if he was running a fever or something. “If you’re still not feeling better you should have stayed home.”

“No, I’m fine. Really,” Kyuhyun said with a forced smile on his face.

“Well, I came to tell you that from now on you don’t have to come to work on the weekend,” Yoochun explained as he withdrew his hand from the younger’s forehead.

“What do you mean I don’t have to? Of course I do. You told me the times and everything.” Kyuhyun was seriously confused as to why Yoochun was saying this to him.

“Mr. Choi Siwon called me today, he’s the owner of this company,” Yoochun explained since he wouldn’t suspect Kyuhyun to know that important piece of information yet. “I was actually on the phone with him when you walked in, and he said that you’ll be working at his place on the weekends. He thinks you have potential and would benefit from working with him personally.”

“Ah...well then, I guess I need to do what he says. Can I have the address of his place?” Even though Kyuhyun well knew where he would have to go, he had to make it seem like he was oblivious about everything involving Siwon.

“Why don’t you come to my office, I can print out directions for you and everything,” Yoochun said kindly as he motioned for the younger to follow him.

Nodding his head, and seeing nothing wrong with the offer, Kyuhyun got up and followed Yoochun to his office. Once they were inside, Kyuhyun closed the door and waited by one of the chairs. Kyuhyun waited patiently as Yoochun clicked away on his computer and retrieved the printed material from the printer.

“This should get you there,” Yoochun explained as he handed Kyuhyun the directions. “Are you sure you want to work personally with him?” he asked as he placed a hand on one of Kyuhyun’s hip.

Kyuhyun flinched at the contact, knowing that someone he works under should not be touching him there. Taking a step away, Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled to show his appreciation.

“I should...um...get back to work,” Kyuhyun said as he headed back towards the door. “Thank you.”

Yoochun watched as Kyuhyun left and closed the door behind him. There was a slight look of disappointment on Yoochun’s face as he sat back down at his desk. He couldn’t figure out why Siwon wanted the boy to come to his place to work when he couldn’t even get Kyuhyun to agree to go out drinking with him.

Back at his desk, Kyuhyun shoved the unneeded directions into his bag and grabbed the piece of paper with Hankyung’s number sprawled on it. Picking up his phone, he quickly entered the number and saved it before placing both things into his bag and staring at the stack of papers in front of him.

Kyuhyun turned on his computer and instantly began playing music before starting his task for the day. The only time he stopped working was when he had to grab something for lunch and to use the bathroom.

The younger was unaware that Yoochun had been watching him periodically throughout the day as he was working. The man was trying to figure out, besides for his resume, what was so special about him.

It was 4:57pm when Yoochun approached Kyuhyun’s desk.

“I received your e-mail. Everything looks correct on the spreadsheet,” the man told him as he gave Kyuhyun a quick pat on the back as a sign of a job well done.

“That’s a relief. I thought after not really being around for practically two days that I would find a way to mess up. Ha, ha!” Kyuhyun turned off the computer and stood up with his bag grasped in his hands.

“You got everything done very quickly as well,” Yoochun added. “If you’re about to leave just let me grab my bag and I can walk out with you.”

“Oh well...I have someone picking me up…” Kyuhyun said, trying to find a reason not to have to spend too much alone time with Yoochun.

“It’s alright, I can still walk you out. Right?”

“Mmhhh,” Kyuhyun agreed. “I’ll just wait here then,” the younger said as he worked on taking out his phone to call Hankyung.

When Yoochun was out of earshot, Kyuhyun pressed on Hankyung’s name to call him. He didn’t need his boss listening in on his conversations, even if they weren’t anything important.

“Hello, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. Are you all finished with work?” Hankyung asked from the other end.

“Yes, I just finished. I was told you would be picking me up as well?”

“That is correct. I can be around in about ten to fifteen minutes. If you would just wait inside of the building I will get there as fast as possible,” Hankyung told him as he could be heard getting ready.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a short while then,” Kyuhyun agreed before hanging up the call.

Kyuhyun shoved his phone back into his bag as he stood waiting for Yoochun to return. A couple of minutes later, Yoochun came walking back holding a suitcase.

“All ready?” Yoochun asked as he shrugged on his suit jacket.

“Yeah, all ready,” Kyuhyun agreed as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

They both began heading towards the elevator and waited in silence. It wasn’t until they had stepped inside and had begun their descent to the main floor that Yoochun spoke up.

“I would still like to take you out for drinks or something at some point,” the man said as he faced Kyuhyun.

“Well...you see how much work I have. We wouldn’t be going out until late at night most likely. And I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” Kyuhyun said as he tried to come up with excuses for why he wouldn’t be able to go with Yoochun.

“Oh, no inconvenience at all. Should we say maybe...next Tuesday? I don’t have anything going on that day that I would need to worry about,” Yoochun offered as he looked over at Kyuhyun who was clutching at his bag strap.

Kyuhyun then noticed that Yoochun had stepped closer to him and that he was now stuck in the corner of the elevator looking at Yoochun.

“Um...I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Kyuhyun nervously added.

“Are you declining an offer from your boss?” Yoochun asked, sounding intimidating.

“Well…” Kyuhyun drifted off, knowing he couldn’t keep avoiding the situation from occurring. “Tuesday works,” he said sourly.

“That’s great to hear. Just pop by my office on Tuesday after you finish everything and we can go grab a drink.”

Clutching the strap of his bag tighter, Kyuhyun nodded his head to show he understood what Yoochun was telling him. Since Yoochun had said what he wanted, Kyuhyun assumed the man would step away from him but was shocked when he actually took another step towards him.

“Y-yes?” Kyuhyun asked as he averted his eyes in this uncomfortable situation of being approached by his boss in such a confined area. “Can I answer anything else?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what is so special about you to Mr. Choi,” Yoochun explained as he squinted his eyes. “You do have a nice slim waist,” he pointed out as he placed both of his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled him forward towards him to a point where his hips almost collided with Yoochun’s. “You’re heights is nice as well…” he stated as he licked his lips.

“Mr. Park...p-please...stop…” Kyuhyun quietly begged as he continued to grow more and more uncomfortable with the current situation. “Th-this isn’t something…” the younger stopped talking as he began to shake a little under the man’s touch.

Yoochun looked at Kyuhyun to see him turning slightly red and looking away. Removing his hand from one of Kyuhyun’s hips, Yoochun reached up and patted Kyuhyun on the head reassuringly.

“Sorry if I crept you out. That wasn’t my intention,” Yoochun said apologetically as he took a couple of steps back to give Kyuhyun some room.

Just as Kyuhyun was composing himself again the doors to the elevator opened into the front lobby. Both of them stepped out from the elevator and looked at each other.

“See you Monday, Kyuhyun,” Yoochun said as he headed out of the building.

“Bye, Mr. Park,” Kyuhyun said back, still in a quiet voice as he tried to regain his lost composure.

Yoochun left Kyuhyun standing alone as he waited for Hankyung to arrive. At first, all Kyuhyun could do was stand there and try to get rid of the sensation of Yoochun touching him. It didn’t feel right since it wasn’t Siwon doing it and he didn’t like it.

Uuuhhh...another man touching me like that, gross! I guess that must be proof though that I truly love Siwon, Kyuhyun thought as he looked outside and smiled to himself. Mmm...I can’t wait to get back to Siwon, he thought to himself and smiled even larger.

The more time Kyuhyun spent looking outside, the more he wanted to go out since it looked like the weather was nice. But Hankyung had told him to wait inside, he didn’t know why he should have to though.

“Waiting outside isn’t going to hurt me,” Kyuhyun whispered to himself as he walked towards the front door and pushed it open. “Ahhh, so much better,” he sighed as a warm gust of wind met with his skin and tousled his hair around so that it was now a beautiful mess on the top of his head.

Standing comfortably, still in the shade of the building, Kyuhyun waited for Hankyung to arrive. Hopefully the man wouldn’t be angry with him for not listening to him and tell Siwon.

As Kyuhyun continued waiting, he noticed a figure walking towards him. Figuring it was just another employee who worked in the building, he ignored the person as they continued approaching him.

“Are you Cho Kyuhyun?” a voice suddenly asked.

Kyuhyun jumped a bit and noticed it was the same figure that had been coming towards him before.

“Yes...can I do something for you?” Kyuhyun asked nervously as he began to reach into his bag for his phone just in case things started to go bad.

“Hmmf...there’s nothing special about you whatsoever. Bastard,” the man hissed out in a disgusted tone.

“Ex-excuse me?” Kyuhyun asked in shock. “Do I know you? How do you know my name?”

“No, you do not know me. And it doesn’t matter how I know your name you little shit,” the man answered. “All you need to know is that you need to stay away from him,” he warned with more venom in his voice.

“Stay away? Stay away from who?” Kyuhyun asked back, not having the slightest idea what this man was talking about.

Did this man want him staying away from Yoochun or something? He wasn’t being specific or anything.

“Don’t ask me that pathetic question! You know who I’m talking about!” the man yelled as he gave Kyuhyun a harsh shove, causing the younger male to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

Kyuhyun looked up in confusion. He had no idea who the man standing in front of him was or what he was talking about. Bracing himself to stand up, Kyuhyun got half way up being shoved back down again. This time, the stranger made it seem like he was going to kick him, and quite violently from the amount he was pulling his leg back. Kyuhyun let out a scream and used his arms to protect himself, anticipating the kick to come at any moment. He was wondering why no one else in the building was noticing what was happening and coming out to help him.

After a couple seconds of sitting in a curled up position to protect himself, and nothing happening, the younger looked up. Lowering his arms, Kyuhyun saw that the stranger was gone. He was nowhere to be seen no matter what direction Kyuhyun looked in.

Quickly getting up from the ground, Kyuhyun brushed himself off and went back inside of the building, where he was supposed to wait, and slumped against the wall to wait for Hankyung.

What the hell was that? Who the hell was that!? Kyuhyun asked himself as he looked down at his hands.

Kyuhyun was thankful when he saw that he hadn’t cut himself or anything and that there was just some dirt covering his hands. They were only slightly red from rubbing up against the cement and a bit tender. At worse they would be a little sensitive for the next couple of days, but nothing unbearable compared to what could have happened.

Just in case that man found him again, Kyuhyun pulled out his phone and clutched it tightly in his hands. He was going to be prepared if he came back or even if he thought he saw him.

The longer Kyuhyun waited, the more he felt like he was becoming paranoid. Every sound he heard had him spinning around to check who it was, even though most of the time it was someone leaving the building. Kyuhyun noticed after about five minutes of sitting there that he was shaking and had to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. He was about to call Hankyung to make sure he was still coming when he saw a car pull up to the doors out of the corner of his eye. When he saw Hankyung step out and come around to open his door he quickly exited the building and climbed into the car.

“Is everything alright?” Hankyung asked once the younger was seated in the car. “You seem a bit antsy.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kyuhyun lied as he slipped his bag from over his shoulder and placed it on the seat next to him so that he could buckle himself in.

Hankyung closed the door with an uncertain look on his face, knowing Kyuhyun was hiding something from him. The younger’s voice had been shaking and he had kept looking around. That wasn’t normal behavior for someone who claimed to be fine.

“How was work today Mr. Cho Kyuhyun?” Hankyung asked no more than a minute into the drive to break the silence and to try and get the younger to talk about what was really wrong.

“It was alright. And I told you before, just call me Kyuhyun,” the younger said with a more steady voice from before.

“I won’t do that if I want to keep my job,” Hankyung mentioned as he turned the wheel. “I’ve always had to refer to Siwon’s…Submissives…” he said in an almost untasteful way, “...by their full names, or else he thinks I’m growing too close to them and he gets agitated. The more formal I am the better off I am.”

“But I’m not his Submissive anymore,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You were there when I walked out on him.”

“You were still his Submissive though. And I take it you are still with him now considering he has me driving you around and you are spending time with him again,” Hankyung pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s as his lo-” Kyuhyun stopped himself, unsure if he was allowed to tell Hankyung about his new relationship with Siwon without the man’s permission.

“Lover?” Hankyung asked, confident that lover was the word Kyuhyun had been about to say.

“Y-yeah…” the younger whispered out. “Please don’t tell Siwon that I let it slip.”

“Wow...so he’s taken a lover...never thought I’d live to see that day,” Hankyung said in a shocked voice.

“Me either based on what he’s told me,” Kyuhyun half laughed out.

“Even so, with you being his lover now, it’s more of a reason for me to keep calling you Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Hankyung pointed out. “He’s going to be more protective over you now more than he was when you were his Submissive.”

“Oh...I see...”

“Some things just can’t be helped,” Hankyung replied with a smile as he looked at Kyuhyun through the rearview mirror to see the younger looking saddened.

The rest of the ride went by silently for the most part as Kyuhyun tried wracking his brain to see if he could think about if he had seen that stranger anywhere else before. As Kyuhyun thought, the same answer continued coming up. He had no idea who that man had been and he knew he had never seen him before in his life. Since he had always been good at remembering peoples faces even if he had only seen them once before, he could say with absolute certainty that he had no idea who that man had been.

When Kyuhyun was dropped off at the front of the building he would now be living in, he thanked Hankyung and walking in after looking around him to make sure everything was safe. After what had happened today he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy and every person walking in the shadows may as well have been the stranger.

“Welcome back, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook greeted happily with a small bounce in his step. “It’s been quite some time,” he added cheerfully.

“Hello, Ryeowook. How’ve you been?” Kyuhyun asked.

His mood definitely brightened a little by the happy man greeting him. Even when he had barely known Ryeowook he knew that he would be able to become close friends with him.  

“I’ve been good. It’s nice getting a couple days off now and then. If you’re looking for Siwon he should be in his office,” he said after seeing the way Kyuhyun was scanning the room.

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said as he headed towards the office at a quicker pace than someone casually walking would.

Awww cute! He’s like a little puppy going to look for his master, Ryeowook squealed to himself as he watched Kyuhyun head off, having no idea how close of a description that was to Kyuhyun and Siwon’s relationship.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“What is it this time, Ryeowook?” Siwon called from behind the closed door. “I’m still busy and I thought I told you not to disturb me unless it was something crucially important. So unless you’ve managed to set the kitchen on fire or something don’t bother me.”

“It’s not Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun said as he pushed the door open and popped his head inside.

Siwon stood up and immediately began walking over to Kyuhyun with a large smile on his face. He was relieved that the younger had made it back safely.

As soon as Kyuhyun began walking towards Siwon, he found he couldn’t keep himself together anymore.

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called as he ran and hugged the man as tightly as he could, never wanting to pry himself away. “Siwon…” he called again, this time more weakly as he gripped the man’s shirt tightly.

“Kyuhyun, what’s wrong?” Siwon asked as he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and held his head to his chest. “What happened? You aren’t hurt are you? Did someone hurt you!?” he hurriedly asked in a worried voice.

Nervously, Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly. He was scared of what Siwon’s reaction was going to be when he told him what had happened.

“What!? Who!? When!? Why!? How!?” the man spat out like a machine gun. Angrily, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun away from him and sat him down on the couch in the room. “Explain everything to me, Kyuhyun. Right now, explain.”

“I-I was waiting outside for Hankyung and-”

“I told him to tell you to wait inside!” Siwon cut off. “I need to have a word with him!”

Siwon went to get up but Kyuhyun stopped him by latching onto his arm. The man stopped in his tracks when he felt Kyuhyun grab onto him and looked down at the younger who had a couple of tears in his eyes.

“No! He did tell me to wait inside. But...it was such a nice evening that...I thought waiting outside...wouldn’t hurt for a bit...” the younger explained as he bit down on his bottom lip, knowing he had done something wrong.

Letting out a large sigh, Siwon sat back down next to Kyuhyun and held onto one of his hands for comfort.

“So what happened?” Siwon asked in a calmer voice so that he wouldn’t end up scaring Kyuhyun.

“There was this stranger...some guy I’ve never seen before...who came up to me telling me how I should stay away from someone and how I’m nothing special. He called me a bastard and a little shit...” he added at the end, which only made him feel like he was insignificant and worthless since no one had ever called him that before.

“What guy? What did he look like!?” Siwon quickly asked as his eyes widened with both fear and curiosity. “Kyuhyun, I need to know,” he stated when the younger took a pause.

“I...I don’t know how to explain what he looked like,” the younger confessed sadly, knowing that if he had only managed to get a better look at the man that he would be able to describe him to Siwon. “I didn’t get too good of a look at his face because he always looked down at the ground...but I know that I’ve never seen him before. He got mad at me and shoved me to the ground twice,” Kyuhyun admitted as he showed Siwon his dirty hands that were semi-swollen on the palms.

There was no explaining how much anger was in Siwon’s eyes at that moment. It looked like he could decapitate someone with only his glare. The man leaned down and took Kyuhyun’s hands in his so that he could get a better look at them in order to see if they needed any sort of treatment. Kyuhyun swallowed hard as he continued staring up at Siwon.

Getting up from the couch, Siwon picked up a folder from his desk and leafed through it until he found what he had been looking for. Removing a paper clip, he took a picture out from the folder.

“Did the man look anything like this?” Siwon asked as he held the picture up to a still shaking Kyuhyun.

“Ah! Yeah! That’s him!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he recognized the man’s eyes from the one time he had been looking at him from the ground before shielding himself. “I recognize his eyes and jaw shape.”

“Are you positive!?” Siwon questioned as his body became tenser upon hearing Kyuhyun’s response. “And I mean absolutely positive!”

“I would bet my life on it,” Kyuhyun stated as he nodded his head once. “Why?”

“Shit...he knows where you work…” Siwon scoffed as he clenched his fist. “I don’t know how he found that out...fuck…” the man whispered under his breath. “This isn’t good…”

“Siwon...who is that?” Kyuhyun asked as he wiped any tears from his face and stared at the tense man before him.

“This is Kibum. He was the last Submissive I had before you,” Siwon told him as he lowered the picture. “Like many of my other Submissives before him, he wanted more out of the Submissive/Dominant relationship and I had to let him go. Only...he wasn’t so willing to go and I’m afraid that he has begun stalking you wanting revenge for you filling his spot,” Siwon explained as he held Kyuhyun’s gaze. “He didn’t seem stable when I dropped him as my Submissive and I probably should have placed him in some sort of institution but...I thought he was just over reacting. Now I can see that he was serious when he said…” Siwon trailed off as he looked worriedly over towards Kyuhyun, not knowing if he should continue what he was going to say.

“When he said what, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked as his voice shook a little. “What did he tell you?”

“Kyuhyun, you have to understand something. What I’m about to tell you...I’ll never let this happen...do you understand me?” Siwon asked as he looked back at Kyuhyun and sighed.

“I understand. Tell me what he said,” Kyuhyun said as he clutched onto his pants to keep from shaking.

“He said...he was going to...hurt...the next Submissive I get,” Siwon explained as he looked back at the picture in his hand.

“Hurt? Hurt how?” the younger asked as he watched Siwon stare at the picture.

Siwon looked back at Kyuhyun with a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes.

“Kill.”

Kyuhyun’s face became pale as he realized that Kibum might have been the one standing at the edge of the bed last night and that that could be the reason the doors to the balcony were unlocked. Kibum could have managed to pick the lock. He could have already been close to death without knowing it.

“Si-Siwon...I think he got in last night,” Kyuhyun stuttered as his eyes grew wider and as more tears threatened to come pouring down his cheeks.

Kyuhyun had never been so scared before, especially after learning that Kibum might want him dead.

“What do you mean you think he got in last night!?” Siwon asked as he grabbed a hold of one of Kyuhyun’s arms tightly.

“I woke up last night...and saw someone standing at the end of the bed. I assumed it was you, especially after you told me how you were moving my clothes into your closet last night,” Kyuhyun explained. “I thought you were just watching me after you said that...I mean...it’s not like that would be out of the question...right?”

“Well...I actually...did watch you for a bit last night while you were sleeping,” Siwon admitted.

“But I’m betting when you were watching me that I never woke up and said anything to you,” Kyuhyun pointed out, remembering that he had said something to the figure standing at the end of the bed, even though he couldn’t seem to remember what he had said.

“No...no you didn’t...you just slept peacefully…” Siwon said, remembering Kyuhyun’s sleeping face and how relaxed and carefree he had appeared as he breathed lightly with his tousled hair.

“Well even if you did watch me last night...this morning...the doors that lead out to the balcony were open...the wind pushed them open when I was in the bathroom,” the younger told him.

“Those were locked last night...I know it...I absolutely know for a fact that they were both locked. I’ve been checking since I knew that Kibum was out somewhere and with the threat he had made to me.” Siwon stood up from the couch and grabbed his phone from his desk.

“Siwon…?” Kyuhyun called out as he watched Siwon quickly punch a number into his phone and hold it up to his ear with a serious look on his face.

“Hankyung! Get you and your men up here now! I want you up here in the next five minutes! Anyone who’s even a second late gets fired on the spot! No second chances! Do you understand me!?” Siwon ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket. “Come with me,” he told Kyuhyun as he held his hand out.

“Siwon? What’s going on?” the younger asked as his voice shook a bit at Siwon’s reaction to what he had told him.

“I’m keeping you safe is what’s going on. I’m not losing you!” Siwon shouted as he dragged Kyuhyun down the hall and into the living room. “I’ll never lose you again.”

 


	11. Kibum

There was a loud commotion as eight men entered from the elevator not five minutes later and looked over to Siwon. All of them were wearing the same black suit with a white shirt underneath. The only thing that differed between the men was that they were wearing different colored ties. Hankyung had on a black one, three more had blue, two had red, and the last two had green. They all bowed to Siwon before standing, waiting what Siwon was going to tell them to do.

“I’ve found out from Kyuhyun that Kibum has managed his way inside last night,” Siwon began as he held Kyuhyun closer to his side. “I want everyone to check every room and inspect each and every inch. If Kibum’s still here I want to know. I want to be absolutely positive that there is going to be no chance of him getting away if he’s here. Do you understand me!?” he said in a very strict and commanding voice, showing these men that he meant business.

“Yes, sir!” they all answered in unison before dividing up and running to different places in the house.

Kyuhyun watched in amazement that they all seemed to know what they were supposed to do. It was like a small personal military almost.

“Can Kibum really still be here?” Kyuhyun asked in a scared tone.

“It’s very possible,” Siwon admitted nervously. “But don’t worry. If he’s still here somewhere, my men will find him. Kibum won’t get a second chance to get close to you if my men find him here,” the man stated as he held the younger even closer.

Kyuhyun stood still and let Siwon hold him and even hugged the man back, not caring if the others saw. At this point he just wanted to be comforted since he didn’t know this Kibum person besides for running into his once.

“So what’s with their tie colors?” Kyuhyun asked after a couple minutes of silence of both of them simply watching as the men ran from room to room.

The younger was genuinely curious and he was also trying to get off the topic of Kibum. He couldn’t help it; it made him uncomfortable to think about the other man. Who wouldn’t feel uncomfortable when you knew that someone wanted you dead and had already watched you sleep and made physical contact with you?

“Blue means they are trained professionally in tae kwon do,” Siwon explained as he pointed to one of the men who were moving from one room to another. “Red means they are professional sharpshooters, and green means they are expert trackers, meaning that once they have someone’s trail they can hunt them down. However...Kibum is the first to actually give them any trouble for all the years they’ve worked for me,” Siwon explained as he watched the men move around from room to room. “And the two you see here have been working for me for the past eight years. They’ve had experience and they’ve found people for me before, sometimes only after a couple hours of me requesting someone to be found.”

Kyuhyun stared at Siwon dumbfounded; shocked that he had these types of men at his disposal. He began to wonder how much money Siwon actually had that he could afford to have men like these work for him. The younger didn’t even want to begin thinking what these men were paid in order to do what they do.

“Then what does black stand for?” Kyuhyun asked when he noticed Siwon had never touched upon that. “Hankyung was the only one I saw that was wearing a black tie,” he pointed out. “Does that mean he’s special from everyone else?”

“Yes, he’s different from everyone else who works for me. Hankyung’s mastered tae kwon do, sharpshooting, and tracking, along with a couple other martial arts, undercover work with the CIA and assassination,” Siwon explained as he watched his men run around his house checking every corner.

“Th-the CIA!? And did you say...assassination!? You...You’ve got to be joking me…” Kyuhyun breathed out as he took in what Siwon had just told him. “You mean to tell me...Hankyung is trained in aaaaaalllll of that...and he’s stuck driving me around places?”

“Don’t you feel safer now?” Siwon commented back with a confident smile on his face as he looked down at the younger, who still looked dumbfounded about Hankyung really possessed all of those skills. “He may not look like he can do all of that but that’s one of the things that drew me to him. I need someone like him who can blend into any situation since I never know when I’ll need him,” the man explained.

Folding his arms over his chest, Kyuhyun nodded his head. He did have to admit, knowing Hankyung was so capable of so many things was something reassuring to know. At least he knew he was going to be safe whenever he was around him now.

“Now stay here, I’m going to go see how things are going,” Siwon said as he began walking away.

“I’ll come too,” Kyuhyun quickly put in as he took a couple of steps after Siwon.

“No. I said, stay here,” Siwon stated firmly in a hard voice.  

Kyuhyun froze in place at the man’s tone and watched as Siwon walked away and began talking to some of the men who were searching his place. Kyuhyun bit his lip, not liking the feeling of being worthless in a time like this. He wanted to be able to stay by Siwon’s side and help him, not just stay in the living room and watch everything happening around him.

“I want to help you…” Kyuhyun sighed out as he continued watching, wondering what Siwon was saying to his men.

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook said as he placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Siwon’s only doing this because he really cares about you and wants you to be safe.”

“I just want to help him. Look how stressed he looks and we’ve only just found out about this,” the younger commented, feeling bad for attracting the attention of someone who was crazy enough to break into Siwon’s place in the middle of the night.

“Mmmm...I probably shouldn’t say this but I think you should know.” Kyuhyun blinked and pouted his lips a bit in confusion. “Siwon told Yoochun to give you the weekends off so that he could watch over you more to make sure you are alright.”

“But...I just told him about my encounter with Kibum a couple of minutes ago,” Kyuhyun explained. “He just found out about it…” he said as he trailed off. “I don’t even understand why Siwon is making such a big deal over this...I mean...I know Kibum threatened to kill his next…” Kyuhyun stopped himself and looked at Ryeowook who just gave him a small smile back.

“Submissive…?” the man finished for him.

“But I’m not anymore! Siwon loves me and I love him! The contract is gone!” Kyuhyun stated defensively even though he knew Ryeowook wasn’t going to fight him on the topic.

“Listen...you have to understand something. Kibum didn’t seem like the most...stable...person you’ve ever met. When he was still living here he would talk to me when Siwon wasn’t around or when he knew Siwon wouldn’t overhear our conversations,” Ryeowook explained in a hushed voice so that only Kyuhyun could hear him. “Kibum would tell me about the things he would ask Siwon to do to him and would complain about how Siwon claimed them to be too dangerous so he wouldn’t do them. I didn’t really understand what Kibum was telling me the vast majority of the time, but from the sound of it...they weren’t normal things. Siwon even expressed his concern about Kibum to me a couple of times while he was still his Submissive…” Ryeowook paused as one of Siwon’s men drew closer and then passed right by them without saying a word or making eye contact with either of them. “We both thought that there was something...mentally wrong...with Kibum.”

“Then why didn’t you get him help? Put him in a facility? Somewhere that he can’t hurt himself or others,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

“You can’t force someone like him to go in for treatment. You see, Kibum didn’t see anything wrong with himself. Even if I tried to suggest that he see a therapist or something, he would tell me that I was the one who needed a therapist because there was clearly something wrong with me if I thought he needed help,” Ryeowook explained with a frown on his face. “He just thought that he was being a good Submissive by wanting to push boundaries with Siwon to get him to experiment with newer...more dangerous...methods. It wasn’t until Siwon broke his ties with Kibum, after he expressed his feelings towards him multiple times, that Siwon received the threat about the next Submissive he acquires.”

“Then why did he have to go and pick me? Why put me in this kind of danger!?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Why would he do that to me…?”

Ryeowook shrugged his shoulders, really having no idea as to why Siwon had chosen to take Kyuhyun as his Submissive after Kibum when they both knew about the risks.

“Siwon might have thought Kibum was making an empty threat,” Ryeowook pointed out.

“But...now this is happening. Why would he think…” Kyuhyun trailed off and clenched his hands into fists.

“You love him...don’t you?” Ryeowook asked when he saw the worry in Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“Yes...I’ve loved him for a long time...and he’s know about it. Even when I was his Submissive he knew that I loved him,” Kyuhyun explained.

“There you go. He didn’t let go of you then and he’s not going to let anything happen to you now. You two must have some strong bond in order for him to care about you this much,” Ryeowook pointed out. “If he didn’t love you then he would have dropped the contact that you two have with each other and act as if you didn’t exist. Siwon never would have taken you back otherwise.”

“But he did take me back…” the younger sighed out.

“Exactly. Kyuhyun, do you trust Siwon?” Ryeowook asked.

“With my life,” Kyuhyun answered.  

“Then you need to understand something, Kyuhyun. Siwon has known Kibum has been roaming around looking for you for a couple of weeks now,” Ryeowook explained even though he wasn’t sure if it was his place to be telling him this.

Kyuhyun’s mouth fell open as he glanced back over to Siwon who was talking to a man with a green tie and pointing to what appeared to be a floor plan.

_ That’s why he wanted to get in contact with me again after we separated...he wanted to make sure I was still safe...that Kibum hadn’t come after me or anything,  _ the younger thought to himself as he turned back to Ryeowook. “Why didn’t he tell me sooner!? Maybe I could have helped,” Kyuhyun pointed out before walking over to the couch and sitting down. “I..I could have been on lookout or something...anything…”

Ryeowook sat down next to him and placed a hand reassuringly on his leg. There wasn’t much he could do for the younger at the time but talk and try and keep him calm.

“Siwon didn’t want to worry you, Kyuhyun. He cares about you and wanted you to focus on living your life and not worrying about someone stalking you,” Ryeowook explained as he gave Kyuhyun’s leg a small rub. “You understand, right? After all, you wouldn’t want Siwon worrying about something unnecessarily. So please try to understand, hm?”

“I guess. But...Ryeowook...what happens now that I know? What do I do?” he asked as he bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation. “I can’t just sit here and let him deal with everything. I might now know Kibum or anything...but there has to be  _ something  _ for me to help with…”

“You’re going to have to ask Siwon about that one. I don’t know what he has in store now that you’ve actually encountered Kibum,” Ryeowook answered honestly.

Licking his lips, Kyuhyun looked up to find Siwon wasn’t in his sight anymore. He let out a long sigh and tilted his head down sadly. If only he hadn’t said anything, then Siwon wouldn’t be worrying like this.

_ I’m sure I could have reported Kibum to the police or something if he ever encountered me again. Then Siwon wouldn’t be panicking like this and going through all this stress,  _ the younger thought to himself angrily.

“Hey...how about I make you some dinner. You must be hungry,” Ryeowook said trying to distract Kyuhyun from thinking too much.

“Sure,” Kyuhyun replied, still slightly bothered with the current situation.

The entire time Ryeowook was preparing dinner, he made sure to keep Kyuhyun involved in some sort of conversation to try and keep his mind free from any hard thinking. Ryeowook also didn’t want to give Kyuhyun the chance to get up and roam around since he didn’t want Siwon getting angry at him at a time like this. Ryeowook asked about things like how work was going for him and got a slight laugh out when Kyuhyun had told him it was a lot more work than he had expected.

“I swear, the stacks each morning when I go in are about this high,” Kyuhyun explained as he used his hands to show Ryeowook how much paper he had to sift through each day.

“Did you think work was going to be easy?” Ryeowook asked as he went back to stirring everything he had in the pan.

Ryeowook was making stir-fry and it smelled absolutely delicious. There had been a couple of times when he had to swat Kyuhyun away because the younger would try to steal some of the food before it was even done.

“Well I didn’t expect to be staying late into the night to finish up one days worth of work,” Kyuhyun complained as he remembered his first couple of days working at SM Entertainment.

“But you’re getting use to it. So it’s fine,” Ryeowook commented while adding more vegetables to the pan. “Some things just take some getting use to before you find your rhythm and can work faster.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I just don’t want to spend extra hours working,” Kyuhyun groaned out. “I was just glad to get out of there relatively early today compared to other days.”

Kyuhyun spent more time complaining about various things, but before he knew it a hot plate of food was being placed in front of him and Ryeowook was taking a seat across from him.

“Is there some for Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked concernedly as he looked at both of their plates and then back over to the pan it had been cooked in.

“He can never manage to eat in times like these,” Ryeowook explained as he poked at his food. “When he becomes worked up his appetite goes out the window and it’s nearly impossible to get him to eat anything,” Ryeowook stated in a worried voice. “Sometimes I’m worried that when I come back the next day I’m going to find him passed out on the floor or at his desk.”

“That’s not good,” Kyuhyun replied in a worried voice. “I don’t want that to happen to him…”

“No, neither do I. I’ve tried to get him to eat but he just becomes grumpy when you push the topic too much. I brought him food one time after he hadn’t eaten for a day and a half and he ended up throwing the food everywhere because he was too stubborn to eat,” Ryeowook explained as he remembered that day and having to clean everything up. “I’m just glad that you’ll be staying with him so that if anything does go wrong you can help him...or force him to eat if you find a way to.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he’s okay,” Kyuhyun stated with a forced smile on his face.  

“Well now...let’s eat while the food is still hot. If Siwon decides that he can actually stomach something today I’ll have no problem cooking something up for him,” Ryeowook explained as he took the first bite of food.

Kyuhyun didn’t like the fact that Siwon might not be eating tonight when he was clearly so worried and needed to keep his strength up. Siwon had always been worried about if he had been eating properly and now it looked like their roles were switched. Poking at his food, Kyuhyun finally began eating as he brought the food up to his lips and put it in his mouth where he chewed it slowly while he was in thought.

As he was eating, he heard footsteps draw closer. Kyuhyun turned his head thinking it was Siwon but was only disappointed when he saw it was a man he didn’t know who was wearing a red tie. Turning back around, he went back to eating the food Ryeowook had prepared.

Once they were done eating Kyuhyun helped Ryeowook clean up, even when the older man said there was no need for him to help. The two of them talked while they worked and a couple of times when Kyuhyun appeared to be drifting off too much in thought Ryeowook had sprayed him with water. The younger was caught off guard each time and the two of them would begin laughing as he came back to reality.

After they were finished washing, drying, and putting away the dishes, Ryeowook then went to find Siwon who was still double checking all of the rooms and all locks on doors and windows.

“I’ll be leaving now, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook told him when he came back to the living room. “Siwon thinks it’s safer to have as few people around as possible with such uncertainty,” he explained sadly. “Something about less hosta-” Ryeowook stopped when he saw the frightened look on the younger’s face. “Well...he just thinks its safer.”

“Ah...I see. Well...I guess that makes sense,” Kyuhyun replied quietly. He was sad he was losing the one person who was actually able to talk to him during this time. “I’ll see you later then,” he said in an even sadder tone.

“Yes, see you later.” Ryeowook came closer to Kyuhyun and placed a reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Everything’s going to be alright. It’ll just take time for Siwon to relax. Talk to him tonight when it’s only you two in here.” Removing his hand from Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “He may not look like it...but he’ll open up more to you when something is really bothering him. He wants to tell you things. It’s just harder for him.” Ryeowook stepped towards the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive.

“Ryeowook…” Kyuhyun lightly called as he watched the man, “...thanks,” he said once the man looked back at him with a kind smile on his face.

“No problem. Just remember...give it time. He loves you...a lot,” Ryeowook told him as the elevator arrived.

Ryeowook stepped into the elevator and waved to Kyuhyun who was standing in the middle of the living room waking back weakly.

When Ryeowook was gone, Kyuhyun plopped down onto the couch and waited for Siwon since that’s all he seemed to be able to do. After fifteen minutes of just sitting there, however, Kyuhyun began to get nervous and stood up.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed to leave the living room,” one of men with a blue tie told him.

“I just want to see Siwon,” the younger stated, hoping that he would have some authority here since he was affiliated with Siwon and he was the cause for this problem to begin with. “I want to ask him what’s going on,” Kyuhyun explained as he tried to move past the man.

“I can’t allow that. You are to stay here,” the man said as he blocked Kyuhyun’s path. “Strict orders: Keep Mr. Cho Kyuhyun in the living room and do not let him out of anyone’s sight at any time,” the man stated firmly as he kept his eyes on Kyuhyun.

Scowling up at the man, Kyuhyun turned his back and took a couple of steps away before turning back around and sprinting, thinking he could shove his way past the man if he was quick enough. When he tried this though he found himself pinned to the ground with one of his arms twisted behind his back and the man’s other hand pushing down on the back of his neck to keep his head down. Kyuhyun had no idea what had just happened or how it had happened but his body was killing him. His arm was twisting in a way it wasn’t supposed to and it hurt so bad that he couldn’t even speak at the moment. Not to mention he had hit his head pretty hard on the ground and it was now beginning to throb.

“And just what the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing!?” Everything grew silent at the sudden shout that you could have heard a pin drop. “Well!? Answer me! Don’t just stare at me like some useless piece of shit!” Siwon shouted.

Siwon must have really scared the man because Kyuhyun could feel the man flinch as Siwon shouted at him.

“He...he was trying to come and see you Mr. Choi. I was just trying to keep him here where you told us to,” the man explained in a shaking voice, knowing he had just messed up and done the wrong thing.

“You think throwing him to the ground like that is doing what I asked!?” Siwon was furious at the situation he had walked in on after hearing Kyuhyun yell out in pain after he had been pinned to the floor. “Did I ever... _ ever _ ...tell you that it was alright to hurt him!?”

“Sir, I’m sor-”

“If you don’t let him up now you can consider yourself fired,” Siwon stated as he cut the man off before he could even finish apologizing.

Siwon didn’t care if the man was sorry, the only thing that mattered was that Kyuhyun had been thrown to the ground when he shouldn’t have been. The younger had been hurt when he wasn’t supposed to be.

The man pinning Kyuhyun to the floor immediately loosened his grip and helped the younger to his feet. As soon as Kyuhyun was standing he looked over at Siwon as he rubbed the back of his neck where the man had been gripping him a bit too tightly. He was betting that there would be a red hand mark on it later that day, but hopefully it wasn’t going to bruise.

“Get your lazy ass back to work!” Siwon shouted at the man who scurried off as if Siwon had just told him he was going to shoot him on the spot.

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized as he turned around to go and sit back on the couch with his head hanging low.

“Stop,” Siwon ordered before Kyuhyun could take more than five steps away. “Are you alright?” he asked as he stepped closer to Kyuhyun and grabbed the arm that had been pinned behind his back.

Kyuhyun winced at the pain but tried to hide it from Siwon since he already had too much to worry about. The younger didn’t want his own pain being added to what Siwon was dealing with already.

“I’m alright,” Kyuhyun lied as he kept his head hung low. “It barely hurt...”

“Don’t lie to me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him, clearly not believing him for even a split second. “When I hired all of these men I had them show me just what they could do. I got pinned down that same way when I told that man to defend himself when I came after him. I know just how much it hurts to be slammed to the ground like that.”

“I just wanted to see you and check how you were doing,” Kyuhyun admitted. “Ryeowook said...you don’t eat when you get like this...and I wanted to make sure you were doing alright and everything.” Tilting his head up, Kyuhyun met Siwon’s eyes. “Please eat something tonight.”

“I’ll eat something when everyone’s gone. They’re working right now on changing all of the locks in the house so I don’t know how long it will take,” Siwon explained in a tired voice. “But please, bare with it for now. It’s all to keep you safe.” Siwon rubbed his thumb gently over Kyuhyun’s cheek, and the boy nodded in understanding and leaned his head into Siwon’s hand. “Now, go sit back down and keep yourself entertained for the time being. I’ll try to hurry things along so you won’t be lonely too much longer. I should have asked Ryeowook to stay with you or something...”

“No, it’s alright. The less people here the better, right?” Kyuhyun said, trying to show Siwon that he understood the severity of the situation. “Anyways...Ryeowook has a life of his own outside of working for you after all,” Kyuhyun commented to try and make Siwon feel a bit better that it wasn’t his fault for him being all alone right now. “He can’t spend his free time sticking around here just to entertain me. I am a college graduate after all, I’m sure I can manage to keep myself entertained without a babysitter,” he said with a small chuckle.

“Just wait for me on the couch. I’ll hurry things up,” Siwon told him again as he smiled back, glad that Kyuhyun seemed to understand.

Kyuhyun averted his eyes sadly but nodded his head before heading back and sitting down on the couch, but not before pulling his phone out from his bag. Once he was sitting, he checked to see if he had any missed calls or texts and to his surprise he did.

“Sungmin!” Kyuhyun excitedly said as he saw who the text was from. “Ohh that’s right. He’s suppose to come and visit at some point!” he said to himself as he remembered Eunhyuk excited announcing it when Donghae had also been over.

Hey there! Call me when you have the chance to. Eunhyuk is being a bad younger brother and not picking his phone up no matter how much I message or call him -_-’’

-Minnie

Kyuhyun laughed at the short message, especially at the face he had put at the end, before pressing the call button and holding the phone up to his ear. He just hoped that Sungmin would be able to talk since that would give him something to do besides moping until Siwon was finished with everything.

“Ah! Sungmin! It’s me, Kyuhyun!” the younger said when he heard Sungmin pick up the call.

_ “Hey! I took it you got my message,” _ Sungmin laughed out lightly.

“Mhmm I did. What’s up!?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned back against the couch to get more comfortable.

_ “Well I was thinking about what day I would come to visit you and Eunhyuk. And..since my good-for-nothing brother doesn’t feel like picking up his damn phone I figured I’d give you a try. I know you’re busy and everything but I figured you’d still have the common courtesy to at least call me back, and I was right!” _

“Ya, don’t be mean to Eunhyuk. He’s just out having fun with him boyfr-” Kyuhyun stopped himself when he realized that Sungmin might not know about Donghae yet. That was really something Eunhyuk should tell him.

_ “What!?” _ Sungmin yelled angrily over the phone.

“Nothing, Sungmin. Now...what were you saying?” Kyuhyun asked in an attempt to avert the conversation.

_ “Were you about to say boyfriend!? My brother has a boyfriend and he didn’t tell me!? Aish! What am I to him chopped liver!?”  _ Sungmin sounded disappointed and angry at the same time as he stomped his foot on the floor.

“Umm...well...let’s not talk about that!” Kyuhyun said quickly to try and get the subject to change before Sungmin could pressure him to tell him what he knew. “What day are you thinking about arriving?”

_ “I’m going to wring his little, scrawny throat when I get my hands on him next time…”  _ Sungmin grumbled under his breath, but still loud enough that Kyuhyun had managed to hear him. “ _ Hmm...maybe I’ll come and visit on the ninth. That seems to be the easiest day for me. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying for but it wouldn’t be an outrageous amount of time since I know you two are busy with your own things. Well...at least you’re probably busy with something...my brother is probably just sitting around doing nothing...” _

“Well...the ninth sounds good to me! I’ll make sure to let Eunhyuk know so that he’s actually around,” Kyuhyun replied happily.

_ “Around? Why wouldn’t he be around anyways?”  _ Sungmin asked skeptically.  _ “Is something going on that I should know about? Kyuhyun...am I missing something here?” _

“No, no! Nothing important,” Kyuhyun lied, being thankful it was over the phone and not face to face. “Well, I should probably text Eunhyuk or something to make him aware of when you’ll be visiting. I’ll talk to you later, Sungmin!”

_ “Okay, bye, Kyuhyun,”  _ Sungmin replied in a half happy and half curious tone.  

Sungmin was the first one to end the call and when he did, Kyuhyun let out a large sigh as he mentally slapped himself for making Sungmin aware that Eunhyuk had a boyfriend. He knew how protective of an older brother Sungmin could be when it came to Eunhyuk and the guys he was with. Kyuhyun knew that he should probably send out a message to Eunhyuk now, but he was feeling too tired to actually do it.

“I’ll have plenty of time to do it later. Maybe after Siwon finishes everything up I can quickly send out a message,” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself.

Slouching back against the couch and making himself comfortable, Kyuhyun sat and watched as all the men in suits walked back and forth, talking to each other, carrying things, calling people of their phones. They were all working under Siwon’s order to work on keeping him safe.

Kyuhyun continued watching the men since that was all he could really do. Eventually, he laid down on the couch and decided to rest his eyes for only a couple of minutes, or at least...that was the plan.

“Thanks, that’s all I need your help with,” Siwon told the men standing in front of him at 9:48pm.

“We’ll all keep an extra ear out and let you know if we find anything else out,” Hankyung stated confidently as he motioned for the other men to leave ahead of him. When they had left, Hankyung turned back to Siwon. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do more today, Sir.”

“Everything that could be done has been done for now,” Siwon admitted as he ran a hand over his tired face. “At least the locks are changed which makes me feel a bit better. I just can’t believe Kibum found his way in to begin with.”

“Rest assured that we will keep a careful eye out for anything suspicious that we see going on. Plus, the locks we have installed tonight are nearly impossible to pick even by the best lock pickers,” Hankyung explained confidently as he looked Siwon in the eyes.

“Thank you, Hankyung,” Siwon sighed out as he ran his hand through his hair and slicked it back a bit.

Siwon gave permission for Hankyung to leave as he quickly headed back to his office. Throughout the night he had been sifting through all of Kibum’s information, trying to find some clue as to where the man had gone off too and where he could be found but there was still no luck and nothing seemed to be fitting together. Gathering all the papers together, Siwon placed them in a folder and slid it into his desk before locking the drawer and giving it a hard tug to ensure that it was properly locked.

“Kyuhyun, everything is safe now,” Siwon said as he headed towards the living room. “Kyuhy-” he stopped himself when he saw Kyuhyun curled up on the couch fast asleep.

It must have been an extremely boring night for the younger since no one was around to talk to him so he was not completely shocked to find the boy sleeping. Siwon wanted to let Kyuhyun continue to sleep, but he also wanted to move him so that he wouldn’t wake up with a sore back the next day, especially since tomorrow was the day of the party his parents were holding.

Tip toeing over, Siwon gently picked Kyuhyun up in his arms and carried his limp lover to their bedroom. He had to maneuver carefully when it came to opening the door and was glad when he saw that Kyuhyun hadn’t even stirred.

Laying the younger down on his back, Siwon then grabbed the same pair of pants he had worn to bed the previous night. Before Siwon worked on the task of changing Kyuhyun into his pajama bottoms, he went over to the doors leading to the balcony and double-checked that they were indeed locked. He gave them a quick pull and was satisfied when they didn’t budge. After closing the curtains all the way, he walked back to the bed and began taking off Kyuhyun’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Being careful, he slid Kyuhyun’s arms out from the sleeves and tossed the shirt onto the floor before moving to undo his pants. These were a bit more difficult to get off and he swore he had woken Kyuhyun up, but the tired younger only shifted a bit on the bed before falling fully back asleep.

“Geh, why did I feel the need to do this for him?” Siwon pondered as he walked back to the kitchen after getting Kyuhyun into his pajama bottoms and tucking him into bed. “I told him I’d try to eat something...” he groaned as he opened the fridge door to see what there was.

Everything he saw looked unappetizing as he began worrying about Kyuhyun sleeping alone in a room that Kibum had easily been able to slip into just the other night. Sure, the locks had been changed and Hankyung had ensured him of how reliable they were but he still had that feeling that he should go and check on the younger just to make sure he was still there and alright.  

“I’ll keep my promise and at least get something into my stomach and then I’ll go and check on him…” Siwon told himself as he continued staring into the fridge as if something appetizing was going to magically appear in front of him at any moment.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to find anything he would want to make at this hour, Siwon settled for making a pot of coffee instead. At least it would be something in his stomach. Plus, this way at least he would be able to stay up a bit longer to look through the information he had on Kibum again after checking in on Kyuhyun.

Siwon was just about to pour his coffee into a mug when he heard a tired groan and the sound of shuffling feet. When he looked up, he saw a sleepy Kyuhyun standing there rubbing his eyes and yawning with his hair slightly sticking up at odd angles from rubbing up against his pillow.

_ Damn it, that’s cute… _ Siwon said to himself as he tried to rid his head of all the naughty thoughts he was having about Kyuhyun right then.

“I smelled coffee…” Kyuhyun said as he removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Siwon through half opened eyes.

“Do you want some?” the man offered as he held the still half full pot up.

“No. Have you…”  _ *yawn* _ “...eaten yet?”

“I’m just going to stick with this,” Siwon said unhappily as he held up his mug.

“I’m making you food,” the younger said, clearly not satisfied with the answer Siwon had given him. “Sit,” Kyuhyun ordered as he pointed to the dining room table.

Kyuhyun was shocked when Siwon actually listened to him and sat down at the table without saying anything. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs he remembered seeing when Ryeowook had been grabbing ingredients out for their dinner.

“What are you making?” Siwon asked curiously, trying to see what the younger was pulling out from the fridge.

“Well...since you’re already having coffee I figured I could make you some eggs to go along with it,” Kyuhyun stated as he cracked two of them into a bowl. “Where are your pans?”

Siwon pointed to a cabinet as he silently sipped his coffee, watching as Kyuhyun cooked for him. Even if it was something small like this, he enjoyed it.

Placing the pan onto the stove, Kyuhyun turned it on before walking back to the fridge and grabbing the milk and butter. He scooped some butter out and placed it in the pan. While waiting for it to melt, Kyuhyun whisked together the eggs with a fork and added some milk to make them fluffy. By the time he was done with that the butter had melted and he poured the eggs into the hot pan. He made sure to pay attention to the eggs this time so that he wouldn’t end up burning them, like he did with so much of the other food he tried to make.

Since this was going to be for Siwon, Kyuhyun wanted to make sure that he made them as best as he could. He didn’t want the first small meal he was making for the man to turn out as a burnt mess.

When the eggs appeared slightly brown and fluffy, he grabbed a plate and slid them onto it. Turning off the stove, Kyuhyun grabbed the plate and a fork and moved towards the dining room where Siwon was waiting.

“Eat,” Kyuhyun said sternly when he put the plate down in front of Siwon along with a fork. “I’m going to stay here until you finish all of them,” he stubbornly said when he saw Siwon was only staring at the food in front of him.

“Telling me what to do?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice.

“I don’t want you going hungry is all,” Kyuhyun timidly admitted. “You could faint or get yourself sick if you don’t eat properly.”

“Says the boy who wasn’t eating properly for a week while we were apart,” Siwon commented.

“Just eat the eggs,” Kyuhyun said in an agitated voice from being so sleepy.

Siwon looked down at his plate of food and thanked Kyuhyun for making it for him. Since the younger had gone through the trouble of making it, he may as well attempt to eat it. Taking a first bite, Siwon chewed and swallowed the food happily.

“Well? Is it good?” Kyuhyun eagerly asked as he leaned forward over the table.

“It’s very good. Thank you, Kyuhyun.” Siwon smiled before taking another bite of egg. “Do you want some as well?”

“No, those are all for you. You need to eat all of them to make me happy,” the younger stated as he watched Siwon stab another piece of egg.

Kyuhyun continued to watch Siwon’s plate to make sure all of the food was eaten. When he continued to watch the food disappear, Siwon watched Kyuhyun. Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun was still dead tired because his head kept bobbing as he would momentarily fall asleep before realizing it and snapping his head back up.

Somehow, Siwon actually managed to finish all the food that was on his plate. This was the first time he had ever eaten while being so stressed, it was strange but nice.

“I’ll wash this quickly and then we can head to bed. Sound good?” Siwon asked as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s head gently.

“Mhmm, sounds great,” the younger answered sleepily, sounding a bit like a drunk.

“Just don’t fall asleep on me yet. I already carried you to bed once tonight,” Siwon told him with a gentle smile.

“I won’t...okay?” Kyuhyun said as his eyes lids began to droop down again.

“You sure?” Siwon asked as he raised an eyebrow, doubting what the younger was telling him.

“Yeah, yeah...just go wash the...umm...things…in the...thing...” he muttered out, too tired to really form sentences at the moment.

Going over to the sink, Siwon began washing his mug, plate, fork, and everything that was used to make the eggs. It only took him a couple of minutes to wash everything and lay it out to dry, but when he turned around he found Kyuhyun sleeping.

Kyuhyun was sitting on the chair hunched over with his legs spread open, one arm was dangling between his legs as the other was laid flat on the table with his head resting on it. Siwon stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Kyuhyun breathing lightly in his sleep.

“And you thought you weren’t going to fall asleep,” he laughed to himself as he watched the younger for a couple more seconds. “You harp at me to eat yet you deny yourself of sleep...how does that make any sense?” Siwon asked Kyuhyun even though he knew the younger wasn’t going to reply to him.

For the second time that day, Siwon scooped Kyuhyun up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. It’s not like it was a difficult task for the man considering the boy seemed as light as a feather. Plus, he liked having the weight of the boy resting up against him.

Once Siwon had Kyuhyun all settled in and sleeping, he began changing into his pajamas and noticed it was only 10:34pm. Crawling into bed, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

_ He must really be tired after everything that’s happened today,  _ Siwon said to himself as he glanced over at Kyuhyun and moved some hair from his eyes.  _ He looks so tired. _

“Should I be afraid?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked in the midst of the silence.

“I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?” Siwon asked as he retracted his hand from the younger’s face.

“No...I’ve been semi-awake this whole time. I can’t seem to fall fully asleep,” the younger admitted sadly as yet another yawn escaped his mouth, showing that he was indeed tired.

Kyuhyun shifted so that he was sitting up and facing Siwon.

“So you made me carry you here again even though you would have been capable of it yourself?” Siwon asked as he pulled the younger closer and nuzzled his nose into Kyuhyun’s hair.

“I like being carried sometimes because I get to be closer to you and I can listen to your heart...it calms me down...,” Kyuhyun admitted with a small blush on his face. “Should I be afraid?” he asked again.

“You mean of Kibum?” the older asked as he pulled away a bit from the younger, but still remained close enough to comfort him.

“Mmmm.”

Siwon let out a sigh as he pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. When they pulled away from each other, Kyuhyun could tell Siwon had a worried expression on his face.

“I’ll protect you,” Siwon reaffirmed. “We just need to be careful.”

“For how long? I don’t want you to stay this worried,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked at Siwon’s tired face. “You look like you’re so much more tired than usual.”

Did Siwon look this way just because of today or had it been this way for a while now? Kyuhyun guessed that he couldn’t tell before because he was not aware of how serious of a situation the man had been dealing with alone.

“I don’t know how long this is going to last,” the man honestly answered him which he could tell wasn’t the answer Kyuhyun had wanted to hear.

“I see...I guess it’s hard to know the specifics to a situation like this….isn’t it?” Kyuhyun said, realizing that maybe the question he had asked Siwon was stupid.  _ Of course he can’t know something like a time frame for something like this...I probably just made him feel worse… _ the younger thought to himself in disappointment.

“Well, on the upside...your new car is parked in the garage,” Siwon explained to the younger who immediately smiled.

“So that means I can take myself places again,” Kyuhyun stated. “Hankyung won’t have to drive me around and he can spend more time doing things for you.”

“Kyuhyun...I don’t know how comfortable I feel with you driving around alone until we know more about what is going on with Kibum.” Siwon ran a hand over his face as he tried to think of solutions to problems they couldn’t even fully get sorted out.

“So...I’m being kept in a bubble,” Kyuhyun murmured as he laid back down on the bed and let out a sigh. “I know it’s to keep me safe and all but...it’s not ideal and it’s not fair.” Rolling over to face away from Siwon, Kyuhyun clutched the bed sheet in his fist. “Why did he have to ruin things!?”

“Kyuhyun…”

“Why can’t he just let things go!?” the younger shouted.

Siwon felt devastated that Kyuhyun was feeling this way, and before he knew what he was doing, he was bending over Kyuhyun and hugging him the tightest he ever had.

“Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m here,” the older man told him confidently. “Try getting some sleep. You’re getting over emotional because you’re tired.”

“I’m not over emotional,” the younger said with a pout on his face.

“Sleep. We have the party tomorrow and I can’t have you being tired,” Siwon reminded the younger as he stroked his hair.

Releasing Kyuhyun from his grip, Siwon laid back down as well and rested with his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling.

Kyuhyun rolled over to his other side and clutched at the side of Siwon’s shirt, holding it tightly, before closing his eyes.

Half an hour passed as Siwon continued staring up at the ceiling, contemplating what he could do to make everything safe for Kyuhyun again. Nothing was coming to mind no matter how hard he forced himself to think. All the plans he was thinking of in his head never had a good outcome since he knew Kibum could end up being violent towards, him, his men, and most of all...Kyuhyun. Siwon couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt because of this messed up situation, yet he couldn’t just let it go and wait for something to happen.

There had been one time during the night when Siwon had tried to leave to bed to go to his office so that he could try getting more information. When he attempted to scoot away from Kyuhyun, however, the boy had clung onto his shirt harder and unconsciously made a whining sound like a frightened dog would make. Siwon couldn’t leave him alone after hearing that noise come from him, it would make him feel like a terrible person. Kyuhyun was clearly frightened and Siwon knew he had to stay with him and comfort him in any way he could.  

Siwon tilted his head to the side to take a look at what time it was and groaned to himself when he saw that it wasn’t even 12:00am yet.

It was going to be a long night.


	12. Bu-But...I'll Have An Erection All Night Then!

For the last half an hour, Siwon had been trying to pry his arm free from Kyuhyun’s grasp. The boy was still sound asleep, even though Siwon had been calling his name repeatedly and trying to push him off. Siwon had slept in more than intended and it was already 12:36pm. 

 

“Kyuhyun, come on. You need to get up,” Siwon told him as he tried, once again, to pry his arm free. “God...when did you get so strong?” he asked while giving his arm another tug, only to find he still couldn’t pry himself free.

 

“Couple more minutes…” Kyuhyun complained as he snuggled up closer to Siwon.

 

Rolling his eyes, Siwon leaned back against his pillow, knowing that Kyuhyun was just going to continue to be stubborn. He usually hated Kyuhyun’s stubborn attitude, but when the younger was sleepy and doing it, there was something almost cute about it that he couldn’t resist. But no matter how cute it may have been, he still needed to get up to begin his day.

 

Shifting his weight, Siwon moved so that he was more on his side and began working his hand into Kyuhyun’s pants. Siwon cupped Kyuhyun’s bare cock in his hand, earning a slight shiver from Kyuhyun.

 

“Nnhhh…more…” Kyuhyun sleepily begged, keeping his grip on Siwon’s arm. 

 

Siwon slowly began touching Kyuhyun more, causing the boy to loosen his grip on the his arm little by little. It only took a couple of minutes before Kyuhyun had released Siwon’s arm completely, and was fisting the sheets in his hands. 

 

“So this is what I have to do to get you to let go. Huh?” Siwon said in an entertained voice.  _ I could stand to do this if he doesn’t let go, _ the man thought to himself.

 

“You’re so…unfair…” Kyuhyun panted while looking up at Siwon. 

 

“Well I should have been working by now, but someone refused to let go of my arm,” the older man pointed out as he gave Kyuhyun’s erection a tight squeeze. “I guess I’ll just have to make you cum like this for now.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when Siwon began moving his hand faster, causing a hitch in his breath as he gained more pleasure. Siwon continued jerking Kyuhyun off until he was a moaning mess on the bed. They had switched positions so that Kyuhyun was on all fours and Siwon was kneeling behind him while grinding himself against younger’s ass. Just when Siwon thought Kyuhyun was about to cum, the phone on his nightstand began to ring. Siwon’s pace slowed down as he reached for the phone.

 

“Hey, Leeteuk! What’s up!?” Siwon greeted happily, not giving away what he was actually doing. 

 

_ “I just wanted to give you some more details about the party tonight,” _ Leeteuk answered.  _ “The party will begin at 4:00pm, so make sure to be there on time.” _

 

“You know I always try to arrive on time whenever I come,” Siwon said in an annoyed tone that any child would take with their parent when they nagged at them.

 

_ “Yes, yes, I know. And make sure to bring Kyuhyun like you said you would,”  _ Leeteuk said in a cheerful tone, clearly excited to see the younger again. 

 

Siwon was kneeling on the bed with the phone up to his ear nodding to whatever Leeteuk was saying, occasionally rolling his eyes in the process. His hand had slowed down more as he continued talking with Leeteuk, which was beginning to drive Kyuhyun crazy. Kyuhyun bucked his hips a little to get a bit more pleasure. Noticing what Kyuhyun was trying to do, Siwon tightened his grip immensely on the boy’s cock.

 

“Aaahhhnnn! Fuck!” Kyuhyun shouted before covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.  _ Fuck, please let Leeteuk not have heard that,  _ he begged to himself as he began to turn red.

 

_ “Oh, Siwon. Is everything alright by you?”  _ Leeteuk asked in a worried voice.

 

“Yes, yes everything is fine. Kyuhyun just bumped his head is all,” Siwon lied as he glanced down at Kyuhyun, whose face had turned bright red.

 

_ “Alright. Be good to him, Siwon. He seems to make you very happy, and Kangin and I like seeing that,”  _ Leeteuk told him in a stern yet loving voice.

 

“I know, mother…” Siwon groaned into the phone. “I’ll see you later tonight. Bye…Love you too.”

 

Siwon ended the call and tossed the phone somewhere onto the floor, before returning his attention back to Kyuhyun.

 

“So…what were you trying to do while I was on the phone?” Siwon asked as he stared at the panting boy on the bed.

 

“Y-you st-stopped moving your h-hand,” Kyuhyun pointed out and winced a bit at the continuous pain Siwon was giving him.

 

“Hmm...should I start moving again?” Siwon asked, seeming to really contemplate what he wanted to do with the younger.

 

“Please?” Kyuhyun begged as he clutched at the sheets tighter. 

 

Looking pleased, Siwon, instead of continuing to touch Kyuhyun, completely released his cock and got up off the bed.

 

“Si-Siwon? Where are you going?” the younger asked as he turned his head around to see what Siwon was up to.

 

“I need to get a couple of things done for work before we go to the party tonight,” Siwon explained, turning to walk out from the room.

 

Kyuhyun quickly worked on pulling his pants off, since they were already around his ankles, and followed Siwon out of the room. He watched as the man calmly took his seat at his desk and signed onto his computer, acting like they had not just been about to have sex.

 

“What do I do with this then?” Kyuhyun questioned as he felt his erection becoming more painful. 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to figure something out,” Siwon answered as he clicked away at his computer. “But…” he added as he averted his eyes from the glowing computer screen, “...don’t you  _ dare  _ touch yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped open at what Siwon had just said to him. The younger couldn’t believe that Siwon wanted him to take care of it himself without touching himself. How was he going to do that? Every time he had gotten an erection before, he had always masturbated since he had met Siwon. It seemed now that he was unable to cum unless he touched himself if Siwon wasn’t around. 

 

“H-how? I don’t know what to do...” Kyuhyun finally confessed as Siwon began clicking away at his computer again and sifting through some of the papers that lay scattered in an organized mess on his desk. 

 

Kyuhyun stayed standing in place as small whines left his mouth. He was not a fan so far of the game Siwon wanted to play with him.

 

Siwon looked at the clock on his computer and let out a small sigh as he thought for a moment. When he finally thought of an idea, he turned around to the the aroused boy standing in front of him. 

 

“It’s almost 1:00pm now,” the man stated in a half bored voice. “We should start getting ready for the party around 2:30pm.” Siwon turned in his chair so that he could get a full view of Kyuhyun and his current situation, as he stood looking uncomfortable. “If you’re still like that at 2:30pm…” he stated as he gave the younger’s cock a flick with his fingers, “...then I might be able to give you a little bit of help at relieving yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun had flinched at the contact Siwon had given him and felt his knees buckle under the pleasure. Kyuhyun had to work to stay standing and could see the amusement running across Siwon’s face when he saw the reaction he had gotten. 

 

“That’s one and a half hours, though!” Kyuhyun complained as he resisted the urge to touch himself right then. “What...what if I do touch myself? How would you even know?”

 

Siwon’s glance turned into a glare as he listened to what Kyuhyun was asking him. Had the boy learned nothing from the time they had spent together?

 

“Trust me, I’ll know, Kyuhyun. And if you do touch yourself…I can make tonight and tomorrow  _ very  _ unpleasant for you,” the man warned. “I don’t think you want to know what I have in store for you if you touch yourself,” Siwon stated as a firm warning to the younger. “Have fun,” Siwon said in a seductive tone. 

 

Kyuhyun let a small gasp escaped his mouth before he slowly began to back away and exited the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He was confident that he didn’t want to find out what Siwon would end up doing to him if he touched himself. 

 

With his throbbing erection, Kyuhyun made his way to the kitchen. He thought if he made himself breakfast or something, it would take his mind off his erection. For all he knew, maybe his erection would disappear on his own if he didn’t think about it too much and did something else instead. Or…did he want to wait the hour and a half so that Siwon could make him cum? Either one was an option for him, the only one that wasn’t crossing his mind was touching himself.

 

Sitting down on one of the chairs in the dining room, Kyuhyun stared down at his erection and then banged his head against the table. He might have still been naked, but he didn’t care. He gritted his teeth, having hit his head a bit too hard, and then growled at himself. 

 

“Why is this such a hard decision?” Kyuhyun asked as he picked his head up from the table. “Gah! Screw this! I’m hungry!” he shouted in agitation. 

 

Getting up from his chair, Kyuhyun began rummaging around looking for something to eat. It was already the afternoon, so he decided that he should have lunch instead of making himself a breakfast food. Not that it even mattered since he had made Siwon eggs for dinner yesterday. 

 

As he continued rummaging through the food, he finally found some pasta that he could easily make, along with some sauce he could heat up in the microwave. It was something simple enough.

 

Kyuhyun got to work at locating a pot and filling it with water. In the process he managed to topple over others that were stacked with it. He thought Siwon was going to come out and yell at him, and held his breath for a while to see if he could hear the man and was able to breath again when he heard nothing. Grabbing the pan he had been looking for he put water in it and then placed it on the stove to boil. 

 

As Kyuhyun waited for the water to boil, he hopped up on the kitchen counter, making a mental note that he would have to clean where he sat. He was sure Ryeowook would get angry if he found out. Kyuhyun sat there swinging his legs as he watched the water boil. 

 

“Did I put in too much water?” the younger asked himself as he watched bigger bubbles begin to rise to the top where they popped. 

 

Kyuhyun continued swinging his legs back and forth, wanting the water to boil just a bit more before adding in the pasta. Just when he thought the water was ready, a large bubble burst at the top and sent scalding water onto his inner thigh. 

 

“Aaahhhnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned out as he felt the scalding water land on his skin and run down his leg. 

 

Right away, he clamped his hand over his mouth, praying that Siwon hadn’t heard him. It hadn’t been a moan of pain that had come from his mouth, but one of pleasure.

 

“Have I really turned into a masochist or something…?” the younger whispered to himself just as a couple more drops of scalding water continued to land on his skin.  _ I can’t let Siwon know about this...I don’t like pain or anything…no… _ he told himself, even though he didn’t even fully believe what he was saying. 

 

Kyuhyun hopped down from the counter as he began to feel his cock twitch more from the sensation of the water making contact with his skin. He couldn’t believe that he might actually be experiencing pleasure from the slight pain he was feeling and felt himself blush. 

 

To keep his mind off what he had just experienced, Kyuhyun ripped open the pasta box and poured some into the boiling water, making sure to stand far enough back to ensure no more water would splash up on him. 

 

“Maybe I made too much…” Kyuhyun began to think as he watched the pasta cook and realized that it looked like at least two or three servings worth. “I might be able to eat all of this,” the younger said to himself. “But…I don’t want to get fat…Siwon might not like that…” he grumbled sadly. “I shouldn’t make myself fat…”

 

Kyuhyun was standing in front of the pot, stirring the pasta around when some of the scalding water jumped out and landed on his hand this time.

 

“Aish! That time this hurt…” he complained, dropping the spoon and rubbing where the water had landed on his hand. “And not in the good way…” he groaned as he blew on red patch of skin. 

 

It was about time to take the pot off the stove anyways, so Kyuhyun quickly drained the water out. He abandoned the hot pot back on the stove so that he could go and put his pants back on. He figured this way he wouldn’t have to constantly be looking at his erection if he glanced down. Maybe that would lessen the urge to want to touch himself. 

 

When Kyuhyun was walking to the bedroom, he pressed his ear up against the door to Siwon’s office to see if he could hear anything and pouted when he couldn’t. He continued his way to the bedroom and then was even more annoyed when he saw that his erection hadn’t gone down all that much. Kyuhyun sighed as he still tried to figure out if he should find a way to get his erection to go away or if he should just try and leave it. This was still something hard for him to think about, even though his erection was becoming a bit painful. 

 

Still thinking that not seeing his erection would help him, he went into the giant closet and searched for a pair of sweatpants. As he was searching around, however, he thought of a better idea. Kyuhyun turned to Siwon’s side of the closet and pulled out one of Siwon’s button down shirts, knowing it would be big enough on him to cover his erection. He buttoned the last couple of buttons on the shirt so that the top stayed open to keep him cool, not that walking around without pants on didn’t get that job done already.

 

As soon as he was dressed, Kyuhyun headed back towards the kitchen again. This time he didn’t bothering to try and listen into Siwon’s office since he was actually hungry with a rumbling stomach. 

 

Once Kyuhyun was back in the kitchen, he poured some sauce into a glass bowl and popped it into the microwave before draining the pasta and scooping some onto his plate. 

 

“Yepp, I definitely made too much,” the younger sighed as he looked at what appeared to be a whole separate meal sitting in the strainer. 

 

Just as he finished spreading the pasta out on his plate, the microwave timer went off and he went to grab the sauce which was bubbling because he had heated it up for a bit too long. The younger attempted to grab the bowl, but then realized how hot it was. He decided to look around for something to pick it up with, so he wouldn’t burn his hands. It took a couple of minutes for Kyuhyun to finally find something and when he finally did, his stomach let out another loud grumble. 

 

“I know you’re hungry, I know…” he muttered to himself as he got the sauce from the microwave.

 

Kyuhyun brought his food to the table and ate in silence, wishing that Siwon or Ryeowook were there to eat with him. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to talk while he was eating, but he had grown accustomed to having someone else with him. 

 

As Kyuhyun continued eating the pasta, he realized that it definitely couldn’t compare to the pasta Ryeowook made and everything, but it would have to do for now. At least it wasn’t terrible or anything, and he hadn’t over cooked it. 

 

Occasionally during his meal, he would find himself shifting in discomfort as he realized his erection was only getting stronger. 

 

“Fuck…it’s because I’m thinking of him…again…” Kyuhyun realized as he took his last forkful of pasta into his mouth and chewed it slowly as he tried to think of something else besides for Siwon. “It’s not working…” he groaned in defeat as he tossed his fork on to his empty plate.

 

Once he was finished chewing his last mouthful of food, Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair thinking. He was rubbing his filled stomach when he realized that Siwon had never eaten anything yet today. 

 

“He has to eat something or he’s going to get sick,” Kyuhyun said as he sat up more in his chair and stared over at the strainer that was still filled with pasta. “I know what he’s having,” the younger said in an enthusiastic voice, now glad that he had made too much food.

 

Picking his plate up, Kyuhyun brought it back over to the strainer and scooped the rest of the pasta onto it. He also warmed up more sauce and poured it over the pasta, since he remembered always seeing Siwon having some on his pasta whenever Ryeowook made his. 

 

With the plate balanced on his hand, Kyuhyun walked to Siwon’s office where he lightly knocked on the door. He didn’t want to disturb the man if he was on a call with someone. 

 

“Come in, Kyuhyun. The door’s unlocked,” Siwon called in an unenthusiastic voice.

 

Kyuhyun opened the door a crack and stuck his head inside to see Siwon concentrating on the papers in his hands.

 

“Are…are you hungry at all?” Kyuhyun asked, nervous to be disturbing Siwon at a time like this when he looked like he had so much to do. “You haven’t eaten all day and I just want to make sure you’re okay…”

 

“No, I’m not really hungry,” Siwon replied as he placed his papers down and looked at Kyuhyun. 

 

Just as Siwon was averting his eyes back to his work, his stomach let out such a loud growl that the people living the floor above and below him must have been able to hear it.

 

“Liar,” Kyuhyun stated. “I…um…made some pasta. But I made too much, so I brought you some.” Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Kyuhyun showed Siwon the plate of food he had prepared for him. “You need to eat.”

 

“I don’t have time to eat,” the older man stated as he went back to looking at the papers in his hand. 

 

Kyuhyun walked over to the man’s desk, placed the plate of food down, and ripped the papers out of Siwon’s hands faster than the man knew what was happening. Siwon looked shocked as his eyes widened and mouth slightly open, while looking at his now empty hand. His head tilted to the side like a dog who had just watched it’s toy magically disappear.

 

“Kyuhyun, I need to finish my work,” Siwon stated in an unamused tone and an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Your work can wait a couple of minutes while you eat,” Kyuhyun said as he waved the papers around in his hand and pointed at the plate of food he had placed in front of him. “Eat.”

 

Siwon glared at Kyuhyun for a couple of seconds before looking down at the plate in front of him and twirling the fork into the pasta. He took his first bite as he continued watching Kyuhyun who was walking around the office looking at the papers in his hand.

 

“Waa…I don’t understand any of this,” Kyuhyun stated as he flipped to another page.

 

The younger was expecting to see something that he would recognize, but he just continued to look just as, or more, confused. 

 

“I would be shocked if you understood it,” Siwon stated while shoveling even more food into his mouth and chewing it hungrily. “You probably took some business classes while you were in college, but nothing compared to what you’re looking at right now.”

 

“What is it?” the younger asked. He brought the papers up closer to his face, as if that was going to help him understand it more.

 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with, so don’t go worrying about it,” Siwon replied with a mouthful of food.

 

Kyuhyun lowered the papers and sat down on the couch as he watched Siwon eat happily.

 

_ And he said he wasn’t hungry,  _ Kyuhyun said to himself with a slight smirk on his face. He hadn’t realized he was spacing out until Siwon broke his trance. 

 

“What? Do I have sauce on my face?” Siwon asked as he lowered his fork to his almost empty plate.

 

An idea suddenly popped into Kyuhyun’s head. Getting up, he placed the papers down where he had been sitting, so that they wouldn’t get any food on them, and went over to Siwon’s desk.

 

“You do have some on the corner of your mouth,” the younger pointed out when he spotted a splash of sauce that had flung off a noodle in Siwon’s hasty eating. 

 

Siwon was reaching his hand up to wipe it away, but before he could, Kyuhyun had leaned in and given him a small kiss. Pulling his lips away, Kyuhyun quickly met Siwon’s eyes before looking away and laughing a little. He stayed leaned over, with his hands on the armrests of Siwon’s chair, keeping their distance close. 

 

“Are you trying to tempt me?” the man asked as he pulled at the open collar of the shirt he recognized to be one of his on Kyuhyun. His eye’s glanced down and he instantly saw that Kyuhyun still had an erection. “I’m not going to give into you,” he said as he spun his chair around, causing Kyuhyun to release his hold on it and partially straighten himself up. “You still have to wait.” 

 

Standing up straighter, Kyuhyun pulled the shirt back up to cover his shoulder since it had slouched off while he had been leaning down. When he walked back to the couch to grab the papers he had taken from Siwon, he noticed that the man had just put the last bit of pasta into his mouth. Placing the papers back on his desk, Kyuhyun took the empty plate and began heading towards the door to leave Siwon work in peace. 

 

“Thanks for the meal,” Siwon said before Kyuhyun stepped out from the room. 

 

“My pleasure.” Grabbing the fork off the plate, Kyuhyun turned back to face Siwon and slowly licked the remaining sauce from it. He then placed it in his mouth and popped it out. “You have to keep your strength up after all.” Without saying anything else, Kyuhyun turned around and walked out of the room. 

 

With Kyuhyun gone, Siwon pushed himself away from his desk and looked down at the tent in his pants, due to the erection Kyuhyun had just given him. 

 

“Damn it,” he breathed out as he relaxed back in his chair. At least he knew he could get his erection to go away, but he still wanted to play a bit with Kyuhyun and it was only 1:17pm. Siwon rested his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. “Why do you have to be so tempting?” he groaned.

 

Back in the kitchen, Kyuhyun quickly washed and dried the dishes he had used to make the food and eat from. After he was done, he roamed around for a bit before decided that he wanted to take a shower. He wanted to make sure he was absolutely clean for the party Siwon and him would be going to. 

 

Kyuhyun went back to what use to be his old room, since that is where Siwon said all of his dress close still were. He was going to have to pick something out anyways so why not stay in the same room. Kyuhyun figured it would be easier, and make more sense, to make as least amount of trips as possible to get ready.

 

Kyuhyun had no idea how long he had spent in the shower. His mind had gone completely blank as he stood under the water, with only occasional thoughts about Heechul and Kibum coming into his head. When those thoughts did come, however, he made sure to quickly push them out. He didn’t want to make himself worried or saddened by thinking of people like that. He knew he would be spending the night with Siwon and that the man could tell when something was wrong.

 

After a couple more minutes in the shower, Kyuhyun figured he should get out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Kyuhyun walked over to his closet to grab a pair of boxers. When he searched, however, he found that there were none left.

 

“He really did move everything…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he closed the last drawer he had been looking in. “I thought he would have at least left a couple pairs of everything here, just incase I spent a night in here…it would make sense…” the younger reasoned with himself, but shrugged his shoulders deciding it wasn’t too big of a deal.

 

Siwon had been serious when he had told him that the only things left in his closet were his dress clothes. There were a couple suits hanging with nicer dress shirts, and dress shoes on the floor neatly lined up.

 

The light in the closet was turned off as Kyuhyun began to make his way towards his new bedroom that he shared with Siwon. Kyuhyun was just about to turn the handle to enter the bedroom when his towel was suddenly pulled from his waist. He spun around, half expecting Kibum to be standing behind him with some plan to kill him or something. When he turned around though, he only saw Siwon with the towel draped over his shoulder and his hands on his hips.

 

“Hey! Give that back! I’m wet and cold,” Kyuhyun told him as he held out an open hand for Siwon to place to towel in. 

 

“Hm, the cold doesn’t seem to be bothering you too much,” Siwon pointed out as he noticed the erection Kyuhyun still had. 

 

“It…it’s not my fault! I’ve only ever masturbated to get rid of an erection!” Turning his head away from Siwon, he felt a slight blush run over his face as he backed himself into the door to put some space between himself and Siwon. 

 

“Aw. Am I depriving you of satisfaction?” the man asked. He walked up to Kyuhyun and placed one of his arms around the boy’s waist and the other on the handle of the door. “I’m sorry. But you know, business needs to get done so I can’t always play with you.”

 

“I know that…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he looked up at Siwon. 

 

Siwon was close enough that Kyuhyun would feel the heat coming off of his body and arousing his erection even more. Kyuhyun knew this was just another way for Siwon to tease him after he had made him wait and suffer for so long. 

 

Siwon began leaning forward, acting like he was going to kiss Kyuhyun, so the boy held his gaze and waiting for it to happen. What he didn’t expect was for Siwon to turn the door handle and let if fall open. When the door disappeared from Kyuhyun’s back, he scrunched his eyes closed waiting to feel himself hitting the floor, but instead felt Siwon’s strong arm around his waist supporting him.

 

“Did you really think I would let you fall?” Siwon asked as he pulled Kyuhyun up and shoved him into the bedroom. 

 

“I don’t know sometimes,” the younger replied honestly. “Now um…would you mind letting me go? I need to get some boxers on.”

 

Reluctantly, Siwon released Kyuhyun and watched him disappear into the closet only to come back out with a pair of boxers in his hands. Sitting down on the bed, Kyuhyun pulled them on and then continued watching Siwon watch him. 

 

“That can’t be comfortable,” Siwon pointed out as he saw how constricted Kyuhyun’s erection was now. 

 

“It’s not my fault…”

 

“Hmf,” Siwon scoffed as he approached the bed. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to get rid of your erection,” he playfully admitted as he lightly ran his finger over Kyuhyun’s clothed member.

 

“Nnnnhhh…” the younger moaned at the light touch. “Th-then w-why did you m-make me wait until n-now?” Kyuhyun half moaned out.

 

“Because,” Siwon paused and glanced at Kyuhyun before pouncing on the bed, knocking the younger over as he hovered over him. “It’s more fun like this now that you are this aroused and sensitive.”

 

“Tsk! If you knew I wasn’t going to be able to get rid of it, why didn’t you use a cock ring or something?” Kyuhyun stated, seeing as Siwon had used one on him before. 

 

“Oh, you want me to use something like that on you whenever I don’t want you cuming?” Siwon said with a bit of surprise in his voice. “I could get use to doing that.”

 

“Ah! No! Of course I don’t want that! I was just saying…” the younger trailed off as he averted his eyes.

 

“Hmmm...I think I might need to give that a try since you mentioned it on your own,” the man said with a sly smirk on his face, which made him look like he was truly contemplating the idea.

 

“No! Don’t joke like that,” Kyuhyun begged as he gave Siwon a harsh shove. 

 

Siwon brushed Kyuhyun’s still wet hair away from his forehead and gave him a quick kiss before getting off of him and tossing him his towel. Kyuhyun was confused why Siwon had stopped so suddenly, but decided not to question it. He didn’t know if he would be able to go for a round of sex and then walk around the rest of the night comfortably. Even though he was use to sex with Siwon, he still sometimes got an ache is his lower back when Siwon decided to be rough with him. Plus, he had to consider that Siwon must have been holding back this whole time too, so he would probably have been rougher with him. 

 

“In your closet there should be an outfit put aside for tonight,” Siwon explained as Kyuhyun began drying his hair while still sitting on the bed. “Everything should be there, socks, shoes…”

 

“Everything but underwear,” Kyuhyun pointed out. 

 

Siwon shrugged his shoulders before motioning for Kyuhyun to get going. 

 

“I’ll be in there shortly,” Siwon mentioned as he walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers to rummage around inside. 

 

Kyuhyun left the room to head back to see if he could find the clothes Siwon had been talking about. He hadn’t noticed anything that had looked put aside when he had been looking for his boxers earlier. Then again, he hadn’t been looking for a suit at the time so his attention wasn’t there. 

 

Turning the lights back on in the practically empty closet, Kyuhyun instantly spotted the suit Siwon must have been talking about since there was a pair of shoes sitting on the floor under it. Kyuhyun took everything from the hangers and laid them out carefully on the bed so that he wouldn’t wrinkle anything. 

 

Kyuhyun’s wet towel was just being tossed on the bed, when Siwon knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a reply. The man was standing in the doorway smiling, holding one of his hands behind his back. 

 

“Kyuhyun, bring that chair over by the bed,” Siwon instructed as he pointed to a chair in the corner and entered the room.

 

Siwon kept himself facing Kyuhyun so that the boy wouldn’t be able to see what was behind his back. He wanted it to be a surprise. Not questioning Siwon, Kyuhyun did as he was told and stood with the chair between him and Siwon who was now sitting on the bed. 

 

“I still need to get dressed,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “So do you,” he said when he noticed that Siwon hadn’t begun changing yet. 

 

“After we do this, we can both finish getting dressed. Now, come on this side of the chair,” Siwon said as he still kept one of his hands behind his back.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and stood in front of Siwon with his erection still as hard as ever. All Siwon was doing was watching him, not saying anything. Siwon leaned forward and blew on Kyuhyun’s erection through his boxers, enjoying the gasp that left the startled boy’s mouth. Doing it repeatedly, Siwon could see how Kyuhyun’s legs were beginning to shake and becoming weak. He reached out and placed his free hand on Kyuhyun’s hip and could actually feel the younger male trembling at his touch. Siwon began running his hand towards Kyuhyun’s erection, which made Kyuhyun step backwards. When he did this, the back of his knees hit the chair causing him to fall backwards onto the cushion. 

 

“Something wrong, Kyuhyun?”

 

“N-no...it’s just...I feel more sensitive.” 

 

“Well that’s because you’ve been holding back for quite some time now,” Siwon pointed out as he watched Kyuhyun’s erection twitch in his boxers. “Come on, take them off.”

 

“Why? I just put them on,” the younger groaned at the command.

 

Siwon glared at the boy sitting uncomfortably in the chair, sending him the message that he wasn’t in the mood to answer any questions at the moment. 

 

Feeling uneasy with the look he was getting from Siwon, Kyuhyun decided to comply with the man and stood up to remove his boxers. Kyuhyun slowly pulled his boxers down over his erection and let them fall to the ground before kicking them out of the way. Pleased with Kyuhyun’s decision to listen to him, Siwon smiled.

 

“Place your hands on the arms of the chair and bend over,” Siwon instructed. 

 

Hesitantly, Kyuhyun turned around and did as he was told. Kyuhyun had no idea what Siwon was about to do and was a bit scared since the man was giving nothing away. He at least wanted to know what Siwon had been hiding behind his back.

 

When nothing appeared to be happening as he leaned over the chair, the younger turned his head back to see Siwon watching him intently. Siwon saw that Kyuhyun was looking at him and gave him a small smirk before pulling out what had been behind his back. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in surprise and maybe even happiness.

 

“You said you wouldn’t mind using these, so I thought that we could play a little game tonight,” Siwon said as he held up the metal balls he had used on Kyuhyun once before. 

 

“Bu-but...I’ll have an erection all night then!” Kyuhyun pointed out worriedly. “I can’t have an erection all night! Not when I have to see your family and people I don’t even know! That’s embarrassing!” His eyes were beginning to water at the thought of someone finding out that he had an erection and being completely humiliated. 

 

“Don’t worry about that. If it ever becomes too much, just let me know and we can go and take care of things,” Siwon explained, clearly not wanting Kyuhyun to have to bear too much if he couldn’t handle it.

 

“But, Siwon, I still don’t think thi-” Kyuhyun stopped speaking when he felt two of Siwon’s fingers pushed up against his entrance. 

 

Kyuhyun’s breath was shaking as he felt Siwon begin to push his two fingers inside of him. It felt rough and dry but his cock began leaking pre-cum, his body enjoying Siwon’s long awaited touch. It didn’t take long before Kyuhyun was moving his hips and moaning for Siwon to do more. He already had three of Siwon’s fingers scissoring him and was shocked when he was stretched further as Siwon stuck in a fourth to ensure he was stretched enough to make it painless. 

 

Without any warning, Siwon withdrew his fingers so that he could grab the lube he knew was in the nightstand, since he always kept a bottle or two in there. Kyuhyun’s legs were trembling more now because of all the stimulation and he had to fight to stay standing. Bending one of his legs, Kyuhyun placed it on the chair to help support himself. 

 

Very soon, he could hear the cap of the lube being popped open and the sound of the metal balls clinking together. Siwon was covering them generously to ensure they would go in as easily as possible. 

 

As he continued to hear the metal balls clinking together, Kyuhyun could feel his cock twitch more, knowing what was going to come very shortly. The longer it took Siwon to get everything ready, the more eager the younger became and he even let out a small moan.

 

Thinking that Siwon was going to begin pushing the balls in, Kyuhyun was shocked when he felt Siwon wrap his hand around his cock. The man began moving his hand which made Kyuhyun grip the arms of the chair even harder and tilt his head down to watch Siwon’s hand moving on his cock. 

 

“I n-need to cu-cum…” Kyuhyun shakily said as he felt a familiar feeling. “Can I?”

 

“Ha, ha! You don’t need to ask me anymore since you’re not my Submissive. But I like that you do, it’s arousing.” Siwon stood up from the bed and nuzzled his face into Kyuhyun’s neck and whispered seductively, “Cum hard for me. I want to watch you cum from just my hand.”

 

The feeling of Siwon’s warm breath against his ear and neck drove Kyuhyun over the edge and he came hard. Even though Kyuhyun came, his cock remained hard, needing more release. Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s cock and went back to paying attention to the younger’s twitching hole. 

 

“I’m going to start pushing them in,” Siwon warned as he ran a finger over the puckering hole once more. 

 

Kyuhyun was still shaky from his orgasm and couldn’t do anything but nod his head. He tried to relax his body a bit so that the balls would go in easier. 

 

Moving the balls around in his hand a couple more times to ensure they entirely lubed up, Siwon held one in his hand and positioned it at Kyuhyun’s entrance. Kyuhyun shivered at the cold sensation but relaxed his body, knowing it would make things easier. 

 

Slowly, Siwon began pushing the first ball in, which earned a slight grunt of pain from Kyuhyun. When the first ball was half way inside Kyuhyun couldn’t help but cum again with the feeling of how much he was being stretched. By the time he had almost caught his breath again Siwon had pushed the rest of the first ball inside. By the time the second ball was pushed inside, Kyuhyun had already cum twice more. He couldn’t help that his body was overly sensitive from holding everything in for almost two hours. 

 

“Okay,” Siwon said as he gave Kyuhyun a slap on the ass, which only made him moan out as the balls rubbed up against his prostate. “You can finish getting dressed now.” 

 

“Y-you...expect me...t-to be ab-le...to go like...th-this?” Kyuhyun asked as he rested against the chair he was half kneeling on tiredly.

 

“Yes,” Siwon answered. “I need to go get dressed now. I’ll come check in on you once I’m done.” Right before he closed the door behind him he turned back to Kyuhyun and said, “Remember, no touching yourself.”

 

“Th-that rule’s s-still i-in pla...ce…?” Kyuhyun moaned out as he tried not to move too much.

 

“Of course. What fun would it be if I began to let you touch yourself now?” Siwon asked with a smirk on his face. 

 

“But...I thought...it was o-only...a rule up to n-now…” the younger pointed out as he tried to control his breathing.

 

“It was going to be. But it was too much fun seeing how sensitive and needy you got when I deprived you,” Siwon stated with a smile on his face. “Don’t hate me, Kyuhyun. You know you enjoyed it as well.”

 

“But...Siwon…”

 

“Finish getting dressed,” the man said before Kyuhyun could say anything else.

 

The door closed and Kyuhyun was left resting on the chair, breathing hard, trying to compose himself enough to get dressed before Siwon came back to check in on him. 

 

First thing first, Kyuhyun picked his boxers up from the floor and slid them on while moving as little as possible. 

 

“Fuck…” he panted once he had his boxers pulled up. “I’m never going to make it through the entire night like this…”

 

Though it was hard with the balls inside of him, Kyuhyun continued getting dressed and was shocked in how short of time Siwon was back in.

 

“Well...I see you haven’t gotten terribly far.” At the sound of Siwon’s voice, Kyuhyun turned his head around to see a fully dressed Siwon, looking absolutely stunning. “Do you need some help?” he offered. 

 

Nodding his head a bit, Kyuhyun held his pants in his hand looking like he was absolutely defeated. A chuckle escaped Siwon’s lips as he walked over to help the boy. Siwon helped Kyuhyun step into his pants and tuck in his shirt before closing his pants fully. He might have been the reason for Kyuhyun being in this state, but he also had to help take care of his lover. 

 

Siwon quickly handed Kyuhyun his jacket and tie and stepped back to view the whole ensemble he had put together for him. He had to admit, the younger looked better than he would have imagined.

 

“You look very handsome,” Siwon stated as Kyuhyun buttoned one of the buttons on his jacket. “Everything fits so nicely to your body.”

 

Kyuhyun was wearing a sleek black suit with a red silk shirt underneath. There was black tie that had an intricate pattern on it that you could only see if you were close enough or if the light hit it just right. Siwon was wearing basically the same thing, except instead of a red shirt, he had on a sapphire blue one. He wore no tie so that he could keep the top couple of buttons of his shirt open.

 

“Come on, we should get going. Slip your shoes on,” Siwon instructed him.

 

Kyuhyun looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already 3:34pm. He quickly did as Siwon told him, only wincing once as the balls rubbed inside of him just the right way that made him want to moan out Siwon’s name. 

 

"You're going to have to control yourself more at the party if you don't want to get caught," Siwon pointed out. “You’d be too embarrassed if anyone found out about this.”

 

"Yeah...yeah...I'll be more careful when we're there..." Kyuhyun stated as be tapped the toe of one of his shoes on the floor. 

 

After he was all ready, and a bit more composed, he walked with Siwon to the elevator. 

 

“This is going to be a fun night,” Siwon mentioned as they rode the elevator down to the garage. 

 

“How do you know?” the younger asked.

 

“I get to spend it with you. Why wouldn’t I enjoy it?” Siwon replied as he fixed how the younger’s hair was laying. 

 

Smiling at what the man had just said, Kyuhyun almost didn’t notice the elevator doors opening up before them. 

 

Siwon opened Kyuhyun’s car door for him once again, and buckled him in like normal before settling himself in the drivers seat. Kyuhyun shifted a bit in his seat until he was comfortable, and so that the balls inside of him were not pushing against him in any way that was going to make him more aroused than he needed to be. 

 

The drive was going well with Siwon and Kyuhyun talking comfortably to each other. Since they were talking so much, it was helping the drive to go along faster and keeping his mind off of his erection. 

 

During the ride, however, Kyuhyun continuously glanced out in the side mirror of his door and noticed that there was a black car that was following them. He thought it was all a coincidence, someone just going the same direction as them, until it began making the exact same turns as they were.

 

_ We’re being followed…oh no we’re being followed! It could be Kibum! He could be stalking us, he already stalked me to my job, after all so why not now. But…maybe it’s just a big coincidence...it doesn’t have to be Kibum. But it could be. Should I tell Siwon? Would that ruin everything? Shit…  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he bit the inside of his cheek to try and hide how worried he really was.

 

“Kyuhyun…? Is everything okay? You got quiet all of the sudden,” Siwon said as he stole a glance at the boy to find him looking at the side mirror. 

 

Turning his head with a worried expression on his face, Kyuhyun shook his head. No, things weren’t okay. 

  
  



	13. 'Sorry Mom And Dad, I Was Too Busy Finger Fucking My Boyfriend And Shoving Metal Balls Into His Ass To Give Him Pleasure'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short...my beta REALLY wanted me to use this as the title...so I did :P And it is very long...hahaa!

Siwon stopped at a red light and looked over at Kyuhyun who had his eyes glued to the side mirror, waiting to see where the car behind them would stop. When it stopped quite a couple of feet behind them, he began to get worried.

 

_ Does he not want us seeing his face? Does he already know that I know…?  _ Kyuhyun wondered as he bit his bottom lip nervously. 

 

“Kyuhyun. What’s wrong? You stopped talking all of the sudden and all your doing is checking your mirror over and over again. I promise…you look fine if that’s what you’re worried about. I wouldn’t send you to one of my parent’s parties looking like a mess.” Siwon reached over and placed his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat. 

 

“It’s not that,” the younger admitted while he kept his eyes glued on the car behind them.

 

“Then what is it?” Siwon asked. “You’re beginning to make me feel uneasy, and that is not a feeling I like having. Especially with everything that is going on right now.”

 

Swallowing hard, Kyuhyun turned his head to face Siwon. If one thing was an erection killer, it sure was having a mysterious car following behind them for the past fifteen or so minutes. 

 

“There’s a car behind us…” Kyuhyun stated in a semi-shaking voice as he tried to remain calm as not to worry Siwon any further. 

 

“Yes, because we’re on the road…traveling…with other people who have places to be,” Siwon said back, wondering why Kyuhyun was making such a big deal over another car when there were plenty around them. 

 

“But it’s been following us the entire time since we’ve left,” Kyuhyun pointed out to try and make Siwon see the significance behind it. 

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a confused look, but then it dawned on him. He had told them to keep a good deal of distance away from them so that they wouldn’t draw any attention, but clearly that had not gotten through their thick skulls. Siwon let out an agitated noise as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

 

“Those are some of my men,” Siwon stated so that Kyuhyun could relax. “I asked them to follow us so that if anything happened we would have help right away,” Siwon continued to explain. He calmed down a bit now that he understood why Kyuhyun had gotten so worked up all of the sudden. 

 

“People are following us?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice. 

 

“Yes,” Siwon nodded as he quickly looked in the rearview mirror. “There are actually more following us than just in that car. With Kibum running loose somewhere and not fully knowing his motives, I couldn’t take any chances traveling alone with you. Traveling alone could be dangerous for the both of us, but mostly you since you’re Kibum’s target,” the man told him until he saw the scared look on the younger’s face from what he had just said. “I don’t want to say this to scare you, Kyuhyun…I just want you to know the truth. But I’ll be able to protect you better if I’m with you and even more so with my men around,” Siwon explained as he turned his head towards Kyuhyun. “Do you understand?”

 

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon and then back down into his lap before nodding his head. He didn’t understand why Siwon hadn’t told him that he was going to have some of his men follow them from the beginning, but that it didn’t matter anymore now that he knew. 

 

The light turned green and Siwon began driving again as Kyuhyun took another peek in the side mirror, almost as if he didn’t trust what Siwon had just told him. It didn’t help that the windows on the car following them were tinted, so there was no way for him to be able to recognize anyone in the car. If they had been regular windows Kyuhyun probably would have been able to make out a tie color to tell that it was one of Siwon’s men, or even recognized the faces of them or something. 

 

“Sorry to worry you,” Kyuhyun apologized as he placed his hands in his lap and slouched a bit. “I…didn’t want you to be worried or anything…and it turned out that I was the one worrying over nothing…sorry…” the younger said. He began to feel worse because he had jumped to conclusions all for nothing. 

 

“No, I’m glad that you’re being observant. With the current situation and all, it’s good that you’re being worried and keeping on your toes,” Siwon praised with a smile on his face. “I’d be more worried if you didn’t think the current situation was important and just continued acting like you normally would. I also like that you told me what you were thinking when I asked and didn’t lie to me,” the man explained. “That will also help me to keep you safer.”

 

“I’ll tell you when something worries me from now on then…or…I’ll try at least,” the younger said, nodding his head and smiling at Siwon who was still driving. 

 

“Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he reached one of his hands over and tightly held Kyuhyun’s. “That makes me feel safer.”

 

Kyuhyun was now able to enjoy the rest of the car ride, since he knew they were not being followed by Kibum or anyone they needed to worry about. Siwon continued holding onto Kyuhyun’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the top of it, for another couple of minutes before letting go to place it back on the steering wheel.

 

Sparking up another conversation, the two of them talked the rest of the way until Siwon began pulling into the driveway. It was already 4:12pm, they had arrived later than Siwon had wanted, but there was nothing to be done about that fact now. 

 

Valet took Siwon’s car away and the two of them stood on the sidewalk that would lead to the front door. Siwon reached into his jacket and pulled out two masks. 

 

“This is for you,” Siwon said, handing Kyuhyun an intricate reddish colored mask that would cover the top half of his face. “It’s a masquerade party,” he explained as Kyuhyun took the mask in his hand with a confused face. Clearly Siwon had forgotten to mention this aspect to him about the party. “I have one as well,” the man mentioned as he showed Kyuhyun his blue one. “Make sure you know what I look like so that if we get separated at all you can find me.” 

 

“You think I’d forget what you look like?” the younger questioned, raising an eyebrow. “That would be pretty hard for me to do. Plus I know what you’re wearing so I can spot you like that.”

 

“It just that the house is going to be very crowded, and if something happens you need to be able to find me easily,” Siwon explained to him. “If there is everyone around and we are apart, it’s going to be easier for you to spot my mask then it will be to see what I’m wearing,” he pointed out. 

 

“Oh yeah, that’s a good point. But shouldn’t I say the same thing to you? What if you have to find me?” Kyuhyun pointed out as he looked at the mask in his hands. 

 

“Kyuhyun, I know what you look like. Don’t go worrying about me,” the man told him. “Now come on, Leeteuk’s going to kill me for not being here early like I said I would. Maybe with these masks he won’t recognize me,” Siwon said hopefully as he slid on his mask and motioned for Kyuhyun to do the same. “Come on, let’s go in,” he said, grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand once they both had their masks on. 

 

Quickly following Siwon, they both headed towards the front door. Even before the door was pushed open, Kyuhyun could hear the music and could have sworn he felt the ground shaking beneath him. Siwon pushed the door open, and they were greeted with a flood of music and the sight of many people talking and dancing. 

 

They only managed to make it a couple of steps into the house before they heard a familiar voice behind them. And it was one that didn’t sound too pleased. 

 

“Hold it right there, Choi Siwon!” Leeteuk yelled as he pointed his finger at Siwon. “You told me that you would be here early! Why are you just arriving here just now!?”

 

“Oh…you recognized me. Ha, ha! I thought with this mask that I would be able to slip by without any problem,” Siwon chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“You should know that your mother would be able to recognize you even if you wore a sack over your head,” Kangin butted in as he placed a hand on Leeteuk’s shoulder to try and get the other to relax a bit. Leeteuk always did have a knack for overreacting to situations like this. “But if you promised to get here early, you really should have. You know how he gets when he plans one thing and then something different happens…”

 

Siwon sighed, he couldn’t believe he was being scolded by his parents and in front of Kyuhyun nonetheless. This was probably one of the more embarrassing things that had happened to him yet. When Siwon looked out of the corner of his eye at Kyuhyun he could see the younger male trying to suppress a smile, clearly finding the current situation entertaining. Siwon sent a glare Kyuhyun’s way, which the younger saw. He tried to cover up his laughing with a cough and composed himself again. 

 

“Ya! Don’t glare at Kyuhyun!” Leeteuk snapped as he lightly slapped Siwon on the arm when he saw what he had just done. 

 

“Mom…” Siwon groaned out.

 

Siwon was about to complain more, until he saw that it was Leeteuk’s turn to be glaring at him. Right away, Siwon straightened up and closed his mouth. He was not about to cross Leeteuk when he was already angry at him for arriving late. 

 

“How are you by the way, Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk asked in a much friendlier voice as he turned to face the younger more.

 

“I’m doing good,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile. “How are you doing?”

 

“Such a polite young boy,” Leeteuk squealed as he clasped his hands and looked at Kyuhyun admiringly. “Such a nice young man and yet you’re stuck here with Siwon, who can have the manners of a grumpy old man sometimes…”

 

“Mom…” Siwon groaned under his breath. He rolled his eyes behind his mask and tilted his head down in shame that he was being talked about in this manner to Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh, I don’t mind coming here with him. I enjoy spending time with Siwon, and coming here with him is like a bonus,” Kyuhyun stated, feeling himself blush just a bit.

 

Leeteuk looked back at Kyuhyun and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He reached down and readjusted the younger’s tie, which had been laying funky against his shirt. 

 

“Now, Siwon,” Leeteuk said as he turned his attention back to him, his serious face back on. “Why were you late?”

 

“Don’t worry mom, it was just a mistake,” Siwon said as he grabbed a hold of one of Kyuhyun’s wrists, ready to make his escape. 

 

“That’s not an answer,” Leeteuk stated stubbornly, eyeing his son unsatisfactorily. 

 

“Love you mom, love you dad!” Siwon yelled as he began running away from his parents while pulling Kyuhyun along behind him. 

 

Kyuhyun felt the sudden pull on his arm and couldn’t do anything but let Siwon pull him along, not knowing where the man was planning on taking him.

 

“Ya! Siwon! Choi Siwon! Don’t you dare run away from me!” Leeteuk shouted as he watched him disappear into the crowd of people. 

 

Leeteuk was about to run after Siwon, until Kangin grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest.

 

“Oh come on, just let him be. He was probably doing something important with Kyuhyun or something before they came here,” Kangin said to try and calm his pissed off Leeteuk. “Let him get away with it once. You can scold him all you want the next time he does this.”

 

“But he promised!” Leeteuk spat back furiously. “He’s never broken a promise before!”

 

“He’s never had someone like Kyuhyun in his life before either,” Kangin pointed out as he looked around to see if he could spot Siwon or Kyuhyun anywhere. “Let him off the hook this time,” he said as he leaned down and kissed Leeteuk passionately on the lips, not caring who saw. “Please?”

 

“Kangin…” Leeteuk complained as he tried to push himself away from the man.

 

“Please?” Kangin asked again, pulling Leeteuk in tighter and gave him another quick peck on the lips.

 

“Aish…fine. You cheater. You know that once you kiss me, I’ll basically do whatever you want,” Leeteuk said with a small smile on his face as he lightly hit Kangin on the chest to get him to release him. They had to get back to greeting their guests, who were still arriving. 

 

When Siwon and Kyuhyun eventually slowed down, lost in the crowd. With Leeteuk and Kangin out of sight, Siwon finally stopped dodging people and rested. 

 

Kyuhyun was breathing kind of hard, while Siwon seemed like he had just taken a nice leisurely walk. Siwon was taller than he was, so while the older looked around Kyuhyun struggled to see over peoples shoulders. 

 

“Wh-why…why did we…run?” Kyuhyun panted out as he rested his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath. 

 

It probably didn’t help that it felt a bit stuffy where they were standing, since a lot of people were around to help keep them hidden from Siwon’s parents. 

 

“What did you want me to tell them?” Siwon asked. He grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a tray that was passing by, handing one to Kyuhyun. “Sorry mom and dad, I was too busy finger fucking my boyfriend and shoving metal balls into his ass to give him pleasure. Does that sound good to you?” the man asked with a straight face. “I can go and find them again. I’m sure…they’re by the front door or something…” he said as he began looking over the heads of people they were by. 

 

Kyuhyun almost completely spat out the champagne he was drinking when Siwon said that. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed a hand on Siwon’s arm.

 

“No! No...that’s alright...we don’t have to tell your parents anything!” Kyuhyun quickly said after Siwon had said he had spotted them. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’d never tell my parents about the intimate things I do to you,” Siwon reassured Kyuhyun as he kissed the top of his head. “No one ever deserves to know what I do to you, or the sounds you make when I do them,” Siwon stated reassuringly.  _ Well…except for one person…but he doesn’t need to worry about that. It’s not like he’s going to use it against him, it would go against his ethics. _

 

Cocking his head to the side, Kyuhyun boldly said, “Eunhyuk and Donghae must have heard that one time we were at the apartment. In the kitchen, remember?”

 

“That was different,” Siwon stated. “I wasn’t fucking you then. You were simply giving both of us a little pleasure.”

 

Kyuhyun tried to remain calm and not blush, but it wasn’t working. He could feel himself getting hotter as he began to fan his face with his free hand after quickly gulping down the remaining alcohol in his glass.

 

“How are you doing down there?” Siwon asked as he motioned his eyes down to Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

“It calmed down a bit in the car when I thought someone bad was following us,” he explained. “But…when we were running…I kind of got…more erect again…”

 

“Ha, ha! Aw, poor Kyuhyun,” Siwon cooed, taking a sip from his own wine glass. 

 

“Ya! Don’t say that like you actually mean it when I know you don’t!” Kyuhyun shouted at Siwon in agitation. 

 

“So, do you want to lose the game and go and take the balls out right now? We can use the private bathroom attached to my room upstairs,” Siwon offered as he pointed up the stairs that were not too far away from them. “I’m sure you remember being up there before.”

 

“I’m not going to lose,” Kyuhyun stated. “I’m confident that I can still last a couple more hours before they start to bother me,” he claimed, even though he wasn’t sure he could even stand half an hour more with all of the moving they were doing.

 

The younger hated losing any sort of competition however, and this was definitely one of them. He just had to put up with it, try to stay still and he should be able to win.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Siwon said as he led Kyuhyun out of the corner they were shoved in. “Why don’t we walk around for a bit?”

 

Kyuhyun knew Siwon was doing this just to get him more worked up, but he wasn’t going to show him that it bothered him. They walked around for a bit until Kyuhyun spotted someone running towards them. Kyuhyun got nervous and hugged Siwon’s arm closer to him, hiding behind the man. Siwon noticed what Kyuhyun was doing and turned to see what the cause of his sudden timidness was. 

 

“Hey! Kyuhyun, it’s me Henry!” the younger boy exclaimed as he lifted his mask to show Kyuhyun his face. “It’s been a while! You should come and meet some of my friends that are here!” 

 

“I don’t know…I should really stay with Siwon since I came with him,” Kyuhyun stated, trying to find an excuse not to have to leave Siwon’s side. 

 

When he looked up at Siwon, however, he saw the man was looking at someone else across the room, not even listening to the conversation that was going on right in front of him. Kyuhyun gave a small tug at Siwon’s jacket to try and get his attention, but even the man kept his eyes locked on someone else.

 

“Siwon!” Henry shouted suddenly, even making Kyuhyun jump a bit. This time Siwon snapped out of his trance and looked down at the two of them. “Can Kyuhyun come with me for a bit? I want him to meet some of my friends who I’ve told about him!” Henry explained to Siwon while bouncing up and down slightly in anticipation, seeing no real reason why he would be told no.

 

“That sounds fine. Kyuhyun, why don’t you go meet some of Henry’s friends. I can come and claim you when I’m done with something,” Siwon explained as he looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Claim? Like you own me?” Kyuhyun asked in an annoyed tone, squinting at the man through the two eye holes in the mask.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in closer and leaned down, so that he was sure only Kyuhyun would hear him. Kyuhyun flinched at the sudden pull and closed his eyes, not knowing what Siwon was planning on doing. 

 

“Well I kind of do,” Siwon whispered in his ear before straightening himself and beginning to walk away.

 

“Okay…I guess I’ll go meet some of your friends then,” Kyuhyun said as he watched Siwon walk towards another man wearing a silver colored mask with golden details on it. 

 

Henry quickly took Kyuhyun by the arm and pulled him through the crowd of people, apologizing as he accidentally shoved some people a bit too hard. They shuffled through the crowd until they reached a group of six other boys, who looked to be around the same age as Henry.

 

“Guys!” Henry shouted as they neared a group of boys around the same age as Henry, probably his classmates. “This is the guy I was talking about. Kyuhyun!” Henry looked so happy to be introducing him to his friends that he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Let’s take off our masks, that way we can actually see each other,” Henry suggested as he removed his and held it in his hands while ruffling his hair around a bit. 

 

The other guys in the group soon did the same, which only left Kyuhyun with his on. Finally, feeling a bit awkward being the only one wearing a mask, he slipped it off his face and brushed his hair from his eyes. 

 

“You’re brother picked a good looking guy!” one of Henry’s friends exclaimed as he looked at Kyuhyun in amazement, his mouth slightly hanging open in shock.

 

“I’ll say,” said another guy, also staring at Kyuhyun. “I wish I was a bit older so that I could go out with him!” he stated as he looked Kyuhyun up and down a couple of times.

 

“Wh-what!?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked tone at the younger’s sudden statement. 

 

“They’re just joking, Kyuhyun,” Henry said as he gave his two friends a pleading look not to tease Kyuhyun. “They just think you look nice, that’s all.”

 

“Nice is an understatement by a long shot,” the first guy chimed in again as he took a step closer. “Your skin looks so soft,” he added as he reached a hand out, wanting to touch Kyuhyun’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t touch me…please…” Kyuhyun nervously said as he averted his eyes and took a step back to put some safe distance between him and Henry’s eager friend. 

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t use to strangers being around him and praising him like Henry’s friends were. He was use to staying secluded, even when he was in school and everything. It felt kind of odd and he didn’t really know what to do, even if he was the eldest in the group. 

 

“Awww…come on…I just want to touch your skin,” the same boy said again as he got even closer. “Your eyes look amazing too, such a deep color.”

 

“Ya! Stop doing that!” Henry shouted at his friend. “Kyuhyun’s not use to being at parties like this and I’m sure he’s feeling a little uneasy. Don’t freak him out.”

 

“Sorry…fine…” his friend apologized. “Maybe next time!”

 

“Quit it!” Henry semi-shouted as he glared at his friend. 

 

Thankfully, Henry’s friend stopped pestering Kyuhyun and went back to talking with some of the other boys who were there. 

 

“Thanks, Henry,” Kyuhyun said as he leaned down near the younger.

 

“No problem, Kyuhyun. I remember when I started coming to my parents parties. Everything was scary to me since I was so small. I figured you must feel out of your element, so I don’t want my friends joking around with you too much,” Henry explained with a caring smile. “If you get to know them better…don’t be afraid to hit them a bit if they annoy you,” he added in with a small laugh. 

 

Kyuhyun smiled back and then the two of them approached the other boys Henry had invited to come over for the party. 

 

The eight of them formed a close circle and continued talking about random things, mostly about what was going on at school which left Kyuhyun out of the loop. Kyuhyun didn’t mind though since it seemed like Henry and his friends had plenty of entertaining stories that they were willing to share. From listening to a couple of the stories, he actually learned that the boy that had been pestering him had actually done quite a couple of stupid things throughout the year already. For some reason, this made Kyuhyun happy since the boy had been pestering him not too long ago. 

 

As Henry and his friends continued having their conversation, Kyuhyun began looking around to see if he could spy where Siwon was now. Kyuhyun thought he would feel more at ease if he at least knew where Siwon had wandered off to. He scanned the crowd looking for the blue mask he had memorized. He spotted a couple that he thought was Siwon’s, but quickly noticed were not. 

 

It took a couple of seconds before Kyuhyun locked his eyes on the mask which he knew was Siwon’s. Kyuhyun could see Siwon but he noticed that Siwon had not noticed him yet, and why would he? He was still talking to that other man he had rushed over towards. 

 

“Kyuhyun?” Henry called as soon as he noticed Kyuhyun was no longer paying attention to what was going on. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“What? Oh…uhh…no, everything’s fine,” Kyuhyun lied as he played with his mask in his hands. 

 

“You’re staring at Siwon…aren’t you?” Henry asked with a slight smirk on his face. Not a smirk that said he was making fun of him for doing it, but one of understanding wanting to be next to and with a certain person. “You can go talk to him if you want. You don’t seem to be having any fun talking with us anyways.”

 

“No, I am. I-”

 

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun. Go be with Siwon.” Henry smiled at Kyuhyun giving him the sign that it really was alright. 

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun murmured as he placed his mask back on his face. “It was nice meeting all of you,” he said to the group of guys before walking away into the crowd of people. 

 

Kyuhyun departed from the younger males and heard different calls of goodbye and of course one from the one guy who had been messing around with him the most. That, of course, was put to an end when Kyuhyun heard Henry yell at him again. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh as he heard this and wanted to turn around to see what was happening, but was too preoccupied with getting to Siwon. 

 

The younger weaved between people as he tried to make his way towards Siwon. There were a couple of times where he had to stand on his tip toes to try and see over everyone to make sure he was still going in the right direction because he was getting shoved around so much and turned around. Kyuhyun had almost reached Siwon, with the man’s back facing him. He heard Siwon begin to talk and stayed put, deciding that he should at least let him finish his conversation before showing himself.

 

“No, he doesn’t know you’re here,” Siwon said to the stranger in the mask. “Do Leeteuk and Kangin know you’re here yet?”

 

“Yes, they do. They greeted me at the door and asked how the salon was doing,” the stranger said happily. “How’s the boy doing? What’s his name again?”

 

“Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon answered proudly. “And he’s doing fine. But he’s not a fan of you whatsoever,” he added with a slight laugh. 

 

“Why? What did I ever do to him!?” The stranger looked confused as he pushed Siwon for an answer. “Did you mention anything to him about you and me in the past and what went on then?”

 

“Kind of…” Siwon answered, sounding a little on edge. 

 

“Aish! I thought I told you to never mention any of that to any of your Submissives,” the man said in an almost disappointed voice as he tapped his foot against the floor. “Does he know the relationship we use to have?”

 

“I’m sorry, I just felt like he had to know some parts of it. I don’t know why I felt like I could tell him…” Siwon explained as he looked back at the man. “ But he doesn’t know about the relationship we use to have exactly. I don’t know if he ever will honestly,” Siwon confessed. “If he doesn’t like you enough now, then I don’t see there being a reason to tell him. It’ll only make him hate you more most likely.”

 

“Siwon, I-”

 

“Heechul, I’m not doing this now. I need to get back to Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he slightly shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. “This is only his second party here and I left him with Henry. He might be freaking out now and I don’t want to make things more stressful on him.”

 

Before Siwon could turn around, Kyuhyun began walking off in a different direction to make it less obvious that he had found him. He didn’t want it to look like he was that desperate to find him after all, and he especially didn’t want Siwon to know that he had been eavesdropping. 

 

“Just…don’t make any unnecessary contact with him if you can help it,” Siwon requested. 

 

“I can’t make any promises.”

 

“Heechul,” Siwon called in a stern voice, hinting that he clearly wasn’t happy with the man’s answer.

 

“Siwon,” Heechul replied in a monotonous voice.

 

“I’m leaving now,” Siwon stated before leaving Heechul standing where he was. 

 

Kyuhyun was still making his way through the crowd of people who seemed to be good at blocking his way. 

 

_ Heechul! That bastard again! Why is he here!? Why did Siwon have to go and talk to him!? He could have easily avoided that fucker with the amount of people at this party! Gah! Why him!? What sort of relationship did they use to have exactly!?  _ All of these questions flooded into Kyuhyun’s head as he stared at the ground, trying to put more distance between himself and Siwon. 

 

Since Kyuhyun was not watching where he was going, he ended up bumping into a man carrying about twelve empty wine glasses. There was a loud crash as both Kyuhyun and the server toppled to the floor, along with the tray and the empty wine glasses. When Kyuhyun hit the ground, the metal balls inside of him moved a lot and pressed up against his prostate. He had been dealing with them fine for the most part, but now he suddenly began to feel extremely aroused. 

 

“Oh no! Are you alright sir!? I’m soooo sorry!” the server apologized as he kneeled down next to Kyuhyun. “I should have been watching where  I was going!”

 

“It-it’s alright. Really, I’m fine,” Kyuhyun said as he tried to cover his crotch since he knew his erection was coming back. 

 

“Are you cut anywh-”

 

“What’s going on here!?” Siwon boomed from above, cutting the frazzled server off.

 

Kyuhyun froze on the spot, holding his breath, afraid of what Siwon was about to do. He only started breathing again when Siwon grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back up to his feet. The feeling of Siwon touching him was enough to get him even more aroused, but he didn’t want to make it that obvious now that everyone was staring at them. 

 

“It’s okay, Siwon. I’m fine,” Kyuhyun told the man as he kept his head down to hide his flushed face. “I went looking for you and wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“Aish…” Siwon muttered. “Hey you!” he suddenly shouted as he pointed towards the waiter who was watching the two of them. “What do you think you are you doing!? Pick up the broken glass so no one else gets hurt!” he commanded. 

 

The server looked beyond scared as he bowed to Siwon and began picking up the broken pieces of glass and placing them back onto the tray to take and throw away. Everyone else in the room soon went back to what they were doing before. They didn’t bother paying any more attention to Siwon or Kyuhyun, since everything seemed to be back under control. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Siwon asked. “Kyuhyun, look at me,” he commanded when Kyuhyun refused to raise his face towards him. “Kyu…hyun…” he mumbled out as he saw the face the boy was making. 

 

Even through the mask, Siwon could see Kyuhyun’s eyes were lust filled and his face was turning redder by the second. Siwon knew it was because of the metal balls in him, but the younger looked irresistible right then. If there weren’t people around, he would have pushed Kyuhyun up against the nearest wall and started to fuck him without thinking about it twice. 

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun into his chest and grasped his chin so that the younger’s face would be tilted up towards him. Leaning down, Siwon locked his lips onto Kyuhyun’s. Because of the condition Kyuhyun was in at the moment, he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth to Siwon and to begin kissing back. Kyuhyun lifted his arms and wrapped them around Siwon’s neck, pulling him even more into the kiss. Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s chin and placed it on the small of his back. He placed the other on the back of the boy’s head. 

 

“Siwon, sweetie what hap-” Leeteuk stopped mid sentence when he saw Siwon and Kyuhyun kissing so passionately in the middle of the room.

 

“Did you find them?” Kangin asked as he neared Leeteuk while he kept looking around.

 

“Yeah…” Leeteuk trailed off, pointing his finger towards the two masked men still going at it. 

 

“Well…umm…let’s not stare, Leeteuk. Come on,” Kangin said as he placed his hand over Leeteuk’s eyes to shield him from the sight before them. “Give those two some space.”

 

“I am,” Leeteuk replied while he lowered Kangin’s hand from his eyes. “I’ve never seen Siwon like this…”

 

“Which is why we aren’t going to interfere.  _ Right? _ ” There was an edge on Kangin’s voice telling Leeteuk that he would have no problem stopping him if he tried to interfere in any way. 

 

“No, I’m glad to see him this happy. I’m just…shocked,” Leeteuk explained.

 

Kangin bent over and planted a small kiss on Leeteuk’s cheek before pulling him away from the kissing couple. 

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun didn’t detach from one another until they absolutely needed a breath of air. Even when they came up for air, Kyuhyun continued planting butterfly kisses all along Siwon’s face and neck, not able to get enough of the man at the moment. 

 

“I lose,” Kyuhyun panted between kisses as he kept his arms hooked around Siwon’s neck. “I need to take them out…please…can we?” he begged, trying to suppress a moan.

 

“Follow me,” Siwon said while he guided Kyuhyun towards the stairs. “Let’s get them out quickly before dinner begins.”

 

Kyuhyun let Siwon lead him to his room, even though he still knew where it was from the last time. Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, Siwon had taken off his shoes, jacket, pants, and boxers and he was laying on his back on the bed panting hard. 

 

“I want them out…” Kyuhyun complained as he laid there and tried to get a hold of himself. 

 

“Then get them out. Only you can do that,” Siwon told him. “But I can do something to encourage you more.”

 

Tilting his head up to look at Siwon, he instantly knew what the man was going to do for him. Siwon crawled onto the bed next to Kyuhyun after making sure the door was locked and began kissing him on the neck and moving his hand around the boy’s inner thigh where he knew he was extra sensitive. 

 

“You’re going to have to start pushing them out soon. Dinner could be starting any moment now,” Siwon stated as he moved his hand up to Kyuhyun’s dick and lightly began stroking it. 

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly before he began work on pushing the balls out. As Kyuhyun continued moaning and working at his task, Siwon began to unbutton the younger’s shirt and moved his tie out of the way.

 

“We don’t want you cuming all over your shirt and raising suspicion now do we?” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

“N-n-no,” Kyuhyun finally managed to say as he managed to push the first ball out. 

 

His chest was heaving up and down, due to the effort he had to put forth and the attention he was getting from Siwon. Thankfully with the first ball out he was able to push the second ball out a lot quicker. Kyuhyun was laying with his legs bent on the bed so that his feet were on the bed, bucking his hips to meet with Siwon’s ministrations. 

 

“Ahhh-ahhnnnn-nnhhh! Fu-ck…” Kyuhyun moaned weakly as he felt his body becoming both more aroused and tired at the same time. “Si-Siwon…” the younger cried out weakly.

 

“You’re almost done, Kyuhyun,” Siwon mumbled into his neck and he began giving the boy more attention again. 

 

Siwon made sure to leave marks all over Kyuhyun’s lower neck, where they would still be hidden by his shirt. He loved marking Kyuhyun, but he didn’t want everyone at the party to know what the two of them had been up to. 

 

“I n-need to c-cum! Siwon, I need to cum!” Kyuhyun practically screamed as he grabbed onto one of Siwon’s arms and hung on as if his life depended on it. 

 

Siwon actually grimaced at the pain of Kyuhyun’s grip, but knew it was only because he was feeling so much pleasure. Even though Siwon didn’t like the feeling of his arm about to snap in half, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he quickened his pace and moved his free hand, so that he could play with the younger’s nipples and pinch them hard, the way he knew got Kyuhyun even hornier. Within the next few seconds, Kyuhyun was cuming and clinging onto Siwon as hard as he could, while his cum sprayed all over his chest and the man’s hand. 

 

As Kyuhyun laid on the bed seeing stars before his eyes, Siwon got up from the bed after prying Kyuhyun’s hand off his arm. When he returned he had a warm washcloth and began wiping off Kyuhyun’s cum covered chest. The warm water felt good against Kyuhyun’s skin and he opened his eyes and watched Siwon at work. It was nice having someone take care of him after something like that. 

 

“You shot out a lot more than I thought you would since you came a couple of times before we came here,” Siwon stated as he placed the washcloth down. “We need to get you dressed again. Sit up.”

 

“Can’t you dress me when I’m like this?” Kyuhyun asked as he spread his arms out to give Siwon access to button his shirt again.

 

“If you don’t move, you also give me access to do this!” Siwon was positioned between Kyuhyun’s legs with them bent and thrown over his shoulder in what seemed like less than a second. “Still don’t want to cooperate?”

 

“Ah…I…fine…” Kyuhyun muttered out since he was still in shock at the position he had been placed in so quickly. 

 

“Good boy,” Siwon gleamed. He removed himself from between the boy’s legs and grabbed the discarded pants from the floor, along with the boxers. “Come on, let’s get moving,” he sniped when he saw Kyuhyun still hadn’t moved much besides for slowly buttoning his shirt.

 

When Kyuhyun had everything besides his jacket back on, Siwon looked him over and helped to get a couple of the wrinkles out from the shirt. 

 

“At least no cum got on your clothes,” Siwon said as he checked Kyuhyun’s shirt and tie once more just to make sure. “Dinner should be starting any moment now. Put on your jacket and I’ll put these away somewhere,” he explained as he held up the balls. “I’ll make sure to grab them before we leave.”

 

Kyuhyun pulled on his jacket and buttoned one of the buttons to keep it closed in order to hide the still partially wrinkled shirt. On the bed laid his mask which he picked up and played with in his hands. He wasn’t paying attention to anything that was happening and before he knew it Siwon was hugging him from behind, pulling him tightly to his chest.

 

“Are we going to head back out now?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head back towards Siwon.

 

“Yes, let’s just put on our masks and then we can head out,” Siwon stated as he held his own up.

 

The two of them slid their masks on over their faces and Siwon ushered Kyuhyun out, closing his bedroom door behind him. They were just reaching the stairs to lead them down to the main room when Henry came bounding up the stairs. 

 

“Oh! There the two of you are! What were you doing up here?” he asked quizzically as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“I didn’t get to show Kyuhyun everywhere fully last time, so I was just finishing up,” Siwon explained quickly to avoid any awkward silences. 

 

“Okay, cool! Well, mom and dad wanted me to find you to say that they need your help with a couple of things regarding dinner,” Henry explained. 

 

“Alright, I may as well go and help since Leeteuk seemed kind of pissed that I didn’t get here early to help beforehand,” Siwon sighed as he adjusted his jacket. “You alright with just roaming around for a bit, Kyuhyun? I trust you won’t go bumping into anyone else and causing a mess.”

 

“That was an accident…” he mumbled embarrassingly. “I’ll behave myself. Just go help so you don’t get in more trouble.”

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a pat on the head before following Henry away. Kyuhyun watched the two of them disappear somewhere into the crowd and then descended the rest of the way down the stairs. 

 

Kyuhyun got no more than ten feet off the stairs before he managed to bump into someone. He had been looking down while thinking about various things and hadn’t noticed someone standing in front of him.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’ll be more careful,” Kyuhyun apologized and he mentally slapped himself for already managing to collide with someone when he had just told Siwon that he wouldn’t do that again.  _ I’m just not having any luck today,  _ he said to himself.

 

“Oh, it’s alright, Kyuhyun,” the stranger said. “I was actually looking for you, but I see you saved me the trouble and found me yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out why this person would know his name. Then it hit him. He recognized the mask and the voice seemed vaguely familiar. 

 

_ Shit…  _ Kyuhyun cursed in his head.  _ Why does it have to be him!? Siwon…why did I have to end up being alone? _


	14. Does This Make Siwon Something Like My…Sugar Daddy…?

Kyuhyun tried not to seem nervous or angry when he finally realized who he had managed to collide with.

 

“K-Kim…Heechul…” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily as he watched the man through wide eyes. He was almost positive that his face had paled a bit in the process.

 

“Bingo,” the man answered smugly and he folded his arms over his chest. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for quite some time now,” Heechul admitted, taking a step closer to Kyuhyun. “Why don’t we go somewhere a bit more private and have a quick little chat? Hm? Siwon’s not around so it’ll be fine.”

 

Even though Kyuhyun didn’t want to be anywhere near this man, he found himself nodding his head. He followed him into what looked like a mini library, whose walls were lined with all different sorts of books. Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped when he saw these shelves went from floor to ceiling. It was hard for him to believe that anyone was actually able to live like that. It was beyond amazing to him.

 

“So…you’re Siwon’s current Submissive…his little pet,” Heechul said as he looked Kyuhyun up and down a couple of times. “Hmm…nothing too special about you that I can see. I can tell you have nice eyes…they probably look alright when you beg and are in pain,” the man said as he reached and and grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s chin, forcing the younger to turn his head. “Other than that…I see nothing,” Heechul continued, releasing Kyuhyun. “But for some reason, Siwon tells me that he is attached to you”

 

“Umm…a-actually…” Kyuhyun said as he shifted on his feet and rubbed his face where Heechul had been grasping him, “...I’m not his Submissive anymore.”

 

“Then what are you doing with him?” Heechul asked sharply.

 

“What I mean is…uh…I’m still with him, obviously, but we’ve…dropped the whole Submissive and Dominant thing,” Kyuhyun explained, even though he felt like he shouldn’t have to with this man who had no right to know about Siwon’s and his private life.

 

“You mean to tell me that you’re actually his lover...?” Heechul asked in shock. “No,” he said while shaking his head. “That’s not possible. Siwon doesn’t take on lovers.”

 

“Well, I’m his!” Kyuhyun shouted back in fury. “Why do you even care!? It’s not like you’re with Siwon or anything!” the younger snapped, a bit uncertain about where all of this rage had come from all of the sudden since he had been trying to stay calm. 

 

“How much do you actually know about Siwon then?” Heechul asked. When Kyuhyun didn’t answer, Heechul tried pushing more. “You call yourself his lover when you don’t even know anything about him? Pft! How sad!” the man scoffed as he rolled his eyes in amusement. “At this point you may as well just be his fuck toy since that’s all I’m sure he still uses you for.”

 

“I do know things about him! I do!” Kyuhyun grumbled out through clenched teeth, so that he wouldn’t fully attack the man standing in front of him. 

 

“What’s the biggest piece of information you’ve learned about him then?” Heechul asked, waiting to see what Kyuhyun would say.  _ This should be good,  _ the man said to himself, clearly entertained with the current situation.

 

“Well…I know that he was adopted by Leeteuk and Kangin. He kept his mother’s last name of Choi,” Kyuhyun explained with a smile on his face. 

 

“Has he explained that whole situation to you yet?” Heechul asked, waiting to see if Siwon had lied to him earlier or not. 

 

“Well…no…but…he doesn’t hav-”

 

“Yes, he does. If he really cares about you and wants to take you on as a lover then he would explain things like that to you,” Heechul told him. “He would tell you about his family and everything crucial about his past so that you could understand him better,” he said, slowly circling around Kyuhyun as the younger looked down. “Do you even know anything about his adoptive family? I’m guessing you’ve met all of them already, but do you really know anything about how he came to be here?”

 

“N-no…I don’t,” Kyuhyun admitted sadly when he noticed just how little he actually knew about anyone in Siwon’s family. 

 

“Both of his siblings, as well as Siwon of course, have different last names from their parents. Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae and Henry Lau. That way they don’t immediately get associated with their parents and get special privileges,” Heechul explained. “His parents are well known and very popular, if you couldn’t tell from the kinds of parties they love throwing and the people who attend them.”

 

“I’m sure Siwon would have told me soon enough. I’m just beginning to find things out about him! Things like this take time!” Kyuhyun explained, still not understanding why he was trying so hard to defend himself to Heechul. All of this was between Siwon and him, so Heechul shouldn’t matter. Still, Kyuhyun found himself repeatedly trying to find a way to show Siwon’s actual love for him. 

 

“It’s because of that little incident that happened between you two isn’t it?” Heechul asked and couldn’t help, but smile when he saw the shocked look on Kyuhyun’s face and how the younger paled even more. “I know everything, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” he added at the end. “The only reason Siwon might be opening up to you a bit would be because of that incident that occurred between the two of you causing your one week separation. That brief separation probably confused Siwon so now he’s trying to find a way to try and reel you back in by telling you small pieces about his life.”

 

“Like I said…” Kyuhyun started after clearing his throat, “...I’m just beginning to find things out about him…” It was becoming rather difficult for Kyuhyun to keep himself together. “Siwon even told me some of these things before our…break…” Kyuhyun murmured out, not wanting to think back to the reason for their break or the week they spent apart. “Anyways, regardless of the reason why Siwon is opening up to me…he’s still choosing to do it. Though I highly doubt it’s for the reason that you claim. Siwon isn’t the type of person to do things for that reason.”

 

“What right do you have to say that when you’ve barely known him?” Heechul asked in a more peeved off tone. 

 

“I just don’t think he would. Maybe he’ll tell me the real reason and I can learn more about him then too,” Kyuhyun replied. “Like I keep telling you, even though I don’t need to defend myself, I’m still learning about him.”

 

“Well then, if you’re learning things about him, I’m sure you know that he  _ needs  _ to have a Submissive,” the man said while he looked down at Kyuhyun, as if he was a young child who knew absolutely nothing. “He needs someone to play around with the way he’s grown accustomed to. I’m sure you’ve been in his favorite room back at his place,” Heechul said with an evil smirk on his face. He knew he was right. 

 

“Yes, in fact I have. A couple of times actually,” Kyuhyun sniped at Heechul with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. “And I’ve even been to his cabin too,” he added in, just to show Heechul that he was someone special to Siwon.

 

“Cabin?” Heechul asked as he squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what Kyuhyun was talking about. “Cabin…” he whispered, squinting his eyes at Kyuhyun, trying to think if he knew what Kyuhyun was talking about.  _ What fucking cabin!? Siwon doesn’t own a cabin that I know of…  _ he thought to himself, wracking his brain even harder.

 

“Oh, you mean you don’t know about the cabin?” Kyuhyun asked in his most innocent voice as he rejoiced on the inside. “Well, I guess you’re nothing special to Siwon then if you haven’t been there,” Kyuhyun stated as he raised his eyebrows, glad that he had found something that he could hang over Heechul’s head after the man had worked on belittling him the entire time. 

 

“Don’t you say that to me! I know more about Siwon than you ever will!” Heechul shouted as he stormed up to Kyuhyun and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both of his hands. 

 

“Let go of me!” Kyuhyun shouted, trying to pry Heechul’s hands off of him. 

 

“He’s told me everything and I know everything from the very beginning to right now!” Heechul claimed as he worked on controlling himself just enough to not strangle Kyuhyun.

 

“Everything except for the cabin, what he does in there, and where it’s located. It’s not an easy place to find you know,” Kyuhyun spat back, trying to keep himself under as much control as he possibly could. 

 

“If I asked him, he would take me there in a heartbeat!” Heechul quickly spat back, clutching onto Kyuhyun’s shirt even tighter and temporarily lifting the younger off the floor. He didn’t like the idea of not knowing something about Siwon when the man was supposedly telling him everything about his life.  _ Hell…I even know about all of his Submissives…why wouldn’t he tell me about this!? _

 

“ _ Sure _ he would,” Kyuhyun said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “It’s the best place he’s taken me to yet. A place where no one can hear you scream. A place where you are completely alone and can’t escape.”

 

Heechul was becoming angrier and angrier with Kyuhyun every time the younger opened his mouth to say something. Except now, Heechul didn’t think he could hold back anymore. Releasing one of his hands from Kyuhyun’s collar, he raised his hand as if he was going to strike the younger. 

 

Kyuhyun flinched initially when Heechul raised his hand, but knew that the man wouldn’t actually do anything to leave a mark as visible as on his face. 

 

“You can’t hit me. Can you?” Kyuhyun finally said as he watched Heechul clench his teeth closed while his palm twitched. “It would leave a mark, and Siwon would find out. I know you don’t want Siwon hating you,” he stated, even though he was only going off the interactions he had seen between the two of them. “Hit me, if you dare. Let’s see who Siwon would come to if we had to explain this situation to him.”

 

“Me of course,” Heechul stated in confidence with his hand still in the air, ready to strike at any time.

 

“Do you really want to test that out?” Kyuhyun asked. “Would he come to a friend? Or his lover?”

 

“I’m far more than a friend to him,” Heechul said with venom in his voice. 

 

“Tsk! Like I said, hit me if you dare,” Kyuhyun stated again. “Scared?” he asked, hoping that Heechul wouldn’t actually hit him since he had no idea how strong Heechul actually was. 

 

Frustrated at the boy standing in front of him acting all mighty, Heechul spat out, “Don’t you think Siwon’s going to get tired of you if you can’t meet his expectations and give him what he needs?”

 

Heechul lowered his hand and released his other from Kyuhyun, setting the younger free after giving him a harsh shove to put a bit of space between them. The man could tell he had struck a nerve with Kyuhyun, but the younger wasn’t about to let Heechul have all of the satisfaction he wanted. Just because Heechul had said something that could be potentially true, Kyuhyun was not going to breaking down. 

 

“I don’t have to listen to this coming from you,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a couple of hesitant steps back. 

 

“Who’s scared now?” Heechul asked as he watched Kyuhyun back up.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t scared of Heechul, since he didn’t know what the man was capable of. So he figured he should be cautious and not turn his back on the man. 

 

“You’re just trying to make me question if I can really please Siwon and remain as his lover,” Kyuhyun said as he half glared at Heechul, trying to get the man to also back down.

 

“Yes, that’s  _ exactly  _ what I want you to think about. Think about how much you’re hurting him by not being able to give him what he needs,” Heechul told him as he took a couple of steps closer to the younger. “Think about how you’ll only continue to hurt him as time passes if you stay with him. You’re only going to cause him more pain and agony than you could ever imagine. Then, you’ll get to sit there and watch him fight the urge to do something he wants to, needs to, do. Only…he won’t be able to do what he needs to…because it’s you, and he’ll be holding back for your sake because you can’t handle it.”

 

“Stop it…” Kyuhyun said in a semi-shaking voice. He didn’t want to listen to what Heechul had to say to him anymore. 

 

“Causing Siwon all this pain, and being the source of this pain, can be avoided if you only break things off completely with him,” Heechul continued. “Just go back to living your innocent little, pathetic, worthless life, and things will go back to normal. Siwon can go back to the type of relationships that he needs, and find a Submissive who can actually tend to his needs and can give him the pleasure he craves.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face dropped as he listened to Heechul’s rambling but instead of snapping at the man, Kyuhyun spun around and headed for the door. 

 

“Don’t you dare turn away from me like that!” Heechul shouted  grabbing one of Kyuhyun's wrists to hold him in place . 

 

Kyuhyun quickly shook the man’s hand off of him without saying anything or looking back at him. The younger grasped the handle of the door and turned his head to face Heechul again. He was standing not too far away, staring him down like he was about to pounce on him and rip his throat out.

 

“I don’t see how Siwon can stand to talk to someone to evil as you,” Kyuhyun said coldly.

 

“I bet you can’t even touch him the way you want!” Heechul added before Kyuhyun threw the door open and slammed it closed behind him.

 

The door closed so hard behind him that he had caught the attention of a couple of the party guests who had been near. Kyuhyun ducked his head down to avoid their eyes, not liking the sudden attention and cursing himself for drawing it upon himself. 

 

Storming off, Kyuhyun lost himself in the crowd of people so that he wouldn’t have to see or talk to Heechul again.

 

_ He’s more of a fucking bastard than I thought he was! What the fuck is his problem! He acts like he know’s Siwon so fucking well and then tries to get me to feel bad about the relationship we have together! _ Kyuhyun kept his head down as he thought, not wanting people to see the angry expression that was most likely plastered to his face.  _ That fucking bastard! I hope I never have to see or talk to him ever again! I’m going to kill him if he talks like that again to me about Siwon.  _

 

Kyuhyun was so busy cursing Heechul out and keeping his eyes down that he didn’t notice someone standing in front of him until it was too late. 

 

“Ooohhff! Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Kyuhyun apologized as he took a small step back.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to run into anyone else tonight,” Siwon said, making Kyuhyun look up at him. “Is something wrong?” he asked when he saw the look on Kyuhyun’s face. 

 

“No, everything’s fine,” Kyuhyun lied. 

 

With the mask hiding half of his face, it was easier for him to get away with his lies, which he was thankful for. He didn’t want to have to explain what had just happened with Heechul to Siwon right away. Kyuhyun was positive that if he brought it up now that Siwon would just get angry, and he didn’t want that to happen.

 

“Well, come this way. Dinner is about to be served,” Siwon said as he guided Kyuhyun into the dining room right before the announcement was made for everyone else to gather.

 

The entire dinner, Kyuhyun mingled lightly with the people sitting around him. They all kept their masks on so he never knew who he was talking to, but for some reason that made it easier for him to open up to them. 

 

There were a couple of times throughout dinner that Siwon pulled him in closer to him because he had been ignoring him for an extended period of time. Kyuhyun had tended to stay turned away from Siwon for only one reason though, and that was Heechul. The man was seated on the opposite side of the table only four chairs down from them. This made Kyuhyun glad when Siwon willingly pulled him closer, because it showed Heechul just how much Siwon actually cared for him and wanted him close. 

 

“Well everyone, let’s get to the auctioning!” Leeteuk announced when everyone had finished their dinner. “The money raised tonight will be going to one of the charities Kangin and I work closely with so please, bet away,” he said with a slight laugh. 

 

Everyone slowly exited the dining room and went into another room filled with a bunch of large tables and chairs that circled around them. Siwon lead Kyuhyun to one of the tables closer to the back of the room. When Kyuhyun sat down, he noticed that there was a paddle with a number on it, along with a packet saying what was up for auction. The majority of the things on this list included a week’s vacation to one of Siwon’s families many houses that they had scattered all over the globe. 

 

“I don’t even have anywhere close to the amount of money these things are going for!” Kyuhyun exclaimed when he saw the cheapest thing started at $900,500. “How can anyone afford these things?!”

 

“Everyone here has more money than they know what to do with,” Siwon explained while more people continued filing in, filling the already noisy room with more excited chatter. “They have no problem making these bets and going well over the starting price.”

 

Kyuhyun continued flipping through the packet, when he suddenly turned to Siwon with an open mouth and wide eyes.

 

“You own a hotel in the Alps!?” Kyuhyun asked, completely astonished.

 

“Of course,” Siwon answered as if everyone in the room owned a hotel in the Alps.

 

“Wh-! Don’t just say of course!” Kyuhyun shouted, hitting Siwon on the arm. “How was I suppose to know something like that!?”

 

“Ya! Don’t go hitting me all the time,” Siwon replied as he rubbed his arm, pretending that Kyuhyun’s hit had actually hurt. “Why do you care anyways?”

 

“I just…I don’t know. I’m just shocked that I never knew,” Kyuhyun explained. “I wish I could bet on things, but…I know that is going to be impossible.”

 

“Well not really. It’s quite possible actually,” Siwon stated as he cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Have you seen my bank account?” Kyuhyun asked as he hung his head low, knowing there wasn’t much in his account.

 

“Yes,” Siwon quietly mumbled under his breath as he slowly turned his head away from the younger, pretending to look at something in the room.

 

“I probably don’t even have enough to pay for anywhere close to one night at any of these places.” Kyuhyun closed the packet he was holding and then gave Siwon a questioning glare. “Wait…did you say yes to seeing my bank account?”

 

“What if I did?” Siwon asked as he continued pretending to look around the room for something or someone. 

 

“What did you do!?” the younger commanded to know.

 

“When I saw how little money you had, I figured that I should help you out a bit,” Siwon explained happily with an innocent smile as he looked back at the younger.

 

“And by ‘help out’ what are we talking about?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned more towards Siwon, not wanting to miss what the man was about to tell him. 

 

“Only a couple million is all,” Siwon stated as if it had only been a couple hundred he had placed into the account.

 

“A…a c-couple…of…of million!?” Kyuhyun stuttered out. “Million…a couple…million…th-that’s…money…” the younger stuttered out again, his eyes growing so big he thought they were going to pop out of their sockets at any moment.

 

“Yes, Kyuhyun. That is money, I’m glad you know that,” Siwon said in a joking voice as he pat Kyuhyun on the head. 

 

The younger was still in shock over what Siwon had just told him that he didn’t even care if he was being made fun of. Kyuhyun suddenly felt like he was going to pass out and had to grab onto the table to keep from toppling out of his chair. 

 

“I’m almost scared to ask but…what’s a couple to you?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“I believe I only put in about…hhmmm…what was it…ten million…could have been a bit more…” Siwon said as he scratched his chin, trying to remember the exact amount.

 

Now Kyuhyun was definitely feeling light headed. He had never had that much money at his disposal before and never thought he ever would. Having that kind of money had always been an unrealistic dream of his. What could he even do with that much money at his disposal!?

 

“Si-Siwon…that’s more than a c-couple of million!” Kyuhyun protested as the look of shock covered his face. “A couple million…that’s like…two million or something. Million…no…you’re bull-shitting me…” the younger said. “You can’t…be serious. This is just a joke…a couple million…p-please tell me you’re joking…”

 

“I’m not, Kyuhyun. I’m dead serious about putting the ten million into your account,” Siwon said with a serious face.

 

“That’s more than I could even hope to make in my entire lifetime!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, still working on getting over his shock.

 

“I wanted to give you some spending money to do with as you like,” Siwon explained as he shrugged his shoulders, clearly still not understanding how much money he had really given to Kyuhyun. “I have enough money that I can give you that without even causing a dent in my bank account,” he stated to reassure the younger. “Not even a couple hundred million would put a dent in, honestly. So don’t worry. I want to make sure that you always have money available to you, in case anything ever happens and you need it.”

 

“When…when you say it doesn’t even make a dent though...what kind of dent are we talking about?” Kyuhyun asked, wanting to get a better idea of how much money Siwon actually had.

 

“Hmm…think about if a baseball was tossed at your car…lightly tossed at your car,” Siwon clarified as he did a underhand throwing motion to show Kyuhyun what he meant. 

 

“But…that wouldn’t really leave a dent at all,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“You have that much money that you can give me ten million…?” Kyuhyun said as he tried to imagine just how much Siwon had in total. 

 

“Like I said, I want to make sure you always have money available to you so if anything happens, you can use it,” Siwon stated again. “So feel free to use it how you see fit.”

 

“What happens if I ever run out of the money you put in my account?” Kyuhyun asked since it was better to do it now than if the time came. 

 

“I’d go and put more money in for you,” Siwon stated as if it was no big deal, even though by now it clearly wasn’t for the man since he seemed to have too much money and didn’t know what to do with. 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he thought about what all that money could buy him and how it could be beneficial. 

 

“I can pay off my school debt with some of that…” he said out loud without meaning it. 

 

“That would be putting the money to good use,” Siwon answered as he gave Kyuhyun a light kiss on the cheek. “Now let’s pay attention, I think Kangin’s about to start the auction.”

 

Kangin stood at a podium at the front of the room with a microphone in his hand as he scanned his eyes over everyone in the room to make sure no one was missing out. 

 

“Thank you everyone for attending tonight,” Kangin began as he motioned to everyone who filled the large room and turning their heads to face him. “Please remember, all the money that’s raised tonight will be going to a charity that Leeteuk and I work very closely with and have supported for many years now. We would like you to place your bids and help us raise some money for this wonderful cause and of course to get yourselves something nice.”

 

Everyone in the room either cheered or stood up and clapped, clearly excited for the possible things they could win. Kyuhyun watched as people excitedly pointed to different things that they were interested in winning in the booklet. Everyone seemed so carefree.

 

The auction began by selling off a couple of items from various places, nothing going for less than ten million dollars because so many people wanted them and they weren’t afraid to try to outbid each other. 

 

Each time Kangin sold something off, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare at the people who had just given so much money away like it was nothing. As the auction continued, they soon reached the point in the packet where they were be auctioning off the chance to stay at different resorts owned by Siwon’s family and even places of others who were in the same room as them. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called quietly as to not disturb anyone who was listening to the auction. “Why is there such a high starting point for these places?”

 

“For all of these places listed in that packet, you have to make a reservation easily…hmm…fifteen years in advance I would say. And that’s a generous guess,” Siwon explained as he began looking at all the different places that were listed. 

 

“What!? Why so long!?” Kyuhyun asked, almost shouting because of how far in advance someone would have to plan. 

 

“They are clearly very popular places, ha, ha!” Siwon laughed as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s head. “I’m not going to get into business terms with you since they are far more advanced than what you learned in school. Just trust me when I say that these places are more popular than you could imagine. Once they took off, that’s the end of the story. It just happened.”

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a small pout for not really answering his question as much as he would have liked, but turned back around in his chair to face Kangin again. Keeping track of where they were in the list of places, Kyuhyun got ready for a fastly approaching one. Siwon had told him to spend the money he had placed in his bank account the way he wanted to, and that was what he was planning on doing. 

 

“Siwon, what if I…hypothetically…wanted to spend over the amount of money that you put in my bank account right now? Could I?” the younger asked as he looked up at the man. “I know you said if I ever ran out you would put more in…but what if I spend more money than I even have? Hypothetically of course!” 

 

“I would just put more in your account so that you could pay whatever it is off. Why do you ask? What could you possibly want to spend more than ten million dollars on?” Siwon questioned as he tilted his head to the side a little.

 

Not responding to Siwon’s question, Kyuhyun slyly pulled his auction paddle from the table and held it under the packet in his lap so that Siwon wouldn’t see. He was going to do whatever was necessary to ensure he got what he wanted since this would be his first time getting to since he actually had the funds now.

 

_ Does this make Siwon something like my…Sugar Daddy…?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he thought about the situation he was in right now. 

 

“Next up!” Kangin boomed into the microphone as he grew more excited. “This is a luxury hotel owned by my son, Siwon, in the Alps.” On cue, Siwon rose from his seat and gave a bow of appreciation, and a small wave, to everyone. After doing that quickly, he sat back down and settled back in his seat. He was clearly use to doing things of that sort at parties like these. 

 

“Bid away!” Siwon called after he was sitting down as he motioned back to Kangin to get things started.

 

Everyone who was sitting around Siwon looked over at him and a couple of the women who were sitting closer were sending him waves and winks which he gladly ignored. 

 

“We will start the bidding now. As it says in the booklet provided for you, bidding starts at two million!” Kangin called out over the crowd of people who were on the edge of their seats. 

 

Voices suddenly began yelling out numbers and before Kyuhyun knew it they were already at seven million. Squeezing the handle of his paddle in his hand, Kyuhyun raised it up in the air when Kangin yelled out if there was an offer for eight million.

 

“Kyu-Kyuhyun! What are you doing!?” Siwon asked as he leaned forward to whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear, placing one hand on the younger’s shoulder. 

 

Clearly Kyuhyun’s bidding had come as a shock to Siwon and that caused the younger to break out into a smile. Kyuhyun was glad to surprise Siwon by doing something like that. 

 

“I’m spending my money in a fun way that I want. As I see it…” he raised his paddle again when the offer for ten million was shouted out, “...the money is going to a good cause anyways so why not splurge a bit. You even said that you would put more money into my account if I go over,” he pointed out. 

 

“But I can take you to the hotel whenever you want…there’s no need to place a bet on it,” Siwon told him to try and persuade him not to bet the money away. “I own the hotel, remember?”

 

“It’s for a good cause,” Kyuhyun repeated again as he kept his eyes forward so that he wouldn’t miss any bets.

 

“You said your questions earlier were hypothetical. But is this really why you asked about spending over the ten million?” the older asked as he heard the price raise even more. 

 

“Do I hear fifteen million!?” Kangin shouted into the microphone.

 

Kyuhyun raised his paddle and glanced back at Siwon was a smirk on his face. 

 

“Exactly why I asked you,” Kyuhyun replied with a sly smirk on his face. “Guess a tole a little white lie when I said it was hypothetical.” 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon said firmer.

 

“Am I in trouble now?” Kyuhyun asked, not really caring if he was or not. 

 

“Not yet,” Siwon sighed out. 

 

Kangin continued trying to get higher bids out of the people who were sitting before him but saw that no one seemed to want to go over the fifteen million.

 

“Going once…going twice…going three times…” Kangin yelled as he raised the gavel and looked around to make sure he wasn’t missing anyone who still wanted to bid, “...SOLD!” Kangin shouted as he pointed back to Kyuhyun. “Sold to bidder 4862!” 

 

Satisfied with his latest spending, Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and placed his paddle and packet onto the table knowing he wasn’t going to be bidding on anything else for the night. 

 

“It looks like I’ll need a little bit more money put in my account so that I can pay,” Kyuhyun said as he turned around to face Siwon.

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“You never said I couldn’t,” the younger pointed out before turning around.

 

Siwon chose not to say anything else since he hadn’t put a limit on what Kyuhyun could spend the money on. He couldn’t help but smile at the younger for outsmarting him in something for a change. 

 

_ Am I turning him into another version of me?  _ Siwon wondered as he lightly laughed and watched Kyuhyun entertainingly.  _ He wouldn’t have done something like that when I first met him. _

 

The rest of the time, Kyuhyun sat at the table waiting for the auction to end he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He had seen Heechul go towards the front of the room so he knew it wasn’t him, since he hadn’t seen the man get up to move. Still, Kyuhyun couldn’t shake the feeling. 

 

_ Was it just because I drew attention to myself by winning something in the auction?  _ the younger wondered.  _ Maybe someone is wondering how someone like me could afford something that expensive. _

 

Kyuhyun didn’t turn his head, because he didn’t want to alarm Siwon, but he moved his eyes to try and see if he could spy the person who was watching him. There was no one to the right of him who appeared to be watching him. When he looked to the left, however, he spotted a man leaning against the table looking his way. 

 

The man watching him was a bit on the heavier side with a cream colored mask with gold, sparkling, detailing on it. Kyuhyun averted his eyes and started back up at Kangin. Maybe he was just imagining that the man was watching him. There were a lot of people in the room after all so he could have easily been looking at someone who was just in the same direction as him. 

 

_ One more look…just to see if he’s really looking at me, _ Kyuhyun told himself as he turned his head slightly so that he could get a better look at the man without making it too obvious.

 

When his eyes fell on the man again, the two of them locked eyes. Kyuhyun immediately turned his head back and took a deep breath in. Kyuhyun waited till three more objects were auctioned off before he glanced back in the man’s direction only to find he was no longer paying attention to him. Kyuhyun was finally able to take a breath of relief and relax a bit more. 

 

The rest of the auction flew by and soon Kangin was closing everything up and thanking people for participating. People were clapping at all of the money raised and bragging to one another at what they had won.

 

“Thank you to everyone who participated in the auction tonight! We will be in contact with everyone who purchased something. But, in the mean time let’s get to the ball!” Kangin announced to the room filled with excited people. 

 

“If you could follow me to the main ballroom, please!” Leeteuk cried out over everyone as he waved them to follow him. 

 

Everyone had begun getting up and following Leeteuk while they talked among themselves but Siwon had to nudge Kyuhyun to even get the boy’s attention. Kyuhyun had been too busy watching the man who had been watching him earlier leave the room. 

 

“Let’s go, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he took Kyuhyun’s hand. “I want to make sure to get a dance in with you before someone else tries to swipe either of us away from each other.”

 

“D-dance!? But…I don’t know how to dance,” Kyuhyun confessed as he tried to rip his hand away from Siwon’s, not wanting to be dragged to the dance floor. “At least not all these fancy one’s like the waltz or anything.”

 

“I’ll lead you, don’t worry,” Siwon said as he smiled down at the worrying boy before him. 

 

Kyuhyun allowed for Siwon to pull him along, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get away. Siwon guided him to the dance floor where many couples stood together. They were standing close to two other males who couldn’t seem to keep their arms off one another and Siwon had to turn Kyuhyun’s head away since the younger seemed to be in too much shock to do it himself. 

 

There was still a couple of minutes before the music was going to start but everyone wanted to make sure they had a spot on the dance floor. As more people walked onto the floor, everyone started getting more cramped, but still allowed one another enough room to move. 

 

“You don’t understand…I really can’t dance like this,” Kyuhyun tried to explain as he attempted to move off the dance floor since Siwon wasn’t holding onto him as much anymore. 

 

But, Siwon being the clever man he was, had made sure to drag Kyuhyun out towards the middle so that it would be nearly impossible for him to escape because everyone was surrounding them. 

 

“Your body is amazing, Kyuhyun. I can say that with confidence since I’ve had the chance to experience it enough,” Siwon said as he pulled Kyuhyun closer to him and ran his hands down his sides, feeling each and every curve on his body. “The body of a dancer.”

 

“If I remember correctly, that’s what you said to me the first time I met you,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he allowed Siwon’s hands to caress him tenderly.

 

“Yes, I remember that. You were so shy and bashful then. Even when I lightly touched you, you acted like I you were about to bolt from the room.” Siwon laughed a bit as he remembered the timid boy that had been sitting on the couch in his office. He then admired the same boy, much less timid, standing in his arms. “You’ve changed quite a bit.”

 

“That’s because I’ve been hanging out with you too much,” Kyuhyun retorted as he let Siwon pull him in just a bit closer. 

 

Kyuhyun was just about to pull his arms around Siwon’s neck when he suddenly heard Leeteuk behind him. 

 

“What a coincidence running into you on this huge floor,” Leeteuk said with a caring smile on his face as he admired Kyuhyun and Siwon together.

 

“Come on, you said you’d let those two be alone,” Kangin said as he pulled Leeteuk towards him.

 

“I just wanted to say hi again,” Leeteuk answered as he gazed up at Kangin with innocent eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, hello,” Siwon quickly answered before looking back down at Kyuhyun who had suddenly turned a bit shy, probably since his parents had seen them embracing like that. 

 

Siwon was about to pull Kyuhyun away from his parents when the music began to play. Everyone on the dance floor held their partners and began dancing to a song that Kyuhyun didn’t know how to react to. Kyuhyun simply stared up at Siwon, showing him that he had no idea what he was suppose to do. Siwon took one of Kyuhyun’s hands and positioned it and held his other in his free hand. Starting off slow, Siwon began to move and Kyuhyun followed his steps. 

 

A couple of times throughout the song, Kyuhyun had managed to step on Siwon but the man didn’t seem to care too much considering he was having the time of his life dancing withe Kyuhyun like this. It wasn’t until the end of the song that Kyuhyun finally thought he had the hang of it and was stepping on Siwon a lot less which he was sure the man was thankful for. 

 

“Sorry for stepping on your so much. I told you I’m no good at this,” Kyuhyun apologized as he looked down at the scuff marks he had created on Siwon’s nice, black, dress shoes which had remained nicely polished up until this point of the night.

 

“It’s fine,” Siwon reassured him. “You were getting the hang of it towards the end. You just need a bit more practice. Other than that, you are a very fast learner.”

 

Kyuhyun felt that he was beginning to blush at the compliment and was glad that his mask was hiding his face so that Siwon wouldn’t see him turning red. 

 

“Thanks…” Kyuhyun muttered under his breath. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from someone who’s a dancer,” Siwon replied as he lifted Kyuhyun’s chin so that he could look at him better.

 

The next song soon started up and Siwon began leading Kyuhyun again with the boy quickly learning where his feet needed to go. Kyuhyun had been looking down at Siwon’s feet for the first song and part of the second to try and memorize what he needed to do, and was finally glad when he remembered and was able to actually look up at Siwon as they danced. This was short lived, however, as Kangin came up behind Siwon and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“May I cut in?” he asked as he held his hand out towards Kyuhyun.

 

“I guess I can’t say no,” Siwon said sadly as he released Kyuhyun and presented the younger to Kangin with a sour smile on his face, not happy about having to give up Kyuhyun. “I’ll be back, Kyuhyun,” Siwon clarified. 

 

Kyuhyun gave a small nod and then slowly began to dance with Kangin. He felt awkward to be dancing with Siwon’s dad but figured it was something natural to do with your boyfriend’s parents and especially since the room was filled with a lot of other men dancing together. 

 

“Leeteuk and I really want to thank you, Kyuhyun,” Kangin said as he leaned down a bit so that Kyuhyun would be able to hear him over the music. 

 

“Thank me for what? I haven’t done anything,” Kyuhyun told the man as they continued moving. 

 

“You really think you haven’t?” Kangin asked in an amused tone. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Siwon as happy as he’s been lately,” he explained as he took a glance over towards Siwon who had been scooped up by some random person and was dancing with them. “When Leeteuk and I first adopted Siwon, he wouldn’t really talk to us or tell us anything that was going on in his life,” Kangin explained in a saddened tone. “All we could do was watch him and hope that he would open up to us more. He always had Donghae with him in the beginning but it wasn’t until Henry came along that he finally began to open up a bit. I think he was glad to have someone younger to look out for,” he continued explaining as he looked down at Kyuhyun to make sure he still had the younger’s attention, which he did. “As Siwon grew up we felt like he was becoming more distant from us and we never knew what was happening with him. ”

 

“How does this have anything to do with me?” Kyuhyun asked, not really sure where he fit into the puzzle of Siwon’s childhood and the difficulties he seemed to have with his parents. 

 

Though he was glad that he was learning a bit more about Siwon from his father, he was still confused. After all, he had just appeared in Siwon’s life by accident since Eunhyuk had been sick the day of the interview. Things could have been completely different if he never would have had to go and do the interview instead. 

 

“You see,” Kangin began, “once Siwon moved out of the house and began living on his own, he began to get more distant again. We never knew if he was going out with someone or how his work was going. He became very independent and successful on his own and acted like he didn’t need us anymore. We understand that he is a grown man and all but…everyone still needs their family. Siwon pushing us away so suddenly just came as a shock.” Kangin sounded very sad as he described Siwon’s relationship with them. It didn’t sound like it was easy raising Siwon from his father’s perspective, but Kyuhyun could tell that he and Leeteuk had always cared about him. “In fact, Siwon only recently began coming to these parties recently.”

 

“How recently?” Kyuhyun asked since Siwon seemed to be very comfortable at them. 

 

“When he met you,” Kangin explained. “Leeteuk and I knew that Siwon had been with other people before, but you’re the first person of his that we’ve been able to meet. I don’t think we’ve seen Siwon smile this much or enjoy life this much before. He use to force smiles for everyone when he would occasionally come shortly after he moved out but this time everything seems to genuine. It’s because of you, Kyuhyun.”

 

“That can’t all be because of me though,” Kyuhyun quickly said. “He could be doing very well in business or something and be in a good mood because of that or…something. But…it can’t be because of me…”

 

“Ha ha! You really don’t give yourself enough credit, Kyuhyun,” Kangin told him. “Siwon’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. He’s been able to change like this because you came into his life.”

 

Right when Kangin had stopped speaking the music ended. Kyuhyun stood staring at Kangin not knowing what to think. There was no way he would lie about something like this to him, especially since it involved Siwon. It was still hard to believe that Kangin thought that he was the sole reason that Siwon had changed so much. Because, even if he had managed to change Siwon and make him happier, Kyuhyun also knew he brought stress and trouble with him for Siwon. 

 

“Thank you for the dance,” Kangin said as they released each other and gave one another some distance. 

 

Kangin gave a small bow and Kyuhyun gave one back. The man then walked away and greeted another couple who were on the dance floor.

 

Looking around, Kyuhyun saw that Siwon had been picked up by yet another person and was dancing as the music started up again. Kyuhyun frowned a bit, wanting to get the chance to dance and talk to Siwon again, but knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. 

 

It was crowded on the dance floor and since he wasn’t dancing with anyone anymore, Kyuhyun figured that he should go stand off to the side. This way he wouldn’t be in the way of any of the couples actually dancing.  

 

Once he made his way past all the dancing couples, he spotted a table that had a punch bowl on it surrounded by glasses so that guests could serve themselves. Kyuhyun made his way to the table and scooped some of the punch into a glass before going to lean up against the wall to cool down. Kyuhyun remained standing alone for about half a song until he saw Leeteuk approaching him.

 

“Hey there, Kyuhyun. Are you enjoying yourself?” Leeteuk asked with a large smile. 

 

“Very much, thank you,” Kyuhyun replied politely before taking another sip of the punch.

 

“No, I want to thank you,” Leeteuk said as he leaned up against the wall next to Kyuhyun and took a deep breath. “Thank you, for taking care of our Siwon.”

 

“I would say he’s taking more care of me than I am of him, honestly,” Kyuhyun explained as he noticed he had just drained the rest of the punch from his glass. 

 

“Regardless, of who takes care of whom more, thank you. I know Siwon can be stubborn, egocentric, annoying, pushy, and ignorant to other’s feelings sometimes but I’m glad you two are happy together. Don’t let him slip away,” Leeteuk told him in a serious voice. “We don’t want to force you to stay with Siwon if you find that one day you no longer want to…but…when you’re with him we see him so much more often and he actually returns our calls and messages,” the man explained. “It would be sad for that to end again…” Leeteuk sighed and pat Kyuhyun on the shoulder. “I also enjoy seeing Siwon this happy. If you disappear from his life…I don’t know if we’ll ever see him this happy again.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have the heart to tell Leeteuk that he had already left Siwon once, since he didn’t want to kill the mood. All he could do was smile up at the older man and nod his head. 

 

They continued standing there together in silence as they watched everyone else dance, until Kangin popped out from the mass of people and motioned for Leeteuk to come and join him. Kyuhyun and Leeteuk said their goodbyes and once again Kyuhyun was left alone since he couldn’t spot Siwon in the large crowd. 

 

The younger stayed by the wall waiting for Siwon to come out looking for him but began to get bored. With no Siwon in sight, Kyuhyun walked back over to the refreshment table so refill his empty glass that he had been playing with for some time now. As soon as he approached the table, though, he noticed the man who had been staring at him during the auction was standing there. Kyuhyun tried to ignore him as he approached the table but couldn’t when the man approached him directly.

 

“Care for a dance? It looks like you could use something to do,” the stranger told him as he offered his hand out to him. 

 

Not wanting to be rude, Kyuhyun accepted his offer. At least it wasn’t Heechul asking to dance with him. If Heechul asked him he would definitely have no problem rejecting him after hitting him as hard as he could. And that was no exaggeration. 

 

Once Kyuhyun and the mysterious man were in the middle of the dance floor it hit Kyuhyun that the person he was dancing with could possibly be Kibum. Kyuhyun couldn’t see the man’s entire face after all so he might be thrown off by what he looks like. But then again…the voices didn’t match up, and even though he could only see half of the man’s face it didn’t look  _ quite  _ similar enough to Kibum’s. 

 

“So, how are you tonight, Kyuhyun?” the man asked him as they began to dance. 

 

“How do you know my name?” Kyuhyun asked as he stared at their feet as if he had forgotten how to dance all over again. 

 

“Oh, Siwon talks about you all the time. In fact…I think you’re all he really talks about nowadays,” the man chuckled as he thought about the last time Siwon had mentioned the younger.  

 

Kyuhyun looked up at the stranger behind the mask, wondering if he had met this person before if he knew about him. 

 

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity.

 

“Forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m Shindong,” the man answered kindly.

 

_ Shindong…Shindong…SHINDONG! That’s the name of Siwon’s therapist!  _ Kyuhyun realized as the name finally registered in his head. “So you’re Shindong. Siwon’s mentioned you a couple of times. He’s an interesting person.”

 

“Trust me; I know that better than anyone else! Ha ha!” Shindong told him as he nodded his head in agreement with Kyuhyun. 

 

“How long have you been treating Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked, hoping that maybe he could get some answers he was wandering about from Shindong. 

 

“Sorry, patient confidentiality,” the man stated right away. “I can’t tell you anything about Siwon that he reveals to me unless he would give me his permission since you two are together. If he does do that, however, I would still need to watch what I tell you. I hope you understand that,” Shindong explained. “Even if it’s only answering a simple question of how long I’ve been seeing him, I can’t tell you.”

 

“That’s okay,” Kyuhyun sadly replied as his posture slouched a bit in disappointment. 

 

“But I can tell you one thing that even someone who's not his therapist can plainly see,” Shindong offered as they continued dancing. 

 

“What’s that?” Kyuhyun asked all too eagerly as his head snapped back up quick enough that someone could have thought he had just given himself whiplash. 

 

“Siwon’s changed for the better after meeting you,” Shindong told him. 

 

“Why does everyone keep telling me that? How can it only be from me?” Kyuhyun asked since he was genuinely wondering.

 

“Trust me. Ever since you’ve come into the picture, Siwon’s mood has lifted a lot compared to what it used to be. Whenever I try to get him off the topic of you it somehow always ends up coming back to you one way or another.” Kyuhyun’s eyes shot open as he met with Shindong’s eyes. “Oh…I think I’ve said too much. Forget what I just said. I don’t want to get in trouble with Siwon if he finds out what I’ve just told you. Let’s keep this our little secret,” Shindong said with a small laugh.

 

“No problem,” Kyuhyun smiled back; glad to hear that Siwon was that interested in him that he couldn’t stop talking about him with Shindong. 

 

The two of them danced for a while more before Siwon finally appeared again and asked to dance with Kyuhyun. Shindong, of course, let Siwon take Kyuhyun away and waved goodbye to Kyuhyun before disappearing back into the crowd. 

 

“Sorry I disappeared for so long,” Siwon apologized as he pulled Kyuhyun in so close that they were chest to chest. “Everyone wanted to keep dancing since I don’t usually come to these kinds of things.” 

 

“That’s alright. I got a chance to do a little talking with Kangin, Leeteuk and Shindong,” Kyuhyun explained gladly. 

 

“Find out anything interesting about me that any of them let spill?” Siwon asked as he pulled Kyuhyun in even closer. 

 

Kyuhyun thought for a moment and then said, “Only how much happier you seem with me by your side.”

 

“You want to go and do something that would make me even happier?” the man asked with a mischievous look on his face. 

 

Kyuhyun understood what Siwon was asking and looked around at everyone else moving around them. 

 

“Can we really just leave?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling like it was the wrong thing to do at a party like this. 

 

“No one will miss us,” Siwon told him. “Leeteuk and Kangin are busy dancing with people and mingling. And this can go on for a couple more hours easily.”

 

Biting his lower lip, Kyuhyun looked back at Siwon and nodded his head eagerly. The erection he had had earlier was beginning to come back as he thought about what he was about to go and do with Siwon while the house was filled with a ton of people. 

 

Seeing Kyuhyun biting his lip like that was beginning to get to Siwon who couldn’t help but pull the younger along behind him as they climbed the stairs and headed for his room. When they reached the top of the stairs, they both looked back. They hardly doubted anyone had noticed them leaving since they had all been in their own little worlds on the dance floor. 

 

As soon as the two of them got into Siwon’s room again, with the door locked, they both began stripping off their clothes. Kyuhyun had managed to fling his jacket somewhere in the room and his tie somewhere on the bed. He had only gotten half of his shirt unbuttoned before Siwon managed to push him down on the bed and climb on top of him. 

 

“Prepare yourself, Kyuhyun. I’ve been holding back all night,” Siwon told him with a predatory growl. 

 

“Bring it,” Kyuhyun replied as he latched his arms around Siwon’s neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss filled with lust and passion. 


	15. You'll Never Be His

“Aaahhhhh! Fuck, Siwon! More…I want more…” Kyuhyun begged as Siwon grabbed his hips hard and forced himself in faster. “Aaahhnn! Yes, yes, yes!” he yelled, not able to hold his voice back anymore.

 

They were both completely naked on the bed, Kyuhyun on his hands and knees with Siwon plowing into him from behind as if they hadn’t had sex in weeks. 

 

“Fuck you’re so hot like this, Kyuhyun,” Siwon moaned as he felt Kyuhyun clamping down around him. “Call my name out more,” he ordered, slamming all the way inside and grinding against the boy below him. 

 

“Siwon! Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out with his sore throat. He had been screaming so much this time around, but he could care less. Kyuhyun knew that with the loud music downstairs the chance of someone hearing them was slim to none. “Yes, Siwon! I love you!” the younger shouted again when Siwon hit his prostate. 

 

“I. Love. You. Too!” Siwon grunted on each thrust, now more aroused from hearing Kyuhyun saying that to him. 

 

Getting tired from being in the same position for so long, Kyuhyun went down from his hands to his elbows and bent his neck so that the top of his head was resting on the bed. Kyuhyun tried to catch his breath as he laid there, but he found he couldn’t because of how much Siwon was stimulating him. Siwon was thrusting so hard into Kyuhyun that he was causing the boy to shift underneath him. Finally, Siwon managed to brush up against the bundle of nerves inside of Kyuhyun again, causing the younger to scream out even louder. 

 

“Siwon, yes! Do that again! Please!” Kyuhyun panted out as he reached one of his arms behind him and grasped one of Siwon’s hands that was holding onto his hip. “Oh please, yes! Hit that spot again! Si-Siwon!”

 

Of course Siwon complied with Kyuhyun, especially after seeing the look the younger gave him when he turned his head back. Kyuhyun rested his face on the mattress as Siwon continued pounding into him. Each time he hit Kyuhyun’s sweet spot, the boy would grasp onto his hand tighter and let out such a wild moan that Siwon was beginning to think he might cum soon just from the younger’s sounds.

 

Spotting the tie laying close-ish to him on the bed, Siwon slammed fully inside of Kyuhyun before removing his free hand from the boy’s hip and reaching to grab the tie from the bed. 

 

“Why did you stop?” Kyuhyun whined when he noticed Siwon wasn’t even grinding against him or anything. When he looked back at Siwon again, he saw the man smirking while holding his tie in his free hand, swinging it back and forth. “No…Siwon I don’t want you to tie me up,” the younger complained as he gripped onto Siwon’s hand tighter, thinking that that might stop him. 

 

“Too bad,” Siwon answered. He removed his other hand from Kyuhyun’s hip which caused Kyuhyun to finally release him. “I always like the look of you bound. And right now, I need this.”

 

Reaching forward, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s other arm and pulled it so that it was behind his back. Kyuhyun began to struggle since he really didn’t want to be tied up, but Siwon noticed. He moved his hips so that he would hit the bundle of nerves again, which made Kyuhyun go momentarily weak with pleasure. This gave Siwon just enough time to finish tying Kyuhyun up. 

 

With Kyuhyun’s hands now bound, Siwon grabbed the younger by the hips and gently worked on flipping him over so that Kyuhyun was now laying on his back. 

 

“Fuck…I don’t care anymore,” Kyuhyun admitted, moving his hips a bit. “Just fuck me more,” he begged as he breathed heavily. 

 

Kyuhyun began biting his bottom lip again as he moved his hips more, waiting for Siwon to thrust into him again. Small pleading moans were escaping Kyuhyun’s mouth as he continued to move himself. Siwon finally caved and began thrusting into Kyuhyun again as hard as he could. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and released his bottom lip, screaming in pleasure as Siwon stimulated him more. 

 

The bedroom was becoming hotter and smelled of sex, but it wasn’t like either of them really cared since they were both lost in their own pleasures. Siwon was continuously letting out low grunts, while Kyuhyun on the other hand was moaning at the top of his lungs. 

 

“You’re so good, Kyuhyun,” Siwon grunted as he felt Kyuhyun get tighter around him. 

 

“You’re better,” Kyuhyun replied as another moan flew from his mouth. “Have…I told…you that…I love you…yet…?” he asked between thrusts and moans, trying once again to catch his breath.

 

“Yes,” Siwon grunted out, thrusting as hard as he could into Kyuhyun, burying himself all the way inside the younger’s hot body.

 

“I love you,” Kyuhyun panted out again as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

“I love you! I love you, Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted, his breath becoming more rigid. 

 

“You need to cum,” Siwon stated happily. “Cum for me, Kyuhyun. My, Kyuhyun.”

 

Trying to move his hips more, Kyuhyun began to feel Siwon entering him deeper than he was before, or at least it felt that way. Kyuhyun could have sworn Siwon’s cock had gotten bigger inside of him within the last couple of minutes. The thrusts from the man were becoming harder and more sporadic, always hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate dead on. 

 

“Aahhhh-aaaahhhhh! Siwon! I love you! Aaaahhhhh fuck!” Looking up at Siwon, Kyuhyun could see the pleasure on his face. “Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned a he came, releasing his load all over his stomach and chest. 

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon called out as he buried himself fully into Kyuhyun and released his hot load. 

 

“Siwon…fuck…you came a lot,” Kyuhyun stated as closed eyes in pleasure. “I can feel it all inside of me…” the younger panted as he felt Siwon’s cum shooting up inside of his cock stuffed hole. “God…I love that feeling…” he panted, moving his hips a bit as he worked on coming down from his high.

 

Siwon slowly pulled out of Kyuhyun and watched the boy as he relaxed more and more, his breathing going back to normal. While he waited, he decided to lay down next to Kyuhyun and pulled him in closer. When Kyuhyun finally calmed down he nuzzled more against Siwon and began kissing the older’s collar bones, leaving very small and faint marks on his skin. 

 

“Are you trying to tell me you want another round?” Siwon questioned while he raised an eyebrow. He looked down at Kyuhyun, partially to get the younger to stop touching him like that and partially out of curiosity.

 

“I’m just showing some appreciation,” Kyuhyun stated as he lightly licked one of the marks he had made, reaching to get to the spot since Siwon still hadn’t settled back down. 

 

Siwon shuttered a bit when Kyuhyun did this. He couldn’t tell if it was because it felt good or if it was because the younger was touching him in a place he shouldn’t. 

 

_ How can I not tell if this feels right or wrong?  _ Siwon wondered to himself.  _ I’ve always been able to tell…but this…it’s almost like a mixture of the two feelings,  _ he continued thinking as he shuddered again and lightly ran two fingers over the place Kyuhyun had licked. 

 

Seeing Siwon react the way he did caused the last part of the conversation Kyuhyun had had with Heechul came back into his head.

 

_ “I bet you can’t even touch him the way you want!” _

 

Kyuhyun’s chest hurt as he continued hearing Heechul saying that in his head. He knew that Heechul was right about that part. He really couldn’t touch Siwon the way he wanted because the man would always push his hands off or got frustrated with him. 

 

_ “I bet you can’t even touch him…”  _ Kyuhyun shook his head not wanting to hear it again in his head,  _ “...the way you want!” _ the younger should his head again. He didn’t want Heechul’s voice ringing in his head. 

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun subconsciously mumbled.

 

“Why what?” Siwon asked as he played with a bit of Kyuhyun’s hair. 

 

_ Shit…I didn’t mean to say that out loud! _ Kyuhyun scolded himself as he bit the inside of his cheek. Thinking quick on his feet, he came up with a reasonable answer. 

 

“Kyuhyun…?” Siwon asked again. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Oh yeah. It’s just um…why…” Kyuhyun paused, still trying to think and then came up with something obvious. “Why am I still tied up like this?” he asked, quickly coming up with the alternative question.

 

“Sorry, that can’t be too comfortable,” Siwon realized as he reached his hands around Kyuhyun and began loosening the tie.

 

As Siwon leaned over Kyuhyun, the younger couldn’t help but stare at his chest and wish that he could touch it without being reprimanded or having him shudder. Kyuhyun could only imagine how Siwon’s toned chest and stomach would feel under his hands if he was ever allowed to fully touch him with his consent. 

 

_ I just need to have patience…right? _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he sighed lightly.

 

Kyuhyun stayed still until the tie fell away from the his wrists. Even when Siwon had needed to move closer to him to get a better look at the knot, he had forced himself to not do anything that might get Siwon angry at him. 

 

“You’re not sore are you? I was kind of careless when I was tying you up since I was in a bit of a rush,” Siwon admitted as he dropped the tie down onto the bed. “It’s just…I haven’t had sex with anyone while there was a party going on just down the stairs and…”

 

“You felt like you needed more control?” Kyuhyun asked, assuming that was the main reason.

 

“Yes,” Siwon said as he slightly nodded his head. “Are you mad at me? You didn’t seem too thrilled about it.” 

 

“It’s fine,” the younger replied with a smile. “I know that changing isn’t easy…so…if you have to tie me up sometimes because of the situation we might be in…I’ll understand,” he said while nodding his head.

 

“Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he hugged the younger closer.

 

Kyuhyun hugged Siwon right back and before he knew it, he was laying on his back with Siwon hovering over him. 

 

“Now answer my question from before…are you alright?” Siwon asked again, wanting to make sure the younger was not injured.

 

“I’m fine, Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied as he rubbed his wrists a bit. “Shouldn’t we be heading back down to the party soon anyways?” 

 

“Yeah, we probably should. Leeteuk and Kangin are bound to notice that we’re missing sooner or later,” Siwon sighed out, not really wanting to leave the room. “Why don’t you go and get a bit cleaned up, then we can head back down,” Siwon stated as he looked at the cum on the younger’s sweaty chest. 

 

Nodding, Kyuhyun went to stand up from the bed to find that his knees still felt a little weak from the rigorous activities, especially since he had spent the majority of the time on his knees. As he walked more, his legs began to gain a feeling of more strength and walking became easier again. 

 

When Kyuhyun got to the bathroom, he first went to the toilet so that he could clean himself out as best as he could. Once that was finished, he then went to wash his face and chest off. A couple of minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom and saw Siwon half dressed with his pants still open and his shirt only partially buttoned. 

 

“Feel better?” Siwon asked as he approached Kyuhyun, handing him his shirt.

 

“Mhmm, much better.” Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon as he took his shirt from him. 

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of something myself,” he claimed as he held up the two metal balls that had been inside of Kyuhyun at the beginning of the party. 

 

Turning a bright shade of red, Kyuhyun searched for his mask so that he could hide his face again. This way Siwon wouldn’t be able to tell how embarrassed he was feeling. 

 

“Don’t think you’re always going to be able to hide your face behind that mask,” Siwon shouted as he walked into the bathroom. 

 

Kyuhyun tossed the mask back down onto the bed and sighed, knowing Siwon was right. Soon he heard the water turn on, and knew he only had a small window to get dressed. Quickly finding his clothes, he pulled on his pants and stuffed his shirt into them, before closing them up and trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. His tie was still on the bed, so he picked it up and walked over to a mirror in the room so that he could adjust it. 

 

“Up…under…then…under? No…I already did that,” the younger told himself as he looked at the mess hanging around his neck. Kyuhyun undid the tie and tried to start over, but only ended up failing again. Throwing his hands down to his sides, he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. “This is why I was glad that Siwon did my tie for me,” he said with a pout.

 

“You can’t do a simple tie?” Siwon said from behind him as he placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders. 

 

The younger jumped, not knowing Siwon had come out from the bathroom and had heard him. 

 

“Not if you don’t give me about half an hour to try,” Kyuhyun admitted. “Or if I have a video of someone else doing it maybe.”

 

“You did the one to your outfit a couple of days ago just fine,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“That’s because it was already tied. All I had to do was loosen it, slide it over my head, and tighten it again,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“It’s not that hard to tie a tie,” Siwon explained as he moved his hands to Kyuhyun’s front. “Watch me in the mirror. You need to learn how to do this fast and right.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up into the mirror and watched as Siwon did his tie for him without any difficulties. When Siwon was finished doing Kyuhyun’s tie, he turned the boy around and latched his lips onto his. Not bothering to fight back, even though he knew they needed to return downstairs soon, Kyuhyun gave in and returned the kiss. By the time they finally pulled apart from each other, Kyuhyun’s face was flushed again and they were both out of breath.

 

“We need to finish getting dressed now,” Siwon stated as he caught his breath a bit.

  
  


“Says the man who distracted us just now,” Kyuhyun laughed while licking his lips. 

 

Siwon chuckled and walked away from Kyuhyun only to pick up the younger’s jacket and toss it back over to him. 

 

Catching his jacket, Kyuhyun pulled his arms through and left it open this time, not wanting to feel constricted by closing it at all. Siwon finished dressing soon after and then slid the two metal balls into his pants pocket before motioning Kyuhyun to come with him. Before they left the room, Siwon handed Kyuhyun his mask as he slid his own back on. 

 

“You look amazing in that mask,” Siwon stated as he watched Kyuhyun adjust it on his face. 

 

“You too. It adds some mystery, I like it,” Kyuhyun admitted without looking up at Siwon at all.  

 

Siwon chuckled before pulling the door open and turning off the lights as they left. They had just enough time to sneak back into the room where everyone was still dancing before Kangin approached them. 

 

“Aaahhhh! There you two are! Leeteuk, Henry, and I have been looking everywhere for you for the last ten minutes or so!” Kangin said as he tried to catch his breath. “Hankyung came in a while ago and said that he needed to talk to you about something, Siwon.” 

 

Siwon tilted his head to the side wondering what Hankyung could possibly have to tell him. If it had been anything important, he would have figured that he would have received a call. If he couldn’t be reached,  Hankyung would have then given Kyuhyun a try. 

 

“Kyuhyun check your phone,” Siwon instructed as he pulled his out. “Shit! Twelve missed called from Hankyung! Do you have any, Kyuhyun?”

 

“Yeah…I have five,” the younger said as he showed Siwon his phone and the five missed calls, all from Hankyung. “Siwon…why was Hankyung trying so hard to get in contact with us?” Kyuhyun asked in a worried tone. 

 

It was clear that Kyuhyun was becoming more scared since nothing like that had happened before, but Siwon wanted Kyuhyun to remain as calm as possible. Siwon knew that the more people panicked the worse the situation was going to get.

 

“Stay close to me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon instructed him as he pulled the younger in closer.

 

Siwon began walking through the crowd to get to a quieter section of the house as he selected Hankyung’s number and called him. 

 

_ “Siwon!”  _ Hankyung yelled as soon as he picked up his phone.

 

“What the hell is going on, Hankyung?” Siwon asked into the phone as he felt Kyuhyun hold onto him tighter. “You left Kyuhyun and me so many messages, what’s happening?”

 

_ “We spotted Kibum around the house. We tried going after him, but he managed to get away somehow,”  _ Hankyung quickly explained.

 

“What do you mean he got away!?” Siwon yelled louder this time. “Who lets someone get away!?”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what was going on but found himself clinging closer to Siwon as the man continued listening to Hankyung. 

 

_ “When he turned around the corner of the house, we all followed him but it’s like he completely disappeared. We checked the bushes and all of the windows were locked so there was nowhere for him to possibly go,”  _ Hankyung explained. He tried to remain calm himself since he could tell Siwon was about to lose it if he didn’t explain everything thoroughly. 

 

“Have you forgotten that he had an easy time getting into Kyuhyun’s and my bedroom before!?” Siwon shouted into the phone. “At least tell me that you’re positive it was him.”

 

“ _ Sorry…”  _ Hankyung apologized.  _ “He was wearing something over his face as well. Some of your men attempted to get a current picture of him while he was running away, but we can’t tell it’s him with the mask on and for the fact that he was moving around so much.” _

 

“Today’s a masquerade,” Siwon said into the phone. “And you’re saying you  _ lost  _ him when he turned the corner of the fucking house!?”

 

_ “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry,”  _ Hankyung apologized with regret in his voice.  _ “We even had everyone stationed around the house…” _

 

“Everyone!? Didn’t I tell you to assign at least two people to keep on eye on Kyuhyun in case anything occurred inside of the house!?” Siwon shouted into the phone again, even more angry than before.

 

_ “There were people I sent inside originally. I sent two of them inside to keep an eye on Mr. Cho Kyuhyun. They said that they checked all over the house and when they didn’t find Kibum they came back out to help patrol the perimeter,”  _ Hankyung explained.  _ “I didn’t even know they had come back out until we were chasing after Kibum and I spotted them. I’m sorry…I don’t even know how long they were out of the house.” _

 

“You dumbasses! That mean’s Kibum could be in the house somewhere at this point!” Siwon sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his face. “If we leave that will give Kibum a reason to leave as well. No one else of interest will be here any longer, so Kibum should just leave without trying to do anything,” Siwon explained as he tried to get himself to calm down, if that was possible since he felt how hard Kyuhyun was clinging to him. “Get my car ready. Kyuhyun and I will be out in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun lightly called, but the man stopped him when he held his hand up. 

 

_ “Out of all respect, Sir…I would feel a lot safer if you let me drive you back. You can have someone else drive your car back _ ,” Hankyung explained.  _ “I’m just not sure that you would be in the right of mind to drive safely and I’m sure Mr. Cho Kyuhyun would want you to be able to comfort him as much as possible once he finds out.” _

 

“If that will make you happy and move your ass faster, then fine. Just make sure everyone is ready to leave as soon as we are out of the house,” Siwon instructed, preparing to end his call with Hankyung. “Whoever isn’t ready by the time Kyuhyun and I step out of the house can count themselves as fired. No exceptions.”

 

_ “Yes, Sir. Understood. I will get everything and everyone ready right now,”  _ Hankyung replied.

 

When Siwon turned around to face Kyuhyun again, he saw the boy hugging himself, shaking. He was looking around everywhere and at everyone. Siwon hadn’t even realized that Kyuhyun had let go of him, but suspected that with all the shouting he had been doing that he might have frightened Kyuhyun a bit. 

 

Placing his hand on Kyuhyun’s back, to try and comfort him, only caused the younger to jump and smack Siwon’s hand away with fear in his eyes. 

 

“It’s only me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said softly.

 

“He’s here…Kibum. Right?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to relax his body a bit.

 

“You heard?”

 

“I put two and two together,” the younger explained as he looked with scared eyes at Siwon.

 

“I wanted to explain things to you in a calmer matter but…if you figured it out there’s no point in trying to do that. Yes, Kibum was spotted outside of the house and he could be inside right now,” Siwon explained. “Let’s go say goodbye and then we can leave. Does that sound good?” Siwon asked as he gently placed his hand back on Kyuhyun and rubbed small circles into the younger’s back. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Kyuhyun said with a shaking voice as he clung himself against Siwon again, refusing to release him. 

 

Siwon led Kyuhyun back into the sea of people and pulled him along until they managed to find Leeteuk and Kangin talking with a couple of other people.

 

“Mom…Dad…I’m sorry, but we need to leave right now,” Siwon said as he felt Kyuhyun’s grip on his arm become tighter. “Something came up with business and I need to get it taken care of right away.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Leeteuk stated sadly as he dropped his shoulder.

 

“That must have been what Hankyung wanted to talk to you about, isn’t it?” Kangin asked, and Siwon nodded his head since he didn’t want to, couldn’t really, reveal the true cause. “Go do what you need to, Siwon. We don’t want your businesses to suffer because you decided to stay at some party,” Kangin reassured while he patted Leeteuk on the shoulder.

 

“Some party!? I had this planned months ago! How can you just say som-mmpphhh!” Leeteuk stopped talking when Kangin put his hand over his mouth to silence him. 

 

“Like I said, go take care of what you need to. I’ll deal with your  _ oooohhhh  _ so supportive mother,” Kangin said in a sarcastic tone as Leeteuk tried to pry away Kangin’s hand.

 

“I  _ am  _ supportive!” Leeteuk whined when he managed to rip Kangin’s hand away. “I just miss seeing Siwon and I wanted to spend more time with him, since he doesn’t just pop by or anything like Donghae does sometimes.”

 

“Ha, ha! It’s okay, I understand,” Siwon said cheerfully so that he wouldn’t worry his parents any. “I’ll see you guys later and maybe I’ll pop by now and then to check up on everything,” he added at the end to make Leeteuk happy. 

 

“See you later, Siwon,” Kangin and Leeteuk said at the same time. 

 

“I hope to see you again sometime, Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk chimed in as he saw the boy still clutching Siwon’s arm. 

 

“I hope so too. This was a really nice party. I’m sorry we can’t stay any longer,” Kyuhyun stated as he gave a small smile to both Kangin and Leeteuk. 

 

“We should say goodbye to Henry too before we leave or else he’ll feel left out,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he pulled him away from his parents. “You don’t need to act so scared. I’d never let Kibum do anything to you as long as I’m around.” 

 

“But…”

 

“Trust me, Kyuhyun. I won’t let anything happen to you as long as I’m right beside you.” Siwon hugged Kyuhyun closer to him and could feel him shaking. “Please calm down, Kyuhyun.”

 

“I’m trying, I really am,” Kyuhyun explained while he took a couple of deep breaths while still trying to look around as best as he could. 

 

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Siwon pulled Kyuhyun away to look at him. Giving Kyuhyun a reassuring nod, Siwon began walking with him to try and find Henry. 

 

It only took a couple of minutes to find Henry as the younger boy came bounding towards them with his group of friends.

 

“Oh look guys! It’s the cutie from before!” one of Henry’s friends shouted! “Hey there cutie! Did you miss me that much!?”

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s arm tense and he had to work on holding the man back so that he would not attack the poor kid. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s up!?” Henry asked as he nudged his friend in the stomach, a signal to not mess around now that Siwon was around.

 

“We have to get going, Henry,” Siwon explained, glaring at the boy who had been calling Kyuhyun a cutie.

 

“Aaaawwwww! Why!? I want you two to stay longer!” Henry complained as he gave the two of them his saddest puppy dog face. 

 

“Sorry, Henry. It’s business related so I have to go,” Siwon lied since he knew Henry understood how hard he had to work.

 

“Can I at least get a hug goodbye?” Henry asked as he held his arms out towards them. 

 

“Of course you can.” Siwon gave Kyuhyun a look telling him that he needed to let him go so that he could give Henry a hug. 

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun said bashfully as he finally released Siwon’s arm. 

 

Siwon went up to Henry and gave him a long, hard hug. When he tried to back away Henry stayed clung to him, refusing to let go. It got to a point where Kyuhyun could have sworn that Siwon would have to lose his arm in order to get away from the younger boy. 

 

Eventually, Siwon got Henry to get go where the boy then turned to his next prey.

 

“Kyuhyun, I need to get a hug from you too!” Henry exclaimed as he came running towards Kyuhyun and hugged him tightly. 

 

Kyuhyun hugged Henry back and then realized that Henry was hugging him so tightly that he was having a hard time breathing. He tried to pull away to get some air, but Henry only hugged him tighter.

 

“Aww, look at how cute they are together,” the same boy said as he approached them. “Why don’t you give him a little kiss Henry?”

 

“Nooo! That’s embarrassing to even think about!” Henry shouted back. “And why would I want to kiss my friend…especially when he’s dating my brother…”

 

Henry was about to let go of Kyuhyun, when another one of Henry’s friends stepped behind Kyuhyun and gave him a smack on his butt. Kyuhyun yelped at the sudden slap and ended up running into Henry again. He was about to turn around to tell Henry’s friend to stop joking around. When he turned around, he saw Siwon was grasping the boy by one of his wrists and hoisting him into the air angrily. If looks could kill, that poor boy would have been dead in under a second.

 

“Siwon! Stop it!” Kyuhyun yelled, worried that Siwon might dislocate the boy’s wrist, elbow, shoulder, or just everything. 

 

“Are you done touching him?” Siwon asked the boy in such a scary way that the boy actually turned white and began to sweat under his mask. 

 

“Y-yes! Yes! I’m sorry! It was only a joke!” the boy yelled as he tried to free himself by squirming around. 

 

“Siwon…please…” Kyuhyun begged. He also saw how worried Henry looked as his brother was holding his one friend so violently. 

 

Closing his eyes, Siwon took a deep breath and then opened his hand to release to boy he had been grasping. Once the boy was free, he ran back over to his friends and began rubbing the wrist that Siwon had been holding too tightly. 

 

“What the fuck man!?” the boy shouted once he pulled himself back together. “What makes you think you can do something like that to me!?”

 

“You touched what’s mine,” Siwon answered venomously as he clenched his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists. “And in a way that is completely unacceptable nonetheless!”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun lightly called in an attempt to get him to relax and take a deep breath. “It’s okay, really.”

 

“No…it’s not.”

 

“Siwon, please,” Kyuhyun begged again. “Let’s not start something when you already have to worry about you-know-who.” 

 

Glancing away from the boy and back towards Kyuhyun, Siwon knew that Kyuhyun was right. 

 

“That wasn’t right of you to do,” Henry suddenly said to his friend. “You shouldn’t tease people like that.”

 

“I said it was a joke...” the boy said, feeling bad for not only being scolded by Siwon but also Henry. 

 

“Still…don’t.” Henry knew that Siwon wasn’t often as happy as he was now, and he didn’t want his friends messing with the one person that seemed to make Siwon the happiest. “I guess I’ll be seeing you guys later then,” he said, suddenly turning all happy as if nothing had just happened. “Come on guys, let’s get back to the party.” Henry waved goodbye to Siwon and Kyuhyun before turning away and walking back, quickly followed by his friends who only looked back at Siwon and Kyuhyun briefly. 

 

Without saying anything else, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun and they began to make their way towards the front of the house. On their way, there was someone who was walking directly behind them at a close distance. Kyuhyun wanted to take a quick look to see if he could tell who the person was, but he was terrified at who it would end up being. The more they walked, however, the more worried he began to get. 

 

“You’ll never be his. You’re a worthless excuse for anything,” the mysterious figure whispered to him. 

 

Kyuhyun ripped his hand out of Siwon’s grasp and spun around, only to see no one near them anymore. Then again, it wouldn’t be hard for anyone to quickly disappear since the room was so crowded with people. The voice definitely wasn’t Heechul’s…which only left one other person who would have that same thought mentality.

 

“Kyuhyun? What’s wrong?” Siwon asked as he began looking around in the direction Kyuhyun was.

 

“He was right here. Siwon! He was right here! Kibum!” Kyuhyun shouted as he took a step back right into Siwon. “He was here! I promise!”

 

Siwon began looking around more frantically before he grabbed Kyuhyun. He pulled him quickly through the rest of the house and out the front door, where Hankyung was waiting with the door already held open. After ushering Kyuhyun in, Siwon slid in next to him and hugged him close. 

 

“Sh-shouldn’t…shouldn’t we tell Leeteuk and Kangin he was in the house?” Kyuhyun asked before Hankyung got into the drivers seat.

 

“No. Kibum won’t do anything if we aren’t there,” Siwon explained. “He’s only interested in us right now.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“He could potentially start going after people we are close to. I don’t know where his mind is headed, so anything is possible the longer it takes for us to catch him,” Siwon confessed as he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

 

Kyuhyun began to shake even more as he thought about Kibum possibly getting to the people he cared about. There was Eunhyuk, ZhouMi, Jaejoong, Yesung, and so many other people he knew from school. Tears began forming in his eyes as he imagined what could go wrong.

 

“Please, calm down,” Siwon almost pleaded as he held onto Kyuhyun even tighter. “I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

 

Covering his mouth with his hand, Kyuhyun tried to keep his sobs in but it was useless…he just couldn’t. Siwon removed Kyuhyun’s mask from his face, along with his own, and began planting kisses along the side of Kyuhyun’s face. 

 

Hankyung looked in the rearview mirror and saw what was going on and predicted what might happen. While keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, he reached into the center council and took out an iPod which he plugged into his ears and turned up the volume to an ungodly volume. 

 

Kyuhyun was slowly beginning to calm down a bit as Siwon continued to lightly kiss him down his face and to his neck. His sobs were turning into small moans as Siwon sucked on his skin to leave even more marks than he already had. 

 

“We shouldn’t do anything with Hankyung here,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “He’s going to hear us…”

 

Clearly Kyuhyun had not yet seen the headphones Hankyung was wearing, and didn’t know that the man could no longer hear them.

 

“He can’t hear us right now. Watch.” Siwon straightened himself a bit before leaning in close to Hankyung and saying in a loud voice, “There’s a strange car following us and one of them has a gun.”

 

Hankyung had absolutely no reaction, but Kyuhyun on the other hand spun around the look out the back window with wide eyes filled with fear, looking like he could start crying again at any moment.

 

“Kyuhyun, calm down, I wasn’t being serious. I was just trying to make a point that if Hankyung could hear me, he definitely would have turned around when I said that,” Siwon explained as he went and embraced Kyuhyun again. “I didn’t mean to worry you like that.”

 

Siwon began kissing Kyuhyun again, this time going to his jawline, making sure to leave small marks that would fade in a day or two. He had to remember that Kyuhyun had a job now. Coming in covered with hickies was not something he necessarily wanted him to have to do, even though it would be entertaining to him. 

 

It didn’t take long before Kyuhyun was beginning to moan again and began feeling slightly aroused. Seeing what was happening to the boy, Siwon pulled him to sit between his legs. Hooking his legs around Kyuhyun’s, Siwon pulled the boy’s legs apart so that he wouldn’t be able to close them no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Continuing his kisses, Siwon also began undoing the buttons on the younger’s shirt with one hand while working on his pants with the other. Kyuhyun made a futile attempt to stop him, but his arms were too weak as another moan came out. 

 

“You like this don’t you? When someone else is around to see you,” Siwon whispered into his ear seductively.

 

“N-not…t-true…” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily as Siwon twisted one of his nipples, causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

 

“Don’t you remember when Donghae and Eunhyuk caught us? How you got erect right away?” Siwon knew Kyuhyun remembered since that was probably one of the most embarrassing days of his life. “You like it,” he stated. 

 

“Wh-what if…Hankyung…aahhhnnn…l-looks back?” the younger asked as a couple more moans escaped his mouth.

 

“He won’t. And if he does…well…there will be one less man on this planet,” Siwon stated in all seriousness.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon smiling against his neck as he began to lick up to his ear lobe which he sucked on harshly. This still felt wrong to Kyuhyun, even if he knew Hankyung couldn’t hear them. 

 

“This will also help you to relax more right now. Just concentrate on my hands and what they’re doing on your body,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

Kyuhyun was about to attempt to close his legs when Siwon’s hand entered his boxers. 

 

“Aaahhhhh! Wait…Siwon…” Kyuhyun panted out as Siwon began touching him directly.

 

“You know you want it.” That’s all Siwon said before his mouth went back to marking Kyuhyun’s neck. 

 

“Yes…I do…” Kyuhyun admitted as he felt Siwon’s lips and tongue trailing all over his skin. 

 

The moans flowing from Kyuhyun’s mouth were the only sounds filling the car as they made their way back to Siwon’s place. The younger was extremely glad that Hankyung couldn’t hear him, because he was afraid of what he would think of him if he could hear the noises he was making.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s hand wrapping around his cock and pumping him at different paces. Siwon would stroke him fast until he felt like he was about to cum, and then he would switch to a painstakingly slow pace to urge that feeling away. Siwon continued to do this the entire car ride, until he noticed they were only a couple of minutes away from home. 

 

“You’re going to have to cum soon,” Siwon whispered in Kyuhyun's ear before giving it a light bite. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything but moan at the moment, so he nodded his head and leaned it back to rest on Siwon’s shoulder while he panted harder. He had a tight grip on Siwon’s arm that was moving up and down pumping him, while his other was grasping the older’s hair as he attempted not to give Siwon a bald spot from pulling too hard. 

 

Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun was about to cum by the way he was tightening his grip on him, so he quickened the pace of his hand. He had been preventing the younger from cuming for the entire ride, so he thought it was only fair to let him have his release now instead of making him wait until they were back inside the building.

 

“Ahh! I’m going to cum, Siwon!” Kyuhyun warned. “Yes! Yes! Aaahhhnnn!” he moaned as he felt his climax drawing closer. 

 

“Don’t hold back, just cum whenever you’re ready, like always,” Siwon whispered into his ear, followed by a gentle bite and tug to urge the younger even more.

 

The grip Siwon had on his cock got even tighter as he quickened his pace even more on Kyuhyun’s abused erection. Siwon had been touching him for at least a good twenty minutes without letting him cum once, and Kyuhyun by this point felt overly sensitive. 

 

Kyuhyun’s breaths were becoming shallower and faster as he neared his orgasm. When he finally came, he moaned so loudly that he could have sworn he even saw Hankyung flinch a little at the sudden noise. Siwon had kept Kyuhyun’s cock pointed up towards the ceiling of the car and that’s where all of his cum landed. It splurted against the ceiling when he first came, leaving a puddle sticking there. Some cum had also landed on Siwon and his pants, but those would be washed soon anyways. 

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s legs from his and helped him get dressed again just in time as the car pulled into the garage. Kyuhyun stayed leaned back against Siwon as the man worked on sliding Kyuhyun’s cock back into his pants and then closing them, before moving to his shirt and closing that as well.

 

“Come on, sit back in the seat,” Siwon told Kyuhyun who had finally stopped gripping his hair. “We’ll be getting out soon.”

 

With his headphones still in, Hankyung asked, “ Am I allowed to let you two out now, Sir? Or should I wait longer?”

 

Leaning forwards, Siwon patted Hankyung four times on his shoulder, the signal that everything was safe and that he could take out his headphones and tend to them. As Hankyung paused, turned off his iPod, and put it back away, Kyuhyun leaned up against Siwon and practically passed out. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Siwon cooed lightly. “We still have to make it upstairs.”

 

“Fine, I’ll try to stay awake,” Kyuhyun grumbled as he stretched his aching body a bit. He had been through a lot that day so he wasn’t shocked that he was tired and that his body was aching a bit. 

 

“That kept your mind off of things didn’t it?” Siwon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Yeah…it did…” Kyuhyun confirmed as he nodded his head with a tired smile on his lips.

 

Hankyung got out of the car while Kyuhyun was stretching and opened the younger’s door. Not noticing Hankyung standing with the door open and staying seated, Hankyung eventually poked his head in.

 

“Mr. Cho Kyuhyun, you can get…out…now…” he said slower as he noticed all of the cum sticking to the ceiling of the car. “Umm…Sir…what…?” he pointed to the cum on the ceiling and then looked at Siwon quizzically. 

 

This sort of thing had never happened in one of the cars before and Hankyung wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

 

“Well, that’s not mine,” Siwon answered as he gave Kyuhyun a small bump. 

 

Kyuhyun immediately turned bright red as he quickly looked from Siwon, to Hankyung, to his cum splattered all over the ceiling. Without giving a second thought, Kyuhyun began to slide out of the car as fast as he could and went to go and wait by the elevator. He could hear Siwon laughing a bit at how quickly he had gotten embarrassed.

 

_ That’s kind of cute how embarrassed he just got, _ Siwon said to himself as he laughed lightly before turning back to Hankyung. “Don’t worry, Hankyung,” Siwon said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’ll call my cleaner and have them take care of everything.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Hankyung replied with a bow of gratitude. 

 

Siwon went over to the elevator and waited with Kyuhyun until they both stepped in. Once they were inside, Kyuhyun instantly leaned up against Siwon and closed his eyes.

 

“Ya! Don’t go to sleep yet, Kyuhyun!” Siwon told him as he tried to shove him upwards. “Do you know how difficult it is to dress you when you sleep? You’re not very cooperative.”

 

“Mmmnnn…” Kyuhyun groaned before he stood back up with his eyes still basically closed. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t last standing up too long before he leaned back against a wall of the elevator and slumped to the floor completely asleep. He had honestly tried to stay awake, but his body just couldn’t anymore. After the eventful night, and not to mention how many times he had cum that day, his body was completely drained. 

 

The doors to the elevator opened, and Siwon had no other choice but to pick Kyuhyun up and carry him to the bedroom. Thankfully Kyuhyun wasn’t heavy for Siwon, but the boy did have a habit of trying to move around while he was being carried which made things slightly more complicated. 

 

Once they were in the bedroom, Siwon laid Kyuhyun on his back and stripped him of all his clothes, even his boxers since they were wet in the front. He tossed them onto the floor, knowing that they would get taken care of later anyways. Without getting Kyuhyun dressed in any pajamas, since he didn’t feel like putting up with that struggle, Siwon tucked the younger into bed comfortably while he stripped and put on his pajamas. 

 

“I’m sorry you’re this tired,” Siwon whispered to the sleeping figure on the bed as he moved some of his hair from his eyes and admired the younger’s peaceful, sleeping face. “Even though it’s only 9:18pm, you’re completely exhausted,” he said as he sighed, looking at the clock on the nightstand. Siwon hugged Kyuhyun closer to him, so that the younger would stay warm, and rested his chin on the top of the boy’s head. “With all the activities today and you being so scared…I’m sorry,” Siwon whispered. “I’m so sorry for putting you through something that must terrify you. I’m sorry…” 

 

Kyuhyun had been laying next to Siwon with his eyes open a little, woken up slightly from when Siwon had pulled him in closer to him. He had not really been aware of what was going on, because he was so tired. Still, he was trying to comprehend what Siwon was saying to him. Clearly Siwon had no idea that Kyuhyun had been slightly awake based on what he had just said. 

 

Kyuhyun’s eyelids became immensely heavy, after Siwon stopped talking, as he fell back into a heavy sleep. 

 

“I…love…you…” the younger breathed out heavily.

 

“Kyuhyun, did you hear me?” Siwon asked, removing his chin from the younger’s head and looking down at the sleeping boy. “Mmmm…talking in your sleep again,” he figured as he pulled the covers up to cover them more to cover Kyuhyun’s naked shoulder. “Rest up so you actually have some energy for tomorrow. I love you, Kyuhyun.”


	16. My Mom Always Told Me To Never Stop Being Cute

Donghae was staring at Eunhyuk in disbelief as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair still partially wet.

 

“I’m sorry…maybe it was because I had the blowdryer going when we were talking so I didn’t hear you properly,” Donghae said as he tried to shake some water out of his ears. “Did you just say that Sungmin was going to be visiting on the ninth and staying in your apartment?” he asked, watching Eunhyuk nod his head half in excitement and half in disappointment. “And you’re just telling me this now?”

 

“Well…I only found out a day or so ago,” Eunhyuk pointed out innocently as he wrapped the covers around his cold body. They had just had sex not too long ago, and the sweat on his body was beginning to dry and make him cold. “You said we could stay here until the twelfth though so…I wanted to stay the full time.”

 

“Then why bother telling me about Sungmin now?” Donghae asked in a defeated tone. “You know we have to go back so that you can be there when he arrives,” Donghae told the blonde sternly, even though he could tell this only saddened Eunhyuk more. 

 

Donghae undid the towel from around his waist and pulled on a pair of his boxer briefs before sitting on the edge of the bed, where the younger was sulking. 

 

“I figured I should give you the heads up,” Eunhyuk explained. “I don’t know how long he’s going to be staying for, and I didn’t want us to get back to my place and start having sex or something only to notice later that he was sitting on the couch the entire time or something like that,” the younger continued to explained. “Remember when we walked in on Kyuhyun and Siwon? I don’t ever want something like that to happen to us!”

 

“Then stop being so horny all the time,” Donghae advised as he patted Eunhyuk on his cheek. 

 

“I’m not horny all the time!” Eunhyuk yelled back and he swatted Donghae’s hand away and sat up more in bed.

 

“Oh really? Then why is it that you have an erection right now?” the man asked. Not giving Eunhyuk a chance, Donghae ripped the covers away to reveal Eunhyuk’s raging erection. “Hhhmmmmm?”

 

“I was going to take care of it in the shower since you’re already clean.” Eunhyuk looked down at his own erection before covering it up with his hands. He hadn’t planned on Donghae seeing it.

 

“I thought I told you when we first began seeing each other that I don’t want you to masturbate alone,” Donghae reminded him with a semi-hurt look on his face that Eunhyuk would choose to masturbate over having him. “Remember? That’s why you call me all the time whenever we’re apart and you have a little problem to take care of.”

 

“Yeah I know…but…this is different! I don’t want to get you dirty,” the blonde stated innocently. “Do you want to get dirty after just getting yourself clean? You’d just have to take another shower.”

 

A small evil smirk graced Donghae’s lips and he thought of the prefect solution to this problem. If Eunhyuk was worried about him getting dirty again…then he just wouldn’t touch him. 

 

“You’re right,” the man said as he nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t particularly want to get dirty again. But on the other hand, you can’t remain like that. And I’m not going let you do your original plan of going to the shower and jerking off in there.”

 

“Then w-what am I suppose to do?” Eunhyuk asked as he grabbed the covers to shield himself again. “I have to get rid of it somehow,” he mumbled to himself.  

 

Donghae ripped the covers away again and leaned over Eunhyuk, causing the younger to fall backwards and lay back down on the bed. Eunhyuk’s blonde hair fanned out around his head, making it look like he was wearing a halo, as he stared back up at Donghae with wide eyes.

 

“I’ll let you jerk off with me sitting right here. Watching.” Donghae raised an eyebrow at the offer he had just made, and couldn’t help but smile to himself inside.

 

“That’s just as bad as having someone else watch!” Eunhyuk shouted while looking up at Donghae, who was hovering over him with the same smirk on his face.

 

“But it’s not just someone else. I’m your boyfriend so that should make you more comfortable,” Donghae stated as he stayed hovering over Eunhyuk. “It’s not like I’m bringing in a stranger and asking you to do this.”

 

“I…I’ve done it before while giving you a blowjob though…” Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

“But I don’t get a good view when you do that since you’re pleasuring me,” Donghae replied.

 

“It’s still…strange to do though,” the blonde complained, trying to make a point.

 

“Well then…I guess you really don’t want any relief…” Donghae sighed as he began to get up from the bed. “Because there’s no way I am going to let you masturbate by yourself. I guess you’ll have fun with that erection all day then…”

 

“No!” Eunhyuk shouted as he grabbed onto Donghae’s wrist to stop him. “I’ll do it!!” the younger proclaimed. “I…I don’t want to go all day with an erection…that’s mean…”

 

“Oh, you know I love you,” Donghae commented back in his naturally caring voice. “Sometimes it’s just fun to mess with you a little.”

 

Donghae climbed fully onto the bed again, this time more towards the food of the bed, and sat cross legged. He was ready to watch Eunhyuk put on his little show, since he had never seen him masturbate before. He was kind of interested why the younger had wanted to try it, especially since they both knew that eunhyuk could get his erection to go away if he needed to. Then Donghae figured, maybe it would get Eunhyuk turned on more, and if that was the case, maybe it would make him more aroused by watching. 

 

“Just do whatever you do when we have phone sex. Only this time, I’m right here with you,” Donghae explained to try and ease to nervousness that was on the younger’s face. 

 

Laying fully back down on the bed, Eunhyuk tried to get in a comfortable position. Even though now it was more awkward with Donghae sitting opposite of him, watching contently. He knew Donghae already knew his body like the back of his hand, but thinking of that only seemed to make things more embarrassing for Eunhyuk.

 

Slowly, Eunhyuk brought one of his hands up to his mouth and began sucking on two of his fingers. He made small moaning sounds as he moved them around and popped them out, only to trail them down to his nipples. Touching them lightly, he could already tell that he was more sensitive than before. It was almost hard for him to believe that he was already this sensitive, since it would usually takes a few minutes of Donghae playing with him to get him to this point.

 

“Ahn!” Eunhyuk quietly moaned out as he touched his nipple a bit more, rolling it between his fingers and giving it a small pinch. 

 

“Already feeling good?” Donghae asked as he listened to Eunhyuk moan again in pleasure. 

 

Eunhyuk nodded his head as he continued playing with his nipple, before moving his other hand and trailing it down his body towards his erection. Grasping his erection, he gently began to give it small strokes since he was still embarrassed to have Donghae watch him. 

 

Donghae gave a small pout when he noticed that Eunhyuk’s legs were too closed for him to be able to see properly. He could tell that the younger was touching himself, but it wasn’t any good if he couldn’t properly watch him. 

 

“Eunhyuk, open your legs up more for me so I can see your little show,” Donghae told him, trying to move his head around to see better and failed.

 

“It’s too embarrassing…” Eunhyuk whined as he closed his legs even tighter together, now cutting off any view Donghae use to have of him. 

 

“Just imagine it’s me between your legs, opening them up slowly, so that I can position my cock at your entrance while I watch you touch yourself,” Donghae explained in his sensual voice, like he always used whenever they had phone sex. 

 

Another moan escaped Eunhyuk’s mouth as his legs shakily opened up and fell to the sides. Eunhyuk couldn't believe that with those few words, Donghae had made his legs fall away as if he was the one actually doing it. 

 

Donghae was pleased that he could now see Eunhyuk touching his cock as he moved his hand around it. Now he would get to see what the younger was like whenever they had phone sex.

 

“You always like it when I touch your cock,” Donghae cooed as Eunhyuk began moving his hand more freely along his body.

 

“Yes…I love it when you touch my cock...” Eunhyuk moaned out, gripping himself tighter as closed his eyes in pleasure. “You always know just how to make me feel good…” he panted out as he felt his pleasure rising even more.  _ Fuck…I can feel him watching me,  _ Eunhyuk thought to himself as he realized he was unable to stop himself from touching himself more.

 

“Imagine that’s my hand touching you. Stroking you slowly, adding a hard twist at the top, the way that drives you crazy and makes you want to cum,” Donghae said as he described Eunhyuk’s favorite methods that he always used on him. “Your cock feels so warm in my hand,” he added on. He continued to sit back and enjoy the show as it heated up. 

 

Eunhyuk felt his sensitivity sky rocket as Donghae talked to him more. The blonde soon abandoned his hardened nipple to begin touching the other one, which was just as sensitive as the first. Donghae watched as Eunhyuk continued touching himself while arching his back slightly.

 

“I think you need to begin sticking your fingers in,” Donghae advised while watching the younger’s twitching hole. “Just imagine they’re my fingers, and touch yourself the way I always do.”

 

What really got Donghae interested was when he could see a bit of his cum, from not to long ago, beginning to drip out of Eunhyuk’s hole a bit. 

 

Eunhyuk pulled his hand off of his dick and away from his nipples, so that he would be able to turn over to get onto his knees. 

 

“Like this, Donghae?” Eunhyuk asked as he took one of his hands and started touching his ass. 

 

“You don’t seem too shy about doing this anymore,” Donghae added, watching Eunhyuk begin to play with his entrance. “Seems like someone enjoys this type of thing.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Eunhyuk shouted as he removed his hand from his ass and turned his head around to face Donghae. “I’m doing this for you…”

 

“Only for me? Aren’t you also doing this to satisfy yourself?” the man questioned. “After all, I did give you the option of keeping your erection all day, even though we both know you can get your erection to go away if you try. You’re the one who chose this.”

 

“That’s because…well…uhh…” Eunhyuk stopped speaking and looked forward again, away from Donghae. “Just because…alright?” he said as he leaned backwards and sat on his heels, still not even turning his head towards Donghae. 

 

Donghae quietly made his way over to Eunhyuk, resting his chest against the younger’s back. He wrapped his arms around the younger while planting kisses on his cheek. 

 

“Care to finish what you were just saying?” Donghae asked. “Why did you agree to do this? Was it because I was too mean with giving you the other option of keeping your erection all day and you thought you’d actually have to go through with it? If I was too mean then I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be,” Donghae explained to the younger in a gentle voice.

 

“No…that…that’s not it…” Eunhyuk stated as he continued looking away from Donghae. “I’m not mad at you or anything. I promise.”

 

“Can you please tell me then? Why did you agree to do this for me?” Donghae asked, again in a caring and concerned voice. “I don’t want you to do things because you feel pressured by me. I was just teasing you…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Eunhyuk said as he shook his head slightly. “I didn’t feel pressured to do this,” the blonde stated. “It has nothing to do with what you told me or anything…okay?”

 

“Eunhyuk, I’ll ask one more time then,” he sighed out, kind of disappointed that Eunhyuk seemed to be dodging his question. “Can you finish explaining why you chose to do this?” Donghae asked once again, really hoping that the younger would answer him this time.

 

Donghae could feel Eunhyuk take a deep breath and waited while the younger sat there. Was answering this question really that difficult that he couldn’t just tell him?

 

“Well…I…I’ve always wanted to…do this…jerk off in front of you, that is…and go all out while you watch…” the blonde admitted. He reached his hands up and held onto Donghae’s arms which were still wrapped around him. 

 

“Really? Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Donghae asked as he tightened his hug around Eunhyuk, who had slumped down more after revealing his deepest desires. 

 

“I was scared that you would think I was strange for asking you to watch me do something like that,” the younger admitted, his head hanging low. “If I just asked you to watch me all of the sudden, I thought maybe you’d think I was a pervert or something and never want to touch me again…”

 

“Eunhyuk…” Donghae called as he gave his lover a kiss on his neck, “...I’ve been wanting to watch you masturbate in front of me for quite some time now,” he confessed. 

 

“Y-you have!? Then why didn’t you say something?” Eunhyuk questioned and looked back at the older. 

 

“Same reason as you, dummy,” Donghae said with a small laugh. “What would your reaction have been if I came up to you one day and said, ‘Hey, Eunhyuk. It’s been a fantasy of mine to watch you masturbate in front of me while I just sit there and watch you. What do you say? Want to do it for me!?’” he asked as he gave Eunhyuk another quick kiss.

 

Eunhyuk kept quiet since he knew he wouldn’t have wanted to do it if Donghae requested that of him flat out. They had both had the same urges and neither of them had ever known about the others. It was something that neither of them had ever thought the other would have been okay with, and yet there they were with the exact same thoughts going through their heads. 

 

“Instead, I’ve just been imagining what you look like when you touch yourself whenever we have phone sex,” Donghae admitted.

 

Once again it became quiet between them, and Donghae began to think it was because of what he had just said. He thought that maybe Eunhyuk would say something soon, but became worried when nothing was said. Donghae began to feel awkward, but what he had failed to pick up on was that Eunhyuk was feeling just as awkward about this whole situation. Two people who loved each other had failed to communicate what they both really wanted. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Donghae said, breaking the silence after a couple more seconds passed quietly.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Eunhyuk questioned as he turned his head to face Donghae, tilting his head a bit to the side.

 

“For what I just did to get you to do something I should have just confronted you about from the beginning. I shouldn’t have made this offer not knowing that you were alright with it or not,” the man explained. “If you weren’t okay with doing this type of thing…I would have been being disrespectful to you by giving you only one other option. I still feel like I’m being a dick…”

 

“Donghae…” Eunhyuk called out lightly as he removed one of his hands from Donghae’s arm and placed it on the man’s cheek. “Whether I have been wanting to do this or not, I would have chosen to do it either way because I love you. Pabo.”

 

“Why are you calling me the pabo?” Donghae asked as he smiled back at Eunhyuk.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want me to call you a dick instead?” the younger asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

 

“Pabo is fine!” Donghae quickly stated. “But I’m still sorry.”

 

“I explained that you don’t have to be,” the younger reminded him.

 

“No, not because of that. I also feel bad for making you stop now,” he explained. “Your erection must be driving you crazy,” Donghae pointed out as he looked over Eunhyuk’s shoulder and saw it twitching and leaking pre-cum. 

 

“Yeah…a bit,” Eunhyuk admitted. “Shall I continue then?”

 

“Please,” Donghae whispered as he began thinking about what Eunhyuk was going to do. 

 

Eunhyuk dropped his other hand away from Donghae’s, and allowed the man to scoot back on the bed to where he had originally been watching the little show he had been putting on. The younger got back onto all fours and looked back at Donghae seductively before he went back to his business. 

 

With one hand planted firmly on the bed for support, Eunhyuk slowly brought one of his hands back towards his ass and began working one of his fingers in. He decided that he wanted to work on getting his fingers in slowly. Even though he knew that after sex he could easily get three in, sometimes four, with no problem, he wanted to make it slow and more enjoyable for Donghae to watch. Since he was doing this for both of their pleasures, why not take it a bit slower and enjoy himself? 

 

Slowly, Eunhyuk worked in a second finger and began to move them around inside of himself. Eunhyuk heard Donghae give a little gasp as he watched him move his fingers around. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Donghae was enjoying himself as he watched him pleasure himself. Just knowing that Donghae was enjoying himself made Eunhyuk more aroused. 

 

“Imagine that’s me moving around inside of you, fingering your cum filled ass and playing with you,” Donghae added when he saw Eunhyuk really getting into it. “Mmmm, your ass is so warm Eunhyuk. It’s sucking my fingers in and it doesn’t want to get go. I want to stick another finger in,” he added, knowing that Eunhyuk enjoyed it when he talked to him during sex.

 

“Aaaahhhhh! Yes, I want another one too,” Eunhyuk moaned out as he thrust a third finger into his ass and moved it around with the others.

 

Donghae couldn’t deny that he was already getting hard again as he watched Eunhyuk masturbate while thinking of him doing all of these things to him instead of himself. He began to pay more attention when he saw just how much pre-cum was leaking from Eunhyuk’s cock. There was so much leaking out that there was already a puddle of it forming under the moaning boy. 

 

“I want you to touch your cock while I continue fingering you, Eunhyuk,” Donghae called out as he began to palm his own erection. “Stroke yourself, bring yourself more pleasure.”

 

Eunhyuk lowered himself onto the bed so that his chest was resing on it and moved his free hand back to his cock, where he began desperately rubbing it. 

 

“I think I need to cum soon…Donghae…” he panted out while his fingers began to work more in his ass, thrusting harder and faster. 

 

“Then cum for me while I continue fingering you. You always love having something in your ass whenever you cum,” Donghae told him while his eyes never left the boy’s ass. “Having my cock thrusting hard into you while you reach your orgasm. Isn’t that what you love the most?”

 

“Yes. Aaahhhh…I love that the most!” he cried out hysterically. 

 

Eunhyuk’s strokes were becoming faster and harder as he neared closer to his orgasm, but he wanted Donghae to talk to him even more. 

 

“Donghae tell me what you’re doing to me. Talk dirty to me like how you do over the phone,” Eunhyuk begged. He pumped his erection more and began making the cutest whining noises Donghae had ever heard from him.

 

_ Damn...he never makes those sounds when we do this kind of thing over the phone… _ Donghae thought to himself as he swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m ramming myself into you so hard that you’re crying out my name,” Donghae began. “I can feel your ass beginning to clamp down around my rock hard cock, while I continue thrusting into you. I can feel that you’re going to be reaching your peak. I reach around and start pumping your cock to get you to cum so I can fill your ass up with my own cum. I love the feeling of exploding my cum into your tight, little ass as you clamp down hard around me. You’re thrusting your hips now to get me buried deeper inside of you.” Donghae paused and watched as Eunhyuk began fingering himself even harder while shouting out his name. “I lean over to your ear and gently blow into it before telling you to cum for me. ‘Eunhyuk…cum...’”

 

Eunhyuk completely lost it as he thrust his fingers in one more time before pulling them out right before cuming hard onto his hand and the bed sheets beneath him. As he came, some of the cum from earlier that day sprayed out from his ass. It landed on Donghae, who wasn’t sitting too far away since he had gotten closer for a better view of the lovely show Eunhyuk had been putting on for him. Donghae closed his eyes and wiped his cum off his face and chest with his fingers. 

 

“Still hard are we?” Donghae asked as he saw Eunhyuk wrap his hand around his cock again, slowly pumping it again. 

 

“Yeah…I could cum again.” Eunhyuk breathed out heavily before moving his hand back to his ass and sticking his three fingers back in. “I think I need more help though, Donghae.” 

 

Donghae looked down to see Eunhyuk staring at him with half closed eyes as he began moving his fingers again. 

 

“You want help?” Donghae asked as he got even closer to the boy. “Tell me specifically how you want me to help you.”

 

“I want you inside of me,” Eunhyuk said excitedly as he continued stretching himself. 

 

Looking down at his fingers, Donghae saw all the cum that covered them and got an idea in his head.

 

“What do you want me to fill you with?” Donghae asked innocently, even though he knew Eunhyuk wanted him to fuck him again. 

 

“Your cock, what else?” the blonde answered gladly. “I’m all stretched out for you again,” he added as he spread his fingers out for Donghae to see clearly.

 

“I think you could get a little more stretched out,” the older said as he kneeled behind Eunhyuk and kissed his lower back. “After all, my cock is pretty large and I don’t want to hurt your cute little ass.”

 

“More? How would I do tha-Ahhhhhh!” Eunhyuk suddenly moaned as he felt himself being stretched more than before.

 

“Like this,” Donghae said. He stuck two of his fingers inside of Eunhyuk’s ass along with the three of his that were already crammed inside.

 

“Oooohhhhh FUCK! Donghae…it’s too tight!” Eunhyuk complained as he attempted to remove his fingers. 

 

“Don’t try to move your fingers yet. You aren’t nearly as stuffed as you are when I have my cock in you,” Donghae pointed out.

 

“But…nnhh…if you move your fingers like that…I feel…so full,” Eunhyuk groaned out as he rocked his hips a bit.

 

“You mean like…this!?” Donghae asked, pushing up against Eunhyuk’s prostate. 

 

“Aaaahhhhh! Yes! Fuck, yes! Ooohhh, Donghae, I can’t take it! I want your cock in my ass! Please!” Eunhyuk called out. He began to move his fingers again and rocked against Donghae's as the man buried them inside of him. “Please!?”

 

“Aaaww, how can I say no to you when you’re being so cute and needy right now?” Donghae asked as he began to pull his fingers out, along with Eunhyuk’s. “Look how cute your hole looks. It’s just begging for my cock to be stuffed inside of it,” he added, lightly stroking the entrance. 

 

“It’s because you made me cum already and then stuffed me with your fingers too,” Eunhyuk moaned out as he began to shake his ass in Donghae’s face. He knew Donghae loved it when he could watch him shake his ass, and if he could use it to tempt the man just a bit he would. “You know you want to stick it in,” Eunhyuk chanted as he began bobbing his ass up and down. “You know you want to feel my tight little ass clamping down around your enormous cock.”

 

“Fuck…you’re right.” Donghae got up onto his knees and lined his erection up with Eunhyuk’s hole before slowly pushing in until he was completely buried.

 

"Oh…yes…this is what I need…" Eunhyuk moaned out as he pushed his face into the bed and moaned even louder.

 

“God! You’re so tight even though we just had sex a while ago and you’ve been fingering yourself. You really are the best,” Donghae said as he bent down and began kissing Eunhyuk up his back and to his shoulders. “Want me to move now?”

 

“Yes. I want to feel you moving inside of me. I want you to ram your hard cock inside of me until I can't walk!" the younger screamed in pure desperation. 

 

Donghae complied with Eunhyuk’s desires and began to slowly move in and out of him, knowing just where to hit and how to drive his lover crazy with desire. It wasn’t long before Eunhyuk was begging Donghae to fuck him harder, and found himself laying on his back with Donghae plowing into him just how he liked. Donghae was holding onto Eunhyuk’s legs while he was pushing himself in, going in as deep as he possibly could. 

 

“Donghae…” Eunhyuk cried out weakly.

 

When Donghae looked down at the younger beneath him, he saw him holding his arms out. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, begging for Donghae to bend down so that he could hold him tightly. Clearly the younger was too over stimulated and flustered at the moment to say much, and looked relieved when Donghae understood him.

 

Releasing Eunhyuk’s legs, Donghae pushed them farther apart and leaned down to get closer to Eunhyuk. As he went down, so that the younger could wrap his arms around him, he also buried himself even deeper which earned him a loud moan in his ear. 

 

“Ooooooohhhh…Donghae…so far…you’re…so far…in…side…of me…aaahhnnnn…” Eunhyuk moaned. “So…big…so…deep…fuck…” he moaned again in pure ecstasy. 

 

“It’s so tight and warm inside of you,” the man stated as he ground himself against Eunhyuk, driving him completely crazy. 

 

Eunhyuk thrashed his head as his ass was stuffed with Donghae’s cock, which he could have sworn had just gotten bigger inside of him. 

 

Donghae continued doing this, not pulling out anymore, and soon he was rewarded with a tightening feeling around his entire cock. There was then the feeling of warm cum spurting out between their stomachs, and the sound of Eunhyuk moaning and calling out his name from under him. 

 

“You get so tight!” Donghae groaned as he momentarily stopped moving.

 

“Don’t…don’t stop…keep…m-moving…” Eunhyuk begged.

 

Doing what the younger requested, Donghae began moving in Eunhyuk again, feeling the tightness all around his cock. The feeling was too much and Donghae ended up cuming buried deep inside of Eunhyuk with only a couple more thrusts. When he tried to pull himself out, Eunhyuk wrapped his legs around him so that he couldn’t and rocked his hips a couple of times. 

 

“Come on, I need to shower again now,” Donghae groaned as he felt himself getting pulled in closer to Eunhyuk as he was kept in place. 

 

“Just a little longer like this,” Eunhyuk murmured while he hugged Donghae closer, breathing hard. “I just want to stay like this.”

 

“You really are too adorable sometimes,” Donghae cooed, pushing some of Eunhyuk’s hair away from his face so that he could fully see him. “Who told you to be this cute?” 

 

“My mom always told me to never stop being cute,” Eunhyuk answered even more cutely as he closed his eyes and smiled big. 

 

“Your mother is a very smart woman,” Donghae stated. 

 

“Just like the ever-so-handsome son of the family?” Eunhyuk asked as he looked with wide eyes up at Donghae. 

 

“Exactly like the ever-so-handsome son of the family. Such a clever boy I have, don’t I?” Donghae asked as he bent down and planted a kiss on Eunhyuk’s lips. 

 

“Yes, such a clever boy I am,” Eunhyuk responded as he gave Donghae a small kiss back.

 

“Now we really should get a shower in. Especially since you sprayed me with cum the first time you came,” Donghae explained to him. 

 

Eunhyuk’s face turned a deep shade of red and then adopted a guilty look as he averted his eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry, Donghae,” he apologized sadly as his grip tightened around the man. 

 

“It’s not your fault. You were just enjoying yourself a lot," Donghae explained with a smile on his face.  _ I bet he doesn’t even know how cute he looks right now. Feeling all guilty over something he shouldn’t,  _ he thought to himself. 

 

Looking down at Eunhyuk, Donghae waited for the boy to make eye contact with him again before giving him another kiss to show that it really was okay even though he could have done without it. 

 

Eunhyuk unwrapped his legs from around Donghae and let his arms fall to the bed, so that the older could finally pull out of him. When he pulled out, he made sure he did it slowly. This caused Eunhyuk to involuntarily moan as he felt Donghae’s whole length slide out of him, leaving him once again empty.

 

“So…when are we going to be heading back home?” Eunhyuk asked sadly, knowing that now that Donghae was aware that Sungmin was coming that their vacation was going to be cut short. 

 

“Hmm…” Donghae thought as he got up from the bed and offered his hand to Eunhyuk so that he could get up as well. “If Sungmin is getting in on the ninth like you said, I guess we could leave sometime that day,” he explained, only to see a saddened look on Eunhyuk’s face. “Hey…” Donghae called lightly as he nudged the younger, “…you can always have Kyuhyun meet up with Sungmin or something and keep him busy until we get back. Right? That way, maybe we can stay just a  _ bit  _ longer that day.”

 

“I love the way you think!” Eunhyuk took Donghae’s hand and allowed the man to help pull him up. “Let’s go shower together now,” he chirped happily.

 

“Perfect,” Donghae agreed as they began walking to the bathroom. “Maybe I can lather up my cock and help wash the inside of your ass.”

 

“Donghae, you pervert!” Eunhyuk yelled. “Maybe I don’t want to shower with you anymore if you’re going to say things like that!” he shouted as a huge blush covered his face.

 

“Oh come on, you know you’d enjoy it too,” Donghae stated as he rubbed his cock up against Eunhyuk.

 

“Pervert! How do you know I’d enjoy it!? I’m showering alone!” he shouted again. 

 

Tearing himself out of Donghae’s grasp, Eunhyuk ran the rest of the way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

 

“Eunhyuk! Come on don’t be like this! Please!? I’m sorry!” Donghae called from the other side of the door. “I just thought since you’re always so…active…yeah…let’s say active…that you would want to go for another round!”

 

“You can just call me horny if you’re going to call me anything!” Eunhyuk called from the other side of the bathroom door.

 

“So you admit you’re always horny?” Donghae asked in a lighter tone this time as he leaned his head against the door. 

 

“Aish! That’s not what I meant! I’m not always horny!” Eunhyuk screamed again and pounded his fist against the door, which in turn caused the door to move and hit Donghae in the head.

 

Donghae didn’t reply to Eunhyuk and removed his head from the door as he rubbed it and let out a small groan. He knew Eunhyuk hadn’t done that on purpose, but it still hurt. Placing his hand back down at his side, Donghae leaned up against the bathroom door, slowly slouching down to the floor where he would sit and wait for Eunhyuk to come out. He sat there for a couple of minutes without hearing the water for the shower or bathtub turning on, and he began to wonder if maybe Eunhyuk had fallen asleep or something. 

 

“Eunhyuk? Are you alright in there?” Donghae called as he stood up and lightly knocked on the door. 

 

There was no reply, but a small click as the lock was undone to the door. The door was opened just a crack, enough for Donghae to barely see half of Eunhyuk’s face as the younger peered out. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Donghae asked concernedly when he saw an unpleasant expression on the younger’s face. 

 

“You were right…” Eunhyuk mumbled out in defeat. 

 

“Right about what?” Donghae asked, not really understanding what the younger meant.

 

“I am always horny,” Eunhyuk explained as he opened the door a bit more to reveal yet another raging erection that was already dripping with pre-cum. “Will you come wash me?” he asked cutely as he covered his face with his hands, embarrassed that he already had this third erection of the day and it wasn’t even 10:00am yet.

 

“Do you want me to wash you everywhere?” Donghae asked, watching the cute boy before him with his leaking, twitching erection. 

 

Eunhyuk nodded his head and peaked at Donghae through his fingers. Donghae’s feet padded across the soft carpet to stand in front of Eunhyuk, and pulled the boy in by his hips so that Eunhyuk could feel the erection that he had gotten as well. 

 

“It would be my pleasure,” the older purred before leading Eunhyuk back into the bathroom. He closed the door with a click of the lock, so that Eunhyuk would have nowhere to run if he changed his mind at all. 


	17. What Else Is There Of Me To Give You?

It was only 6:38am, but Siwon stirred awake when he heard Kyuhyun grumbling something in his sleep. Siwon had wanted to wake Kyuhyun since it seemed like he was having some sort of nightmare, but he was also interested in what Kyuhyun was talking about. He knew it was probably bad to leave Kyuhyun like that, but the curiosity was getting to him. Siwon decided that he would only wake Kyuhyun up if he thought things were getting really bad. 

 

“No…I can…stop it!” Kyuhyun shouted in his sleep as he fidgeted under the covers. 

 

Sitting up more in the bed, Siwon was shocked by how fast things had escalated with Kyuhyun. The younger had gone from simply mumbling to shouting in only a matter of seconds.

 

“STOP!” Kyuhyun shouted louder this time, startling Siwon. “I can make him happy…” he whined out as he clutched at the pillow beneath his head. 

 

Siwon was about to wake Kyuhyun up since he couldn’t stand to see him like this when he caught something the younger had whimpered out. It had been hard to make out, but he was certain. Kyuhyun had said Heechul’s name. This whole thing had to do with Heechul. 

 

“Please…no…” Kyuhyun began to call out again, slightly thrashing around on the bed. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called as he gently shook Kyuhyun’s shoulder to try and wake him. “It’s okay, Kyuhyun. You can wake up now. Heechul isn’t here. It’s just me, Siwon,” he told the younger, hoping to bring him out of his sleep. 

 

The younger showed no sign of waking up, however, as he continued struggling under the covers. At this point, he was beginning to shove the covers off because he was throwing his limbs around so much. Siwon had no idea what he could possibly be dreaming about that involved Heechul and could cause him to move so much. 

 

“Kyuhyun, wake up!” Siwon called louder this time when he barely managed to dodge one of Kyuhyun’s arms as the younger continued thrashing around. “Please! Kyuhyun, wake up!” Siwon begged this time, grabbing a hold of Kyuhyun’s flailing arms to keep both of them safe.

 

“STOP IT!” Kyuhyun shouted, still deep in sleep, having no idea that Siwon was even trying to wake him up. 

 

Now Kyuhyun began kicking his legs around since he had lost the ability to move his arms around. 

 

_ He’s having a nightmare and I don’t even know what to do, _ Siwon realized as he continued trying to call out Kyuhyun’s name to grab his attention.  _ I don’t know how to help him… _

 

“I CAN DO IT! I PROMISE! LET ME HELP HIM!” Kyuhyun screamed with tears beginning to run down his cheeks from his closed eyes. “LET ME TRY!” he shouted again as more tears continued rolling down his face.

 

His kicks were becoming stronger as he fought more and more against Siwon’s grasp. Siwon wondered if Kyuhyun thought it was Heechul holding him down or something and that was the reason he was putting up such a fight. 

 

Suddenly though, Kyuhyun began to relax a bit. He had almost completely stopped kicking his legs around, and he wasn’t struggling to get his arms free anymore. All he was doing was crying as he slept with his body shaking slightly. Kyuhyun’s head tossed back and forth a little bit and small whimpers left his mouth, but other than that Kyuhyun had gone still. 

 

Keeping his grasp on Kyuhyun’s arms, though not as tight any more, Siwon straddled the crying boy and began planting light kisses on his cheeks to kiss away the tears that were falling out. Each light kiss made Kyuhyun scrunch his face a little on contact. Siwon didn’t know whether to feel hurt by this or to understand that he was most likely still dreaming about whatever scenario was going on in his head that was causing him to act like this. 

 

All of the sudden, Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open. They were filled with pure fear. Since it was still pretty dark in the room, the younger didn’t recognize that it was Siwon who was hovering over him and what he had been dreaming about came even more real to him. 

 

“NO!” Kyuhyun yelled at the top of his lungs as he brought one of his knees up to meet with Siwon’s crotch. 

 

The man instantly released Kyuhyun and fell over onto the bed while grabbing himself where Kyuhyun had kneed him. His breaths were labored and pained as he tried to contain the screams of pain that wanted to rip from this throat. 

 

“You’re…”  _ *gasp* “ _ ...awake…” Siwon groaned out, clenching his eyes shut as continued gasping for air. 

 

“SIWON!” Kyuhyun shouted as he realized what he had just done. “I-I’m so sorry! I…I…I didn’t know what I was doing!

 

“It’s…mmmmnnnn…f-fine…” the man managed to pant out through clenched teeth.

 

Siwon opened his eyes to see Kyuhyun kneeling close to him, playing with his hands. Kyuhyun was wondering what he should do to try and ease the pain he had caused. 

 

Kyuhyun brought his hand up to his face, only to feel a wet streak going all the way down his cheek. 

 

_ When was I crying?  _ he asked himself as he wiped away any of the remaining tears. 

 

Once the tears were wiped away, Kyuhyun sat on the bed with Siwon until the man was able to sit up again. Even though Kyuhyun could tell Siwon sat up while he was still in pain, he was glad that he was at least able to move. 

 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Siwon,” Kyuhyun apologized again as he looked to Siwon for any ounce of forgiveness he was willing give him.

 

“It’s alright, Kyuhyun. Not like it’s the first time I’ve been kneed in the balls,” Siwon stated as he tried to move as little as possible to avoid any more pain. 

 

“Are you sure? I could get you something if you need it,” Kyuhyun offered. 

 

“Stupid,” the man laughed. “I should be asking if there is something I should be doing for you,” Siwon said as he looked at Kyuhyun, wondering if the younger remembered anything.

 

“For me? Why?” Kyuhyun asked, tilting his head to the side. “Did I kick you so hard that you can’t think straight now?”

 

“You were screaming and crying in your sleep,” Siwon explained in a defeated tone. “It was extremely hard for me to watch you go through that and not be able to wake you up no matter how hard I tried. I was calling your name and shaking you, but you never snapped out of it. It was almost like you were in a trance or something.”

 

“They’re happening again…” Kyuhyun said under his breath as he declined his head and clenched his hands into fists.

 

“What’s happening again?” Siwon asked, scooting a bit closer to Kyuhyun so that he could comfort him if need be. “You mean nightmares?”

 

“They aren’t nightmares,” Kyuhyun stated, nervously licking his lips. “It’s nothing really to worry about now. I just use to get bad night terrors when I was little.”

 

“Night terrors?” Siwon asked. “Aren’t those just nightmares?”

 

“They’re worse than nightmares,” Kyuhyun explained. “ When I was younger I would scream in the middle of the night and the only way I knew what happened was when Jaejoong told me the next morning, because he’d hear my screaming randomly in the middle of the night. When he kept telling me about them, I went through a phase when it was almost impossible for me to sleep. I didn’t want to go into my room because I associated it with the reason I was having the night terrors. Then there was an extended period of time when I tried not sleeping at all, but that only made things worse,” Kyuhyun explained sadly. “We figured out that I only use to get them when something was really bothering me, or when I’m under too much stress so we began to manage my stress and everything. But…I guess I’m a special case or something because the night terrors are suppose to stop by the latest at seventeen...and even going that late is uncommon.”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called, pulling the younger closer to him. 

 

“You must think I’m fucked up or something,” Kyuhyun stated as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. “Someone this old…having night terrors like a little kid…I’m pathetic.”

 

“I don’t think that at all,” Siwon answered honestly. “I would never think that you are pathetic for something like this happening to you.”

 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever told outside of my family about this,” the younger confessed. “I didn’t want anyone thinking I was strange and that there was something mentally wrong with me, or anything like that.”

 

“Like I said, I don’t think you’re pathetic,” Siwon told him again. “I’m dead serious when I say that, Kyuhyun,” he said as he lifted Kyuhyun’s head up so that he could look the younger in the eyes. 

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun mumbled out.

 

“But you said that these night terrors are caused by stress,” Siwon said, remembering what Kyuhyun had said. “This happened…because of Heechul…didn’t it?” the man asked in a worried tone. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun croaked out. “I’m sorry…” he said as he placed his hand onto Siwon’s thigh and looked down into the man’s lap, not knowing where else to look.

 

“Hey, I told you that I’m fi-”

 

“No. It’s not about that,” Kyuhyun cut him off, since he knew the man must have gotten the wrong impression from where he was staring off to. “At the party last night…when you went to go with Henry to help your parents…I…I accidently ran into Heechul and well…”

 

“What happened?” Siwon asked. He wanted to push for an answer, but didn’t want to push so hard that he made Kyuhyun even more stressed or worried. 

 

“He…he kept telling me how…I know nothing about you…which I already know, but I know if you want to fill me in on something that you will!” Kyuhyun explained so that it didn’t seem like he was blaming everything on Siwon.

 

“I will explain things to you,” Siwon confirmed. “I just need to find the right time,” he explained in a nervous tone. “What else did he tell you?”

 

Kyuhyun paused for a bit, biting his bottom lip as he contemplated telling Siwon what else had been talked about with Heechul. 

 

“He said that…I can’t touch you…the way…I…want.” Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and saw the man had a pained look on his face as if he had just been kneed again. “And the sad thing is…he was right when he said that…” There was a short pause before Kyuhyun continued again. “Also that I can’t give you what you need. You’re use to Submissives and having them in that room of yours, the “Room of Pain”,” he said while making air quotes around the name of the room he had created in the very beginning. “I already proved that I’m not very useful in that department. Or at least, not to the level that you’re use to dealing with people in there. So…what else is there of me to give you?”

 

More tears were forming in Kyuhyun’s eyes as he began to realize just how useless he was to Siwon. He thought he had gotten all of his crying out when he realized that he couldn’t do what Siwon wished he could, when they had broken their ties before. He was obviously wrong. Each time he realized just how useless he seemed to Siwon, he couldn’t help but let his emotions get the better of him. He wanted to be everything Siwon needed in his life. 

 

“Sshhhh. It’s alright.” Siwon leaned over and placed his hand under Kyuhyun’s chin to tilt it up, so that he could look him in the eyes. 

 

“How can it be alright?” the younger asked, looking right back at Siwon.

 

“Don’t you think that if I was really unhappy with the ways things were going that I would have cut things off with you right away?” Siwon asked the younger in a gentle voice. 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head. He knew that both of them were giving it their best go to make this relationship work. He still couldn’t help but feel that certain pieces were missing. 

 

“But there are still so many thing’s I can’t do,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Then we’re going to have to fix some of those problems, now won’t we?” Siwon asked as he took in a shaking breath. 

 

“Fix some of them?” Kyuhyun asked when he saw just how nervous Siwon had looked when he had told him that.

 

“Wait right here, we’re going to begin fixing one of these problems right now,” Siwon stated in a still shaking voice. 

 

Getting up from the bed, Siwon left the room at quite a quick pace and disappeared to somewhere else. 

 

“Si-” Kyuhyun wanted to call out to the man, but he had disappeared faster than he had time to even say his name.

 

Kyuhyun remained sitting on the bed, wondering why Siwon had left the room and what he could possibly be getting.

 

When Siwon returned to the room, he was holding a red, odd shaped object that looked like some sort of marker. This peaked Kyuhyun’s interest more. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. 

 

“Here, we’re going to fix one of the problem we seem have continuously have that should have been resolved a long time ago,” Siwon said as he tossed the marker towards Kyuhyun who caught it after fumbling to catch it a couple of times.

 

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked while rolling the marker around in his hand. “Edible marker?” he asked as he looked up at Siwon and gave him a strange look. “Why do you even have this around?”

 

“Ryeowook uses it when he makes cakes or different types of deserts sometimes,” Siwon explained. “But since I am clearly not a desert, we’re going to use it for a different purpose today.” Siwon began walking over to the bed and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor, before sitting across from Kyuhyun. 

 

“I…I still don’t understand what we’re doing here...” the younger confessed. He stared at Siwon’s well toned chest and swallowed hard, studying the man’s muscles as they moved while he breathed.  _ Why did he just take off his shirt? _ he asked himself as he tried to work on not staring too much. 

 

“We’re going to mark up my body so that you know where the no go zones are and where you’re allowed to touch,” Siwon explained. “And slowly…I’ll work on you allowing to touch me in the places that I’m going to have you mark off,” he explained more. 

 

“But why with this?” Kyuhyun asked as he held up the marker and gave it a couple of shakes.

 

“Because it will give you enough time to memorize where I’m comfortable with you touching me. It will wash completely off with a couple of baths so that should give you enough time to memorize the zones,” Siwon explained as Kyuhyun looked at the marker in his hands more. “I’ve seen Ryeowook get this stuff on his hands and if he gets enough on him he sometimes has stains on his hands for maybe close to a week.” 

 

“We could always use something more permanent,” Kyuhyun pointed out. 

 

“Or I could just get it tattooed onto my body,” Siwon replied, looking like he was actually considering it. “That would definitely be permanent. Unless I chose to get it removed…ahh…I hear that hurts even worse though…” he stated as he clicked his tongue, raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Kyuhyun who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open. 

 

“No!” Kyuhyun suddenly shouted out. “No to the tattoo. I don’t like the idea of you getting one!”

 

“Then we’ll just have to stick with this then,” Siwon said as he pointed towards the marker that Kyuhyun was clutching onto for dear life.  

 

Siwon positioned himself so that he was laying on his back on the bed with his knees still bent. 

 

“Come lean against my knees,” Siwon instructed as he patted them to get Kyuhyun to come over to him.

 

Kyuhyun gripped the marker in one of his hands and began crawling over to Siwon when he noticed he was naked. 

 

“Can I put on some pants first?” he asked shyly. 

 

“No, there’s no need. I’ve seen every part of you already, so there would be no point in covering anything up. Now come on before I change my mind about this,” Siwon stated. He motioned with his hands for Kyuhyun to get closer to him and to climb on top of him like he’d instructed.

 

Not wanting Siwon to change his mind, Kyuhyun quickly positioned himself the way Siwon had told him to. For all he knew, this was going to be the only chance he was going to have to do this and he didn’t want to blow it.

 

“Are you ready to do this?” Siwon asked as he took a deep breath.

 

“Mhmm. Anything to know something more about you. No matter how large or small that piece of information is, I still want to know it,” Kyuhyun told him happily. “And…I’m really glad that you’re allowing me to learn this about you. I feel a bit closer to you already.”

 

Siwon smirked a bit at how eager Kyuhyun suddenly seemed to be to do this. At least one of them was looking forward to what was going to happen next.

 

“Open the marker,” Siwon told him in a stiff voice.  

 

Kyuhyun did what he was told and snapped the lid of the marker onto the end of it so that he wouldn’t lose it. As soon as the lid had popped off, Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon had began holding his breath. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Siwon said as he held his slight shaking hand out. 

 

Looking confused, Kyuhyun gave Siwon his free hand and waited to see what Siwon wanted to do. 

 

“I mean the one with the marker in it,” Siwon said as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh…ha ha…right. Sorry.” 

 

Kyuhyun reached out his hand that held the marker and let Siwon hold his hand. He could tell even more so now that Siwon was shaking slightly. Kyuhyun knew he was being brave to let him do something like this to him, even though it would clearly be hard for him the entire time. Kyuhyun was partly tempted to tell Siwon that they didn’t need to do this, but he stopped himself since he really wanted to know where he could touch the man. 

 

“Ready?” Siwon asked in a deep tone.

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun replied as his mouth suddenly went dry.

 

The grip Siwon had on Kyuhyun’s hand suddenly got a bit tighter as he guided the younger’s hand up towards the curve of his shoulder. 

 

“Press down,” Siwon instructed, and Kyuhyun did. 

 

Siwon directed Kyuhyun’s hand down, from the top of his shoulder, around his arm socket then down the side of his chest. Even though it didn’t seem like it would, the marker left a deep red line on Siwon’s skin. Siwon stopped Kyuhyun’s hand at the bottom of his rib cage, and then directed him across his stomach. Siwon grew tense  and stared into Kyuhyun’s eyes while showing almost no emotion. His look was so blank that Kyuhyun couldn’t tell what he was really feeling. The only thing that was giving away that he wasn’t enjoying this experience was when his jaw suddenly clenched and the occasional waver in his eyes. 

 

“Back up the other side,” Siwon instructed as he released Kyuhyun’s hand so that the younger could finish by himself. 

 

Kyuhyun mirrored the lines that Siwon had helped him to draw and then removed the marker from his skin. While he was finishing drawing the lines, he noticed that he could see faint white scars that were scattered around Siwon’s body. He tried to make it look like he wasn’t staring, but he wanted to know how he had managed to get those marks. Kyuhyun knew it was going to be a painful topic, but he knew he was going to have to ask Siwon about them eventually. 

 

“Done,” Kyuhyun stated with a small smile on his face, trying to tell Siwon that everything was going to be okay. 

 

“No, you’re not,” Siwon replied as he took his index finger and ran it across the base of his neck. 

 

Placing the marker back on the man’s skin, Kyuhyun drew a line where Siwon’s finger had just traced. As he did so, he could feel Siwon taking a rigid breath, trying to remain calm.

 

“Now my back,” Siwon murmured. 

 

Kyuhyun shifted off of Siwon and waited for the man to lay on his stomach and waited to be told what to do next.

 

“Follow the line from my chest, all the way around to the other side,” he instructed in the same low voice. 

 

As Kyuhyun did this, he began to notice more faded white scars that marked Siwon’s back. Since Siwon wore a shirt the majority of the time they had sex, he wasn’t so shocked that he hadn’t noticed before. Not to mention that when they were having sex, or were naked in general, he was also more focused on Siwon’s cock than anything else. 

 

“Around your neck too?” Kyuhyun asked as he finished making the lines on Siwon’s back. 

 

Siwon nodded his head, signaling it was alright, and Kyuhyun took the marker and made another line. 

 

“That’s all,” Siwon stated after he felt the marker leave his skin. “Those are the boundaries.”

 

“I can deal with those,” Kyuhyun said confidently now that he knew where he could and couldn’t touch. 

 

Kyuhyun closed the marker and made sure the lid was securely on before tossing it somewhere onto the bed. 

 

Turning his head around, Siwon stared up at Kyuhyun but the younger couldn’t tell what was filling Siwon’s eyes. Was it fear, lust, worry, something else? 

 

“Now that that’s done, I think you’ve been tempting me enough,” Siwon practically growled out as he continued staring at his prey.

 

“Uummffff!” Kyuhyun grunted, suddenly laying down on the mattress with Siwon hovering over him. “I asked if I could put on something before we started doing that and you told me no,” the younger pointed out. 

 

“Yes…I guess you did ask, and I did tell you no. But then again, if I would have let you I wouldn’t be able to do this right now,” the man growled out again with so much lust in his voice that it was almost unbearable to Kyuhyun. 

 

Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side, curious as to what Siwon was talking about. The younger suddenly moaned when he felt Siwon take hold of his cock. He knew what Siwon wanted. 

 

“Wait…Siwon! I’m dirty from yesterday,” Kyuhyun stated as he reached his hand down to grab onto Siwon’s. “I was sweating yesterday with all the people around and all the running and dancing.”

 

“Don’t forget that you sweat when we had sex in my room and when I gave you a handjob in the car. But that’s fine. I’m still dirty too so it doesn’t really matter,” Siwon reminded him, mainly because he didn’t want to stop.

 

“I have to go to work tomorrow!” Kyuhyun quickly said. “I have to be able to walk and sit and everything.”

 

“I’ll make sure you can still do those thing tomorrow,” Siwon quickly replied.

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something else when he felt Siwon beginning to kiss his chest. Knowing that he had already lost the fight, Kyuhyun let Siwon kiss him all over as the man got his cock erect, which wasn’t a difficult task since Kyuhyun loved the way the man touched him. 

 

“I know you still want to talk more,” Siwon said as he pulled away and ran his hand over Kyuhyun cheek. “But that can wait until after we’re done here.”

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun nodded his head when he suddenly felt Siwon stick one of his fingers into him. 

 

_ Sex first, talk later. My typical Siwon,  _ the younger laughed to himself as he felt Siwon stretching him more. 

 

Kyuhyun kept his eyes closed and let his mouth hang open a little bit as he felt Siwon put in two more of his fingers. 

 

“I don’t want your fingers anymore,” Kyuhyun finally moaned out after feeling Siwon prepare him for long enough. “I had enough of your fingering last night. I just want your cock stuffed in me now.”

 

“Ha…still as commanding as ever. That’s never changed about you, Kyuhyun. I like that.” Siwon removed his fingers and worked at getting his pants off before he kneeled between Kyuhyun’s legs. “I’ll go easy on you since you have work tomorrow.”

 

“I can always take pain medicine,” Kyuhyun stated, no longer caring if he hurt a bit after their sex. All he knew was that he had become extremely horny and wanted Siwon inside of him. “I just…gah…just fuck me already…I want you inside of me,” the younger shouted. “Pain or no pain, I’ll deal with it when it comes.”

 

“You like some pain don’t you?” Siwon asked in a teasing way, expecting Kyuhyun to deny it and hit him or something. 

 

“Yeah, sometimes,” the younger actually admitted. “Not when you use anything on me, but when it’s just you. I don’t mind a little pain from the toys you have though…” he stated, feel himself becoming more aroused by the thoughts flying through his head.

 

“You little masochist,” Siwon cooed. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even blush when Siwon called him a masochist. All he could do was give the man an interested smirk. What would Siwon choose to do with this new information? Anything? Nothing?

 

“Since you’re the supplier I guess that makes you the sadist,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “My sadist.”

 

“My masochist,” Siwon basically moaned out. 

 

“I think your little masochist wants something,” Kyuhyun seductively replied as he moved slightly under Siwon. 

 

Siwon raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh before leaning down towards Kyuhyun and blowing up the front of his neck to his chin. This made Kyuhyun shiver under him as he felt the cold air touch his heated body. He lifted his chin higher and higher as Siwon neared it with his breath, and only lowered it again once the man stopped blowing. 

 

“Please?” Kyuhyun asked lustfully as he stared up at Siwon, his eyes slowly making their way down the man’s body. 

 

Moving his eyes back up to Siwon’s, they watched each other. Just watching, not saying a single word. They let their breathing and stares say everything they could ever want to. Siwon stayed completely silent as he suddenly thrust into Kyuhyun all the way. Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he felt himself being stretched and gripped onto Siwon’s arms. 

 

“Does that feel better?” Siwon asked as he pushed himself harder into Kyuhyun. 

 

“So…m-much better.”

 

“You want to ask me anything now?”

 

“R-really? N-now?” Kyuhyun moaned out, shocked that Siwon would offer to answer any of his questions at a time like this.

 

“That’s what I just said isn’t it?”

 

“It’s too awkward now to as-aahhnn!” Kyuhyun was cut off in the middle of his sentence when Siwon rolled his hips, while still all the way inside of him. “Don’t…don’t do that when I’m tal-mmmhhnnn!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry. Were you saying something?” Siwon asked, doing it again.

 

“You’re so mean,” Kyuhyun groaned out as he felt Siwon pull out a little bit. “I thought you wanted to fuck me hard.”

 

“I do. And I will.” Siwon leaned down and bit harshly down onto Kyuhyun right ear, enough that he could taste just a little bit of blood. 

 

Kyuhyun gasped as he felt Siwon biting down on him and could feel a little trickle of blood from where Siwon had broken the skin. Bringing one of his hands up to his ear, he gently touched it and saw the blood on his fingers. 

 

“That wasn’t nice,” Kyuhyun stated, showing Siwon the trail of crimson red that was smeared on his fingers.

 

“Who says I have to be nice?” Siwon asked as he licked the blood off Kyuhyun’s fingers. “So, you have no questions for me right now?” he asked, pulling out of Kyuhyun a little bit more.

 

“I’ll ask you after we’re done.”

 

“Alright then. Why don’t we get started?” 

 

Siwon pulled almost the rest of the way out, so that only the head of his cock remained in Kyuhyun. He slammed all the way into the younger, hitting his prostate dead on. 

 

Kyuhyun bit down on the corner of his bottom lip to keep from shouting and managed to begin making himself bleed even more as he felt the taste of blood enter his mouth. 

 

“Well this is going to be no fun if you’re not moaning out in pleasure,” Siwon stated. “Are you still embarrassed about making noise even though we’ve done this countless times?”

 

When Kyuhyun refused to answer him, Siwon bent down and bit down on one of Kyuhyun’s nipples. Since this was an overly sensitive part of the boy’s body, Siwon wasn’t shocked when he heard a moan come from him. 

 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Siwon began thrusting again, this time earning moans from Kyuhyun. “If I really didn’t want to hear you moan, I would go and get a gag for you.” 

 

He saw Kyuhyun give him a genuinely interested look and couldn’t help, but lose his self-control. His thrusts became hard as he slammed himself into Kyuhyun repeatedly, even when the younger asked him to slow down. 

 

Kyuhyun found himself quickly becoming lost in pleasure as Siwon continued thrusting harshly into him. He soon began playing with his own nipples as he arched his back slightly. 

 

“If you don’t mind pain so much, and since your nipples seem to be so sensitive all the time, why don’t we do a little experimenting?” Siwon asked as his thrusts turned into grinds, burying himself fully in Kyuhyun’s ass. 

 

“Ex...experi…menting?” Kyuhyun breathed out, curious as to what the man had in store for him. 

 

Siwon lowered himself right next to Kyuhyun’s ear and whispered, “Nipple clamps.” He instantly felt Kyuhyun become tighter at those two simple words. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“I-I never said that!” Kyuhyun rebutted quickly.

 

“You’re mouth didn’t, but your body did,” Siwon pointed out. “So tight,” he goaned as he began pulling out slowly. 

 

“So I might be a little interested,” admitted Kyuhyun while he took a quick glance at Siwon. “Am I not allowed to be interested now?”

 

“Being interested is a good thing. I only want to try things with you that you’re interested in,” Siwon explained to him. “We did agree that we could always try things at our own pace. So as long as you’re fine with the idea, we can always do it.” 

 

“C-can we try them then?” the younger asked nervously. 

 

“Next time. Right now I just want to fuck you so bad,” Siwon groaned out. 

 

Kyuhyun was soon filled with Siwon’s cock again as he man began thrusting into him once more. Wrapping his legs around Siwon’s hips, Kyuhyun tried to force the man into him even more. 

 

_ Why can’t I ever get enough of him?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself, looking lustfully into Siwon’s eyes. 

 

The younger soon closed his eyes, however, when he felt a familiar feeling begin to form. Kyuhyun’s moans were beginning to get louder. He wanted to wait and cum with Siwon, but the man above him was showing no sign of needing to cum yet. 

 

Kyuhyun was only able to last a couple more thrusts before he came without warning Siwon. Thinking that Siwon would cum soon after him, he was shocked when the man continued plowing into his ass like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Siwon…slow down…a bit,” Kyuhyun requested as his body tried to deal with all the sensations flooding his system. 

 

Siwon slowed his pace down a little and Kyuhyun actually thought he was going to listen to his request. His mind changed when Siwon grabbed hold of his cock and began pumping it fully back to life. Giving Kyuhyun a mischievous smirk, Siwon began ramming into him, causing Kyuhyun to shift around on the bed each time he entered him. Kyuhyun tried to raise himself so that he was leaning up on his elbows, but he instantly fell back to the bed because he was feeling too weak.

 

Soon Kyuhyun was fully erect again, thanks to Siwon’s handjob and continuous fucking. Burying his fingers into Siwon’s hair, he called out the man’s name in ecstasy. He was so aroused right now that he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

“Need to cum again so soon?” Siwon asked as he felt Kyuhyun getting tighter around him. “Do you want to cum with me this time?”

 

“Yes. To both,” the younger panted out while moving his hands from Siwon’s hair back to his arms where he could hold on firmly. 

 

Siwon felt the grip Kyuhyun had on him and winced a bit when he felt the boy’s nails slowly digging into the flesh on his arms. This did not deter him from continuing to plow into the one laying beneath him though. If anything, it made him want to give more to Kyuhyun. Adjusting the angel he was going in at, he was now at the perfect spot where he could constantly abuse the bundle of nerves that Kyuhyun kept yelling at him to hit again. 

 

Neither of the two seemed like they were going to last much longer. Siwon could tell Kyuhyun was about to release himself because the grip on his arms had become even tighter. When he looked down at his arms, he could even see a little trickle of blood running from under a couple of Kyuhyun’s nails. Kyuhyun had his eyes closed in ecstasy with his head tilted back so he was most likely unaware of what he was doing. 

 

“Siwon! Siwon! Siwon! Siwon!” Kyuhyun began calling out, moving his hips to meet with Siwon’s. “I’m cuming! I can’t wait any more!”

 

Siwon was glad because he had been waiting for Kyuhyun to need release to release himself. He had been ready to cum for a while now, but had been holding back to wait for the younger. 

 

Wanting to get Kyuhyun to reach his orgasm, Siwon began making sharp hip thrusts to get in deeper and abuse the younger’s prostate a couple more times. That did it for Kyuhyun as he arched his back off the bed and shouted Siwon’s name one last time, spraying his cum all over his stomach and feeling Siwon fill him up. 

 

Kyuhyun’s legs fell to the side as he came down from his high and felt Siwon pull out from him. When he released his hands from the man’s arms, he noticed something red under his nails. Blood.

 

“Siwon! Oh no! Are you okay!?” Kyuhyun asked as he noticed the cuts in his arms that he must have given him. 

 

“I’m alright, Kyuhyun. No need to worry. Just a couple of small cuts is all. They’ll heal in a couple of days,” Siwon explained, and Kyuhyun was able to take a sigh of relief that Siwon wasn’t angry at him.  _ What’s a couple more scars,  _ he thought to himself as he wiped a little bit of the blood from his arm, smearing it onto the palm of his hands. “And I should be asking you if you’re the one who’s okay.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My butt hurts a bit though,” Kyuhyun admitted, trying to sit up a bit. “It felt good though, so doesn’t really matter.”

 

“It tore a little,” Siwon explained to him. “I might have gone a bit too far this time,” he said in a guilty voice. “Why didn’t you tell me to stop if I was hurting you? Was that why you were holding onto me so hard? Not because it felt good, but because I was actually hurting you!?” 

 

“It did hurt…at first. But then it began to feel good. I’m your little masochist, remember?” Kyuhyun said with a sly smile making its way across his sweating face. 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed out. “This isn’t something to joke about. If I’m hurting you, you  _ have  _ to let me know. Tell me clearly that it hurts.”

 

“Okay…I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you this time.” Kyuhyun looked sadly away from Siwon as he pulled his legs up to his chest. “I’ll tell you next time…alright?” he said, still refusing to look back at Siwon.

 

“Now you’ve gone and made me the bad guy in this situation,” Siwon groaned out. “How about this…” he said as he lifted Kyuhyun’s chin up, “...I’m going to go and clean these cuts out quickly. After I finish doing that we can take a nice relaxing bath together. The warm water will make your butt feel better.”

 

“Mmmm, sounds great!” Kyuhyun’s emotions did a full circle as he now sat excitedly on the bed, even bouncing a bit on his sore butt, ignoring the stinging sensation. “I’m just going to walk around a bit in the room to stretch my legs.”

 

“Just don’t hurt yourself since I already managed to do that,” Siwon told him as he gave a worried look at Kyuhyun’s ass.

 

“I’ll stop moving around if it hurts too badly,” the younger reassured him with a smile on his face. “I promise.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Siwon said, giving Kyuhyun a peck on the lips before getting up from the bed. 

 

Siwon went and grabbed a shirt from his closet before heading towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Kyuhyun looked around the room a bit before standing up from the bed as well. 

 

Kyuhyun realized he had never really had the chance to look out of the window to the balcony before, since it had been night time before and Siwon had wanted to drapes closed. Kyuhyun casually strolled over towards them as he worked on stretching his legs and rubbing them a bit. They had been so tense when he had been clinging to Siwon that they physically hurt. Running his hands over the drapes, the younger noticed how soft they felt and began to wonder what material they were made out of. That pointless thought quickly left his head, however, and he grasped them to pull them apart just enough so that he would be able to see out. He was just about to pull them apart more when someone came barging into the room.

 

“Sir! We have a situation!” a young man Kyuhyun had never seen before shouted as he barged into the room, flinging the door open in the process. 

 

The younger looking man had completely startled Kyuhyun and even more so since Kyuhyun was standing completely naked in front of this stranger.

 

“Yyyyaaaaaaa!” Kyuhyun screeched out as he took a couple of steps away from the window. As he backed up he managed to trip on his own two feet after tangling them a bit in the long drapes. This caused him to fall backwards and onto his sore butt. “Ouch!” he shouted again at the impact. 

 

Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, the two doors leading to the balcony crashed open and two more men were then standing in the room, looking around as if it was on fire. The bathroom door also banged open to reveal a worried Siwon with his shirt half buttoned and a towel tied around his waist. 

 

When Kyuhyun looked back towards the young man who had come barging into the room, he noticed Hankyung was standing behind him. He was out of breath and leaning up against the doorway, looking like he was about to kill the stranger who had barged into the room so suddenly. Then there was Kyuhyun, sitting butt naked, with his legs splayed open, revealing himself to the five men standing in the room.


	18. You're The Second Person

Kyuhyun finally came to his senses and pulled his legs closed. He brought them up to his chest to hide himself from everyone else as best as he could. His face turned red as he tilted his head down to hide himself even more. Out of everything that could have happened, he never expected there to be four people plus Siwon looking at him while he was naked. 

 

_ “Tack this onto the list of the most embarrassing moments of my life,”  _ Kyuhyun said to himself as he stole a quick glance at Siwon, who was glaring at both Hankyung and the other younger looking man who was with him. 

 

Siwon had quickly disappeared back into the bathroom and reappeared with a large towel, which he hung over Kyuhyun’s head and shoulders to shield him from everyone else. The younger gladly let Siwon do this as he felt himself becoming smaller in the eyes of everyone. 

 

“You two!” Siwon yelled, pointing to the two men who had barged in from the glass doors. “Back outside to your posts!”

 

“Yes, Sir!” they answered together as they continued to keep their eyes averted from the naked boy on the floor. 

 

They were quickly out of the room with the door closed and locked behind them. As soon as they were gone, Siwon turned his attention back over to Hankyung and the other man in the room. 

 

“I’m very sorry, Sir!” Hankyung apologized as he bowed. He forced the younger looking man to do the same, grabbing him by the back of the neck and forced him down. 

 

“Ouch! Hankyung…” the younger man groaned as he was forced down.

 

“Shut up,” Hankyung growled at him, so it was only audible to him. “He’s still under training, Sir,” Hankyung told Siwon quickly. “I never thought he was  _ this  _ stupid when I told him to come and give you an urgent message.” Hankyung made sure to keep the younger's head pushed down so that he wouldn’t do something stupid, like try and look at Kyuhyun. 

 

Hankyung knew that if the new trainee looked up at Kyuhyun right then that he would be as good as dead. He might as well be dead already since Hankyung was betting he had already seen the boy naked after barging in the way he had. 

 

Storming over to the two of them, Siwon removed Hankyung’s hand from the younger and pushed the scared young man up against the wall with his hand at his throat. Siwon was absolutely furious. No, furious couldn’t even describe how angry he was at the moment. There were no words to describe how he was feeling.

 

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t get rid of you  _ right  _ now!” Siwon shouted as he glared at the man in his grasp. 

 

“I-I-I-I’m sorry!” the younger wailed out, seeming that it was the only thing he could say at the moment. “I didn’t expect to see someone else in here! I thought it was just going to be you! I won’t make the same mistake again! I’ll be more careful!”

 

“Whether it would have just been me alone, who says I would have been presentable at the time?” Siwon growled at the younger, who was shaking even more in his grasp. “Don’t go making assumptions by yourself that everyone is going to be ready anytime you decide to pop your fucking head into a room. Especially with someone’s bedroom, you idiot,” he growled again, his eyes piercing into the younger. 

 

If daggers could actually come shooting out of someone’s eyes, the trainee would have had dozens in him right now. Siwon glared even harder at him before quickly glancing over the Hankyung, who was nervously staring at the two of them.

 

“What’s his name?” Siwon asked as he averted his attention back to the younger in his grasp.

 

“Umm…Taemin…Lee Taemin” Hankyung answered nervously. It looked like Siwon really could kill Taemin right on the spot if he only tightened his grip on the younger's throat a bit.

 

“Taemin…Lee Taemin…listen to me carefully. Be fucking lucky that your talent is worth a lot or else I would have you fucking killed right now! Not just kicked out of here…but actually killed! I would make sure every last drop of blood would be drained out of your pathetic, worthless body and have all of your weak bones crushed!" Siwon yelled directly in his face. “If something like this  _ ever  _ happens again, I can guarantee you that you will die by my hands,” he stated through clenched teeth. “Understand me?”

 

“Y-y-yes…” a frightened Taemin stuttered out. 

 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Siwon hissed out, pissed that the younger didn’t even know how he was to properly address him.

 

“Y-yes…S-Sir…” Taemin stuttered out again as he tried to swallow under the more than light pressure being applied to his throat.

 

“You would do best to remember this day, Taemin. Remember it well,” Siwon hissed at him again as he narrowed his eyes and searched the boy’s face. 

 

“Y-yes, Sir!” the younger almost yelled out. “I’ll engrave it into my memory!”

 

“I’m hoping this little conversation is the only thing getting engraved,” Siwon stated, hinting that Taemin was to forget the naked Kyuhyun he had seen when he had barged in. 

 

“Ab-absolutely, Sir!” Taemin answered back, still in a shaking voice. "I-I won't remember anything besides this conversation, Sir!"

 

“I’ll personally rip your dick off and shove it down your throat if you remember anything else,” the man said as he leaned in closer to Taemin, so that he would be the only one able to hear what he was saying. 

 

Taemin turned pale and began to cower in Siwon’s grip as his eyes grew big. He looked like he could pass out right on the spot if Siwon didn't still have a grasp on him. Clearly the younger had never been in this much trouble ever before, and the threats to him weren’t making the situation any better for him. Taemin had no idea that Siwon was this strict of a person, but this was definitely something for him to remember and remember well. 

 

Hankyung stepped closer to Siwon, but not close enough to be in striking distance. He knew Siwon could easily snap at any moment and didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that snap. Bowing again, Hankyung cleared his throat to gain Siwon’s attention. 

 

“Please, allow me to remove Taemin from the room,” Hankyung said as he kept his eyes on the floor. “I’ll make sure to reprimand him for his stupid mistake.” Hankyung stood up when he heard Siwon sigh heavily and give him a nod. “Are you alright Mr. Cho Kyuhyun?” Hankyung asked without looking over towards the younger, who was keeping himself covered up as best as he could at the moment. 

 

“Yeah…I’m alright…” Kyuhyun murmured out as he pulled the towel tighter around him so that there was no chance of exposing himself.

 

“Come on,” Hankyung said while grabbing Taemin by the hair and hauling him out.

 

“Ouch! Hankyung, let go! It hurts!” Taemin complained as he grabbed at Hankyung’s hand to try to get him to release him.

 

“Compared to what Siwon was going to do to you, or what I would do to you if I was allowed to…this is nothing. Deal with it,” Hankyung stated as he gave Taemin another hard pull and dragged him down the hallway. “Think before you act next time,” he told Taemin.

 

Taemin tried to keep up with Hankyung, but the man was taller and was walking quickly, causing the pull on his hair to be harder. 

 

As soon as they were gone from the room, Siwon closed and locked the door before walking over to the two glass doors and closing the drapes to give them more privacy. With that done, he walked over to Kyuhyun. Siwon kneeled down by Kyuhyun and removed the towel he had kept over his head and was hugging to his body. 

 

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun? Are you hurt?” Siwon asked concernedly.

 

“I only fell on my butt,” the younger stated, still feeling embarrassed over the whole situation. 

 

“Let’s get you into a warm bath. That’ll soothe away any pain.” Siwon stood up and held a hand out to Kyuhyun. He took it and allowed the man to help pull him up. “I’m sorry, but this will have to be kind of a quick bath. I’ll have to see what’s going on with everything.”

 

“That’s alright. I understand,” the younger mumbled out. 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to tell Siwon how disappointed he was that their time in the bath together was going to be cut short, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it. If he remembered correctly, Hankyung had said something about the matter being urgent. It really couldn’t be helped that some things were going to have to be rushed. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon filled the tub and stripped his clothes off before taking the towel from Kyuhyun and placing it on the counter. Siwon was the first one to get into the tub and leaned up against the cool tile before motioning for Kyuhyun to come and join him. 

 

“I want you to face me this time,” he told Kyuhyun as he boy neared the tub. 

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun stepped into the tub and worked at sitting down. The first time his butt entered the water, there had been a stinging sensation because of the soap that had been added. Kyuhyun shot back out of the water, hissing in pain. Taking a deep breath after seeing Siwon’s hurt expression, he settled back down again with his legs going over Siwon’s so that they were close together. 

 

Kyuhyun’s butt was planted firmly on the bottom of the tub, causing some pain from his ass to come back. He winced a little bit, but other than that kept a straight face as he looked up at Siwon. They both stared at each other as the water stilled around them, until Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in and gave him a small kiss. 

 

“Nnnhhh…” Kyuhyun groaned as pain ran through his ass again from being slightly torn. 

 

“Does your butt hurt that bad?” Siwon asked in the guiltiest voice the younger had ever heard.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kyuhyun lied, forcing a smile out.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun an unamused look, showing him that he knew he was lying. 

 

“Here, put your hands on the edge of the tub and lift yourself up quickly,” Siwon instructed. Siwon tapped the sides of the tub where he wanted Kyuhyun to place his hands. As Kyuhyun did this, Siwon drew his legs in and crossed them before placing his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and guiding him back down. “Is that better?” the older asked once Kyuhyun was seated again. 

 

Smiling, Kyuhyun nodded his head, thankful that his butt wasn’t in pain anymore. His butt was now cradled in Siwon’s legs so that he didn’t have to sit on the hard surface of the tub. Siwon looked to have relaxed a bit now that Kyuhyun was more comfortable and leaned his head back as he wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist. As Kyuhyun was pulled in slightly, he placed his hands on Siwon’s shoulders, just outside of the lines he had made on his body not too long ago. 

 

“What if some of this rubs off on the tub?” Kyuhyun asked, breaking the silence. “You said that it can stain skin, so what would it do to the bath?”

 

“You don’t have to worry about small things like that,” Siwon stated with a small laugh. “If it does rub off a bit then I’ll just have Ryeowook clean it off when he comes in for work on Monday,” he explained as he continued to keep his eyes closed. 

 

“Ahh, I see.” Kyuhyun tilted his head a bit to look around before he thought of something. “Could…those guys outside hear us earlier when we were…well…you know...having sex?”

 

“Of course not. Those doors are soundproof,” Siwon explained as if he had expected Kyuhyun to already know that. 

 

“Then how did they know to come rushing in?” Kyuhyun asked as he cocked his head to the side. “It’s not like the could have heard me scream, and they were there before you were.”

 

“I had a special button installed in each room when the locks were being changed out,” Siwon explained. “If anything happens that is dangerous, all you have to do is push it and it alerts the men who are in charge of patrolling that area,” Siwon continued explaining. “If more men are needed for back up, each of my men have their own device that alerts the other nearest patrollers. The two men who rushed in were on their section of duty for the bedroom and bathroom area. When I heard you scream, I pushed the button and they were alerted through their earpiece.”

 

“Wooooooow!”

 

“Impressed?”

 

“Very.”

 

Siwon chuckled a bit before relaxing again with Kyuhyun sitting in his lap contently. 

 

They were soon back to sitting in silence with Kyuhyun watching Siwon’s face as the man appeared to be sleeping. Kyuhyun’s eyes began to trace the lines he had made and wondered why they were only at those specific places. With his thumb, he ran over the edge of one of the lines he had created. As soon as his thumb made contact with the line, he heard Siwon take in a sharp breath. When Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon’s face, he saw Siwon looking down at his hand almost nervously, wondering if he was going to go inside of the line. 

 

“I’m not in the line,” Kyuhyun said, moving his thumb down the line a bit. “I’m still in the safe zone.”

 

“It’s close enough,” Siwon answered while he took labored breaths through his nose. “I’ll just have to get use to it I guess since that was the purpose of doing that anyways.”

 

Opening his eyes more, Kyuhyun went back down to looking at the red line that separated where he could and couldn’t touch. 

 

“One day I will be able to-"

 

“Touch everything,” Siwon finished for him as he leaned his head back and turned it to the side. 

 

“Everywhere…” the younger whispered out as he bit his bottom lip while imagining when that day would come. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but begin to smile when Siwon said that. He wanted to be able to touch Siwon anywhere without having to worry about having the man get mad or getting bound because of it. Kyuhyun couldn’t even begin to imagine what that would be like. All he knew was that it wasn’t something that was going to happen over night. This could very well be a long process depending on the trust levels they had for each other. 

 

“So…why can’t I touch you everywhere right now?” Kyuhyun bravely asked as he continued tracing some of the lines he had drawn. “I mean…something bad must have happened to you to have these types of boundaries. And those scars…” His eyes began to get wet as he attempted to hold back his tears. He didn’t like thinking about what Siwon had gone through to get them. 

 

“That’s kind of a longer story,” the man told him after taking in a long breath. “How about I tell you once we’re out of the tub and have taken care of whatever is going on.” Siwon looked back at Kyuhyun and noticed the younger was crying. 

 

Kyuhyun noticed that Siwon had seen him crying, and turned his face away a little to try and hide the tears.

 

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled out, knowing that he must be making Siwon feel even worse right now. 

 

“Do you want to know that badly right now?” Siwon asked in a light voice. 

 

“No…no…it’s fine if we wait. I understand. It’s just…I feel bad,” Kyuhyun choked out, trying to hold himself together as much as possible. 

 

“It was in my past, Kyuhyun. There’s nothing you could have possibly done to prevent anything that happened back then.” Siwon removed one of his hands from Kyuhyun’s waist and ran it over Kyuhyun’s face gently. “Ha…guess there was no point in wiping your tears away if I was only going to wet your face more with my hand.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed and rubbed his cheek with his dry hand.

 

“It’s the thought that counts…right?” the younger said with a small laugh as he tried to smile back at Siwon. 

 

Siwon nodded his head and reached for something towards the side of the tub. When Kyuhyun noticed what he was holding, he saw it was something that looked like a shower head that had a long hose on it. He knew that it was meant for washing yourself off, but with the way they were currently sitting it didn’t seem like the optimal thing to use. 

 

“Siwon…what are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked as he attempted to move from the man’s lap. 

 

“Just having some fun…” he said as he pressed the button and watched as a quick spurt of water sprayed into the air. 

 

Kyuhyun relaxed a bit, seeing that Siwon was just playing with it a little. He was just beginning to relax when he felt some of the water hit his chest. Looking at Siwon again, he noticed that he man was smirking at him while pointing the shower head looking thing in his direction. Siwon sprayed a little more water onto Kyuhyun as he laughed a bit.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun complained as he made a reach for the object. “That’s not nice.”

 

“Awww…come on. Let me have some fun,” Siwon said with a small pout on his lips, spraying Kyuhyun again. 

 

The two of them kept fighting for the sprayer, until Siwon began to completely soak Kyuhyun with it. Kyuhyun was fighting to get out of Siwon’s lap the entire time to escape the spray of water. The two of them were more so laughing and playing around now, having fun as Siwon continued teasing Kyuhyun. 

 

Making another attempt to get out of Siwon’s lap, Kyuhyun ended up falling backwards. He had tried to place his hands behind him to catch himself, but the bottom of the tub was slick and he ended up falling backwards, submerging himself under the water. Siwon immediately let go of the sprayer, letting it plunge into the water, and reached for Kyuhyun to pull the boy back up. 

 

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun!?” Siwon asked once the younger managed to get his eyes open. 

 

_ *Cough* _ “Yeah…I’m alright.”  _ *Cough Cough* _

 

“Here, let’s move you so that doesn’t happen again,” Siwon said worriedly as he wiped some of the soap off Kyuhyun’s face so that it wouldn’t get into his eyes. 

 

Moving fully out from Siwon’s lap, Kyuhyun kneeled in the tub as he continued to wipe the soapy water from his eyes as best as he could. He had gotten some in his mouth too so now he had the terrible taste of soap there. At least looking on the bright side, he hadn’t hurt himself. 

 

When he looked up at Siwon next, he saw the man still looked concerned about him. He also managed to spy the sprayer laying in the water since some of the bubbles from the soap had dissipated in the water already.  

 

Getting up on all fours, Kyuhyun crawled back over towards Siwon and got really close to his face, acting as if he wanted a kiss or something. Siwon was completely entertained with what he thought Kyuhyun was coming in for, and was taken by surprise when he received a squirt of water to the face instead of a kiss or something more sensual. Spitting some water out of his mouth, Siwon looked wide eyed at Kyuhyun who was sticking his tongue out while letting random spurts of water out.

 

“Now it’s my turn!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he pointed the sprayer towards Siwon and let another stream flow out and hit the man in the shoulder. 

 

Siwon was now the one fighting to get the sprayer back from Kyuhyun as the younger tried his hardest to keep it away from him. 

 

They were both sloshing the water around in the tub, causing some of it to splash out onto the floor. The two of them messed around for a couple more minutes, before Siwon had Kyuhyun backed up against the other wall of the tub and pinned his hands next to his head. Even though he had tried his hardest, Kyuhyun knew that Siwon would most likely be the victor in their little game. 

 

Kyuhyun dropped the sprayer back into the water as Siwon made his way between his legs and brought himself in closer. 

 

Staring into Siwon’s eyes, Kyuhyun waited for the man to do something, but he never did. They just stayed like that with Kyuhyun pinned in place as the water slowly stilled around them. The only sounds that filled the bathroom was those of drops of water dripping onto the floor or back into the tub. 

 

Licking  his lips, Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom one as he watched Siwon watch him. 

 

“Siwon…” the younger called out quietly.

 

“Kyuhyun,” the man replied, still watching him.

 

Siwon adjusted the way he was kneeling a little and in the process bumped his knee against the sprayer that was now abandoned beneath the water. It had made a scraping sounds against the bottom of the tub, but neither of them cared. They were purely focused on each other. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out in a more lustuous voice this time.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon called back as he leaned in more and locked his lips with Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth right away and let Siwon take control of their kiss. The younger felt as Siwon pushed him harder into the back of the tub, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips a little and moan slightly. They continued kissing, getting hotter as they went on, which only added to the already steamed up room. Kyuhyun began whining under Siwon as their kiss became a bit rougher and as he felt Siwon biting at his lips. 

 

“Mmpphh…Si…mmmm…won…mmm…” Kyuhyun called out between kisses. 

 

Siwon pulled back from their kiss and looked down at Kyuhyun, whose eyes were half closed and was breathing hard as he tried to gather himself back together. The younger’s chest was heaving up and down as he rested against the tub contently, not caring that he still couldn’t move. He just loved the feeling of Siwon being so close to him. 

 

“We should be getting out. The water’s starting getting cold,” Siwon stated as he released Kyuhyun and began getting out of the tub. 

 

“Okay…” the younger replied while nodding his head and let his arms fall back into the water.  

 

Kyuhyun watched the man, dripping wet, climb out from the water and couldn’t help but look at his strong muscles. His mind was going to a very sexual place, but he knew that they wouldn’t have time to do anything if he got an erection now. 

 

“I’ll empty this later. Come on,” he said while holding his hand out to Kyuhyun, who was still sitting in the cooling water. 

 

Kyuhyun got out of the tub and allowed Siwon to wrap him in the towel he had been covered with earlier and help to dry him off. Siwon placed the towel on Kyuhyun’s head and moved it around to help dry his hair off. While Siwon did this for him, Kyuhyun helped to dry Siwon’s shoulders and stomach since that was all he could reach while the man worked on his head. 

 

When Siwon pulled the towel off Kyuhyun’s head, the younger reached the towel up and began gently drying off Siwon’s face. Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand to stop him and brought it up to his mouth, where he planted a light kiss there. When Siwon released Kyuhyun’s hand, he took the towel from the younger and draped it over his head so that he could dry his hair. 

 

While Siwon was working on drying his hair off, Kyuhyun finished his body and then looked back up at the man. Siwon was staring down at Kyuhyun with his hair dried, with the towel over his head. Kyuhyun took a couple steps closer to Siwon and hooked his fingers together around the man’s neck. Kyuhyun leaned up and brushed his lips against Siwon’s, and the man returned the kiss. 

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon called between their kisses. “We…need to…go see…what…Hankyung…was…talking…about…”

 

Kyuhyun slowly pulled away from Siwon. He then grabbed the man’s hand before pulling him out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

 

“Sorry…got a little carried away…” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“It’s alright, Kyuhyun. You just want to feel comforted because of everything going on…right?” Siwon asked as the younger gawked up at him.

 

“How…”

 

“I was like that when I was younger too,” the man told him. “I wanted that comfort, and I latched onto the first person I knew could give me that comfort when it mattered,” Siwon explained without going into too much detail. “But come on, let’s get dressed quickly or Hankyung may begin to think we’ve forgotten about him.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled up at Siwon. The man walked into the giant closet and came back with a shirt, sweatpants and a pair of socks for the both of them.

 

“We may as well be comfy,” Siwon stated as he handed Kyuhyun his things. 

 

After they were dressed, they both began heading towards the living room, with Kyuhyun slightly limping behind Siwon because of the pain that he still felt in his butt. 

 

When they reached the living room, they saw Hankyung pacing back and forth waiting for them as he turned the watch he was feeling around on his wrist. Clearly, whatever had happened was important enough for Hankyung to be acting this antsy. 

 

“There you are,” Hankyung said with a small sigh. “Sorry again about before with the trainee,” the man apologized, bowing again to Siwon and Kyuhyun.

 

“I’ll let it slip this once! If it happens again, I’m killing that guy.” Siwon didn’t look pleased to say the least. “Well, tell me whatever was so urgent before that the rookie came barging into our room.”

 

“It’s more something that I have to show you because I really cannot explain it to you in enough detail,” Hankyung explained in a half scared, half nervous tone since nothing like this had ever happened before. “We need to go down to the garage. I think you might want to put shoes on before we head down.” 

 

Siwon shook his head and ushered Kyuhyun along with him to the elevator and Hankyung pressed the button to take them down. They all stood in silence as they rode down in the elevator, waiting to see what all of the commotion had been about. What could have gone on in the garage?

 

When the doors of the elevator slid open to the parking garage, Hankyung led them to where Siwon had all of his cars parked, along with the one he had gotten back for Kyuhyun's use. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the sight before him. The car Siwon had bought for him had all four of its tires slashed, and was covered in paint. It had scratches all over it, all the windows were shattered, and had the word SLUT was spray painted in black across the entire left hand side. The hood of the car was also dented, had been forced open, and they could all see that the engine had been tampered with and completely ruined. The roof of the car also looked like it had been jumped on because it was caved in.

 

“We already checked the security cameras, but they’ve been tampered with. We tried multiple solutions to try and get the footage but…it’s gone…I’m sorry, Sir,” Hankyung explained. 

 

“It’s alright,” Siwon stated. “I think we all know who’s responsible for this,” he said in a cold, emotionless tone. 

 

As Hankyung shifted his feet, the sound of crunching glass could be heard under his shoes. Siwon shifted uncomfortably where he stood as he continued looking at the amount of damage that was done to the car. This must have taken quite some time to do considering Siwon had gotten strong windows for Kyuhyun’s car, so that the younger would be as safe as possible without having bulletproof ones installed.  

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whined when he saw the sight before him and registered who Siwon had been talking about who had ruined the car. “I’m…I’m…”

 

“Have this car towed, but don’t let anyone else see it,” Siwon instructed Hankyung as he held Kyuhyun closer and stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him, if that was even possible. “I’m taking Kyuhyun back upstairs. Send me a text when everything is taken care of.”

 

“Would you like me to go out and purchase another car after this is all taken care of?” Hankyung asked before Siwon could disappear.

 

“No, we’ll take care of that later. For now just get rid of that one,” Siwon instructed.

 

Hankyung nodded his head, pulling his phone out from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. He began talking as Siwon led Kyuhyun back to the elevator and stepped inside. 

 

“It’s okay, you can relax,” Siwon coaxed as he still held Kyuhyun close. “Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he reassured. 

 

“How…how does he even know about me!?” Kyuhyun asked as he held onto Siwon. “I haven’t gone advertising that I’m with you or anything, so why would he know? I don’t understand!”

 

“I have a hunch,” Siwon said as they arrived at his floor and they stepped out. “Follow me.” 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to be left alone right now and followed Siwon willingly. Leaving less than a foot of space between the two of them, he clung onto the bottom of Siwon’s shirt. They stepped into Siwon’s office where Siwon pulled out a newspaper, the one that had the picture of the two of them together that was taken after Kyuhyun’s graduation ceremony. 

 

“If I wouldn’t have pulled you in for the picture, Kibum never would have known that you were my Submissive at the time.” Siwon placed the paper back into his desk and slammed the drawer shut, making various items jiggle around on his desk. “I’m sorry, Kyuhyun,” he apologized as he leaned on his desk and shook his head. 

 

“It’s not like you knew something like this was going to happen,” Kyuhyun stated. “For all you know, Kibum could have moved away and wasn’t even going to see this photo.” 

 

“I made a stupid mistake. One that could have…should have…been avoided for your safety,” Siwon stated as he tilted his head down.

 

As Kyuhyun stood and watched Siwon, he could tell it was going to be another day that the man wasn’t going to want to eat anything. This recent event was probably putting so much stress on Siwon that the man wouldn’t even be able to sleep properly. 

 

“It’s really not your fault,” Kyuhyun told him. “Please don’t think about it as being your fault,” he begged, hoping that Siwon would relax. 

 

“I still knew about the threat to my next Submissive though…” Siwon stated sadly as he looked back up to Kyuhyun. 

 

“Here…let’s forget about his for now,” the younger stated as he pulled Siwon away from his desk, so that the man wouldn’t be tempted to possibly break anything within his reach. “Why don’t I make us some breakfast?” Kyuhyun offered in hopes to get something in Siwon’s stomach and improve his mood. 

 

“Geh…more food…?” Siwon asked in a defeated tone. “I can’t even think about food without getting sick right now,” he groaned, placing one of his hands over his stomach. 

 

“Yes. Come on, I’ll make you an omelette.” Pulling lightly on the man’s arm, Kyuhyun began leading him out of the office. “It’s not going to be as good as the ones you made for us back in the cabin, but I want to make you something so that you don’t go hungry.”

 

_ I’m not even hungry though…  _ Siwon said to himself as he pouted a little and sighed again. 

 

Even though he wasn’t in the mood, he allowed Kyuhyun to pull him along even though he dragged his feet a bit to show some protest against the idea of food.

 

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Kyuhyun began rummaging through the fridge. He began pulling out the eggs, cheese, and some ham which needed to be cut up into smaller pieces. 

 

“Here, I’ll help,” Siwon offered as he grabbed a knife from the draw and took a couple pieces of ham from the container. “You get the pan ready and everything and I’ll take care of this.”

 

“No, you go sit down and relax. I’ll do this,” Kyuhyun stated, shooing Siwon away from the kitchen. 

 

“You mean you don’t want to cook with me?” Siwon asked as he obediently went and sat down at the table. 

 

Kyuhyun smiled at the thought of cooking with Siwon and bit his bottom lip as he went to retrieve the pan and set it down on the stove. He continued biting his lip as he cracked the eggs and whisked them together in a bowl as he added some milk. While he was doing that, he felt Siwon come and grab him from behind.

 

“Ya! Not when we’re cooking. The stove is hot, someone could get hurt,” the younger stated as he pointed to the red burner. 

 

“But if you keep biting your lip like that I might not be able to hold back any longer.”

 

“No…we can’t,” Kyuhyun said as he felt Siwon’s hold him tighter. 

 

“Ahh, you’re right. If we begin fooling around, not only will we lose time to eat breakfast but I also wouldn’t have time to explain everything I want to you.”

 

“You’re really going to tell me!?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly, dropping the whisk he had been using onto the floor, causing raw egg to splash onto the floor and cabinets.

 

“Of course. If you really want to know…I’m going to tell you,” Siwon stated, even though Kyuhyun could tell he was uncertain about telling him everything. 

 

The kitchen grew quiet besides for the sizzling sound of food cooking. Siwon watched over Kyuhyun’s shoulder as he made their breakfast, telling him to make sure not to burn anything. Doing as Siwon had instructed him, Kyuhyun managed to actually make their breakfast edible. As Kyuhyun worked on dividing their food onto their plates, Siwon poured himself some milk and some orange juice for Kyuhyun.

 

When they both finally sat down, they only stared down at their plates. For some reason there seemed to be an awkward air between the two of them. 

 

“Well…let’s dig in then!” Siwon finally said as he saw Kyuhyun poking at his omelette with his fork.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon took his first bite and give him the thumbs up showing him that it was good. This lightened the mood a bit and Kyuhyun began to eat as well. There was little talk between them, mostly because Kyuhyun had been so hungry that he had kept shoveling food into his mouth. Kyuhyun was also glad to see that he was able to make Siwon eat whenever he was in one of these worried moods. This was the second time that he had managed to get Siwon to eat when he was in one of his moods. At least he could help him in some way. 

 

They had both just finished drinking whatever was in their glasses and went to place their plates and glasses into the sink. 

 

“So,” Siwon said as he leaned up against the counter as he watched Kyuhyun rinse his hands and dry them. “What do you want to know about first? My scars? My childhood? What my parents were like? Heechul? My adoptive family?” Siwon asked. “Ooohh the list goes on if you want to choose something specific…”

 

Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon. He didn’t know whether to get the most painful topic out of the way first or leave that for last. And even then…which topic was the most painful for Siwon? The most painful physically sounding one? Or the most emotional one? The younger really had no idea where to even start with the man. 

 

“You pick,” Kyuhyun finally said when he decided that he couldn’t possibly make up his mind without feeling like he had doomed Siwon. 

 

“Nope. You get to pick,” Siwon stated, shaking his head back and forth.

 

“Then…why don’t we just go in order that the events happened?” Kyuhyun offered as he looked up at Siwon to see if he had made a good choice. “Kind of like telling me a story about what you think I should know,” he explained, hoping that would make things easier for Siwon. 

 

“So…that would be starting with my mother and childhood and how I got these scars. Gosh…” Siwon sighed with a pained expression on his face, “…that’s a long one.”

 

“If…if it’s too hard…I don’t want to force you. The same goes for you as you told me,” Kyuhyun told him. 

 

“The same?” Siwon asked as he looked down at Kyuhyun. “Care to explain a bit more? I’m not following.”

 

“You said that if you were hurting me, I had to tell you. Same goes for you. Since you’re doing this for me, that means that I’m the one hurting you by making you tell me these things,” Kyuhyun explained. “If it hurts too much to tell me anything…ever…just say so and we can stop.”

 

Siwon chuckled at Kyuhyun and began leading him back to the bedroom. If he was going to be doing something this difficult he figured that they may as well get comfortable and nothing was more comfortable for Siwon than having Kyuhyun in his arms. 

 

Kyuhyun was wondering why they were going back to the bedroom, but didn’t question it when Siwon opened the door and closed it behind them after locking it. Did he want to have sex again before telling him? Did he want to relieve some of the stress that he knew was going to come with explaining things to him?

 

Once Siwon turned around from locking the door, he couldn’t help the began to laugh at the extremely confused look Kyuhyun was giving him. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Siwon asked while still laughing a bit. 

 

“Why did we come back in here?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked back towards the bed and then back to Siwon. 

 

“I thought we may as well get comfy since we  _ will  _ be talking for a long time,” Siwon explained. Taking a deep breath, Siwon took off his dirty socks and began heading over towards the bed. “Come on, don’t act all shy on me now. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

 

Kyuhyun turned around the face the man who was getting on the bed and leaning up against the headboard with his legs spread open. After getting comfortable, Siwon patted the spot between his open legs to motion for Kyuhyun to come and join him. 

 

Walking over to the bed, Kyuhyun followed what Siwon had done and took off his socks before sitting down on the edge and looked up at Siwon. With Siwon acting serious now, it was beginning to concern him. 

 

“Come here,” Siwon said as he patted the same spot between his legs again when Kyuhyun only continued staring at him.

 

“I’m fine here,” Kyuhyun said while shaking his head slightly.

 

“Come here,” Siwon commanded in a firm voice, telling Kyuhyun that he didn’t want to play any games right now.

 

Even though Kyuhyun was content with his current spot, he found himself listening to Siwon and crawling to be between his legs. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun in so that his back was resting up against his chest. 

 

“Si-Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt the man wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

“You’re the second person.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re only the second person I’ve ever told this to. I’ve only ever explained what happened to me to one other person willingly. I’ve told Shindong, but that’s because I had to in order for therapy to be helpful at all. You’re the second person I’m telling all of this to willingly,” Siwon explained. “I’m wondering how I should tell you all of this.” Siwon took a deep breath and exhaled onto Kyuhyun’s neck, making the boy shiver a bit at the sudden sensation. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared before to tell someone about my past…”

 

“You don’t have to force yourself. I’ll understand if you can’t do it right now,” the younger told him kindly.  _ I know I want to know…but I don’t want to do it if it’ll hurt him,  _ he thought to himself.

 

Kyuhyun went to try and shift away so he could get up from the bed, but Siwon pulled him back in and held onto him even tighter.

 

“If you keep acting like you want to avoid this…it’ll only make it harder for me,” Siwon pointed out. “I’m already scared to do this. If you act scared too, I won’t be able to go through with this. It’ll become too hard for me knowing you’re uncomfortable. I need you to be supportive for me to explain everything to you,” Siwon explained as he closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

 

Kyuhyun stayed still and silent, waiting for Siwon to begin telling him what he wanted to. He wanted Siwon to start whenever he was ready. With something like this, he didn’t want to rush Siwon or put pressure on him. If Siwon needed a break from talking about things in the middle, Kyuhyun would give him that break. Siwon was doing this for him. 

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun began to relax more against Siwon’s body. He figured that maybe if he could get himself to relax that Siwon would do the same, since he could feel how tense the man was. When Kyuhyun leaned back more, he could feel just how fast Siwon’s heart was beating in his chest. He really was afraid to tell him everything. 

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun lightly called, turning his head to face the man. “It’s alright,” he said as he lightly stroked his face, which had a little bit of stubble on it. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

 

Turning his head so that he was facing Kyuhyun more, he gave him a thankful smile and closed his eyes again. 

 

“How did I end up with someone like you?” Siwon asked as he looked down at the younger in his arms. 

 

“Well…first you took my virginity, then I signed that contract. We had sex a bunch of times, then we-” Kyuhyun was suddenly cut off when Siwon placed a hand over his mouth. 

 

Kyuhyun struggled to get free, but the man’s other arm was still keeping him in place. 

 

With his hand still over Kyuhyun’s mouth, Siwon turned the boy’s head to face him more. He removed his hand and before Kyuhyun could say anything, gave him a kiss on the lips. 

 

“Thanks for coming back to me,” Siwon whispered. 

 

“We already talked about this.”

 

“Thank you,” Siwon stated.

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Thank you,” he whispered this time.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head away as he felt Siwon place his other hand back around him. He felt Siwon take a deep breath and grip him just a bit tighter for comfort. 

 

“My childhood sucked,” Siwon began. 

 


	19. My Childhood Sucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I messed up big time and posted this chapter a day before it was supposed to go up. Go back and read the REAL chapter 18, which I have just posted! 'You're The Second Person' was supposed to be posted yesterday...but I messed up -_-'' so sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some content that some might find disturbing or hard to read! If you are disturbed by any of the following, please do not read this chapter or skip over the italicized sections for the flashbacks! Please note, the italicized sections are detailed descriptions of the disturbing content. Some of this content is still mentioned in the non-italicized parts but to a lesser degree. The content I am warning against involves: child abuse, child rape, pedophilia, and drug and alcohol use. Once again, if you are sensitive to any of these topics please do not read this chapter or skip over the flashbacks! It is now your responsibility to avoid this content if you do not wish to read it!

“My childhood sucked,” Siwon began, clearing his throat a little. “Do you know what it’s like to have a parent who doesn’t give two shits about you? Or worse…two parents who just don’t give two shits? A parent who let anything happen until they realize it’s too late and a huge mistake has been made? Or are too naive to even stop something that was preventable? A parent who’s too stupid to tell you to stay away from a dangerous situation they’ve started?”

 

Kyuhyun took those as rhetorical questions since Siwon knew that he had never been through something like that. They both continued sitting in silence with Siwon wrapped around him. 

 

“I don’t remember much about my father because he left when I was only two years old or so,” Siwon said, finally breaking the silence that had been growing too strong for either of them to handle for much longer. 

 

_ If we can’t even handle that long of a silence…how is Siwon going to get through the rest of this?  _ Kyuhyun asked himself as he felt Siwon take a deep breath so that he could continue. 

 

“The only thing I remember is what my mother told me about my father. What she told me were rarely good things, I can tell you that. It was just me and my mother after my father left us. She became depressed a couple years later, after my father left. I remember she would always go to her room and there would be strange smells coming from it. Now that I’m older I understand that it was all kinds of drugs, and alcohol too but not as often. She was turning into a drug addict or was already a drug addict by that point.” Siwon paused for a bit and took a deep breath again. “I think her addiction was even worse because she had begged and begged for my father to come back to us, but he refused and said he was getting married to someone else my mother had known for years,” Siwon explained in a disgusted voice. “We became low on money a couple of years after because my mother stopped working. Working was was too hard for her since she constantly craved whatever drugs she was taking. So she quit working...but continued buying all the drugs, digging us into an even deeper hole.”

 

There was another pause and Kyuhyun felt Siwon tighten his grip around him. This wasn’t a comfortable topic for Siwon to talk about or for Kyuhyun to listen to. The younger just had to keep reminding himself that he did tell Siwon that he could stop at any moment. If something bothered Siwon enough, Kyuhyun trusted the man to stop.

 

“I was going to school each day…” Siwon suddenly stated, “…but I knew something was happening at home. Money doesn’t appear out of nowhere yet we were getting money from somewhere, or from someone. At my young age, however, I had no idea where. The money would all go towards more drugs for the most part anyways. We had very little to eat, but my mother rarely worried about that since her drugs always seemed to be of the highest importance. Everyone was worried about me when I was little. My teachers, friends, and even my friends parents knew something wasn’t right at my home. I would get food from them when I would go to school looking like I hadn’t eaten in days, which was the case for the most part. I usually wouldn’t be able to eat at home since there was nothing edible except on rare occasions.” 

 

There was another pause.

 

The room filled with a silence and all Kyuhyun could hear was Siwon taking a deep breath and swallowing hard as if something was stuck in his throat. 

 

“It was some time when I was around ten years old I believe it was, that my mother told me I had to start coming directly home after school. Everything I was involved with after school had to stop and I was forbidden to go over to my friends house, even if it was to study or work on a project. I was worried about my mother so I listened and did as she told me. I was so stupid back then. I should have just run away and left her be like that.”

 

“Siwon…you can’t say that about your own mother,” Kyuhyun said bravely as he tried to imagine what it would be like to leave Jaejoong if things ever got bad enough between them. “I’m sure she loved you very much.”

 

“Love…I think she forgot how to love me after my father walked out on us and married her friend. The one man that loved her, the only love of her life, just like that…was out of her life after giving her a child that they were both suppose to love.” Siwon licked his lips and hugged Kyuhyun closer to him, shifting the boy so that he was physically closer to him. 

 

“The only love of her life?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“She explained to me when I was a bit older, and when she was quite drunk, that my father was the first man she ever had feelings for,” Siwon explained. “She only wanted him and ended up marrying that bastard who had promised to love her until the day he died…” There was a slight pause before Siwon cleared his throat. “But…enough about my father for now…where was I?”

 

“Your…your mother told you to come straight home from school,” the younger reminded him.

 

“Ahh…that’s right,” Siwon said with so little emotion that Kyuhyun probably could have convinced himself that the man was a robot. “When I came home one day…I heard screaming coming from my mother’s bedroom. Being worried for her, I ran there. I might have been young…but I knew what was going on between a strange man and my mother.”

 

“You mean you saw them having…” Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to imagine a young version of Siwon walking in on that. Especially if it was a complete stranger with his mother, the woman who had birthed him. 

 

“The man fucking her yelled at me to get out and my mother joined in, shouting at me to get out. She had even thrown something from her nightstand at me, I think it was her alarm clock,” Siwon said with a ever so slight laugh, but not a happy one, in his voice. It was more so a laugh of disbelief that his mother had almost hurt him like that. “I remember slamming the door just before the alarm clock hit it and running to my room. I tried to barricade myself in as best as I could. I pushed pillows up against my ears to try and block out the screaming and grunting. I tried blocking out everything a young boy doesn’t want to hear from his mother and some stranger who’s fucking her.”

 

Kyuhyun curled his arms up so that he could hold onto Siwon’s arms, which were still wrapped around him. He began rubbing the man’s arms soothingly and he felt Siwon relax a bit. 

 

“The man was still angry that I had caught the two of them fucking. I heard them talking outside of my room after they had finished. He said that he was not pleased with the service he’d received from my mother and wanted more…from me…not actual sex…just service…for now,” Siwon explained in a quivering voice. 

 

“No…” Kyuhyun whispered in disbelief, and he felt Siwon nod his head.

 

“My mother…she pointed out my room to that monster. Even though I had things pushed up against my door…the man still managed to force his way in and eventually pin me to the ground. Because…honestly…even if a ten year old tried to fight off a full grown man, he stands no chance at winning no matter how hard he fights.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes were beginning to get wet with tears, but he didn’t want Siwon to know that he was that close to crying. It might make it harder for him to keep going. 

 

“I’d never been in so much pain in my life from that one man,” Siwon explained. “I didn’t want to do what he wanted me to, so he began hitting me. He pulled some of my hair out, almost dislocated my shoulder, choked me, he even punc-” 

 

“Siwon, stop!” Kyuhyun interrupted as he spun around in Siwon’s arms and latched himself around the man’s neck. “Please…stop…” Kyuhyun hugged Siwon to a point where he thought he might be cutting off his air supply, but relaxed when he felt the man move one of his hands to the back of his head and rub it soothingly. 

 

“Why are you the one freaking out and getting scared?” Siwon asked, trying to calm Kyuhyun down more. 

 

“It’s just…I don’t know. I don’t like hearing it!” the younger admitted as he hugged Siwon tighter and let some of the tears roll from his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry if you don’t like hearing it. I don’t like telling it either,” Siwon told him with a slight quiver in his voice.

 

“Then don’t! Let’s just stop,” Kyuhyun stated in a shaking voice. “I told you if you can’t that you-”

 

“We can’t stop here,” Siwon cut Kyuhyun off. “You’d only think about what you’ve heard. You’d become even more confused and curious and want to pity me for the childhood I had,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“I’ll drop everything!” the younger exclaimed. Anything to get Siwon to stop where he was. “Everything…” he whispered in a desperate voice as he looked into Siwon’s eyes. 

 

“No,” Siwon said, shaking his head sadly. “Plus, it’s easier for me to just keep going. So…please…let me keep going and just get it done with.”

 

Wiping some of the tears from his face, Kyuhyun loosened his grip on Siwon a bit and nodded his head. He moved himself so that his head was now resting against Siwon’s chest with his hand clutching at the front of the man’s shirt. He felt like a little kid being guarded by his parent. Siwon stroked Kyuhyun’s head gently and began telling his story again. 

 

“That man who first abused me wasn’t the only one who did those kinds of things to me, or worse things. There were many men who would come to see my mother and do who-knows-what with her. But one thing my mom continued to do was to have them come to me after they were done with her. Throughout the year of having to deal with those bastards, I ended up getting these scars. Some of them were into things I didn’t even know existed at the time, things that no young child should know exist. Different things with candles, ropes, and one man was fond of knives that he liked to use to cut me a bit.”

 

A large silence filled the room and Kyuhyun found himself clinging onto Siwon even more than he had been before. He just couldn’t imagine ten year old Siwon with those men with the candles, the rope, and the knives. Who would feel right doing those kinds of things to such a young child?

 

“While I got to experience these different tactics, the men would most of the time tie me down so I couldn’t escape. Now I know those men really didn’t know what they were doing when they were ‘playing’ with me, since they left these marks. They did these things to me so much that I got afraid that if I slept in my bed they would come for me, so I began sleeping on the floor in the corner of my room. I got terrible bruises from sleeping on the hard floor so often and they hurt, but what those men did was way worse.”

 

There was a pause in the story Siwon was telling and Kyuhyun could tell he was working on composing himself. Kyuhyun didn’t know what came over him but he grabbed the bottom of Siwon’s shirt and pulled it up so that he could see the marks on Siwon’s chest. But that must have been too much for Siwon’s comfort at the time. In under a couple of seconds, Siwon had Kyuhyun pinned the bed with one of his hands around Kyuhyun’s neck placing slight pressure on his windpipe. 

 

Kyuhyun grasped Siwon’s hand with both of his in an attempt to pull it off but it wasn’t budging. Kyuhyun was beginning to gasp for air when Siwon finally realized what he was doing. Siwon instantly removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s throat and backed up onto the bed with the look of complete and utter horror on his face. His face had turned pale, he couldn’t focus his eyes in any one spot, and he was softly mumbling, “no” over and over again. 

 

_ *Cough* _ “Siwon…” Kyuhyun weakly called.  _ *Cough Cough Cough* _ “What was that?” he asked with worried eyes.

 

“I-I…I’m…so, so sorry,” Siwon apologized as he looked down at his shaking hands. “I started…seeing the past again. Shindong warned me that this might happen if I began talking about everything that happened to me with someone,” Siwon explained. “When you did that…I imagined it was one of them again…and I felt like I was ten all over again…”

 

Rubbing his throat, Kyuhyun looked worriedly towards Siwon who was sitting back against the headboard with his head in his hands. 

 

“It’s fine. I understand,” Kyuhyun told him as confidently as he could. 

 

In reality, the younger had never experienced anything like that before and it had scared him. He understood though, from what Siwon had explained to him so far, that he was so guarded for a reason.

 

“It’s okay that I just tried to choke…possibly kill you?” Siwon asked, raising his head. “If I wouldn’t have snapped out of it…you could be dead right now,” the man explained to the younger, so that he would understand the severity of what could have happened. “And how could you understand what I’m talking about? You’ve never been through something like I have. You only have a very faint idea of what happened to me. You can never feel the pain…both physical and emotion…that I was forced to go through at such a young age. And I had to endure it all alone.”

 

“I may not be able to understand the pain, but at least try to explain everything to me so I can understand what happened,” Kyuhyun whispered to him. “I’m sorry if I pushed you too much by trying to look at your scars and everything, I just…got curious.” 

 

“You still want to know, huh?” Siwon asked.  _ I thought he would have gone running from the room after something like that and locked himself away somewhere, _ he said to himself, still shocked that Kyuhyun was willing to sit there with him.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and looked towards Siwon as the man held his arms open to him. This time, Kyuhyun hesitated a bit as he continued catching his breath fully and rubbing his throat. Siwon almost thought he had blown his chance with Kyuhyun until the boy crawled back over and curled back up against his chest again. 

 

“There was one day, close to the day I was finally saved from that living hell hole, that ruined me the most. It was this man…someone who had come to ‘play’ with me a lot before since he was a regular of my mother’s. It was right after school, just like any other day…”

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ Siwon sat by the window in his room, staring out at the people passing by on the street below. No one knew what was going on inside of the house. All anyone knew was that a lot of men frequently visited and left a couple of hours later. The neighbors were too nervous and scared to even ask what really went on in there, and it was probably for the best. That’s what Siwon always thought as he watched them passing by and giving the house a quick glance, before quickening their pace and averting their eyes as if they had never looked in the first place.  _

 

_ He had seen that man again, the one with the jet black hair and scar on his left hand that was always fucking his mother. The man had a lot of rings on his fingers and always had on only the best suits money could buy. That’s why the man could clearly waste his money on fucking his mother and mess around with him so frequently. That man came to their house almost every day.  _

 

_ Staying huddled by the window, Siwon hoped that maybe today he wouldn’t have to deal with that man’s touch. There were so many bruises and cuts that already covered his body, and Siwon knew that the vast majority of them were from that man.  _

 

_ It was his birthday that day, however, and he was turning eleven. Siwon thought that maybe…just maybe…his mother would have some mercy on him and send the man away without giving him a chance to even look at him. He just wanted to stay shut away in his room and be left alone just for that one day. Kids should be able to enjoy their birthday, not suffer on it. _

 

_ Siwon perked up when he heard this mother and the man outside in the hallway. They were whispering so he couldn’t really hear what they were saying to each other. His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard his door handle turning and saw the man step in. Like normal, the man closed the door behind him and began walking towards Siwon.  _

 

_ The man bent down by Siwon and sneered at him, only looking at the cowering boy, not touching him…yet.  _

 

_ “I’m told it’s your birthday today. Is that right, kid?” the man asked him as he placed a hand on top of Siwon’s head.  _

 

_ Siwon nodded his head, but never looked at the man whose touch made him want to shave his head and burn the hair. His touch was disgusting and he never wanted to feel it again. Every time after Siwon had to deal with the man, he would go and take a hot shower that night, for however long the hot water would last since his mother never paid the water bill on time. Sometimes he felt like the water was going to burn his flesh away, but anything was better than the feeling of that man laying his hands on him. _

 

_ “D-do I get a day o-off? Since…it’s m-my b-birthday?” Siwon bravely asked as he tried to cower into the wall and make himself invisible.  _

 

_ “The day I die will be the day you get off,” the man stated angrily as he clutched at Siwon’s hair and pulled him away from the wall and into the middle of the floor. Siwon’s small body met with the hardwood floor as he skid across it a bit, before laying there limply. “Why don’t I give you a special treat today since it’s your birthday? Eh? You want that?” _

 

_ Siwon shook his head and began to tear up but this only enraged the man even more.  _

 

_ “P-please…d-don’t…” Siwon begged the man. _

 

_ “You think you can tell me ‘no’ you little whore!?” the man shouted in anger. _

 

_ “I-I’m not a wh-whore!” Siwon cried out as tears rolled down his face.  _

 

_ “You’re fucking mother gets money each time she lets someone play with you! That makes you a fucking whore. Don’t try denying what you are, because you know you fucking love it!” the man continued screaming at him. _

 

_ Siwon wished that his mother would come into the room and save him, but he knew that was far from what was going to happen. No matter how much he screamed and begged for the men to stop, his mother always acted like she could never hear him. She acted like nothing ever happened behind the closed door of her son’s room. _

 

_ “No! That’s a lie! I hate this! I hate all of you and everything you do to me!” Siwon cried out, furious that the man was calling him a whore when all he was was a victim. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to, and was forced to do this each and every day regardless if he was sick or not. _

 

_ “Keep denying it and it’ll only hurt more when you finally realize that it’s true! Now…why don’t we use your body like it’s suppose to be used?” the man asked, working on pulling Siwon’s belt from his pants and flipping the boy over to his stomach so that his head hit the floor, hard.  _

 

_ “L-like it’s s-suppose to!?” Siwon asked frightenedly as he tried to pull himself away from the man.  _

 

_ “Like the way I use your fucking mother’s,” the man clarified. “You’re meant to be fucked by my cock,” he laughed out evilly. He grabbed Siwon’s wrists and bound them behind his back with his belt. “Pleasure me with this!” The man harshly slapped Siwon on his ass, causing the young boy to yell out in pain.  _

 

_ “No! No! Please! I don’t want to! I don’t want it!” Siwon continued to scream as the man kept him pushed to the floor of his room. “I don’t want to! Please!” _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter what you want you fucking whore!” the man yelled in an even angrier tone. “I’ll fuck you and break you in for the rest to come!” he shouted. “Though…” he whispered as he leaned down closer to Siwon’s ear, “…I bet I could convince your whore of a mother to let me become your only visitor. Would you like that, kid?” _

 

_ A small whine escaped Siwon mouth as the man whispered in his ear. The man’s breath against his skin felt disgusting. _

 

_ Siwon laid whimpering and shaking on the floor as he felt the man pulling his pants off. As soon as his pants and boxers were off he was flipped over to his back. The look on the man’s face scared Siwon and he tried to wiggle away, but he was only pulled back in by his ankles. The man wrapped his hand around Siwon’s cock and began playing with it like he normally would, only this time he was also beginning to play around his puckered, virgin hole. It wasn’t long before Siwon felt something being pushed into his butt followed by an extreme pain. _

 

_ “Noooo! Take it out! Take it out!” Siwon screamed as loud as he could, praying his mother would come in the room and stop the man.  _

 

_ “It’s only two fingers! Deal with it!” the man shouted as he rammed them inside the screaming boy. “Be thankful I’m being this nice and not just shoving my whole cock into you and ripping you apart.” _

 

_ The pain never ceased as the man continued to be rough with him. When the pain suddenly stopped, Siwon began to fear that the worse part was about to begin. He was pulled up and had the man’s hard cock was shoved in his face.  _

 

_ “Suck it like I taught you to. Pleasure me like the good whore you are,” he commanded. “Today is your admission day to becoming a proper whore, so use your body well.” _

 

_ Siwon turned his head away from the man’s cock and continued crying, knowing that the man was never kind when he had him do this for him. Each time he was forced to suck on his cock, the man would ram it all the way inside his mouth and make him choke on it. He didn’t want to do that again. The taste was disgusting.  _

 

_ When Siwon remained silent, the man grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up.  _

 

_ “Do you want to fucking die?” the man asked with venom in his voice.  _

 

_ “Y-y-you’d go to j-jail…” Siwon bellowed, his face covered in tears as he moved his arms around, trying to loosen the belt around his wrists.  _

 

_ “Pft! You think I care! I’m already going to jail if they catch me for selling the high amount of drugs I have and other things that I can’t mention to you of course. What would rape of a minor and murder be?” the man asked with a smirk on his face.  _

 

_ Siwon’s eyes widened as he stuttered out, “R-rape!?” _

 

_ “Well, I don’t think you’re going to be too willing of a partner. So yes, I plan to rape you,” he plainly stated.  _

 

_ This man really was a monster, a far worse one than what Siwon had originally thought of him to be. He roughly opened Siwon’s mouth and forced it over his cock. He grabbed the boy’s hair and forced his head up and down, gagging him each time. Siwon had no idea how long this went on for, all he knew was that his body was in immense pain and it wasn’t going away. Each jab to the back of his throat caused more tears to come to his eyes and he felt like he was about to throw-up. _

 

_ When Siwon was suddenly pushed back, he couldn’t think of anything else to do, but try and scream for help. He knew it wouldn’t do anything, but maybe someone passing down below on the street would hear him screaming and come to save him or something. Anything was worth a shot at this point. Anything to avoid being raped.  _

 

_ Siwon  began screaming and shouting as loud as he could, but the man grabbed him by his face and shoved the boy’s balled up boxers into his mouth. After he did that, he spread open Siwon’s legs. Siwon tried to fight and kick the man away, but it didn’t work.  _

 

_ The only thing Siwon remembered was seeing such an evil look on the man’s face before pain, lots and lots of pain. He screamed out through the underwear shoved in his mouth, but his cries were muffled. More tears were pouring out of his eyes and he felt himself being ripped apart.  _

 

_ “The good thing about young boy’s ass is that they’re so fucking tight,” the man claimed as he continued raping Siwon.  _

 

_ “Mmmmmpphhhh!” Siwon attempted to scream, feeling the man holding on more tightly to his hips and shoving himself all of the way inside of him. _

 

_ “I’m going to cum inside of you so fucking much, you little whore,” the man whispered to Siwon as he leaned down and breathed into his ear.  _

 

_ Siwon felt disgusted by the man and tilted his head away from him, but that only earned him a hard slap on the face. _

 

_ Siwon didn’t know what else happened that day because he found himself passing out from all the pain he was experiencing. He felt like he was being ripped in half and everything hurt. It was unbearable. _

 

_ He was semi-conscious when he felt the man remove the wet boxers from his mouth and untie the belt from around his wrists before tossing him back onto the floor carelessly, like he was some sort of rag doll. Siwon had no idea how long the man had used him for. It could have been hours for all he knew. Siwon tried to use all of his strength to get up from the floor, but his arms failed him. He was just in too much pain at the moment. His entire back and his ass were in such pain that he thought he was going to completely pass out again. His brain was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong.  _

 

_ The man left the room and didn’t bother closing the door like he normally would when he left. Siwon was seconds away from passing out again, but before he did he heard a short conversation further down the hallway.  _

 

_ “Here’s the money for letting me fuck your boy,” the man said disgracefully, in almost a bored tone.  _

 

_ Siwon could heard the sound of money fluttering to the floor and coins hitting, as if the man had just reached into his pocket and thrown whatever money he had with him out.  _

 

_ “For fucking him!? I said you couldn’t do that! We agreed that fingering would be as far as you would go with him today!” his mother shouted back in both worry and furry. _

 

_ “Fingering always leads to a hard fucking. You should know that you whore,” the man laughed loudly. “You were just slowly raising a younger whore by letting men like me play with him at each chance we were given. You willingly showed us to his room and allowed us to go in, even though you knew what was happening. You only pretend not to know what was going on so that you wouldn’t feel as bad when he came out with bruises or a couple new scars. Just be glad it was me who broke him in.” _

 

_ The conversation died as Siwon heard the front door open and slam shut. His mother had shouted something after the man, but Siwon couldn’t makes sense of what she had said.  _

 

_ Everything was slowly beginning to fade away. It was becoming harder and harder for Siwon to keep his eyes open. There was no energy left in his body whatsoever. _

 

_ Before he knew it, bare feet could be heard running down the hall. The last thing Siwon remembered was his mother appearing in the doorway, and letting out the loudest scream of terror he had ever heard in his entire life.  _

 

_ “SIWON!” she yelled right before he passed out on the floor. “My baby…” _

 

_ Siwon half wondered what he must have looked like, laying on the floor, blood and cum covering his lower half with him completely limp. What a sight he must have been. And how shocking to his mother it must have been as well, not that she cared. She would have stopped all of this long ago if she did.  _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Siwon stopped talking and licked his dry lips again as he stared at the wall at the other side of the room. His face looked absolutely pale and his jaw was shaking slightly. Kyuhyun was covering his mouth with his hand and crying hard. 

 

“Y-you w-were so…so y-young…” Kyuhyun cried out as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m s-sorry…”

 

“It’s not like you can change anything,” Siwon said, continuing to stare at the wall with no emotion on his face. 

 

Siwon finally looked down at Kyuhyun again and saw just how much he was crying. It broke his heart to see the boy reacting like this to his misfortunes as a child. 

 

“W-what happened n-next?” Kyuhyun asked, though he didn’t know if he could take it. “How did y-you end u-up living w-with L-Leeteuk an-and K-Kangin?”

 

“There’s still a bit more of the story before we reach that part,” Siwon explained.

 

“M-more? How can there still be more!?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“To begin with, after that man raped me…I slept for three days straight. Most kids would like to see their parent worrying over them when they woke up and comforting them and all that stuff. My mother was nowhere to be seen when I finally opened my eyes. But I could hear her. Back to her normal routines. She only came to check on me once she was done servicing whoever she was seeing that day. She explained how I had lost so much blood and she was worried that I might not live. She also explained how we didn’t have the money to take me to the doctor or anything. So she just prayed that I would survive, and that whatever injuries I had would heal properly by themselves.”

 

“She could have take you to the hospital,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “They can’t deny you treatment there!”

 

“And what would she have told them? ‘Hello, I’m this boy’s mother and I sell my body so that I can buy drugs. Then I let the same guys use my son and one of them finally raped him’? Somehow…I don’t think that would have went over too well.”

 

“So…what did you do?” Kyuhyun asked. 

 

“The next day I went to school because I couldn’t stand being in that house more than I had to. I popped four pain pills, even though it said on the bottle only to take two every six hours. It hurt like living hell to walk or even sit all day in class. I knew everyone else in the school knew something was up with me, because of how skinny I’d gotten since they last saw me and just how I was acting and walking around. I also had a couple of new bruises on my face and arms that they had to have noticed. But still…no one bothered asking me. They were all too scared. Even my so called friends stopped hanging around with me. Do you know what it’s like to be so young and have no one care about you or ask what’s wrong?”

 

Once again, Kyuhyun took this as a rhetorical question and just continued to hug Siwon closer and listen to his story. 

 

“It was two days later that my life ended as I knew it. Nothing was the same after that day…”

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ Like normal, Siwon came straight home after school. He was actually kind of glad to get out of school. Everyone had ignored him, and he had heard what they were whispering back and forth about him. The other students in the class whispered terrible, but some true, things about him and his mother. _

 

_ “I hear his mother sleeps around. I heard my mom and dad talking about it the other night,” one of the students stated. _

 

_ “Mine said that they don’t even have food in the house and that’s why he’s so skinny,” a second boy said. _

 

_ “Yeah, that’s because his mother does drugs,” another clarified. “She spends all of her money on drugs and alcohol.” _

 

_ “He looks so pathetic now,” a fourth boy, someone he had never liked because of his cockiness, scoffed.  _

 

_ “I hear he’s beaten…by his mother,” yet another boy butted in. He was half right. He was beaten, but not by his mother…by all those men. “I bet if some of his bones broke his mother wouldn’t even care.” _

 

_ The whole day was like that. He would be sitting in class and the kids behind him would be whispering things that he could hear. Siwon might have wanted to cry, or turn around and give them a good punch, but he just sat in his seat and faced forward, acting like he couldn’t hear anything. Each day was a constant living hell just like this ever since things began getting really bad at home.  _

 

_ When he arrived home this time after school...something was different. There was a strange smell coming from inside the house. It also was strangely quiet considering his mother was usually seeing someone, or a couple someones, at this point in the day. Siwon didn’t bother taking his shoes off but dropped his bag by the door before heading inside, leaving the door open as well.  _

 

_ “Mom!?” Siwon called out as he checked the living room and kitchen, wondering if she had a cancellation that day because she felt really sick or something. “Mom!?” he shouted again, continuing down the dark hallway, becoming more worried when the house remained silent.  _

 

_ Siwon attempted to turn on the hallway light. When he flicked the switch, however, nothing happened. It took him a couple more tries before he realized that it must have been because his mother hadn’t paid the electrical company. _

 

_ “You have to pay for things like this, mom…” Siwon groaned as he dropped his hand to his side, giving up since he knew it would probably never turn on again. _

 

_ Looking up, Siwon froze on the spot when he saw a shadow of a familiar man step out from his mother’s bedroom.  _

 

_ “Ah! You’re back, Siwon. I see you must be feeling a bit better,” the man said cheerfully. “At least you can still walk. I clearly didn't break you as badly as your whore mother thought I did." _

 

_ It was the same man who had raped him a couple of days ago. The same man who had caused him so much pain that he had passed out for three whole days. The same man who made him want to burn his flesh away each time he was touched by him. _

 

_ Siwon didn’t say anything, but managed to nod his head as he kept his eyes averted from the man. It was coming to the point that even looking at the man made his body ache in pain. _

 

_ “Do you want to come in and see your mother?” he asked almost too kindly, breaking the small silence that had formed between them. “I was just about to leave now anyways.”  _

 

_ The man began walking towards Siwon and the younger couldn’t help, but to start shaking in place.  _

 

_ The man didn’t say anything to him when he passed, but rubbed Siwon’s head with his hand. When the man walked out of the house, closing the door, Siwon brought his hand up to his head. There was something sticky the man had put in his hair, and Siwon prayed it wasn’t cum. As soon as he brought his hand down to see what it was, he wish he hadn’t. It was a dark crimson red.  _

 

_ Blood. _

 

_ “Mom!?” Siwon called out once again as he wiped his hand on the wall only to be left with smeared blood still on his hand. “Mommy!?” Siwon shouted even louder as he began to panic even more while he ran to his mother’s bedroom. “MOM!” he shouted as loud as he could when he saw the sight before him.  _

 

_ His mother was laying dead on the bed with her throat slit and stab wounds decorating her chest.  _

 

_ “No…no…no…this…this…isn’t happening. Mom! MOM!” Siwon cried out even louder, shaking her shoulder even though he knew she wasn’t going to wake up. "Mom, please! You can't leave me like this! You’re not really…dead. Right?" he asked, even though he knew she was already long gone. “Mom…” he called out weakly as he held one of her hands. He lifted it a bit only to let it go and watch it fall lifelessly back onto the bed in the puddle of blood she was soaking in. “Mom…first dad left us…now…now I have no one…why?” Siwon began crying more and had to cover his mouth and nose because the smell of blood was becoming too strong for him. “I was always a good boy who did what you said. So…why did you have to leave me?” _

 

_ Siwon backed out of the room with tears cascading down his face. He knew he couldn’t stay in the house any longer. The man knew where he lived and would only come back and probably rape him again, or worse…kill him just like he had his mother. There was no one left to even try to protect him, not that his mother had done much in that department anyways.  _

 

_ Stumbling through the hallway, Siwon leaned up against the wall and puked onto the floor. At this point, however, there was nothing left in his stomach, not even water. The water in their house had been turned off a couple of days ago, and all he had been able to drink was some water from a puddle on the street after a rainy day. He didn’t bother drinking water at school because it was always too cold. He learned quickly that because his body was so weak, the water shocked his body system and caused him even more pain.  _

 

_ Siwon ended up only throwing up stomach acid, which burned his throat and caused him to gag. _

 

_ His small, weak body was shaking even more now because of all the throwing up he had done, but that didn’t stop him. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he continued to the front door and grabbed his school bag with his bloody hand and threw it over his shoulder.  _

 

_ “I can’t stay at home…” he told himself as he closed the door behind him with teary eyes. “I can’t stay anywhere. I have no where to go…” he stated, beginning to walk away without even going to grab anything from his room or any food that might still be around in the kitchen. He knew by now, however, that all the food had either all gone bad or was too moldy to even think about eating. _

 

_ Wiping his eyes with his clean hand, Siwon began making his way towards some random destination. He wasn’t wanted by anyone here…but maybe he would find somewhere else to live, where someone would take him in. After all, he was smart enough to know he wasn’t going to be able to last too long alone, since he was young and his body was so weak.  _

 

_ Siwon wasn’t sure how far he had gone by nightfall. He was sure it hadn’t been as far as he would have liked since he had to go slow because of the pain in his butt and back. It was too dark for Siwon to keep walking around any more so he settled for curling up on a nearby bench that was in a secluded area surrounded by bushes and trees. He figured that is he stayed there, it should keep him kind of well hidden from anyone that might have been passing.  _

 

_ What Siwon didn’t know when he settled down there, however, was that there was a teenage boy, around the age of nineteen, who would jog through that same area each night. But what no one knew was that this wasn’t the same innocent looking teenage boy that everyone assumed him to be. Who might have appeared to be a kind and generous, helpful boy to everyone he encountered, was actually quite different. But this boy couldn’t let just anyone know what he was truly like. So he always put up this front of being someone caring, even though it was in him by nature to want to care for others, especially if they were hurt. _

 

_ That same night, once Siwon had managed to pass out on the bench, this teenage boy came for his normal run. Only this time, he didn’t complete his run. He had spotted someone laying on the bench he would usually stop by to catch his breath and stretch a bit. When he went to investigate, he found it was a younger boy with blood on one of his hands and still in his school uniform, using his school bag as an uncomfortable, lumpy looking pillow.  _

 

_ Siwon had no idea what had happened, but the next day he had woken up in the hospital with this strange boy sitting next to him. This strange boy had the most worried look on his face that Siwon had ever seen. Siwon was confused as to why the boy looked so concerned for him when he knew that they didn’t know each other. _

 

_ “Oh! Thank goodness, you’re waking up! Nurse! He’s waking up! Nurse!” the boy called out of the room as he shoved his chair backwards. “How are you feeling, Siwon? Are you alright now?” the boy asked as he went back to his bed and looked down at him.  _

 

_ “How…how do you know my name?” Siwon managed to say even though his throat felt raw and his body weak.  _

 

_ Siwon found himself curling up into a small ball. He had learned that someone learning his name was never a good thing, especially with men who were older than him.  _

 

_ “I’m not going to hurt you,” the teenager stated as he held his hands up to show Siwon he wasn’t going to be violent. “I just want to talk and make sure you’re alright.” _

 

_ ‘I’ve heard that before,’ Siwon thought to himself, snapping himself back to reality. _

 

_ As Siwon began looking around the white room, he noticed that he had three different IVs sticking in his arm that were each attached to a different bag of clear liquid. He had no idea what was being pumped inside of his body, but he figured that it mustn’t be anything bad since he was in a hospital.   _

 

_ ‘That’s right…I’m in a hospital. I’m safe for now,’ the younger told himself as he let out a small sigh of relief.  _

 

_ “I looked through the bag you had with you,” the boy explained. “I hope you don’t mind. But you wouldn’t wake up when I kept calling you and you weren’t breathing very well. You were also constantly shaking so I figured you were either cold because you’re so thin, or your body was going through some kind of shock. Either way, I wanted to make sure to get you somewhere that you’d be safe and could get better.”  _

 

_ “Thank you,” Siwon sighed before closing his eyes and relaxing again. “You…you saved me…” he managed to mumble as he laid there. ‘Someone actually saved me…’ _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“The young man who found me later explained how he was living alone since he was going to college. He was getting money from his parents occasionally, though for the most part he was self-sufficient and had enough money to last him,” Siwon explained calmly. “Then child services came in once I was better at the hospital, maybe after two or three weeks…I can’t remember fully anymore. Anyways, I was taken to an orphanage since there was nowhere else for me to go. I have no other biological family that I know of and I don’t really care if they exist or not. There isn’t even the smallest inkling in me to want to try and find out if there is anyone else out there who’s related to be.”

 

“But…didn’t you want to know if there was someone who was related so you could actually live with your family?” Kyuhyun asked. 

 

“No,” Siwon stated firmly. “If they really cared about me and my mother, they would have sent money or something to us when my father left us…before things turned out the way they did.” 

 

“I’m glad that person found you that night though,” Kyuhyun stated, snuggling next to Siwon even more and hugging him closer. “I’m so glad. He must be such a good person to save a young boy when he could have just passed you up and acted like you were never there, or that he had never seen you.”

 

“Are you sure you want to say that about him?” Siwon asked. “You don’t even know who he was.”

 

“Definitely! He must be a good person for finding a kid laying on a bench and taking him to the hospital to get taken care of! And I’m glad that you were adopted by Leeteuk and Kangin in the end!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“I’m glad they found me too. It was by chance too,” Siwon explained. 

 

“A very good chance,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

“The day they came to the orphanage to adopt I just happened to have gotten lost, since I was relatively new to the place. I accidently bumped into Leeteuk while I was walking around. The person who was showing them around began to get angry at me, but I remember Leeteuk said that it was alright. As I mentioned to you before, I was scared by older men and so I ran away from them the instant I saw them,” Siwon explained with a slight laugh in his voice. “Leeteuk and Kangin ended up asking about me, and found out about my past and how I ended up in the orphanage. They came back and made an appointment to talk specifically to me. They knew more about what had happened at my home, more than I knew since I had run away after my mother was killed,” Siwon explained. 

 

He took another deep breath and looked like he was contemplating if he could tell the next bit of the story. With one more breath, however, he continued talking. 

 

“They said that the teenager who had found me had reported a missing child to the police. When they had gone to the house, they found my mother dead on the bed. They did a search of the house and found a book that my mother had kept to record everything she did and with who. She also wrote down what she got for doing those services, whether it be money, drugs or sometimes both. She even kept a separate record journal for what the men did to me when I was involved in that whole thing. All the guys who were involved were arrested. Including the man who raped me.”

 

“Well that’s good. Right? They can’t do that to anyone else now,” Kyuhyun pointed out to try and lighten the mood, even if it was only by a slight amount. 

 

“Oh, there’s plenty more of those type of people, Kyuhyun. The world is filled with them,” Siwon stated as he placed his chin onto Kyuhyun’s head and continued. 

 

“That’s not a very good outlook to have,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“It’s the truth though. The world isn’t only filled with caring people like Leeteuk and Kangin,” Siwon explained. “Now back to them. I completely broke down when Leeteuk and Kangin finished explaining everything to me. I was still kind of scared of them at the time, but they both held me tight and coaxed me until I stopped crying. Ha…then I wouldn’t let them go,” he chuckled as he remembered the day. “I remember that day so clearly when I actually think about it. They had said they were interested in adopting me. They wanted me to have a great life with a loving family, people who would always be there for me and help me,” Siwon explained.

 

“At least they wanted you to have a good life. After what you had to go through…you deserved to be happy and be with caring parents,” Kyuhyun added as he hugged Siwon. 

 

“Leeteuk and Kangin said they would be back the next day, but I wouldn’t let them leave. I was a clingy little bastard back then. Ha, ha…I’ll never forget the look in their eyes, especially Leeteuk’s, when someone from the orphanage came to take me back to my room. I continued crying and yelling for them as they walked me back down the hallway to my room. If I remember correctly, I even bit the person who was trying to drag me away.”

 

“You bit someone!?” Kyuhyun asked in amazement.

 

“Like I said, I was a clingy little bastard and I wanted Leeteuk and Kangin,” Siwon said with a small laugh in his voice. “Leeteuk made them stop and ran over to me to hold me again. He said that they would write a check and take me home that same day. Leeteuk never liked seeing me cry or looking defenceless. When they were told that they would need to wait a couple of days so that the adoption papers could be written up, Kangin told them that they would wait there all night with me if that’s what it took to get me home with them. All I knew was that they weren’t going to leave me there along for another night.”

 

“You care about Leeteuk and Kangin a lot, don’t you?” Kyuhyun asked, even though he knew Siwon clearly did. 

 

“Yes. They were just the people I needed to take me in at that time,” Siwon stated. 

 

Kyuhyun could tell Siwon was smiling without having to look up at the man.

 

“Leeteuk and Kangin were your form of comfort…weren’t they?” Kyuhyun asked. “Just like you’re mine…”

 

“Yes…they were my form of comfort,” Siwon agreed as he nodded his head. “They cared for me, and Donghae was already there and everything.”

 

“You must have liked having someone else that you could play with when you were younger, considering you were an only child,” Kyuhyun said. 

 

“That’s what you’d think coming from an only child but…honestly…I didn’t like him at first,” the man stated. 

 

“Really? Why not? You two seem so close now,” Kyuhyun exclaimed in shock.

 

“Now, yes. Before…no,” Siwon explained. “I felt like Donghae always treated me differently because he had obviously learned why I was adopted. He treated me like I could break at any moment,” he explained in an annoyed voice. “Leeteuk and Kangin actually did that a bit too, without knowing it I think. They would constantly ask me if I was alright or if they could do anything for me.”

 

“But…that’s what parents are suppose to do. They’re suppose to take care of their children and do things for them when the kids aren’t able to,” Kyuhyun explained. “I know you didn’t have the best parents at the start of your life…but…what Leeteuk and Kangin were doing sounds normal to me.”

 

“Normal or not, I didn’t like the feeling of having to rely on someone that much. I learned when I lived with my mother that I had to do my best to take care of myself and fend for myself. And if you can’t fend for yourself…there are consequences...”

 

“Will you let me care for you then? Let me do things for you and make you feel good?” Kyuhyun asked as he rested his head on Siwon’s shoulder and gave him a small lick on his neck. 

 

“Are you turning into a cat or something now?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice. “You’ve been so clingy and now you’re licking me like a mother cat would lick it’s kitten.”

 

“I’m just feeling a bit affectionate,” the younger admitted, snuggling closer while shrugging his shoulders. “Am I not allowed to do that as your boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend…” Siwon whispered out in a disbelieved voice. “I tell you what my life was like and you still call me your boyfriend, like I haven’t told you anything and that I’ve grown up under normal circumstances.”

 

“Because I love you. I want to protect you,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“I think I’m the protective one out of the two of us,” Siwon pointed out. 

 

“I can be a very protective person!” Kyuhyun stated defensively. 

 

“Do you even know how to defend yourself properly?”

 

“I can do it when I absolutely need to.” 

 

Siwon let Kyuhyun relax for a bit before grabbing onto him and pinning him down on the bed on his stomach with one of his hands pinned behind his back. 

 

“Why don’t you defend yourself now?” Siwon asked as he watched Kyuhyun simply lie there and take what he was giving him. 

 

“Because I know I don’t have to. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me on purpose,” the younger stated. “If this was someone else, I would be fighting like a cat trapped in a burlap sack.”

 

“But you’ll never be attacked by anyone,” Siwon stated as he released Kyuhyun and let him flip over to his back before leaning in and hovering over him. “Because I’m always going to be there to protect you. If anyone ever manages to get their hands on you…they’ll have to answer to me…and that won’t be a pleasant sight.”

 

Siwon leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a good couple of minutes. Neither of them were expecting to get any sex out of this, since Siwon knew Kyuhyun’s butt must still be hurting from their previous round of sex. Kyuhyun also didn’t want to fuck when Siwon felt the way he did now. 

 

“Siwon?”

 

“Hmmm?” the man hummed as he laid next to Kyuhyun.

 

“Who was the guy that found you the night you ran away from home? Did you ever see him again?” the younger asked out of curiosity, since Siwon had never given away the guy’s name.

 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

 

“Yes, I’m positive.” Kyuhyun nodded his head confidently as he stared at Siwon, meeting the man in the eyes.

 

Siwon looked worriedly at Kyuhyun but then began, “His name is…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know that I am a horrible person for making all of those things happen to Siwon! >_


	20. Don't Ruin Anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is nowhere near as bad as the last chapter but there is slight pedophilia.

Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon with wide eyes when he heard who had come and saved him that night he had run away as a child. 

 

“You’ve  _ got  _ to be joking me,” Kyuhyun stated as he continued to stare at Siwon with his mouth hanging wide open. 

 

“Nope...I’m being completely honest with you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated calmly. "This isn't something I would lightly joke around about."

 

“But…Heechul…the same Heechul? Kim Heechul!?” the younger asked, still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

 

“Yes. The very same.”

 

With a pout on his lips, Kyuhyun flipped back over to his stomach and buried his head into the covers as he kicked his legs a little in disbelief.

 

“I take back what I said about him! I’m glad you were taken to the hospital, but I don’t want to thank him,” Kyuhyun said with his face still buried in the bed. 

 

“Aw, come on, Kyuhyun. It’s not like you can be mad at him for saving me can you?” Siwon asked. “You were just saying how he must be such a good guy for saving me.”

 

“Care to explain how else he relates to you then? I wouldn’t think that taking you to the hospital when you were a kid would mean you two would stay so close and that he would be so defensive over you.”

 

“Why are you being so callous now?” Siwon asked as he tried to turn Kyuhyun back over so that he could look at him. 

 

Kyuhyun, however, clung onto the covers and refused to be turned around. 

 

“Because it’s fucking Kim Heechul!” the younger screamed in frustration. “Kim  _ fucking  _ Heechul!”

 

“Will you at least listen to what I have to say then? I can explain everything,” Siwon said and gave up on trying to get the other to flip over.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head to signal that he still wanted to hear what Siwon had to say even, though it was involving his least favorite person on the entire planet as of now. 

 

“It had been a couple of years and Leeteuk and Kangin were beginning to worry about me…”

 

Even though Kyuhyun still felt kind of mad, though he knew he had no right to be, he turned his head to the side to listen to what Siwon had to say. 

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ “I don’t know what we’re doing wrong…” Leeteuk stated sadly as he leaned against Kangin as they sat together on the couch. _

 

_ “I don’t know either…it seems like he still hasn’t fully adapted,” Kangin agreed as he rubbed Leeteuk’s thigh comfortingly. “I wonder what’s wrong with him.” _

 

_ “Maybe he doesn’t love us as much as we thought he did,” Leeteuk stated as he raised himself up off of Kangin and looked him in the eyes. “When we adopted him he had just gone through something very traumatic. Maybe when we showed him some kindness his first instinct was to just cling to us,” Leeteuk pointed out, even though it killed him to think that Siwon didn’t love them the way he thought he did. _

 

_ “That could be a possibility. But you saw how he changed when we brought Henry home didn’t you? He seemed to get a bit happier it seemed,” Kangin stated. _

 

_ “He did seem a lot happier,” Leeteuk agreed with a smile on his face. He remembered the first day Henry had been brought home and how excited Siwon had seemed. “But you’ve heard what his teachers have said about him,” he pointed out. “Siwon doesn’t talk much in class. He also doesn’t get close to any of his classmates, male or female, when they try to talk to him. He even opts of of recess, sits up against a wall, and stares at the ground instead of playing with the other students. There’s even been those couple of fights. What if it gets worse for him at school? Kangin…” Leeteuk whined, “…what can we do for our precious Siwon?” _

 

_ Kangin scratched his chin as he thought about some possible fixes for Siwon’s problems. Leeteuk looked down at his hands and he played with them nervously. He was then shocked when Kangin suddenly snapped his fingers and leaned in closer to him with a hopeful look on his face. _

 

_ “Wasn’t there the contact information of that young man who found Siwon originally? The people at the orphanage said that he seemed close with Siwon and that’s why he left his number,” Kangin explained in a more energetic voice than before. _

 

_ “Do you think we should give him a call?” Leeteuk offered, a bit of hope rising in his voice. _

 

_ “It’s worth a shot. Maybe he can talk to Siwon and find out what’s wrong,” Kangin pointed out. “I’ll to grab the papers and we can give him a call.” _

 

_ “Alright, I’ll wait here,” Leeteuk told him, nervously playing with his hands in his lap again and bobbing his legs up and down a bit in anticipation.  _

 

_ Kangin walked away to grab the papers after giving Leeteuk a quick peck on the cheek to try and cheer him up a bit more. As Leeteuk was waiting for Kangin to return, Donghae came into the room. _

 

_ “Is there something wrong with Siwon, Mama?” Donghae asked with his eyes widened in curiosity and a bit of fear.  _

 

_ “We don’t know sweetie. He hasn’t been acting like a fourteen year old boy should. Gosh…he’ll be turning fifteen soon…” Leeteuk said in realization.  _

 

_ “Can we do something for him?” Donghae asked. He held onto one of Leeteuk’s hands, to show him that he wanted to try and help Siwon too if he could. “I want to help Siwon.” _

 

_ “Aw sweetie…you really care about Siwon don’t you?” Leeteuk asked as he ran his free hand over Donghae’s cheek. _

 

_ “He’s just like a brother to me, even if we aren’t blood related,” Donghae stated. “He may act kind of cold towards me sometimes, but it’s not his fault. Right, Mama?” _

 

_ “Right, my Little Fishy. I love you so much for being so understanding and worrying about your brother,” Leeteuk cooed as Donghae smiled up at him. “Why don’t you try to find Siwon and spend some time with him? Hm? Kangin and I need to make a quick phone call to someone who knows Siwon,” Leeteuk explained and he ran one of his hands through Donghae’s hair and ruffled it a little.  _

 

_ “Okay. He’s probably playing with Henry right now. I’ll go check.” Donghae smiled and began walking away.  _

 

_ Donghae fixed his hair a bit as he walked away since it was now messed up from Leeteuk ruffling it, not that he minded. He had been adopted a couple of years before Siwon had come into the family and had come to accept that Leeteuk would always love to ruffle his hair no matter what. _

 

_ No one had been aware that Siwon had been standing just on the other side of the wall in the hallway the entire time they had been talking. As soon as he heard that Donghae was going to come and look for him, he bolted up the stairs as quietly as he could. He had managed to make it up the stairs and into Henry’s room just before Donghae knocked on the door.  _

 

_ “Come in!” Siwon called, shifting through the box of building blocks with Henry. They were attempting to build a tower since that was Henry’s new obsession.  _

 

_ “Can I join you guys?” Donghae asked nervously as he drummed his fingers lightly against the door while pushing it open more and more. _

 

_ “Are you going to mess it up?” Siwon asked kind of coldly while he picked up one of the blocks. _

 

_ “I’ll try my hardest not to. Pinky promise!” Donghae answered as he held his pinky finger out with a large smile on his face.  _

 

_ “Fine…you can play too,” Siwon said, hooking his pinky finger around Donghae’s.  _

 

_ “Siwon…” Henry called out as he looked through the giant container filled with blocks. “Where did you just go-” he looked up and saw Siwon holding his finger to his lips as he looked over towards Donghae, who was aligning some of the blocks. “I mean…where did you get that block?” he asked, pointing to the one Siwon was holding in his hand. “I was looking for that one for the looooooongest time!” _

 

_ “I’m just really good at finding them,” Siwon stated with a smile. He was glad that Henry had understood him and not questioned him about why he had suddenly left in the middle of building their tower. “I’m going to the bathroom quickly. Don’t ruin anything!” he ordered as he pointed to Donghae.  _

 

_ Siwon then passed Henry the block he had been holding so the younger could use it whether he really needed it or not.  _

 

_ As soon as Siwon had left the room, Donghae turned to Henry and smiled.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry, he loves you too,” Henry said as he dug through the box to look for another piece he wanted.  _

 

_ “You’re so cute, Henry!” Donghae exclaimed and leaned over to give the younger boy a hug.  _

 

_ “Ahhh! You’re going to make me kick the tower!” Henry shouted as his legs flung about, trying his hardest not to fall over.  _

 

_ “Oh…we don’t want to do that. Siwon would be angry,” Donghae said with a small laugh. “Do you think Siwon and I are too old to be making towers with you?” he asked as Henry placed two blocks down. _

 

_ “No!” Henry stated quickly. “You help me make my towers taller and get the blocks at the top that I can’t reach without standing on a chair…and mommy doesn’t like it when I stand on chairs. He thinks I’m going to fall and crack my head open or something,” the younger explained, handing a blue block to Donghae, who took it.  _

 

_ “So you’re just using us for our height?” Donghae asked in a fake hurt tone.  _

 

_ “Nnnooo…” Henry said as he dug in the container of blocks again, almost managing to topple in. “I love my brothers and I want to do fun things with them!” _

 

_ “Aaawww! We have such a cute younger brother! Don’t ever grow up on me!” Donghae stated as he reached for Henry. He pulled him out of the container of blocks and smothered him in one of his hugs.  _

 

_ The two of them laughed and when Henry was finally able to escape Donghae’s hug, they went back to building as they waited for Siwon to return.  _

 

_ What neither of them knew was that Siwon had been standing outside of the door listening to them and trying to hold back his laughter. After Donghae and Henry were done with their conversation, he had snuck back downstairs in order to listen to the conversation his parents were about to have on the phone.  _

 

_ “Are we sure this is the correct number?” Leeteuk asked in a nervous voice as he looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. _

 

_ “It’s the only one he left,” Kangin explained, flipping through more papers that were in a folder. “I just hope he didn’t move or change his number.” _

 

_ “Well…let’s give it a try and see what happens,” Leeteuk said with a smile as he began punching the numbers into the phone. “I hope he picks up.”  _

 

_ The two of them sat there when Leeteuk finished punching in the numbers and waited to see if someone would pick up on the other end.  _

 

_ “Any luck?” Kangin asked.  _

 

_ “No…it’s still ringing though…aahhh…wait…!” Both of them froze in their seats. “Hello?” _

 

“Hello!” _ came a voice as Leeteuk put the phone on speaker. “ _ Sorry it took a while to answer, I had to pull something off the stove first. _ ” _

 

_ “Oh that’s alright,” Leeteuk answered with a large smile running across his face. “Would…would you happen to be Kim Heechul?”  _

 

_ “ _ Yes…I am. May I ask who this is? _ ” Heechul asked. _

 

_ “Oh, sorry. My apologies for not introducing myself sooner,” Leeteuk apologizes as he gripped the phone in his hand tighter. “I’m Kim-Park Leeteuk and I’m here with my husband Kim-Park Kangin.” _

 

_ “ _ What can I help you with then? Have we met before? _ ” Heechul asked over the phone, confusion present in his voice. _

 

_ “Well we haven’t met, but you’ve met our son before. You saved his life,” Leeteuk stated happily. “We heard about when you brought him to the hospital that one night you found him alone in the park,” Leeteuk explained, hoping that they would get some hint that Heechul remembered that night. _

 

_ “ _ Oh! You must be talking about Choi Siwon! Yes, I remember him! _ ” Heechul exclaimed excitedly. “ _ So you’re the couple who adopted him! Ah! I’m so glad! You seem like very pleasant people. _ ” _

 

_ Leeteuk was smiling as he was holding the phone and looked over at Kangin excitedly. Kangin made a motion for Leeteuk to pass the phone over to him and he did. _

 

_ “Heechul? This is Kangin. We have a question for you,” Kangin said in a serious voice. _

 

_ “ _ Yes, Sir? _ ” Heechul answered, wanting to show respect towards the people who must be showing Siwon more love than he had ever experienced in his entire life.  _

 

_ “Were you close with Siwon while he stayed in the hospital?” _

 

_ “ _ I came and saw him every day, from the day he entered the hospital until he was healthy enough to be discharged, _ ” Heechul explained.  _

 

_ “Did he talk to you a lot when you visited or was it just for the company so he wouldn’t be alone in the room all the time?” Kangin asked, trying to get a feel for just how close Siwon had been with Heechul. _

 

_ “ _ He talked all of the time. Mostly about how he had lived at home and how everything was there. He really seemed to trust me and opened up to me almost instantly, _ ” Heechul explained. “ _ I was honestly quite shocked how much he would tell me without me asking for anything. _ ” _

 

_ “Do…do you think you could come over and see him for a bit?” Leeteuk asked, relieved that there might be someone who Siwon would be willing to talk with.  _

 

_ “ _ Sure, I wouldn’t mind popping over and seeing him. I don’t know if he’ll remember me since it was quite a couple of years ago, but I can give it a shot, _ ” Heechul said happily. “ _ Can I get your address? _ ”  _

 

_ “Of course, do you have a something to write it down on?” _

 

_ “ _ Yes I do, _ ” Heechul responded as shuffling sound of papers could be heard over the phone followed by the click of a pen. _

 

_ Siwon clasped his hand over his mouth and ran back upstairs. He took a while to catch his breath once he reached the top and tried to process what was going to happen in the near future. The guy who had saved him…Heechul…was going to come and see him again!? With a large smile on his face, he entered Henry’s room to see the huge progress Donghae and him had made on the tower. _

 

_ “Did you have a good visit to the bathroom or something since you’re smiling so much?” Donghae asked when he saw the large smile on Siwon’s face.  _

 

_ “What? Oh no…I’m just glad to see the progress you two made while I was gone,” Siwon lied as he closed the door behind him. _

 

_ “I thought the toilet ate you!” Henry shouted. “You were gone for sooooo long!” _

 

_ “It wasn’t that long Henry,” Donghae pointed out. “And like I’ve told you before…toilets don’t eat people,” he stated, rolling his eyes a little at his younger brother. _

 

_ “It was forever!” Henry stated as he shook his head with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open as well. “And how do you know toilets don’t eat people!?” _

 

_ “Because there’s no proof.” _

 

_ “Because everyone who has proof is already eaten!” Henry shouted, flailing his arms in the process. _

 

_ Siwon began laughing extremely hard at the ridiculous conversation Donghae was having with Henry. A conversation between someone who was thirteen and nine years old really was an amusing thing to listen to. Henry sometimes tended to act younger than he actually was but that was just how he was, and Siwon loved that about him. Whenever he was having a bad day, he knew he could always go to Henry to cheer him up. The house had become so much more lively since Leeteuk and Kangin had adopted Henry.  _

 

_ Once they were all settled down, they began going back to work on their tower and even began to build a bridge to connect the multiple towers they had built. Siwon and Donghae were reaching the high places of course, since Henry was still too short to.  _

 

_ “Siwon…?” Leeteuk called as he knocked and opened the door a bit. “Could you come out here for a moment?” _

 

_ “Did I do something wrong?” Siwon asked, stepping out into the hallway. ‘Did they know I was listening to them?’ he asked himself.  _

 

_ “No, of course not. You’ve been behaving so well at home,” Leeteuk explained with a caring smile. He closed the door behind Siwon, so that Donghae and Henry wouldn’t overhear them. “Do you remember the young man who took you to the hospital when you were younger?” _

 

_ “Mhmm. He was really nice. I think his name was Heechul or something like that,” Siwon said. He tried not to sound too excited by the fact that he already knew what Leeteuk was about to tell him.  _

 

_ The one thing Siwon always remembered about Heechul was that every day he would come to see him, he would come bursting through the door shouting, “The one, the only, Kim Heechul has returned! I am back!” After having a couple weeks of that every day, how could he forget his name? _

 

_ “Yeah, it’s Heechul. Well…Kangin and I actually just got in contact with Heechul. He left himself as a contact on your adoption papers, since he’s the one that found you and admitted you into the hospital,” Leeteuk explained. He watched Siwon for any signs of happiness or joy to see if Kangin and him had done the right thing. “We’ve asked him to come over sometime tomorrow after you’re all done with school.” _

 

_ “Okay!” Siwon said excitedly, and Leeteuk let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think I ever really thanked him for saving me anyways…I was too young at the time to really be greatful.” _

 

_ “Aww…you’re such a good son!” Leeteuk squealed as he pulled Siwon in and gave him a huge hug. _

 

_ “Mom! I can’t…breath!” Siwon choked out when Leeteuk hugged him a little too tightly.  _

 

_ “Oh! Sorry, sorry! You can just be too cute sometimes for your own good!” Leeteuk stated. “Now, why don’t you go back to working with Donghae and Henry until dinner is ready.” _

 

_ Siwon smiled back at Leeteuk before turning back to finish building the towers and bridges with Donghae and Henry. Leeteuk watched quietly from the doorway for a couple extra seconds before turning away to go and help Kangin prepare dinner. _

 

_ “What was that about?” Henry asked as he tossed Donghae a green brick to place at the top of one of the towers. _

 

_ “Henry, you don’t ask people about something personal,” Donghae butted in before Siwon could respond. “Mom called him out of the room because he didn’t want us to hear.” _

 

_ “It’s fine, it’s nothing big,” Siwon stated, shrugging his shoulders. “You guys obviously know about my past and where I came from, since mom and dad filled you in a little. Well…the guy who saved me is coming to visit me tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Oooohhhh! I need to thank him for saving my Siwon!” Henry exclaimed as he ran to Siwon and tackled him to the ground playfully.  _

 

_ “What do you mean by your Siwon!?” Donghae asked in a hurt voice. “He’s my Siwon too! Let me hug him too!” _

 

_ Before Siwon knew what was happening they were both laying on top of him, slowly squishing him to death.  _

 

_ “Guys! I need to be able to breath!” Siwon shouted over their laughter. “I was almost just squeezed to death by mom, I don’t need it from you guys too.” _

 

_ “Come on, Henry! Get off him too,” Donghae said as he lifted himself off.  _

 

_ “Fine…” Henry said with a pout before he got off and went back to the box filled with bricks.  _

 

_ They went back to building until Leeteuk called them down for dinner. Henry bolted out of the room, but Donghae stayed behind with Siwon to finish putting some blocks on the top that Henry had laid out for them. _

 

_ “Hey, Siwon,” Donghae called. _

 

_ “Hmmm?” _

 

_ “How well did you know that guy before?” _

 

_ “You mean, the guy that saved me? Not terribly well. We just talked before while I was in the hospital, since he came to visit me each day. I mean…what does an eleven year old and a nineteen year old really have in common?” Siwon asked, slowly removing his hand from the last brick he placed on the top, so he wouldn’t topple the tower.  _

 

_ “What do you think a fourteen year old and a twenty-two year old are going to have in common then?” Donghae asked as he also finished placing the last brink he had in his hands on the tower. _

 

_ “What? Are you jealous or something, Donghae? And I’m almost fifteen, don’t forget about that! That’ll close the age gap more,” Siwon pointed out. _

 

_ “Of course I’m not jealous! I don’t even know the guy! What is there to be jealous over!?” Donghae scoffed as he stared at Siwon. _

 

_ “Then stop worrying about it,” Siwon said in a cold tone. “It’s my business to worry about. Maybe I only should have told Henry the good news if you were going to be like this.” _

 

_ “Why are you only nice to me when Henry’s around?” Donghae questioned as he began walking towards the door to leave the room. _

 

_ “Because I like Henry more than I like you,” Siwon admitted, pushing past Donghae and headed downstairs for dinner. “Isn’t that obvious?” _

 

_ Donghae stood at the top of the stairs as he watched Siwon walk down and disappear into the dining room. He wasn’t quite shocked by what Siwon had just told him since he had said it before. But it still hurt that Siwon wasn’t really a fan of him. After all, he had always tried to be nice to Siwon. Even though he had a clingy personality and liked to be around people, he had always tried to tone it down around Siwon. He wasn’t sure if being clingy would only make him angrier, so he always played it on the safe side.  _

 

_ The next day during school, all Siwon could think about was getting to see Heechul again for the first time in years. Sure, first on his list he wanted to thank him properly for saving him since he was pretty sure he hadn’t before. But Siwon also wanted to see why type of person Heechul had turned out to be. Siwon had never admitted it before to the guy before, but he had thought he was a pretty attractive guy back then…what would he look like now!?  _

 

_ ‘I wonder if he’s become more muscular…’ Siwon thought to himself. ‘Maybe he grew some facial hair…no…I hope not. His face was too handsome to be covered in hair. Hmmm…maybe he grew his hair out longer. I bet he would look good with longer hair. He could totally pull it off! And since I’ve grown taller…maybe he has as well. There are so many things that could have changed about him,’ the younger kept telling himself as he stared out the window in the classroom, forgetting about the lesson that was happening at the front of the room.  _

 

_ The bell finally rang after the painstakingly long day. Siwon gathered his things quickly and bolted out of the school, faster than he normally would.  _

 

_ “Siwon! Wait up!” someone called from behind him.  _

 

_ Even though he was in a rush, Siwon turned around to see another guy from his class approaching him. Siwon hardly recognized him since the guy always sat towards the front of the class and he only ever got the see the back of his head. All he knew was that this guy was at the top of their class.  _

 

_ “What is it!? I’m in a hurry,” Siwon said as he looked back over towards the gates of the school. “Well?” he asked unenthusiastically.  _

 

_ “Umm…I was wondering…if ummm…you would like to…gooutwithmeplease!?” The guy standing before him shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, waiting for an answer. _

 

_ “What? Why would you even like me?” Siwon asked with a small chuckle in his voice. “I don’t talk to people, I’ve been in a couple of fights, I never pay attention in class when I’m suppose to…” he pointed out. “Plus, you’re at the top of the class. Why would you want to waste your time with me?” _

 

_ “I know you don’t say much, but I know you’re smart too since your second in class. And even though you act the way you do…I can tell you’re a good person,” the boy said as he opened his eyes and looked at Siwon. “Kids our age get into fights all the time anyways, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.” _

 

_ “Pft! Like you know me,” Siwon spat back. “I don’t do the whole love thing. Love is fake and fucked up!” _

 

_ Siwon turned away when he saw the hurt look on his classmates face and began to walk away without saying anything else to him. Now he could at least rush home so that he could see Heechul whenever he arrived.  _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“You really rejected someone like that? So flat out?” Kyuhyun asked in amazement.

 

“What else could I do? After living the way I did…did you expect someone like me to want to go through love, when it only ended like my parent’s relationship and what that led to?” Siwon asked as he leaned in towards Kyuhyun who was still laying down on the bed. 

 

“So…what happened when you met with Heechul again?” the younger questioned. “Was he how you thought he was going to be?”

 

“Oh…so  _ now  _ you’re curious about Heechul?”Siwon asked out of curiosity. “You seemed  _ soooo  _ hateful before towards him.” 

 

“If he really meant that much to you when you were younger and was the only one you really opened up to…I guess that’s a reason for me to want to know more about him,” Kyuhyun explained. “And besides, you explained before how someone taught you to live like the way you do with the whole Submissive/Dominant thing…and I’m guessing it was him.”

 

“Either that’s a lucky guess or you really catch on quick,” Siwon said with a small laugh. 

 

“So everything really is his fault!” Kyuhyun shouted as he began to get mad again. “I knew it!”

 

“Calm down, Kyuhyun. Please. Wow, I swear you have more mood swings than a woman on PMS,” Siwon sighed out. “Heechul made it so that I could actually stand to be with people, unlike before,” Siwon calmly explained. “If I hadn’t have done things with him, I would still be rejecting people left and right. I never would have been able to start this kind of relationship with you either if I was never able to bring myself to deal with people.” 

 

Kyuhyun paused and thought for a moment. What Siwon was saying was true he supposed. So in a way…he had to  _ thank  _ Heechul? That was something the younger didn’t want to think about doing at the moment. 

 

“So…how did he bring you into the Submissive and Dominant thing?” Kyuhyun asked, curious about how everything had originally started.

 

“That still goes back to the day I met him three years after he saved me,” Siwon explained.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ “Mom! I’m home!” Siwon yelled as he slid his shoes off and raced into the house.  _

 

_ “I’m in the kitchen, Siwon!” Leeteuk called back.  _

 

_ Siwon raced to the kitchen to see if he could get a small snack to eat before Heechul arrived and was shocked to see another man sitting on one of the stools at the counter. The man had semi-longer hair that was dyed, no facial hair, and had some muscle but not too much.  _

 

_ “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know we had company. I’m Siwon, it’s nice to meet you.”  _

 

_ Siwon bowed to the man sitting at the counter at which point both Leeteuk and him looked at each other with an entertained smile. _

 

_ “Ouch…that hurts,” the man said as he placed his hand over his heart and looked at Siwon. “Really?” _

 

_ Siwon stood up and looked confusingly first at the man sitting on the stool and then at Leeteuk who only continued smiling at him.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry?” Siwon said, shrugging his shoulders, not sure what else he should do. “I’ll be up in my room, mom!” he said as he looked over to Leeteuk with a slightly confused look still on his face. _

 

_ Before Leeteuk could stop him, or say anything, Siwon raced upstairs and closed his door behind him.  _

 

_ “Why don’t you go up after him?” Leeteuk said, ushering the man out of the kitchen. _

 

_ “Are you sure? He didn’t even seem to recognize me whatsoever,” the man said in an upset tone.  _

 

_ “Just give him a little reminder. I’m sure he’ll remember you in no time,” Leeteuk reassured, pushing the man out of the kitchen.  _

 

_ Siwon had just placed his bag down on his desk and pulled all of his books out before opening up his laptop. At least he could get some work done before Heechul came over to see him. Just as he was opening up his English book, there was a knock on the door.  _

 

_ “Come in!” Siwon shouted from his desk as he clicked his mechanical pencil a couple of times and began his homework.  _

 

_ He had expected it to be either Leeteuk or Kangin, since Donghae had after school activities he was doing. Henry had also said at last night’s dinner that he was going to be at a friend's house after school for a while.  _

 

_ When the room remained silent, Siwon turned around in his chair to see the same stranger standing in his room. _

 

_ “Ya! What do you think you’re doing just coming into my room like this!?” Siwon shouted.  _

 

_ “First of all, you told me that I could come in. And secondly…you weren’t this disrespectful last time,” the man said as he sat down on Siwon’s bed and looked around his room. “At least you ended up somewhere nice.” _

 

_ “What are you talking about?” Siwon asked in an annoyed voice. He rolled his eyes at the strange man in front of him, who was appeared to be a bit too friendly for just meeting him. “And who said you could make yourself comfortable in my room like that!?” _

 

_ “It also looks like you’ve been working out well. Look at those muscles,” he said as he looked at Siwon’s arms and how well defined his muscles were for someone who was still considered young. “Tsk…makes me kind of jealous. I’m too lazy to work out that much,” the man said with a scowl on his face while flexing his muscles a little. “I’m just going off my good looks and perfect skin,” he said as he ran his hand through his silky looking hair then down the back of his neck and laughed.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” Siwon said in frustration, since this man didn’t want to seem to want to shut up. “Do I know you?” he asked as he stood up from his chair and leaned up against his desk with his hands resting on it. _

 

_ “You should,” Heechul replied with a smile running across his face.  _

 

_ “Oh, I should? Care to explain then?” Siwon asked, not in the mood to play this man’s games.  _

 

_ “Ouch…now that really hurts. I thought you would recognize me. It has only been three years after all,” Heechul said, hoping that this hint would be enough for Siwon to piece together who he was.  _

 

_ Siwon gave the man a strange look and then it clicked.  _

 

_ “HEECHUL!” he shouted excitedly. “It’s...YOU!” _

 

_ “Ha, ha! About time!” Heechul said. “What? No hug for your saviour!?” _

 

_ Siwon ran towards Heechul and launched himself at the man and hugged him tightly.  _

 

_ “Wow! I was right, you really have shaped up well,” Heechul said, flipping Siwon over so that he was laying on the bed with Heechul hovering over him. “You look nothing like the little boy I rescued those three years ago who was so weak.” _

 

_ “Hey, ease up,” Siwon laughed out. “Of course I had to build up muscle since I need to be able to protect myself,” the younger stated. “But…what’s with the serious face all of the sudden?” he asked as he noticed the look Heechul was giving him. _

 

_ “Leeteuk told me how you’re not getting along with anyone at school or anything, and you’re getting in a couple of fights. What’s up with that?” Heechul asked in an unamused voice. “You have to be nice to your classmates and everyone,” the older stated.  _

 

_ Siwon pouted his lips and looked off to the side, not really wanting to talk about this topic with Heechul. The younger tried to push Heechul off of him. When he noticed he couldn’t, he figured that telling the older what he wanted to hear might be the only way to get free. After all, he didn’t want to start yelling and draw attention from Leeteuk. Especially not with the position they were in at the moment. After all, what would Leeteuk think if he came walking in and saw Heechul straddling him like this? _

 

_ “I just…don’t feel like talking to them,” the younger finally explained after he turned to face Heechul again. “And some guy from my class confessed to me today…ick…I don’t want to deal with stuff like that,” Siwon explained, quickly sticking his tongue out to show his detest. _

 

_ “Why not?” Heechul asked as he tilted his head to the side.  _

 

_ “W-why do you care?” Siwon asked with a raised eyebrow.  _

 

_ “Because I’m curious, why else?” the older said, shrugging his shoulders. “And since I’m older than you, I think you should behave and answer me.” _

 

_ “Can you blame me for not wanting to get close to anyone?” Siwon asked as he continued looking up at Heechul who had hair falling in front of his face. _

 

_ “You’re close to me,” Heechul pointed out. “And I’ve only met you a couple of times. I’ve never seen anyone as excited to see me as you were just a bit ago.” _

 

_ “That’s…that’s only because you saved me three years ago!” Siwon quickly stated. “By the way, thank you so much for doing that back then. You could have easily ignored me and left me there on the bench to die, or whatever would have happened to me, but you helped. I don’t know how I could ever thank you,” Siwon said as he began to think about what he could do for Heechul to make it up for him.   _

 

_ “You can start by answering my question. Why don’t you get close to anyone?” the older asked again. “I want a clear answer from you, Siwon,” Heechul stated firmly. _

 

_ Siwon averted his eyes from Heechul, who now had a stern look on his face. Clearly the older was serious about getting his answers.  _

 

_ “After what I went through when I was younger…my dad leaving, my mom, the life I was forced to live,” Siwon said slowly while remembering what had happened to him those couple of years ago. “Do you think it would be easy for me to go and get close to people, when they will only end up hurting me in the end or leaving me?” Siwon questioned with a depressed voice.  _

 

_ “Not everyone will hurt you,” Heechul pointed out. _

 

_ “Yes they will. They always do,” Siwon stated in a depressed tone.  _

 

_ “So you think I’m going to hurt you?” Heechul asked as he clicked his tongue.  _

 

_ “You could one day…it’s not impossible,” the younger explained. “Everyone eventually hurts someone…whether it’s intentionally or not…it happens.” _

 

_ “Ouch…you just love hurting me today,” Heechul hissed out as he got off of Siwon and sat next to him on the bed. “If you’re really scared about being hurt by people though...I can show you a way that you can be with someone, but have no emotional connections to them,” he offered as he glanced over at Siwon through the corner of his eyes. “I may not have the kind of past that you do…but it’s how I deal with people since I’m not too fond of growing extremely close to anyone relationship wise.” _

 

_ “Th-there’s a way to do that?” Siwon asked in an almost shocked voice. _

 

_ “Yepp! I chose this lifestyle a couple of years ago after learning about it,” Heechul explained as he saw the interest in Siwon’s eyes and heard it in his voice. “So? What do you say?” _

 

_ Siwon raised his eyebrows at this offer, clearly interested in what Heechul had to offer him. He had no idea what sort of thing Heechul was talking about. If it involved the chance to have someone to get close to, but not become attached, that was right up his alley.  _

 

_ “What are we talking about here?” Siwon finally asked. He leaned up on his elbows and stared at Heechul with even more interest in his eyes. _

 

_ “Have you ever heard of Submissives? Dominants? BDSM?” Heechul asked, not expecting Siwon to know anything about any of these things.  _

 

_ Shaking his head, Siwon tilted his head to the side to see if Heechul was going to explain things further for him.  _

 

_ “Well I don’t blame you for not knowing. I found out about all of this when I was seventeen,” Heechul explained. “And this seems like such a sheltered home that you would have no way of being exposed to these kinds of terms.” _

 

_ “What are all those things though? Are they fun things?” the younger asked, wanting to know more.  _

 

_ Siwon couldn’t help that he was curious now. There was a chance for him to possible live a life that would suit him and he wanted to learn more about it. Maybe he could make things work out with someone if he was able to live the way Heechul said he was.  _

 

_ “Hmmm…let’s see. To start…” Heechul flipped back over so that he was hovering over Siwon again, “...Submissives…they thrive off of doing what their Dominant tells them to. In a way, the Dominant is the master in the relationship and the Submissive is the…slave I guess you could call them. Submissives don’t mind being embarrassed by their Dominants or anything, and the Dominants love having their way with their Submissives. You know, sadists and masochists.”  _

 

_ “M-master and slave? Sadist and…what was the other…masochist?” Siwon asked having never heard those terms before. _

 

_ “Does that sound interesting to you?” Heechul asked as a small smirk ran over his face. He noticed just how interested he had managed to get Siwon in such a short period of time. _

 

_ “I…I don’t know. I’ve never heard of it before so…how am I suppose to know?” Siwon paused before saying, “What about DBSM…or was it…BDMS…ummm…I forgot the order of the letters…” Siwon admitted embarrassingly. “What’s that though?” _

 

_ “It’s BDSM,” Heechul stated. “Can I bring your computer onto the bed?” Heechul asked as he looked over towards his desk at the open laptop.  _

 

_ Siwon nodded his head and Heechul got up. He unplugged the computer and sat back down on the bed, along with a pair of headphones that were already plugged in. Siwon usually liked to listen to music while he worked and used the headphones blocked out everything else in the house.  _

 

_ “I take it you’ve watched porn before,” Heechul stated as he began typing away at the keyboard and opened up one of his favorite porn sites.  _

 

_ “O-only a couple of times,” Siwon answered embarrassingly, feeling his face flush red. “I’m usually studying too much to worry about watching those videos…”  _

 

_ “I would have called you a liar if you would have said you hadn’t ever watched any. A boy at your age…it’s only normal for him to want to watch porn to get off. I’m glad you told me the truth. And Leeteuk also told me your second in your class, good job,” Heechul said as he rubbed Siwon on the head.  _

 

_ Heechul began clicking away again until he turned the screen to Siwon with a paused video pulled up on full screen.  _

 

_ ‘I wonder what type of video this is,’ Siwon wondered to himself. _

 

_ “I need to use the bathroom quickly, watch a bit of this and it should begin to explain things to you.”  _

 

_ Heechul got up from the bed and left the room. Once he was gone, Siwon put in the headphones and pressed play. His jaw dropped open as he watched the two figures on the screen doing things he had never dreamed of seeing before. He had always seen the option to look at BDSM porn on the sites. He had always ignored it since he had no idea what it was, and could never even remember the correct letters or their order. If he couldn’t even remember the order of the letters, he figured he must not have been into the idea enough to bother with it.  _

 

_ Siwon had gotten so engrossed in the video that he hadn’t even heard Heechul come back in his room and close the door. Heechul stood watching Siwon until the boy, whose mouth was hanging open slightly, finally noticed him and pulled the headphones out after pausing the video. _

 

_ “I take it you’re enjoying the video I pulled up for you?” Heechul asked with an amused look on his face. _

 

_ “It’s…interesting…to say the least,” Siwon stated as he placed the laptop and headphones onto the bed. _

 

_ “I’d say you think it’s more than interesting,” Heechul replied, pointing down to Siwon’s lap.  _

 

_ Siwon saw that he was beginning to get an erection and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. Heechul couldn’t help but laugh at him, and had to turn his back so that Siwon couldn’t see how hard he was trying to hold his laughter in.  _

 

_ “Don’t laugh at me! It’s normal!” Siwon shouted as he closed out of the site and closed his computer.  _

 

_ “You’re reaction though! It was priceless! Especially since it was gay porn. I take it you like guys?” the older asked in an entertained voice. _

 

_ “How…” _

 

_ “You already said that another guy in your class confessed to you. Then you got hard while watching gay porn. It wasn’t too hard to piece together,” Heechul stated.  _

 

_ “Well…yeah…I do like guys,” Siwon admitted. “I swore I wouldn’t like guys after…well…what happened when I was younger. But I like them a lot more than girls. Like…a lot more…I just can’t help it,” Siwon confessed as he played with the cord to his earphones while biting his lower lip.  _

 

_ “Before I forget, grab your cell phone so that we can exchange numbers. I don’t want to lose contact with you again for three more years!” Heechul stated. _

 

_ Siwon worked on pulling his shirt over his erection and got up off the bed to go and grab his phone from his school bag. After that, he went and sat back down on the bed, covered himself back up with a pillow. Heechul told him his number and then Siwon gave him his. Once that was done, Siwon tossed his phone onto one of his pillows on his bed. _

 

_ “Still have an erection?” Heechul asked, not able to clearly tell since Siwon still had the pillow covering himself up.  _

 

_ “Ya! Don’t say stuff like that…it’s embarrassing…” Siwon said with a small pout on his lips. He felt his face getting hotter and hotter the more Heechul watched him.  _

 

_ It wasn’t helping Siwon’s case that he still found Heechul attractive, just like he had those couple of years ago. His erection just wouldn’t go down. _

 

_ “Sorry, you’re just too cute sometimes. Gah, I’ve missed you!” Heechul exclaimed as he rubbed Siwon’s head and gave him a big smile. “Do you need help taking care of your little problem?” he asked. _

 

_ “Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I don’t…” Siwon said, looking away from Heechul. _

 

_ Siwon continued looking away from Heechul until he felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed and the pillow being torn away from his crotch.  _

 

_ “What if I feel like helping you?” Heechul asked while palming Siwon’s clothed erection. “I can be very helpful in this area,” he whispered as he pressed down slightly harder. _

 

_ “Aaahhnn…Hee-Heechul…” Siwon moaned at the sudden contact.  _

 

_ “Ssshhh…” Heechul said, putting a finger to his lips. “You don’t want someone to hear you making those kinds of noises right?” _

 

_ “B-but…you…” Siwon stuttered out as he felt Heechul touch him more. “Aaaaahhhh…s-stop…Heechul…what…what are you…doing…nnnhhh…” _

 

_ “Ssshhh! I said you have to be quiet,” Heechul warned again in a firmer voice.  _

 

_ “I…I can’t…” Siwon groaned out.  _

 

_ “Then let me help you,” the older said. He leaned down closer to Siwon and latched his lips onto the youngers. _

 

_ Right away, Heechul’s tongue entered Siwon’s mouth. Siwon had wanted to fight against the older, but he found that he couldn’t. Siwon let Heechul’s tongue move around in his mouth as he continued moaning into their kiss. It was the first time he was actually enjoying being kissed by another man.  _

 

_ Heechul slowly made his way into Siwon’s pants and was palming the younger through only his boxers now.  _

 

_ “Hee…Hee…ch…chul…” Siwon moaned out when Heechul left his lips. “I need to…” _

 

_ “Cum when you have to,” the older said lustfully.  _

 

_ Siwon brought his arms up to his face and used one to cover his eyes and the other his mouth since he felt too embarrassed to let Heechul see him like this. The older only took this as his opportunity to lift Siwon’s shirt up and attack the younger’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers. _

 

_ Siwon’s hands flew away from his face as he gripped the bedsheets under him. He was about to cry out when Heechul latched onto his lips again. Siwon ended up moaning loudly into Heechul’s mouth as he came a bit on his chest and the inside of his boxers as well.  _

 

_ Heechul slowly withdrew his hand from the younger’s pants and smiled down at Siwon.  _

 

_ “I’ll go help your mom finish preparing dinner so that you can take care of your little…situation,” Heechul said as he winked at Siwon, who was panting hard on the bed.   _

 

_ This made Siwon blush only harder, but Heechul left the room and closed the door behind him. Siwon was left on the bed knowing that he had to straighten himself out and change his boxers so that he wasn’t walking around in dirty ones.  _

 

_ ‘I’ve never cum that hard from anything before,’ Siwon said to himself while he worked on getting out of his dirty boxers and finding new ones. ‘Why did that feel so good?’ he asked again as he sat back down on his bed with a new pair of boxers in his hands.  _

 

_ Sighing, Siwon laid back on his bed and tried to calm down more since he could tell his face was still red.  _

 

_ After Siwon had managed the task of getting himself cooled down and his boxers changed, he walked downstairs to find Leeteuk and Heechul setting the table.  _

 

_ Heechul took a quick glance at Siwon’s crotch. He couldn’t help but snicker a little before clearing his throat to make himself stop before he began laughing uncontrollably.  _

 

_ “Are you alright, Heechul?” Leeteuk asked concernedly after hearing a strange sound from the young man.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I’m fine,” Heechul answered back, waving his hand dismissively. “Siwon’s really grown up into a nice young man, don’t you think?” _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“You’re just as pervy as Heechul was back then!” Kyuhyun stated as he found some similarities between the two of them. “And for him to touch you like that when you were only fourteen!?”

 

“Oh come on, Kyuhyun. It’s just like what I would have done when I was alone, only he was touching me instead. And it’s not like he went all the way with me,” Siwon stated, as if Heechul touching him had been normal at that age. 

 

“But still! And the perviness…it’s a splitting image!” the younger practically shouted.

 

“Well of course I’m just as pervy as Heechul. I spent the majority of my free time with him to learn how to do everything correctly,” Siwon explained. 

 

“But you were still a minor until you turned nineteen! You did illegal things!?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice. “And not only illegal things, but BDSM illegal things!?”

 

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous, Kyuhyun!” the man stated quickly. “Neither of us wanted him to get caught or risk that chance even, since Heechul would have ended up in jail. He only showed me different things and how to do them until I turned nineteen,” Siwon explained. “He was a Dominant at the time and had a room kind of like what I have, but there was a viewing room that people could watch from. That’s where I would sit when he was with one of his Submissives, since he had a couple at the time I was learning. He would demonstrate different techniques each time I would come and watch. That way I could watch different methods and begin to learn how to do them.”

 

“You…watched him?” Kyuhyun asked in astonishment. 

 

It was a bit creepy for him to think about, but he wasn’t about to tell that to Siwon. 

 

“Observation is one of the best ways to learn. Of course I had to practice on someone myself when I turned nineteen,” Siwon explained.

 

“So you got hooked into all of this because of Heechul…” the younger stated in shock. 

 

“Yeah, I did. And I don’t regret it. Well…I could do without the current situation with Kibum,” Siwon stated. “But the entire time I’ve been in the whole Dominant and Submissive relationship, it’s only my first time running into this kind of problem. So in the long run…I don’t have too bad of a record with things going wrong,” the man pointed out with a confident smile running across his face.

 

“So…were you ever a Submissive?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to picture Siwon being submissive to someone and doing what they want.

 

“Of course I was. You have to learn to take it before you can give it,” Siwon stated. “You have to know what feels good and what doesn’t, or else you’ll never succeed as a Dominant. If you can’t relate to what your Submissive is feeling, there’s no way of knowing if they’re really enjoying it,” Siwon explained as he looked at Kyuhyun to see his reaction.

 

“Was Heechul your Dominant then?” Kyuhyun was half praying that Siwon would say no, but he knew that Heechul most likely was. 

 

“Yes, Heechul was my Dominant. Since I watched him do everything, it would only make sense that he would be my Dominant,” he explained. “I was his willing Submissive the day I turned nineteen. He was the only person I trusted at the time outside of my family, so there was no way I would go looking for another Dominant. Plus, he seemed very excited to have me as his new Submissive,” Siwon explained. “Does that upset you?”

 

“A bit…but I understand. I think I would have been more mad if you wouldn’t have explained any of this to me and had just told me that Heechul use to be your Dominant,” the younger stated. 

 

“Really now? Care to explain?” Siwon asked. 

 

Kyuhyun bit down on his lip and turned his head to Siwon, thinking about how to phrase this correctly. 

 

“You introduced me to all of this. Kind of just ripped the bandaid off with me by showing me that room of yours. I didn’t really know what to expect or if I should run away and never try to see or talk to you again. There was a small instinct I had about you that said I would be able to trust you,” Kyuhyun explained. “You never pushed me to do anything before and well…I don’t know! I just know how you must have felt with trusting someone to be your Dominant.” Kyuhyun closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, taking a deep breath in and releasing it. “In the Dominant/Submissive relationship, there just has to be a deeper level of trust. The Submissive has to know the Dominant won’t cause them extreme pain, and the Dominant has to trust that the Submissive will be honest with them. It’s all about trust…and…yeah…right?”

 

“You really can be adorable sometimes, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated, pulling Kyuhyun’s hands away from his face so that he could kiss him. 

 

“One more question,” Kyuhyun said when Siwon’s lips finally felt his.

 

“What would that be?”

 

“What other type of relationship did you have with Heechul? Besides for you being his Submissive…which I still can’t picture to be honest,” the younger explained as he tried his hardest to imagine a Submissive Siwon, begging and moaning like he knew he does. 

 

“M-my other relationship with Heechul? I…don’t have one,” Siwon said and rolled away from Kyuhyun, getting up from the bed.”

 

“Bullshit,” Kyuhyun stated firmly, knowing Siwon was lying to him. “You wouldn’t act like this if you didn’t have another type of relationship with him.”

 

“Kyuhyun…you have to understand tha-”

 

“You said you’d tell me everything,” Kyuhyun reminded him in a saddened tone.

 

Siwon clenched his jaw a little, knowing that what he was about to tell Kyuhyun would definitely upset the younger. Knowing how stubborn Kyuhyun could be, however, Siwon knew that they were never going to get off the topic unless he told him.

 

_ Both Heechul and Kyuhyun have that same stubbornness,  _ Siwon said to himself as he took a deep breath. “Heechul…was my first Submissive,” Siwon answered, facing Kyuhyun again. “My very first.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped open in shock as he processed what Siwon had just said. The younger looked around the room, not fully being able to process what Siwon had just told him. 

 

“But Heechul was your Dominant!” Kyuhyun ended up practically shouting.

 

“And at one point he was a Submissive as well when he was learning everything. He knew both roles well and he was able to help me to become the Dominant I am today,” Siwon explained. “The Dominant that was able to pleasure you so well.”

 

“But…that means…your dick…was in him…” Kyuhyun stuttered out. 

 

“Yes, that’s how sex works. You know that well by now,” Siwon said with a sly smile. 

 

“But then you fucked me… _ and _ him…” the younger clarified in a shocked voice. 

 

Not only was it hard for Kyuhyun to imagine Siwon being Heechul’s Submissive, but he also couldn’t picture it the other way around. 

 

“What?” Siwon asked as he crawled back onto the bed, forcing Kyuhyun to lay down on his back again. He was hovering closer to Kyuhyun than he previously had that day. “Do I need to officially purify my cock in your ass or something to make you feel better?”

 

“Ya! Don’t say that! Of course not!” the younger shouted, pushing against Siwon’s shoulders to try and get the man to sit up more. 

 

“But now you’ve gotten my hopes up. And I’ve told you all the major parts of my life. I deserve a reward I think,” Siwon stated with a smile running across his face.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said in a warning voice that he didn’t approve of what he was thinking. “I know what you’re thinking and what you want to do…let’s not right now since I’m still kind of sore and everything.”

 

“I’ll be gentle. I still remember that your ass is sore even without you reminding me. I’ll be very gentle with you, and then apply some cream I have afterwords,” Siwon explained in a tender voice.

 

Kyuhyun was about to protest, but Siwon placed his lips over his and entered his tongue into his mouth. Before Kyuhyun knew it, he felt Siwon pulling his pants down until they were completely off. 

 

_ “Fuck it,” _ Kyuhyun said to himself, feeling himself becoming hard. “Fuck me hard,” he murmured against Siwon’s lips.


	21. Idiot

“If you keep moving around like that I’m never going to be able to apply the cream correctly,” Siwon complained as Kyuhyun wiggled around on the bed, lying on his back with his knees bent. “Especially since you started going really hard, you managed to hurt yourself even more,” he scolded this time, trying his best to hold the younger still. 

 

“Ouch! Siwon stoooop!” Kyuhyun whined while wiggling around on the bed even more.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful before we started or else this would end up happening?” Siwon asked as he pinned one of Kyuhyun’s hips down. 

 

“It’s not my fault…” Kyuhyun complained.

 

“For which? Not staying still or hurting yourself more?” Siwon asked.

 

“Both! The cream is cold and I-” Kyuhyun cut himself off and laid still on the bed.

 

“And you what?” Siwon asked while he applied more cream to his fingers.

 

“…I like your cock too much…not to lose control…” the younger admitted, his face beginning to turn red.

 

Siwon let out a small puff of air and he moved his fingers back to Kyuhyun’s ass. Once again, the younger jumped at the cold touch and clenched his butt, only causing him more pain. After hearing Siwon let out a frustrated noise, he attempted to stay as still as possible. Siwon’s fingers hadn’t even entered him yet, and Kyuhyun began to wonder how much that was going to hurt. 

 

It felt awkward to have Siwon touching him like this and having the room be so quiet. Usually he would be moaning in pleasure at the man’s slightest touch, but this time it was so Siwon could help him heal. 

 

“You said Heechul was your Dominant  _ and  _ your Submissive right?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt more cold cream come into contact with his skin around his puckered, abused hole.

 

“Yes,” Siwon answered. “I need to apply some to the inside of your hole now. Don’t move around or it’s really going to hurt if I jab you wrong with my fingers.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and went back to the question he was going to ask. 

 

“If he both topped and bottomed you…does that mean we could have that sort of relationship?”

 

“HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh, Kyuhyun! I think that’s the funniest thing you have ever said to me!” he said while still laughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Why is that so funny!? I’m being serious here!” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“First off, you just admitted that you love my cock in your ass,” Siwon stated, slowly beginning to move his fingers around inside of Kyuhyun. “Secondly, I think you would miss this too much,” he listed just as he hit Kyuhyun’s prostate with accuracy. 

 

“Aaaahhhnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly, clutching at the sheets beneath him. “D-don’t do that now. I’m hurt.”

 

“It didn’t hurt when I did that though. Did it?” Siwon asked, repeating the action.

 

“Aaahh! No…it didn’t,” Kyuhyun admitted as he gripped the sheets underneath him more to try and control himself. It was bad that he was already giving himself an erection from only having Siwon hit his prostate twice. “Please…don’t…” he begged, feeling himself getting harder.

 

“Then admit that you could never top me,” Siwon said in a cheerful voice.

 

“What, and give up on being so stubborn? Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“The fun, is riiiiight here!”

 

Once again, Siwon rubbed up against Kyuhyun’s prostate. Only this time he continued to massage that same place repeatedly. Kyuhyun was soon moaning in pleasure and moving his hips at Siwon’s touch. His toes were curling in pleasure and he was pulling even harder at the sheets. It wasn’t until he let out a long moan and grabbed a pillow to bury his face into that Siwon saw him cum hard. 

 

“Now…” the man said as he withdrew his fingers and added more cream to them, “…let me finish what I started.” 

 

Kyuhyun was still panting a bit and decided it would be easier to let Siwon finish up what he wanted to do instead of trying to argue with him. He began to relax more and more as he felt Siwon gently working on him. Kyuhyun knew Siwon was only making sure that he would be comfortable later by putting the cream on so he should at least try to cooperate as much as he could. 

 

When the man pulled his fingers out again, Kyuhyun knew he was done and relaxed even more as he unbent his knees and laid completely flat on the bed. Kyuhyun also finally removed the pillow he had used to hide his face. He partially moved it so that he could see Siwon, but also because it was becoming harder for him to breath with it pressed up against his face like that.  

 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Siwon instructed as he got off of the bed and tossed the cream he had used back into the nightstand. 

 

When he arrived back, he was holding a wet washcloth. Leaning back on the bed, he began wiping off Kyuhyun’s chest and stomach. Kyuhyun let him do this without saying anything until he was finished. 

 

“Thanks,” he whispered.

 

“No…I should be thanking you. For letting me tell you what happened to me before…for listening…for not being scared of me…for still wanting to be with me…for…everything…”

 

“Of course I’d listen to you. I’m curious about you. Both the good and the bad.” Kyuhyun turned over to his side and rested on his arm as he looked at Siwon. “Did you think I would want to leave you after hearing everything?”

 

“Honestly…I wasn’t sure,” Siwon admitted while squeezing the semi-wet washcloth in his hands, not caring if he was getting the carpet wet. 

 

“Idiot,” Kyuhyun commented. 

 

“What makes me an idiot exactly?”

 

“Even you said it yourself. I can’t change what happened in the past so why would I leave you knowing there was nothing I could have done for you back then?” After Kyuhyun pointed this fact out, he saw Siwon loosen his grip on the washcloth a bit. “All I can do now is try and protect you when I can. Be there for you…love you…everything I possibly can.”

 

There was a small silence in the room as Siwon shifted on the bed so that he could lay down and face Kyuhyun. They both stared at each other, just thinking. No words needed to be exchanged because they were both thinking the same thing. They both knew they had to do their best to protect one another. 

 

“I want to take you somewhere next weekend. It’s nothing that impressive but…I want to take you,” the man explained, shifting a bit on the bed to get more comfortable. 

 

“Where?” the younger questioned. 

 

“That’s where the surprise comes in,” Siwon stated, winking at Kyuhyun. “You’ll be staying here on Friday night, of course, so we can leave early on Saturday morning.”

 

“But…Sungmin will be coming on Tuesday,” Kyuhyun pointed out, not that it had much to do with their current conversation. 

 

“Perfect, we’ll be back before then anyways so nothing will be affected. You can tell him he can stay in your room so that he doesn’t have to put out any money to stay in a hotel or anything,” Siwon pointed out. 

 

“I guess you’re right...I could do that.”

 

“You will do that,” Siwon said as he leaned in towards Kyuhyun and kissed him quickly on the lips. 

 

“Someone’s being affectionate now,” Kyuhyun pointed out. 

 

“At least I’m not licking you,” Siwon stated matter of factly. 

 

Kyuhyun pouted his lips and turned away from Siwon, moving to lay on his other side. Siwon began drawing lines on Kyuhyun’s back with his finger, but got no reaction from the younger. Playfully glaring at the boy, Siwon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer. 

 

“Should we order something for lunch?” he asked. “It’s 12:19pm right now and I’m betting you’re getting hungry. Plus, you just used up your energy to have sex.”

 

“Can we order pizza?” Kyuhyun asked, entertained with the idea of food.

 

“Sure, anything for you,” Siwon replied as he gave a small lick to Kyuhyun’s neck, causing the younger to shudder and moan slightly. “Let’s get dressed.” 

 

Siwon was the first off the bed and tossed Kyuhyun’s clothes next to him while he dressed himself. Turning around, Kyuhyun spotted the clothes and began to dress himself as well. As soon as he was done, he spotted the pants he had worn to the party laying in the corner of the room and went to go and fish his cell phone out from the pocket. He didn’t check his cell phone right away because Siwon was calling him to follow. Like a trained puppy Kyuhyun happily came along and followed Siwon to his office where he then clicked onto the internet. 

 

“We can order online to make things easier. What do you want?” Siwon said as he scrolled through the page.

 

“Pepperoni?” 

 

“Alright. Anything else?”

 

“Nothing unless you want to add something.”

 

“Alright then. I’ll get some garlic bread too and I’ll send Hankyung a message to pick up some beer and bring it up.”

 

“I can go grab some quickly,” the younger stated. “There’s a supermarket about a ten minute walk away, isn’t there?” Kyuhyun asked, swearing he could remember there being one.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun an unamused look as soon as he submitted their pizza order and quickly paid for it with his credit card, since he had his number memorized. 

 

“You really think I would send you walking out alone with Kibum wandering around somewhere looking for you?” Siwon asked in an unamused voice. 

 

“I guess not. That was a stupid request…ha, ha…I wasn’t thinking.” Kyuhyun lowered his head and mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the whole Kibum situation they were in right now. 

 

Opening a drawer, Siwon shuffled through some papers before pulling out a folder. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon flipped through some papers in the folder before pulling out a picture and handing it to him. Taking the picture, Kyuhyun stared at it and then back up at Siwon again. 

 

“Do you know who that is?” Siwon asked when he saw Kyuhyun confused expression.

 

“It’s Kibum isn’t it?” Kyuhyun asked. 

 

This was a slightly different picture than the one Siwon had shown him before, but he was still able to detect the features that made the man stand out to him.

 

“Correct. I want you to keep that with you just incase you think you run into him again or see him somewhere. If you do, I want you to call me immediately and I’ll get reinforcements there with you as fast as possible.”

 

“Does everyone else who works for you have one of these?”

 

“They all have the picture committed to memory,” Siwon explained. “Now come on, let’s go relax a bit before the food gets here. Is there anything on the television that you’d like to watch?”

 

“Not anything that I know is playing right now,” Kyuhyun said as he tried to think hard if there were any shows that he needed to catch up on. 

 

Siwon didn’t reply, but instead got up from his chair and began texting, probably Hankyung to get the beer. Kyuhyun figured that this would be a good time to check his phone as well, seeing as he hadn’t done that since right before leaving the party last night. Kyuhyun had been following behind Siwon when he had begun walking out of the room, but stopped when he saw a text from Eunhyuk. 

 

Since I am still on vacation with Donghae we won’t be able to get back until sometime later on Tuesday when Sungmin arrives. Do you think you could keep him entertained until we get back? I’ll do something for you in return! I promise! Thanks!

-Hyukkie

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun dropped his hand down to his side and shook his head. Of course Eunhyuk had no idea of knowing his plan to go out after work with Yoochun,but this only complicated things more. Since Eunhyuk was away, he couldn’t simply ask him to come home earlier. So he had no other choice but to adapt things to his schedule with Sungmin. 

 

Thinking quickly, Kyuhyun prepared a text message for Sungmin that he hoped would solve their little problem.

 

Eunhyuk texted me saying that he won’t be available until Tuesday night sometime (he never gave me a time…go figure). I actually have a plan to go out and spend some time with my boss after work that day as well. But if you wouldn’t mind coming to the place we are at I could meet you there and then take you back to our place. Sorry for the inconvenience Sungmin. Let me know if this works for you. If not I can always explain to my boss that something came up and I cannot make it. 

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun was still shuffling his way down the hallways when his phone vibrated in his hand. 

 

Good for nothing brother of mine… He can’t even bother sending me that message himself!? Has he forgotten how to respect his elders!? Anyways, I can meet up with you Tuesday. I’ll catch a taxi after I arrive at the airport. Just make sure to tell me where you’re at so I can give the taxi driver the name of the place.

-Minnie

 

Walking over to the couch that Siwon was sitting on, Kyuhyun took his place next to him and leaned back. He watched as Siwon went flipping through the channels, but couldn’t stop sighing. 

 

“What’s wrong now?” Siwon questioned as he placed the remote down on the table in front of them, “Hello?” he asked while waving a hand in front of Kyuhyun’s face. 

 

“Huh? What? Is something wrong?” Kyuhyun asked, snapping out of the trace he had been in.

 

“Yeah, you. What’s wrong?” Siwon asked again. 

 

“Well…Sungmin is coming on Tuesday while Eunhyuk isn’t going to be around. I also have plans to go out with Yoochun after work, so things just became a little more complicated than I would have liked them to be,” Kyuhyun explained. 

 

“You’re going out with Yoochun after work!? Why!? Why is this my first time hearing about this!? When did this happen!?” Siwon had grasped onto Kyuhyun’s arm unintentionally and only noticed when he saw the look of pain on Kyuhyun’s face. “Oh…sorry. My temper sometimes gets the better of me.” Siwon took a couple of deep breaths and tried asking again. “Now…why are you going out with him?”

 

“It happened before the party we went to at your parent’s house. Yoochun just kind of put me in a position where I couldn’t say no.” Kyuhyun thought back to when he had trapped him in the elevator, but cleared that from his head. “It’s just one night, I’ll be fine.” The younger flashed a smile, but it soon disappeared. “But…Sungmin is going to have to come meet me while I’m out with Yoochun and then I need to take him back to the apartment…I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you that night.”

 

“Your sighing and acting miserable because you don’t think you’ll be able to see me that night?” Siwon asked after hearing everything Kyuhyun had to explain to him. 

 

Kyuhyun began playing with the phone in his hands, acting like he hadn’t heard Siwon’s question even though the man knew he had. 

 

“What do I do if I can’t make it back here Tuesday night?” Kyuhyun finally asked as he moved to be kneeling on the couch, facing Siwon. 

 

“We’ll play it by ear,” Siwon stated. “Don’t worry about such small things like that. You’ll give yourself headaches if you worry about every small thing like that,” the man explained. “Trust me, I have past experience with that kind of thing. It’s not very pleasant.”

 

There was a silence in the room as Kyuhyun thought about something, something he didn’t want to bring up to Siwon because it would probably only worry him more. Kyuhyun went to get off the couch and moved to the kitchen where he pulled a glass out from the cabinets and filled it with water before taking a long drink. 

 

Siwon saw that Kyuhyun was avoiding him for some reason now and got up off the couch as well. Since Kyuhyun had been facing the sink, he had not seen or heard Siwon moving towards him. The younger almost choked on his water when the man placed his arms around his waist. 

 

“What’s the matter now?” Siwon asked while slightly rolling his eyes at the younger. “You have to understand that by now I can tell when something is bothering you. And I’m going to keep pestering you until you let me know what it is.”

 

“Why does something always have to be wrong? Can’t I just get up to get some water?” Kyuhyun asked as he swirled the remaining water in the glass.

 

“I know you better than you obviously think I do.” Siwon sighed and rested his chin on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Now either you’re thinking about something or you’re horny. But…since you’re not reacting how you normally do when you’re horny, I’m going to go with my first guess that something else is bothering you.” 

 

“Pft! You’re imagining things. Nothing’s wrong!” Kyuhyun stated as he took another sip of water. 

 

There was the sound of the elevator behind them and they both turned around to see Hankyung standing with beer in his hands. He was accompanied by the same trainee who had caused the ruckus earlier that day, who was carrying the pizza.

 

“Should we come back later?” Hankyung asked as he saw Siwon still holding onto Kyuhyun.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can hear Kyuhyun’s stomach grumbling from across the room,” Siwon joked while holding Kyuhyun slightly tighter so that he couldn’t escape. Siwon knew that this must have been embarrassing for the younger, but he didn’t want him bolting like he knew he wanted to. 

 

Both Hankyung and Taemin walked over and placed their things onto the table. Hankyung knew that he should at least open a beer for the both of them and instructed Taemin to at least open the box for them. When Hankyung returned with a bottle opener the trainee leaned in closer.

 

“What’s going on between them?” he whispered, curious as to what they had just walked in on. 

 

“Don’t ask things like that!” Hankyung scolded, slapping Taemin on the head. It wasn’t a hard slap, but it wasn’t a light one either. “Unless you want to be fired, I would keep your mouth shut on that topic if I were you.”

 

“Aiiiiish! No need to hit me over that! I’ll stop,” the younger complained as he rubbed his head and opened the box. 

 

“What are you two bickering about over there?” Siwon interrupted when he saw the two going at it.

 

“This one’s just too curious for his own good, Sir. We’ll be leaving now so that we aren’t bothersome,” Hankyung explained as he began to pull Taemin away with him. 

 

“Curious you say?” Siwon asked loudly so that the two walking away would hear. “Most of the trainees are always curious about something. I remember you were when you started, Hankyung.” 

 

Siwon saw the trainee staring at them in a curious manner and could feel Kyuhyun becoming a little uncomfortable since he was still being held onto. In Siwon’s mind, this was the perfect time to get to play with Kyuhyun more. 

 

“Have you ever seen two people kiss?” Siwon asked Taemin.

 

Kyuhyun knew where this was going and tried to get away. As he struggled, however, Siwon only held onto him tighter.

 

“Of course, Sir. I see it every day almost whenever we are out somewhere,” Taemin answered awkwardly.

 

“I mean…have you seen a homosexual couple kiss before?” Siwon asked with a slight laugh at how slow Taemin was being right then. 

 

“Siwon! No…stop!” Kyuhyun said as he began to fight against the man’s hold on him again. 

 

Kyuhyun was pushing against Siwon’s arms, trying to get the man to drop them. He was also jumping a bit to try get away. In a way, he kind of looked like a cat trying to escape a bathtub because he knew he was going to get a bath. 

 

“No, Sir…I haven’t seen a homosexual couple kiss before,” Taemin answered even more awkwardly. 

 

“If you’re going to be working for me, then that’s something you’re going to have to get use to seeing,” Siwon explained to Taemin, who was staring between him and Kyuhyun now. 

 

“Siwon…don’t…” Kyuhyun growled out so that only Siwon would be able to hear him.

 

“I’m not shy when it comes to giving certain amounts of public displays of affection,” Siwon stated. He took a quick glance down at Kyuhyun, only to see the younger had gone slightly pale. 

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun called as a warning to the man.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon replied smugly.

 

The trainee was already looking at the two of them with his mouth hanging slightly open and with wide eyes. Siwon could tell that Taemin didn’t know what to expect, but was waiting to see what he was going to do. 

 

Siwon turned Kyuhyun around so that they were standing face to face. Kyuhyun was instantly lost in Siwon’s gaze until Siwon pushed him up again the nearest wall. The younger was now trapped. There was no backing out now. 

 

“No…stop, Siwon,” Kyuhyun pleaded, shifting his gaze to quickly look at Hankyung and Taemin. “Stop…” he asked again as he pushed his hands up against Siwon, knowing his attempt wasn’t going to change anything. 

 

“He’s going to see it sooner or later. Why not get it over with right now?” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear. “At least then he won’t see it when we’re not expecting it. I think you would hate that more. Wouldn’t you?”

 

“It’s embarrassing!” the younger complained as he felt Siwon grab onto his wrists and pin them to the wall behind him. 

 

Kyuhyun let out a small gasp before trying to pull his wrists free from Siwon’s grasp.

 

Taemin began feeling more awkward and declined his head to look away from Siwon and the boy, whose name he thought he heard was Kyuhyun. He should have known the boy’s name by now, but everyone referred to him as Mr. Cho when they were all alone. His full name was only used when they were actually talking to him or Siwon. He couldn’t help it, he was bad with names. 

 

“If you don’t watch, he’s only going to get angry,” Hankyung whispered down to Taemin. “He’s trying to expose you to what you’re going to end up seeing and hearing a lot of. We all had to learn to deal with it and adapt our own ways to ignore it when it happens around us. You’ll have to do the same,” Hankyung explained. “So pay attention, unless you want to get yelled at again. It’s not like they’re going to go and full blown out sex right now.”

 

When Taemin raised his head again, he saw Siwon leaning over and whispering something into the younger’s ear, which was causing him to blush deeply. Taemin watched as Siwon pulled away from the younger, and then went back in and planted his lips firmly on the others. 

 

Moaning sounds were already erupting from Kyuhyun’s mouth unintentionally as Siwon snaked his tongue into his mouth. During the kiss, Siwon brought his body closer to Kyuhyun’s so that their crotches would rub against each other. Taemin saw how Kyuhyun shook under Siwon’s touch, and how it looked like he was completely giving his body to the man. 

 

“Are they done yet? Can we leave?” Taemin asked, keeping his eyes on the two of them. 

 

“He hasn’t dismissed us yet. We stay,” Hankyung explained as he watched a very familiar sight before him. 

 

Hankyung had actually walked in many time on Siwon in the middle of a make out session with other people. So this for him was nothing special or new, though this did appear to be the most intimate interaction he had ever watched. 

 

Kyuhyun seemed to have forgotten that there were two people watching him, because he began to grind himself into Siwon and moan even louder. It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun threw one of his legs over one of Siwon’s hips to latch onto him more in order to bring him in closer. 

 

Siwon at this point had also forgotten about the two others standing there, and also about the food and drinks on the table. He released Kyuhyun’s wrists and helped the boy position his other leg over his other hip before pushing him harshly back against the wall again. 

 

Kyuhyun let out a slight groan of pain and Siwon knew that he had slammed the younger too hard against the wall. To make it up to him, he began working one of his hands under Kyuhyun’s shirt and moving it up to his nipple.

 

Hankyung knew things were about to get a lot louder so he began fishing in one of his pockets and pulled out an iPod. Once he managed to pull it out, he began unwinding the headphones from it. 

 

“What’s that for?” Taemin asked while he watching what Hankyung was doing. 

 

“This is how I cope when Siwon goes into this type of mode,” Hakyung explained as he placed one of the ear buds in.

 

“Can I listen too?” Taemin asked desperately and looked up at Hankyung. “I don’t want to have to hear this…”

 

“Siwon…fuck…” Kyuhyun moaned out.

 

Both Hankyung and Taemin looked over to see Siwon biting at Kyuhyun’s neck while he played with one of his nipples lightly. The younger had his head tossed to the side with his eyes closed. 

 

“No, bring your own next time if you need to,” Hankyung stated.

 

“Please? I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Taemin explained, grabbing onto Hankyung. 

 

“Then maybe you should back out of this job now. This isn’t even half of what they’ll be doing when you’re driving them around for example,” Hankyung explained as he stared down at Taemin. 

 

Taemin began making a grab for Hankyung’s iPod and they ended up fighting over it until it fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

 

The sounds of Hankyung’s and Taemin’s bickering and then the iPod colliding with the hard floor caused Siwon and Kyuhyun to both snap out of it. They both stared at the two bodyguards standing as still as a statue when they found they had disturbed the two love birds. 

 

“Let me down?” Kyuhyun asked Siwon as he found himself still pinned up against the wall.

 

Siwon complied with Kyuhyun and placed his feet back on the ground before turning his attention back to Hankyung and the trainee. 

 

“Sorry for the disruption, Sir,” Hankyung said with an apologetic bow. “I think Taemin was beginning to panic a bit.”

 

“He can’t even handle that?” Siwon asked amusingly, licking his lips as he tasted Kyuhyun on them. “What did you think, Taemin?”

 

Taemin looked up at his with a wide open mouth and began stuttering nonsense out of his mouth. 

 

“I-it…I mean…h-how…a-and…you two…w-with…u-us here…a-and…he was…while you were…”

 

“That’s enough,” Siwon said and raised his hand to silence the stammering boy. “You two can leave now,” he announced. 

 

“Very well. Have a good rest of your day, Sir. Bye, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Hankyung added before he motioned for the trainee to do the same. 

 

“Goodbye, Sir. Goodbye, Kyuhyun.”

 

Taemin calling Kyuhyun by his first name even caused Kyuhyun to stop himself from picking up the piece of pizza his stomach was calling for. He knew that Taemin had made a mistake, since not even Hankyung had the nerves to call him only by his first name.

 

“What did I tell you about how to address Mr. Cho Kyuhyun! Never by just his first name!” Hankyung scolded as he bent and picked up his iPod. 

 

“This one here really needs to be trained better,” Siwon said as he approached the now shaking trainee. “Just what do you think you’re here to do?” Siwon asked. He gave Taemin a harsh shove, causing Taemin to take a couple of steps back before regaining his balance. 

 

“Umm…serve and protect,” Taemin answered, clearly still deathly afraid of Siwon. 

 

“Can you still look at Kyuhyun the same way after you just saw him and me together like that? Do you think you can still serve and protect him if you are called to?” Siwon asked, bending down so he was face to face with the younger man.

 

Over the years he had lost a couple of bodyguards, because they could never face him and his Submissive after watching them make-out the way him and Kyuhyun had just done it. Siwon wanted to see if Taemin was going to be like the bodyguards he had to let go or if he was going to be able to handle it.

 

“Y-yes…I can still do it.”

 

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself there.”

 

“Yes, Sir! I can still serve and protect!” Taemin said louder this time with more confidence.

 

Blowing air out from his nose, Siwon straightened himself up and let Hankyung and Taemin leave this time. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as the two of them stepped into the elevator and were taken away. Hankyung looked pissed off at Taemin standing beside him. Taemin on the other hand was looking slightly scared and he wasn’t sure if it was because of Siwon, Hankyung, or both.

 

“Are all trainees like that when they first start working for you?” Kyuhyun asked, placing two slices of pizza onto a plate and handed one to Siwon. 

 

“Not as bad as he is. I just lose my temper with how little he listens. He’s also broken so many of the rules that he was suppose to have memorized from the contract he had to sign when he accepted this position.” Siwon reached over and grabbed an opened beer from the table after taking the plate from Kyuhyun. “I wonder who he kind of reminds me of,” he said as he glanced towards Kyuhyun. 

 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Kyuhyun stated as he followed Siwon, who was walking back towards the couch. 

 

“Then how come I had to punish you so often?” Siwon pointed out. “I think you were the Submissive I had to punish the most actually. Or at least punish because you wouldn’t listen.”

 

Kyuhyun chose to ignore the man’s last comment as he sat down and took a large bite from his pizza. 

 

“That was still embarrassing what you had us do in front of them,” the younger finally said as he swallowed his food.

 

“But once again, with someone else watching you got into it a lot quicker than normal,” Siwon commented, looking over at Kyuhyun. “You also seemed to really want it from the way you began moaning and calling my name.”

 

“Maybe I was just trying to cling onto you for comfort,” he pointed out while taking a swig from his beer. “And I could have been calling out your name to try and get you to stop…” 

 

“Either way, it was entertaining for me,” Siwon chuckled.

 

The two of them continued bickering while they were eating, even after when they were finished and flipping through the channels. 

 

Soon dinner time arrived and they finished off the pizza that they still had left. Neither of them complained since they were both feeling too lazy to actually cook anything. Siwon was beginning to wish that he had asked Ryeowook to come in for work that day. 

 

“It’s time for bed now,” Siwon said at 10:30pm after he shut off the television.

 

“Why do you always want to sleep so early?” Kyuhyun complained. “The night is still young!”

 

“Who’s the one that needs to wake up early tomorrow?” Siwon pointed out.

 

He worked on collecting the plates they had been using along with the empty beer bottles.

 

“Can I just sleep in these clothes?”

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Only…not this,” Siwon said, walking back over and pulling Kyuhyun’s shirt up over his head. “Now you can sleep in the clothes.”

 

“Why do I always have to sleep without a shirt on?” Kyuhyun said with a pout as he felt goosebumps begin to form on his skin. “It’s cold without one on.”

 

“You’ll heat up under the covers and being next to me,” the older pointed out while he bent down and scooped Kyuhyun up in his arms. 

 

“I can walk myself!” Kyuhyun protested when he was hoisted up. “Put me down! I can do it myself!” he continued complaining.

 

Siwon ignored Kyuhyun and continued walking to the bedroom, where he placed him down gently. He then crawled in after Kyuhyun and pulled him closer to him under the covers. 

 

“Warmer now?” Siwon asked. 

 

“You know I am,” Kyuhyun answered. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m not sleepy.”

 

“Want me to make you sleepy? I think after a couple of rounds I can have you completely worn out,” he commented. He began snaking his hand down the front of Kyuhyun’s pants, still leaving Kyuhyun’s boxers between his hand and the younger’s cock. 

 

“Then I won’t be able to walk right tomorrow,” the younger mentioned as he felt the heat from Siwon’s hand coming through his boxers. 

 

“How about this. I’ll give you until 11:00pm to fall asleep. But…if you’re not sleeping, I get to play around with you,” Siwon offered.

 

“Can you really tell if I’m faking though?” the younger asked in an entertained voice. 

 

“I’ve watched you sleep on multiple occasions,” Siwon admitted with a smile on his face as he thought about how cute Kyuhyun looked while he slept. “I know how to tell if you’re faking it,” the man pointed out, winking at Kyuhyun.

 

“Creeper,” Kyuhyun commented when he felt Siwon remove his hand from his pants. “Don’t watch people sleep.” 

 

With that said, Kyuhyun rolled over to his other side and closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he was more determined to try and sleep, or to get fucked by Siwon.

 

“I get until 11:00pm?” he asked to make sure he had heard Siwon correctly.

 

“Yes, 11:00pm.”

 

“Goodnight, Siwon.”

 

“You really think you’ll be falling asleep in under half an hour that you’re saying goodnight?”

 

“Possibly,” the younger answered. 

 

“Hmm…I don’t know if you’re going to be able to do it,” Siwon stated. 

 

“And why would that be?”

 

“Because you want to talk to me too much to actually fall asleep,” the man said, running his hand down Kyuhyun’s side and rested it on his hip.

 

“You’re just trying to keep me awake now! That’s cheating!” the younger pointed out.

 

“You’re right, that is cheating. Go to sleep now,” he told Kyuhyun as he pulled him in closer again and laid one of his legs over Kyuhyun’s to trap him.


	22. We Can't Have You Getting Hurt

The next morning, Siwon woke up to Kyuhyun glaring angrily at him with his face only a couple of inches away. Siwon bolted back a bit when he saw the agitated other. In the process, he banged his head against the headboard. 

 

“What could possibly make you so mad this early in the morning?” Siwon complained as he rubbed his head and squinted at the younger.

 

“Why is there cum on the inside of my boxers?” Kyuhyun asked, now sitting up in bed.

 

“Do you think I had something to do with it?” Siwon questioned while he looked at the younger.

 

“Who else? Unless someone else snuck in and played with me in my sleep. Are you suggesting that?” Kyuhyun spat out, knowing that it had to be Siwon who touched him last night. 

 

“Kyuhyun, come on. It’s nothing to get upset about. You were just to cute last night. Even though you said you weren’t tired you were passed out in about ten minutes. Then you kept moaning and grinding yourself against me,” Siwon explained. “When I looked under the covers I saw you had an erection so I lent you my assistance,” he explained as he held his hand up and wiggled his fingers around.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ Siwon woke up feeling Kyuhyun moving against him, practically on top of him at this point.  _

 

_ “Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he humped himself against Siwon’s leg. “Siwon…” he called out again. _

 

_ “Are you awake?” Siwon asked while Kyuhyun continued grinding and humping against him.  _

 

_ “Mmmm…more…” the younger begged, still going at it.  _

 

_ Sighing, Siwon moved a little away from the younger and looked down at him. Kyuhyun, however, didn’t seem to appreciate the loss of contact and only went in closer again.  _

 

_ Siwon could see the erecting in the younger’s pants, and he was sure able to feel it the more Kyuhyun humped against him. Kyuhyun was grasping onto him and breathing heavily as he continued thrusting his hips. It was obvious that the younger wanted release and was begging for Siwon to touch him.  _

 

_ Slowly, Siwon worked his hand into Kyuhyun’s boxers and began lightly stroking the younger’s erection. _

 

_ “Aaaahhh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out, clinging onto Siwon even harder. “M-more…” _

 

_ Siwon looked down and saw that Kyuhyun was still completely passed out. His face was relaxed in pleasure while he continued moving his hand and his hips were still thrusting a little. Siwon continued pumping Kyuhyun’s erection and soon the younger was whimpering, showing he was close to cuming. Quickening his pace a little, Siwon moved his hand and added a bit more pressure to the younger’s erection. _

 

_ “Siwon…aahhh…yes…” the sleeping boy moaned, burying his face into Siwon. _

 

_ It wasn’t long before Siwon heard Kyuhyun moan in pleasure, and felt cum on his hand. Siwon quickly wiped the cum on his hand off on the inside of the younger’s boxers, since they were already stained.  _

 

_ “Did you enjoy that?” Siwon asked, patting the younger’s head with his clean hand. “Kyuhyun? Can you hear me?” _

 

_ Siwon moved a little bit to get more comfortable and watched as Kyuhyun’s head lolled to the side. He was completely passed out, most likely in an even deeper sleep than he had previously been in.  _

 

_ Shaking his head, he accepted as Kyuhyun moved in even closer to him and snuggled up against him with a large smile on his face. Siwon didn’t understand how Kyuhyun didn’t wake up from that, but didn’t question it as he closed his eyes to sleep.  _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“You jerked me off while I was sleeping!” Kyuhyun screeched. 

 

“Well if it makes you feel any better you seemed to enjoy it a lot. You kept crying out my name. I’m really surprised you never woke up.” Siwon continued smiling smugly at Kyuhyun until the boy finally got up from the bed and headed to the closet. 

 

Turning on the light to the closet, Kyuhyun rummaged around until he found a new pair of boxers to wear and pulled them on before Siwon could get a peek at him. Kyuhyun quickly dressed himself and walked out of the closet just as Siwon was finally getting out of bed. Giving him a quick glare, Kyuhyun walked out of the bedroom to go and collect everything he needed to take with him to work. As he gathered his phone and placed it back into his messenger bag, he heard Siwon come walking down the hall.

 

“Are you giving me the silent treatment now?” Siwon asked as he leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even bother looking back at the man, but instead began to make himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Come on…don’t play that game with me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon begged. He walked closer to Kyuhyun, who was just closing the fridge door after pouring milk into his cereal. 

 

Kyuhyun continued to eat in silence as Siwon prodded at him and kept calling his name, trying to get him to answer him. As soon as Kyuhyun finished his breakfast, he placed his things in the sink and grabbed his bag from the couch. 

 

“I’m heading out now. I’ll talk to you after I’m back from work,” Kyuhyun explained in an angry tone. 

 

“I’ll have Hankyung drive you again, to make sure you get there safely and everything,” Siwon stated as he typed and sent Hankyung a quick message. “He’ll be waiting for you down in front.”

 

The younger didn’t respond to Siwon as he went over to the elevator and pressed the button. As he stood there waiting for the elevator to arrive, he had to try hard not to turn around and look at Siwon who he could feel was watching him. When the elevator doors finally opened, Kyuhyun was shocked to see Ryeowook standing inside. 

 

“Oh, hello! Long time no see,” Ryeowook said with a laugh. “Heading off to work I suppose?”

 

“Mhmm! I’ll see you later, Ryeowook!” he shouted as the doors to the elevator began to close on him. 

 

Ryeowook waved goodbye and then turned around to see Siwon sitting at the table, tapping his finger against it. Placing his coat and bag in the small closet, Ryeowook walked over to Siwon and sat down across from him. 

 

“Something wrong?” Ryeowook asked as he stared at the man confusingly. “You look like you’ve been kicked or something.”

 

“Kyuhyun’s giving me the silent treatment. He’s not talking to me until he get’s back from work.” Siwon looked up at Ryeowook and then back down at his finger as he began to tap it against the table again. 

 

“Well you probably deserve it for whatever you did,” Ryeowook stated. 

 

“Aish…you’re suppose to support me! I’m the one who hired you,” Siwon stated. “Oh yeah. Before I forget, Kris is coming back today.”

 

“Yes, I heard from him the other day that you requested that he return,” Ryeowook stated. “He really does do too much abroad work because of you.”

 

“That’s one of his many talents,” Siwon stated. “Anyways, his office should be cleaned as well once everything else is finished. Kris has been gone for almost two years now. I don’t even want to think of how dirty his office has gotten with all the dust and cobwebs that are most likely in there.” 

 

“I’ll make sure to clean it extra well for him,” Ryeowook stated happily, sitting up straighter in his seat. “But you really should stop sending him on such long trips,” he pouted.

 

“It’s what he agreed to when he took the position,” Siwon explained, even though Ryeowook knew this already. “I can’t leave Korea for months or years at a time. Kris is just as skilled with business management as I am. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do what he does for me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Ryeowook sighed. “What time is he going to be arriving today?”

 

“Maybe around eight or so tonight. Why? Were you looking forward to seeing him?” Siwon asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh shut up! I just wanted to know if he would be around when I was still here so that I could make him a fresh dinner to welcome him back or…something,” Ryeowook explained as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Are you sure that’s  _ all  _ you wanted to do?” Siwon asked in an amused tone. 

 

“Well…I guess I better get started cleaning this place,” Ryeowook said quickly as he turned away from Siwon, completely avoiding the question. “I hope you didn’t let it get too dirty while I wasn’t around,” Ryeowook said as he rolled up his sleeved and walked into the kitchen. “Ya! Why are there so many dishes! You couldn’t even wash these!? They don’t even look like they’ve been rinsed!” Hanging his head low, Ryeowook walked away from the sink and towards the bathroom attached to Siwon’s room figuring it would be easier to quickly wash the tub before starting at the crusty dishes. 

 

“Please not the bathroom yet…please not the bathroom yet…” Siwon begged to himself, only to hear the bathroom door get opened. “Fuck…” he cursed to himself. 

 

“YA!” Ryeowook yelled even louder. “Why are there red smudges all over the tub!? Siwon, what have you been doing this weekend!?” Ryeowook shouted as he walked out from the bathroom to find Siwon trying to sneak away to his office. “YA! Choi Siwon! Answer me! YA!” he shouted again. 

 

Even though Ryeowook worked for him, Siwon understood that the smaller man could get extremely angry when he left things in an unacceptable state. Siwon quickly closed the door to his office behind him, deciding to hide from Ryeowook until he was done cleaning up the messes Kyuhyun and him had left. 

 

The first thing Siwon did when he sat down at his desk was pull out his phone and call Kyuhyun. Even though he wouldn’t talk to him face to face, maybe he would do it over the phone. Siwon placed the phone up to his ear and hoped that Kyuhyun would pick up, but the younger never did and he got forwarded to voicemail. Hanging up, Siwon tossed his phone onto the desk and figured that he may as well try to get some work done. 

 

~~~~

In the Car

 

Kyuhyun was sitting in the backseat of the car while Hankyung drove him to the SM Entertainment building. He had felt his phone vibrating in his bag and when he pulled it out, he saw that it was Siwon calling him. Placing his phone on silent, he threw it back into his bag and then continued staring out the window. He had been serious when he had told Siwon that he would only talk to him after he was back from work. 

 

During the ride, Kyuhyun got curious and looked up at the ceiling to see that his cum was no longer sticking to it.

 

“We got that cleaned off with no problem,” Hankyung suddenly said as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kyuhyun looking up. 

 

“Ahh…that’s good. Sorry about that,” Kyuhyun apologized, remembering what had gone on in the backseat. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Siwon initiates almost everything,” Hankyung explained, clearly understanding that what Kyuhyun had gone through the other day had not been his fault.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know why, but he began laughing at that statement and couldn’t stop himself. If Siwon had heard what Hankyung had just said, he would probably be saying that Kyuhyun is the one to always seduce him or do something to make him want to play with him. The younger continued laughing for the next couple of minutes before Hankyung told him they had arrived at SM Entertainment. 

 

Thanking the man, Kyuhyun got out and cleared his throat to get himself to stop laughing. He wiped away a couple of tears that had come to his eyes from laughing so hard and wiped them off on his pants. Kyuhyun then walked into the building and rode the elevator up. 

 

Once he was on the correct floor, Kyuhyun walked past Yoochun’s office. When he looked in the office, however, he noticed the man wasn’t there. This seemed odd since he would usually get greeted each morning by Yoochun. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyuhyun walked to his cubicle and began his normal routine of getting everything he needed ready. When he looked at the stack of papers he could have sworn it was larger than any other day he had worked, even his first day when he had stayed extra late. With his music playing from the computer, Kyuhyun began his work, focusing on getting everything done. He didn’t know how long he had been working when he heard Yoochun behind him.

 

“Hey there, Kyuhyun!” Yoochun sang happily as he watched the younger working hard at his job. 

 

“Hello, Yoochun,” he greeted back. “What’s all that?” he asked, pointing the the stack of papers Yoochun was holding.

 

“These are for you to finish for today as well,” the man stated, placing them down on the desk in a separate pile so that he wouldn’t mess up Kyuhyun’s current ones. “I figured if you could get more done today that would leave you with less to do tomorrow and we could leave work earlier to go drinking.”

 

“But…I’ll be here late into the night to get all of this done!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he looked at the stack Yoochun had just placed on his desk. It was almost as tall as the other stack he was working on now. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick around to make sure you’re not lonely,” Yoochun assured the younger, secretly adoring his stressed out face.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for you to stick around,” Kyuhyun reassured, mostly because Yoochun seemed to act strangely around him when it was only the two of them together.

 

“I insist. I do need to make sure you get everything done, after all,” the man pointed out as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

“But I always e-mail you the finished spreadsheet when they’re done anyways. You’ll know I’ve finished up when I send it to you,” Kyuhyun rebutted. “So there’s really no need for you to stay here tonight to wait for me.”

 

Yoochun frowned a bit as he realized Kyuhyun had made a very valid point. He was beginning to think that Kyuhyun was really too smart for his own good sometimes. The vast amount of his employees would’ve just let Yoochun do as he wanted without questioning him…but not Kyuhyun. 

 

“You’ve made a good point there, Kyuhyun. I’ll leave everything up to you then.” Yoochun was about to walk away when he noticed something. “Kyuhyun…what happened to your ear? It looks like you got a cut or something,” the man pointed out as he tried to get a closer look at the mark on Kyuhyun. 

 

“Oh!” Kyuhyun gasped as he grabbed his ear lobe with his hand. He had completely forgotten that Siwon had bitten him hard there. Of course it would have left a mark since it had bled. “When I was doing work with Mr. Choi this weekend, I had to go through boxes of information looking for something. I wasn’t careful enough and one of the boxes fell off a shelf and cut me here. Nothing serious,” the younger explained as he declined his head, refusing to make eye contact with his boss.

 

“Be more careful next time. We can’t have you getting hurt.” Yoochun dropped the conversation there and began walking away. 

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun brought his hand away from his ear and turned back to the large stacks of papers. He placed his chin in his hand as he leaned on the desk. This really was going to take him all night. 

 

The rest of the day Kyuhyun kept himself working hard so that he wouldn’t be leaving the building at midnight or some ungodly hour in the morning. After all, Hankyung needed to come and pick him up and he didn’t want to be an inconvenience to the man by having him drive him too late. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as everyone else slowly began leaving the office, wishing he could go with them. It wasn’t long before everyone had left the office, including Yoochun who had come to say goodbye around 6:30pm. 

 

It feel odd to be the only one left on that floor of the building, but it couldn’t be helped. Yoochun wanted these spreadsheets made so he was going to do it. 

 

Kyuhyun kept his music on to give himself something to listen to so that he wouldn’t feel as lonely. He had been working diligently when he suddenly heard the elevator ding from down the hallway. 

 

“H-hello?” Kyuhyun called as he slid his chair away from his desk and got up. “Is anyone there?” he called again, walking towards the elevator. “Yoochun!? Is that you? Did you forget something?” he called again, thinking maybe the man had come back to check on him or something. However, Kyuhyun got no response. “Hmmm…maybe someone pressed the wrong floor button and is getting off at a different level,” he reasoned with himself to remain calm. 

 

Going back to his desk, Kyuhyun let out a loud yawn and went back to his work. His eyelids were becoming heavy but judging by the stack of papers he still had before him, it would at least be another two hours before he finished his work. Even though he wanted to keep working, he also was tempted to call it quits and just come in extra early tomorrow to finish everything up. He could always get in contact with Yoochun and let him know that was what he was planning on doing anyways. After all, he wasn’t a robot. He needed sleep too in order to work efficiently. 

 

“No…I have to get this done…it would be inconvenient for Yoochun if I got these in tomorrow…” Kyuhyun told himself as he placed his hand on the stack of papers and let out a long sigh.

 

Kyuhyun began to highlight the papers again and continued working diligently for quite some time before he heard another noise. It definitely sounded like someone was roaming around on the floor, and it was too late for the janitors to still be around, since they would have normally left hours ago. 

 

“Yoochun, is that you!?” Kyuhyun called out, pausing his music so that he could hear everything better. “I told you that you didn’t have to stay. I’ll e-mail you when the spreadsheets are done.” 

 

There was still no answer, so Kyuhyun spun back around and turned up the music on his computer to cancel out any more noises that might happen. The noises that were coming from somewhere on the floor were really starting to creep him out. 

 

A small shiver ran up his back as he began working again. If Yoochun was trying to creep him out, he was definitely succeeding. 

 

It wasn’t until 11:57pm that Kyuhyun pressed send on the e-mail to send the finished spreadsheets to Yoochun. All he wanted to do now was text Hankyung to have him come to pick him up. He was about to turn off his music when one of his favorite songs came on that played in one of the dramas he always watched. It was the instrumental version of the song and it had that melody that always made Kyuhyun want to fall asleep and just relax. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to take a couple minute long nap, Kyuhyun put his head down on the desk and listened to the song. Before the younger knew it, he was in a deeper sleep than he had meant to be.

 

Kyuhyun was suddenly woken from his slumber when he felt someone forcefully pulling him back into his chair and tying something over his eyes. 

 

“Hey! What the hell!” Kyuhyun shouted as he moved his hands to pull the blindfold off. When he did this, however, the stranger grabbed his arms and pulled them behind the chair where they were tightly bound. “Stop it! Let me go!” Kyuhyun shouted in a panicked voice. 

 

Sitting in the chair, Kyuhyun continued to struggle against whatever was holding his wrists together. He screamed for help at the top of his lungs even though he knew no one was going to be around at nearly 12:00am. The stranger had said nothing yet and Kyuhyun thought that maybe he had left when he suddenly felt a pair of hands touching his chest. His body instantly stilled and he held his breath, waiting to see what the stranger would do. Kyuhyun then felt the stranger undoing his tie and sliding it off.

 

“Please…stop it! Just let me go!” Kyuhyun shouted again.

 

He continued to fight and scream until he felt his tie being used as a gag. It was tied tightly around his mouth to muffle his cries for help. It was no use anymore, he couldn’t see whoever was doing this to him. He couldn’t defend himself, and he couldn’t even scream anymore. 

 

Nothing happened for a while as he sat tied down to his chair waiting for something, anything, to happen so that he would know where the stranger was. Only when something finally happened he wished it hadn’t. He could feel the stranger working on unbuttoning his shirt and sliding a hand inside, caressing his chest. The stranger had gloves on which made Kyuhyun worry even more. Why would someone doing this to him need gloves? Unless maybe they were planning to do something and they didn’t want to leave any fingerprints behind? 

 

Kyuhyun tried to scream again, but the gag stopped him. 

 

The next thing that happened had Kyuhyun completely freaking out. He felt this stranger working his hand into his boxers. When had the stranger even undone his pants!? Panicking, Kyuhyun tried to push his chair out to possibly hit the stranger with it, but he found he couldn’t move. The stranger was standing off to the side and touching him, clearly foreseeing what could potentially happen. Also, to avoid the younger moving anymore than he already was, the stranger had place something heavy placed behind him. Kyuhyun’s chair hit against something hard and metal. He used his hands to feel what it was and noticed that with a metal filing cabinet, or at least a few of them to make a longer barrier. 

 

_ Fuck, why did I have to fall asleep so fast and be such a heavy sleeper… _ Kyuhyun panicked to himself.  _ Don’t hyperventilate, don’t hyperventilate. Hyperventilate and I might pass out…I don’t want to pass out around whoever this is! _

Even though he knew it was pointless, Kyuhyun attempted to scream again, making his throat feel raw. 

 

Kyuhyun continued to struggle to try and get himself free, but found that he wasn’t getting anywhere. All of the thrashing was beginning to make him tired, and it wasn’t helping that he hadn’t eaten all day and had been feeling light headed. 

 

_ Fuck…I should have eaten something during the day so I would have at least some strength, _ he told himself as he tried again to loosen the binds on his wrist.  _ Why did I have to choose today to be so careless!? _ he shouted at himself as he tried pulling at the material around his wrists. Of course it failed and he knew he was never going to escape.

 

It was the last straw when he felt the stranger beginning to lick up his neck, all the way to his ear and then back down again. Kyuhyun couldn’t fight it anymore, he was terrified of this person. Tears began pouring down his face from under his blindfold as he began begging for the man to stop, even though he couldn’t even understand himself through the gag. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he thought of what might happen to him. More tears were beginning to run down his face when the stranger’s hands suddenly disappeared from his body. Kyuhyun tried to get himself to stop cry and shaking, but not being able to see this stranger was freaking him out since he never knew what was coming next. 

 

When he didn’t experience any more touches, he began to struggle in his chair again. He continued to struggle, even though he had no more energy left, until he felt a hand push him harshly back into his chair. Kyuhyun let out a small whimper as he waited for what was going to happen next.

 

“I thought you said you could protect yourself if you had to,” the stranger said to him. 

 

That was when everything registered in Kyuhyun’s head. The lightbulb turned on.

 

The blindfold was removed from his eyes, and once he was able to focus them again he saw Siwon standing to the side of him. Tears were still flowing out of the younger’s eyes as he looked at the dissatisfied man. Siwon disappeared for his line of sight. He could hear him moving the different filing cabinets which must have been empty, or near empty, in order for the man to move them. 

 

When he moved back behind Kyuhyun, he untied the gag and let it fall to the floor. Then he worked on undoing the binding around the boy’s wrists. 

 

Siwon half expected when Kyuhyun turned around in his chair to be slapped, but was shocked when the boy jumped into his arms and began crying again. 

 

“I’m so glad it was you!” Kyuhyun cried out as he clung to Siwon with his shirt still unbuttoned and his pants undone. “I’m so glad it wasn’t some perverted stranger who had managed to get in the building!”

 

Eventually pulling Kyuhyun away, Siwon looked at the younger and shook his head in disappointment. 

 

“You told me you could protect yourself if you needed to,” Siwon repeated again. “Yet in the end you gave up and even started crying,” he sighed out. “If someone’s going to rape you, they’ll enjoy seeing you cry. You’re crying face would be enough to make any man want to take you by force.”

 

Kyuhyun looked terrified with what Siwon was telling him which only made him cry even harder. Siwon shook his head and helped Kyuhyun back into his chair. He closed the boy’s pants and shirt while the younger continued wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. 

 

Siwon waited a while for Kyuhyun to calm down before asking him another question.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were staying so late today? I was worried sick that something had happened to you when I called Hankyung and he said he hadn’t heard anything from you,” Siwon said in a calmer, gentler voice this time.

 

“I-I was con-concentrating on getting m-my work done,” Kyuhyun explained as he still worked on getting his breath calmed down. “Yoochun gave me s-some of to-tomorrow’s work so that w-we could get off earlier tomorrow t-to spend time to-together.” 

 

“He did what!?” Siwon yelled, surprising Kyuhyun and making him jump a bit in his seat. “That’s why you were here so late!? Because he wanted to be able to go out with you sooner tomorrow!? I think I would be in the right of mind to have his ass fired for abusing his power as your boss like that!!” Siwon shouted loudly, not caring since no one else was around anyways. 

 

“No! Don’t do that just because I’m a slow worker!” Kyuhyun begged. “It…it’s not like he really abused his power or anything. I was just getting distracted and not working as hard as I should have,” he stated, trying to get Siwon to not make a rash decision. 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t bare to see Yoochun get fired just because of this one time. 

 

“I already told him that I don’t like employees getting held up at work too late…” Siwon sighed out. “I’m at least giving him a warning to make sure this doesn’t happen again, but that’s only because you’re asking me to. If it happens again to you…he’s gone,” Siwon sighed and stomped one of his feet against the ground in aggravation. “I have a camera for each section of the building,” he stated after thinking for a little while. “I’ll tell Yoochun that I saw you working extra late. I’ll also remind him that I  _ never  _ want to see an employee there this late again. Does that work better for you?” the man asked Kyuhyun. “Sound like a good plan?”

 

Siwon was looking for approval of his plan from the younger. Even though he would have prefered to kick Yoochun  out of his position and see him jobless, he also didn’t want to anger Kyuhyun.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, nodding his head slightly. 

 

“Let’s head out now. I already told Hankyung that I would drive you back home.” Siwon picked up Kyuhyun’s bag and handed it to him before ushering him towards the elevator. 

 

Once they were inside Siwon’s car, Kyuhyun pulled out his phone. He was shocked to see that he had multiple upon multiple texts and calls from both Siwon and Hankyung.

 

“I guess I never turned the volume on my phone back up…” the younger said, remembering that he had turned it down so that he could ignore Siwon easier that morning.

 

“Make sure it’s always turned up. We don’t want something like this happening again,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun turned up the volume on his phone before placing it back into his bag and resting up against the seat. His eyelids were feeling heavy again, but he wanted to try staying awake so that he could get himself changed and into bed on his own. Before he knew it, however, he was passed out. 

 

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up in bed with Siwon, not remembering how he even got to bed. All he knew was that he was naked. When he looked over towards the clock he saw that it was only 5:26am. Since he had clearly passed out, Kyuhyun figured that he should go and have a quick shower. 

 

Slowly and carefully, Kyuhyun untangled himself from Siwon’s limbs and walked over towards the bathroom, making sure to close the door as silently as he could. 

 

Starting the water, Kyuhyun let it warm up and let out a long yawn as he waited. He had only gotten around five hours of sleep, but that would just have to do it for now. His noticed as he stood there that he still felt a bit light headed since he hadn’t eaten much the previous day. He decided that some breakfast was in order once he got out from the shower and was dressed.  

 

His shower didn’t last long since he was extremely hungry, but he had made sure to wash himself well enough. He spotted a soft robe hanging on the back of the door and decided to pull it on because he felt too lazy to actually go and get dressed. When he stepped out from the bathroom, he saw Siwon sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep well?” Siwon asked him.

 

“Mhmm, something like that. I just woke up suddenly and figured it would be a good idea to get a shower in,” the younger explained as he pulled the robe closed more. “I was about to make some breakfast now. Want to join me?”

 

“Of course I’ll join you. Ryeowook actually made a delicious dinner last night that I could heat up for you, if you actually want something good in your stomach.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyuhyun said, a smile flaring up on his face. 

 

Kyuhyun waited for Siwon to get up before beginning to head to the kitchen and grabbing the food out from the fridge. Siwon popped the food into the microwave and let it cook. He turned back to Kyuhyun who was leaning up against the counter, the robe still hugged tightly to his body.

 

“Were you really that mad at me for playing with you in your sleep the other night?” Siwon asked as he took a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun. 

 

“You always do things on your own,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “You don’t think about how I’ll feel about it. Kind of like last night in the office. You have no idea how scared I was,” he admitted as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Nothing like that had ever happened to me before and I didn’t know what to do since I knew no one else was around to help even if I managed to scream.”

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you so much.” Siwon embraced Kyuhyun as he felt the other shaking in his grasp while he remembered the previous night. “At least you know what it feels like to have someone do something like that to you. But I won’t surprise you like that again. I promise.”

 

“Swear on Leeteuk’s and Kangin’s graves?” the younger asked in a completely serious voice.

 

“I’ll even swear on Donghae’s and Henry’s too if that will make you believe me more,” Siwon added. 

 

The microwave went off suddenly and Siwon released Kyuhyun to go and pull the food out and pop his portion of the leftovers in. 

 

Just as Siwon was getting ready to put his food in the microwave, Kris walked into the kitchen. 

 

Instantly, Kyuhyun clung to Siwon’s side and looked at the man he didn’t recognize. Kyuhyun had no idea why someone else besides them would be here at this time of the morning. The only other person he could think of who should be around would be Ryeowook if he was making an early breakfast for them. 

 

“Sir,” a disheveled looking Kris said, bowing to Siwon.

 

“Kris,” Siwon greeted before looking down at Kyuhyun. “You don’t have to act so scared Kyuhyun. This is Kris. He works for me as well,” Siwon explained. “He’s going to be helping track down Kibum as well since we still don’t have anything on him.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Kris said as he bowed at Kyuhyun. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

 

“Same…” Kyuhyun murmured out as he looked at Kris. 

 

“Sorry to bother you both,” Kris apologized when he looked back at Siwon. “I was just coming out to make some coffee. I didn’t know that you were awake yet.”

 

“It’s alright,” Siwon assured. “Just do what you need to in order to work efficiently.”

 

Kris nodded his head and began making the coffee as Siwon went back to heating up his food. As soon as Siwon’s food was done being heated up, Kris’s coffee was also finished. Kris quickly added in his cream and sugar and then disappeared back to his office without saying another word. 

 

Once Kris disappeared, Siwon brought both of their meals over to the table so they could eat. 

 

“So…that’s Kris?” Kyuhyun asked. “Why haven’t I met him before?” he asked out of curiosity. 

 

“You know how I send Hankyung with you everywhere?” Siwon asked. Kyuhyun nodded his head. “Hankyung is like your personal body guard, where Kris is mine. Except where Kris and Hankyung differ is that Kris has been trained in business management and is just as capable as I am of handling different business deals,” Siwon explained. “When he went to school, he graduated in three years instead of four. He also had five different internships with well known businesses, all whom wanted to hire him after he was out of school because of his success,” Siwon explained more, scratching his chin while he thought if there was anything else Kyuhyun should know. “Kris has been traveling out of the country for around two years now working with other businesses that I deal with. He’s closed off more deals successfully than I can count, with my guidance in them as well since they’re businesses I’ve instructed him to work with.”

 

“So he’s like a mini you,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Basically, except I’m still better,” Siwon said with a confident smile on his face. 

 

“But you said he was your personal body guard,” the younger pointed out. “Does that mean he knows self-defense and everything?”

 

“Of course he does,” Siwon stated, shrugging his shoulders. “His skills aren’t as polished as Hankyung’s, but he can get the job done without any problem if he needs to,” Siwon explained. “Remember how I told you that I like testing out all my bodyguards to see what they can do? Let’s just say you never want Kris kicking you in the head. He’s very efficient at it, and even with my best padded helmet, he managed to knock me out for two hours with one kick. So, effective in protection and in the office.” 

 

“Where does Kris work while he’s here? In your office?” the younger asked. 

 

“Of course not, that’s my personal office,” Siwon stated. “There’s another room specifically for him that he uses as his office.”

 

“Aahhh I see,” Kyuhyun said as he nodded his head. “How long has Kris been working for you?”

 

“Ever since I’ve started working in the entertainment industry,” Siwon explained. 

 

“So even longer than Hankyung.”

 

“Quite a couple years longer than Hankyung.”

 

“You only hire the best…don’t you?” Kyuhyun asked as he laughed a little bit at how over the top Siwon seemed to go with things like this. 

 

“Is there a problem with only wanting the best?” the man asked.

 

“No…no…just saying,” Kyuhyun said as he picked up his fork. “We should eat now, you know.”

 

Things became silent as they sat in front of their cooling meals. Kyuhyun took a small bite to begin, but noticed Siwon wasn’t eating. Something was bothering Siwon that he needed to talk to Kyuhyun about.

 

“Can I sign you up for some sort of self-defense class?” the older asked as he put his fork down and looked at Kyuhyun with a serious face.

 

“What!? No!”

 

“But you saw how defenseless you were last night. And that was with me doing it to you. Someone else won’t be as gentle or stop before going all the way,” the man pointed out, slamming his hand down on the table. “Please let me sign you up for something!”

 

“Absolutely not! Besides, when do I have time for any classes? I work until strange hours most of the time so I would never be able to go,” Kyuhyun stated defensively. “It’s not like I can dedicate a specific time to even go to those kinds of classes.”

 

Siwon picked his fork back up and started eating as he noticed that Kyuhyun had made quite a good point. The meal remained silent again while Siwon thought hard about how he could get Kyuhyun some help in self-defense. The only problem was that his mind continued to draw blanks. Kyuhyun on the other hand wasn’t talking simply because the meal was just too good to talk during. He really needed to thank Ryeowook once he saw the man again. 

 

It wasn’t until a bit later in the morning when Kyuhyun was getting dressed for work that he told Siwon an idea he had come up with while they had been eating. 

 

“Why don’t you have Hankyung train me if you’re worried about me knowing some self-defense?” the younger pointed out. “You said he had mastered a bunch of different techniques and skills. He should have no problem teaching me the basics if you’re really that worried. And it would be good for me to know multiple different techniques instead of just one, like I would get by attending a class.”

 

“I’d be more worried about pairing you up with him,” Siwon admitted.

 

“It’s not like he’s going to start hitting on me or anything if that’s what you mean,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“No, not that.” Siwon clicked his tongue in his mouth twice before starting again. “Once you get him going, he’s kind of…hard to control.”

 

“What do you mean? You think he’d hurt me if you let him teach me? That’s ridiculous.” Kyuhyun finished buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his pants before grabbing his shoes and bringing them over so he could sit on the bed to put them on. “I think you need to have more faith in Hankyung.”

 

“I do have faith in him. Which is why I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to train with him.”

 

“Then have another one of your bodyguards who’s trained in some sort of self-defense teach me.”

 

_ *Sigh* _ “I guess I can consider that as an option if I can’t come up with a better one. I just want you to be safe,” Siwon explained as he ruffled the boy’s hair. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know you do.” Kyuhyun knocked Siwon’s hand away so that he could finish tying his shoes. “By the way,” he said before leaving the room. Siwon looked curiously when he saw Kyuhyun beginning to roll up the cuffs of his sleeves. “You left marks yesterday.” There were indeed black and blue marks on Kyuhyun’s wrists from where Siwon had bound him, but at least they weren’t too dark and his sleeves would cover them no problem.

 

“If I bound you the way I usually do, you would have known it was me. I was trying to show you how other people would tie you up if they got the chance. Not everyone knows how to tie someone up without leaving any trace of the event,” the man pointed out, taking one of Kyuhyun’s wrists in his hands to look at the mark. “It also didn’t help that you were struggling so much.”

 

“What did you expect me to do? Just sit there?” Kyuhyun questioned as he watched Siwon.

 

“I’m glad you struggled,” Siwon stated.

 

“Because you like to watch people bound and fighting? Didn’t you tell me something like that before?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what Siwon would say to that. 

 

“It’s not because of that. I was curious as to whether you would actually attempt to fight for your life if you had to,” he explained with a small smirk on his face. “I’m glad to see that you’re willing to fight.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and walked away from Siwon to go and gather his bag, which he had no idea where it was. He looked around the living room and still had trouble locating it. Scratching his head, he spun around in the room to see if he had misplaced it. Finally, he spotted it sitting on the floor next to the couch and went to pick it up. 

 

“I guess I’ll text you or something to let you know if I’ll be coming back tonight…” Kyuhyun said sadly. “I’ll be needing to drive myself today since I’ll have to drive Sungmin back to the apartment and everything,” Kyuhyun explained, shuffling things around in his bag. But then he remembered. “Oh…I don’t have a car yet…I guess that makes my plan a lot more complicated…” 

 

“I bought you another one,” Siwon stated as he saw the saddened look on Kyuhyun’s face. “It’s just like the old one for now, but later we need to go and pick you out a different one. Kibum was able to recognize which car was yours because it’s the same one I use for all of my Submissives. But…seeing that you are no longer my Submissive, I want to get you a different car.” Siwon paused, waiting to see if Kyuhyun would say anything. “Does that sound like a good plan?”

 

“Mhmm! Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll see you…sometime later,” Kyuhyun said as he called for the elevator. When it arrived, he stepped inside and gave Siwon one last glance before the doors closed.  _ Why am I feeling so sad about possibly not being able to spend the night with him?  _ the younger wondered as any traces of happiness left his face.

 

The doors opened up to the garage when Kyuhyun realized he hadn’t grabbed the pair of keys from Siwon. He was about to turn back around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shocked from the sudden contact, Kyuhyun spun around and kicked whoever it was that had touched him. 

 

Siwon fell to the ground grasping his leg as he dropped a pair of keys onto the cement ground. Kyuhyun stared wide eyed at the man slightly rolling on the ground with an absolute pained expression on his face.

 

“Oh no! Siwon! You scared me! I didn’t mean to…ahhh…are you okay!?” Kyuhyun bent down to help Siwon stand up to see that he had a small limp. 

 

“I came to give you your keys. I realized I never gave them to you.” Siwon extended his arm and dropped the keys into Kyuhyun’s open hands. “Maybe you don’t need those classes as badly as I thought,” he said with a small laugh. “Aish! That hurt!” he stated after he tried to move his leg more.

 

“Sorry…but you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! At least say something or someo-” Kyuhyun was cut off when Siwon pulled him in and began kissing him. 

 

Siwon slowly backed Kyuhyun up until his back was against the new car. The younger had no where else to go and Siwon didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon. Siwon’s tongue quickly found its way into Kyuhyun’s mouth as the younger panted beneath him in pleasure. 

 

Just as Kyuhyun thought he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Siwon pulled away. Kyuhyun was looking up at him through half lidded eyes and with some drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Be safe today and remember…if you think you see Kibum call me  _ right  _ away. Don’t think you can approach him or that he’ll go away on his own without trying anything. Risk nothing,” Siwon stated firmly. “As soon as you call, I’ll send help,” he said as he kissed the top of Kyuhyun’s head. “Just try not to leave the office building or anything unnecessary. Do you understand me?” 

 

“You make it seem like your my parent and not my lover,” Kyuhyun pointed out. 

 

“Kyuhyun…I’m being serious here. Do you understand me?” Siwon asked again in an even firmer tone. 

 

“Yes, I understand you,” the younger stated as he nodded his head in understanding and watched as Siwon relaxed. 

 

Siwon quickly leaned in and planting another quick kiss on the younger’s forehead. 

 

“Let me know when you make it to work safely,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

“You’re making it sound like I’m a kid who just got their licence...” Kyuhyun stated in a semi-agitated voice. “Are you sure you’re not secretly my parent?”

 

“If I was then all that we’ve been doing would have to be considered incest…and I don’t think either of us want to think of it like that,” Siwon stated. “But in all seriousness Kyuhyun, I just want to make sure nothing happens to you. Please call or text me when you get to work. Please?”

 

“Fine,” Kyuhyun grumbled out, pressing the button to unlock his new car. “I promise to call you once I get there.”

 

Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to get into his car and watched him pull out of the garage before he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

“Hankyung, I want you to follow Kyuhyun. Make sure he’s safe.” Siwon hung up the call and slowly limped back to the elevator. 


	23. ...I...Top

Kyuhyun was shocked to see how little work he had to do for the day when he finally got to his desk. It wasn’t like he was only going to be working for a couple of hours, but he knew it wasn’t going to be a full work day either. After situating himself, he pulled out his phone to send a quick message to Siwon, feeling too lazy to actually call. He knew if he didn’t do it right away that Siwon was going to get mad at him and begin to worry that something happened to him on his way here.

 

Made it here just fine. Sometimes I think you worry a bit much to make me have to contact you like this.

-Kyu

 

Right when Kyuhyun was about to get started on his work, he received a text and thought it would best to answer it. 

 

Worrying is never a bad thing, Kyuhyun. You should be more concerned as well.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do worry. I need to work now so don’t go bothering me!

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll only bother you if I get bored. How about that?

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That could be all day! Then I’d never get my work done.

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great! Then that would mean that you wouldn’t have to go out with Yoochun and you could drop Sungmin off at your apartment and come back here for the night.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_-’’ I’m putting my phone away now so that I can start work. But don’t worry, I’ll keep the volume up so that I can hear if it goes off. Bye!

-Kyu

 

After Kyuhyun put his phone away, he began working instantly. Even though he knew that the sooner he finished his work the sooner he would have to spend time with Yoochun, he felt that it was honestly a better option that spending all of his time here. Especially since last night had been extremely long and…eventful…to say the least.

 

Kyuhyun worked diligently at his desk all morning until Yoochun came up behind him and struck up a conversation. 

 

“I see someone’s working very hard this morning,” he said as he rocked back on his heels. 

 

“Yeah. I figured I should just get all of this done with. Did you get my e-mails from last night? Does everything look alright? I’m scared that I got tired and messed up at some point,” Kyuhyun rambled on as Yoochun watched him.

 

“Surprisingly everything looked fine,” Yoochun confirmed. “I was shocked to see that you sent the last one around 1:00am!”

 

“Well…you gave me a lot of work yesterday…and I had to get it done,” Kyuhyun explained as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his tired face. 

 

Kyuhyun was sure he had huge circles under his eyes, but he couldn’t worry about looking tired now. All that mattered was that he had gotten his work done. 

 

“Yeah…I shouldn’t do that to you again. It was too much work to shove off on someone.” Looking down, Yoochun suddenly appeared very guilty. “Plus…I got a call today. Looks like Mr. Choi Siwon reviewed the tapes from yesterday. He does it randomly throughout the year, and saw that there was still an employee here that late yesterday.”

 

“Ahh…I see,” Kyuhyun said, biting the inside of his cheek. He had known, after all, that Siwon was going to get in contact with Yoochun to make sure something like that never happened to him again. “Well, I should be getting back to work now.”

 

“Actually,” Yoochun said as he grabbed the back of Kyuhyun’s chair to prevent him from returning to his desk. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going out and grabbing me a sandwich and coffee from this place two blocks away.”

 

“But…I have to finish this work,” the younger innocently stated as he pointed back to the stack of papers in front of him. 

 

Plus, Kyuhyun remembered that Siwon had told him to stay inside the building and to not wander around, but he couldn’t tell Yoochun that. 

 

“Are you telling your boss no? That doesn’t seem like a smart idea, especially since you’re still new to this company. I’m even treating you after you get done with all your work,” Yoochun said in a bit of a harsh voice.

 

“But I-”

 

“Come on, Kyuhyun. I have an important call I have to take in ten minutes so I don’t have enough time to go and walk down there myself,” the man explained as he took out his wallet and handed Kyuhyun a large sum of money, what he thought was too much in order to get a sandwich and coffee. “It’s really simple, just head north two blocks and you can’t miss it. The name is written in big green letters. Just get me anything off the menu, I’ve already had everything at least once and I don’t dislike anything enough to never get it again. You can’t make any mistakes here.”

 

“Alright…I guess I could make a quick run out…” Kyuhyun agreed while he looked down at the money in his hands.

 

“Good boy!” Yoochun praised. “You might want to get going before it becomes too busy. That place is really popular and you might find yourself waiting there for a good fifteen minutes once the lunch rush hits.”

 

“I’ll get going now then,” Kyuhyun said, grabbing his bag and placing the money Yoochun had given him into his wallet. 

 

After double checking that his phone’s volume was turned up, he headed towards the elevator. 

 

While he was riding down, he wondered if he should give Siwon a call or something to let him know that he had been forced to leave the building by his boss. Then again…he didn’t want Siwon taking out his anger on Yoochun and possibly firing him for doing something that was completely normal to ask a new employee to do.    
  


Kyuhyun pulled out his phone to check the time and saw that it was 12:17pm. He just knew that the place Yoochun was sending him to was going to be packed. Kyuhyun shoved his phone back into his bag when he noticed something laying on the floor. When he picked it up, he saw it was the picture of Kibum that Siwon had shown him. The man must have put it in his bag so that he would have it just in case. 

 

As the doors of the elevator opened, Kyuhyun shoved the picture of Kibum back into his bag and headed towards the front doors.

 

“Let’s see…Yoochun said it was north, and north is  _ that  _ way,” Kyuhyun said to himself as he pointed in the correct direction and began walking. “He said it was only two blocks…that’s not too bad. And it’s not like anything bad is going to happen to me in the middle of the day. Maybe Siwon does worry too much,” the younger told himself. He was trying to convince himself that nothing bad ever happened at this time of day, when it did all the time to people who were unobservant of their surroundings.

 

Kyuhyun adjusted his bag on his shoulder with a smile on his face and continued walking. 

 

He had gotten about a block and a half to his destination when he got a chill running up his spine. There was a feeling that someone was watching him. Kyuhyun turned around only to see a flood of people all around him. There would be no way to know if someone was specifically following him. He continued walking until he felt someone bump up against his back. Turning around right away, he didn’t see anyone who was close enough to him to hit him. Maybe he was still too tired and was imagining things. Yeah, that had to be it. 

 

Drawing closer to his destination, Kyuhyun could finally see the building Yoochun had been talking about. Just as Kyuhyun was reaching for the handle of the door, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw him. 

 

It was Kibum. No doubt about it.

 

The man was leaning up against a light pole looking directly at him. Kyuhyun panicked and pulled the door open before shoving himself inside the already filled sandwich shop. Kyuhyun made his way towards the end of the line and stood there with everyone else as he continued to look out the window. Each time he checked, he would see Kibum just watching him with his cold eyes.

 

“Oh, right! I need to call Siwon!” Kyuhyun finally remembered. He fumbled around inside of his bag until he found his phone and quickly dialed the man with his shaking fingers. “Pick up! Pick up already!”

 

_ “What can I do for you Kyuhyun? Miss me?”  _ Siwon answered over the phone in a cheerful voice. 

 

“Kibum.” That was all Kyuhyun could say at the moment. 

 

_ “Where?” _ Siwon said in a completely serious tone. 

 

“I’m at a sandwich shop and he’s right outside. He’s been watching me the entire time,” the younger explained in a hushed voice so that no one around him would stare at him.

 

_ “I thought I told you not to leave the SM building!”  _ Siwon shouted angrily to the point where Kyuhyun had to pull the phone away from his ear.

 

“Yoochun sent me out to get him lunch because he was busy. Sorry…” Kyuhyun stared at the ground and then back out the window only to see that Kibum had disappeared. “He’s gone. Siwon, he’s gone!” the younger panicked in a hushed voice, even though it was beginning to become harder to keep his voice down in his frightened state. 

 

_ “What’s the name of the store you’re at?”  _ Siwon asked. 

 

Kyuhyun could hear the sound of a chair toppling to the floor on the other end of the call. Siwon must have been shocked by the news of Kibum disappearing all of the sudden and stood up, wanting to take action. 

 

“I don’t know. I didn’t pay attention to the name of it.”

 

_ “Kyuhyun…” _ Siwon sighed out in frustration. 

 

“It’s two blocks north of SM Entertainment and the name of it is written in big green letters. That’s all I know,” he explained to at least try and give Siwon some idea of where he was.

 

_ “I know which place you’re talking about. Hankyung should be there in two minutes or less,”  _ Siwon explained to him.  _ “I’m going to send more of my men out to patrol. I’ll also have Kris start checking any cameras that might have caught a glimpse of him.” _

 

Kyuhyun was relieved to hear that Hankyung would be around to check things out, but then something clicked in Kyuhyun’s head. 

 

“Hankyung wouldn’t be able to get here that fast unless…Siwon! You didn’t have him follow me did you!?” Kyuhyun shouted into the phone this time. 

 

Kyuhyun got a bunch of angry glares from the people around him who he had disturbed. Kyuhyun gave small bows to the people he had disturbed and mouthed an apology to them as well. 

 

_ “What was I suppose to do? I’m a worried man. And look, it came in handy to have him follow you,”  _ Siwon stated.

 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

_ “Have Hankyung walk you back to your building.” _

 

“If I let him do that then don’t have him follow me again.”

 

_ “Kyuhyun.” _

 

“Siwon.”

 

_ “Tsk…we’ll see. Just let him walk you back.” _

 

“Bye, Siwon.”

 

_ “Bye. Be safe.” _

 

Kyuhyun ended the call and held his phone tightly as he looked over the heads of the other people who had entered after him. When he finally got a glance of outside, he saw Hankyung standing around where Kibum had been while talking on his phone. Hankyung was probably calling for some more of Siwon’s bodyguards to come and investigate the area. Maybe he shouldn’t have yelled at Siwon for sending Hankyung since he did feel a lot safer with the man around. 

 

~~~~

Siwon’s Place

 

After Siwon was done talking to Kyuhyun, he got up and raced over to Kris’s office. Siwon had sent him a message over the computer as soon as he found out Kyuhyun had spotted Kibum. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door and just barged in. Kris was sitting at his desk with a serious look on his face as he clicked away at the computer. 

 

“Did you find anything? Please tell me you found something!” Siwon said as he walked over to Kris’s desk and slammed his hands down.

 

“All of the cameras within a three block radius of where Mr. Cho Kyuhyun is have been tampered with,” Kris stated as he turned the computer monitor so Siwon could see. “I can’t make anything out even after running different systems to try and fix them.”

 

“Damn it!” Siwon shouted, hitting his fists against Kris’s desk again. “Are you sure you ran everything you could to get a clear picture?” he asked. 

 

“I have,” Kris stated. “If you give me more time I could always try again, but I hardly doubt it would do anything.”

 

“Could you look at other cameras that are a couple more blocks down?” Siwon asked.

 

“I could since those were not tampered with, but that give us too wide of an area that we would have to search and the probability of finding Kibum is slim to none at this time of day,” Kris explained. “So would you like me to try running the programs again?”

 

Siwon hung his head low as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

“Don’t waste your time doing that if it’s not going to make a difference,” Siwon finally said. “I’ll just wait and see if I hear anything else from everyone I sent out to patrol around there.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Sir,” Kris apologized, though he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

“Damn it…” Siwon muttered under his breath, looking back up at the computer monitor displaying twelve different cameras that were all out of focus and flickering. “How could he manage to do this? Fuck…” Siwon sighed before turning around and leaving Kris’s office without another word to the man.

 

~~~~

The Sandwich Shop

 

It was twenty more minutes before Kyuhyun popped out of the sandwich shop and headed towards Hankyung who was waiting for him patiently. Hankyung didn’t look happy with Kyuhyun, but he didn’t look displeased either. It more looked like he was relieved to see that Kyuhyun had not been harmed. 

 

“I take it Siwon told you to walk me back?” Kyuhyun guessed. 

 

“Yes, he did. We have people searching the area for Kibum as we speak. If they find him we will know right away,” Hankyung explained as he looked down at the bag Kyuhyun was carrying along with the sandwich. “Does your boss really eat that much?”

 

“Oh right! I forgot. Ha, ha!” Kyuhyun put the coffee down on a near by table outside of the shop and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Hankyung before pulling one out for himself. “I figured while I was here that I may as well grab myself something to eat, and then I figured that I could get you something as well. I hope you like it.”

 

“O-oh…thank you, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.” Hankyung bowed and began to unwrap his sandwich as Kyuhyun did the same. 

 

Kyuhyun put Yoochun’s sandwich in his messanger bag and grabbed the coffee off the table before they began walking back to the building. 

 

“Do you like it?” the younger asked as he watched Hankyung take his second bite and lick his lips. 

 

“Yes, very much. Thank you. But…why did you get me one? Not that I don’t mind,” Hankyung said, swallowing his bit of sandwich.

 

“You’re always driving me places because Siwon tells you to and you’re even here now…because of me. Because of me today, you probably didn’t get to eat lunch and I figured you’d be hungry. It’s just a small way of saying thank you.” Kyuhyun gave Hankyung a smile before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

 

The two of them talked casually as they walked back to the SM Entertainment building. When they arrived, they were both done with their sandwiches and Hankyung escorted Kyuhyun to the elevators.

 

“Thanks for walking back with me,” Kyuhyun thanked. 

 

“Just doing what Siwon tells me too,” Hankyung told him. 

 

“Oh…and about the other day when you were with the trainee…” Kyuhyun stared at the ground. He wanted to apologize for him having to witness that.

 

“It’s alright,” Hankyung said before Kyuhyun could even get his apology out. “I’ve seen stuff like that tons of other times. I should be the one apologizing if anything. You must have been embarrassed with Taemin and I standing right there.”

 

Kyuhyun began to turn a bit red, but then he heard the elevator doors open. The two said their goodbyes and the elevator took Kyuhyun back up to his floor and Hankyung left the building. 

 

When Kyuhyun arrived back on his floor, he went right to Yoochun’s office and peeked in through the door that was cracked open a bit. Knocking lightly, he was motioned in by the man talking on the phone. Kyuhyun quickly placed the coffee and sandwich down on his desk and was then motioned to leave. Yoochun placed his hand over the phone and mouthed a quick thank you to Kyuhyun before turning his attention back to the person on the other end, who he didn’t sound completely pleased with. 

 

Sitting down at his desk, Kyuhyun stared at the papers he still needed to look through. Before beginning work again, he figured it would be a good idea to check his phone. As soon as he did he was glad. There were two new text messages he had received while he had been ordering the food and walking back. One was from Sungmin and the other from Siwon. 

 

My plane should be landing around 6:45pm. I’ll send you a text once I’ve landed so that you can tell me where you are tonight. 

-Minnie

 

Kyuhyun didn’t bother replying to the text and selected Siwon’s next. He knew Siwon must be worried sick about him at this point. Especially since the call he had received had involved Kibum. 

 

Are you back safely? Did Hankyung do his job?

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I am back at the office now. About to start work again. Hankyung was very kind and talked to me as we walked back to SM Entertainment.

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work hard. Let me know what’s happening with tonight.

-Siwon

 

Ending the conversation there, Kyuhyun placed his phone on the desk and went back to working. 

 

The younger had been working productively the entire day and it was only 4:21pm by the time he was e-mailing the spreadsheet to Yoochun, who he hadn’t seen the rest of the day. Once the e-mail was sent off, Kyuhyun decided that he might as well go to Yoochun’s office to see if the man was almost ready to leave as well. The sooner they left work the sooner he would potentially get to see Siwon.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was arriving at the man’s office, he saw Yoochun leaving with his jacket and suitcase in hand. 

 

“Ah! Perfect timing. I just got your e-mail and was about to come and fetch you,” Yoochun said happily. 

 

_ Fetch me…? Am I some sort of dog now?  _ the younger asked himself as he looked at Yoochun. “Then…just let me go and grab my bag and turn off the computer,” he answered in a kinder tone than the one he had just used in his head.

 

Kyuhyun began walking back to his desk and could hear Yoochun following closely behind while humming some random song. Clearly, the man was glad that he was finally getting the chance to go out drinking with him. 

 

Kyuhyun gathered his things together, making sure to put his phone back in his bag, before shutting down him computer and getting everything on his desk back into order. He had to admit that he was moving kind of slowly just to kill more time since he was a little worried about spending time with Yoochun alone. The man always seemed a little clingy to him whenever they talked together, so of course it was something to be a bit weary of. 

 

When Kyuhyun was finally done packing his things up, Yoochun pulled him towards the elevator.

 

“So…where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked nervously.

 

“We are going out drinking to a place called Selfish Pleasure.”

 

“That sounds more like the name of a strip club,” Kyuhyun commented as they rode down in the elevator. “I’m going to have to take my own car too. I might have to cut out early today because I have someone coming to visit who’s going to be meeting up with me at…Selfish…Pleasure…” He said the name almost disgustedly as he thought about what Sungmin would think when he told him the name of the place he was at. 

 

“Well that’s a shame. But at least we will have a couple of hours together. I’ll give you the address of the place. I take it you have GPS on your phone, or in your car or something.”

 

“Yeah I do. What’s the address?” Kyuhyun asked, pulling out his phone so he could type it in there without worrying about forgetting it.

 

Yoochun told him the address and he kept looking at his phone until he was able to get to his car and put it into the GPS. He sat in his car until he saw Yoochun pull away and then followed behind him. From what the GPS was telling him, it would take about forty-five minutes to reach their destination. Traffic was really bad since other people were most likely trying to get home at this hour so Kyuhyun spent most of his time sitting still, stuck in traffic. While he was sitting, he looked around at more of the gadgets in the car. He spotted a place he could plug his phone into, and decided that it did need to charge and found it as the perfect opportunity to try it out. 

 

While sitting still in traffic, Kyuhyun decided to give Siwon a call to let him know what was happening. He had so much time of just sitting still that he had played around and found out he could make calls with the phone in it’s dock. Selecting Siwon’s name from his contacts, Kyuhyun called him.

 

_ “BabyKyu,” _ the man cooed once he answered the phone.

 

“Ya! Why do you have to answer like that!?” Kyuhyun shouted back.

 

_ “Because I can,” _ he simply replied.  _ “What’s up?” _

 

“On my way out to drink with Yoochun. Going to some place called Selfish Pleasure…I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

_ “Ohhh, that’s a good place to go. Lots of good alcohol!” _ Siwon exclaimed.  _ “You aren’t talking to me while driving, are you?” _ he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

 

“No, traffic is moving slowly and I’m at a red light right now. Plus I found the phone dock to use so I’m calling you using that,” Kyuhyun explained. 

 

_ “I still want you concentrating on your driving. Why don’t you call me again once you have Sungmin back at your apartment?” _

 

“Alright. I’ll call you then. Bye, Siwon.”

 

_ “Bye, Kyuhyun. I really hope you can spend the night with me.” _

 

After Siwon hung up from the call, he faced Ryeowook who was busy cleaning the living room. He had been sitting on the couch relaxing and watching some television when he had gotten Kyuhyun’s call. 

 

“Did…did he say he was going to Selfish Pleasure?” Ryeowook asked concernedly. “Doesn’t everyone who goes there leave completely wasted? They’re known for very alcoholic specialty drinks after all. Some people find himself wasted after two of those kinds of drinks, and that’s without having anything beforehand to.”

 

“Kyuhyun’s an entertaining drunk,” Siwon commented while looking down at his phone.

 

“Entertaining enough for you to trust him with another man who you already have trust issues with?” Ryeowook asked. “I know you don’t like Kyuhyun hanging out with Yoochun too much. You’re always nagging about the man and how you don’t really like him after all. You aren’t worried that Yoochun might try pulling something on Kyuhyun while they’re out?”

 

Siwon sat up straighter in his chair and looked at Ryeowook. Shit! Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Before, he just hadn’t liked the idea of Kyuhyun going out with Yoochun since he wasn't a fan of the man. Being so preoccupied with the hate he felt toward Yoochun, he had forgotten about other things that could happen during the night. He would like to think that he could trust Kyuhyun to not be a careless drunk this one time. 

 

“Kyuhyun wouldn’t dare do anything stupid,” Siwon stated, though he wasn’t fully convincing himself. “Plus, if Sungmin’s going to come to the bar to meet up with him he should be fine. Sungmin doesn’t sound like too bad of a guy.”

 

“Ooohhh, you’re saying nice about someone you haven’t even met completely yet or had time to interrogate? Who are you and what have you done to the Siwon I know and love?” Ryeowook asked as he gave the man a strange look before turning back to finish cleaning off a shelf he was working on. 

 

Siwon gave Ryeowook an unamused, disgusted look at what he had just said.

 

“You know I’m just joking when I say love…” Ryeowook scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I would trust anyone with Kyuhyun before Yoochun,” Siwon explained, getting them back on topic. 

 

“Then why did you agree to let Kyuhyun go out with him today?” Ryeowook asked and cocked his head to the side.

 

“I can’t control everything about his life. He’s only in his twenties so he wants to be adventurous, I’m guessing.” Siwon sighed and leaned back as he scrolled through his phone, completely forgetting about the show he had been watching. “Plus he can’t avoid Yoochun forever, so why not get it over with now?”

 

“You’re seriously a different person. I never thought I’d see the day you would treat someone you bring home like this. Unless…Siwon…is he something more to you?” Ryeowook questioned, still not understanding Siwon’s relationship with the younger.

 

Siwon continued looking at his phone and raised it to cover his face. He didn’t like where this conversation with Ryeowook was going. 

 

“It’s none of your business what my relationship with Kyuhyun is like. We’re just two guys making things work. Just like with everyone else I’ve ever brought over,” Siwon stated. 

 

“No…Kyuhyun’s different for you. I can tell. You might not want to tell me, but I’m not blind. Since I’ve gotten a chance to meet all the people you bring home I can tell the difference, even if you don’t want me to.” Ryeowook put down what he was using to clean the shelf and walked over to Siwon. 

 

Siwon looked up at the man approaching him and saw a smile curving up on his face. He thought Ryeowook was going to push more into the topic before the smile disappeared.

 

“If Kyuhyun is able to control himself tonight and not do anything stupid…I just don’t see a problem with giving him a little bit of freedom,” Siwon stated. “If anything goes wrong though, anything at all, that freedom is going to be restricted.”

 

“Maybe you’re not changing as much as I thought,” Ryeowook stated. “Now…get your dirty feet off of my clean table!” Ryeowook shouted as he gave Siwon’s feet a harsh shove until they were on the floor. “I’ve already been patient while cleaning the dishes and that red stuff from the tub. I don’t want to have to re-clean this table again!” 

 

Smiling at Ryeowook, Siwon began flipping through his phone again. His life had been pretty boring before he had hired Ryeowook to clean for him whenever he needed it. It gave him someone to talk to that he wasn’t sexually attached to. Plus, Ryeowook had said he had no intention of ever finding out just what Siwon did with the people he brought home, so the man never had to worry about him prying around. 

 

Flipping to the photo gallery on his phone, Siwon looked at a picture he had taken of Kyuhyun while he had been sleeping after one of their many rounds of sex. Siwon chuckled a bit before turning his attention back to the television.

 

~~~~

Kyuhyun’s Car 

 

Kyuhyun was still sitting in traffic but had grown closer to his destination. Now his GPS was telling him that he was only about five minutes away. This was good news for him, considering it was already 5:18pm. It had taken him nearly an hour to reach his destination and Sungmin’s plane would be landing in around an hour and a half. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun finally spotted Yoochun sitting in Selfish Pleasure, it was already 5:30pm. 

 

“Sorry it took me so long. I tried to get here faster,” Kyuhyun said as he took a seat across from Yoochun.

 

“Nah! It’s fine. Traffic was terrible today. I already got us some of their special beer so drink up!” Yoochun shouted happily as he raised his own glass. 

 

Kyuhyun did the same and they began drinking. For the most part, Yoochun asked Kyuhyun about his family and what his college life had been like. He was curious about a lot of different aspects of Kyuhyun’s life. 

 

They had each drunk roughly three beers when Yoochun suggested that they try something else. Kyuhyun opted for a drink with vodka in it while Yoochun ordered something rum related. They got their drinks and were half way through them when Kyuhyun’s phone went off, signalling he had gotten a text. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was already 6:55pm. 

 

“Ahh…I have to check this…” Kyuhyun said as he slurred his speech a bit, thanks to the alcohol.

 

I arrived a little late. What it the name of the place you’re at? I need to be able to tell the taxi driver.

-Minnie

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selfish Pleasure

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun! You’re not at a strip club are you!? Oh you sneaky devil!

-Minnie

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT’S NOT A STRIP CLUB! It’s a bar that’s close to where I work. Just get here. I’m sitting farther back so you’ll have to come looking for me since I probably won’t be able to see you when you get here.

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How drunk are you? 1 being not at all and 10 being completely wasted.

-Minnie

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmmm…7! You’re gonna have to drive us back to the apartment. The car has GPS so don’t worry. I’ll give you the address to the apartment later.

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun…your little VW Beetle doesn’t have GPS…wow you really are drunk…

-Minnie

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nnnooooo! I got a new car! Siwon bought it for me! 

-Kyu

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siwon? Who’s he? Your boyfriend or something?

-Minnie

 

Since Kyuhyun was becoming more tipsy thanks to the vodka and the three beers, he had he didn’t think at all when he sent his next text to Sungmin.

 

Of course Siwon’s  my boyfriend! I wouldn’t let just anyone fuck me up the ass as often as he does! His cock is AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!! Long and thick! Yum!

-Kyu

 

As soon as Kyuhyun looked down at his phone and saw what he had just sent to Sungmin, he slammed his phone down onto the table. He was completely embarrassed with himself. There was never a text back from Sungmin so Kyuhyun figured that he was probably on his way here…and completely confused/embarrassed to be told that.

 

“Who were you texting so feverishly over there?” Yoochun asked. 

 

The man also sounded drunk thanks to everything they had ingested, but not nearly as bad as Kyuhyun seemed to be.

 

“My friend. Sungmin,” Kyuhyun explained while he shook his head a little to try and get the room to stop spinning. 

 

“Aaaahhh! More like boyfriend! I can’t believe you never told me!” Yoochun exclaimed.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kyuhyun explained, taking another large swig of his drink and called someone over so that he could order another. 

 

“Well…if you keep denying that he’s your boyfriend then I guess it’s okay if I do this…” Yoochun placed his drink down on the table and leaned over towards Kyuhyun so that they were only a couple of inches apart from one another. 

 

Kyuhyun leaned away from Yoochun, but the man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in more. As the younger was being pulled in, he could tell that Yoochun was going to try to kiss him. Right before their lips could meet, Kyuhyun turned his head away so that Yoochun’s kiss only met with his cheek. 

 

“Aish…so stubborn…” Yoochun complained as he sat back in his chair, releasing Kyuhyun’s shirt. “You need to learn to have more fun with people if you’re not with someone already!”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…why did you assume it was a boyfriend I might be texting and not a girlfriend?” Kyuhyun put his drink down and waited for an answer. 

 

“Because, you practically scream that you’re gay,” Yoochun said as he finished off the rest of his drink. “I am also willing to bet my life on it that you bottom in your relationships. And me…” he trailed off while leaning closer, “…I…top.”

 

The younger didn’t like where this conversation was going. First, the man had tried to kiss him on the lips, and now he was admitting that he was also gay and topped in his relationships. That sent off a red flag in Kyuhyun’s head. 

 

Kyuhyun tried to stand up to move away from Yoochun, but he found himself too dizzy from the alcohol. He knew he had at least a good hour or so with the man before Sungmin arrived. 

 

“Relax,” Yoochun said, waving for Kyuhyun to sit back down. “I’m not going to do anything to you.” Kyuhyun gave Yoochun a questioning glare but sat back down, mostly because he was beginning to feel too dizzy.  _ I won’t do anything to you…yet,  _ Yoochun thought to himself as he watched the younger settle back down. 

 

The two of them remained silent for the most part until their next round of drinks came. Once they had more alcohol in them, they began talking again and even laughing with each other. 

 

Kyuhyun had lost track of time in the dark bar, but assumed that Sungmin should be arriving relatively soon as he looked at the bright neon lit clock on the wall. 

 

Were the numbers always so blurry on the clock?

 

“Ya! Kyuhyun…don’t ignore people when they’re talking to you,” Yoochun said, giving Kyuhyun a nudge on the shoulder.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, attempting to run his hand through his hair but half missing his head. 

 

“Wow…you’re pretty drunk right now,” Yoochun observed as he saw just how flushed Kyuhyun’s face was and how glazed over his eyes were as well. “Can you even stand?”

 

Kyuhyun wondered the same thing, knowing how would have to get up to leave with Sungmin, and tried to stand. He managed to take a couple of steps as he held onto the table, but his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed into Yoochun’s lap. 

 

“Sorry, guess not…” the younger slurred a bit.

 

He attempted to get out from his boss’s lap, but found that Yoochun was holding onto one of his wrists with one hand and his waist with the other. Kyuhyun tried to fight the man off, but his head was too dizzy from all the alcohol and his muscles wouldn’t listen to him. 

 

“Let me go, Yoochun,” Kyuhyun commanded as strongly as he could. 

 

“Why don’t you just give up? You said you didn’t have anyone you were going out with right now,” Yoochun stated. “What’s to stop something from happening between two drunk men? Hm?”

 

Kyuhyun attempted to pull away again. He thought Yoochun still had too much strength for someone who’d drunk as much as he had.

 

“Stop. It’s even more wrong since you’re my boss,” Kyuhyun pointed out to him.

 

“So you can still think that logically with this much alcohol in your system? You really are something, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun.” Yoochun began leaning in closer while keeping Kyuhyun in place, not giving him a chance to escape. “Even if it’s wrong because you’re my employee…” Yoochun trailed off while he ran his nose up Kyuhyun neck to take in the younger’s scent. “If someone finds out, we can just claim to have been too drunk and things just happened. After all, you can’t get pregnant or anything.”

 

“Get pregnant!? You don’t mean…” Kyuhyun stopped talking because suddenly his head was making him feel dizzy. 

 

“Things like this happen every once in awhile between a boss and their employee. We can even claim to have forgotten what happened and how it even really happened. What do you say?” the man asked as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, who could feel his breath on his face. 

 

Yoochun was about to kiss Kyuhyun, when Kyuhyun felt someone rip his wrist free from Yoochun’s grasp. Yoochun stopped what he was doing and looked up at the stranger standing by Kyuhyun. 

 

The younger also took this time to see who it was. When he did, he was absolutely relieved when he saw it was Sungmin. 

 

“Sung…min. You’re here,” Kyuhyun sighed and he lowered his head and took a deep breath.

 

“And you’re drunk,” the older male stated. “Thank you for looking after him, but I’ll be taking him home now. I have your bag already Kyuhyun, let me help you to your car and I’ll drive you back.”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend!” Yoochun yelled. 

 

Sungmin helped the drunk younger to stand up and held him against his body so that he wouldn’t end up toppling over. 

 

“Well he must have been too drunk and forgot. Isn’t that right Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asked with a smile on his face. “This one here just seems to love his alcohol a bit too much sometimes and forgets that he needs to be responsible.”

 

Yoochun watched as Sungmin continued holding Kyuhyun. He couldn’t help but wonder how he had just lost the chance to kiss the younger and reel him in to go farther. 

 

The entire time the conversation between Sungmin and Yoochun had been going on, Kyuhyun had been at a loss for words and didn’t say anything. Even as Sungmin began leading him away from the table and to outside, he was too out of it to say anything. 

 

Sungmin struggled with the drunk Kyuhyun, trying to wheel his luggage behind him and keep the younger from falling over or slipping from his grasp. 

 

“Kyuhyun…which is your car?” Sungmin asked, hoping that Kyuhyun was still coherent enough to understand him.

 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes and pointed to his car, which was only one parking spot away from where they were standing.

 

“That…that…” Kyuhyun slurred out as he pointed to his car, which he barely was able to recognize since everything appeared blurry when he looked at it.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You got  _ this  _ type of car!?” Sungmin shouted in astonishment. “I take it these are the keys?” he asked as he pulled a set out pressed the unlock button. “I can’t believe it…” Sungmin whispered to himself, “…it unlocked…this really  _ is  _ his car.” 

 

The older was still astonished. He had thought that Kyuhyun had just been too drunk and had pointed to the first nice looking car that he’d seen. But no…this was his car, his very nice car. 

 

After helping Kyuhyun into his seat, and buckling him in, Sungmin popped in the drivers seat. He began turning on the GPS when he turned to Kyuhyun and realized he was sleeping. 

 

“Ya! Don’t sleep on me now! I need to know your address!” Sungmin shouted to try and get the younger’s attention.

 

“Nehh…” Kyuhyun grumbled. 

 

“Kyuhyun!” Sungmin shouted. “How do you expect me to get you home!?”

 

“Phone…” the younger grumbled as he lazily held out his hand. “Gimme…”

 

Sungmin reached for Kyuhyun’s bag which he had placed in the backseat and dug around until he pulled out a phone. He guessed that it had been another gift from the same guy who had given him this car. Sungmin had to physically open Kyuhyun’s hand more and place the phone in his hand to ensure the younger wouldn’t drop it on the floor, even though that was still a possibility to happen. The older watched as Kyuhyun pinned in his code, which took him a couple of tries, and then flipped to his contacts.

 

“Call…Siwon…” Kyuhyun instructed. 

 

“Why? Just give me your address, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin took the phone Kyuhyun offered him only to look over to find the younger sleeping once again. “Aish…so irresponsible!” Sungmin looked from the sleeping boy to the phone in his hand and began scrolling through the contacts until he saw the name Siwon and next to it a heart. “Tsk…so cheesey, Kyuhyun…” Regardless of how cheesy it was, however, he pressed the dial button.

 

_ “Kyuhyun! Are you coming back tonight!?” _ Siwon answered excitedly on the other end. 

 

“This isn’t Kyuhyun,” Sungmin replied.

 

_ “Who is this!? Why do you have his phone!?”  _ Siwon shouted in horror with the worst possible outcomes shooting through his head.

 

Sungmin was taken back by the man’s sudden forcefulness but replied, “I’m his friend…Sungmin. I was coming to meet him at the bar, but he too drunk and is now passed out in the passenger seat of his car. I was suppose to drive him back to his apartment, but he told me to call you instead.”

 

_ “Aish…that kid. He knows how easily he gets drunk! I thought I could trust him to control his alcohol intake this one time! Especially since he was with…aahhhh!” _ Siwon exclaimed, sighing heavily.  _ “Do you know how to work the GPS?” _

 

“Yes. Can you give me his apartment address?” Sungmin asked as he prepared to type in the location.

 

_ “I’ll give you my address instead. Bring him here and then I’ll give you his apartment address. He’s going to be a mess in the morning…or later tonight…whenever he wakes up. I want to make sure I’m here to take care of him. You shouldn’t have to deal with him in that state,”  _ Siwon explained.  __

 

_ Wow…it seems like he genuinely cares about Kyuhyun, _ Sungmin thought as he looked back over to Kyuhyun. “Alright, what’s your address?”

 

After Siwon gave Sungmin his address, Sungmin began driving over so that he could drop Kyuhyun off to be taken care of. 

 

As soon as he pulled in front of the building, just like had been instructed to do, there were two men who approached the car. Sungmin got out and glared at the men, since he hadn’t expected anyone to be down there waiting for him. 

 

“Hello, I’m Hankyung and this is Kris,” Hankyung said when he saw the way Sungmin was looking at them. 

 

“We work for Mr. Choi Siwon and were instructed to help you get Kyuhyun up to his place,” Kris explained next, watching Sungmin go over and open Kyuhyun’s door. 

 

“Why didn’t he come down himself if he was so worried?” Sungmin asked as he opened the back door and grabbed Kyuhyun’s bag from the seat.

 

“He’s preparing the bed so that Mr. Cho Kyuhyun can sleep once he’s up there,” Hankyung explained, understanding the questionable look he was receiving from Sungmin.

 

Sungmin rolled his eyes but agreed to the help. As soon as they picked Kyuhyun up, the boy began flailing around saying how he didn’t want to be carried. It was a task in its own to even get Kyuhyun into the elevator, because he had grasped onto the edge of the wall saying how he didn’t want to go any further. 

 

Hankyung, Kris, and Sungmin could smell the vast amount of alcohol on his breath, and knew that was the only reason he could be acting like he was. The struggle continued as they rode up the elevator, because Kyuhyun was attempting to climb up the wall. He wanted to push every single button in order, according to him, to make the wall “pretty”. 

 

This struggle only ended when the elevator doors opened into Siwon’s living room. This was probably because Kyuhyun had used up whatever was left of his energy in the elevator. 

 

“What have you done to yourself this time, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked with his arms folded across his chest, shaking his head. 

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun mumbled out. “Take me!” he commanded.

 

Hankyung, Kris, and Sungmin worked to pass Kyuhyun off to Siwon, who took him into his arms and held him so that he wouldn’t have to stand anymore. Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun, who was looking up at his through half closed eyes with his arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

“Take me!” the younger commanded again. 

 

“I did, Kyuhyun. I’m holding you now because you’d be falling over if you tried standing on your own. Let’s get you into bed now,” Siwon said as he adjusted how he was holding Kyuhyun.

 

“Nooooo! TAKE me!” Kyuhyun said more forcefully. “Fuc-”

 

Siwon quickly gave the younger a kiss on the lips to silence him. That way, Kyuhyun wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Hankyung, Kris, or Sungmin any further. 

 

“That’s for later,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear, so that only he could hear. 

 

“Nnnnoooo! That’s…fair…no! It’s not!” Kyuhyun shouted as he gave a tug at Siwon’s hair, causing the the man to grimace in some pain, his head being yanked back slightly. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” the man said in a serious tone, grabbing Kyuhyun’s attention. “I. Said. Later.”

 

“Fine…” the younger mumbled out as he rested his head on Siwon’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

Siwon looked up at Hankyung, Kris, and Sungmin after he noticed Kyuhyun had completely passed out in his arms. Hankyung looked indifferent about the situation, since he was use to things like this happening. Kris was slightly shaking his head, wondering how the younger had managed to get himself this drunk. Sungmin on the other hand was looking concerningly at Kyuhyun. Clearly the male hadn’t seen Kyuhyun quite like this before and didn’t know if he should trust Siwon to deal with him.

 

“I’ll be right back to give you his address, Sungmin. I have a spare key that you can use to get in as well,” Siwon explained. 

 

Sungmin just nodded his head and watched as Siwon carried Kyuhyun away so that he could sleep more comfortably. Siwon returned shortly with a piece of paper with Kyuhyun’s address on it, along with his room number. 

 

“Thanks.” Sungmin bowed to Siwon and gave him a small smile. “For this and for watching over Kyuhyun.”

 

“It’s no problem. Someone has to take responsibility over his drunk ass,” Siwon explained while he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“I’m trusting you to look over him well,” Sungmin stated.

 

“You can count on me. I’ll make sure he’s taken proper care of,” Siwon said in a reassuring voice.

 

“Right. Well…thanks again.” Sungmin bowed one last time to Siwon before stepping into the elevator and heading down. 

 

Sungmin plugged the address into the GPS in Kyuhyun’s car, and headed for the apartment Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk were living in. What neither Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, nor Sungmin knew was that Siwon had people come and restock their kitchen so that there would actually be edible food there. 

 

Sungmin had arrived at the apartment without any problems thanks to the GPS and found the room just as easily. He had just sat down on the couch and was getting comfortable, when he heard the door open. When Sungmin looked back towards the door, he saw Eunhyuk walk in with a guy…Donghae he thought his name was…entering just behind him. 

 

“Sungmin!” Eunhyuk called happily as he ran towards his older brother. 

 

Sungmin held his arms open for Eunhyuk to jump into and hugged his younger brother tightly, before leaning down to get closer to him.

 

“You…my little brother…are sooooo dead.”

 

Eunhyuk immediately pulled away from Sungmin and dashed back to Donghae. 

 

“HE’S GONNA KILL ME! HE’S GONNA KILL ME!” Eunhyuk shouted as he jumped into Donghae’s arms and tried to hide. 

 


	24. Damaged Goods

Eunhyuk went to hide behind Donghae as Sungmin continued approaching them. Donghae was completely confused about the current situation. Just seconds ago they had both been so happy to see each other, and now he was being used as a human shield. 

 

Sungmin chased Eunhyuk around Donghae, until the older of the two brothers finally managed to grab Eunhyuk to make him stop.

 

“Ya! Stop it already, Eunhyuk!” Donghae told the younger. “It’s not like he’s actually going to kill you.”

 

“Would you like to make a bet on that?” Sungmin asked as he moved in closer again.

 

“What did I do?” Eunhyuk asked as he clung closer to Donghae for protection. “I’ve been good! I promise!” he whimpered out, fearing what Sungmin might do not only to him but to Donghae as well.

 

“Then who’s this!?” he asked as he jabbed a finger towards Donghae. “You’ve never mentioned anything about…this!” he exclaimed, motioning more towards Donghae with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“What do you mean I never mentioned anything about him?!” the blonde asked in a shocked voice. “I introduced you to him at graduation. Don’t you remember? This is Donghae!” Eunhyuk explained as he held onto his boyfriend even harder.

 

“And what is he to you?” Sungmin snapped, wanting answers quickly instead of the younger beating around the bush. “You said before he was just a close friend, but Kyuhyun let something slip while I was on the phone with him. This is why you should learn to answer your goddamn phone!” 

 

Sungmin was clearly furious with his younger brother and Eunhyuk had to admit that he was terrified right now. 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about…” the blonde sighed out. “But…what did Kyuhyun tell you exactly?” he asked out of curiosity.

 

Eunhyuk shrank back against Donghae more as Sungmin began glaring at the two of them. It looked like Sungmin was going to shoot lasers out of his eyes at some point he was so angry.

 

“He mentioned how this person…this…guy… is your boyfriend,” Sungmin stated. 

 

“Sungmin…he’s just my boyfriend…” Eunhyuk almost whispered, thinking that now Sungmin was going to be calm.

 

He was wrong.

 

“And you didn’t tell me!?” Sungmin suddenly burst out in even more anger than before. “How long have you been going out with this guy!?”

 

“That’s not important…” Eunhyuk pouted as he turned to face Donghae and hugged him tightly.

 

Donghae looked down at Eunhyuk, who looked like he was about to cry and wrapped a protective arm around him.

 

“Shh…it’s okay, Eunhyuk,” Donghae whispered to the younger. 

 

Donghae looked between the frightened younger and his fuming older brother, wondering why things had turned out the way they did. It wasn’t anything like how he’d expected it to be. 

 

“We’ve been dating since around his finals time in school of this past year,” Donghae suddenly said, breaking the tension in the room. 

 

Now, it was Donghae’s turn to feel frightened. The evil glare that had been going towards Eunhyuk this whole time was now on him. Even though Sungmin was shorter than him, Donghae felt like he shouldn’t mess around with the older brother. 

 

Sungmin took a deep breath before walking calmly towards his younger brother and the guy who was his so-called boyfriend. Sungmin stared at Donghae’s arm wrapped around Eunhyuk’s waist and grabbed it, forcing him to release Eunhyuk. It was obvious that Sungmin didn’t care if Donghae ended the day a little bruised, because his grip was not soft to say the least.

 

Donghae let out a small gasp of pain and watched as Sungmin ripped Eunhyuk away from him and shove him off to the side. Eunhyuk looked like he wanted to say something to Sungmin, but was too scared to. 

 

“So…you’re the man who’s touching my little, baby brother now? Hm?” Sungmin asked with enough venom in his voice to kill someone right on the spot. 

 

Donghae nodded his head slowly while trying to maintain eye contact with Sungmin. Before he knew what had happened, however, Sungmin had swept his feet out from under him and he was laying on his stomach with one of his hands pinned behind his back at a painful angel.

 

“Sungmin, stop it!” Eunhyuk shouted. He feared his brother might harm Donghae, even though he was sure being slammed down like that would already leave a couple of bruises.

 

“I just want to see what sort of man you’ve trapped yourself with  _ this  _ time,” Sungmin hissed at his brother, who was watching helplessly off to the side. “Remember the one before him!?” he asked. “Do you!?” he shouted even louder when Eunhyuk chose not to say anything.

 

Eunhyuk remained silent and stood in his spot as he watched Sungmin, with no problem, keep Donghae pinned down like a rat caught in a trap. 

 

“His last one?” Donghae mumbled to himself. 

 

But Sungmin had heard him. 

 

“You mean Eunhyuk hasn’t told you yet? His last boyfriend was something else,” Sungmin began telling Donghae as he tightened his grip slightly and heard a groan of pain from the other. 

 

“Sungmin…” Eunhyuk whimpered off from the side, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help Donghae at the moment. 

 

“If I find out that you are anything, and I mean _anything_ , like that last bastard...I’m going to kill you. I promise you that,” Sungmin growled out like a fierce predator about to rip open the neck of its prey.

 

“He’s nothing like him so relax and let Donghae go!” Eunhyuk begged as he took a hesitant step forward. 

 

Sungmin didn’t look happy about it, but he got up off of Donghae and stood up to allow Eunhyuk to come back over to the man on the floor. 

 

“He had a really tight grip,” Donghae whispered to Eunhyuk when the younger clung to him again. 

 

“He’s a black belt,” Eunhyuk whispered back. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh a bit when he heard Donghae gulp hard, now knowing who he was dealing with. “He’s not a bad guy, Sungmin…” Looking up at his brother, he saw him give Donghae a not so sure glance, saying that he wasn’t fully believing it, “...he’s really kind and considerate. I swear.”

 

Sungmin let out a loud sigh before walking over and taking a seat on the couch. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at the two on the floor. Donghae was holding his brother so tenderly and was running his hand through his hair a couple of times to soothe the younger, reassuring him that he was fine. Sungmin couldn’t help but smile a bit when he saw Eunhyuk whisper something into Donghae’s ear, which caused the older to turn bright red and then playfully hit him on the head. Sungmin even let out a small laugh, which caused both on the floor to look up at him. Composing himself, Sungmin leaned back against the couch to get himself comfortable. 

 

“Well…we may as well get comfortable. Do you have any beer or something?” Sungmin asked.

 

“Ahh…I don’t know. Let me check,” the youngest stated, glad to see that Sungmin didn’t look like he was going to terrorize Donghae anymore at the moment. 

 

Eunhyuk got up from the floor and opened the fridge door to be shocked that it was actually fully stocked. He was confused why there was actually edible food in the fridge that hadn’t gone bad or moldy. But hell! Eunhyuk wasn’t about to question the magical, re-filling fridge! 

 

Eunhyuk passed Sungmin a beer and then Donghae one as well. The younger figured he should treat Sungmin first to keep the mood lighter and to make it seem like he wasn’t too clingy to Donghae. 

 

Both Sungmin and Donghae popped their beers open and took a swig followed by a long, loud burp. The blonde couldn’t believe how similar Donghae and Sungmin could act sometimes, but he found it humorous. Watching the two of them drink their beer made him thirsty so he opened his own. 

 

“Aaahhhh!” Eunhyuk shouted as he was sprayed with his beer. “Why!?” he asked as the mostly empty beer can fell from his hands and landed on the floor, where the rest of it began to empty onto the wood floor. “Why me?” he asked while sulking on the floor.

 

“Aww, Eunhyuk,” Donghae said sadly as Sungmin sat on the couch laughing his ass off at his brothers misfortune. “I’ll clean this up. You’re all sticky, and wet now,” he said, wiping some of the beer off from Eunhyuk’s face. “Go take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. Okay?”

 

“Are you going to be okay in here alone?” Eunhyuk asked he looked over towards Sungmin who was still laughing hysterically, slapping his leg as he was bending over. 

 

“I’ll be fine. Just go get clean and come back when you’re done,” Donghae told him, moving some of his beer soaked hair out from his eyes.

 

Nodding his head, Eunhyuk stood up and headed towards his room to grab some fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom. 

 

As soon as Donghae heard the bathroom door close, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the paper towels off the counter. He had begun cleaning up the mess on the floor when he felt Sungmin staring at him. 

 

“Is this just some show to try and make me believe that you’re a good guy?” Sungmin asked as he watched Donghae wipe up the spilt beer.

 

“No,” Donghae answered as he continued cleaning. “This is how we normally are when we’re together. Eunhyuk acts like a little kid and I clean up after him and take care of him.” Donghae laughed as he tore more paper towels off, thinking of all the times something like this had happened. “He’s so adorable.”

 

“Ya! Watch what you say about Eunhyuk around me! I  _ am  _ his older brother, remember that!” Sungmin warned, taking another sip of his beer. 

 

It wasn’t until Donghae went to throw away the paper towels and the beer can and came back with a wet cloth that he started up the conversation again. 

 

“Why are you so protective over Eunhyuk? It’s not like he’s a little kid anymore,” Donghae stated as he thought of all the things they had done together. “He’s already graduated college, after all. He can make his own decision about who he wants to go out and and what he wants to do with his life.”

 

“He really hasn’t told you anything about his past boyfriends. Has he?” Sungmin asked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

 

Donghae shook his head and frowned slightly as he got up from the floor and went back to the kitchen to get a dry towel to clean up the water on the floor. 

 

“I guess you have something to ask him eventually then,” Sungmin added as he watched Donghae finish cleaning everything up. 

 

“You can’t fill me in or anything?” Donghae questioned.

 

“No. It’s better if Eunhyuk does it himself. It’s not my place to go into details about his past,” Sungmin explained with a large frown on his face. 

 

“Understandable…” Donghae grumbled out. “I’ll see if he wants to talk about it tomorrow...or today maybe. I don’t want to force him on what might be a touchy subject to him.”

 

“Hmm...maybe you are different,” Sungmin mumbled under his breath, as he continued to watch Donghae through squinted eyes.

 

“Did you say something?” Donghae asked.

 

“Oh...no...just talking to myself is all,” Sungmin said with a small laugh. 

 

Just as their conversation was ending, Eunhyuk stepped out from the bathroom in a pair of his pajamas. Both Donghae and Sungmin looked up at Eunhyuk, who was drying his hair.

 

“What?” the younger asked as he pulled the towel off his head and looked at the two of them just sitting there watching him. “Donghae, don’t sit on the floor. Come on to the couch.” Eunhyuk sent a mean glance towards Sungmin and motioned for him to scoot over so that all three of them could sit together. 

 

Eunhyuk went to sit down by Sungmin and motioned for Donghae to take a seat beside him. Donghae heaved himself off of the floor and went over to the couch to join Eunhyuk and Sungmin.

 

Once all three of them were seated, Sungmin pulled Eunhyuk closer to him. This was much to Eunhyuk’s displeasure, since he wanted to cuddle against Donghae instead. 

 

“Sungmin…let go…” Eunhyuk protested, trying to shove his brother away.

 

“So I come to see you for the first time in a long time and you don’t even want me close to you? What? Do you want to spend more time with him?” Sungmin asked as he glared over at Donghae. 

 

“You’re just being more clingy than you normally ever are,” Eunhyuk pointed out as his brother let him go. “It’s strange…”

 

“Tsk…both you and Kyuhyun seem so clingy towards people,” Sungmin commented as he finished off his beer.

 

“Oh that’s right. Eunhyuk…we haven’t seen or heard Kyuhyun the entire time we’ve gotten back,” Donghae pointed out, looking around to see if any of the boy’s stuff was laying around to show that he was back.

 

“I thought you were meeting up with Kyuhyun. We saw his car when we were dropped off,” Eunhyuk explained. 

 

“I did go to meet him. He was out drinking and when I got there he was wasted. He asked me to call this guy named Siwon and I brought him to his place. Then I got instructions from Siwon on how to get here,” Sungmin explained. “But…the two of them kissed each other…” he said in a confused voice. 

 

“That’s because they’re together,” Eunhyuk explained flat out. “Just like Donghae and me!” 

 

Before Donghae or Sungmin could say anything else, Eunhyuk had jumped over to Donghae and locked his lips onto his.

 

Sungmin watched in shock as Eunhyuk continued to kiss Donghae and eventually worked his way completely into his lap. Donghae leaned forward to place his beer can on the table before wrapping his arms around Eunhyuk’s body and pulling him closer, cupping the youngers butt in his hands. Both of them had completely forgotten that Sungmin was there. But then again, this wasn’t their first time kissing in front of someone else. They had done it quite a couple of times while they were on vacation, most of the time with Eunhyuk initiating it, just like he had right then. 

 

A couple of times Sungmin had tried to say something to break them up, but the two of them were either purposefully ignoring him or too deep in their own little world. There were even a couple of times that Eunhyuk let out moans as Donghae squeezed his ass. 

 

It wasn’t until Sungmin got up to use the bathroom that the two pulled away from each other panting. 

 

“Don’t you think that was a bit much for him?” Donghae asked, catching his breath. “You said he was a black belt and I don’t want to die yet,” the older said in all seriousness.

 

“He has to learn to accept you eventually. It’s not like I’m going to give you up to someone else when we’re so happy together,” Eunhyuk stated with his arms still around Donghae’s neck.

 

“I would be very hurt if you did give me up to someone else,” Donghae commented as he kissed Eunhyuk playfully on the cheek. “Should we apologize when Sungmin comes back?”

 

“Do we have to?” the younger asked with a slight frown on his face, showing his detest towards the idea. 

 

Eunhyuk went to slide off Donghae’s lap but the man stopped him, placing his hands on the blondes hips. 

 

“You don’t have to move off right now,” Donghae commented. “He’s not back yet,” he said, pulled the blonde closer to him and nuzzling closer.

 

“You’re horny…aren’t you?” the younger asked.

 

“I’m getting there after what we just did.” Donghae shifted Eunhyuk in his lap again so that their crotches were fully rubbing up against each other. 

 

“Aaahhhh!” Eunhyuk gasped as they rubbed themselves together, biting his lip so that he wouldn’t become so loud that Sungmin heard them.

 

“You got a bit excited to from what I can tell,” Donghae commented, smiling up at the younger whose face was slightly flushed now.

 

“We can’t do it now though. Sungmin could walk out at any moment,” Eunhyuk pointed out as he looked over towards the bathroom. 

 

Donghae pouted a bit knowing that Eunhyuk was right. He knew that if Sungmin walked out on them doing anything more than what he had walked away from, he would probably kill him. 

 

Noticing the pout on Donghae’s lips, Eunhyuk planted small kisses along the man’s jaw line. Donghae was enjoying the attention he was getting and leaned his head back against the couch the give Eunhyuk more access, knowing he would take this opportunity. 

 

The younger smiled and stuck out his tongue in happiness as he began planting more kisses along Donghae’s neck. Eunhyuk was doing this calmly but with passion, wanting to please Donghae at least a little since they couldn’t fuck right then. Even though they had done it in the morning and multiple times in the afternoon, their bodies still craved for each other as if they hadn’t done it in days. 

 

The bathroom door eventually opened and Sungmin stepped out, but neither Donghae nor Eunhyuk heard him. Sungmin stood leaning against the wall as he watched how Donghae gently held Eunhyuk and let him do what he wanted to him. There was no fight for dominance and no sexual body movements being exchanged between the two. Eunhyuk was simply showing affection towards the older. 

 

“Eeehhhmmmm!” Sungmin cleared his throat to finally get their attention. 

 

Eunhyuk turned around and quickly crawled off of Donghae, but still stayed snuggled up against him. He was determined to make Sungmin see that Donghae wasn’t like the others he had dated previously. 

 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Sungmin stated as he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 9:30pm. “Shouldn’t Donghae be leaving at this point to get back home?”

 

“Where are you going to sleep Sungmin?” Eunhyuk asked.

 

“Since Kyuhyun is spending the night somewhere else, I figured that I could spent the night in his bed,” Sungmin explained as he pointed back down the hall.

 

“Aaahhhh I see…”

 

“What? You’re not glad that I’m staying the night?” Sungmin looked a bit hurt and then turned his attention back to Donghae. “Well, see you later, Donghae. Travel safely.”

 

“He doesn’t have a way to get back home,” the blonde quickly stated. “We were dropped off here…” Eunhyuk explained.

 

“We can call him a cab or something then,” Sungmin offered, not liking the idea of Donghae saying the night with his little brother.

 

“Sungmin! Don’t be mean. Let him stay the night,” Eunhyuk begged, knowing that if his brother really wanted to he would toss Donghae out. 

 

“Where would he be sleeping then?” Sungmin crossed his arms and looked at Eunhyuk, waiting to see what the younger would say. 

 

Sungmin was wondering if Eunhyuk would he be smart about his answer or his typical self?

 

“In my bed with me of course!” the blonde exclaimed happily.

 

_ Typical self… _ Sungmin sighed to himself. “Wrong!” he stated, shaking his head in disapproval. “If Donghae’s going to be staying the night, then he’s sleeping right where he’s sitting now.”

 

Eunhyuk gave Sungmin a pissed off look before turning to Donghae and giving him a hug like he was some sort of giant teddy bear. He didn’t want Donghae to have to spend the night away from him if they were going to be in the same place. 

 

“It’s fine, Eunhyuk. I’ll sleep here and you’ll see me in the morning,” Donghae told Eunhyuk as he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

 

“Why can’t he sleep with me?” Eunhyuk whined, facing Sungmin again. “Do you really think we’d mess around with you here? We-” he cut himself off and looked down at the floor. “We have more respect than you think.”

 

“I’m going to borrow your shower…” Sungmin said, sounding a little guilty. 

 

Sungmin had assumed that the two of them were going to mess around with each other all night. But just because Eunhyuk said they wouldn’t didn’t mean he was going to change his mind. All it took for Sungmin was to remember Eunhyuk’s past boyfriends and what had happened with them. 

 

“Extra towels are in the closet in the hall,” Eunhyuk explained without taking his eyes from the ground. 

 

Sungmin walked away without saying anything else, leaving the two of them to be alone again. 

 

Shifting on the couch, Donghae changed his position so that he could face Eunhyuk. Ever since Sungmin had brought up Eunhyuk’s past relationships, he had been a bit curious. 

 

“Eunhyuk…?” Donghae lightly called to get his boyfriend’s attention back.

 

“Hmm? Is something wrong?” Eunhyuk asked, feeling terrible for how Sungmin was treating Donghae like he was some sort of criminal. “I’m sorry that Sungmin is acting this way. He’s just worried…that’s all…” the younger explained, finally looked up from the floor and into Donghae’s eyes.

 

“Because of your past relationships. Right?” Donghae asked, seeing how upset the younger looked.

 

“Did Sungmin tell you about them?” Eunhyuk asked in a worried voice.

 

“No. He just said you’ve had some bad ones, or implied it at least,” Donghae explained. “What happened before that caused Sungmin to act like this?”

 

Eunhyuk stayed quiet and looked down again, not knowing how to even begin explaining things to Donghae. 

 

“They were just bad,” the blonde stated sadly. 

 

“Why?” Donghae asked. “I want to know…please?”

 

Sighing, Eunhyuk shifted a little before beginning to explain what had happened to him.

 

“Some of the guys I went out with weren’t even gay when they dated me…they just wanted to fuck me to say they did,” Eunhyuk explained sadly. “Then they treated me like crap once they fucked me and spread rumors about me to the entire school, saying how I’d give my body out to anyone gay or straight. They said I wasn’t picky about people’s preferences…just so long as I could get it up my ass I would be happy.”

 

Eunhyuk stopped talking and looked up at Donghae whose expression was somewhere between shocked, angered, and saddened. 

 

“Then I had other previous boyfriends who wanted to date me, but I told them no. When I kept rejecting them, they would blackmailed me so...so that I couldn’t say no.”

 

“What kind of blackmail would they use?” Donghae asked, wanting to know more in detail. 

 

“Some of them had pictures of me having sex with other people that they’d gotten from someone else and said that if I didn’t go out with them, that they’d send them all throughout the school,” Eunhyuk explained. “By the time I was being shown the pictures, the other persons face would already have been blurred out. I never knew who was giving the pictures out for my blackmail.”

 

“Why didn’t you go to someone and tell them that people were doing this to you?” Donghae asked in a hurt voice, not being able to stand the fact that this had happened to Eunhyuk.

 

“Some of my former boyfriends were mildly abusive, so I couldn’t do anything as long as they had something to hang over my head. I use to get threats from some of them that if I ever said anything to anyone, they’d come back and hurt me more than they already had.” 

 

Eunhyuk lifted his head and looked at Donghae with wet eyes. 

 

“Then how did Sungmin find out about all of this?” Donghae asked. 

 

“He started to see some of the bruises that I had and so he started asking questions,” Eunhyuk explained. “I lied at first saying that I got them during gym or after school sports. Sungmin believed me at first, but then one day while our parents were and Sungmin was suppose to be out late…my current boyfriend told me that he was going to come over. And…Sungmin came home early…and caught us…” the blonde explained even more. “He put the pieces together after that…”

 

“Eunhyuk…” Donghae whispered, not knowing what to say to make the younger feel better.

 

“Sounds like it sucked...doesn’t it?” the blonde laughed out to try and hide how hurt he was feeling. “I didn’t want you to know because I thought you might think you were getting damaged goods.” 

 

A couple of tears ran down Eunhyuk’s cheeks, but he tried to hide them.

 

“I’d never think you were damaged goods,” Donghae told him as he wiped away his tears. “You’re the most important person to me in the world.”

 

“You don’t hate me or anything?” Eunhyuk asked, scared that there might be some part of Donghae that now regretted their relationship.

 

“Why would you think I’d hate you now?” Donghae asked as he pat Eunhyuk on the leg. 

 

“I don’t know…” he admitted, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Are you going to go back to the shy Eunhyuk that you were when we did it in your bed back at school for the first time?” the man asked as he removed Eunhyuk’s hands from his face to find him blushing a deep red. 

 

Eunhyuk looked away, causing Donghae to laugh and release him. Resting his back against the couch, Donghae patted his lap as a sign for Eunhyuk to lay down if he wanted to. Taking the offer, Eunhyuk laid down on Donghae’s lap and closed his eyes, but didn’t fall asleep. He felt Donghae move his hand to his shoulder and begin to rub it lightly as he hummed a song. 

 

They remained like this until Sungmin emerged from the bathroom. Eunhyuk hadn’t noticed before but Sungmin must have gone into his room and grabbed some clothes, not that he minded since Donghae had done it before as well. 

 

“I’ll go shower next,” Donghae told Eunhyuk, rubbing the younger on the head. “Do you mind lifting your head for me?”

 

“I don’t want to. This is comfy,” the younger complained while doing what he was asked anyways. 

 

“I won’t take long. Can I borrow some clothes again?”

 

“Do you remember where they are?”

 

“Mhmm, bottom drawer of the dresser to the left. You said you began leaving an extra pair for me just incase,” Donghae stated, feeling special that the younger had started doing that for him. 

 

Donghae got up from the couch and headed towards Eunhyuk’s room where the sound of an opening and closing draw could be heard. He then walked over to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a towel to use. 

 

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Sungmin walked over to Eunhyuk who was sitting in the corner of the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

 

“Are you doing alright? You look kind of pale. Should I make you something?” Sungmin asked.

 

“I told him…” Eunhyuk mumbled out. “I told him what my past relationships were like.”

 

“What did he say?” Sungmin was genuinely interested in what Donghae now thought of Eunhyuk since most of the guys he had gone out with always dumped him after finding out how much trouble he was worth. 

 

“I told him that I thought he would see me as damaged goods…but…he doesn’t think that I am. He told me I was the most important person to him in the world.” Eunhyuk couldn’t help but smile a bit as he said that and could feel himself beginning to blush. “Sungmin? Can you try to be nice to him?”

 

“He hasn’t given me a reason to be nice yet,” Sungmin explained.

 

“Not even after what I told you? He doesn’t care what happened to me back then, he doesn’t hold it against me or anything. He just wants to love me and I want to love him too.”

 

Eunhyuk scooted a little closer to Sungmin and gave him his best puppy dog pout to try and convince him. 

 

“We’ll see,” Sungmin said as he stretched a bit. It wasn’t until he looked back at Eunhyuk that he noticed it. “You’re eyes are puffy and red. Why were you crying? See…I told you he was bad!”

 

“No! Just stop it! You don’t need to jump to conclusions like that! I cried because I was scared I’d lose him once I told him everything!” Eunhyuk shouted as he stood up from the couch. “I’m tired…I’m going to bed.” 

 

Shuffling his feet, Eunhyuk went to his room and slammed his door behind him. 

 

Sungmin was left alone sitting on the couch thinking about what Eunhyuk had been telling him. Sure, Donghae didn’t seem like a bad guy, but then again neither did any of Eunhyuk’s boyfriends in the beginning. All he wanted to do was watch out for his little brother and make sure he didn’t get hurt again. He knew Eunhyuk had put off dating to avoid that happening again. Now that he was actually with someone again, it was going to be a huge stepping stone in his life for getting over what had happened. 

 

Sungmin was still in mid-thought when Donghae emerged from the bathroom. The man came out and slowly made his way towards the couch.

 

“Where did Eunhyuk go?” he asked when he saw Sungmin was alone and that Eunhyuk wasn’t in the kitchen. 

 

“He said he was tired and went to his room to sleep,” Sungmin explained as he got up from the couch. “I think I saw extra blankets in the closet that the towels were in. You might want to grab a couple.” 

 

Donghae nodded his head and sighed heavily as he looked at the floor. After he heard the door to Kyuhyun’s room close, he went back to the closet and grabbed two covers and brought them back to the couch. He laid down after fanning them over himself and began to think. 

 

It was only 10:14pm and he wasn’t really tired. It wasn’t until around 2:00am that he had finally managed to fall asleep, but that didn’t last for too long. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on so at 3:00am he was up again, only this time he had company. 

 

He felt something on his hand and when he looked down he saw Eunhyuk sitting up against the couch holding it. Donghae knew the younger must have been cold since he was only wearing his thin pajamas, so he tried to move so that he would be able to cover the boy up. When he shifted, thought, he woke Eunhyuk up when he heard him groan. 

 

“My butt hurts,” Eunhyuk complained, looking up at Donghae through half closed eyes.

 

“Silly…no one asked you to sit on the floor,” Donghae joked. “Why don’t you go back to your room as long as you’re up. You’re not comfortable sitting like that,” Donghae told him. 

 

“I’ll only go back to my room if you agree to come with me,” Eunhyuk stated firmly. “I haven’t been able to sleep at all until I came out here and held onto your hand,” he admitted as he stayed sitting on the cold, hard floor. 

 

“You know Sungmin would kill me if I went into your room to sleep with you,” Donghae reminded him. 

 

“Then I’m staying out here with you,” Eunhyuk whispered to ensure that they wouldn’t wake Sungmin, since the apartment wasn’t that big and the noise really carried at night when everything was quiet. 

 

Donghae sighed at Eunhyuk’s stubbornness and rolled his eyes a bit. When he looked down at Eunhyuk again, he saw the younger staring up at him while he tried to keep his eyes open for just a little bit longer.

 

“If you’re going to act like that, then get up here,” Donghae said as he positioned himself in the corner of the couch and spread his arm open to welcome Eunhyuk. 

 

Groaning a bit as he got up from the floor, Eunhyuk crawled up between Donghae’s legs and rested his head against the man’s chest. Donghae covered the two of them and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. 

 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable and I’ll move to the floor,” Donghae told him. 

 

“I can never be uncomfortable when I’m sleeping with you,” Eunhyuk stated, nuzzling his head more against Donghae’s chest to get comfortable. “I only have good dreams and you keep me warm and safe. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. Now…let’s try and get some…” Donghae trailed off as he looked down at Eunhyuk to find him already deep in sleep. “Sleep well.” 

 

Donghae adjusted the covers a bit to make sure Eunhyuk was fully covered before he rested his head back and fell asleep. He was astonished how much quicker he was able to fall asleep while holding onto Eunhyuk. 


	25. Brotherly Fights

“Aaaahhhh! It hurts! It hurts so much!” Kyuhyun cried out in pain. “Siwon! Stop it! Make it stop!”

 

“You knew this would happen when you did it,” Siwon told him. He continued to watch Kyuhyun roll around on the bed, while he stood to the side with his arms folded across his chest.

 

“My head is killing me! Make it stooooop!” the younger whined as he hid under the covers in order to avoid any light that was present in the room. “I don’t like it! Make it stop! Please!”

 

The door from the bathroom opened and Ryeowook came rushing in with a bottle of painkillers and a large glass of water. Siwon took the bottle of pills from Ryeowook and shook a couple of the pills out into his hand before going over to Kyuhyun and handing them to him. 

 

Kyuhyun gladly took the pills from Siwon and then the water from Ryeowook. Swallowing everything as quickly as possible, Kyuhyun prayed that his head would soon stop hurting. It felt like there was an entire construction crew using jackhammers on his head. It was purely unbearable. Sure, he had experienced hangovers before, but this was by far the most terrible one he’d gone through yet. Lesson learned, the stronger the alcohol the stronger the hangover.

 

“I guess he found out Selfish Pleasure has really alcoholic drinks on his own,” Ryeowook commented as he double checked to make sure the lid on the pills was on securely. 

 

“Mhmm. And now he gets to deal with the consequences of drinking  _ irresponsibly _ ,” Siwon stated, adding more emphasis on the last word to get his point across to Kyuhyun. 

 

Both Siwon and Ryeowook watched as Kyuhyun kneeled on the bed and buried his head beneath his pillow. Ryeowook felt bad for Kyuhyun having to go through this. Siwon, on the other hand, just saw it as another learning experience for the younger. 

 

“If you’re going to make a stupid decisions, then you’re going to have to deal with the consequences of those decisions,” Siwon sighed out, shaking his head. 

 

“Why didn’t you stop me!?” the younger asked from under the pillow, clutching at it so hard you could almost hear the fabric ripping. “If you knew Selfish Pleasure had really alcoholic drinks, why didn’t you stop me from going or at least warn me about them?”

 

“You’re in your twenties, Kyuhyun. Go and experience things for yourself,” Siwon commented as he and Ryeowook continued to watch him roll around in pain. “And this is a great learning experience for you. Don’t go crazy when you go out drinking somewhere that you are not familiar with, because you never know what the outcome may turn out to be.”

 

“You still should have stopped me from doing something so  _ stupid _ !” Kyuhyun shouted. 

 

Kyuhyun quickly regretted shouting because it only ended up making his head hurt even more than before. A new wave of pain ran all over his head and all he could do was pray that the medicine he had taken would kick in soon to ease the pain away. 

 

“So now you want me to put my two cents in?” Siwon asked, rolling his eyes at the younger. 

 

“Yes, yes, sure!” Kyuhyun shouted again and then moaned in pain, obviously not learning his lesson about what happened when he shouted. “If you know something’s a bad idea...ahh my head...tell me next time so I can be more careful,” he added in a more hushed tone so that he wouldn’t aggravate his headache even more.

 

More small whimpers of pain could be heard coming from Kyuhyun as he waited for the pain medication to kick in. It seemed to be taking forever. He was wishing that there was a medicine that kicked in right away right now. 

 

Ryeowook was looking at the bottle of pills Siwon had instructed him to grab from the bathroom and showed it to Siwon. 

 

“Did you know that these cause severe drowsiness?” Ryeowook whispered to Siwon as he pointed at that part on the label and cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Yes, I did. Kyuhyun needs to sleep this off,” Siwon stated. “He’ll just be complaining and in pain if he stays up the entire day,” he sighed while shaking his head.

 

Ryeowook lowered the bottle and nodded his head. It would be better in the long run for Kyuhyun to just sleep the pain away and let his body recover that way.

 

“How much longer until they kick in?” Ryeowook asked. 

 

They both looked back over to the bed where they still saw Kyuhyun kneeling with his head under the pillow. Only now he had stopped moving and was just kneeling there. He kind of looked like some sort of confused ostrich. They continued to watch him, and in the next couple of seconds the younger fell over onto his side, completely motionless. 

 

“Right about now,” Siwon laughed as he walked over towards the bed. 

 

“Wow...he’s completely knocked out…” Ryeowook gasped in astonishment before looking back down at the pill bottle Siwon had told him to grab. 

 

“I use to get severe migraines when I was younger, so I was given those painkillers,” Siwon explained. “They work for all different kinds of situations so I’m glad that I still have some laying around.” 

 

Lifting the pillow off Kyuhyun’s head, Siwon carefully moved the younger so that he was in a more comfortable sleeping position. Ryeowook then helped Siwon untangle the boy’s limbs from the bed sheets and tucked him back in so that he would stay warm. 

 

“Would you mind checking in on him every couple of hours if he doesn’t wake up first?” Siwon asked. “I have a couple of things I need to take care of in my office and then I need to head out quickly. I’m not sure how quickly the medication is going to work through his body, but I’m guessing he should be up in a couple of hours or so.”

 

“Oh...sure. No problem,” Ryeowook replied, nodding his head which still watching Kyuhyun. “What do you want me to do if he wakes up? Just give him more pills?”

 

“First see if he want’s anything to eat or drink. He threw up a couple of times last night so he has nothing left in his stomach,” Siwon pointed out as he saw just how pale and sickly Kyuhyun was looking.

 

“Alright. Do you want me to call you or something if he does wake up if you’re not home?” Ryeowook asked. 

 

“No, it’s alright. Just let him eat if he wakes up and make him relax. He’s not allowed to walk around or do anything until I check up on him again,” Siwon explained. “If he does ask where I am, tell him that I went out quickly and should be back in about an hour.” 

 

“Okay. I’ll take good care of him while you’re busy,” Ryeowook said reassuringly.

 

Siwon then left the room and went into his office, closing and locking the door behind him so that he could actually get some of his work done. As he sat there, he mentally slapped himself for allowing Kyuhyun to go and drink with Yoochun. 

 

Since they weren’t in a Dominant/Submissive relationship, he wanted to try and give Kyuhyun some of his own free will. It was just hard for him to do when all he could do is regret his decision later. Siwon drummed his fingers on his desk as he stared at nothing in particular before turning to his computer and starting his work, since he had at least two hours of it in front of him. He knew he could trust Ryeowook to tend to Kyuhyun. 

 

~~~~

The Apartment

 

Sungmin was just waking up and looked over at his phone to see that it was already 11:24am. He groaned before flinging off the cover and shoving his phone into his pocket. As he left Kyuhyun’s room, he was half tempted to knock on Eunhyuk’s door to wake him up. Sungmin really wanted to talk, but knew that his brother wasn’t going to wake up until he was ready. 

 

He remembered waking Eunhyuk up one other time when he had gone to bed in a bad mood. The younger had chucked his alarm clock at him along with a glass filled with water that had been sitting close to him. Nope, he wasn’t going to risk waking Eunhyuk up. 

 

Scratching his head and yawning, Sungmin quietly walked out to the living room so that he could begin making something to eat when he spotted Eunhyuk and Donghae laying together on the couch. Sungmin stood still as he watched how Eunhyuk was comfortably resting up against Donghae’s chest while the man had his hands securing him in place. 

 

Even though Sungmin hadn’t made any noise, Donghae opened his eyes and spotted the other man standing in the room watching them. There wasn’t any specific emotion showing on Sungmin’s face, so Donghae wasn’t sure how he was reacting to finding Eunhyuk and him like this when he had clearly separated them last night. 

 

Slowly, Donghae moved one of his hands to his face and made the quiet motion with his lips and finger. Sungmin nodded his head as he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of tomato juice. 

 

He dug around in the fridge a bit more and came out holding the milk and orange juice in his hands lifting them in the air so that Donghae could see them. Donghae was shocked that Sungmin was actually offering him something to drink, considering how poorly the two of them had hit things off yesterday. Despite what had happened yesterday, Donghae nodded his head to the left where Sungmin was holding the orange juice. 

 

After Sungmin poured Donghae a glass, he gave it to the man who was still holding onto his brother. 

 

Donghae watched as Sungmin brought a kitchen chair over towards the couch and sat with the two of them, contently watching Eunhyuk while he continued to sleep. Donghae could see the way Sungmin looked at Eunhyuk with worry in his eyes. But at least now he understood why Sungmin had acted the way he had. He had simply been the protective brother that wanted to make sure his younger brother didn’t go through the same pain he had before. 

 

Sungmin then turned his gaze up to Donghae and the two of them locked eyes. Donghae could tell that the look Sungmin was giving him was different from the previous day. 

 

“When did he come out from his room?” Sungmin quietly whispered. 

 

“Somewhere between 2:00am and 3:00am,” Donghae explained. “I woke up to find him sleeping on the floor and holding my hand.” 

 

“Really!?” Sungmin said a bit too loudly. 

 

Eunhyuk shifted in Donghae’s grasp at the sudden sound, but settled right back down after lightly smacking his lips a couple of times and clutching onto Donghae’s shirt.

 

“Mhmm,” Donghae grumbled. He handed Sungmin his glass of orange juice so that he could hug Eunhyuk more to keep him warm, and prevent him from possibly toppling off the couch. If he let Eunhyuk topple off, he had a feeling that he would be on even worse terms with Sungmin. “He said he wouldn’t go to bed without me.”

 

“Do you seriously care for him?” Sungmin asked in a firm tone, showing he wanted a straight answer. “And I mean seriously. If he jumped off a bridge you’d go in after him.”

 

“Yes. I’d jump in after him without hesitation. I’d even take a bullet for him if it ever came to that,” Donghae replied as he maintained eye contact with Sungmin. 

 

Sungmin raised his eyebrows in shock that Donghae had said that so seriously. He realized that Donghae could have been putting on an act, but the look he was getting from the man said otherwise. Sungmin knew that Donghae was dead serious. 

 

They all sat in silence for a while until Eunhyuk began to stir and eventually opened his eyes. He was a bit shocked when he saw Sungmin sitting so close to them, but then noticed that Donghae was also awake. 

 

“What’s going on?” Eunhyuk asked as he looked between Donghae and Sungmin to see if they were angry with each other or anything. 

 

“Nothing much,” Sungmin replied. “Want something to drink?” 

 

“Orange juice?” Eunhyuk asked as he licked his lips. 

 

“You can just have some of mine then,” Donghae said, motioning towards the glass on the table. “Sungmin already got me some.”

 

Sungmin leaned over and handed Eunhyuk the glass he had filled for Donghae. 

 

While Eunhyuk sipped on the juice, he couldn’t help but wonder what had gone on between the two of them that they actually seemed to be getting along more. Was this a sign of the apocalypse or something? 

 

“What happened while I was sleeping?” the younger finally asked as he lowered the glass from his lips. 

 

“We were talking about you and how difficult you are to live with,” Donghae said in a teasing tone. 

 

“Wwwwaaaa!? He’s lying! Right, Sungmin!?” Eunhyuk quickly asked his brother.

 

“Why would he lie about that?” Sungmin asked Eunhyuk. “Isn’t he just so annoying sometimes, Donghae?”

 

“Oh aaalllll the time!” Donghae joined in when he saw that Sungmin was actually working on his side this time. “Always so needy and clingy,” he continued to tease more.

 

“Nooo! I’m just accessing my inner koala!” Eunhyuk said in his own defence. “I don’t complain and I’m not any of those other things that you said I am! I’m not!”

 

“Say’s the boy who’s complaining right now,” Sungmin laughed. “Don’t worry, Eunhyuk. We weren’t really talking about you. Right Donghae?”

 

“Right. Just felt like messing with you a bit,” Donghae laughed out. 

 

Eunhyuk took another sip of the orange juice before handing it back to Sungmin and then looked at the two of them again. He really couldn’t imagine what they had talked about to make them seem so close. Just yesterday Sungmin was about to rip Donghae’s head off, and now they were acting like they were close friends or something. 

 

“What really happened?” Eunhyuk asked again, remaining leaned up against Donghae. 

 

“I just decided that...maybe...just  _ mmmaaayyyybbbeee _ ...Donghae isn’t a bad guy and that I should let you two do your own thing,” Sungmin explained, looking down at his glass of tomato juice and running his fingers over the rim. 

 

Eunhyuk looked enthusiastically up at Donghae and then back at Sungmin. Quickly getting up from the couch, Eunhyuk reached for Sungmin and wrapped his arms around his older brother, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Thank you!” Eunhyuk shouted as he pulled away from Sungmin and turned back towards Donghae. “Can you make us food!?”

 

“Eunhyuk, don’t be rude to your brother. This is your place so you should be making something,” Donghae pointed out.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll make something. Eunhyuk really likes my cooking anyways, so it’s not a big deal,” Sungmin explained as he got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. “Just keep yourselves entertained or something until I’m done here.”

 

As soon as Sungmin began rummaging through the fridge and cabinets Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae’s hand and began pulling him towards his bedroom. There was one way he knew for sure would keep them entertained until food was ready. 

 

When Sungmin heard the door slam, he looked up from the food he was preparing and saw that Eunhyuk and Donghae had disappeared from the couch. 

 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO KEEP YOURSELVES ENTERTAINED LIKE THAT!” Sungmin shouted. “Aish...no wonder he has so much porn on his laptop. He really is a little sex addict.”

 

Behind the closed door in Eunhyuk’s room, the younger had managed to push Donghae down onto the bed and was straddling him. 

 

“Weren’t you just saying last night how we wouldn’t stoop so low as to have sex while Sungmin is here?” Donghae mentioned as Eunhyuk began grinding their hips together. 

 

“But...he likes you now…” Eunhyuk complained as he began pulling Donghae’s shirt up while still grinding against him. 

 

“Shit…” Donghae groaned as he could feel Eunhyuk’s erection rubbing up against his forming one. “Quickly and quietly!”

 

“Yay!” Eunhyuk exclaimed with a large smile going across his face.

 

Donghae grabbed onto Eunhyuk and flipped him over so that he was now laying on his back. They quickly stipped themselves of everything before Donghae began grinding up against Eunhyuk. The friction was becoming too intense for Eunhyuk as he let a loud moan escape his mouth. Donghae instantly planted his hand firmly over the younger’s mouth and made the motion for him to be quiet. 

 

“I can’t help it,” Eunhyuk complained. “It feels so good when you do that,” he quietly moaned in pleasure.

 

“We can’t have Sungmin catching us,” Donghae pointed out as he moved his hand down towards Eunhyuk’s entrance and began playing with it. 

 

Eunhyuk knew he was going to moan again and quickly grabbed a pillow from his bed and shoved it over his face. He moaned into the pillow and bit down on it to keep himself quiet. 

 

Donghae knew he wasn’t going to have as much time as he would have wanted to prepare Eunhyuk because of their situation. Quickly, he reached over and pulled out the strawberry lube he had become very familiar with. He squirted some onto his fingers and then pushed them in and moved them around in Eunhyuk for a bit more to make sure he was at least a bit ready. 

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Let’s just do it quickly before Sungmin comes to get us because we’re taking too long,” Eunhyuk said as he began fingering himself while Donghae lubed up his cock. 

 

When Donghae was ready, he pulled Eunhyuk’s fingers away and shoved his cock inside of the boy. Eunhyuk grunted as Donghae buried himself inside, but began moving his hips anyways. Eunhyuk placed the pillow over his face again to suppress the sounds of his moans as Donghae worked on muffling his own by leaving fresh marks on Eunhyuk’s body. 

 

Both of them were so into it that neither of them heard it when there was a knock at their front door. Sungmin had even tried calling for one of them to go and answer the door since he was preparing the food, but neither of them had responded. 

 

Placing everything down, Sungmin went and answered the door instead. He would just have to be quick so that the food wouldn’t get ruined.

 

“How can I help yo-” Sungmin stopped when he realized who it was. “Oh...it’s you...umm...sorry...I can’t seem to remember your name.”

 

“Choi Siwon,” the man said as he held out his hand. “Sorry we really didn’t get to introduce ourselves last night when you dropped Kyuhyun off because he was too drunk.”

 

“That’s alright. I’m Lee Sungmin by the way, Eunhyuk’s older brother,” he explained while shaking Siwon’s hand. “Please, come in. I was just making some lunch. Would you like some?”

 

“Sure, if it’s no trouble.”

 

“None at all, I enjoy cooking quite a bit.”

 

Sungmin headed back to the kitchen and heard Siwon pull out one of the chairs from the table and sit down. 

 

“I take it Eunhyuk and Donghae are out somewhere or something?” Siwon asked since he hadn’t spotted either of them yet.

 

“Nope, they’re here alright. They’re just off having some...fun...in Eunhyuk’s room I’m guessing. I told them to keep themselves entertained until the food was ready...that was a mistake...” 

 

Sungmin went back to his cooking so that he wouldn’t being imagining what Eunhyuk was doing with Donghae. The last thing he wanted to imagine was his baby brother having sex. 

 

“How’s Kyuhyun doing by the way?” Sungmin after he moved a pot off of the burner on the stove.

 

“He has a terrible hangover, but I gave him some pain medication that knocked him right out so he’s sleeping now,” Siwon explained, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. “I worry about his drinking habits sometimes.”

 

“Does he have a low tolerance or something?”

 

“It appears so, but I can’t help that,” Siwon sighed. “Thank you again for getting him to me safely though.”

 

“No problem at all,” Sungmin said with a smile. “I think he was really happy to be getting out of there as well.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Siwon questioned. 

 

Now curious, the man leaned forward so that he could better hear what Sungmin was about to explain. Kyuhyun always seemed to enjoy his alcohol, so why would he want to leave a place that was serving it? Especially since Yoochun was the one who was probably picking up the tab. 

 

“The guy he was with…” Sungmin said, trying to think of who it could have possibly been. “Dressed nicely in expensive looking clothes...styled hair...kind of a creepy smile…”

 

“That was Kyuhyun’s boss, Park Yoochun,” Siwon clarified. 

 

“H-his boss!?” Putting down the knife he had been using, Sungmin turned around to face Siwon. “He was with his boss!?”

 

“Yes. Why do you sound so shocked? It’s not uncommon for a boss to take one of his employees out drinking...” Siwon explained, wondering if Sungmin was that clueless to how business worked.

 

“Because!” Sungmin shouted in a shocked voice. “Yoochun, or whatever his name is, was holding Kyuhyun in his lap and trying to force him to kiss him from what it looked like!” Sungmin explained quickly. 

 

“Tsk! That fucking bastard!” Siwon exclaimed angrily as he pounded his fist hard against the table, causing everything to lift off the table and clatter back down. “I’m going to kill that fucking bastard,” Siwon whispered under his breath. 

 

~~~~

Eunhyuk’s Room

 

“Did you...aaahhh...hear something?” Eunhyuk asked as Donghae continued pistoning in and out of him.

 

“You’re just imagining things. I’m getting close so don’t stop moving,” Donghae groaned.

 

Eunhyuk figured that he must have just been imagining stuff as well and began grinding his hips again. 

 

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” Eunhyuk said as he opened up. “Can’t have me being filthy with Sungmin here and getting food ready.”

 

Even though Donghae wanted to cum inside of the younger’s ass, he knew Eunhyuk had a valid point. He let out a sigh but continued slamming into Eunhyuk as he felt himself getting closer. 

 

“I need to cum soon, Eunhyuk,” he grunted under his breath after a couple more thrusts. 

 

“Just a little more for me. Fuck me harder…” Eunhyuk groaned into the pillow. 

 

Donghae held back his orgasm as he thrust a couple more times into Eunhyuk before feeling the boy’s walls clench around his and hearing Eunhyuk moan loudly into the pillow clutched to his face. 

 

Quickly pulling out from the younger, Donghae crawled up next to Eunhyuk and offered the panting boy his cock. Eunhyuk gratefully took Donghae’s cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head while Donghae thrust himself deeper into his mouth. Donghae only lasted a couple of thrusts before he pulled Eunhyuk’s head closer, so that the younger would swallow his whole length, and came in his mouth. Eunhyuk swallowed every last drop of Donghae’s cum before pulling his head back and licking Donghae’s cock completely clean. 

 

“I think we should go back out now,” Eunhyuk said, licking his lips and wiping some cum off the corner of his mouth before licking his fingers to get every last drop.

 

“Wipe yourself off first. I’ll get you your clothes,” Donghae said as he tossed Eunhyuk a dirty shirt and grabbed their pajamas off from the ground. Neither of them were planning on going anywhere so he saw no reason why they couldn’t be lazy today. 

 

After Eunhyuk had cleaned himself off and they were both dressed, they left Eunhyuk’s room. They tried to fix each other’s hair as they made their way to the living room, so that they wouldn’t look like complete messes. 

 

The sound of the bare feet on the hard floor could be heard coming down the hallway. Not to mention the little bit of laughter that was coming from Eunhyuk, who was attempting to fix a section of Donghae’s hair that was completely sticking out at a funky angle. 

 

“About time you showed yourself,” Siwon chimed in when he saw Donghae. “I thought you might have gotten yourself stuck.”

 

“Stuck?” Donghae asked. He was completely confused, and even when he looked down at Eunhyuk he couldn’t figure out what Siwon was talking about.

 

“Inside of him or something,” Siwon explained as he pointed towards a now bright red Eunhyuk. “I’ve been here for a good fifteen or so minutes. I figured you were stuck inside of him or something.”

 

“Don’t be disrespectful!” Donghae shouted as he put his arm around Eunhyuk. “At least we have the common sense to do it somewhere private. Unlike when you were going to fuck Kyuhyun in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh god...please tell me this counter has been washed since then…” Sungmin said to himself as he looked back at where some of the vegetables were sitting.  _ I really don’t want the food tasting like Kyuhyun butt...or worse... _

 

“Don’t you fucking back talk me,” Siwon angrily commanded as he got up from his chair and walked towards Donghae. 

 

Eunhyuk began to panic that a fight was going to break out between the two of them and went to stand between them. Facing Donghae, Eunhyuk pressed his hands against his chest to get him to back down. He could have sworn he saw sparks fly out of their eyes because they were glaring at each other so intensely. 

 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t bother me,” the blonde reassured. “Just leave it alone,” Eunhyuk begged, managing to get Donghae to take a small step back. 

 

Even though Donghae had stepped away, he was still glaring at Siwon and clenching his teeth. The tension that had quickly exploded in the room was taking quite some time to disappear.

 

Eunhyuk gave a pleading glance to Sungmin to try and get him to help, since he didn’t want anything bad to happen. Sungmin understood his brother’s look, put down what he was doing and pulled what he had been making off of the stove.

 

“Come on everyone! Lunch is ready! Why don’t we all sit down to eat!?” Sungmin called in a cheerful voice. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea, Sungmin!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, giving Donghae one last hard push to dissuade him from attacking Siwon. “Let’s eat, Donghae, you must be very hungry.”

 

“He should be after a good round of sex,” Siwon stated with a small smirt. “Unless...it wasn’t satisfactory so you’re not that hungry? Hm?”

 

“That’s it you fucking good-for-nothing bastard!” Donghae yelled before completely pushing Eunhyuk aside, launched himself towards Siwon, and toppling the other man over. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” he shouted angrily as he pinned Siwon to the ground. “Seriously! What the fucking hell!?” he asked, grabbing onto the front of Siwon’s shirt and pulling at it.

 

“Always so hot tempered aren’t we?” Siwon asked almost too calmly as he grabbed onto Donghae’s hands to try and rip them away. 

 

“Only when you make me,” Donghae hissed out. 

 

“You should have stayed in training with me,” Siwon stated before he flipped them so that he was on top of Donghae now. 

 

“Ouch! You fucking bastard!” Donghae shouted as he rubbed the back of his head which had collided against the floor.

 

Eunhyuk couldn’t help but gasp when he heard the sound Donghae’s head made against the floor. He wanted to go and run to Donghae, but Sungmin held him back for now. They both knew that the two brothers needed to try working things out. Only if things turned more violent, they would interfere.

 

“Trying to attack me like that. You think you’re some hot shit or something?” Siwon asked in a snarky voice as he now grabbed the front of Donghae’s shirt and pulled him off the floor slightly.

 

“Or you’re just showing how jealous you are of the relationship I’m able to have with Eunhyuk,” Donghae pointed out. “It was the first thing you commented on once you saw us. Jealous?”

 

“What did you just say?” Siwon hissed out through clenched teeth, looking like he could kill Donghae right on the spot. 

 

“You’ve had what...quite a couple guys before,” Donghae commented. “What is it now? Around...fifteen...sixteen…maybe a little more than that…?”

 

“Shut up…”

 

“It’s something high up there...something like that right?” Donghae kept pushing.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Siwon warned louder this time. “And like you’re one to fucking talk!”

 

“Jealousy? That’s why you’re bringing Eunhyuk into all of this,” Donghae continued. Leaning in closer to Siwon so that only he could hear, Donghae whispered, “I’ve never cared or tried until now. What about you? Tired of being rejected or something?”

 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Siwon shouted this time, loud enough that both Sungmin and Eunhyuk flinched.

 

There was so much power behind Siwon’s voice. It was so commanding that Eunhyuk and Sungmin almost felt too scared to even breath or move a muscle. Neither of them had ever heard someone sound like that. What was this powerful, commanding aura that was radiating from Siwon? It was terrifying. 

 

“Or what?” Donghae asked, glaring up at Siwon through squinted eyes.

 

“You really want to find out?” Siwon asked as he released one of his hands from Donghae’s shirt.  

 

Siwon raised his fist to go and punch Donghae, but both Eunhyuk and Sungmin had the same idea. They ran and grabbed onto Siwon’s arm to pull him off of Donghae before he could inflict any severe injuries. 

 

“You need to calm down, Siwon!” Sungmin yelled as the two of them struggled to keep Siwon down.

 

“Let me go! I don’t want to hurt either of you. Just that bastard over there!” Siwon shouted back as he tried to free his arms and get back over to Donghae.

 

“Siwon, please!” Eunhyuk screamed. “If Kyuhyun found out you were doing this he wouldn’t like it! He wouldn’t want you fighting with Donghae or getting Sungmin and me involved like this!” he shouted. He was trying to get into some part of Siwon’s conscious to make him see that what he was doing was wrong and could potentially hurt his relationship with Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon had been struggling when the two of them had pulled him off from Donghae. At the mention of Kyuhyun’s name, however, he stopped and lowered his fist. At least some of the tension had seemed to diminish now that Siwon didn’t look like he wanted to go over and kill Donghae.

 

Sungmin had released Siwon since the man had calmed down some, but Eunhyuk kept his grasp on the man to ensure that he wasn’t going to attempt lunging at Donghae again. 

 

Donghae at this point had gotten up from the ground and was leaning up against the couch, clearly ready to fight if he was given no other option. It was obvious though that Siwon would have the upper hand if things escalated to that point.  

 

Siwon scoffed before pulling his arm free from Eunhyuk’s grasp, causing the younger to fall backwards onto his butt with a small umph. 

 

Standing up from the floor, Siwon brushed himself off and straightened his clothes before staring back at Donghae. Both Eunhyuk and Sungmin froze where they were, thinking that Siwon was going to attack Donghae again. But thankfully nothing happened. 

 

“Remember our brotherly fights?” Sungmin said to Eunhyuk, watching Donghae and Siwon give each other almost apologetic looks. 

 

“We’re not brothers,” Siwon stated, running his fingers through his hair to straighten himself out just a little bit. “We’re not blood related. And...I’ve never really been a huge fan of this man,” he admitted. “I’ve only ever been able to  _ just  _ stand him.” Siwon approached Donghae and patted him on the chest. “I don’t know what it is about you... _ brother _ ,” he spat out, as if it was a bad tasting word. “I just wanted to pop by to say that I’ll drop Kyuhyun back off here after his hangover is gone. I’ll be leaving now.”

 

“At least stay for lunch,” Sungmin said as he motioned to the table. “I’ll get another place setting out.”

 

“Thank you, but I should really be going. I’ve caused enough trouble for you guys and I should be going to check up on Kyuhyun.” Siwon bowed and left the apartment room without saying another word. 

 

“Hmmm…” Sungmin sighed,  walking to the table and beginning to dish out the food. 

 

“What’s wrong, Sungmin?” Eunhyuk asked when he saw his brother was really thinking hard. 

 

“He was in such a good mood earlier...maybe...no…”

 

“Maybe what?” Eunhyuk pushed as he got closer to Sungmin. “Tell me.”

 

“I told him that the guy Kyuhyun was out drinking with yesterday, who turned out to be his boss, was trying to kiss him…” Sungmin explained. 

 

“Ha...that’s why he was so pissed,” Donghae said, walking over to the table and taking his seat. “He hates it when others touch what’s his,” Donghae explained as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip. “He probably wants to kill Kyuhyun’s boss now because of that.”

 

“Wh-what happens when people touch what’s his?” Eunhyuk asked in a scared tone.

 

“It depends on how much they touch,” Donghae explained in an entertained voice. “Siwon’s taken his anger out on me before when this has happened to him.” Donghae looked down at the table. “I feel kind of bad for commenting on how many people he’s been with now since I thought this was all stemming from jealousy…”

 

“Has he really been with that many people?” Eunhyuk asked. 

 

“It was a rough guess, but I would say I was pretty close based on the strong reaction I got from him,” Donghae explained. 

 

Sungmin finished serving the food while the two of them talked. Eunhyuk sat there thinking and gulped hard at the thought that had just come into his head.

 

“D-do you think he’s going to shove Kyuhyun aside if he finds someone better?” the blonde asked. “I don’t want Kyuhyun to get hurt,” Eunhyuk explained while he poked at his food.

 

“Ya! Don’t go asking depressing questions like that!” Sungmin lightly shouted to Eunhyuk. “Even I can tell that Siwon loves Kyuhyun a lot, even though I’ve only met the man twice. Let’s just enjoy the food and talk about something more entertaining to lift the mood.”

 

“You’re brother’s right, Eunhyuk. Let’s lighten the mood a bit. No need to think about the down sides in life,” Donghae commented as he took his first bite of food. “Ooooohhhh!! This is good!” he exclaimed as he quickly took another bite. 

 

Sungmin couldn’t help but let a smug look come across his face. He always loved being praised for his cooking, since everyone was usually blown away by it. 

 

“So...I take it you two went off to have some fun while I was cooking?” Sungmin asked as he innocently put a piece of food into his mouth.

 

Eunhyuk had been chewing a piece of food and began choking on it once he heard the question Sungmin had just asked. He quickly swallowed and took a giant sip of water before turning towards his brother. His face was already turning red, and all he wanted to do was reach across the table and slap Sungmin on the head for saying that.

 

“How is that lightening the mood!?” the younger shouted. 

 

“Yes, we did,” Donghae answered before Sungmin could answer Eunhyuk’s questions. 

 

Eunhyuk gave Donghae a shocked look and then refused to look back at Sungmin. Donghae rubbed Eunhyuk’s thigh to try and get him to lighten up, but the younger simply smacked his hand away.

 

“Oh come on, Eunhyuk. Don’t act all shy about it. It’s not like Sungmin thought we’d been going out for this period of time and never done it at least a couple of times,” Donghae stated. “After all, who can refuse such a great looking ass?” he asked. 

 

“He’s right, Eunhyuk. When he said how long you’ve been going out for, I knew that you two must have had sex already,” Sungmin stated. “You little sex addict you!” he commented. “But Donghae, remember...I’m still this little sex addict’s older brother. Don’t go commenting on how great his ass looks!”

 

“Sorry, Sungmin,” Donghae apologized. “Do I have to ask your permission or something in order to make a comment about his ass then?”

 

“Yes, you do,” Sungmin stated, nodding his head.

 

“Alright then. May I make a comment on Eunhyuk’s ass?” Donghae asked, trying hard not to laugh at the current situation.

 

“You may,” Sungmin replied as he also worked on trying to hold back his laughter, since he saw how much more red Eunhyuk had turned by now. 

 

“Eunhyuk, you have such a nice, plump, little ass that anyone would just want to squeeze and love!” Donghae commented. 

 

“You’re both so embarrassing!” Eunhyuk shouted, placing his head down on the table and covering it with his arms. “You just pick on me to lighten the mood! Why did you have to become so close so fast!?”

 

Both Sungmin and Donghae couldn’t help but look at each other, and burst out laughing. This was the most entertaining meal either of them had in a very long time. 


	26. I Didn't Want To Feel Him Anymore

Siwon rode up in the elevator up to his floor and stormed into the living room once the doors opened. His feet slammed down hard against the floor before he kicked his shoes off. Ryeowook had been in the kitchen preparing food when he heard the man enter. He had almost dropped the spoon he was using into the large pot, which would have been a disaster. Silently, Ryeowook cursed Siwon in his head. 

 

Storming over to Ryeowook, Siwon leaned up against the counter where he was working on making soup. Siwon let out a long sigh before kicking the back of his heel against the cabinets, causing there to be a loud sound.

 

“Do you have to be so loud?” Ryeowook scolded. “Kyuhyun still isn’t feeling well and is just sleeping a little longer until I go to bring him his food,” Ryeowook then explained. 

 

“Oh, he woke up?” Siwon asked, now in a bit better of a mood.

 

“Mhmm. About half an hour ago or so,” Ryeowook explained. “I heard him moaning a bit and went to check on him. He said that his head still hurt a little bit, so I gave him a lighter pain medication to take some of the edge off without making him completely pass out again.”

 

“And now you’re making food for him?” Siwon asked, looking into the pot just when he felt like his stomach was going to rumble. 

 

“I’m sure not making it to pour all over the floor when I’m done,” Ryeowook stated back while letting out a small chuckle. 

 

“I’ll bring him his food when it’s ready then. I want to talk to him anyways.” Siwon looked into the pot to see exactly what Ryeowook was cooking. It was some of his best soup...and he really wanted some. “Are there going to be leftovers?” he asked interestedly, tapping one of his fingers against the counter.

 

“I always make enough for leftovers.” Ryeowook smiled as he began scooping some soup into a bowl for Kyuhyun and getting a spoon out. “Once you get back from giving this to him and making sure that he eats alright, then you can have your helping.”

 

“Don’t eat it all yourself. Leave some for me!” Siwon shouted as he began walking towards the bedroom. 

 

When Siwon opened the door to enter the bedroom, he saw Kyuhyun sleeping peacefully all curled up in a ball. Siwon walked over towards the bed and placed the soup on the nightstand, so that he could sit at the edge of the bed and watch Kyuhyun sleep for just a little while. 

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called lightly as he shook his shoulder slightly. “Wake up, Kyuhyun. It’s time to eat something.”

 

“Couple more minutes…” Kyuhyun complained as he curled up even more and hugged his pillow. “Let me sleep just a couple more minutes.”

 

“I’m not going to let you sleep,” Siwon said, tugging the pillow away from Kyuhyun. He hugged it against his chest so that even if Kyuhyun did try to take it back, he wouldn’t be able to. “You need to get something into your system since you threw everything up before.”

 

When Kyuhyun still refused to get up, Siwon began to pull the covers away. This got Kyuhyun to open his eyes, glaring, as he saw Siwon leaning in close to him. 

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asked, holding his head and sat up in bed since he still had a small headache. “Where’s my food? You said there was food.” 

 

“What I don’t even get a hello or good afternoon?” Siwon asked, tossing the pillow he had been holding back onto the bed.

 

“Hello! Good afternoon!” the younger quickly greeted. “Food!?” Kyuhyun asked eagerly, holding out his hands for whatever he was going to get to eat.

 

“Here you go,” Siwon laughed as he turned back and handed the bowl to Kyuhyun. “Eat it slowly now. You threw up almost everything in your stomach, so you don’t want to shock yourself by eating too quickly,” he explained. handing Kyuhyun the spoon. 

 

All Kyuhyun wanted to do was eat everything in the bowl without taking a breath, and gave Siwon a saddened look after he had told him to eat it slowly. Kyuhyun took his first bite of soup and enjoyed it as he felt the warmth making it’s way through his body. It felt nice to have something in his stomach again. 

 

After the second bite, Kyuhyun began to eat faster...and faster...to a point where Siwon worried he’d make himself sick. Not to mention he was getting slashes of soup everywhere.

 

“I said to eat slowly,” Siwon stated, taking the spoon from Kyuhyun’s hand and hit his head with it. 

 

“Ouch! Don’t hit a person on the head who still has a headache…” the younger complained while rubbing the spot Siwon had just hit. “Now I’m going to have soup in my hair thanks to you,” he pouted, looking down at his soup, wondering how he was going to eat it now. 

 

Kyuhyun was about to tilt the bowl back so that he could just drink the soup, when Siwon suddenly placed his hand on the bowl and pushed it away from his mouth. 

 

Seeing the look on Siwon’s face made Kyuhyun lower the bowl from his mouth, place it back onto his lap, and look at him. The man looked bothered by something and Kyuhyun knew he must want to talk about it. 

 

“Did you do it?” Siwon asked when he was finally able to look up at Kyuhyun. 

 

“Did I do what…?” the younger asked.

 

“Did you kiss him?” Siwon clarified.

 

“Kiss him?” Kyuhyun tried to think for a moment. Who could he have been trying to kiss. “I never tried to kiss anyone…” the younger said in confusion, still not about to think clearly. 

 

“Sungmin said that when he came to find you at the bar, you were in Yoochun’s lap and it looked like you were going to kiss,” Siwon explained.

 

Sitting with the bowl of soup in his hands, Kyuhyun stared at the contents while trying to remember everything that had happened. He had been really drunk, he remembered that, and then something had happened with Yoochun. He remembered turning his head away and getting kissed on the cheek, but then he had somehow ended up in his boss’s lap. Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open as he suddenly remembered the situation.

 

“So? Would you care the explain the situation to me?” Siwon asked, really hoping that nothing had happened.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kyuhyun began. “I never kissed him. I was trying to get away from him while he was doing all of that,” he explained. 

 

“Are you sure you remember clearly? You were really drunk when Sungmin, Hankyung, and Kris brought you up the other day,” Siwon reminded him. “You’re saying that you’re positive nothing happened between the two of you, and your memory is just foggy right now because of your head?”

 

“I’m positive I  _ never  _ kissed him, Siwon” Kyuhyun stated. “Because...I…I...” He trailed off and began running his thumbs over the edge of the bowl as he smiled slightly.

 

“Because what?” Siwon asked, not wanting to press the younger too much since he said he still had a bit of a headache, but at the same time desperately wanting to know. 

 

“When Yoochun was holding me in his lap...it didn’t feel right.” Grasping the bowl tighter, Kyuhyun thought back to how it felt to be held by Yoochun. “It was forceful, and I didn’t like it. Not compared to how I feel when you force me to do something. I don’t know if that even makes sense though...” the younger chuckled awkwardly. 

 

“Then just try explaining it as best as you can to me,” Siwon said, leaning in a bit closer to the younger.

 

There was a small silence in the room as Kyuhyun tried to think about how to explain things to Siwon. He never thought he’d be telling him about this, not to mention he was still doing it with a small part of his hangover. 

 

“It was the way he held my wrist and hip...the way he had our bodies pressed together...it just...it felt disgusting…” Kyuhyun looked up from his bowl of soup to find Siwon smiling down at him. “What?”

 

“Why didn’t you like it? Being held by him?” Siwon asked. “I mean, I’m thrilled that you didn’t like it! Don’t misunderstand me here! I’m more than  _ thrilled  _ that you didn’t like being touched by someone else! But...why didn’t you like it?”

 

“I already told you...it felt disgusting,” Kyuhyun stated again.

 

“But why did it feel that way? Because he’s your boss? Or the fact that you don’t know him too well?” Siwon asked, wanting the younger to clarify a bit more.

 

“No...it’s...it’s because it wasn’t you touching me…” Kyuhyun admitted. “I wanted you to come and save me. I was too drunk and weak to pull away from Yoochun, and I was scared about what would happen if I couldn’t get away,” he explained in a smaller voice. “When Sungmin came...I thought it was really you. I have to admit...I was kind of sad when I saw it was only him. Either way, I was glad that Sungmin was there to save me.”

 

“Is that why you had Sungmin call me instead of telling him to take you home?” Siwon asked next. “Because you were hoping that I would be the one to come save you from Yoochun?”

 

“Yeah...I wanted to see you after that happened,” Kyuhyun explained with a nervous smile. “I might have been piss-ass drunk and all...but I knew I wanted to see you.”

 

“Is that why you wanted me to fuck you that night too?” Siwon raised an eyebrow as he grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s arms and pulled him in closer.

 

The sudden tug had caused Kyuhyun to let go of the bowl of soup and watched as it crashed to the floor. Even though the floor was carpeted, this didn’t stop the glass bowl from breaking and the soup from spilling. Of course this also meant that the soup instantly got absorbed into the carpet, which wasn’t going to be a fun task to clean up later.

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Leave it. Ryeowook can clean it up later,” Siwon told him as he kept his grasp on the younger’s arm. “Now tell me, why were you so set on having sex that night? You kept telling me to take you and I had to kiss you before you could blatantly tell me that you wanted to fuck. You must have been pretty damn desperate too, since this was happening in front of Hankyung, Kris, and Sungmin.”

 

“I didn’t want to feel him anymore. The whole ride here from the bar I could feel his hands on me, but I didn’t want that,” the younger explained as he felt a chill run up his spine. “I...I wanted to feel you. If...if something…had a-actually happened between Y-Yoochun and m-me...if...if he would have k-kissed me...I-I would have felt so g-guilty.” 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know why, but he had begun to cry. Was it because he still wasn’t feeling good? Or because he was genuinely scared that Siwon would throw him away if he had ended up kissing Yoochun? Could it have been the fear that he had gotten too close to Yoochun in general and now Siwon wouldn’t want him? There were so many possibilities.

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s arm and crawled onto the bed to hold him. He wanted to be closer to the younger since he now seemed saddened by something.

 

“Shhh...it’s alright, Kyuhyun. Don’t overwork yourself,” Siwon said as he tried soothing the younger.

 

“It makes my head hurt...crying…” the younger stated as he held his head on continued crying, not able to stop himself.

 

“Try calming down. Take deep breaths. Relax,” Siwon coaxed as he lightly stroked Kyuhyun’s hair and pulled him in closer. 

 

It took a couple of minutes, but Kyuhyun finally calmed down and stopped crying. Kyuhyun began wiping the tears off of one of his cheeks and Siwon used his thumb to wipe the rest away. 

 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized as he sat up from Siwon. “I don’t know why I started crying all of the sudden.”

 

“That’s fine. I normally wouldn’t hop into bed just to comfort someone who’s crying so...we can both be stumped for a bit,” Siwon stated in a half confused voice.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called after they spent a couple of minutes just laying together. “Can we have sex now since that’s what I wanted when I was brought here last night?”

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun before rubbing the younger’s head and resting back again. 

 

“I want to make sure you feel better again before we do anything because I don’t want to make you feel sick or anything,” Siwon explained. 

 

“I’m fine for the most part right now though,” Kyuhyun explained, kneeling on the bed and leaning in closer to Siwon to kiss him on the cheek quickly. “Please? I’ll let you know if we have to stop,” he said before moving to straddle Siwon’s hips.

 

Sighing, Siwon shook his head and then helped Kyuhyun get off of him. While he was trying to move the younger, Kyuhyun latched his arms around his neck to stay in place. It only took a stern look from Siwon, however, for Kyuhyun to gulp and get off of him without putting up any more of a struggle. 

 

“Someone’s no fun today…” the younger stated, rolling his eyes slightly. “It’s just a little bit of sex.”

 

“A no is still a no,” Siwon pointed out. “Hmmm...but, how about instead of having sex right now I take you somewhere this weekend?” he then proposed, already knowing exactly where he wanted to take the younger. “Then we can have sex as much as you want. With the exception that I still get to play around with you the way I want first, of course.”

 

“But...it’s only Wednesday! I still have to work...WORK! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!” Kyuhyun bolted up, soon regretting it because of his head, and looked for his phone. “I need to call in...I can’t believe I forgot. Damnit! Where’s my phone!? I’m so going to get fired for not showing up or calling in or anything!”

 

“Relax, Kyuhyun,” Siwon laughed out, trying to get the younger to calm down. “Yoochun isn’t even at the office today. I checked the camera’s in the building and he never came in for work,” he explained as he pulled Kyuhyun back in towards him.

 

The room then got quiet as Kyuhyun settled back down and took a couple of deep breaths. He pulled the covers back up to keep himself warm, even though Siwon’s body heat was doing a great job on its own. There was nothing to worry about if Yoochun wouldn’t know that he never came in either.  

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon said in the midst of the silence, “...why don’t you quit working?”

 

“What!? Why would I do that!? I worked hard to get the job I have now!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “All the work I put in during college and all the interviews I went on...how could you even suggest that I just quit!?” the younger asked, completely baffled at how Siwon would even propose something so ridiculous.

 

“Do you really think you can act normal around Yoochun again after what happened?” Siwon asked in all seriousness. 

 

“The awkwardness will pass in time,” Kyuhyun stated. “I just have to give it time...that’s all...”

 

“What if he tries something again? He’s already tried to make a move on you like this once. So what’s stopping him from trying again?” Siwon pointed out. “Would you be fine with me getting rid of him then in order to keep you safe?” the man asked as he stared at the younger.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun replied, sitting up more in the bed and hugging his knees to his chest. “I don’t want someone getting fired because of me.”

 

“Then just quit. It’ll make things easier on you,” Siwon sighed out. “Then you don’t need to worry about me firing him anyways.”

 

“But...I need to be earning money!” the younger exclaimed, looking back over at Siwon. “And don’t you dare fire him. He needs the job too...even if he is bothering me and if things are awkward. Plus, if things are awkward between us isn’t that a good thing? Because then he won’t want to be around me!”

 

“Seriously?” Siwon asked in an unamused tone. “You know how much money I have Kyuhyun. That wouldn’t be something you need to worry about,” he stated. “And just because things are awkward between you and Yoochun doesn’t mean he won’t try approaching you or try to pull someone else on you,” Siwon explained. “So in the long run, it would be less trouble if you just quit working now.”

 

“I’m still going to work,” the younger stated in a firm tone. “I’m not going to stop just because you tell me to and despite the reasons you’re giving me.” Kyuhyun crossed his arms and gave Siwon the most serious look he could. “I’m going to go wash up,” Kyuhyun said, getting up from the bed. 

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun shakily made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, also locking it for some privacy. Siwon got up off the bed when he heard the water running for the bath and went back to the kitchen. 

 

Ryeowook was still standing around, working on cleaning up the mess he had made while he had been preparing the soup. He only turned around when he heard Siwon coming back.

 

“Did Kyuhyun eat alright?” Ryeowook asked as he placed some bowls back into the cabinet and closed it. “Where’s his bowl? Did you not bring it back with you?”

 

“It was dropped on accident,” Siwon admitted with a look of displeasure on his face. “Can you go clean it up please? He can have the leftover soup since he didn’t get to eat a lot.”

 

Sighing and dropping his head down, Ryeowook grabbed a large towel from one of the drawers and headed towards the bedroom without saying anything else to Siwon. He got to go and do his least favorite thing now...cleaning up the carpet in the bedroom. Just the thought of there being a stain on that carpet was enough to begin giving him a headache. 

 

When Ryeowook entered the room, he saw the soup laying on the floor with a broken bowl around it. Shaking his head, he kneeled down and carefully moved the broken bowl, so that he could begin drying off the carpet. He knew that he would have to clean it better later, but for now this would have to do. 

 

“It looks like it’s already completely soaked into the carpet,” Ryeowook groaned to himself softly before bending down and beginning to clean up as much as he could. 

 

After the soup was for the most part absorbed into the towel, Ryeowook gathered the broken glass into the same towel. He knotted the towel closed so that he could dispose of the glass later and also so that no one would accidentally cut themselves on it. The last thing he wanted on top of the soup stain was a fresh blood stain somewhere. 

 

As Ryeowook looked around the room, he noticed that Kyuhyun’s clothes from the party Siwon had taken him to were crumpled up on the floor. He knew the laundry would have to get done soon, but he was shocked that they hadn’t been tossed into the hamper yet. It had been a couple of days since the party, after all. 

 

Walking over to the pile of dirty clothes, Ryeowook began taking and placing them into a hamper that was just inside of the closet. 

 

“Couldn’t even make it into the hamper…” Ryeowook sighed, just like a mother would with a messy son.

 

When he reached for Kyuhyun’s pants, he felt a small weight in one of the pockets. Not knowing what it was, Ryeowook reached inside and pulled out a key, which he guessed was to the younger’s apartment. Ryeowook checked the other pocket to make sure that there was nothing else in them. He had learned his lesson with Siwon that he needed to check every pocket, since one time he had left a folded paper that was for an important document and it had been ruined. 

 

Reaching into one of Kyuhyun’s back pockets, Ryeowook pulled out a crumpled, folded sheet of paper. Not wanting to open it without Kyuhyun’s permission, Ryeowook just flipped it over to see if there were any signs of who it was from or the purpose of it. However, there was nothing. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Kyuhyun asked as he stood with a robe wrapped around him. “Oh you found my apartment key!” he sighed in relief. “I have to remember that I don’t need to carry it everywhere I go anymore since I’m always here! Ha ha!”

 

“Yeah, it was still in your pockets from the party you went to with Siwon,” Ryeowook explained. “There was also this.”

 

Kyuhyun was confused why Ryeowook was handing him a folded piece of paper, but took it from him. He opened it up and quickly scanned it to see if he could tell what it was. His eyes immediately went down to the bottom of the page where he saw a name…

 

Kim Heechul. 

 

Kyuhyun brought his eyes back up to the top of the paper and began reading what the man had written to him.

 

Dear Submissive,

 

I figured I was going to see you tonight at the party Leeteuk and Kangin were throwing, so I wrote this out just for you. Yes, I know, I’m clever. That’s just the kind of man I am. Praise me! Anyways, back to the point of why I’ve spent my precious time writing this for you when I have better things to do than to be concerned over someone like you. 

I’ve heard a lot about you from Siwon and I think it would be interesting to get to know more about you. I’m going to guess…since I’m writing this in advance…that our little meeting together didn’t really go over too well. So, why don’t you give me a call and we can meet up some time and talk? Don’t be shy, I’m not  that terrible of a person. Though I bet you might think differently of me after our encounter, based on how it went (which I still assume was probably bad). 

Contact me, but don’t let Siwon know or else he might get mad and try to stop our little encounter. We wouldn't want that happening now do we? So just be a good Little Pet, alright? Don’t take too long getting back to me, Little Pet. I hope that we can talk and really get to know each other well. It would probably benefit both of us if we could become close. But who knows…maybe it wouldn’t. Let’s meet up in order to find out. I’m more than curious.

 

Until Next Time,

Kim Heechul

 

Kyuhyun read over what Heechul had written to him once more before going into the closet and quickly throwing on some clothes. His head still hurt a little bit from all of the drinking he had done, but he felt that he needed to show this letter to Siwon. Even though Heechul had said in the letter not to let Siwon know, he felt that it was the right thing to do. 

 

When Kyuhyun emerged from the closet, Ryeowook was already gone from the room so he rushed out to join him and Siwon.

 

Walking quickly from the bedroom, Kyuhyun could hear Siwon talking with Ryeowook in the kitchen. When he spotted the two of them, he also spotted a bowl of soup sitting on the table.

 

“Siwon, I need to show you something,” Kyuhyun rushed out when he saw the man getting up and walking over to him. 

 

“I’m sorry for saying you should quit your job, Kyuhyun. I had no right to tell you to do something like that,” Siwon apologized before Kyuhyun could say anything else.

 

“It’s alright, really. But I need to show you-”

 

“Come have some more soup,” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off. “You didn’t get to eat a lot in the room and you must still be hungry.”

 

“No, I’m fine really. But I  _ really  _ need to-”

 

“Kyuhyun, you really should eat more,” Ryeowook said this time, once again cutting him off.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun took his seat in front of the bowl of soup and took a couple of mouthfuls before turning back to Siwon to try again.

 

“I need to tell you something,” Kyuhyun finally managed to get out, and this time it appeared that Siwon had heard him. “Ryeowook found his in my pants pocket from when we went to your parent’s party,” Kyuhyun explained, handing over the letter from Heechul.

 

Taking the letter from Kyuhyun, Siwon continued looking at the younger while unfolding it. Had his parent’s given something to give to him or something along those lines? Either way, he was curious since Kyuhyun had seemed determined to get it to him.

 

Siwon quickly read over the letter before slamming his hand down on the table with the letter crumpled in his hand. Pushing his chair back, Siwon got up from the table and stormed off. There was the sound of a door slamming shut and then utter silence. 

 

“D-did I do something wrong right now?” Kyuhyun asked Ryeowook as they both took a deep breath. 

 

Kyuhyun had a distressed look on his face, while Ryeowook was puffing out his cheeks and blowing air from his mouth. 

 

“I don’t think you did anything wrong,” Ryeowook stated, scratching his head. “But Siwon’s never quite reacted that way before either. What was that all about anyways?” Ryeowook asked since he hadn’t read the letter.

 

“I bumped into someone Siwon knows at the party we went to. We had a confrontation, which...didn’t go over too well to say the least,” Kyuhyun sighed out, clearly remembering what had happened. “I guess at some point he slipped a letter into my pocket asking for me to call him so that we could meet up again,” the younger explained while moving his spoon around in the soup. 

 

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark here and say that the person you ran into was Kim Heechul?” Ryeowook said, taking a seat across from Kyuhyun he folded his arms on the table. 

 

“How did you know? Have you met him before?” Kyuhyun was genuinely interested if Ryeowook had ever met this vile man. 

 

“I’ve only met Heechul a couple of times when Siwon had him over during different points for various reasons. These encounters were always brief while bringing them food or something like that,” Ryeowook explained. “He seemed like a pleasant person when I met him though. Always said thank you and asked how I was doing. Very polite actually the more I think about it. I never heard him raise his voice or anything while he was over.”

 

“Don’t let that bastard deceive you,” Kyuhyun whispered just so Siwon wouldn’t be able to hear him even though he had gone into a different room and closed the door. “Heechul’s a cruel man when you’re alone with him.”

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun! Stop saying bad things about people you’ve only talked to once. Maybe he was just having a bad day or something. Now finish your soup before it gets any colder,” the older told him. 

 

“Now he’s in a bad mood…” Kyuhyun grumbled. “Maybe he wants to have stress relieving sex, even though he said no already…”

 

“You mean you still haven’t had sex yet since you’ve gotten home?” Ryeowook asked.

 

He looked back over at the younger and saw the shocked look on his face as he turned red. 

 

“Oh...sorry! I didn’t mean to listen to you. It was obvious that you were talking to yourself, ha, ha! Just a habit I guess,” Ryeowook explained, rubbing the back of his head while laughing slightly.

 

“But...how did you know about the...well...the sex?” Kyuhyun asked, since Siwon had never mentioned that he had been around when he had arrived home drunk.

 

“Yeah...about that…” Ryeowook said with a guilty smile on his face. “Uhh, Kris kind of filled me in on everything,” he explained.

 

“Kris? Why would he explain it to you?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“Ohhhhh! Ha, ha! You know! Just...yeah stuff happened that night,” Ryeowook explained quickly, completely averting his eyes from Kyuhyun. 

 

“That night? But...didn’t I get back late? Which means it would have been even later before Kris would have left…” Kyuhyun pointed out as he thought things through. “It would have been too late at that point to go over to your place and do anything...he could have just told you the next day or something…”

 

“Ha, ha! You’re just thinking too much!” Ryeowook explained, turning red in the process. “Two adult men can just...you know...get together whenever they want and talk about...whatever…” he said in a more nervous voice. 

 

Kyuhyun then watched as Ryeowook pushed his chair back quickly and walked away from the table. Ryeowook went into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies out from under the sink. Kyuhyun watched Ryeowook as he scooped more soup up and put it into his mouth with a slight pout on his face, since he hadn’t really gotten an answer.

 

“I need to go and try to get the stain from the soup out from the carpet,” Ryeowook explained as soon as he had gathered everything he would need.

 

“Sorry about that…”

 

“It’s no problem. It’s going to be easier to get out than red wine. Now red wine...that is a  _ bitch  _ to get out of carpet! Especially the extra soft stuff Siwon  _ insists  _ on having in the bedroom,” Ryeowook said as he remembered the last time he had to clean it out of the carpet in the bedroom.

 

“You’ve had to do that before?” Kyuhyun asked. After letting out a small gasp as well, he decided to let their previous conversation die. 

 

Ryeowook nodded his head and let out a heavy sigh while his shoulders slumped a bit.

 

“Siwon can be very clumsy sometimes, even if he doesn’t seem like it,” Ryeowook explained while making the hushing motion to Kyuhyun, as a sign to keep it a secret. “Now, finish your soup,” he said, pointing to the younger. 

 

“I will,” Kyuhyun said as he raised a spoonful to his mouth and swallowed the soup he had scooped onto it. 

 

Once Ryeowook was gone and he was all alone, he finished his soup and then found his bag which was sitting on the couch. Digging around inside of his bag, Kyuhyun fished his phone out. When he looked at it, however, he saw that the battery was almost completely dead. But that’s what he got for not charging it for a couple of days. 

 

Sadly, his phone died very shortly after he began playing around on it and he was left with nothing else left to do. 

 

He went to lay down on the couch and soon found himself falling asleep. Even though he tried to stay awake, he found that he couldn’t. He assumed it was because he still kind of had a headache and the fact that his stomach now actually had a substantial amount of food in it.

 

“Hmmm...I guess it doesn’t really matter if I sleep now,” Kyuhyun reasoned with himself as he began closing his eyes for longer periods of time. “Siwon is busy...Ryeowook is cleaning...I have nothing to do. Nap time…” he mumbled before getting more comfortable and closing his eyes. 

 

It wasn’t until Siwon was brushing his hair out of his face that Kyuhyun jolted awake. His eyes flew open, fearing for who might be waking him up. He calmed down right away, however, when he realized it was only Siwon.

 

“What time is it?” the younger asked once he was sitting up. He had tried to check his phone, but then remembered that it was dead. 

 

“It’s around 4:30pm. Both Ryeowook and I thought it was better to let you sleep so we didn’t wake you,” Siwon explained while he sat down next to Kyuhyun. “Ryeowook has two days worth of work clothes ready for you and had placed them in Hankyung’s car as well,” Siwon explained.

 

“Wait...what do you mean two days worth of work clothes ready for me...and in Hankyung’s car?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Why would you say that so suddenly? D-did I do something to upset or or something? Are you angry with me?” he asked in a worried tone. 

 

“No, I’m not mad at you or anything of the sort,” Siwon explained. “You just need to go spend some time with Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Sungmin now. I told them I would send you home once you were feeling better.”

 

“But...can’t I come back later tonight or something right? I don’t need to spend the entire night over there or anything...just as long as I see them. Then I can just grab some clothes when I come back...so...why do I need two days worth of clothes?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat up more.

 

“I’m going to be speaking with Heechul some time during these next two days and I don’t want you to be around for it,” Siwon explained. “It would be better for you to be with other people too without me interrupting your time. It’s been quite a while since you’ve seen Eunhyuk and Donghae, and you only saw Sungmin when you were drunk which doesn’t really count.”

 

Kyuhyun cast his eyes down to the floor and tried to think of something to say back to Siwon. Two days without seeing him? Even though it wasn’t too long of a time period, he knew it was going to feel like an eternity. 

 

“I-I’ll...just go make sure I have everything then,” Kyuhyun said sadly, not able to think of anything else, as he got up from the couch. 

 

Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s wrist to stop him from walking away and explained, “I’m doing this for you, Kyuhyun. I’ll still see you this weekend. You can head over here Friday after you get off work if that works out for you.”

 

“Okay…” Kyuhyun responded in an upset voice since he really didn’t approve of this plan that was made without any of his input. 

 

“Please don’t be upset, Kyuhyun. It’s not like I’m sending you far away for any extended period of time or something like that. And I promise to make it up to you,” Siwon guaranteed. 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and headed back to the bedroom to make sure there wasn’t anything of his that he had left behind. After doing a quick scan of the room and seeing that there was nothing of his in there, he decided to leave. 

 

Coming back to the living room, Kyuhyun spotted Siwon waiting for him with his bag in his hand. When Kyuhyun got even closer, Siwon held the bag out to him. It was almost like Siwon was looking forward to Kyuhyun leaving. Stopping a couple of steps away from Siwon, Kyuhyun reached out and took his bag while looking away from the man.

 

“Don’t look so sad. It’s not like I’m rushing to get rid of you or anything,” Siwon laughed, pulling Kyuhyun’s chin up. 

 

“It kind of seems that way, honestly…” the younger stated in a disappointed tone.

 

“It’s not even that long that we’re going to be apart. Just remember that. Two days. That’s all I’m asking for. Two. Short. Days,” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun in a little closer. “After everything is taken care of ,you can come back here and it’ll be like you never left in the first place.”

 

“I know...I know…” Kyuhyun answered back, pulling himself away from Siwon so that he could shove his phone into his bag. “I guess...I guess I’ll be leaving now.”

 

“Want me to come down with you?” Siwon offered. 

 

“Nah...it’s alright,” the younger said, slightly shaking his head. “You must have a lot you need to take care of and I don’t want to be an inconvenience. So...I’ll just let myself out,” Kyuhyun replied in a saddened tone.

 

The elevator came quickly and Kyuhyun stepped in before flashing a fake smile back at Siwon. He didn’t want to let Siwon know how he felt. Kyuhyun didn’t want Siwon meeting up with Heechul and seeing him. He didn’t want to spend two nights apart from him. He didn’t want a lot of things. But most importantly, he didn’t want Siwon to deal with this alone since he already had Kibum to worry about. 

 

_ I should have just taken care of Heechul on my own,  _ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he rode down in the elevator.  _ I should have just met up with him and not have let Siwon know about it... _

 

As he was thinking, the elevator arrived onto the first floor and the door slid open. Kyuhyun could see Hankyung waiting for him outside with his door already pulled open. Not wanting to worry the man who had helped him so much already, Kyuhyun put on his best fake smile and went out to greet the man. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Hankyung greeted cheerfully. 

 

“Hey, Hankyung,” Kyuhyun replied as best as he could. 

 

Even though Hankyung knew something was wrong, he didn’t say anything in order to keep the mood as light as possible. 

 

“Have a good night,” Hankyung said as they arrived to Kyuhyun’s apartment.

 

“Thanks, you too, Hankyung!” the younger replied as he shifted the clothes in his arm, trying to fish out his keys.  

 

While he was walking up towards the apartment, he spotted his car sitting in it’s usual spot. Then it occurred to him that Sungmin must have taken it back when he had dropped him off at Siwon’s place. 

 

Not really caring at the moment, Kyuhyun entered the apartment and headed straight for his room. 

 

“I’m back…” Kyuhyun called lazily as he opened the door to find Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Sungmin sitting together on the couch talking.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Eunhyuk shouted, prying himself from Donghae’s arms to run to his friend to give him a hug. “How’s life!?”

 

“Eeehhh…” the younger groaned out, placing his clothes on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. 

 

“Something wrong there?” Sungmin asked. 

 

“Hmm!? Oh...no, everything’s good. I’m just a bit tired.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he was still tired. 

 

“Well come relax with us for a while!” Sungmin exclaimed.

 

“I guess I can for a while. Just let me go put these clothes away and plug in my phone. I’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” the younger explained. 

 

Kyuhyun walked away towards his room and could hear the three of them beginning to talk again. At least they all seemed to be in a good mood. But how could he manage to be happy when he had just been banned from seeing Siwon for two days?

 

After hanging up his work clothes and plugging in his phone, Kyuhyun quickly hopped onto his computer to send an e-mail to Siwon. 

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Insert Sad Face Here

Date: 10 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m sorry I brought up the letter I received from Heechul. Now you just have more to worry about...I didn’t intend to do that to you. I’m sorry, Siwon...

 

Kyuhyun

 

Closing his laptop, Kyuhyun headed back out to the living room. He decided that he may as well enjoy the time he was going to spend with Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Sungmin. 

 

Sungmin had pulled up a kitchen chair and was now sitting on that while he talked to Eunhyuk and Donghae, who seemed to be extremely happy. The blonde was snuggled close to Donghae, while the man had one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Kyuhyun asked Eunhyuk when he saw a large smile plastered across his face.

 

“He’s been like that all afternoon since he’s woken up,” Sungmin said as he rolled his eyes. “I think he’s broken or something.”

 

“You know I’m only like this because you’re the best brother in the entire world, Sungmin!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. “He was mad at first, but now he’s fine with it,” he told Kyuhyun. 

 

“He’s fine with what?” Kyuhyun asked, wishing they would just fill him in already instead of playing twenty questions.

 

“Donghae and me! He’s fine with us dating and everything!” Eunhyuk exclaimed excitedly. 

 

“Wow,” the younger sighed out in shock. “And to think...you seemed pretty against it when I let it slip to you, Sungmin” Kyuhyun stated as he sat down on the vacant cussion on the couch. 

 

Eunhyuk leaned over and slapped Kyuhyun on the arm, which Donghae quickly pulled him away from doing again. He saw Eunhyuk was agitated and if he didn’t stop him now he would only continue doing it again.

 

“You shouldn’t have told him that,” the blonde pouted as he let Donghae go back to holding him. “He almost kill both of us when we got back! He acted all brotherly and then in an instant...BOOM!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, snapping his fingers in Kyuhyun's face. "He could have killed both of us just like that if he wanted to."

 

“Oh come on, he didn’t almost kill you,” Kyuhyun huffed out, rolling his eyes at his best friend. 

 

“It’s true! Everyone’s been out to kill Donghae both yesterday and today!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, slightly lurching towards Kyuhyun. “First...” he said, holding up a finger in Kyuhyun's face, “...it was my own brother! Then Siwon even took a turn at him too!” he said, holding up a second finger and waving them even more in Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“Wait...what do you mean? Siwon almost tried to kill you?” Kyuhyun asked Donghae. 

 

“He just got in one of those moods and took it out on me. It was nothing I’m not use to and it was nothing serious either,” Donghae assured as he waved his hand in dismissal. 

 

“It is something serious!” Eunhyuk shouted as he forced Donghae to turn around a bit so that he could lift the back of his shirt. He wanted to show Kyuhyun the bruise Siwon had given him from slamming him into the floor. 

 

The bruise was dark blue and looked like it really hurt. It covered his entire back and there were even a couple of scratches as well, most likely from sliding a bit when he had been slammed down. Not to mentioned it looked a bit swollen, but what else would you expect after being slammed into a wooden floor?

 

“Wh-when did Siwon do that!?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes large and shock-filled.

 

“Today…” Donghae explained, removing Eunhyuk’s hand from his shirt and shrugging it back on. “Around lunch time. But really, I’m use to this so it’s nothing to worry about,” he stated again. 

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when Sungmin tossed each of them a gaming controller. He clearly remembered that Kyuhyun loves playing video games if anything is ever bothering him, or anytime really. 

 

“Let’s play something fun! I haven’t played video games in forever!” Sungmin claimed as he looked over towards the large stack of games. “Which do we want to play?”

 

“Oooohhh! I know! I know! I’m kind of good at one of them!” Eunhyuk said while he ran over to the games and shuffled through them before picking one out to show everyone. 

 

“Isn’t that the one I beat you in the other time we played?” Kyuhyun asked, pressing the buttons on the controler aimlessly as if he was warming his fingers up for victory. “You lost pretty bad…” he reminded the blonde.

 

“Ya! I was doing alright! I didn’t die as quickly as I thought I would,” Eunhyuk said smugly as if still dying in a game was a good thing. “So...can we play this one!?” he asked again. 

 

When everyone agreed, Eunhyuk popped it into the gaming council and then sat back down on the couch. The only time they stopped playing was when Eunhyuk had lost four times in a row and began saying how they should eat something. They all decided on getting take-out, and settled on a good mexican place that they had a menu from when they had been in university. The four of them continued playing until the food arrived, ate quickly, and then resumed playing until it was 11:30pm. 

 

At this point in the night, Kyuhyun quickly went to take a shower as Eunhyuk and Donghae headed to bed. Sungmin volunteered to clean everything up.

 

“Want to take my room?” Kyuhyun asked as he came out from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

 

“You need to be well rested for work tomorrow, don’t you?” Sungmin pointed out. “This couch may be good for sitting on, but I couldn’t let you spent the night on it when you have something important to do tomorrow.”

 

“And I can’t let a guest sleep on a couch like that either,” the younger pointed out. “Seriously, take my bed,” Kyuhyun told him. “All I need to do is grab my phone and then I can be out of the room and you can get some sleep.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Sungmin asked as he got up from the couch. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure. At this point I’m so tired that I’d sleep on the floor if I had to,” Kyuhyun explained just as a yawn escaped his mouth. 

 

Sungmin finally agreed to do what Kyuhyun wanted and came to the conclusion that he would be sleeping in his bed again. The two of them then discussed what time Kyuhyun would need to wake up the next morning. They also came to the agreement that since Kyuhyun was being so generous as to let Sungmin sleep in his bed, that Sungmin would wake up earlier to make him breakfast. 

 

Kyuhyun had no idea what time he ended up falling asleep that night. All he remembers was setting an alarm on his phone and placing it down so that he could stare up at the ceiling. He missed being next to Siwon, even though he knew it was only going to be one more night away from him after this long one passes. It was hard to sleep without Siwon right next to him or doing activities with him to tire him out. He had become use to it. 

 

“This sucks…” Kyuhyun pouted as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

  
  
  



	27. Ohhh! Whips! That Could Be Fun Right!?

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to his alarm and the smell of a delicious breakfast. He had stumbled off the couch, said good morning to Sungmin, and then went to get ready for the day he had ahead of him. Kyuhyun knew that he was still dead tired, because he had put his arm into the wrong sleeve and even put his pants on backwards the first time.

 

“Uuuhhh...it’s going to be one of those days…” the younger mumbled to himself once he was fully dressed. 

 

By the time Kyuhyun had washed his face, and was dressed correctly, Sungmin had his breakfast placed on the table along with a big cup of coffee. Kyuhyun could have sworn that the coffee had to be the most delicious smelling thing on the table.

 

“Oooohhh yeeesss...coffee, coffee, coffee…” Kyuhyun muttered as he picked up his cup and inhaled the glorious aroma more.

 

“You looked like you had a rough night, so I made you something to keep you awake,” Sungmin told the younger as he placed his own plate of food down across from the other. 

 

“Yeah, it was a pretty rough night,” Kyuhyun admitted, rubbing the back of his neck where it hurt.

 

“I knew I should have taken the couch last night instead of you. You’re the one that has to go to work today while I stay here and keep an eye on that no-good brother of mine. Now you’ll be tired all day,” Sungmin huffed out in a dissatisfied manner. “Should I just get a room at a hotel or something?” he offered. 

 

“It’s not your fault for me being tired. I was just thinking a lot last night so I got to bed late. Plus it’s my fault for sleeping in a way that I knew would make me sore,” Kyuhyun assured him. “And don’t you dare think about getting a room at a hotel. You should stay here.”

 

Sungmin smiled at Kyuhyun and nodded his head. He really wouldn’t mind staying at a hotel, but decided to let Kyuhyun have his way to make things simpler. The younger most likely just didn’t want him wasting his money if he had a free place to stay.

 

“I’ll cook all the meals then,” Sungmin then stated firmly. “That’s the least I can do for you guys for letting me stay here,” Sungmin stated. “I won’t take no for an answer either. It’ll be like my rent.”

 

“Ha, ha! Alright. That sounds good to me. You’re cooking is amazing anyways, much better than what Eunhyuk or I could ever do,” Kyuhyun admitted with no shame. “Hhhmmm...don’t know how good Donghae’s cooking is though…” the younger suddenly realized. 

 

“Eunhyuk said that Donghae is a decent cook. Not as good as me though,” he gloated, putting a piece of food into his mouth with a large smile running across his face. “You should get eating so that you can get to work on time,” Sungmin pointed out when he saw Kyuhyun had begun staring out into space.

 

“You nag me just like Ryeowook does sometimes…” Kyuhyun mumbled just so Sungmin would be able to hear him.

 

“Ryeo-who?” Sungmin asked before putting even more food into his mouth. 

 

“Ah, Ryeowook. He’s someone who works for Siwon. He cleans and does the cooking when Siwon asks him to...which is most of the time actually,” Kyuhyun happily explained and began to eat again. 

 

“Does he treat you alright, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asked as he stopped eating and looked seriously at Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh, yeah! Ryeowook is really nice and makes sure I’m taken care of and everything,” the younger explained through a mouthful of food.

 

“No, not Ryeowook. I was talking about Siwon,” Sungmin clarified. “Does Siwon treat you alright?”

 

“Of course he does. He cares for me very much.” Kyuhyun had to choose his words carefully so that he wouldn’t raise any suspicion about the man. “I guess I’m his first, truly serious, relationship, so we’re taking it slow and just seeing what happens.”

 

Sungmin gave Kyuhyun a nervous look. It was the exact same look that  ZhouMi had given him in the beginning. Though it annoyed Kyuhyun to be getting that look once again, he continued eating. He didn’t want to start acting strange around Sungmin and have him ask even more questions. 

 

After all of their food was finished, Kyuhyun left for work. Since he wasn’t staying with Siwon for these next couple of days, that meant that he was actually going to be able to drive himself to work for a change. He liked being able to take himself, though he did kind of miss getting to sit back and relax.

 

When Kyuhyun finally arrived to SM Entertainment, he rushed up to the floor he worked on and headed to his cubicle. He got there just in time to see someone place a stack of papers onto his desk. Now that was a sight he hadn’t missed seeing. But work was work, and it was back to the same routine.  

 

Kyuhyun sat down at his desk and went through his normal routine of getting everything set up before he was able to begin working. 

 

Of course, when he started working, he realized that he had more papers on his desk than what was normal. That was expected, however, since he hadn’t come in yesterday. 

 

“Hhhh...it’s just like school...you miss a day and you feel like you’ve missed an entire week,” the younger sighed, leafing through the papers aimlessly. 

 

Kyuhyun sighed once more and then leaned over to place his head on his down on his desk. At least all this work would give him something to concentrate on besides Siwon’s meeting with Heechul. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know which day the two of them were planning on meeting. It would also help keep his mind off of what would happen later between Yoochun and himself after Tuesday’s little incident. But of course, now he was thinking about the incident with Yoochun. 

 

“I wonder if Yoochun’s going to say anything to me about Tuesday’s incident…” Kyuhyun whispered to himself, looking down at the papers in front of him mindlessly. “Is he going to be mad? Will he ask that I be moved to a different floor? Aish...this could either go good or really,  _ really  _ badly.”

 

Shrugging those thoughts off, Kyuhyun began his work. Work always kept his mind busy and that’s what he needed. If he could stay busy, then the day would pass by quicker. If the day passed quicker, he would be closer to being with Siwon again. 

 

Yoochun came in the office just fifteen minutes after Kyuhyun and had spotted the younger working hard at his desk. He knew he should go and say something to him about Tuesday, but he was also kind of nervous to approach him about the topic. Even though he knew Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything to him since he was his boss, it still worried him. 

 

_ What if he chooses to cause a ruckus and brings up the topic? If he mentions the wrong thing and word gets out...I could be out of a job in no time flat,  _ Yoochun thought to himself, tapping his fingers on a nearby wall. 

 

Not being able to bring himself to face the younger quite yet, Yoochun went off and headed to his office. He could do more thinking there, and contemplate about when to go and talk to Kyuhyun. 

 

~~~~

Yoochun’s office

 

“Gahhh! I’m his boss! Something like this shouldn’t be this difficult!” Yoochun argued with himself once he was inside of his office with the door closed and locked behind him. “Is it because...no...but maybe...no! No, no, no, no, no!” 

 

There was always the chance that Yoochun could actually have feelings for Kyuhyun. Yoochun knew that the idea of having feelings for Kyuhyun was farfetched, but he also knew it was still slightly possible. He never before had any feelings for any of his personal assistants or employees. His relationships with them had always been...different.

 

“What am I going to do if he makes a ruckus out of everything?” Yoochun asked himself while he paced around his office. 

 

As he paced, there was a knock at his door.

 

“Sir, I’m here to give you your schedule for today,” his personal assistant called from the other side of the door.

 

“Not now!” Yoochun barked back, too frustrated with the current situation to worry about what he had going on for the day.

 

Yoochun continued pacing around his room. After ten or so minutes of walking in the same circle, he stopped near one of the chairs in the room and gave it a hard kick. 

 

“Why do things have to get so much more complicated when they don’t go your way?” he asked himself, giving the chair another hard kick. This time sent pain shooting up his leg, because he had kicked it so hard. “Shit...that hurt…” Yoochun gasped, shaking his foot out a bit. 

 

Limping back over to his desk and pulling out his chair, Yoochun sat down and straightened his tie a little while taking a deep breath. Yoochun thought about how he could waste his time, since he knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate at all. 

 

~~~~

Kyuhyun’s Cubicle

 

“Uuuhhh...I had so much to eat for breakfast, so why am I so hungry when it’s only 11:37am?” the younger asked himself, just when he turned around to see someone carrying back food to their cubicle. “One more hour...I’ll wait one more hour, since I don’t know how long I’ll be here tonight,” Kyuhyun told himself before going back to work. 

 

It wasn’t until around 12:30pm, when Kyuhyun finally got up to go and get lunch from the cafeteria, that Yoochun greeted him. 

 

"Kyuhyun!" Yoochun called over, waving slightly at the younger.

 

“What do you want?” Kyuhyun asked in a cold voice, grabbing the food he wanted while avoiding eye contact with Yoochun. “I have a lot that I still need to do, so I don’t really have time to talk to you right now.”

 

“About Tuesday...” Yoochun began once he was closer to the younger.

 

“We can just forget about that,” Kyuhyun interrupted as he headed over to the vending machine to get something to drink. 

 

“You’re really okay with leaving something like that go without talking about it?” Yoochun asked, knowing that it was something that was probably bothering Kyuhyun.  _ Hmmm...why is he avoiding this conversation?  _ he wondered to himself.

 

“We were both drunk,” Kyuhyun stated, sliding the appropriate coins into the vending machine without looking back to Yoochun.  _ Damn...I just want to shout in his face. No...stay calm...don't draw unnecessary attention.. _ .he said to himself in a calm voice. “We can just forget about it since neither of us were in the right of mind.”

 

Yoochun sighed and leaned up against the vending machine that Kyuhyun was using. He knew that the younger could see him, yet he still refused to look at him. Kyuhyun’s attitude towards him was starting to piss him off, but he knew raising his voice right now would cause problems. 

 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one that was the most drunk,” Yoochun reminded the younger in a quieter voice. “Who was the one that couldn’t even walk without holding onto something, or someone? Hm?”

 

“Let’s just drop this topic,” Kyuhyun stated, coldly once again. “I only want to keep a business relationship between us to keep everything simple,” Kyuhyun explained while pressing the button for his drink and then picking it out from the machine. 

 

“Kyuhyun, listen to me. I-”

 

_ Don't get irritated with him, Kyuhyun. Just tell him you need to get back to work and end this conversation right here and now,  _ Kyuhyun told himself, when Yoochun was talking, while biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

Kyuhyun turned to face Yoochun this time with a stern look on his face, causing Yoochun to stop talking. 

 

“If that’s all you wanted to talk to me about, I’d like to get back to work,” the younger stated. “I’d appreciate you not bringing this topic up again to me, or anyone else that you might feel the urge to tell for some strange reason.”

 

Yoochun opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was better to let Kyuhyun get back to his work. If the younger didn’t want to talk about it anymore then that was fine with him as well. He could always bring it up again. He was the boss here, he called the shots. Plus, he may as well leave things on a lighter note, since it didn’t seem like Kyuhyun was too mad about it for some reason. Considering he had tried to take advantage of him when he was in a weakened state, he had expected more of a fight from him. Unless he was hiding his real feelings right now.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Yoochun went to get his own lunch and then headed back to his office. Yoochun stole one last glance at Kyuhyun before getting back to his office and closing his door. He would definitely be bringing up this topic again with Kyuhyun in the near future.

 

Sitting at his desk, Kyuhyun ate his lunch while thinking about Tuesday night and what had really happened. All he could really remember was from what other people had told him had happened. Both Siwon and Sungmin had told him how he had been in Yoochun’s lap, but he couldn’t fully remember it because of all the alcohol. There were only certain parts that he could remember, like the kiss on the cheek and Yoochun holding onto him. Everything still felt blurred together and confusing though. 

 

“Stupid alcohol…” Kyuhyun muttered to himself before shoving food into his mouth.

 

Either way, Kyuhyun figured that as long as he kept things focused strictly on business while talking to Yoochun, nothing like what happened on Tuesday should ever happen again. And another thing was for sure, he was never going to Selfish Pleasure ever again, or even out drinking again with Yoochun. 

 

“Note to self…” Kyuhyun told himself, “...alcohol plus Yoochun equals a terrible...absolutely  _ terrible _ ...idea…”

 

For the rest of the day, Kyuhyun had no distractions and was able to work efficiently. Shockingly, he found himself leaving the office around 6:10pm, which was a lot sooner than he would have suspected. Kyuhyun had quickly sent off the e-mail of the spreadsheets to Yoochun and turned off his computer before even getting a reply e-mail saying if everything looked correct. 

 

Looking around before leaving, Kyuhyun made sure that Yoochun was nowhere to be seen so that the man wouldn’t have a reason to want to talk to him. Kyuhyun knew that he shouldn’t be trying to avoid his boss...but he just didn’t want to speak with him right then, unless it was going to be something strictly business related. Keeping things business related was the only way to stay safe at the moment.

 

Even though he had wanted to say a lot more to Yoochun in the cafeteria, he knew he couldn’t say everything he wanted with other people around. If he wanted to tell Yoochun everything, then he would have to wait till the two of them were somewhere more private. And he didn’t want to be anywhere private with Yoochun any time soon. Not with how touchy the man always seemed to get with him.

 

Thankfully, Yoochun had been nowhere in sight, and Kyuhyun was able to make it to the elevator and out of SM Entertainment without being stopped. Though he doubted Yoochun was anywhere close to him when he stepped out of the building, Kyuhyun found himself walking at a faster pace towards his car. 

 

Once he was in his car, he locked the doors, pulled out his phone, and dialed Sungmin’s number. It was probably a good idea to let him know that he was heading home now since he was in charge of meals. 

 

_ “Hey, Kyuhyun, what’s up?”  _ Sungmin answered cheerfully.

 

“I’m just leaving work now. Do you think you could whip something up for dinner? I’m starving since I haven’t eaten since noon-ish,” Kyuhyun explained just as his stomach let out a loud rumble.

 

_ “No problem. Have a taste for anything in particular?” _ Sungmin asked, and the sound of feet could be heard on the other end. _ “Your kitchen is stocked! I swear...I could make anything from Korean food, to American food, to Indian food, Greek if you wanted...the list goes on!”  _ Sungmin explained, shuffling through everything in the cabinets.

 

As they talked, Kyuhyun could hear the sound of cans being clinked together and bags being moved around as well while Sungmin looked through what there was. As he tried to think, he realized that he didn’t have a taste for anything in particular. All he wanted was to eat.

 

“Make whatever you want. Anything will be fine with me,” Kyuhyun finally answered. “Did Eunhyuk or Donghae go out and buy things for the kitchen that it’s so well stocked?”

 

_ “I don’t think so because I arrived at the apartment before they got back and everything was there then,”  _ Sungmin explained.  _ “Plus, do you really think either of them would be able to stock it this well? Donghae...maybe to some point. But my brother? There’d only be beer in here and junk food galore,”  _ he pointed out while laughing slightly. 

 

There was a small silence on the phone, but then it hit Kyuhyun. There could only be one person who would go to this length to stock the kitchen when he knew people were going to be around to use it. Plus, someone with enough money to spend God knows how much on everything that’s now there. Lastly, not to mention, the person had to have access to his apartment, and he highly doubted that his landlord was about to go and spend money on food for them like that. 

 

“Him again…” Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath now that he knew Siwon was most likely the culprit. 

 

Kyuhyun had remembered seeing only fresh produce and healthy things, which the man seemed to be a large fan on considering he rarely seemed to do take-out. Siwon was the only person who made sense. Kyuhyun was certain of it. 

 

_ “Did you say something, Kyuhyun?” _ Sungmin asked, snapping him out of his small transe.

 

“Hm? No, just thinking. I’ll be leaving now so I need to hang up. I’ll be back shortly. Thanks again for making the food!” Kyuhyun stated just as his stomach grumbled yet again.

 

_ “No problem. See you shortly.” _

 

~~~~

The Apartment

 

After Sungmin hung up the call, he turned to the kitchen to begin making something, not being sure what to make exactly. 

 

“Why can’t Eunhyuk be more respectful like Kyuhyun is?” Sungmin mumbled as he began looking through the fridge. “Oh well...what to make…what to make?”

 

Sungmin had been cooking for about fifteen minutes before Eunhyuk came wandering into the kitchen, and leaned up against Sungmin to see what he was doing.

 

“What are you making for dinner?” the blonde asked while he licked his lips hungrily, practically salivating already.

 

“Stirfry. Now back away so you don’t drool into the pan!” the older brother commented. 

 

Sungmin shrugged Eunhyuk off his shoulder and went back to concentrating on not burning the food. Eunhyuk backed away from Sungmin, but continued staring at the pan with the sizzling food in it. 

 

“You’re adding too many vegetables,” the younger brother complained, watching as Sungmin add in broccoli, followed by some chopped green, red, and yellow peppers.

 

“You need to eat more vegetables,” Donghae commented, walking into the kitchen as well.

 

“You two are always working against me now,” Eunhyuk sighed out as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. “Maybe it was better when you two didn’t get along…” the blonde pouted. “Then you wouldn’t side with one another.”

 

“Aaww...don’t say that, Eunhyuk,” Donghae said, giving the younger a hug. “You know you love it now that Sungmin and I get along now. If we didn’t, then you’d still be worrying about finding me dead or something.”

 

“Then don’t gang up on me,” Eunhyuk whined, stomping one of his feet against the floor.

 

“Don’t say unnecessary things then,” Sungmin stated, pointing the wooden spoon he was using to stir the food with at Eunhyuk. 

 

Sungmin had just added in some sauce before flinging the spoon in Eunhyuk’s direction, so some of the sauce ended up on the younger’s face. Eunhyuk didn’t seem to have too much of a problem with this, however, because he simply smudged the sauce off with his finger and then proceeded to lick it off. Based on the smile that formed on his face as soon as he tasted it, Sungmin had made a good choice. 

 

Just a couple of minutes later, Kyuhyun arrived back home to a delicious smell filling their tiny apartment. Kicking his shoes off and throwing his bag onto the couch, he joined Eunhyuk sitting at the table. 

 

“I’m home...finally…” Kyuhyun sighed out, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head back. 

 

“Did you say anything to your boss today?” Sungmin asked out of curiosity as soon as Kyuhyun had taken his seat.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head back up and sat up straighter in his chair. Sungmin had turned to face him while still keeping an eye on the food he was making. 

 

“I told him that we were both drunk and to leave it be. I also told him that I only want to talk to him about things regarding business,” Kyuhyun explained as he unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt to get more comfortable. “I wanted to say more to him and yell, but I figured that wasn’t an appropriate thing to do with other employees around who could potentially overhear.”

 

“Aaaawwww! Little BabyKyu is growing up so fast!” Eunhyuk screeched as he leaned over and pinched Kyuhyun on the cheek. “Making big boy decisions and everything!”

 

“Touch me. Like that. Again…” the younger began with a fierceness in his voice, “...and I’m chopping your dick off,” the younger threatened as he smacked Eunhyuk’s hand away. 

 

“Aren’t you going to help defend me, Donghae? He said he’d chop my dick off!” Eunhyuk complained, jabbing a finger in Kyuhyun’s direction. “My friend is being so mean to me!”

 

Kyuhyun remained seated across from Eunhyuk, squinting his eyes at the older with a half confused, half disgusted, look on his face. He almost couldn’t believe that Eunhyuk was trying to use Donghae to his advantage like that. Shaking his head a little, Kyuhyun then looked over at Donghae to see what he would have to say. 

 

“I can’t always defend you in some cases,” the man pointed out. “Maybe you shouldn’t tease him so much,” Donghae pointed out. 

 

“Hmph...and you can’t always get sex,” the blonde huffed out. “Let’s see how long it lasts this time.”

 

“W-wait...you...you’re not going with withhold sex again are you!?” Donghae asked in a shocked voice, taking a couple of steps towards Eunhyuk. “You said you wouldn’t do that again! Remember!?” Donghae pointed out quickly when it looked like the younger wasn’t joking about it. 

 

“I’m stubborn,” the blonde stated. 

 

“Wait, Eunhyuk...you withheld sex from Donghae before?” Sungmin asked in a surprised voice. 

 

“Wow...how long did that last?” Kyuhyun asked next, since he didn’t think Eunhyuk would ever be able to do something like that. “A couple of days before you missed it too much?” the younger teased. 

 

“It’s not a matter of how long it lasted,” Sungmin pointed out. “I’m just shocked that it happened in the first place for my cock-loving younger brother.”

 

Eunhyuk couldn’t deny what Sungmin had just said. He did love cock, specifically Donghae’s large one. He then smiled, folded his arms across his chest, and crossed one leg over the other while looking away from his boyfriend. He was the picture of smugness. 

 

Donghae had no idea what to do as he continued looking back and forth at Kyuhyun and Sungmin while they had their conversation. He had his teeth clenched with a worried expression on his face. His hands were raised half up and were shaking slightly as he tried to think about what to do.

 

Slowly, Donghae lowered his hands, letting them fall completely to his sides, and turned to face Kyuhyun with a semi-worried smile on his face. 

 

“Kyuhyun, don’t be so mean to our precious Eunhyuk. Okay?” Donghae told the youngest.

 

“Aw, thanks for defending me,” Eunhyuk happily said as he turned around with a beaming smile on his face. 

 

“Oh, wow!” Kyuhyun laughed, observing the sight in front of him in pure shock. “He has you  _ whipped _ , Donghae!”

 

“Ohhh! Whips! That could be fun right, Donghae!?” Eunhyuk asked in an excited voice after getting the idea into his head.

 

“NO!” Kyuhyun shouted on accident and slammed his hands down onto the table, thinking back to how Siwon had played with him with them. “I-I mean…” Kyuhyun trailed off as he blinked a couple of times, realizing his mistake.

 

Everyone was staring at him now thanks to his sudden outburst. It was becoming embarrassing since he didn’t know to say to cover it up. All he could do was sit there was a dumbfounded expression on his face as he looked between Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Donghae. 

 

Kyuhyun was slowly digging his own grave. But right now it felt like he had thrown a grenade into his grave and blown twenty feet of dirt out. 

 

_ Well...I can check off digging my own grave from my “To Do” list now, _ the younger whimpered to himself as he continued to be watched. “I’m going to go wash up now!” Kyuhyun quickly said while he got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom. 

 

The three of them were then left in silence as they wondered what had just happened with Kyuhyun. Usually, Kyuhyun would have just made fun of the idea of Eunhyuk wanting to use whips. But the reaction they had gotten was completely unexpected. 

 

“Is Siwon into kinky stuff in the bedroom or something?” Eunhyuk asked Donghae.

 

“How am I suppose to know what Siwon’s into?” Donghae asked. “I’m not about to start prying into that man’s sex life whatever it may be like...eww. It’s gross to even start wondering about it,” he said as a shiver ran through his body. 

 

“Maybe it’s out little innocent BabyKyu who’s been whipped,” the blonde offered, leaning back in his chair as he pouted his lips slightly in thought. 

 

“Aish! Eunhyuk, don’t go suggesting that about Kyuhyun!” Sungmin scolded, pulling the pan off from the stove and dividing the food onto four plates along with some rice he had been making. 

 

“Yes! Food is done!” Eunhyuk exclaimed when he saw Sungmin dishing everything out.

 

As soon as the plates hit the table, Eunhyuk picked up his chopsticks and looked like he was about to dive right in. The only thing stopping him was when Sungmin snatched the chopsticks from his hand. Eunhyuk was left looking down at his now empty hand, as if magic had just happened before his eyes. Now if only he could do the reverse and make them re-appear in his hands again. 

 

“No eating until Kyuhyun gets back, understand? I made this food mainly for him since he works so hard,” Sungmin stated, placing Eunhyuk’s chopsticks back down on the table. 

 

“It’s his fault for getting embarrassed so quickly and running off like that,” Eunhyuk commented. He looked down at the food in front of him that he was only allowed to see and smell, but wasn’t allowed to touch.

 

Not too much later, Kyuhyun emerged from the bathroom and took his seat without saying anything. Eunhyuk began talking to Sungmin about random things and eventually dragged Kyuhyun into the conversation, completely forgetting about the small incident that had happened only a couple of minutes previously. 

 

They went about the rest of the meal normally, laughing, talking, and having a good time enjoying one anothers company. After everyone was finished, Sungmin forced Eunhyuk to do the dishes. Of course Eunhyuk roped Donghae into helping him. 

Kyuhyun and Sungmin sat on the couch until the two were done doing the dishes and calmly watched the television. Throwing his bag onto the floor, Kyuhyun had sat down first while Sungmin had grabbed a beer and offered him one. After Kyuhyun’s most previous drinking session, however, he decided that he really didn’t have a taste for beer at the moment and that it would probably be best to avoid it for a while.

 

Once Eunhyuk and Donghae were finished in the kitchen, they all sat down and watched some television. Kyuhyun sat on one end of the couch and Sungmin sat next to him. On the other end, Donghae was sitting with Eunhyuk in his lap. The two of them were really taking advantage over the fact that Sungmin seemed fine with the fact that they were dating. 

 

Kyuhyun never missed it when Sungmin would glance over at the two of them when they started a small makeout session. It was actually quite funny to Kyuhyun to watch it. Even though Sungmin approved of the two of them being together, he obviously didn’t like watching them display affection towards each other when he was around. Sungmin would always glare at the two of them and Kyuhyun had even caught him growling a couple of times, barely loud enough for him to hear over the sound of the television. 

 

Because Kyuhyun had gotten such a bad night’s sleep before, he was extremely tired when it was only 8:20pm. He announced that he would like to go to bed and went to change into his pajamas, while everyone else worked on cleaning up and beer cans or snacks they had been eating. 

 

Sungmin had told Kyuhyun that he could sleep in his bed tonight, that they could switch off, but Kyuhyun had objected right away. If he had slept on the couch one night, one more wasn’t going to kill him surely. Eunhyuk and Donghae had no problem going off to Eunhyuk’s room to have some of their own fun before falling asleep. 

 

Since it was still relatively early, Kyuhyun told Sungmin that he could use his laptop as long as he didn’t touch any of the games on it. No one messed with his games and expected to live. He also figured it would be alright for Sungmin to use his laptop, since there wasn’t anything on it that he would be scared of Sungmin finding. Unlike Eunhyuk and his plethora of porn he had downloaded, there was nothing for him to worry about. 

 

Everyone was soon in their rooms and Kyuhyun was left all alone to try and situate himself comfortably on the couch. That was the impossible task. 

 

Once Kyuhyun made sure that he had an alarm set on his phone, he scrolled to Siwon’s contact information. He spent a couple of minutes staring at the call button, until he finally decided to give the man a call. Kyuhyun just hoped that since it was still a bit early, Siwon wasn’t busy with anything or unable to pick up.

 

_ “Hello, Kyuhyun,”  _ Siwon answered after the phone had only run two times. 

 

“Hi,” Kyuhyun responded in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb anyone since the apartment was now quiet. 

 

_ “What’s with the random call? I thought you’d be having fun back home with everyone,”  _ Siwon pointed out.  _ “You aren’t mad that I made you go and spend time with other people, are you?” _

 

“No, no...it’s not that,” Kyuhyun reassured, even though he would have rather been with Siwon right now. “I couldn’t really sleep last night so I’m just about to go to bed early tonight,” the younger explained as he yawned. 

 

_ “Ha...I remember when you told me off because I had told you to go to bed at 9:00pm one time. Now look at you,” _ Siwon said, laughing slightly at how the tables had turned. 

 

“It’s not my fault...I’m so sleepy right now,” the younger stated. 

 

Kyuhyun pulled the phone away from his face a bit so that he could let out a loud yawn without letting Siwon hear him on the other end of the call. He didn’t want Siwon ending the call sooner than he wanted just because he sounded tired. 

 

_ “Then why did you call me when you could be sleeping now?”  _ Siwon asked, making a perfectly good point.  _ “If you’re tired, then sleep. Don’t go calling me, forcing yourself to stay up longer than you can.” _

 

What Siwon had just said startled Kyuhyun. He knew that Siwon cared about his health and everything, but he figured that he would still be glad to get a nighttime call from him. It disappointed him that Siwon said he shouldn’t be calling if he was tired.

 

“What? You’re not glad that I called you?” Kyuhyun asked in a hurt voice, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t have bothered calling, after all. That maybe Siwon wanted more space from him for these two days. 

 

_ “No, I’m always thrilled when you call me,” _ Siwon explained quickly, so Kyuhyun wouldn’t get the wrong idea.  _ “I just don’t want you getting yourself sick because you’re not sleeping enough. I care about your health and I’m not there to take care of you. I just want you to stay healthy and sleep well.” _

 

“I won’t get myself sick or anything,” Kyuhyun reassured, though he was so tired that it hardly sounded convincing. “I’m old enough to take care of myself when you’re not around…”

 

_ “So, why did you call me all of the sudden?”  _ Siwon asked again. 

 

“I…” Kyuhyun stopped speaking before he actually admitted it. “Um...did you meet with Heechul yet?”

 

_ “No, I’m speaking with him tomorrow sometime. I spent a while on the phone with him until he caved and agreed to meet with me on such short notice. It’s like pulling teeth with that man sometimes,”  _ Siwon explained, letting out a long sigh.  _ “Now tell me.” _

 

“I did. I wanted to ask you that.” Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom lip as he enjoyed the sound of Siwon’s voice in his ear. 

 

_ “Kyuhyun...I can tell you’re lying to me,” _ Siwon told him bluntly.

 

“No...I’m not…”

 

_ “Kyuhyun.” _

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but cringe a little. There really was no tricking Siwon when he was lying. 

 

“It’s just that...well...I umm...missed hearing your voice...I miss you, Siwon…” he finally admitted as he held the phone tighter and shifted to lay on his side so that he was facing the back of the couch.

 

_ “I love you,” _ Siwon whispered into the phone. He smiled a bit when he heard Kyuhyun take in a sharp breath, since he clearly wasn’t expecting to hear that come out from his mouth.  _ “Are you still there, Kyuhyun?” _

 

“Y-yeah...I’m still here. I...I love you too,” Kyuhyun responded.

 

_ “You need to sleep now, Kyuhyun. Please get some rest,”  _ Siwon said tenderly.  __

 

“Will you be okay tomorrow? With Heechul and everything, I mean?” Kyuhyun asked, beginning to draw circles into the couch with his finger.

 

_ “I’m a grown man, Kyuhyun. I’ve grown up a good chunk of my life with Heechul in it, so it’s no big deal talking with him again now,”  _ Siwon began explaining. _ “I can handle him. Even if he’s older than me, I have the tendency to intimidate him more than he can intimidate me. I’ll take care of everything so you don’t need to worry or anything,” _ he reassured. 

 

“I love you, Siwon...a lot. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. I’ll come by right after work. I’ll even try to get off work early!” Kyuhyun told the man as he smiled.

 

_ “Don’t rush yourself so much that you mess something up. Remember that I own the company. If something gets messed up on a lower level and isn’t caught, I have to deal with it and fix everything later,”  _ Siwon reminded the younger.  _ “But anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night’s sleep.” _

 

“I will now that I got to hear your voice again,” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

_ “You really can be too adorable for your own good sometime. You know that? But I love hearing your voice as well before I go to bed. It relaxes me so much,”  _ Siwon told him, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but blush a little.  _ “You’re voice makes me not worry about anything and puts me at ease so easily.” _

 

“Hmm...I guess we both soothe each other,” the younger commented with a large smile running across his face. “Goodnight, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said, letting out another yawn, this time not trying to hide it. 

 

_ “Goodnight, Kyuhyun,”  _ Siwon replied. 

 

Kyuhyun hung up the call and rested in his current position while he thought of Siwon. Even though it might have been cheesey, Kyuhyun replayed some of their conversation in his head. Especially the part when Siwon had said that he loved him. 

 

Sungmin peeked his head around the corner, and couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy laying on the couch. He had only meant to leave Kyuhyun’s bedroom so that he could use the bathroom, but when he heard Kyuhyun talking on the phone he became curious. Even though he only heard Kyuhyun’s side of the conversation, he could tell that Kyuhyun cared for Siwon and vice versa. He had been worried about Kyuhyun’s relationship with Siwon ever since he had seen the man had lashed out at Donghae. Now, however, he was reassured that Kyuhyun was indeed in safe hands. Slowly walking back, Sungmin went to the bathroom like he had originally planned so that he wouldn’t get caught by Kyuhyun if he turned around. 

 

Hearing the sound of a closing door, Kyuhyun turned around on the couch to see if anyone was coming. When he saw no one, he readjusted himself so that he was in a more comfortable position. 

 

Keeping his phone in his hand, Kyuhyun soon fell asleep. To say the least, he had a very pleasant dream about Siwon and him. That night ended up being very peaceful in the end. All because he could only think about Siwon. 

 

Kyuhyun only woke up again when he heard his alarm go off in the morning. It felt like he had only been sleeping for half an hour or so, but the entire night had gone by and he had slept like a rock.

 

“Mmmnnn...where’s my phone…?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt around himself to see if it was still on the couch.

 

With his eyes still closed, Kyuhyun continued feeling around the couch and moving the blanket he had been sleeping with. Small groans of agitation came from him when he didn’t find the source of the loud alarm. 

 

“It’s on the floor,” Sungmin commented as he cooked eggs in a pan and bacon in another. 

 

Kyuhyun reached down and turned off his alarm. He looked at the time and fell back onto the couch. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to get use to waking up this early.

 

“Go get dressed, the food should be ready by the time you get back,” Sungmin told him as he went back to cooking. 

 

Getting up from the couch, Kyuhyun stumbled to his room and got dressed in his work clothes. After he was done getting dressed, he took a look in the mirror in his room and worked on straightening out his hair, so it didn’t look like he had just rolled out of bed. 

 

Once he was presentable enough, Kyuhyun made his way out of his bedroom and back to the table, where he plopped himself down and let out a loud yawn. As soon as he began eating his breakfast with Sungmin, he was all the sudden bombarded by a question he had not anticipated.

 

“What was with that background on your computer?” Sungmin asked out of curiosity.  After seeing the background while he had been using the computer, to check his e-mails and social medias, he had become too curious not to ask.

 

Kyuhyun spit out all the food that was in his mouth and began choking on some of it. Taking a sip of his coffee and hitting his chest a couple of times, Kyuhyun tried to get the food to work its way down. His face had turned red from all the coughing he had done and the lack of oxygen he had gotten.

 

“Wh-” _ *Cough* _ “What!?” Kyuhyun asked as he took another sip of his coffee before looking at Sungmin again.  _ Crap...I never changed my background, it’s still the bondage cross… _ he thought to himself, wiping some of the food from around his mouth. 

 

“I didn’t know you were into those kinds of things,” Sungmin said, looking up at Kyuhyun. “Does Siwon know you’re into that type of thing?”

 

“What!?” the younger screeched out in shock. “You’ve got it wrong! I-I don’t actually do those types of things,” Kyuhyun defended, waving his hands in a panic though he was attempting to stay calm about it. “But...how did you know what it was?” Kyuhyun asked out of curiosity. 

 

“I’m a grown man, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin laughed, leaning back in his chair. “All men watch porn. I just happened to stumble across that genre when I was younger,” he explained, not seeming to be embarrassed at all about it whatsoever.

 

“That’s where I saw it,” Kyuhyun said without thinking, seeing it as a quick explanation other than explaining the real reason which he wasn’t allowed to do. “You know...umm...exploring different things on those type of sites...ha...ha. The cross was just something I liked and...yeah...ha...ha...” Laughing awkwardly, Kyuhyun rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes from Sungmin. 

 

“You’re kinky then I take it?” Sungmin was eyeing him and giving him a strange smile. “Guess you learn things about people each day. I always thought of you as just the straight up, plain sex kind of guy honestly.”

 

“Mhmm...well...I guess you’ve learned something...um...new today. But I have to get going now,” Kyuhyun quickly said as he finished his coffee and wiped his mouth. “I’ll be spending the night at Siwon’s, so I won’t be coming back for dinner today.”

 

“Alright. Are you sure you don’t want to eat more before leaving? You haven’t really touched your breakfast,” the older pointed out. 

 

“I’m fine, it was delicious though. Thank you again!” Kyuhyun said before pushing back his chair and standing up from the table. 

 

Sliding his shoes on, and grabbing his bag from the floor, Kyuhyun dashed out from the room and headed down towards his car. That was maybe the second most embarrassing moment of his life right there. At least he had been able to pull it off and not get caught, or reveal anything about how his old relationship with Siwon had involved. 

 

After the door to the apartment closed, Sungmin looked up to see Eunhyuk stumbling out of his room. Sungmin had assumed that he was just going to get up to use the bathroom, but was shocked when he actually came and sat down at the table. He never knew of his brother to wake up this early if it wasn’t to quickly retreat back into his dark room. 

 

“Do you have to be so loud in the morning?” Eunhyuk asked, looking down at the food Kyuhyun hadn’t finished. “You made food this early?”

 

“The food certainly didn’t make itself. I made it for Kyuhyun since he had to go to work,” Sungmin explained as he began to bring the things back into the kitchen to clean up. 

 

“Why don’t you cook breakfast for me?” Eunhyuk asked. 

 

“Because you don’t have a job and you just lounge around all day,” the older brother pointed out. 

 

“You’re not working either!” the blonde pointed out quickly. 

 

“I have a job back home. I’m taking vacation time so I can see you and Kyuhyun again since it’s been a while,” Sungmin explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can actually afford things and take time off, because I have money to support myself without having to rely on someone else.”

 

“Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag…” Eunhyuk complained, getting up from the table. “Just keep it down will ya? Donghae and I are still trying to sleep.”

 

“Have a long night did you?” Sungmin asked while raising an eyebrow and looking slightly amused. 

 

“Pft...like you would care what we do behind closed doors. Just shut up!” he groaned while getting up and walking back to his room. 

 

Eunhyuk opened and closed his bedroom door before stripping off the clothes he had tossed on until he was only in his boxers. He was just glad to be back in the dark, since it was still way too early for him since he prefered to begin functioning closer to lunch time. Plus, this dark room is where the bed and Donghae are. 

 

“Where did you run off to?” Donghae asked when Eunhyuk crawled back into bed and curled up next to him to get warm again. 

 

“Sungmin and Kyuhyun were being too loud for me to sleep,” Eunhyuk complained. 

 

“Mmmm...just let them talk if they want to. Go back to sleep now, I’m still tired as well,” Donghae groaned. “Especially after you woke me up at three o’clock this morning with a surprise blowjob because you had woken up on your own,” the man pointed out.

 

“Ha, ha! Yeah...that just kind of happened,” Eunhyuk laughed out, moving even closer to Donghae.

 

“And so did the four rounds of sex that followed,” Donghae pointed out as he pulled the younger in tighter.

 

Donghae wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk and pulled him in even closer. They laid there together in the blissful silence. Just as they were both ready to fall back asleep, there was a loud crashing noise that came from the kitchen. Eunhyuk was the first to bolt up in bed, followed by Donghae. They both looked at each other and then at the bedroom door with worried expressions. 

 

Though both of them were only in their boxers, they flung the covers off and ran out of the room and towards the noise. Donghae held Eunhyuk back when they saw the mess that was in the kitchen with Sungmin sitting on the floor in the middle of it rubbing his butt.

 

“Sungmin, what happened?” Eunhyuk asked as he saw the pans and broken plates scattered all over the floor.

 

“I...I don’t know,” Sungmin replied. “I was going to put a pan away and the shelf just collapsed. Everything spilled out so quickly that I couldn’t stop it.”

 

“Are you cut anywhere?” Donghae asked, looking for any traces of blood since he knew glass cuts could go deep and that they would have to be cleaned out right away.

 

“Let me check!” Eunhyuk shouted as he was about to run over to Sungmin.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Donghae said as he grabbed Eunhyuk around the waist to keep him from running into the kitchen.

 

“But I want to help Sungmin!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, watching as Sungmin sat surrounded by dented pans and the broken plates.

 

“Do you see all the broken glass?” Donghae asked as he pointed to a half broken plate.

 

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Eunhyuk replied. “I can avoid the big pieces no problem.”

 

“What about the smaller fractures of glass that you can’t see that will embed themselves into the bottom of your feet?” Donghae asked.

 

“But…”

 

“Listen to Donghae, Eunhyuk,” Sungmin told him as he was slowly starting to stand back up, making sure not to place his hands down on any glass shrapnel.

 

“Fine...but only because you don’t seem to be hurt anywhere, Sungmin!” Eunhyuk clarified as he watched his brother. “I hope we don’t get fined for this…it’s not our fault the shelf broke all of the sudden.”

 

“I don’t even understand how it broke,” Sungmin explained as he picked up one of the semi-dented pans and looked at it. “I was just putting something away...I wasn’t even leaning on the shelf and the shelf wasn’t over packed or anything. It just...collapsed…”

 

“Well for now let’s help clean all this up and then we can get in contact with the landlord,” Donghae pointed out while he began to pick up some the pots that had rolled or bounced out of the kitchen and towards the living room. 

 

“Maybe this is a bad omen for something,” Eunhyuk stated, looking at the mess that they would have to take care of. “A very bad omen…”

 

“Bad omen or not, we can’t leave this mess,” Donghae stated. “Do you have a dust pan or anything that we can sweep the broken glass into?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go grab it,” Eunhyuk stated as he looked around the floor to make sure the shattered glass hadn’t sprayed anywhere he was about to step.

 

“Ha! I’m shocked you know where it is,” Sungmin commented before Eunhyuk could scamper away.

 

“I know how to clean!” Eunhyuk screeched, sticking his tongue out at Sungmin, before walking away to go grab the dust pan.

 

The three of them worked on getting everything cleaned up, Eunhyuk and Donghae quickly got dressed, and then they went to the landlord to report the broken shelf and the now scratched and dented floor in the kitchen. After taking a look, the landlord said that they wouldn’t have to pay to have the shelf fixed because it had broken by itself. Since the shelf had broken by itself, that also meant that they wouldn’t have to pay for the floor either. 

 

Just when they had finished speaking to the landlord, Sungmin’s phone began to ring. 

 

“Hello?” Sungmin answered before taking a couple of steps away from Eunhyuk and Donghae. “Yeah...of course. Sure, it’ll probably work out better that way honestly, this place is cramped,” Sungmin said into his phone with an entertained smile on his face, glancing over at Eunhyuk and Donghae. 

 

“What’s he talking about?” Eunhyuk asked Donghae. 

 

Donghae just looked down at Eunhyuk and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Nah, it’s my decision after all. Yeah...mhmm...alright...I’ll see you soon. Bye,” Sungmin said before hanging up the call.

 

“What was that about?” Eunhyuk asked. 

 

“I have a friend that I went to school with who happens to live not too far from here. I told him that I was staying in your apartment while I was visiting. He offered, if I wanted, to stay at his place since it’s bigger and it’s just him living there. This way there won’t be as many people here all the time and it won’t feel as cramped,” Sungmin explained. 

 

“It’s going to be so quiet here then,” the blonde stated. “You probably have to go back to work soon too, don’t you Donghae?” Eunhyuk asked sadly.

 

“I run the business so I can come in whenever I want and I can do all the work I need to off my phone or a computer. I can stay as long as I want with you, unless I have to go in for a meeting or go see a client,” the man explained as he rubbed the blonde’s hair. 

 

“See…” Sungmin said, motioning over to Donghae. “You won’t be alone. Oh! And Kyuhyun said that he is spending the night with Siwon so he won’t be coming back tonight after work. You two are on your own for dinner and don’t think you can just order out like you prefer,” Sungmin said, jabbing a finger towards Eunhyuk since that was always the youngers habit when he didn’t have to patience to wait for something to be cooked.

 

“Is your friend coming to pick you up then?” Eunhyuk asked, totally ignoring the last part of what Sungmin had just said.

 

“Yeah, he should be here in ten minutes or so,” Sungmin explained. “I should probably go make sure I have everything packed away so I don’t leave anything behind. 

 

“When will you come and visit again?” the blonde questioned.

 

“I’ll probably spend the weekend over with my friend and then come and see you again on Monday or something like that,” he explained after giving it some thought. “I’ll give you guys some time alone...not that you don’t already get that,” Sungmin said as he raised an eyebrow at Donghae.

 

Within the next ten minutes, Sungmin was carrying his luggage down and putting it in his friends car. Eunhyuk and Donghae had walked down as well to say goodbye to Sungmin. 

 

As soon as the car pulled away, Eunhyuk and Donghae returned back to the apartment room. Once the door closed behind them, Eunhyuk immediately began taking off his clothes again. There wasn’t going to be a need for clothes for what he was planning anyways. 

 

“All alone!” the blonde sang as he next dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. “What to do? What to do?” he continued to sing, swaying his hips and acting all cute, just like how Donghae liked it. 

 

“I thought you said you were tired before,” Donghae stated as he watched his tantalizing boyfriend moving right in front of him. 

 

Donghae still felt a bit tired, but what Eunhyuk was doing definitely started to wake him up more and arouse him. 

 

“I’m wiiiiide awake now. And I can tell you are too,” the blonde stated. 

 

Eunhyuk walked back over to Donghae and pulled the older’s pants and boxers down to show the forming erection he had. 

 

“Ya! Eunhyuk-”

 

Eunhyuk pushed one of his fingers against Donghae’s lips to silence the older while he smiled and lightly bit down on his tongue.

 

“I think it’s time we had some more fun,” Eunhyuk stated, looking down at Donghae’s twitching member. “Plus, now we don’t have to try to be quiet since no one else is around to hear us.” 

 

“Fuck…” Donghae groaned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist such an offer.

 

“Your neighbors could potentially hear us if you’re too loud,” Donghae pointed out. 

 

“What if I want them to hear?” Eunhyuk asked, raising his eyebrows to see what Donghae had to say to that. “What if I want them to hear as I call out the name of the man plowing into me and making me cum in ecstasy?”

 

A small groan escaped Donghae’s throat as he pictured Eunhyuk laying under him while he fucked him senseless. 

 

“I’m going to make you yell so loud that the whole floor...no...the entire building...is going to be able to hear you,” Donghae claimed, scooping Eunhyuk up in his arms and carrying him back to his bedroom.

 

Donghae didn’t bother closing the door, since there wasn’t going to be any interruption. Soon loud ecstasy fill moans filled the apartment along with the sounds of slapping flesh. There was no doubt that their neighbors were able to hear the sounds coming from Eunhyuk as Donghae plowed into him. Hell, the whole building knew they were going at it based on the sounds flying out of Eunhyuk’s mouth. 

 


	28. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update since I was unable to access my fic yesterday! Please go back and ready chapter 27 first (:

Kyuhyun was sitting at his desk tapping his highlighter against a stack of papers he was suppose to be working on. No music was playing from his computer like it would have been normally. The only sound that was present was the thunking sound of the highlighter hitting the papers and his heavy sighing. 

 

For the past half an hour, Kyuhyun had been staring at the same numbers. He was too distracted to think about work. The only thing that was on his mind was the fact that at some point today Siwon would be meeting with Heechul. Even though he knew he shouldn’t be bothered by it, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but to get more aggravated the more it popped into his head.

 

Throwing his highlighter down, Kyuhyun reached for his bag on the floor and pulled his phone out.

 

“One quick call,” Kyuhyun said to himself as he pressed the button to call Siwon and eagerly held the phone to his ear.

 

The phone rang a couple of times, but then the call was hung up. Kyuhyun pulled the phone away from his ear, thinking that maybe he had accidently ended the call. Looking around to make sure that Yoochun wasn’t watching him or anything, Kyuhyun tried calling again. Trying again, he held the phone away from his face more, but the same thing happened. The phone rang a couple of times and then hung up

 

"What the...?" Kyuhyun muttered to himself disappointedly. 

 

Kyuhyun tried once more to call Siwon, but it only had the same outcome. Placing the phone on the desk, he crossed his arms, wondering why Siwon wasn’t picking up any of his calls. 

 

“Ahh!” the younger exclaimed, snapping his fingers at his new idea. “I’ll just text him then...maybe he’ll reply faster that way. And the message will be there even if he doesn’t respond right away,” Kyuhyun thought out loud. He sent a quick message to Siwon and then sat back to see if he would get anything in response.

 

~~~~

Siwon’s Place

 

Siwon was sitting in his office at his desk with Heechul sitting across from him in one of the chairs. They were both staring at each other with the note that Heechul had passed off to Kyuhyun sitting on the desk between them. It was quite crumpled and a bit torn from Siwon clutching onto it and reading it repeatedly.

 

“Is this what you called me in for?” Heechul asked in an unamused voice. “Aish...I thought we were just going to enjoy a nice chat since you were begging for me to come over so much,” the man said distastefully as he rolled his eyes. “And to not even reveal why you wanted me to come over. You just knew I wouldn’t because of this,” the man sighed out.

 

"I wasn't begging," Siwon clarified with a slight snarl on his face.

 

“Why call me in for something like this?” Heechul questioned, folding one leg over, crossing his ankle over his knee. “Kyuhyun isn’t even here,” he pointed out, leaning back to get a bit more comfortable.

 

“I didn’t want him here so that we could talk this out properly without his emotions getting in the way,” Siwon explained. 

 

“Aawww. I think it would have been fun to see him get all emotional and bothered by this. It could have made things so much more entertaining for me,” Heechul stated. “I would love to see how he reacts to us being together.”

 

Siwon sent an angered glare in Heechul’s direction and clenched his teeth. This was exactly why he didn’t want Kyuhyun here when Heechul was around. If he could barely hold in his frustration and anger towards the man, there was no way Kyuhyun would have been able to do it. The younger already dislikes Heechul, so it wouldn’t take much to aggravate him to the tipping point. 

 

“ _ Anyways! _ ” Siwon said louder to grab Heechul’s attention again as he had seen the man looking around his office. “I called you in for something like this because-”

 

_ *RING RING*...*RING RING*  _

 

Siwon looked down at his phone and saw it was Kyuhyun’s number. He bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his fingers on his desk quickly. Then, sliding his finger across the screen, he ended the call and looked back up at Heechul.

 

“I want you to leave him alone,” Siwon stated firmly once he looked back up at Heechul with a stern look on his face. 

 

“What? Does it bother you that I’m in contact with one of your Submissives?” Heechul asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You never had a problem with me getting in contact with any of them previously. We even swapped Submissives a couple of times in case you’ve forgotten,” Heechul pointed out with a smug smile on his face. “It’s just been these last two that you’ve been stingy with,” he stated. 

 

“Kyuhyun isn-”

 

_ *RING RING*...*RING RING* _

 

Once again when Siwon checked to see who was calling, he saw it was Kyuhyun. Once again...he slid his finger across the screen and ended the call. 

 

“Kyuhyun isn’t my Submissive anymore,” Siwon finished this time in a firm voice. “I told you that when I saw you at the salon.” 

 

“Hmph...even he said he wasn’t your Submissive anymore. You both seem to be very serious about that little fact. Why?” Heechul asked, leaning back more in the chair and crossing his legs so that his knee now rested on his other knee. 

 

Heechul was waiting to see what kind of answer he would get from Siwon as the silence grew for a couple more seconds.

 

“What does it matter to you?” Siwon asked, grabbing the letter from the desk and looking at it again. “You knew I’d be pissed if I saw this since you wrote that part down,” he stated, putting the paper down and pointing directly at the spot he was talking about. “You’re right. I’m pissed about it. In fact, I’m more than pissed.”

 

There was another small silence in the room, which was only broken by the sound of a ringing phone. 

 

_ *RING RING*...*RING RING* _

 

Siwon closed his eyes and cringed a little since he knew who was calling him again. Even though he hated doing it, he ended the call again once he saw it verified that it was in fact Kyuhyun’s number scrolling across the screen with his picture under it. It was a picture that Kyuhyun didn’t know that Siwon had taken of him while he had been sleeping. 

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to ignore your Little Toy like that?” Heechul asked. He lowered his arms into a more comfortable position on the arms of the chair, shifting his shoulders in a stress-less manner.

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ call him my little toy,” Siwon warned, crumpling the letter in his fist out of anger. “Don’t. You.  _ EVER _ .”

 

“Isn’t that what Submissives are though?” Heechul asked. He was already bored since he’d had this same conversation with Siwon before. They had talked about this when Siwon had been in training and then again when he had gotten his first own Submissive. 

 

“Heechul…” Siwon warned the man.

 

“They’re there for us when we need a good fuck, and they take it…” Heechul continued, ignoring Siwon’s warning.

 

“Kim Heechul,” Siwon warned again, more furiously this time, clenching his fist even harder.

 

“And then we’re done with them until the next time,” Heechul continued, once again ignoring the warning Siwon was giving him. “That’s what you’ve been doing all these years. Admit it, your Submissives are nothing but little toys for you to play around with as you see fit.”

 

“You may have brought me into this kind of world, but I  _ never  _ considered my Submissives simply as toys as you tried to teach me to,” Siwon stated as he began to think back to all the Submissives he had throughout the years. “We may have exchanged Submissives a couple of times…”

 

“Like toys,” Heechul added in.

 

Siwon sighed before continuing to say, “...but you forget that is mainly because you wanted to punish your Submissives by taking on another and giving them to someone who is less intense than you are.”

 

Heechul shrugged his shoulders. What Siwon had just said wasn’t a lie, but the fact still stood that he had agreed to do it and had done it. Multiple times. 

 

“But if this boy isn’t a Submi-” Heechul was cut off when Siwon’s phone signaled a text had come in. 

 

_ *DING, DANG, DONG* _

 

“If this boy isn’t a Submissive...” Heechul continued once Siwon’s phone had silenced, “...then aren’t you just keeping him around to play with? He just couldn’t handle what you needed, but you were too scared to go out and find another...body...let’s say if you don’t like the word toy,” Heechul stated, rolling his eyes again. “Let’s face it...it’s hard to come across a truely good Submissive now a days. I’ll even admit that it was hard to find the one that I have currently. Someone who can handle what I need to do,” Heechul stated with a certain amount of smugness in his voice. “So, if you can keep the same Submissive, it simplifies things quite a lot. Right?” he asked with a smirk on his face. “You don’t have to go for a time period without a Submissive for starters. You also don’t have to get a new Submissive use to the way you do things. Just go back to the same Submissive and they’re body is already ready for you,” Heechul stated. 

 

“I didn’t do it because of that,” Siwon stated. “I would never simply do it because I didn’t want to find another Submissive, or because his body was already use to me,” he practically growled out. 

 

Siwon was beginning to get angry at Heechul, something that had never happened before. He had always had respect for Heechul because of everything he had ever done for him. But now Siwon seemed to be reaching his boiling point. Here Siwon was wanting to talk about the letter and now Heechul was making assumptions not only about him, but also about Kyuhyun.

 

“I actually have feelings for Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated.

 

“Pft!” Heechul scoffed out with a disgusted smile on his face. “Feelings? For a Submissive...or I guess in your case...a former Submissive? Bull-shit.” 

 

“Though you may not have ever gotten the chance for someone to actually accept you and how you are, I have,” Siwon told Heechul flat out, not caring if he brought up a sore point in Heechul’s life. “I don’t want to hurt him. That’s why we dropped the Dominant/Submissive contract,” the man explained, in a semi-calmer voice. “I only do things if he’s comfortable with them, or if we’ve done them before and I know that he doesn’t oppose to them.”

 

“So the relationship ends there then?”Heechul asks. “What a boring way to live,” he scoffed again. 

 

“We’re going to try some new things out this weekend, I’d like to have you know,” Siwon added smugly to show Heechul that Kyuhyun was at least trying new things that still fit in with the whole Dominant/Submissive feel. “You need to stop making assumptions about my life with Kyuhyun.”

 

“Correction. You’re the one that needs to stop making assumptions about your life with Kyuhyun,” Heechul said.

 

“What did you just say?” Siwon asked in a slightly confused voice, not knowing where Heechul was going with this. “I don’t make assumptions about our relationship!”

 

“Siwon, listen to me. He can never fulfil your needs entirely,” Heechul stated in a seductive tone. “I can show you again what it feels like to unleash everything. The touch...of a new leather whip,” he said while running his fingers over the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 

 

Siwon felt his muscles tense as Heechul spoke.

 

“The cold touch...of chains,” Heechul added, arching his back off the chair slightly. 

 

A small shiver ran up Siwon’s back and he turned his head away slightly. 

 

“The restriction...of restraints and a nice new gag,” he continued to list as his nails dug into the arms of the chair and leaned his head back. 

 

Siwon closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He knew Heechul was up to something. 

 

“Being completely helpless and at someone elses control. That feeling,” Heechul explained. He tilted his head back up and released the grip he had on the chair while uncrossing his legs.  

 

Heechul got up from his seat and walked over towards Siwon until he was standing behind him. Siwon was still facing the chair where Heechul had just been sitting, not wanting to turn around to face the man, while slowly moving his tensed up jaw, side to side, in agitation. 

 

Heechul’s hands then began running over Siwon’s shoulders and made their way to his chest. Slowly, Heechul unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons of Siwon’s shirt. 

 

“I told you when we ended my Dominant/Submissive training that I would never come back to you. I meant it,” Siwon said stiffly.

 

“Yet...you could never forget my hands,” Heechul whispered seductively into Siwon’s ear. “You were trained by these hands,” he added as he slipped one inside of Siwon’s shirt. “You learned to love these hands and everything I can do with them.”

 

Heechul ran his nails across Siwon’s chest, not hard, but not lightly either by any means. The man knew that he was going to leave faint lines across Siwon’s chest, but he didn’t particularly care. Marks like that would fade quickly anyways so he may as well leave some while he could. 

 

“...Chul…” Siwon half moaned out unconsciously, which only caused Heechul to want to keep going. 

 

“I haven’t heard you call out my name in so long,” Heechul stated. “I’ve missed the sound of your moaning voice in my ear.”

 

Siwon cringed, cursing himself for doing that so easily. 

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ Heechul was bent over a table with Siwon plowing into him from behind like he hadn’t had sex in forever. Grabbing a fistful of Heechul’s hair, Siwon pulled the man up and then flipped him over only to slam his back forcefully down. Siwon threw Heechul’s legs over his shoulders and plowed even harder, and deeper, into the man. _

 

_ “...Chul…” Siwon moaned out as he felt himself moving deeper inside of the older man. _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

Heechul ran his lips over Siwon’s neck and gave him a hard bite, something he knew the man hadn’t received in quite some time. Something he also knew was going to leave a mark, a reminder. Heechul was beyond pleased when he heard a small grunt escape from Siwon’s lips. It was a sound Heechul was use to after training Siwon for a couple of years.

 

“You still react to my touch just like you did all those years ago,” Heechul seductively whispered into Siwon’s ear. “Back when I first touched you and introduced you to the pleasure of pain and what it feels like to bow down to someone’s every command. To be powerless, but enjoy it.” 

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_ All Siwon could do was lay spread eagle as Heechul left and quickly came back. In one hand was a vibrator that he had used before, in the other was his new surprise. It looked like a cattle prod.  _

 

_ Heechul approached Siwon, prepped him quickly, and shoved the vibrator in.  _

 

_ “Master,” Siwon begged, the vibratory only halfway inside of him. _

 

_ Smiling, Heechul shoved the vibrator all the way in and turned it all the way up. Siwon closed his eyes in pleasure, only opening them when he heard a strange sound. Heechul was holding cattle prod looking object, which had blue sparks running prong to prong. Siwon’s eyes flew open when he realized the object was a taser. _

 

_ Saying nothing, Heechul brought the taser closer to Siwon. The younger tired to move, but couldn’t. The taser soon made contact with the inside of his thigh, causing him to cry out in the pain. Even though it hurt, his body tensed, which in turn made the vibrator hit hard against his prostate to give him pleasure. Observing this, Heechul continued shocking Siwon on his legs, chest, stomach, neck, even his cock.  _

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“Stop touching me,” Siwon warned as his body became tense under the man’s hands.  _ I can’t moan out again...I won’t... _ Siwon told himself as he tried to think of something else.  _ Kyuhyun...think of Kyuhyun and being with him...not Heechul...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun.  _

 

“You miss my touch. It’s been too long,” Heechul stated. “You haven’t gotten the exact release you need for quite some time, because Kyuhyun can’t fulfil your desires,” Heechul told him as if he knew this for a fact. 

 

Siwon felt Heechul’s hot breath against his ear and neck as he continued talking. Then, all of the sudden, there was pressure as Heechul grabbed for his cock. There was one thing that was for certain, no one had been as forceful with him as Heechul was being now. He knew Heechul’s style of dealing with his Submissives. Heechul enjoyed being more forceful, something he couldn’t forget as the man gripped him even tighter. 

 

At this point, Siwon couldn’t help but moan out a bit. He tilted his head backwards onto the headrest of his chair and hung his mouth open slightly in pleasure with his eyes half open. His hips thrust forward a bit, his back arching slightly off the chair. 

 

“See...look how much you miss me touching you,” Heechul whispered again, knowing that Siwon loved that the best. 

 

“No…” Siwon groaned, feeling Heechul tighten his grip on his clothed member which he was fighting to keep flaccid.  _ Think of something bad...stressful...Kibum...Yoochun...bad and stressful...bad and stressful... _ he continued saying to himself. 

 

“Yes…” Heechul replied back as he ran his other hand up the underside of Siwon’s chin to keep his head tilted up towards him. “And I know you’ve missed this,” Heechul added, leaning down and planting his lips on Siwon’s. The man wasted no time and entered his tongue right away.

 

Not being able to stop himself, Siwon moaned into the forceful kiss. His body felt like it was paralyzed as Heechul continued touching him and making him react. The touch he had been trained by. The touch he hadn’t felt in so many years. The touch he...could possibly be...craved just ever so slightly?

 

“You can still be my good little Submissive,” Heechul stated as he pulled out of their kiss before quickly going back in. 

 

Siwon began to struggle more against Heechul when he heard what the man had just said to him. Heechul, however, was still kissing him and had him up against his chair in a way that made it difficult for him to move. One hand was holding him against the chair, and the other was still on his cock which meant Heechul had control over him to do whatever he pleased if he misbehaved. One very first lessons Siwon had learned from Heechul, piss the man off enough and he’ll squeeze your cock so hard that it’ll hurt two days later.

 

Thinking on his feet Siwon bit down on Heechul’s tongue, but not hard enough to draw any blood. This made Heechul pull his mouth away and loosed his grip on him. It was something the man hadn’t been expecting Siwon to do, and something he also knew that Heechul hated. That was lesson two that Siwon had learned quite quickly with Heechul. He had bitten hard once when he was in training and had earned a hard slap across the face that had left a painful mark. Then Heechul had repaid the action and bit him back harder so that he actually drew blood. Heechul had then made him drink a large glass of orange juice, which had caused so much pain it had been almost unbearable. Nothing was worse in an open wound than something acidic. 

 

Now that Siwon was about to move without worry, he spun around in his chair. Siwon dislodged Heechul’s hand’s from his body and grabbed him. Quickly, he spun Heechul around again and bent the man over his desk. Heechul was slammed down, but Siwon could care less at the moment. If he managed to make Heechul bleed a little, oh well, cleaning a bit of fresh blood off his desk wouldn’t be a hard task to accomplish.

 

“Ahh...so rough. Just like I taught you,” Heechul gloated, letting out a small groan of pain from being slammed down, not that he minded the pain. His head had slammed down, but from what he could tell he wasn’t bleeding. 

 

“You really need to learn when to stop,” Siwon stated while trying to collect himself again.

 

“You can’t deny what you want, Siwon. You know it would only please you so much to fuck me right now…”

 

“Stop it!” Siwon commanded. 

 

“To use all of your favorite toys on me before taking me yourself…”

 

“I said stop it!” Siwon yelled again, tightening his grip on Heechul. 

 

“Making me scream your name as I writher beneath you. Begging you for more,” Heechul finished with a smug look on his face.  

 

Taking a large breath, Siwon swallowed hard before releasing Heechul and pulling him back up by the collar of his shirt.

 

“I want you out...now,” Siwon growled while he worked to compose himself by taking a couple of deep breaths.

 

“No, you don’t,” Heechul said, slowly turning himself around so that he was no longer facing the desk but was now sitting on the edge instead.

 

“NOW!” Siwon yelled, raising his hand. 

 

It appeared like Siwon was about to strike Heechul, but the man never flinched. Never even batted an eye. A flat, unamused, expression decorated Heechul’s face. He was use to Siwon’s mood swings when he got aggravated and knew he wouldn’t actually hit him unless he provoked him just a bit more. 

 

Laughing to himself, Heechul came up with a new idea. Something that he knew would test Siwon and surely torture him. Things could get fun if he could get Siwon to cave.

 

_ Let’s think of this as a test shall we?  _ Heechul said to himself.  _ Let’s see if he really wouldn’t come back to me. _

 

Heechul scooted back onto the desk a little more with Siwon watching him like a hawk. He then laid down on the desk, not caring that he was knocking things to the floor and causing a mess. Then, bending his legs, he placed his feet at the edge of Siwon’s desk and spread his legs wide open. This gave Siwon a great view of his ass and crotch. It didn’t help that Heechul was wearing tighter pants so it accentuated everything perfectly. Leaning his head back, Heechul brought a hand up and began running it up and down his cock, teasing Siwon with what he could have if he really wanted it. 

 

_ Come hither, my precious, Siwonnie,  _ Heechul said to himself as he rubbed himself a bit harder. Having Siwon watch him touch himself in anyway had always been a turn on for Heechul. He wasn’t like that with any of his other past, or current, Submissives. 

 

Siwon stood still as he watched Heechul’s little show he was putting on. It had always been one of his weaknesses to watch Heechul touch himself with no guilt or embarrassment. It had always made him want to take the man and fuck him into oblivion. Now, however, it just made him mad.

 

With clenched fists, Siwon got closer to Heechul until he was standing only inches away. Then, with both of his hands, Siwon knocked Heechul’s feet off of his desk and then grabbed the wrist to the hand the man was using to touch himself. Siwon pulled on it and forced Heechul to sit up. 

 

“I am NOT repeating myself again. Out. NOW!” Siwon ordered. 

 

Heechul moved off the desk and stared at Siwon more. He couldn’t believe that he had failed in seducing him to want to fuck him like crazy. There were other stunts that he could pull to try and get Siwon to make a move on him, but now didn’t seem like the right time. Heechul knew he would get hit if he kept this up, and getting hit wasn’t on his to do list since he would be going to the spa soon. 

 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Heechul began walking towards the door of the office and flung it open. 

 

“You know I’m right in this instance,” Heechul stated. 

 

“You’ve never been more wrong,” Siwon denied as he watched the man standing still. “What I have with Kyuhyun is the best thing that has  _ ever  _ happened to me. So don’t try seducing me or getting me to leave Kyuhyun or anything,” he warned. “You’re not to interfere with Kyuhyun anymore either. Because if you do...and when Kyuhyun tells me about it...I’ll kill you. That’s a promise.”

 

“You mean  _ if  _ he tells you about it,” Heechul corrected in a smug tone. “He doesn’t seem like the type of person who likes violence or seeing other people getting hurt, either physically or mentally, because of the choices he makes.” Heechul took a step out of the office and grabbed the door handle before stopping and letting out a small laugh. “He may not like me...” he began, “...but he would never rat out on me if he knew you’d like to kill me because of it.”

 

Neither of them said anything else at the moment. Siwon watched as Heechul closed the door behind him, and listened carefully for the sound of the elevator opening and closing before he was able to relax again. 

 

That meeting hadn’t gone anything like he had thought it would. For some reason, Heechul really seemed not to like Kyuhyun. Heechul had never had any problems with his choices of what to do with his Submissives before. Siwon knew Heechul’s hate for the younger wasn’t purely because of the fact that he no longer had a Dominant/Submissive relationship with the boy. Could it be because of the fact that the two of them had an actual relationship? 

 

“Uuuhh...too much thinking right now…” Siwon groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

 

Looking down at the floor, he saw his phone had been one of the things Heechul had pushed off his desk when he had laid down. There was a blinking light in the corner, reminding him that he had received a text during his meeting with Heechul. Picking up his phone, Siwon selected the text message Kyuhyun had sent him that he had been forced to ignore while Heechul was there.

 

I don’t know why you wouldn’t pick up my calls but I’m sure you were busy with something so…don’t worry. I’ll call you when I’m leaving work. Hope that things with Heechul go alright today when you meet with him. I can’t wait to see you later tonight!

-Kyu

 

Siwon walked back over to his chair and sat back down to relax for a little while. Smiling and closing his phone,  he rested in his chair, tilted his head back, and looked up at the ceiling.

 

~~~~

SM Entertainment Building

 

Kyuhyun rested back in his chair, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling while letting out a long sigh. Sitting back up, he picked up the highlighter again and went back to work. The sooner he got everything taken care of, the sooner he could go and see Siwon again. That’s all that really mattered today. 

 

He worked diligently for the rest of the day since he wasn’t getting a response from Siwon. Though he wished Siwon would have sent something back, he was partially glad that he hadn’t, since that meant he could concentrate better instead of getting sidetracked. 

 

Kyuhyun was finally able to get out of the office by 5:30pm, which he didn’t consider to be too bad. It was earlier than he had gotten done yesterday, after all. 

 

Sending off the e-mail to Yoochun, Kyuhyun then reorganized his desk as quickly as possible, turned off his computer, and grabbed his bag and phone. When he had everything done, Kyuhyun headed over to the elevator to leave. Just when he was reaching the elevator, however, he saw Yoochun appear. 

 

“Ah! Kyuhyun, there you are! I caught you just in time,” Yoochun said as he approached him, noticing he had yet to press the down arrow to leave. 

 

“Is there something wrong with the spreadsheet I sent you?” Kyuhyun asked as he faced Yoochun.  _ I hope this is purely work related,  _ the younger groaned to himself. 

 

If there was a problem, that meant he would have to wait longer to see Siwon. He really didn’t want to go searching for any mistakes he might have made, even though he was sure there were none. It would also mean that he would have to spend more time with Yoochun, which he didn’t want to do. 

 

“I just fully wanted to apologize for Tuesday,” Yoochun began.

 

“Yoochun I-”

 

“I know...I know…” Yoochun said, cutting Kyuhyun off, holding up his hands, knowing what Kyuhyun was thinking, “...you don’t want to talk about it and I respect that, I really do. But I just feel bad about it.”

 

“It’s alright...we can just forget about it. Like I said, we were both drunk so-”

 

“Correction.  _ You  _ were drunk,” Yoochun stated, cutting Kyuhyun off once again. “I can hold my alcohol a lot better than you can and you drank faster than I did.”

 

“So...you really did try to...and I was…” Kyuhyun stared at Yoochun with an uncertain look on his face. The night was still a little fuzzy for him. He wanted to hear it directly from Yoochun about what had happened since the man clearly wasn’t going to drop the topic just yet. “So...I didn’t do anything...right? Like...I didn’t...initiate... _ anything _ .”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Yoochun sighed in almost a sad way as if he had wished Kyuhyun would have been the one to initiate things. “You tried to stand when you were clearly too drunk and when you were falling, I pulled you into my lap,” Yoochun explained, his hands resting on his hips while he watched the younger. “I can’t deny that there’s something about you that interests me, though,” the man admitted, taking a step closer to Kyuhyun which only caused Kyuhyun to take a step back into the elevator doors. 

 

“Wh-what?” Kyuhyun asked, shocked to hear that from Yoochun.

 

“I tried to kiss you...that’s true...I’m not going to try denying that part,” the man stated as he stalked forward even more. “But your little boyfriend got to you before I could.”

 

_ So it is all true...he just admitted it to me himself... _ Kyuhyun said to himself, wondering how he was going to get away since he was now stuck in place. “Well you see, that guy isn’t my-”

 

“Ha! Right!” Yoochun laughed, cutting Kyuhyun off for the third time during their conversation. 

 

“No, really. It wasn’t what it looked like,” Kyuhyun quickly said, waving his hands in dismissal.

 

“He was acting too protective to be anything but a boyfriend,” the man stated, completely ignoring what Kyuhyun was saying. 

 

Yoochun looked Kyuhyun up and down and smirked. “It’s really a shame that you’re already claimed by someone else. Kyuhyun watched the man’s eyes and gulped as he watched them linger at his crotch. 

 

“If you weren’t taken already…” Yoochun paused and licked his lips, “...things could have gotten fun between the two of us,” the man stated. “You know, things like sex in my office. A blowjob from under my desk perhaps. My door locks and no one can see in,” Yoochun explained. “It would be the perfect place to have an afternoon break.”

 

“Y-Yoo...chun…” Kyuhyun stuttered out, not knowing what to even say back to that comment. 

 

Yoochun took another step closer to Kyuhyun as the boy tried pushing himself away more. Now there was definitely nowhere for Kyuhyun to try sliding away to since he was forced up against the doors. All Kyuhyun could think of to do was reach his hand to the side and try to hit the elevator button. He didn’t care if he hit the up arrow or the down arrow. It was his only chance of escape and he was going to take it. 

 

Their faces were only a couple of inches apart when the doors to the elevator suddenly opened. Neither of them had even heard the sound of the elevators arrival, since they had both been distracted. Kyuhyun tumbled backwards, landing on his butt as he sat there dazed. He looked up at Yoochun who had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk still running across his face. 

 

“Have a good weekend,” Yoochun chimed in before walking away looking, a bit too satisfied. “Make sure to work hard for Mr. Choi. You don’t want to know what he’s like when someone fucks up around here.”

 

The doors to the elevator closed and Kyuhyun got up to press the ground level button. Thankfully no one else had been in the elevator when he had toppled in. All Kyuhyun wanted to do now was get out of the building and as far away from Yoochun as he could. 

 

Just when Kyuhyun thought he was going to have a smooth ride down, the elevator stopped on another floor and a man joined him. The man didn’t say anything when he entered since he was going to the ground level as well. Once the elevator began moving, Kyuhyun could feel the man looking at him. 

 

“Can I help you?” Kyuhyun asked as politely as he could in his current state, turning his head to face the man.

 

“It’s you! The little punk who ran into me your first day here and ruined my expensive suit!” Hyun Suk shouted at him.

 

“I said I was sorry about that,” Kyuhyun stated, trying to remain polite to the man who clearly didn’t mind being rude towards him.

 

“Heard you went out drinking with Yoochun,” Hyun Suk said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “There must be something about you if Yoochun actually took you out for a drink.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“He only takes people out for drinks if he thinks they’re special or something like that.” The man leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, towering over him, which caused Kyuhyun to shrink back. “Now...what’s so special about you?” Grasping Kyuhyun’s face in his hand, Hyun Suk tilted the boy’s head in a couple different angles. 

 

Kyuhyun could tell that he wasn’t trying to be gentle about this. He didn’t try to fight back however, since he was already on the man’s bad side. Not wanting to know what would happen if no one was around to save him this time, staying silent was his only option. 

 

“Not bad looking...but nothing special,” Hyun Suk stated. 

 

As soon as Hyun Suk released Kyuhyun’s face, the boy turned his head away to avoid the man’s eyes. Thankfully, the doors began to open again, forcing the man to walk out without saying anything else to him. 

 

Straightening himself out, Kyuhyun waited until Hyun Suk was close to being out of the building before leaving the elevator. That encounter had not been what he needed on a Friday night. 

 

Kyuhyun quickly left the building once the coast was clear, wanting to avoid anyone else who would possibly want to pick on him in any sort of way. He knew he would for certain have a bruise on his tailbone from falling when the elevator doors had opened. He could also already feel one forming on his face from how hard Hyun Suk had grabbed him roughly. Rubbing his face, and flinching a bit at the pain that was already there, Kyuhyun walked to his car and put his key in the ignition. 

 

Before he started the car, however, he pulled out his phone and called Siwon. He should at least let him know that he was on his way over since he had said he would in his text.

 

_ “Hello, Kyuhyun. Leaving already?” _ Siwon asked in a shocked and excited voice.

 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun replied happily, not wanting to give away that anything bad had just happened.

 

_ “How was work?”  _ Siwon asked in a cheerful tone now that he knew the younger would be returning to him. 

 

Kyuhyun thought about what had just happened but decided not to mention that to Siwon, even though he knew he should.

 

“Work was good. Busy day, nothing out of the normal. I’ll see you soon, bye!” the younger quickly replied with as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could. 

 

_ “Bye, drive safe.” _

 

“Bye. See you shortly!”

 

Tossing his phone onto the passenger seat, Kyuhyun started the car and headed towards Siwon’s...no...their home. Siwon had offered for him to live with him after all. He may as well get use to calling it home, even though he still lived in the apartment with Eunhyuk. 

 

Traffic was light as Kyuhyun headed back and he was soon pulling into his parking spot and stepping into the elevator. When the doors opened into the living room, he immediately saw Siwon standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. 

 

“Want some?” the man asked, holding up the bottle as soon as he spotted the younger. 

 

“I don’t think drinking is my thing,” Kyuhyun stated as he walked in and dropped his bag down on the couch before heading to the kitchen. “Plus...I’ve kind of missed something else these last two nights…”

 

“Hmm, have you now?” Siwon asked, placing his glass down and grabbing Kyuhyun’s waist so that they were standing only a couple of inches apart. “What part did you miss? My hands?” he asked as he began running them over Kyuhyun’s waist and hips. 

 

“Yes…” Kyuhyun moaned out slightly, not able to contain himself as he felt the man’s large hands caress his body.

 

“My mouth maybe?” he asked again while he began planting kissed on Kyuhyun’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks just yet.

 

“Y-yes…” the younger moaned out again again as he felt himself beginning to get aroused.

 

“Or...did you perhaps miss your favorite part of my body?” Siwon asked one last time, drawing Kyuhyun in closer so that the younger could feel the erection that was already present in his pants.

 

“Yes...yes, I’ve missed it all,” Kyuhyun panted while moving his hips to feel more of Siwon’s erection rubbing up against his forming one. “I missed everything…” he moaned again, grabbing onto Siwon’s hands that were still on his hips.

 

“You’re going to have to do something about this,” Siwon told him as he scooped him up in his arms and headed for their bedroom. 

 

Siwon tossed Kyuhyun onto the bed as soon as they were close enough and then proceeded to jump onto him and pin him in place as he attacked his exposed neck. Kyuhyun clung to Siwon’s shirt immediately, allowing the feeling of pleasure begin washing over him. It felt so good to have Siwon touching him again, even though it had only been two nights that they had been apart. Nothing compared to the week they had spent apart.

 

Wasting no time, Siwon tore Kyuhyun’s shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere, and removed his tie. The shirt could easily be replaced anyways. With those thrown aside, Siwon began biting and sucking on the younger’s nipples. This caused Kyuhyun to arch himself into the man’s mouth, craving for more. 

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out when he felt a hard bite to his right nipple. There was a stinging sensation but it felt too good for him to want Siwon to stop.

 

Kyuhyun thrashed his head back even more when he felt Siwon move one of his hands onto his forming erection and start to rub it through his pants. The younger was panting and lightly moaning at the feeling, wanting Siwon to do more to him. 

 

“You want more?” the man asked after giving one more hard bite to Kyuhyun’s already abused nipple. 

 

“Yes...please! I want more!” Kyuhyun begged, a small whine coming out as well.

 

“Alright. Then first, tell me why you have a bruise forming on your face,” Siwon stated. 

 

Kyuhyun found himself holding his breath as he realized Siwon had noticed one out of the two bruises he was going to have on his body. Moving his hand up to his face, Kyuhyun covered the forming bruise and looked away from Siwon. He didn’t know of a simple way that he could explain why there was one on his face. Coming up with a lie for why he had one on his butt would be simpler, but not for one on the face.

 

“I...fell and hit the corner of my desk at work,” the younger said, hoping that Siwon would believe him, especially since he was covering half of his face and was turned away.

 

“Liar. I’m not fond of liars.” Siwon completely removed himself from Kyuhyun and sat back up on the bed. “That bruise is in the shape of a thumb. Someone touched you. Forcefully. Who and why?”

 

“You’re using your imagination too much. It’s just a normal bruise,” Kyuhyun told him as he leaned up on his elbows. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon got off the bed, pulled a box out from under his bed and went rummaging around in it. 

 

“I told you...I don’t like liars. Now, tell me the truth,” he said as he held out a thicker cockring than what Kyuhyun was use to seeing. “Or do we need to punish you?”

 

“I don’t know who it was!” Kyuhyun quickly stated since he didn’t want to have the cockring put on him tonight. “I ran into him the first day I was going in for work and he was yelling at me, but Yoochun knew him so he stopped him. I ran into him in the elevator while I was leaving work today and he grabbed me briefly, but I have no idea who he is! I swear! I don’t remember his name or anything!”

 

“Good boy,” Siwon cooed lightly as he got back onto the bed after placing the cockring and something else into the pocket on his shirt. He leaned over and gave Kyuhyun a passionate kiss before pulling away again. “Take off the rest of your clothes for me. I’ve missed your body.”

 

As fast as he could, Kyuhyun undid his pants and slid them down along with his boxers until he was able to throw them both off the bed. His erection had been pressing hard against them so he was grateful to finally have the pressure relieved. During this time, Siwon also tossed his pants and boxers off to reveal his own raging erection. 

 

Kyuhyun was pushed to lay back down on the bed. Siwon wasted no time and started forcefully kissing the younger as he pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Kyuhyun moaned into the kiss and welcomed Siwon’s tongue as his body began to feel like it was on fire.

 

Siwon moved his hand down and began pumping Kyuhyun’s cock to make him feel even better. Wrapping his arms around Siwon’s neck, Kyuhyun pulled the man in closer to him and detached his mouth from his so that he could moan louder. Siwon had no problem with this, seeing as how he now had access to the boy’s neck.

 

“I need...to cum…” Kyuhyun panted out as he began moving his hips to meet with Siwon’s pumping motion. 

 

The feeling was becoming so strong that he unwrapped his arms from around Siwon and began gripping at the sheets beneath him. He couldn't help but to arch his back off the mattress in pleasure. Siwon positioned himself better between Kyuhyun’s legs while he continued pumping him, never breaking his fast pace. He knew the younger was about to lose it.

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun prepared himself to cum any second now. Right when he was about to cum, however, he felt something tight around the base of his cock. Looking up, he saw that Siwon had put the cockring on him. 

 

“You...you said you w-wouldn’t use that if I t-told you!” Kyuhyun complained as he reached his hand down to touch himself. 

 

Siwon stopped Kyuhyun’s hand and pinned it to the mattress, looking down at the younger. 

 

“Another man still touched you and worse he left a mark on your skin. I have to punish you for that alone,” Siwon explained as he began touching Kyuhyun’s cock again. 

 

Kyuhyun began moaning and then felt pressure at his entrance as Siwon began pushing one of his fingers in. The man moved his finger around for a while until Kyuhyun told him to add more. Siwon of course complied to this and stuck two additional fingers in at once. There was a small sting in Kyuhyun’s ass as he worked on adjusting to having something inside of him again, but it was still pleasurable. He didn’t mind the slight pain. 

 

Grunts and small moans could be heard as Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom lip. It was driving him crazy that he wasn’t able to cum, and even more so that Siwon was taking his precious time preparing him.

 

Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun wanted something more and bent down so that he could indulge him in more kisses. Kyuhyun was instantly captivated and so distracted that he almost didn’t feel when Siwon pulled his fingers out, but he definitely noticed when he felt Siwon shoving himself into his tight hole. There was a bit of pain, nothing he wasn’t use to already, but still enough to make his eyes water a bit. 

 

Maintained their passionate kissing, Siwon slowly began to move inside of Kyuhyun. Enjoying the feeling, Kyuhyun bit down on Siwon’s bottom lip which earned him something that sounded like a mix between a moan and a growl. Kyuhyun pulled on Siwon’s lip a bit with his teeth before letting go and looking up at the thrusting man over him. 

 

Kyuhyun soon let out a frustrated moan as he reached his first dry orgasm of the night. He felt himself getting pushed harder into the mattress with each thrust from Siwon and knew he must have been enjoying his tightness from his orgasm. After he had calmed down a bit, Siwon pulled out and instructed Kyuhyun to get on his hands and knees. 

 

Right when Siwon was about to shove himself inside again, he spotted the second bruise on Kyuhyun’s back that the boy had forgotten about as he was lost in pleasure. 

 

“What about this one? How did you manage to acquire two bruises in one day?” Siwon asked, poking the head of his cock at Kyuhyun’s quivering entrance, but refusing to enter.

 

“I fell on my butt, how else would I get one there?” Kyuhyun asked as he shivered in anticipation of the pleasure Siwon was going to give him soon.

 

“Who caused it?”

 

“I can’t fall because of my own stupidity?” Kyuhyun asked as he moved himself back to try and get Siwon to penetrate him again. 

 

The man proved to be stubborn, however, and moved backwards himself so that he wouldn’t penetrate him. Siwon wasn’t going to let Kyuhyun get what he wanted until he had the answers he wanted. 

 

“I just told you that I don’t like liars and yet here you go again. I think you need more punishment,” Siwon stated in a firm voice. 

 

“More punish-” Kyuhyun was cut off when he suddenly felt the cockring begin to vibrate around him. 

 

The sensation of the vibrations was so strong that no sounds were even able to leave Kyuhyun’s mouth. 

 

“This is only the lowest setting,” the man stated, watching Kyuhyun shake on the mattress. “I can always turn it up more and just keep having your orgasm over, and over, and over again. Until you can’t stand anymore,” Siwon explained as he clicked the remote again and turned the cockring up to the next level.

 

“Aaahhhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned, falling onto his elbows and resting his head on the mattress. 

 

“Who were you with?” Siwon asked. “When you fell, who were you with?”

 

“Aaahhhhnnn! Y-Y-Yoo...ch...un…” the younger finally moaned out as he was driven into another dry orgasm. 

 

“That fucking bastard. I knew I should have fired him after the way he acted when you were drunk,” Siwon scoffed, grabbing hold of Kyuhyun’s hips. 

 

Shoving himself back in forcefully, Siwon instantly hit the bundle of nerves inside Kyuhyun which caused him to orgasm yet again. This time, Kyuhyun was shouting Siwon’s name at the top of his lungs. 

 

The tightness Siwon experienced after hitting that bundle of nerves was enough to push him over the edge and he came inside of Kyuhyun. Even though he came, he never pulled out. Almost right away he began thrusting again, only this time running his hands all over Kyuhyun’s sensitive body. 

 

“L-let...me-e...c-c-cum...ple…” Kyuhyun couldn’t speak anymore. 

 

The feeling from the vibrating cockring, Siwon’s cock, and Siwon’s hands all over his body was too much for him. 

 

There were no words exchanged as one of Siwon’s hands moved to begin pumping Kyuhyun’s cock at an inhuman pace. The younger could tell that Siwon needed to cum again soon and just prayed that he would let him cum too. It was painful to hold it in, but he looked forward to the release that would hopefully come soon. 

 

With a tighter hold on Kyuhyun, Siwon flipped him back over to his back and threw both of his legs over his shoulders. He then grabbed back onto Kyuhyun’s cock and thrusted hard into him, forcing him into the mattress with each harsh thrust. Siwon was leaning down, just out of the reach of his mouth but Kyuhyun as desperate. Leaning his head up, he planted soft kisses wherever he could reach. 

 

As Siwon came closer to cuming, he leaned down and allowed Kyuhyun to plant more kisses over his body.

 

“I’m c-cuming…” Kyuhyun panted hard as he began moving his hips more and feeling Siwon hit his prostate each time. “I’m cuming! I’m cuming!” he shouted repeatedly in pure ecstasy. 

 

Right before he came, he grabbed onto Siwon’s neck and pulled him in closer. Knowing that Kyuhyun was going to be coming very soon, Siwon removed the cockring and then went back to pumping the younger's swollen erection. Kyuhyun was clinging to Siwon, as if he was going to fall away from him or something, and bit down hard onto the man’s neck as he came. Both the pain of Kyuhyun biting him and the contracting walls around his cock, pushed Siwon over the edge as well.

 

Kyuhyun sunk into the mattress as he continued breathing hard from his orgasm. He found that the more Siwon kept denying him the freedom to cum, the more he actually tended to like it because it made his release much stronger. 

 

Pulling out of the younger, Siwon laid down next to him and relaxed himself. Turning to his side, Kyuhyun rested up against him, running his hand lightly down the man’s face and neck. When he reached the bottom of his neck he saw a mark. At first, he thought that it was just a shadow, but as he moved his head a bit he noticed that the mark never changed. It was a mark that he hadn’t given Siwon. Thinking that he should start on a lighter topic before indulging on what might be a more difficult one, Kyuhyun spoke up and broke the silence.

 

“You didn’t tie me up today,” Kyuhyun said as he finally realized it himself. 

 

“Nope...not today. I thought that since you know where you can and cannot touch, that I might be able to give you a bit of freedom now and then,” the man explained as he held onto Kyuhyun tighter. 

 

“I like the sound of that,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

Kyuhyun smiled when he heard that coming from Siwon, knowing that the man was slowly becoming more trusting of him. But now he knew he had to ask the question he was kind of scared of hear the answer to. He didn’t want there to be a huge silence so he figured he’d have to do it now. 

 

“Siwon...what’s that mark on your neck?” the younger questioned as he stared at the bruise.

 

“It’s nothing. You’re just seeing things because you’re tired,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun moved the collar of Siwon’s shirt more and looked more carefully at the mark. 

 

“How did you get this mark, Siwon?” Kyuhyun asked again.

 

“Didn’t you just bite me? Maybe it’s from that,” the man pointed out as he watched Kyuhyun inspect it even more. 

 

“No...I bit you up here,” Kyuhyun stated as he ran his fingers up over a higher part of Siwon’s neck. “I can see the teeth marks...sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. Now, how about something to eat? I’m sure Ryeowook could make us something quickly,” Siwon said, trying desperately to change the subject.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun said sternly as he jumped on top of Siwon and straddled him. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders to attempt to make it harder for him to get up if he tried. “I want to know!”

 

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun amusedly before giving a light blow to the boy’s cock. Entertained by the slight shiver and small moan, he did it again. 

 

“Why don’t you believe me that it’s nothing?” Siwon asked as he sent another puff of air to Kyuhyun’s cock which was beginning to become erect again. 

 

“Because...Heechul was over today. Right?” the younger pointed out, clearly still not trusting Heechul even in the slightest.

 

After letting out one more puff of air, Siwon then met Kyuhyun in the eyes. 

 

“You’re assuming Heechul gave me this mark?” Siwon asked.

 

“Well...yeah…” Kyuhyun admitted. “Mmmhnnn...Siwon...stop doing that. You’re making me hard again.”

 

“What’s so wrong with that? Don’t you like being hard?” Siwon pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help it anymore. Siwon was making him hard again and he needed more friction. Bringing his hand down, he began to touch himself until Siwon ripped his hand away with a very displeased look on his face. 

 

“S-sorry…” the younger apologized as he tried to pull away from Siwon’s grasp.

 

“Another round of punishment is in order. And...since you reacted so well earlier today…” Siwon trailed off and suddenly had the younger’s cock in his hand and was sliding the cockring on again. 

 

“No! Please!? I’ll take you spanking me or something!” Kyuhyun shouted, trying to barter with the man. 

 

“Nah, this is better for now,” Siwon happily stated as he gave another blow of air onto Kyuhyun’s now leaking erection. 

 

“Then...if you’re going to do this to me then be honest and tell me how you got that mark on your neck,” Kyuhyun said, feeling himself becoming more and more aroused.

 

Siwon didn’t say anything, but instead smiled and held up the remote to the cockring again. Kyuhyun made a grab for the remote, but Siwon was quicker and pulled his hand away. In the process of pulling away his hand, he also clicked the remote to the highest setting. He got a kick out of watching Kyuhyun’s face as the vibrations started, and couldn’t help but smile more when the quivering boy completely fell off of him. Kyuhyun landed back on the mattress, where he was moaning and trying to resist touching himself.

 

“My answer isn’t important,” Siwon stated. “Don’t worry about it.” He clicked the remote down to the lowest setting and got out of bed.

 

Going into the closet, he fished out a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt and tossed them to Kyuhyun. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, Siwon walked back to the bed. 

 

“Get dressed and then come out to have some dinner. We can finish taking care of you later, but then we need to sleep early. I have a busy day planned for us tomorrow,” Siwon instructed. 

 

Siwon walked out of the bedroom and Kyuhyun could hear him talking with Ryeowook about what to make for dinner, since he had opted for leaving the bedroom door open. The vibrations from the cockring made it hard for Kyuhyun to walk or even move at first, but as he got dressed he found himself managing the vibrations better. 

 

When Kyuhyun finally walked out and sat down at the table across from Siwon he saw Ryeowook give him a concerned glance. Ryeowook didn’t say anything because he had known what had just happened between the two of them, since they had been loud enough. 

 

Kyuhyun was just thankful that throughout dinner Siwon didn’t turn up the setting on the cockring, and that Ryeowook didn’t mention how he probably looked flushed and sweaty. 

 

Once Siwon saw that Kyuhyun was done eating, he hurried to finish his own meal. Then, he ushered the boy back into the bedroom, where they had a couple more rounds of sex before falling asleep.

 

During the middle of the night, Siwon slipped out from bed and disappeared from the bedroom, only to come back a couple of minutes later with a sack filled with different objects.

 

“We’re going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, Kyuhyun,” Siwon whispered as he crawled back into bed. “You better sleep well.”

 

He thought he had woken Kyuhyun when the boy shifted in bed, but was glad when he just moved to lay on his back. Siwon was glad he hadn’t woken him up since he knew he was going to need all the energy he had. 

 

Looking at the clock on his nightstand, Siwon saw that it was already 3:48am. There was only a little over one hour left until he would need to wake Kyuhyun. The airport was an hour away, where a private jet would be waiting for another hour journey. Then it was another hour or so ride until they would arrive at their destination. Siwon knew Kyuhyun wasn’t going to be pleased about waking up that early...if he could even manage to wake him up. Siwon knew that Kyuhyun would be thankful at the end of the day. 

 

Smiling to himself, Siwon got comfortable in bed since he figured he may as well get one more hour of sleep in until his alarm would go off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...my computer decided to become a brick and I cannot log onto it. That is the reason I was unable to post yesterday :/ My sister is letting me use her computer today while she is out so I am able to post yesterday's and today's chapter for you guys. Now...since I will not have a computer for a while now...I do not know how regularly I will be able to post chapters :/ So if I ever miss a day, I will make sure to do a post to make up for those days missed. You guys might end up with days where I post three or so chapters depending on how often I can get on a computer to post. >_


	29. Breath Mints

Feeling someone shaking his shoulder lightly, Kyuhyun tiredly opened his eyes as much as they would go.

 

“Mmm...Siwon? What is it...?” the younger asked, rubbing his eyes and staring up at Siwon. “It’s still dark…” Kyuhyun observed, looking around the room. “Why are you waking me up?”

 

“Can you wake up for me?” Siwon asked in a hushed voice. 

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a very confused look before he let his head fall back onto his pillow and closed his eyes again. When he began to get shaken again, he shrugged the hand off and continued to sleep. He was way too tired to deal with Siwon right then. He was curious as to why Siwon wanted him to wake up right then, but he was more tired than curious at the moment.

 

Siwon sighed, knowing that Kyuhyun wasn’t going to wake up no matter how much he tried. Instead, Siwon began picking up the clothes from the ground that he had ripped off Kyuhyun during their final sex session of the night. Once he had all of Kyuhyun’s clothes in his hands, he began putting them back on the boy. It took a while to dress him, since Kyuhyun was completely asleep and limp, but Siwon finally managed to get him clothed again. 

 

After he accomplished dressing Kyuhyun and the boy was sleeping comfortably again curled up on his side, Siwon went into the closet. His next task was picking out the appropriate clothes that Kyuhyun would be needing for the time they would be away. The clothes he had on now would work for traveling, since they were baggy and comfortable, but he would need something more appropriate once they reached their location. Closing the door to the closet, Siwon took out his phone and quickly called Hankyung while still rifling through the younger’s clothes.

 

_ “Yes, Sir?” _ Hankyung answered, as alert as if it was midday and not early in the morning.

 

“Can you come up to my bedroom quickly? I need your help getting things to the car,” Siwon told the man in a hushed voice, just to ensure that he wouldn’t accidentally wake Kyuhyun.

 

_ “Leaving this early, Sir? Is Mr. Cho Kyuhyun even awake yet?” _ Hankyung asked, finding it hard that someone in their twenties would willingly want to get up this early on the weekend.

 

“No, he’s not. I’m planning on carrying him to the car myself, so I need your help with a couple of things,” Siwon explained. “Come up here as fast as possible.”

 

_ “Understood, Sir. I’ll be up right away. The...the um...trainee...Taemin...will be tagging along too, if that’s alright,” _ Hankyung stated in an uncertain tone, hoping Siwon wouldn’t kill Taemin.

 

Siwon pulled the phone away from his ear and let out a large sigh, looking down at the floor in agitation while dropping his hand away from the clothes he was looking at. Bringing the trainee along might only cause more problems, but he had everything planned out and had to follow everything down to the dot. There was no time to argue about whether Taemin would be coming along as well. Plus, this would be more experience Taemin so...that was at least one point on the positive side...right?

 

Bringing the phone back up to his face, Siwon said, “As long as he doesn’t get in the way of anything, he can come. But if he gets in the way or is an inconvenience, he’s leaving right away.”

 

_ “I’ll make sure he understands that completely, Sir,”  _ Hankyung replied, sounding a bit doubtful that Taemin would stay out of the way. After all, his track record wasn’t good.

 

Siwon ended the call and quickly grabbed the clothes he wanted before bringing them out, but not before grabbing some of his own as well. He then went back into the closet again and this time came out with a suitcase. Opening the suitcase as quietly as possible, which seemed impossible in the dead quiet, he packed everything away into it, including the bag he had put together before. 

 

Just as Siwon was closing the suitcase, Hankyung and the trainee were walking into the room. Siwon had made sure to keep the door to their room open, so that no knocking would be necessary. 

 

Siwon motioned for Hankyung to come closer so that they could whisper, keeping the room as quiet as possible for Kyuhyun, who occasionally stirred in the bed or let out some sort of noise.

 

“Hankyung, can you go to the kitchen and grab some packages of food for me? I want to make sure to have some food, just incase Kyuhyun wakes up and is hungry,” Siwon instructed as he walked back over to the bed. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Hankyung whispered as he left the room quietly.

 

“Taemin, take the suitcase and follow me. Don’t make any additional noises, I don’t want to wake Kyuhyun up.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Taemin added in a hushed voice, scared out of his mind to wake Kyuhyun up. He had already made Siwon mad on multiple accounts and didn’t want to know how badly he would snap this time. 

 

Bending down, Siwon carefully picked Kyuhyun up in his arms and rested the sleeping boy’s head up against his chest, so he wouldn’t hurt his neck. The younger instantly clung closer to Siwon and nuzzled his head against his chest, feeling the man’s warmth. Siwon stayed still and let Kyuhyun move how he wanted before situating him better in his grasp to ensure that he wouldn’t end up dropping the younger if he decided to move around again. 

 

After placing one of Kyuhyun’s arms around his neck, Siwon began carrying the boy away. As Taemin followed behind them, he couldn’t help but stare at Kyuhyun’s wrist that rested behind Siwon. It looked like there was some sort of marking on it. He didn’t want to say anything about it that would anger Siwon though, since keeping on good terms with him would mean keeping his job. 

 

Just as Siwon reached the elevator with Kyuhyun and Taemin, Hankyung joined them with a small bag filled with some easy snacks. While they waited for the elevator, Hankyung quickly packed the bag away in the luggage. Moving things around had caused Kyuhyun to stir a little and let out a small groan. Turning his head around, Siwon sent a death glare to both Hankyung and Taemin, causing the two of them to freeze. 

 

Thankfully, just then, the elevator arrived and distracted Siwon. Hankyung and Taemin quickly finished with the luggage and moved it into the elevator, where they stood quietly. 

 

When they got down to the car, Siwon carefully placed Kyuhyun inside before joining him in the backseat. Once the luggage was put into the trunk and everything was set, they headed out. 

 

They drove along quietly so Kyuhyun could continue sleeping. When they hit a large pothole, however, Kyuhyun had stirred and buried himself against Siwon’s side to try and get comfortable. Siwon enjoyed the feeling of Kyuhyun snuggling up against him more. He looked so peaceful.

 

_ He hasn’t even noticed that he’s been moved, _ Siwon laughed to himself as he decided to close his eyes as well, since they still had a while to go till they reached the airport. Hankyung knew how to get them to the private jet Siwon had ordered to be ready for them. 

 

Taemin was growing bored in the car, since there was no conversation going on and shifted in his seat just enough so that he could see in the rearview mirror.

 

“They’re both sleeping…” Taemin whispered in amazement. 

 

“Then be quiet and let them sleep,” Hankyung whispered back.

 

“What are they?” he asked quietly to Hankyung.

 

“Hmm?” Hankyung hummed, quickly flashing his eyes to the side to look at Taemin. 

 

“What are they? He’s very protective,” Taemin pointed out.

 

“That’s who he always is with people he cares about. Now hush! We don’t want to wake them,” Hankyung scolded, turning silent again.

 

Sitting back in his seat, Taemin stayed silent as well until they reached the private jet that Siwon and Kyuhyun would be taking. As soon as the car was stopped, Siwon was awake as if he had never been sleeping. A little stretching in the car and Siwon was all ready to move again. 

 

This time, Hankyung worked on grabbing the luggage out from the trunk. Without even trying to wake Kyuhyun up,  Siwon unbuckled him and picked up the younger. It was still only 6:00am and Siwon hardly doubted Kyuhyun would be a functioning human being at this time on the weekend. Siwon also didn’t want to put Kyuhyun in a foul mood and ruin their weekend together.  Plus the longer he slept now, the later he would be able to stay up that night. 

 

Siwon was the first one onto the plane, followed by Hankyung who loaded on his luggage, and Taemin who followed silently behind to see how everything done. Taemin was amazed by how Hankyung knew exactly what to do, but figured it was probably because he had done things like this a lot previously. Before storing away the luggage, Hankyung had made sure that he arranged Kyuhyun’s seat, so Siwon would be able to place him down and make him comfortable. Then he tended to Siwon, checked if the man needed anything, and then finally tended to the luggage. 

 

“Do you need anything else before departing, Sir?” Hankyung asked as he looked around one last time.

 

“No, we’ll be alright. I’ll let you know when we’re returning so that you can come and pick us up,” Siwon instructed, glancing over at the still sleeping younger.

 

“Alright, have a good time, Sir,” Hankyung said as he gave Siwon a kind smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hankyung bowed and then faced Taemin, signaling him to bow as well. The trainee quickly bowed and then looked back up as he saw Hankyung making his way to exit the plane. 

 

Once the two of them were off, the pilot came back to great Siwon. The pilot had been handpicked by Siwon after a long process to ensure that he was the best there is.

 

“It’s been quite some time since you’ve wanted to take a journey back,” the pilot said in a hushed voice when he realized Siwon had brought a sleeping passenger aboard. 

 

“Yeah. He’s been working hard, so I thought he deserved a mini vacation this weekend,” Siwon explained, smiling over at the younger. “Will we be leaving shortly? I want to make sure to have as much time as I can with him.”

 

“Yes. In a couple of minutes the runways will be clear for take off,” the pilot explained.

 

Siwon nodded his head, and the pilot went back to the cabin to prepare for takeoff. Having used this same pilot for years, Siwon had no problems trusting the man to do his best and to make sure they arrived safely. 

 

In a couple of minutes, the plane was heading down the runway and then taking off. When they were in the air, Siwon took another look over to Kyuhyun to see that he was still fast asleep and showing no signs of waking up. Siwon wasn’t all too shocked that the younger was this tired, considering how much he had played with him the previous day. He had used up all of Kyuhyun’s energy.

 

Once the plane was flying steadily and it was alright to unfasten his seatbelt, Siwon went over to Kyuhyun. Siwon ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair a little before reclining his chair so he was in more of a laid back position, something he was sure would be more comfortable for the younger. He also got out a blanket to drape over the younger, and a pillow for behind his head. Kyuhyun settled more into his chair, turning onto his side slightly, as soon as Siwon was done making him more comfortable. He moved one of his arms so it ended up outside of the cover and dangling over the edge of the chair. Siwon laughed a little before carefully placing the younger’s hand back under the blanket. 

 

Going back to his seat and sitting back down, Siwon reached into his jacket and pulled out his glasses. He then reached for a newspaper, which had been placed near him for his convenience, and asked for a Scotch to be brought out for him by one of the flight attendants. 

 

Before he began enjoying himself on the short flight, he pulled out his phone and called Kris quickly. 

 

_ “Hello, Sir. What can I do for you?” _ Kris asked as soon as he answered the phone.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you got all of the copies of the papers on Kibum,” Siwon stated. “I had them sent to you since you weren’t in yesterday.”

 

_ “Aaahhh! Yes, I received them, Sir. I’ll make sure to look through them today,” _ Kris stated.  _ “And are you sure you do not want me trying to look at the tapes anymore from when Kyuhyun spotted Kibum? I’d be more than willing to since there isn’t much else for me to do today.” _

 

“I’m positive,” Siwon sighed out. “Even the seven people I sent out to look around couldn’t do anything. Just try to find any clues about where he might be in those papers I sent to you,” Siwon ordered, suddenly feeling more stressed than before. “If you find any connections while I’m gone, just mark them on your papers and put them on my desk back at my place. Just make sure to make things as clear as possible in your notes if you find anything. I don’t want to have to spend additional time running your notes back by you or anything.”

 

_ “Alright, Sir, I’ll make sure everything is done to the best of my ability. You enjoy your time with Mr. Cho Kyuhyun and I’ll get to work shortly,” _ Kris said firmly.  _ “I’ll talk to you later.” _

 

“Okay, Kris,” Siwon said before hanging up the phone. 

 

After sliding his phone back into his pocket, a flight attendant approached him and handed him the Scotch he has asked for. Taking a sip, Siwon leaned back and began enjoying himself for the short plane ride, especially since he had just managed to stress himself out more.

 

The hour plane ride was soon reaching its end in what felt like no time. Siwon went back over to Kyuhyun and placed the younger’s seat up before returning to his own seat and buckling himself in. The decline was done flawlessly, and soon they were back on the ground and waiting for the door to open so that they could get off. 

 

Siwon once again tended to Kyuhyun and picked him up as one of the cabin boys on the plane tended to the luggage. Carefully leaving the plane, Siwon carried the younger to a car that was waiting for them. The door to the car was already open, which meant getting Kyuhyun inside would be an easier task. 

 

Once Kyuhyun was situated in the car and buckled in securely, Siwon closed the door and greeted the driver. 

 

“It’s been sometime now, Mr. Choi. How have you been?” the man asked as he shook hands with Siwon.

 

“I’ve been good...been better though. Ha, ha!” Siwon laughed, thinking about how the last time he had taken a trip here there had been no extra stressors in his life. “How about you? Is everything prepared? I know I didn’t give you as much heads up as I usually do. This idea of coming here just kind of popped into my head and I wanted to come as soon as possible,” Siwon explained.

 

“Oh, not to worry,” the driver stated, waving his hands in dismissal. “The heads up you gave was enough in advance to get things ready for you. Everything’s been cleaned and prepared just like always, and I have everything you asked for brought as well,” the man replied with a smile on his face, knowing he had done everything to Siwon’s expectations.

 

“You never fail to amaze me with how fast you get things done sometimes,” Siwon said, patting the man on the back. 

 

“Should we get going then? It’s about an hours drive, maybe a bit more for this time of day,” the man said, pointing back to the car.

 

“Yes, let’s get going then. I would like to spend as much time out as we can,” Siwon said, glancing through the window to see Kyuhyun still fast asleep.

 

“I can do that. It’s suppose to be a nice day, so we can stay out until quite late if that’s what you want to do,” the man explained cheerfully. 

 

“Perfect,” Siwon said with a smile before pulling his door open and sliding in next to Kyuhyun, who had still yet to realize how far he had traveled.

 

The driver then got in and they started driving off. Siwon had figured with all of the opening and closing doors and some of the bumps in the road that Kyuhyun would have started to wake up. The younger, however, continued sleeping as if he was still at home. He really did sleep like a rock when he used up all of his energy. 

 

“Sorry, I’m going to have to wake you up soon,” Siwon told the sleeping boy as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead lightly.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what was happening, but soon he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his. Giving a small moan, Kyuhyun began to open his eyes and soon focused in on Siwon leaning over him as he was laying down. Kyuhyun tried to shove the man away, by pushing against his shoulders, but his hands were soon pinned down next to his head. 

 

“That’s the nice greeting I get for waking you up so kindly?” Siwon asked when he pulled away from the boy, deciding that they needed fresh air in their lungs.

 

Kyuhyun blinked a couple of times before looking around and saw that they were in an unfamiliar car and that he could smell...the ocean?

 

“Siwon...where are we?” Kyuhyun asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to open them wider.

 

“Jeju Island,” Siwon stated calmly, even shrugging his shoulders slightly to show that it was no big deal.

 

“J-Jeju Island!? How did we get here?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice as Siwon let him sit up.

 

“Well...first I had Hankyung drive us to the airport, then we took my private jet, and then we got driven here,” Siwon stated while watching Kyuhyun’s eyes grow wider and wider. “All together a little over a three hour journey,” the man explained as if he had just taken Kyuhyun down the block.

 

“And…I slept through  _ all  _ of that!?” the younger asked in shock, waving his hands around slightly. “All the driving? And the plane!? I slept right through a plane ride!?”

 

“Like a rock. A very dead rock,” Siwon explained, nodding his head.

 

“Rocks can’t be dead,” Kyuhyun pointed out, giving Siwon a blank stare. 

 

The two of them stayed seated in the car, staring at each other. Siwon had a slight frown on his face, but then let out a small laugh. Since Kyuhyun had just woken up, he clearly wasn’t in the mood for joking around.

 

“Why are we here anyways?” Kyuhyun questioned. 

 

“You’ve been working hard not only at your job, but with the problems Yoochun seems to be giving you. I wanted to get away from everything, so I thought we could spend the weekend here and enjoy some time on my private yacht,” Siwon explained.

 

“You...your what?” Kyuhyun asked as his jaw dropped open in shock. “Your...your…” he said, trailing off while pointing a finger at the man.

 

“Yacht,” Siwon stated again. “You know...like a sailboat but bigger, more expensive, and a lot nicer. Now come on, we need to get going if we’re going to have a long day. Plus, we need to change into something more suitable for a yacht than just sweatpants and a t-shirt.”

 

Kyuhyun looked down at what he was wearing. He didn’t understand why he needed to change out of what he had on. It was comfortable and it’s not like he cared if it got wet with ocean spray. 

 

Siwon opened his door and got out of the car, pulling Kyuhyun along behind him. Once the younger was out of the car, he couldn’t help but stare at the ocean that was shimmering out in front of him. He had never been to the ocean before and it took him a while to take everything in. His eyes went scanning over the water and then landed on what must have been Siwon’s yacht sitting at a dock. 

 

It was huge. Larger than what he had been expecting.

 

Kyuhyun was led onto the yacht, then into a small bedroom, and then into a fair sized closet. Here, he found new clothes hanging for him. Siwon had given the driver instructions on what to do with some of the clothes and then whatever was left in the luggage. This way things were more simplified for them. 

 

“This seems like a smaller bedroom than I would have thought you’d have on here,” Kyuhyun pointed out while stripping off his wrinkled clothes. 

 

“This is just a guest bedroom that I had our clothes moved to,” Siwon pointed out. “There’s a master bedroom that we’ll be sleeping in,” he explained. 

 

At first, the younger wondered why Siwon hadn’t just had their things moved into the master bedroom, but then remembered. It’s because it was Siwon he was talking about. The man did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Kyuhyun pulled on the white shirt and pants that Siwon must have brought with him, along with the white sailing shoes so they wouldn’t scuff the boat. 

 

After Kyuhyun put everything on, he stepped back out to find that Siwon had also changed into something similar that really made it look more like a sailing captain.

 

“In all white,” Siwon observed with a smile. “Makes you look all pure and innocent. No one would ever guess that we’ve had sex so many times, everything I’ve done to you, and all the sounds that have come out of your mouth.”

 

Kyuhyun could feel his face turning red as he looked away from Siwon. 

 

“Shut up…” the younger muttered, still looking away from the older.   

 

“Let’s head out now, we should be departing soon,” Siwon told him as he took his hand and led him back up to the main deck.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t say anything as he allowed Siwon to guide him through the yacht, since he had no idea where he was going.  

 

“Ah, Sir!” the same man who drove them there exclaimed just as they were reaching the side of the yacht. “Are we ready to leave the dock?”  

 

“Yes, we are,” Siwon replied with a nod. “By the way, I don’t believe I ever introduced him,” he said, rubbing Kyuhyun’s head. “This is, Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

“Oh, the sleeping boy. Nice to meet you, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” the man greeted with a friendly smile and a small bow. “I hope that you enjoy your time out.”

 

“N-nice to meet you too. Thank you,” Kyuhyun stammered out as he looked around the yacht more, still finding it hard to believe where he was. 

 

Kyuhyun just couldn’t believe he had slept through all the transportation and was on Jeju Island now...on a yacht...a private yacht...with Siwon.

 

Siwon nodded towards the man and took Kyuhyun towards a sheltered area of the yacht, where there was breakfast set up for them to eat. Pulling out Kyuhyun’s chair, Siwon allowed the boy to sit before seating himself and leaning back to get comfortable.

 

“Who is that man? I’ve never seen him before,” Kyuhyun said as he looked at everything on the table before taking a sip of tea that was already in front of him.

 

“He’s the captain of this yacht. Think of him kind of like Hankyung or Kris. Another man that I trust the utmost,” Siwon explained, grabbing some fruit and placing it on his plate. “Why don’t you eat too? You must be starving.”

 

“Oh, I am,” the younger stated while trying to decide what he wanted to eat. “I was going to ask if we could eat soon if there was nothing ready,” Kyuhyun said with a small laugh, just as his stomach let out a large rumble of hunger.

 

Kyuhyun began grabbing different foods off the plates and placed them on his own. He paused from grabbing food when he suddenly realized that the yacht was actually moving. 

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Kyuhyun asked, watching as they pulled farther and farther away from land.

 

“Just towards the middle of the ocean,” Siwon told him as he watched the fascinated younger. “Just getting away from everything and everyone.”

 

“Besides for the captain,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

 

“Yes, besides for him,” Siwon agreed. “And the chef,” he added.

 

Kyuhyun laughed again as he began eating and continued watching the waves in the water. He never could have dreamed of being out in the middle of the ocean like this. It was something completely out of range of anything he ever have thought would be possible. 

 

As soon as Kyuhyun was finished eating, he got up from the table and went to the side of the boat. Siwon let him get up and wander, only following when he got out of sight. The man stood leaning up against the side of a pillar, content on watching Kyuhyun as he leaned a bit over the edge of the boat and let the wind blow his hair every which way. Siwon never knew he could feel so happy while watching someone else enjoy himself so much. 

 

Kyuhyun grew more curious about what else there was to explore on the yacht and wandered around until he found a pair of stairs leading up. Grasping the railing, Kyuhyun began ascending the stairs and peeked his head up when he neared the top to see what there was. Half of the top deck was covered with where the captain was standing, steering the yacht. The other half had a couple of chairs and tables where you could sit back and relax.

 

“Having fun exploring are we?” Siwon asked as he came up behind Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh! Yeah, this is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I never figured that there would be so many different rooms or different levels,” the younger confessed as he continued looking around the top deck, but not stepping foot on it. 

 

“Come on, it’s not forbidden to go up here or anything,” Siwon told him, giving him a tap on the butt to get him moving. 

 

Kyuhyun took the two extra steps and stopped as soon as he was standing on the deck. It was even more amazing to be standing up there and looking at the vast amount of ocean that was spread out all around them. 

 

“Wwoooaaahhh! This is amazing…” Kyuhyun gasped, walking up to the railing and leaning his elbows against it. 

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself considering this is another first for me,” Siwon stated as he walked closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Another? What do you mean?” he asked in confusion. “I thought you’ve been on this yacht before considering it is yours and all…”

 

“Ha, ha! Yes, I have been on here before. What I meant by that was that no one outside of my family has ever been on this yacht,” he explained. “You’re the first.”

 

“I’m glad you took me here.” Leaning his back against the railing he looked up at Siwon. “Even though I had no idea it was going on...which wasn’t nice,” he added more firmly. 

 

“But you got a good wake up call, didn’t you?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing that Kyuhyun had enjoyed it.

 

Kyuhyun shoved himself off the railing and began walking back down the stairs. He wanted to explore more before it got too dark to wander around, even though there was still plenty of time left in the day. As he walked farther down the yacht, he reached a door and pushed it open to find a small kitchen. On the counter there were all types of foods laid out, mostly fruits and vegetables. 

 

“You can have some if you want. We’re going to have a large dinner so I didn’t really plan any lunch.”

 

“Then I’ll wait,” Kyuhyun smiled. “If you have something planned then I don’t want to ruin my appetite.” 

 

“Aaawww how cute. You’re being considerate of me,” Siwon chuckled as he continued watching the younger.

 

“Pft. I just want to eat good food,” Kyuhyun replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

 

“Mhmm...sure...that’s the only reason,” Siwon replied with a small smile running across his face.

 

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun said before pushing past Siwon and leaving the kitchen.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Siwon following Kyuhyun around as he checked out different parts of the yacht. The younger even spent some time resting on deck in a chair just to watch the waves go past and to feel the wind against his face. Kyuhyun had even taken a small nap, whether on purpose or not, while he had been sitting. Considering this was the first time Kyuhyun was really getting to fully relax in quite some time without having to worry about anything, Siwon couldn’t blame the younger. 

 

Siwon was thrilled watching Kyuhyun enjoy himself and was glad that he hadn’t found the one room he wanted to take the boy to the most. 

 

“Sir,” the captain called as he stepped into view. “Dinner has been prepared and is now ready.”

 

Siwon approached the man first and whispered, “Do you remember what I told you?”

 

“Yes, Sir. No interruptions,” the man whispered back with a nod of his head.

 

“Good man. You may go back now.” Siwon looked over towards Kyuhyun and waved him over. “Come on, time for dinner,” he called when Kyuhyun slowly began moving towards him.

 

Siwon led him to an indoor dining area Kyuhyun had stumbled across earlier, and was pleased when he heard a small gasp from Kyuhyun’s mouth. On the table was a steak for each of them, along with a fish, and about seven different side dishes to pick from. Siwon pulled out a seat for Kyuhyun before disappearing momentarily, only to come back with a bottle of wine.

 

“We’ll save this for a bit later. I want you to enjoy your dinner without getting drunk,” Siwon explained.

 

“Why do you always think I’m going to get myself drunk?” Kyuhyun asked as he drummed his fingers against the table in slight agitation. 

 

“You don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to drinking,” Siwon laughed as he took his seat and leaned his elbows on the table. “Or do you need a reminder of your past drinking habits, which have either gotten you in trouble or had you puking?” he asked.

 

“I remember...I remember…” Kyuhyun mumbled. “You don’t need to remind me…”

 

“Well then we don’t have to argue about it,” Siwon stated. “Now, dig in. I had this all specially prepared for us.”

 

Kyuhyun picked up his fork and stabbed part of his fish before bringing it up to his mouth and savoring the flavor. Seeing that Kyuhyun was beginning to enjoy the food, Siwon dug in as well and the two of them ate. They talked about anything Kyuhyun brought up. The topics usually found their way back to being about how thankful Kyuhyun was for Siwon bringing him here and just letting him relax. Siwon was almost shocked that the younger never brought up sex since that’s all he had wanted yesterday. Then again...he might still be too tired from yesterday to even imagine having sex again.

 

“Are you all finished?” Siwon asked, half an hour later, when he saw Kyuhyun slump back in his chair and place his hand on his stomach. There was content smile on his face that said he had eaten his fill. Siwon also noticed how the younger’s eyes flashed over to the wine sitting on the counter.  

 

“I don’t think I could eat another bite,” the boy admitted as he tried to straighten himself out in the chair a bit so that he wouldn’t look like a slob. “The wine, however…”

 

“Well then, I’ll go pour us some of that wine now and we can just relax for a bit,” Siwon explained, pushing his chair back and walking over to the bar where he had placed the wine bottle down. 

 

Siwon was working on getting two glasses out, with his back facing Kyuhyun, and slyly pulled a small metal container out from his pants pocket. Siwon turned around to see Kyuhyun watching him and gave the boy a small smile before turning back to his task. 

 

Just as he popped the bottle of wine open the boat suddenly jerked, causing both of them to look around concerningly. Kyuhyun had one hand grasping onto the table and the other on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Siwon had one hand on the bar and the other holding the wine he had just opened, since he didn’t want the expensive alcohol to end up all over the floor or himself. 

 

“This isn’t going to be like the Titanic. Right?” Kyuhyun asked. 

 

Setting the bottle down, Siwon walked from around the bar wondering what could have happened. There was nothing he could think of that would have caused the boat to jerk like that. It was a cause for concern. 

 

“I’ll be right back, Kyuhyun. I’m just going to go find out what happened,” the man explained as he began heading towards the door. “I doubt it was anything serious but I know it’ll put both of us, mostly you since this is your first time out on the ocean, at ease to know for certain what it was.”

 

Kyuhyun continued sitting at the table, wondering how long Siwon was going to take. As he sat there looking around, his eyes then glanced over to the opened wine. 

 

“I could be helpful,” Kyuhyun lightly said as he got up from the table and headed over towards the bar where the bottle sat. “He wanted us to share some wine so I’ll prepare it for us, so we don’t waste any more time.”

 

When Kyuhyun approached the bar, he saw the metal container Siwon had taken out from his pocket sitting there. Kyuhyun looked down to see what it was. From what he could see, it appeared to be a breath mint container without any labeling. Shaking the container lightly, Kyuhyun heard a couple of mints sliding around inside. He popped opened the container and spotted three of them sitting there. 

 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take some of these…” Kyuhyun said to himself, tilting the container to watch the mints slide around.

 

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, the younger breathed into it and then smelled his breath. It smelled atrocious from the mix of all the food he had just eaten. Kyuhyun reached into the container and grabbed two breath mints just to be safe. He assumed that Siwon had already taken some to make his breath fresher, so why shouldn’t he do the same?

 

After popping them into his mouth, he realized that they really didn’t have a minty flavor, or a flavor at all for that fact. They just dissolved very quickly on his tongue. He rolled them around in his mouth while they dissolved, hoping that maybe the taste would come after they dissolved some more. Still, there was nothing and he began wondering what type of crappy mints Siwon had settled on when he could have anything he wanted. 

 

Kyuhyun swallowed the almost-nothing-tasting remains and then took the bottle of wine in his hand. 

 

“He needs better breath mints. Those tasted terrible,” Kyuhyun said as he stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted looking face. “May as well have eaten chalk or something if that’s all he has.”

 

Spinning the bottle Siwon had brought around so that he could see the label, Kyuhyun saw that it was yet another wine that he had never heard of. 

 

“Henri Jayer Cros Parantoux, Vosne-Romanee Premier Cru…” Kyuhyun struggled reading off the label on the bottle, knowing that he had completely butchered the name.

 

Knowing Siwon, it was probably another wine that was way too expensive for an occasion like this. Kyuhyun’s thinking was correct. A bottle of this usually goes for around $7,708 with a maximum price of $13,725. If he knew these prices, he probably would have been scared to even touch the bottle for fear of spilling any wine, or possibly even breaking the bottle.

 

Kyuhyun picked up a glass and poured some of the wine into it. He wasn’t sure how far he should fill the glass so he settled for just under half way. Holding the glass up to the light, he looked at the color of the wine. He saw absolutely nothing special about it. But then again, he wasn’t a wine expert. 

 

“I really need to talk to him about wasting his money on wine like this…” Kyuhyun said to himself, lowering the glass down onto the counter. 

 

Once he placed the glass back down, he suddenly began to feel dizzy. Was it just him? Or was the room beginning to spin? Kyuhyun placed the bottle down next to the glasses since he didn’t want to drop it, and quickly found that he didn’t have any strength left in his legs. 

 

“Hmmm...what’s wrong with me?” the younger asked himself. 

 

Slumping to the floor, he placed one hand down onto the floor to keep himself propped up and placed the other against his head as he tried to fight off the wave of dizziness. Kyuhyun closed and opened his eyes a couple of times thinking that maybe he had just gotten seasickness all of the sudden. Now he wasn’t only dizzy, but his vision was starting to become fuzzy. His vision continued to get worse, and he continued getting more dizzy. He knew that this couldn’t be seasickness.  

 

“Ahh...my head...why am I so dizzy?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

The younger shook his head a couple of times to try and clear it, but that proved only to make things worse for him. Now the room was spinning twice as fast and he felt like he was going to puke at any second if it didn’t stop.

 

With his head in even worse shape now, Kyuhyun dropped his other hand to the floor to try and support himself more. He was slouching off to the side, leaning up against the wall. His eyelids were becoming heavier as well and soon he slumped to the floor unconscious. 

 

Siwon entered the dining area a couple of minutes later and was shocked when he didn’t see Kyuhyun sitting at the table like he had been expecting. Could it be that the younger had gotten bored and decided to roam around the yacht more even though he had done that for hours already? Or was he trying to play around with him?

 

“Kyuhyun!? Kyuhyun, where are you!?” Siwon called, beginning looking around.  _ Could he really be playing around at a time like this?  _ he wondered as he looked around. 

 

When his eyes fell on the bar, he saw that one of  the glasses had wine in it. Siwon was one hundred percent certain that he hadn’t filled any of the glasses yet. There was only one other person who would have filled the glass. Siwon then made his way over to the bar. He thought that maybe Kyuhyun had started filling the glass and was worried he would get in trouble from touching the wine and had hid himself.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted when he saw the unconscious boy laying on the floor behind the bar. “Are you alright?” Siwon asked, shaking the boy by the shoulder and calling his name more. 

 

He began to panic when he saw Kyuhyun wasn’t waking up and then stood back up and spotted the metal tin he had left sitting on the counter. Opening it up, he saw that there was only one more pill left inside when he knew there had been three before. Sighing in frustration, Siwon snapped closed the container and shoved it back into his pocket.

 

“Guess there was no need for the wine if you were just going to take it yourself,” he said to the unconscious younger who was laying peacefully on the floor, having no idea what he had just done to himself. “But you were only suppose to take one.” Crouching down, Siwon moved some of the hair from Kyuhyun’s face and shook his head. “One would have heighten your sensitivity and made you only slightly tired. If you’re not accustomed to them and take two though...it’s going to knock you out.”

 

Siwon heaved Kyuhyun’s limp body into his arms and began carrying him out of the dining area. Since he knew it was a bit cold out now, he wanted to get Kyuhyun “heated up” as soon as possible.  

 

There was a handle on the side of the yacht, which you wouldn’t be able to find unless you were purposefully looking for. It was basically a hidden room. Shifting Kyuhyun’s weight, Siwon opened the door and walked into the room as he allowed the door to close behind him.

 

Inside was the larger master bedroom that he had told Kyuhyun about when they had first gotten onto the yacht. There was a plush bed pushed up against the far wall, which Siwon knew they would get great use from.  

 

Placing Kyuhyun gently down on the bed, Siwon made sure that he was going to be as comfortable as possible. 

 

“Doing things on your own again...such trouble sometimes,” Siwon sighed before leaning down and placing a kiss on the younger’s lips. “Didn’t even have any alcohol to help you. And it was really good alcohol too...” he pouted slightly.

 

Standing back up, Siwon went to the luggage that was in the corner of the room, which was sitting on a short bench, and opened it up. Siwon’s eyes instantly went to the bag that he had packed especially for this time and brought it back over to the bed.

 

“Don’t be mad when you wake up,” he told Kyuhyun even though he knew Kyuhyun couldn’t hear him. “I was planning on you taking one of the pills so that you wouldn’t fight me or shout too much as I got you ready. Now you get no say in the matter whatsoever,” Siwon said while shaking his head slightly. 

 

Taking the bag he had packed carefully, Siwon dumped it’s contents onto the bed and sorted through them, wondering what he should do first. He had packed so many different things, since he didn’t know what he would be in the mood for when the time came. Better be safe and bring more than regret not packing something, after all. There was nothing packed away that he thought Kyuhyun would have a problem with, so doing things on his own would be fine. Kyuhyun would just be in for a shock whenever he woke up.

 

“Hmm...hmm...hmm…” Siwon hummed to himself, looking at all the options laid out before him, tapping one of his fingers against his lips. “What to choose…what to choose...” he said while stroking his chin this time. 

 

Different thoughts rifled through Siwon’s head before he decided that he would undress Kyuhyun first and then make his decision. Whatever he decided to do would surely be entertaining for him whenever Kyuhyun finally woke up. 

 


	30. Don't Be Embarrassed

“Aaaaahhhh…” Kyuhyun moaned as he finally started to come around. “Mmmhh...my head…” he groaned, clamping his eyes closed even harder.

 

“Still feeling kind of dizzy, I take it?” Siwon asked, leaning up against the wall next to the bed.

 

After he had gotten Kyuhyun situated, he had sat down in a chair and watched him. He had nothing better to do anyways. And there might be a couple new photos on his phone of his lover. But that was his secret.

 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes when he realized he wasn’t laying on the floor in the dining area anymore. Just as quickly, he realized that he couldn’t move. His first instinct was to try getting himself free from whatever was restraining him. Only, he couldn’t.

 

 _Damn it! What the…!?_ he shouted to himself in panic as he tried to move more, but to no avail.

 

“Don’t struggle too much, Kyuhyun. We wouldn’t want you hurting yourself now,” Siwon stated calmly as he watched the younger look around in confusion.

 

Kyuhyun tried to move his hands again, but was met with the resistance of chains and a tug at his neck each time he moved his arms too much. He didn’t know what contraption was keeping him bound like that, but he instantly didn’t like it. When he glanced down, he could see that there were leather cuffs on his ankles and a metal bar attached to them to keep his legs apart.

 

“How...w-why...I can’t move…” the younger stuttered as he tried to move his hands again.

 

Crawling onto the bed, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun up and repositioned him so that he was resting against his chest. Kyuhyun turned his head to look at Siwon, but the man grabbed his chin and turned his head to face forward. When Kyuhyun looked forward, he saw that there was a large mirror directly across from them. It took up almost the entire wall. Siwon moved his hand away from the younger’s face and Kyuhyun was finally able to see what was binding him.

 

He was wearing a leather collar and a leather cuff around each of his wrists. There were short chains that connected each of the cuffs to the collar he was wearing, which limited his range of motions. This also made him unable to move his hands or cover himself.

 

Kyuhyun saw himself fully displayed and struggled more since he couldn’t move his legs closed.

 

“Let me go,” Kyuhyun said as he began to struggle harder. “Let me go!” he screamed louder.

 

As he fought against his restraints, he began to feel dizzy again. As he became more dizzy, he stopped moving to rested back against Siwon to try and get his head straight again.

 

“The specially made sleeping pills you took are still making their way through your system,” the man stated in a soothing voice, his breath tickling against Kyuhyun’s ear. “If you struggle, they’re only going to make you feel even weaker and you might pass out again,” Siwon explained.

 

“Sleeping pills?” Kyuhyun asked in confusion, looking away from the mirror as he thought. “I never took any sleeping pills,” the younger explained.

 

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t take some out of a small metal box that was sitting next to the wine I put out?” Siwon asked, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Th-those were sleeping pills!?” the younger shouted, turning his head to face Siwon more. “I thought they were breath mints or something!” Kyuhyun stated in his defense. His eyes were now wide in shock since he knew that he had actually just dug his own grave.

 

“Then why didn’t you spit them out when you realized they didn’t have a minty taste? Hm?” Siwon asked, waiting to see what kind of answer the younger would have for him. “I bet just popping them into your mouth instead of dissolving them in something caused them to have quite a bad taste.”

 

“I...I thought they were just strange mints or something. I don’t know…” the younger whined out, really regretting his decision to take something when he wasn’t sure what they were.

 

“You shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours, Kyuhyun. You never know what’s going to happen when you do,” Siwon told him.

 

“But...I just thought they were breath mints…” Kyuhyun whined out again. “They just happened to look...and taste...strange…”

 

“So if a stranger came up to you asking if you would like to try some new type of breath mint and you have no idea what it really is, would you?” Siwon asked the younger.

 

“Of course not!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

 

“That’s what you basically did when you decided to pop two of those sleeping pills in your mouth,” Siwon told him. “What if they had dangerous side effects? Or if they were some sort of medication for me?” the man asked, making Kyuhyun feel even worse about popping random pills into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun looked away from Siwon again and let his shoulders droop down. His grave just kept getting deeper and deeper.

 

“If you would have taken only one pill, you would have been semi-conscious when I found you. But you just had to go and be extra adventurous and take two, didn’t you?” he asked, lifting his chin from Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Just let me go…” Kyuhyun begged. “I won’t go rummaging through your things ever again.”

 

“You would have ended up like this anyways, even if you wouldn’t have taken the pills on your own,” Siwon admitted as he began moving his hand down Kyuhyun’s chest and to his limp cock.

 

Siwon was sad to see that taking two of the pills must have canceled out its other effect of arousing the user. He’d have to talk to his personal pharmacist about that side effect. He never figured that he’d have this type of problem. But then again...he’d never dealt with someone like Kyuhyun before.

 

“Siwon, stop. I don’t want to do it like this. Let me go first!” Kyuhyun begged as he began to wiggle around against the man again. “We can have sex as much as you want, but let me go first!”

 

“Why don’t you want to be like this?” Siwon asked, blowing lightly on Kyuhyun’s ear, earning a shiver from the younger. “You usually enjoyed being bound one way or another. You always react so much better,” Siwon said as he began planting kisses on Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“Aaahhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned unintentionally as the touches from Siwon began to arouse him. “This is embarrassing though. Being bound like this…” Kyuhyun turned his head away from the mirror and away from Siwon as a blush began to run over his face.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Siwon cooed as he lifted Kyuhyun’s chin to get to the more sensitive areas on the boy’s neck. “You look great like this, and you’re reacting so well to my touches. See look…” With his hand still on Kyuhyun’s chin, he tilted his head back towards the mirror.

 

When Kyuhyun looked in the mirror, he saw he had a full erection that was already leaking pre-cum like a fountain. He let out a small groan, agitated that he could get aroused so easily in a time like this.

 

Kyuhyun bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. If he had thought he had been embarrassed before, he was wrong...this was the most embarrassed he thought he would ever get in his life. Even when Siwon began touching him more and stroking his erection, he wouldn’t cry out because of the embarrassment.

 

“Come on...moan for me. Let me hear your voice,” Siwon coaxed while he began pinching Kyuhyun’s nipples.

 

“Mmmpphhh...no…it’s...em...embarra...s..sing….” Kyuhyun quietly moaned out with a small gasp of pleasure leaving his lips.

 

“Then...let’s see if this can make you moan more.” Siwon’s hand left Kyuhyun’s cock and then returned as he held someone between his fingers.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun begged knowing if Siwon was going to do what he planned, he would lose it.

 

“A little punishment for sneaking into my stash of sleeping pills on your own without even knowing what they are,” Siwon explained as he slid on the vibrating cockring and turned it up halfway.

 

“Ahhh! Mmmmmhhhhnnn...nnhh...ah…s-stop…” Kyuhyun begged, working on holding back his moans even more now.

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re still embarrassed,” Siwon cooed. “You don’t really want me to stop.”

 

“O-of c-course…I d-don’t want y-you t-to...” the younger admitted shamefully.

 

“Tsk, we can’t have you holding your voice in though. It needs to be heard,” Siwon told him as he began pumping his cock faster. “Hmmm…”

 

Both of Siwon’s hands disappeared all of the sudden and Kyuhyun could hear him searching for something. He wasn’t sure what Siwon was up to, but he was getting a bit frightened. Since the sleeping pills were still in his system, he couldn’t fight Siwon off as much as he wanted.

 

Kyuhyun was just about to ask Siwon what he was doing when he was suddenly bitten on the neck. The younger’s mouth flew open as he moaned and something was shoved into his mouth. Kyuhyun tried to fight to get it out, but then he heard the sound of a buckle being done and noticed that he now had a ball gag secured in his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun tried to fight against the gag to tell Siwon to take it out, but it only sounded like desperate moans. Now that his mouth was forced to stay open, he found himself moaning more at Siwon’s touches. Kyuhyun reached his hands up to try and pull the ball gag away, but it was secured too firmly around his head so that he was unable to pull it away. He tried reaching his hands to the back of his head where the buckle was, but his fingers were just out of reach.

 

“Aahhhh! Aaahgg...mmhhhnnn!” Kyuhyun screamed as Siwon began playing with his body more.

 

Siwon, of course, was paying attention to Kyuhyun’s screams and moans, and could tell they were being caused by arousal and pleasure, and not pain.

 

A couple of minutes later and Kyuhyun had already experienced two dry orgasms. The younger was panting and moaning hard, and was also covered in sweat. Siwon turned the cockring off and helped to shift Kyuhyun, so he was leaning up against the headboard of the bed. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his chest was heaving as he watched Siwon move back to the pile of toys on the bed. Kyuhyun gave Siwon a confused look as he held up something in his left hand that he had never seen before, and then things that looked like mini weights in the other.

 

“Remember how I said I wanted to try nipple clamps with you since you’re _so_ sensitive?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head lazily, and then his eyes flew open because he understood what Siwon was holding. When that realization happened, the younger began shaking his head back and forth. He already felt too stimulated from the cockring, he didn’t want anything more right now.

 

“This could be fun for you,” Siwon stated, watching the younger in entertainment. “Since you’re nipples are sticking out so much already and I’ve barely played with them, that means I should get a good reaction from using these.”

 

Kyuhyun struggled against his restraints as he tried to cover himself up, but once again the chains were too short to allow him to do anything. All he could do was watch as Siwon pinched the hinge of one clamp between his finger and brought it up to one of his nipples. Siwon pinched the skin around the nipple to make it stand out more before closing the clamp around it. Kyuhyun instantly threw his head back as he felt a slight stinging pain that slowly turned into pleasure. He felt Siwon do the same to his other nipple before placing a clamp on it as well, which caused him to have the same reaction.

 

A small, pitiful sounding moan escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth as he adjusted to the new sensation. He struggled a little bit more and found that he could get his elbows to cover his chest up. At this new found ability, Kyuhyun began nudging the nipple clamps with his elbows to try and get them off.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Siwon stated, grabbing his elbows and moving them away from his chest. “If you try knocking them off like that it’s going to hurt...a lot,” Siwon stated, giving a small tug to prove his point. He knew Kyuhyun understood because his face scrunched in pain. “Plus, I want to be able to see you like this,” he added with a smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened when Siwon had said knocking them off like he had been trying to would hurt. The younger didn’t want it to hurt. Siwon saw how scared Kyuhyun now looked and slowly released the younger’s arms to see what he would do. To his pleasure, Kyuhyun kept his arms away from his chest. His warning had done the trick.

 

“Oh, you look marvelous,” Siwon said, running his hand over Kyuhyun’s face and across some drool that was leaking out of his mouth because of the gag. “I can do so much more to you,” he explained, running his wet hand down Kyuhyun’s chest. He stopped when he reached the chain connecting the two nipple clamps and gave them a couple of tugs.

 

“Mmmmmmmhhhhnnnnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned out through the gag as he became more aroused.

 

Hadn’t Siwon just said that trying to remove them like that would hurt!? So why was he pulling on them right now!? But a better question...why was it feeling so good?

 

“I knew you’d enjoy these,” Siwon stated as he gave one last tug before pulling away.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head back up and nodded his head. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying everything Siwon was doing to him. The man did know what he was doing, and knew how to bring him pleasure since he had been taught how. Not to mention, Siwon seemed very observant to Kyuhyun and pieced together what he liked and disliked.

 

Breathing even harder from the new stimulation, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon picked up one of the small weights from the bed. Slowly he brought it up to one of the clamps on Kyuhyun’s nipples and hooked it on. He was supporting the weight with his hand, but then pulled away and allowed the weight to pull down. Kyuhyun thrust his hips up a bit, feeling another orgasm building as Siwon added a weight to his other nipple as well. Siwon let go of the second weight and Kyuhyun felt even more pleasure build up. Bringing both of his hands up to Kyuhyun’s chest, Siwon began pulling on the chain with one hand while playing with the weights with the other, so they were constantly tugging at Kyuhyun’s nipples. The pleasure was too much and soon Kyuhyun found himself having another dry orgasm and moaning once again.

 

Releasing Kyuhyun, Siwon allowed him calm down and let his breathing get back to normal, so he wouldn’t over do it. This was the first time he was using so many different objects on the younger and he didn’t want to over do it too much.

 

“Let me know if it’s ever too much,” Siwon told the younger as he watched him carefully. “I don’t want you hyperventilating or anything on me and passing out from that,” he explained.

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun panted out, nodding his head in understanding.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he worked on calming himself down and only opened them to look back at Siwon, because he felt like he needed something more. Siwon was taken by surprise when he saw Kyuhyun’s lust filled eyes staring up at him with so much desire.

 

“Hey…” Siwon lightly called over to catch Kyuhyun’s attention. “Remember back in the cabin...that vibrator you loved so much?” he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he remembered how much pleasure he got from it. He also remembered how he had wanted Siwon to keep turning it up. What he wouldn't give to get to use it again.

 

“Look," Siwon said, waving an item back and forth slightly.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened when he saw Siwon holding the vibrator again. He had remembered that he had said there was an exact one like it back at his place. It never occurred to him, however, that he would get to use it here. Moans and pants escaped Kyuhyun’s mouth freely as his cock and butt hole twitched in anticipation.

 

“Someone’s eager to have this moving inside of them again,” Siwon taunted as he turned it on and held it against Kyuhyun’s entrance, but never pushed it in.

 

Moving his hips slightly, Kyuhyun tried to get any part of the vibrator into him. It was annoying him that Siwon was only teasing him with the vibrator instead of pushing it in.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself now, Kyuhyun. Let’s get you prepared first,” Siwon told the younger.

 

A small whine passed Kyuhyun’s lips when he felt the vibrator being turned off and noticed it disappearing from his entrance. Now that he knew Siwon had it, he was craving it even more.

 

Siwon pulled out a tube of lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. Even though he had just had sex with Kyuhyun the previous night, he still wanted to prepare him. As soon as he entered a finger, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head back, breathing hard. His chest heaved more by the time Siwon had three fingers in him, but he didn’t open his eyes or tilt his head up to see what the man was doing.

 

When Siwon noticed that Kyuhyun still had his eyes closed, he took off his shirt and leaned over the boy. Kyuhyun momentarily opened his eyes when he felt Siwon move, wondering if he was going to use the vibrator soon. This was not the case as his sight was soon taken away again when Siwon wrapped his shirt around his eyes.

 

“Since you were keeping them closed already, I thought I’d help you,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before going back down to the boy’s entrance again.

 

“Mmmmmm!” Kyuhyun moaned, leaning his head back once again. He had no problem being blindfolded since he knew it would only heighten his sensitivity.

 

“I know what you want,” Siwon said as he picked up the vibrator again. “You’ll get it soon so don’t worry.”

 

Placing the vibrator back to Kyuhyun’s entrance, Siwon could feel the younger tense up in anticipation. Siwon pushed it in a little before pulling it back out, earning small whines from Kyuhyun. Siwon did this a couple more times, just to tease Kyuhyun, before slowly pushing it all the way in and then turning it on.

 

The feeling of being filled by it again, and knowing what was going to come, brought excitement to Kyuhyun. The vibrations were enough to make him orgasm almost instantly. Grabbing hold of the vibrator, Siwon began moving it in and out of Kyuhyun’s ass, while the boy on the bed arched his back and moaned ecstatically into the gag. While moving the vibrator around even more, Siwon watched how the younger was thrashing his head slightly.

 

While still working on moving the vibrator, Siwon leaned over near the younger’s ear and gave it a small bite.

 

“Do you want me to turn on the special feature it has again?” he asked seductively, pushing the vibrator in as far as it would go.

 

“Mmmmmhhhhhh! Aaahhnnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned out as he moved his hips in desperation.

 

Siwon smirked, and with the vibrator still pushed all the way in, flipped the switch on the remote and turned on Kyuhyun’s favorite feature of the toy. Kyuhyun couldn’t hold back, and moaned as another orgasm wracked through his body when the vibrator began moving so deep inside of him at such an intense pace. Siwon didn’t stop there though. With the vibrator still all the way inside, he turned the cockring back on almost at the maximum level. Kyuhyun was almost pushed over the edge again at the sudden vibrations to his neglected erection. He couldn’t help but let out more moans and pull at his restraints, wishing that he could touch himself or Siwon.

 

Then, Siwon pulled the vibrator out and angled it so that the head would hit directly on Kyuhyun’s prostate. He knew exactly when he found it because of the reaction he got from Kyuhyun. He then proceed to turn the vibrations up even more. Kyuhyun orgasmed again and began to whine. He didn’t want to keep orgasming without release, he wanted to cum so badly.

 

“Have I teased you enough?” Siwon asked as he rammed the vibrator against Kyuhyun’s bundle of nerves harder than before.

 

“Aaaagghhh! Mmmmm!” Kyuhyun called out.

 

Siwon knew that Kyuhyun was reaching his limit, so he decided that he should be nicer to the boy. After all, he did tell Kyuhyun to let him know when things were getting to be too much for him. And this was also his vacation. Siwon didn't want to send Kyuhyun back to work a complete mess because that would only raise suspicion. Especially since during the weekend, Kyuhyun was suppose to be working for him.

 

Turning down the levels on both the cockring and the vibrator, Kyuhyun thought that Siwon was going to remove them so that they could get to the really fun part. Kyuhyun felt Siwon grab one of his ankles and heard the sound of metal hitting together before he was released. There was a similar feeling at his other ankle before he realized that Siwon had removed the bar that had been keeping his legs apart. Even though his legs were now free, he didn’t dare move them together.

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon move to between his legs and held his breath, wondering what was going to happen next. The younger was completely shocked when he felt a cold puff of air meet with his erection. Siwon continued to do this repeatedly, causing Kyuhyun’s erection to twitch and come close to another orgasm.

 

The younger was even more shocked when he felt Siwon’s tongue running up and down his erect length. The man had only ever done this one other time to him, if he remembered correctly, and that was right around when he had lost his virginity. Siwon almost never used his mouth on his erection and he was beginning to wonder why he was doing it now.

 

“Mmmmmm!” Kyuhyun groaned, enjoying the touch of Siwon’s tongue on his sensitive member. “Mmmhhnnn!” he groaned again as he felt himself getting even closer to yet another orgasm.

 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Siwon asked right before licking the pre-cum off the head of Kyuhyun’s cock.

 

Kyuhyun quickly nodded his head as he thrust his hips forward in pleasure. Out of instinct, he moved his legs farther apart to give Siwon more access to him.

 

“I guess I could give you a bit more since you’re dealing so well with me tonight,” Siwon told him.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t quite sure what Siwon was talking about, but then felt something warm and wet engulf his entire cock. Siwon was giving him a blowjob. A real blowjob. Never having received a complete blowjob before, Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do with all the pleasure he was feeling. Even though he had no one to compare Siwon to, Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was extremely talented with his mouth. The way the man sucked on him and moved his tongue around his entire length was driving him insane. Then again, Kyuhyun wasn’t too shocked that Siwon was so good at this, since he had been trained as a Submissive before becoming a Dominant. But that meant...no...Kyuhyun pushed that thought from his mind. He wanted to focus on what was happening right now. He wanted to focus on all the pleasure Siwon was giving him since he knew it wouldn’t last forever.

 

Closing his eyes behind the blindfold, Kyuhyun focused on all the areas that were being pleasured. He could feel the pleasure and slight pain he felt from the nipple clamps, and the cockring that was preventing him from cuming as it lightly vibrated at the base of his cock. He felt the vibrator that was still pushed up against his prostate, and Siwon giving him a blowjob.

 

 _This is too much. I love it...but it’s too much. I’m not use to so much pleasure,_ Kyuhyun said to himself.

 

With all of this pleasure building up in his body, Kyuhyun reached two more orgasms before Siwon removed his mouth from his swollen member. Kyuhyun was holding in so much that it was becoming painful, but he didn’t care at the moment. Everything felt too good, his body was too sensitive.

 

“I think it’s almost time for your favorite part,” Siwon said, pushing the vibrator all the way back inside of the younger and turning it on all the way. “Don’t you think?”

 

“Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmhhhhhhmmm! Aaaaahhhh!” Kyuhyun was so completely lost in all the pleasure that he didn’t know what to do. His mind was going blank and his body was feeling exhausted.

 

Thankfully, Siwon soon pulled out the vibrator and tossed it on the bed. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun down so he was laying flat against the mattress to be in a more comfortable position. Then, taking some lube in his hand he prepared his own erection and lined it up with Kyuhyun’s abused entrance.

 

Siwon entered right away and let out a long satisfied groan as Kyuhyun clamped down around his cock. Even though they had sex quite a couple of times the previous day, and he’d even had the vibrator in him, Siwon was pleased that Kyuhyun was still this tight. Since Kyuhyun had already been stretched by the vibrator, Siwon didn’t waste any time before he began pounding into the boy as roughly as he could.

 

Right away Kyuhyun began moaning and screaming in pleasure. He no longer cared how loud he was being or if he sounded like some cheap whore. All he wanted to do was received pleasure from Siwon as he got rammed into by his massive cock.

 

Kyuhyun could feel another orgasm building up and clenched tighter around Siwon. The sudden tightness made Siwon cum inside of him and in turn drove Kyuhyun over the edge yet again. Kyuhyun had thought that Siwon was finished when he pulled himself out, but soon found that he was being flipped over so that he was on his knees with his face pushed into the mattress. Before he knew it, Siwon was shoving himself back in and moving again.

 

As Siwon pounded into him more, he saw the black and blue mark on Kyuhyun’s lower back from when he had fallen the other day. It had become darker now and looked painful. Leaning down, Siwon planted kisses on the mark, which caused Kyuhyun to jut his hips back and clench his butt. Siwon tried to fight it, but couldn’t and came again inside Kyuhyun.

 

This time Siwon didn’t pull out, but instead continued fucking Kyuhyun into the mattress. As he was pushed harder into the mattress, Kyuhyun could feel his abused nipples rubbing against it as well which only caused him to feel even more stimulated than before. Kyuhyun had nothing to really hold onto so he grasped at the collar around his neck and began pulling on that. He wanted to beg for Siwon to touch his cock and to take the still vibrating cockring off of him, but he still couldn’t speak. Instead, he began moaning and grinding his hips up against the man to try and send him the message.

 

Siwon chucked, instantly understanding that Kyuhyun wanted release and brought his hand to the younger’s cock.

 

“You’ve already had so many orgasms,” Siwon grunted out as he continued his thrusts. “I’ll make this your last.”

 

Kyuhyun only moaned louder when Siwon began harshly pumping his swollen member and knew that he was going to reach another orgasm soon. Siwon raised Kyuhyun’s hips a bit more so that he could get the perfect angle and continued his thrusts. He could feel Kyuhyun getting tighter than before because of the anticipation of getting to freely cum this time. The younger was almost getting too tight for Siwon to move any more and was bringing him closer to his own third release.

 

Siwon quickly removed the cockring from Kyuhyun and began pumping him more to match with his thrusts. He was going to drive Kyuhyun into his most intense orgasm yet.

 

“Aaaahhhhhggg!” Kyuhyun moaned through his gag as he felt himself cuming with the sudden freedom and movements of Siwon’s hand and hips.

 

Siwon released inside of Kyuhyun after a few more thrusts in his now tighter hole, before the younger came as well. Both of them came for a longer period of time. Kyuhyun because he had been holding so much in, and Siwon because this was the tightest Kyuhyun had even been around him.

 

There was a puddle of cum underneath Kyuhyun by the time his cock went flaccid. He wanted to move but found that he couldn’t, because Siwon was still holding him up. As he stayed attached to the man, Kyuhyun could feel the cum gushing out of his hole because of how much he had been filled. Some of it began running down his legs as more just fell from his hole and onto the sheets.

 

The man eventually pulled out and let Kyuhyun flop down to his side, where he laid breathing heavily. Siwon laid down next to him, avoiding the puddle of cum, and rested on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. Once both of them had relaxed quite a bit, Siwon leaned over and removed the blindfold from Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun scrunched his eyes closed before tiredly opening them and looking at Siwon. He still wore the gag, the collar attached to the cuffs, and the nipple clamps, but he saw no motion from Siwon that indicated he was going to remove them. The two of them just laid on the bed staring at each other with Siwon moving some of Kyuhyun’s sweat soaked hair from his eyes.

 

After a while of laying in silence, Kyuhyun gave a tug at the chains that connected the collar and cuffs to give Siwon a hint that he wanted to be released. He couldn’t stay like this all night long, after all.

 

“What if I want to keep you bound like that all night?” the man suddenly asked in all seriousness. “You look astounding like that.”

 

Kyuhyun drew his leg back and swung it towards Siwon to kick him. The kick barely hurt Siwon, however, since Kyuhyun was so drained of energy. He might as well had been a toddler “hitting” someone, because that was the limit of his strength right now.

 

“Would you be angry with me if I kept you like that?” Siwon asked, once again in all seriousness.

 

Not having the energy to reply to him, or to attempt to kick him again, Kyuhyun gave him the angriest glare he could manage with his tired eyes.

 

“Alright, fine,” Siwon said with an almost disappointed sigh. “Don’t look at me that way,” he stated, reaching one of his hands behind Kyuhyun’s head and undoing the buckle that held the gag in place.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun felt the strap go slack, he used his tongue to push the ball out of his mouth and let it fall away. There was still drool running out of his mouth, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. All that he knew was that his jaw was going to be sore in the morning because how how long it was forced the stay open…not that he minded though.

 

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun closed his eyes again and took a couple of deep breaths. As the boy did this, Siwon reached around to the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and undid the buckle that held the collar in place. Once he had that undone, Kyuhyun lowered his hands to a more comfortable position where Siwon then removed the cuffs.

 

Now that Kyuhyun’s hands were out of the way, Siwon carefully unclipped the nipple clamps with the weights still attached. Kyuhyun’s nipples now felt extremely tender and let out a small groan of pain as the clamps were released. He then looked down quickly just to see how swollen they looked and wondered how long they were going to stay like that.

 

Siwon tossed everything he had just removed from Kyuhyun onto the floor and pulled the boy in closer.

 

“Ick...you dragged me through my cum,” he weakly complained, nudging himself up against Siwon. “Just what I needed,” Kyuhyun added in sarcastically.

 

“We can wash you off tomorrow when we wake up,” Siwon stated, staring at Kyuhyun again. “We’ll be back at the dock tomorrow morning. There’s a bathroom on board that you can use to clean up before leaving so that you can be presentable and don’t dirty your clothes.”

 

“Alright,” Kyuhyun said weakly.

 

“Did I go too hard on you? Did I scare you?” Siwon asked concernedly.

 

“Pft! Scare?” Kyuhyun sleepily asked. “I think that was the best I’ve ever felt. I loved it,” the younger answered honestly.

 

“You loved it?” Siwon asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Yeah…” he answered embarrassingly. “It was different and there was so much pleasure.”

 

“Are you mad at me for making you embarrassed in the beginning with showing you yourself in the mirror?”

 

“No. I...kind of liked it...getting to see myself bound like that…” the younger admitted, feeling himself blush a little at the embarrassing, yet pleasurable, memory.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun. You’re a mystery to me sometimes,” Siwon sighed. “And you got one of my firsts again.”

 

“Another? What did you do this time?” Kyuhyun asked as he lifted his head a bit.

 

“The blowjob,” Siwon explained. “Besides for the one Dominant-”

 

“Heechul,” Kyuhyun interrupted as he remembered how Siwon had said the man had trained him himself.

 

“Yes...Heechul,” Siwon stated, knowing that it was still a topic that Kyuhyun didn’t like being reminded of because of his hatred for the man. “Besides for him, I’ve never given anyone else a blowjob. I should rephrase that…” he said, holding up a finger as he thought. “I’ve never given anyone else a blowjob _willingly_. All those men from my childhood of course don’t count,” he added to clarify.

 

“Why did you do it to me then?” Kyuhyun asked curiously.

 

“I need a reason now to give you a blowjob?” Siwon questioned, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yes. You do,” Kyuhyun answered back sternly. “It’s not something you typically do. Can you blame me for being curious?”

 

“Because I felt like it,” the man answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “I wanted to give you some of my personal service,” Siwon explained as he licked his lips slowly. “While you may not like how I came to acquire that personal service...it’s something that I have now and that I’m able to use whenever I choose to.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t like how you acquired your personal service,” Kyuhyun stated. “But...I enjoyed it...a lot. It was _really_ good,” laughed Kyuhyun, placing his head back down and closing his eyes.

 

“Glad I could be of some service to you then.” Siwon ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s head and rested it there.

 

“You service me everytime you fuck me too,” the younger pointed out. “When I was just your Submissive, I might have been servicing you with my body-”

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon groaned out, not wanting the younger to think like that.

 

“Even if you don’t want me to think that like...I know that’s how things like that work, Siwon,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Since we’re in a real relationship now...we both service each other whenever we have sex. You with your cock...and me with my ass.”

 

Siwon laughed and leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, planting a quick kiss on the younger’s forehead. He had to admit, Kyuhyun had a very good point.

 

“Do you want me to quickly clean you out?” Siwon offered. “I know I came a lot in you and it mustn’t be too comfortable.”

 

“It’s fine. I like it,” Kyuhyun admitted as he wiggled ever so slightly on the bed as he felt a bit more cum leak out of his puckered hole.

 

“You sure? It wouldn’t be any trouble and I owe you for letting me do all of that to you tonight.”

 

“I’m…” _*yawn*_ “...sure…”

 

“You’re tired, right?”

 

“Mmmm…” he sleepily replied.

 

“Let’s sleep then. I made you go through a lot today and you deserve a nice long sleep,” Siwon stated, watching as Kyuhyun fought to keep his eyes open just a little bit longer. “I’ll take care of cleaning all of this up tomorrow before we leave.”

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned again before falling into a deep sleep. His body had never felt this heavy before and he didn’t think he could move himself even if he tried.

 

Once Siwon saw how peacefully Kyuhyun was sleeping, he couldn’t help but feel at ease. The mark on the boy’s cheek where he had been roughly grabbed was already, for the most part, faded. Siwon was happy about that, but he was still bothered by the mark Kyuhyun had on his back. Something would definitely have to be done about that.

 

Siwon soon closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Kyuhyun’s gentle, rhythmic breathing. It still sounded a little ragged from the sex they’d just had, but that made him kind of happy. Kyuhyun was tolerant with him, and for that he was glad. He had reverted back to his Dominant side a bit tonight, but at least Kyuhyun had enjoyed it and wasn’t mad at him about it.

 

“How did I find you?” Siwon asked with his eyes still closed, thinking about a question he had asked himself so many time before. “And how did you come to be able to love someone like me? Why was I blessed to have you in my life, when everything I did pointed to the fact that I should have spent my life without love?” he asked, only slightly opening his eyes then to see Kyuhyun still completely passed out. “You know that we’ll get through everything, right?” Siwon asked, though he knew Kyuhyun couldn’t hear him. “There’s nothing we can’t get through my precious, BabyKyu. Nothing. Do you understand?”

 

Siwon moved carefully so that he could kiss Kyuhyun on his slightly parted lips. After he drew back, he watched how Kyuhyun unconsciously puckered his lips like he wanted another kiss. Siwon couldn’t help, but let out a small chuckle as he watched the younger slowly relax again.

 

 _He must be having a pleasant dream,_ Siwon thought to himself happily. _I wonder what it’s about..._

 

With that, Siwon closed his eyes one last time and hugged the younger closer, feeling the heat from his body. The most comforting feeling he had ever had in his entire life.   
  



	31. It's A Spa

There was a shuffling noise coming from somewhere in the room that caused Kyuhyun to bolt upright and look around. His back gave a twinge of pain, but he ignored it. Instantly Kyuhyun spotted Siwon carrying what looked like a small table with food on it towards him.

 

“You can relax, it’s just me,” Siwon reassured, walking closer and placing the tray onto the bed over Kyuhyun’s lap.

 

“But...but you need the sheets and everything! I should help!” Kyuhyun insisted. “I’m the one who got them dirty…”

 

“I’ve already taken care of everything, Kyuhyun. There’s no need for you to do anything besides eat what’s in front of you,” the man explained.

 

“But I’m not-”

 

“All of it!” Siwon stated, cutting Kyuhyun off, as he pointed to all the food he had grabbed for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun closed his mouth and stared down at his breakfast and saw the vast amount of food that Siwon was expecting him to eat. He didn’t see how it was going to be possible for him to eat all of this without feeling completely sick. But, once he took the first bite, he soon found himself indeed eating everything that was in front of him. After all, he had used up a lot of his energy last night so it was expected that he would be quite hungry. Siwon really did think about his needs and how he would be feeling.

 

By the time he was done eating, Siwon was already dressed. He was also pulling Kyuhyun’s clothes out from the luggage and laying them out on the bed.

 

“I’ll take care of this. Go get showered and then get dressed,” Siwon instructed as he took the empty dishes and tray away. “I’ll be waiting for you up on the deck, so take your time and come find me when you’re all done.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun watched as Siwon walked away, and then got up and headed towards the bathroom. The water in the shower heated quickly and Kyuhyun soon stepped in. First thing first, he knew he needed to clean himself out. When he reached his hand back, though, he saw that there wasn’t anything there to clean out.

 

 _Did Siwon clean me while I was sleeping?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and quickly washed himself after dismissing the thought.

 

Once Kyuhyun was certain that he was completely clean, he turned off the water and toweled himself off. At least he was clean now, though he noticed that his body did hurt a bit after everything Siwon had done to him yesterday.

 

When he stepped out from the bathroom, he spotted his clothes. Kyuhyun pulled them on once he was completely dried off and noticed that they looked more casual than what Siwon had picked out for him yesterday.

 

As soon as he was completely dressed, he left the bedroom and began searching for Siwon. Walking towards the front of the yacht, he saw the man leaning up against the railing just looking out to the ocean. Kyuhyun silently approached Siwon and joined him in leaning up against the railing. The only thing that gave away his presence was his light footsteps on the wooden deck.

 

“Do you feel alright? Do you hurt anywhere?” Siwon asked as he glanced over at Kyuhyun.

 

“Of course I hurt! I was so hungry that I ignored the pain in my jaw this morning, but I do hurt basically everywhere,” Kyuhyun complained, folding his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

 

“But you said you loved it last night,” Siwon pointed out as he began walking towards the dock.

 

“That doesn’t mean I still can’t complain. My ass hurts!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he began walking away from Siwon.

 

“Well...I figured it would after all I did to you,” Siwon stated, following behind the younger.

 

Kyuhyun pouted even deeper and then quickened his pace so that he stepped off the yacht before Siwon did. Even though he hurt everywhere, he still didn’t want to give Siwon that satisfaction of acting like he was hurt. When he heard Siwon step onto the dock, Kyuhyun quickened his pace even more. In doing this, however, he got a shot a pain that ran through his lower back and his butt. It made him stop dead in his tracks and bend over at the waist so he could wait for the pain to dull.

 

“Don’t over-exert yourself if it hurts that badly,” Siwon sighed, leaning down to scoop Kyuhyun up into his arms and then tossed him over his shoulder.

 

“Ya! Don’t carry me like this!” Kyuhyun shouted as Siwon continued carrying him, ignoring his shouts of protest. “I can walk just fine if you’d just put me down!”

 

“Clearly not. Now stop struggling, we’re almost at my car anyways,” Siwon stated while he gave Kyuhyun’s ass a light slap as a signal for him to be quiet.

 

Kyuhyun instantly closed his mouth and went limp as he let Siwon carry him. But, since this place was not private, he noticed people were staring at him and whispering things to each other as they passed. Bringing his hands up to his face, Kyuhyun tried to hide himself to cut back on the humiliation.

 

Thankfully, Siwon soon put him down when they reached his car. Kyuhyun quickly pulled his door open and sat down before slamming the door shut and sitting hunched over in his seat. Siwon chucked as he watched the younger before walking over to the driver’s side and getting in himself.

 

“A little embarrassed?” Siwon asked, pulling out of the parking spot and driving away.

 

“You knew I would be embarrassed...that’s why you did that isn’t it?” the younger asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Exactly,” Siwon answered smugly as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s head, messing up his hair.

 

“You’re evil…”

 

“That’s a bit harsh...don’t you think?” Siwon asked.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun replied in a harsh, cold tone.

 

Siwon sighed and leaned back into his seat, continuing to drive. Kyuhyun was giving him the silent treatment and acting like he had just killed his family or something. Each time Siwon made an attempt to talk to Kyuhyun, the boy would just sit there looking pissed off.

 

Finally, Siwon pulled into a parking lot and faced Kyuhyun. It was ridiculous that Kyuhyun was acting this way over something he said he had loved getting done to him and for embarrassing him a little. Heck, Kyuhyun would never see those same people again anyways, so why did it bother him so much. Thinking about this for the entire car ride was really eating away at Siwon and all he wanted was an answer for why Kyuhyun was being so cold towards him.

 

“Ya!” Siwon boomed in the silent car which made Kyuhyun jump in his seat. “Care to explain exactly why I’m getting this silent treatment!?”

 

“I’m just thinking…” Kyuhyun told him as he kept his eyes averted from the man. He was trying so hard not to look at him that he hadn’t even realized where they had pulled into.

 

“Care to share what about?”

 

“Later...maybe! Only if you’re nice to me!” Kyuhyun clarified.

 

Siwon sighed and rolled his eyes before saying, “Then I guess you’ll be telling me later.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Kyuhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes back at how easily Siwon thought he could please him. “You’ve done nothing so far today to make me want to tell you anything.”

 

“What do you mean? I brought you breakfast in bed and changed the sheets without waking you up, didn’t I?” the man pointed out.

 

“That doesn’t count,” the younger stated.

 

“Once we get inside I think you’re mind might change,” Siwon stated, pulling the key from the ignition and getting out of the car. He also rolled his eyes once again at the game Kyuhyun was now playing.

 

Kyuhyun followed and stared down at his feet while he trailed behind Siwon. When they were inside the building, a flood of people rushed towards them and started to greet Siwon.

 

“Oh! Mr. Choi, you’re back! Did you make a reservation?” a woman asked as she ushered more people over towards them.

 

“No, this was a spur of the moment type of thing. I was hoping I could get two appointments though,” Siwon explained with a kind smile on his face.

 

“Two?” the woman asked in a confused voice.

 

“One for me and one for him,” Siwon explained as he stepped aside to reveal Kyuhyun who had been standing behind him, shielding himself from everyone that had swarmed them.

 

Kyuhyun looked up at everyone who was around him and then stepped back behind Siwon again. He didn’t like being around a lot of people. Especially when he didn’t know any of them.

 

“Of course we can make room for the two of you,” the woman said happily as she began leading them to the back.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun whispered. “What is this place?”

 

“You really can’t tell from the inside? It’s a spa,” the man stated. “I knew you were going to be sore today, so I figured I’d take you here. That way you could relax and have something relaxing done. This place is one of the best.”

 

“Here we are gentlemen,” the woman said as she stood in front of two doors which were pulled open by two other women. “Mr. Choi, this will be your room,” she said while motioning to the room to the right. “And Mr…”

 

“Cho,” Siwon stated for him.

 

“Ah, Mr. Cho. This will be your room,” the woman instructed as she motioned to the room to the left. “Please change into the robes that have been left for you, and your personal masseuse will be in with you shortly.”

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a shy look as he watched the man disappeared into his room.

 

“Is something wrong Mr. Cho?” the woman holding his door open asked.

 

“Oh...no. Everything’s fine. Thanks,” Kyuhyun replied, never making eye contact with the woman.

 

After Kyuhyun entered the room, the woman closed the door. The first thing he did was to look around since he had never been to a spa before. There was a padded table in the middle of the room with a bunch of scented candles and lotions all around the room. On a small table next to the door Kyuhyun spotted the robe he was suppose to change into. As Kyuhyun started stripping his clothes off, he looked around more at what else was in the room. There were so many things that he didn’t even know what was going to happen to him in that room.

 

When Kyuhyun was finally changed, with his clothes folded and placed on the table where the robe had been, he sat down in a comfortable looking chair that was off in the corner. This gave him more time to look around the room. That’s when he spotted the acupuncture needles and prayed that whoever was going to be dealing with him wasn’t going to use them on him. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of needles being stuck into his skin. The thought alone was enough to send a shiver up his spine.

 

It wasn’t much longer before a there was a knock on the door and then a woman appeared.

 

“Hello, Mr. Cho. I’ll be your masseuse for today,” she said with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun remained sitting and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He knew she would only be tending to him for a while today, but he just couldn’t begin to feel comfortable.

 

“I’ll turn away, but you would mind taking off the robe, laying down on that table on your stomach, and placing that towel over butt?” she asked as she pointed over to the prepared table.

 

Kyuhyun still remained sitting until the woman went over to a table that had oils on it and began getting them ready. Keeping his eyes on the woman, Kyuhyun did as he was asked. Almost as soon as he was laying down the way he had been instructed, he felt her hands on his skin. He tried to relax and enjoy the massage, but he found that a hard task to do. Something just felt wrong about having someones hands on him if they weren’t Siwon’s. Even though what she was doing wasn’t anything sexual whatsoever, it felt wrong.

 

“You need to relax, Mr. Cho. You’re keeping all of your muscles stiff so you won’t enjoy the massage as much,” she told him as she got more oil onto her hands.

 

“S-sorry...I’m just not use to this…” he admitted as he tried to relax even the slightest bit.

 

The woman continued working on him before she drew her hands away, still not happy with how tense Kyuhyun was staying.

 

“I’ll light some candles that are going to make you relax, that will help you,” she offered as she quickly lit a couple and placed them closer to him.

 

Once the candles were positioned, the woman went back and began the massage again. Kyuhyun could feel himself relaxing a little bit because of the aroma the candles were giving off, but he still couldn’t relax fully. It was still strange for him to have someone else touching him besides for Siwon.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun felt the woman’s hands make their way up to his shoulders as she began working the muscles around there.

 

“Oh dear, it seems like you hurt yourself or something. You have a couple of marks on your shoulders and neck…” she explained, pulling her hands back slightly.

 

Kyuhyun pushed himself up and his elbows and moved one of his hands to his neck to cover up some of the marks.

 

“I-it’s nothing...really,” he assured her as he averted his eyes and tried hard not to blush.

 

“Please, relax again. If they hurt then I’ll avoid them as best as I can,” the woman told him as she helped him to lay back down again and get comfortable.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun laid back down in his original position and tried to begin relaxing again.

 

 _Work you stupid candles,_ Kyuhyun said to himself as he closed his eyes in hope that he might be able to enjoy this massage at least a little bit.

 

The woman must have only been working on him for what felt like a couple of minutes before there was a knock at the door.

 

“Excuse me,” a timid voice called lightly. “Your appointment just arrived here early.”

 

“Really? I should have twenty more minutes,” the woman complained as she removed her hands and began to wipe them off on the towel. “I’ll send someone else in to finish your massage,” the woman told Kyuhyun. “They should be here in a minute or two so please remain where you are and try to relax more.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t respond as he heard the woman leave the room and close the door behind her. So he was just suppose to stay laying there covered in oil, with only a towel covering his butt, until another stranger came in for him? He didn’t feel comfortable doing that, but there wasn’t really another choice that he had. While he waited, he may as well try to relax like the woman had told him to so he closed his eyes.

 

It was a couple more minutes before Kyuhyun heard the door open up again, knowing that it must be the person that the woman had sent to finish everything up. Neither of them said anything to each other, but Kyuhyun could tell that they were getting ready because he heard the popping sound of the bottles opening as the person got ready.

 

When the person began massaging him, Kyuhyun could definitely tell that it was a man’s hands that were rubbing his body. He knew that he should have felt even more repulsed by this than he had with the woman, but for some reason his body instantly relaxed. His shoulders slumped down and he felt his breath even out and become steadier. The hands that were touching him reminded him of Siwon’s. They were even rough and worn in the same places as his were. Kyuhyun was completely relaxed under these hands and soon found himself slowly dozing off into a light sleep.

 

It wasn’t until Kyuhyun felt a light breath on his neck that he opened his eyes. He was about to say something to the man massaging him when all the sudden the man went for his neck. Kyuhyun tried to turn over to stop the man, but he had his shoulders pinned to the table he was on. He tried to struggle more, but he still couldn’t move. Only when the man bit and tugged on his ear did he find out that the one touching him was Siwon...it just had to be. Everything was too similar for it not to be him.

 

The hands and mouth suddenly disappeared from his body and he was able to flip over to see that it was indeed Siwon who had been giving him the massage.

 

“Wh-what was that for!?” Kyuhyun asked as he used the towel to keep himself covered. “I thought you were getting your own massage.”

 

“I was. But I couldn’t exactly enjoy it knowing that someone else was touching you,” Siwon explained. “I figured that I would come and finish you myself.”

 

“You make that sound dirty,” Kyuhyun stated as he got up from the table and went over to pull his robe back on.

 

“Maybe I intended for it to sound that way,” Siwon chuckled. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself after all. You were like putty in my hands, enjoying everything I did.”

 

“What? Are you a professional masseuse and just happened to forget to tell me or something?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Remember what I told you when you first came to interview me?” Siwon asked with a sly smile on his face. “I have a right to keep my personal life well...personal.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon before turning towards the door to leave. Just as he was pulling it open Siwon placed his hand on it and forced it closed again. Kyuhyun spun around to glare at the man. He had told him that today was going to be a day for him to relax, but so far it wasn’t doing exactly that.

 

“Shouldn’t we be going out now?” Kyuhyun asked in a angry tone.

 

“We will very shortly,” Siwon promised him as he grabbed the youngers chin and then leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun found himself grabbing onto the back of Siwon’s robe and pulling at it as he opened his mouth to allow the man’s tongue in. The two of them stumbled back until Kyuhyun's back hit against the door. They stayed like this for almost three minutes before Siwon pulled away.

 

“Seems like you enjoyed that quite a bit,” Siwon said after giving the younger another quick peck on the lips.

 

“Shut up...I’m still a bit angry at you for earlier.”

 

“Of course you are,” Siwon laughed as he began fixing his robe. “Of course.” He rubbed Kyuhyun’s head before moving towards the door and pulling it open.

 

Kyuhyun also adjusted his robe and pulled on the sash hard so that it would stay closed when he began moving. When he finally stepped out of the room, he saw Siwon was waiting for him and followed the man.

 

Pushing a large, wooden door open, Siwon revealed a large steaming bath that took up the entire room. The bath looked like it could easily sit twenty or so people, easily, yet they were the only two there. Even though Kyuhyun questioned Siwon’s motive for them being the only two in there, he followed him in willingly.

 

Siwon waited until Kyuhyun was inside before whispering something in the ear of one of the people in charge of the spa. The woman gave him a confused look and whispered something in his ear. After nodding his head he whispered something back to her and then closed the door behind him. Kyuhyun had never been some place like this before, so he didn’t know what he was suppose to do. He was about to ask Siwon when he saw the man throwing off his robe and stepping right into the warm bath.

 

Doing the same thing, Kyuhyun quickly threw his robe off and then entered in farther down in the bath. Kyuhyun sunk all the way down until only his nose and eyes were left above the water. He sat there semi-glaring at Siwon, still not knowing his motive.

 

“Why are you so far away from me?” Siwon asked as he moved closer to the younger.

 

“Because if someone else comes in it would be strange to see two naked men so close to each other. Don’t you think?” Kyuhyun asked as he slid a bit farther away from Siwon.

 

“I asked for them to let no one else in while we’re here,” Siwon explained as he moved closer once again. “We have this whole bath all to ourselves right now.”

 

Kyuhyun stood up in the bath and splashed water in Siwon’s face with a large smile on his face. Of course Siwon would do something like this.

 

“Always doing whatever you want,” Kyuhyun laughed lightly. “Must be nice getting to do that whenever you want no matter what.”

 

“It has it’s perks,” Siwon added, wiping the water off his face. “And do you know what else has its perks?”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head as he tried to think, but couldn’t come up with any other ideas. Siwon took his hands and splashed a large amount of water into Kyuhyun’s face. As the younger was coughing and wiping the water from his eyes, he felt Siwon come and pick him up. Soon his back was pushed up against something hard. When he opened his eyes, he found himself pinned against one of the walls of the bath with Siwon between his legs.

 

“Rooms that are made to be soundproof,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear as the water stilled around them.

 

“Stop joking around,” Kyuhyun said as he tried to push against Siwon to get him to back off.

 

“Why would I joke about something like that?” Siwon asked, staring at Kyuhyun. “I had this place designed and made sure that all of the rooms would be soundproof.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking me,” Kyuhyun said in a shocked voice.

 

“About which part?” the older asked, cocking his head to the side with a small smile on his face.

 

“First of all...you...you designed this place?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yeah. I use to come to this island a lot and I always wanted to feel pampered when I visited. So I figured...ehh...get a permit...build a spa...not that difficult,” Siwon explained, looking satisfied with himself.

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped open as he listened to Siwon explain this to him. Of course for the man it hadn’t been a problem to get a spa built, because he has more money than he knows what to do with. But building a spa just so that he could feel pampered whenever he visited the island? He really did have too much money.

 

“You shouldn’t keep your mouth open like that or I’m going to start thinking that you want to make out more,” Siwon commented, licking his lips.

 

“Ya!” Kyuhyun called out, turning his head away while he tried freeing himself again.

 

“Any more questions then?”

 

“Were you serious when you said all of the rooms are soundproof?” he asked.

 

“All of them,” he confirmed. “Each and everyone.”

 

“Why would you need them all soundproofed?”

 

“So that everyone can enjoy their massages in peace and quiet of course. Everyone wants to enjoy themselves being pampered in silence” Siwon stated. “And now...for different uses since you’re here with me.”

 

Kyuhyun shrunk back against the wall more and looked down at the water between them. When he looked down, he saw that Siwon already had an erection which caused him to look back up at the man. Siwon took another step forward and planted a kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

“Why is everything always lead to sex with you?” Kyuhyun asked as he slowly felt himself becoming erect.

 

“Is there a problem with that? What can I say? I love you.” Siwon bent down again and began kissing Kyuhyun, who was trying to find something behind him to grab onto for support.

 

By the time Siwon pulled away this time, Kyuhyun had a full erection and was silently cursing himself for getting one at a time like this. He knew his hips still hurt, along with his lower back, and he was betting his ass was going to be in more pain.

 

“Do you want to do this?” Siwon asked, running his hands over Kyuhyun’s naked ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Asking me for permission this time? This is rare of you Mr. Choi,” Kyuhyun said with a smirk on his face.

 

“I know I was rougher with you last night, so I want to make sure I don’t hurt you anymore if I can help it,” he stated, looking down at Kyuhyun with caring eyes. “If you were still my Submissive, I wouldn’t be asking for permission. I’d just start fucking you and you’d have to deal with it. But...since you’re my lover, things are different,” Siwon explained.

 

“I...guess we still can do it...if you want…” Kyuhyun stuttered out, knowing that he wanted to have sex just as badly as Siwon did.

 

“I’m not saying what I want to do. I want to know what you want. It’s all up to you to make this decision,” Siwon told Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun sighed as slid down the wall he was against, trying to think. He knew both Siwon and him wanted to do it again, but he knew he was going to hurt if he did it right away. Even if he was prepped correctly and let Siwon take his time with him, Kyuhyun knew that there was going to be pain, and probably lots of it.

 

“I didn’t know this was going to be such a hard decision for you to make,” Siwon stated as he sighed and backed away from Kyuhyun to give him some space. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. That is always an option. Don’t feel like you have to give in to me each time I mention having sex,” he told the younger who still had a contemplative look on his face.

 

“And...there’s no chance that I’ll ever get to...top...right?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Ha, ha! The day you top is the day is the day that I crossdress and tell Leeteuk to call me Sally,” Siwon laughed, sitting back down in the warm water.

 

Pouting, Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion and slid back down into the water. Any motivation he might have had was completely gone and he was sure the same was slowly happening to Siwon.

 

“Can you give me another massage while we’re in here?” Kyuhyun asked when he spotted different lotions and oils at the far end of the bath.

 

“If you really want one,” Siwon said as he stood up and walked over to the lotions. He looked through them before picking one up and bringing it back over to Kyuhyun. “This one should help you to relax a bit.”

 

They moved to a shallower part of the tub so it would be easier to give the massage. Kyuhyun leaned his arms up on the edge of the tub and let Siwon begin to massage the muscles in his back. Siwon really was good at giving massages, something he never would have found out if he hadn’t been brought here.

 

As Siwon’s hands began running up and down his back again, Kyuhyun began to relax. It was nice and calming when Siwon was working on his shoulders and upper back. He found himself feeling strange the lower and lower Siwon moved his hands. Siwon’s hands soon disappeared under the water and began working on his hips to try and ease away the pain he knew must be there.

 

“Mmmmnnn…” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon moved his hands around.

 

Right after he made that sound, Kyuhyun cleared his throat to try and push it aside as quickly as possible.

 

“Enjoying yourself that much?” Siwon asked, running his hands over the same place again.

 

“N-not that...aahhnn...much…” Kyuhyun moaned out again.

 

“Then what’s this?” the man asked as he moved his hand towards Kyuhyun’s already formed erection. “Were you going to stay like that without saying anything?”

 

“It’s your fault for touching me like this,” Kyuhyun complained as he shifted away from Siwon’s hands embarrassingly.

 

“Then I guess this is all your fault since you’re the one who asked me to give you the massage. Unless…” Siwon trailed off as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Unless what?” the younger asked, shifting uncomfortably under Siwon’s gaze.

 

“Unless you were too stubborn to ask me to fuck you and knew this would get you in the mood better,” Siwon suggested, rinsing any of the lotion still remaining on his hands off under the water. “Am I right?”

 

“Sh-shut up!” Kyuhyun yelled as he got out of the water.

 

“We’re going to fix your stubbornness,” Siwon stated as he got out of the water as well and grabbed Kyuhyun by the wrist.

 

Kyuhyun tried to pull his wrist out from Siwon’s grasp, but it was no use. The man began pulling him away from the bath with an iron grip around his wrist.

 

Towards the back of the bath, there were large white couches that lined the wall. Each couch had a thick, white curtain around it which could be pulled shut so that the person, or people, inside could relax in privacy.

 

Siwon pulled one of the half open curtains open all the way, tossed Kyuhyun onto his stomach on the plush couch, and closed the curtain behind him. Kyuhyun struggled on the couch a bit as Siwon climbed on and hovered over him.

 

“Are you just going to keep teasing me like this?” Siwon asked, burying his head in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck and smelling some of the lotion he had just applied.

 

“Remember...if you’re not nice to me, I’m not going to tell you anything,” Kyuhyun reminded him, referring back to what happened in the car.

 

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten. And if you hopefully haven’t forgotten either, I can be quite gentle during sex,” the older pointed out.

 

“Aahhhh…” Kyuhyun lightly moaned as Siwon began touching him lightly. “Siwon…” he called as he turned himself over so that he was facing the man. “If...if you can be gentle this time...I...I’m fine with it…”

 

“That’s all you had to say in the beginning,” he claimed, bending down to give Kyuhyun a quick kiss while pushing one of his fingers into the puckered hole.

 

Kyuhyun moaned as Siwon slowly prepared him. It had hurt at first, but he slowly got use to it and the pain from the other night. It was slowly was disappearing and being to be replaced by pleasure. Kyuhyun had no idea how long the man had been preparing him for, but soon Siwon was shoving his cock into his ass.

 

Gripping onto Siwon, Kyuhyun let the man push him into the couch where he continued thrusting. Even though he had been massaged today, Kyuhyun’s body was still hurting and crying out in protest with the way his legs were being spread. It might have hurt, but Kyuhyun didn’t want to stop Siwon. Even though he hurt the whole time Siwon was fucking him, it still felt good because he knew they were both enjoying it and they both wanted it.

 

The entire time Siwon was pushing into him, Kyuhyun was clutching at the plush white couch and trying to move his hips to get Siwon deeper inside of him. His body was aching for the man more than usual, and he wasn’t sure if that was just because he was doing this type of thing in a public place.

 

“Siwon! Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out in pure bliss, feeling himself get closer and closer to reaching his orgasm.

 

“Cum whenever you need to,” Siwon grunted out.

 

It wasn’t until they had both cum that they decided to head back into the water to get the cum and sweat off of them. Kyuhyun also decided that it would be a good idea to get himself cleaned out as they sat there, since he knew how uncomfortable it was to keep cum in his ass for too long. It wasn’t until the younger was completely cleaned up that he started talking again.

 

“About what I wouldn’t tell you in the car…” Kyuhyun began as he splashed some water around with one of his hands, “...I was thinking…would it be possible...to go back?”

 

Siwon turned to face Kyuhyun better and cocked his head to the side.

 

“To go back where? You’ve been quite a few places now,” Siwon pointed out. “Be more specific for me, Kyuhyun.”

 

“M-more specific?” Kyuhyun asked, looking a bit nervous.

 

“Yes, more specific. If you don’t tell me clearly, I won’t have any idea about what you’re talking about,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun stared down at the water and bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what he wanted to tell Siwon. It was just a matter of how the man was going to react to what he said.

 

“I...I want to go back to the umm...the Room...of Pain…” the younger muttered out as he continued playing with the water.

 

Siwon gave a large sigh and lifted himself out from the water. He ruffled his hair to get some of the water off and then walked over to where they had dropped their robes on the floor.

 

“D-did I say something wrong?” the younger asked quickly, wondering why Siwon had gotten up all of the sudden. “I thought you’d be glad that I’m offering,” Kyuhyun stated, following Siwon and grabbing the sleeve of his robe to stop him from walking away.  
  


“Are you doing this because of everything Heechul’s been saying to you?” Siwon asked. “Are you doing this just so you can prove him wrong?”

 

“What!? I-”

 

“If that is the only reason that you want to go back into that room, then I am going to deny you of your offer,” Siwon stated, completely cutting Kyuhyun off.

 

“No! This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Heechul! I want to go back because I _want_ to do this,” Kyuhyun explained. “This has nothing to do with Heechul. I swear, Siwon. It’s just...we’ve kind of been using bondage still and…” the younger paused, looking away from Siwon momentarily.

 

“And…?” Siwon asked.

 

“...That room is filled with everything…” Kyuhyun finished, knowing that Siwon could do so much more to him if they were to go back in there again.

 

Siwon ripped the younger’s hand from his sleeve and pulled Kyuhyun into his chest where he held onto him tight. He knew this couldn’t be something easy for Kyuhyun to say, considering the last experience he’d had in that room and how terrible it was for him. Not the mention what their last experience in there had caused both of them to go through. Kyuhyun still stood there naked as Siwon embraced him, but he stayed still and enjoyed it.

 

“If you really want to...maybe one day we can,” Siwon stated.

 

“One day?” the younger asked.

 

“I can’t bring myself to bring you back in there just yet,” Siwon explained as he released Kyuhyun and bent down to pick up the boy’s robe for him.

 

“Why not?” Kyuhyun asked in a disappointed voice.

 

He had thought that Siwon would have jumped at the chance to take him back in there. Kyuhyun never suspected that Siwon would need more time to think about it.

 

“You know why,” Siwon replied, giving Kyuhyun a sad look.

 

Kyuhyun declined his head. Yeah, he knew why. Siwon didn’t want to hurt him again like he did before. But still...that had been under a different circumstance. He didn’t want to go back this time for Siwon to show him how bad it could hurt. He wanted to go back so that they could both enjoy themselves and have sex.

 

Siwon helped Kyuhyun into his robe and then didn’t say anything else as he began walking towards the door. They did a couple more things at the spa since they were there, only they did them together in the same room. This gave Kyuhyun the real sense that he really meant something to Siwon, and enjoyed looking over and seeing the man’s relaxed face as he enjoyed everything that was done to him.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh at one instant when he was getting another massage because of what Siwon had done. A woman had been working on Kyuhyun’s legs, but Siwon had clearly thought that she was going too far up to a place where only he was allowed to touch. Siwon had cleared his throat loud enough to get the attention of Kyuhyun and the two masseuses in the room. Siwon was glaring angrily at the woman working on Kyuhyun. The woman spotted Siwon and had quickly moved her hands back down the younger’s leg with a large blush beginning to cover her face. There was Siwon, being overprotecting...again. The woman had only been doing her job after all.

 

By the time they were finally leaving the spa, it was already 1:00pm. Once they were both seated in the car, Siwon turned to Kyuhyun with a smile on his face.

 

“What is that smile for? It’s kind of worrying me,” Kyuhyun stated, shifting a little in his seat.

 

“I have one more thing I want to do with you today,” the man stated as he began the car. “We’re going to get you a new car.”

 

“But...we’re on a island,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “And unless they’ve really been really busy since we’ve got here...cars and water... _don’t_ exactly mix!”

 

“There are a couple of car dealerships on this island who will transport the cars, since yes, Kyuhyun...cars and water don’t mix. Besides, if there weren’t dealerships like this one the island I wouldn’t have this,” Siwon said as he patted the steering wheel of his Audi R8 with a certain gleam in his eyes. “We can decide what you like here and then have them send it back. If you don’t like that idea of doing that, we can place the order and have it ready back home,” he explained.

 

“Really? That can really be done?” Kyuhyun asked. It wasn't his fault that he didn’t know how the whole car-buying thing went. Especially since the first time he’s getting a car was on an island.

 

“Yes. It’s as simple as that,” Siwon confirmed, nodding his head. “What would you like to do?”

 

“I like the idea of having the order placed back at home. There’s less things that can go wrong that way,” the younger stated. “And it’s only ‘As simple as that’ for someone with a lot of money,” Kyuhyun commented. “Oh! Speaking of money, I still owe Leeteuk and Kangin that money from the auction. I completely forgot all about that...” he said in a guilty voice while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Already taken care of,” the man told him. “I paid them already while you were at work one day.”

 

“But...I have the money now,” Kyuhyun stated in a slightly disappointed voice that he wasn’t the one to give them the check and take responsibility for it on is own.

 

“Correction,” Siwon said, waving his finger back and forth. “ _I_ have the money. I’m just putting it into your account. It still comes from the same place, no matter if you write the check or if I do,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun crossed his arms and sighed in frustration. For a change he wanted to feel like he was doing something and not just relying on Siwon, even though the man had a very good point about the money.

 

“Please don’t start acting like this again,” Siwon half groaned out when he saw the younger beginning to pout. “What do you want me to do? Go to Leeteuk and Kangin and them ask for the check back so that you can write the exact same one and give it back to him?”

 

“I guess not…” the younger sighed as he uncrossed his arms and looked at Siwon. “Don’t do things without my permission.”

 

“I should be the one telling you that, since you always seem to get yourself into something,” Siwon pointed out, thinking of all the things Kyuhyun had already had happen to him.

 

“What!? I don’t always get myself into something,” Kyuhyun stated, turning to face Siwon more.

 

“Oh really?” the man asked. “I can start listing things off right now if you’d like me to. Let’s see...first off there’s-”

 

“YA! You don’t need to list things off!” Kyuhyun shouted, waving his hands towards Siwon.

 

“Alright, alright,” Siwon laughed. “I can always list other things off.”

 

“What other things?” the younger asked, cocking his head towards the side in curiosity.

 

“All the sex toys I’ve used on you so far,” the man said with a large smile as he looked at the road in front of him.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Kyuhyun warned.

 

“We have the vibrator...nipple clamps…”

 

“Aaaaahhhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun screeched, placing his hands over his ears while shaking his head back and forth.

 

The two of them nagged at each other playfully the entire ride to the car dealership. They only stopped when Siwon finally pulled into a parking spot and pulled the key from the ignition.

 

“Come on, we can’t spend too much time in here if we want to get you back at a reasonable time now can we?” the older pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun quickly got out of the car and raced to catch up to Siwon who was already entering the dealership.

 

“Mr. Choi! Nice to see you here again!” the floor attendant practically shouted as soon as Siwon took one step into the place.

 

 _Does everyone know him on this island?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he took a couple of steps closer to Siwon while looking around at all the shiny new cars lined up.

 

“What can I help you with today?” the attentive man asked.

 

“Looking for a new car for him,” Siwon said, pointing over to Kyuhyun who was looking around the room wondering what half of the cars were.

 

Of course, Siwon being himself, he had brought Kyuhyun to the Audi dealership on the island. Siwon noticed that Kyuhyun was looking at the Audi R8, the car that they were currently driving. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the younger.

 

“Does he know what he wants?” the floor attendant asked.

 

“Doubt it. He looks so confused out there,” Siwon chuckled as he watched Kyuhyun get close to one of the cars and then back away as if the car was going to run him over even without the engine running.

 

“Ahh...then what do you want to get him?”

 

“Well of course I came here to get him the best type of car. An Audi. You know how fond of them I am,” Siwon smiled as he walked over to the different selections of Audi’s that were on display. “Are these the only ones you carry at the moment?”

 

“At the moment, yes. Would you like to see our catalog that has more listed in it?” the man offered, pointing back to his desk.

 

“No, this one will do,” Siwon confirmed as he placed his hand a Audi A6. “Kyuhyun, come here quickly!” he shouted to get the boy’s attention away from some dangerous sports car that he would never let him drive, even if it was the last car on the planet.

 

“What? Is that the car I’m getting?” Kyuhyun asked, looking at the one Siwon had his hand gently placed on the hood of.

 

“Do you not like it?” Siwon asked.

 

“I thought I would get to pick something out…” Kyuhyun admitted as he looked back over at the sports cars he had been admiring just a couple of seconds ago. “I like the Audi R8…a lot…”

 

“Pft! Maybe for your birthday, if you’re lucky,” Siwon replied sarcastically. “But as of now I want you alive, so something like this will do nicely,” Siwon stated firmly. “I want you to be in something safe, not something you’re going to manage to flip the minute I let you drive alone and you decide to go speeding or something.”

 

Kyuhyun crossed his arms as he looked down at the car Siwon had selected.

 

“I’m not going to flip a car,” the younger grumbled out.

 

“Even if you say you won’t, I’m still not taking that risk,” Siwon stated. “Now, what color do you want?”

 

“Red,” Kyuhyun said without much thought.

 

“Too bold. It would draw too much attention,” the man sighed. “Try again,” Siwon told him, hoping Kyuhyun would pick something more sensible.

 

“Black,” Kyuhyun offered this time.

 

“Can’t be seen at night. That’s too dangerous,” Siwon countered, shaking his head back and forth.

 

“But I’d have my lights on at night anyways,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “Other people would see it then.”

 

“It would still be the hardest color to spot at night, and I don’t like that,” Siwon stated with a stern look on his face.

 

“Fine, fine, fine,” the younger sighed out in aggravation that he wasn’t going to get any of the colors he wanted. “What colors can I have then?” Kyuhyun asked as he dropped his hands down to his sides in defeat.

 

“Silver or white.”

 

“Silver then…white just looks tacky...” Kyuhyun sighed as he turned away from Siwon and rolled his eyes.

 

Siwon turned back to the floor attendant, “Please have an order for this car made back to the dealership I deal with back at home.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Choi, I’ll go and place the order right now. Always a pleasure doing business with you,” the floor attendant said as Siwon turned to walk to Kyuhyun.

 

Placing his hand around Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Siwon dragged the boy from the dealership and led his back to the car.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me again. You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” he whispered as he opened Kyuhyun’s door and let the younger get in.

 

“You’ve been doing it a lot too you know,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he sat down.

 

“That’s because it’s me,” Siwon said with a grin.

 

“Tsk!” the younger scoffed before buckling himself in.

 

“We’ll be taking the jet back once we arrive back at the airport. I’ll take us there now,” Siwon explained, leaning against the door of the car. “We should get back around 3:30pm, if everything goes well.”

 

Kyuhyun stayed silent as Siwon closed his door and hopped into the drivers seat and drove them to the airport.

 

 _‘Don’t roll your eyes at me’,_ Kyuhyun mimicked in an annoying voice in his head before he went to paying attention to everything passing around them. 


	32. It's All About Angles And Force

Just as Siwon predicted, they arrived back at his place around 3:30pm. Hankyung had been the only one driving them back from the airport, and they were greeted by Ryeowook and Taemin when they reached the living room. Kyuhyun smiled when he saw the two of them standing together.

 

“Hi, Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun shouted happily as he went over and gave him a large hug that anyone watching would have thought would have broken the man’s back.

 

Siwon stepped out of the elevator while wheeling the luggage behind him when he saw Kyuhyun releasing Ryeowook and going over towards Taemin.

 

“Hello, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Taemin greeted kind of nervously, not wanting to make any more mistakes with him than he already had.

 

“Hi...Taemin...right?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked at him.

 

“Mhmm, that’s my name,” Taemin said with a smile. “Sorry for messing things up before with everything that happened,” he said, bowing his head down a bit in embarrassment.

 

“They were mistakes,” Kyuhyun stated as he smiled back towards Taemin, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

 

“They were still mistakes which shouldn’t have happened,” Taemin pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun leaned in closer and motioned for Taemin to lean in so he could whisper something into his ear. As soon as they were close enough and Kyuhyun could block his mouth so Siwon wouldn’t be able to see, he whispered, “Siwon just gets protective easily. Don’t take too much offence to the way he acts sometimes.”

 

As they both straightened up, Kyuhyun patted Taemin on the shoulder again and gave him another friendly smile. Even though he had been embarrassed twice in front of him, Kyuhyun still felt like Taemin would be a great person to have around him. Taemin seemed like someone he would be able to have fun with, unlike everyone else that worked under Siwon, who seemed to be stiffer and more serious.

 

As Siwon watched all of this happen between Kyuhyun and Taemin, he couldn’t help but begin to feel a pang of jealousy. Kyuhyun and Taemin were acting so close. They were making it seem like they had known each other for quite some time now, even though they had only met a couple of times and hadn’t even said anything substantial to each other up to this point.

 

“Was your trip good?” Taemin asked Kyuhyun.

 

“Yeah, it was…” Kyuhyun trailed off as he looked back over to Siwon and gave him a small wave after swearing he could feel the man staring at him. “A bunch of new experiences for me,” he said, rocking back and forth on his heels, thinking back to all Siwon and him had done.

 

Taemin smiled and looked over towards Siwon who was giving him another death glare. To be on the safe side, Taemin figured he should get out before he was killed by the man.

 

“I should go and see if Hankyung needs me to go and do anything or...something,” Taemin managed to get out before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down from Siwon’s glare.

 

“Alright. It was nice seeing you in a more...suitable...situation,” Kyuhyun said as he leaned forward and hugged Taemin tightly.

 

Kyuhyun understood how hard it was getting use to Siwon, so he wanted to show support to Taemin and wish him luck in getting situated to working with Siwon.

 

 _Since when has he gotten so touchy with anyone else besides Ryeowook and me!?_ Siwon asked himself while he watched Kyuhyun hug Taemin. He felt even a bit more anger raise up in him when he saw Taemin hug Kyuhyun back.

 

Quickly after Kyuhyun released him from the hug, Taemin got into the elevator and disappeared. Siwon gave Kyuhyun a small glare which only caused the younger to give him a confused look back.

 

 _What? What did I do?_ the younger asked himself as he watched Siwon walk up to Ryeowook.

 

“You can take the rest of the day off, Ryeowook. I suppose that you kept everything clean and in order while we was away?” Siwon asked, even though he knew Ryeowook had kept everything looking immaculate.

 

“That’s like asking a bear if it’s going to hibernate in winter. Of course I kept the place spotless!” Ryeowook exclaimed as he tossed down the towel he had been using to clean up the kitchen counter.

 

Siwon took a step back, knowing he should never doubt whether Ryeowook had managed to get something clean or to keep something clean. Unlike him, Ryeowook liked working in a clean environment and had particular ways of doing things to make sure that everything was always in pristine condition.

 

Once Ryeowook had gathered all of his things up and left, Siwon turned his attention back to Kyuhyun who was now sitting at the kitchen table playing around on his phone. Siwon leaned on the table next to him and tapped on it with his finger to gain the younger’s attention.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun called before the man could say anything. “Can you not have me followed when I go to work?”

 

“No. You’ll be driven to work each day and I’ll make sure you’re being kept safe,” he stated without even thinking about it. “Why would I let you go unwatched when Kibum is out there with the potential to hurt you?” Siwon asked as he stopped drumming his fingers on the table.

 

“It’s annoying that’s why! I’m not a little kid that needs to be watched over like that!” Kyuhyun burst out in anger. “I can take care of myself…”

 

“Just like the other day when you called me freaking out that you’d seen Kibum?” Siwon pointed out, remembering just how terrified Kyuhyun had sounded.

 

“Can I at least just drive myself? I don’t need to be taken everywhere like I’m some...high class celebrity or something. Especially since I’ll be getting my new car soon, so there will be no reason for me to have to be driven around anymore,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “There’s no point in getting me a car if I’m not going to be able to drive it or anything.”

 

“Hankyung will continue driving you to and from work. No questions asked,” Siwon stated.

 

“But I can take care of myself!” Kyuhyun basically shouted at Siwon as he began to get frustrated with the man. “Why won’t you let me take care of myself and do something as simple as driving!?”

 

“I can take care of you and that’s what I’m going to do!” Siwon shouted back which made Kyuhyun sink back into his chair and avert his eyes. “I...will take care of your safety...you will listen to me and you will have Hankyung keep driving you. Understand?” he asked, sounding a little out of breath from yelling before.

 

Kyuhyun glared up at Siwon with a hurt expression on his face before he turned away from the man and went back to playing around on his phone. Siwon was being so stubborn on this topic and it didn’t seem fair whatsoever. So what...he had called him once because of Kibum, only once. That didn’t mean something was going to happen every day with him and he would have to call Siwon about.

 

Siwon stood there in silence as he watched Kyuhyun play away at his phone. The silence only lasted a couple of minutes before Siwon couldn’t take it any longer. He didn’t want to leave things like this between Kyuhyun and him.

 

“Want to do something more interesting than playing around on your phone or arguing with me?” Siwon asked as he bent down lower to Kyuhyun.

 

“Like what?” the younger asked curiously, closing out of the internet on his phone and putting it face down on the table.

 

Siwon may have interested him with his offer, but Kyuhyun was still kind of agitated with the man.

 

“Follow me. It’s something that should keep the both of us entertained for quite some time,” Siwon explained to the younger.

 

Siwon began to walk away and Kyuhyun found himself following the man eagerly to one of the rooms down the hallway. It was a room he had never been in yet and was curious to see what was behind the door. When Siwon pushed it open, he was shocked to see a pool table, a couple of dart boards, and much more inside. It was a room just filled with games.

 

“What do you want to do?” Siwon asked as he stepped further into the room and looked around at everything.

 

Siwon had played everything that was in the room multiple times and was quite good at the games because of that. The man figured that whatever Kyuhyun chose, he would have the upper advantage.

 

“I get to pick? I can pick anything?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice.

 

“Anything you want,” Siwon stated as he motioned to everything in the room with a sweep of his arm.

 

Kyuhyun looked around at everything in the room before his eyes landed on the pool table and looked at it with interest.

 

“That,” the younger stated, pointing to the table and taking a couple of steps closer to it. Once he was closer, he gently ran his hands over the sleek, polished, wooden table. It hardly looked like the table was ever used.

 

“Interesting choice,” the man replied while he watched the younger. “I’d say this is the hardest game in here. Why did you choose this? Want a challenge or something?” Siwon asked amusingly as he walked over and grabbed two cues off a rack. "Have you ever played before?"

 

"Never," the younger answered, shaking his head.

 

"Then what makes you think that this was the best game to choose?" Siwon asked.

 

“It’s all math,” Kyuhyun told Siwon, looking down at the table with his brain already working. “All about angles and force. I’m good at math remember? This can’t be that difficult.” He smiled as he took one of the cues from Siwon’s hand and rolled it around in his hands. “This should be easy once I learn how much force to apply to the balls,” the younger stated as he weighed the cue in his hand. “It’s all about angles and force…” he told himself again.

 

“You really think you would be able to beat me at pool even though you’ve never played before?” Siwon asked, leaning up against the pool table and chalking up the end of his cue.

 

“Give me a couple of practice shots first. Then we can play a game if you really want to see if I’m capable of beating you,” Kyuhyun stated. “Unless...you’re scared that I’ll actually beat you that is on my first go.”

 

“Pft! Take as many practice shots as you want,” the man said, placing the end of the cue onto the floor so that it’s use was more like a cane. “I’ve been playing this game for years now, so I am basically a pro,” Siwon scoffed as he tossed the piece of chalk towards Kyuhyun so that he could prepare his cue.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t been paying attention to what Siwon had done with the chalk and just stared at it in his hand in confusion. Did he have to do something with the chalk? Or was it something optional? He heard Siwon laugh before placing his cue on the table, and walking over to him and taking the chalk and cue from his hands. Kyuhyun watched what Siwon was doing so that he would know if they ever played another time.

 

After Siwon handed the cue back to Kyuhyun, he made sure the balls were set up correctly in the middle of the table. Once he was satisfied, he positioned the white ball correctly. It was time to see how good Kyuhyun would be at this for playing for the first time.

 

“You do know how this game works...right?” Siwon asked as he watched Kyuhyun prepare to take his first shot.

 

“Mhmm...I know,” Kyuhyun said while he concentrated on the balls in front of him. "Hit the white ball so that it hits another ball, and makes it go into one of the pockets," he explained simply, looking back towards Siwon.

 

"Yes, that is the jist of it. I'll let you know the specifics of the game we’ll be playing once we actually start the real game," Siwon explained. "You may begin practicing now."

 

Letting out a deep breath, Kyuhyun turned back towards the balls and began concentrating on them again. Then, pulling the cue back, Kyuhyun slid it forward so that it made contact with the white ball. The ball collided with the rest in the middle of the table and sent them scattering everywhere. Shockingly, Kyuhyun even managing to pocket a couple of the balls. Siwon raised his eyebrows, assumed that it must be luck that Kyuhyun managed to do that on his first attempt. Heck, he couldn’t do that each time he played.

 

Kyuhyun slowly walked over to the side of the table where the white ball was sitting and lined his cue up again. Carefully eyeing the solid red ball that was sitting close to one of the pockets, Kyuhyun decided on his next target. Leaning over the table slightly, he took aim and hit the white ball and found success as the red ball fell into the pocket.

 

“Beginner’s luck,” Siwon told him, waving his hand dismissively as he looked at the remaining balls on the table. “Why don’t you try for the striped yellow one? That’s will give you more of a challenge.”

 

“Alright. Striped yellow it is then,” Kyuhyun agreed with a certain amount of smugness in his voice as he smiled at Siwon and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

“Don’t just say that like you’re confident you’ll pocket it,” Siwon told him while he played with his cue in his hand. “Overconfidence is what’ll kill you in this game.”

 

Without saying anything else, Kyuhyun walked over to the white ball and eyed the striped yellow one. This time, he had to lean more over the table in order to make the shot he wanted, but that is what Siwon had planned on. It was more entertaining to watch Kyuhyun lean over the table and expose his ass to him than to actually watch him play. Siwon was only snapped out of his trance when he heard two balls hit and then the sound of one falling into the pocket.

 

“Got it!” Kyuhyun happily stated as he clenched his fist in victory and moved off of the table.

 

Kyuhyun continued to practice a couple more times, only missing a few balls, before he claimed he was ready to play against Siwon.

 

“I’ll be solids, you’re stripes,” Siwon began explaining while he approached the table. “You tell me where you want me to pocket which ball and I’ll do the same for you. First to pocket them all wins.”

 

“That seems easy enough,” Kyuhyun stated, eyeing the striped balls.

 

“But there is also a way that you can lose,” Siwon then mentioned. “Pocket the black ball…” he said, hitting his cue on the table right next to it, “...and you lose automatically.”

 

“Fine. Sounds good to me,” Kyuhyun stated as he gathered the balls back at the center of the table and positioned them. “You can take the first hit.”

 

Rolling the white ball over to Siwon, the man carefully positioned it before taking his shot. One of the balls rolled into the pocket, making Kyuhyun scrunch his face in disappointment. Just by luck, it had been one of Siwon’s solid balls.

 

“Blue solid, in the upper left,” the younger stated after looking at the placement of the balls and deciding that it would be one of the more difficult shots to make.

 

Siwon positioned himself, eyed the angle, struck the ball, and managed to sink the ball into the pocket with what seemed like to be no problem. A whispered curse left Kyuhyun’s mouth as soon as the ball slid easily into the pocket. It hadn’t been a difficult shot for Siwon at all. The man had made it seem like a beginner’s shot.

 

“Yellow solid, in the middle right,” Kyuhyun stated quickly after, not even giving Siwon a chance to rejoice or make a comment to him. _He won’t make this one,_ the younger told himself, watching as Siwon positioned himself again and make his shot.

 

Once again, the ball found its hole and disappeared into the pocket. This caused Kyuhyun to really think. He needed to come up with a more difficult shot that would make Siwon miss and give him the chance to pocket a few of his balls himself. If he couldn’t do that, he knew the game was going to be over all too quickly.

 

Siwon stood up taller as he watched Kyuhyun run his hand through his hair and clack his teeth together a couple of times as he thought. They had barely begun playing, and it was already entertaining for the older.

 

 _The real fun hasn’t even begun yet and I’m having a blast,_ Siwon said to himself as he tried to keep a straight face.

 

“How about...solid green into...the bottom right.” Kyuhyun knew this was going to be difficult for Siwon to do, considering he would be hitting right past two of his striped balls. _It’s impossible for him to make that shot...the ball’s going to hit one of mine before it reaches his...and by then...it’s too late...it won’t go in...it can’t…_ the younger reasoned with himself while chewing on his bottom lip, waiting to see what would happen.

 

Lining his cue up with the white ball, Siwon took his shot. Kyuhyun was thankful when the ball never made contact with the solid green one, and instead hit one of his and skidded off to the side. Siwon sighed in frustration since his turn was now over and Kyuhyun now had a chance to play.

 

“Striped orange, in the bottom left,” Siwon stated, walking around to get a better view of Kyuhyun as he got ready to take his shot.

 

Kyuhyun took the shot and the ball sank into the correct pocket.

 

“Striped red in the middle left,” Siwon quickly said after Kyuhyun managed to sink the first ball in the pocket.

 

Once again, Kyuhyun managed to sink that ball as well. He was growing confident that he would be able to win this game if he kept up this streak. All the balls he needed to hit seemed to be reasonable if he just took his time and focused on what he needed to do.

 

“Striped yellow...upper right,” Siwon said as he looked for the most difficult shot he could give the boy.

 

This time, Kyuhyun really had to bend over the table to get at the right angle to try and pocket the ball. Once he was in position, with Siwon staring at his butt from behind, he focused in on the ball he needed to hit. When he was thinking about just how to hit the ball, he noticed that the black ball rested right next to it.

 

“Shit…” Kyuhyun whispered as he tried to adjust himself on the table a bit so that he would hopefully be able to hit his ball while avoiding the black ball.

 

“I told you before we began playing, overconfidence will kill you in this game,” Siwon stated. “I planned all of this out so that you could pocket those two balls with ease and lead you to this shot. I knew you would get overconfident about making a couple of shots and not see what I was really doing.”

 

“I...I can still make the shot!” Kyuhyun claimed, going back to focusing on the shot he needed to make to stay in the game.

 

The room grew silent as Kyuhyun concentrated. Siwon took this time to walk up to the younger to have a bit more fun.

 

“Good luck with this shot. Pocket that black ball and it’s all over...I win,” Siwon gloated, giving Kyuhyun a light tap on the ass, causing the younger to jump.

 

“Ya! Don’t do that when I’m trying to concentrate!” the younger shouted at him as he readjusted himself on the table again.

 

Siwon chucked and then backed away so that he could watch Kyuhyun at work. It was actually quite entertaining for him to watch the boy think, because his face would scrunch into intense concentration. Also, whether Kyuhyun was aware of it or not, he would wiggle his butt a bit which only made him that much more enticing.

 

Carefully, Kyuhyun took aim and knocked the white ball with the end of his cue. Both of them watched as the ball rolled and pushed both the black ball and the striped yellow ball into the pocket. Kyuhyun went limp on the table in defeat before picking himself up and facing Siwon.

 

“You win…” the younger sighed sadly as he placed his cue down on the table.

 

“I always win,” Siwon gloated, leaning over and captured Kyuhyun’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you set up the two balls you just knocked in back where they were before.”

 

“Why? I already lost,” Kyuhyun stated, pointing to the pocket where the black ball now rested. “There’s no point in me setting them back up if I already lost.”

 

“Just do it before I get back,” Siwon instructed as he opened the door and left.

 

Kyuhyun walked over to the other end of the pool table and fished the two balls from the pocket he had just hit them into. He looked at them in his hand before beginning to place them as accurately as he could back on the table, even though he still saw no point.

 

Pleased with the positions he had the balls in, he went over and tried as best as he could to place the white ball back where it had been. No matter how hard he tried, however, he could never seem to get the white ball back in place to a point where he was satisfied. It always seemed too close to the other two balls, too far to the right, or too far to the left. That’s when Kyuhyun got the idea to crawl back on the table like he had been when he had made his shot, and position it from there.

 

While he was on the table trying to place the ball, Siwon walked back in only to see Kyuhyun’s ass wiggling around as he leaned on the table. Quietly, Siwon walked up behind Kyuhyun and gave the younger a slap on the ass. Kyuhyun immediately straightened up and dropped the white ball onto the floor. When he looked at Siwon, he saw the man holding something behind his back while smiling at him.

 

“What are you holding behind your back?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to shift to see what the man was holding.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Siwon said, spinning out of the way to prevent Kyuhyun from seeing his present. “I just thought I would get to punish you for losing the game.”

 

“What!? But...we never said that was part of the rules! I never agreed to that!” Kyuhyun protested, backing himself up against the pool table and tightening the grip on his cue, ready to use it as a weapon if he seriously had to.

 

Evil laughs escaped from Siwon’s mouth as he took a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun. As soon as he was close enough, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s cue with his free hand and moved it out of the way so that he could stand closer. Kyuhyun was staring at him, feeling kind of scared since he didn’t know what Siwon was planning on punishing him with.

 

“I have one of your favorites,” the man hinted as he brought his face down closer to Kyuhyun’s. “Something that I got specifically to use on you the first time we were in your favorite room.”

 

“Something...specifically for...me?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing at himself. Siwon nodded his head which made Kyuhyun pout slightly as he began to think again. “Are...are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Something specifically for me...for me...specifically...what…” Kyuhyun stopped thinking and shot his head up quickly, suddenly realizing what Siwon was holding behind his back. “It’s not…”

 

“Oh, but it is,” Siwon happily said as he held the brown leather riding crop out for Kyuhyun to see.

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he looked at the riding crop in Siwon’s hands. He began wondering if he should be more scared or excited. He had, after all, enjoyed having the riding crop used on him before. Swallowing hard, Kyuhyun licked his lips and met with Siwon’s eyes.

 

“Why don’t you try taking another shot at those balls and see if you can pocket the yellow striped one this time,” Siwon instructed, grabbing the white ball from the ground, placing it back on the table, and then standing back with his arms crossed.

 

Standing up straight and holding the cue hard in his hands, Kyuhyun turned around and positioned himself on the table just like before. He eyed the balls more carefully this time, determined to make the shot. Just as he was about to make his shot, Siwon stepped up behind him and slapped him on the ass with his hand.

 

“I’m not going to be able to make the shot if you keep touching me,” Kyuhyun pointed out, turning his head momentarily before focusing back on his shot.

 

Once again, he hit the white ball and pocketed both the striped yellow ball and the black ball. He failed for a second time. Right away, he earned a hard slap on the ass from the riding crop Siwon was holding. Kyuhyun dropped his cue onto the table and turned around to protect his ass. It hadn’t hurt badly to be hit by the crop since he still had his jeans and boxers on, but it had definitely distracted him.

 

“I’ll set the balls back up again,” Siwon stated, running his hand over Kyuhyun’s chest. “Why don’t you get rid of your pants and boxers while I do that.”

 

Kyuhyun stood, gripping the side of the pool table, and nodded his head as Siwon walked over to the pocket and pulled the two balls out. By the time Kyuhyun had his pants and boxers around his ankles, Siwon was standing back in front of him.

 

“Why don’t you take another shot?” the man offered, picking up the cue stick and placing it back in Kyuhyun’s hands.

 

Clenching his jaw, Kyuhyun took the cue from Siwon and stepped out of his pants and boxers. Slowly, he positioned himself back on the table just like he had the other two times. It was more uncomfortable this time since he was rubbing his bare skin up against the wood of the table. As he worked on trying to get the angle perfect this time, he could feel Siwon running the riding crop up and down the inside of his thighs, slowly torturing him.

 

“I’m never going to be able to make the shot if you keep distracting me like that,” Kyuhyun stated, lowering the cue stick onto the table and taking a couple of shaky breaths.

 

The riding crop was pulled away from his body and Kyuhyun was able to pick up the cue and began positioning himself again. Right as his cue made contact with the white ball, Siwon lowered the riding crop onto his ass, causing him to release the cue and grip the table. When he looked up, he saw both balls had fallen into the pocket again and sighed in defeat.

 

“I think it’s time for some good fun,” Siwon whispered as he leaned over Kyuhyun and ran his hand over the spot he had just hit him.

 

“Fun? You’re type of fun?” Kyuhyun asked, semi-worried.

 

“You said you wanted to go back into your favorite room again so I may as well work on getting you slowly broken back in so that you’re not scared off again,” the man explained. Siwon gripped Kyuhyun’s hips and pulled the younger fully off the pool table and against him so that his ass was touching his erect cock. “I really want to fuck you too,” he whispered into his ear.

 

Kyuhyun groaned lightly as Siwon ground his clothed erection up against his naked ass so that he could feel it better.

 

“Are you doing this just because I couldn’t make the shot?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to hold back his moans.

 

“Of course not. You did so much more than that to deserve this,” Siwon explained, shoving Kyuhyun back up against the pool table, bending him over it so that his ass was completely exposed.

 

“What did I do?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to stand up, only to find that Siwon was holding down one of his hips harshly against the table.

 

“You argued with me over your safety, made me jealous of the trainee...whatever his name is...and you’ve been waving your ass at me the entire time we’ve been playing,” Siwon listed off as he resisted the urge to plunge his cock right into the younger right then and there.

 

Siwon stopped holding Kyuhyun so hard and began running his hands all over the boy’s skin which made Kyuhyun shiver in anticipation. Beginning to arch himself into Siwon’s touch, Kyuhyun felt an erection forming between his legs.

 

“Same safewords?” Kyuhyun asked as he began growing impatient.

 

“Do you think lovers really need safewords?” Siwon questioned as he began rubbing closer and closer to Kyuhyun’s forming erection.

 

“Well...no...but how will you know if it’s too much?” Kyuhyun asked, wanting to make sure he could stop Siwon if he couldn’t take what he was going to be given.

 

“Just tell me to stop,” Siwon stated. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop right away without asking any questions or hitting you again.”

 

“You promise?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head slightly so that he could watch Siwon from the corner of his eye.

 

“I don’t want you running from me again ever. I’m always going to listen to you when you say something is too much,” Siwon explained.

 

“You think I’ll run from you again?” the younger asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure by this point that you wouldn’t want to run away from me again, but I just want to be sure,” Siwon explained. “I want you to stay with me and not feel like you need to escape.”

 

Kyuhyun let out a sigh and turned his head back forward before resting his forehead on the table beneath him. His legs were shaking a bit because he was trying to remember what the riding crop felt like against his bare skin. Just remembering the feeling of it was turning him on immensely.

 

Picking the riding crop up, while watching Kyuhyun, Siwon gave the boy a couple experimental taps with the crop all over his ass. They were small light flicks that he knew weren’t inflicting any sort of pain. He simply wanted Kyuhyun to get use to the feeling of the riding crop on him again so that it wouldn’t be as much of a shock when he actually hit him.

 

Small moans were escaping Kyuhyun’s mouth as the sensations started flooding his body. If these light taps were enough to get him aroused, what was going to happen when Siwon actually hit him again with it?

 

“I’m going to start now, Kyuhyun,” Siwon announced.

 

“Al-alright…” Kyuhyun stuttered out.

 

“If it’s too much, just tell me to stop and I will. I promise,” Siwon said, giving a few encouraging kisses along the younger’s back to try and calm him down a bit.

 

When Siwon lifted himself from Kyuhyun, he raised the crop and brought it down on the younger’s ass. Kyuhyun tensed on the table and bit his bottom lip to keep the moan in that he so badly wanted to let out. He had actually missed the feeling of the riding crop on his ass. The feeling of the soft leather biting into his skin and leaving a pleasant stinging sensation felt so nice again.

 

The strokes continued landing on his sensitive flesh as he took them over and over again. His body was growing hot and needy as he felt his erection rubbing against the table every now and then from him jutting his hips forward in pleasure.

 

More strokes were landing on his skin and he was beginning to lose himself in the pain that was slowly growing. With the crop landing around the same areas repeatedly, he felt the bite of the riding crop more and more. Pain was rising to the surface but he wanted to show Siwon that he could endure it. That he wasn’t going to run when a little bit of pain came into the picture.

 

A handful of more strokes met with his flesh before he couldn’t handle it anymore.

He was at a point where there was more pain than pleasure being felt.

 

“Stop!” Kyuhyun quickly shouted as he felt his knees beginning to give away under him. “Stop...no more...I’m done…” he panted, clinging to the table for dear life so that he wouldn’t topple to the floor.

 

Sweat was running down his face and his bottom lip was slightly bleeding from him biting down on it so hard. His body felt exhausted even though he hadn’t physically done anything yet.

 

“You did great,” Siwon praised, dropping the riding crop onto the table and turning Kyuhyun around so that he was facing him. “You did really great. You told me to stop once it was too much for you. Thank you for being honest with me when you reached your limit. It means a lot.”

 

Kyuhyun was breathing a bit hard, not realizing that he had been holding his breath for quite some time while Siwon had been hitting him. As soon as he caught more of his breath, he leaned in close to Siwon and grabbed the man’s hair before pressing his lips up against his. Siwon opened his mouth and let Kyuhyun’s tongue enter, as a small reward for him doing such a good job and putting up with what he wanted to do.

 

While they were kissing, Siwon slowly began peeling off Kyuhyun’s shirt and only broke their kiss when he had to pull it over his head. Taking the hint of what Siwon wanted to do next, Kyuhyun began hastily pulling at the belt that was holding Siwon’s pants up. It was a bit challenging to get the buckle undone since he was focusing so much on their kiss, but he was eventually able to pull Siwon’s pants down along with his boxers. Siwon stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side before grabbing Kyuhyun by the hips and placing him on the table so that he could lean him back.

 

Breaking their kiss again, Siwon shoved three of his fingers into Kyuhyun’s mouth and watched as the younger hungrily sucked on them and coated them with his saliva. Not wasting too much time, Siwon pulled his fingers out and began pushing one of them into Kyuhyun’s entrance. Small impatient moans were escaping Kyuhyun’s mouth as he swiveled his hips to try and deepen Siwon’s finger. This encouraged the man to stick his other two fingers in and begin scissoring the boy he had under his control.

 

“Fuck...stop playing with me and just fuck me already…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he gripped one of the pool balls in his hand and squeezed it hard. “Please...I just want you cock…not your fingers!” the younger begged.

 

Siwon laughed as he withdrew his fingers and pumped his cock before lining it up with Kyuhyun’s prepared entrance. Slowly, he began pushing himself in and was only encouraged to push in faster and harder when Kyuhyun threw the pool ball he had been gripping in his hand across the table in ecstasy.

 

Leaning over the table, Siwon thrust himself all the way inside and rested for a while to enjoy Kyuhyun’s tight heat. Latching onto the man, Kyuhyun began digging his fingers into his back and rocking his hips. Not being able to take it anymore, Siwon began thrusting into Kyuhyun and moaning loudly along with him. Siwon found himself wrapped in the pleasure of Kyuhyun’s tight, warm ass that never seemed to loosen no matter how many time, or how often, they had sex together.

 

Siwon pushed some more balls out of the way as he planted his hands on the table and allowed Kyuhyun to wrap his legs around his waist. It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun to cum as he screamed Siwon’s name in ecstasy. While working on coming down from his high, Kyuhyun found himself being fully pushed onto the table with Siwon joining him. When they were both positioned on the table, Siwon thrust himself back in Kyuhyun’s cum filled hole.

 

“W-won’t...we...br-break th-the...t-table?” Kyuhyun panted out, tossing his head back in pleasure.

 

“This table was made from the strongest wood,” Siwon grunted out. “ I don’t skimp out on the quality of anything I purchase. It’ll take a lot more than having sex on it to break it.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have time to question how Siwon knew the table wouldn’t break and didn’t really care. The only thing that mattered right then was Siwon because the man had just hit his prostate and was sending shocks of pleasure all through his body. Siwon continued abusing Kyuhyun’s prostate which only caused the younger to cling to him more and beg to be fucked harder and faster. Of course, Siwon was more than willing to comply with these requests as he thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could.

 

Soon he felt himself nearing his end and could tell he was bringing Kyuhyun to his second. The younger’s ass clamped down hard around him. It was as if Kyuhyun’s ass was trying to suffocate his cock it was so tight.

 

“Cum with me, Kyuhyun,” Siwon grunted as he pushed himself all the way in.

 

“Yes...fuck...yes…” was all Kyuhyun could manage to pant out as he became tighter and clung to Siwon harder.

 

The sound of tearing fabric could be heard, and both of them knew that Kyuhyun had ripped through Siwon’s shirt. Not that it mattered since the man could easily replace it.

 

“Siwon...I’m...s-so...close…” Kyuhyun panted out between Siwon’s thrusts.

 

“Me too...cum for me…” Siwon now panted as he worked on thrusting harder and faster than before even though that seemed like something impossible to do.

 

It didn’t take much longer before Siwon felt Kyuhyun tightening even more around him. Kyuhyun had reached his limit.

 

“Aaahhh! Siwon! Y-yes…more...j-just a l-little...m-more!” Kyuhyun screamed, feeling himself being pushed over the edge.

 

Siwon pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s and entered his tongue into the boy’s mouth as the younger moaned and cried his name out in climax. Doing the same, Siwon spilled more of his cum into Kyuhyun’s ass. As soon as Siwon’s orgasm came to and end, he collapsed on top of Kyuhyun.

 

Both of them rested in this position, with Siwon on top of Kyuhyun, for quite some time.  They rested there for so long, neither of them saying anything, to the point where both of them fell asleep, completely exhausted.

 

It wasn’t for a couple of hours before Kyuhyun woke up again to find himself in bed with Siwon reading something in a file next to him. Kyuhyun opened his eyes a little more before letting out a small groan as he stretched a little.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! I didn’t wake you, did I?” Siwon asked, closing the file and turning his body towards Kyuhyun.

 

“No...just kind of woke up.” Looking around the room, Kyuhyun saw that it was already 9:27pm. “Thanks for moving me off the pool table. I didn’t even notice that you did that.”

 

“I thought it would be more comfortable to lay in a soft, warm bed rather than a cold, hard table,” Siwon chuckled. “I need to have someone come in to clean that now...it’s in a bit of a mess because of us.”

 

Kyuhyun blushed a bit and hid the bottom half of his face under the covers until Siwon pulled them away. The folder Siwon had been looking through slipped off his lap and opened just enough for Kyuhyun to see Kibum’s picture paper clipped to the top.

 

“What’s going on with Kibum now?” Kyuhyun asked while he continued trying to read whatever he could from the folder. “What does he do for a living that he has time to mess with us?”

 

“Well…” Siwon sighed out, shifting a bit in bed to get more comfortable, “...after I dismissed him from being my Submissive, he managed to find another lover for a short period of time,” he began explaining with an uneasy look on his face. “From what we were able to dig up, his lover moved in with him.”

 

“That’s a good thing though. Right?” Kyuhyun asked. “Kibum found someone…”

 

“Yes...he did...but then his partner found out about his kinks and quickly abandoned him. He did this without saying anything to Kibum or trying to work things out between them,” Siwon continued explaining.

 

“Ooohhh…” Kyuhyun sighed out in disbelief. “I guess that can happen when you’re into something like...this…”

 

“It happens more than I would like to admit,” Siwon sighed.

 

“So does this have to do something with why Kibum is sticking around and trying to do things to us?” the younger asked, wanting to piece together as much information as he could.

 

“I think so. Their breakup happened just a couple of days before we started having problems with him,” Siwon explained. “I’m guessing...with the failure to find a lover on his own who will accept him...that Kibum is trying to claw his way back to me by getting rid of you.”

 

“Ahhh…so he’s just lonely,” Kyuhyun pointed out, feeling a bit bad for Kibum for having to go through losing someone he cared about and thought cared for him back. _It must kind of be like how it was for Siwon and me when we split up...but that’s no reason for him to do this sort of thing to us…_ the younger thought to himself.

 

“I don’t know if it’s just because he’s lonely,” the man admitted, sighing again. “But don’t worry about it for now. Just work on getting sleep since you have work tomorrow,” Siwon told him, pulling the covers up to cover Kyuhyun’s naked body more so that he wouldn’t be cold.

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and saw the man skimming through the folder again, before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

 

When Siwon saw that Kyuhyun was fast asleep again, he snuck out of the bed and went to his office. Using the phone he had on his desk, he called Kris. Even though it was late, he knew the man would pick up if it was him.

 

 _“Good evening, Sir,”_ Kris greeted.

 

“Did you find anything in the papers I gave you?” Siwon asked in an almost defeated sounding voice. “I know you didn’t drop anything off for me, but I figured I’d ask you anyways in case you forgot or couldn’t make it over here or something.”

 

 _“I’m sorry, Sir,”_ Kris apologized. _“I’ve looked through all the papers multiple times but I can’t find any connections to anything,”_ he explained.

 

The call went silent between them. Siwon had been praying that something would have been found in the papers. Kris had also been hoping that he could have found something for Siwon to put the man at ease a bit more.

 

“It’s fine,” the man stated, breaking the silence. “I just thought that maybe having a fresh pair of eyes look at it might help.” Siwon sighed while shaking his head, knowing that he had hoped for too much. “You can quit looking now, Kris. I’ll…I’ll just do some more research or something,” he said as he sighed again.

 

 _“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help,”_ Kris said. _“Have a good night, Sir.”_

 

“You too. Bye, Kris.”

 

After Siwon hung up, he turned to face his computer to do more work. It was really bothering him that not even Kris could find any connections. Nothing was falling into place still, and when things don’t fall into place, they get dangerous.

 

Around 2:30am, Kyuhyun woke up when he had stretched in his sleep and didn’t bump into Siwon, who should have been laying there next to him. Opening his eyes more, Kyuhyun saw that the man was indeed gone. He wasn’t even sitting somewhere else in the room or anything.

 

“Not again…” the younger mumbled to himself while rubbing his eyes to try and adjust them to the darkness. “Why does he always have to get up in the middle of the night?” he groaned tiredly.

 

Quickly going to the closet, Kyuhyun pulled on a pair of extra baggy sweat pants and left the room to look for the man. As he roamed down the hallway, he heard drawers opening and closing from inside of Siwon’s office. Kyuhyun didn’t bother with knocking and just entered and stood in the doorway while he sleepily glared at Siwon.

 

“What are you doing up?” Siwon asked, standing up from his chair, startled to see that Kyuhyun was awake at this hour in the morning.

 

“I should be asking _you_ that,” Kyuhyun pointed out, still glaring at Siwon. “I thought you’d be sleeping next to me, but you’re not obviously,” the younger stated in an upset tone.

 

“Sorry...I couldn’t sleep much while thinking about Kibum and well...yeah…” Siwon said, trailing off while looking defeated.

 

“The famous Choi Siwon at a loss for words? This must be a first,” Kyuhyun yawned out as he stretched a bit more.

 

“I’m not at a loss for words, I’m just...thinking,” Siwon corrected, sitting back down in his chair. “You should go to bed now or you’re not going to be able to get up for work later. Not to mention you must be cold since you’re only wearing sweatpants.”

 

“I’m only going back if you come back with me and _stay_ in bed,” Kyuhyun stated as he shuffled over and sat down in one of the chairs in Siwon’s office. “If you can do that for me...then I’ll happily go back to the bedroom and sleep.”

 

“I still have things I want to look over and search through,” Siwon explained to him, looking down at everything on his desk. It was an absolute mess of different folders, papers, highlighted information, pictures, and times written down from different surveillance videos with descriptions written next to them.

 

“Then I’ll stay right here until you’re finished doing what you need to get done,” Kyuhyun stated, trying to make himself more comfortable in the chair though all he wanted to do was go and stretch out in the bed again.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll come back to bed once I’m done reviewing the couple of things,” Siwon told the younger.

 

“I don’t trust you,” Kyuhyun scolded.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon said, not liking to hear those words from the younger.

 

“I’m waiting,” Kyuhyun stated firmly.

 

“Kyuhyun, I-”

 

“I’m waiting!” Kyuhyun said louder this time, cutting Siwon off. “That’s final.”

 

Siwon ran his hands over some of the papers that were spread out on his desk before looking back at Kyuhyun who looked absolutely drained of energy. Sighing, the older began looking at the sheets in front of him, made a bunch of notes on the sides of them, shuffled the papers together in a different order, and then stuck them back in a folder.

 

The next time Siwon looked up at Kyuhyun, only fifteen minutes later, he saw the younger slumped over in the chair, trying his hardest to try and stay awake. It was sad to watch as the younger’s head slumped down as he momentarily fell asleep, before snapping it back up and yawning as he fought to stay awake longer. Siwon dropped the papers that were in his hands and turned off his computer monitor before getting up and heading over to Kyuhyun. The younger had fallen asleep yet again.

 

Siwon felt terrible that he was the reason Kyuhyun wasn’t getting the rest that he needed, and knew he had to put a stop to it. Kyuhyun’s stubbornness had won him this round. He was going to put what he wanted aside, and do what would benefit Kyuhyun.

 

“Come on…” Siwon sighed as he lifted Kyuhyun out from the chair and felt the dead weight in his arms. “Time for bed.”

 

Kyuhyun was passed out by the time Siwon picked him up and couldn’t hear anything Siwon was saying to him. Siwon still felt like he had to assure the boy that he was actually going to be going to sleep now.

 

After Siwon placed Kyuhyun back in bed and tucked him in, he climbed in himself and pulled Kyuhyun in close to him. He spent the next couple of minutes thinking and stroking Kyuhyun’s hair before he began to feel tired. There was just something about Kyuhyun that made him able to relax, even from the very beginning. Maybe that’s why he’d slept with him those other times in the beginning and why he had been able to give in so easily to the boy. He knew he would always be able to relax while holding the sleeping younger.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Siwon was falling asleep with Kyuhyun now clinging to his shirt and resting his head against his chest.

 

The next morning, Ryeowook arrived a bit early, figuring that he would at least make Siwon and Kyuhyun breakfast. He wanted to do this especially since he knew Kyuhyun would have to go back to work after enjoying a nice weekend. That was never a fun thing to have to do.

 

Ryeowook had thought the two of them would have at least been somewhat awake when he arrived. He was shocked, however, to find everything dead silent with not even the sounds of the shower running.

 

“They can’t still be sleeping...can they…?” Ryeowook grumbled to himself as he put everything in his hands down.

 

Going to investigate, Ryeowook slowly opened the bedroom door and peered inside, not knowing what he would find. When he peered inside, however, he was shocked to see the two sleeping forms cuddling together on the bed. Siwon was laying on his back and must have pulled Kyuhyun on top of him during the night. The man had his arms protectively wrapped around the younger while they both continued sleeping peacefully.

 

Ryeowook had to work hard in order to keep a squeal in because of how cute the two of them looked together like that. He had never seen Siwon like that and it was almost too much for him to stand. When would he get another chance to see Siwon like this anyways?

 

Ryeowook quickly slipped out from the bedroom and headed back to the closet where he had hung his jacket. Reaching in, he searched for his phone that he knew was somewhere in one of his pockets. Once he had it, he headed back to the bedroom and peered in to make sure that the two of them were still sound asleep. Holding his phone up and turning the flash off, Ryeowook quickly snapped a couple of cute pictures of the two of them sleeping together. Of course, he had also been given Kyuhyun’s cell phone number, in case of emergencies, and decided to send the couple of pictures he had taken to him. He was sure the younger would find them entertaining when he eventually looked at them.

 

After Ryeowook was finished with this meddling, he slipped back out of the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t want to wait too long in the room and get caught by Siwon...that would spell disaster and probably earn him a broken phone.

 

At the sound of the soft click of the door closing, Siwon opened his eyes and looked around in a daze. Even though he could have sworn he had heard something, there was no one around and everything looked untouched. He must have just been imagining things since he hadn’t gotten too many hours of sleep that night.

 

“Kyuhyun...wake up…” Siwon sleepily groaned, poking Kyuhyun in the face a couple of times. “It’s almost time for your alarm to go off anyways.”

 

“Nnnhhh…” Kyuhyun groaned in response as he continued sleeping on top of Siwon comfortably like a content cat. “I set my alarm a bit later on purpose...you know...to sleep in a bit more since I had to go and find a certain someone last night,” the younger pointed out. “What’s the point in doing that if I don’t get to fully sleep in because that same certain someone wakes me up?”

 

Siwon sighed and rolled Kyuhyun off of him before hovering over him and planting kisses all along his neck.

 

“Want to do a quick round before your shower?” Siwon offered as he continued planting kisses all along Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“Well...since you offered...I guess I could go for a quick round,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile.

 

Siwon quickly got up and locked the door before jumping back on the bed and pushing Kyuhyun’s legs open.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned out, looking up at the man. “Be gentle. I’m sore.”

 

Siwon smirked down at him and at that moment they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Gentle was clearly the last thing on Siwon’s mind, but Kyuhyun couldn’t say that he really cared. It would hurt for a while after they were finished, but there was always pain medication. They both knew that they wanted to feel each other and fulfill their needs.


	33. Hello, Siwonnie

About half an hour later, Siwon and Kyuhyun entered the kitchen fully dressed, but with Kyuhyun a bit more tired than normal. During their round of sex, Siwon had allowed Kyuhyun to hold back his moans since he knew Ryeowook was most likely in the house and he didn’t want the man hearing.

 

When Ryeowook noticed them standing there, he looked up at the two of them. Ryeowook couldn’t help but smile a bit at them because of what he had seen.

 

“Good morning sleepy heads,” Ryeowook greeted as he brought two plates of pancakes and eggs over to the table. “I got here early to make a delicious breakfast for Kyuhyun...and of course you too Siwon. I can’t just let you starve” he added in a sarcastic voice.

 

“Geez...thanks for the consideration,” Siwon scoffed as he walked over. “You should be glad I enjoy your company or you wouldn’t be here any more.”

 

“You just love having me around and I’ve been here too long for you to even think of firing me,” Ryeowook gleamed as he began bringing all the dirty dishes to the sink to start washing them.

 

“Sit. Eat,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, giving the worn-out boy a shove towards the table.

 

Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea in the world to have a round of morning sex, but Kyuhyun had been too irresistible and adorable to resist. Plus, the younger had agreed to it.

 

Kyuhyun shuffled tiredly to his seat and sat down with a bit of pain in his butt. There was a dull, throbbing pain, but it wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t be able to handle.

 

“Thanks for the meal, Ryeowook. You’re cooking really is the best,” Kyuhyun beamed as he looked at the food in front of him. “I wish you could follow me back to my apartment and cook for me there too.”

 

“Oh, I’m not that good. I just cook like everyone else,” Ryeowook said with a slight blush.

 

“No, really! It’s amazing!” Kyuhyun explained. He gave Siwon a look as if to say, _Try saying I’m flirting with Ryeowook now,_ or something along those lines.

 

Siwon understood what Kyuhyun was playing at, but couldn’t get jealous no matter what happened. This was because he knew both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were forever going to be the bottom in their relationships. Not that Siwon had ever actually asked Ryeowook, the man just didn’t fit the role to be the dominating one in a relationship. Shaking his head, Siwon made his way to his own seat.

 

Kyuhyun began eating once Siwon sat down across from him and enjoyed the well prepared breakfast. As he was eating, Kyuhyun spotted his phone he’d left on the table the previous day and picked it up. There was a blinking light in the corner of the screen telling him that he had an unread text message waiting for him. Taking a large bite of pancake drenched in syrup, Kyuhyun typed in his password, which he had changed to LOVER#1, and clicked on the unread message.

 

The message he saw, was from Ryeowook and he began to wonder what the man had to text him that he couldn’t just say directly to him. Once he saw what Ryeowook had sent him, however, he began choking on his food while he tried to hide his phone in his lap.

 

“Kyuhyun, are you alright!?” Siwon asked. He quickly got up and handed Kyuhyun the milk that was sitting in front of him as the younger hit his fist against his chest with his face turning red.

 

Kyuhyun quickly grabbed the milk from Siwon’s hands and tried to drink some, but only ended up coughing that up too when he noticed that there was another picture. He was a coughing mess as Ryeowook walked up behind him and lightly began patting him on the back. Of course Ryeowook knew that Kyuhyun had seen the pictures he’d sent him, but he couldn’t start laughing now as he tried to maintain a serious face.

 

Only after a couple of minutes of Kyuhyun coughing and turning blue in the face, that he finally managed to calm down and breath normally again.

 

“What was all of that about?” Siwon questioned as he tried to reach for Kyuhyun’s phone, seeing as that had been the source of everything.

 

“Nothing! It was nothing…” Kyuhyun stated, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket to keep Siwon from seeing.

 

“Aww, come on, Kyuhyun. Share with Siwon,” Ryeowook pressured as he lightly hit the boy on the shoulder.

 

“You sent those...didn’t you…?” the younger asked as he sent a small glare Ryeowook’s way.

 

“Ha, ha! Bingo!” Ryeowook innocently called out as if they were playing some sort of game. “What did you expect me to do when I see something as cute as that!? I simply couldn’t resist!”

 

“As cute as what!?” Siwon called out loudly, not liking to be left out of the loop as the two of them talked to one another. “Resist what!?”

 

Kyuhyun slowly pulled his phone out from his pocket and went back to the pictures that Ryeowook had sent him. At this point, Kyuhyun wasn’t shocked that Ryeowook had his number. He had accepted that all of Siwon’s bodyguards, or anyone working for him, had his number for one of those “just in case” emergencies. Ryeowook had just used his number for his own fun instead of an emergency.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun raised his phone to Siwon and showed him the first picture Ryeowook had sent him. The angle Kyuhyun was holding the phone at caused Siwon not to be able to see it clearly, so he took the phone from Kyuhyun and held it himself. Kyuhyun could only sit there and look at Siwon as he watched the man’s face turn red.

 

 _Oh no...is he angry? I’ve never seen him blush before so he must be angry. Is he going to kill Ryeowook now!?_ Kyuhyun thought as he looked back and forth from Siwon to Ryeowook.

 

Even though Kyuhyun thought Siwon would surely kill Ryeowook for doing something like that, the other man didn’t show an ounce of fear towards Siwon. Kyuhyun was waiting for Siwon to say something, but the man only continued to turned a deeper shade of red.

 

Kyuhyun greedily reached over the table and grabbed his phone back from Siwon only to shove it back in his pocket. Looking at the clock, he saw that he only had a couple more minutes before he would need to leave for work. Focusing back on his plate, he shoveled a couple more bites of food into his mouth in awkward silence. He was just putting his fork down when Ryeowook set something down beside him and smiled.

 

“I made you a lunch today,” he beamed. “I want you to eat something healthy to keep your strength up.”

 

“Thanks, Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, glad for once not have buy his food either from the cafeteria or outside of the office.

 

The younger hugged Ryeowook as he got up and grabbed his bag before heading to the elevator.

 

“Hankyung will be waiting for you out in front,” Siwon stated, still a bit red from seeing the pictures.

 

“Uhhhggg...fine…” Kyuhyun groaned as he stepped into the elevator. “Don’t kill Ryeowook!” he shouted just as the doors were closing.

 

Ryeowook turned to Siwon, giving him a quizzical look.

 

“Kill me? Why does he think you’re going to kill me?” Ryeowook asked as he took a couple of precautionary steps back anyways, just to be on the safe side.

 

“Those pictures…” Siwon began, pointing a finger towards Ryeowook.

 

“You two looked so cute together!” he said raising his hands up to his cheeks and squealed a little. “I couldn’t help myself when I saw you two like that! Ooohhhh, why can’t you be cute like that more often Siwon!? I love those pictures!”

 

“Those pictures…” Siwon began as he looked down at his plate of food, “...send them to me…” he requested as he began to turn red again.

 

“Awww! Mr. Serious Pants is getting all embarrassed and vulnerable looking! How cute!” Ryeowook squealed while he jumped up and down a couple of times in excitement.

 

Siwon immediately snapped and grabbed the front of Ryeowook’s shirt before practically hauling him off the ground.

 

“Send them to me and never let anyone else see them. Understand?” Siwon angrily threatened.

 

“Y-yes…” Ryeowook replied, a bit scared now. “Kyuhyun asked you not to kill me...r-remember?”

 

“Tsk! Just send me the pictures, delete them from your phone, and then get back to working,” Siwon ordered as he turned away and headed back towards his office.

 

Ryeowook smiled as he dug his phone out from his pocket and quickly sent Siwon the two pictures he had taken. He saw no harm in sending them to Siwon, and he didn’t feel like being threatened by the man again. It was just easier to comply with what Siwon wanted sometimes.

 

As soon as Siwon got the pictures on his phone, he then worked on getting them onto his computer where he would never delete them from. For the next ten minutes or so, Siwon sat at his desk looking at the two pictures he had received from Ryeowook with them zoomed in on Kyuhyun’s sleeping face.

 

“Ah! I actually have to do work!” Siwon shouted at himself as he finally closed out from the pictures and selected the documents he needed to look at that day. “No more distractions from those pictures,” he told himself as he grabbed some papers out from his desk and tried to focus on them.

 

He tried to focus on his work but each time he looked at his computer, he would only think about the new pictures he had on there.

 

“This is going to be a long day…” Siwon moaned, running his hands over his face and slumping back in his chair.

 

~~~~

SM Entertainment

 

Kyuhyun was settling into his desk as he prepared for his long day at work. Since Siwon and him had decided to have some morning fun, he found himself a lot more tired than he typically would be.

 

 _Aish! Why did I agree to having sex with him this morning!? I could have said no and actually had energy to focus on work!_ Kyuhyun complained to himself as he opened his e-mail. _But he looked so handsome this morning...his hair was all ruffled...his voice was deeper with sleep...damn it, he was too sexy..._ the younger continued thinking while he waited for the e-mails to load.

 

The first thing he saw in his inbox when everything was loaded was an e-mail from Siwon. Kyuhyun decided to check it quickly before starting work, thinking that maybe a small conversation with him would wake him up a bit.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: This Morning

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I hope I didn’t tire you out too much today with our morning round of sex. Make sure you still work hard today and eat the lunch that Ryeowook packed for you to keep your strength up!

Also, remember that I still don’t want you leaving the building. If you absolutely have to leave, make sure to contact Hankyung since I have him posted somewhere close to keep an eye on you. I’m doing this to keep you safe so no complaining or I’m going to get mad.

 

Siwon

 

P.S. You look adorable in the pictures that Ryeowook sent to you. I have them on my computer now and I cannot stop staring at your sleeping face.

 

Kyuhyun declined his head as he read what Siwon had sent to him. The man was having him watched over as if he was a baby or something. He also couldn’t help but feel embarrassed over the fact that Siwon now had the two pictures of them sleeping together on his computer.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Overprotective AND Embarrassing

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Of course I’m tired from this morning! You were rough with me...not that I didn’t like it...but still! I’ll work hard today and hopefully get off early or something.

You’ll be glad to know that I’m not planning on leaving the building, unless Yoochun has me make another run somewhere (which he seems very fond of doing lately).

And as for those pictures...did you really have to put them on your computer!? That’s just embarrassing! What if someone else sees!?

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Whatever I Want

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I can do whatever I want with the pictures since they are now in my possession. Since no one should ever have the need to go snooping around on my computer, there should be no fear of anyone other than us ever seeing them.

By the way, make sure to be deleting these e-mails. We don’t need someone else going through your e-mail at work and seeing these conversations. Unless you want them to know that you’re having sex with the head of business.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Worry Wart

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

For your information I’ve always been deleting the e-mails between us for that purpose.

Can’t you please delete those photos from your computer? You can always look at them from your phone!

 

Kyuhyun

 

After sending that e-mail, Kyuhyun pulled out his phone and began looking at one of the pictures that Ryeowook had sent to him. Siwon might have said that he had a cute face while he was sleeping, but the younger couldn’t stop staring at Siwon’s because of how peaceful and carefree he looked.

 

There was a _*BING*_ on Kyuhyun’s computer saying that another e-mail had come in but he had thought it had been too fast in order for it to be from Siwon. When he checked who it was from he was correct, it wasn’t from Siwon but instead Yoochun.

 

From: Park Yoochun

Subject: Business Conference

Date: 15 July  2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,

There is a business conference that will be held this weekend that I just so happen to have two tickets to attend. Not everyone gets invited to go to all of these, so this is a very big privilege that SM Entertainment has been given.

It would be a great experience for you to have under your belt, so I was curious if you would be interested in attending it with me. It is a bit far away, so we would be staying in the hotel that the conference is being held in from Saturday to Sunday. I hope you choose to attend with me. Let me know your answer ASAP!

 

Mr. Park Yoochun

 

Staring at the e-mail, Kyuhyun felt himself getting really excited. It was rare for a newbie to get the chance to attend an important business conference. While he would only be observing, it seemed like a great experience, just like Yoochun had mentioned. Without thinking, he prepared an e-mail to send back to the man.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Offer Accepted

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Park Yoochun

 

Mr. Park Yoochun,

I would be more than thrilled to attend of business conference with you this weekend. Thank you for the great opportunity!

 

Mr. Cho Kyuhyun

 

Sitting back in his chair in victory, the younger beamed happily at his screen. This was going to be a great experience and he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. When else was he going to get an opportunity like this while he was still new to the business?

 

A short while after sending the e-mail back to Yoochun, there was another _*BING*_ on his computer. This time, the e-mail was from Siwon.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: My Rules

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

The e-mails between us have now been officially erased from my computer. It’s like the messages were never sent.

Regarding you wanting me to delete the pictures... _my_ computer... _my_ rules. They stay.

Shouldn’t you be focusing on work now? It’s well into your workday now and all you’ve been doing is e-mailing me. Tsk, tsk, tsk...such a bad boy.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Mr. Distraction

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I would like you to remember that you’re the one who initially sent me the first e-mail. That means that you’re the one at fault for me not getting anything started yet.

By the way, I have accepted to go to a business conference this weekend with Yoochun, so I won’t be staying with you for Saturday night.

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Absolutely Not!

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You should have run that by me first before accepting. I will NOT accept you going to a business conference with Yoochun, especially with what almost happened when you went drinking with him. No...absolutely not! It will never happen as long as I am alive. Forget about it all together. Spending the night with Yoochun, even if it is in two separate rooms, will not fly with me. It still puts you two too close together!

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Opportunities

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

This is a great opportunity for me though! Plus, I don’t know when another chance like it will come around. One might never come around! I am going with Yoochun since I was invited. You shouldn’t be interfering with my work, especially with something like this. Let me get the experiences I want and benefit from it. I don’t want to be stuck doing simple paperwork for the rest of my life.

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Something Stupid

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You told me to stop you from doing something stupid or dangerous. This is one of those cases that I am trying to protect you from. I will not permit you to go to this business conference with Yoochun. End of story. Drop it. Now.

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun slumped back in his chair and hit his fist against his desk out of pure anger and frustration. How could Siwon say he was going to prevent him from doing something that could severely benefit him!? What was he expecting Yoochun to do? Try to sleep with him or something? It wasn’t like they were going to be drinking at this business conference.

 

There was another *BING* on his computer and he half expected it to be from Siwon again, but he stopped breathing when he saw who it was really from. His hand shook as he moved the mouse and clicked on the new message.

 

From: Kim Heechul

Subject: Me Again

Date: 15 July  2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Submissive...Lover...Pet...Thing...

How I managed to get your e-mail address for where you’re working isn’t important. But what I’m about to tell you is. I want to meet with you. For some reason you are very interesting to me and I would like to get a chance to talk to you more. I want to figure out just what you mean to Siwon and all of that nonsense. We should meet together. Maybe for lunch today? Contact me.

 

Kim Heechul

 

This time, Kyuhyun sunk back in his chair for a different reason. The e-mail from Heechul was really bothering since he had managed to get his information. Wasn’t anything work related supposed to be known only to the people within the building or something? Heechul almost seemed as bad as Siwon when it came to getting information he didn’t want him to have.

 

Kyuhyun was just about to prepare an e-mail for Siwon to let him know about Heechul’s message to him when all the sudden he heard Yoochun.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Yoochun called while he was still a couple of feet away from him. “I’m so sorry, but I have to tell you something,” Yoochun began while looking disappointed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun asked as he spun around in his chair to look at his boss after minimizing the e-mail screen he had pulled up.

 

“I know you were really excited to come to the business conference this weekend and all but...for some reason one of the tickets have been pulled. They’re only giving the company one now,” Yoochun explained with a frown on his face.

 

 _Siwon…_ Kyuhyun hissed in his head. He just knew that Siwon had to be behind all of this and it just wasn’t fair. He did have the power to do that since he ran SM Entertainment.

 

Kyuhyun balled his hands into fists and tried to calm himself down before talking back with Yoochun. He didn’t want to seem too distressed over this situation since he was suppose to know nothing about it.

 

“It’s alright,” the younger said in as calm of a voice that he could muster. “I’m sure there will be other opportunities or whatever for me to do something,” he stated with a forced smile to hide his anger at Siwon.

 

“I was really looking forward to you coming along with me though,” Yoochun said with a small pout of his lips. “Spending the night with you would have been lots of fun.”

 

“Oh...ummm...right…” the younger stuttered out, not really knowing how to respond to that type of comment. “Well...I should be getting back to work now…”

 

“Right, right. You should. Sorry for disturbing you. I just figured I should tell you in person and all,” Yoochun explained. “Work hard!”

 

Giving a small wave, Yoochun walked away back towards his office looking kind of sad. As soon as Yoochun was out of sight, Kyuhyun banged his fists against his desk again. This time, he drew the attention from other people nearby as they sent him  confused glares about why he was being so loud. Kyuhyun quickly gave an apologetic look and turned back to his computer. Clicking on the minimized screen, the blank e-mail popped back up and Kyuhyun began banging his message out on his keyboard.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: STOP IT!

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I can’t believe that you are meddling with my job! Why did you change the business conference to only one ticket!? Is me going to the conference with Yoochun such a bad thing!?

 

Kyuhyun sat in his chair grinding his teeth together in anger as he looked at the message he had typed out so far. As soon as he calmed down more, he got to the main reason why he was going to send Siwon a e-mail in the first place.

But, while you’ve slowly been ruining my life, I’ve recieved a message from Heechul. Be glad that I’m not mad enough at you that I’m still telling you about it and sending it to you. I just copied and pasted it into the e-mail for you to see:

 

[Submissive...Lover...Pet...Thing...

How I managed to get your e-mail address for where you’re working isn’t important. But what I’m about to tell you is. I want to meet with you. For some reason you are very interesting to me and I would like to get a chance to talk to you more. I want to figure out just what you mean to Siwon and all of that nonsense. We should meet together. Maybe for lunch today? Contact me.

 

Kim Heechul]

 

I really don’t want to contact Heechul again or anything of the sort. I know you might be in contact with him and everything, but he creeps me out to a certain extent with the attitude he seems to have towards me and all. Plus you don’t want me leaving the building if I don’t have to...yes...I will actually listen to you in that regard when Heechul comes into the picture.

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Protecting

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’m only trying to protect what is mine by changing the number of tickets, Kyuhyun. If you go with Yoochun this weekend, I can guarantee that something bad will happen to you or that you’ll be uncomfortable during the night. Just TRUST me on this one, okay? I’m not giving Yoochun any chances to lay his hands on you again. You will thank me one day for doing this, I guarantee it. I’ll just be waiting for your ‘thank you’, however long it may take.

I’ll deal with Heechul so don’t worry about it. But I’d wish you’d listen to what I say without Heechul coming into the picture to persuade you to do so. Stay inside because it’s safer, not because of Heechul wanting to meet up with you. Besides, Kibum is far more dangerous than Heechul is at this point. Be more concerned about your safety when dealing with Kibum, not Heechul. Heechul is basically harmless...to some extent. Just...trust me and listen to me. Please.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Whatever...

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I can’t do anything about you changing the tickets, since I know nothing I say or do is going to change your mind. Just to let you know...I am slightly angry with you right now. I take that back, more than just slightly. You could say that I’m almost furious.

I need to actually get to work now since you’ve managed to distract me for about an hour already.

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Tantrum

Date: 15 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Go ahead and throw your little tantrum, but you know you can’t stay mad at me for long. Trust me when I say you’ll thank me for not letting you go with Yoochun. Don’t slack off any more today so that you can get back early today.

 

Siwon

 

Kyuhyun read the e-mail, but didn’t feel like dealing with Siwon anymore at the moment and didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. Instead, he opted to begin working, like he was suppose to almost an hour ago. Thankfully the stack of papers in front of him didn’t look as menacing as it had other days, so he was certain that he would be able to get it done with no problem if he ate his lunch and worked at the same time.

 

Though he thought he would be able to work nonstop, around lunch time, right before he opened what Ryeowook had packed for him to begin eating, Yoochun came back over to his desk.

 

“I’m going to be on another important call in a couple of minutes,” Yoochun explained in an unenthusiastic voice. “Mind running out and getting me something to eat from that same place I sent you to last time?” the older asked as he leaned against the back of Kyuhyun’s chair.

 

“Oh...um...I guess I can if you’re going to be busy...” Kyuhyun muttered as he pushed his food father onto his desk and gathered his phone and bag. _I guess I can just eat when I get back later…_ the younger thought to himself.

 

Kyuhyun was glad that Yoochun didn’t try anything funny while he was getting up and heading towards the elevator. Yoochun was acting very serious, which seemed rare for the man whenever he was around him. Regardless of how he was acting, he still had to do what he was told. Kyuhyun didn’t really feel like calling Hankyung to let him know he was going out, so instead he sent him a quick text. Since Kyuhyun figured it would get the same message across, he figured that it didn’t matter how it got done and only that it did get done in some form.

 

Going out to grab my boss lunch again. Siwon told me to let you know if I was leaving again so...I am to keep him happy.

-Kyu

 

With the message sent off, Kyuhyun rode the elevator down which seemed to take forever as his stomach growled. He was really regretting not eating more for breakfast since now his lunch was being delayed.

 

When Kyuhyun got outside, he spotted both Hankyung and Taemin standing towards the end of the building. Sighing as soon as he saw them, Kyuhyun approached them.

 

“Do you have to follow me or something?” Kyuhyun asked when he got closer to them.

 

“Yepp! We were told to follow you!” Taemin said happily. “I’ve been put in charge too!”

 

“Ya!” Hankyung shouted as he roughly, but not too roughly, hit Taemin on the head. “You weren’t put in charge. Mr. Choi just wants you to see what you’re suppose to do to keep Mr. Cho Kyuhyun safe. That’s it. Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty!” he explained in a tense voice.

 

Taemin slightly pouted as he rubbed his head where Hankyung had hit him. He then turned back to Kyuhyun with a large smile on his face and laughed, showing that he was alright.

 

“I’m just making a run to the same place I did the other day,” Kyuhyun explained as he began walking.

 

“Understood,” Hankyung replied, watching as Kyuhyun walk away. Taemin attempted to run after him, but Hankyung grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back. “We don’t follow close unless we see that he is in potential danger,” the man explained to the squirming younger.

 

“But…but I want to talk with him!” Taemin protested while he tried to twist and turn to get free from Hankyung.

 

This earned him another knock on the head from Hankyung as the man sighed heavily and released the back of his shirt.

 

“If you keep acting like that, you’re never going to learn and you’ll get yourself fired before Mr. Choi even accepts you as an official bodyguard,” Hankyung warned Taemin, since he had seen it happen before. “Do you want that to end up happening to you?”

 

Taemin instantly calmed down and drooped his head a bit, deciding it would be best to listen to what Hankyung was telling him. Even though he wanted to run up to Kyuhyun and talk with him, he knew he would only get in trouble with Hankyung again and he didn’t want another hit to the head.

 

Slowly, the two of them followed behind Kyuhyun, keeping their eyes peeled to make sure he wasn’t in any danger. Both of them knew if they let anything happen to Kyuhyun, Siwon would have both of their heads, but not before skinning them alive.

 

Hankyung and Taemin were thankful when Kyuhyun made it in the shop without any problems. They let out a sigh of relief since it was a lot easier to watch him while he was inside. Standing watch, they were more relieved when Kyuhyun stepped back out and spotted them.

 

“Why are you guys following so far behind?” Kyuhyun asked when he approached them with Yoochun’s lunch in his hands. “You walked back with me last time Hankyung,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “We talked and everything…”

 

“We were told to keep our distance,” the man stated, glancing over at Taemin. “I walked back with you and talked to you last time because you had just been in danger, and I had to make sure I could protect you if Kibum came back and tried to get to you,” Hankyung explained in an almost monotonous voice. He did feel bad that they weren’t suppose to really socialize, but that is what Siwon had instructed them to do.

 

“Ahhh…” Kyuhyun sighed unenthusiastically, nodding his head slightly in understanding. “I see. Well...I guess that makes sense,” he said in a saddened voice. _This is no fun…_ Kyuhyun thought to himself. _If they’re going to follow me, I thought I would at least get some conversation out of them._

 

With slow, sluggish steps, Kyuhyun began walking back to SM Entertainment. Hankyung and Taemin began following him again once Kyuhyun had gotten far enough ahead of them.

 

“He looks so sad and lonely,” Taemin stated as he watched Kyuhyun continue to shuffle his feet and look down at the ground. “His shoulder are drooped down and everything…”

 

“What do you want me to do about it? We were given strict orders,” Hankyung sighed.

 

The older knew Kyuhyun probably wanted someone other than Siwon to talk to now and then, but he wouldn’t think of going against what Siwon had told him to do. He might have worked for the man for quite some time now, but that didn’t mean Siwon would have a problem firing him if that’s what it took.

 

“Maybe you won’t...but me on the other hand...I’m still a mistake-making-rookie-who-doesn’t-know-any-better, and I’m going to use that to my advantage!” Taemin happily stated as he took off running after Kyuhyun.

 

“Taemin!” Hankyung shouted, making an attempt to grab the younger’s shirt and missed it.

 

Hankyung looked ahead of him to see Taemin looping his arm around Kyuhyun’s neck and pulling him closer. There was an instant smile on Kyuhyun’s face and the two of them looked like they were having a pleasant conversation. Even though Hankyung knew what Taemin was doing was against what Siwon had said, he couldn’t just go and pull him away. If he did that, it would only make Kyuhyun sadder and that was something he was instructed to never do. Plus, that would also make him look like an even worse person.

 

 _I don’t want to go and seem like the bad guy,_ Hankyung said to himself as he continued keeping an eye on Kyuhyun and Taemin. _I’ll have to yell at Taemin later for doing that...why couldn’t he be an easy trainee...why…?_ the older moaned to himself as he momentarily hung his head low. _The other trainees were so simple...and listened to everything I said...and didn’t get death threats from Siwon…_ he complained more to himself while he kept walking.

 

By the time they made it back to the front of the SM Entertainment building, Kyuhyun was in a better mood. As he stood by the front doors of the building, he waved to Taemin and Hankyung, and then pushed the doors open and made his way to the elevator.

 

As he approached Yoochun’s office, he could hear the man talking on the phone and knocked lightly on his door. Yoochun motioned for him to come in, place the food on his desk, and then motioned for him to leave as well. Kyuhyun was glad that he hadn’t wasted too much time outside of the office and was able to get back to work while he ate the lunch that Ryeowook had packed for him.

 

“Ahhhh...I feel like I could eat enough for four people,” the younger complained to himself as he ate and typed away at the keyboard.

 

At 4:12pm, Kyuhyun was finally able to send the e-mail to Yoochun for the day’s spreadsheet. Just as he was working on getting everything on his desk organized again and making sure everything he needed was in his bag, he felt someone lean up against his chair.

 

“You must have wanted to get out early today,” Yoochun commented as he watched the younger.

 

“Why do you say that?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head to face the man.

 

“You made a couple careless mistakes on the spreadsheet,” Yoochun stated, letting out a small sigh. “Open it back up so that we can get them taken care of before you leave,” the man instructed as he leaned even closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told since he couldn’t exactly tell his boss no. Once he had the spreadsheet back open, Yoochun leaned in closer yet again and pointed to the screen.

 

“See, right there. You mixed up two of the dates on the top,” Yoochun explained, and Kyuhyun saw his careless mistake.

 

Kyuhyun placed his hand on the mouse and right away felt Yoochun’s go right on top of his. The younger quickly fixed the mistake and resent the e-mail before pulling his hand off the mouse and away from Yoochun’s. He had expected the man to take a step back and give him some personal space, but instead he seemed to only grow closer.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Kyuhyun reminded the man as he felt Yoochun blow gently on his neck.

 

“Yeah, I know. That one guy who came to the bar that one night,” Yoochun explained, clearly not caring.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend...it’s someone else,” Kyuhyun stated, tired of Yoochun acting this way around him.

 

“Oh! And what does this person do?” Yoochun asked, trying to size up who he was dealing with.

 

“He’s a businessman,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“What kind of business does he do?”

 

“Entertainment things...in that field,” the younger relied, hoping that Yoochun wouldn’t ask for a name.

 

“Oh, then maybe I know him! Tell me his name!” Yoochun insisted, growing more curious as to who this man could possibly be.

 

 _Shit...there goes that idea,_ the younger cursed to himself.

 

Kyuhyun blushed hard, knowing that Siwon had strictly told him not to mention to anyone that they were together. This, however, appeared to be the only way to get Yoochun to back off of him. If he didn’t do something now, he didn’t know what Yoochun might try to do to him later.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Siwon...Siwon...hmmm. I’m not recognizing the name,” Yoochun explained. “He must not be too important of a person if I don’t recognize the name.”

 

“Choi Siwon…” Kyuhyun stated next, as he let out a long breath.

 

“Ch-Choi...S-S-Siwon!? _THE_ Choi Siwon!? The one that run’s this whole building!?” Yoochun exclaimed as he nearly toppled backwards.

 

Choi Siwon was a name Yoochun knew all too well and he began regretting saying what he just had to Kyuhyun. What if the younger went and told Siwon he had just said that. Could that get him fired? Would Kyuhyun do that to him?

 

“Yeah...that Choi Siwon,” Kyuhyun answered, pushing his chair back and standing up. “I need to get going now.”

 

“Yes! Go if you’re all finished. I don’t want to keep you here longer than need be. Ha, ha...have a good rest of your day!” Yoochun added, clearly still in shock that Kyuhyun was together with the man who ruled over him and could have him fired with a snap of his fingers. “And you know...I was just joking before...about how he must not be in a high position…” Yoochun laughed nervously. “Right…?” he asked when he didn’t get a reply from the younger.

 

Kyuhyun simply looked at Yoochun and gave him a small smile while kind of glaring at him. The younger could hear how Yoochun swallowed hard, clearly scared for his position at the company. Without saying a single word back to Yoochun, Kyuhyun walked away.

 

“Aish!” Yoochun cursed once Kyuhyun started walking away, before returning to his office while pulling at his hair.

 

Hankyung drove Kyuhyun back while Taemin continued turning to talk to Kyuhyun, which was a nice change of pace for Kyuhyun. Hankyung never talked much when he was being driven somewhere, so having Taemin along quickened the ride.

 

By the time Kyuhyun arrived back in the parking garage and had taken the elevator up, Siwon had already been waiting for him. Kyuhyun assumed the man had most likely gotten a text from either Hankyung or Taemin saying that he was being brought back. Right when Siwon spotted him, he went up to the boy and pushed him against the wall and began kissing him. Kyuhyun didn’t even try to struggle or get away from the man and just let him do whatever he wanted.

 

“Siwon, the boy has to breathe!” Ryeowook shouted, stepping into the kitchen only to peer towards the elevator and see the two of them.

 

Siwon detached his lips from Kyuhyun’s and glared at Ryeowook who had just ruined their moment. Since it was Ryeowook who had butted in, Kyuhyun didn’t feel quite as embarrassed. Pushing past Siwon, Kyuhyun went over and greeted Ryeowook with a large smile and thanked him for the delicious lunch he had packed.

 

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were talking and laughing a bit while Siwon watched, when all of the sudden Kris came up in the elevator. Siwon hadn’t called for the man, and saw no reason why he would randomly appear.

 

“What is it, Kris?” Siwon asked in an annoyed tone. He didn’t need something going wrong right now.

 

“Kim Heechul…” he said in an unsure voice as he glanced over at Kyuhyun, “...he’s here,” Kris explained.

 

“What is he doing here!?” Siwon shouted as he balled his hands into tight fists.

 

“He said something about needing to talk to you today,” Kris explained calmly, no wanting to get Siwon riled up.

 

“So why didn’t you tell him to just call me?” Siwon asked, taking a step towards Kris.

 

Kyuhyun leaned over to Ryeowook and quietly whispered, “Is Siwon going to strangle Kris or something?”

 

“That would be something to see. But I don’t think we have to worry,” Ryeowook explained. “If anyone needs to worry about their neck, it would be Heechul if he actually comes up here.”

 

“Mr. Kim said it was something important that he wanted to talk to you in person about,” Kris continued when Kyuhyun and Ryeowook brought their attention back to the two men.

 

“Shit...can you send him away?” Siwon asked as he ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it in frustration. “I don’t want to deal with him right now.”

 

“Trust me Sir, I tried to send him away and told him to come back another day. He is very persistent though,” Kris explained with an exhausted sigh. “I believe he’s also already on his way up, Sir,” Kris told him.

 

Siwon ran his hand through his hair again and only looked up when he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. Kyuhyun came to his side and clung to his arm for protection against Heechul, since he had no idea why the man was here.

 

The elevator doors slid open and Heechul strode out with confident steps and immediately spotted Kyuhyun clinging to Siwon. Of course the man was wearing some of his best clothes, giving off the appearance that he was the best person in the room and deserved all of their attention and respect. His eyes never once flickered to Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, or Kris. They had zeroed in on Siwon right away, as if he had been able to see through the elevator door to see where he had been standing.

 

“Hello, Siwonnie,” Heechul greeted with an evil smirk on his face.


	34. You Have Yourself One Kinky Little Boy This Time

“Hello, Siwonnie,” Heechul greeted with an evil smirk on his face.

 

Siwon cringed at the nickname Heechul use to call him when they still had their Dominant/Submissive relationship. He had to clench his jaw so that he wouldn’t lash out at the man for calling him that in front of other people. Especially since no one had ever heard that nickname before. That name had not been said in quite a couple of years, and he thought he would never have to hear it again.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? What makes you think that you have the right to show up without any warning?” Siwon asked as he felt Kyuhyun cling to his arm tighter. “And even more...what’s up with that pet name again? You know how I feel about that name.”

 

“I just had to see you about something that couldn’t wait until tomorrow or whenever you were available next,” Heechul explained as he went and sat down on the couch without any invitation.

 

Heechul was the type of man who was going to make himself comfortable no matter where he was. Whether he was invited over or not, he was going to make himself comfortable in that room. On the couch, Heechul did look like he was living there with Siwon and Kyuhyun.

 

The room grew quiet as Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Kris all watched Heechul. None of them knew what exactly to do.

 

 _Should I excuse myself, or try and escort Heechul out?_ Kris wondered to himself, his eyes moving between Siwon and Heechul.

 

 _Do I offer him something to drink? Or wait to see if Siwon has him leave?_ Ryeowook asked himself, looking between Siwon and Kris.

 

 _Does Siwon want me to stay next to him while Heechul is here? Should I leave them alone? But I can’t trust them alone…_ Kyuhyun said to himself nervously, clinging to Siwon even tighter.

 

The room remained silent as Heechul crossed his arms over his chest and continued looking at Siwon. The tension was growing so much that everyone was feeling uncomfortable. Only sounds of nervous, shuffling feet could be heard in the room and tense breaths being taken as they all waited for someone else to make the first move.

 

“I’ll be leaving now then, Sir,” Kris said when he noticed that Heechul wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

 

Siwon didn’t bother looking over to Kris when he said this. Kyuhyun on the other hand, looked over at the man desperately. He wished that Kris would stay so that there would be more people to keep an eye on Heechul.

 

“Have a good rest of your night everyone,” Kris stated, bowing and getting into the elevator as quickly as possible. _Sorry, Ryeowook. I just couldn’t stay any longer,_ he said to himself as he stepped into the elevator and looked back at the older.

 

 _Ohhh! That traitor! How could he leave me in this situation!? At least just go into another room or something! You have an office here!_ Ryeowook thought to himself as he glared back at Kris. Mouthing a quick,  "You're dead," to Kris, Ryeowook scrunched his face at the younger.

 

All Kris could do when he saw the glare he was getting from Ryeowook, and after he read the older's lips, was shrug his shoulders.

 

Kris quickly mouth an, “I’m sorry,” right before the elevator doors closed and cut them off from one another.

 

Even though Kris could have easily gone to his office, he decided it was most likely best not to be around when Siwon and Heechul talked. He had no idea what was going to be thrown around, both verbally and possibly physically as well.

 

“I can go and grab everyone some wine,” Ryeowook offered, quickly shuffling out of the room in discomfort. _Any excuse to get away from them...heck...I’ll go walk and get a fresh bottle so I can be away longer...and hunt down Kris and kill him with my own two hands. That man is soooooo dead,_ he sighed to himself while rubbing his hands against his face.

 

This left Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Heechul all alone. Kyuhyun felt even more awkward and stressed now that it was only the three of them.

 

“You’re very intrusive,” Siwon stated angrily, breaking the silence, while he watched Heechul take off his jacket and drape it over his crossed legs. “No warning or anything,” he huffed out, taking a seat on the couch as far from Heechul as he could.

 

Kyuhyun stayed standing awkwardly, not knowing if he should pull up a chair or leave. Everyone else had already left, so did it make sense for him to leave as well? It would leave Siwon and Heechul alone, but it would get rid of the awkwardness he was feeling. The decision was so difficult. Maybe he could try moving back a little to see what Siwon’s reaction would be.

 

Just as Kyuhyun took a small shuffle back, Siwon reached forward and grabbed onto his wrist. Pulling the younger in, Siwon tugged Kyuhyun so that he landed in his lap. Not having too much time to react, Kyuhyun landed in the man’s lap and soon found himself trapped there by his arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

“I didn’t expect you to have company tonight, since it’s Monday,” Heechul huffed out as he fixed his hair delicately so that it was out of his eyes. “You usually don’t have company during the weekday,” he pointed out, still fixing his hair so that it fell the exact way that he wanted it to and looked perfect.

 

Heechul soon stopped moving his hair around and looked over at the two of them with an unentertained expression on his face. Clearly he was not amused by Siwon’s attitude towards him or for the fact that Kyuhyun was sitting right there with them, or there at all for that fact.

 

“Kyuhyun lives here with me now,” Siwon stated, glaring at Heechul from over Kyuhyun’s shoulder. His breath tickled the back of the younger’s neck a bit, making Kyuhyun shiver a little. “Now, what do you want. We’re very busy.”

 

“Hmph...busy my ass,” the older scoffed, rolling his eyes at both of them. “Knowing you, all you want to do is fuck since that’s all you ever have on your mind,” Heechul spat out, mostly in Kyuhyun’s direction to get the point across that all he was is a fuck toy.

 

Kyuhyun shrunk back a bit against Siwon because of what Heechul had just said. The younger knew that Heechul had aimed that comment at him, but it was also clear that Heechul was reminding Siwon about why he started forming the Dominant/Submissive relationships. Heechul had barely been there ten minutes and was already trying to pry Siwon and Kyuhyun apart, to make them second guess themselves.

 

Siwon felt Kyuhyun shift uncomfortably on his lap and reassured the younger by gripping onto him a bit tighter. He let Kyuhyun know that he wasn’t being moved at all by what Heechul was saying to them.

 

“What do you want?” Siwon asked again, this time more forcefully.

 

Kyuhyun felt both awkward and nervous as he sat in Siwon’s lap and kept a tight grip on the man’s arms. The silence was growing and becoming more awkward as Siwon and Heechul continued glaring at one another. Kyuhyun would have gotten up then if Ryeowook wouldn’t have come back at that moment with the wine.

 

“I’ll just leave the bottle and glasses here if you decide to have some,” Ryeowook quickly stated as he set down the tray and walked away to some other room where he wouldn’t be disturbing anything.

 

Kyuhyun had attempted to reach out to grab onto Ryeowook’s sleeve as a sign for help, but the man had walked away too quickly. The younger’s hand only met with air before going back to holding onto Siwon’s arms that were wrapped around him.

 

“We should really talk about this alone,” Heechul mentioned, reaching into one of his coat pockets and pulling out a piece of folded paper.

 

Both Siwon and Kyuhyun sat up a bit straighter, growing curious as to what Heechul had just pulled out. When the man looked back over at them, they settled back down into a comfortable position again. Neither of them wanted to seem too eager.

 

“Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front Kyuhyun as well.” Siwon stayed firm on what he said.

 

“What if it has to do with my safety?” Heechul questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you still care about my safety after being my Dominant? Isn’t there at least some inkling of possessiveness that remains in your body for me?”

 

Growing more uncomfortable with the topic that was just brought up, Kyuhyun began struggling in Siwon’s grasp more. Once he began doing this however, Siwon tightened his grip around the younger’s waist and held him still.

 

“That’s over. I’ve told you that multiples times and I’m not going to repeat it again. I still care about your safety, Heechul. But only on the level as a friend, not as my...Submissive,” Siwon explained. “Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of Kyuhyun as well,” he stated once more in a calmer tone, showing Heechul he wasn’t going to change his mind.

 

Heechul took a deep breath before tapping the paper into his palm a couple of times and then unfolding it slowly. As soon as he looked up at Siwon again, he had a worried look in his eyes.

 

“I’m being blackmailed,” Heechul stated while staring down at the sheet in his hands, skimming over the words that were typed there.

 

Siwon shifted on the couch and placed Kyuhyun down so that he was sitting between the two of them. The younger instantly shifted more towards Siwon so that there was more room between him and Heechul. He didn’t want any chance for Heechul to get any closer to him, or even to have the chance to touch him.

 

Reaching over, Siwon grabbed the sheet from Heechul’s hands. Siwon quickly skimmed over it before handing it back. The look on his face was not a satisfied one.

 

“They’re only asking for five thousand dollars,” Siwon stated plainly, pulling Kyuhyun in slightly. “You have that kind of money easily accessible so there should be no problem with you paying it off,” Siwon pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t see why Heechul had come to him for this problem if it could be solved easily. “There’s nothing I can really help you with here.”

 

“But...they’re blackmailing me!” Heechul stated again in a tone of disbelief that Siwon wasn’t taking this more seriously. “Y-you are familiar with what blackmail is. Right!? I mean...you know...stalker or...someone! Someone coming after me! You should care! You were my Dom-” The man stopped when he saw the look Siwon was shooting at him and licked his lips while remaining silent.

 

Siwon sighed as he grabbed a hold of one of Kyuhyun’s hand and held it tightly. This wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now.

 

“I can send one of my detectives to see if they can pick find anything out about this,” Siwon offered and saw Heechul raise his eyebrows in interest.

 

“We could always do that,” the older stated, relieved to have Siwon’s assistance on this since he had a lot more connections than he ever would. “Are you actually helping because you care about me more than you’ll admit? Or just so you can get me out of your hair quicker?” he asked, resting back against the couch.

 

“Think whatever you want,” Siwon said with a flat expression.

 

“Alright. Then I’ll take it for the reason that you actually still care about me and my safety more than you’d like to admit,” Heechul replied, knowing that was not the answer Siwon wanted to hear.

 

There was another silence that filled the room. Siwon and Heechul were once again staring each other down. It was like this whole meeting was a pissing match between the two of them. Heechul was getting what he wanted because Siwon was choosing to help him. Siwon was getting what he wanted as well since he was managing to still annoy Heechul by proving how close he and Kyuhyun were. It was just a question of who could piss who off more, and quicker.

 

“Do the other two know about this yet?” Siwon questioned, breaking the silence once again.

 

Trying to ease the tension in the room, Siwon also leaned back against the couch more just like Heechul was doing. Instinctively, Kyuhyun did the same while allowing Siwon to keep holding his hand. Kyuhyun would have figured Siwon’s hand would have been sweating or something, but it wasn’t. The man didn’t seem to be nervous or anything with Heechul sitting right there.

 

 _The other two? What do two other people have to do with this?_ Kyuhyun wondered while he listened to Siwon and Heechul continue their conversation.

 

“No...they don’t know right now,” the man admitted, drumming his fingers on his legs. “I don’t know if they ever should, or not unless it’s going to affect them,” Heechul pointed out and he placed the paper back in his pocket.

 

“If it’s something that’s going to affect you, then it’s going to affect them,” Siwon pointed out, surprised that Heechul hadn’t thought about that yet. Maybe from the shock of someone actually blackmailing him?

 

“So...you think I should let them know?” Heechul asked, taking a deep breath and thinking about how he would tell the other two about something as serious as this.

 

“I would let them know as soon as you get back home. They’re close to you and have a right to know this, since it could end up hurting them in the end too if things aren’t taken care of properly,” Siwon mentioned in all seriousness. He might not have wanted to deal with this type of thing right now, but he had to give Heechul some serious advice for the sake of the others. “You don’t want people you care about getting hurt. You’re suppose to care for them, after all. Even if you’re more intimate with one...let both know since you’re closest to them.”

 

Kyuhyun suddenly ripped his hand from Siwon’s and stood up. Both Siwon and Heechul looked at the boy in confusion as Kyuhyun stood in silence with his back facing them and his shoulders tensed. The younger soon turned around so that he was facing Siwon and Heechul again. Looking down at the floor, he kept his eyes averted from both of them for now. He really should have thought about what he was going to say before making the decision to stand up during the middle of an important conversation.

 

 _I reeaally should have thought this thought more...now they’re just staring at me..._ the younger thought to himself, mentally hitting himself in the head.

 

“Pft! Attention seeker…” Heechul snarked under his breath.

 

Siwon had still been able to hear what he had said however and turned his head to momentarily glare at the man.

 

“Kyuhyun? Are you feeling alright?” Siwon asked, turning his head back towards Kyuhyun who was still staring at the floor.

 

“I-I’m just feeling a bit tired right now. I had a long day at work and all,” Kyuhyun explained, briefly glancing up at Siwon. It wasn’t a complete lie, after all. For him, the day had been eventful and had lasted forever. “I think I want to take a quick nap or something before dinner. Is that okay?”

 

“Alright,” Siwon stated, nodding his head in understanding. “I’ll check up on you when I’m done with this and make sure that you don’t miss dinner,” he told the younger, reaching out his hand and lightly grasping onto Kyuhyun’s again.

 

Siwon ran his thumb over the back of Kyuhyun’s hand as the two of them looked at each other. They shared their small moment of silence. Siwon understood how awkward it must have been for Kyuhyun, and this moment of silence was kind of like an apology for keeping him around by holding onto him the whole time.   

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, understanding Siwon, before leaving the room. He couldn’t help but feel that Heechul was holding things back while he was there, and wanted him to be more open with Siwon.

 

Being clever, Kyuhyun walked around the corner and stood against the wall so that he could stay and listen. With his back pressed against the wall, he leaned his head closer to where Siwon and Heechul was sitting so that he could hear a bit better.

 

“That’s some sappy, cheesy, mushy, disgusting love you were displaying just now,” Heechul scoffed with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Don’t forget that you were like that at one time too,” Siwon reminded the older.

 

 _What does Siwon mean by that?_ Kyuhyun asked himself as he continued listening to them talk.

 

“Tsk! Anyways, will you really send someone to investigate about the blackmail?” Heechul questioned as he leaned in closer to Siwon.

 

“If you want me to I will. I have an excellent man who I’m sure you would be pleased with,” Siwon stated with confidence.

 

As Kyuhyun listened, he found that he wasn’t shocked to hear that Siwon really did have someone at his disposal to use.

 

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that, Siwon,” Heechul replied almost gratefully. “I’m glad that you were serious about that and not just putting on a show from your Submis-...I mean...Kyuhyun.”

 

“You know how I feel when it comes to the safety of others,” Siwon groaned in agitation. “I’m still pissed you came here unannounced though.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll get over it,” Heechul stated. “Just go have a nice mindless fuck and you’ll forget all about it,” he continued.

 

Siwon curled his hands into fists, gripping at his pants to keep from punching Heechul in the face. He really didn’t feel like asking Ryeowook to get blood stains out of his couch tonight.

 

“Well...is there anything else or will you be leaving for the day?” the man asked as he drummed his fingers against his leg to relax himself at least a little bit.

 

“Do you miss it?” Heechul asked, leaning in closer to Siwon, making Siwon feel a bit uneasy.

 

 _Miss it?_ Kyuhyun asked himself, leaning closer to the conversation, but still staying back enough so he couldn’t be seen.

 

“Your play room that is,” Heechul continued. “Everything in there. Everything at your disposal to use as you wish on a willing body who craves for it.”

 

Siwon closed his eyes and breathed out heavily while running his hands over his face. Before answering the question, he leaned over and popped open the bottle of wine Ryeowook had brought out. He poured himself a glass and downed the whole thing only within a couple of seconds, before hastily filling it again.

 

“Trying to get yourself drunk?” Heechul asked as he watched Siwon down the glass the quickest he had ever seen the man do. “I thought you fixed that little problem of yours ages ago.”

 

“Sometimes around you, I feel like I need to get a little drunk to take the edge off,” Siwon answered honestly. “But yes...I miss the room to a certain extent,” he admitted, knowing that he shouldn’t miss it too much since he had a different kind of relationship with Kyuhyun now. “But Kyuhyun did say he’s willing to go back. I’m thrilled...beyond thrilled really. I just need to find the right time to bring him back in.”

 

“You have yourself one kinky little boy this time,” Heechul laughed. “He doesn’t have that look of someone who would enjoy that kind of thing and would willingly go back in after what you did to him before.”

 

“I have someone who wants to try and make things easier on me,” Siwon explained. “He may like certain aspects of that room and what I do with him, but…” Siwon cut himself off as he swirled the wine around in his glass.

 

“You know I hate that habit you had of cutting yourself off,” Heechul stated. “I thought I fixed that habit of yours when you were my Submissive. Finish your sentences.”

 

 _Don’t call him that,_ Kyuhyun growled to himself, unable to stand hearing Heechul call Siwon his Submissive. _Call him that again and I swear I’m going out there and punching you!_

 

Siwon stopped swirling his wine around and took another smaller sip from his glass before looking back at Heechul.

 

“I told him everything from my past, and I think he has a better understanding of things now and why I need that room,” Siwon explained. “I think now that he understands more...he’s willing to give it another try. For my sake.”

 

“You told him everything?” the older asked in amazement, his jaw dropping open. “You can’t be serious about that.”

 

“As serious as I am that when I say I will kill you if you try interfering with Kyuhyun again,” Siwon stated with a fierce glare in his eyes, looking as if he could pounce on Heechul at any moment and rip the man’s throat out.

 

“Oh you can’t be-” Heechul cut himself off when he saw the glare he was earning from Siwon. “Okay, okay,” he said, holding his hands up in a non-offensive position and a sneer on his face. “I won’t go playing around with him...much.”

 

“Heechul...stop it,” Siwon growled out through clenched teeth. “He has nothing to do with you, and I don’t want you to ruin the relationship we have now.”

 

“I enjoyed our other relationship better when I was able to punish you and vice versa,” Heechul purred out. “So much easier to get things worked out that way.”

 

Siwon chugged down the glass of wine in his hand, not really savoring the flavor or anything. At this point he was only trying to take more of the edge off of having to talk with Heechul.

 

“That’s over and it’s never starting up again. Just like I said the last day, after you said I was ready to take on my own Submissives,” the man reminded Heechul with a straight face. “We’re strictly business partners now and we’ll never be anything more than that,” Siwon clarified, pouring himself yet another glass of wine. “Don’t ruin what we have here, since we’ve both benefited greatly from all of this partnership.”

 

“Tsk! Always so stubborn,” Heechul scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m realistic. Not stubborn.” Siwon stood up from the couch after placing his glass of wine down. “I’d appreciate it if you’d leave now.”

 

Kyuhyun heard what Siwon had just said and worked on quietly scuttling away to  the bedroom, so that he wouldn’t be spotted.

 

“Fine...I guess I have no choice since this is your place,” Heechul sighed as he got up from the couch and slid his jacket back on at a painstakingly slow pace just to annoy Siwon more.

 

“I’ll send the detective out tomorrow,” Siwon told him. “Tell the other two about this if you want them to be safe. And most importantly, and I cannot stress this enough, stop bothering Kyuhyun.”

 

“Such a protective little man you are,” Heechul cooed, patting Siwon on the cheek a couple of times. “Even though...I shouldn’t say little…” the man said, looking down towards Siwon’s crotch. “Quite the opposite of little if my ass remembers correctly…”

 

Siwon shoved Heechul’s hand away from his face, dragged him towards the elevator, and then shoved the man into the elevator when it arrived. Siwon didn’t even wait for the doors to close, or to say goodbye to Heechul, before he turned his back and walked away to go check up on Kyuhyun.

 

In the bedroom, Kyuhyun was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at the floor. He knew that Siwon would be able to tell that he was faking sleeping, so there was no point in doing that now.

 

Coming in, Siwon plopped down next to him before laying back on the bed. He looked like he had been drained of his energy.

 

“I can’t stand that man sometimes,” Siwon groaned out like a young child would. “Who would think it’s alright just to pop by randomly without calling, and then bring his problems to me when we already have our own?” he groaned out again, this time kicking his feet against the side of the bed. Now he really was behaving like a young child who wasn’t getting their way.

 

Kyuhyun stayed silent and turned his head to look back at Siwon who was laying with his eyes closed now. The man had managed to polish off a good amount of wine while he had been talking to Heechul, and Kyuhyun could smell it on his breath when he talked. Not to mention his faced looked a bit flushed. The younger was shocked to see Siwon like this, considering he had never seen the man even close to drunk since he usually drank responsibly.

 

“Who were the two people you were talking about that he should tell?” Kyuhyun asked as he laid back next to Siwon.

 

“His ex-lover, and his current Submissive,” Siwon half groaned out, not really wanting to talk about this topic now that Heechul was gone. But he couldn’t help Kyuhyun’s curiosity and knew the younger must have had questions.

 

“He has a Submissive now!?” Kyuhyun screeched out in shock.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun,” the man said, kicking his legs a couple more times. “He’s a consenting adult who knows very well what he’s getting into. He’s around my age I believe...maybe a year or so younger,” Siwon pointed out as he tried to remember. “Anyways, he’s been with Heechul for quite a coupe of years now. I actually had the chance to meet him when Heechul first signed a contract with him.” Siwon explained to calm Kyuhyun down.

 

“What about the ex-lover? Heechul actually managed to find someone?” Kyuhyun asked. “I thought he was like you and didn’t want to actually have an attachment to anyone like that.”

 

“For a short period of time, he actually did have a lover...yes,” Siwon began, remembering when Heechul had told him about it.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

“What was so urgent that you had to call me over?” Siwon asked, sitting almost awkwardly on Heechul’s couch. He hadn’t been to Heechul’s house since they had ended his Dominant/Submissive training.

 

“I found someone…” Heechul admitted, sitting down across from Siwon.

 

“Another Submissive? I thought you had one already,” the younger pointed out.

 

“No...a lover,” Heechul clarified.

 

Siwon’s mouth dropped open from the shock. After everything Heechul had taught him, about how to be with someone without having any feeling for them...he had gone and gotten himself a lover. It was unbelieveable.

 

“I...I’m happy for you…” Siwon stuttered out.

 

“Really?” Heechul wondered, turning away from Siwon a bit more. “You wouldn’t have prefered it was someone else?”

 

“No...why would I?” the younger questioned, cocking his head to the side.

 

Heechul’s shoulders slumped forward as he sighed heavily.    

 

“I hope you two are happy together,” Siwon added in as happy of a voice he could muster, though he was still very confused about this whole situation.

 

“You really mean that?” the older asked, shocked by how calmly Siwon was taking this news. He would have thought he would have been furious, considering he was going back on everything he had taught him.

 

“Yeah...umm...I’ll just be leaving now,” SIwon stated, getting up from the couch. “I wouldn’t want your boyfriend walking in and getting the wrong idea or anything. Good luck with your boyfriend,” he said before heading towards the door without saying anything else.

 

End of Flashback

~~~~

 

“They really liked each other. He found out about the things Heechul is into however, and broke things off when they found they couldn’t live together and make things work between them,” Siwon explained, rubbing his hands over his face a couple of times. “They actually tried and all but...Heechul is...well...Kim Heechul. It’s his way or the highway sometimes. Since his lover wouldn’t budge, they broke everything off. Of course they still keep in contact and all, and Heechul now has his Submissive so he just does everything he needs with him. His ex-lover is just more so someone to talk to about normal things in life.”

 

“I don’t like him,” Kyuhyun stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

 

“I know,” Siwon chuckled.

 

“I really don’t like him!” the younger confirmed in a stronger voice.

 

Siwon sat up, pulled Kyuhyun down, and then flipped over so that he was hovering over Kyuhyun and had the younger pinned to the bed. Kyuhyun was defenseless.

 

“You weren’t really tired were you?” Siwon asked as he leaned in closer.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun admitted. “I would have been sleeping when you came in if I were, wouldn’t I?”

 

“You were listening...weren’t you?” Siwon sighed while looking down at the younger.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open and his mouth hung slightly agape as he tried to think of what to say to the man.

 

“I...umm...n-n-no?” Kyuhyun stuttered out, and knew right away that SIwon knew he was lying. Hell, anyone would have known he was lying by the way he had stuttered.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said firmly, leaning down closer to the younger.

 

“W-well...you and Heechul...and I...you two alone...so then I…” There was a small pause as Kyuhyun closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Yes…” he finally confirmed when he couldn’t form any other sort of sentence.

 

Siwon bent down and latched his mouth onto Kyuhyun’s neck and gave him a hard bite. Kyuhyun’s eyes flung back open as he began trying to push Siwon off, while at the same time arching his body into the man.

 

“Why all of the sudden?” Kyuhyun was finally able to ask once Siwon detached his mouth from his neck.

 

“I need to think of some way to punish you for lying to me by saying you were going to take a nap and listening to our conversation instead,” Siwon explained. His eyes looked Kyuhyun up and down once before he got off the younger. “Strip,” he commanded.

 

“What if I say no?”

 

“Then I’ll strip you.”

 

“You just want to see me naked that badly, don’t you?” Kyuhyun teased as he began to unbutton his shirt while still laying back on the bed.

 

The younger continued at a painstakingly slow pace of unbuttoning his shirt and very quickly found himself pushed down harder onto the bed. Siwon began tearing his shirt off of him and yanking his dress pants and boxers off. It took the man less than fifteen seconds to get Kyuhyun’s clothes tossed onto the floor.

 

Laying naked on the bed, Kyuhyun glared up at Siwon who was smirking back down at him. He clearly had an idea in his head.

 

“Masturbate for me.”

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun practically shouted, sitting up more on the bed.

 

“Masturbate. I want to watch you,” Siwon stated again.

 

“Siwon...wh...why?”

 

“Punishment. I know you don’t like doing it in front of me,” he said with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun made no move to touch himself in any way which was beginning to piss Siwon off. Grabbing the younger by the wrist, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun up so that he was sitting on the bed now. The young tried to pull his wrist free, but Siwon then began pulling him towards the bathroom where he eventually slammed the door shut behind them. With a twist of the lock, they were both trapped in there.

 

Siwon moved and pushed Kyuhyun up against the counter, so they were both facing the large mirror. Kyuhyun immediately averted his eyes from the image of himself and Siwon as he tried to push himself away.

 

Even though Kyuhyun struggled, Siwon somehow managed to maneuver and heave the younger up onto the counter so that he was between the two double sinks, facing the mirror. His feet against were pressed against the mirror a bit, and he was leaning back against Siwon’s chest.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun screeched as he tried to turn himself around.

 

Siwon, however, kept a firm grip on him and didn’t allow him to do so. He even forced Kyuhyun’s legs open more so they both had a better view. Kyuhyun covered himself and still kept his eyes averted away from the sight before him.

 

“Go on. You may begin now,” Siwon whispered into his ear. “Touch yourself.”

 

Kyuhyun blushed hard and let out a small sound of protest when Siwon ripped his hands away from his now forming erection.

 

“Stop...I don’t want to do it,” Kyuhyun protested.

 

“I know you don’t. That’s why this is _punishment_ ,” Siwon explained. “I saw how embarrassed and aroused you got when I had you on the yacht in front of the mirror.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly turned his head back towards the mirror and felt his forming erection twitch in anticipation between his legs. Slowly, the younger moved one of his hands to his cock and began lightly stroking it. Small moans began escaping his mouth as his erection quickly came to life and began leaking pre-cum.

 

As he was touching himself, Kyuhyun looked up in the mirror to get a look at Siwon’s face. The man appeared to be enjoying himself and he concentrated on the sight being shown in the mirror. Kyuhyun bit down on his lip to keep more moans from escaping, and turned his attention back to the sight of himself masturbating. He then positioned himself better so that his ass was more exposed.

 

Without giving it even an ounce of thought, Kyuhyun brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and began sucking on them. He didn’t spend much time before he brought them down to his entrance, pushed them in and immediately began fingering himself.

 

Kyuhyun leaned his head back against Siwon while still watching himself in the mirror. Even though he didn’t like to admit it, he couldn’t deny that he got a lot more aroused when he was able to watch himself like this. Especially since this was the first time he was able to watch himself finger his own ass, he found it even more arousing.

 

Tilting his head up a bit, Kyuhyun began nipping at the underside of Siwon’s chin and kissing the man’s neck. He might have been pleasuring himself, but he also wanted to touch Siwon more. Siwon had a different idea, however, and took hold of Kyuhyun’s chin and faced him back towards the mirror. The younger’s eyes instantly went back to his own fingers inside of him. Biting down on his lips again, Kyuhyun only let his heavy breathing be heard.

 

“You already look like you could cum,” Siwon commented, brushing his thumb over Kyuhyun’s bottom lip to get him to open his mouth.

 

A small moan was all that left Kyuhyun’s mouth as he felt three of Siwon’s fingers slide into his mouth. With his mouth now forced open more, Kyuhyun began moaning louder as he sucked on the man’s fingers.   
  


Siwon watched the mirror as he watched Kyuhyun insert another finger into his ass and wince in slight pain. Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he pushed his fingers in deeper and stroked himself a bit faster.

 

“Keep watching yourself,” Siwon whispered in his ear, giving it a quick bite. “Don’t close your eyes like that.”

 

Opening his eyes half way, Kyuhyun looked back into the mirror and watched himself. He could feel his face turning bright red with embarrassment, but his hands wouldn’t stop moving. It almost seemed more pleasurable to be embarrassed in front of Siwon while pleasuring himself.

 

The more he continued watching himself, the more aroused he was getting, and the more labored his breaths were. Siwon noticed Kyuhyun’s change in breathing and knew that the younger must have been close to his peek.

 

“Someone has to cum soon, don’t they?” he asked as he continued moving his fingers in the younger’s mouth.

 

“Nnnnhhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned out as he quickened his pace.

 

“Imagine it’s my fingers inside of you,” Siwon whispered seductively. “Stretching you out...making you moan.”

 

Kyuhyun could feel his body going rigid as he got closer and closer to his climax. Siwon talking to him was making everything better and heightening his sensitivity.

 

“I want to thrust my fingers all the way inside of you and hit your prostate, so you can’t help but to scream out loudly. I want you to scream my name as I finger fuck you,” he purred seductively. “Can’t you feel my fingers moving around inside of you?”

 

Not able to take it any more, Kyuhyun arched his back against Siwon and moaned as he came over his hand and onto the mirror in front of him. Siwon took his fingers from Kyuhyun’s mouth and used that hand to tilt the boy’s face towards him. Kyuhyun had thought Siwon was going to kiss him or something, but the man never leaned down. Instead, he held Kyuhyun in place and smirked down at him as if they hadn’t just done something perverted.

 

“You’re blushing so much right now,” the man commented, helping to turn Kyuhyun around so that he was now facing him. “That was very enjoyable for me.”

 

“That was mean,” Kyuhyun pouted.

 

“You still came,” Siwon replied smugly.

 

“Only because you made me,” Kyuhyun pointed out, hitting his hand against the counter he was still sitting on.

 

“And how did I do that? I didn’t touch you besides for your mouth,” Siwon reminded him, raising his hand and moving the three still wet fingers around.

 

“Well...when you were talking...it turned me on more…” Kyuhyun admitted as he nervously looked up at Siwon.

 

Siwon ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair and then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. The younger’s skin might have been covered in a light layer of sweat, but Siwon didn’t care. Kyuhyun was just being too adorable right now.

 

“Why don’t you work on cleaning up the mess you made,” Siwon told him, motioning with his head back over towards the mirror that had cum sliding down it slowly.

 

“You mean the mess _we_ made?” Kyuhyun asked has he wiped his cum covered hand over Siwon’s cheek. “This is your fault.”

 

“Now you have to clean me off as well,” the man added. “Just making more and more work for yourself.”

 

Scowling a bit, Kyuhyun hopped off the counter and walked over to grab a smaller washcloth from the closet in there. Putting it under warm water, he got it wet and wrung it out before gently wiping Siwon’s face off.

 

After Siwon’s face was clean, Kyuhyun smiled and gave the man a quick kiss where he had just cleaned, before turning back to the sink and wetting the towel again. Siwon smiled as he watched Kyuhyun do this and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Kyuhyun needed to lift one of his legs onto the counter in order to reach all of the places his cum had splattered on mirror. He was shocked at how high some of it had actually reached. Nonetheless, he knew he needed to get it off before it dried and became more difficult. Plus, he knew he didn’t want to miss any of it and have Ryeowook find it later.

 

Even though Siwon wanted to mess around with Kyuhyun while he was cleaning, because he has a great view of his stretched hole, he held back the urge and let the younger finish. It wouldn’t be good to mess with him, have him accidentally slip off the counter, and hurt himself.

 

Once everything was cleaned off, Siwon left the bathroom and quickly grabbed Kyuhyun some comfortable clothes and tossed them at him. Catching the clothes, Kyuhyun noticed that they seemed a lot softer than anything else he had worn before. Was that Siwon’s way of apologizing for making him do something that was so embarrassing? If so, maybe Siwon should punish him like that more often, because these clothes felt amazing in his hands.

 

Siwon finished dressing before Kyuhyun and left the bedroom first so that he could inform Ryeowook to start making something for dinner.

 

Kyuhyun quickly finished pulling on the rest of his clothes. He didn’t feel like being away from Siwon right now. Maybe it was because Heechul had spent time alone with him and he just wanted to make sure that he was alright. Or maybe because he still felt partially horny. Either way, he wanted to be close to the man.

 

By the time Kyuhyun reached the kitchen, he saw Siwon helping Ryeowook with the preparations for dinner. There were a bunch of ingredients sitting on the counter along with different bowls, pots, and pans as well. It looked like the two of them were going to have a lot to take care of for dinner.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kyuhyun asked, watching as the two of them continued working, not even noticing that he had crept into the kitchen.

 

As Kyuhyun walked more into the kitchen, the collar of his shirt began sliding off his shoulder. It might have been a soft material, but it was also a baggy shirt and was having a problem stay up. The younger saw the way Siwon was looking at him and knew that he had done that on purpose.

 

“We’ve got everything under control,” Ryeowook replied with a smile, glancing over at Kyuhyun. “Just relax until everything’s finished.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, pulled the collar of his shirt up more, and took a seat at the table while he watched Siwon and Ryeowook work away in the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of talking that went on, besides Ryeowook telling Siwon what he needed to do next. Regardless, time flew by and before Kyuhyun knew it, food was being placed down in front of him. As Siwon was placing the food on the table, Ryeowook worked on cleaning the dishes they had used to cook. The only sounds were those of dishes being moved around and Kyuhyun’s grumbling stomach.

 

“If everything’s all finished, I’ll be on my way for tonight,” Ryeowook said as he finished putting away the last of the clean dishes.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Siwon replied as he watched Ryeowook gather his things and head towards the elevator.

 

“Bye Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun shouted as the man stepped into the elevator.

 

Ryeowook waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed and was soon gone.

 

“Did you have a good day at work after having such a nice weekend off?” Siwon asked once he sat down at the table.

 

“Ehh...it was alright I guess,” Kyuhyun stated while he poked at his food, deciding not to eat till Siwon was ready as well. “I think you were right about Yoochun and everything…”

 

“Told you.”

 

“But, Siwon...I umm...I told him...that I’m going out with you,” the younger confessed.

 

Siwon dropped his fork onto the table and stared at the boy. Quickly licking his lips, he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair while shaking his head.

 

“Why?” Siwon asked after a bit of silence filled the room. “Didn’t I tell you not to go telling anyone at work?”

 

“Well I-”

 

“And then you not only go and tell someone at work, you tell Yoochun of all people,” Siwon said, cutting Kyuhyun off and taking another deep breath.

 

Looking innocently up at Siwon, Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulder a couple of times to make his shirt fall. Exposing his shoulder, Kyuhyun then brought his fork up to his mouth and bit at the prongs.

 

“Doing that isn’t going to fix this situation, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated firmly. “Now, why did you tell Yoochun that we are in a relationship?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at his food before putting his fork down and placing his hands in his lap guiltily. He knew he had done something that Siwon hadn’t wanted him to, but what else was he suppose to do at a time like that. Yoochun had made another move on him and it was just starting to get too uncomfortable.

 

“Well...Yoochun was acting all strange and everything. But once I mentioned you he backed away almost right away,” Kyuhyun said in an attempt to defend himself. “If I wouldn’t have mentioned it then he would have kept being all creepy and stuff!”

 

Letting out another sigh, Siwon picked back up his fork and began eating. The room grew silent yet again, besides the sound of Siwon’s fork hitting against the plate.

 

“Siwon I just-”

 

“We shouldn’t let this food go to waste,” the man said, cutting Kyuhyun off for the second time already that night. “We can talk more after we’ve finished our meal,” Siwon explained, and Kyuhyun could tell that Siwon was upset.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t try to say anything more, and picked up his fork to begin eating. The food was good and he was glad that he hadn’t let it go to waste. They both finished eating in almost pure silence. Talking only began again when Siwon started clearing off the table and placing their dishes in the sink.

 

“Why don’t we go lay down,” Siwon offered. “It sounds like you had an eventful day and you should probably get some rest in before tomorrow.”

 

“It wasn’t really that-” Kyuhyun cut himself off when he saw the look Siwon was giving him. It wasn’t a suggestion that he was giving, it was a command. “Right...we should go lay down…” he said in a shyer voice.

 

They both headed towards the bedroom again and left the lights off as they approached the bed. Knowing what Siwon liked, Kyuhyun stripped off his baggy shirt before climbing in.

 

An awkward silence filled the room as they both laid there, not touching each other.

 

“You have no idea what you’ve done to my simple life, Kyuhyun.” Siwon turned over to his side, propping himself up on his elbow with his head resting in his hand, to face Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m...sorry? I...don’t know what I’m suppose to say right now…” the younger stated, looking over towards Siwon with a confused look on his face.

 

“It’s not your fault, I guess. It’s what I get for actually falling in love with someone,” Siwon sighed. “I’ve been living in a bubble for these last couple of years, just doing what I was taught. And now my world in colliding in ways that I never thought were possible. You...Heechul...Kibum...everything.”

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

Kyuhyun had known that he had caused quite a few problems in Siwon’s life since they had been together. There was the whole Kibum issue, and also the issue with Heechul constantly trying to get to him to talk. It was putting a lot of stress and pressure on Siwon and it was because of him.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. It was my mistake,” Siwon stated, shaking his head slightly while looking at the younger.

 

Kyuhyun froze on the bed and momentarily stopped breathing because of what Siwon had just said. As soon as Siwon said it, he also knew that he had said something he shouldn’t have.

 

“Kyuhyun...it-it’s not like that…”

 

“I was a mistake?” Kyuhyun asked, pulling the covers up to his chin to hide himself more from Siwon. “You wish you never liked me so that none of this would have happened?” he questioned, feeling completely useless.

 

“It’s not like that,” Siwon told him again, inching slightly closer. “I just mean...it was a mistake getting you mixed up with Heechul and not protecting you from him,” he explained firstly. “Then there’s the whole issue of not protecting you enough against Kibum,” he listed off next, trying to build his case. “Those were my mistakes that I made that caused things to get harder for us. They were all my mistakes that I could have prevented if I had tried harder!”

 

Turning over so that he wasn’t facing Siwon anymore, Kyuhyun clutched the covers closer to him and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“How do I know you’re not just saying that?” the younger asked while burying himself farther under the covers. “You could be lying to me right now just so you don’t have to feel guilty about what you just said for all I know,” Kyuhyun pointed out as his mind raced to the worse possibilities.

 

There was a sound of rustling covers, and soon Kyuhyun could feel Siwon straddling over him. Kyuhyun turned his head to see the man glaring down at him with angry eyes and a frown on his face.

 

“Do you think I would have stayed with you this long if I didn’t want to?” Siwon asked. “If you were the mistake...would I have kept you around? Hm!?”

 

“Well...I…” Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say at the sudden question.

 

“Do you think I’d be trying this hard to make things work if I wasn’t interested in you? If I didn’t completely love you?” Siwon asked next.

 

“I...I just…”

 

“Do you think I would have confronted Heechul about contacting you if I didn’t care about your safety?” Siwon questioned, still staring down at the younger.

 

“Siwon...I…”

 

“Do you think I wouldn’t have Hankyung watch over you if I wasn’t worried about something terrible happening to you while you’re away from me?” the older fired off next.

 

Siwon continued rambling off more and more examples to show that he seriously didn’t mean what he had said about him making a mistake. Kyuhyun could only lay under the man and listen to him, and with each new example, he felt himself becoming weaker to the man. Was there really a way that he could be worried so much about him and care for him this much? Can one person really love someone else that much that they would do all of these things? Usually people couldn’t do all of these things for the person they loved because some of the things were hard for people to do or expensive. But then again...this was Siwon...and he was able to do all of these things for him. He had the courage to stand up to people and defend what was his. It was Choi Siwon he was talking about. Choi Siwon could do whatever the fuck he wanted because he was Choi Siwon. Nothing stood in his way. So...everything he was doing...must have been out of love. There couldn’t be another explanation.

 

Right?

 

“Shut up…” Kyuhyun muttered out as Siwon continued rambling and trying to defend his position.

 

“What?” Siwon asked, caught off guard.

 

“Just shut up already,” Kyuhyun said again before wrapping his arms around Siwon’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

 

Siwon let the boy initiate the kiss and slowly lowered his body onto his while they deepened their kiss. They only broke apart when they felt the need for oxygen again.

 

“Is someone feeling a bit needy for attention tonight?” Siwon asked when he felt Kyuhyun’s erection through his pants and the covers.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head away and pouted a bit. He had felt needy since before dinner, after all. Anyways, it was always Siwon’s fault for getting him turned on, so why did he always act so shocked when it happened?

 

“Maybe a little…” the younger admitted as he faced Siwon again and moved his hands back to under the covers.

 

Siwon understood and removed himself from Kyuhyun only to watch the boy fling the covers off of him and strip the rest of his clothes.

 

“Just take me now,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as soon as he was hovering over him again.

 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt you by tearing you too badly,” the man pointed out.

 

“I stretched myself enough not terribly long ago. I think I’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun reminded Siwon, remembering himself sticking three of his own fingers inside of his ass.

 

“ _Think_ being the key word here,” Siwon pointed out. “Why don’t you prepare yourself a bit more just to be on the safe side?”

 

Kyuhyun sighed as Siwon moved away from him and leaned back against the headboard. Licking his lips, Kyuhyun sat up and moved so that he was straddling Siwon’s hips, right over the man’s erection. Kyuhyun quickly placed two fingers into his already stretched hole and moved them around.

 

“It’s good enough,” Kyuhyun reassured Siwon, withdrawing his fingers and beginning to penetrate himself on the man’s cock.

 

“Kyuhyun...wait…” Siwon moaned as he felt the boy’s warmth and tightness engulf him.

 

“I don’t want to wait,” the younger grunted as he planted Siwon’s cock all the way inside of him. “Aaahhnnn...fuck…” he breathed out heavily as he let himself adjust.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Siwon said, taking hold of Kyuhyun’s hips to keep him from moving just yet. “But what’s with the eagerness tonight? Usually I’m the one who wants to start something.”

 

“It’s all your fault. You just had to go saying all those things about how you want to keep me protected and everything, defending yourself about how much you love me, and how getting into a relationship with me wasn’t some mistake,” the younger said in one go so that Siwon wouldn’t be able to interrupt him. “I guess I’m a sucker for those sort of things,” he admitted as he began rocking his hips to get Siwon moving inside of him.

 

Smiling up at him, Siwon began thrusting his hips as well and soon the room filled with the sound of slapping skin, grunts, and moans of pleasure. No coherent words were formed as the two of them continued building their pleasure.

 

It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun began moving himself more forcefully, and was glad when Siwon actually had to let go of him so that he could grip the sheets beneath him in pleasure. Smiling at himself, Kyuhyun placed his hands in the allowed area on Siwon’s body for support and continued thrusting his hips faster. He was pleased when he saw Siwon losing control of his breathing and closing his eyes as his pleasure built up more.

 

Tensing harder around Siwon’s erection, Kyuhyun earned a loud moan of pleasure, shortly followed by a warm flood inside of him as Siwon came.

 

“I still need to cum,” Kyuhyun pouted.

 

The boy clicked his tongue as he thought and then got an idea. He pulled himself off Siwon’s cock and turned around so that his ass was now facing the man. Even though Siwon was partly flaccid now, Kyuhyun used one of his hands the guide him back inside of his cum filled hole.

 

“This is new,” Siwon commented. He gripped Kyuhyun’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart to get a better view of his cock disappearing into the boy’s ass. “I can already feel myself getting hard again just by seeing this view of my cock in your ass like this.”

 

Turning his head around, Kyuhyun grinned at Siwon before beginning to move his hips again. Siwon backed his head against the pillow as he gripped Kyuhyun’s hips to help him move faster.

 

“I can feel you growing inside of me,” Kyuhyun moaned out, quickening his pace. “It’s stretching my hole again! It feels so good!” he called out.

 

“That’s only because you make me feel so good,” Siwon moaned back.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t utter another word as Siwon began thrusting harder into him. The younger was clutching onto Siwon’s legs so hard he thought there would be bruises there in the morning. Once again, the sound of slapping skin filled the room as the two of them moved together.

 

Still not able to get use to the rare sight of Kyuhyun’s ass willingly bouncing on his cock as the younger rode him, Siwon soon came without warning. Kyuhyun was only able to thrust his hips a couple more times as he felt Siwon fill him even more before he came as well.

 

Instead of resting with Siwon inside of him as he liked doing, he pulled himself off and laid back down next to the man.

 

“I wasn’t a mistake,” Kyuhyun stated with confidence while he rested and stared at Siwon.

 

“Definitely not a mistake. And I meant what I said to you when I met you that one day with Jaejoong,” Siwon stated.

 

“The...one day?” Kyuhyun asked, squinting his eyes while he thought about what Siwon meant.

 

“When I told you I loved you,” the man reminded the younger.

 

“You meant it back then!?” the younger asked in shock. “But...how come you couldn’t tell me seriously earlier then?” Kyuhyun asked, now curious to hear Siwon’s answer.

 

“I guess I could still tell you when I kind of only saw it as a way to tease you and everything.” Siwon paused and closed his eyes. “I don’t know if that makes any sense...it’s hard to explain. Just believe me on this though.”

 

Even though Kyuhyun didn’t have to believe him, for some reason he found that he did without any second thought. He could believe that Siwon had meant it when he had said it back then.

 

“If you meant it back then, why did you keep me as your Submissive instead of us becoming lovers?” the younger asked, still wanting more answers.

 

Siwon gave Kyuhyun a stern look. Right away, Kyuhyun knew that the answer he was hoping to get wasn’t going to be easy for Siwon to explain either.

 

“Now go to bed, I’m tired,” Siwon grumbled as he relaxed more into the mattress.

 

“But...I still have a couple more questions I was to ask,” Kyuhyun quickly said in hopes to get just a little bit more information out of Siwon.

 

“Later...I’m tired…” the man grumbled out again.

 

“Siwooooon!” Kyuhyun whined.

 

Siwon sharply opened his eyes and glared at Kyuhyun. The younger instantly froze and closed his mouth firmly, understanding that Siwon didn’t want to talk any more.

 

“I’ll just...go to sleep then…” he half laughed out as he turned over onto his side to face away from the man. “Goodnight!”

 

Kyuhyun laid in the silence for a minute or so, feeling that he had possibly upset Siwon. He was only able to relax when he felt the man fling one of his arms over him and pull him in closer. Siwon even threw one of his legs over the younger to keep him from escaping. Not that he would try.

 


	35. I Said...STOP IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 3 for today!

Opening his eyes slightly, Kyuhyun spotted Siwon still fast asleep next to him. He gently lifted himself from the mattress enough to see the time on the clock. There was still time for him to get more sleep, but found he was still curious about the questions he wasn’t able to ask the previous night. The man had said he would answer them later...and now was later. Tilting his head to the side, Kyuhyun moved slightly closer to Siwon.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun whispered quietly, not wanting to startle the man awake by being too loud.

 

The room stayed silent with only Siwon’s steady breathing filling the room as the younger stayed as silent as possible. The man was sleeping like a rock it appeared, but Kyuhyun was determined.

 

“Siwon,” the younger whispered a bit louder when he didn’t get a response after a couple more seconds.

 

“Nnnhhh…” came a groggy response from Siwon, shifting a little on the mattress to get more comfortable.

 

“Siwon...wake up,” Kyuhyun called, scooting a little more on the bed so that his face was closer to the man’s.

 

“Nnnnnnnhhhhhhh…” came another groggy response that showed Siwon didn’t want to wake up yet.

 

“Siwon,” he called again. “Please?”

 

Siwon still didn’t open his eyes or show any sign that he was going to be waking up anytime soon to answer his questions. Kyuhyun huffed a little, agitated that Siwon wasn’t waking up when they had gotten the same amount of sleep.

 

“Come on, Siwon,” the younger begged, beginning to poke Siwon’s face with one of his fingers. “Pleeeeaaaase…”

 

Kyuhyun continued poking the sleeping man on the face, hoping that by disturbing him just enough that he would wake up.

 

“If you don’t want to lose that finger of yours...I would suggest getting it away from my face,” Siwon hissed out in aggravation.

 

Pulling his finger away quickly, Kyuhyun laid on his back down. He stayed there silently for what seemed like the longest minutes of his life, when in fact it had only been a couple of seconds. He couldn’t help that he was eager for answers.

 

“Siwon...Siwon…” Kyuhyun began calling again as he grew more and more impatient. At least he wasn’t touching him this time. “Siwon…” he called, growing more agitated by the second. That’s when an idea popped into his head as he called out, “Siwonnie!”

 

Quicker than Kyuhyun knew what was happening, Siwon was on top of him, pinning his shoulders down to the bed. A small gasp was all that had time to leave Kyuhyun’s mouth before he was staring up at the older with a dazed look on his face.

 

“Never...I repeat NEVER...call me that again!” Siwon growled, pushing Kyuhyun harder into the mattress with a scowl on his face.

 

“Why? Heechul called you that...” Kyuhyun pointed out, remembering the other man’s greeting from last night.

 

“And I hated it. I hate it when he uses that pet name on me now, along with anyone else who uses it as well,” he stated as he continued glaring down at Kyuhyun. “Understand? Never. Again.”

 

“Y-yes…” Kyuhyun answered shakily, still stunned that Siwon had moved so quickly. “Why don’t you like being called ‘Siwonnie’ though?”

 

Siwon removed one of his hands from Kyuhyun’s shoulders and clamped it over his mouth to silence the boy. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, his head being pushed farther into the mattress, before opening them again to find Siwon even closer to him than before.

 

“I told you to NEVER call me that AGAIN!” he shouted, tightening his grip over the boy’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun winced because of how tight Siwon was gripping him. It felt like the man was about to break his jaw. Nonetheless, the younger managed to nod his head. He now understood just how serious Siwon was about that topic.

 

Sighing heavily, Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s mouth and the other from his shoulder.

 

 _Shit...I snapped..._ Siwon cursed to himself, glancing at Kyuhyun again before moving more.

 

Shifting himself off the younger, Siwon sat in the middle of the bed, running his hands over his face. He was regretting what had just happened, but it had almost been like an immediate reaction.  

 

Kyuhyun sat up and rubbed his jaw a bit. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times to get some feeling back from the man’s iron grip.

 

“So, why can’t I call you by that name?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat up and looked at the man. “If I’m not going to be able to call you that name, I at least want to know the reason why I can’t,” he stated.

 

“Because Heechul use to call me that,” the older replied. “I want to cut everything off from what happened when I was younger and knew him. I want all of that in the past and to never resurface again,” Siwon explained, running his hands over his face again and exhaling loudly.

 

“So...I can’t ever call you that?” the younger asked, just to get clarification.

 

“Never. Not unless you have some sort of fucked up death wish,” Siwon stated.

 

“But...I kind of like the name...” Kyuhyun admitted. It was a change since he had never had any sort of nickname for Siwon and only he had gotten nicknames. “Can I call you ‘Wonnie’ or something like that?” the younger offered up as an option.

 

Siwon looked up and glared at Kyuhyun as he said that. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Kyuhyun get away with calling him ‘Siwonnie’, or ‘Wonnie’, no matter how cute he sounded while admitting it to him.

 

“You can only call me that…” Siwon had to stop talking when he heard Kyuhyun gasp in excitement, “...if you have a death wish.”

 

Kyuhyun drooped down in disappointment, hanging his head low. It was so early in the morning and they were already having an argument over something so little and stupid. Not to mention, they were getting farther away from the topics Kyuhyun wanted to ask Siwon about.

 

“So can I call you by any nickname? Or will you just get mad at me for anything I call you?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked up at Siwon who was also raising his head up.

 

“No. I don’t do the whole nickname thing,” he stated.

 

“But...you call me Kyu sometimes and...and...BabyKyu…” the younger said with a grimace on his face. “So why can’t I have a nickname for you!?”

 

“Because I don’t do things like that. Nicknames are for the Submi-” Siwon stopped himself when he remembered that Kyuhyun was his lover...not his Submissive anymore. “The bottoms get the nicknames.”

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes. He had never heard a rule like that before that only the bottoms could have nicknames. It made no sense! Nicknames were just another term of endearment to the other person!

 

“Why only the bottoms then? That just seems like a random rule you just pulled out of your ass!” Kyuhyun stated, wanting a real answer.

 

“It’s just suppose to be that way,” Siwon replied sternly, staring at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why!?” the younger questioned immediately after.

 

“Why do you care so much!?” Siwon asked, throwing his hands up in the air, already tired of this pointless conversation.

 

“Because I want to know what you have against me giving you a nickname since I have at least two!” Kyuhyun shouted, hitting his fists against the mattress is agitation.

 

“I don’t have to explain my reasoning,” Siwon sighed, climbing off the bed and beginning walking towards the closet.

 

“Why do you always make things more difficult than they have to be!? You could just tell me and get it over with!” Kyuhyun shouted as he crawled towards the edge of the bed and kneeled there naked, while angrily glaring at Siwon. “You’re so _fucking_ stubborn!”

 

Siwon balled his hands into fists as he tried to calm down. There was still a good fifteen minutes left on the clock before the alarm would even go off for Kyuhyun to get up, and they were already beginning to have a shouting match. It was too early for this. Siwon just kept his back turned towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Just drop the topic, Kyuhyun!” the older said in a loud voice that was slightly softer than what he had been yelling before.

 

“Why do I always have to drop the topic with you!?” the younger asked. “Whenever you want to know something about me you force it out of me! But I can never do that with you! You never let me” Kyuhyun shouted as he hit his hand against the bed again. “So just for this once! Tell me the answer so I can know!”

 

“Because I’m the top in this relationship!” the older shouted furiously. “That’s why!? Happy now!?” Siwon yelled at the stop of his lungs, stomping one of his feet against the floor.

 

“What the hell does that have to do with anything!? You think that just because you’re the top that you have more power or something!?” the younger screeched, leaning in closer to Siwon to yell more.

 

“That’s exactly it, Kyuhyun! I’m the top!” he exclaimed, hitting his open hand against his chest while turning around the face Kyuhyun again.

 

Startled by Siwon turning around all of the sudden and getting closer, Kyuhyun leaned back a bit. There was a semi-hurt look on his face, but Siwon ignored it. Kyuhyun had wanted an answer, so he was going to get what he wanted.

 

“I have the power and control and I can do whatever the hell I want,” Siwon continued. “The bottom is the weaker of the pair, the feminine one, and the one who submits to the top and does what the top wants!” Siwon shouted out of anger as his face turned a deep shade of red. He had his fists clenched so tightly that he felt his nails beginning to bite into his palms.

 

“W-weaker?” the younger stuttered out. “Femi...nine…?” he asked next as he fought to repeat the words Siwon had just called him.

 

Slowly unclenching his fists, Siwon watched as Kyuhyun shook on the bed slightly. Was it out of anger or sadness?

 

“Th...that’s how...is that how you see me?” Kyuhyun asked quietly as his shaking hands grasped the covers beneath him. “I’m just suppose to...submit to you...even though we dropped all of that?”

 

Siwon listened to what Kyuhyun was telling him and knew that he had fucked up yet again. He had gone and said something that he shouldn’t have, and now Kyuhyun was bothered by it. And why wouldn’t he be?

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed out as he unclenched his fists all the way. Bringing one of his hands up, he hit himself on the head. “That’s how most bottoms tend to be just from my experience when I was a Dominant. I nev-”

 

“Is that also why I can’t give you a nickname? I’m weaker and more feminine so you have the _power_ to call me anything you want?” Kyuhyun asked, working on holding back tears. “As long as I bottom and submit to your needs…you’re too dominating...too manly...to get a nickname for me to call you whenever I want? We don’t have the Dominant/Submissive relationship anymore...but you’re still playing that fucking power card on me.”

 

Biting his bottom lip, Siwon looked at the ground and cursed silently to himself. There was no denying that what Kyuhyun said was true in the younger’s mind. The way Kyuhyun had explained it made it seem worse than what Siwon was thinking in his head.

 

“Kyuhyun…”

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Kyuhyun stated, flinging the bunched up covers out of his way and getting up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

 

The door slammed closed behind the younger and all Siwon could do was stand there in the silence as he heard the lock slide into place. Clearly that was a signal that Kyuhyun wanted to be left alone right now. There would be no use trying to barge in after him to explain things.

 

Siwon walked back over to the bed and flopped down on it in frustration. A large, long, and loud groan left his mouth as he laid there staring up at the ceiling.

 

“What did I fucking have to say that shit for!?” Siwon quietly shouted to himself. “Aish!” he shouted louder while thrashing around on the mattress, a bit like a two year old who was throwing a tantrum because he wasn’t getting his way.

 

Siwon continued laying on the bed as he heard the water of the shower running, while Kyuhyun bathed himself and got himself ready for work. When the water stopped running, Siwon sat up on the bed and waited for Kyuhyun to come out. As soon as the bathroom door opened, steam rolled out and Kyuhyun stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair soaking wet.

 

“Kyuhyun, wait!” Siwon quickly shouted just as the alarm clock was finally going off.

 

By the time Siwon reached over to silence the alarm, Kyuhyun was already in the large closet with the door locked behind him so that Siwon couldn’t follow him in.

 

Even though Siwon knew the door was locked, he tried jiggling the knob. When that failed, he ended up going back to the bed and sitting down to wait for Kyuhyun to come out. Now was one of the only times that he regretted having a lock placed on each door.

 

As he waited, Ryeowook knocked on the bedroom door and entered.

 

“Welcoming yourself in without even being granted permission by me now?” Siwon asked as he looked over towards the man.

 

“Well I figured I’ve already seen you two sleeping together, so what worse could I walk in on?” Ryeowook asked, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Do you really want an answer so that question?” Siwon asked while he bounced a couple of times on the bed.

 

Ryeowook’s eyes widened and he blushed a bit, understanding what Siwon was hinting towards. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot worse things that he could walk in on.

 

“I-I’ll just go get breakfast started,” he announced as he tried to change the topic. “Is Kyuhyun not here this morning?”

 

“No...he’s in the closet getting dressed…” Siwon sighed as he pointed towards the closet.

 

“Something happen this morning?” Ryeowook asked, since he had just arrived a couple of minutes ago and hadn’t heard all the yelling the two of them had done.

 

“There’s always something…” he sighed again, running his hand through his hair while looking at Ryeowook with tired eyes. “I just can’t stop fucking things up.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not _all_ your fault,” Ryeowook tried to reassure in order to make Siwon feel at least a little better.

 

“Are you trying to blame Kyuhyun for this then?” Siwon asked, cocking his head to the side to look at Ryeowook again.

 

“No! No, of course not!” Ryeowook quickly said in his defence as he stepped away from Siwon. “I better get breakfast started,” he stated again as he left the room quickly.

 

Only a couple of minutes after Ryeowook had left did Kyuhyun step out from the closet fully dried and dressed. The younger was just fixing his shirt so that it looked nicer when Siwon decided to say something to try lightening the icey mood between them.

 

“Ryeowook’s making breakfast now,” Siwon told Kyuhyun. “I’ll join you after I finish getting dressed.”

 

“I know what he’s doing,” Kyuhyun snarked back. “The door isn’t soundproof or anything. Though I’m kind of shocked since soundproofing things seem to be big with you.”

 

“I...I’ll join you soon,” Siwon said to the younger.

 

“Do whatever you want, you live here. It’s not like you have to tell me everything you’re going to do,” Kyuhyun stated while rolling his eyes as he finished fixing his shirt.

 

Without even looking at the man, Kyuhyun walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Siwon was left alone, both feeling and looking dumbfounded at the boy who had just left the room. He could tell that Kyuhyun was really mad about what he had said earlier and he was still hitting himself for it.

 

Snapping himself out of his small trance he was in while he thought about Kyuhyun and how to fix everything, he went into the closet and pulled on some comfortable pants and a normal shirt. Since he knew he’d be showering later and had nowhere to go for that day, there was going to be no point in putting on good clothes away that could get ruined one way or another.

 

When he was finally dressed and made his way out to the kitchen to see how Ryeowook was doing with breakfast, he was shocked the see Hankyung and Taemin standing and talking to Kyuhyun. The three of them appeared to be having a light hearted conversation. They only stopped when Hankyung spotted Siwon standing there.

 

“Oh, good morning, Sir,” Hankyung greeted as he gave a small bow.

 

Taemin immediately mimicked what Hankyung did, and gave Siwon a smile after bowing.

 

“What are you two doing here this early?” Siwon asked as he saw Ryeowook placing two plates of food down on the table for Kyuhyun and him.

 

Kyuhyun was already sitting down so Siwon decided to join him at the table, but still stayed turned towards Hankyung so that he could explain.

 

“We were just informing Mr. Cho Kyuhyun that his new car arrived already,” Hankyung explained. “It was just delivered, so I parked it in his spot in the parking garage.”

 

“Wow. That happened faster than I thought it would,” Siwon stated in shock as he raised his eyebrows. “But I guess it’s good that it’s here already.”

 

“I’m driving it to work today,” Kyuhyun told him after taking a bite of toast.

 

Siwon turned around in his seat so that he was now facing Kyuhyun. The man had a stern look on his face. It was obvious that he was not a fan of the idea. Even Hankyung, Taemin, and Ryeowook could see that.

 

“No, you’re not,” the man told Kyuhyun firmly. “We already talked about this before. Hankyung is still going to drive you,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun slammed his hands on the table and stood up, knocking his chair backwards in the process. Everyone in the room froze where they stood, or sat in Siwon’s case, and glued their eyes onto Kyuhyun. That had been unexpected to say the least.

 

“Why? Because I’m weak?” he asked in a snarky tone, squinting his eyes at Siwon. “Or is it because I’m too _feminine_ to defend myself!?” he shouted louder. “Hhhhmmmm!? Which is it!? Or is it both!? Well!? Answer me, goddamn it!” he explained, clenching his hand into a fist and hitting it against the table harder than the first time. “Answer me!” Kyuhyun shouted once again when Siwon only continued staring at him.

 

Still, Siwon remained seated silently as he looked up at the younger whose face had begun turning red from anger. The other three also remained silent, waiting to see what would happen next between the two lovers. Kyuhyun was the first person to make a move, grabbing the piece of toast he had been eating and leaving the table.

 

“Come back here and finish your breakfast!” the man shouted when Kyuhyun began walking towards the elevator. “Where do you think you’re going!?” Siwon shouted after him again after the younger grabbed his bag.

 

“I’m going to work now!” the younger shouted back furiously, shaking his back back and forth in his hand. “Why else would I be grabbing this right now!? You’re so stupid sometimes!” he yelled in aggravation.

 

“Hankyung’s driving you!” the older screamed to make sure Kyuhyun knew what was happening.

 

“I fucking know that! You already said it!” Kyuhyun hollered as he slammed the palm on his hand against the elevator button repeatedly, as if that was going to make it come faster.

 

“Don’t. Yell. At. Me!” Siwon said through clenched teeth, hitting his fist against the table with each word he said as an emphasis.

 

Ryeowook was standing back in the kitchen watching each time the table was hit. He was worried about what was happening between Siwon and Kyuhyun, but he was also worried about the glass dishes he had put out. They were jumping on the table a lot with all of the hitting being done, and he was worried that one was going to break soon and cause an injury to someone.

 

“Yelling!? You think I’m yelling!?” Kyuhyun shouted even louder. “This isn’t even close to what my yelling can be! Do you want me to really start yelling!? Because I can! I’ll yell so loud the whole building will be able to hear me!” he exclaimed, making big motions with his arms and stomping his foot, so hard against the floor that it left a scuff mark.

 

Kyuhyun began taking a couple of steps closer to Siwon when the elevator finally arrived. If it hadn’t just arrived, Kyuhyun have seriously been contemplating going up to Siwon and slapping him across the face a couple of times. Never had a temptation been so strong in his entire life. If he could just have left one satisfying handprint on the man’s face, he thought he could have lived the rest of his life happily.

 

“Come on, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Taemin said, working on pushing Kyuhyun away from Siwon. “We should get going now so you’re not late for work.”

 

Kyuhyun tensed up at the feeling of being touched, but let Taemin guide his to the elevator. Hankyung followed behind the two of them and was the last to enter the elevator, while slightly shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed between the two of them. Never before had Hankyung ever seen Siwon become like that, especially to someone he obviously cared about.

 

As the door were closing, all Kyuhyun could do was glare back at Siwon. Once the doors were fully closed, Kyuhyun exhaled heavily and took a large bite of the piece of toast he was still holding on to. It was mostly demolished from him clenching his hand so tightly, but it was still food, and he was still hungry.

 

“Is everything okay?” Taemin asked as he looked at Kyuhyun’s scowling face.

 

“He’s an ass,” Kyuhyun stated. “A big, fucking ass!”

 

Taemin was about to say something, but Hankyung reached forward and placed his hand over the youngers mouth to silence him. Hankyung knew that Kyuhyun and Siwon only needed some time to cool down, and then things would go back to normal. He knew of course that Siwon would have to do some apologizing and in most cases that, could take some time.

 

The entire ride to work was silent as Kyuhyun sat fuming in the backseat of the car. His arms were crossed across his chest while he continuously mumbled to himself and stomped his feet on the floor repeatedly, like a little kid having a tantrum. Quite a couple of times, he had also kicked Taemin's seat since he was on the passenger's side. Taemin had chosen to ignore it and not say anything since he knew Kyuhyun wasn’t in a good mood to begin with.

 

Saying a cheerful goodbye to Kyuhyun once they arrived at the building, Taemin was saddened when Kyuhyun didn’t even acknowledge him. Kyuhyun had only slammed the car door as hard as possible before storming off towards the front doors of SM Entertainment.

 

Kyuhyun walked into the mostly empty building and rode the elevator up to the floor he worked on. As he walked to his desk, he noticed that it appeared he was the first one to arrive. Once he reached his desk, he fell into his chair and threw his bag onto the corner of his desk. A frustrated groan left his mouth as he sat there and pouted about that mornings incident.

 

It wasn’t too much later that Kyuhyun heard the sound of elevator doors opening and then the sound of heels clicking against the floor. When Kyuhyun looked up, he saw a woman walking over towards him with a small stack of papers.

 

“So, you’re the hard worker who does the spreadsheets for us,” the woman said happily as she stood in front of Kyuhyun with a large smile on her face. “You’re new here right? Or well...new-ish I guess since you’ve been here a while already.”

 

“Mhmm,” Kyuhyun mumbled out, continuing to look at the woman, confused as to why she was talking to him. “I’m Cho Kyuhyun,” he said, holding his hand out to her, deciding it was better to be friendly to someone new then to rub off his bad mood.

 

The woman leaned over and placed the papers she had been holding onto his desk before grabbing his hand with both of hers.

 

“You’re just such a little cutie!” she exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you since I only come by early to drop by the papers for you to go through,” she explained. “I started working here a couple of months before you got hired.”

 

“Aahh...I see…” Kyuhyun said in as interested of a tone as he could, though all he wanted to do was hit his head against his desk and be alone.

 

“Why are you here so early today anyways? There’s barely anyone here yet,” she pointed out as she scanned the floor.

 

“I just…” Kyuhyun stopped talking and thought for a couple of seconds. “I guess I was just too eager to get working today,” he said with a small laugh. _More like eager to get away from Siwon this morning,_ he said to himself after.

 

“A determined cutie! I could just steal you and take you back home with me!” the woman squealed, clasping her hands together.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and he shrunk back against his chair only to make the woman in front of him begin laughing.

 

“I’m not actually going to do that to you,” she told him as she covered her mouth to hide the smile that was still running across her face.

 

There was a slight pause in their conversation as the woman composed herself more and cleared her throat so she wouldn’t begin laughing again. Kyuhyun could only sit there awkwardly while he waited for the woman to leave.

 

“On the bright side, since you’re here so early that means that you’ll probably get done with everything around lunch time or so,” the woman said excitedly. “The pile appears to be quite a bit smaller today for some reason. But I bet you’re not complaining,” she laughed.

 

“Yeah...it is smaller…” Kyuhyun said as he looked and saw that it only appeared to be half the size, or smaller, than what he was use to getting.

 

“I should let you get to work now,” the woman said as he looked at Kyuhyun with a large smile on her face.

 

Kyuhyun had just turned to face his desk when he felt the woman place one of her hands on his head and ruffle his hair around. When she finally removed her hand, Kyuhyun turned to face her. Facing the woman again, she saw that the majority of Kyuhyun’s hair was now in his eyes. Kyuhyun knew it probably looked like he had bad bedhead.

 

“Oppsy...I didn’t mean to make it that bad,” the woman explained as he reached back over to try and fix it.

 

“It’s fine,” Kyuhyun said as he slapped her hand away and fixed it himself so that it was out of his eyes and hopefully didn’t look as bad.

 

The woman gave him one last small smile after he finished fixing his hair before walking away to go and do whatever else she needed to get done.

 

Kyuhyun was finally glad to be left alone, but that peace didn’t last long. Just about as soon as Kyuhyun had everything set up, he heard his phone go off, signaling to him that a text message had just come in. There was still no one really in the office besides for someone all the way at the other end, so he decided to grab it to check. As soon as he did, however, he regretted it.

 

It was Siwon.

 

“Aish...great…just what I need before I start working” the younger moaned to himself as he unlocked his phone and selected the message.

 

I’m sorry about this morning

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun looked down at the message, but wasn’t glad about what Siwon had sent him. This wasn’t something he should be apologizing for over a text message.

 

You are seriously doing this over text? Do you think apologizing for what happened is a joke enough to do over texting?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you want me to call you so as everyone arrives they can hear us?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least an e-mail would have been better…

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun waited for Siwon to send him another message, but only heard a _*BING*_ on the computer. Clicking on the e-mail tab he had open, Kyuhyun saw that the message was from Siwon.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Here

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’m doing it the way you want it so you can see that I’m serious about this. I still want to say that I’m sorry for earlier this morning about the whole nickname thing and all the shouting that was done in general. I know what I said wasn’t right, but it just slipped out that way on accident.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Slipped Out?

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

It didn’t seem to “slip out” this morning. It more so flew out of your mouth...angrily. Are you trying to tell me that you didn’t mean anything about what you said about bottoms being weak and feminine then?

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Making Things Difficult

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

You like to make things hard on me don’t you? How can I explain this to you...I do see bottoms more or so like that, yes...but not you. I already told you that, remember? You’re different from the others that I’ve been with.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Weak and Feminine

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

If you see the bottoms as weak and feminine...then that means that you see me like that too. You can’t just randomly change your mind for one person and decide that they are different from all the rest. It doesn’t work like that. I’m just so angry at you right now!

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Sorry

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I already apologized to you about it. What else do you want me to do? I also told you that I don’t see you like I’ve seen the others. Why can’t you believe me? I’m being completely serious with everything I am telling you! I promise!

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Bye

Date: 16 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I’m going to start work now. Bye.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun closed out of the e-mail tab he had open and opened the spreadsheet he would need for that day’s work. At least work would keep his mind busy and he wouldn’t have time to think about Siwon and how angry he was at him.

 

Throughout the day, Kyuhyun had no more distractions. He had seen Yoochun come into the office, but the man had completely ignored him. The two had locked eyes when Yoochun had first come in, but the man had quickly scuttled off to his office. Yoochun had not even come to him once, or asked for him to go and grab him lunch. For that, Kyuhyun was thankful, because he really didn’t want to interact with the man today. Seeing him that one time had been more than enough for him.

 

Just like the woman had predicted that morning, he was finished with him work around 12:30pm and was e-mailing Yoochun the spreadsheet. A quick confirmation e-mail came back saying everything looked good. Kyuhyun sighed in relief that nothing had been wrong, since that meant he wouldn’t have to see Yoochun again possibly.

 

By 12:50pm Kyuhyun’s desk was all cleared up and he was turning his computer monitor off. Gathering everything up, he made his way to the elevator and quickly called Hankyung to let him know that he was going to be heading home now.

 

“I’m in the elevator, ready to go home,” Kyuhyun quickly said to Hankyung as soon as the man answered his phone.

 

 _“Alright, Mr. Ch-”_ Hankyung looked down at his phone. Kyuhyun had already ended the call.

 

Nothing else was said as Hankyung motioned for Taemin to get into the car.

 

“Feeling any better now compared to this morning?” Taemin asked as soon as Kyuhyun was sitting down in the backseat of the car.

 

“Tsk!” was the only thing Kyuhyun said as they drove back to Siwon’s place.

 

Kyuhyun was glad that he didn’t have to sit around at work anymore, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be back near Siwon again either. After all, he was still mad at the man. Work may have been a great distraction, but it in no way eased him.

 

Once again, when Hankyung and Taemin dropped Kyuhyun off at the front of the building, Kyuhyun got out and slammed the door shut behind him. Both Hankyung and Taemin looked at each other with a worried expression before watching as Kyuhyun disappeared into the building.

 

The ride up in the elevator couldn’t have seemed to go any slower. The ride that usually took a couple of seconds felt like it had taken minutes this time. When the elevator doors finally opened up into Siwon’s livingroom, the first person Kyuhyun saw was Ryeowook. The man was just finishing cooking lunch and was serving it out on two plates.

 

“Hey, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun greeted with a lack of energy, like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in the past week.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” Ryeowook said in a shocked tone as he checked the time on his watch.

 

“I didn’t have much to do at work today, and since I got there really early I was able to get started right away,” the younger explained in a tired voice.

 

“Well that’s good I guess. Want some lunch?” Ryeowook offered.

 

“Sure.” Kyuhyun dropped his bag onto the couch and sat down at the table. “Where’s Siwon?”

 

“He went into some room saying he had to do some cleaning and other things. I offered to do it for him, but he insisted that only he could do it…” Ryeowook explained as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

“So he’s not joining us I take it?” Kyuhyun asked as he drummed his fingers on the table.

 

“I made him a plate just in case but he said he’d eat once he was finished with everything which I hope is soon,” Ryeowook continued explaining. “Even though he hired me to clean and cook for him...I don’t see why he didn’t just ask me to do it. That man can be so strange sometimes.”

 

 _He must be back in there,_ the younger said to himself, knowing there would only be one room Siwon would be particular about and not want anyone to see.

 

But Kyuhyun only nodded his head and the two of them ate while briefly talking about whatever came up, besides for anything related to Siwon.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun finished eating, he helped Ryeowook clean up and then headed towards the room he figured Siwon would be in. First, Kyuhyun pressed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything, but was saddened when he couldn’t. Raising his hand, Kyuhyun knocked on the door a couple of times.

 

“Siwon...it’s me, Kyuhyun. Open the door,” he called in as firm of a tone as he could manage.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kyuhyun heard the lock slide in the door. Taking a small step back, the younger watched as the door creaked open. Siwon spotted Kyuhyun standing there and opened the door more to invite him in. He wasn’t sure if the younger was going to willingly come in right now, but figured that he would give him the option since he wasn’t going to come out right then.

 

Kyuhyun quickly stepped inside and Siwon closed the door behind him without any questions asked. When Kyuhyun was finally able to take a look at Siwon, he saw that the man was only wearing his ripped jeans that he usually would every time he had brought him into this room. Had Kyuhyun just made a huge mistake by coming in here unprepared? Siwon did know the room like the back of his hand, after all. If the man wanted to, Kyuhyun was sure he could have him bound in only a matter of seconds.

 

“Came here on your own free will? What’s up?” Siwon asked, walking away from Kyuhyun and over to the wall that held all the different whips he had just been cleaning.

 

“I just...today...and everything…” Kyuhyun sighed and turned towards Siwon. “It’s...I don’t know. I just felt like I had to come and see you,” he explained.

 

“You seemed pretty mad at me today because of what I said,” Siwon reminded him. “Even after I apologized, you were still mad. Even though I know I should have apologized in person, I wanted to do it sooner than later one way or another.”

 

“It was still wrong to do it like that though,” the younger stated.

 

“Why are you being so picky about this!? What do I have to do!?” Siwon asked in a frustrated tone. “I’m seriously trying here!”

 

“I don’t know!” Kyuhyun shouted, stomping his foot on the floor and rolling his eyes. “No one’s ever said something like that to me before so I don’t know! Okay!?”

 

“So you’ve never heard the truth from someone else before,” Siwon stated.

 

“It’s _not_ the truth,” Kyuhyun growled out. “What you said this morning...is _not_ the truth…”

 

Yepp, the urge to slap Siwon across the face was definitely back.

 

“Then prove it to me. Prove that you’re not like the others I’ve been with,” Siwon told the younger commandingly. “Prove to me that you’re not weak or feminine. Prove it!”

 

Kyuhyun averted his eyes and began breathing heavily because he was feeling so overwhelmed for some reason. How was he suppose to prove something like that to Siwon when he had always lost to him before? Was it even possible to prove what Siwon was asking for?

 

“See...you can’t even begin to think of how to prove it to me,” the man stated as if reading Kyuhyun’s mind.

 

The younger felt his shoulders slump down, already feeling defeated. His head tilted down and looked at the floor. Kyuhyun began moving his eyes around the room quickly, hoping that with his head hanging lower that Siwon wouldn’t be able to tell what he was doing.

 

Siwon suddenly grabbed Kyuhyun and slammed his against the wall with the whips on it and pinned him there. His chest and face were pressed up against the wall and it had kind of hurt.

 

“Y-you asked me to just believe you before when you said I wasn’t like the others,” the younger pointed out. “Why can’t I just believe you now without having to prove myself?” Kyuhyun asked while trying to push himself off the wall and away from Siwon. He knew his current position wasn’t going to do him any good.

 

“You didn’t want to believe me when I told you the first or the second time,” he reminded the younger. “So I’m not going to let you take the easy way out now just because that’s what you want to do,” the man stated as he tightened his grip on Kyuhyun. “You need to prove to me that you’re not weak, that you’re not feminine. Show me so that I can believe you!”

 

Closing his eyes tightly, Kyuhyun tried again to push Siwon off, but he just couldn’t. Kyuhyun tried shifting his shoulders, but Siwon only shoved him harder against the wall. The man was too strong for him and he knew that already. He had never managed to push Siwon off of him or free himself from his grasp before, and now was not going to be any sort of exception.

 

“Siwon, stop,” the younger begged. “Let me ask you a couple of things and then I’ll leave and let you finish up in here,” Kyuhyun said, struggling a bit more against the wall while he remained in Siwon’s grasp.

 

“You can ask me what you after you’ve proven yourself to me,” Siwon told him, leaning in closer to him so that his breath tickled the back of his neck.

 

“I can’t!” Kyuhyun admitted to him as his body went slightly limp in defeat. “I can’t…” he said weaker this time.

 

“I know you can’t,” the man stated back with a smile on his face and the sound of victory in his voice.

 

“Then why ask me to prove it? It’s pointless!” Kyuhyun screamed, agitated at Siwon for putting him in this situation.

 

Siwon didn’t say anything, but quickly flipped Kyuhyun so that now his back was pushed up against the wall with his wrists pinned on either side of his head. Kyuhyun gasped at the slight pain in his back from being shoved up against the wall, but didn’t let it bother him for long. He had to work on paying more attention to Siwon now rather than some slight pain that would dull soon enough.

 

“It’s more interesting this way,” the man stated as he leaned in closer. “I want you to show me what you can really do when you’re forced to.”

 

“You’re not forcing me to do anything. If I do something it’s because I want to.” Kyuhyun glared at Siwon again and huffed out a breath in frustration. “I’m still mad at you.”

 

“You don’t seem very mad. You’ve stopped struggling and everything. You’ve turned more docile” Siwon pointed out, moving himself slightly closer to the younger. “It’s almost like you’re asking me to play with your body in here again. You did want to come back, after all,” he reminded Kyuhyun. “Maybe now’s my chance to reintroduce you to this room and have my way with you once more.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open at what Siwon had just said. He was staring the man right in the eyes, trying to see if he was serious. From what he could see, Siwon wasn’t bluffing. Or was he just hiding that he was bluffing? Could he do that? Was he that good?

 

“Don’t you dare,” Kyuhyun growled, giving another tug at the grip Siwon had on him. He at least had to try and make it seem like he wasn’t scared. “I’m not in the mood right now.”

 

“I may be trying to behave myself quite a bit in this whole relationship thing, but I can easily slip back into my old habits if the feeling is right,” Siwon growled out with lust in his eyes. “And right now...having you in here...and pinned up against this wall...with all these whips in easy reach...those feelings are all starting to come back. Stronger. Than. Before.”

 

There was a scared look on Kyuhyun’s face as his breath became more labored. What Siwon had just said worried him and he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected things to turn out this way. Not to mention the way Siwon was acting was scaring him. All Kyuhyun had wanted to do was come in and talk to Siwon, not getting fucked or played with in here.

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something to Siwon when he felt the man release one of his wrists and grip his chin instead. Siwon guided Kyuhyun’s face up and locked their lips together. Using his free hand, Kyuhyun tried to push against Siwon’s chest to get the man away from him, but it was no use. Siwon continued forcing himself against Kyuhyun as he worked his tongue into his mouth and bit at his bottom lip. The younger moved his free hand up to Siwon hair and began pulling on it in hopes that he would release him. When this still failed to work, Kyuhyun went back to pushing against the man’s chest.

 

Feeling his body becoming weaker as it gave in to the sensations Siwon was feeding him, Kyuhyun began to think that he had lost against him.

 

 _Damn it for my body always giving in to his touch,_ the younger cursed to himself as he felt Siwon bite down on his lower lip again, causing him to moan slightly.

 

Very quickly, Kyuhyun’s body stopped trying to fight against Siwon’s. Though he didn’t kiss back and didn’t feel himself getting aroused by what the man was doing, he had almost no energy left to push against him.

 

Siwon soon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s other wrist and placed it on the younger’s waist. Once again, Kyuhyun tried to push Siwon away. Now that he had both of his hands free, a new hope entered his mind that he would be able to free himself from the man’s grasp. Siwon felt Kyuhyun pushing hard against him and had a difficult time keeping his hand on his waist. Knowing what to do, Siwon moved his other hand from the younger’s chin also to his waist so that he could have a better grip on him.

 

Both of them finally needed air as Siwon pulled away. Once they were pulled apart, Siwon looked down at the younger, but kept Kyuhyun pinned to the wall as he pushed himself up against him. Siwon pushed his hips against Kyuhyun and grinded them together.

 

“Stop it already, Siwon!” Kyuhyun panted as he pushed his hands against Siwon more. “You’re being so stubborn!”

 

Siwon only took a quick glance at Kyuhyun’s eyes before attaching his mouth onto Kyuhyun’s neck and giving it a hard bite.

 

“Aaahnnn! Siwon! No! Stop it!” Kyuhyun shouted, pushing even harder against Siwon to try and get him off.

 

When Siwon still didn’t stop, Kyuhyun got an idea that popped into his head. Blindly, he reached behind him until he felt a handle of a whip in his hand. It took him a couple of tries to get it out of it’s holder, off the wall, and into his hand. As soon it was in his hand and he had his fingers wrapped tightly around it, he knew what was going to come next.  

 

“Seriously, Siwon...stop it!” Kyuhyun said more forcefully. “You’re making me really mad!” the younger shouted angrily as he felt Siwon bite down on his flesh again.

 

Because he was still so mad, and growing even madder, Kyuhyun was not feeling aroused in the slightest bit. Everything Siwon did, sure...it felt good, but not in the ways it normally did.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” Siwon answered, briefly lifting his mouth from the boy’s throat which now had a couple of dark marks on it already.

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he tightened his hand on the whip even more to a point where he thought the handle was going to break in his hand. Even though he had it in his hand, he was scared to use it. Things could go wrong if he suddenly snapped on Siwon and possibly hit him, especially since they were already in this room.

 

“Siwon, stop it! I don’t want to do anything that could end up hurting you!” Kyuhyun warned as his shaking hand gripped the whip in an attempt to steady himself.

 

Still, Siwon continued what he was doing. He was choosing to completely ignore Kyuhyun’s cries of protest and warning.

 

“Stop it!” Kyuhyun shouted out again as he felt Siwon give him another bite on his neck and suck hard. “Stop it...stop it…stop it!” he shouted as loudly as he could when he realized Siwon wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. “STOP IT!” he yelled once more before shoving Siwon so hard that the man actually had to take a couple of steps back.

 

Both of them stared at each other. Kyuhyun out of pure anger and Siwon out of shock that Kyuhyun had finally been able to forcefully push him away. Kyuhyun wanted Siwon to stay away from him and to just leave him alone, but the man had the opposite idea as he took a couple of small steps towards him.

 

Kyuhyun gripped the whip even tighter and took a couple of quick breaths as he raised his hand.

 

“I said...STOP IT!” Kyuhyun shouted as loudly as he could, not caring if his voice went raw.

 

When Kyuhyun had yelled ‘stop’, he swung the whip and caught Siwon off guard as the whip bit into the flesh across his chest. Kyuhyun swung the whip again as he yelled the word ‘it’, this time with the whip meeting with the flesh on Siwon’s stomach.

 

When he finished his assault on Siwon, Kyuhyun dropped the whip onto the floor and slumped down against the wall. There were tears forming in his eyes and his breath was shaky as he looked up at Siwon. Not being able to support himself, the younger crumpled down to the floor. Curling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and waited for whatever Siwon was going to do to him as punishment.

  
  



	36. Things With Siwon Are...Interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 3 for today!

Staying curled up in his little ball on the floor, the last thing Kyuhyun expected to feel was Siwon’s arms wrapped around him with the man laughing at him. Siwon rubbed his hands across the younger’s back a couple of times in a comforting manner before shifting. Kyuhyun picked his head up as Siwon backed away from him and sat down on the floor in front of him. With his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, Siwon looked contently over at Kyuhyun.

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun! Ha, ha!” Siwon couldn’t stop laughing when the younger picked his head up and had an extremely confused look on his face.

 

 _What’s happening? I’m not being punished right now?_ the younger asked himself while he watched Siwon continue to laugh. “Why...why are you laughing? Shouldn’t you be mad at me...yelling at me...punishing me...something?” Kyuhyun asked, watching Siwon wipe away a tear from laughing so hard.

 

Siwon composed himself a bit more before he was able to look at Kyuhyun again or even speak. The man cleared his throat a bit and gave a small smile to Kyuhyun, to reassure him that he wasn’t able to lash out at him.

 

“You...I can’t stop laughing at you!” the man explained as he moved himself so that he was a bit more comfortable. “What you just did…” he said, still in disbelief that it had happened.

 

“It was wrong of me...I know…” the younger stated in a saddened tone.

 

“No. That’s not what I was going to say, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated, shaking his head. “What you did to me...that was the type of proof that I was looking for. That is what just proved that you’re not weak or feminine, or anything else like the others I’ve been with,” he explained.

 

“But...but...I hurt you…” Kyuhyun whimpered out, seeing some blood seeping out from Siwon’s skin where the whip had landed and cut into his skin. “I’ve never bled from having you hit me with a whip, or anything for that matter…”

 

Siwon looked down at his chest and stomach and gave a small sigh. When he looked back up, he saw one of the most guilty look on Kyuhyun’s face that he had ever seen from the younger.

 

“That’s only because you don’t know how to use a whip correctly,” he said as he touched one of the open wounds and winced slightly as blood came away on his fingers. _When I was first learning how to use a whip...I caused Heechul to bleed so many times. It’s a talent that is learned,_ he said to himself, thinking back and now knowing how much it hurt. “When you pull back too quickly, like you did, there is a greater chance that you’re going to break the skin,” Siwon explained, showing Kyuhyun his bloodied fingers before lowering them again.

 

Kyuhyun leaned forward and ran two of his fingers over one of the open wounds he had given Siwon. He only touched one of the cuts since it was in the area that he was allowed to touch. Since the other was across his chest in the no-go zone, Kyuhyun decided that it would be best to avoid that one.

 

“Did you really have to go this far though?” the younger asked as he continued running his fingers over the cut and smearing the blood around a bit.

 

“I honestly never planned to take it this far,” Siwon admitted, wincing a bit at the pain he hadn’t felt in years. “You actually surprised me quite a bit with the stunt you just pulled.”

 

Kyuhyun flinched at Siwon’s words, knowing that what he did was the last thing he’d expect to do as well.

 

“I kept telling you to stop,” Kyuhyun reminded the man.

 

“I gave you the warning that I might slip back into my old habits with you in here as well,” the man pointed out.

 

There was a small silence between the two of them as Kyuhyun kept his eyes on the wound on Siwon’s stomach. Could this be karma for when Siwon had hurt him the last time they had been in this room?  Either way, karma or not, Kyuhyun felt bad about what had happened.

 

“This is both of our faults I guess then,” the younger stated, glancing up at Siwon.

 

“Yeah...I guess it is,” Siwon agreed nodding his head, even though he had planned something along the lines of this happening.

 

There was another silence that was forming between the two of them. Why did it feel like things were becoming awkward now?

 

“Sorry, I hurt you…” Kyuhyun began after licking his lips. “I just wanted you to stop, but you weren’t listening to me. That seemed like the only way to really get you to stop at the time.”

 

“I wasn’t stopping on purpose,” Siwon finally admitted.

 

“What do you mean you weren’t?” Kyuhyun questioned, cocking his head to the side.

 

“I wanted to see what you would do while being mad at me and knowing what I typically think of my partners,” Siwon explained.

 

“Y-you…”

 

“Now do you believe me when I say that I don’t see you like the others?” the older asked in a light voice. “I knew you had it in you do be someone different than who I was use to.”

 

“Why were you so confident about that?” Kyuhyun asked, running his fingers over the still bleeding cut. “We should really get this washed out…” he pointed out.

 

“I knew because of how you act towards me. How you’ve always acted towards me. Even though you’re embarrassed a lot and act all innocent, I can tell that you’re very serious and will take action when you have to,” the man stated.

 

“You could tell even though I’ve never really shown any signs?” Kyuhyun asked with a small chuckle, finding it very hard to believe.

 

“Do you know how many people I’ve been with?” Siwon asked.

 

The younger laughed slightly and nodded his head. Siwon smiled down at Kyuhyun as the younger continued touching the bloody wound.

 

“And if you think we should get this cleaned out...why don’t you lick it for me?” the older offered.

 

Looking up at Siwon, Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as he thought. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if Siwon was just playing around with him again or not, but he knew it would be better than nothing. With a stern look on his face, Kyuhyun threw his body weight towards Siwon, causing the man to fall back onto his elbows.

 

“If that’s what you want me to do, then I’ll do it,” the younger explained as he lowered his head towards the wound and gently licked it with his tongue.

 

Though he didn’t particularly like the taste of blood running over his tongue, Kyuhyun continued licking the wound until it practically stopped bleeding. Placing his hands on the man’s shoulders, Kyuhyun pushed Siwon the rest of the way down so that he was laying flat on the floor.

 

“You still should have stopped when I told you too,” Kyuhyun stated, looking down at the man.

 

“You never used the safeword,” Siwon replied while Kyuhyun licked his cut a couple more times.

 

“But you said lovers don’t need safewords…remember?”

 

“Safewords are always used in here,” the man pointed out. “Regardless of if we are lovers or in a Dominant/Submissive relationship...safewords are used in here for your safety.”

 

“Then why didn’t you clarify that when you said we didn’t need them before!?”

 

“I thought it was obvious,” Siwon answered in all honesty.

 

“Well it’s not,” Kyuhyun replied, rolling his eyes in agitation while the room filled with silence.

 

“I’ll be more clear next time then,” the man said, nodding his head a little.

 

Kyuhyun licked his lips before placing his hands on the floor beneath him and asking Siwon, “Why do we always have to argue?”

 

“Because we’re both stubborn and can’t agree on anything,” Siwon told him as he remained laying down.

 

Since Siwon had been cleaning all morning, he was tired and didn’t have the energy to sit up right then. Plus, why would he want to get up when Kyuhyun was straddling him again? Not to mention, the way Kyuhyun was straddling him was giving Siwon a great view of the younger. Nothing to complain about there.

 

“What’s your relationship with Heechul?” the younger asked next.

 

“Ahh...Kyuhyun…” Siwon groaned as he covered his face with his hands and sighed into them long and loudly. “We’ve already talked about this before,” he stated with his hands still over his face.

 

Kyuhyun pouted his lips and got off from Siwon and walked off to somewhere else in the room. His feet padded quickly across the floor so that Siwon wouldn’t have much time alone. Thankfully, Siwon still didn’t bother to move off the floor, or to remove his hands from his face.

 

“But I just want to make sure that there’s nothing between the two of you. Especially since he stopped by randomly yesterday and told you his problems,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “If something like blackmail happened to me, I would only tell someone that I trusted the most and had a strong connection with.”

 

“Kyuhyun...I _swear_ to you that there is nothing between Heechul and me. Everything is over.” Siwon paused when he felt Kyuhyun climb back on top of him and straddle him just like before. “We’re only business partners, I swear to you,” he explained as he rubbed his face with his hands and groaned into them again.

 

Siwon was about to remove his hands from his face when he felt something cold around his wrists. Removing his hands from his face, he saw metal cuffs around his wrists. Handcuffs. Kyuhyun had just handcuffed him.

 

“Let me go,” Siwon commanded as he gave a tug at the handcuffs he knew weren’t coming off that easily.

 

“Do you want me to get along with Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked, reaching forward and grabbing the chain that connected the handcuffs together. “Well?” he asked, giving the chain a tug, causing Siwon’s arms to jerk forward.

 

“That would make things a lot easier on me if you two could actually get along,” Siwon admitted while he attempted to pull his hands free from Kyuhyun’s grasp.

 

Kyuhyun glared down at Siwon and then clicked the cuffs so they tightened around the man’s wrists. They were now as tight as they were able to go without digging into his flesh. The younger knew this must not have been comfortable for Siwon, but that didn’t necessarily concern him right then.

 

“Ouch! Easy there, Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted as his face winced in pain when he felt the cuffs tighten.

 

“What if I don’t want to cooperate with Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked. “I don’t like him.”

 

“I know you don’t like him. You’ve made that perfectly clear to me multiple times already,” Siwon reminded him. “I wasn’t telling you that you _have_ to like him or cooperate with him,” the man explained. “I was just saying that it would make things a lot easier for me if that could be _possible_.”

 

Kyuhyun shifted up on Siwon’s body so that he could trap the man’s hands above his head, and was now straddling his stomach.

 

“Let me go,” Siwon told Kyuhyun again as he tried to raise his hands from the floor only to find it impossible.

 

Of course he knew it would be impossible, since he had been in this position before with Heechul multiple times when he had been in training. However, Siwon had forgotten until now how much he hated it.

 

Kyuhyun leaned down closer to Siwon, his mouth near the other wound he had left on the man’s chest. Right away, Siwon understood what Kyuhyun was planning on doing and he was not okay with it. Kyuhyun might have touched his chest before, but what the younger was thinking of doing was completely different from that.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Siwon said sternly, giving another failed attempt at freeing his hands. “You know that it’s off limits. Just leave it alone.”

 

Raising his eyebrow, Kyuhyun leaned down more and lightly kissed where he had hit Siwon. Right away, he felt the man beneath him stiffen as he was touched in an unwanted place. Siwon tried again to raise his arms, but the way he was pinned down made it hard for him to do so. Muscles didn’t matter at this point, it only mattered how your body was pulled that would enable you from moving.

 

The second Kyuhyun’s tongue made contact with the still bleeding wound on Siwon’s chest, the man snapped his head up and with wide eyes, stared at the boy. Kyuhyun worked at lightly licking at the wound like he did the other one. Even though he knew this was pushing it too far with Siwon, he saw this as a chance to get at least a little bit of payback for everything the man had ever done to him.

 

Kyuhyun spent his time licking up around the wound, even letting his tongue wonder a little farther than what was needed to clean any blood that had dripped from the wound. He could still feel Siwon tensing up beneath him each time he moved his tongue. Kyuhyun could also tell that the man was holding his breath almost the entire time.

 

The younger finally pulled his tongue back into his mouth and looked down at the mark on Siwon’s chest. His eyes then glanced up at the man to see his head tilted to the side and an almost pained look on it. Kyuhyun then released the grip he had the on the handcuffs around Siwon’s wrists.

 

After lifting himself off of Siwon, Kyuhyun sat down next to the man and waited to see what he would do.

 

“Definitely not like anyone else I’ve been with…” Siwon finally sighed out as he regained his composure.

 

He lowered his hands from above his head and ran them over his face again as he took a couple deep breaths. When Siwon lowered his hands again, he rolled over to his side and used his hands for support to prop himself up.

 

“Care to let me go now?” Siwon asked, holding out his still cuffed wrists.

 

“I don’t know where the key is…” the younger admitted. He really hadn’t thought that far in advance.

 

Siwon declined his head and sighed heavily. As best as he could, he heaved himself off the floor and walked over to a chest in the room. He rummaged around for a bit before producing a small silver key. Siwon tossed it to Kyuhyun who dropped it and had to pick it up. The man held his wrists out to Kyuhyun and waited as the boy unlocked both cuffs.

 

Kyuhyun slowly inserted the key into the first lock and gave it a twist. The cuff came undone before he did the same to the second and and gathered them in his hands. After closing the cuffs again, Kyuhyun held them out to Siwon in one hand with the key held out in the other.

 

“You go out first,” Siwon instructed, nodding his head towards the door. “I need to put these back and then go and shower so that I can finish cleaning out these,” he said, running his hand over one of the marks Kyuhyun had left on his body.

 

The room remained quiet as Kyuhyun slowly walked towards the door and unlocked it. The only sounds that were heard were the metal handcuffs being moved around in Siwon’s hand, and Kyuhyun’s feet against the floor. The entire time he was leaving, Kyuhyun never looking back. He simply left the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

 

Once Kyuhyun was out of the room, he walked to where he had dropped his bag off and grabbed his phone out. There was just enough battery left for him to be able to make a quick phone call. Phone in hand, Kyuhyun started heading back down the hallway, and towards the bedroom he shared with Siwon.

 

In the bedroom, he looked around and contemplated if he wanted to make the call right there. If he stayed in the room, Siwon might walk in and overhear him. Even if he went to another room, the man might come looking for him and possibly hear him. Roaming his eyes around the room, the younger then saw the curtains hiding the doors which led to the balcony. Shuffling his feet, Kyuhyun made his way to the curtains and opened them, unshielding the two glass doors. When he looked out the glass doors, he saw there were still two of Siwon’s bodyguards standing out there. With his phone clutched in his hand, he raised his hand and knocked on one of the doors.

 

Both of the bodyguards standing outside turned their heads and spotted the younger. One of the guards turned fully around and cracked one of the doors open a bit. It was almost as if the bodyguard thought someone was, all of the sudden, somehow, going to get in while the door was open.

 

“Do you mind if I make a quick call out here?” Kyuhyun asked as he showed the two men his phone.

 

Both men looked at each other before nodding and entering the room.

 

“We’ll be keeping an eye on you the entire time,” one of the men told him, as Kyuhyun stepped out.

 

“Okay, that’s fine,” Kyuhyun replied, pulling the door closed behind him once he stepped out.

 

Walking over to the balcony, he unlocked his phone and began dialing a number he knew by heart.

 

Lifting his head back up, with the phone held to his ear, Kyuhyun waited for the person on the other end to pick up. Hoping that he would pick up.

 

 _“Hello,”_ the voice finally answered after a couple of rings.

 

“Hey, Yesung. What’s up?” Kyuhyun asked in as happy of a tone as he could muster.

 

_“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that since you called me?”_

 

“Ahh...right. Well anyways...how are you?”

 

Kyuhyun could hear Yesung laugh a bit before answering him.

 

 _“Everything is fine on my end. Now, what’s going on with you that you called me?”_ the man asked.

 

“Why does there have to be something going on with me in order to call you?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned up against the railing. “Can’t I just call to call?”

 

 _“You only call when there’s something going on. That seems to be your trend,”_ Yesung pointed out. _“Is this something to do with Siwon?”_

 

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip and drummed the fingers on his free hand against the railing as he thought for a bit.

 

 _“Hello?”_ Yesung called when he didn’t get a reply from Kyuhyun. _“You still there, Kyuhyun?”_

 

“Hi, I’m still here,” Kyuhyun replied, shaking himself out of his daze. “Things with Siwon are...interesting…”

 

_“Interesting good or interesting bad?”_

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath and bit down on his bottom lip again as he tried to think about how to phrase things to Yesung. After all, he couldn’t come straight out and tell him what had happened.

 

“What do you do if you do something that you’ve never done before, and didn’t think that you’d do...but you do it anyways...and then you don’t get the reaction you were expecting, so you don’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, even though you were kind of told that it was alright?” Kyuhyun asked all in one breath.

 

 _“Woah! Slow down there, Kyuhyun,”_ Yesung told him.

 

“Sorry…” the younger apologized while he tried to calm his breathing down. “Do I need to repeat it again?”

 

 _“No, it’s alright. I think I heard everything you said,”_ Yesung commented. _“From what I got out of that, I’d say to just listen to what Siwon is telling you. If it’s something positive that he tells you, I hardly doubt that he’s lying to you.”_

 

“Maybe…” Kyuhyun replied as he ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks, that’s all I wanted to call about.”

 

 _“What? That’s all I’m good for?”_ Yesung asked. _“You get an answer from me and then you call it good?”_

 

“Sorry, Yesung…” Kyuhyun muttered out. “I...I just need to do something right now,” he said, staring at the moving clouds in the sky while pondering over what Yesung had just told him.

 

 _“You’re going to call Jaejoong next...aren’t you?”_ the older asked, sighing heavily.

 

“No…” the younger lied. “Yes…” he soon after admitted, hanging his head low. “How did you know?”

 

_“I can tell you’re really bothered about this for some reason. And knowing you, you want to get a couple of peoples opinions before making up your mind.”_

 

“Ha...you do know me too well. But seriously...thanks,” the younger said with a smile on his face and feeling better after talking to Yesung, even though it wasn’t for too long. “I’ll call you again another time when it’s not something this important or bothersome,” Kyuhyun stated with a small laugh.

 

 _“I’d like that, Kyuhyun. We haven’t really talked too much lately,”_ the man explained, sounding sad over the topic. _“Have a good rest of your day though. And just trust the man will ya!?”_

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Kyuhyun laughed back. “Bye, Yesung.”

 

Kyuhyun ended the call and stared down at his phone, not knowing what to think. He was betting that Jaejoong was going to tell him the same thing, since he and Yesung had always seemed to think along the same lines. When Kyuhyun called, his found that his thought was confirmed.

 

 _“Cho Kyuhyun! Listen to me!”_ Jaejoong shouted in the middle of their conversation, since Kyuhyun began to get negative and wasn’t letting him speak properly. _“No one tells someone something positive when they don’t mean it,”_ he stated before Kyuhyun could cut him off like he had previously been doing. _“So if you really did do something extreme, and got a positive response, trust the man! Okay! For heaven’s sake, trust the man!”_

 

“But…what if h-”

 

 _“Ya!”_ Jaejoong shouted, this time being the one to cut Kyuhyun off. _“I said to listen to me. Do you think I would tell you something that would end up hurting you?”_ the older asked in a tired voice, obviously fed up with explaining the same thing over and over again.

 

“Okay…”

 

_“Are you actually going to listen to what Yesung and I told you?”_

 

“Yeah…”

 

 _“That doesn’t sound convincing, Kyuhyun,”_ Jaejoong stated.

 

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ll listen to you and Yesung! I promise!” Kyuhyun said more confidently this time.

 

 _“Good! Now behave,”_ Jaejoong told him firmly.

 

“Yeah, I know...I’ll behave,” Kyuhyun laughed back. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

 

_“Sometimes you act like it.”_

 

“Well...I should be going now,” Kyuhyun stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

_“Same here. Yunho wants to do stuff…”_

 

“Eeeww…” Kyuhyun exclaimed in disgust.

 

 _“Don’t go assuming things! We could be cleaning the house or something!”_ Jaejoong shouted back to him.

 

“If I remember correctly...anything can lead to a certain...activity…” the younger reminded Jaejoong.

 

 _“Pft! Always bringing up unnecessary things,”_ Jaejoong sighed, knowing the younger had gotten that habit from him. _“I’ll talk to you later, have a good rest of your day sweetie.”_

 

“You too, Jaejoong. Love you.”

 

_“Love you too. Bye.”_

 

Kyuhyun hung up his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Placing his arms on the balcony ledge, he leaned over and rested his chin on his arms as he looked down to the ground below him.  

 

Kyuhyun didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to trust Siwon when the man told him that he wasn’t like all the others. Maybe it was just strange for him to think of himself as different from other people who were like him. Or maybe it was because he felt like he actually kind of fit into that category and deserved to be called weak and feminine.

 

When the younger had enough of thinking about things that he shouldn’t be bothering himself with, he turned and opened one of the doors to step back inside. Both of the bodyguards were still standing in their positions, watching him like a hawk, and only nodded and stepped back outside after Kyuhyun entered and went to the closet.

 

The sound of a shower running could be heard so Kyuhyun assumed that Siwon was the one using it. Kyuhyun quickly changed out from his work clothes and threw on something that would be more comfortable. After that was finished, he went and laid down on the bed and played around on his phone until it was dead. Tossing it somewhere onto the bed, the younger climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. He didn’t know why he felt so tired all of the sudden. Maybe it was because he had woken up earlier today? Because of the argument Siwon and him had had? The stress he was going through because he had whipped Siwon...twice…?

 

When Siwon exited the bathroom, he spotted Kyuhyun sleeping in the bed with the covers all disheveled from how much he had been moving. Siwon dried off his hair a bit more before walking over to Kyuhyun. Picking up the cover carefully, the man threw it over the boy, so it was covering him more and would actually keep him warm. After doing so, he went and threw on some comfortable clothes before leaving the bedroom. He’d let Kyuhyun sleep for a while before waking him for dinner.

 

“So, how are things between the two of you?” Ryeowook asked when he heard Siwon enter the kitchen and fill a glass with water.

 

“We’re all good.” Siwon took a slip of his water and then looked at Ryeowook who was almost glaring at him. “What?”

 

“The way the two of you were acting this morning...it’s hard to believe that you’re fine after barely talking to each other,” the man pointed out as he tossed the rag he was using to wipe up onto the dining room table.

 

“I let Kyuhyun get his anger out and now he’s sleeping,” Siwon explained as he dumped the rest of the water into the sink and placed his glass down. “We’re _good_ ,” he emphasized when he saw Ryeowook giving him a look that told him he didn’t believe it was that simple.

 

“Alright...whatever. I guess you know him best so there’s nothing I’m going to be able to say that’s going to change your mind,” Ryeowook told him, picking the rag back up and playing with it in his hands. “Is there any news on Kibum at all?”

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Siwon leaned back against the counter and took a deep breath. Based off the man’s reaction, Ryeowook felt like he already knew what he was going to say.

 

“No...not yet…” Siwon explained, biting the inside of his cheek. “I don’t understand why we can’t get him...it shouldn’t be this hard with this many people working on tracking him down.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find him soon,” the younger reassured. “He can’t keep running away and not eventually get caught,” Ryeowook affirmed with a smile to try and lighten the dark mood that was looming in the room.

 

“I’m going to go try to find out more if I can,” Siwon sighed, not knowing if it would even be worth it at this point since everything else had failed so far. “I’ll be in my office. Come and get me when dinner is ready. Also, wake up Kyuhyun at that time if he hasn’t woken himself up by then,” he explained while turning away and shuffling to his office.

 

Ryeowook watched as Siwon walked away, before going back to work, knowing he would have to start making dinner soon if they didn’t want to be eating at eight tonight.

 

The door to Siwon’s office slammed shut as the man gripped his hair in his hands and groaned in frustration. He was so uncertain about everything and it was not a feeling that he liked having. He was the kind of person who liked to be certain about everything, so this whole Kibum situation was really eating away at him.

 

Slumping down in his chair behind the desk, Siwon woke up his computer and clicked on the file he had of Kibum on the desktop. Since it was taking longer to find the man than he had thought, he had created a detailed folder. Siwon only looked at what was in the file for a couple of minutes before closing out of it in frustration. He was growing tired of trying to find meaningless connections between the same information he had been looking through. No matter how badly he wanted to try and find some sort of connection, he knew it was a pointless thing to do where there clearly were none to be found.

 

Siwon then picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Kris’s number.

 

 _“Hello, Sir,”_ Kris greeted. _“Do you need me to come over or something?”_ he asked, since today was a day he didn’t have to come in.

 

“No. I don’t need you to come in. I was just looking over the files of Kibum again,” Siwon explained. “I just want to find something…anything.”

 

 _“I think we all do, Sir,”_ Kris responded. _“I have asked a couple of detectives to try looking into it, but they’ll all come back empty.”_

 

“There really is nothing on Kibum…how is he this good at hiding?” Siwon asked in a defeated tone.

 

 _“If someone really doesn’t want to be found, they’ll stay hidden well,”_ Kris stated. _“We can’t help it that he’s just a bit better at staying hidden than others might be.”_

 

“Yes, yes, I’m aware of that,” Siwon sighed. “You know, sometimes you can sound like Leeteuk…”

 

 _“Is that a good thing?”_ Kris asked with uncertainty in his voice.

 

“I don’t know half the time, ha, ha!” Siwon paused and licked his lips. “Have you been having Kyuhyun’s apartment searched regularly?” he asked next.

 

 _“Of course, Sir. Whenever the apartment is empty I have some of your men go in and do a search of it,”_ Kris explained, reassuring Siwon that they were doing their best. _“So far we’ve seen no sign that Kibum has been inside.”_

 

“Good, good…that’s good,” Siwon stated. “Make sure it stays like that. I don’t want him having the chance to look around in there and plan anything.”

 

 _“Sir…not to be a downer or anything, but…if Kibum is this good at avoiding being found...what if he’s just as good at wiping away any evidence of him getting into Mr. Cho Kyuhyun’s apartment if he has been there?”_ Kris offered as a possibility.

 

“Ya!” Siwon shouted into the phone. “Do you want to be fired after working with me so long because you’re starting to say stupid things?” Siwon asked in an annoyed tone.

 

 _“I’m just saying it’s a possibility,”_ Kris clarified. _“I would hope that Kibum has never been inside…but you can never be too certain depending on his determination not to be caught.”_

 

“I have other things to do now,” Siwon stated in a disgusted sounding voice. All he wanted to do at the moment was change the topic since it had gone downhill very quickly. “I’ll give you a call either later today or tomorrow, so you better answer.”

 

Kris didn’t have time to say anything back to Siwon, because the line went dead.

 

After ending the call with Kris, Siwon clicked on the pictures that he had Ryeowook send to him from when Kyuhyun and him were sleeping. Siwon couldn’t help but smile at the two pictures as he zoomed in on Kyuhyun’s sleeping face. Siwon sat at his desk smiling at his computer screen, until he heard the sound of his office door opening.

 

When he looked up, he was shocked to see Kyuhyun standing in the doorway. He would have assumed Kyuhyun would have been sleeping until he was woken up. All of his energy did seem to be gone, after all.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked as he stared at the boy. “Feel all better now that you go all of that out of your system and rested a bit?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he began walking over towards Siwon. His hair was a mess from tossing in his sleep as it stuck out from every possible angle. It was only made worse when the younger ran his fingers through it in his still half dazed state.

 

“You know...it’s really hard to sleep when someone is going around slamming doors,” Kyuhyun scolded as he rubbed his eyes. “I swear the whole building shook when you slammed your door,” he complained, rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn.

 

“Oh it wasn’t that hard, Kyuhyun,” the man sighed, shaking his head slightly at the younger. “Anyways, you were sleeping so heavily, I’m shocked that something like a slamming door would wake you,” Siwon laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

 

The younger rolled his eyes at Siwon and took a couple smaller steps towards his desk.

 

“What were you smiling about so much when I came in?” the younger asked, craning his neck to see what was on Siwon’s screen.

 

The man made no move to minimize the pictures or anything while Kyuhyun continued trying to see them. He saw no harm in having them and enjoying them. It wasn’t like they were raunchy pictures either, so it really shouldn’t bother the younger in his mind.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he slapped Siwon on the shoulder repeatedly.

 

“What!? It’s just the pictures that Ryeowook sent me!” the man pointed out while looking up at Kyuhyun innocently. “It’s not like I’m sitting here watching any of the footage from when we’ve had sex!” Siwon told him, trying to defend himself from Kyuhyun’s blows, which were actually quite hard.

 

“I told you to del-” Kyuhyun stopped himself, his eyes opening twice as wide as before, and then hit Siwon even harder.

 

“Ouch! That time it actually hurt,” Siwon complained, which only earned him another hard hit in the same spot.

 

“You have videos of us having sex!?” the younger screamed at him in shock. “PERVERT!” Kyuhyun continued hitting Siwon over, and over again, until the man was finally able to get a hold on his wrists to stop him.

 

“Kyuhyun, I don’t want a bruise the size of a basketball on my arm,” Siwon stated, still holding onto the younger.

 

“Pervert…” Kyuhyun grumbled out before drawing back one of his legs and kicking Siwon this time.

 

Siwon hadn’t been expecting this and clenched his teeth at the hard kick. Thankfully Kyuhyun hadn’t had shoes on, or that would have hurt a lot more than it had.

 

“Well...I can see you feel all better now and aren’t mad at me about our little argument earlier today,” the older said with a smile running across his face as his arm, and now leg, throbbed in pain.

 

“Now should I add these new pieces of information to my list of reasons to be mad at you?” Kyuhyun asked angrily, glancing back over at the pictures Siwon still had pulled up. “I told you to delete those pictures off your computer.”

 

“And I told you I wasn’t going to,” Siwon replied. “They aren’t hurting anyone and I enjoy looking at them when I’m stressed.”

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun down into his lap and firmly held him there. Kyuhyun attempted getting up from Siwon’s lap, but it was no use. He had no choice but to stay there and settle down into the man’s lap.

 

“Just look at your cute sleeping face. You have such an innocent looking face you when when you sleep.” Planting a kiss on Kyuhyun’s cheek, Siwon then released the boy and allowed him to scurry off his lap if he wished.

 

The younger took advantage of his freedom and stood up right away before Siwon had a chance to change his mind.

 

“What about the videos you said you have?” Kyuhyun crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man sitting comfortably in front of him.

 

“Yeah...that slipped out. You weren’t suppose to know about those…” Siwon admitted, chuckling slightly and then turning back to his computer. “There’s not many of them,” he explained as he clicked on a file that popped up all the videos he had of the two of them.

 

Since the computer was still in his line of sight, Kyuhyun glanced over once Siwon had the videos pulled up. When he saw the videos, he swore he stopped breathing because of the shock.

 

“Not many!? Look at them all!” Kyuhyun shouted, leaning closer to the computer screen. “Do you have every single time we had sex!? There looks like there’s at least fifteen! AT LEAST!”

 

With a satisfied smirk on this face, Siwon continued staring at Kyuhyun whose eyes were glued to the screen. It appeared that Kyuhyun was trying to count the number of videos that were lined up.

 

“Do you seriously have a video from each time we’ve had sex?” the younger asked, turning his head back towards Siwon.

 

“Just not anything from when we messed around at your apartment,” Siwon explained as he clicked on the video from when he had first taken the boy’s virginity and fast forwarded it.

 

Soon, moaning sounds started coming out from the computer speaker. He couldn’t believe that those people on the screen were Siwon and him. And not only that. Also for the fact that he was actually watching as Siwon fucked his ass for the first time ever. Kyuhyun felt his face turn red right away.

 

“Look how innocent you were not too terribly long ago,” Siwon cooed. “I ruined that for sure...along with your ass,” he said with an evil smirk on his face. “I’m sure your butt will only ever want my cock in it,” the man stated, just as the video got to the point where Kyuhyun was begging to be fucked by Siwon again.

 

“Stop!” the younger shouted as he reached for the mouse to close out of the current video. “We don’t need to see that!” he shouted again when Siwon moved the mouse away from him. “Please, make it stop!” he begged as the video continued.

 

Siwon let the video continue for a couple more seconds before he pressed the pause button, exited out of the video, and closed out of the file. Finally, Kyuhyun was able to take a sigh of relief.

 

“Why do you even have stuff like that on your computer?” Kyuhyun asked as he leaned up against a wall just far enough from Siwon.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I like to watch them,” he stated while he clicked on the folder again and reopened the file. “Especially the one from the boat...that one turned out interesting,” Siwon said, looking back over at his computer as if he was contemplating going and watching it right then. “Oh! Or your first time in your favorite room!” he exclaimed, this time deciding to actually select that very video.

 

Thinking about all the videos that he had, Siwon had ended up too tempted to not want to watch at least one of them. Especially since the star of the videos was in the same room as him.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted, launching himself off the wall and towards the man to close the video.

 

Chuckling, Siwon moved away from Kyuhyun and turned the volume up on his computer so that the sounds of Kyuhyun screaming ‘Master’ could be heard more clearly.

 

“Please, stop it!” Kyuhyun began begging as the fight to get the video closed started all over again. “I’ll do anything!”

 

“Anything?” Siwon asked, turning down the volume on the computer a bit.

 

Kyuhyun immediately pulled away and took a couple of steps back. There were too many things Siwon could ask of him, and he was not about to dig himself into that hole.

 

“Nevermind about that. Watch it if you want, I’m going to go help Ryeowook with whatever he’s doing,” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he walked back towards the door.

 

Just as the younger was about turn the handle to open the door, Siwon turned the volume back up on the computer so that Kyuhyun’s moans could be heard loud and clear once more. Kyuhyun turned his head to glare at Siwon before turning the handle and pushing the door open. The younger quickly left the room and close the door behind him as fast as possible, to try and ensure Ryeowook wouldn’t hear any of it.

 

As Kyuhyun stood on the other side of the door, he could hear Siwon laughing once he heard the video stop or at least turned down. A part of him thought that Siwon was enjoying himself a little too much right now. But at least he had escaped from the humiliation of seeing himself in those videos.

 

Sighing heavily, Kyuhyun pushed himself off the door and went to look for Ryeowook. He knew instantly that the man must be working in the kitchen because he could hear the sounds of running water and humming.

 

“Hi, Ryeowook,” the younger greeted happily, watching the man wash off some vegetables and place them in a clean, large, metal bowl.

 

“You’re up,” Ryeowook replied with a smile, putting down the last vegetable he had been washing. “Is everything okay between you and Siwon?” he questioned quickly after. “I asked him earlier and he said it was. I just wanted to make sure with you since this morning was...interesting...to say the least.”

 

Ryeowook turned off the water and dried his hands off before facing Kyuhyun to await his answer. He needed to hear it from the younger to make sure he wasn’t living somewhere that someone could suddenly erupt in anger.

 

“Mmmm...everything’s fine between us,” the younger stated, nodding his head. “We’re just both too stubborn for our own good sometimes and we don’t want to let the other explain anything.” Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook a reassuring smile before looking at everything he had laid out on the counter. “Mind if I help?”

 

“Sure! You can start cutting these,” Ryeowook instructed as he handed Kyuhyun the bowl full of vegetables, a cutting board, and then finally the knife that he had just sharpened that afternoon. “Cut them about this thick,” he told him as he showed the thickness with his fingers.

 

Kyuhyun placed the first vegetable down on the cutting board and brought the knife down. Ryeowook watched, and tensed, as he watched Kyuhyun.

 

“Like that?” the younger asked, showing Ryeowook the piece he had just cut.

 

“Just like that,” the man confirmed. “Only…” Ryeowook reached forward and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand so that he could curl the younger’s fingers. “Keep your hand like this so you don’t accidentally lose a finger,” he explained.

 

“Aaahhhh. Okay,” Kyuhyun said before cutting the vegetable again.

 

Once Ryeowook saw that Kyuhyun was keeping his fingers the way he wanted him to, he was able to go back to working on another part of the dish.

 

The two of them worked together to get dinner ready while they talked. Kyuhyun decided that he should leave all of the actual cooking to Ryeowook to ensure that the food turned out good, and so that he didn’t end up catching anything on fire. With everything happening right now, Kyuhyun didn’t want to cause more problem by setting the kitchen on fire, even though he was sure Siwon would be able to have it repaired in a day or so.

 

“Are you going to be staying for dinner?” Kyuhyun asked as he grabbed plates out from the cabinet.

 

“No, I need to be heading home and everything to take care of a couple of things,” Ryeowook told him with a smile, since he was actually looking forward to going home.

 

“You should stay for dinner more often. You make the food so you may as well enjoy it with us since it tastes so good,” the younger pointed out, grabbing a plate for Siwon and himself.

 

“Ha, ha! I know how my own food tastes since I make it for myself all the time as well,” the older pointed out. “But I’ll remember to stay for a meal now and then,” Ryeowook laughed while he placed the last few dirtied dishes into the sink. “Do you mind going to grab Siwon from his office?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he watched Ryeowook run some water over the dishes. Ryeowook always seemed to work so hard, he almost felt bad for the man, even if it was his job.  

 

Walking back to Siwon’s office, Kyuhyun hummed happily and was in a good mood from spending time with Ryeowook and helping him out with dinner. When he reached the office, he opened the door and half expected to see Siwon still watching the videos he had on his computer. Instead, he was shocked to see the man leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, listening to music.

 

Quietly, Kyuhyun closed the door behind him and approached the possibly sleeping man. Kyuhyun waved his hand in front of Siwon’s face to see if he could get any sort of reaction from him. When he didn’t get anything, he assumed that Siwon must be sleeping. It was too bad that Kyuhyun had to wake him, since he was betting Siwon must really be wiped out from stress and everything.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called. “Dinner’s ready,” he called again when Siwon gave him no response. “You should come and eat now while it’s still hot,” the younger said, giving Siwon a small, light nudge on the shoulder.

 

When Siwon still didn’t respond to him, Kyuhyun leaned down and gave him a light bite on the ear.

 

Opening one of his eyes, Siwon glanced at Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Ouch…” the older stated in the most unenthused, monotonous voice he could.

 

Kyuhyun released the man’s ear and stood back up.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” the younger repeated, not sure if Siwon has really heard him the first time. “We should go and eat,” Kyuhyun told him again now that he could hear him.

 

Siwon paused his music and stood up from his chair, following Kyuhyun out to the dining room. Kyuhyun looked around to see where Ryeowook had gone off too, but the man was nowhere. The younger simply assumed that he had already left to go home.

 

 _Why would he be so excited to get back home?_ the younger wondered to himself. _He didn’t even say goodbye or anything._

 

Pouting his lips a bit, he made a mental note to lightly scold Ryeowook for leaving without saying goodbye the next time he saw the man.

 

They both sat down and began eating, Siwon praising the meal and saying how since Kyuhyun had helped, it tasted better. Kyuhyun told Siwon that he hadn’t done any of the actual cooking, but the man insisted that just by helping that it made the meal taste all the more better.

 

The meal grew quieter and quieter until neither of them were saying anything. Even though the silence was due to both of them eating, Kyuhyun didn’t like it and wanted to talk about something else...anything else.

 

“How are the marks from the whip?” the younger asked without thinking.

 

As soon as he asked that question, Kyuhyun closed his eyes, dropped his fork to his plate, and mentally slapped himself. That was not something he should be asking at the moment. Especially since it had just happened that day and not too long ago. Why was that the first thing that had popped into his head out of everything else he could have said?

 

“They’re fine,” Siwon commented as if it was no big deal. “The one on my chest is a bit deeper than the one on my stomach, but they shouldn’t scar or anything if I treat them properly,” the man explained while he continued eating.

 

“Sorry about those…” Kyuhyun apologized, picking his fork back up and poking around at his food. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

“You did act up quite a lot today. That was the first time you’ve ever hit me with something other than your hand. It was also the first time you’ve pinned me down...the first time that anyone has pinned me down...ehh...besides for when Heechul began teaching me.” Siwon raised his eyebrows in disbelief and right away realized what he had just said. “First time for everything.”

 

They broke off into another silence, Kyuhyun still mentally slapping himself until he couldn’t stand the silence anymore again.

 

“Do you really want me to be friends with Heechul?” Once again, after he asked the question he mentally slapped himself.

 

Kyuhyun really had to learn to think before he said something. If he kept asking questions like these he was sure Siwon was going to get fed up with him quickly.

 

“I stand by what I said earlier. It would make things easier for me if you got along with him,” Siwon explained again as he got up from the table with his plate mostly cleaned off.

 

“And if I still say no?” Kyuhyun asked as he followed Siwon with his own cleaned off plate.

 

“Then there’s nothing I can do about that now is there?” Siwon pointed out. “If you want to work things out with him, in a way I approve of, meaning that I’m present when you meet up with him, then fine. I’ll allow you to work things out with him that way. But that would be the only way,” the man clarified. “I would be doing that for your safety of course,” he quickly clarified so that Kyuhyun wouldn’t think it had anything to do with not trusting him. “I wouldn’t do it so that I could participate in your conversation in any way, and I’d only interrupt if things were getting out of hand,” Siwon explained.

 

“Well I don’t think you have to worry about that happening right now. He’s not one of my favorite people.” Kyuhyun placed his plate into the sink and faced Siwon. “Can’t you just let him go and drop connections with him? Please?”

 

“Ha! I bet you’d love that,” Siwon laughed with a smirk on his face. “But no...I can’t do what you want in this instance. We’re still business partners and we would both suffer if I did that all of the sudden,” the man explained as he hooked his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder and pulled him in closer.

 

“I bet it would hurt Heechul more since you’re so successful,” the younger pointed out.

 

“You’re right about that,” Siwon agreed, nodding his head.

 

“So you’re not pulling out because you’re more worried about what would happen to him,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

Siwon held Kyuhyun tighter before saying, “Even if it was for that reason, it would also hurt my business.” There was only a small pause as Kyuhyun looked up at him before Siwon pulled him close. “Want to go back and watch some of my favorite videos featuring you?” he asked.

 

“Tsk! Pervert…” Kyuhyun scoffed, pulling away from Siwon. “I’m going to go shower now. Alone,” he added when he saw the look Siwon gave him almost automatically. He knew the man’s mind had instantly gone to having sex in the shower.

 

“Why alone?” Siwon questioned.

 

“Because I actually need to shower and you’ve already showered today,” Kyuhyun stated. “There’s no need for you to take another one,” he added. “So go and do something else while I get clean.”

 

Siwon scrunched his face in disappointment, but let Kyuhyun walk away without stopping him.

 

When Kyuhyun got back to the bedroom, he quickly stripped himself, tossing his clothes onto the floor to get later, and headed to the bathroom to turn on the shower so the water could heat up.

 

After turning on the water and grabbing a towel, Kyuhyun remembered that his phone was dead and lost somewhere among the covers on the bed. As he waited for the water to reach the right temperature, he went back the the bedroom and quickly searched for his phone. Flailing around naked on the bed, Kyuhyun shuffled through the covers until he felt a hard object wrapped up inside of them. Once he had it freed from the covers, he leaned over and grabbed the charger he knew was in the nightstand so he could plug it in. He was shocked that he hadn’t gotten any sort of messages from either Eunhyuk or Sungmin since he hadn’t been around, but assumed that they were doing their own things. Or at least he knew that Eunhyuk would definitely be busy with Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun took his time in the shower, taking a longer one than he had in quite some time. There was no rush for him to get anywhere, Siwon wasn’t with him, and he wasn’t tired since he had taken a nap. The water felt amazing on his worn body and he even took time to sit down on the shower floor, leaning up against the wall just to enjoy the steam. It was like a mini sauna in the bathroom.

 

By the time Kyuhyun finally emerged from the bathroom, an hour and a half had already passed. He was honestly surprised that Siwon hadn’t come to check in on him to make sure he hadn’t passed out or anything. Kyuhyun had told Siwon to go and do something else though, so he shrugged it off, assuming Siwon was just busying himself to kill time.

 

Kyuhyun slowly got dressed in a pair of fresh clothes and grabbed his partially charged phone. Checking it once more, to make sure he hadn't missed any messages or calls,he then headed out of the bedroom to find Siwon.

 

The first place he tried was his office, since more times than not, that’s where he had ended up roaming off into. Kyuhyun was right on the mark, because Siwon was once again sitting behind his desk looking at something on his computer.

 

“Mind if I join you in here?” the younger asked as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Go for it. I’m always up for your company,” Siwon replied with a smile before turning back to his computer screen.

 

“Looking at the pictures or the sex videos this time?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he plopped down in one of the chairs across from Siwon.

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually doing something work related. I got sidetracked this afternoon since you got back early, so I didn’t have time to do my work,” the man explained, keeping his eyes on the screen and clicking away at his mouse. “You can do whatever you want as long as you stay quiet for the next hour or so.”

 

“Can do,” Kyuhyun cheerfully replied as he pulled his phone out from his pocket.

 

The room remained quiet as Kyuhyun played around with his phone and as Siwon worked on whatever was on his screen that he was sternly staring at. The only sounds in the room was the clicking of Siwon’s keyboard, the shuffling of papers, and occasionally a grunt of victory or a sigh of defeat from Kyuhyun.

 

It wasn’t until 8:33pm that Siwon finally looked away from his computer screen, having finished what he needed to do. When he looked over to Kyuhyun, he saw that the boy had fallen asleep, phone in hand. Laughing to himself, Siwon got up from his chair and walked over towards Kyuhyun. He could tell the boy was in a deep sleep by the way he was beginning to snore. Siwon knew he had to get the younger to bed, but really didn’t have the heart to wake him.

 

Carefully, Siwon removed the boy’s phone from his hand, and then picked Kyuhyun up from the chair to carry him back the the bedroom. When he laid him down, Kyuhyun groaned a bit and shifted, but never woke. Siwon let out a large sigh, not noticing that he had been holding his breath. After tucking Kyuhyun in, he climbed in himself and got comfortable.

 

As he laid there next to Kyuhyun, his brain didn’t seem to want to stop thinking about anything and everything. Siwon tossed and turned for the first couple of hours as he laid there, unable to settle. Finally, at 11:58pm, he got out of bed and left the room.

 

A couple of hours later, Kyuhyun was awoken to the sound of a piano being played and noticed the firstly, he had been moved to the bedroom and secondly, Siwon wasn’t with him. Kyuhyun groaned and flung his legs over the edge of the bed. Kyuhyun was beginning to get tired of waking up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. But, he knew he needed to go and get Siwon back to bed since he was most likely being bothered by something.


	37. The Safety Is Off…And Guess Who My Target Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 3 for today! Make sure to go back and read the other two chapters I missed posting on Friday and Saturday because of my computer problems! ^_^

Kyuhyun wandered down the hallway and towards the room with the piano in it ’d seen only a couple of times before. Even though the door to the room was closed, he could still hear the music as if he was standing right beside the piano.

 

Slowly, the younger pushed the door open and spotted Siwon playing. It was late, and although he didn’t like the thought of having to disturb Siwon at the moment, he knew he probably should. They both had to get their sleep, since neither of them would be in a good mood in a sleep deprived state.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun gently called from the doorway.

 

The man immediately stopped playing and spun around on the bench to look at the sleepy boy, who looked like he could fall over at any moment. Kyuhyun was half shocked that the man had heard him over the sound of the piano.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Siwon asked, getting up from the bench and closing the book he had been playing from. “Why don’t you go back to bed? I don’t want you to be tired.”

 

“You shouldn’t be tired either,” the younger stated. “I’ll go back when you come with me,” Kyuhyun answered firmly.

 

“Always being like that,” Siwon sighed. “Why can’t you just trust me that I’ll come back soon?”

 

“Why can’t you just stay in bed where you belong at night instead of wondering around?” Kyuhyun asked right back. “I don’t even know…” _*yawn*_  “...what time it is right now” _*yawn*_.

 

“Around 1:45am, I figure,” Siwon stated. “You need rest to get up tomorrow, so go back to bed.”

 

“Not unless you come with me,” Kyuhyun pouted, stomping his foot against the floor to make his point. “If I’m not able to get up tomorrow, it’s going to be your fault.”

 

Siwon sighed and walked over towards Kyuhyun to give him a tight hug. Kyuhyun hugged the man back and rested his head on his chest but then lifted it, worried that he might hurt the wound he’d caused. It felt awkward for Kyuhyun to be standing the way he was, so he tilted his head up and planted a kiss on Siwon’s cheek. The man widened his eyes in surprise, but bent his head down so that they could kiss properly.

 

Kyuhyun immediately let Siwon’s tongue enter his mouth and begin exploring as he slowly became limp. It was late and they were making out…two things that weren’t going to help Kyuhyun’s energy level for tomorrow.

 

Before Kyuhyun knew what was happening, Siwon was leading him backwards, guiding him towards the piano. The younger showed no resistance and allowed Siwon to guide him.

 

When Kyuhyun finally bumped into the piano, he found Siwon’s hands around his waist, helping him to sit up on the top. Once Kyuhyun was situated on top of the piano, Siwon broke their kiss and gave him a sly smirk.

 

Kyuhyun was curious about what Siwon had planned up his sleeve, until the man grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged them off. After almost sliding off the piano in the process, the younger had to tightly grab onto the edges and plant his feet onto the keys to avoid landing on the floor. A loud, horrific, sound erupted from the piano but they both ignored it. Kyuhyun knew what Siwon was planning on doing to him once he tossed his pants to the side and turned back to him with lust-filled eyes.

 

Sex...on the piano.

 

Grabbing the boy’s ankles, Siwon positioned them on the keys so that they were hitting on the extremely high or low notes. Kyuhyun didn’t fight against Siwon, but instead let him do whatever he wanted as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch. He might have been tired, but he wasn’t about to pass a chance like this up.

 

Siwon slowly kissed up Kyuhyun’s legs all the way to the inside of his thigh. Kyuhyun leaned his head back as he felt Siwon beginning to lick him closer to his entrance.

 

Unable to control himself, Kyuhyun began whimpering on the piano as his legs shook in anticipation and pleasure. He was curling and uncurling his toes, causing the keys to ring out more. The piano wasn’t the most comfortable thing to be laying on, but that didn’t bother Kyuhyun at the moment. He only cared that Siwon was paying attention to him.

 

“Should we really be doing this when you have work?” Siwon asked, lifting his head up and staring at Kyuhyun.

 

“If you don’t keep going…” Kyuhyun breathed out heavily, “...I swear I’ll make your life a living hell.”  

 

“Oh ho, ho! Someone’s being feisty this morning,” Siwon chuckled as he brought two of his fingers towards the boy’s entrance.

 

“You better make this worth it since you initiated it,” Kyuhyun told him as he took a deep breath at the feeling of Siwon pushing his two fingers in.

 

“Who’s the one that began kissing first?” Siwon asked, burying his fingers deeper into Kyuhyun’s tight hole to begin moving them.

 

Kyuhyun dropped onto his back as Siwon continued moving his fingers around and added another shortly after. The piano was hard against the back of Kyuhyun’s head, making him uncomfortable. Quickly, he leaned up and pulled his shirt off from over his head. He saw the way Siwon looked at him with wide eyes and smiled back at him, knowing just how much the man enjoyed seeing him naked. Balling the shirt up, Kyuhyun placed it behind his head before laying back down and letting Siwon continue.

 

The fingers eventually disappeared from Kyuhyun’s entrance. Kyuhyun felt himself being pulled forward just a little, so he was in a more accessible position for Siwon. Feeling his legs being lifted, the younger wrapped them around Siwon’s waist and hooked them there. Now all there was to do was wait for the man to thrust into him.

 

“I’m going to have to get someone to come in and clean this piano now because of you,” Siwon sighed out as he shook his head.

 

“Oh like that really bothers you,” Kyuhyun retorted, moving his hips a bit to entice Siwon. “You can probably have someone come in tomorrow and pay them double and it would still be considered cheap to you.”

 

“You’re right…it doesn’t take much and it would be cheap,” Siwon stated before ramming himself all the way inside of the boy.

 

Kyuhyun took in a sharp breath and arched his back on the piano, burying Siwon even farther inside of him. Siwon wasted no time and began thrusting into him at a raging pace.

 

The younger’s back was rubbing up against the piano with each thrust from Siwon. It was creating painful friction since his skin was partially sticking to it, but he gritted his teeth and held in him complaints. The pleasure he was receiving was greater than the pain anyways.

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, Siwon was cuming inside of him and filling him with his fresh, warm cum that he always seemed to crave for whenever they had sex.

 

“That was fast,” Kyuhyun commented as the man stayed buried deep inside of him. “Maybe you’re getting old. They do have medicine to make you last longer,” he laughed lightly.

 

“If I’m getting old then maybe that means I should stop right now,” Siwon snarked back, pulling his half erect cock from Kyuhyun’s filled hole.

 

“But…but…you haven’t even made me cum yet!” the younger complained, reaching down and taking a hold of his own leaking erection.

 

“Always thinking about yourself,” Siwon stated, gripping Kyuhyun’s thighs tightly. “Scoot back more onto the piano so you’re fully on it,” the man instructed him, making the shooing motion with his hand as a signal for Kyuhyun to get moving.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun grabbed the shirt he had used to cushion his head and tossed it onto the floor. He then slid himself back so that he was more towards the center of the piano. He wasn’t quite sure what Siwon was planning until the man heaved himself up as well and crawled between his legs.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted in shock. “Isn’t this a bit too much weight for the piano? It could break!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Siwon looked down at the boy and laughed lightly.

 

“This piano is made of the best wood, by the best piano makers in the world. I can assure you…two people fucking on top of it is not going to break it. Not even close,” the man explained as he spread Kyuhyun’s legs. “Hmm...kind of sounds similar to what I said when we fucked on the pool table. Doesn’t it?”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have to wait long before Siwon pushed himself back in and began plowing him again. Siwon was using his cum as lube to move more vigorously this time around. Kyuhyun’s back continued rubbing up against the piano’s hard surface again. Now, his back had a light coating of sweat on it, which didn’t make it as bad as before.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called out as he felt himself getting close.

 

“Already? Maybe you’re the one who’s getting old,” Siwon groaned out as he continued his fast pace. “I’ve barely fucked you this time around.”

 

Too tired to make a snarky comment back, the younger ignored Siwon and brought one of his hands down to his erection and began pumping himself. Kyuhyun moaned loudly as he came, covering his stomach and hand with the warm, sticky substance. The tightness was too much for Siwon, who had already cum once, and he came again, filling Kyuhyun even more.

 

Siwon pulled out after a minute or so of calming down after the high and laid right on top of Kyuhyun. It had to be around 2:30am or so now, and Kyuhyun was absolutely beat. Not only had he woken up this early in the morning, but he had also had sex this early in the morning as well. His body was telling him that he no longer had any energy left, and he couldn’t even bring himself to call out Siwon’s name to tell the man to get off him.

 

“Si…Siwon…” Kyuhyun was finally able to gasp out under the dead weight.

 

But when he looked at the man’s face, he could tell that he was already passed out. There was going to be no chance of waking him up at the moment.

 

Sighing heavily under the dead weight of the man, Kyuhyun allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He didn’t care that they were sleeping on top of the piano with their bodies covered in cum and sweat, or that he was more than slightly uncomfortable. All his body wanted to do was sleep, and that’s what he did, falling asleep in less than a minute.

 

The next morning, Kyuhyun woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. It was an unwelcomed feeling, since his body still wanted to sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw it was Ryeowook leaning over him. Kyuhyun sat up and flung the covers off of him, realizing he was too hot beneath them and sweating slightly. He quickly pulled them back over himself when he saw Ryeowook turn red and face away. That’s when he remembered what Siwon and him had done earlier that morning.

 

“I take it you’re not going to work today?” Ryeowook asked, keeping his eyes covered.

 

“Of course I’m going to work today,” Kyuhyun replied as he rubbed his eyes. “Why would you think I wasn’t going in today?” he asked, confused as to why Ryeowook had come to such a conclusion.

 

“Well…it’s just that…it’s already 9:20am…and you’re still in bed…” Ryeowook explained to him while taking a couple of steps back, since he wasn’t sure how the younger would react to the news.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun screamed, looking at the clock to see that Ryeowook was indeed correct. “I can’t believe I slept in this late!” Quickly, he reached for his phone that was on the nightstand and looked at it. “Shit…five missed calls from Yoochun and thirteen texts too,” the younger moaned, flopping back down on the bed.

 

“Just skip work today,” Siwon tiredly called out next to him with his face pushed into his pillow. “Yoochun knows you’re going out with me now, so he isn’t going to randomly fire you because you’re skipping one day.”

 

“But…but…”

 

“You’re going to get it hard in the butt again if you don’t quiet down,” Siwon threatened, opening one eye to glare at the younger. “You’re tired, just lay down again,” the man moaned, pulling Kyuhyun in closer to him and tightly wrapping his arms around him. “Can you prepare some breakfast and come and get us when it’s done, Ryeowook?”

 

“There’s already some on the table,” Ryeowook explained with a large smile. “I didn’t think that you’d both still be sleeping when I began making it half an hour ago.”

 

Siwon opened both of his eyes this time and semi-glared at Ryeowook, before burying his face into Kyuhyun’s neck, and letting out a tired groan.

 

“We’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” Siwon explained as he continued to hug Kyuhyun tighter.

 

Ryeowook nodded his head before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him just incase the two of them found some hidden energy to have a round of morning sex.

 

“You made me miss work,” Kyuhyun stated while he tried to pry the man’s arms off of him.

 

“Eehhh…you’re fine missing some work. You can’t tell me that you didn’t like what we did this morning on the piano.” Siwon lifted his head up and smiled towards Kyuhyun. “Why don’t you use the bathroom first? I’ll grab some comfortable clothes for you.”

 

Kyuhyun agreed since he knew he was still a mess from last night and wouldn’t mind quickly cleaning himself up before breakfast. He waddled to the bathroom and worked on cleaning himself up before going back to find clothes neatly folded and laid out on the bed for him.

 

Siwon switched with Kyuhyun and entered the bathroom to do some maintenance as well, since he hadn’t bothered cleaning himself up last night. Kyuhyun had only managed to pull on his boxers and pants up before he heard his phone go off. Reaching over to pick it up, he saw it was Sungmin who was calling him.

 

“Hello?” Kyuhyun answered, trying not to make himself sound as tired as he really was.

 

_“Hey there, Kyuhyun! I was wondering, want to get together at your place today for a while if you weren’t too busy with work.”_

 

“I’m actually free all of today so it would work out perfectly. Why do you want to get together all of the sudden?” the younger asked.

 

 _“I just want to do some catching up, since we really didn’t get to talk one on one yet,”_ Sungmin stated, followed by a nervous laugh.

 

“You want to know more about Eunhyuk and Donghae...don’t you?” the younger asked, knowing that was the real reason.

 

 _“Ha...ha...am I just that easy to read?”_ Sungmin asked, sounding a bit defeated.

 

“Just a bit,” Kyuhyun laughed. “What time do you want to get together?”

 

 _“Want to say at 10:30am? I just need to do a couple of things and then I can head out,”_ Sungmin explained.

 

“That works for me. I’ll see you in about an hour then!” Kyuhyun agreed excitedly.

 

 _“See you then! Siwon gave me a copy of the key the day I brought you back drunk so I can let myself in. Eunhyuk said he and Donghae were going to go out and have a date today…”_ Sungmin growled as he explained the situation to Kyuhyun.

 

“Don’t go biting anyone’s head off, Sungmin. You already accept the fact that the two of them are going out, so let them act like a couple and do...couple-y things,” Kyuhyun told him while rolling his eyes.

 

_“Aish...I won’t…I won’t…”_

 

“Ha, ha! See you soon,” Kyuhyun laughed again before hanging up the call.

 

Kyuhyun was just tossing his phone onto the mattress when Siwon walked out from the bathroom and plopped down on the bed.

 

“What was that about?” the man asked as he watched Kyuhyun.

 

“Count yourself lucky that I have something planned for today now,” the younger stated. “Sungmin wants to get together to catch up at the apartment at 10:30am today,” Kyuhyun explained, closing his pants and pulling on the shirt Siwon had chosen from him, a tighter one, though still comfy.

 

“I have somewhere I need to be today around 11:00am, so I can have Hankyung drive us and drop you off,” Siwon offered. “Why don’t you go to the kitchen? I’ll be there shortly.”

 

“Okay. Just don’t be too long or I’m going to eat all your food,” the younger said as he walked away.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun as gone and he could no longer hear his footsteps, Siwon pulled his phone out to make a quick call.

 

“Kris,” Siwon said before the man could say anything. “Kyuhyun’s going to be at his apartment today at 10:30am with someone he knows. I want you to do a full check of the apartment with four others.”

 

 _“Anyone in particular?”_ Kris asked.

 

“Just whoever is available,” the man decided, not wanting to worry about if the men he wanted were actually available. “Make sure you so a full sweep of the apartment and thoroughly check each and every room,” Siwon stated. “I want to make sure it’s as safe as it can be,” he said in a serious voice.

 

 _“Can do, Sir,”_ Kris replied. _“I’ll get myself and four of your men over there right away.”_

 

“Alright. But I want you outside of the building on watchout to make sure Kibum doesn’t make his way in,” the man instructed, thinking that would be the best thing to do.

 

 _“Understood. I’ll be hanging up now, Sir,”_ Kris stated before ending the call.

 

After getting that taken care of, Siwon headed to the kitchen where Ryeowook had what looked like an entire buffet lined up for them to eat.

 

Standing by the table smiling, Ryeowook waved Siwon over to take a seat. When Siwon sat down, Ryeowook went back to the kitchen and filled a cup with coffee for the man. Kyuhyun already had a glass of milk in front of him that he was enjoying.

 

“I figured that since you two slept in so much that you must have been doing something late into the night…early into the morning…umm…stayed up late!” Ryeowook cleared his throat and looked back at the two of them. “Point being…I decided I should make you two something delicious to give you a boost of energy!” His smile only grew larger as he ushered the two of them to start eating.

 

“Why don’t you eat with us?” Kyuhyun offered, resting his hand on the chair next to him. “You made it so you may as well enjoy some too.”

 

Flashing a quick glance over to Siwon, Ryeowook got the okay to join the two of them and gladly. Ryeowook quickly went and grabbed another plate, glass, and set of silverware from the kitchen before returning back to the table smiling.

 

“I usually don’t get to eat with Siwon and whoever he’s with,” Ryeowook stated as he sat down.

 

“Why not?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head to face Ryeowook, with a confused expression on his face. “You should be able to. Why are you so mean Siwon?” the younger asked, this time facing Siwon.

 

“It’s always been safer for Ryeowook to not really have too much contact with the people I choose to associate with,” Siwon explained. “But, since you’re my lover now Kyuhyun, there’s no need to keep that boundary.”

 

“Some of the people you associate yourself with are…strange…” Ryeowook admitted.

 

“Ha, ha! Yeah I know…especially this one over here,” Siwon said as he pointed at Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon and Ryeowook continued laughing as Kyuhyun sat at the table and pouted at what Siwon had just said. It wasn’t long, however, before they roped him back into the conversation and stopped picking on him.

 

The three of them ate and talked a lot more than Kyuhyun and Siwon would normally. They also stayed off of any perverted topics. This was also strange, since Siwon was usually one to get a sexual conversation started one way or another.

 

“Well, we should get going now,” Siwon said when they were all finished eating and just finishing up their drinks. “You need to meet up with Sungmin and I have to get to a meeting.”

 

Nodding his head, Ryeowook began clearing the table of all the dirty dishes.

 

“I’ll just take care of all of this then,” Ryeowook said, heading back towards the kitchen where a mountain of dirty dishes awaited him.

 

“Once you’re done, you can have the rest of the day off,” Siwon stated, beginning to lead Kyuhyun to the elevator after the younger grabbed his apartment key out of his bag and shoved it into his pocket along with his phone. “Oh and…can you call the piano cleaner? I think it’s about time it was properly cleaned again both inside and out, especially outside.”

 

Ryeowook gave Siwon a confused look since he rarely ever heard the man using the piano, and began wondering why it would have to be cleaned. Before he could ask about it, however, Siwon and Kyuhyun were stepping into the elevator and the doors were closing.

 

“You don’t think he knows…do you?” Kyuhyun nervously asked.

 

“If he does, he’s good at hiding it,” Siwon replied, patting Kyuhyun on the head to calm his nerves. “He might figure it out if he actually looks at the piano…which he might. You leaked a lot out earlier today when I moved you to the bedroom,” he commented with a pleased tone.

 

Kyuhyun faced Siwon and gave him a harsh slap on the shoulder before turning away from him again.

 

“It’s not my fault I’m relaxed at night and the fact that you came so much…” the younger commented, not wanting to think of how much of Siwon’s cum had actually come out of him.

 

“It’s not my fault your ass is always so tight and tempting,” Siwon stated back.

 

“Maybe it’s not tight. Maybe your cock is just too big…”

 

“I thought you liked my big cock,” the man commented with a smile.

 

“...I do…” Kyuhyun replied, declining his head a bit in embarrassment.

 

Siwon couldn’t help but laugh at Kyuhyun and patted him on the head again just as the elevator doors were opening.

 

“Hankyung’s waiting for us,” Siwon explained, leading Kyuhyun out of the building and towards his car. “Aish…” he moaned when he saw Taemin stepping out of the car with Hankyung. “Does he have to follow you everywhere?” Siwon asked Hankyung as he looked down at the trainee in annoyance.

 

“Trust  me…I wonder the same thing all the time. He sticks to me like glue even if he is assigned to go with someone else for the day,” Hankyung explained, looking down at the boy as well.

 

Taemin only smiled back up at the two of them. He had no idea what they had been saying, since he had begun talking to Kyuhyun to find out where he was going today and why he wasn’t at work.

 

“We’ll drop you off first, Kyuhyun,” Siwon stated. “Let’s get going, I don’t want him to be late and I don’t want to be late myself.”

 

When everyone was in the car, they headed off. Kyuhyun was happily bouncing in his seat, glad that he was going to get to talk with Sungmin more. Even if it was going to be about Eunhyuk and Donghae, he was at least getting to spend time with him.

 

By the time they reached the apartment, it was already 10:32am. Kyuhyun unbuckled himself and threw himself out of the car, since he didn’t want to keep Sungmin waiting any longer.

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon.

 

“Text me when you’re safely inside,” Siwon told him. “I want to make sure you’re alright, since none of my men are going to be with you.”

 

“Aahhhggg…Siwon…” Kyuhyun complained as he rolled his eyes. “It’s not difficult for me to make it to my room…” the younger groaned in annoyance. “It’s not like I’m walking far and will get lost. I’ll be with Sungmin, he can protect me.”

 

“Please, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said in almost a begging voice for his compliance.

 

“What do you think’s going to happen to me?” Kyuhyun asked, slumping his shoulders.

 

“You can never be too careful,” Siwon pointed out. “I’ll be expecting your text.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes again before closing the door and heading into the apartment. The younger ran up the stairs and jammed his key into the lock once he reached his door. It felt like he hadn’t been in the apartment in forever. He kind of missed being there.

 

Flinging the door open excitedly, he expected to see Sungmin making himself comfortable somewhere. He was shocked, mortified, when he saw another figure standing there instead.

 

Kibum.

 

“You’re finally here…Mr. Cho… _Fucking_ …Kyuhyun,” Kibum said as he turned around to completely face the younger. “What a pleasure it is to meet you again.”

 

Kyuhyun froze on the spot when he saw the gun Kibum was holding in his hand and took a shaky breath. Was Kibum planning on killing him right then? Should he make a run for it? The door was still open after all. But…what about Sungmin!? Was he alright!? Had Kibum done anything to him yet!?

 

“Why don’t you close and lock the door, and come in more. Make yourself comfortable in your own home,” Kibum instructed, leaning up against a wall and looking comfortable. “If you can call this dump a home,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun closed, and locked the door, before taking a couple more steps into the small living room.

 

“Toss the key to the side,” Kibum ordered, and Kyuhyun did.

 

There was no easy escape now. The apartment felt so much smaller with Kibum in there with him. Had the apartment always been then cramped? Was it just him or did the air feel thicker and more uncomfortable?

 

“Was there someone else in here when you got here?” Kyuhyun asked boldly. He needed to know if Sungmin was safe. “Well!?”

 

“Ha!” Kibum laughed sharply, looking around the room with a sneer on his face.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or not, but quickly pulled his attention back to the man standing in front of him with a gun. As long as Kibum had the gun, Kyuhyun was assuming it was fully loaded and ready to use.

 

“Wh-what do you want? How did you get in here?” Kyuhyun asked, never taking his eyes off the man.

 

“I can do more than you think,” Kibum answered smugly. “I managed to get into Siwon’s home, so I had no problem getting into this crappy, little apartment.”

 

 _So that really had been Kibum standing at the foot of the bed not too long ago,_ Kyuhyun confirmed to himself with Kibum’s confession. Kyuhyun took another deep breath and tried to compose himself more. This couldn’t be happening to him.

 

The confirmation of his thoughts from that night he had seen Kibum only seemed to frighten him even more. He knew Kibum wasn’t someone he wanted to mess with…and now he was alone with him in a locked apartment room. And the man had a gun.

 

“You look scared,” Kibum laughed, placing his finger on the trigger of the gun.

 

 _Shit…he’s going to shoot me! Isn’t he!?_ Kyuhyun thought to himself while he tried to look for a way out.

 

“Why are you so worried?” Kibum asked, slyly smiling over at Kyuhyun. “I just want to talk to you man to man.”

 

“D-do you think you…c-could umm…put the g-gun away?” Kyuhyun asked, watching Kibum’s every move.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t even sure if he had blinked since he had stepped into his apartment. The younger felt that the instant he took his eyes off Kibum, the man would shoot him.

 

“Oh…you don’t like this?” Kibum asked, holding the gun up and pointing it towards Kyuhyun with an evil smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help it, his legs suddenly collapsed under him and he fell to the floor in fear. His body wouldn’t move or listen to him as he sat on the floor and stared up the barrel of the gun. He never had a gun pointed at him before, and he genuinely didn’t know how to handle the situation. He never thought something like this would happen to him.

 

“Guess I didn’t have to force you to the ground like I was planning on doing,” Kibum said as he watched Kyuhyun shake on the floor.

 

“Wh…what?”

 

“Lay on your stomach with your hands behind your back,” Kibum ordered, continuing to aim his gun towards Kyuhyun.

 

Without hesitation, Kyuhyun lowered himself to the floor and placed his hands behind his back like he had been told to.

 

“I was with Siwon long enough to learn how to tie someone up very well,” Kibum stated, pulling a tie out of one of his back pockets and walking behind Kyuhyun. “I hope you don’t mind that I went looking around while I was waiting here and arranged a couple of things.”

 

Kyuhyun looked behind him to see what Kibum was planning on doing. When he saw the tie in Kibum’s hands, he tried to get up from the floor. Kibum was too quick, however, and planted one of his feet onto Kyuhyun’s back to push him back down harshly.

 

“Tsk, tsk…don’t be a bad boy now, Kyuhyun. You have to listen to your elders,” Kibum stated, shaking his head slightly. “Hands back behind your back…now!”

 

Startled by Kibum’s harsh voice, Kyuhyun once again did what the man told him to do. He moved his hands behind his back and remained still.

 

Kibum put the safety on the gun and slid it into one of his pockets. Grasping tightly onto Kyuhyun’s wrists, he began to bind them with the tie he had stolen from the younger’s room. Kyuhyun could feel the tie being secured and wanted to fight against Kibum. He thought that maybe he could roll over and get Kibum pinned to the floor or something. Anything would do to slow Kibum down and give him a chance to escape.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Kibum stated, giving the tie one last tug, securing it tightly in place. “I know what you’re thinking, and you won’t ever be able to win.”

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun whined.

 

Before he could mutter anything else, Kibum had Kyuhyun flipped over onto his back and was holding the barrel of the gun against his forehead. Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open as he realized his new position and felt the cold metal against his hot, sweating skin. His mouth had gone completely dry and he felt like he had forgotten how to breath.

 

“I hope my finger doesn’t slip,” Kibum stated when he saw the horror in Kyuhyun’s eyes, enjoying the younger’s expression. “It would make a nice clean hole, though…shooting you at point blank like this.”

 

~~~~

In Siwon’s Car

 

“He hasn’t sent me anything yet…” Siwon stated in a worried voice. “Do you think something’s wrong?”

 

“Maybe Sungmin was already up there and he just forgot to send you a message,” Taemin chimed in. “He did seem really excited to see him, so it probably just slipped his mind.”

 

“That _is_ always an option,” Hankyung agreed as he nodded his head. “He does seem like he can be forgetful sometimes…no offense, Sir.”

 

“No offense taken. He can be a bit forgetful…he’s still young,” Siwon laughed as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I should give him a bit more time before going to check on him.”

 

“How much time do you want to give him, Sir?” Hankyung asked, holding up his phone to set a timer.

 

“I’d say ten minutes would be enough,” Siwon said as he watched Hankyung put the time in and start the clock on his phone. “If I don’t hear from him within ten minutes, I’ll go up and check myself.”

 

Siwon leaned back against his seat and held his phone in his hands, hoping to shortly hear from Kyuhyun.

 

~~~~

In Kyuhyun’s Apartment

 

Kibum hoisted Kyuhyun up so that he younger was now kneeling again, with his hands remaining bound behind his back. The gun was still pointed at Kyuhyun, and Kibum kept spewing threats at him non-stop, causing Kyuhyun to feel even more helpless.

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged as tears began to come to his eyes. “Can’t we…j-just t-talk…or…or _something!_ Anything!” His breaths were shaking now and he couldn’t control them. “I…I don’t…” Kyuhyun stopped talking. He couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

“Want to die?” Kibum finished, cocking his head to the side. “Too bad you don’t really get a say in that,” he said, clicking his tongue and positioning the gun better in his hand. “If I choose to pull the trigger, I’m going to pull the trigger. If you die…eh. I’m not going to lose any sleep over it. The only thing lost will be your pathetic, worthless life.”

 

 _Siwon…save me…please. Save me!_ Kyuhyun shouted in his head.

 

“I was tossed aside, so why shouldn’t you be eliminated and tossed to the side as well?” Kibum asked in an annoyed voice. “Then Master can take me back and I can make him happy! Unlike you…no…you can never make him happy…not like how I did! Not like I still can!”

 

“K-Kibum, I-”

 

“Don’t _fucking_ speak my name you slut!” he spat, taking a couple of steps closer to Kyuhyun.

 

 _Slut...that’s what he painted across my car that other time,_ Kyuhyun said to himself, recognizing Kibum’s favorite name for him.

 

“Don’t you fucking _ever_ dare to say my name again. Only Master may speak my name!” Kibum shouted.

 

“Th…then what…?” Kyuhyun asked in a quivering voice.

 

Walking up to the younger, Kibum crouched down in front of him and grabbed onto his face so that one of his hands was forcefully covering Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“If you really want to call me something, call me ‘Master’,” Kibum ordered. “If you can’t manage that…then don’t call me anything. But I’m calling the shots now. Understand, slut?” he asked in an angered tone.

 

All Kyuhyun could do was nod his head slightly so he did, showing Kibum that he understood him since he couldn’t speak.

 

Kibum removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s mouth before harshly shoving the younger to the ground and forcefully stepping on his side, digging his heel in into the soft flesh. A pained sound came out of Kyuhyun as he felt the weight of Kibum push into him.

 

“Ohh…don’t make that face. If you’re really with Master…that means you like pain and you crave for the pain to feel good,” Kibum stated.

 

 _No...Siwon always said it was more about pleasure than pain,_ the younger told himself, not understanding Kibum’s twisted views on things.

 

“I’m more than willing to give you lots, and lots, and _lots_ of pain before you’re killed,” he said while he added more pressure to the same place on Kyuhyun’s side.

 

“N…no…no more…” Kyuhyun begged, feeling like his ribs were about to snap.

 

“What did I tell you to call me if you were going to speak!?” Kibum asked as he kicked Kyuhyun so that he was laying on his back again and coughing from the harsh blow. “Well!? What the hell tell you!?” he shouted in anger.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stand to call Kibum “Master”, so he remained silent and averted his eyes from the man, while trying to ignore the pain in his side. It hurt, but it was still bearable.

 

“Not going to answer me?” Kibum asked, stepping on Kyuhyun’s stomach this time. “Then I guess I should do something about that mouth of yours so you can’t talk anymore. I don’t want you disrespecting me you fucking slut.”

 

 _I guess the name he should have painted on the car is “fucking slut”, not just “slut”,_ Kyuhyun groaned to himself, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

 

The pressure from Kyuhyun’s stomach soon disappeared as Kibum walked away from him and down the hallway. Kyuhyun figured that Kibum must have visited here a couple of times, since he seemed to know where things were. That was a creepy thought he didn’t want to think about right then.

 

As soon as Kibum was out of view, Kyuhyun quickly tried to make his way over to the couch so that he could use it to help himself stand up. Since his legs were still shaking too much, he knew he was going to need something to help him.

 

Kyuhyun was standing halfway up when Kibum came back in the living room, holding a roll of duct tape in his hand. When Kibum saw Kyuhyun, he quickly walked over to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Kibum hauled Kyuhyun away from the couch, and threw him carelessly onto the floor like some sort of ragdoll.

 

“I just can’t take my eyes off of you, can I?” Kibum asked as Kyuhyun worked to hold back the tears of pain that were beginning to sting his eyes. After being thrown so hard, and almost having a clump of his hair almost ripped out, his body hurt.

 

The younger rolled onto his back so he would be able to see Kibum more clearly. It was frightening to be alone with him and not be able to predict what he was going to do next. Especially since he had his gun.

 

Once again, Kibum put the gun’s safety lock on and slipped it into his back pocket. Then, Kibum got onto the floor, straddled himself over Kyuhyun’s stomach, and sat down on the younger. Kyuhyun held back a groan as best as he could, and saw that Kibum was enjoying himself.

 

“Open your mouth,” the man commanded Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun got a scared look on his face, staring up at Kibum while refusing to open his mouth for the man. Instead, clenching his teeth together and sealing his lips, he shook his head.

 

“Come on. Hurry up, slut!” the older said, slapping Kyuhyun on the face a couple of time. “It’s not like I’m asking you to give me a blowjob. I’m sure you wouldn’t even be good at it,” Kibum scoffed.

 

“I’m sure Siwon would be glad to tell you different,” Kyuhyun spat out, without thinking of his current position.

 

Kibum’s eyes widened as he moved one of his hands to grasp around Kyuhyun’s throat. He put just enough pressure to cut off the younger’s air supply, but not enough to leave any marks on his neck. Kyuhyun began gasping for air as he kicked his legs in a failed attempt to get Kibum off of him. Just when Kyuhyun’s vision was beginning to go black, Kibum removed his hand, and allowed the younger to take in gulps of needed air.

 

“Be thankful I don’t want to kill you by strangulation or you’d be dead by now,” he stated venomously. “Are you going to do what I tell you to now?” Kibum growled out.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, continuing to take deep breaths and coughing a couple of times.

 

“Now, open your mouth,” Kibum ordered again.

 

This time, Kyuhyun listened to Kibum and opened his mouth slowly. Kibum looked pleased and pulled out a pair of bundled socks he had been hiding. He shoved them into Kyuhyun’s mouth, forcing it open uncomfortably, almost causing the younger the gag in the process. Kyuhyun had no chance to complain, since he couldn’t speak anymore. Kibum then picked up the duct tape on the floor, ripped off a good sized piece, and placed it over Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

“There we go,” Kibum stated, pressing down hard on the tape, knowing that it hurt Kyuhyun. “No more talking for you,” he said, giving Kyuhyun three rather hard pats on the cheek.

 

Kibum got off of Kyuhyun and then once again grabbed the younger’s hair, hauling him up so that he was kneeling on the floor. He could tell that Kyuhyun wasn’t going to try moving again like the last time, he looked too pitiful to try. Kibum faced his back to the younger and pulled the gun out from his pocket.

 

Kibum made sure to make as much noise as possible while looking over the gun. Satisfied, the man then turned around with it in his hands once again. Kyuhyun had a feared look in his eyes, wondering just what was going to happen to him.

 

Kibum then took another step closer to Kyuhyun and glared down at him as he held the gun firmly.

 

“The safety is off…and guess who my target is,” Kibum said, an evil smile running across his face.

 

“MMMMMM!” Kyuhyun screamed as best as he could through his gag.

 

“Ha! Trying to yell won’t save you now,” Kibum stated. “Shall we say goodbye?” he asked, adjusting his finger on the trigger.

 

 _SIWON! SIWON, PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_ Kyuhyun shouted as loudly in his head as he could, as if that was going to send a message down to Siwon.

 

Only laughter filled the room as Kibum continued glaring at Kyuhyun. The floor creaked slightly under Kibum’s weight as he shifted his position ever so slightly.

 

Just when Kyuhyun thought it was going to be the end of him, there was a sudden sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. Siwon, Hankyung, and Taemin came bursting through the door to the sight before them. This had not been expected at all. Kyuhyun bound and gagged, and Kibum pointing a gun at him with a determined look on his face. All three of them froze when they saw the predicament Kyuhyun was in.

 

“Kibum…” Siwon lightly called out, motioning for Hankyung and Taemin not to get any closer or to make any sudden moves. “Listen to me, Kibum...I just need you to listen...”

 

In a blink of an eye, Kibum had the gun pointed at Siwon’s chest. Everyone in the room held their breath. Kyuhyun thought Kibum was going to shoot Siwon right on the spot. Did Kibum have the thought that if he couldn’t have Siwon...no one could?

 

Kyuhyun badly wanted to call out to Siwon and tell him to just leave, but he couldn’t and it angered him. The last thing Kyuhyun wanted was for Siwon to get hurt.

 

“Master…” Kibum whispered back happily. “Why won’t you take me back, Master? Is it because of that _slut!?_ ” he shouted, pointing the gun back at Kyuhyun again with more anger in his eyes. “I can take care of this little _problem_ with just a pull of my finger!” he exclaimed, breathing heavily now. “It just takes one small motion…and he won’t be here anymore…we won’t have to deal with this waste of space. Master, shall I?”

 

Kyuhyun shot Siwon a quick worried look as his body began to shake uncontrollably with more tears running down his face. There was no way in hell Siwon was going to let Kibum shoot Kyuhyun. There couldn’t be. They were lovers.

 

“If you haven’t shot him yet…you’re not going to shoot him,” Siwon stated, taking a step closer.

 

Kibum stiffened at Siwon’s movement and placed his other hand on the gun, still pointing it towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Kibum…” Siwon called again. “Let’s just calm down…”

 

“I’m going to do it!” he said while adjusting his grip. “Don’t underestimate me, Master,” Kibum stated firmly. “Just a pull of the trigger…that’s all it’s going to take!”

 

“If you shoot him, everyone in the building will hear, the police will come, and you’ll go to jail,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“And when I get out it’ll just be you and me,” Kibum replied. “It’s worth a couple years in jail if that means he’s out of the way and I can be with you eventually!”

 

“Kibummie…” Siwon called this time with a hint of dominance this time.

 

Kibum instantly faced Siwon as he heard his old nickname he had been a huge fan of. It was almost like an instant reaction to turn towards his old nickname.

 

Staring wide eyed at Siwon, Kyuhyun watched as the man mouthed something to Kibum. Even though Kyuhyun was watching Siwon, he couldn’t make out what he had said because of the tears obscuring his vision.

 

The gun suddenly clattered to the floor as Kibum let it fall from his hands. Hankyung was there in an instant to kick it away from Kibum, who was now staring at Siwon with even wider eyes. Kibum stood there with his arms dangling by his sides, looking completely defeated.

 

The room was absolutely silent as everyone stood frozen in place. Hankyung and Taemin were waiting for instruction from Siwon, and Kyuhyun had no way of moving. The younger’s heavy breathing was all that could be heard amidst the silence. He was relieved that they were all out of immediate danger. The relief was so great, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and let his body slump to the side. He landed with a loud thump on the floor, but only Hankyung and Taemin looked over at him since Siwon was working on maintaining eye contact with Kibum.

 

“Hankyung,” Siwon breathed heavily, breaking the silence, still without removing his eyes from Kibum. “Free Kyuhyun, and get him out of here to somewhere safe.”

 

Hankyung was immediately over to Kyuhyun and motioned for Taemin to come and help him. Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered open as he watched the two of them come over to him. Gently, Hankyung helped Kyuhyun sit back up. Once Kyuhyun was sitting back up with support from Hankyung and Taemin, he tilted his head up and looked at Hankyung with teary eyes.

 

“I apologize in advance if this hurts,” Hankyung said worriedly, grabbing the edge of the tape on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

Kyuhyun scrunched his face, waiting for the pain of the tape peeling off to come. With one swift motion, the tape was ripped off and the younger let out a small pained groan. Hankyung then pulled the socks out of Kyuhyun’s mouth, which were completely drenched in his saliva, and tossed them to the side. While he did that, Taemin worked on the knotted tie around Kyuhyun’s wrists. Taemin had no problem undoing knots quickly and soon the tie feel loose from Kyuhyun’s wrists.

 

“Are you alright?” Hankyung asked, watching as Kyuhyun rubbed his face a bit.

 

“Yeah...I was just so relieved that I guess my body relaxed too much, and I just kind of fell over,” the younger explained, looking more tired than usual.

 

“Now, get him out,” Siwon ordered firmly without looking over towards them.

 

Kyuhyun, Hankyung, and Taemin looked back over towards the man.

 

“I want to stay!” Kyuhyun blurted out without thinking.

 

The loud sound of Kyuhyun’s voice caused Kibum to turn his head over towards the younger and glare at him. He had been able to block out what was previously said, since he was focused on Siwon, but he couldn’t when the younger sounded so annoying. Kibum’s body tensed, and it looked like he was about to dart towards Kyuhyun at any moment and start punching him, or strangling him.

 

“Kibummie...pay attention to me. Not them,” Siwon commanded in a firm voice while patting his hand against his chest, drawing Kibum’s attention back towards him.

 

“Yes, Master,” Kibum replied, slowly turning his head back towards Siwon and looking at him with what appeared to be affection in his eyes.

 

“Hankyung…” Siwon sighed out, glad to have prevented a possibly dangerous occurrence, “...take Kyuhyun back home,” he ordered. “Now!” he said more forcefully when he saw no progress being made as Hankyung looked between Siwon and Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun looked so desperate to want to help in some way. His teeth were clenched together and drying tears were staining his face as he watched Siwon.

 

“I want to stay with you!” Kyuhyun shouted suddenly, shakily getting up from the floor, with Hankyung and Taemin doing the same, and stared worriedly at Siwon.

 

Siwon shook his head and then looked over towards Hankyung with fire in his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to repeat himself since this was dealing with Kyuhyun’s safety and life.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just doing what my boss tells me to,” Hankyung apologized before scooping Kyuhyun up into his arms and carrying him bridal style out of the room.

 

“No!” the younger screeched right away. “Put me down, Hankyung! I don’t want to leave!” Kyuhyun shouted as he hit his fists against Hankyung’s chest.

 

Kyuhyun had one last chance to take a glance back at Siwon and Kibum, only to see Kibum giving him a wicked smile. A smile that said he had won. Kibum was getting what he wanted, alone time with Siwon.

 

“STOP! PUT ME DOWN!” Kyuhyun yelled directly in Hankyung’s face. He couldn’t let Kibum win like this.

 

He might have been scared out of his mind not too long ago, but it scared him even more to leave Siwon alone with Kibum. Even though Kibum no longer had his gun by him, Kyuhyun had no idea what could go on between the two of them. There was more than one way to skin a cat, after all. And if harming Siwon was on Kibum’s list, Kyuhyun was sure the man had plenty of ways already planned out in his head.

 

Taemin followed closely behind Hankyung and wondered if Kyuhyun was going to be alright with how much he was acting out. Everything had happened so fast and he had never been as confused as he was right now.

 

“Stop struggling unless you want me to drop you,” Hankyung warned in a tense tone while he shifted Kyuhyun is his grasp, not stopping his descent of the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun gave Hankyung one last hard hit on his chest before crossing his arms and letting the man carry him the rest of the way. Hankyung could tell the younger was making it clear how much he wasn’t okay with this current predicament. All he could do, however, was listen to Siwon and do his job. Putting Kyuhyun in danger by letting him stay there would surely have lead to him being fired.

 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hankyung lowered Kyuhyun to the floor. With his arms still crossed, the younger began walking away. He ignored the calls from Taemin, who was trying to get his attention. He wanted to know what had gone down between him and Kibum for them to find Kyuhyun as they had.

 

“Kyuhyun!” someone shouted, causing Kyuhyun to lift his head and look in the direction of the voice, since it hadn’t been Hankyung’s or Taemin’s.

 

“Sungmin!” Kyuhyun shouted, running towards him and throwing his arms around his neck. “You’re alright! Oh, thank God!”

 

Kyuhyun breathed hard as he patted Sungmin on the shoulders, too thankful that he was alright to completely think everything out. He was just so glad that nothing had happened to him. The younger didn’t even want to begin to think about what Kibum might have done to Sungmin if he would have beat him to the apartment.

 

“What the hell’s going on, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asked once Kyuhyun released him. “I was just entering the building and then Siwon and those two...” he said while pointing at the Hankyung and Taemin, “...rushed in and told me to stay down here and not to come up no matter what,” he explained, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

 

Looking down at the ground, Kyuhyun thought about what he should tell Sungmin. He didn’t want to worry him about telling him how one of Siwon’s ex-Submissives was upstairs and had held him at gunpoint…especially since he wasn’t allowed to talk about Siwon’s Submissives. He needed time to think of how to tell him.

 

“Want to go out and get a drink?” Kyuhyun asked, in order to change the topic. “I know I could use one!” he said in an excited voice.

 

Sungmin squinted his eyes at Kyuhyun since he never answered his question, but agreed to go out and have a drink with him anyways. They had planned on spending time together that day anyways, and what would be better than talking while having a couple of drinks?

 

“We’re going out drinking,” Kyuhyun told Hankyung and Taemin as he turned around the face them.

 

“We’ll escort you,” Hankyung told him, taking a step forward. “If we can’t take you back home now, then we should at least keep an eye on you.”

 

“No! I want some time alone with Sungmin. Besides, everything I had to worry about before is being taken care of,” the younger explained, grabbing onto Sungmin’s arm and beginning to pull him out from the building. _I just want to know how it’s being taken care of…_ he thought to himself as he forced his tears away and cleared his throat. “Follow us and I’ll never forgive you two!” the younger added in a harsh tone.

 

Taemin stared up at Hankyung, not knowing whether they should still follow them or do what Kyuhyun asked and not come along. After all, he didn’t want Siwon shouting at him again. When Taemin saw that Hankyung wasn’t making a move to follow the two of them, he relaxed and watched as Kyuhyun and Sungmin left.

 

“I’m glad you got here late,” Kyuhyun said, pushing the front door open and stepping outside.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m staying with a friend of mine, Hongbin, so that Eunhyuk and Donghae can have some space. Right when I was leaving, he managed to back up the toilet and I had to help take care of it,” he explained. “The man lives alone, but sometimes I wonder how he hasn’t destroyed his place yet…”

 

“Ewww...that’s just gross…” Kyuhyun exclaimed, scrunching his face is disgust. “But…why did you have to clean it up if he’s the one living there?”

 

“Hongbin moved into the area not too long ago after living his whole life with his parents, so he has no idea how to do anything,” Sungmin laughed, guiding Kyuhyun to a car. “He let me borrow his car as a thank you instead of me having to take a taxi.” Sungmin opened Kyuhyun’s door and leaned against the car. “Where are the good bars around here? We’re going to go get some good alcohol today!”

 

Kyuhyun smiled and got in the car after telling Sungmin the name of a good bar he knew about.

 

“So…what was Siwon and those other two doing rushing into the apartment?” Sungmin asked as they took off. “You’re trapped now…so fess up.”

 

The first thing Kyuhyun thought of was that Sungmin was acting a lot like Siwon right now. Trapping him somewhere and then forcing him to talk, why did they have to have that in common?

 

“There was…someone who broke into my apartment,” Kyuhyun began with. “The taller guy you didn’t recognize, his name is Hankyung, he drove me to the apartment with Siwon and the shorter man, Taemin,” Kyuhyun explained while looking at his hands in his lap. “They knew I was meeting with you today, and I told Siwon I would text him to confirm that I was alright and had met up with you. I guess when he didn’t get a text from me...and then when he saw you arrive late...he knew something wasn’t right.”

 

“You’re joking me! Someone broke into your apartment!?” Sungmin practically shouted in disbelief, glancing over towards Kyuhyun before back at the road in front of them.

 

“Yeah…it was pretty scary,” Kyuhyun confessed as he rubbed one of his wrists where the tie had been. “But I don’t want to talk about what happened right now…”

 

“Understandable. But…if you don’t mind me asking, how did Siwon get in? He doesn’t have a key since he gave me the spare,” Sungmin explained.

 

“I wouldn't doubt that he has a couple spare keys for my apartment,” Kyuhyun told Sungmin, chuckling a bit. “He’s had a key for a long time.”

 

“So you just give people spare keys to your apartment?” Sungmin asked as he looked over towards Kyuhyun while smiling, knowing he was getting the boy worked up.

 

“Of course not! He made the copy himself!” Kyuhyun shouted, grabbing onto Sungmin’s arm. “Trust me! I don’t just give keys out! He’s the only one because he’s…”

 

“Your boyfriend? Ha, ha! Don’t get too worked up, Kyuhyun. I was only joking with you,” Sungmin said, tugging his arm free and continuing to drive. “Ohhh! Is this the place?” he asked only a couple of seconds later and pulled into the parking lot after Kyuhyun nodded his head.

 

It may have only been 11:07am, but it was never too early to start drinking! Especially with what had happened with Kibum.

 

The two of them got out of the car and headed into the bar, where they quickly took their seats and ordered a large pitcher of beer. Before Kyuhyun began drinking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Prying the back off, he took the battery out before placing it back into his pocket. There was no way he was going to be getting distracted, especially by Siwon.

 

Sungmin had poured beer into a glass for Kyuhyun and handed it to him after he looked back up. They both practically chugged their beer back, but Sungmin made sure not to get too drunk, so he would be able to drive Kyuhyun back home safely. He understood that Kyuhyun most likely wanted to drink to help him forget about what had happened to him that day, so he may as well let him drink to his heart’s content. Even though he knew that was only going to cause more problems when it came time to bring him home, he figured to let Kyuhyun do as he pleased.

 

The whole time they were at the bar they split between drinking, dancing, mainly because drunk Kyuhyun wanted to, and watching whatever sport was on the multiple televisions. Of course, Kyuhyun also spent some of their time complaining about Siwon.

 

“I swear, that man has to learn his boundaries sometimes!” Kyuhyun shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table open palmed. Yeah...he might have been a bit too drunk at this point. “BOUN-DA-RIES!” he shouted again, emphasizing each syllable.

 

“Kyuhyun…I think you’re getting a bit too drunk,” Sungmin told him as he noticed Kyuhyun was having a difficult time sitting upright in his chair.

 

“No! I can handle my alcohol just fine!” the younger shouted as he let a hickup out.

 

“Bullshit. I saw you drunk last time too. I know you can’t handle your alcohol as well as you think you can,” Sungmin pointed out. “You’re emotionally drinking right now and you’re past a reasonable limit.”

 

Kyuhyun looked away from Sungmin and pouted his lips before taking another gulp of his beer.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Sungmin shouted, reaching over and lowering the glass of beer Kyuhyun was holding.

 

“Mmmiiinnneee!” Kyuhyun protested, reaching forward to try and get his beer back from Sungmin. He was clenching and unclenching his hands like a little kid who wanted something while kicking his legs as well.

 

“We should get getting you back, we’ve been here all day,” the older explained.

 

“All day? What time is it?” Kyuhyun asked, staring at his beer glass.

 

“It’s already 8:30pm,” Sungmin told him, placing the glass of beer down on the table so that Kyuhyun wouldn’t be able to reach it. “Where should I take you? Back to your place? To where Siwon lives? I could bring you back to Hongbin’s place too.”

 

“I can’t go back to my apartment…I’m too creeped out right now,” Kyuhyun admitted. _And I’m sure Siwon will be having his men check and double check it to make sure it’s more secure,_ the younger thought to himself. “I don’t want to go to someone else’s house. Siwon...I want Siwon’s...address...I can give it to you...”

 

“Are you sure you can handle him right now?” Sungmin asked, helping Kyuhyun to stand up. “You spent a lot of time ranting about how annoyed you are with him...and now your drunk on top of that.”

 

“I can handle him _aaaannnnyyyy_ time I need to,” Kyuhyun slightly slurred. “I just need those handcuffs again…”

 

“Handcuffs?” Sungmin asked, trying to support Kyuhyun’s weight while the younger moved around.

 

“Mmmmm…handcuffing him…” the younger said, nodding his head, oblivious to what he was actually saying now. “It’s effective…handcuffs...”

 

“Kyuhyun…now you’re just saying nonsense. Why would Siwon even have handcuffs in the first place? You’re just making things up,” the older said while shaking his head at how drunk he had managed to let Kyuhyun get. _Note to self…allow him to get drunk…but not this drunk,_ Sungmin told himself as he shook his head.

 

The two of them had been out virtually all day, which in the long run had probably been a bad idea.

 

“But…I’ve done it before,” the younger insisted. “I’ve…handcuffed…Siwon…”

 

“Sure you have, Kyuhyun. Now come on…let’s get you back.”

 

Sungmin gave Kyuhyun a look but helped him to the car nonetheless and plugged in the address to Siwon’s place into the GPS.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Kyuhyun said once Sungmin stopped the car in front of the massive building Siwon and he lived in.

 

“Call me if you need to,” Sungmin told him with a stern voice. “I can always come to pick you up if you need me to, since you didn’t seem so fond of the other two Siwon came in with.”

 

Nodding his head and waving to Sungmin, Kyuhyun turned and walked, okay more like stumbled, into the building. At least he wasn’t so drunk that he was passing out again, like the last time he had driven him to Siwon’s place. He might have drunk a lot more this time around, but the alcohol wasn't nearly as strong as Selfish Pleasure’s.

 

As Kyuhyun waited for the elevator to arrive, he could feel that maybe he had been drinking too much. His head was spinning and he felt hot from the alcohol. It was easier to stand before since Sungmin had been supporting him, but now it was a lot harder. But at least he didn’t feel like puking yet. That was a plus. Right?

 

Siwon, in the mean time, was pacing around in the living room while talking on the phone in pure panic.

 

“He still hasn’t come back, Kris,” Siwon stated into the phone.

 

 _“Have you tried tracking his phone?”_ Kris asked, trying to calm Siwon down.

 

“Yes, and it must be turned off or something because I can’t locate him!” Siwon screamed into the phone this time while pulling at his hair. “Hankyung and Taemin didn’t get a look at the car they took either, so there’s no way of tracking that down either…” he hissed out. “If they both don’t have a concussion now, they’ll wake up with migraines tomorrow from how hard I hit them when I found out,” the man growled.

 

 _“Well...you said Mr. Cho Kyuhyun was going to be with someone else right? Have you tried calling that person?”_ Kris offered, trying to ease Siwon’s building tension.

 

“Why the fuck would I have their number in my phone!?” Siwon screamed again in agitation.

 

 _“I’m just trying to offer up ideas,”_ Kris scoffed. He was becoming annoyed at Siwon. Sure Kyuhyun was missing, but getting worked-up over everything wasn’t going to help the situation. “ _Do you want to deploy some of your men to go and search for Kyuhyun?”_ Kris asked as his last resort to calming Siwon down.

 

“Yes! I want every single one of them out!” Siwon yelled as he ran his hand through his hair, pulling at it again. “I want-” Siwon stopped talking when the elevator dinged.

 

When the doors of the elevator opened up into Siwon’s living room, Kyuhyun saw the man on the phone.

 

“Never mind about that, he just got back now,” Siwon said into the phone before hanging up and shoving it into his pocket angrily. “Where have hell you been!?” he shouted, walking closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“I went out drinking with Sungmin…why do you care?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Do you know what time it is!? I told you to come back here, but when I get back I can’t find you anywhere! Then when I try and call you your phone is off!” Siwon shouted angrily as he glared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Pft…” Kyuhyun scoffed as he began to stagger away.

 

Siwon grabbed onto his arm to stop him and spun him around. Kyuhyun soon found himself pinned against a wall with an angry Siwon glaring down at him.

 

“You’re drunk,” the man stated. “God…you really reek of alcohol. Worse than that other time...phew...” he said, scrunching his nose. “How much did you have to drink?”

 

“A lot. So what?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to push the man away. “I had a lot of beer today, but it doesn’t matter. Now move…I want to go to bed.”

 

Moving back a bit, Siwon gave Kyuhyun some room and watched as he slightly stumbled away. The younger would stagger to the left a bit...then to the right...then back left again.

 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Siwon asked when he heard a faint rumbling sound from Kyuhyun’s stomach and saw the younger clench at it.

 

Kyuhyun stopped walking and turned back around to face Siwon. Knowing that the boy hadn’t eaten, Siwon went over to the fridge and began rummaging through it to find something.

 

“What do you have a taste for? There’s fish in here that wouldn’t take long to prepare,” he offered, since it was the first thing he had spotted.

 

“I like fish…but not this late at night,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“What about…this then?” Siwon asked as he held out a container filled with food.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun rested up against the counter and watched as Siwon continued rummaging around, trying to find something that he would eat. After about five minutes of Siwon holding up food and Kyuhyun rejecting it, the boy grew tired of this game.

 

“I think I’m just going to head to bed now…” the younger sighed, heaving himself off the counter he was still leaning on and began to walk away.

 

Quickly, Siwon looked around the kitchen before pulling opening a cabinet he hadn’t looked in yet. In there, he instantly spotted something that he thought would interest the younger.

 

“What about this!?” Siwon quickly asked, shaking a package of ramyeon.

 

Hearing the noise of the ramyeon package, the younger turned around and eyed it hungrily. Ramyeon was something he was always in the mood for, no matter what time it was or what mood he might be in.

 

“You actually eat stuff like that? I thought you only ate things that were prepared for you,” Kyuhyun stated, keeping his eyes on the package of ramyeon while licking his lips.

 

Siwon dropped the package onto the counter and crossed his arms, unamused.

 

“You think I’m incapable of making something out of a package?” the man asked as he took a couple of steps towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Well you never really do much cooking, unless it’s something more…just…more…” Kyuhyun explained, now not knowing whether to look at Siwon or the ramyeon laying abandoned on the countertop…unopened...not being made...which was calling for him to be eaten.

 

“I’m capable of reading directions on the back of a package and making food,” Siwon stated, turning and pulling a pot out from a cupboard and filling it with water. “So do you want some or am I going to have to eat all of this alone and become fat?”

 

“Tsk…like you could ever become fat. I’ll have some!” Kyuhyun eagerly stated as he walked back over and sat down to watch Siwon make the food.

 

The two of them remained silent with only the sound of Siwon’s cooking and Kyuhyun grumbling stomach filling the room. Siwon was kind enough to bring Kyuhyun a glass of water while their food cooked, and was glad when the younger took it and drank the majority of it.

 

By the time the ramyeon was done, Kyuhyun was drooling at the table wishing that Siwon would hurry up and bring it over to him.

 

Siwon set a big bowl between them and then headed back to get the chopsticks. When he turned around with them in his hand, he saw Kyuhyun reaching his hand over the pot, about to reach it in to get the ramyeon.

 

“YA! Don’t use your hands like that,” Siwon scolded, hitting the younger’s hand with a pair of chopsticks before handing him the pair.

 

The boy snatched the chopsticks out of Siwon’s hand and immediately began eating. Forgetting to blow on the noodles, he ended up burning a bit of his mouth on them and making a pained expression on his face. Siwon went back to the kitchen and refilled his glass of water for him to drink.

 

“Did I do a good job?” Siwon asked as he took some noodles and blew on them before putting them into his mouth.

 

“Mhmm!” Kyuhyun grunted as he shoved even more noodles into his mouth. “They taste great!”

 

Siwon laughed as he watched Kyuhyun inhale the ramyeon at an inhuman pace. It was only when Kyuhyun realized that Siwon wasn’t eating anymore that he put down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Is something wrong?” the younger asked after he swallowed the remaining noodles in his mouth.

 

“Why do we always fight?” Siwon asked, placing his chopsticks down as well.

 

“Didn’t we agree that it was because we’re both too stubborn?” Kyuhyun pointed out, smacking his lips together a couple of times before biting at the end of his chopsticks.

 

A small laugh escaped Siwon’s mouth as he looked down at the table and leaned on his elbows.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out nervously. “What happened with you today?”

 

“What do you mean what happened with me today?” the man asked, leaning in so he could hear Kyuhyun’s clarification.

 

“You pushed me out so quickly once you got into my apartment,” Kyuhyun said, lightly nibbling on the ends of his chopsticks. “Even though I wanted to stay with you…you were yelling at me to get out,” the younger reminded him as he replayed the situation in his head. “You didn’t even come over to me...or really look at me at all…”

 

Tilting his head down and sighing, Siwon ran his hands over his face. When he looked back up at Kyuhyun, he saw the boy leaning over the table with a stern look on his face.

 

“Let me just clear one thing up…” Siwon began. “I didn’t come over to you, or really look at you, because Kibum was there. I knew that if I showed too much interest in you or worse, physically touched you...that Kibum would most likely snap. Who knows what would have happened then,” the man explained.

 

“But then...pushing me out…” the younger whimpered out.

 

“Why the hell would I want you to stay in a dangerous situation?” Siwon questioned, which made Kyuhyun lean back in his chair. “I didn’t know if Kibum had already hurt you by the time with the state you were already in. I was just thrilled when I didn’t see any blood anywhere or that you were bleeding at all,” the man explained with a relieved look on his face. “I got up there and I didn’t know what Kibum was planning on doing to either you or me, especially since he had a gun.”

 

“But I wasn’t in any danger after you got there! Kibum dropped the gun and everything!” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Does that mean he’s defenceless? No,” Siwon answered himself.

 

Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip and turned his head away, completely forgetting about his hunger and the cooling ramyeon sitting in front of him on the table. Of course he knew that Kibum could still be dangerous even without a weapon.

 

“So…what did you two do once I left?” the younger asked even though he was scared to death to hear the answer.

 

“I talked to him,” Siwon told him. “I calmed him down and then bathed him. I dressed him in some of the clothes from your room, I hope you don’t mind. I can replace them later.”

 

“You bathed him…and dressed him in _my_ clothes?” Kyuhyun cringed at the pictures that were flying through his head of Siwon caring for Kibum and bathing him…bathing him for crying out loud!

 

“He was filthy and needed a change of clothes,” the man explained. “I brought him to a psychological facility. I couldn’t bring him in looking how he did.”

 

“Is that all you did?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“You’re not thinking that I...Kyuhyun! I would never touch him like that anymore!” Siwon exclaimed.

 

“How would I know that!? He was...naked...and you’re you!” Kyuhyun shouted back.

 

“I swear on my life that I didn’t touch him like that! That thought never even crossed my mind!” the older screamed in his defense.

 

Pushing his chair back, Kyuhyun got up and began walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” Siwon asked as he stood up quickly as well.

 

“I’m going to bed. I just…I can’t look at you right now!” the younger shouted, quickening his pace and racing off towards the bedroom in as straight of a line as he could manage.

 

Siwon flinched when he heard the bedroom door slam shut violently. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned back to the meal still sitting mostly uneaten on the table, and decided it was just best to throw it out since he had just lost his appetite as well.

 

“Gah...Ryeowook isn’t going to be happy seeing food go to waste…” Siwon groaned.

 

After he had thrown the food away and placed everything in the sink, SIwon wandered to the bedroom.

 

First Siwon knocked on the door to see if Kyuhyun would voluntarily open it for him. When the door didn’t open, he tried jiggling the door knob.

 

“Open this door, Kyuhyun…” Siwon called, placing his hands against it, as if he was going to be able to push it open. “Kyuhyun…please…you know how I worry when I can’t get to you…open the door. Please?”

 

“No!” Kyuhyun sobbed from inside the bedroom.

 

Abandoning the idea of trying to talk to Kyuhyun, Siwon left and returned with a key. At least he had given Kyuhyun a chance to open the door himself before taking matters into his own hands.

 

When he entered the room, he spotted Kyuhyun slumped on the floor, holding onto a corner of the bed.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted, running over to the boy and placing a hand on his back.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Kyuhyun yelled back as he ripped himself away from the man. “You touched him with those hands!”

 

“I had to do something to help him before bringing him in for help,” Siwon said defensively as he let Kyuhyun scoot away. “I already told you, I didn’t touch him like you were thinking I might have! I swear to you, Kyuhyun!”

 

Turning around, with tears streaking his face, Kyuhyun launched himself at Siwon and wrapped his arms around around the man’s neck. Giant sobs were wracking his body as he clung to Siwon.

 

“I was so scared!” the younger sobbed out, burying his head in the crook of Siwon’s neck. “Y-you have no i-idea…how s-scared…I…I was…!” he sobbed out more. “I was s-screaming for y-you in my head...h-hoping y-you would come!”

 

“I know you were scared…I’m so sorry,” Siwon apologized as he rubbed the back of Kyuhyun’s head to comfort him. “I even had the apartment checked before we left today,” Siwon explained. “I’ll have to fire whoever looked over your apartment.”

 

“No…don’t do that…” Kyuhyun begged. “It’s not their fault.”

 

“But your life was in danger!” Siwon stated, hugging Kyuhyun tighter.

 

“Please don’t…” Kyuhyun weakly begged.

 

Siwon sighed and looked down at the younger. He didn’t want to do anything tonight that was going to upset Kyuhyun with how he was already. Arguing with a drunk person was never worth it and would most likely only make things worse between them.

 

“Come on…we should be getting to bed now,” Siwon told Kyuhyun as he began to get up from the floor.

 

“But I’m not tired,” Kyuhyun protested, releasing Siwon and standing up as well.

 

“I know you’re tired, just look at you.” Siwon ran his hand over Kyuhyun’s face and tilted his chin up to get a better look at him.

 

Kyuhyun turned himself away from the man and crossed his arms. Wanting to touch the boy more, Siwon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The hug jostled Kyuhyun around too much, and then what he was waiting for to eventually happen hit him.

 

“Siwon…let go…now…” Kyuhyun begged weakly as he tried to pull away.

 

“No…I want to hold you.” Pulling Kyuhyun in harder the man rested his chin on Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Seriously…let go…”

 

“Kyuhyun, I-”

 

“I have to puke! LET GO!” the younger yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

Siwon instantly released Kyuhyun, and watched the younger cover his mouth with his hand and sprint to the bathroom as fast as he could on drunken feet. Shortly after hearing Kyuhyun vomit the first time, Siwon followed the younger inside and was there to comfort him as he vomited some more. Kyuhyun’s body looked so weak at the moment. All Siwon wanted to do was to embrace the boy and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

 

After Kyuhyun was done emptying his stomach of the alcohol he had drunk and the little bit of ramyeon he had eaten, he had no energy left. The only thing he had any energy left to do was to quickly brush his teeth and washing his mouth out with mouthwash. After doing that, he went to the bed and collapsed onto it.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t tired,” Siwon commented as he crawled into bed and pulled Kyuhyun in closer to him, so that the boy’s back was against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Shut up…” Kyuhyun groaned before closing his eyes.

 

“I love you, Kyuhyun.” Siwon waited to hear a response for Kyuhyun, but it never came. “Kyuhyun?” he called.

 

Lifting himself off the mattress so that he could see the younger’s face, he saw that Kyuhyun was long gone, lost in sleep.

 

“Of course…” Siwon sighed out before resting back down and closing his eyes. “I’ll just have to tell you when you’re awake.” Smiling, he pulled Kyuhyun in even tighter and got himself comfortable against the boy’s limp body. “Goodnight.”


	38. Marry Me

During the middle of the night, Kyuhyun woke up feeling a headache coming on. Rubbing his temples, he tried to urge the pain away so that he wouldn’t have to leave the warmth of the covers, but saw that it wasn’t going to disappear by itself. When he tried to get out of bed, he noticed that he couldn’t. Siwon was tightly wrapped around him like a vine, legs entangled together and arms curled around him. Siwon had the younger completely trapping in. Carefully untangling himself from the man, Kyuhyun stood up from the bed. Kyuhyun placed his pillow in Siwon’s arms instead, hoping that the man would be too tired to realize he wasn’t hugging a warm body anymore. Once he had the pillow in Siwon’s arms, he heard the older groan, but he didn’t wake up.

 

Kyuhyun made it to the door silently before turning back to look at Siwon. Still, the older hadn’t woken up. Even after opening the door and having it squeak a little, Siwon didn’t stir. He was completely out, it appeared. After closing the door slowly and carefully, Kyuhyun creeped down the hallway and to the kitchen where he was sure he’d seen bottles of pills before.

 

“Where does he keep the painkillers?” Kyuhyun asked no one as he looked through the cabinets.

 

Finally, he found the medicine drawer and began looking at everything Siwon had. Kyuhyun had to actually read all of the bottles before he found what he was looking for, which took him longer than he would have liked. He was surprised at how many different medicines Siwon had at his disposal. It looked like the man could cure anything that could ever be wrong with someone with all of these medications.

 

After Kyuhyun poured two pills into his hand, the recommended amount, he filled up a glass with water and swallowed the pills. Now all that was left to do was pray they would kick in fast. He didn’t want to have to deal with Siwon when he felt terrible. That would only make things more difficult for him.

 

Taking a quick glance at the clock on the microwave, the younger saw that it was only 4:23am. With a large yawn, Kyuhyun stretched and made his way back to the bedroom, eager to get more sleep and to cuddle back up with Siwon again.

 

When Kyuhyun opened the door to the bedroom, he saw Siwon rolling around in the sheets making pained, groaning sounds. Instantly, the younger knew that something must be wrong. Siwon had been sleeping so peacefully before, and now he was like this.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun called, sprinting to the bed and taking the man’s face in his hands. “Siwon, it’s alright!”

 

Siwon stopped moving and opened his eyes, breathing hard, sweat covering his face. His eyes met with Kyuhyun’s, a panicked expression plastered to his face.

 

“You left…” Siwon stated as he tried to catch his breath again. “I...I felt around and...and you had left…”

 

“I just went to take some medicine for my head,” Kyuhyun explained to him as he sat closer to the man. “I was gone for less than ten minutes.”

 

“I thought you’d leave me…for good...” he replied while he continued breathing hard.

 

“You’re sweating so much,” Kyuhyun told him, taking a cover on the bed and lightly wiped off some of the sweat away. “Why don’t we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned off a bit. Hmm? I don’t want to going back to sleep uncomfortable.”

 

With a slight nod of the older’s head, the two of them walked to the bathroom. Kyuhyun grabbed a small washcloth, soaking it with cold-ish water in the sink. While he worked on doing that, he pointed towards the toilet, signalling for Siwon to take a seat. Shockingly, the man did so without saying a word of protest. Once he was sitting and his breathing returned to normal, Kyuhyun walked over with the wet rag and began wiping off Siwon’s face.

 

The two of them remained silent for a while as Kyuhyun continued cleaning Siwon up. Somehow, doing this made Kyuhyun feel as if their roles had been flipped, since Siwon usually was the one taking care of him.  

 

“Were you having a nightmare?” Kyuhyun asked as he walked back over to the sink and soaked the washcloth again.

 

“Yeah…” the man admitted, declining his head slightly, almost as if he was ashamed to say it.

 

Kyuhyun was kind of shocked that Siwon had just admitted that to him. Maybe this was a good sign if he was willing to admit something like that. Especially since it showed a weaker side of him.

 

“What was it about?” he asked, ringing out the wet washcloth and turning back to Siwon. “You looked really bothered by it…”

 

Closing his eyes, Siwon took a shallow breath. It was something he didn’t want to admit, but knew that he should.

 

“My past…”

 

Kyuhyun froze, regretting asking his question. Looking back down at Siwon, he could see the older was shaking slightly.

 

“Was it about the things you told me about before? Things from when you were still living at home?” the younger questioned.

 

Siwon nodded his head before looking at Kyuhyun again.

 

“About being abandoned...being left alone…” the man stated, still shaking slightly. “You’d never leave me right? You’d never run again!?”

 

“I won’t run again. I promise…” Kyuhyun told him in a reassuring voice, taking a couple of steps closer to him.

 

“How do I know you won’t run from me?” Siwon asked. “How can I be sure...that I won’t be left alone again?”

 

“Si-Siwon...what are you saying?” the younger asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion as to why Siwon was acting like this.

 

“Don’t leave me...please…”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Please…” he said again, slumping off the toilet and kneeling at Kyuhyun’s feet. “Please...please...don’t leave me...please…not again...” He was now grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s pants with shaking hands. “Please...please…I’ll do anything...please...”

 

“Siwon...listen to m-”

 

“I don’t want to be alone again…” Siwon stated, cutting Kyuhyun off, while pulling more at the younger’s pants. “Please...Kyuhyun...please…”

 

Kyuhyun could only stare down at Siwon in utter shock. This was a side of Siwon he had never seen before. This was something completely different. This was...Submissive Siwon. There was one test he could think of doing to see if the man had truly slipped back into his Submissive state. But he was kind of scared to try it.

 

“Si...Siwonnie?” Kyuhyun called out.

 

When Siwon raised his head at his nickname, he had the most pitiful eyes Kyuhyun thought he had ever seen before. He had been right...Siwon had slipped back. And now he had just pushed him farther by using a nickname the man had threatened to kill him over just the other day.

 

“Yes, Ma-”

 

“Stop!” Kyuhyun shouted, not wanting to hear the word “Master” pass Siwon’s lips. He had no right to be called that by any means.

 

All Siwon did was look back at Kyuhyun in confusion, thinking he had done something wrong, before declining his head again. Kyuhyun knew that he was just making things worse the longer Siwon stayed in this state. There had to be some way to snap him out of it.

 

“I’m never going to leave you,” Kyuhyun told him as he kneeled down next to the man on the hard tile floor. “Please believe me…”

 

“Never? Promise?” Siwon asked in a small, weak voice, his hands now resting on his legs.

 

It was sad. Siwon wasn’t even attempting to make eye contact with him anymore. The man was looking at the floor like a dog who knew it had just done something wrong and was going to get punished. Kyuhyun didn’t like Siwon looking like this. It hurt him.

 

“Never. Promise.” Kyuhyun took Siwon’s face in his hands again and tilted his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes.

 

“How can I be sure?” he asked as he looked into Kyuhyun’s eyes this time. “You can always change your mind…leave me behind...abandoned...”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt so helpless and confused. Siwon was acting so helpless and like a little kid who was afraid of losing his parent.

 

 _I want to do something for him...I want to kiss him...touch him...make him feel loved. But...if I do that...I’ll be just like Heechul. I can’t take advantage of Siwon at a time like this...I just can’t...it’s wrong…_ Kyuhyun told himself as he gathered his emotions together.

 

“Are we going to stay down here all night?” Kyuhyun asked Siwon as he shifted on his knees since they were starting to hurt.

 

“You can get up and go to bed,” Siwon told him, averting his eyes away from the younger again. “I’ll clean up any water that dripped on the floor or something…” he added in a hushed tone.

 

“I asked…” Kyuhyun began again, in a firmer voice like Siwon had used with him before, “...are _we_ going to stay down here all night?” When Siwon didn’t answer him he made the decision for him. “No!” he stated, clapping his hands in front of Siwon’s face to gain the older’s attention.

 

Siwon looked up immediately with wide, shocked eyes. Then, in a stuttering voice asked, “W-what?”

 

“Get up...we’re getting up!” Kyuhyun announced. He could hear Siwon laugh a bit at the forcefulness in his voice as he helped him up to his feet. “We are getting up, going back to bed, and sleeping!”

 

Nodding his head my firmly this time, Siwon looked at Kyuhyun. Another smaller laugh escaped his lips as he stood up more.

 

“Thanks…” Siwon said, steadying himself on his feet with a faint smile on his face.

 

Once they were standing up, Siwon ran his hands over his face and exhaled loudly.

 

The next time Kyuhyun looked Siwon in the eyes, he saw that the man was returning to normal. The needy look that was previously in his eyes was gone and they were now becoming more sturn again. This whole situation had been kind of strange. It was a situation that neither of them had ever expected to be in.

 

So, being scared of being left by him again had reverted Siwon into feeling like a Submissive again. But then...maybe the feeling of knowing that Kyuhyun wasn’t going to leave turned him back? Maybe Kyuhyun being assertive in his decision had been what had done it.

 

Regardless of what the actual causes were, they both shuffled back to bed. Kyuhyun was pulling Siwon behind him, grasping onto his wrist so he couldn’t get away. Now that this whole event had happened, neither of them seemed to be too tired anymore. Kyuhyun was more alert because he wasn’t sure what else might happen with Siwon, and Siwon was more alert because he was now aware that he had slipped into his Submissive state.

 

When they returned to the bed, Kyuhyun could still tell that Siwon wasn’t fully back to his normal self. Kyuhyun felt like he wanted to help in some way. Siwon was sitting towards the middle of the bed, looking down at his hands. Kyuhyun was sitting closer to the foot of the bed watched the man, wondering what to do.

 

“What can I do?” the younger asked, crawling closer so he was next to Siwon and  placing his hand on the man’s leg.

 

Without saying anything, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and moved his hand to his chest. As soon as Kyuhyun’s hand made contact with the shirt on Siwon’s chest, he tried to rip it away. He couldn’t, however, because Siwon was holding it there. Kyuhyun’s palms stayed pressed firmly against Siwon’s clothed chest.

 

“You can do this for me…” Siwon answered, pressing his hand against Kyuhyun’s to keep it securely in place. “You can slowly help me…teach me to accept this...to not be scared anymore.”

 

Kyuhyun could see the pained expression on Siwon’s face that he was trying to hide from him. This definitely wasn’t an easy thing for Siwon to do.

 

“Can I go farther?” Kyuhyun whispered after they had stayed still for a while.

 

Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s and shakily nodded his head. Looking at the man’s face, Kyuhyun slowly moved his other hand up and undid the first button on Siwon’s shirt. He saw the older take a deep breath in and scrunch his face in detest. Even though Kyuhyun had barely gotten anywhere, he wanted to stop because he knew he was making Siwon uncomfortable.

 

The younger withdrew his hands slightly from Siwon’s shirt. Looking at the other buttons that he would have to undo if he were to keep going.

 

“Don’t stop...I need this…please,” he told Kyuhyun when he felt him stop.

 

Two more buttons were undone on the man’s shirt before Kyuhyun moved it to the side, exposing some of his chest. Now Siwon really looked pained as he waited for what was going to come.

 

Slowly, Kyuhyun moved his hand inside of Siwon’s shirt and gently rested it against the man’s warm chest. When Siwon flinched at the contact and shivered a bit in the discomfort, Kyuhyun pulled his hand back. He did this only to have Siwon place it back again. He was about to say something, but Siwon beat him to it.

 

“I need this…I’ve let you touch me before...” the man told him again. “Please...don’t leave…”

 

Kyuhyun rested his hand on Siwon’s chest again and watched as his face slowly became more relaxed, but not by much. When he thought Siwon had relaxed enough, he slowly moved his hand across the man’s chest. He felt Siwon shiver slightly as he moved his hand back and forth.

 

The younger could see the man clench his jaw and was tempted to take his hand away again. But he remembered what Siwon sounded like when he said that he needed for him to do this. Kyuhyun didn’t want to make things harder on Siwon by showing him he couldn’t do it.

 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Kyuhyun asked, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get from the older.

 

Siwon took in another sharp breath, and Kyuhyun thought that might be asking too much from him right now.

 

When Siwon gave him the okay, however, Kyuhyun carefully removed his hand and unbuttoned the last couple of buttons. As soon as he had them all undone, he pulled Siwon’s shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Siwon was taken by surprise at Kyuhyun’s actions, and even more so when the boy pushed him backwards onto the bed.

 

“I’m never going to leave you,” Kyuhyun stated as he rested both of his hands against Siwon’s chest.

 

Kyuhyun was thrilled that Siwon was allowing him to touch him again and that he didn’t seem to be as uncomfortable with it this time. The younger was rejoicing inside, but he didn’t want to appear too overjoyed to Siwon. He thought it might worry the man and cause him to think he would want to do more to push him farther.

 

Opening his eyes, Siwon smirked up at Kyuhyun before switching their positions so that the younger was now pinned down to the bed.

 

“Do you swear on that?” Siwon asked, bending down as beginning to bite at Kyuhyun’s ear and pull at it with his teeth. “You’ll never leave me?”

 

Kyuhyun moaned slightly and arched his back at the man’s touch. He was even kind of sad when Siwon stopped biting at him.

 

“Even if I’m no good for you? You don’t mind me staying if I’m no good for you?” the younger questioned.

 

“You’re perfect for me,” Siwon told him. “I don’t care if we have things we need to work through...you’re what I need. Two stubborn people living together...loving each other...we can both learn.” Raising himself up so that he could look at Kyuhyun more, he took a deep breath. “You’re the first person I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” the man admitted.

 

“S-Siwon…” Kyuhyun gasped, shocked to hear this coming from the man. He had never admitted something like this to him before. Siwon was being completely serious.

 

“You’re the first person that I’ve loved...this is something I never thought was going to happen to me…” the man stated, staring down at the younger.

 

“Then...I won’t leave…you can bet your life on that,” Kyuhyun stated, pulling Siwon down and kissing him passionately.

 

Bending down more, Siwon deepened their kiss and began to grind his forming erection against Kyuhyun, causing the younger to moan into his mouth. Kyuhyun could feel his own erection beginning to form as he also began to move his hips. Damn Siwon for making him so easily aroused. It was early in the morning again and he was already like this.

 

When Siwon raised himself away from the boy, they both had full blown erections and were panting hard due to their arousal. Siwon continued staring down at Kyuhyun before leaning down and quickly planting a kiss on the younger’s lips.

 

“Marry me,” Siwon told Kyuhyun in a serious tone.

 

“Wh-what did...did...you just...say?” Kyuhyun panted as he stared up at Siwon with wide eyes.

 

“Marry me,” Siwon told him again, licking his lips in nervousness. “Then I’ll know you won’t leave me.”

 

“Siwon…I-”

 

“I’m serious...marry me!” Siwon said even more seriously this time, staring right into the younger’s eyes with determination.

 

Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon not knowing what to say. Something this serious had come up so suddenly and he didn’t know what to think. How could he possibly have an answer right away for Siwon? It wasn’t possible!

 

“Siwon…” he began, staring right back at him, “...we haven’t even known each other that long...plus...I...I need time to think…” Kyuhyun told him. “I don’t even know where this came from all of the sudden…” he said, trailing off in thought.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now,” Siwon admitted, seeing the shocked look on Kyuhyun’s face. “That’s how serious I am about this.”

 

“Even if you’ve been thinking about it...I...I never have,” Kyuhyun stated, feeling slightly bad for saying so. “I still need time. It’s not like I’m flat out saying no...it’s just that I need to think for a while is all,” he explained, seeing the hurt look on Siwon’s face.

 

Declining his head, Siwon placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s pants and pulled them down.

 

“I’ll give you time to think. I have no problem with giving you time,” Siwon told the younger who was taken by surprise from having his pants torn off of him. “You can think more after this though.”

 

“Siwon...not now...I need to think! Having sex isn’t going to make the process go faster!” Kyuhyun told him, watching Siwon undo his own pants and pull them down. He attempted to sit up, but was only pushed back down and pinned there. “Siwon!”

 

Not listening, Siwon bent back down and attacked the youngers neck. Kyuhyun tried to push Siwon off of him, but lost when the man next pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

 

“Aahhhnnn! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned as the man latched his mouth onto one of his now exposed nipples. “Why aren’t you listening to me!?” he half moaned, half shouted.

 

“Two stubborn people living together...loving each other,” Siwon repeated from earlier while he rolled one of Kyuhyun’s nipples between his fingers.

 

“Being stubborn and not wanting to listen to someone are two completely different things,” the younger pointed out.

 

“You know you want this as well. You were already fully erect,” Siwon stated, watching Kyuhyun squirm around on the mattress, his face flushed in pleasure.

 

The younger turned his head to the side and closed his eyes before slightly nodding his head. Once he was erect, there was nothing he wanted more than Siwon. The older looked down at him and continued running his hands lightly over his body. There were only a couple of times when Kyuhyun reached his hands up to try and move Siwon’s away, but he had no energy to do it properly and always wound up clinging to him instead.

 

Kyuhyun quickly gave up the fight when he felt Siwon pushing one of his fingers inside of him and moved it around. His protests turned into moans and whines of pleasure as Siwon stretched him even further. It wasn’t long before Siwon pressed his cock against the younger’s hole and pushed himself in.

 

“Aaaaaaahhhhh! Siwon! Gently!” Kyuhyun shouted. “Gently...please...ouch…” he muttered out in pain.

 

Siwon leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead before slowly pulling out and then pushing in carefully, repeating this same pattern to make sure Kyuhyun was comfortable. He rolled his hips slowly to pleasure Kyuhyun even more.

 

“You can...uugghh...move faster…” Kyuhyun panted out once he was use to Siwon’s length.

 

Complying instantly, Siwon began thrusting in harder, plowing Kyuhyun into the mattress. Kyuhyun was quickly a moaning mess on the bed as he reached for Siwon’s chest and placed his hands on it, letting them roam freely. Siwon’s face still looked a bit pained, but at least he was letting Kyuhyun touch him like this. They would just have to work a little bit at a time until Siwon was completely comfortable being touched on his chest...if that time would ever come.

 

“Siwon...cum...I need to cum!” Kyuhyun called out as Siwon abused his prostate repeatedly.

 

“Cum as much as you want. Cum for me and only for me!” Siwon grunted out, continuing his thrusts.

 

“F-fuck…” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon hit his prostate again. “Siwon…”

 

“Call my name again.”

 

“Siwon...Siwon...Siwon...SIWON!” Kyuhyun screamed as loudly as he could, climaxing all over his stomach.

 

Siwon shortly followed and came inside of Kyuhyun, filling him practically all of the way. He pulled out almost instantly and laid down, panting, next to Kyuhyun with a smile on his face.

 

“Promise to truly think about it?” the man asked, turning his head to the side to face Kyuhyun who was panting harder than he was.

 

“Promise,” Kyuhyun smiled, looking down at Siwon’s chest. “The marks are healing up well,” he commented, looking at the man’s chest and stomach. “I’m sorry I added more to your collection…”

 

“If they’re from you, I’m glad that I can add them. But don’t worry. Like I said before, they aren’t going to scar,” the man reassured.

 

“Were...were you really okay with me hitting you like that?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“I already told you that I was. I wanted to see what you would do,” Siwon reminded him.

 

“How did it feel?” he asked, his eyes skimming over the parks

 

“Like being hit by a whip,” the man smartly replied, a cocky smile flying across his face.

 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” the younger stated, shaking his head. “I mean...emotionally...how did it feel?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Honestly.”

 

The older licked his lips again, showing that he was nervous to answer this question. When he looked over at Kyuhyun, however, he saw the younger looking at him eagerly. He wanted his question answered.

 

“I would rather have you hit me one thousand times more, rather than have you lick them for five seconds,” Siwon finally replied.

 

Kyuhyun took in a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. He knew everything hadn’t been alright with what Kyuhyun had done. Siwon had just been playing it cool to not make him worry.

 

“Was...what I did...really that terrible?” Kyuhyun asked, averting his eyes from Siwon momentarily.

 

“The whipping was one thing...I’ve been whipped before,” Siwon explained, as if it was nothing. “But the licking...that was too far for my comfort at the moment. I’ve been whipped...I’ve been licked...but I’ve never had a still bleeding wound licked before,” he explained further, cringing at the memory. “All I wanted was for you to stop and listen to me.”

 

“That’s how I feel sometimes too, you know…” the younger pointed out. “That was probably the first time that you really wanted me to stop doing something. That you really didn’t enjoy something. Right?”

 

Saying nothing, Siwon nodded his head. They both laid there in silence for a couple of minutes, waiting for someone to say something. The awkward silence only continued to grow though.

 

“I understood from that point on how you must have felt so many times,” Siwon finally said, breaking the silence and causing Kyuhyun to turn his head towards him. “I want to try stopping myself whenever you say you don’t want to do something...or don’t like something...but it’s hard.”

 

Siwon leaned over and kissed Kyuhyun on the head. Kyuhyun blinked his eyes a couple of times, looking confused at the sudden gesture.

 

“I love you,” Siwon told him, brushing some one the younger’s hair from his eyes.

 

“I love you too,” Kyuhyun replied, snuggling in closer to Siwon and closing his eyes. “I’m never going to leave you...promise…”

 

Wrapping his arms around the boy again, Siwon pulled him in closer and held him in place. That was what Siwon had needed to hear right now. It’s what he needed to hear, since he was completely out of his Submissive state. Now, he could believe Kyuhyun. He just had a slight relapse back to being a Submissive, something he had never done in front of anyone else before, and it had scared him. He never thought a person would impact his life so much that he would have a relapse.

 

 _What else is he capable of…?_ Siwon asked himself as he let out a large sigh.

 

Before either of them knew it, they were falling asleep, and just as quickly were waking up.

 

“Siwon! Let me go! I’m late for work!” Kyuhyun shouted, struggling out of Siwon’s grip.

 

Siwon lazily released Kyuhyun before opening his eyes, watching the younger run into the bathroom and appear again in only a couple of minutes. Siwon watched as Kyuhyun then disappeared into the closet and quickly selected a shirt and pants before running back out. He tossed them on the bed while only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Each time Siwon watched Kyuhyun run about, he couldn’t help but notice how the younger was limping ever so slightly. No doubt the cause of that limp was from their sex session earlier that morning. He was honestly shocked that Kyuhyun had managed to get himself out of bed this morning.

 

“Why are you so worried about being late?” Siwon asked as he sat up in bed.

 

“Because I can get fired!” Kyuhyun stated, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it before pulling on his pants and tucking his shirt in. “I don’t have time to waste! Can you send a message to Hankyung and tell him to meet me out front!?”

 

“Sure, just relax. I don’t think you’re going to get fired for being late,” he stated while letting out a loud yawn.

 

“It doesn’t matter! I don’t want to be late! Especially since I didn’t come in yesterday!” Kyuhyun had just finished closing his pants when Siwon suddenly grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. “Siwon! Let me go! I need to leave!”

 

“Relax,” Siwon stated as he leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips lightly. “You’ll be fine.”

 

The kiss had indeed managed to calm Kyuhyun down. He was now able to breath normally without feeling like he was going to hyperventilate from panicking about being late. Once he was even more relaxed, Siwon allowed him to get up.

 

“I...I’ll be leaving now…” Kyuhyun stated, walking towards the bedroom door. “Why aren’t you getting out of bed?”

 

“I don’t have to,” Siwon said with a smile as he motioned for Kyuhyun to get going. “Hankyung will be down there when you arrive.”

 

Kyuhyun thanked Siwon before dashing out after grabbing his bag and anything he would need.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the ground level and stepped out of the elevator, he was pleased to see Hankyung. The man must have known as well that he was late for work, since he drove at an alarming speed and made great time getting to SM Entertainment.

 

Without even thanking Hankyung, Kyuhyun ran into the building and impatiently pounded the elevator button into the wall, urging it to come faster. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to arrive, and stop at his floor, before he was able to run out and go to his desk. He sat down and was thankful that it seemed like Yoochun hadn’t noticed that he had come in late.

 

Slumping down in his seat to catch his breath, Kyuhyun cursed his poor life choice of having sex so early in the morning, again. Even after he had told himself before that it had been a bad idea, he’d gone and done it again. Just as he was about to turn on his computer, he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Do you have any idea what time it is!?” Yoochun suddenly boomed.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but jump in his seat a bit and then slouch his shoulders over. What was he thinking...of course Yoochun would have noticed that he wasn’t in when he was suppose to be.

 

“Ahh...sorry...I overslept a bit today…” the younger admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and spun his chair around to face Yoochun.

 

“I don’t care! Do you know what day it is!?” the man shouted at him.

 

“Umm...n-no…” the younger confessed, seriously having no idea what Yoochun was referring to.

 

“I have to leave for that business conference today! I have a lot for you to do!” Yoochun shouted again, causing others on the floor to turn around and look at the two of them. “Get this letter typed out along with my itinerary and pamphlets, and make sure to have twelve photocopies of each of those!” the man ordered, slamming his hand down on Kyuhyun’s desk.

 

When he saw Kyuhyun staring at the documents in his hand, Yoochun clapped his hands in the boy’s face. The younger jumped again and stared up at Yoochun in shock.

 

“Staring at them won’t get anything done! Get to work!” Yoochun shouted before walking away.

 

“D...did I do something wrong?” Kyuhyun asked no one in particular as he turned around in his desk and began typing the letter Yoochun had given him.

 

Kyuhyun worked hard for around the next hour, making sure he didn’t forget anything Yoochun had written down. Once he had completed typing everything out, he walked over to Yoochun's office and handed the letter over to the man.

 

Not even two minutes later...

 

"What the hell is this!? Look at all these mistakes!  Go do it again and don't bring it back until it’s perfect!" The man shouted at him, crumpling the letter into a ball and throwing it onto the floor. “Concentrate more this time around and do it correctly! Now get out of my office and back to work!”

 

Slumping out of the office, Kyuhyun headed back to his desk to get to work on the letter again. Walking back to his desk, he couldn’t help but feel like everyone was looking at him. He had thought the letter had looked fine, but since Yoochun was in a bad mood he didn't feel like fighting back and arguing.

 

After another twenty minutes of working on the letter and making absolutely sure that there were no errors, Kyuhyun brought it back to Yoochun's office.

 

"I guess this is better..." he scoffed, placing the letter down on his desk and turning back to his computer.

 

"Can I take a lunch break now?" Kyuhyun asked nervously, worried that Yoochun would lash out at him again.

 

The man glared at the younger and spat out, "You have forty-five minutes, since you have to make up for being so late this morning."

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head in understanding and turned to leave the man's office without saying another word.

 

After grabbing his phone and bag, Kyuhyun headed out. Deciding on a near by coffee shop, he ordered his drink and sat down at a table to think. Kyuhyun felt too bothered right now to even think about stomaching anything solid. So many things were happening. There was the marriage proposal he had to think about, and now Yoochun was losing his mind and shouting at him like a mad man over the smallest things.

 

The younger stayed sitting the table with his drink, running his thumbs over the edge of the cup as he thought. He was thinking so much that he was hardly drinking.

 

Not before long, Kyuhyun looked down at his phone and saw that he had stayed on his lunch break longer than he was allowed for the day.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Kyuhyun grumbled to himself, beginning to panic. He prayed that he could hurry back fast enough to avoid being even later than he already was.

 

Grabbing his things, and chugging his now cold coffee, Kyuhyun sprinted out of the coffee shop and back to the SM Entertainment building.

 

Once the elevator doors opened on his floor, he sprinted out and rushed to his desk, thankful that it didn't seem like Yoochun had noticed he had been gone longer than allowed. Talk about déja vu.

 

"And just where have you been!?" Yoochun yelled from behind him. Kyuhyun spun around in shock and stared at his boss. "Your break was over ten minutes ago. Answer me!"

 

Once again, people on the floor were turning around to look at the two of them, curious as to why there was so much yelling going on between the two of them that day.

 

"I was making copies of something," Kyuhyun lied, trying to keep his composure.

 

Yoochun glared at him and scoffed in disbelief. Shaking his head, he scowled at the younger.

 

"Just finish everything I told you too. I have a cab coming at 6:30pm and I can't miss it," Yoochun stated.

 

The man began walking away until Kyuhyun opened his mouth. Which in the long run, was a mistake.

 

"Did I do something wrong to make you so angry?" he asked.

 

"I don't have time to make you a list," the man answered before turning away. "And make sure you stay in the office until I leave. Oh, and...I’m going to need you to come in this weekend to take care of things while I’m gone." Yoochun didn't give Kyuhyun the chance to answer before walking away.

 

Sliding down in his chair, Kyuhyun sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly. He couldn’t figure out what was causing Yoochun to be in such a bad mood today. There were other people in the office capable of helping him out as well. It’s not like he was the only one.

 

Sighing again, Kyuhyun reached into his bag and pulled out his phone so that he could call Siwon.

 

 _"Hello, Kyuhyun. Did you call because you have my answer?"_ Siwon answered in an energetic voice, just the opposite of how Kyuhyun was feeling at the moment.

 

"No. I called to ask if you can pick me up around 6:30pm today,” Kyuhyun replied in a defeated sounding voice. “That's the time that Yoochun is leaving for the business conference and he wants me to stay here until he leaves," the younger explained as he drew circles with his finger on his desk.

 

 _"It would be my delight to come and get you,”_ Siwon cheerfully replied. _“Now...when am I going to get my answer about marriage?"_

 

"When I'm ready to give it to you, you’ll get it," Kyuhyun told him. "Now, I need to get back to work before my boss yells at me more than he already has today."

 

 _"He's yelling at you!?"_ Siwon asked angrily.

 

"I think he's just stressed or something...it's nothing important."

 

 _"It's always something important when it comes to you,"_ Siwon told him.

 

"Well if you don't want me getting yelled at more, you'll end this call."

 

_"See you at 6:30pm then."_

 

"6:30pm," Kyuhyun confirmed before hanging up.

 

Going back to work on the rest of the things Yoochun wanted done, it wasn't long until his phone went off again. When he looked at the number, it was one he saw that he didn't recognize.

 

"Hello?" Kyuhyun answered.

 

 _"Kyuhyun, it's me Henry!"_ the younger responded. _"I was wondering if there’ll be time to get together to talk about Siwon's birthday."_

 

"His birthday?" Kyuhyun questioned.

 

 _"Ahhh....I figured he wasn't going to tell you...It’s on the twenty-second of this month!"_ Henry exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Yeah...I had no idea..." Kyuhyun admitted sadly. "Umm...what about tomorrow? My boss will be on a business trip so I won't have to worry about him," he explained.

 

 _"That sounds great! I already know where you work and everything, so what time should I get there?"_ Henry asked.

 

"What about 12:45pm?" Kyuhyun offered, since that would be his lunch break anyways, not bothering to ask how Henry already knew where he worked.

 

 _"Sounds great!"_ Henry shouted over the phone in an even more excited voice than before.

 

"See you tomorrow then. Bye."

 

_"Bye, Kyuhyun!"_

 

After hanging up the phone again, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to his computer. He hoped that there wouldn’t be any more interruptions, and worked on finishing everything he needed to. He managed to get everything turned into Yoochun throughout the day and was just photocopying the last of the things when the man approached him.

 

"It's almost time for me to leave. I sure hope you didn't fuck anything up," Yoochun spat out in a venomous tone Kyuhyun had never heard from him before.

 

"I made sure everything was correct," Kyuhyun told him. “I looked over it at least three times before turning it into you.”

 

Yoochun leaned in and pinned Kyuhyun between him and the photocopy machine. The younger shifted uncomfortably, not sure if he was suppose to look at Yoochun.

 

"Good," the man whispered, leaning in too close for Kyuhyun’s comfort.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to push Yoochun away, but the man backed away before he could do so. The feeling of his breath against his neck felt utterly disgusting and gave him goosebumps. Yoochun walked away after giving Kyuhyun one more look and returned to his office.

 

When Kyuhyun finally managed to get everything photocopied, he asked someone else in the office if they could go and run them to Yoochun, saying he had something urgent to do.

 

After he watched someone go and deliver the papers, he sat back down at his desk and checked his e-mail, since he still had some time to kill before Yoochun would be leaving. Seeing that he surprisingly didn’t have anything from Siwon, he decided to start up a conversation.

 

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: When Can We Go?

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I was thinking...can I meet Shindong? I think it would be interesting to hear from him and see what he thinks.

 

Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun sat waiting for a response, uncertain about how Siwon was going to respond to his sudden interest in seeing Shindong. He was glad, however, when he didn’t have to wait too long.

 

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Curiosity Killed The Cat

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

Do you want to talk about your own problems with him or something else? And why would you choose to e-mail me when texting or calling would be so much easier? For all you know, I wasn’t at my computer.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Us

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

I want to talk to him about us...about you more specifically, actually. I’m curious. Plus you did ask me to marry you, so I figure I should know what I’m getting myself into, right? It’s not everyday that I’m asked to get married and I want to make sure I make the right decision. I want to make sure not to jump into things because I love you. This marriage would have to be the best thing for the both of us and not be detrimental to either of us. Sorry if that sounds a bit harsh.

As for you being at your computer, I figured with all the videos you have...of well...you know...that you might be doing something fun by yourself.

 

Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Your Perverse Mind

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

It’s alright, I understand. I can make an appointment for us with Shindong if you really want me to. There isn’t a problem with you wanting to be sure about your decision, even though I would like to think I know what your answer would be. I’ll let you know what Shindong says as soon as I hear back from him.

As for the videos you are referring to, do you think that’s all I do when you aren’t around? Jerk off to the sounds of me fucking you, while you cry out my name and get lost in ecstasy? As you clench desperately to the sheets or to me as you moan and writhe around, lost in all the pleasure I’m giving you?

 

Siwon

 

P.S. Remember to make sure you’re deleting these e-mails. I don’t want anyone finding them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Worry Wart...Again

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Thank you for making an appointment with Shindong. I’m looking forward to it a lot.

The way you phrase it makes it sound like you watch the videos daily.

 

Kyuhyun

 

P.S. Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming up!? I could have been looking for a present. Now I only have a couple of days :(

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Choi Siwon

Subject: Birthday...Ew

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Cho Kyuhyun

 

Kyuhyun,

I’m not a huge fan of my birthday. For...an obvious reason that I told you about already. It’s just not something I usually have a reason to want to celebrate. My birthday is just one, big, terrible memory that would be best forgotten.

If there’s nothing else you’d like to talk about I’d suggest getting back to work since you said Yoochun was in a bad mood. I don’t want you getting scolded any more than you already have, even though I’m sure you’ve done nothing wrong to deserve it. The only person able to scold you should be me.

 

Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Cho Kyuhyun

Subject: Back To Work

Date: 19 July 2013

To: Choi Siwon

 

Siwon,

Thanks for worrying about me. I’m not even going to start a conversation about what you said about you being the only one to scold me...I’ll just let you be happy with that.

I’ll get back to work now though. See you at 6:30pm when you come to pick me up. I’m looking forward to getting out of here, more so for getting away from Yoochun and his foul attitude.

 

Kyuhyun

 

After Kyuhyun sent that e-mail out, he selected the e-mails and clicked on the trash button to delete them from his inbox. He then went back to work to get the rest of what needed to be done finished.

 

It wasn’t until 6:10pm that Kyuhyun’s stomach began to growl. He then noticed that all he had to eat that day was his coffee, and he couldn’t really consider that eating. There was still time before Yoochun had to leave and before Siwon would be there to pick him up. With his free time, Kyuhyun decided to head to the cafeteria to see if there was anything he could grab quickly from any of the vending machines.

 

As he walked to the small cafeteria, he unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons to get a bit more comfortable. Everyone was basically gone now, so no one would care if he looked a bit more unprofessional anyways.

 

Kyuhyun was facing one of the vending machines, looking at what the selection was, when he heard footsteps behind him and the sound of a door swinging closed.

 

Turning around, Kyuhyun spied Yoochun walking over to him with a distasteful expression on his face. Kyuhyun decided it was best to ditch the snack and began walking back over towards the doors to leave. With Yoochun in his bad mood, the younger thought it would be best not to be alone with him.

 

Kyuhyun was just about to pass Yoochun when the man stuck his arm out and planted it on the wall. Stopping in his tracks, Kyuhyun looked at the arm that was now blocking off his path.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to remain calm.

 

Yoochun had been in a foul mood all day and he wasn’t sure if the man was just about to snap on him. Kyuhyun felt his breath quicken as he slightly began to panic, not knowing what Yoochun was going to do.

 

“I have a couple of questions for you, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun,” Yoochun began, now drumming his fingers against the wall. “It’s about the e-mails that you and Mr. Choi Siwon have been sending back and forth to each other.”

 

“Wh...what e-mails?” the younger asked, swallowing hard and averting his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

Yoochun let out a sharp laugh before looking back at Kyuhyun through squinted eyes.

 

“You think that just by deleting messages from your inbox that they disappear?” Yoochun asked, rolling his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed hard again and made an attempt to move the other way around Yoochun to leave. However, when he tried this, Yoochun gave him a hard push back with both of his hands on Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

“Do you care to explain what all of those e-mails were about?” the man asked, walking closer to Kyuhyun, causing the boy to back up even farther.

 

Kyuhyun continued shuffling backwards until his back was up against the vending machine he had just been at. He had nowhere else to go.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to figure out what to tell the man.

 

“Don’t play around with me, Kyuhyun.” Yoochun took a couple of steps closer to him until he was only a couple of inches away. “Do you know how tempting you can be sometimes?”

 

“T-tempting? Me?” the younger asked in shock while pointing to himself with a dumbfounded expression. “What do I do that’s tempting!?” Kyuhyun practically shouted as Yoochun leaned in more.

 

“The way you run around for me like some little puppy, you let me get close to you, and you seem so vulnerable sometimes. How could someone like you not be tempting?” Yoochun asked, slamming his hands onto the vending machine, trapping Kyuhyun in place. “Even doing this,” he said, looking down at Kyuhyun’s open shirt and slightly exposed chest, which was now heaving up and down.

 

Standing absolutely still, Kyuhyun waited, hoping that Yoochun had gotten everything he needed to say out.

 

“You know…” Yoochun continued, “...it wasn’t easy getting you hired.”

 

“What?”

 

“I had to go through a lot of people just to get you hired. While your resume might have been impressive, there were still others who were more qualified to work here.” Leaning closer he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear, “I had to fight to get you.”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head away from Yoochun, but soon found that it was a mistake because the man blew into his ear. He was definitely too close for comfort now. Kyuhyun was about to turn his head back to face Yoochun when he suddenly felt the man’s fingers lightly running down his chin. The younger froze at this action and held his breath.

 

“Do you want to tell me about the e-mails now?” Yoochun asked in a lighter voice. “I have them printed out in my office. The strange thing is...I only have your e-mails to him...not vise versa,” Yoochun explained. “Then again...if he’s the head of the company...he can get rid of any evidence he wants to. So if you were in charge of getting rid of your evidence...sorry, Kyuhyun...but you failed.”

 

“It’s nothing like that…” Kyuhyun stated, tensing up, feeling Yoochun run his fingers the rest of the way down his neck and to his exposed chest.

 

“All I can say...is that some of the things you said to him are pretty risky and could get you in a lot of trouble if someone found out,” Yoochun stated almost happily.

 

Turning his head back to face the man, Kyuhyun gave him a pleading look, not knowing what he had planned. Would Yoochun really tell someone about those e-mails?

 

“Don’t look so scared,” Yoochun said, stroking Kyuhyun’s exposed chest lightly in the process. “I won’t do anything to expose you or Siwon as long as you do what I say.”

 

Kyuhyun attempted to press his back as flat against the vending machine as he possibly could. He didn’t like the tone of Yoochun’s voice. It sounded like the man was up to something.

 

“And what would that be exactly?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to shift away from Yoochun’s fingers.

 

Yoochun squinted his eyes and smiled at the boy before simply replying, “You.”

 

“M-me!?”

 

Now Kyuhyun was completely confused. What did Yoochun mean when he said that he wanted him? It couldn’t be what he was thinking...could it? No...only Siwon could do anything sexual to him.

 

“Yes. I want you. And all this,” he said running his hand down the rest of Kyuhyun’s chest and down to his his belt buckle.

 

Out of shock, Kyuhyun slapped Yoochun’s hand away and gave him a hard shove, sending him a couple of steps back. Once Yoochun regained his balance, he began rubbing his chest where Kyuhyun had shoved him, shocked with how much force the younger was actually capable of.

 

Kyuhyun had a terrified look on his face as Yoochun slowly began approaching him again.

 

“Are you going to take me up on my offer? Or do we need to make this difficult?” Yoochun asked, grabbing a hold of Kyuhyun’s belt buckle and forcefully pulling the younger towards him.

 

Their hips collided and the first thing Kyuhyun thought to do was grab the man’s wrists to try and get him to let go. How was he suppose to handle this?

 

Kyuhyun tried to rip Yoochun’s hands away, but he couldn’t. Soon he found himself pushed back up against the vending machine again. He didn’t know what to do, and when he looked around he saw on the clock on the wall that it was already 6:20pm.

 

“We should stop all this...your taxi should be here soon,” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“Trying to run away from me?” Yoochun asked, drawing himself in closer.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to scream for help, but he wasn’t even sure if there was anyone left on the floor or if security was on patrol. Suddenly, Kyuhyun felt Yoochun’s mouth lightly running over his neck and he completely panicked. The way the man’s lips pressed against his skin, how his tongue licked at him, the teeth that lightly nipped and tugged on his skin...it was all gross. This wasn’t anything he wanted. He didn’t want to be touched like this by anyone, especially Yoochun.

 

With all the strength he had left in his shaking body, Kyuhyun forced Yoochun away. The man had been too distracted and had loosened his grip on Kyuhyun. When Kyuhyun had pushed, Yoochun had been caught off guard and ended up taking a couple of steps back again.

 

“You really don’t know when to give in. Do you?” Yoochun asked. “I’m your boss,” he said while straightening out his shirt a bit. “You do what I tell you to and let me use your body,” the older stated.

 

Yoochun then began approaching Kyuhyun again. The younger wanted nothing to do with him right now and had to think on his feet about what to do to keep him away. Not having any other ideas, as soon as Yoochun was close enough, Kyuhyun gave him a swift kick to the groin.

 

Yoochun toppled to the ground in a moaning mess, glaring up at Kyuhyun. The younger ran out of the room, not daring to look back, and grabbed his things from his desk before sprinting to the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly as he pleaded for it to come faster, since he didn’t want to give Yoochun the chance to get up and come after him again. By the time the elevator came and the doors were closing, Kyuhyun could see Yoochun slowly, and painfully, making his way towards the elevator while grabbing at his now sore crotch.

 

Kyuhyun was able to let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that he had just barely escaped from Yoochun.

 

“Wh...what the hell just happened?” Kyuhyun asked in a shaky voice that he couldn’t seem to get under control.

 

Holding out his hands, Kyuhyun saw that he couldn’t stop shaking and then felt something wet fall onto one of his open palms. When he brought his hand up to his face, he touched the tears that were running down his face. He had been panicking so much that he hadn’t even noticed he had begun crying.

 

The rest of the ride down, Kyuhyun wiped his tears away and tried to compose himself more. He didn’t want to worry Siwon with anything, especially since they had _just_ gotten the whole Kibum situation taken care of.

 

When the elevator doors finally opened up on the ground level, Kyuhyun stepped out. Even though he knew Yoochun would be walking slower now because of the kick he had received, Kyuhyun felt like he had to look around just to ensure the man wasn’t anywhere to be found. When he began looking around, he saw that Siwon was getting out of a car that was parked just outside the front doors, accompanied by Hankyung. Kyuhyun wasted no time and ran towards Siwon, who had just stepped into the building.

 

“Kyuhyun...what’s wrong...why are you shaking? That happy to see me?” he joked, pulling the boy away from his chest to get a better look at him. After doing so, the smile from his lips disappeared. “Why are you crying?” he asked sternly. “What happened.”

 

“Y-Yoochun...he…” Kyuhyun couldn’t hold it back and he hated himself for it. He wanted to finish what he was saying, but he was breathing too hard and crying too much to do so.

 

“That bastard,” Siwon muttered, holding Kyuhyun closer to his chest again. “Tell me what happened, Kyuhyun,” Siwon said, running his hand over Kyuhyun’s hair to try and calm him even a little so that he could talk.

 

“When I deleted the e-mails...I put them into the trash so I could get rid of them all at once later...but...he found them,” the younger began, knowing he had messed up big time. “Siwon...he knows what I sent to you...all of it...and he...he blackmailed me…” Kyuhyun explained as he continued shaking.

 

“What does he want you to do?” Siwon asked, anger clearly present in his voice.

 

“My...my…” Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to tell Siwon what Yoochun had requested of him but he didn’t need to.

 

When Siwon pulled him away again to look at his face, he spotted something on Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“What’s this…?” the man asked as he ran his hand over a dark spot that was forming on Kyuhyun’s neck. “Is that...a hickey!? Did that bastard touch you!?”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to face Siwon as he nodded his head. Even though Yoochun had done those things to him, he felt guilty about getting the man in too much trouble. After all, it was his fault for not deleting the e-mails properly.

 

“It...it wasn’t anything...overly sexual,” he lied. “It was jus-”

 

“How is giving you a hickey not overly sexual?” the man questioned furiously. “He’s blackmailing you for sex, isn’t he?” Siwon stated, knowing that had to be the case. “You have sex with him and he keeps quiet about what he knows. Even bringing something like that up is considered being overly sexual, even if he weren’t to touch you!”

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized.

 

“I told you to delete the e-mails, and when I said delete I didn’t just mean into the trash to hold on to for a bit later,” Siwon stated, sounding angry towards him now.

 

Kyuhyun felt himself shrink as he listened to Siwon more. He knew he was in the wrong as well...he just wished Siwon wasn’t reacting in this way right now.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized again, with more tears running down his face. “I...I didn’t know Yoochun would check...”

 

Siwon ran his hands over his face before digging into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone. The entire time this was happening, Hankyung was standing in the background watching in disbelief. Hankyung couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and knew he would never repeat it to anyone, even if his life depended on it.

 

“Yes, it’s me,” Siwon said into the phone. “Park Yoochun, I want him fired...NOW! Completely gone!” There was a slight pause in the conversation as the person on the other end spoke. “I run this business, I don’t have to tell you the reason behind me wanting that bastard gone! Do it now! I want him fired and bringing his things down before he even has a chance to leave tonight! Tell him I’ll personally come after him if you have to!” Siwon hung up, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the phone.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Kyuhyun asked in a scared tone, taking a small step away from the fuming man.

 

“Very.”

 

Kyuhyun shrunk back even more, but Siwon grabbed hold of his arm and began pulling him out of the building. Scared of Siwon, Kyuhyun grasped onto the man’s hand that was dragging him away tried to slow their pace. As Kyuhyun was dragged past Hankyung, he looked up at the man quickly, even though he knew there must be tears on his face, his eyes must be red, and he must look scared. All Hankyung could do was look back and mouth ‘Sorry’ to the younger.

 

Hankyung followed behind and opened the door to the car. Siwon then threw Kyuhyun in, who landed hard on the seat. He sat up as Siwon entered after him. Hankyung then closed the door and got in himself to started the car.

 

“Park in an empty spot and turn the lights off. I want to see this bastard leave for myself,” Siwon commanded, sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at the building.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Hankyung answered, pulling into a spot that was close to the entrance, but far away enough that anyone leaving wouldn’t be able to tell who was in the car.

 

A minute or so later, a taxi pulled up to the front of the building. Kyuhyun knew it was the one that was suppose to pick up Yoochun and that the man wouldn’t be getting into it tonight.

 

About three minutes later, Yoochun was seen walking out of the building with a box in his hands with a completely dazed and horror stricken look on his face. He walked up to the taxi, quickly talked to the driver, and walked away,heading over to his car that was parked in a special spot which was reserved for him. Siwon, Hankyung, and Kyuhyun all watched as the man placed the box on top of his car and opened the door. He was clearly still in shock as he dropped the box on the ground before throwing it into his car in anger and speeding out from the parking lot.

 

“We can go now,” Siwon instructed Hankyung in a semi-calmer tone, relaxing back in the seat more. “But we…” Siwon said to Kyuhyun, “...we have something to deal with once we get back home.”

 

“Something...t-to deal with?” Kyuhyun questioned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat a bit.

 

“I’m very angry at you. One, for not deleting the e-mails properly, and secondly for letting that bastard touch you in anyway!”

 

“Siwon…”

 

“Don’t ‘Siwon’ me right now,” the man commanded. “We’re going to take care of this back home,” he stated. “Drive faster,” Siwon ordered Hankyung as he leaned forward and tapped the man on the shoulder lightly.

 

The car sped off down the street with Kyuhyun sitting next to Siwon, wondering just what he had managed to get himself into.

 


	39. Who Was The One Moaning Into The Phone?

Kyuhyun was tossed onto the bed with his messenger bag still slung across his chest. Right away, Siwon flung himself onto the bed and crouched over Kyuhyun, pinning the boy’s hands by either side of his head.

 

“Siwon, I’m sorry!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried to rip his hands free.

 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, Kyuhyun.” Siwon bent down and whispered lightly into his ear. “I’m angry at you, and I have to cleanse your body of Yoochun’s touch.”

 

Opening his eyes wider, Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon who resembled a fierce predator looking down on it’s prey before it bit into its neck to make the kill. Just as Kyuhyun was thinking this, Siwon latched his mouth over the hickey Yoochun had managed to give him. Small moans flew from Kyuhyun’s mouth as Siwon sucked on him hard and dug his teeth into his tender flesh. Kyuhyun’s toes curled, clinging onto the covers beneath him in pleasure.

 

By the time Siwon released his mouth from the boy’s neck, the spot had grown to about twice its original size and was now Siwon’s mark.

 

“Try explaining that at work tomorrow,” Siwon panted, staring at his fresh mark.

 

“Work? I still have a job even though Yoochun’s gone?” Kyuhyun asked as he tried to pull himself free from Siwon’s grasp again.

 

“Of course, you still have a job. Just because that bastard’s gone doesn’t mean that you’re without one,” Siwon explained.

 

“I hope I get a nicer boss this time,” Kyuhyun commented, still looked at Siwon.

 

“Nice people are dangerous,” Siwon stated. “Never trust nice people.”

 

“Is that why it was easier for me to trust you then?”

 

“Are you saying I’m not nice, Mr. Cho?”

 

“Oh, so I’m Mr. Cho now, Mr. Choi?”

 

“Only when I’m royally pissed at you,” Siwon stated. “And right now…” he said, pausing to lean down so him mouth was right next to the younger’s ear, “...you’re the fucking king of the castle. So yes, you are Mr. Cho.”

 

Siwon then lifted himself back up and made eye contact with Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun’s eyes looked shocked while Siwon’s were only filled with lust.

 

 _Fuck...he’s royally pissed at me this time? And I’m the king of that castle!? What have I gotten myself into?_ Kyuhyun asked himself, letting Siwon push him harder into the mattress.

 

“Do you know what I want to do to you right now?” Siwon asked as he leaned down closer.

 

“I have a general idea, Mr. Choi.”

 

“Why are you calling me that?”

 

“If you’re calling me by my last name, I figured I’d do the same for you. Or...do you want me calling you Master again?”

 

Siwon’s eyes widened so much that Kyuhyun thought they were going to pop out from his head. He couldn’t help but let a small laugh out, even though he knew he was in trouble. Kyuhyun was about to apologize when Siwon suddenly took his bag and pulled it off of him before getting a tight grip on his shirt and tearing it open to expose the younger’s chest. Siwon then began working on getting Kyuhyun’s pants undone.

 

“We can see Shindong tomorrow, I’ve made an appointment,” Siwon stated as he began pulling Kyuhyun’s pants off and tossed them to the side. “It’s for 4:30pm so you’ll have to leave work early tomorrow.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this to me if we’re going to see him tomorrow? You never know what I’ll tell him,” Kyuhyun teased, watching Siwon discard his own clothes...all of his clothes.

 

Siwon jumped back onto the bed and attacked one of Kyuhyun’s nipples before lifting his head up to answer him.

 

“You can tell him whatever the fuck you want. He’s heard worse from me, I can guarantee you that,” Siwon stated.

 

Just when Kyuhyun was about to say something else, the man rammed two of his fingers inside of him. Kyuhyun hissed slightly at the pressure, but quickly relaxed and let the man continue. It wasn’t long before he was entering his cock into his hole and was ramming him at an alarming pace. Kyuhyun asked him to slow down, but Siwon completely ignored him.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Siwon asked as he stopped thrusting momentarily.

 

Kyuhyun was panting hard and sweating as he met Siwon’s eyes and closed them while nodding his head, not able to form any words at the moment. Siwon then continued his thrusts, making Kyuhyun feel like he was about to lose it.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun finally managed to moan out when the man wrapped one of his hands around his leaking, swollen cock.

 

Kyuhyun only began moaning louder as Siwon stroked him faster and found that he couldn’t hold on much longer before cuming all over Siwon’s hand. Siwon came quickly after and collapsed on top of Kyuhyun while still resting inside of him.

 

“Siwon...you’re heavy…” Kyuhyun complained as he laid tiredly on the bed, trying to keep his eyes open.

 

“And you’re still tight,” Siwon commented, shifting just enough for Kyuhyun to feel him inside.

 

Kyuhyun moaned a bit at the feeling of Siwon’s cock still in him and glared up at the man. Since Siwon was playing around with him, he figured he’d give Siwon a go as well. The man was laying comfortably on him, crushing him against the mattress, when he decided to tighten himself around Siwon even more. Siwon grunted and pushed himself further into Kyuhyun, letting out another pleased moan.

 

Just as Kyuhyun released another moan, he heard his phone ring. Siwon had only tossed his bag towards the head of the bed, so Kyuhyun reached for it and pulled out his phone.

 

“Oh...it’s ZhouMi…” Kyuhyun stated, answering his phone and putting his finger up to his lips to tell Siwon to be quiet. “Hey, ZhouMi, what’s up?”

 

 _“Hey, Kyuhyun. I wanted to call to say that I have to photographs that Siwon bought and I wanted to bring them over sometime,”_ ZhouMi explained.

 

“When would you want to bring them by?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked up at Siwon.

 

 _“Well...the only time I have a couple of days free would be the twenty-second and twenty-third. Other than that I’m busy with work and everything,”_ ZhouMi told him.

 

“Okay, then you can come on the twenty-first once you’re off of work and we can just stay at my apartment. That will give us just a little more time to catch up and all.” Once Kyuhyun said that, he saw the evil glare Siwon was giving him and knew he had made a mistake in offering to stay at his apartment with someone the man didn’t particularly favor. “Umm...on the other hand...why don’t you stay the night at Siwon’s place. That’s where I’m staying now for the most part anyways so it would make things easier.”

 

 _“You’re staying at his place?”_ ZhouMi asked, clearly shocked.

 

“Mhmm...decided it would be easier if we just lived together.”

 

 _“You two are on good terms?”_  he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

“Yeah, we are. Very good terms,” Kyuhyun admitted, thinking back to Siwon’s proposal.

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon who smiled back in turn, and also decided that it would be fun to pull his cock out and slam it back in.

 

“Aaaahhnnn!” Kyuhyun moaned while he still held the phone next to his mouth. The younger quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth as another smaller moan passed his lips.

 

 _“Kyuhyun...are you alright?”_ ZhouMi asked.

 

“Aahh…Siwon...don’t…move,” Kyuhyun whispered, completely forgetting that ZhouMi was still on the other end. “Ahh...ZhouMi…” Kyuhyun said into the phone so that they could finish their conversation. “ZhouMi?” he called into the phone. “Are you there? Hello?” When there was no reply, Kyuhyun checked his phone to see that he had hung up on him. “You made him hang up…” Kyuhyun pouted, his body giving a small shiver of pleasure.

 

“Who was the one moaning into the phone?” Siwon asked.

 

“You started moving…”

 

“You loved it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to toss his phone someone onto the bed when it suddenly vibrated in his hand.

 

You can text me later about the details.

-ZhouMi

 

Tossing the phone onto the bed, Kyuhyun turned his attention back to Siwon and pressed his hands up against his chest. Siwon scrunched his face at the contact, but let Kyuhyun keep his hands there.

 

“Fuck you,” Kyuhyun whispered as he felt Siwon throb inside of him.

 

“On the contrary, it’s me who’s fucking you,” Siwon chuckled before pulling out and slamming back inside.

 

“Aahhhh! Siwon!” the younger cried out, feeling Siwon ramming in so close to his prostate, but just missing it.

 

“Damn. I love how you clamp down around my dick,” the man hissed out in pleasure while resting fully inside of the younger for a bit.

 

“I take it you’re not too mad any more,” Kyuhyun growled out as Siwon pulled out and then slowly sunk all the way back in before rolling his hips.

 

“I couldn’t stay mad at you long since Yoochun was most likely planning this for quite some time,” Siwon explained, repeating the same motion with his hips repeatedly.

 

“Aahhh…yes...go faster…” Kyuhyun begged, not being able to help himself. He was just glad Siwon didn’t feel anymore anger towards him.

 

“Hmm...I don’t know if I can go faster. That depends, can I get an answer from you yet?” the man asked, pulling out slowly and entering at an even slower pace than before.

 

Kyuhyun could feel how Siwon’s cock was slowly stretching his hole and it drove him crazy. Siwon was being very persistent on getting his answer.

 

“Nnnhh...no...not yet…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he felt Siwon sink all the way into him and grind up against him again.

 

“Then no, I can’t go faster. I’ll make you orgasm just like this,” he stated as he continued his torturously slow pace.

 

Siwon continued his pace and held Kyuhyun’s hips down to the bed so that the younger couldn’t move himself to get a faster pace started. Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do with himself as Siwon continued moving, because he was always so close to his climax. For a good ten minutes, he was on the edge of cuming and thought he was going to explode if he wasn’t able to cum soon. The feeling of almost being pushed over the edge, but never getting close enough, would drive anyone crazy. That’s what Siwon was doing to him, and he knew Siwon knew it as well.

 

“Having fun yet?” the man asked as he refrained from cuming as well.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything, but moan and whimper in pleasure each time Siwon sunk himself into his quivering hole. The pleasure was too much for him to feel like functioning correctly.

 

“You want to cum...don’t you?” Siwon asked as he suddenly thrust in sharply.

 

“Yes!” Kyuhyun called out, not sure himself if it was his answer or just because Siwon had hit his prostate for the first time.

 

Regardless of his actual answer, Siwon began thrusting in more forcefully. He watched as Kyuhyun clenched his teeth together and then opened his mouth to let out a pleasured moan. The sight of the erotic boy beneath him, who could possibly be his for the rest of his life, was driving him insane. Siwon could feel Kyuhyun beginning to tighten up around him more than before and knew he was going to cum soon.

 

With a couple more hard thrusts to the younger’s prostate, he had Kyuhyun cuming, and cuming hard, while he released at the same time inside of him. Kyuhyun clawed at Siwon’s shoulder, trying to find something steady to cling onto, while he rode out his orgasm and got filled by Siwon even more than he already was.

 

“Want me to fill the bath for you so you can relax a bit?” Siwon asked after Kyuhyun dropped his hands from his shoulder and laid sprawled and tired on the bed.  

 

All Kyuhyun could do was nod his head as he worked on catching his breath, and felt Siwon pull out from him. It was unpleasant, feeling him disappear from inside of him, especially after what he had just put him through. As Kyuhyun laid there, he also felt some of Siwon’s cum leaking out from his puckered hole. That feeling alone was almost enough to get him hard again as he thought about how much of Siwon’s cum must be inside of him.

 

A couple of minutes later, Siwon came back to the bed, scooped Kyuhyun up in his arms, and carried him over to the half filled tub. As the man carried him, Kyuhyun loosely wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, not having enough energy to do it properly. Siwon carefully placed the younger down in the water as he sat resting, letting the water lap up around him.

 

“I’ll have Ryeowook make a quick dinner and come to get you when it’s almost done,” Siwon explained to him. “Don’t go falling asleep on me now.”

 

“Yeah...I won’t…” Kyuhyun muttered out as he opened his eyes half-way to look up at the man.

 

Siwon dimmed the lights in the bathroom before closing the door behind him, leaving Kyuhyun all alone in the massive bathroom to relax. Laying completely still, soon the water around him stilled and the room went silent.

 

After a couple minutes of being alone in the quiet, Kyuhyun tilted his head up and looked around the bathroom. It felt so peaceful, and he felt like he was actually able to relax and not worry about everything. Things with Kibum had been resolved, even if it was in a manner that he still didn’t particularly prefer, and now he wasn’t going to have to worry about dealing with Yoochun anymore.

 

The only thing left to deal with now was Siwon. Not only did he have the man’s birthday and thinking about what to get him, but also the marriage proposal. But one hurdle at a time. The younger decided he should at least begin to think about what to get Siwon for his birthday, since it was going to get here faster than he expected.

 

 _What can I get him...something good,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he moved his hands below the water. _But what do you get a man who can get anything he wants and also when he has everything he currently wants?_ Kyuhyun continued wracking his brain until an idea finally popped into his head. It was something he thought Siwon would enjoy thoroughly since it would manage to kill two birds with one stone in a creative way. _It could work...I just have to find it now...that could be slightly harder,_ he thought to himself before figuring that it had to be somewhere out there to get.

 

Smiling to himself, pleased at his quick and easy decision, which was also meaningful, Kyuhyun took a deep breath and submerged himself under the water.

 

Just a couple of seconds after he had submerged himself, Siwon opened the door to come and tell him that dinner would be ready in about five minutes. When he entered to find Kyuhyun laying under the water, he panicked. Siwon ran over to the side of the tub, grabbed Kyuhyun under his arms, and heaved him out from the water. Kyuhyun sat up in the tub again coughing water out from the sudden pull he had received from Siwon.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!? Trying to drown yourself!?” Siwon asked, wiping some of the water from Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“I was just relaxing,” Kyuhyun explained, coughing a couple more times. “You didn’t have to pull me up like that.”

 

“Don’t ever do that again. I thought you had drowned in your sleep or something,” the older confessed as he rested one of his hands over his heart and took a couple of deep breaths.

 

“Sorry…” Kyuhyun apologized as he stood up in the tub. “I take it dinner is almost ready though, since you came back.”

 

“Yeah, let me help you dry yourself off,” Siwon told him, helping him from the tub and grabbing the fuzzy towel he had put out for the boy.

 

Siwon quickly dried Kyuhyun off and picked out some comfortable clothes for him.

 

“I can get dressed by myself, Siwon. Why don’t you go and help Ryeowook set the table or something,” Kyuhyun told him. “I’ll be out in a couple of minutes, promise,” he said with a smile.

 

Kyuhyun had to usher Siwon out of the bedroom in order to get the man to leave. After Kyuhyun closed and locked the door, he went over to his phone and quickly hopped on the internet.

 

“It can’t be _that_ hard to find..right…?” he asked himself, beginning his search for Siwon’s birthday present. “Someone has to be selling what I’m looking for...they just have to be,” Kyuhyun told himself while typing in the name of the object into the search bar.

 

Thankfully, Kyuhyun was right and it didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for and to make the purchase. He honestly hadn’t planned on it being that easy for some reason, but was thrilled it had only taken a couple of minutes. Once that was taken care of, he quickly pulled on his clothes and headed out to the dining room, since he didn’t want Siwon to have to come looking for him.

 

“That smells really good,” Kyuhyun commented, walking into the room.

 

“Glad you think so,” Ryeowook replied as he placed the dishes down on the table. “I have to go and run some errands before heading back home, so I’ll leave you two be now,” he commented as he began gathering his things. “It’s a lot more work when someone else is staying with you longer than they said they would…” the man grumbled under his breath while shuffling through his things.

 

 _Oh...I thought Ryeowook lived alone. So he has a roommate or something?_ the younger questioned, watching as Ryeowook continued checking to make sure he had everything he had come with. “You really need to stay more often,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me that before,” Ryeowook laughed, pushing the button on the elevator. “Another time,” he said with a smile.

 

After Ryeowook left, Kyuhyun and Siwon began eating without saying anything. Even though the food was delicious, for some reason Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the taste of it at all.

 

“What’s bothering you this time?” Siwon asked, placing more food into this mouth.

 

“Hmmm? Nothing, I think I’m just tired is all,” he explained as he turned back to his food and began eating again. “Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“Well...let’s say that I do agree to marry you,” Kyuhyun stated. Siwon choked on the food he was swallowing and looked up at Kyuhyun. “I’m just saying it’s a possibility,” he clarified to not get Siwon’s hopes up too high. “I’ll be more curious about what you’re up to...so...why not try testing it out.”

 

Siwon shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of wine Ryeowook had put out for him.

 

“I have a breakfast meeting somewhere,” Siwon explained. “I need to be leaving here around 5:00am to get there on time.”

 

“That’s so early…” Kyuhyun complained, frowning as he poked at his food.

 

“Why? Were you planning on me staying in bed with you longer?” the man asked with a smirk on his face while Kyuhyun put some food into his mouth. “You want me to touch you longer? Give you a special wake up call or something?”

 

Now it was Kyuhyun’s turn to choke on food as he heard what Siwon was saying. The younger hit himself on the chest a couple of times before looking back up at Siwon.

 

“Don’t...” _*Cough* *Cough*_ “...joke yourself!” he coughed out. Kyuhyun turned his head away and continued, “You should go to bed early if you have to be leaving here at 5:00am.”

 

“Aw, how cute, you’re worried about me,” Siwon cooed, reaching over and pinching Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

“Ya! Don’t do that!” Kyuhyun shouted as he slapped the man’s hand away from his face. “Just eat your food...” he told him, his head declined a big in embarrassment.

 

“Commanding…” Siwon sighed out, shaking his head. “You finish your’s too. After we’re done, we can just go to bed. It’s already 7:30pm and by the time we actually settle down, I’m betting it’ll be closer to 9:00pm.”

 

“Don’t think of doing anything perverted tonight,” Kyuhyun warned.

 

“Me? Do something perverted? Who do you think I am?” Siwon asked as he raised an eyebrow and gave Kyuhyun an entertained look.

 

“A pervert,” the younger answered honestly. “My pervert.”

 

Siwon couldn’t help but smile a bit at that last part and continued eating his meal. The rest of dinner went by quickly as they both hungrily shoveled food into their mouths. Once the meal was done, they cleared the table and headed back to the bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun was the first to hop into bed and tuck himself comfortably in under the covers. He was determined to actually get to sleep and rest after everything that had happened today. In his determination, he faced away from where Siwon would be sleeping.

 

When Siwon got in bed, however, he leaned over and gave Kyuhyun small kisses on the back of his neck.

 

“I said nothing perverted,” Kyuhyun reminded him, while tilting his head to give Siwon more access to his neck.

 

“Who said I’m trying to be a pervert? Is there something wrong with a boyfriend wanting to kiss his lover before going to bed?” the man questioned, planting another soft kiss onto Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Relaxing his tensed shoulders, Kyuhyun flipped around in bed and shook his head. There was nothing wrong with what Siwon was doing, he was just being normal Siwon...well kind of. If he was being normal Siwon, he would be stripping Kyuhyun naked right now. Instead, Siwon was being tender and just loving him. Not that he minded this side of the man. It was a nice change.

 

Kyuhyun lifted his head up from the pillow and planted a small kiss on Siwon’s lips. The man returned the gesture and pressed his lips harder against Kyuhyun’s, forcing the boy to lay back down and relax.

 

The entire time they were like this, they didn’t touch each other. Kyuhyun had his arms wrapped around Siwon’s neck, and Siwon was holding him tenderly. Siwon ran his hands lightly up and down the younger’s sides, caressing him and pulling them together slightly. Their tongues fought for dominance but as usual, Siwon won once Kyuhyun gave into the fight. Kyuhyun was enjoying Siwon’s gentle touches too much to mind the man winning their tongue battle.

 

Neither of them were sure just how long they had been kissing for, but they were enjoying it too much to really care. They only stopped when Siwon began pulling away. Kyuhyun stayed clung around his neck and only let go once he couldn’t hold on any longer. Falling back onto the bed, Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon and licked his lips. He loved how they tasted like Siwon after every kiss.

 

“Go to bed, now,” Siwon told him, laying back down.

 

“That’s what I tried to do in the first place. You distracted me,” Kyuhyun told him as he snuggled back under the covers.

 

“But wasn’t it a pleasant distraction?” the man pointed out.

 

“Shut up…”

 

“I’m right,” he stated proudly.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before turned over onto his side and closing his eyes. Siwon called his name, but Kyuhyun pretended that he had already fallen asleep. It wasn’t long before he felt the man pulling him up against his chest with his face nuzzled into his neck. A couple more soft kisses were planted along the younger’s neck and shoulders before Siwon rested against the mattress and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Kyuhyun rolled over in bed and expected to find Siwon next to him. However, the bed was empty.

 

“Nnnhh...Siwon…” Kyuhyun called out tiredly as he opened his eyes slowly in the dark room.

 

“You don’t need to wake up yet, Kyuhyun. It’s only 4:45am,” Siwon told him, sitting down on the bed next to the younger, running his hand tenderly over the side of his face.

 

Kyuhyun pushed his face into the man’s touch as a smile flickered across his face. The younger hummed lightly as he felt Siwon run his thumb across his cheek one more time.

 

“Why are you already ready to go already? You still have fifteen minutes,” the younger pointed out. “Come back to bed and keep me warm,” Kyuhyun complained as he rubbed the cold space next to him where the man was suppose to be laying, snuggling next to him.

 

“I still have a couple of things I need to get done before heading out. But I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” he explained as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s tired face one more time. “And don’t worry about getting to work on time. Since Yoochun isn’t there anymore, you won’t get in trouble if you’re running a little late.”

 

“That’s a terrible excuse to be late,” Kyuhyun said, resting his head back fully on the plush pillow behind him. “I’ll still have to get stuff done anyways…” he stated in an even more tired voice than before.

 

“I’m leaving now, make sure to get some more sleep.” Siwon leaned down and gave Kyuhyun a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up from the bed. “Ryeowook’s already here, since I didn’t want you to wake up completely alone, so just let him know what you want for breakfast once you’re up.”

 

“Mmmm…” Kyuhyun groaned as he closed his eyes again, sleep overtaking him again.

 

Siwon rustled Kyuhyun’s hair before leaving the bedroom, feeling bad for having to abandon him so early in the morning.

 

The bedroom was too quiet and empty for Kyuhyun to get comfortable again and to fall completely asleep. He had grown so accustomed to having Siwon next to him when he slept, so it felt strange not having the man right there with him. The bed seemed too large and too cold. If he knew that the man was going to be coming back shortly, he might have been able to fall back asleep. Knowing that the man was going to be gone for a couple of hours, however, made it harder to do so because he knew he wouldn’t wake up next to him.

 

About ten minutes after Siwon had already left, Kyuhyun flung the covers off and took a very quick shower. His stomach was grumbling so much, he didn’t doubt that Ryeowook would be able to hear it.

 

His hair was still a bit damp, and he had thrown on more comfortable clothes for time time being when he went to the kitchen to greet Ryeowook.

 

“Morning…” Kyuhyun yawned as he stretched himself out more and scratched his leg.

 

“Good morning,” Ryeowook greeted. “I thought for sure you’d be sleeping in more,” he stated.

 

“Yeah...I just couldn’t fall back asleep,” Kyuhyun sighed, really wishing that he had been able to sleep more. “And since I was awake, I got hungry.”

 

“Well then, what would you like for breakfast?” the man asked, motioning to the kitchen where the possibilities were endless.

 

“Can I just have some eggs with some cheese?” the younger asked, not really having too much of an appetite, but knowing if he didn’t eat now that he wouldn’t want to later.

 

“That’s all?” Ryeowook questioned, sounding a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be cooking something more extravagant. “Won’t you get hungry later on?” he asked.

 

“It’s alright. I can always get something while I’m at work if I need to,” Kyuhyun explained, sitting down at the table and watching as Ryeowook prepared his breakfast.

 

It only took a couple of minutes for his eggs to finish and Kyuhyun scarfed almost all of them down before Ryeowook could even get a glass of milk on the table for him.

 

“Someone’s extra hungry today,” he stated, slowly putting the glass down on the table and backing away. “Did you not eat the meal I made last night?” Ryeowook asked, watching the younger inhale his food.

 

“No, I ate it. It was delicious, like always,” the younger praised after taking a large gulp of milk.

 

Ryeowook simply smiled at the boy before he turned around and began washing the pan and spatula he had just used. Kyuhyun went and placed his dishes next to the sink for Ryeowook and began walking around, just looking around even though there was nothing new to see.

 

As he walked around more, he could hear that Ryeowook had moved from the kitchen to the bathroom attached to Siwon’s and his bedroom. Still wandering around, Kyuhyun came up to the Room of Pain. Kyuhyun wasn’t quite sure why, but he found himself reaching for the door knob. Even though he knew Siwon always kept this door locked, he found himself trying to open it. To his surprise, however, the handle actually turned and he found himself slipping inside out of curiosity. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and flicked on the light.

 

Walking farther into the room, Kyuhyun actually took the time he needed to look around fully. This time around, he was used to the room and he wasn’t being played with in it. While skimming the room, he realized there were still so many things he had never noticed in the room, even though he had been in it quite a bit.

 

Up against one of the walls there was a soft looking red couch. Kyuhyun walked over to it and sat down in the middle of it and was shocked at how soft it actually was. He could feel his butt sinking down into the cushion and loved how the softness cradled him. As he inspected the couch, he found that it looked like a regular, old couch. There were no restraints hidden somewhere on it or anything. Kyuhyun bounced up and down on it a couple of times before spying a small stack of drawers standing up against the opposite wall.

 

Curiosity got the better of him and Kyuhyun found himself walking over to the drawers. Standing in front of them, he lightly ran his fingers over the first knob before grasping it and pulling the top drawer open. When he did, however, he was very confused about what he was looking down at. Curious, he picked up one of the objects and held it in his hands. It was shaped kind of like a bullet and was kind of heavy in his hands. Or at least a lot heavier than he thought it appeared.

 

“What the…” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself, turning the strange object in his hands.

 

When he looked down in the drawer again, he saw that there were many like it. They were all different colors and some had different kinds of ridges on them. Kyuhyun also noticed they ranged from smaller sizes to the larger one that he was holding.

 

Kyuhyun was still looking at the strange objects, and holding different ones, when suddenly he heard a foot tapping on the floor behind him. With the object still in his hands, Kyuhyun turned around and was stunned to find Siwon standing behind him.

 

Right away, Kyuhyun turned around and put the object back in the drawer and slammed it shut, acting as if he had never touched it. Spinning back around to face Siwon, Kyuhyun turned his head down and stared at the floor, not knowing what else he could do. Now he just had to be worried if he was going to get in trouble with Siwon for coming in here when he knew he wasn’t suppose to and for snooping around.

 

“Siwon...wh-what are you doing back so soon?” Kyuhyun asked as he pressed his back up against the drawers. “You had your meeting to get to.”

 

“I got a call half way through the drive saying that the man I was suppose to meet up with had to cancel because of family reasons,” Siwon explained, folding his arms across his chest. “I came back here thinking I could spend some time in bed with you doing something fun. I was a bit disappointed when I went to the bedroom I didn't find you. I never thought I’d find you in here though,” Siwon stated, shifting his arms over his chest. “How did you even get in here?”

 

“The...the door…” the younger stuttered out, weakly pointing back towards it. “It was...unlocked…so I came in...” Kyuhyun explained. “But...I should just leave now. I shouldn’t have come in here without your permission after all.”

 

“You were curious though, weren’t you?” Siwon asked, dropping his hands and placing them on his hips.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and turned his head back a bit to look at the drawers he had been looking forward to look through if only he hadn’t been disrupted.

 

“Find anything fun in there?” Siwon asked, nodding his head towards the drawers.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Kyuhyun turned around and re-opened the first draw to take out one of the strange objects again.

 

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked, holding out one of the strange bullet shaped objects to Siwon.

 

“It’s a buttplug,” the man calmly stated. “I’ve never used one of those on you.”

 

“Do they hurt?” the younger asked as he stroked the object with his hand.

 

“Not if you use them right and as long as you are are prepared correctly before,” Siwon explained as he placed his hands on his hips and watched the boy. “More than anything, they might be a bit uncomfortable if you’re not use to them.”

 

Kyuhyun felt Siwon watching him and turned back around to put the buttplug back into the drawer. He began to wonder if Siwon was ever going to use one of the many buttplugs on him. Was it bad that he was curious about them? After closing the drawer, Kyuhyun placed his hand on the next handle.

 

“That one had different vibrators in it,” Siwon stated before the younger could pull the drawer open.

 

Removing his hand from the drawer, Kyuhyun moved onto the third one and gave it a tug open. He had already seen vibrators before so there was no immediate need to go exploring more of them.

 

“Ohh...it’s these again,” he stated as he pulled two objects out from the drawer. “You’ve used these on me before. On the yacht.”

 

“Ah yes, the ball gag and nipple clamps.” Siwon smiled in satisfaction as he remembered their sex on the yacht. _That video turned out very, very well,_ he said to himself, his smile growing even larger. “If I remember, you like using the nipple clamps, but maybe not such a big fan of the ball gag.”

 

Nodding his head, Kyuhyun placed them back into the drawer and closed it. The nipple clamps had been a favorite of his, but the ball gag he could do without. It was uncomfortable to wear, and he couldn’t scream at Siwon as much as he liked when it was secured in his mouth.

 

His hand then went flying to the fourth and final drawer. His curiosity was really getting the better of him right now. When he tugged open the final draw, he pulled out a metal bar.

 

“Aaahhh, the spacerbar,” Siwon explained when he saw Kyuhyun pull it out. “Always a good tool to use,” he added.

 

“You’ve used this on me too,” Kyuhyun mentioned as he remembered yet again back to the yacht.

 

“But there are so many different things I can do with that bar,” Siwon stated, watching Kyuhyun hold it in his hands.

 

“Isn’t it just meant to keep your legs apart?” Kyuhyun asked, since it seemed to be pretty obvious.

 

“Well yes, but I never really showed you what you can use it to do. When someone uses this…” Siwon said, stepping closer to Kyuhyun and taking the bar from him, “...they have complete control over you. They can manipulate your body easier and place you in different positions faster.”

 

As Siwon held the bar, Kyuhyun reached his hand out and ran it over one of the leather cuffs at the end of the bar. He had to admit, he loved the feeling of that leather and how it had felt around his ankles. Even as he felt it in his hands, it partially aroused him. Maybe he was developing a kink for leather?

 

“Complete control?” the younger related, biting his bottom lip slightly. _That’s something Siwon always seems to have anyways. Does that just mean that he’ll have even more over me?_ Kyuhyun wondered to himself.

 

“Yes...complete control. I control how much you can move, how you move, and when you move,” Siwon explained, watching Kyuhyun finger the buckle on one of the leather cuffs.

 

Kyuhyun turned back around to see if there was anything else in the drawer, but was stopped when Siwon used the spacerbar to trap him against him. Pulled against the man’s chest, Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s erection up against his butt.

 

“Someone’s a bit easily excited this morning,” Kyuhyun commented, grinding himself slightly back against the man.

 

“And you’re lucky because we have just enough time for me to show you just how I can use this,” Siwon stated, thrusting his hips forward a bit to entice Kyuhyun even more.

 

Before Kyuhyun could say anything, he found himself flung over Siwon’s shoulder and being carried out from the room and towards the bedroom. As soon as they got into the room, Ryeowook was leaving the bathroom with his cleaning supplies bundled in his arms.

 

“Could you give us some time alone?” Siwon asked, motioning towards the door. “Close it on your way out. Kyuhyun here might get a bit loud.”

 

Saying nothing, Ryeowook scurried out from the room, closing the door behind him. Ryeowook hadn’t even asked why Siwon was back or anything since he had a pretty good idea what was about to take place in the room, on the bed to be more precise.

 

Siwon tossed Kyuhyun onto the bed and had him stripped in only a couple of seconds. It had been an easy task since the younger had been wearing a baggy shirt and elasticized pants. The younger was laying on his back as Siwon worked on securing the cuffs around his ankles and then expanded the bar so that his legs were splayed far apart. With the bar secured in place, Siwon looked back up at Kyuhyun.

 

“Since you still have to get ready for work, I won’t cum in you right now,” Siwon explained as he began stroking around Kyuhyun’s puckered hole. “We’ll have to save that for later.”

 

“Siwon...do we really have time to be doing this right now?” Kyuhyun asked, attempting to move his legs and failing.

 

When he didn’t get a response, he looked up at the man to find him taking two fingers out of his mouth.

 

“We have time. I can have you cuming in a couple of minutes,” the man gloated.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t doubt what the man was saying and propped himself up on his elbows to watch what Siwon was doing. He was use to the feeling of Siwon’s fingers being inside of him already, but it always seemed to surprise him each time with how skilled the man’s fingers were exactly.

 

Two fingers were entered inside of his tight hole and his first instinct was to try again to close his legs, but the spacerbar made sure they stayed apart.

 

“You should know by now that there is no way you are going to be able to move your legs,” Siwon chuckled slightly.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to move his legs because of the pleasure, but the spacerbar was keeping them in place. He couldn’t even lift his legs or anything because of how they were spread and the position he was in.

 

It didn’t take long before Kyuhyun reached one of his free hands down and began pumping his already erect, and leaking, cock. At this point, he wasn’t shocked at how quickly he became erect when Siwon touched him. He knew how much his body craved for the man whenever they started something.

 

Getting lost in pleasure, Kyuhyun was saddened when he felt Siwon pull out his fingers. Stopping his own ministrations on his erection, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon. The man was grabbing onto the spacerbar with both of his hands. Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side, wondering what he was going to do. Before he could ask, however, he saw Siwon twist the bar in his hands, causing him to flip over on the bed so he was now on his knees and elbows.

 

“See what I’m talking about? I can make you do anything with the manipulation of this bar,” Siwon explained, lightly tapping Kyuhyun’s ass. “It’s quite nice.”

 

Turning his head around, the younger saw that Siwon was pulling a tie loose from around his neck. The sapphire blue tie. How hadn’t he realized Siwon was wearing that sooner?

 

“Rest down on the mattress, but place your hands behind your back. I think you know what I want to do,” Siwon stated, sliding the tie from around his neck.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes behind closed lids but did as he was told. He had thought they were past the whole restraining him thing, but he figured if Siwon wanted to do it every now and then that he had no problem with it. It’s not like he completely disliked it anyways. There was more excitement to being restrained. He had realized this with the lack of restraint he had received from Siwon.

 

There was a hard pull of the tie around his wrists before Kyuhyun felt Siwon re-enter his fingers into his already stretched hole. Siwon went straight for his prostate and soon added another finger and began scissoring them in no time. Kyuhyun was moaning into the mattress, trying to move his legs but finding it still to be impossible. His back arched as he got closer to his climax and didn’t even warn Siwon before releasing his load onto the covers of the bed.

 

“Told you it would be quick,” Siwon commented as he pulled his fingers out of Kyuhyun’s hole and wiped them off on the sheets which were going to be washed that day anyways.

 

“What...what about you…?” Kyuhyun panted out.

 

“I can control myself enough,” Siwon stated with a small laugh, slapping Kyuhyun’s ass lightly. “I feel enough pleasure just watching you orgasm.”

 

Siwon released Kyuhyun’s wrists first and then removed the cuffs from around his ankles before disappearing into the closet and pulling out a suit for Kyuhyun. While he had been doing this, Kyuhyun had sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his wrists  a bit.

 

Placing the suit on the bed, he only earned a confused look from the younger. It was way too nice of a suit for him to wear to work. This was a suit to be worn on a special occasion. Did Siwon want him to look fancy for some reason?

 

“Just wear it. You don’t need to put on the jacket if you don’t want to right now, but take it with you for later. You’ll be needing it,” Siwon instructed him.

 

Deciding it would be a time saver, and a lot easier not to ask any questions, Kyuhyun pulled on the suit. Once he was done, Siwon handed him his bag and phone and walked with him to the elevator.

 

“Do you think I could actually drive my car today?” Kyuhyun asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive. “It would be nice to actually have the chance to drive it and not let it collect dust sitting in the parking garage.”

 

“I don’t know if I would be comfortable with that,” Siwon told him as he tapped his foot against the floor.

 

“Oh come on! How different can it be from the other car you got me? They’re both Audis!” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

Siwon sighed and thought for a couple of seconds before turning to face him with a serious face. Kyuhyun wasn’t sure what kind of answer he was going to get from Siwon. Their morning had been a bit different from others, so he wasn’t totally sure what kind of mood Siwon was in right now. It wasn’t until Siwon sighed and nodded his head that Kyuhyun was sure he was going to get the answer he wanted.

 

“I’ll come down and show you how to work it. You can drive it for today...but only today for now. I don’t want anything happening to you,” Siwon stated in a firm voice to let Kyuhyun know he wasn’t joking around.

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon just as the elevator opened. They rode down to the parking garage and Siwon went through everything with Kyuhyun, even the very basics like the break, gas, and gear box which were common sense and straight forward.

 

“Alright, I get it already,” Kyuhyun told him as he sat in his car, eager to get going. “If I don’t leave soon, I’ll be really late for work.”

 

Siwon removed his hands from the car and stared in at Kyuhyun who had an excited gleam in his eyes.

 

“Okay, you can go. Just make sure to send me a quick text, or call, or something once you get there safely,” Siwon instructed him.

 

“Isn’t Hankyung or Taemin going to do that for me?” Kyuhyun asked, looking over his shoulder to see a car with the two of them in it sitting not to far away. Taemin had spotted Kyuhyun looking over at them and waved back to him.

 

Kyuhyun smirked at Siwon and raised his eyebrows.

 

“So you knew I was going to have them follow you anyways?” the man asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“It would be strange if they weren’t going to follow me,” the younger admitted.

 

Both of them laughed and Siwon planted a quick kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips before closing his door for him. The younger quickly put the key into the ignition and turned on the car before waving goodbye to Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun took off in his new car, enjoying the feel for it, even though he knew it was going to take a while for him to become good at driving it.

 

As soon as he pulled into a parking space in the SM Entertainment parking lot, he pulled out his phone. He sent Siwon a quick text to tell him he had in fact gotten to his destination without crashing the car or being set on fire.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he walked to his desk, considering he didn’t know if anyone else was aware that Yoochun had been fired yesterday. Setting things up like normal though, Kyuhyun prepared for a days work, remembering that he had an appointment with Siwon and Shindong at 4:30pm.

 

Just as he was turning on his computer, his phone vibrated against the desk. It was from Siwon.

 

I don’t like your references to crashing or ending up in a deadly fire ball. It worries me that you think like that. Maybe it would be something to bring up with Shindong today.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speaking of Shindong, you need to send me the address so that I’m able to get there on time. It doesn’t help to know the time but not the location.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll send it to you closer to the time of the meeting. I don’t want you getting distracted at work. Today is important for you.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why would it be important for me? Because Yoochun is gone? Is there something I’m suppose to know...?

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’ll see. I got an interesting e-mail earlier today and forgot to mention it to you before you left since we were distracted by various things. Now get to work. I’ll see you around 4:30. Let me know when you’re leaving work so that I can meet you at Shindong’s office.

-Siwon

 

Kyuhyun placed his phone back down on his desk and was able to grab a stack of papers, when all of the sudden he heard his name being called by someone he didn’t recognize.

 

“Mr. Cho, can take to you for a moment?” a man called to him before walking back behind the front receptionist desk.

 

Kyuhyun looked around and then pointed a finger towards himself, wondering why this man wanted to speak with him. Even though he hadn’t been working there long, no one had ever called him over anywhere besides for Yoochun. Getting up, he walked over to the receptionist desk, placed his hands on it, and leaned forward to see what the man had to say.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Kyuhyun asked first when the man said nothing but typed away at the computer.

 

“Sorry, I was just finishing something up,” the man said. “Before I forget, my name is Kim Junsu,” he explained as he stuck out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim,” Kyuhyun replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before,” he stated next.

 

“Oh just call me Junsu,” the man said with a smile. “And I’m not shocked you haven’t before. I was being trained for this position for the past week and this is my first day actually working as the receptionist for this floor,” he explained.

 

“Aahhh. I see,” Kyuhyun said with a smile. “So…what did you need to talk to me about?”

 

“Oh right, I completely forgot ha, ha!” Junsu laughed a bit before putting on his serious face. “We have some bad news,” the man began. Kyuhyun froze, wondering if he was going to be fired or something now that Yoochun was gone. He hoped he wasn’t, especially since he seemed to be getting along with Junsu so well already. “Park Yoochun was unexpectedly fired last night.”

 

 _That might be sad news for you, but I couldn’t be happier! I don’t have to deal with his advancements on my anymore!_ Kyuhyun exclaimed in his head as he kept his calm composure. “So what does this have to do with me?” he asked, trying not to fidget too much with his hands.

 

“Well, I was told you worked under Yoochun by the man I use to work under on a different floor. He was close to Yoochun and found out right away. Even though you worked under Yoochun for a short period of time, you have the best background knowledge of what he was currently dealing with,” Junsu explained. “For now at least, it would be a great help for you to take over Yoochun’s position. Until we can find someone more qualified that is,” Junsu explained with a large smile on his face. “I mean…I wasn’t told how long it would take to find someone else to officially replace Yoochun, but-”

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun stated, hitting his hands against Junsu’s desk. “No! There’s no way I’d be able to do that!” the younger practically shouted, taking a couple of steps away from the man sitting at the desk. “That’s just crazy! I…I haven’t even been here for a month yet! And I’m the best pick out of everyone!? Seriously!? Is this some kind of joke you play on the new employees or something?”

 

“Look,” Junsu said, waving his hands calmly to motion for Kyuhyun to relax. “We need someone who’s familiar with what you’ve been dealing with while you’ve been here to go to a meeting being held this afternoon. It’s nothing serious, just something small that happens each month,” Junsu explained as he remained calm, folding his hands and placing them back down on his desk.

 

“Ar-are you even confident that I can do it?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt himself going pale.

 

Junsu took a deep breath and then started sternly at Kyuhyun. Right away, Kyuhyun knew that he was being completely serious.

 

“We need you to do this for us, Kyuhyun. It’s very important.” Junsu stood up from behind the desk and walked over to Kyuhyun. “My former boss even has confidence in you,” he stated. “The meeting is at 1:00pm in conference room 8. I’m just doing as I was told. Please move all of your things into Yoochun’s old office before the meeting and get yourself situationed.”

 

Placing his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Junsu guided Kyuhyun back towards his desk before leaving to go back to his.

 

Kyuhyun stood at his desk, wondering if what had just happened was real. It couldn’t have been a prank of any sort. Right? That would just be too cruel. And Junsu had seemed so serious about it as well.

 

After staring at his desk dumbfoundedly, Kyuhyun gathered up all of his things, not that he had much, and began heading towards Yoochun’s old office. It felt strange heading towards Yoochun’s old office, knowing that it was going to be his for a while and that Yoochun wasn’t going to be there.

 

When he reached his new office, he saw that the man’s name had already been removed from the door. Pushing the door open slowly, Kyuhyun saw the room was completely empty of any of Yoochun’s belongings. Binders with information on various things lined the wall and a large wooden desk with a recliner chair waited for him.

 

When Kyuhyun sat down, he noticed just how nice of a computer he now had access to. Compared to the one at his former desk, this one had a larger screen and was much cleaner. They keyboard was also nicer, it looked like it was barely touched. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was going to be able to play a lot of fun games on it. But then he remembered, he was still at work...there was no time for that kind of thing no matter how tempting it was.

 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Siwon’s number and waited for the man to answer.

 

“Was this what you were talking about?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he heard Siwon pick up on the other end.

 

 _“I take it you’re sitting in Yoochun’s old office as we speak?”_ Siwon responded, sounding a bit too happy. _“I never wanted to go in there before, but now that you sit there...I might have to pop by.”_

 

“Did you have something to do with this?” Kyuhyun asked, running his hand over the nice polished, wooden desk. _Hmmm...I wonder what it would be like to have office se- No! Don’t think that way! No!_ he shouted at himself.

 

 _“Absolutely nothing. Like I said, I got an e-mail today saying that they were thinking of appointing you to Yoochun’s position and just wanted to give me a heads up. This was 100% the company’s decision and not mine, even if I’m the CEO,”_ Siwon stated.

 

“How long am I going to have to do this?” Kyuhyun practically whined out, not confident whatsoever in his new position.

 

_“I don’t know. Probably just until they are able to find someone else who’s more qualified for the position. No idea how long that could take though. Finding Yoochun was a job in itself...too bad he was a bastard who wouldn’t keep his hands to himself.”_

 

“I could have transferred to another department if you really wanted to keep him,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

 _“Do you really think you’d have been able to work confidently with him in the same building as you?”_ Siwon asked, already knowing the younger’s answer but wanting to hear it anyways.

 

“N-no…” the younger admitted. “Anyways, I should probably see what I need to do. There’s a meeting today that I need to attend and I’m nervous.”

 

 _“Don’t be too nervous, Kyuhyun. Everything will go fine,”_ Siwon reassured him. _“I’ll see you at 4:30pm. Bye.”_

 

“Bye. I love you…” Kyuhyun added hesitantly at the end.

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

Kyuhyun got up from the chair and walked over to one of the many shelves lined with binders and different books and began skimming his eyes over them in fascination. The more he skimmed over them, the more he realized something. He had no idea what any of them meant. There were words being used that he had never even seen before. Yoochun had been in charge of all of this and now he will be for whoever knows how long.

 

Kyuhyun had only managed to skim across two of the five shelves when the phone in the room suddenly began ringing. At first, Kyuhyun panicked, not knowing what to do. But then he remembered that this was now his office and that everyone else was probably aware of that by now too.

 

“Hello?” Kyuhyun asked, picking up the phone with uncertainty in his voice.

 

 _“Package for you at the front desk. That’s all,”_ the person on the other end said before hanging up the phone.

 

 _Package...package...OH! That package!_ Kyuhyun realized, grabbing his phone and rushing out of his new, temporary office.

 

He remembered that he had made the address of Siwon's birthday present to the SM Entertainment building, so there would be no chance Siwon would see it on accident if it arrived when he wasn’t around.

 

Kyuhyun reached the front desk and signed for the package quickly, just incase anyone came looking for him for some strange reason. With the package in his hands, he took it back upstairs.

 

Placing the package onto the desk, he opened it and took out the smaller box inside. Hugging it to his chest, he hugged himself on the inside for thinking of something like this that would probably get Siwon excited. It would send the man all different sorts of messages.

 

Once he had the gift safely placed away in his bag where it wouldn’t be forgotten, he went back to walking around and looking at the shelves again, still mesmerized by everything. But at least he was keeping his mind busy so he wouldn’t think about the meeting he had to go to later.

 

It wasn’t until 12:27pm that Kyuhyun heard his cell phone go off.

 

Hey, I’m leaving now so I’ll be at SM Entertainment in about fifteen or so minutes depending on how fast I can get the driver to speed ^-^ I’m leaving my phone at home so that there are absolutely no distractions for us! See you soon!

-Henry

 

Kyuhyun mentally slapped himself and desperately tried to call Henry only to find that he was already too late. He had forgotten that he had promised to go to lunch with him today and to go look for a present for Siwon.

 

Pacing the office, an idea suddenly occurred to Kyuhyun. Even though he didn’t know if it was going to work, he punched a number into his phone and prayed the other end out pick up.

 

“Sungmin…” Kyuhyun said defeatedly into the phone. “Help me…”


	40. Ha-haphe...phobia

Once Sungmin heard Kyuhyun over the phone, he didn’t even bother asking him what was wrong. He told Kyuhyun that he would borrow his friend’s car and be at SM Entertainment in no time flat. Kyuhyun went down to the lobby and waited for Sungmin to arrive and when he did, the man looked worried.

 

“What’s wrong, Kyuhyun? You sounded troubled over the phone!” Sungmin told him, grabbing onto the younger’s shoulders.

 

“Well...I wouldn’t say it’s a complete emergency...but I need your help…” Kyuhyun told Sungmin with a slightly guilty look on his face.

 

“What are you trying to get me to do now?” Sungmin asked as he dropped his arms.

 

“It’s Siwon’s younger brother…” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Oh no...you’re roping me in with his family?” Sungmin asked, slumping his shoulders back and rolled his eyes. “You have Siwon, Eunhyuk has Donghae, and now you’re roping me in with his younger brother? Kyuhyun…” the older whined slightly.

 

“Just listen!” Kyuhyun told him before Sungmin could complain anymore. “I told his younger brother, Henry, that I would do lunch today and help look for a gift for Siwon. But my boss got fired yesterday and I’m taking over his position today. I have a meeting I need to be in at 1:00pm, which conflicts with when I’m suppose to be with Henry. Sungmin, I can’t skip this meeting,” the younger said, looking up at the older with large eyes. “So do you think you could take Henry to lunch for me and help him pick something out for Siwon?”

 

“You’ve _got_ to be joking me!” Sungmin almost shouted, but then remembered where he was and lowered his voice to a more appropriate level. “You want me to babysit some little kid!?”

 

“Please, please, please, please, please, please!” Kyuhyun begged when he suddenly saw a car pull up and Henry get out. “Please, do this for me!” he begged again.

 

Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun and at the panicked look on his face. He saw the nervous way he was biting at his lip and knew he wasn’t going to be able to say no to him.

 

“Tsk! Fine! But you owe me!” Sungmin warned him, glaring at him slightly.

 

Kyuhyun smiled, and just in time because Henry came bounding into the building and instantly launched himself onto Kyuhyun.

 

“Kyuhyun! Are you all ready to go!?” Henry asked, completely not noticing Sungmin, who was standing not even four feet away.

 

“Henry, you have to lower your voice,” Kyuhyun stated. “You’re in a work building and you need to mind the people around you.”

 

“Sorry,” the younger laughed, closing his eyes and smiling big. “But can we go now!?”

 

“Actually, Henry...something’s come up and I can’t make it today,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“What!? But you said you could!” Henry exclaimed, disappointed that their plans were now off.

 

“I won’t be able to make it, but Eunhyuk’s older brother, Sungmin, can take you,” Kyuhyun explained as he pointed over to Sungmin, who was standing there with an unamused look on his face. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

 

Henry looked over to Sungmin and his eyes were instantly glued on him. The youngest’s eyes roamed all over Sungmin, over and over again as he tried to take in the sight of the man. He had never seen anyone like him.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s totally fine,” Henry exclaimed as he bit down on his bottom lip and blushed a little bit.

 

A small nervous laugh escaped his mouth as he kept glancing back up at Sungmin. His eyes started at Sungmin’s face, slowly made their way down to his shoulders, chest, stomach...and then to right below the man’s belt buckle. A place he couldn’t help but stare at for a bit longer. What could he say? He was a hormonal teenager who wasn’t getting any action, unless it was with his own hand and watching porn on his computer in the middle of the night.  

 

“Can I trust you to take care of Henry, Sungmin?” Kyuhyun asked in a worried tone.

 

“Of course you can. It’s not like I’m going to kill the kid or abandon him somewhere,” Sungmin scoffed.

 

“If it was you, I wouldn’t mind being killed,” Henry muttered before slapping a hand over his mouth.

 

Both Kyuhyun and Sungmin looked over at Henry and then back at each other. Neither of them bothered asking Henry what that had been about, since they could tell he was already embarrassed enough by the shade of red his face was turning.

 

When Sungmin and Henry were walking out of the building, Henry attempted to cling onto Sungmin’s arm, but the older pulled it free and stuffed his hands in his pockets. That didn’t stop Henry from attempting again, which only caused Sungmin to yank himself free again and glare down at the younger. Kyuhyun had never seen Henry act quite like this, blushing, clingy, and everything. Kyuhyun figured that Henry must have some feelings for Sungmin or else he wouldn’t be acting so strange. But the two of them had just met.

 

“Aahhh...young love,” Kyuhyun whispered, laughing at the thought while shaking his head, wondering how long Henry would have some kind of feelings for Sungmin.

 

Kyuhyun then looked down at his phone and saw that it was already 12:57pm. With only a couple of minutes before the meeting began, he raced to conference room 8.

 

By the time the meeting was done with, it was already 3:48pm. Kyuhyun felt exhausted since he had never been through anything like that and was glad that it was over. People had come up patting him on the back saying both congratulations for being placed in Yoochun’s spot and for doing a good job in the meeting, even though all he had done was sit there and take a couple of notes. Some people were even saying, how they wouldn’t mind it if Kyuhyun remained in that position, with a bit more training of course.

 

Just when Kyuhyun was able to sit down in his new office, his phone went off and he almost had a heart attack. When he looked down at the message, he saw that it was from Siwon about the address of Shindong’s office.

 

At 4:10pm, Kyuhyun sent Siwon a quick text saying how he was leaving the office and would see him shortly. He was glad that he had left a bit earlier than he probably should have, because it took him a couple of minutes to get a hang of how to work the GPS in the car. Once he had it set though, he was on his way.

 

Standing outside of the building when he arrived was Siwon looking kind of tense and a bit worried. Siwon was constantly looking at the building and then back to the ground while he tapped his foot impatiently.

 

Kyuhyun pulled his car up into the spot next to where Siwon was standing and looked out the window at the man. Siwon made the motion for Kyuhyun to get out, so Kyuhyun turned off the car and got out while staring at Siwon.

 

“I take it Hankyung drove you?” the younger asked, closing his door and locking the car.

 

“Nope, I walked here myself. It’s not too far away from my place. I even run here sometimes as a workout because it helps to calm me down before my sessions,” Siwon explained.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then dug into his bag, producing the small box he had gotten delivered to work today.

 

“Here,” Kyuhyun said, handing it over to Siwon.

 

“What is it?” the man asked as he gave the small box a shake, only to be saddened to not hear anything. _Is there anything inside,_ Siwon asked himself before giving the box one last shake.

 

“Don’t shake it, it’s your birthday present,” Kyuhyun explained. “But you’re not allowed to open it until your birthday.”

 

“Fair enough,” Siwon said, tucking the box into his jacket, right next to his heart. “Ready to go in?” he asked, turning towards the building.

 

“I guess so…” the younger stated as he followed Siwon to Shindong’s office.

 

The two of them entered the building and walked down a long hallway before arriving at Shindong’s office. Once they stepped into the waiting room, Kyuhyun instantly began looking around at everything. The younger was about to ask Siwon what they should do, but it wasn’t long before Shindong appeared.

 

“Welcome!” Shindong greeted cheerfully. “It’s great to see the two of you!”

 

“Hello, Shindong. Great to see you too,” the man greeted, holding out his hand and shaking Shindong’s. “I’m sure you remember Kyuhyun,” Siwon said as he pat the younger on the shoulder.

 

“Ah yes, I don’t think I could ever forget this young man,” Shindong commented, ushering the two of them into his private office and closing the door behind them.

 

When Kyuhyun entered, he was shocked to see four large, brown, leather chairs with two facing the other two and a table between them with a vase of flowers and a box of tissues. It wasn’t anything like he had imagined it would be. The entire time he had imagined a large couch and a single chair in the office, but this seemed like a lot more comfortable environment to be in. When Kyuhyun looked to the side, he also saw that there was a plush looking couch with another brown leather chair sitting across from it.

 

Seeing that Kyuhyun was looking at the couch, Siwon took his hand and guided him towards it to sit down. The entire time, Shindong was watching the two of them and how they interacted, trying to get a feel for how this session was going to work out. Kyuhyun never once tried to pull away from Siwon, but instead eagerly followed him with a quickened pace. It almost appeared that Kyuhyun was scared to leave Siwon’s side for even a moment. Maybe because of nerves?

 

Once they were seated, Shindong made his way over and took a seat in the chair across from them. There was no paper or pen for him to take any notes down, which made Kyuhyun feel more comfortable knowing that he wasn’t going to be recorded.

 

“So...what do we want to start with today?” Shindong asked to break the silence. “What do you want to talk about, Kyuhyun?”

 

The younger straightened up a bit more, shocked that Shindong had asked him instead of Siwon. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t have anything in particular that he wanted to ask about. He thought they would just kind of talk and get on topics that way.

 

“Oh...um...I don’t really know. I just wanted to...learn more about Siwon I guess…” the younger stated. “But...I don’t know how much you can tell me when he’s here.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and Siwon back down at him. The next time Kyuhyun looked back up at Shindong, he saw the man was looking sternly at Siwon, waiting for him to draw his attention back to the conversation. Eventually, Siwon turned his head back towards Shindong as well and looked at him.

 

“Would it make things easier if Siwon were to step out of the room for a while so we could talk?” Shindong asked as he leaned back more in his chair.

 

“There’s no need for that,” Siwon answered quickly, placing a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Right, Kyuhyun?”

 

“I was asking, Kyuhyun. Not you, Siwon,” Shindong told him firmly, looking un-amusingly at the man.

 

Right away, Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s shoulder and let it drop to his lap. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but gawk at Siwon. The man had actually listened to Shindong. That was something he’d never thought he’d see.

 

“I think...I would like that…” Kyuhyun finally said as he stared at his own hands in his lap, to scared to look up at Siwon at the moment since he knew the man didn’t approve of the choice he had just made. “It might make things easier…”

 

“Kyuhyun...I can tell you anything you need to know…” Siwon stated quickly, trying to change the younger’s mind to letting him stay.

 

“No...I want an unbiased answer,” the younger explained, looking up at Siwon who had a hurt expression in his eyes. “Please…?”

 

Letting out a large breath, Siwon stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. He knew in this situation, he had no control over doing what he wanted. This was Shindong’s office and that meant he had to follow his rules, something he was never a fan of doing.

 

Once the door was closed, Shindong waited a couple of seconds before turning his attention back towards Kyuhyun. When he did, he saw the younger was hunched over a bit with a frow running across his face.

 

“Does Siwon intimidate you that much?” Shindong asked as he leaned back in his chair to reach into his pocket. “Do you mind if I record this?”

 

 _Shit...I thought I was going to get away with nothing written down, but I never thought of recordings,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself. “Yeah...it...it’s fine...I guess.”

 

“Great, this will be lots of help to look back on later. Also if we decide to see each other again I’ll have some previous material,” Shindong explained, pressing the play button and placing the recorder down a table close by. “So...does Siwon intimidate you?”

 

“Yeah he does...but not as much as when I first met him,” Kyuhyun answered honestly, thinking back to how he felt when he had met Siwon for the first time.

 

“What was it like when you first met him?” Shindong questioned. “How does it differ from now?”

 

Kyuhyun kept his eyes looking down as he licked his lips nervously.

 

“Well...when I first met him...I couldn’t really look at him...I was nervous...just all kinds of emotions were going through me,” Kyuhyun began explaining. “Even his touches...they were a bit…”

 

“Sexual?” Shindong finished for him. “Siwon told me a little about your first encounter.”

 

Looking up at Shindong this time, Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly. Yeah, Siwon’s touches were definitely sexual their first time together.

 

“I still get a lot of emotions running through me when I’m with him now...that part hasn’t really changed. But, they’re different. I can’t really explain how, since I’ve never really thought about it but...I feel more...what is the word I’m looking for…?” the younger asked, scratching his head as he fumbled for the word. “Confident?” he finally said after a couple of seconds.

 

“Do you feel that your relationship with Siwon is equal?” the man asked next.

 

“Siwon’s always going to be Siwon,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

Staying silent, Kyuhyun looked back down at his lap and chewed on his bottom lip. Even though Kyuhyun knew Shindong was trying to start the session out on a light note, it still felt awkward to talk to him about things he had never talked to anyone else about before.

 

“Do you have any questions about him?” Shindong asked to break the silence, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

 

“I...it’s just...I want to know everything about him.”

 

“Everything? That’s quite a bit,” the man replied.

 

“Well...what do you know the most about him?” Kyuhyun asked while looking down at his hands.

 

“I would say his childhood. He tends to talk about that most often since that’s what began everything he’s going through now,” Shindong explained, watching Kyuhyun for some kind of reaction.

 

“He told me about it...it sounds like he was living through Hell,” Kyuhyun stated, his mood instantly taking a nosedive.

 

“You mean...Siwon explained everything to you?” Shindong asked in disbelief. “He’s never told anyone else about that…” he explained in utter shock. “He really does love you if he told you all about that.”

 

“Love me?” the younger questioned.

 

“Yes, he says that quite often now...and even before when he hadn’t known you long he’d say it. He is quite enamored with you,” Shindong admitted with a smile running across his face. “But...doesn’t he tell you that he loves you?”

 

“He does…” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Shindong stated, curious about why.

 

“Saying that you love someone...you can say that to anyone,” the younger pointed out. “I say it to my parents...my friends...Siwon. I could even say it to you,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“Where are you going with this exactly, Kyuhyun? There has to be some reason you brought up that point,” Shindong said.

 

There was a silence forming in the room as they sat there together. There was a reason he had brought that up. There had been a question Kyuhyun had been wanting to ask Siwon, but had been afraid to. Afraid to hear the answer, afraid that the man might lie to him, afraid for so many different reasons.

 

“Has Siwon ever said anything about love about any of his other...Submissives?” Kyuhyun asked, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not. “Like...even just saying it to them as endearment for doing well?”

 

“Nope...he’s never said that he has had any emotional connection to them and never once said ‘I love you’ to any of them,” Shindong explained, shaking his head as he thought back to his other sessions with Siwon. “But if he’s explained things to you, I take it that you knew that already.”

 

“He never came straight out and said that he’d never said it to any of them,” the younger stated. “And...if he’s so enamored with me, then...then why have I only recently been able to begin touching him now? Shouldn’t that have been one of the first things that he should have allowed me to do so that we could be closer?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“He’s let you touch him?” Shindong asked in an even more shocked tone, his jaw dropping open.

 

“I don’t mean in the perverted way!” Kyuhyun shouted, snapping his head up.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. Siwon’s actually delved quite deep into the personal life you two have together,” Shindong stated. “He’s very open about that kind of thing...especially when it has something to do with you. Some of the details are quite...well...detailed.”

 

Kyuhyun could feel himself blushing deeply as he realized what that meant. It was shocking that Siwon had told Shindong all about their sex life, even if he was his therapist. The younger thought that Siwon would for sure want to keep what they did together private. Then again, he didn’t know exactly which sex sessions Siwon had told Shindong about. Maybe he kept it to the normal ones to save Shindong’s imagination.

 

“It seems that he’s slowly working on getting over his haphephobia,” Shindong stated, nodding his head with a small smile on his face.

 

“Ha-haphe...phobia?” Kyuhyun asked, cocking his head to the side. “What’s that?”

 

“The fear of being touched. It’s a side effect-”

 

“From his childhood…” Kyuhyun finished, looking down again and frowning.

 

Both of them felt the mood in the room plummet all of the sudden. It hadn’t been the most pleasant mood to begin with, but now it seemed even worse than earlier. Then again, the topic wasn’t the most uplifting either so who could blame the mood for being so glum?

 

“Is something wrong, Kyuhyun? Tell me what’s on your mind,” Shindong said as he leaned in a bit.

 

“I...I was just wondering...what if Siwon wasn’t like this? What if he hadn’t gone through what he had as a child? Would he still be interested in someone like me?” Kyuhyun asked as he played with his hands in his lap.

 

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Shindong asked, placing his elbows on his knees and cocking his head to the side. “Explain what you mean more to me, so I can understand better,” the man said calmly, not wanting to push Kyuhyun too much to say something.

 

 _He’s going to start analyzing me now isn’t he?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he mentally slapped himself for bring up this thought. “I just think that...I’m nothing...particularly special. I don’t have any abilities or anything that would draw someone to me.”

 

“You think you need to be special at something for someone to love you or need you in their life?” Shindong questioned, sounding a bit worried about what he had just heard from the younger.

 

“Well…”

 

“That’s enough!” Siwon shouted, flinging the door open and striding into the room.

 

Sitting down on the couch, Siwon placed his hand possessively around Kyuhyun’s shoulder and pulled the boy in closer so that he leaned up against his chest. He had cracked open the door slightly so he could listen to everything and wanted to stop this conversation before Kyuhyun had a chance to have a mental breakdown, which he could tell would have come if he didn’t intervene.

 

“I think our time is up now,” Siwon told Shindong as he pulled Kyuhyun even closer.

 

It was depressing, Siwon could feel Kyuhyun shaking in his grasp.

 

“We still have time,” Shindong told him, glancing at his watch. “I’m shocked you only wanted to book half an hour, since you usually spend an hour to and hour and a half here, but there’s still time. Is there anything you’d like to catch me up on while you’re back in here?”

 

Siwon looked down at Kyuhyun, who was staring at his hands, before looking back up at Shindong.

 

“I’ve asked Kyuhyun to marry me,” Siwon stated.

 

“To marry you? That’s quite a large step,” Shindong stated. “What brought this up?”

 

“I never want him to run away from me again,” Siwon answered honestly, without any hesitation.

 

“So you’re trying to put a leash on him to keep him by you?” Shindong asked as he once again leaned back in his chair.

 

“It’s not a leash…I just think...Siwon doesn’t want either of us to feel the pain we went through the first time when we separated,” Kyuhyun butted in as he looked up slightly.

 

“Exactly,” Siwon agreed.

 

“So, to avoid more potential pain...marriage was the answer,” Shindong clarified. “But if you get married, and at one point want to split...wouldn’t that be even worse and cause even more pain than if you were to never have gotten married in the first place?” the man offered up. “I’m not trying to get you to change your mind about the proposal or anything, I just want you to see a possible outcome that might have been ignored in the thought process,” Shindong clarified.

 

“I’ve seriously been thinking about the situation,” Kyuhyun stated. “I don’t know if Siwon has, but I’ve thought of many possible outcomes even though he’s just proposed not too long ago…because...I was scared...and shocked...but I’ve thought hard…”

 

“And have you come to a conclusion?” Siwon asked, hoping that he could settle everything now.

 

When Kyuhyun didn’t reply, Siwon dropped his head and chewed the inside of his cheek. The atmosphere in the room had grown awkward and Shindong could tell that both Siwon and Kyuhyun wanted to leave.

 

“Shall we call it a day? We can always make more appointments if you decide you want to talk more,” Shindong stated after a couple more second of silence to see if either Siwon or Kyuhyun would say something else. “I think it would be interesting to see Kyuhyun again both in private and with you again, Siwon. But of course, that’s only if he wants to as well.”

 

“We can arrange that later if Kyuhyun wants to do that,” Siwon stated as he got up from the couch and pulled Kyuhyun along with him.

 

Siwon led Kyuhyun out of the building and back towards his car where he stopped, since he didn’t have the key for it.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun said as soon as he was standing with Siwon next to the car. “I messed that up I guess…”

 

“It’s alright,” Siwon said, hugging Kyuhyun. “It can be hard the first couple of times until you get use to things. And even then...it’s still difficult at times,” he explained. “I just didn’t want you having a mental breakdown in there and never wanting to come back...so I stopped everything. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me.”

 

“I love you…” Kyuhyun muttered out as he buried his face into Siwon’s shirt.

 

“I love you too,” Siwon replied as he pat the back of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“I love you more,” the younger said with a slight laugh, drawing his face away from Siwon’s chest.

 

“I would like to beg to differ,” Siwon replied with a smile. “Shall I drive?” he asked as he held his hand out for the key.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve only driven to work and here. I want to drive more,” Kyuhyun stated, taking the key out from his bag and clutching it to his chest.

 

At least the mood between the two of them wasn’t spoiled. All the bad feelings seemed to have been left behind in Shindong’s office, where they belonged.

 

“I don’t like other people driving me around. I only trust Hankyung and Kris with my life,” Siwon stated in all seriousness.

 

Kyuhyun dropped his hand down from his chest and looked at Siwon with a serious look on his face.

 

“So you’re saying you don’t trust me?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned away from Siwon.

 

Maybe not all of the bad feelings had been left behind...

 

“It’s not that,” Siwon quickly said, regretting the way he had phrased it right away. “But I also want to take you somewhere and it would be easier for me to drive.”

 

“Just tell me where to turn and I can take us there,” the younger told him firmly, not turning back towards him yet. “Or we can even use the GPS, that’s why it’s in the car anyways.”

 

Siwon was about to say something, but stopped himself when Kyuhyun shifted his weight and took a step away.

 

As Kyuhyun was walking around to the driver’s side of the car, his phone began ringing. Fishing it out from his pocket, he noticed that it was ZhouMi. He had completely forgotten to call him back.

 

“Hey, ZhouMi. Sorry about forgetting to call back,” Kyuhyun apologized while mentally slapping himself.

 

 _“No problem. But...would you mind filling me in on what is going on for tomorrow?”_ ZhouMi asked.

 

“Oh sure...umm...you’ll be staying at Siwon’s place with us just to keep things simplified,” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Siwon was standing on the other side of the car, his hands resting on the roof. He hated the thought of ZhouMi staying with them, but that seemed to be the best solution to everything since Siwon wasn’t about to let them stay alone.

 

“When you do plan on arriving in the area?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

 _“I get off of work earlier tomorrow, so I should make it there around 5:30pm. Will you be free around then?”_ ZhouMi asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m taking tomorrow off anyways,” Kyuhyun stated, a smile on his face.

 

 _“Would you want to go out for drinks around 6:00pm or so then?”_ ZhouMi offered, sounding excited over the idea.

 

“Hold on…” Kyuhyun held the phone down and turned to Siwon only to see the man clawing at the roof of the car while glaring at him slightly. “Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

 

“I have an important dinner conference with a couple of people. Why?” Siwon asked.

 

“I would love to go out for drinks with you, ZhouMi!” Kyuhyun stated, completely ignoring Siwon’s question as he turned back around.

 

When Siwon heard what Kyuhyun was saying, he thought he would be capable of tearing the hood of the car clean off. Drinks!? With ZhouMi!? Alone!?

 

_“Great! Do you think Eunhyuk would be interested in going as well? I haven’t seen him in forever.”_

 

“I can give Eunhyuk a call tomorrow at some point and see what’s going on with him,” Kyuhyun told him as he looked up to see the pissed off look on Siwon’s face.

 

 _You better plan on inviting someone else along if you’re going drinking,_ Siwon scoffed to himself, continuing the watch Kyuhyun.

 

“Bye, ZhouMi. See you tomorrow,” Kyuhyun said, a large smile on his face now.

 

_“Bye, see ya!”_

 

Kyuhyun turned all the way around to face Siwon before getting into the car and starting it up. Though Siwon still didn’t want Kyuhyun driving, he got into the car and buckled himself in. They couldn’t waste time after all.

 

“Take this first left,” Siwon instructed as they got going.

 

The drive didn’t go as Kyuhyun had hoped. Kyuhyun thought they would spend their time talking together with Siwon giving him directions in between. Siwon, however, spent most of the time shouting at Kyuhyun to either slow down or to keep his eyes on the road. Soon, the younger was just completely fed up with Siwon. His steering was too jerky, he was swerving too close to the other lane of traffic. It seemed like Siwon was coming up with just about anything! Kyuhyun had put up with Siwon’s attitude until he couldn’t any longer.

 

Pulling over to the side of the road, Kyuhyun put on the hazard lights and put the car into park before getting out and slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“Kyuhyun, you can’t park the car here,” Siwon told him, getting out as well. “We’ll get a ticket.”

 

“Oh who cares!? You have enough money that one ticket isn’t going to put a dent in your bank account!” Kyuhyun shouted as he took a couple of steps away from the car.

 

“What wrong?” Siwon asked as he ran his hand through his hair as the wind tousled it around.

 

“You!” Kyuhyun burst out. “You keep yelling at me and it’s aggravating! You keep saying that I’m doing something wrong, when I’m not! My driving has been fine yet, you keep saying I’m doing every single thing wrong!”

 

“I’m sorry,” the man told him, hugging him from behind and holding him comfortably. “I told you I’m not good when other people drive other than Hankyung and Kris,” he reminded him. “I didn’t mean to keep yelling at you like that...I know it doesn’t help the situation any...I just couldn’t help it,” Siwon explained calmly as cars zipped past them, going well over the speed limit. “Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and turned around to face Siwon. At least this way he wouldn’t be able to be yelled at. Siwon quickly rubbed his hand on Kyuhyun’s head before he turned around to head back to the car. Kyuhyun stopped him right away, however, when he hugged him around the waist.

 

“I’m sorry if I scared you with my driving…” Kyuhyun apologized as he hugged the man tighter. “Maybe...maybe I was doing something wrong...and just didn’t realize it or something…”

 

“It’s alright...let’s just forget about that. Let’s go so we don’t get a ticket,” Siwon laughed out.

 

Letting go of him, they both got into the car again and Siwon drove away. It was quiet for some time so Kyuhyun thought that he may as well get ahead of his plans and just text Eunhyuk now about going for a drink with ZhouMi and him.

 

ZhouMi’s going to be around tomorrow around 5:30pm. Want to catch a drink with us around 6:00pm? I’m not even sure where you are anymore so get back to this whenever you can.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know how long it would take for Eunhyuk to get back to him and was shocked when it only took a couple of seconds.

 

Sure! Sounds like fun! Donghae’s going to be busy tomorrow anyways because he’s going to be helping get a party for Siwon ready. And I’ve been flipping between staying at Donghae’s place or at the apartment. Just some good old quality time together!

Are you sure you want to go drinking with ZhouMi though after what happened while we were still in school? You know...how he tried to make a move on you?

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, ha! Quality time. Don’t you mean you two are just fucking like rabbits? Don’t wring Donghae dry or you might kill him.

And yeah it’s all fine between us and everything. I don’t think he’ll try to fuck anything up. He knows that Siwon and I are close and everything.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We don’t spend all day fucking for your information! We can actually just hang out and talk without sex coming up!

Mind if I see if Sungmin wants to come along as well? The more the merrier right!?

-Eunhyuk

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right...completely believeable…I know how you can get. Don’t forget that I roomed with you in college. I know the extent of your porn collection!

But sure! See if Sungmin wants to come along. I’m sure he wouldn't object for going out for a drink.

-Kyu

 

Closing his phone, Kyuhyun shoved it into his pocket and tossed his bag into the back seat where he spotted his suit jacket he had tossed back there in the morning. When he turned back around, Siwon turned his head slightly towards him to see what he was up to.

 

“Shouldn’t you be keeping your eyes on the road like you were yelling at me to?” Kyuhyun asked when he spotted Siwon watching him.

 

“Pft! I’m a better driver than you,” the man claimed. “But...what exactly did you talk to Shindong about? I couldn’t fully listen to the whole conversation.” In his head, Siwon was cursing the group of people who had been standing in the hallway yelling at each other, which had prevented him from clearly hearing almost ten minutes of the conversation.

 

“You were eavesdropping?” the younger asked, wanting Siwon to completely admit to it.

 

“Could you blame me? I asked you to marry me and by taking you to Shindong, I was scared out of my mind that he was going to say something to you, or that you’d find something out that would make you hate me...or scared of me...and you’d say no to my proposal,” Siwon admitted.

 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I’ll have you know that nothing he said changed my mind,” Kyuhyun reassured him calmly.

 

Siwon let out a large sigh of relief and loosened his grip on the steering wheel which he realized he had been gripping for dear life.

 

“So...what exactly did you talk about in there?” Siwon asked again.

 

“We just talked about stuff that you and I have talked about before. A bit about your childhood, your haphephobia...how you have told him about our sex…” Kyuhyun said in an angrier tone.

 

“Ahhh....that came up? Yeah, I might have mentioned a couple of things about our sex life,” Siwon admitted as he kept his eyes on the road.

 

“Just how much do you consider a couple?” the younger asked, curious as to how much Shindong actually knew.

 

“Enough…” Siwon replied before coughing a little to clear his throat.

 

“Which is?” Kyuhyun pushed on, wanting his answer and wanting it now.

 

“Each...time…” the older replied, focusing his eyes on the road in front of him so he wouldn’t be tempted to look over at the now fuming younger.

 

“Each time!? You’ve got to be kidding me!? Why would you mention those!?” Kyuhyun whined, dropping his head into his hands. “He must think I’m some sex freak or something! Especially with...and those times you...and how I...and when we...” Kyuhyun couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. He was in too much shock.

 

“He knows that I’m the one with the sex problem, Kyuhyun. Everything I explain to him, he knows that I’m the leading cause for it happening and that you were only a willing party since we’re together. He doesn’t think that you’re a sex freak or anything like that,” Siwon explained. “Did you talk about anything else?”

 

“How you’ve told him that you love me, but how you’ve never said that to another Submissive before.” Siwon didn’t respond. “Why am I so different?”

 

Siwon didn’t answer Kyuhyun as he licked his lips. Kyuhyun was about to ask his question again, but soon Siwon was slowing down the car.

 

“We’re at our first stop,” he announced as he killed the engine.

 

They had stopped in front of a large two story house that appeared to be in a good neighborhood. It was close to other houses, but not too close. It looked nice.

 

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“I’ll explain once we’re inside, but get out for now,” Siwon instructed.

 

As they walked towards the house, they were greeted by a man wearing charcoal grey dress pants and a dark purple shirt, with his hair styled perfectly.

 

“So good to see you again, Siwon!” he greeted as he shook his hand before leading them into the house. “I’m shocked that you’re interested in looking at this one,” he stated as he brought them into what must have been the living room with a fireplace.

 

“It’s good to see you again too, Luhan,” Siwon greeted back. “I thought it would be a good option to look at and get Kyuhyun’s opinion on,” he replied, smiling at the man.

 

“Well, I know I can trust you in here alone so I’m going to leave now,” Luhan stated, shoving the key into his pocket. “There’s an automatic locking system on the front door, so just leave whenever you want,” the man explained. “And I’ll know it was you if anything is damaged. I have a detailed report on the house in this folder,” he explained, waving the folder in front of Siwon’s face.

 

“Don’t worry, we don’t ruin anything,” Siwon said, rolling his eyes at the man.

 

Luhan looked at Siwon with uncertain eyes before turning around and leaving the house.

 

It was then just the two of them, alone, in this strange house. Kyuhyun was even more confused now as to why Siwon had brought him here. Especially since the man had said he wanted his opinion on the house.

 

“Kyuhyun...I want us to move in here,” Siwon stated.

 

“M-move in!?” the younger gasped out in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Yes. If you agree to my proposal, I would like us to move in here. I would have this house torn down and a newer, safer one built. But this is a great neighborhood.”

 

“Would you sell your current place?”

 

“Please, Kyuhyun. You think I would have a hard time paying for two houses?” Siwon asked with a slight chuckle. “If you agree to my proposal, you’re going to have to get use to being rich,” he stated as he rubbed Kyuhyun’s head. “Unless something goes terribly wrong, you’ll never have to worry about money.”

 

Biting on his bottom lip, Kyuhyun wandered farther into the house and began admiring it. He had to admit, it was a very nice house, and he didn’t even want to begin to imagine how expensive it was.

 

“Do you mind if I look around for a bit?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned back towards Siwon.

 

“Go for it. But we need to be leaving in about...ten minutes…” Siwon stated as he looked down at his watch, “...if we’re going to make it to our next destination.”

 

“You mean there’s still more?” Kyuhyun asked in a shocked voice, since he thought showing him the house was more than enough.

 

“There’s always more with me,” Siwon laughed as he began following Kyuhyun while he roamed around the house.

 

Within the ten minute time limit that Siwon had given Kyuhyun, the two of them were out of the house and heading towards the next destination. It only took them another fifteen minutes or so to pull into a parking lot of one of the tallest buildings Kyuhyun thought he had ever seen.

 

“Whoa…” Kyuhyun muttered as he looked up at the building.

 

“Don’t forget to bring your jacket with you, you’ll be needing it,” Siwon stated.

 

“What? Why will I need it?” Kyuhyun questioned, reaching behind to the back seat and grabbing it.

 

“Nothing to worry about now,” he told Kyuhyun with a slight smirk on his face.

 

Siwon then opened his door and got out, soon followed by Kyuhyun. They approached the building, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but gawk at it more once they got closer.

 

“We’re going up to the fiftieth floor,” Siwon told the younger as they finally stepped into the building.

 

“Why so high up?” Kyuhyun asked as he looked around the massive building, amazed at how expensive and high end it looked. _I feel like if I touch anything it’s going to break…_ the younger said to himself as he kept his hands close to his body, so he wouldn’t accidentally bump into anything.

 

“I have a reservation for us as a congratulations for getting Yoochun’s position,” the man explained as they walked into the elevator.

 

The ride seemed to last forever as Kyuhyun stood with his jacket in his arms, watching as the numbers in the elevator lit up as they passed all the floors. By the time the elevator finally reached the fiftieth floor, Kyuhyun felt like an hour had passed.

 

Siwon walked up to the main desk and told the man standing behind it the name for the reservation and they were seated right away. They were led to a large half circle booth that looked like enough to sit five or six people, yet it would only be used for two tonight.

 

They sat there watching other people go by, Siwon with his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh, gently stroking it and going closer and closer to his crotch. Kyuhyun shifted where he sat a couple of times, but never gave away to anyone passing by that there was something happening under the table.

 

The younger could feel himself beginning to get slightly aroused from the man’s touches, but knew there was nothing he could do about it.  

 

“Si-Siwon...what do you think you’re doing?” Kyuhyun asked, shifting once again in his seat when he felt the man getting too close, to a point where he thought Siwon was going to reach into his pants. “People will be able to see if you keep this up!”

 

“Then they’ll get a show if they want to watch,” Siwon answered just as a waiter was coming to deliver a bottle of wine.

 

“Here is the wine you requested. Your meals will be out shortly,” the waiter said as he retreated back to the kitchen area.

 

“When did you order wine and our meals?” Kyuhyun questioned, staring at the bottle in confusion.

 

“I placed the order when I made the reservation. And before you ask, I made the reservations after you called me while you were at work. They know me well here, so they’re always able to fit me in whenever I have the urge to visit” Siwon explained. “I make sure to plan things out perfectly.”

 

Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s thigh and turned the bottle around to face them. When Kyuhyun saw the label, he recognized it from the other time when Siwon had taken him to lunch in the Secret Room at the other restaurant. It was the same 2008 Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières 1er Cru. Kyuhyun watched as Siwon poured both of them a glass.

 

Once he had the glass in his hands, Kyuhyun half expected Siwon to place his hand back on his thigh, but he never did. Kyuhyun was slightly disappointed that Siwon wasn’t touching him again and took a large sip from his wine glass.

 

No more than five minutes later, and their food was brought out to them. Two identical plates were set down in front of them, and Kyuhyun once again recognized what was on them. Swordfish and asparagus...the same exact meal they had gotten in the Secret Room.

 

“Are you trying to recreate that day or something?” Kyuhyun questioned as he looked down at his food.

 

“That was the day we made our Dominant/Submissive relationship final,” the older reminded him. “Now I’m hoping that we can make this marriage final. I don’t need your answer right now, but I’m hoping that I can get it really soon,” Siwon explained as he began cutting into his fish.

 

Since Siwon had begun eating, Kyuhyun also picked up his fork and knife and began. He saw no reason wasting time.

 

As the meal progressed, still Siwon kept his hands to himself. But just barely. Occasionally, they would roam extremely close to Kyuhyun but never close enough to touch. Kyuhyun didn’t understand why his body was reacting in the way it was, but he was getting hot and there was an erection forming in his pants. He was getting aroused just from the urge to have Siwon touch him more.

 

Groaning slightly, Kyuhyun shifted his gaze to Siwon and bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

“Aren’t you going to enjoy this meal? I expect you to eat all of it,” Siwon stated as he placed more food into his mouth.

 

“Of course I’ll enjoy it,” Kyuhyun said, stabbing a piece of asparagus and bringing it up to his mouth.

 

Placing only the tip of the asparagus in his mouth, he lightly sucked on it and pulled it slowly in and out of his mouth to try and send a signal to Siwon. Though he did manage to get the man’s attention, he still didn’t get touched.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Kyuhyun...and I’m not going to touch you right now,” Siwon stated.

 

Kyuhyun looked back down at his plate and began cutting into his fish again, but the next time he looked over at Siwon he saw the man dipping the head of an asparagus into some sort of sauce and then held it out to him. Kyuhyun took the asparagus in his mouth but never bit down on it. Instead, he gently took it between his lips, and let Siwon pull it in and out while he worked his tongue around it to get all of the sauce off.

 

“Eat it,” Siwon cooed, leaning in closer but still not touching the boy.

 

Doing as he was told, Kyuhyun bit the head of the asparagus off and swallowed it before turning back to his own meal. Like the other time he had gone out with Siwon, the man made sure to refill his wine glass whenever it was close to being empty. Before he knew it, Kyuhyun found himself feeling slightly tipsy and knew he needed to slow down on his alcohol intake before he got much worse.

 

“All finished with your meal?” Siwon asked when he noticed that Kyuhyun’s plate was completely cleaned and he had just knocked back his last glass of wine.

 

“Yeah, I’m done,” the younger stated as he tried to keep his head clear.

 

“Then let’s get going, we should get you back home since you seem to be a bit drunk again,” Siwon stated as he looked at Kyuhyun’s flushed cheeks.

 

“I’m not nearly as drunk as I was the other time,” Kyuhyun commented as he got up from the table.

 

When he was standing, Siwon motioned his eyes down to the crotch of Kyuhyun’s pants. When the younger looked down, he saw that he still had an erection. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket off the booth seat and draped it over his arms to cover himself.

 

 _That’s why Siwon told me to bring the jacket in...he was planning on torturing me like this,_ Kyuhyun told himself as his face turned a deeper shade of red.

 

“Come on, let’s get going. I have to make it up to you for ignoring you all of dinner,” Siwon said as he began leading Kyuhyun to the elevator, he would have the meal charged to his card and pay for it later.

 

The elevator came almost instantly and the two of them got in along with five other people. Siwon led Kyuhyun towards the back corner of the elevator and the long descent began. It wasn’t until they were two floors down that Kyuhyun could feel Siwon moving his hand along his butt.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun quietly moaned so he wouldn’t be heard by the other talking passengers in the elevator. “S-stop…”

 

“You don’t really want me to do that, do you?” Siwon asked as he continued touching.

 

Kyuhyun took in a shaking breath and shook his head as the man continued moving his hand around his butt. It wasn’t until they were another two floors down that he felt Siwon beginning to move his hand into his pants. The younger’s breath hitched as he felt the skin on skin contact that he had begun wishing for during dinner.

 

Siwon’s finger began prodding at his entrance and Kyuhyun had to work just to stay standing because his legs were beginning to feel weak. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and two more people entered, causing Siwon to move Kyuhyun even farther into the corner they were already in. Once the elevator started up again, Siwon pushed his finger into Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

Covering his mouth with his hand, Kyuhyun worked on holding in a moan and closed his eyes.

 

“Don’t want people finding out about what we’re doing now, do we? What would they think?” Siwon asked as he pushed his finger in deeper and moved it around.

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged, wanting Siwon to stop so that they weren’t discovered.

 

“Another? Sure.”

 

“No…Siwon...aahhnnn…” he lightly moaned out as he felt Siwon push in another finger.

 

He couldn’t help it, his legs had turned completely weak and he had to rely on leaning up against Siwon in order to stay standing.

 

The elevator stopped again to let a couple of people off and Kyuhyun began wondering just how long they were going to be stuck on it. He didn’t know how much more of Siwon’s touching he could take. The erection in his pants was straining against the boxer briefs he was wearing and the pants. It was beginning to hurt, but he knew he couldn’t complain about it in an elevator filled with people.

 

Thankfully, there were no more stops along the way and they soon reached the lobby of the building. Once everyone else exited the elevator, Siwon withdrew his fingers from Kyuhyun’s hole and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his fingers off on.

 

“Time to get you back home,” Siwon stated, guiding Kyuhyun out of the elevator, allowing the younger to lean up against him a bit for support.

 

They arrived to Kyuhyun’s car and Siwon pulled open the door to help the boy in. Once he was sitting and secured in, Siwon got in himself and looked over at Kyuhyun who was fidgeting in his seat. Siwon could tell that Kyuhyun was trying not to touch himself and was pleased.

 

“No touching yourself or sleeping on the way back,” he stated as he started the car.

 

“That’s not fair!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he groaned at the straining feeling in his pants.

 

“Hey, I don’t make the rules,” Siwon said, putting the car into drive and turning on the headlights.

 

“Yes...yes you do!” Kyuhyun shouted as he clutched onto his jacket in order to prevent himself from touching his raging, leaking erection.

 

“Oh yeah, I guess I do,” Siwon said with an evil smirk as he sped out from the parking lot.


	41. Hello, Kyuhyun. I Need To Tell You Something...

“A-are we almost home?” Kyuhyun panted, pushing his head back into the headrest of his seat while he wiggled around in his seat. “I can’t wait much longer.”

 

“You’re that distracted by your erection that you don’t even know where we are?” Siwon asked. “For all you know, I’ve been driving in circles for the past hour just to torture you.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned and pushed his head back harder into the headrest and resisted the urge to touch himself, which was becoming harder by the second. The only thing he could to to stop from touching himself was to grip and pull the leg of his pants. His erection had wet the front of his pants, so much that it was completely obvious.

 

“Please...can’t I touch myself just a little? Just to take the edge off?” the younger asked in a tired voice, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Siwon. “You can tell me when to stop and everything. Just let me touch myself a little,” Kyuhyun begged.

 

“No. I’m taking you home and then fucking you on every surface in that house,” Siwon stated as he pressed his foot onto the accelerator more. “That’s how you’ll get your relief.”

 

Kyuhyun brought his jacket up to his face and bit down on the collar to try to distract himself. Siwon couldn’t help but laugh at the younger and his antics as he then heard a small, defeated whimper escape the younger’s lips. It almost sounded like Kyuhyun could explode at any moment, but he knew the younger could make it.

 

They were soon pulling into the parking garage and getting out of the car. Siwon shoved the car key into his pocket before motioning for Kyuhyun to head towards the elevator. Once again, Siwon didn’t touch him.

 

The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive as Kyuhyun stood there almost doubled over from the pleasure, and slight pain, he was feeling from his erection. Thankfully, however, the elevator soon arrived and Siwon ushered the younger inside. As they stood in the elevator, Kyuhyun practically expected Siwon to pin him up against the wall and begin touching him, but he didn’t. Now that was unexpected.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun begged as he leaned up against one of the walls in the elevator and panted hard. “I can’t wait…any longer...”

 

Siwon bit down on his bottom lip, looking over towards the younger. Suddenly, as if something in him finally snapped, he lost all self control he had been holding in.

 

Kyuhyun found himself pinned up against the wall he had been leaning on, with Siwon’s erection rubbing up against his own. A loud moan flew from Kyuhyun’s mouth at the long awaited friction. His breath shortened when Siwon forced his entire body up against him, and Kyuhyun couldn’t resist throwing his arms around the man’s neck to try to pull him in even more. He couldn’t help but want to feel Siwon’s body more. Kyuhyun needed the man, and he needed him now.

 

The doors to the elevator soon opened and Siwon pulled Kyuhyun out, with the younger’s arms still around his neck, and threw him against the wall right beside the elevator. Kyuhyun let out a small grunt of pain as his back was slammed into the wall, but he forgot about the pain when Siwon began kissing him passionately.

 

While they were kissing, Siwon began undoing Kyuhyun’s pants until they were pooled up around his ankles, and then pulled down his boxers as well. The cold air met with Kyuhyun’s hot erection, making him shiver even more.

 

“Mmmm...put your legs around my waist,” Siwon moaned through their kiss.

 

Kyuhyun never broke their kiss as he jumped a bit and looped himself around the man. Crossing his ankles, the younger clung himself onto Siwon and pulled his body in even closer than before. He instantly felt Siwon place his hands under his ass to support him as he carried him away from the wall and to the dining room table.

 

Siwon made sure to put Kyuhyun down gently before beginning to grind their erections together. His clothed erection met up against Kyuhyun’s exposed one, which was dripping pre-cum onto his stomach and twitching in anticipation.

 

“Siwon...please...I need more…” Kyuhyun begged as his hips began to move on their own.

 

Siwon undid his own pants and pushed them down to the floor. After stepping out of them, he began rubbing his naked erection up against Kyuhyun’s. Their lips locked back together, but soon they both couldn’t stop moaning into each others mouth. Sensations were flooding their bodies as they confirmed all they wanted was each other . Kyuhyun had to turn his head to the side to get more air into his lungs as he panted hard. Both had been waiting for this for quite some time now and it showed how impatient they were by the way their hips moved, and how their lips connected again as soon as they got the chance.

 

Kyuhyun had already been stretched a bit in the elevator ride down from dinner, so Siwon immediately stuck two fingers inside of him. He used some of the pre-cum on the boy’s stomach as lube, and began scissoring his fingers and searching for his prostate.

 

Just as Kyuhyun was regaining control of his breathing, Siwon found his prostate and hit it dead on. Kyuhyun clung onto the edges of the table and arched his back off in pleasure. Damn, Siwon was always so good at doing that.

 

“Are you about to cum already?” Siwon asked as he buried his fingers deeper inside the boy. “You’ve gotten so tight all of the sudden.”

 

“Aaahhnnn...and...whose fault...aahhh...is...nnhhh...that!?” Kyuhyun moaned out as Siwon continued touching him.

 

“Guess I better fill you up with what you really want now,” the man commented as he pulled his fingers out, only to slam his fully erect cock in right away. “Ooooohhhhh fuck yes…” Siwon hissed out as Kyuhyun clamped down around him, crying out loudly in fulfilled pleasure.

 

There was no time spent waiting for Kyuhyun to adjust to him or anything. Siwon began pistoning in and out of the boy like a mad man, causing the table to creek beneath their weight. Pulling the boy closer, Siwon threw Kyuhyun’s legs over his shoulders so he could get in deeper and at a better angle.

 

"Oh...Siwon...right there! Please!" Kyuhyun moaned, feeling Siwon move more forcefully inside of him. "I'm going to cum soon if you keep doing that!" he shouted in pleasure, his back arching slightly off the table.

 

"Cum then," Siwon ordered, thrusting even harder and grinding his hips up against Kyuhyun's, something he knew the boy loved. “I’m not going to stop you or anything.”

 

Kyuhyun continued moaning as he began to tighten around Siwon’s erection even more. He was beginning to moan so loudly he wouldn’t have been shocked if Siwon’s neighbors could have heard him. It wasn’t much longer before Kyuhyun released his grip from the table and wrapped his arms around Siwon, clawing at his back.

 

“Yes! Yes...there! Again! Harder, Siwon! Fuck...aaaahhh!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tightened around Siwon’s erection even more, if that was possible.

 

“You’re so tight…” Siwon moaned as he continued thrusting himself into the extremely tight hole that was swallowing his dick.

 

More moans erupted from Kyuhyun and even Siwon began to let out audible grunts. Their breathing was heavy and when Kyuhyun managed to open his eyes, he could see sweat building up on Siwon’s chest. He loved how Siwon looked during sex.

 

With a few more thrusts, Kyuhyun was cuming and was shortly followed by Siwon. Kyuhyun felt Siwon thrust all the way inside of him before cuming and loved the warm sensation that flooded inside of him.

 

They both stayed still for a couple of seconds, Kyuhyun trying to relax his body, and Siwon with his cock still twitching inside of the younger. Kyuhyun had to fight to get his eyes open, and by the time he managed to crack them open, he saw Siwon staring down at him, only an inch or so away.

 

“You look all worn out,” Siwon commented, wiping some of the sweat from Kyuhyun’s flushed face. “Especially since you held it in for so long during dinner and the car ride.”

 

“Yeah...I’m tired...exhausted...” the younger admitted, lazily nodding his head with a weak smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun relaxed his grip around Siwon’s neck and hips, but never let his arms or legs fall away from the man. He wanted to keep Siwon as close to him as possible while he rested, and closed his eyes again. It wasn’t until Siwon began picking him up, while still inside of the younger, and carried him away from the table that Kyuhyun opened his eyes and let out a gasp.

 

“Aaahhh! Siwon...so deep…” Kyuhyun moaned, feeling himself sink even more onto Siwon’s cock.

 

Leaning his head down, Siwon planted a kiss on top of Kyuhyun’s head. He laughed lightly at how cute the younger was as he clung to him even tighter because of the pleasure he was feeling. The older even felt how Kyuhyun attempted moving his hips a couple of times.

 

“I’ll let you in on something, Kyuhyun,” the older said, positioning Kyuhyun to be more comfortable while he held him. “Just because you’re tired...exhausted even like you said...doesn’t mean we’re done here,” Siwon told him as he proceeded to carry him to the bedroom.

 

“What!?” Kyuhyun exclaimed, staring at Siwon with his tired eyes. “But, Siwon I-”

 

Siwon simply looked forward and bucked his hips up while the younger was talking, completely cutting him off at the action. At the motion, Kyuhyun scratched at Siwon’s back and panted heavily into his ear as he leaned forward.

 

Each time Siwon took a step, Kyuhyun felt his hardened cock thrust deeper inside of him. Small whimpers escaped Kyuhyun mouth as he buried his face into Siwon’s neck and held on even tighter. It was even worse when Siwon moved to open the bedroom door, because the way he moved his hips caused his cock to hit Kyuhyun’s prostate.

 

When they finally reached the bed, Siwon gently brought both of them down onto it and rested there while remaining inside of him. They began by having a passionate make out session, but that didn’t last long before Siwon began moving again.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun screamed when the man started thrusting like some sort of wild animal.

 

“Not so tired now are you?” Siwon asked, knowing very well that he had the younger’s complete attention back.

 

“Shut up and keep fucking me!” the younger shouted in pleasure. “You said you’d fuck me on every surface,” he reminded Siwon, leaning his head back to let out an ecstasy filled moan as he thought about all the places they could have sex.

 

Kyuhyun only lasted for that one round before he passed out on the bed with Siwon still inside of him. There might have been cum pouring out of his ass and drying on his stomach and chest, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. That was when Siwon also decided to call it a night. He could have easily gone for a couple more rounds, even continued with Kyuhyun unconscious like he was, but he chose not to.

 

“I hope you have more energy tomorrow,” the older said to the sleeping younger, planting a kiss on his head quickly.

 

The next morning, Siwon was the first one up. He had never pulled out from Kyuhyun and laughed a bit at the thought that entered his head. The two of them were spooning with Siwon’s arms wrapped around the younger. Slowly, the man moved his hips back and thrust them back in at the same pace. This should be a pleasant wake up call for the younger.

 

Siwon’s antics earned him a small groan from Kyuhyun who stirred a little at the action, but then appeared to fall back asleep right away. Siwon knew Kyuhyun had been extremely tired yesterday, which also meant it would take quite a bit to wake him up.

 

With this advantage, Siwon moved in and out of Kyuhyun again, a little faster this time. Siwon got about the same reaction as the first time and decided to turn it up a level. Bending closer to Kyuhyun, Siwon lightly bit down on the younger’s ear and gave it a small tug with his teeth.

 

Kyuhyun unconsciously tried to pull his head away, but only moaned when Siwon didn’t release his teeth and earned a harder tug. Still half asleep, Kyuhyun let out an unconscious moan and bucked his hips backwards, burying Siwon even farther inside of him. Siwon couldn’t help but moan as Kyuhyun sank farther back onto him, it just felt too good.

 

“Nnhhh…” Kyuhyun tiredly groaned as he shifted ever so slightly on the bed.

 

“Is someone finally waking up?” Siwon asked as he ground his hips against the younger.

 

“Did you...nhh...ever pull out?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling Siwon move inside of him.

 

“Nope,” the man answered, nuzzling himself against the younger, actually enjoying the old scent of sex on him.

 

“No wonder I hurt more than usual...you need to pull out…” he complained, even though he was enjoying the feelings Siwon was giving him right now. “You kept me stretched out all night.”

 

“I’ll pull out once we’re done,” he told Kyuhyun. “And I did some math last night...thirty-six.”

 

Kyuhyun turned his head back so he could see Siwon better, and squinted his eyes at the older.

 

“Thirty-six what?” the younger asked in confusion.

 

“Thirty-six different places that I deem safe enough that I’m going to need to have sex with you on,” Siwon explained. “We can’t exactly have sex on every surface without the risk of you or I getting hurt one way or another. So be thankful that I lowered the number for you,” he stated, kissing Kyuhyun quickly on the back of the neck.

 

“Y-you were serious about that?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes wide with shock from hearing the number Siwon had just told him.

 

“Of course I was. Why would I joke about something like that?” Siwon asked. “And you even said so yourself last night while we were having sex,” he reminded the younger.

 

“I was horny and wanted to have sex...of course I’d remind you of that at that moment!” the younger screeched out. “But I’ll die after having that much sex!” Kyuhyun told him, trying to pull away from the man in order to give his ass a break.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t able to make it far at all before Siwon flipped them, pinning him with their bodies touching one another.

 

“Why are you trying to escape?”

 

“I told you...since you stayed inside all night I hurt more than usual,” the younger stated. “I want to give my ass a break!”

 

“It’s the day before my birthday...can’t you let me do what I want?” the man asked as he leaned down as kissed Kyuhyun along his neck. “You’re even taking the day off, so we can do a lot of things today. You were so adamant about never being late, let alone missing a day.”

 

“I left a note on my desk saying I was taking the day off to get some training from you about my new position,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Oh really now? You have a higher position and now you start lying?” Siwon asked, finding it quite entertaining that Kyuhyun had done that for him.

 

“Did you not want me taking time off to spend with you on your birthday?”

 

“You’re also going out and spending it with your friends,” Siwon reminded the younger.

 

“But the main reason was to be with you,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Really?” the older asked, a smirk running across his face, giving away that he already knew the answer. “So that means you will let me do what I want?”

 

Kyuhyun stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before deciding to answer Siwon.

 

“Only because it’s your birthday tomorrow. Don’t make me regret letting you do this when I’m sore,” Kyuhyun told him.

 

“Me make you regret sex?” Siwon asked, leaning down closer to Kyuhyun and licking his lips. “How is that even possible?” the man asked as he slowly began to move inside the boy beneath him.

 

Tilting his head back, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to do whatever he wanted without complaint.

 

They were in the middle of sex with Kyuhyun clawing his nails against Siwon’s chest and stomach in ecstasy, when there was suddenly a loud knock on the door. Siwon stopped thrusting and Kyuhyun dropped his hands from Siwon’s body. As they listened, they soon heard the sound of a slap, followed by an angry/frustrated shout.

 

“Sorry, we’ll come back later,” Hankyung said from the other side of the door, followed by another sound of a slap.

 

“Hey! I knocked this time…” came a aggravated groan from Taemin, who was most likely rubbing his head where he had just been hit twice.

 

Siwon was grabbing a cover and flung it over them to conceal their current activities. Without pulling out, the older called back, “Nonsense, just come in now and be quick about it.”

 

Kyuhyun tried his best to place his hands over Siwon’s mouth, but the man simply took the younger’s wrists in one of hand hands and pinned them above his head. He struggled to get himself free, but froze when he heard the door open.

 

 _When I said you could do anything you want I didn’t mean this!_ the younger shouted in his head while staring up at Siwon in disbelief.

 

Hankyung and Taemin entered, with Taemin rubbing the back of his head. It was obvious what had happened on the other side of the door.

 

“What could have been so important that you had to come and disturb me at an intimate time like this?” Siwon asked in a furious tone.

 

Hankyung shot Taemin an angered glare for being as stupid as to knock without listening first, even though he was glad the boy hadn’t just entered the room like he had done previously. Now all he had to do was learn to listen before knocking.

 

“We received a message saying that the men you’re suppose to do dinner with needed to move the time up to 2:00pm,” Hankyung explained, knowing Siwon was not going to be happy about the news.

 

“Aish...why so early?” Siwon asked and then looked down at Kyuhyun.

 

The younger had his face turned away from everyone in the room, He was blushing so hard that even his neck and chest were beginning to turn red from embarrassment.

 

“Something about having a family crisis to deal with, or something along those lines,” Taemin answered, thinking that if he was helpful that Siwon wouldn’t want to kill him nearly as bad, because the man had been staring daggers into him.

 

“Or something along those lines?” Siwon questioned in frustration. “You don’t even remember the reason for moving this important meeting that I’ve had planned for months now!? Not days...not weeks...but months!”

 

Shrinking back, Taemin declined his head and moved slightly behind Hankyung, who had by this time facepalmed and was shaking his head in disbelief. Had Taemin really come unprepared like this?

 

“A member of the family is very ill and they need to go fly to see them later today,” Hankyung explained for the sake of saving his own ass from Siwon’s growing wrath.

 

“What time is it right now?” Siwon asked without shifting his position at all, so Kyuhyun wouldn’t accidentally moan.

 

“It’s 12:37pm,” Hankyung answered.

 

“Shit...okay...thanks…you two can go now…” Siwon sighed as he tilted his head down, resting the top of it on Kyuhyun’s heaving chest.

 

As soon as the door closed, Siwon lifted his head and looked at Kyuhyun, who was semi-glaring up at him.

 

“Why did you let them in!?” he shouted, trying to rip his wrists free from Siwon’s death grasp in the process.

 

“As you can tell, it was a good thing I did since this now means I have to leave you sooner than I wanted to today,” the older explained, pouting his lips slightly in disappointment.

 

“Then let go of me so you can get ready,” Kyuhyun told him as he struggled more. “You were saying how important this meeting is and that you’ve had it planned for months, so you can’t risk being even a little bit late,” he stated.

 

“Haven’t you learned by now that when I pin you down there is no getting away from me? This just means that we need to speed things up a bit.” The man smiled down at Kyuhyun before thrusting his hips forwards to completely burying himself into the younger.

 

“Aaaahhhhh! Siwon!” Kyuhyun moaned out, not able to contain himself.

 

“Plus, you got soooo much tighter once they came in,” Siwon commented. “How can I stop in the middle of sex when you got so fucking _tight_?” he moaned out, just as he felt Kyuhyun get even tighter around him.

 

Siwon composed himself and then began moving at an inhuman pace, his grip on the boy’s wrists grew tighter as Kyuhyun fought more and more. Even though Kyuhyun was fighting, he was actually enjoying it a lot more than before. Whenever Siwon had him pinned down in anyway, and he had the chance to fight, he always found himself more aroused.

 

It didn’t take much longer before they both came, and then Siwon finally pulled out and released Kyuhyun’s wrists.

 

“I need to shower, dress quickly, and then leave,” Siwon explained to the younger, who was still laying on his back, panting hard. “I promise to spend more time with you tonight to make up for lost time,” the man stated.

 

“You better keep your promise,” Kyuhyun told him as he watched the man walk into the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

 

Siwon was most likely imagining all the thing he was going to do to him later that night. Then again, Kyuhyun was doing the exact same thing.

 

“I’m a man of my words,” Siwon stated. “I’ll tie you down so you can’t escape everything I’m planning in my head.”

 

“Maybe I do need help if being pinned down gets me that excited…” Kyuhyun sighed to himself as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. _I can already feel myself getting slightly excited just imagining it,_ he moaned to himself, grinding his butt into the mattress slightly.

 

Kyuhyun was still resting on the bed by the time Siwon exited the bathroom. While the man had been in there, Kyuhyun had come to the conclusion that he would wait until he was gone before cleaning himself up, just so he could have a bit more time with him.

 

When Siwon came out of the closet carrying his clothes, he immediately reached for his phone and made a call. Kyuhyun stayed laying in the bed, covers thrown off of him, and watched as Siwon made his call. The entire time, Siwon didn’t sound too pleased. Then again, he did say he was missing out on more time he had wanted to spend with Kyuhyun. That alone was enough to put the man in a bad mood.

 

Siwon dropped the towel tied around his waist to the floor as soon as he ended the call with whoever was on the phone. He then reached for his boxer briefs and began pulling them on. Kyuhyun watched, his eyes glued to Siwon’s most treasured part of his body. It appeared that Kyuhyun couldn’t help but want to stare and lick his lips whenever Siwon was naked in front of him. The man’s body was just too irresistible.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Siwon asked as he grabbed his shirt and pulled his arms through the sleeves. “I guess since it’s always inside of you, you don’t get to see it much.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself turning bright red and grabbed a pillow to shove over his face. When Siwon put it like that, it was embarrassing. But, the man was right. The only time he really ever saw his cock was when he was giving him a blowjob. Every other time it had been inside of him, pounding into him ruthlessly.

 

“Don’t say things like that…” the younger mumbled against the pillow.

 

“Aww...still getting just as shy as ever,” Siwon cooed, ripping the pillow out of Kyuhyun’s hands and flinging it towards the foot of the bed. “Can I take this as a good sign about your answer to my proposal?”

 

“Idiot. Why would this have anything to do with my answer?” Kyuhyun scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

 

“If you’re embarrassed, then that means you know it’s going to keep happening when you say yes. But, you wouldn’t have had such a strong reaction if you were planning on saying no,” Siwon explained while Kyuhyun raised one of his eyebrows at the man’s logic.

 

Siwon reached and grabbed the pillow, tossing it back over towards Kyuhyun before he began working on pulling his pants on.

 

“Your logic is messed up,” Kyuhyun stated, watching Siwon pull on the remainder of his clothes quickly. “You just haven’t said something like that to me in quite a while...so of course, regardless of my potential answer for you...I’d get embarrassed.”

 

“Oh, well isn’t someone actually using his head,” Siwon chuckled out, a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Ya! What is that suppose to mean!?” Kyuhyun shouted back, sitting up on the bed now. “I always use my head!” he shouted as he slammed his fists into the bed and closed his eyes tightly.

 

In under two seconds, Kyuhyun found himself pinned against the bed with Siwon straddling him. Kyuhyun’s wrists were pinned down on either side of his head and all he could do was stare up dumbfoundedly at the older, since he hadn’t expected this to happen.

 

The man rolled his eyes and leaned down closer to Kyuhyun, to a point where there faces were only an inch or so apart. Kyuhyun blinked a couple of times as his tongue darted out between his lips to wet them quickly.

 

“If you were using your head, then you’d keep yourself alert around me. At. All.Times.” Smiling, Siwon quickly kissed Kyuhyun on the lips before he released the younger and straightened out his shirt and jacket so that they were laying nicely again.

 

Siwon moved one of his hands inside of his jacket and pulled out the small box Kyuhyun had given to him yesterday. Like the other day, Siwon gave the box a quick shake, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear anything.

 

“Why do you still have that with you? It’s not your birthday yet,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he sat up in bed and make a reach for the small box in the man’s large hand. “And you better not plan on opening it before then!”

 

“I plan on opening it once it strikes 12:00am,” Siwon explained, moving his hand away so Kyuhyun couldn’t take his present away. He grabbed the younger’s wrist with his free hand and pulling him forward.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun gasped out as he was propelled forward, feeling as if he was going to be flung off the bed. He was staring wide eyed at Siwon, his knees on the edge of the bed so if Siwon did let him go, he would topple off.

 

“No matter where I am, I want to have it with me,” the man finished as he placed the box back inside his jacket pocket. “I need to get going now. I’ll see you tonight,” Siwon stated, tossing Kyuhyun back on the bed where he landed with a couple of bounces.

 

Landing on his back with his legs spread open, Siwon couldn’t help but stare at his exposed body. He was almost tempted to pin the younger down again, but he began scrambling to get onto his knees faster than he had expected.

 

“Tonight at 12:00am,” the young agreed, nodding his head with a large smile on his face. “I’ll make sure not to come back too drunk tonight so we can have some special...pre-birthday fun...if you want that is,” Kyuhyun stated, truly making a mental note to himself not to drink a lot, even if he was pressured.

 

“That’s right…” Siwon scoffed, scrunching his face a bit. “You’re seeing that ZhouMi guy tonight to go out drinking.

 

“Along with Eunhyuk and possibly Sungmin,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “It’s not just going to be ZhouMi and me. Plus he’s staying the night here, so it’s not like there’s even going to be a slight chance for anything bad to happen like you’re probably imagining.”

 

“Are you implying something between the two of you would have happened if I would have let you two stay at your apartment?” Siwon asked as he tensed up. “Something that I wouldn’t have approved of? Something that would have involved you being touched by him in a way that only I am allowed to touch you?”

 

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous, Siwon!” the younger shouted in shock that Siwon would even begin thinking something like that when he was clearly dedicated to him. “I’m just trying to reassure you that I’ll be back tonight just fine and not completely drunk.”

 

Siwon looked back over at the boy who was just getting up from the bed and went over to hug him.

 

“Si-Siwon...you have to get going and I don’t want to get your clothes dirty,” Kyuhyun stated as he tried to push himself away from the man. “I’m still covered in cum and sweat,” he complained while still trying to pry the man off of him.

 

“Just come back safe,” Siwon whispered, running his hand over Kyuhyun’s hair to try and smooth out some of the pieces that were sticking out at strange angles.

 

“I will, I will...why are you worrying so much?” the younger asked.

 

“I’m waiting for a possible life changing answer...I want to make sure you’re around to give it to me and to remember it,” Siwon explained. “If you come back too drunk and answer me, you might not remember what you say. That would make me very upset.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped fighting against the man’s embrace and instead wrapped his hands around him, clinging onto his jacket with clenched fists.

 

“Stupid...trust me. If I say yes to your proposal, you’re going to have to work on that.” Kyuhyun gripped the cloth in his hands a bit tighter before finally willing himself to let go and step back from Siwon. “Now go before you’re late and want to blame it on me later tonight,” the younger stated, brushing his hands against Siwon’s clothes to wipe away anything that might have rubbed off of him.

 

“What makes you think I would blame it on you?” Siwon asked just as Kyuhyun lowered his hands.

 

“Have you met yourself?” Kyuhyun asked. “You’d see it as an excuse to have more sex than I bet you’re already planning to.”

 

The younger stuck his tongue out at Siwon and blew a raspberry at him, not caring that his spit was flying everywhere. Siwon brought his hand up to his face and wiped Kyuhyun’s spit from his face before brushing it off onto his pants.

 

“I’ll let you know when I’m heading back,” Siwon promised with a smile, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

 

“Alright. I’m just going to hop in the shower now then,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a couple of steps towards the bathroom door.

 

Siwon looked disappointed that he couldn’t take a shower or bathe with Kyuhyun today, but knew he needed to get going. If they took a shower together, the man knew he would end up being late for his meeting.

 

Once Siwon left the room, Kyuhyun went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water ran over his skin and he worked on cleaning himself. This was the most uncomfortable he had felt in a while, since Siwon’s cum had time to dry up inside of him. It was also mixing with the fresh cum that had been dripping down his legs while he had been standing there with Siwon.

 

As he cleaned himself, his brain kept thinking about what else he could do for Siwon’s birthday. One present was good, at least he had gotten the man something, but he wanted to do something more for the older as well. His brain rifled through different ideas until he stopped on one that seemed perfect.

 

“Hmm...that could definitely work…” the younger mumbled to himself while the warm water rained down on him. “I’m sure he’d like it too...it’s not like he’d hate it…I think he’d be crazy to hate it...right?” Shaking some of the water from his head, Kyuhyun decided that he would go with his plan. “It’ll be perfect.”

 

Glad that he had thought of something else, which now seemed obvious, Kyuhyun began jumping around in the shower. This, however, was not a good idea because he almost slipped on the wet floor of the shower. Managing to catch himself before he went toppling down, the younger straightened himself out and calmed down so he wouldn’t actually fall. That would only spell out trouble for him if Siwon found out about it later.

 

Kyuhyun quickly finished the rest of his shower and then dried himself off before heading, naked, over to the closet. He hastily pulled on a pair of looser jeans and the first shirt he could get his hands on.

 

His eyes scanned through Siwon’s side of the closet and began looking through drawers until he found what he was looking for. One of the middle drawers held his pair of ripped jeans that the man only wore in his playroom. Kyuhyun pulled them out and held them up to his nose. They smelled heavily of Siwon. When Kyuhyun checked the pockets, he realized that the key wasn’t there. He had thought for sure Siwon would have kept the key in one of the pockets when he wasn’t home. Kyuhyun was about to put the pants down where he spotted a black box resting at the bottom of the drawer. Just a harmless looking black box.

 

Even though Kyuhyun knew he should leave Siwon’s things alone and mind his own business, the younger found himself bending down and lifting the lid of the box off. Just as quickly as his curiosity had come, it fled when he saw what was inside.

 

“Why...why would there be…” Kyuhyun couldn’t form any words right then because of the shock he felt. This wasn’t something he was suppose to find.

 

Inside of the box there were pictures of different people...Submissives...in the Room of Pain. With shaking hands, Kyuhyun picked up one of the pictures and turned it over. On the back was the name of the Submissive, how long they were into their contract, the date , and the start and end time that they were in the Room of Pain for. Curiosity was getting the better of him, so Kyuhyun placed that photo down and picked up two more. Ignoring the pictures on the front, Kyuhyun flipped them over and saw the exact same information on the back.

 

Shoving the lid back on, and still clinging onto Siwon’s jeans, Kyuhyun took a couple of deep breaths and worked on calming down. He shouldn’t be concerned about why the pictures were there, or why Siwon even had them to begin with. He shouldn’t have even looked since it wasn’t his to look through. But he had. And now he wish he hadn’t.

 

Quickly, before he could do any more thinking, Kyuhyun refolded Siwon’s pants and placed them back the way they had been before. Kyuhyun made sure everything looked the way it had before he closed the drawer. As he walked out of the closet, he grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket before heading out to get something to eat.

 

“And he’s alive!” Ryeowook exclaimed when he saw Kyuhyun walk into the kitchen. “What would you like to eat?”

 

“Anything’s fine, just something quick. I feel like I’m starving,” the younger stated, still a bit in a daze after seeing the photos in the closet.

 

“Can do. Just sit down and I’ll whip you something up in no time,” Ryeowook explained with a large smile.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and watched as Ryeowook moved around the kitchen until he brought a plate to the table for him. Grateful for the food, Kyuhyun took his time eating it so that he could thoroughly enjoy it.

 

After he was finished, Kyuhyun brought his plate to the sink and then turned to face Ryeowook, who looked like he was taking stock of what they had left in the kitchen. Seeing Kyuhyun out of his peripheral vision, Ryeowook turned his head and smiled before jotting something down on the pad of paper he was holding.

 

“Ryeowook…” Kyuhyun called.

 

“Hmm?” the older replied, jotting something else down but not looking back towards the younger.

 

“You have keys for all the rooms, right? So you can access them if Siwon asks you too…” Kyuhyun asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“Yeah, I have one for every room in case they are locked for some reason. Why?” Ryeowook asked as he looked at Kyuhyun in curiosity, placing his pad of paper and pen down on the counter.

 

“Can...can I have the one...for...his special room?” the younger requested, knowing that Ryeowook must have been told about that room and the specifics about if he was ever allowed to go in there to clean or do something.

 

“His...you mean _that_ room…? Why do you want the key for there?” he asked with large eyes and a worried expression on his face.

 

“I just want to do something in there quickly…”

 

“Kyuhyun…” Ryeowook said in a voice that showed he didn't think it was a good idea.

 

“Please? I’m betting that even though you have the key you’ve never actually gone into that room, because you don’t want to see what Siwon does exactly or what he has in there,” Kyuhyun pointed out, knowing that Ryeowook didn’t seem like the type of person who would go in there even if his life depended on it. “I’m betting Siwon’s never even let you clean in there or anything either, so this can be the first time the key is put to use.”

 

Ryeowook bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about what to do. Kyuhyun was right, he had never been in that room and he had no intention of ever going in there. After a while of working for Siwon, the man had vaguely informed him about what that room was used for and that he was never to enter without permission from him to clean or touch anything. Siwon had even told him that it would be better for him to act as if the room wasn’t even there. Whatever was in there was clearly for Siwon’s, and whoever he brought home, pleasure.

 

Taking the key ring from his pocket, Ryeowook flipped through them all before selecting the appropriate key and holding it in his closed hand. Ryeowook looked up at the younger, then to his closed hand, back to Kyuhyun, and then opened his hand to look at the key. He still wasn’t sure if what he was about to do was alright...but he saw no immediate harm in doing it. So, holding his hand out, he passed the key over to Kyuhyun.

 

“Just don’t do anything that’s going to make him mad...I don’t want to have to deal with it since he’ll know I’m the one that gave you the key,” Ryeowook explained, sticking the remaining keys back into his pocket with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Thank you so much, Ryeowook!” Kyuhyun exclaimed as he hugged the man in front of him.

 

Before Ryeowook could tell Kyuhyun anything else, the boy was bouncing off into the direction of the Room of Pain. All Ryeowook was left to do was continue taking stock of what was left in the kitchen.

 

The rest of the day passed quickly for the most part as Kyuhyun prepared Siwon’s other present. It was already 4:30pm the next time Kyuhyun checked his phone. He had no idea what time Siwon was suppose to get back from his meeting, but knew he would have to factor in traveling time. Considering the man left around an hour before the meeting began just to get there on time, he could get home at any time. Regardless if Siwon was still in the meeting or traveling back, Kyuhyun figured he would send him a quick text.

 

I have something ready for you when you get back for your birthday!

-Kyu

 

Expecting not to get anything back fast, Kyuhyun went and put Siwon’s second gift away so he wouldn’t find it until he wanted him to. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at himself and feel proud.

 

He was just heading back to the living room when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

Then I have two surprises to look forward to tonight. I’ll be leaving the meeting shortly, we just wrapped things up here. I should be home around 6:00pm but that’s when you’ll be leaving. Promise me not to stay out too late so that we can have our own fun.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll stay out until around 8:00pm just because it’s your birthday tomorrow and I want to treat you to something you like.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something I like? There are many things I like, Kyuhyun. I hope you haven’t had too dull of a time today since you didn’t have work or me to keep you occupied.

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryeowook’s been here all day and he’s been very...accommodating...so things have been just fine.

-Kyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Accommodating? Kyuhyun...have you been doing things you’re not suppose to? Let’s say...going into certain rooms that I don’t want you in?

-Siwon

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you need to wrap up your meeting and I need to confirm things with Eunhyuk so I’ll talk to you later. Text me when you get back safely!

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun clutched his phone as he plopped down on the couch in the living room, not realizing that he had been pacing the entire time he had been texting Siwon. Then he looked down at his messages with Siwon and laughed. This time, their roles were reversed. Instead of Siwon telling him to send him a message about being safe, Kyuhyun had done that to him. Now Siwon would know what it’s like.

 

Since 6:00pm was growing closer and closer, Kyuhyun decided it was a good idea to send out a text to ZhouMi and Eunhyuk, to see just what was happening. ZhouMi explained how he was renting a car while he was here and he would pick Kyuhyun up from Siwon’s place, since the car had GPS. Eunhyuk had confirmed that Sungmin was going to be joining them and that he was glad to be getting out of the apartment. The blonde had been alone since the afternoon, because Donghae had left to help prepare Siwon’s party for tomorrow with his parents and Henry.

 

Kyuhyun had spent the rest of his time wandering around talking with Ryeowook and cleaning his old bedroom that he had slept in when he had been Siwon’s Submissive. He figured it would be the best place for ZhouMi to sleep while he was staying over. He also wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything in there that would hint at the kind of relationship he use to have with Siwon. This included making sure all the bottles of stashed away lube were removed and thrown into the playroom, since you can never have too much lube in the playroom. The younger also made sure there were no hidden toys that he didn’t know about in the bathroom or anywhere else that ZhouMi may look around in.

 

It was around 5:30pm and Kyuhyun grew bored watching television, so he decided to send Siwon another text to see if he was close to being back.

 

I should be leaving soon to go drinking. To make you feel better, Eunhyuk said Sungmin is coming with as well, so ZhouMi and I will have two other people joining us. Are you close to being home?

-Kyu

 

Like last time, Kyuhyun expected Siwon’s response to be pretty quick, and was sad when he waited ten minutes and received nothing.

 

I’m sorry if you’re mad at me for wanting to go out with my friends to go drinking but, like I promised before, I’ll be back around 8:00pm. If I’m not you can have the right to be mad at me and do anything you want since it’s your birthday tomorrow.

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the time until ZhouMi called him saying he was in front of the building, looking at his phone and wondering why Siwon wasn’t texting him back.

 

“That’s not like him…” Kyuhyun grumbled to himself, staring down at their text conversation.

 

Before Kyuhyun began heading down, he called Siwon’s cell phone quickly and prayed that he would pick up. It was just too strange for the man not to answer his texts. Kyuhyun became even more worried when Siwon didn’t pick up his call. Even more so when it went straight to voicemail. Why wasn’t he getting any kind of answer?

 

 _He said he was going to be on his way home now...why isn’t he picking up his phone? Did he turn it off while driving so he wouldn’t get distracted? That must be it...he’s just being safe. Right?_ Kyuhyun wondered as he shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way downstairs.

 

ZhouMi spotted Kyuhyun, walking out of the building right away and hopped out of the car to go and greet him with a large hug.

 

“Kyuhyun! I feel like it’s been forever!” ZhouMi exclaimed, hugging his friend closer.

 

“Yeah...a long time…” Kyuhyun monotonously replied as he took a step back from ZhouMi once he was released.

 

“Wow...don’t get too excited to see you friend now. I don’t know if I can take all the excitement…” ZhouMi stated sarcastically as he looked down at his friend.

 

“Sorry, I’m really glad to see you though!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, lightly slapping his friend on the arm and getting into the car. “Come on, if we don’t get going Eunhyuk and Sungmin are going to think we abandoned them.”

 

“They can always keep each other entertained if we’re a little late. They are brothers after all,” ZhouMi pointed out.

 

The two of them laughed as they headed towards the car and got in. Kyuhyun had to admit, ZhouMi had rented a pretty nice car. Once they were buckled in and had the car started, Kyuhyun turned to ZhouMi.

 

“I’ll plug in the address in the GPS, just begin heading out of the parking lot and take a left to start off,” Kyuhyun explained as he began playing around with the GPS, seeing it was similar to the one in his car.

 

By the time they finally arrived at the bar, Eunhyuk and Sungmin were standing outside leaning against the brick wall while talking to each other.

 

“I thought you two were going to abandon us!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he clung to Kyuhyun and gave him his best puppy dog face.

 

“Oh wow...you were right,” ZhouMi laughed. “He really did think we abandoned him.”

 

“Told you!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “And Eunhyuk, you know that face still has no effect on me,” he told Eunhyuk with a laugh. “Anyways, go say hi to ZhouMi instead of clinging onto me.”

 

Eunhyuk quickly released Kyuhyun and ran over to ZhouMi to jump on him and give him a huge hug while clinging to him like a koala. Kyuhyun smiled at the shocked face ZhouMi made, working to support Eunhyuk’s weight as the boy clung to him.

 

“Why’s he so clingy today? Is he already drunk?” Kyuhyun asked Sungmin.

 

“No, he’s just feeling really lonely today since he wasn’t able to spend time with Donghae really. Even though I was with him for some of the day, he didn’t really seem himself,” Sungmin commented, continuing to watch his younger brother.

 

“Ahh...he’s going through Donghae withdrawal,” Kyuhyun stated as if it was a real disorder.

 

“What about you then?” Sungmin asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “You look kind of out of it. Missing a certain someone?”

 

“Me? Oh...of course not...why would I miss him?” the younger scoffed.

 

Sungmin raised an eyebrow and patted Kyuhyun on the back before heading into the bar. ZhouMi soon followed after managing to pull Eunhyuk off of him.

 

“Aren’t you coming in to?” ZhouMi asked as he passed Kyuhyun, who was only staring down at his phone.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming. I just have to do something quickly,” he told the older, making a motion for ZhouMi and Eunhyuk to go in before him. “I’ll be in shortly.”

 

“Don’t wait too long or else I’m going to drink all the beer!” Eunhyuk exclaimed. He bound inside and found Sungmin already sitting at a table, ordering two pitchers of beer and individual bottles as well.

 

Once the other three were all inside, Kyuhyun sent another text to Siwon.

 

Why aren’t you answering your phone? It’s worrying me…please answer it even if you’re mad at me…I just want to make sure that you’re alright…please…? Oh, and I got to the bar safely. Just about to go in now. Just so you know…<3

-Kyu

 

Kyuhyun sent the text and entered the bar, quickly finding the other three and sitting down just as the beer was being delivered to the table. Surprisingly, the four of them did a lot more talking and catching up then they really did drinking. They all ingested a beer or two but none of them could really be considered drunk, especially because of the amount of food they were consuming as well. Sungmin had ordered a bunch of food for them all, his treat, as soon as they had all been sitting down. They may as well have ordered everything on the menu at that point though. Especially since it seemed like Eunhyuk was emotionally eating after being apart from Donghae for the day.

 

“Oooohhhh God! This hamburger is great!” Eunhyuk stated, taking his first bite. “I love meat in my mouth! It makes me so happy!”

 

“I bet you like someone elses meat in your mouth more than that,” Kyuhyun snarked back right away, trying to keep his own mood up.

 

“You’re right...I do!” the blonde exclaimed, causing Sungmin to choke on the food he was eating. “But his dick isn’t cheese filled.”

 

“But it is filled with cum!” ZhouMi stated, causing Kyuhyun to burst out laughing, Sungmin to choke again, and for Eunhyuk to drop his food and continuously hit ZhouMi on the arm.

 

As Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and ZhouMi continued laughing, hitting, or staring dumbfoundedly, Kyuhyun stole a glance at his phone quickly.

 

Every couple of minutes Kyuhyun found himself pulling out his phone and checking to see if Siwon had messaged him back yet. He was trying to enjoy his time out with everyone, but he found that he couldn’t fully submerge himself in the atmosphere not matter how hard he tried. It worried him a little more each time he checked only to see that there was still no response.

 

Throughout the night, Kyuhyun had also sent an additional ten texts to Siwon and still heard nothing from him. He had even contemplated going out to give Siwon a call a couple of times, but figured if the man wasn’t responding to his texts that most likely he wouldn’t reach him by calling either.

 

It was already around 8:00pm and still nothing from the man. Kyuhyun was not only worried but also a bit pissed because he wasn’t getting back to him. He was getting so aggravated, that he decided to stay out longer than what he had originally told Siwon. If Siwon asked him why he was back later than what he had originally said, he would just say that they lost track of time. That’s what Siwon was going to get for ignoring his texts.

 

“Pft...see if I care about any punishment I may get…” the younger mumbled to himself, shoving his phone back into his pocket for the umpteenth time. “At least answer your phone…” Kyuhyun said, feeling slightly bad for taking his anger out on Siwon without knowing the real reason the man wasn’t replying.

 

Around 10:00pm Eunhyuk broke off in mid-sentence and reached into his pocket for his phone after feeling it vibrate against his leg. Everyone stared at the semi-drunk blonde as his face lit up upon looking down at his phone.

 

“Ah! It’s Donghae! He finally misses me!” the blonde exclaimed as he answered his call. “It’s about ti-” Eunhyuk stopped talking and a worried expression covered his face as he took the phone away from his ear.

 

“Is everything alright, Eunhyuk?” ZhouMi asked, watching as Eunhyuk listened to Donghae talk.

 

“Did he break up with you or something?” Sungmin questioned, not knowing if he should be happy or not if that was the case. “Eunhyuk…?”

 

Eunhyuk ignored everything that was being said to him as he stared down at the table with a frown on his face.

 

“Kyuhyun...” Eunhyuk called to get the younger’s attention since he was shoving his phone into his pocket again, “...Donghae says he needs to talk to you…”

 

“To me?” the younger asked, quickly taking a swig of his beer. “Why?” Kyuhyun questioned, putting down his beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“I don’t know...he just says he needs to talk to you right now because of something urgent that he can only tell you,” Eunhyuk explained as he held his phone across the table to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun took the phone from Eunhyuk and held it up to his ear, plugging his other ear with his finger so he could hear Donghae better.

 

“Hello?” Kyuhyun answered, looking down at the table, wondering what Donghae could want to talk to him specifically about.

 

 _“Hello, Kyuhyun. I need to tell you something…”_ Donghae replied in a worried tone that scared Kyuhyun.

 

“Donghae…what’s wrong…why do you sound like that?” the younger asked as he held onto the phone tighter.

 

Everyone sitting at the table leaned in closer to Kyuhyun, waiting to hear from him what Donghae had to say.

 

Donghae took a deep breath on the other end of the call before as calmly as he could managed told him, _“We don’t know where he is.”_

 

“Wh...what do you mean by that, Donghae?” Kyuhyun asked. “It’s not funny to joke about things like that you know…”

 

Everyone sitting at the table scooted even closer, now more interested in the conversation. They cursed the bar for being too loud that they couldn’t hear anything.

 

 _“I know Siwon and I may not get along all the time, but I’d never joke about something like this,”_ Donghae explained in a stern voice. _“We can’t get a hold of Siwon and can’t locate his phone or car.”_

 

“What are you trying to say, Donghae?” the younger asked as the color drained from his face.

 

 _“Kyuhyun…I’m sorry to say this because I don’t want to worry you but…you need to know…Siwon’s missing…”_ Donghae fully explained.

 

Kyuhyun dropped the phone from his hand, where it bounced on the table before hitting the floor. He placed both of his hands on the table to brace himself so he wouldn’t fall from his chair and stared down with wide, worried eyes. His breathing became uneven, and he thought he was about to hyperventilate.

 

Everyone at the table put their drinks down and focused on Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk quickly grabbed his phone from the floor and held it back up to his ear, making sure that it wasn’t broken or anything.

 

“Donghae...what did you tell Kyuhyun?” the blonde asked, waving his hand in front of Kyuhyun’s face only to have the younger completely ignore him. “He’s gone completely white and it looks like he’s about to be sick. He basically hasn’t drunk anything in order for it to be from the-” Eunhyuk stopped talking as he listened to what Donghae was explaining to him and he looked back up at Kyuhyun, who was shaking violently in his seat.

 

 _“I had to tell him first, Eunhyuk. He is the one dating Siwon,”_ Donghae explained.

 

“No...no...I understand that,” Eunhyuk replied, glancing over to Sungmin and ZhouMi before Kyuhyun again. “I should hang up now so you can get back to searching for Siwon and everything…”

 

There were no words of goodbye as the conversation ended. Eunhyuk slid his phone back into his pocket before glancing up at Kyuhyun, who was even paler than before.

 

“Kyuhyun…?” the blonde called. “Are you...are you alright?”

 

“I’m leaving!” Kyuhyun shouted, toppling his chair backwards as he stood up and went running from the bar.

 

Kyuhyun was glad that he had been too bothered to drink much because he was actually able to run without any problem.

 

He was just out of the bar and was beginning to run down the block when someone grabbed onto his arm. When he turned around to tell them to let go, he saw it was ZhouMi with a confused and worried look on his face. The older kept a firm grasp on Kyuhyun’s arm, even when the younger tried ripping himself free.

 

“Kyuhyun, relax for a moment. What the hell is going on!? What’s wrong with you? Running out all of the sudden...what the hell!?” ZhouMi asked as he gripped Kyuhyun harder, since he was still trying to pry himself free so that he could run again.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said as he gave his arm another tug, “...it’s Siwon…” Kyuhyun stated with tears streaming down his face.

 

“Take a couple of deep breaths and tell me properly, Kyuhyun. I can’t understand you like this,” ZhouMi told him.

 

Kyuhyun took a couple of shaky, deep breaths before trying to explain again.

 

“Siwon...he’s...he’s...missing…” Kyuhyun managed to get out this time, feeling as if his heart was about to shatter into a million pieces at that very moment.

 

ZhouMi dropped his hand from Kyuhyun’s arm and let it fall it back to his side. When he saw Kyuhyun was going to make a run for it again, he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him in place so he wouldn’t go and do something stupid, like run across the lanes of busy traffic.

 

“Idiot. It would be faster for me to drive you back instead of running around,” ZhouMi stated.

 

“No...I need to get there quicker than a car…running...I have to run...I have to know that Siwon’s okay...” the younger muttered out, his eyes never focusing on just one spot.

 

“The car would be faster, Kyuhyun” Sungmin said as he led Eunhyuk and himself towards the two of them. “Let ZhouMi drive you back, we’ll follow too and stay with you until we hear something about Siwon. Alright?”

 

“Donghae said that Leeteuk, Kangin, and Henry are coming along as well and that they’ll meet us at Siwon’s place,” Eunhyuk explained. “They’ve already reported Siwon as missing and there are people out searching for him.”

 

Kyuhyun looked at the three of them before bolting to the car ZhouMi had rented and yanking the door open. ZhouMi ran to the car and started it quickly as Sungmin and Eunhyuk did the same. Since Sungmin had borrowed his friends car again and driven himself and Eunhyuk to the bar, he sped off after ZhouMi’s car who peeled out of the parking lot faster than a bat out of hell.

 

“I knew something was strange when he didn’t answer my texts or calls…” Kyuhyun groaned as he gripped his hair tightly in his hands and bent over in his seat. “He always replies to me at some point or another...always...without fail…” the younger stated, feeling like he was about to be sick. “I should have known…I should have done something sooner…this is my fault…ZhouMi…ZhouMi…what do I do…? Siwon’s…Siwon’s…”

 

“He’s going to be alright, Kyuhyun,” ZhouMi said, pressing his foot down harder onto the gas peddle to propel the car forward.

 

ZhouMi swerved between the other cars on the road, coming dangerously close sometimes to sideswiping them or rear ending them when they stopped too suddenly. Kyuhyun had to admit that ZhouMi’s driving was scaring him, but he was more worried about Siwon at this point that he didn’t even care if they got into an accident. Maybe if that happened, Siwon would somehow find out, like he always did, and come to see him in the hospital. Just as he thought that, ZhouMi slammed on the breaks, avoiding getting them t-boned by a larger SUV.

 

“How do you know?” Kyuhyun asked as he tilted his head towards his friend. “How do you know Siwon’s going to be alright?”

 

“Do you really think Siwon is the kind of person who would abandon you for any reason?” ZhouMi asked as he kept his eyes on the road while swerving around more cars that were going too slow for their current situation.

 

“He better not...I haven’t even given him my answer yet…” Kyuhyun choked out as he wiped a couple of tears from his face. “He can’t leave me when I-” _*Hiccup*_ “haven’t even-” _*Hiccup*_ “given him his answer!” _*Hiccup*_

 

“Answer for what?” ZhouMi asked, reaching one hand over and patting Kyuhyun on his shoulder to try comforting the hysteric other, who was now crying hard.

 

“Nothing...nothing...just drive,” Kyuhyun replied in a shaking voice, not wanting to think about what would happen if Siwon never heard his answer, whatever it may be.

 

Kyuhyun glued his eyes onto the road in front of them and cursed at every red light they hit. There were even a couple of times that Kyuhyun reached over and hit the horn, trying to get people to move out of the way or go faster.

 

As the two of them continued on their way, Kyuhyun started hoping that maybe Siwon had gotten home and fallen asleep. Maybe Siwon would be in bed by the time they reached his place.

 

ZhouMi wheeled his small luggage behind him as he watched Kyuhyun frantically run around. each time the younger appeared in front of him, he saw he was more distressed than before.

 

Meanwhile, Ryeowook had come up to ZhouMi, who was explaining the situation to him. Even Ryeowook couldn’t believe what ZhouMi was explaining to him.

 

After checking all of the rooms, Kyuhyun returned back to the bedroom to do one last check. Maybe somehow he had missed Siwon laying on the bed amidst all the covers and pillows. When he reached the bedroom again, he began throwing everything off, not caring what it knocked over or where it landed. Then he slumped to the floor, out of breath, more horror stricken than before. Siwon just couldn’t be missing...it was impossible. People you love just don’t go missing like that. People you love stay by your side. People you love...stay around to love you back.

 


	42. Flip it over…

After sitting on the floor in the bedroom for a couple of minutes at the foot of the destroyed bed, Kyuhyun forced himself to get up. His legs were shaking badly as he clung to the bed and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

 

“No...this can’t be happening...it’s...impossible…” Kyuhyun muttered to himself in disbelief.

 

Clinging to the wall as he went along, the younger soon made it back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Kyuhyun had his phone clutched in his hands as he tried to calm himself down, but no matter what, he couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

 

By the time Kyuhyun was sitting down, Eunhyuk and Sungmin had also arrived and were talking with ZhouMi and Ryeowook. All of them were shocked by how pale and sickly Kyuhyun looked at the moment. It was like all the life had been drained out of him.

 

Kyuhyun reached for the remote and flicked on the television, while ZhouMi, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Ryeowook talked. Soon, he settled on a news station that often reported on missing people, though he still flicked to other channels as well to ensure he didn’t miss anything. Every station right now had the current story out on Siwon. Kyuhyun couldn’t manage to make himself sit still as he glued his eyes to the television. His legs were shaking, he was constantly checking his phone, and his hands were running through his hair, pulling at it so hard everyone thought he was going to rip it out.

 

Hankyung and Taemin appeared in the elevator not too long after Kyuhyun had sat down on the couch. Then, more of Siwon’s men came up as well, some holding what appeared to be folded up maps and other papers. They were all standing together talking and discussing what they needed to do, and how they were going to do it. Some laminated maps were laid out on the dining room table, so they could be drawn upon and erased later. It was obvious that nothing like this had ever happened before, because they all looked panicked and kept making phone calls that only ended with more frustration and heated arguments.

 

It wasn’t long after Kyuhyun, ZhouMi, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin had arrived that Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, and Henry had joined them. Usually people got together like this to celebrate some special event, or for a fun party. This time, however, it was because Siwon was missing and everyone was in a panic. Kyuhyun had looked over at Siwon’s family when they arrived, but no one knew what to say to each other right at that moment because of the shock they were all still in.

 

Leeteuk was sitting on the other end of the couch from Kyuhyun holding onto Henry, who was shaking while watching the television. Henry was asking Leeteuk over and over again if Siwon was going to be alright and why he wasn’t answering his phone.

 

“He always picks up his phone mom,” Henry whined. “Even when I call him at three in the morning...he always answers.”

 

“You call him at-!” Leeteuk cut himself off while hugging Henry closer to him and shaking his head. “I’m to worried to argue right now, Henry. But we will be having a talk about that later,” he said, rubbing his hand on the younger’s head.

 

Kyuhyun knew from what Siwon had told him before that him and Henry seemed to be very close, and this just helped to prove that fact. Though the two of them might not be blood related, they definitely loved each other like family.

 

In the kitchen, Donghae, Sungmin, and ZhouMi stood together talking and making suggestions about what they could do to possibly try to help. Ryeowook was also in the kitchen, trying to keep himself busy by making small snacks for everyone. He also made coffee to keep them all awake, since no one knew how long they were going to be there. Even though he was trying to keep himself busy, Kyuhyun could tell that Ryeowook had also been crying and worrying about Siwon. Not to mention he had already dropped one plate of food and burned things in a pot twice.

 

Kris had come in as well when he heard that Siwon had been missing. Kyuhyun was kind of shocked that Kris hadn’t gone with Siwon, since Siwon had told him Kris was his bodyguard. It was kind of helpful that Kris was there, however, since he was higher up in command than all the other bodyguards, he was able to give directions and have them follow them without any questions being asked. Not to mention, he helped calm Ryeowook down and helped him out. Kyuhyun watched as Kris pulled Ryeowook into his chest and hugged the smaller man, one hand patting his back and the other cradling the back of his head.

 

Eunhyuk was sitting in a chair he had pulled from the dining room table, watching the same television as Kyuhyun was when all of the sudden the notification came on saying that Siwon was missing. The blonde continued flipping between different channels and finding the same thing. None of the news stations seemed to be missing a beat of this news story. The only problem was, all of them were reporting how there was nothing found out so far about the missing man. The opposite of what everyone was hoping to hear.

 

 _“News update,”_ the news reporter stated, causing Eunhyuk to turn up the volume so everyone would be able to hear. _“As we have been reporting for the last couple of hours now, well known entertainment company owner, Choi Siwon, has gone missing.”_

 

“What’s happened!?” Leeteuk asked, turning his full attention to the television. “Have they found him?”

 

“Ssshh! I want to hear what they have to say about Siwon!” Henry exclaimed, wanting to know what they had to say about his older brother.

 

At the younger’s outburst, everyone in the room became silent and turned towards the television to see what was being said.

 

_“The man was reported missing at 9:45pm tonight. There has been no news about any breakthrough and search parties are now being withdrawn due to the darkness. The search will continue again tomorrow morning as soon as possible. If you have any information about the location of Choi Siwon, please call the number at the bottom of your screen.”_

 

Kyuhyun looked at the screen and saw Siwon’s picture, his perfect face, that stern look in his eyes...everything. He couldn’t contain himself any more and broke down even more, crying while clutching his hands in his lap, worrying about Siwon and what had happened to him.

 

Keeping his eyes closed as the tears came flooding out, he suddenly felt a hand on his back and another resting on his hands which were clenched and resting on his legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw Leeteuk was sitting on one side of him and Henry on the other. Both of them looked tired and worried.

 

“It’ll be alright, Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk told him as he continued holding his hands reassuringly. “Siwon is a strong man. I’m sure for whatever reason he’s missing that he’s going to be alright. He’s going to come back to us.”

 

Kyuhyun could tell Leeteuk was trying to be strong and that he had been crying a lot. What parent wouldn’t be crying when they learn their child is missing? Nodding his head, Kyuhyun then turned to face Henry who was still rubbing his back and clinging closer to him.

 

“Siwon will be okay,” Henry cheerfully tried to say even though his voice was shaking and his eyes were red. “He has to be alright! Right, mom? Kyuhyun?”

 

Henry frantically looked between Kyuhyun and Leeteuk, waiting for one of them to answer.

 

“Yeah...he’ll be alright,” Leeteuk answered after a couple seconds of silence. “I’m going to go check on Kangin. He said he was going to look through the schedule book Siwon keeps. Maybe he had other plans and just forgot to tell someone that he had something else planned for today.”

 

 _No...he would have told me if he had other plans,_ Kyuhyun thought to himself. _He always lets me know when he’s going to be away...he wants to let me know when we can’t be together. He had nothing else planned besides for that one meeting today._

 

Once Leeteuk got up to leave, ZhouMi decided to take a seat next to Kyuhyun to comfort him. Then, Henry, seeing his chance, got up and walked over to Sungmin who was still talking to Donghae.

 

“Are you alright?” ZhouMi asked once they were sitting on the couch alone.

 

“Mhmm...I’m...I’m…” Kyuhyun broke off, looking down at his phone to see if Siwon had left him any messages that he had missed recently. “I’m...terrified…” he finally stated.

 

“Kyuhyun, come here,” ZhouMi hugged Kyuhyun closer and the younger clung to him and he cried even more.

 

To try and calm the younger, ZhouMi then gently kissed Kyuhyun on the top of his head.

 

 _I only like it when Siwon kisses me..._ Kyuhyun told himself, suddenly feeling more worried than before that he might never feel Siwon’s lips on him again. _What if he never gets to do that again...if I never feel him kissing me..._ he said to himself in a worried voice.

 

“You know you can come to me for anything right?” the older asked as he held onto Kyuhyun protectively.

 

 _I want to go to Siwon for anything,_ the younger told himself. _I want to go to Siwon with my problems...I want Siwon to tell me what I should do...I want Siwon…_

 

“I know I wasn’t the most supportive friend in the world…” ZhouMi admitted sadly when Kyuhyun didn’t say anything, “...but you can still come to me. I’m going to be there for you and I’m always going to support you.”

 

Leaning up and away from ZhouMi, Kyuhyun nodded his head and wiped the tears from his face. Even though everything ZhouMi was offering was what Kyuhyun wanted from Siwon, he was at least glad that someone was offering him some more comfort.

 

Kyuhyun then leaned over and looked at Henry who was clinging to Sungmin, and was shocked to see that Sungmin was actually holding onto Henry in a comforting manner. That brightened his mood a bit to see Henry so happy and being comforted by someone Kyuhyun would bet his life on that he liked more than just a close friend.

 

Everyone in the room was in a depressed mood as they waited to hear something hopefully positive. The only downside, was they would most likely have to wait until tomorrow to hear any news about Siwon’s whereabouts, since the search parties had been called off.

 

“SIWON!” Eunhyuk suddenly shouted as he stood up from his seat.

 

Everyone in the room turned towards the elevator to see the man stepping into the room. He looked terrible. And that was putting it lightly. There was dirt all over his clothes and he looked like a sweating mess with his hair sticking out in every direction. There was no denying that the man looked completely exhausted, and could crumple to the floor and pass out at any moment now.

 

Kyuhyun tried standing up when he saw how Siwon looked, but his legs wouldn’t work. He only managed to lift himself a couple inches off the couch before crumpling back down and staring at the man.

 

Leeteuk had clearly heard Eunhyuk yell because he came sprinting back to the living room and flung himself onto Siwon. Everyone else in the room stared at the two of them as they stood by the elevator. Siwon had a confused/shocked look on his face while Leeteuk looked like he was never going to let go of him.

 

“Siwon! My son! Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Leeteuk shouted as he held onto his son even tighter.

 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Siwon asked, hugging Leeteuk closer to him and letting him continue to cry.

 

Siwon looked around the room to see everyone standing and looking relieved. He knew the reason for everyone looking that way was most likely because he had finally returned home.

 

Kyuhyun looked up at the man, still no strength in his legs to stand up as he failed again, and couldn’t help but cry more. Now Kyuhyun could allow himself to cry as much as he wanted, because there was so much relief flooding through his body.

 

With Leeteuk still hugging onto Siwon, Kyuhyun watched as Henry detached himself from Sungmin and walked over to join the hug, followed shortly after by Donghae. The last person to join was Kangin who came walking into the living room with the most relieved look plastered on his face. The five of them stayed like that, with Siwon in the middle of the embrace, as they cried in joy.

 

Henry and Donghae were the first ones to release Siwon, followed by Kangin, who then had to pull Leeteuk away so that they could give Siwon some room to breath. At this rate, Leeteuk had been hugging Siwon so tightly, they were worried the man would end up with a couple of cracked ribs.

 

“Why didn’t you ever get in contact with us!?” Leeteuk shouted as Kangin held onto him. “I thought I was going to die!” he shouted again. “Do you know how many people were out looking for you!?”

 

Siwon couldn’t help but shrink back a bit as Leeteuk yelled at him. Even Henry and Donghae took a couple extra steps back.

 

“I have a hunch that a lot were, considering I was greeted by about seven different news station teams when I walked into the building,” Siwon stated, shaking his head in amazement of the flood of people he had been ambushed by. “I haven’t had that many cameras and mics shoved into my face in quite some time,” the man laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Now is _not_ the time to be making jokes young man!” Leeteuk suddenly shouted.

 

Making a good choice, Siwon decided to stay quiet to avoid getting yelled at anymore.

 

“We reported you missing when we couldn’t get a hold of you, or track your phone or car,” Kangin explained, still holding onto Leeteuk and placing a hand over his mouth in the process, to keep him from yelling again.

 

“Sorry,” Siwon apologized, declining his head, clearly disappointed that he had caused so much distress for the people he cared about, along with the others.

 

“What happened exactly?” Leeteuk asked, wanting to know why his son had been put in this kind of predicament.

 

“Well...when we were wrapping things up after the meeting finished, and one of the men I’ve worked closely with for years came up to me and told me about this place that he thought would be fun to go to. Just somewhere that we could unwind from the hecticness of the afternoon,” Siwon began explaining.

 

“Why didn’t you at least let someone know that?” Kangin questioned. “You’re usually very good about letting at least someone know where you’ve gone off to.”

 

 _You should have let me know..._ Kyuhyun thought to himself.

 

“Let’s not interrupt him, Kangin,” Leeteuk said, patting Kangin on the chest to calm him down. “Siwon should finish explaining things before questions are asked.” the man looking up at Kangin who nodded his head in agreement. “Please...continue, Siwon.”

 

“We tried to get to the place using the GPS in the car, but it turned off at some point and we couldn’t get it back. Then the car completely stopped for some reason. I was going to let you guys know I would be taking longer, but my cell ran out of battery while we were driving. I think I need to get a new battery for it soon since it’s dying so fast. The other man I was with had forgotten to charge his the night before, so we couldn’t get in contact with anyone,” Siwon explained, feeling bad once again because of the trouble he had caused for so many people.

 

“Why on earth didn’t you use a pay phone or something like that then?” Leeteuk asked, completely forgetting about how he had just said they should wait for Siwon to finish explaining before asking questions.

 

“We weren’t anywhere close to one, mom,” Siwon explained, taking another step back from Leeteuk, who looked like he could come and strangle him right now. “Trust me, if we were, I would have called someone,” he sighed out tiredly. “We were basically in the middle of nowhere, since both of us were unfamiliar with the area we had driven too. The place we were going was quite out of the way. If my phone wouldn’t have died, and if nothing else would have gone wrong, I would have been back around 10:00pm or so and all of you would have known about it,” he explained.

 

 _We would have gotten to spend some time alone then if nothing had happened,_ Kyuhyun said to himself while biting his lip. _I could have prepared something for you..._

 

“Why did things have to go wrong for you?” Leeteuk asked, running his hand through his hair while trying to calm himself down so he wouldn’t begin crying again.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you what else happened, mom…you look like you’re about to pass out,” Siwon stated, seeing how pale Leeteuk had suddenly gotten.

 

Right away, Leeteuk perked up more and turned to face his son again. His eyes were opened more with a shocked look on his face.

 

“Choi Siwon! You _cannot_ say something like that and then not tell me what happened, young man! Spill it. Now,” Leeteuk stated.

 

Everyone in the room looked at Leeteuk but didn't say anything. There was no challenging a mother’s protective instinct. Leeteuk wanted the answer, and everyone knew if Siwon didn’t give it, that the man wouldn’t leave.

 

“Do I have to dad?” Siwon asked, looking at Kangin now.

 

“Ya! I told you to spill it already!” Leeteuk exclaimed, reaching forward and hitting Siwon on the back of the head.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Kangin tutted, grabbing onto Leeteuk again and pulling him back so he wouldn’t hurt their son, who looking like he was about to collapse right where he stood.

 

“Just answer them,” Donghae butted in. “I’m also curious.”

 

“Me too! Me too!” Henry stated, looking desperately up at Siwon with large puppy dog eyes.

 

Siwon looked down at his ruined shoes and took a deep breath. It would have been better to tell them this when things felt less stressful, but he had brought it up by himself so he really had no choice now.

 

“Well…you see…after the car stopped, we decided to get out and start walking until we found someone,” the man began explaining, glancing up to see his family watching him like a hawk. “We were walking for maybe...two minutes, it could have even been less, when we suddenly heard a loud noise coming from behind us,” Siwon explained, cutting himself off as he looked at the floor once again.

 

Everyone in the room was giving Siwon a strange look. No one understood where he was going with this part of the story.

 

“The engine of the car exploded,” Siwon stated. “We could see flames coming from the car and everything from where we were standing when it happened,” Siwon stated. “We were still close enough to feel the heat from the explosion and it caused well...this…” he said, motioning to all the dirt on him.

 

When Siwon looked over towards his parents next, he saw that Leeteuk had basically collapsed into Kangin’s arms and his face had gone completely white. Donghae was standing with his mouth dropped open in disbelief, and Henry looked like he was about to start crying again. At this point, Kyuhyun had been gripping onto ZhouMi’s leg so hard, the older thought he was going to leave a bruise there.

 

“There was no reason for the engine to do that in the first place,” Siwon continued, shaking his head back and forth. “I keep all of my cars in pristine condition so that there is never a malfunction or anything. Why would I want something happening to one of my precious Audis?”

 

“So what are you thinking? Sabotage?” Donghae asked, hating to bring up such a dark possibility.

 

Siwon nodded his head sadly before scanning his eyes at everyone in the room quickly, never settling on one person for more than a second.

 

“How did you even get back here if your car exploded?” Henry asked, breaking the stressed silence that was forming.

 

“We ended up catching a ride with a truck driver we managed to get the attention of. We had been walking back the way we had come from and he stopped his truck, saying how two men dressed the way we were looked out of place walking next to the side of the road,” the man explained, running his hand over his hair which sent a cloud of dust going everywhere. “He allowed us to hitch a ride with him. When we said we’d pay him for the ride he told us that he was doing a good deed and didn’t want to accept any money. The man said he was just thankful for the company as he drove us back,” Siwon explained, wiping more sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“Bless that man’s soul that he helped you,” Leeteuk sighed as he supported himself more against Kangin. "I don't know what I would have done otherwise...if you hadn’t been found...if...I don’t even want to think about it."

 

"Well you don't have to worry about that now mother," Siwon stated, running his hand through his disheveled and dirty hair again and knocking more dirt out of it in the process. He knew he had gotten dirty, but not this dirty.

 

Kangin looked between Leeteuk and Siwon and saw how both of them looked completely exhausted. Then he glanced over to Kyuhyun, who looked like he was going to jump off the couch at any moment. Everyone else in the room also looked tired the more he glanced around. It had been an eventful evening for all of them.

 

“I think we should get going back home now,” Kangin said, helping to support Leeteuk who was now leaning even more of his body weight onto him.

 

“You’re leaving?” Kyuhyun said which caused everyone to look over at him, since that had been the first thing he had said the entire time Siwon had returned.

 

“Yes,” Kangin answered. “We know that Siwon is safe now and that you’ll take good care of him. We’re all exhausted and we’re betting Siwon is as well from the look of him. Plus we’ll see both of you tomorrow for his party.”

 

“We’re still doing a party?” Siwon groaned, clearly having not been filled in, as he slumped back against a wall.

 

“Of course!” Henry stated. “What’s a birthday without a party!?”

 

“A relaxing day…” Siwon told him, a bored look coming across his face. _A day where I don’t have to remember the pain,_ he said to himself. _A day I’d be able to spend all alone with Kyuhyun._

 

“You’re no fun…” Henry pouted.

 

“Be nice, Siwon. Henry’s been looking forward to your party,” Donghae told him, ruffling the man’s hair as if he were some little kid. “Come on, let’s get mom back home,” he stated. “I’ll come to the house early tomorrow, but I’m going to drive Eunhyuk home and spend some time with him,” Donghae explained.

 

Donghae motioned for Eunhyuk to come over to him, and the younger scampered over to him like an excited puppy who was finally going to get its treat that had been sitting just out of reach all day. Once Eunhyuk reached him, he motioned for Sungmin to come down with them, since it would be awkward for him to be left alone. Sungmin quickly went to join the five of them, and then they made their way down the elevator.

 

With the six of them gone, the living room suddenly felt so large. Siwon’s body guards were still standing together, waiting to be dismissed, when Hankyung approached Siwon.

 

“Are you alright?” Hankyung asked as he looked Siwon over, seeing just how dirty and tired the man looked.

 

“I’m fine, I just need to rest. It’s already...damn…” he sighed as he looked down at his watch. “It’s 12:18am.”

 

Ryeowook then approached Siwon, still shaking from the overwhelming feeling of relief and a couple of tears still falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Why do you still look so sad?” Siwon questioned, seeing the way Kris was also looking over at the shaking man.

 

“Have you seen how you look? Dirty, pale, exhausted...how can I not feel sad!” Ryeowook stated. “You’re usually the definition of classy and pristine condition.”

 

“Well thank you for the compliment,” Siwon laughed out lightly, brushing some dirt from his jacket.

 

“Don’t laugh at a time like this,” the man said firmly. “Would you like anything to eat? You must be starving…” Ryeowook added when he saw Siwon’s face go stern again.

 

“Can I just have some ramyeon?” Siwon asked with joy on his face. “Comfort food.”

 

“Anything for you…” Ryeowook sighed, continuing to look at the disheveled man standing before him.

 

“You don’t have to look so worried anymore, Ryeowook. I’m back and I’m fine,” Siwon told him.

 

“R-right...well...I’ll go make you your ramyeon and then I guess I’ll be on my way," the man said as he let out a large sigh.

 

“Don’t come back into work until the twenty-third. You need a day off after the stress I caused you to go through today," Siwon started before Ryeowook could turn away from him.

 

Nodding his head, Ryeowook went back to the kitchen and quickly prepared the ramyeon Siwon had wanted. The whole time it was being prepared, Siwon had been talking to Hankyung and the rest of the body guards.

 

Ryeowook walked up to Kris after he had finished making the ramyeon and whispered in his ear, “I’ll wait in the car for you.”

 

The man earned a smile from Kris before gathering his things quickly and disappearing in the elevator. Then it was Kris’s turn to finally start gathering his things to leave. He had just wanted to make sure nothing else happened that he would be needed for, so he had stayed longer.

 

“Kris,” Siwon called as the man started heading towards the elevator.

 

 _Damn it..._ Kris swore to himself before turning around to face Siwon.

 

“Can I talk to you quickly before you go?” Siwon asked, motioning for Kris to come over to him.

 

“Of course, Sir,” Kris replied as he walked up to Siwon, even though he wished he could leave so he could help relieve Ryeowook of the stress he was most likely feeling.

 

“I need you to do some research for me,” Siwon stated. “I can give you the approximate location of my car so that someone can go and pick it up. The truck driver told us approximately where we were, so I called the police and told them not to touch the car or tamper with it in any way,” he explained, rubbing his forehead in agitation. “I need to know what went wrong with the engine, and if it really was sabotage or just coincidence.”

 

“I’ll get on that right away, Sir,” Kris responded. “When will I have the location of your car?”

 

“I’ll send it to you once I’m settled back in,” Siwon said, waving Kris away and beginning to walk away.

 

Kris understood from how stressed Siwon looked, and walked away without saying anything or asking anymore questions. He was relieved that Siwon was alright, but even more so that he got to leave now, since Ryeowook was waiting to give him a ride.

 

While Ryeowook had been making the ramyeon, and while Siwon had been talking to people, Kyuhyun had shown ZhouMi to his room so they didn’t have him to worry about. ZhouMi had understood that Kyuhyun would want to spend time alone with Siwon now that the man was back. He also hadn’t wanted to cause anymore stress for either Siwon or Kyuhyun after the eventful night they had gone through. So, being a good friend to Kyuhyun, ZhouMi had listened to the younger and followed silently as he explained things to him in his temporary bedroom.

 

Siwon took the bowl from the kitchen table and went over to the couch where Kyuhyun was still sitting.

 

“Did I worry you?” Siwon asked, shoveling the ramyeon hungrily into his mouth.

 

The younger was sitting on the couch with a dumbstruck face, wondering how Siwon could even ask that question like it was nothing. Siwon hadn’t said anything to him until now, not even looked at him, and now he was shoveling food into his mouth and asking him the dumbest question.

 

“Of course you did! How could you have not worried me!?” Kyuhyun shouted as more tears began forming. “You always answer your phone...always...and you didn’t this time...I was so scared...”

 

“I’m sorry…” the man stated, placing his bowl down on the table and hugging Kyuhyun closer to him. “I know I’m dirty and gross right now, but I just want to hold you...just let me hold you.”

 

“But you need to eat…” Kyuhyun told him, pushing the man away and reaching for the bowl. Kyuhyun gathered some of the noodles and blew on them before offering them to Siwon. “Say, aaahhhhhh!” he said as if he was trying to feed a little kid.

 

Siwon opened his mouth and accepted the noodles from Kyuhyun. He smiled as he at his food and watched Kyuhyun blow on more noodles, making sure they were cool enough. Impatiently, Siwon opened his mouth, waiting for Kyuhyun to give him more.

 

The younger fed Siwon like this until all of the ramyeon was gone before placing the bowl back down on the table and staring at the older. Siwon positioned himself so he was facing Kyuhyun more as well, and the two of them stared at each other.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun cooed as he rubbed his hand over the man’s face. “Siwon…” he called again before he leaned forward and attached his lips to the man’s.

 

Siwon instantly grabbed Kyuhyun and pulled him in closer to the point where he was basically on his lap. Kyuhyun latched himself onto the man and refused to let him go, even when he felt himself getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. It was Siwon who eventually had to pull them apart so neither of them passed out. As he detatched their lips, he gave a quick nip to Kyuhyun’s lower lip, pulling at it slightly before releasing it.

 

“I came back alive from today and now you try to kill me?” he laughed, attacking Kyuhyun’s neck, this time to mark his property.

 

“Ahhnn...sorry...I just missed you so much,” Kyuhyun moaned out as he tilted his head up to give Siwon more access to his neck.

 

His moans were growing louder as Siwon continued leaving marks all over his neck and biting at his ear and adam’s apple. Kyuhyun had to cover his mouth at one point to assure that ZhouMi wouldn’t hear them.

 

“I want to hear your voice more,” Siwon told him, sitting up more on the couch. “Don’t cover your mouth.”

 

“I don’t want ZhouMi to hear…”

 

“Who cares if he hears? Just moan for me. I want to hear you.”

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned, looking away from the man.

 

“I do believe I told you I would fuck you, since I had to leave earlier than planned today,” Siwon told him with a smirk flaring across his face.

 

“You better make it great since you had me worried sick!” Kyuhyun stated firmly.

 

“I’ll make it so you have trouble walking later,” Siwon stated, both of them knowing he was dead serious.

 

Kyuhyun grew impatient and grabbed onto Siwon’s jacket to begin pulling it off. He got the jacket off and was about to throw it when Siwon grabbed onto his wrist.

 

“We need to be careful with that,” he said, averting his eyes quickly to the jacket.

 

“Why? I just want you right now, we can pick this up later,” the younger panted out. “It’s dirty and needs to be cleaned anyways so what will it matter if it gets a little wrinkled in the process? Hmm?”

 

Grabbing for the jacket in Kyuhyun’s hand, Siwon reached inside to show Kyuhyun the box to remind him that he had it with him.

 

“I don’t want to ruin this gift,” the man stated. “Which that reminds me...it’s technically my birthday.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes opened more and he realized as well that it was technically the twenty-second. Siwon was allowed to open up his gift now if he really wanted to.

 

“Open it,” Kyuhyun told him, now letting the man’s jacket fall to the floor.

 

Siwon took one of the ribbons holding the box closed between his fingers and pulled it so that it fluttered to the floor. When Siwon removed the lid of the box, he was shocked to see what was inside.

 

“Are you trying to send me a hint with the handcuff keyring?” Siwon asked as he admired how he could actually open and close both of him and adjust the size of them. “Wow...made out of real white gold too...and diamonds as well? It looks like someone splurged a bit on me for this special day,” he chuckled, running his fingers over the cuffs a couple more times. “I love it.”

 

“I think you’ll love it even more then…” the younger stated, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Siwon questioned, leaning in closer to the younger.

 

“Flip it over…” Kyuhyun stated, biting his bottom lip and looking down at his lap.

 

When Siwon flipped the handcuff keychain over, Kyuhyun could hear a hitch in his breath. When he looked back up, he saw a large smile on the man’s face and the joy he was getting from looking at the inscription on the back.

 

“Yes...it says yes…” Siwon muttered, looking up at Kyuhyun. “Is...is this your answer!? You say yes!?” he asked, clutching the keychain in his hands and looking excitedly at Kyuhyun. “You’ll marry me!?”

 

“Yes...I’ll marry you…” Kyuhyun nervously admitted while beginning to blush even more.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Siwon sighed as he leaned in closer and hugged the younger closer. “I’m so glad! You have no idea how happy that makes me!”

 

“I’m glad because it makes me happy too...really happy," Kyuhyun stated, not able to keep the smile off his face.

 

Siwon leaned forward and gave Kyuhyun a quick peck on the lips, knowing that if he started kissing him too passionately now, that he would never be able to stop. This was the happiest day of his life so far. Knowing Kyuhyun was accepting to be with him for the rest of his life was the best news ever.

 

“But...wait...I had this before we went and saw Shindong…” he pointed out, remembering back to when Kyuhyun had given him the box and the instructions to not open it until his birthday. “Then...that means…”

 

“Yeah…” Kyuhyun acknowledged, nodding his head. “I wanted to give it to you before we saw Shindong so you’d know...no matter what I found out about you... I wasn’t going to change my answer,” the younger explained as he looked into Siwon’s eyes.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve had the answer with me for a couple of days now,” Siwon sighed out. “I continued pestering you even though I had it in my pocket the whole time.”

 

“I want to be yours...and I want you to be mine,” Kyuhyun stated, bringing his hand up and brushing some of Siwon’s dirty hair from his forehead so he could see the man’s eyes more clearly.

 

“How long did you know your answer for then if you were able to get me this?” the older asked, showing Kyuhyun the keychain he had been clutching so tightly that there were indentions in his palm.

 

“I honestly knew the answer I was going to give you for a couple of days,” he admitted. “I just had to wait for the perfect time to give you your gift. And what a better gift...than finding out me...your trouble making...childish...stubborn...horny...masochistic...little alcoholic...wants to marry you...and spend the rest of his life with you?”

 

“You are quite a trouble maker,” Siwon laughed.

 

“That’s why I said it,” Kyuhyun said almost proudly.

 

“Childish...stubborn…you’re just giving me things to use against you later,” the man pointed out.

 

“Go for it. I’m going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life,” Kyuhyun stated.

 

“Horny...I really like that one,” he stated next with a smirk on his face. “And masochistic? You’re openly admitting that?”

 

“I like being horny too. Especially when we’re horny together,” the younger stated, agreeing with Siwon. “And come on, Siwon. We both know that I’m a masochist. I tried denying it for a while and not wanting to admit it, but the way I react when you do things to me...I can’t hide it. So why not admit it?”

 

“That is a very good point,” the man agreed, nodding his head. “And...my little alcoholic. We still have to work on that so you don’t go and get yourself drunk every time you go out,” Siwon sighed, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to teach me how to drink then and I’ll learn from experience,” the younger chimed in.

 

“I still have a lot more to teach you,” Siwon agreed, looking into Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

They both kept staring at each other for a couple more seconds until Siwon reached forward and ripped Kyuhyun’s shirt off along with his own. Kyuhyun understood where Siwon was going with this as they both began undoing each other’s pants. Of course, Siwon managed to get Kyuhyun’s undone first and then helped the younger to get his all of the way undone.

 

Both of them then hectically stood up so they could shed the rest of their clothes and discard them anywhere they got flung to. Some ended up on the couch, others all the way by the elevator, and the small coffee table that was in front of them. Siwon had even managed to throw Kyuhyun’s boxers so they were hanging off the corner of the television.

 

The older then stood up and began pulling Kyuhyun along with him and they headed for the bedroom, and Kyuhyun followed willingly. Neither of them wanted to waste time messing around. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Siwon pushed the door open, and then Kyuhyun pushed Siwon in and closed the door behind them.

 

As soon as the door was closed, they latched onto each other. Slowly, they stumbled backwards towards the bed. Siwon’s knees met with the back of the bed, but he didn’t allow himself to fall backwards. Instead, he pulled Kyuhyun back and smiled down at him. The younger was confused, since he thought they were going to have sex now, and cocked his head to the side.

 

Siwon placed the keychain onto the nightstand before grabbing onto the younger’s wrist and pulling Kyuhyun along with him into the bathroom. Neither of them bothered closing that door as Siwon pushed the boy up against the wall of the shower and turned on the water. Though the water was cold, neither of them minded since they were both feeling extremely hot at the moment.

 

Kyuhyun wasted no time latching himself around the man and pulling him in closer as he thrust his hips a bit. Siwon felt the same way and quickly spread the boy’s butt cheeks and worked one of his fingers inside of his puckered hole. Grimacing at the small amount of pain, Kyuhyun worked on grinding their erections together to distract himself as Siwon added yet another finger and began to move them around inside of him. A third finger was quickly added in and moved around for a while before Siwon pulled all of them out. The man then turned Kyuhyun around so that he was facing the wall and could rest his face on the cold tile.

 

Placing his hands on the wall in front of him, Kyuhyun looked back at Siwon, who was positioning himself at his twitching entrance. With one shove, Siwon was all the way inside of him and they were both moaning in pleasure. Kyuhyun leaned more against the wall as he felt Siwon begin to move inside of him and let out more moans when he felt Siwon kissing him along his back. Kyuhyun wished he had something to grab onto, but all there was were the slick tiles he couldn’t get a hold of.

 

“I’m going to enjoy you tonight, Kyuhyun,”Siwon stated, giving a harsh bite to the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Ahh! Siwon...that hurts!” Kyuhyun cried out, feeling Siwon apply a bit more pressure before finally releasing him.

 

Siwon leaned up to Kyuhyun’s face to see a pained grimace on it. When he saw that face, he leaned in and kissed the younger on the cheek as an apology. That was followed by a few small kisses to the place he had just bitten him along with some licks.

 

“You’re not resting for even one second tonight,” the man stated after he was done tending to the bite mark.

 

“Do whatever you want. I’m going to be your’s forever now,” Kyuhyun moaned back as he pushed himself onto Siwon more, wanting to feel the man deeper inside of him.

 

Siwon continued thrusting in and out of Kyuhyun as he left hickies all over the younger’s back, shoulders, and neck. He didn’t care if others could see the markings, he wanted to mark Kyuhyun as his to ward off anyone else that would want to approach him. Mostly, he was thinking of ZhouMi right now since he was sleeping in one of his room not too far away, but it would apply for any man or woman who looked Kyuhyun's way.

 

Stopping his thrusts, Siwon reached over and squirted some body wash into his hands and began to roam them over Kyuhyun’s chest as he continued his thrusts again. Kyuhyun pushed his chest into Siwon’s hands as the man began pinching and pulling at his nipples with both of his hands. Siwon really knew how to stimulate him.

 

“Siwon...if...if you keep...d-doing th-thhat...aahhhhnn...I’m g-going to c-cum…” Kyuhyun moaned out as he moved his hips against Siwon’s.

 

“I want to make you cum all night long,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear. “I want you to cum until you feel like you can’t anymore.”

 

The sex filled voice was enough to push Kyuhyun over the edge and he came hard, spraying his cum onto the tile wall in front of him.

 

Siwon was still hard but pulled out anyways and turned Kyuhyun so that they were facing each other.

 

“I think you need to help clean me a bit now,” he stated. He grabbed one of Kyuhyun’s hands so that it was palm up and squeezed some body wash into it.

 

Kyuhyun slowly began washing Siwon’s body, first in the places that he knew the man was comfortable with him touching and then slowly making his way to the places he knew were more difficult for him. When Kyuhyun began touching more of Siwon’s chest, he looked up at the man’s face to see how he was doing. There was a slight grimace on his face, but nothing that said he was completely uncomfortable with the feeling.

 

Continuing to wash Siwon, Kyuhyun slowly moved down to his knees and then began stroking the man’s erection. There was a small hitch in Siwon’s breathing as he felt Kyuhyun wrap his hand around his length and begin to pump it. He was enjoying the touch of the younger and was pushed even farther into ecstasy when Kyuhyun took his whole length into his mouth.

 

“Aahhh...f-fuck...Kyuhyun...yes…” Siwon moaned as the boy began bobbing his head, taking Siwon’s cock all the way in his mouth before drawing nearly all of it out only to push it all the way back in.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed onto Siwon’s hips and continued moving his up and down along the man’s hard length. He could tell Siwon was getting close to cuming when he grabbed onto his hair and started to force his head up and down at a quicker pace. Siwon’s cock was hitting the back of Kyuhyun's throat but Kyuhyun didn’t mind. The younger was just glad Siwon was safe and back with him. At this point, he was willing to let Siwon do anything he wanted to him.

 

“Kyu-Kyuhyun...I’m going to...cum…” Siwon groaned out as he began to thrust his hips forward harder and faster.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” the younger hummed in acknowledgement, sending vibrations all the way up Siwon’s cock, causing the man to moan even more.

 

“Fuck! Do that again, Kyuhyun!” Siwon moaned, throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

 

Smiling to himself, Kyuhyun hummed around Siwon’s cock again and felt the man shudder. Kyuhyun was glad he was able to please Siwon so much.

 

Kyuhyun hummed around Siwon cock a couple more times before he began sucking harder, hollowing out his cheeks, and bobbing his head to get more of Siwon’s length into his mouth. All the sudden, Kyuhyun felt Siwon stiffen and tighten his grip on his hair as he pulled him forward so that his cock hit the back of the throat even harder. Kyuhyun scrunched his face in pain at the pulling of his hair and how forcefully Siwon rammed himself inside of his mouth. He had to work hard to not gag on the erection being shoved down his throat so forcefully.

 

“Aaahhh! Kyuhyun!” Siwon shouted as he came inside of the younger’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun felt the cum explode into his mouth and slide down his throat as Siwon unloaded inside of him. He tried to pull away from the man, but Siwon kept him held in place as he came down from his high.

 

“Mmmnnn...nnnhhgg…!” Kyuhyun groaned as he fought to get a fresh breath of air and hit Siwon a couple of times on his thigh.

 

“Oh...sorry, Kyuhyun…” Siwon released Kyuhyun’s hair and allowed the boy to lean back from him.

 

Kyuhyun held his hands under his chin to catch any of the falling cum and saliva while he swallowed what remained in his mouth. After he took a couple deep breaths of air, he looked up at Siwon and licked the rest of the cum from his hands and lips with a pleased look on his face. Yeah...cum still didn’t taste the best to him, but he was craving for it right now. In his mouth, his ass, covering his body...Kyuhyun wanted it everywhere.

 

Siwon reached down and rubbed Kyuhyun’s head where he had been pulling at his hair. Because it was wet, it was sticking out and he felt bad for pulling on it hard enough to make it do that. Kyuhyun accepted the touch and simply leaned into the man’s hand with a smile on his face.

 

“It’s going to be your fault if I can’t talk later because of how hard you were ramming your cock down my throat,” Kyuhyun complained, leaning his head away from Siwon’s hand and grabbing onto his throat to rub with one of his sticky hands.

 

“Sorry, BabyKyu,” Siwon apologized, helping Kyuhyun up from the slick floor.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Kyuhyun reprimanded quickly, glaring at Siwon while pointing a finger at him.

 

“Please? Since it’s my birthday?” the man asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before nodding his head. Puppy eyes never worked on him, but he figured he may as well give the man one day to do what he wanted.

 

“Now, lets finish getting cleaned up,” Siwon stated, grabbing the shampoo from the shelf and squirting some onto Kyuhyun’s hair so he could run his fingers through it to get him all lathered up.

 

Standing there looking up at the man, Kyuhyun allowed him to continue washing his hair for him.

 

“Ahh...it got in my eyes,” the younger complained, tilting his head down and bringing his hands up so he could rub his eyes.

 

Siwon gently tilted his head back up and rinsed one of his hands off. Gently bringing his hand down to Kyuhyun’s eyes, he wiped the rest of the soap away. When Kyuhyun was able to open his eyes again, he smiled up at Siwon.

 

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun said right before Siwon leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

 

“You’re welcome,” the man replied, planting a couple more quick kisses on the younger’s lips, feeling like he couldn’t get enough of him. “Now lean your head back to rinse yourself off,” Siwon told him as he rinsed off his other hand and pulled away from the younger.

 

Kyuhyun did as he was told and leaned his head back so he could begin running his hands through his hair to get all the shampoo out. While he began doing so, Siwon lathered his hands up again with a different soap. As Kyuhyun continued rinsing his hair, Siwon reached his soapy hands forward and began cleaning off Kyuhyun’s cum covered pubic hair. His touch was close enough to the younger’s cock that he began to react and twitch in anticipation. Kyuhyun couldn’t stand it and leaned out of the water, with soapy water running down his face and chest as he clung to Siwon who continued to clean out his pubic hair, though he was certain all the cum was already out.

 

“Ahhh...Siwon...I’m getting hard again…” the younger moaned, clinging tighter onto Siwon’s arms and leaning his head against the man’s chest. “Siwon...aahhhnnn...Siwon…”

 

“Don’t cum yet, we need to save some time for the bed,” Siwon told him as he stopped touching him. “Finish rinsing off and once I’m done we can continue.”

 

Kyuhyun hastily washed the rest of the shampoo off of him and then waited for Siwon to do the same. It felt as if Siwon was taking forever to get himself clean, but then again he had been pretty dirty when he had come home. Maybe it was a good thing he was taking his time.

 

As soon as Siwon lifted his head from the water, finally done with cleaning himself off, Kyuhyun was headed towards the cupboard and pulled out two fluffy towels, handing one to Siwon. The older gratefully took the towel and started drying off the part of him he knew Kyuhyun liked the best. Kyuhyun watched for the first couple of seconds, but then forced himself to turn away and start drying himself off.

 

Drying off his body quickly, it wasn’t until Kyuhyun was drying off his hair that he felt himself being heaved over Siwon’s shoulder and being carried out of the bathroom. Right when he was thrown over Siwon shoulder, he was given a light smack to his ass, causing him to yelp and Siwon to laugh. The younger peaked out from under the towel to yell at Siwon, but found himself being thrown down on the bed before he could say anything.

 

With the towel still over his head and covering his eyes, Kyuhyun laid on the bed motionless, not knowing what was going to happen next. When he felt Siwon crawl onto the bed, Kyuhyun lifted the towel off of his head and tossed it to the side.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” the younger commented just as he felt Siwon grind their erections together.

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that about you too? You already came in the shower and you were hard again before we even left,” the older commented, grinding his hips down hard against the younger’s, bringing them both pleasure.

 

“That was all because of you,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he picked his head up to peck Siwon on the lips.

 

Kyuhyun licked his lips before he laid his head back down and bit his bottom lip.

 

“You know how to drive me crazy,” Siwon stated, leaning down so he could begin attacking Kyuhyun’s perky nipples.

 

“Aaaahhhh! Siwon...yes!” Kyuhyun shouted at the top of his lungs as the man pulled at his nipple with his teeth and sucked on it at the same time.

 

“Has someone forgotten that ZhouMi is just down the hall and that these rooms aren’t soundproof?” Siwon stated,  curious if ZhouMi was currently listening to Kyuhyun's moans.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth and turned his head away from Siwon. He had forgotten all about ZhouMi and the fact that he was probably able to hear him making all of these noises of pleasure. After all, Kyuhyun wasn’t the quietest of lovers. Even if ZhouMi had been sleeping already, Kyuhyun wasn’t sure if he was a heavy or light sleeper, and if he would end up waking him up if he hadn’t already.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Siwon scolded. “I want to hear more of these noises coming from you,” he said while he grabbed the towel Kyuhyun had been using and tightly wrapped it around his wrists above his head before the younger could even protest.

 

“Siwon...no...he’ll be able to hear us!” Kyuhyun shouted as he tried to pull at the towel that was securely binding him. “Damn...how come you can tie anything perfectly!?” he asked, giving another tug at the towel again to find that he still couldn’t get it to budge.

 

“Of course. That’s one of the many things I mastered," the man gloated, smirking down at the struggling younger.

 

“You mean with…”

 

“Yes...but let’s not talk about him,” Siwon said, stopping Kyuhyun before he could say the man’s name. “I only want to talk and think about you, right now. Only you.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon and couldn’t help but let a large smile fly across his face. He was so glad that Siwon didn’t want to touch the topic of Heechul or even bring him up.

 

Siwon shifted off of Kyuhyun and worked his way between the younger’s legs and threw them over his shoulders before aligning himself with the boy’s quivering hole.

 

“Do you want this back inside of you?” Siwon asked, lightly pressing the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s hole, which was leaking some of his cum from earlier.

 

“Yes…” the younger begged, moving his hips to try and get Siwon back inside of him.

 

“Yes what?” Siwon asked, pulling back a bit so Kyuhyun couldn’t get what he wanted.

 

“I want it,” Kyuhyun whined this time, thrashing his arms around and throwing his head back and forth on the pillow.

 

“Want what?” the older questioned, forcing Kyuhyun to say it clearly if he really wanted it. “You know I need things to be said clearly to understand what you mean.”

 

Kyuhyun blushed a bit before whispering, “I want your cock…”

 

“Sorry...couldn’t quite hear you,” Siwon stated, thrusting his hips forwards so the head of his cock quickly entered and exited Kyuhyun clenching ass before being pulled out again.

 

“I WANT YOUR COCK!” Kyuhyun shouted as loud as he could while he wiggled around on the mattress in desperation.

 

“And where do you want my cock?” Siwon asked, not making this easy for the younger.

 

“In my ass…” the younger said lightly.

 

“So what do you want where?” the older questioned, an evil smirk going across his face. “Tell me what you want where, BabyKyu.”

 

“You know what and you know where,” Kyuhyun answered, backing his head into the pillow and letting out a long moan. He could feel his erection twitch against his stomach and leak more pre-cum as well.

 

“I’m not sure that I do. I need to you tell me loud and clear what you want me to put where or I might just stop here,” Siwon stared down at Kyuhyun whose eyes were opened wide.

 

“You’re bluffing…” Kyuhyun stated, not wanting to believe that Siwon would actually stop right now when he knew he was horny beyond belief.

 

“Oh...am I?” Siwon asked as he began to shift backwards, pulling himself away from the younger.

 

“No!” Kyuhyun shouted, lifting his head up and looked up at Siwon with desperate eyes.

 

“Then what do you have to say?” the man asked, moving slightly closer to Kyuhyun again, showing him he would get his reward if he actually said it.

 

“I...I want your...your cock...in my ass…” he stated quietly, finding it hard to admit it.

 

“Louder? I couldn’t quite make it out…” Siwon said as he put his hand up to his ear and leaned forward, causing his cock to brush up against Kyuhyun’s entrance to tease him more.

 

“I want your cock in my ass,” Kyuhyun stated louder this time and with more confidence.

 

“Once more? Just a _bit_ louder so I make sure I hear you correctly.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed whatever pride he had left and pushed the idea of ZhouMi hearing him from his mind.

 

“I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY ASS!” the younger shouted, closing his eyes and thrashing his bound hands around. “I WANT YOUR HARD, LONG, THICK COCK THRUSTING IN AND OUT OF MY NEEDY, HUNGRY, TIGHT ASS! I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME! I WANT YOUR CUM TO FILL MY ENTIRE ASS!”

 

After Kyuhyun finished shouting this, he opened his eyes and stared up at Siwon, panting a bit. Once Kyuhyun process what he he had just shouted, he closed his eyes again and felt his entire face turning red. In all of his desperation, he had really said what was on his mind instead of the simple thing he could have said to get Siwon to fuck him.

 

“Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Siwon asked as he began to push himself into Kyuhyun’s tight hole. “You shouting and admitting that just now, is a huge turn-on by the way,” he said when he was fully sheathed inside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun moaned and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Siwon, who appeared to be lost in ecstasy. The younger knew his ass was tight around Siwon’s raging erection and was pleased that he could cause such a look to come across the man’s face.

 

Wasting no time, Siwon began plowing into Kyuhyun, nearly bending the younger in half in the process. Since Kyuhyun had already been close to cuming in the shower, it didn’t take much before he began tightening around Siwon’s cock. Siwon maneuvered Kyuhyun a bit more to get in even deeper which caused the younger to lose it.

 

“Siwon! Siwon, I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“Cum then,” Siwon grunted out. “Then I’ll make sure to fill you up as much as you want. You’ll have so much of my cum in you that it’ll gush out.”

 

The way Siwon was talking to him turned Kyuhyun even more and he felt himself become more aroused. Thrashing around on the bed as Siwon continued plowing into him, it only took five more thrusts before Kyuhyun was cuming on his stomach and chest. He screamed out Siwon’s name in pure ecstasy, making his throat feel raw.

 

Sure enough, right after Kyuhyun came, Siwon filled the younger’s ass with more of his fresh, warm, sticky cum. Kyuhyun loved the feeling of being filled with it right now, more so than usual. Was that because he had thought Siwon was going to disappear on him today? Maybe the feeling of relief that he had Siwon back and wanted to spend time reassuring himself that it was infact Siwon there with him? Either way, Kyuhyun still wanted more of Siwon’s delicious cum.

 

After that round of sex, the younger instantly brought his bound hands up to Siwon's face and pulled him down for a kiss as best as he could manage. Once they broke apart, it didn't take long for them to start their next round of sex.

 

They had three more rounds of long, intense, hot, passionate sex that night. The next round of sex started with Kyuhyun on his back again, then his knees for the round after that, and finally riding on top of Siwon. With each round of sex, Siwon made sure to bury his cock deep inside the younger to cum all the way inside of him. During the entire time, Siwon never unbound Kyuhyun’s hands and used that to his advantage to touch the boy more. Kyuhyun didn’t complain either, he liked Siwon being able to take advantage of his body like this. The man wasn’t be rough or anything, so it was alright for him to show his dominance.

 

When they finally finished satisfying each other, it was 3:57am and both of them were exhausted. Siwon finally untied Kyuhyun’s wrists, then pulled the boy towards him and breathed heavily against his neck as he came down from their last high.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am right now, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him as he continued panting.

 

“I...I think...I have a good...idea…” Kyuhyun panted, turning around to face Siwon and resting his head against the man’s sweaty, heaving chest. “You’ve never...been that...aggressive...before.”

 

“Aggressive? Did I hurt you?” Siwon asked in a concerned voice, looking down at Kyuhyun.

 

Before Kyuhyun could respond, Siwon had the covers ripped off of them and had the younger flipped over onto his stomach so he could check to make sure his ass wasn’t bleeding. Once he confirmed he hadn’t harmed Kyuhyun there, Siwon flipped him back over to ensure there weren’t any visible, painful looking marks on his skin.

 

“Maybe aggressive wasn’t the right word,” Kyuhyun stated when Siwon stopped groping his body to check him. The younger grabbed onto Siwon’s hands and held them still before saying, “You just seemed very...passionate! That’s the word...passionate.”

 

Siwon calmed down immediately and let out a sigh of relief. He was thrilled that he hadn’t hurt Kyuhyun on accident. Especially since they had both seemed to thoroughly enjoy the sex they had just spent the last couple of hours having.

 

“What can I say?” the man asked, laying back down and pulling Kyuhyun back towards him. “I love you and we’re going to get married and spend the rest of our lives living together,” Siwon stated with a large smile on his face.

 

“I’ll have to let my parents know about the whole marriage thing,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he closed his eyes. “It’s not something that can be avoided.”

 

“You can do that later today since it’s still too early in the morning,” Siwon pointed out. “Now, what do you say we get some sleep?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Kyuhyun mumbled as he scooted closer to Siwon and got himself comfortable in the man’s arms.

 

“You’re mine,” Siwon yawned out.

 

“I’m yours,” the younger confirmed, nuzzling against the man, inhaling the smell of sex that lingered on his skin. “Are things going to change more now?”

 

“Do you want things to change?” Siwon asked, feeling Kyuhyun get more comfortable next to him.

 

“I don’t know…just curious I guess…”

 

Siwon wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun tighter and kissed him on top of his head.

 

“That reminds me...what’s my other present? Do I get to open it now?” the man asked like an eager child on Christmas, forgetting all about sleep.

 

“I can’t do that just yet,” Kyuhyun told him. “That’d make me even more tired.”

 

Siwon picked up his head and looked at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why would it make you more tired?” he asked eagerly.

 

“Ha, ha! Guess you’ll find out later today,” Kyuhyun told him as he closed his eyes again to actually get some rest. “Telling you now would ruin the surprise. And I’m sure it’s going to be something that you’ll really enjoy.”

 

“More than you agreeing to marry me? What could be better than that?”

 

“Wait and see,” the younger said with a smug smile on his lips.

 

“What if I’m too impatient?”

 

“Then that’s something we’re going to have to work on. Patients is a virtue. Now go to bed,” Kyuhyun told him, lightly slapping him on the chest. “We’re still going to your birthday party tomorrow, right? What time is it at?”

 

“I’m sure Leeteuk is going to be texting or calling me tomorrow to tell me the time and everything, so don’t worry about it,” Siwon explained, ruffling Kyuhyun’s still sweat soaked hair.

 

“But I need to make sure we have enough time to do what I want to for you tomorrow,” the younger stated.

 

“We need time? Just what do you have planned?” the man questioned as he began poking at Kyuhyun.

 

“You’re acting like a little kid. Just sleep and wait till later,” Kyuhyun stated while waving his hand dismissively.

 

“I can act like a little kid on my birthday if I want to,” Siwon pointed out. “Can I just get a hint?”

 

“Hhhmmm…” the younger sighed. “Alright. Orange!”

 

“Orange?” Siwon asked. “How is that a hint?”

 

“Yeah, you know, it’s a mix of two colors,” Kyuhyun replied before closing his eyes to finally sleep, ignoring all of Siwon pestering and poking to try and get another hint.


	43. Goddamn Rabbits

Kyuhyun woke up and looked up at Siwon to see the man still peacefully sleeping next to him with a smile on his face. The younger’s face had been pressed up against Siwon’s side, inhaling his smell while he slept. Carefully unwrapping the man’s arms from around him, Kyuhyun shifted so that he was completely beneath the covers and made his way more towards the foot of the bed. The younger was thankful that Siwon was laying on his back for what he had planned. Kyuhyun chuckled before proceeding with his little surprise.

 

“Nnnhhh…” Siwon moaned as he began to stir awake. “Aahh…” he moaned again before he opened his eyes.

 

When he noticed Kyuhyun wasn’t in his arms, he looked over to the side to see that he wasn’t there either. Then, he noticed that there was a figure under the covers bobbing up and down. Siwon threw the cover off to the side only to see Kyuhyun beneath them with his mouth wrapped around his cock and moving.

 

“Aaahhh, fuck, Kyuhyun,” the man moaned in pleasure. “That’s a great wake up call.”

 

Kyuhyun popped his mouth off Siwon’s cock and began stroking it with his hand to make sure Siwon didn’t lose any pleasure. There was some pre-cum on his lips that he quickly licked away before smile at Siwon. He knew this would be something nice for the man to wake up to on his birthday.

 

“Maybe I can wake you up like this more often then,” the younger commented before placing his mouth back around his morning treat and hollowing out his cheeks.

 

“Aahh! I’m so glad you naturally have this talent,” Siwon panted out. “Didn’t have to train you to suck good,” he panted out again before Kyuhyun deepthroated him.

 

 _Some people have a natural talent for sports, instruments, languages...mine just so happens to be sucking your cock,_ Kyuhyun gloated to himself while continuing his task.

 

The next time Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, he saw the man had his eyes closed as pleasure ran through his body. Siwon’s muscles were tensing as he tried to keep his composure. Looking down at the man’s hands, Kyuhyun saw him clutching at the covers beneath him. Kyuhyun began bobbing his head faster and faster until he felt Siwon suddenly tense up under him, giving away he was close to cuming. He could especially tell by the way Siwon’s hips were shaking as he fought not to thrust into his mouth.

 

Adding a little more tongue action to his head bobs, Kyuhyun soon had Siwon calling out his name and cuming into his mouth. Like before, Kyuhyun made sure to swallow every last drop and licked any leftover cum from Siwon’s cock, refusing to waste a single drop.

 

“Fuck…that was amazing,” Siwon panted, coming down from his high.

 

“Happy birthday,” Kyuhyun chimed, bringing himself up closer to Siwon and planting as kiss on his lips. “I want to make you breakfast.”

 

“Can you do that without burning anything?” Siwon asked, being completely serious. “I don’t want everything smelling of smoke.”

 

“Of course I can do it without burning anything,” Kyuhyun stated as if he was the best cook ever. “Just let me shower quickly and then I’ll make you something delicious!” he exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together.

 

Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to get out of the bed, and waited as he quickly showered and then dressed in comfortable clothes.

 

“I’ll come with and wait while you cook my breakfast,” Siwon said, just as he was about to start getting up, upon seeing Kyuhyun heading towards the door.

 

“No! You stay here, I’ll bring your food to you,” the younger instructed, running out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

 

Leaning back again, Siwon stayed where he was in bed and smiled while shaking his head slightly. He wasn’t sure if leaving Kyuhyun do to things alone was a good idea. But at least the younger had left the bedroom door open, so he could hear if anything started to go wrong.

 

When Kyuhyun reached the kitchen, he saw ZhouMi sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. For some reason, Kyuhyun felt a bit awkward being alone with ZhouMi right now. Then he began to wonder if his friend had heard any of Siwon and his activities last night and began to panic. If he had, that would be the death of him.

 

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun?” ZhouMi asked as he placed his spoon in his bowl and looked up at his friend. “I hope you and Siwon don’t mind that I helped myself to some breakfast,” he said, licking some milk from his lips.

 

“Ah, yeah I’m fine. And it’s alright that you helped yourself, since you always tended to get up earlier anyways,” the younger stated. “Did you sleep well?” Kyuhyun asked to try and make things not awkward.

 

“Mhmm. Like a rock. As soon as my head hit that pillow, I was out like a light!” the older said with a snap of his fingers. _That is...as soon as you and Siwon stopped fucking like goddamn rabbits!_ he added in his head. “You won’t find a heavier sleeper than me,” ZhouMi stated with a smile on his face, hoping the younger wouldn’t catch on to his slight lie. “Are things good between you and Siwon?” he then asked, picking his spoon back up only to drop it into his bowl again. _They should be after the way you were yelling your head off for him to...eeww...no...I’m not going to think about that right now! I don’t want to throw my breakfast up right way..._ he thought, shaking his head to clear it.

 

“Everything’s fine…better than fine I guess you could say,” Kyuhyun stated while swaying back and forth a bit while biting his bottom lip.

 

“Better than fine? What does that mean?” ZhouMi asked, leaning forward so his elbows were on the table. _Though I guess it has to be better than fine for you two to keep at it...FOR OVER THREE FUCKING HOURS!_

 

“Just…better than fine. We have everything worked out and we’re getting along great,” Kyuhyun explained with a smile running across his face without him even realizing it.

 

“Mmmm…” ZhouMi hummed out, directing his gaze to the floor. “I guess it’s good that you’re getting along so well, since you’re dating and all…”

 

A small silence began forming between the two of them as Kyuhyun smiled and while ZhouMi continued staring at the floor, not knowing what to think.

 

“Well…it’s a relief that you slept well last night,” Kyuhyun finally said, breaking the silence.

 

 _I wish I could have slept better,_ the older complained to himself. _Shoving pillows against my ears and hiding under the covers to try to keep the noise out is not the definition of a good nights sleep. Not to mention how horny I got during a couple of points listening to you. I did clean the bathroom...right?_ he asked himself before noticing he had been staring into space.

 

“I’m going to make Siwon breakfast, would you like me to make you an omelette?” the younger offered as he looked at the small bowl of food sitting in front of ZhouMi. “It’ll be more filling than cereal.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. You’re not going to burn it are you?” ZhouMi asked as he stood up from the table and walked closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Why does everyone think I’m going to mess up the food!?” Kyuhyun asked as he threw his hands up in the air in defeat and rolled his eyes.

 

“You have a good track record of doing it, that’s why,” ZhouMi reminded him. “Do I need to remind you of the incidents that happened in your dorm’s kitchen? Especially the one that resulted in a scorch mark that is now permanently burned into the ceiling? Or how you managed to catch toast on fire in the toaster and waved a towel at it...only to catch the towel on fire...which set the curtains on fire...resulting on a permanent scorch mark on the floor and wall? How many times did they have to send the fire department over in one year?”

 

“Yeah, yeah...I get it…” the younger scoffed.

 

“I think everyone in the fire department knows your face and name by now,” ZhouMi laughed out. “And you were banned from being alone in the kitchen for the rest of your college life,” the older continued to laugh out.

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at ZhouMi and turned around so he could begin grabbing the things he needed. First he found a pan and put it on the stove before turning to the fridge to get the eggs, ham, broccoli, two kinds of cheese, and milk. When Kyuhyun closed the fridge door, he was shocked to see Siwon standing on the other side of the door.

 

“God!” the younger screamed, almost dropping the eggs in the process and just barely managed to catch them.

 

“Surprise~!” Siwon sang out, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

 

“You scared me, Siwon! Don’t do that!” Kyuhyun exclaimed while placing the things down on the counter, glad that he hadn’t dropped anything when he jumped.

 

When he got a better look at Siwon, he saw he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants that were hanging much too low on his hips than they should have been. The younger had the perfect view of his hipbones, creating that perfect V, leading down to what he had just been sucking off not too long ago. Kyuhyun knew Siwon was only dressed like that because ZhouMi was there and he wanted to show off what a good body he had. This was clearly to deter ZhouMi from trying anything, or even to stop him from merely thinking about trying anything. After all, no one could compare to Siwon’s body.

 

“Thank you for letting me spend the night,” ZhouMi said to break the silence that had formed.

 

Based on the look Kyuhyun saw on ZhouMi’s face, his friend was not entertained in the slightest by how Siwon had come out. He had that look on his face that said, ‘am-I-suppose-to-feel-intimidated-by-that-because-I’m-not’ and ‘just-put-a-damn-shirt-on’.

 

“No problem. I’ll do anything for Kyuhyun, even if it’s letting someone else stay in my house...which I typically don’t allow,” the man stated, trying to make ZhouMi feel out of place without making it seem like he was. “Did you sleep alright?” Siwon asked, not that he particularly cared, but to more so please Kyuhyun.

 

“Just fine,” ZhouMi answered quickly, keeping his answer short. _But you making Kyuhyun scream that loud sure didn’t help,_ he added in his head once again.

 

Siwon took a couple of steps closer to ZhouMi and looked him up and down before walking back over to Kyuhyun and throwing his arm over his financé’s shoulder.

 

“Are you going to make me my birthday breakfast now? I’m hungry after all our activities last night, and especially after my wake up call this morning,” Siwon said as he leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun on the lips.

 

“Mmmmhhhnnn…Siwon…” Kyuhyun groaned while he tried to push the man back even just a little.

 

It was embarrassing to have him doing this with ZhouMi still around. Even though it was a normal thing for couples to do, ZhouMi was still working hard to accept their relationship. Kyuhyun felt that doing things like this in front of him just made it harder for him. Not to mention, Kyuhyun didn’t want to get an erection in front of his friend.

 

“I should get going now, I have work tomorrow, and traveling and all…I need time to rest,” ZhouMi awkwardly stated, beginning to back away from Kyuhyun and Siwon.

 

“I’ll help you gather your things from the room,” Kyuhyun offered happily. “Did the photographs make it here alright? I realized that I never asked you about them because of everything that happened.”

 

“Yeah, they made it here fine. There were people waiting for me when I arrived and they got everything taken care of right away. I barely had to lift a finger,” ZhouMi explained with a sigh of relief.

 

“Siwon. Let go, now” the younger said, patting Siwon as a signal to let him go. “I’m going to go help ZhouMi,” Kyuhyun said, trying to get the man to release him from his grasp.

 

Siwon scowled at ZhouMi, but released Kyuhyun to watch him scamper off along with ZhouMi. Letting Kyuhyun spent at least a little one-on-one time with his friend was the least he could do, since the younger had given him such a great answer that day and had so much sex with him. Siwon stayed absolutely quiet though and listened for anything that shouldn’t be happening behind the closed door between the two of them.

 

When Kyuhyun and ZhouMi were alone in the bedroom, the first thing Kyuhyun did was plop down on the bed. He hadn’t laid down on that bed for quite some time now. Though it was still comfortable to lay on, he did realize that the bed he now shared with Siwon seemed just a bit softer.

 

“I thought you were going to help me,” ZhouMi stated, grabbing his clothes off the floor where he had discarded them last night before going to shower.

 

“I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, since we were always with other people yesterday,” Kyuhyun explained, kicking his legs lazily.

 

“Ahh, so you missed me and wanted some personal time with me? I feel so honored,” the older stated, giving Kyuhyun a bow while laughing. “But seriously…” he said while tossing his things into his small luggage, “...everything with you and Siwon is alright?”

 

The younger sat up on the bed and stared at ZhouMi. Why was he asking questions like this again?

 

“Weren’t you going to try hard to be supportive of Siwon and me?” Kyuhyun asked, watching as ZhouMi disappeared into the bathroom to double check that he had everything from in there as well.

 

“I am, Kyuhyun,” ZhouMi stated. “I just want to make sure you’re happy with your choice and all. Things can change between people, after all,” he pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Things were changing. He was going to be getting married. Everything was about to become a lot more serious.

 

The bed suddenly shifted, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes to find ZhouMi straddling over him. Kyuhyun tried to push his friend off of him, but ZhouMi only pushed him harder into the mattress and stared down at him. This earned a confused look from Kyuhyun.

 

“ZhouMi…” the younger groaned, “...what gives?” he asked.

 

“I’m your friend. I just want you to be safe and happy,” the older stated.

 

“You are _not_ playing the safety card again…” Kyuhyun groaned out. “You did that during school and that got us into a fight...remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember perfectly,” ZhouMi stated, leaning in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun felt uncomfortable with anyone besides for Siwon hovering over him this close, so he attempted to shove ZhouMi off. ZhouMi, however, didn’t like this idea and grabbed the younger’s wrists, pinning them to the bed.

 

“ZhouMi! I-”

 

ZhouMi quickly placed one of his hands over Kyuhyun’s mouth and shook his head.

 

“Shhh! We don’t want Siwon thinking something’s happening in here. Do we?” ZhouMi asked.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” Kyuhyun mumbled through the older’s hand, trying to rip it away and not being able to.

 

Seeing that the younger was going to be quiet, ZhouMi released his hand from Kyuhyun’s mouth and used it again to pin his other wrist back down.

 

“I’m trying, Kyuhyun...I really am…” ZhouMi sighed out, hanging his head down slightly. “I want to completely accept that the two of you are together...that you’re happy...but that’s hard for me to do because-”

 

“You need to get laid,” Kyuhyun suddenly said, completely changing the course of the conversation and cutting ZhouMi off.

 

“W-what?” the older stuttered out, his eyes growing large, and his grip on Kyuhyun’s wrists becoming slightly lighter. “L-laid!?”

 

“Clearly you need to get laid,” Kyuhyun repeated. “You know...S-E-X. A dick...goes into a butt…and...there you go. When was the last time you got laid? I know you aren’t a virgin, and that you haven’t been one for a long time.”

 

ZhouMi continued staring down at Kyuhyun before he burst out into laughter and rolled off of the younger. He remained laying on his back, tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, Kyuhyun! I remember when you wouldn’t even talk about sex when I brought it up!” ZhouMi laughed out. “You’d turn all red and try to run away!”

 

Kyuhyun sat up on the bed and looked down at the older. He didn’t understand why he had found what he had said to be so funny.

 

“Now look at you!” ZhouMi burst out again, laughing even harder than before when he looked at Kyuhyun’s face. “You’re asking me about my sex life! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You’re great, Kyuhyun! Absolutely great! I swear! If something ever heads south with Siwon and you, come to me and we can have a good, long, hard fuck.”

 

That instantly earned ZhouMi a hard slap as Kyuhyun stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

 

“Awww come on, Kyuhyun. I was only joking!” ZhouMi exclaimed. _Partially joking..._ he added on in his head. “I have everything all packed away, so why don’t we head back out? I can’t waste too much time.”

 

Kyuhyun turned back around with a sad smile on his face. Things between ZhouMi and him might have just gotten a bit strange and awkward, but he was still sad over the fact that his friend was going to be leaving. He was just going to blame his friend’s sudden actions and the fact that he needed to get laid as for why things turned strange.

 

Siwon was relieved when the two of them came walking back out, ZhouMi with his luggage and Kyuhyun with a smile on his face. Even though he had heard a bit of loud talking and laughing, it hadn’t been anything that he thought he’d had to intervene for.  

 

“It was nice getting to see you again, ZhouMi,” Kyuhyun stated as he walked his friend over to the elevator.

 

“Same. I should let you know the next time I’m free so we can actually hang out properly,” ZhouMi said as he pat Kyuhyun on the back. “You’re right about us not really having any time to spend alone.”

 

“Deal! Just let me know when you have time off and I’ll make time to see you,” Kyuhyun replied, nodding his head.

 

The elevator shortly arrived and ZhouMi stepped in. Just as the doors were closing he shouted, “And happy birthday, Siwon!”

 

Siwon nodded his head in acknowledgement just before the doors to the elevator closed. Kyuhyun then came bounding back towards him and pushed him out of the kitchen.

 

“Sit down! I’m still going to make you breakfast, even though you didn’t stay in bed like I asked you to,” Kyuhyun explained, ushering Siwon away.

 

“Well I heard the two of you talking out here, so I figured I should come and make sure everything was alright,” Siwon explained, sitting down in his normal seat.

 

“Everything was going just fine. I think you scared him off…” the younger said in a saddened tone. “I was going to make him an omelette too…” Kyuhyun said with a pout on his lips.

 

“Nothing wrong with instilling a bit of fear into him. Fear is good,” the man commented.

 

Rolling his eyes, as he remembered Siwon telling him that before, Kyuhyun turned around and began heating the pan on the stove and getting everything ready. As he worked on cooking their omelettes, a question popped into Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“Where are you planning on keeping all of the photographs? You bought a lot and it doesn’t seem like there would be a lot of space here to hang them all,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Some of them are going to go here, and the rest of them are going to go into that other house we took a look at,” Siwon explained as he crossed one leg over the other.

 

“Y-you bought the house!?” Kyuhyun asked, turning away from the stove and facing Siwon in shock.

 

“Yepp! Bought it today!” Siwon told him excitedly. “Don’t burn the eggs,” he added, pointing to the forgotten about pan.

 

Spinning back around, Kyuhyun moved the eggs around in the pan and flipped them to make sure they wouldn’t burn.

 

“Can you not destroy our new house?” the younger suddenly asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Siwon asked. “I told you it would be taken down and then rebuilt.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But...I like it the way it is now…” the younger admitted, not knowing if Siwon was going to like his idea. “It would be a waste to tear it down just to build another. Please, can you do this for me?” Kyuhyun requested without looking back over at Siwon.

 

Siwon sighed and tapped his fingers against the table as he watched Kyuhyun work away at the stove. He’d just assumed that Kyuhyun would want a new house built so they could start their new life together on a clean slate. Never had he thought the younger would want to keep the house the way it was now. Scratching his head, Siwon quickly thought.

 

“Alright,” he finally agreed. “I won’t have it torn down,” he said while rubbing his chin and thinking for a while. “But I still need to have a contractor come in and look at it so I can make some slight changes. Raising the ceiling in a couple of places and knocking down a couple of walls so it’s easier for me to keep an eye on you,” Siwon told him as he stared at the younger’s plump butt. “I also just want to make sure the house is as safe as it can possibly be before we’re all moved in.”

 

“As long as you don’t tear the house completely down, I’m happy,” Kyuhyun stated as he brought two plates to the table and placed one in front of Siwon before sitting down himself. “I can settle for making a couple adjustments like you said.”

 

“I won’t tear it down if that’s what you want, I promise,” Siwon said, taking his first bite of Kyuhyun’s breakfast. “Wow! This is actually edible and tastes delicious!”

 

“What? Did you expect that it would kill you or something?” the younger asked, clinking his fork against his plate.

 

“Wait…I think I’m…dying…” Siwon said as he laid his head down on the table and stopped moving.

 

“Ya! Don’t joke like that! You could actually be choking one time and I’ll just think you’re joking. Then when you’re dead, who will be laughing? No one!” Kyuhyun shouted, hitting Siwon on the head with his fork.

 

“Don’t hit the birthday boy, that’s not very nice,” Siwon said as he playfully rubbed the back of his head, acting like Kyuhyun’s hit had actually managed to hurt him.

 

“Just eat your breakfast,” Kyuhyun told him, waving his hand towards Siwon’s plate.

 

“It’s nice to spend my birthday with you,” Siwon stated. “I think it’s the first time that I’ve woken up in the morning never worried about anything on this day because of my past.”

 

“You’d feel worried on your birthday?” the younger questioned. “Even though everything happened so many years ago?”

 

“Mhmm...I would usually wake up scared and sometimes crying...in a cold sweat...not able to breath correctly...light headed and dizzy...all of that...” the older admitted. “That even happened last year...at my age…” Siwon stated, a scowl coming across his face.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kyuhyun muttered, suddenly feeling very bad about the topic.

 

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Kyuhyun,” Siwon told him. “If anything, I should be thanking you. Having you near makes me feel safe,” Siwon continued explaining, a smile now replacing his scowl.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile back at Siwon. He was glad to know that he was making Siwon feel calmer on a day that otherwise appeared to be terrible for him. Kyuhyun remembered what Siwon had said happened on his birthday when he was younger, so he couldn’t blame him for having terrible thoughts on the day and waking up terrified year...after year...after year.

 

“Come on,” Kyuhyun said cheerfully. “The sooner we finish breakfast, the sooner you’re going to get your second present,” the younger told him as he motioned to the food he had worked on preparing and not burning.

 

Siwon widened his eyes and began eating again. When he was about half-way done with his breakfast, his phone went going off in his pocket. Pulling it out, he looked down at the screen and then shoved it back inside his pocket.

 

“We need to be at my parent’s house at 4:00pm today,” he explained to Kyuhyun as he shoved more food into his mouth.

 

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Kyuhyun saw that it was only 11:42am, so they had plenty of time. Then again, Kyuhyun didn’t know how long Siwon would take with his second present. But at least they had a time limit they had to follow.

 

By 12:05pm they were both finished with their meal, and Kyuhyun was gathering their dishes and placing them in the sink. Kyuhyun was about to turn around when Siwon suddenly grabbed onto his waist.

 

“Can I have my second present now?” the man asked as he held onto Kyuhyun harder, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder while lightly kissing his neck and cheek.

 

“Let go of me and I can go and show it to you,” the younger said, looking back at Siwon.

 

Siwon immediately released Kyuhyun and let the boy walk and lead him back to the bedroom. This time, it was Siwon who was following behind like an excited puppy, and Kyuhyun had to admit that it was entertaining to watch. Once they were in the bedroom, Kyuhyun walked around to his side of the bed.

 

Kyuhyun crouched down and pulled out a big box from under the bed. Handing it to Siwon, the first thing the man did was shake it, just like a little kid, and just like he had done with his first present.

 

“You can open it instead of just shaking it, you know,” Kyuhyun laughed as he watched Siwon continue to jiggle the box around in curiosity. “You wouldn’t want to damage anything inside, would you?”

 

Siwon stopped shaking the box and pulled at the ribbon that was keeping the box closed. Letting the ribbon fall to the ground, Siwon then placed the box down on the bed and pulled off the lid. As soon as he did, his eyes grew big.

 

Inside of the box was a ball gag, a butt plug, nipple clamps, a blindfold, leather handcuffs, and the key to Siwon’s playroom that he had gotten from Ryeowook.

 

“Are you trying to give me a subtle hint at what you want to do?” Siwon asked as he picked up the key and held it in front of Kyuhyun. “I take it the keyring you gave me was hinting towards this as well? And orange, a combination of your two safewords.”

 

“I wanted to give you myself for your birthday. I know I already said that I’d marry you and we spent all morning having sex, but…I want to give you myself in your favorite room. Only if you want to though.” the younger explained as he stepped closer to Siwon and placed his hand on his face. “And yes...the handcuff keyring was a hint,” Kyuhyun said with a mischievous smile. “And you’re also right about the hint I gave you.”

 

“It’ll be hard enough for me to go back in there and do things to you since I hurt you the last time. But there are still other things I would love to try with you as well,” Siwon explained, allowing Kyuhyun to run his fingers down the side of his face. “The question should be, however, do you trust me to do things to you in there again? Including new things?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head while maintaining eye contact with Siwon and gave him a genuinely excited smile as his eyes glanced back at the box on the bed.

 

“I trust you,” the younger answered.

 

Hastily, Siwon put the lid back on the box and then shoved it under his arm before taking hold of Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulling him along with him, the key to the room in his other hand. Once they reached the door, Siwon released Kyuhyun and showed him the key again.

 

“You’re sure that you want to do this? Remember…you can say no. I’m not going to be mad if you say no,” Siwon reminded him, wanting to make sure Kyuhyun was one hundred percent certain about the choice he was making. “I won’t force you to go inside if you change your might. I’ll slip the key back into my pocket and we can walk away.”

 

“I’m one hundred percent sure that I want to do this,” Kyuhyun stated confidently. “I wouldn’t have done this if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure. Plus...I’ve been wanting to come back and use this room anyways. You know that.”

 

“Any requests then?” Siwon asked, closing his hand around the key. “Anything you want to do or don’t want to do while we’re in there?”

 

“Anything in the box is fair game. I’m also open to anything new you want to try, as long as I have the option to say no to it,” Kyuhyun explained. “If I say no, that means no. You don’t get a say in it,” he clarified, pointing a finger at the man.

 

“Alright. That’s fair enough,” Siwon agreed. “Anything you don’t want me to do?”

 

“Yeah…no pictures,” the younger replied without having to think twice about it.

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then turned back around, placed the key in the lock, and opened the door. Kyuhyun was pulled inside and the door was slammed shut behind him by Siwon. As soon as the door was closed, Siwon grabbed onto Kyuhyun again and dragged him to this small table that Kyuhyun had also failed to realize was in the room.

 

 _I swear, he keeps buying new things to put in this room every time I come in it…or am I just that unobservant…?_ Kyuhyun asked himself.

 

“This is a great gift,” Siwon whispered, placing the box down on the table and burying his head into Kyuhyun’s neck, where he then began to bite and suck.

 

Kyuhyun quickly realized Siwon was working on pulling his shirt off and pulled away so he could finish stripping his shirt off. As he worked on doing that, Siwon’s hand flew to the younger’s pants and pulled them down along with the boxers so they pooled up on the floor. With the younger now standing there naked, Siwon couldn’t help but begin to run his hands over his exposed flesh.

 

“Come on, I’ll help you onto the table.” Siwon guided Kyuhyun onto the table and instructed him on how he wanted him to kneel and position himself.

 

Once he was in position, Kyuhyun waited to see what Siwon would do next. Kyuhyun was kneeling on the table with his knees spread and his butt resting on his heels, and his hands were placed open on his thighs. He watched as Siwon went to the box he had prepared as his gift and removed the lid again to take out the leather cuffs.

 

“Hands behind your back,” Siwon ordered in a commanding voice.

 

 _Dominant Siwon has come out to play,_ Kyuhyun told himself as he smiled and bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation while doing as he had been told.

 

Siwon had an approving look on his face as he walked around Kyuhyun. Holding the cuffs in one hand, the man ran his free hand lightly down from Kyuhyun’s shoulder to his wrist. His light touches were enough to send a shiver down Kyuhyun’s spine. The younger then heard as Siwon undid the buckles to the cuffs and prepared to feel them being secured around his wrists.

 

It came as a surprise to Kyuhyun when he felt the cuffs being secured around his arms, just above the elbow, instead of around his wrists like they normally would have been. With his arms pulled back like that, it caused Kyuhyun to push his chest out. Trying to move a bit, Kyuhyun also realized that he wasn’t able to move his arms much. He had even less movement than he did when the cuffs were around his wrists.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked, running his hand down Kyuhyun’s arms. “I figured even though this is new, I wouldn’t need your permission since we’ve used these cuffs before,” the man stated, placing one of his hands on each of Kyuhyun’s shoulders and lightly running them down his arms.

 

“I’m fine,” the younger replied as he moved his arms as much as he could to try and get use to the new form of being restrained. Another shiver ran through his body before he said, “I liked the pleasant surprise of being restrained differently.”

 

“I’m glad,” Siwon whispered into his ear before giving it a small bite. “I still want to bind your wrists though,” he added with another small bite before walking away.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon walked over to a chest in the room and fished around in it. It didn’t take too long before he stood back up with another pair of leather handcuffs in his hand. These were slightly different from the other ones that he had used before, and were currently using. Where the ones on him right now had a longer chain connecting them, the ones in Siwon’s hands now only had two links connecting, giving him even less of a range of motion.

 

Coming back over to Kyuhyun, Siwon immediately went behind him again and secured the handcuffs around his wrists. Kyuhyun once again tried to move, and now realized he couldn’t whatsoever. He could tell Siwon was really going to be having some fun to take things this far so quickly.

 

“Are you still alright?” Siwon asked again.

 

“Y-yeah,” Kyuhyun replied.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. I can tell you’re a bit nervous, but there’s no reason to be,” Siwon stated. “I’m just restraining you a bit more than normal. That’s it.”

 

“I trust you,” the younger replied truthfully.

 

“I love you,” Siwon whispered into his ear before pulling away from him again.

 

The man then went back to the box and looked at its contents, trying to decide what he wanted to use next. After a couple of seconds, Siwon held up the ball gag and showed it to Kyuhyun while walking back over to him.

 

“Open your mouth for me,” he commanded while gently stroking Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

 

Walking behind Kyuhyun, Siwon placed his hand under Kyuhyun’s chin and gently tilted the younger’s head up a bit. The tantalizing touch was enough to send another shiver up the younger’s spine, and get his cock to twitch in anticipation. Siwon then pressed the ball gag lightly against Kyuhyun’s lips, signaling he wanted him to open his mouth now. Understanding, the younger slowly opened his mouth after licking his lips. Siwon then positioned the ball gag in his mouth and secured it in place with the buckle, making sure it wasn’t too tightly or too loosely held in the younger’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun moved his head a bit in the discomfort from the ball gag, since he hadn’t used one in a while. Siwon waited for Kyuhyun to adjust to it, stroking the side of the younger’s face softly as encouragement, before walking back around to face the boy.

 

The younger couldn’t help but begin to feel aroused as Siwon watched him. Now he couldn’t defend himself, not that he was planning on needing to, and he couldn’t speak, which was slightly arousing on its own. The two of them maintained eye contact until Kyuhyun finally had to look away. He couldn’t help it. In this room, he knew Siwon had more power. He let him have more power by not resisting. He _craved_ for him to have more power. And that was all because he felt he could trust Siwon now.

 

Siwon began to run his hands over Kyuhyun’s chest and started moving them down towards the boy’s hips, but stopped just short of their destination. Kyuhyun let a moan of anticipation out as Siwon removed his hands.

 

Wanting to meet with Kyuhyun’s lust filled gaze, Siwon brought his hand up and cupped the boy’s face. Looking right back at the man, their eyes locked, and Siwon saw just how needy the younger was before going back to leaving marks all over Kyuhyun’s neck and upper chest. The younger began to moan through the ball gag and began moving his hips, causing his forming erection to bump against Siwon, causing him more pleasure.

 

The next time Siwon pulled away from Kyuhyun, he went back to the box and took out the blindfold. Siwon ran his thumb over the soft material before turning back to the younger with a smile on his face.

 

“This is next,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, holding the blindfold up in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun simply nodded his head, ready for anything Siwon was going to do to him. Siwon moved behind Kyuhyun again so he could secure the blindfold around the younger’s eyes. Once again, he made sure to adjust it so it wasn’t too tight or too loose, ensuring Kyuhyun would feel comfortable. With Kyuhyun now blind to everything he was doing, Siwon went back to the front of him and began biting and sucking on his nipples. Kyuhyun arched his chest more into the man’s mouth as a wave of pleasure washed over his body. He could feel his erection getting stiffer and stiffer as Siwon sucked on one nipple and pulled on the other with his fingers.

 

Suddenly, Siwon’s hand and mouth disappeared from his chest and Kyuhyun wondered what the man was planning on doing. Letting out another loud moan, muffled by the ball gag, Kyuhyun felt as Siwon clamped his teeth around his nipple and give it a hard tug.

 

 _Fuck! Okay...that hurt a bit,_ the younger admitted to himself as a small whine left his lips.

 

“I’m going to put something right here,” Siwon told Kyuhyun, giving his nipple another hard tug. “Are you ready for that?”

 

Kyuhyun simply nodded his head and let out a muffled sound of approval. Seeing the younger’s signs of approval, Siwon smiled in excitement.

 

Siwon’s hand then vanished from Kyuhyun’s nipple and was replaced by a cold metal clamp not too long after. Kyuhyun pulled himself back at the slight pain, but Siwon pulled him back forward and latched his mouth onto the boy’s other nipple to get it more aroused before latching the other nipple clamp onto it. With the clamps now in place, Siwon grabbed the chain that connected them and gave it a small tug. This caused Kyuhyun to moan out again, arching his chest forward. It hurt, but he liked the feeling of it. The sting from the pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

 

As Siwon continued to pull on the chain to give Kyuhyun more stimulation, he reached his free hand to Kyuhyun’s puckered hole and began slowly working a finger inside. Kyuhyun was still a bit stretched from that morning’s activities so it didn’t take long before Siwon had three fingers moving inside of the boy. His mouth had also been busy, working on leaving even more marks than what already decorated the boy’s body. Siwon finally moved his mouth up to Kyuhyun’s ear and gave it a quick bite.

 

“Aaaahhhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned out from the sudden shock of being bitten.

 

“I’m going to go and grab a different butt plug that I think you’re going to like better,” Siwon explained as he removed his fingers from the younger’s hole and moved away from him. “It’s slightly bigger than the one you picked out, but it shouldn’t be anything you can’t handle as long as I’m gentle. Are you alright with my decision?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head almost instantly, trusting Siwon to know what he would be comfortable with and able to handle. He trust him a lot, especially this being his first time using something like a butt plug, which he was sure could hurt him if used wrong.

 

“I’ll go switch them then,” Siwon stated, lightly kissing Kyuhyun on the side of his mouth before walking away.

 

As Siwon looked through the drawer, he could hear Kyuhyun moaning in anticipation, wanting to be touched more by him and to feel his hands over his body. Siwon also bet that Kyuhyun wanted to feel a butt plug in him for the first time, since he had placed it in the box himself. Smiling to himself, Siwon selected the butt plug he had been searching for.

 

Siwon walked back over to Kyuhyun with the new butt plug and a remote in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He was certain Kyuhyun was going to enjoy this a lot.

 

“I have selected a very nice butt plug for you, my precious, Little BabyKyu,” Siwon said while rubbing the butt plug against Kyuhyun’s leaking erection, which had made a puddle of pre-cum on the table.

 

The man made sure to get enough pre-cum onto the butt plug to get it slick, to ease the process of sticking it in. Though he was still planning on using lube, it was a turn on to also prepare the butt plug with Kyuhyun’s own pre-cum.

 

“I know you’re going to enjoy this one more because of a certain feature,” Siwon told the younger. “Do you want to know what that feature is?” he asked, holding the butt plug up against Kyuhyun’s erection.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head eagerly and soon felt vibrations going all the way up his cock. These sudden vibrations caused him to almost cum if Siwon wouldn’t have grabbed the base of his erection to stop him. Starting to struggle more against the vibrations, Kyuhyun had to remind himself to stay kneeling on the table, since that’s what Siwon wanted of him.

 

The vibrations soon stopped, however, and Siwon waited for Kyuhyun to relax a bit before removing his hand from his erection. He then moved around to Kyuhyun’s ass and popped open the lube he had grabbed.

 

“This is my first time buying scented lube,” the man commented, bringing the bottle up to his nose and smelling it. “I figured it would be more fun than the non scented ones I always buy,” he stated, bringing the lube up to his nose and smelling it. “I was saving it for a special time, and I think this qualifies,” Siwon chuckled. “Would you like to smell?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, knowing even if he shook his head Siwon would probably still have him take a smell. He was also partially curious as to what scent Siwon had picked out. The younger didn’t have to wait long to find out because Siwon was holding the bottle up to his nose.

 

“Can you tell what the scent is?” Siwon asked, whispering into Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

The younger tried to smell what it was, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. All he knew was that it smelled good and that he wouldn’t mind using it later on, even though he was sure this wasn’t going to be used often, since they rarely used lube now. It was more fun, and erotic, to lick Siwon’s fingers and have the man prep him that way.

 

“It’s chocolate,” Siwon answered when Kyuhyun didn’t nod or shake his head. “I’m going to prepare the butt plug now so you don’t get hurt,” he stated, pulling the lube away from Kyuhyun’s nose.

 

Pouring some lube on the butt plug, Siwon made sure to get a substantial amount everywhere so it was all covered. Once he had this accomplished, he lightly pressed the plug up against the younger’s quivering hole. Right away, Kyuhyun’s hips jutted forward, slightly scared of what was going to happen. Siwon, however, grabbed onto one of his hips and help him in place.

 

“Stay still,” Siwon ordered in a commanding voice.

 

All Kyuhyun could do was muffle a small whine, that sounded like ‘I’m sorry’. Slowly, Siwon then began pushing the plug in, only stopping to let Kyuhyun adjust when the biggest part was entering.

 

Siwon had heard a small whine of pain pass Kyuhyun’s lips. He could tell the younger had tried to hold it back, but took things slowly. Siwon could also tell Kyuhyun had just tensed up a lot, making things more painful than they had to be.

 

“Try relaxing more. It’ll make this easier and it won’t hurt as much as it does now,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before giving it a small lick.

 

The older didn’t want Kyuhyun’s first experience using a butt plug to be a bad one, since he wanted to be able to use them on him more in the future. When he felt Kyuhyun relax enough, Siwon pushed more of the butt plug in. He made sure the thickest part made it all the way in, only leaving a little more to go.

 

“Mmmm...mmmm…” Kyuhyun whined through the ball gag, not realizing he would feel this stretched when the butt plug was being pushed in. Since Siwon had never had one used on him before, it felt quite a bit uncomfortable. The way it stretched him on the inside felt so much different than anything else that had been used on him before.

 

“Ssshhhh...ssshhh...I know. It’s different,” Siwon cooed, planting a couple of kisses along Kyuhyun’s neck to try and relax him to make the process easier.  

 

Once Kyuhyun relaxed enough and nodded his head, Siwon pushed the butt plug the rest of the way in and let it settle there for the younger to get use to. He kept his hand pushed up against it to make sure Kyuhyun wouldn’t accidentally push it out when he turned it on. Though that would surely be a difficult task for the younger to do.

 

“Are you comfortable with it in?” the older asked after waiting a minute or so, not wanting to rush things along.

 

“Mmmm,” Kyuhyun replied with a small, shaky nod of his head.

 

“Then I’m going to turn it on now,” Siwon told the younger.

 

Nodding his head and panting through the ball gag, Kyuhyun waited for the wave of pleasure to come crashing into him. It was only a couple of second before he heard the click of the remote and felt the vibrations strongly inside of him. Vibrations from a butt plug were definitely different from those of a vibrator.

 

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips forward in pleasure.

 

The only thing keeping Kyuhyun from falling over was Siwon holding onto the leather handcuffs secured above his elbows. If the man wouldn’t have been holding him, he was sure he would have doubled over in pleasure and fallen off the table.

 

Siwon chuckled, thrilled to be watching the younger enjoy himself. He watched as Kyuhyun clenched and unclenched his fists as he looked for something to cling onto. The man could tell Kyuhyun was completely enjoying the butt plug. It was only when Siwon was sure Kyuhyun wasn’t going to fall over that he released his hold on the handcuffs.

 

After it had been on for a while, Siwon removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s butt, and went back to his chest. Positioned in front of the younger, Siwon began tugging at the chain of the nipple clamps again. While he did this, he also nipped at Kyuhyun’s sensitive adam’s apple and began stroking his leaking erection.

 

Kyuhyun was going crazy with all of these different sensations. His body felt like it was on fire and like he was going to melt under Siwon’s touches. As Kyuhyun’s breath got shallower, Siwon quickened his pace on his cock before he completely removed his hand. Siwon then bent down and gently blew onto the head of Kyuhyun’s cock. The man did this a couple more times, causing Kyuhyun to thrust his hips each time.

 

“Aaahhhh!” Kyuhyun moaned loudly into the ball gag when he realized what Siwon was doing for him. _Fuck...a blowjob!? At a time like this!?_ the younger moaned to himself, feeling Siwon’s hot mouth suddenly engulf his cock.

 

Siwon ran his tongue along the bottom of his erection, gently sucking at the head of his cock at each chance he got. He began deep-throating him as if it was nothing, even lightly nipping at his erection with just enough force that it was pleasurable. Since this wasn’t something Siwon typically did for him, it didn’t take much for Kyuhyun to completely lose it and cum into the man’s mouth. Of course, there was no way for the younger to warn Siwon that he had been about to cum, so it was Siwon’s fault if he hadn’t wanted his cum in his mouth. Since Kyuhyun didn’t hear Siwon coughing or spitting anything out when he detached his mouth from his cock, Kyuhyun assumed the man must have swallowed his cum...all of it.

 

Kyuhyun felt like his cock should have gone limp from the amount he came, but with the butt plug vibrating up against his prostate, and stretching him out so much, he found that he was still hard. Siwon then moved one hand back to the butt plug and began lightly pulling at it and twisting it inside of Kyuhyun while he began to stroke the boy’s cock again. Kyuhyun was a moaning mess on the table as he began thrusting his hips, not knowing if he was enjoying the feeling of Siwon’s hand, or the vibrating butt plug, more.

 

Even though Siwon was no longer tugging at the chain to the nipple clamps, Kyuhyun could still feel stimulation from them as his body began to shake from all the pleasure. It wasn’t much longer before Kyuhyun was cuming again. His body shook violently as strings of cum flew from his erection, splattering on the table in front of him and the floor a bit. His orgasm was elongated since his butt clamped down around the butt plug harder, causing even more stimulation to his prostate.

 

It wasn’t until he stopped cuming and slumped forward slightly that Siwon turned off the butt plug. Once it was off, the older carefully worked at pulling the plug out, once again being more careful when the largest part was coming through. Kyuhyun moaned as he felt Siwon fully remove the plug and slumped forward more on the table, feeling wiped of all his energy.

 

Soon, Siwon was back over to the younger’s chest again and was lightly pulling on the chain to the nipple clamps again. Kyuhyun’s now overly sensitive body was reacting to the tugging even more now when suddenly Siwon pulled on the chain roughly and caused the clamps to slide off the younger’s nipples. A loud cry came out from Kyuhyun’s gagged mouth, followed by a small whine.

 

“Did that hurt?” Siwon asked, rubbing his hand over the abused nubs that were red and swollen.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head as he groaned lightly, even though the harsh tug had definitely left an unpleasant stinging sensation.

 

“Don’t lie…I know it hurt...but I’ll make you feel better,” Siwon promised him.

 

Kyuhyun could feel Siwon’s hands around the back of his head and soon he earned his sight back. Squinting his eyes, he adjusted to the light in the room before he was actually able to look up at the man’s face. When Kyuhyun’s eyes adjusted more, he was able to focus in on Siwon and looked the man directly in the eyes. He still wasn’t able to move or speak so he simply stayed kneeling, waiting for Siwon to make the next move.

 

Siwon leaned forward and tilted Kyuhyun’s chin up to get a better look at him. He couldn’t resist running his thumb over the boy’s bottom lip, earning a small moan in response.

 

“Do you want me to take this off?” Siwon asked, running his fingers over one of the straps that held the ball gag firmly in place.

 

“Mmhhhmm,” came a muffled plea as Kyuhyun shifted on his knees slightly.

 

Reaching his hands around to the back of Kyuhyun’s head, Siwon worked at the buckle until it came undone. Feeling the change in tautness around his face, Kyuhyun used his tongue to push the ball gag out and watched as it landed on the table between his legs. That was of course followed by a long string of saliva that had built up in his mouth, but Kyuhyun didn’t care if he looked like a drooling mess in front of Siwon right now. He felt tired from everything the man had just done to him. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, Kyuhyun stretched his jaw to try and get some feeling back in it.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yeah, just a little sore. But it was worth it,” Kyuhyun told him as he shifted a bit on the table.

 

“I’m glad,” Siwon stated with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“Umm…do you mind?” Kyuhyun then asked, trying to move his arms a bit to send the message to Siwon that he wanted his arms freed.

 

“Ah, yes. You should probably get time to relax your arms, especially after being like that for the first time,” Siwon said, completely forgetting that Kyuhyun was still bound.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Kyuhyun stated, watching as Siwon walked around behind him.

 

It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun felt the cuffs fall away from his arms and wrists, and he was able to bring them back in front of him. They were a bit red from where the cuffs had rubbed against his skin, but other than that there wasn’t much pain.

 

Kyuhyun then sat down on the table and flung his legs over the side so he could stand up. His legs felt a bit like jell-o since he had been kneeling for quite some time and he ended up stumbling at his first could of steps. It was like watching a baby deer learn how to walk for the first time. Step, step, stagger, step, almost fall over, step, trip over your own feet, step, stumble, stop to regain balance and check if anyone was watching, which Siwon was.

 

“Come on, we have one more thing to do,” Siwon said, coming up behind Kyuhyun and scooping him up in his arms so that he could work on regaining feeling in his legs again.

 

“Ahh!” Kyuhyun yelped in shock, clinging to the man. “What’s the one more thing?” he asked as he watched Siwon approach the bed he had only been on one other time.

 

Siwon carefully lowered Kyuhyun onto the center of the bed before throwing off his pants and climbing on after him and kneeling over him.

 

“I want to make love to you,” Siwon stated. “Not just another round of sex that’s quick and rough. I want to take my time...and love you.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt his whole body turning red. It wasn’t often that Siwon said he actually wanted to make love to him. Usually they had sex because they were both horny and couldn’t hold back anymore, and just craved for each other. It was usually quick and rough to get all of their lust and desire out. Not to say that it wasn’t filled with passion and desire. All of their sex session were filled with love. Some were just filled with more love than others. Like this one would be.

 

“I’d love for you to do that,” Kyuhyun told the man as he wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and pulled him in closer.

 

“Do you want me to prepare you more?” Siwon asked, not wanting to hurt Kyuhyun at all.

 

“No, I think I was stretched enough with the butt plug,” Kyuhyun said, lifting his hips just enough to meet with Siwon’s.

 

Siwon lowered his hips enough so that they could continue grinding together, both of their erections slowly coming back to life. Their lips came together in gentle kisses. For once, Siwon didn’t seem to be fighting for dominance right away. They were simply enjoying the taste of each other’s lips. As Kyuhyun became more aroused, he felt Siwon grind himself against him harder and faster.

 

“Aaahhnnn…Siwon…if you keep doing that...I’m going to cum before you’re even inside of me…” the younger moaned while he planted some kisses along Siwon’s neck, even lightly nipping at his skin.

 

“And if you keep moaning like that I’m not going to be able to hold myself back,” Siwon replied.

 

Kyuhyun adjusted himself so that he laid completely flat against the mattress, no pillows or anything in the way, lustfully staring up at Siwon. Smiling, Siwon leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips before spreading the boy’s legs and gently pushing into his entrance.

 

“Ooohhh…Siwon…” Kyuhyun moaned, feeling the man slowly sink into him and bury his entire length inside of him.

 

Siwon slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, planting small kisses along Kyuhyun’s neck and upper chest while doing so.

 

Moans of pleasure were flying out from Kyuhyun’s mouth as he enjoyed how gentle Siwon was being with him. He loved how he could feel Siwon’s entire length sliding out of him, only to be pushed back in where it brushed against his prostate each time. The man had spent their time making love adjusting the angle he thrust his hips, how sharply he thrust, and where he kissed the younger. Even though Siwon was kissing Kyuhyun so much, they weren’t aggressive ones like before which would leave marks. These felt tender and soft against Kyuhyun’s skin. Siwon had been dragging this out for a good ten minutes until Kyuhyun finally felt himself getting close to his orgasm.

 

“I need to cum…” Kyuhyun moaned out, reaching up and pulling Siwon down to be closer to him.

 

“I’ll make you cum,” Siwon said, his thrusts becoming a bit harder this time.

 

“Ahhnnn!” the younger shouted as his prostate was hit harder than all the other times. “Yes, please…more…” he begged as he began to thrust his hips as well, wanting to feel Siwon deeper inside of him. “Thrust harder! Make me cum!” he continued shouting. While he loved how gentle Siwon had been, he also loved when the man really thrust into him like how he was doing it now.

 

Speeding up his thrusts, and making them harder, Siwon caused Kyuhyun to call out louder. Kyuhyun was grabbing on so hard to Siwon that the man knew he was going to leave claw marks on his back. Some of them even stung, so he bet Kyuhyun had broken his skin a bit.

 

“Siwon…Siwon…aahhh! Yes…I’m cuming…I’m cuming!” Kyuhyun shouted as he reached his climax and came between the two of them.

 

Kyuhyun soon felt Siwon push all of the way inside of him and release his load as well. He moaned even more as he felt Siwon shoot everything inside of him and fill him up to the brim.

 

“Fuck…I love...that feeling…” Kyuhyun panted out without meaning to. “Your cum...I love it…” he panted while laughing slightly at how embarrassed he was to admit it at a time like this.

 

Shortly after they both came, Siwon pulled out of Kyuhyun and laid back onto the bed. Kyuhyun was still breathing hard when Siwon pulled him up towards the head of the bed to rest against him. Both wrapped their arms around each other as they rested there and calmed down. Siwon grabbed the red silk cover that laid at the foot of the bed and draped it over them to help keep them warm. Siwon made sure to cover all of Kyuhyun up, all the way to his neck, to ensure he would be comfortable.

 

After about fifteen minutes of them laying there in silence, Kyuhyun leaned up off of Siwon and faced the man. The red, silk cover fell from his shoulder, leaving his chest and whole upper body exposed.

 

“When did you get rid of all the whips and paddles and stuff that use to be on that wall?” the younger asked.

 

“I did that the other day. I moved them into a locked chest that I’m planning on never opening again,” Siwon stated.

 

“Ohh...why didn’t you just throw them away then if you’re never planning on using them?” the younger asked, confused by the man’s decision.

 

“If I suddenly throw away a bunch of whips, floggers, and paddles, don’t you think that is going to look suspicious?” the man pointed out. “I don’t want to give anyone any chance to even have a hint as to what I do,” he clarified.

 

“Aaahhh...I see. But why did you get rid of all of them?” Kyuhyun asked next.

 

“I figured since they’re the things you don’t want to try that I shouldn’t bother keeping them, since I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with you,” Siwon explained.

 

“You did that for me?” Kyuhyun asked, pointing a finger to himself, wondering if that was the real reason.

 

“Of course I did it for you. It wasn’t an easy thing to give up since I’ve used them so much over the years, but I was finally able to bring myself to do it,” the man explained. “If you don’t like them, why would I bother keeping them?” Siwon replied while staring at the younger in all seriousness. “When did you notice that they were gone?”

 

“Just while we were resting here. I looked around the room a little and it’s kind of hard to notice a wall that use to be covered with things is basically bare now,” the younger pointed out, scanning the wall quickly again. “I see you kept the riding crop though…”

 

“Well of course, that’s one of your favorites. Why would I get rid of that?” Siwon asked while running his hand over Kyuhyun’s exposed chest. “That would be taking some of the fun away from you as well, and I wouldn’t want that now would I?”

 

“Ha, ha! I guess you’re right. I’m glad you decided to keep it,” Kyuhyun stated as he glanced back over at the riding crop still hanging on the wall and smiled even more. It was nice to know that Siwon had been considerate of him and what he likes and dislikes. “Can I ask you something more serious now?” he asked, turning his head back to Siwon and clutching the red silk cover in his hands.

 

“What? Why do you look so nervous?” Siwon asked, drawing his eyebrows together. “Anything you want to know I’ll tell you.”

 

“Why…why do you love me?” Kyuhyun managed to ask, clutching the cover even harder and raising his head to Siwon.

 

“I love you because you’re filled with surprises,” Siwon replied, slightly tilting his head to the side while looking at Kyuhyun. “I never know what I’m going to get from you. Like this for example,” he said, motioning towards the younger. “You’ve changed since I’ve first met you, and I love it. I love how you were open to the idea of what I’m about…or was about…and how you never completely ran from me. I love how you came back to me...and how we started over...how we were able to get through the hard times and become closer and love each other on a deeper level,” he answered, shifting slightly in the bed so that he was sitting up as well with the cover only hiding his lower body.

 

Kyuhyun sat with his mouth hanging slightly open. He had _not_ expected something like that to come from Siwon’s mouth. Kyuhyun had half expected the man to come up with something funny to brush the topic off, since Siwon had never loved someone outside of his family before. The younger thought this question would have been hard for Siwon to answer, but the man had done it as if he’d recited it one thousand times to someone.

 

“Now…why do you love me?” Siwon asked after watching Kyuhyun’s reaction to his answer.

 

“Ohh…umm…why do I love you?” the younger asked, not expecting Siwon to ask him that back.

 

“That _is_ the current topic, yes,” the man replied, leaning forward slightly, causing Kyuhyun to lean back a bit as he thought.

 

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, Kyuhyun thought for a little while. There were a lot of reasons that he loved Siwon. But would he be able to put his thoughts into words? Then he thought that he may as well start with the obvious things and work on getting more specific in order to give himself more time to think things through.

 

“Your lips…” Kyuhyun started off nervously, “...you hips…your…your cock…” the younger admitted as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“Getting dirty now are we?” Siwon asked in an entertained voice. “I gave you a serious, sentimental answer and I get body parts in return. Did I not satisfy you enough that you’re still horny?” he questioned with a small laugh escaping his lips.

 

“That’s not all I like about you,” Kyuhyun added, turning his head away, embarrassed he had just said he loved Siwon’s cock, even though he was sure the man already knew that based on how he screams when it’s rammed into him.

 

“Then what else do you love about me?” Siwon asked, curious as to what Kyuhyun as going to say next.

 

“I love the way you think and everything you come up with,” Kyuhyun began explaining, earning a curious look from Siwon. “It might sound a bit selfish...but...I love how you know what brings me pleasure...what tips me over the edge. How you know me so well, even though we haven’t known each other for too long,” the younger stated. “And even though it can be annoying at times...I love how I can never completely read you or figure out what you’re thinking about. You’re like one giant puzzle that I slowly get to find the pieces to.”

 

“Do you like not being able to figure me out?” Siwon asked, leaning in closer to Kyuhyun. “I know you said it’s annoying at times, but annoyance and disliking are two different things.”

 

“No…I don’t always like it. It can be a challenge, and it makes understanding you more difficult,” the younger explained. “Though when I do find out something new, it’s like a small victory, since I know there’s still so much more to go.”

 

“Do you want me to be more open with you and with what I’m thinking?” Siwon asked, shifting a bit more in the bed to get closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“That would be nice…”

 

“Then I’ll try. It might be hard sometimes based on the situation, but I want you to feel comfortable around me. If you’ve had to work on trying to figure out what I’ve been thinking, then I have a feeling that you weren’t really comfortable. Right?”

 

 _Have I ever been completely comfortable with you?_ the younger asked himself, biting down on his lower lip and avoiding looking at Siwon, who he was sure was picking up on his uncertain mood.

 

The room then filled with an awkward silence that neither of them knew what to do with. Siwon was still waiting for Kyuhyun to answer his question. Kyuhyun on the other hand was waiting for Siwon to say something else, or to change the topic. Neither of these things, however, were happening.

 

Suddenly, Kyuhyun flung the covers off his body, stood up on the bed, and bounced up and down a couple of times. Siwon couldn’t help but track a certain part of the boy’s body as he bounced around.

 

“We should go and eat something,” the bouncing boy said excitedly as he wrapped his hands around his stomach to show how hungry he was. “I’ve worked up an appetite from being in here.”

 

As his feet made contact with the bed again, Siwon took the chance to grab the boy’s legs and pull him down to the bed. Kyuhyun landed on his back and shortly after found Siwon hovering over him.

 

“Are you trying to arouse me again?” Siwon practically growled out in lust.

 

“I just have so much energy right now,” Kyuhyun explained, even though he felt like he could go for a nap and lots of coffee. “I think I’m just excited that I can spend the rest of my life with you. Especially considering I went for quite some time not knowing how you felt about me. I just feel like a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

 

Leaning up off the bed, Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Siwon. Pulling the man towards him for the umpteenth time today, he planted a firm kiss on his lips before laying back down. All Siwon could do was look down at the boy in fascination. They stayed staring at each other before Kyuhyun placed his open hands on the man’s chest, wanting to feel his muscles.

 

“So…what about food?” Kyuhyun asked, sticking his tongue out between his teeth.

 

“Let’s get dressed first, then we can go figure out what we want,” Siwon said, lifting himself off Kyuhyun and hopping off the bed. “Do you want to get cleaned up as well before eating?”

 

“Nah. I kind of like the feeling,” the younger stated, shaking his butt a bit. “It’s good as long as it doesn’t dry inside,” he explained with a small shake of his butt again.

 

“That’s my KinkyKyu,” Siwon laughed before getting off the bed.

 

“Oh, that’s a new nickname,” the younger pointed out.

 

“Do you like HornyKyu better?” the man offered.

 

“No! KinkyKyu is way better than HornyKyu!” Kyuhyun quickly stated, and all Siwon could do was laugh.

 

Going over to their discarded clothes, Siwon picked them up and tossed Kyuhyun’s towards him. They both pulled their clothes on quickly and then left the playroom. Siwon would have time to clean it up tomorrow, since he knew Kyuhyun was going to want a lot of sleep. Heck, he’d even let the younger sleep on the bed in there if he didn’t want to be far away from him. After all, Kyuhyun wasn’t heavy so moving him back the the bedroom wouldn’t be a hard task at all.

 

“I may as well start calling it the Pleasure Room now,” Kyuhyun commented as they walked towards the kitchen.

 

“I told you from the very start it was more about pleasure than anything else,” Siwon reminded him, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

“How did I know I could trust you? I’d barely known you then…I still barely know you…” Kyuhyun pointed out.

 

“And yet you’ve agreed to marry me,” Siwon happily chimed in, looping his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder and pulling him in closer. “Aaaallll mine.”

 

“Not yet I’m not,” Kyuhyun stated, freeing himself from Siwon. “For all you know I could change my mind and say no all of the sudden,” the younger pointed out.

 

Siwon suddenly stopped walking while Kyuhyun continued on ahead. It was only when Siwon’s footsteps weren’t heard that the younger knew something had happened. When Kyuhyun turned around to see why Siwon had stopped walking, he saw the most terrified expression on the man’s face. It was one that he had never quite seen before. Right away, Kyuhyun knew that he had teased the man too far.

 

“Joking!” Kyuhyun shouted. “I was only joking,” he said again, going and cupping Siwon’s face in his hands. “Remember, I’m never going to leave you. Never. I promise.”

 

“Hhhh…don’t joke with me like that…” Siwon breathed out heavily as he wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and held onto him tightly.

 

Kyuhyun hugged Siwon’s back and waited for him to calm down. He knew that he shouldn’t joke about possibly leaving the man, especially since him leaving is what had gotten Siwon to go into Submissive state not too long ago. If he caused Siwon to become like that again, he would feel absolutely terrible.

 

The two of them eventually made it to the kitchen and had a small meal, since they knew there was going to be a large meal at Siwon’s party tonight.

 

“What do you say to a nice relaxing shower together?” Siwon asked as they left the kitchen.

 

“Just a shower? Nothing special added like usual?” Kyuhyun asked, almost not believing that it wouldn’t somehow end up as another sex session.

 

“No sex or anything this time. Just a nice relaxing shower together. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” the younger answered as he followed Siwon.

 

They helped each other stirp, and like Siwon had promised, nothing sexual happened. For what felt like the first time, maybe it was the first time…they had a relaxing shower together and helped each other get clean. Siwon simply washed him like any other lover would. It was a nice relaxing shower filled with body wash, shampoo, gentle touches, light pecks on the lips, and small, sweet words exchanged between two lovers.

 

When that was finished, they noticed that it was already 2:44pm. This meant they needed to start getting dressed in clothes Siwon had picked out for them. Just as they began getting dressed, Kyuhyun’s phone went off. Picking it up, he saw that it was text message from Eunhyuk.

 

I’m finding you as soon as you get to the party. I have some questions to ask you tonight. We need to talk.

-Eunhyuk

 

“Is everything alright?” Siwon asked when Kyuhyun continued staring down at his phone, a confused expression on his face while only wearing boxers and his shirt half buttoned.

 

“It’s nothing…just Eunhyuk quickly texting me,” the younger explained, tossing his phone down on the bed and beginning to pull on his pants. “Let’s finish getting ready. I’m excited for this party!” Kyuhyun exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

 

“Trust me, I’m far more excited than you are,” Siwon replied as he finished getting dressed. “More excited than you could ever imagine.”


	44. You Never Turn Away From The Hand That Feeds You, And I Fed Siwon

The two of them were dressed in no time, and then Kyuhyun remembered he still needed to call his parents and tell them about how he was going to be getting married to Siwon. This was definitely going to be one of the strangest, most exciting, and more nerve wracking things, he thought he had ever told his parents. It was at a time like this when he wished Yesung and Jaejoong were still together. That way, he would only need to make one phone call. Now, however, he had to explain things...twice. Knowing this only seemed to give Kyuhyun some anxiety.

 

“Do we have time before we leave for me to call Yesung and Jaejoong? I promise to try and keep it as short as possible,” Kyuhyun asked as he held his phone in his hands and tapped his thumbs against the screen in anticipation. “It’s important they know what their son is up to when it comes to marriage and all...don’t you think? And it’s better to let them know sooner rather than later.”

 

“Sure, go for it. They have a right to know as soon as possible,” the older agreed. “I actually have to make a call as well, so we can both take time to do that now,” Siwon stated, grabbing his phone.

 

Kyuhyun took his phone and left the bedroom to go to the living room and make his call, since two people holding different conversations in the same room could get complicated. Not to mention, Kyuhyun felt like he’d get nervous if he made the calls with Siwon in the same room as him. He at least needed to get the conversation started while he was in a separate room from Siwon, because once it was started there was going to be no stopping it.

 

Once in the living room, Kyuhyun made his way to the couch and sat down. As soon as he was sitting down, however, he sprang back up and began pacing around. He then made his way into the kitchen, roamed around in there, opening and closing random drawers and cupboards, and then circled the dining room table a couple of times. It seemed like it was going to be impossible for him to stay still while making these calls.

 

After roaming around for a couple of minutes, the younger finally settled down and pulled up his list of contacts. The first call he decided to make was to Yesung because he knew Jaejoong would most likely have a stronger reaction to the news, whether it was a good reaction or a bad one. Quickly, Kyuhyun selected Yesung’s number and prayed that he would pick up so he could get this out of the way. He didn’t want to have to explain everything in a voicemail and then have Yesung have to call him back.

 

 _“Hey, Kyuhyun! What’s up!? It’s been a while since we’ve talked,”_ Yesung cheerfully answered, clearly enthused to hear from the younger.

 

“Yeah it has been, but...before we just ramble about things...I need to tell you something important…” Kyuhyun stated while trying to figure out how he was going to explain the situation.

 

 _“What could that be? You sound really nervous,”_ the man observed, listening to Kyuhyun. _“You didn’t go and get someone pregnant did you!?”_

 

“YA! You know I’m gay!” Kyuhyun said semi-loudly, stomping his foot against the floor. _Wow...I actually had to defend myself by saying that..._ the younger told himself while slumping forward slightly.

 

 _“So then what is it?”_ Yesung asked again.

 

There was a small silence over the phone. At least it seemed like Yesung had sensed his nervousness and had tried lightening the mood slightly.

 

“Well…the thing is…I’m kinda…getting married to Siwon,” Kyuhyun spit out as he held onto his phone tightly, waiting for what Yesung was going to say.

 

Kyuhyun had tried making his voice sound normal and to not stutter. But that plan had clearly failed. Terribly.

 

 _“Y-you’re what?! Did you say...m-m-married!?”_ Yesung asked as he worked on not dropping his phone.

 

“Yeah...he asked me and I...well...I said yes obviously, since that’s why I’m calling,” Kyuhyun clarified, biting his bottom lip and chewing on it.

 

 _“Are you sure it’s what you want to do?”_ the man asked, not wanting Kyuhyun to make a huge mistake like marrying the wrong person. “ _I mean, have you fully thought this through and everything? The pros and cons? Everything?”_

 

“I’m certain,” Kyuhyun replied with a smile as he saw Siwon enter the living room. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now...I’m certain about this.”

 

The man was placing his phone in his pocket, already done with his phone call. It wasn’t shocking since Kyuhyun had spent a couple of minutes roaming around the living room, dining room, and kitchen before hand.

 

 _“I want to talk to him,”_ Yesung told Kyuhyun firmly.

 

That caused Kyuhyun smile to turn into a panicked frown. He hadn’t expected Yesung to want to talk with Siwon. Kyuhyun had assumed telling the older would be enough for him. Then again, Siwon had just come in the room...he just had great timing.

 

 _“I’m not taking no for an answer. Even though Jaejoong is married to Yunho, and that makes him your step-father, and I’m just a former member of your family, I am still taking responsibility as your father in this case since you always said I was the one you saw as your father,”_ Yesung stated firmly. _“So if Siwon’s not in the same room as you right now, you better go and find him immediately and put him on this phone.”_

 

“Alright, alright...no need to go into full on dad mode one me,” the younger complained, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

 _“Don’t roll your eyes at me either,”_ Yesung suddenly said.

 

“But I-”

 

 _“I know you did it, Kyuhyun. You always had a habit of rolling your eyes at me whenever I went into ‘dad mode’, as you like to call it,”_ the man stated. _“Now put me on the phone with Siwon right now.”_

 

“You’re lucky because he just came in the room actually,” Kyuhyun said and then held his phone out to Siwon.

 

Siwon took a step back, shocked by the younger shover his phone at him so suddenly, and gave Kyuhyun a confused look.

 

“It’s Yesung,” the younger stated. “He wants to talk to you,” he explained as Siwon took the phone from him.

 

“Hello?” Siwon answered, holding the phone to his ear. “Yes, hello, Yesung. Nice to get to talk to you again…yes,” the older said into the phone while shoving one of his free hand into his pocket while Yesung said what he needed to. “Yes I’m was serious when I made the proposal and I’m serious about the marriage. I would never dream in a million years joking about something like this, I swear to you.” There was another small pause before Siwon continued again. “Yes...yes, Sir. I understand.”

 

There was a pause as Kyuhyun watched Siwon listen to everything Yesung was saying to him. He was kind of agitated that he couldn’t hear what Yesung was saying on the other end, but at least he wasn’t shouting at Siwon. If he was shouting, surely Siwon would have been holding the phone away from his ear with how loud he knew the man could get when angry.

 

“Thank you, Yesung. I appreciate it,” Siwon said, letting out a small sigh of what appeared to be relief. “I’ll hand the phone back to Kyuhyun now. Nice talking to you again. Bye.”

 

Siwon held the phone out to Kyuhyun, who took it back and held it up to his ear again.

 

“So…what was that about?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

 _“I approve of the marriage. I think that he’s a good man, I liked him since I first met him at your graduation. I believe that he’s going to treat you well,”_ Yesung admitted, and Kyuhyun could tell that the man meant what he was saying.

 

“Thank you, Yesung!” Kyuhyun screamed as he clutched the phone so tight he thought it was going to break.

 

 _“Lower your voice, Kyuhyun. I don’t want to go deaf already,”_ Yesung stated, rubbing his ear from younger shouting over the phone.

 

“I’m sorry. I just...I got so excited,” Kyuhyun said in a lower voice.

 

 _“You have to call Jaejoong now...don’t you?”_ Yesung sighed.

 

“Yeah…I’m more nervous about that than anything,” Kyuhyun admitted. “You know how Jaejoong can get with certain...things…”

 

 _“Yeah, I do. And I think this is going to be one of those things,”_ Yesung stated. _“Well…I wish you luck with that. I’ll let you go now so you can get that conversation over with. I’ll talk to you later so you can fill me in more with everything.”_

 

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later,” Kyuhyun said, hanging up his call with Yesung.

 

Kyuhyun looked down at his phone and then at Siwon. Siwon knew Kyuhyun now had to call his mother and that that was going to be harder than anything else he had done.

 

“Just call Jaejoong and get it over with,” Siwon said as he stepped closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“You think calling my mom is going to be that simple?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Considering I just told Leeteuk and Kangin...yes...I’d say you can do it,” Siwon stated, nodding his head and raising one of his eyebrows at the younger.

 

“You told your parents already!?” the younger practically shouted, his mouth hanging wide open.

 

“Yepp, just got off the phone with them before I came and talked to Yesung. I figured they should know before the party so it’s not too much of a shock to them,” Siwon explained, watching Kyuhyun’s face drop in horror.

 

“Well...if you can do it then...I guess I can too,” Kyuhyun stated, looking down at his phone. “Do...do you mind if I do this alone?” the younger asked. “I feel nervous doing it while you’re around.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Siwon stated, taking a step closer to Kyuhyun and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“But..” the younger tailed off as he looked at his phone again.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Siwon said as he pressed the call button on Kyuhyun’s phone for him before guiding the younger’s hand up to his ear to listen to the ringing.

 

All Kyuhyun could do for now was nod his head and give Siwon a nervous smile as he waited for Jaejoong to pick up. Siwon knew when Jaejoong must have picked up, because Kyuhyun’s eyes grew big and his face went slightly pale.

 

“Hey there, Jaejoong…” Kyuhyun began awkwardly when he heard the other end pick up, his body already shaking from the nervousness.

 

 _“Hey, Kyuhyun. What did you call about?”_ Jaejoong asked in an upbeat voice.

 

“I have something to tell you, and I think you better sit down for the news,” Kyuhyun stated as he bit down on the pad of his thumb, biting at it so hard that he couldn’t help but wince at the pain.

 

That was when Siwon stepped in and pulled the younger’s hand away from his mouth to see that he had managed to break his skin slightly. He then held onto the hand reassuringly with both of his.  

 

 _“Kyuhyun...what’s going on here? You’re acting strange…”_ Jaejoong said, his voice now filled with worry. It was never a good thing when someone told you to sit down for some kind of news.

 

“Are you sitting?” Kyuhyun asked after a couple seconds of silence.

 

Kyuhyun heard Jaejoong sigh on the other end of the phone and then waited for a couple of seconds as he heard the sound of him shuffling around on the other end.

 

 _“Alright...I’m sitting. What’s the news?”_ Jaejoong asked.

 

“I’m…” Kyuhyun paused as he looked up at Siwon, who motioned for him to keep going.

 

Holding his breath, the younger pulled his hand free from Siwon’s and went to go stand in a corner of the room with his head against the wall.

 

 _“Are you going to finish your sentence, Kyuhyun? Is something wrong?”_ Jaejoong asked, now sounding worried.

 

“I’m getting...married...to Siwon,” Kyuhyun finally managed to choke out after taking a couple more deep breaths.

 

There was a silence on the other end of the phone and Kyuhyun thought that he might have just killed Jaejoong.

 

“Jaejoong...mom…? Are you still there?” Kyuhyun asked after a couple more seconds had passed without any sort of response.

 

 _“Did you just say you’re getting married?! My little Kyuhyun is getting married?!”_ Jaejoong screamed into the phone in a half excited, half enraged tone.

 

Shocked by how loud Jaejoong had suddenly been, Kyuhyun tore the phone away from his ear. Even though it wasn’t right against his ear anymore, he had no problem hearing what Jaejoong was still shouting.

 

“Yes, mom...married,” the younger stated as he cringed a bit at his mother’s tone of voice. “You heard me right…”

 

 _“To Siwon? Choi Siwon?”_ Jaejoong asked next.

 

Kyuhyun turned his head a bit to see Siwon looking over at him, still in the same place he had left him before.

 

 _“A man you haven’t known for that long?”_ Jaejoong continued, seeing as Kyuhyun wasn’t about to say something yet. _“A man that you most likely know almost nothing about!?”_

 

“I thought you liked Siwon…” the younger stated, his shoulders drooping down in the process.

 

At that, Siwon perked up more, knowing that the conversation was not going as smoothly as Kyuhyun would have liked it to go.

 

 _“I do like Siwon. I think he is a great man and that the two of you would be happy together,”_ Jaejoong admitted as he took a deep breath. _“But...you haven’t known each other that long to really consider marriage,”_ the older explained. _“You take time to think about marriage. You should be together with someone and learn about them, and then carefully consider if you want to marry them. I know I may not be the greatest example of this, since I’m on my third marriage, but you should know this already, Kyuhyun.”_

 

“Mom...I know that I haven’t known him that long but...I feel like he completes me,” Kyuhyun stated, completely forgetting that Siwon was in the room with him, since he was still facing the corner of the room, now drawing small circles on the wall with his index finger.

 

There was a slight pause in Kyuhyun response, so Siwon took a step closer to the younger. He was about to take another when Kyuhyun began talking again.

 

“This isn’t something I’m just deciding randomly either. I’ve given this a lot of thought and everything. I feel comfortable when I’m with him and...it just feels right. Isn’t that how you felt about Yunho?”

 

 _“Kyuhyun...that’s different,”_ Jaejoong stated.

 

“How is it different? You didn’t know Yunho too long before getting married to him. That’s what it’s like between Siwon and me. I just...know,” Kyuhyun explained to Jaejoong. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

 

Standing still, Siwon smiled at what he had just heard. It was wonderful to hear Kyuhyun say that. Even if he wasn’t saying it directly to him, it meant something huge to him.

 

“I know that we can make things work out,” Kyuhyun continued. “I know, mom...I know that I love him the most I’ve ever loved anyone outside of my family. I know that I want to spend my life with him and do things with him that I’ve never done before.”

 

Siwon knew Kyuhyun most likely meant that in the most innocent way possible, but he couldn’t help from thinking, _Oh you will experience things you’ve never done before. Both inside, and outside, of the bedroom._

 

 _“Oh...Kyuhyun...I…”_ Jaejoong sighed and laughed lightly on the other end of the phone. _“I guess I can’t blame you. When you know…you know…”_ the man said as another small laugh came from his mouth.

 

“Does this mean…” Kyuhyun broke off, wanting to hear it directly from Jaejoong’s mouth.

 

 _“Yes…if you are this serious about thing and have thought it through...I approve of your marriage to Siwon. You’re also a grown up who is capable of making his own decisions in life,”_ Jaejoong responded, feeling like he was about to cry. _“I’m really happy for you, Kyuhyun.”_

 

“I’m so glad that you ar-”

 

 _“Aaawww…”_ Jaejoong cooed, cutting Kyuhyun off mid sentence. _“My Little Kyuhyun…my BabyKyu…my Kyuhyunnie…my Little Kyucumber…my-”_

 

“Mmmoooommmm…!” Kyuhyun whined into the phone as he covered his eyes with his hand and felt himself turning red, especially after Siwon had let out a small chuckle after being able to hear Jaejoong.

 

 _“You’re my special little boy,”_ Jaejoong cooed into the phone.

 

“Yes, yes...I’m your special little boy…” Kyuhyun half groaned out.

 

_“And what else are you…?”_

 

“I’m...your Little Kyuhyun...your BabyKyu...your Kyuhyunnie...your Little...Kyuc…” Kyuhyun paused as he turned around to see Siwon smiling at him with his arms crossed on his chest, all too entertained about all the cute nicknames coming from the younger’s mouth. “Your...Little Kyucumber…” he finally said, regretting each nickname Siwon now knew about for him.

 

 _“Will you promise to call me later to fill me in more?”_ Jaejoong asked, and Kyuhyun could tell he had a huge smile running across his face.

 

“Yes, I’ll make sure to call you later,” Kyuhyun said. “Thank you for accepting my marriage to Siwon…it means a lot.”

 

 _“I just want you to be happy,”_ Jaejoong said in a shaking voice, and Kyuhyun knew right away that he must be crying.

 

“Bye, Jaejoong.”

 

_“Bye, Kyuhyun.”_

 

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon after hanging up his phone and jumped into the man’s arms to give him a huge hug.

 

“Jaejoong said he approves too,” Kyuhyun happily told Siwon, pecking him quickly on the lips in his excitement. “We’re going to get married…”

 

“Yes, we are,” Siwon said, bending down, taking the younger’s face in his hands, and planting a longer kiss on Kyuhyun’s smiling lips. “Now...we should get going before we’re late for the party and make Leeteuk angry that I’m late for a party being held for me.”

 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Kyuhyun agreed, letting Siwon walk him over to the elevator.

 

When they made their way down to the parking garage, Kyuhyun saw Hankyung and Taemin were already situated in one of the cars. In another, Kris was sitting at the wheel watching them closely, as if something bad was going to happen to them at any moment.

 

As they neared the car they were going to take, Kris got out of the car he had been in and approached them.

 

“Were all the cars in here checked?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Kris responded. “They were all looked over five times to make sure nothing was wrong or tampered with. Each time they were looked over by different people to ensure that nothing was missed by anyone.”

 

“From the amount of times you had them checked, I figure you found something in my other car?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he looked up at Siwon worriedly. Something in his other car? The one that exploded? Something was found!?

 

“Yes…” Kris stated in a flat tone. “I’ll have to fill you in later, when the time is more appropriate about what happened exactly,” he explained. “We should be on our way though.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t want to make Leeteuk mad on my birthday…I’d never hear the end of it.” Siwon laughed and turned away, guiding Kyuhyun to his door.

 

Siwon got in the car as well when he saw that Kris had gotten back into his. Kyuhyun was curious about what had been found, even if it didn’t seem too important to Siwon right now. Either way, Kyuhyun knew he would find out one way or another about what was found.

 

Once everyone was situated, they gave each other the signal that everything was ready.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun were finally on their way to the party, with the younger still wondering why Siwon had said he was far more excited for the party than he was. The younger continued thinking about how that could be possible, until they were just about at Siwon’s parent’s house. He wanted to see if he could get an answer before they arrived.

 

“It’s still bothering me...how are you more excited than I am for this party? You hate going to these sort of parties, even if it’s for your birthday,” Kyuhyun stated while he scratched his head.

 

Siwon laughed lightly, taking a quick glance over at Kyuhyun who was staring up at him in confusion.

 

“I guess you’re just going to have to wait and see why I’m so excited,” Siwon stated just as he pulled into the driveway of his parent’s house.

 

The two of them got out of the car and the valet parking took it away. Siwon linked his arm with Kyuhyun’s and guided him into the house, where a blast of music met them as soon as the door was opened. Thankfully it hadn’t been as loud as the other time, but it was by no means quiet.

 

Right away, Leeteuk and Kangin were there to greet the two of them. Kyuhyun watched as Leeteuk hugged Siwon and asked if he was sure that he was okay after the incident yesterday. Leeteuk pat Siwon’s face a couple of times and ran his hands through the man’s hair before cupping his face and looking into his eyes to make sure everything was alright. He had even tried convincing Siwon to see the family doctor just to ensure that everything was alright. Siwon, however, had seen no need for this and brushed the idea off, promising that if he felt sore anywhere he would go and see the doctor. Kangin then had to try getting Leeteuk off of Siwon again so that he could have room to breath.

 

Siwon was preoccupied with talking to his parents when Kyuhyun spotted Eunhyuk walking towards him with Donghae.

 

“Donghae, why don’t you go say hello to Siwon? I need to talk to Kyuhyun about something quickly,” Eunhyuk said, grabbing onto his friends arm and pulling him away before Kyuhyun could even great his friend or ask any questions.

 

“Hey, hey...slow down, Eunhyuk!” Kyuhyun called as he was pulled into a room where the door closed behind them. “What’s with you? I thought you just wanted to talk. No need to pull me away into a separate room the first chance you get,” he stated, glancing around the small office looking room he had just been pulled into.

 

“We _do_ have to talk,” the blonde stated.

 

“We could have talked out there,” the younger stated, pointing back to the door, back to where Siwon was more specifically.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want other people hearing what I need to talk to you about,” Eunhyuk explained, motioning for Kyuhyun to take a couple of steps farther into the room so that it would be difficult for anyone to eavesdrop on them, especially with the loud music that was playing.

 

“Eunhyuk...seriously...what’s this all about?” Kyuhyun asked after he had taken a couple more steps away from the door. “What’s gotten into you all of the sudden?”

 

“I know about you and Siwon,” Eunhyuk said.

 

“What are you talking about? You’ve known that Siwon and I have been together from the very beginning,” Kyuhyun stated, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes before looking back over at Kyuhyun.

 

“I mean about your _other_ relationship with him…” the blonde explained, raising his eyebrows while watching Kyuhyun for some kind of reaction.

 

“Wh-what do you mean...my...other relationship with him?” the younger asked, taking a small step back from his friend. _There’s no way he could know anything about our other relationship...no way...I never said anything...never hinted...he can’t..._ Kyuhyun told himself.

 

“The other day...I was looking through your old school stuff and-”

 

“What were you doing looking through my things!?” Kyuhyun asked in a furious voice. “I had it all organized and packed away, and now I’m betting it’s a mess.”

 

“I just wanted to see if I could find a list of the job websites that you were using before,” the blonde stated in self defense. “Even Donghae was saying that maybe I should look for a job just so I can get experience. He said that if I tried to find a job he might even consider bringing me into his business,” the blonde explained, slightly taken aback by Kyuhyun’s loud outbreak.

 

“So what does this have to do with needing to talk to me, besides for you telling me that you were sorting through my old stuff?” Kyuhyun asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Eunhyuk sighed and dug one of his hands into his pants pocket to pull out a piece of folded paper, and stuck his hand out. Kyuhyun took the paper from Eunhyuk and slowly unfolded it while giving his friend a confused look.

 

When Kyuhyun looked down at the paper, he slapped his hand over his mouth and crumpled it into a ball. What he held in his hand was the last page of the contract he had signed with Siwon. It was from the copy he had originally been given to look over when he had first found out about Dominants and Submissives. He guessed that it must have torn off without him noticing. But there it was. Right in front of him. Something Eunhyuk should have never seen. This could be dangerous now. No...it wasn’t a possibility...it was reality. This had gotten dangerous.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I ______________________________, have gone over, and approved, all soft and hard limits with my Dominant, ______________________________. After going over these limits, I understand that they are all to be upheld and never broken for any reason. Upon signing this document, I agree to become a Submissive to my Dominant. I understand during the trial period, I may choose to leave the relationship at anytime for any reason and am free to leave after the correct procedures have been gone through (additional contract will be provided). I understand by signing this document that I am prohibited from leaking any information about my Dominant/Submissive relationship with anyone for any reason. Exposing this information will lead to the immediate termination of this contract and I shall accept any consequences deemed fit for the amount I have exposed.

 

Submissive signature: ______________________________

Date: ______________________________

 

\----

 

I ______________________________, have gone over, and approved, all soft and hard limits with my Submissive, ______________________________. After going over these limits, I understand that they are all to be upheld and never broken for any reason. Upon signing this document, I agree to become a Dominant to my Submissive, and uphold the responsibilities of caring for my Submissive (see page 13-14 for the specific caring responsibilities to uphold). I understand that at any point during the allowed trial period of the Dominant/Submissive relationship, if the Submissive chooses to leave, I am obligated to let them after the correct procedures have been gone through (additional contract will be provided). I understand by signing this document that I am prohibited from leaking any information about my Dominant/Submissive relationship with anyone for any reason (see exception on page 27; ‘Doctor Shindong’, ‘personal doctor for self and Submissives’). Exposing this information, and placing the Submissive in harms way by doing so, will lead to the immediate termination of this contract, and appropriate consequences shall be provided based on the amount of information that has been exposed.

 

Dominant signature: ______________________________

Date: ______________________________

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You didn’t tell anyone about this did you!?” Kyuhyun asked, grabbing a hold of Eunhyuk’s shoulders and shaking him violently.

 

“No, of course not!” Eunhyuk exclaimed, shaking Kyuhyun’s hands from his shoulders and then reaching his hands up to fix his hair that had fallen out of place, despite the product he had used in it.

 

“Oh thank God…” the younger panted out in relief that his secret was still safe. _If he had told anyone, no doubt the marriage celebration would have turned into my own funeral._

 

“But seriously, what kind of fucked up relationship do you have with Siwon that you need something like _that_!?” Eunhyuk questioned, jabbing his fingers towards the crumpled piece of paper in Kyuhyun’s hand. “I mean...Submissive? And Dominant? What the hell man?!”

 

“Eunhyuk...listen to me…” Kyuhyun said, holding his hands up and licking his lips nervously, trying to think of how to explain things to his friend. “It’s nothing like that. I mean...it kind of was...in fact it was...at first! But...it’s not.”

 

“So what are you doing with him now?” Eunhyuk questioned, worried that Kyuhyun may still be participating in the Submissive and Dominant relationship. “I know what kind of things happen in those relationships, Kyuhyun.”

 

“From watching porn? Or did you actually research the topic so you could actually understand it?” the younger asked.

 

“Wherever the information is from, I know, Kyuhyun. As soon as I found that, I started looking things up. It seems like a fucked up way to live with someone,” the blonde stated, shaking his head in disappointment that Kyuhyun had managed to get himself into something like that. “So...what are you doing with Siwon now?” he asked again.

 

“We have a normal relationship now!” Kyuhyun stated defensively as he tried to think of how he could explain things to his friend.

 

“Now! That’s the key word here! Did he hurt you Kyuhyun? Did he leave any permanent marks on you? What terrible things did he do to you while you were his...Submissive?” Eunhyuk asked at rapid speed right after one another, only pausing and slightly cringing at calling Kyuhyun a Submissive.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing, Eunhyuk. We just...it’s just...there was nothing...I mean…”

 

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

 

“Kyuhyun, there you are,” Siwon said as he entered the room and rubbed the younger’s head affectionately before placing a gentle kiss on it. “What’s going on in here? I thought I heard yelling.”

 

Kyuhyun looked over towards Eunhyuk and then down to the paper crumpled in his hand. Taking a deep breath, Kyuhyun began uncrumpling the paper, knowing it was something Siwon should know about as well since it would affect him more.

 

“Eunhyuk...found this...in my school stuff,” the younger explained while trying to flatten out the piece of paper as good as he could. “I guess it got torn off on accident and I never noticed it was missing when I gave you back the copy of the contract,” Kyuhyun explained as he handed Siwon the last page of the contract.

 

Siwon looked at the paper in his hands and then glared up at Eunhyuk, who had shrunk back and looked frightened of the man. Kyuhyun could have sworn Eunhyuk had gone several shades paler just from the look he had received.

 

“Have you told anyone?” Siwon asked angrily, keeping his voice down just incase anyone was passing the room.

 

“No...no one. I swear,” Eunhyuk replied with his voice slightly shaking. “I’ve just told Kyuhyun about it now.”

 

“Not even Donghae? Please tell me that you haven’t told Donghae!” Siwon shouted in an almost begging voice. He didn’t know how he would react if Eunhyuk had told Donghae because that meant the rest of his family would most likely find out.

 

“I swear that I’ve told no one. Not even Donghae knows about this,” the blonde explained. “I figured I should talk to Kyuhyun about this first since he was the victim in that scenario.”

 

“The victim?” Siwon asked, squinting his eyes at Eunhyuk, feeling offended for Kyuhyun.

 

“Eunhyuk...I wasn’t a victim…” Kyuhyun muttered out.

 

“There’s no victim when he willingly signed the contract. There can never be a victim when it’s the person's decision to become a Submissive and knows what they will be doing and what can happen,” the man explained while he continued watching Eunhyuk.

 

Eunhyuk on the other hand, seemed to be ignoring everything Siwon was saying to him. Siwon’s information was going in one ear and out the other. The way he saw it, Kyuhyun was the one who had gotten the short end of the stick. He had of course read the paper when he found it, and based off of what he had read, it definitely made it seem like Kyuhyun had no control in that kind of relationship. That made him the victim in his mind.

 

“Eunhyuk, you’re making assumptions on something that you’ve only seen in porn and briefly researched,” Kyuhyun stated, not liking being called a victim either.

 

“I know enough,” Eunhyuk replied.

 

“No! You really don’t!” the younger shouted back, causing both Siwon and Eunhyuk to pause and stare at him.

 

“I’m done hearing it from you, Kyuhyun,” Eunhyuk stated, taking a step closer to Siwon and glaring at him. “I want some time to ask Siwon some questions now.”

 

“And what would those be, Mr. Lee?” Siwon asked, holding his ground since he didn’t feel threatened by the shorter boy whatsoever.

 

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap! He’s using last names...he’s aggravated...he’s mad...Eunhyuk’s going to die if he says the wrong thing,_ Kyuhyun said to himself, worrying about both Siwon and Eunhyuk.

 

“What have you been doing to Kyuhyun?” Eunhyuk asked after a couple seconds of silence.

 

“That’s none of your business. All you should care about is that he’s not hurt,” Siwon said as he tried to keep himself calm.

 

“Hurt!? Why would he be hurt?!” Eunhyuk shouted, looking between Kyuhyun and Siwon worriedly.

 

“He’s not hurt,” Siwon clarified, clenching his teeth.

 

“You made it seem like he has been in the past the way you said it,” the blonde stated, clenching his hands into fists.

 

“Well he’s not hurt now,” Siwon growled back.

 

“Which means you have hurt him!” the blonde shouted.

 

“That’s none of your business!” Siwon shouted back.

 

“Kyuhyun, when has he hurt you!?” Eunhyuk asked next, turning his attention away from Siwon and towards his friend.

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when all of the sudden Leeteuk popped his head into the room.

 

“Ahh! This is where you all disappeared to,” he happily said, clearly having no idea what was occurring between the three of them at the moment. “We’re going to be having dinner soon, so you should head out to make your special announcement, Siwon.”

 

Siwon nodded his head and then Leeteuk left after shooting Kyuhyun a large smile. As soon as Leeteuk disappeared, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon, knowing why he had said he was more excited than he was about the party.

 

Once the room was silent again, Eunhyuk turned back towards Kyuhyun.

 

“Kyuhyun, can you jus-”

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” the younger tutted, holding his hand up his his friends face as he looked over towards Siwon. “You’re going to announce it...aren’t you?” Kyuhyun asked him, a worried look flashing across his face.

 

Siwon simply smiled back at him and nodded his head confidently.

 

“Announce what?” Eunhyuk asked as he scratched his head, abandoning the previous topic since he most likely wasn’t going to get an answer right now.

 

“Umm...it’s just that...Siwon and I…well umm...we...”

 

“I’m announcing our marriage,” Siwon said before Kyuhyun could get it all out.

 

“You two...married? Seriously?” Eunhyuk asked as he looked back and forth between Siwon and Kyuhyun, thinking that one of them was going to say that it was a joke. “Even after what we were just arguing about…? You’re joking about stuff like that now?”

 

“Come on, Kyuhyun,” the man said, ignoring Eunhyuk. “We should be getting out there if I’m going to make the announcement before dinner begins at 6:00pm,” Siwon said, grasping onto Kyuhyun’s wrist.

 

Kyuhyun was pulled along with Siwon and Eunhyuk followed behind, still in shock over what Siwon had just said about the two of them getting married. It really wasn’t a joke, after all. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun seemed dead serious about the topic. He just wasn’t going to completely believe it until the actual announcement was made. The blonde just didn’t understand how they could go from being in a Dominant/Submissive relationship to getting married.

 

As soon as Eunhyuk was out of the room, Donghae came up and gave him a big hug. Usually, Eunhyuk would hug him back and give him a kiss or something, but this time around he just stood there.

 

“Is something wrong, Eunhyuk? You look kind of pale and you’re sweating a bit,” the man pointed out as he placed his hand on the blondes forehead to check if he was running a fever or anything that would hint that the younger wasn’t feeling well. “Are you feeling alright? Do you want to lay down for a while?” he asked next, grabbing a handkerchief and lightly dabbing Eunhyuk’s forehead.

 

“I-I’m…”

 

“Excuse me!” Siwon suddenly called over the microphone he was holding in his hand to ensure he was loud enough for everyone to hear him. “I have an announcement that I’d like to make. So if I could please have everyone’s attention!”

 

Everyone in the room went silent and gathered around where Siwon was standing on the stairs that led to upstairs. Siwon pulled Kyuhyun closer to his side and held him there firmly as they both looked over the crowd of people, who were now standing in front of them. Curiosity was written all over their faces as they wondered about what Siwon was about to say.

 

“First of all, thank you all for coming to this party today,” Siwon began with a smile on his face, most likely from the excitement of what he was about to announce and not for the fact he was at his own birthday party. “Now...for my announcement! I’d like to announce that I am going to be getting married,” the man stated. People standing in front of them all gasped in shock with smiles going across their faces. “I will be getting married to this marvelous man standing right here next to me,” he finished before leaning down and kissing Kyuhyun on the lips.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t been expecting Siwon to so boldly kiss him like that after making the announcement and was caught completely off guard. Not knowing what to do, the younger hit Siwon on the chest a couple of times as he was pulled in closer and held in place. The man’s arms wrapped around his waist, trapping him in place. Kyuhyun continued trying to push Siwon off until he gave up and let his arms fall limply to his sides. Damn him for enjoying the feeling of Siwon’s tongue in his mouth so much.

 

By the time Siwon removed himself from Kyuhyun, they both looked out to the crowd who were beginning to clap for them. There were even more looks of shock running all through the crowd as they took in what they had just been told, not to mention what they had just seen. Siwon then turned his attention over to where Donghae was standing with his arm around Eunhyuk and raised the microphone to his mouth again.

 

“Hey, Donghae! You look a bit envious over there!? Jealous that I get to marry the love of my life!?” Siwon asked as he hugged Kyuhyun in closer.

 

“Are you kidding me!? I have my own stunning boyfriend and we’re perfectly content how we are right now. I’m happy for you, Siwon!” Donghae answered as he gave him the thumbs up.

 

“Where’s the ring!?” Leeteuk shouted over the noise of everyone else.

 

“We’re going to go and pick one out together later,” Siwon answered as he pulled Kyuhyun out of the view of everyone else, knowing the younger was probably embarrassed beyond belief.

 

Kyuhyun mentally thanked Siwon for putting him out of the view of everyone else. He knew his face was probably bright red by this point and he probably had the most dumbstruck look as well.

 

After the commotion died down more, Siwon brought Kyuhyun down to the main floor again. Everyone respected the soon-to-be-married couple and gave them their space.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun were talking as everyone went back to what they had previously been doing. Siwon was doing most of the talking in this conversation, since Kyuhyun was glaring at him for kissing him in front of everyone.

 

“Oh come on, Kyuhyun...it was just one kiss,” Siwon pouted, looking down at the younger.

 

“In. Front. Of. Everyone,” the younger stated through clenched teeth.

 

“I won’t do it again. Okay?” Siwon asked.

 

Kyuhyun only continued glaring at him.

 

“I promise,” the man added.

 

Still, Kyuhyun continued glaring at him. If looks could kill, Siwon would have been dead by now. It was evident that Kyuhyun really had not appreciated his little stunt, even if he had enjoyed it quite a bit.

 

“I love you,” the older whimpered out, wishing that the younger would stop staring at him like that.

 

“I love you too,” Kyuhyun replied, his glare lightening ever so slightly.

 

“Awww! That’s my previous Little Kyucumber!” Siwon cooed, patting Kyuhyun on the head.

 

“Siwon! Don’t call me that!” Kyuhyun scolded right away. “Especially when there are other people around!”

 

“Even though...I would hesitate to call you little...”

 

“Siwon!” the younger called out again.

 

“I mean...you’re not as big as me, but you’re not small either,” the man continued on, ignoring Kyuhyun calls to him.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun screamed even louder, balling his fist up and punching Siwon in the stomach.

 

Right away, the younger regretted it. Siwon felt bad for Kyuhyun, but he couldn’t help laughing a little at the same time.

 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!” Kyuhyun whispered, shaking his hand back and forth. “How is your stomach _that_ hard!?”

 

“You’ve seen my body multiple times, Kyuhyun,” Siwon pointed out, gesturing to himself with a proud smile on his face. “I’m shocked you think that’d hurt me more than yourself.”

 

“You’re mean…” Kyuhyun stated, shaking his hand a couple more times.

 

“Aaawww...come on...give me your hand,” Siwon stated, holding his hand out.

 

Kyuhyun slowly placed his hand into Siwon’s and watched as the man brought it up to his lips. Gently, Siwon kissed each of Kyuhyun’s knuckles. As he lifted his head after the final kiss, he saw someone waving to him out of the corner of his eye. It was Shindong. Quicky, Siwon waved back.

 

“I need to go talk to Shindong quickly. Do you mind?” Siwon asked, placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder comfortingly since he knew Kyuhyun didn’t like being left alone at parties like this.

 

“Of course, go talk to him. He is your therapist after all,” Kyuhyun said, even though he really didn’t feel like being left alone after that announcement had just been made, since he felt like people were still watching him.

 

“Is your hand at least feeling a little better?” the man asked.

 

“Yeah...but I’m still mad at you a bit...just a bit though...a really small bit…” Kyuhyun stated, looking down at the floor.

 

“Of course you are,” Siwon laughed. “I’ll try to make things quick and then I’ll come and find you. Alright?”

 

“Mmmm,” Kyuhyun hummed, nodding his head.

 

Siwon smiled, kissed the younger on the top of the head, and left Kyuhyun to go and talk to Shindong quickly. He watched as Siwon was quickly lost among the sea of people until he wasn’t able to spot him anymore. Kyuhyun wanted to go and find Eunhyuk to talk to him about everything, just to get all of his misconceptions cleared up. When he turned around, however, he saw an excited Henry running towards him.

 

“Congratulations, Kyuhyun! We’re going to be family!” Henry exclaimed happily as he hugged Kyuhyun.

 

“Ha, ha! Thanks, Henry!” Kyuhyun said as he hugged him back just as hard. “How’s everything going?”

 

Almost instantly, Henry released Kyuhyun and looked down at the ground sadly.

 

“I like Sungmin…” he admitted without looking up from the ground.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing then?” Kyuhyun asked. “Why do you look so sad about it?”

 

“I told him...but...he said he doesn’t feel the same way and that he doesn’t want to date me or anything…” Henry explained, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. “I think it might be the big age difference…even though he said he’s only two years older than his brother and his brother’s your age…”

 

“Oh, Henry…” Kyuhyun muttered as he hugged the younger. “I’m sorry about that. How are you taking it?”

 

“Alright, I guess. I’m just kind of sad about it is all. Besides for the age difference, I don’t know why he doesn’t want to date me though!” Henry exclaimed. “Just look how cute I am! And age isn’t anything but a number…people with huge age differences date all the time!” Henry exclaimed as he clenched his fists. “And did I already mention how cute I am!? Look at my adorable face!” he shouted, pushing his cheeks together, causing his lips to become squashed. “ADORABLE!”

 

“You are quite cute if I say so,” Kyuhyun agreed while he ruffled Henry’s hair just like how Siwon ruffled his, causing Henry to laugh and drop his hands away from his face. “Why don’t you try asking Eunhyuk for some advice? Sungmin’s his older brother, after all. Maybe there’s a trick to winning Sungmin’s heart that Eunhyuk would know about?”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Henry shouted excitedly. “Thanks for the advice! I’ll to hunt him down now! I’ll see you later, Kyuhyun!”

 

“Good luck!” Kyuhyun shouted, waving to Henry who was already sprinting away at a fast pace, kind of sad that he had sent Henry after the person he had wanted to talk to.

 

Kyuhyun turned around, knowing now that Eunhyuk wasn’t only going to be busy with Donghae, but now but also a prodding Henry. He figured that now may as well be as good of a time as any to relax and just walk around.

 

There were servers walking around with different alcoholic beverages on their trays handing them out to people as they walked past. As one of them passed him, Kyuhyun grabbed one without knowing what it was, but he didn’t really care. He just needed something to calm his nerves and downed about half of the drink in one gulp. He had no idea what it had been, but it burned his throat as it went down.

 

Just as Kyuhyun turned around to find something to do, he ran right into Heechul who was standing behind him.

 

“You’re coming with me,” Heechul said, grabbing onto Kyuhyun’s arm forcefully and pulling him away into a room, the same room Eunhyuk had dragged him into not too long ago.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyuhyun asked, ripping himself away from Heechul as soon as the door closed behind them. “I didn’t even think you would be here!”

 

“Of course I’d be here. I’m a good family friend, have been for a long time,” the man scoffed, trying to sound superior over the younger. “But the reason I pulled you in here is to tell you not to go through with this marriage,” Heechul explained. “You know you can’t fulfill Siwon’s needs and you’ll only be hurting him in the long run. You can only hurt him if you marry him. That’s all you can ever do.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, _Mr. Kim_ ,” Kyuhyun spat out, not in the mood to be dealing with the man and his negativity. “I’m what Siwon needs in his life. He’s begun to change. He’s cleaned out some of the things from his playroom and he’s even allowing me to touch him where previously only you have been able to before,” the younger stated, glaring up at Heechul angrily.

 

“He may do that now, but it’s not going to last,” Heechul stated as if he knew it for a fact. “You can’t possibly keep him happy in the long run, because you can never be what he truly needs. You’ll never make enough progress with him.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed and took a large step towards Heechul, who in turn took a step closer to show that he was not feeling intimidated by the younger man.

 

“You know what, Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked as he licked his lips is agitation. “I’m actually glad that you came tonight.”

 

“You are?” Heechul asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Care to explain? I know you hate me, so why be happy about seeing me?”

 

Heechul took another step closer to Kyuhyun and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Kyuhyun quickly became fed up with the games Heechul was trying to play, so he took the drink in his hand, and splashed it in the man’s face without a second thought. Heechul was caught off guard and took a couple of steps back as he tried to wipe the alcohol from his eyes, which was already starting to sting, and spat some that had gotten into his mouth onto the floor.

 

“Because...” Kyuhyun began, “...I get to see your face when someone you care about is officially taken away from you. It’s nice to see you at the disadvantage this time around,” the younger stated, slamming the glass down on a nearby table.

 

“You fucking bastard!” Heechul shouted, while continuing to wipe the alcohol off his face.

 

“But to get one thing straight...saying that I hate you...is _such_ a huge understatement!” Kyuhyun shouted, shaking his hand to get any alcohol off. “And there is _no_ way in hell that Siwon is going to give me up after losing me once before,” Kyuhyun stated, taking another step towards Heechul.

 

“Oh please. I’m sure I could talk him out of it in no time flat,” Heechul hissed out, giving a snap of his fingers as well. “I just have to remind him of everything that he’ll be missing out on if he stays with you and he’ll come crawling back to me. If I let him experience what I taught him again, he’ll be mine. You never turn away from the hand that feeds you, and I fed Siwon,” Heechul said with an evil smirk on his face.

 

“I’ll come crawling back you say?” Siwon asked, pushing the door to the room open more and going to stand next to Kyuhyun.  

 

Siwon pushed the door to close it, but little did he know it never fully shut. He was too preoccupied with Kyuhyun and Heechul right now to notice.

 

“Siwon!” Leeteuk called right before the man disappeared into the room and pushed the door partially shut. “Hmmm?” the man wondered to himself while he went and stood by the partially open door.

 

“Come on, Siwon. You can’t really think that you’ll be happy with this waste of space!” Heechul practically shouted, jabbing his finger towards Kyuhyun, a disgusted look on his face. “He can’t give you anything you need!”

 

“Yes he can. He can give me everything I need, and more,” Siwon stated in a fierce tone, clearly not happy about the way Heechul was talking about his lover.

 

“Oh please! I’m the one who raised you to be the man you are today! You can’t live without that playroom of yours and dominating over people with your whips and chains you love to use!” Heechul shouted, wiping the last bit of alcohol from his face in the process.

 

“You’re right...you did turn me into that sort of man…” Siwon admitted as he tilted his head down. “The kind who finds it hard to live without inflicting pain onto willing others.”

 

“So you’ll leave the boy?” the man asked, sounding hopeful that he had gotten through to Siwon. “You know I can give you what you need. You know you’d enjoy being with me far more than with that kid that you’ve already scared off once. Scared off when you did something any other Submissive would have loved and craved for from their Dominant!” Heechul stated, glaring at Kyuhyun in dissatisfaction.

 

Siwon snapped his head back up and glared at Heechul so hard that it caused the man to go pale and take a couple of steps back, just to put more of a distance between them. Heechul knew the full extent of the damage Siwon could do if he was pushed too far, so it was always better to give the man space in times like this.

 

“This is just about us...isn’t it?” Siwon asked, squinting his eyes at the man. “You know that I could be happy with Kyuhyun...but you don’t care about that. You just want me for yourself,” the man growled out, bearing his teeth and grinding them together slightly. “You’re the one who isn’t going to be able to be happy if I’m not with you and if you can’t see me as your little, trainee, Submissive, toy anymore.”

 

Siwon took another firmer step towards Heechul, forcing the man into a corner of the already small room. Heechul glanced around, seeing if there was any way he could get himself out of the corner he had been forced into. Too bad for Heechul, there wasn’t a way out.

 

“The whole time you trained me to be the way I am now…never _once_ did you say that I meant _anything_ to you,” Siwon spat out.

 

Heechul’s eyes grew big as he tried to move to the side. Siwon wasn’t letting him get away, however, and slammed his hand down on the wall next to Heechul’s head to block him off.

 

“You never told me I was doing a good job and you sure as hell never said you loved me, even though that’s clearly what you’re feeling now,” he stated angrily.

 

Heechul averted his eyes from Siwon and tried moving the other way, only to have Siwon block that side as well.

 

“You pretended to want nothing more to do with me than to train me to your expectations. You never told me how you really felt or anything. Never mentioned anything that would hint you felt even the slightest bit of compassion for me. Because according to you, when you start living like this, you cannot love someone,” the man growled, making Heechul flinch in the corner. “Anything kind you did, you’d always say, ‘It’s a Dominant’s job’, or ‘It’s only because you’re my Submissive that I’m being nice’,” he continued in an even angrier tone.

 

Trying to move away from Siwon again, Heechul attempted ducking under the man’s arm. As mad as Siwon was now, however, he hit his fist against the wall right by Heechul’s head. That caused the man to turn a bit pale and stop in his tracks.

 

“So...why the hell would I want anything to do with you and your pathetic life anymore?” Siwon spat out through clenched teeth now, ducking his head down lower to ensure Heechul heard what he said.

 

“Siwon!” Heechul shouted as he closed his eyes and grabbed onto Siwon’s shirt. “I know what is best for you!”

 

“No...you don’t,” came another voice.

 

Everyone in the room turned their head towards the door to see Leeteuk walking into the room looking infuriated. Kyuhyun shrunk back away from the fuming man and Siwon looked down at the ground as his body stayed facing Heechul, who also looked petrified.

 

“Get your filthy hands off my son!” Leeteuk shouted as he approached Siwon and Heechul.

 

Heechul dropped his hands away from Siwon and watched as Leeteuk stared his son down. Then, storming over to the two of them, Leeteuk pushed Siwon out of the way so that he could stand face to face with Heechul.

 

Kyuhyun had never seen Leeteuk look this infuriated before and there was a small part, a very small part, that feared for Heechul’s life. Leeteuk looked like he could tear Heechul’s head off right now.

 

Leeteuk stood staring down at Heechul as the room remained dead silent. Without warning, Leeteuk raised his hand and slapped Heechul hard across the cheek.

 

Both Kyuhyun and Siwon cringed at the painful sound of Leeteuk’s hand on Heechul’s face. It not only sounded painful, but with how much Heechul’s head whipped to the side, they could both tell that it had been a powerful strike.

 

“I want you out of my house! Now!” the man shouted furiously, his face turning red with anger. “I never want to see your putrid face ever again, and don’t you ever _dare_ think about getting in contact with anyone in this family, including Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk growled, looking like he was about to strike Heechul again. “If I _ever_ find out you’ve been in contact with anyone...you better pray for your life...because I am hunting you down and killing you with my own two hands.”

 

Kyuhyun looked over to Siwon, who had the most surprised look on his face at what had just come out of Leeteuk’s…his mother’s…mouth.

 

Heechul was standing in place with a hand over the cheek that Leeteuk had struck and slowly walked away from the man. The man never turned his back on Leeteuk until he was out of the room, scared that he would receive another strike. When he looked back at everyone, there was something in his eyes that no one had ever seen. Genuine fear. Heechul had learned a lesson...never...ever...piss off Leeteuk in any way.

 

“Siwon,” Leeteuk said without ever looking at the man. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Moth-”

 

“Alone,” Leeteuk said, cutting Siwon off.

 

Kyuhyun understood what Leeteuk wanted and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he stood there, he could semi make out the conversation that was going on between Siwon and Leeteuk. The music had been turned down a bit so that people could talk more easily until dinner was served.

 

“Mom...please...it’s not what you think…” Siwon began explaining, sounding disappointed in himself.

 

“How long? How long has this been going on between you and Heechul?” Leeteuk asked in a hurt voice. “You were his...Submissive!? Did I hear that correctly!? When?”

 

“I’m sorry…for all of this…” Siwon said in a shaking voice. “I was young…and…I thought it was the only way…to have a relationship...”

 

“What did you have with the rest of us then? We formed a family even though we aren’t blood related,” Leeteuk pointed out.

 

“I wanted a relationship outside of family. Heechul told me he could give me that...so...I did what he told me to…” Siwon sighed out, his voice laced with regret from having to hide it from his family, since he knew they wouldn’t have approved. After all, unless you’re into the same kind of things...not many people are going to think what he does is normal.

 

“Siwon…” Leeteuk called out just before tears began rolling down his face.

 

Not able to take anymore, Kyuhyun raced away, sprinted up the grand staircase, and headed to Siwon’s old room where he knew he would be safe. He knew both Siwon and Leeteuk were struggling right now and that it was going to be a difficult discussion for the both of them. Eavesdropping on a conversation like that was just wrong. Those two needed private time to work things out between them.

 

The door to Siwon’s room slammed closed behind him and Kyuhyun threw himself onto the man’s bed. All he wanted to do was lay there and think of nothing. How had a day that was suppose to be filled with celebration turn out to be something like this?

 

Kyuhyun picked his head up after about fifteen minutes of sulking and looked around the room a bit more, since he hadn’t had the chance to the other times. It was too dark to clearly see anything, but he spotted a photo on Siwon’s night stand. When he picked it up, he saw it was a younger version of Siwon with a woman next to him, he assumed his birth mother. Kyuhyun smiled at how happy Siwon looked back then and figured it must have been before everything began spiraling down in his life.

 

Putting the photo back down, Kyuhyun figured that he may as well be heading back downstairs before he was missed by anyone. Especially, Siwon. He couldn’t stay hidden away for the rest of the party or anything.

 

First, he straightened his clothes and hair out so he didn’t look so disheveled. Then he quickly fixed Siwon’s bed so that it looked as if he had never laid on it. Once he was satisfied, he reached for the handle of the door and pushed it open. Not seeing anyone roaming around, the younger left the room and quietly closed the door behind him, making it seem like he had never entered. He only rested his head against the door and took a couple of deep breaths before walking away.

 

As Kyuhyun began walking down the stairs, he spotted Siwon who was already staring at him from the floor. The two approached each other and Kyuhyun fell into Siwon’s arms for the protection he knew the man could give him.

 

“What were you doing upstairs? Snooping around in my room or something?” Siwon asked as he hugged Kyuhyun closer to his chest.

 

“I just...needed to get away from everything for a while,” Kyuhyun explained while nodding his head. “How did things go with Leeteuk?”

 

“He’s not taking it too well. It came as a big shock to him that I was doing things like that with other people. But…I think he was even more shocked that I was doing things like that to you, and that you still agreed to spend the rest of your life with me,” Siwon stated along with a half hearted laugh. “But don’t worry. Leeteuk doesn’t think that any of this is your fault, since I explained how I kind of roped you into all of this. He blames me for it, but also Heechul, since he’s the one that dragged me in,” the man explained.

 

“So...Leeteuk knows about all of that?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling even more embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, for the brief synopsis I gave him. He still says that he’s glad that we’re getting married, though it’s harder for him to believe that we are now,” Siwon said, stroking the side of Kyuhyun’s face lightly. “But he told me I better not hurt you in anyway like that once we’re married or he’s going to have my head on a silver platter.”

 

“And what about Heechul? Things didn’t look good once Leeteuk stepping in,” the younger stated, remember the look on Leeteuk’s face and how hard the man had slapped Heechul.

 

“Yeah, Heechul won’t be coming around anymore, that’s for sure. And Leeteuk urged me to drop all contact with him,” Siwon explained. “I’ve lost a good business partner because of all of this.”

 

“I’m sorry that you lost a business partner,” Kyuhyun stated, releasing Siwon from his embrace and allowing the man to hold him at arms length away.

 

“You’re not really sorry...are you?” Siwon asked with a smirk on his face, knowing he was right.

 

“Nope...not even in the slightest bit,” the younger laughed. “I’m just glad Heechul’s out of the picture forever!” Kyuhyun stated with an enthused smile on his face.

 

Siwon laughed and released Kyuhyun so he could cover his mouth with his hand.

 

“And I’m taking it based off the strong smell of alcohol I smelled on Heechul, that someone got a little mad and threw their drink in his face?” the older asked, giving Kyuhyun that I-know-what-you-did-so-there’s-no-use-denying-it face.

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon and nodded his head, thinking about the shocked face Heechul had made when he had splashed him with the alcohol.

 

“It was a strong drink, and we didn’t have much to eat earlier. Are you feeling drunk at all?” Siwon asked looking concerned at Kyuhyun, especially since he knew the boy wasn’t the best at holding his alcohol.

 

“I feel fine, trust me,” Kyuhyun reassured him with a thumbs up.

 

“Somehow...with your track record...I don’t know if I can,” the man said, cupping Kyuhyun’s face in his hands to see if his was warm from the alcohol.

 

Kyuhyun playfully hit Siwon on the arm, causing the man to laugh and drop his hands. They then suddenly heard a strange noise erupting from one of the other rooms. Both Siwon and Kyuhyun went to go and see what the noise was and found it was Leeteuk at the karaoke machine.

 

“Is Leeteuk going to be alright?” Kyuhyun asked as he watched the man.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s just been drinking a lot since I’ve explained things to him,” Siwon explained.

 

“But...that wasn’t too long ago…” Kyuhyun pointed out as he continued to watch Leeteuk who was now joined by one energetic Henry.

 

“He can drink a lot at once. His tolerance can be scary sometimes, to say the least,” Siwon commented. “I’d say he’s had at least four glasses of wine and maybe one of those drinks that you splashed onto Heechul.”

 

“All of that in such a short period of time!?” the younger asked, his jaw dropping open in shock. “Leeteuk doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d be able to do that!”

 

“Scary right?” Siwon asked as he nudged Kyuhyun, who was watching Leeteuk as he drunkenly bumped into Henry every now and then.

 

“Yeah...really scary. Is he going to be okay for the rest of the night though?”

 

“He might be alright for the next couple of hours, but then he’s going to get a terrible hangover and he’ll regret it tomorrow,” Siwon sighed out. “Then Kangin’s going to end up taking care of him all tomorrow while telling him it was a bad idea to drink that much…”

 

“You seem to know this pattern quite well…”

 

“It’s happened a couple of times with him, but he handles it pretty well,” Siwon explained as he led Kyuhyun away from the sight of Leeteuk.

 

As they continued walking, Eunhyuk and Donghae approached them.

 

“Jerk,” Eunhyuk grumbled as he punched Kyuhyun’s arm. “How could you not let me know in advance that you were getting married? I felt like I was going to fall over when Siwon announced it for real. I thought you two were just joking! Especially after-” the blonde cut himself off when he saw the dangerous look Siwon flashed him.

 

“I’m sorry, Eunhyuk,” Kyuhyun said, hugging his friend. “I told my parents though if that makes you feel any better…so someone knew.”

 

“It only makes me feel even _more_ left out,” Eunhyuk pouted, giving Kyuhyun his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“It still won’t work on me,” Kyuhyun reminded Eunhyuk.

 

“How could it not!?” Donghae asked as he hugged Eunhyuk closer to him. “He looks so adorable when he does that! I just want to give him everything in the world when he does that!”

 

That instantly brightened Eunhyuk up and he began laughing as Donghae tickled him under his chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Oh get a room would you!?” Siwon said as he looked away from the two of them.

 

“So you kissing Kyuhyun in front of everyone was alright, but me kissing Eunhyuk in front of you isn’t?” Donghae asked. “I’m sure you and Kyuhyun have done worse things.”

 

Kyuhyun declined his head as he thought about all the things they had done in public. The first thing that popped into his head is what Siwon had done to him in the elevator after he had taken him out for dinner the day after Yoochun had gotten fired.

 

“Awww, BabyKyu’s blushing! So you guys have done worse!” Eunhyuk exclaimed as he pointed at Kyuhyun and laughed a bit.

 

Donghae even began to chuckle a bit, but cleared his throat to stop himself when he saw Siwon sending an evil glare his way that said he was about to kill him.

 

“Anyways...congratulations on the marriage. Do you have the date and everything set yet?” Donghae asked to try and turn the mood away from teasing Kyuhyun.

 

“No, we haven’t discussed anything yet,” Siwon told them as he looked over at Kyuhyun who was still red with embarrassment. “Now, If you’d excuse us, I’d like to talk to Kyuhyun in private.”

 

“Don’t go off just have sex,” Donghae shouted after them as they walked away.

 

“I could say the same for you!” Siwon shouted back as we waved his hand in the air while pulling Kyuhyun along with him.

 

Siwon pulled Kyuhyun through the house until they reached a pair of glass French doors. Pushing them open, Siwon revealed a large backyard that Kyuhyun had never seen before. Kyuhyun continued following Siwon as he lead him outside. When they were farther in the backyard, Siwon guided him along a path to a stone bench that sat in the middle of the yard, right under a weeping willow tree.

 

“Kyuhyun, I have two questions to ask you, and I want the truth,” Siwon said as he took a seat next to Kyuhyun.

 

“T-two questions?” Kyuhyun asked, beginning to wonder what they were. He had thought that Siwon had just wanted to get away from everyone to spend a little time alone. _What could they possibly be…is he mad at me?_ the younger wondered, staring Siwon straight in his eyes.


	45. You're Going To Love It

Sitting on the bench together, Siwon moved one of his hands so that it was resting on Kyuhyun’s leg and looked at the younger with serious eyes.

 

“What did you want to ask me?” Kyuhyun asked when the silence became too much for him to bare.

 

“Before we entered the playroom…”

 

“The Pleasure Room,” Kyuhyun corrected excitedly, smiling brightly at the new name he would now use for the room.

 

“Right...the Pleasure Room,” Siwon sighed out, slightly annoyed at the interruption since this was something he really wanted to talk about. “I’m glad you’ve finally learned what that room is really about, but let me continue,” the man stated, holding onto Kyuhyun tighter.

 

“Ahh...sorry…” the younger apologized.

 

“It’s alright. Now...before we entered and I asked you if you wanted to do or not do anything…and you said that you didn’t want any pictures being taken,” Siwon reminded him as he thought back to earlier that day. “Where did that come from? I’ve never taken any pictures of you, so I saw no reason for you to say something like that all of the sudden. Is it because of the videos you saw on my computer?”

 

“Why would the videos have anything to do with it?” Kyuhyun asked, allowing Siwon to continue resting his hand on his leg, even though his grip was becoming a bit tighter.

 

“I don’t know...I was thinking that maybe you didn’t want me to have any more proof of our sex,” Siwon explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly since he was really at a loss until Kyuhyun explained things. “I just want to know why. Why no pictures?”

 

Dropping his gaze to the grass beneath his feet, Kyuhyun took a deep breath and thought about how to best tell Siwon about the pictures he had found in the closet. After all, he had been snooping around and he was pretty sure that was something Siwon had not wanted him doing.

 

“Well…what if I saw something...that maybe...I wasn’t suppose to see?” Kyuhyun asked, still not looking up at Siwon.

 

“Something you weren’t suppose to see? What do you mean? What could you have seen that would make you say you didn’t want your picture taken?” Siwon asked.

 

A silence formed between them as Kyuhyun began biting on his bottom lip. Siwon was definitely eager for his answer.

 

“What did you see, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked in a firm voice.

 

“Ummm...the day I prepared your second gift...I went into the closet in our bedroom and looked for those ripped jeans that you always wear in the Room of Pai...I mean Pleasure,” Kyuhyun began explaining, placing a shaking hand on top of Siwon’s. “When I lifted them…I found a box beneath them,”

 

“A box?” Siwon asked, cocking his head to the side. _I never put a box in there..._ he thought to himself.

 

“I know...I know I shouldn’t have looked...but I was curious,” the younger admitted. He began biting his bottom lip harder than before, to a point where he thought he was going to make it bleed. “Inside...there were pictures...pictures of your Submissives in that room...using that room…”

 

Siwon ran his hands over his face as he listened to what Kyuhyun was telling him. Kyuhyun retracted the hand he had placed on top of Siwon’s and placed it in his lap with his other. Nervously, he interlaced his fingers and tapped his thumbs together like a child who knew he was about to get into trouble.

 

“Those pictures were suppose to be in the safe I have…” Siwon told him sadly. “You were never suppose to see those. Never suppose to know they existed.”

 

“Do you use them when I’m not around?” the younger asked, clutching his hands closed tightly.

 

“Do I use them?” Siwon asked before he understood Kyuhyun’s thinking. “Do you mean…do I use those pictures too…”

 

“To get yourself off…yes…” Kyuhyun finished for him. “Do you use them to remember when you use to use that room to its fullest on other Submissives without having to worry that they would run off or be scared?”

 

“Of course not!” Siwon shouted in shock that Kyuhyun would even think something like that. “I have you to think about. I don’t need those pictures! I don’t need those memories! I don’t need anything...but you...” he explained while trying to calm himself down.

 

“Then why do you have them? Why are all of those pictures there?” the younger asked, since obviously his thought process had been wrong.

 

“Like I just said…” the man began as he sighed, “...those photos were suppose to be in the safe. I’m betting that when everything with Kibum was happening he put them there, since with everything else he’s done I would not be shocked if he could break into a safe,” the older explained. “I promise you, Kyuhyun...they weren’t there before,” Siwon stated as he looked desperately at Kyuhyun for the boy to believe him. “Do you believe me?”

 

Kyuhyun scanned Siwon’s face and stopped playing with his hands. His body relaxed a bit and a small smile went across his face.

 

“I believe you,” Kyuhyun said as he looked into Siwon’s eyes and saw they were filled with worry and hope that he would trust him. “But...why do you even still have them?”

 

“Insurance reasons, so that I know my past Submissives wouldn’t go and tell people about what they did or who they did those types of things with,” Siwon explained in a serious tone.

 

“So...blackmail basically,” Kyuhyun said as he thought about what Siwon had just told him.

 

“Well, in a way, yes,” Siwon agreed, nodding his head. “But it was more for the safety of both me and my Submissives,” the man explained so it wouldn’t sound like he was using the pictures for something completely bad.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head as he thought about it. It seemed to make sense. After all, since Siwon was in charge of as many companies as he was, he would want to make sure nothing went wrong as far as his personal life and sex life went. If news of what he really did ever got out, Kyuhyun was sure Siwon’s reputation would go down the drain. He would never be able to return to business and be this successful again.

 

“You don’t like the fact that I have them do you?” the man asked, rubbing his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun stated flat out, looking Siwon right in the eyes. “I don’t.”

 

“I’ll have them destroyed then,” Siwon stated without even giving it a second thought. “You don’t like them, so they’ll go. It’s as simple as that.”

 

“No…” the younger said as he watched Siwon’s hand rub his leg.

 

“No? But I thought-”

 

“If you don’t want to destroy them, then I don’t want you to,” Kyuhyun interrupted as he rested his hand on top of Siwon’s like he had done before.

 

“I’ll burn them if I have to,” Siwon said in a serious voice.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun called, clutching the man’s hand in his. “You said they were there for insurance reasons. If they’re that important, then I don’t want you to get rid of them. If something ever goes wrong and you need them for something...I want you to have them.”

 

“But the chance of any of my former Submissives coming back and trying to do something-”

 

“There is always a chance,” Kyuhyun stated, interrupting Siwon. “As long as there is a chance...I want you to have what you need.”

 

“Even if some of them are from the very beginning and I know those Submissives are living happily with another Dominant?” Siwon questioned, wanting to make sure Kyuhyun was absolutely certain about him keeping the pictures.

 

“Even then,” the younger confirmed.

 

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun and gave him a weak smile. He knew that Kyuhyun was trying to make things easier on him, but he could also tell that the younger was having trouble convincing himself that the pictures were alright to have.

 

“I can’t keep them if you don’t want me to,” Siwon finally stated, dropping his shoulders slightly. “There’ll still be other ways of me to ensure word never gets out that I was with those people doing those kinds of things.”

 

“You have more proof other than the contracts and the pictures?” Kyuhyun asked in shock as his jaw dropped open.

 

“Of course I do,” Siwon stated as if it was something obvious. “I have about five different ways that I can ensure word never gets out about my activities. I even have all the dirt I could ever need on you too,” he added smugly at the end.

 

“Five different ways!? Don’t you think that’s a bit...extreme?” Kyuhyun asked, in shock that Siwon could have that much information on someone.

 

“No...should I?” Siwon questioned as he gave a quizzical look at Kyuhyun.

 

“Well...yeah...kind of,” the younger admitted. “Don’t you think it’s a bit extreme?”

 

“No,” the older answered straight out, a blank expression on his face, letting Kyuhyun know he was completely serious.

 

“Hhhmm...I think I found the next topic for your discussions with Shindong,” Kyuhyun sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly while closing his eyes.

 

Siwon began laughing as he hugged Kyuhyun closer and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before playfully giving him a shove. They were both glad the mood had lightened slightly.

 

“What was your second question?” Kyuhyun asked once he was sitting back up and looking at Siwon.

 

Now that one of the questions was cleared up and out of the way, he was growing curious as to what the second one could possibly be.

 

“Right…” Siwon said, looking up at the younger. “There’s still one more question I have for you to answer.”

 

Reaching into his pocket, Siwon pulled out a small black box and stood up from the stone bench. Kyuhyun watched the man as he kneeled down on one knee in front of him and looked up at him.

 

Kyuhyun could help but let out a small gasp of shock as he watched what Siwon was doing. This wasn’t something he had ever pictured Siwon doing for him. Ever! He watched as Siwon smiled up at him, averted his eyes, and licked his lips nervously. When he glanced back up at him again, there was a bigger smile on his face than before.

 

“Kyuhyun...will you marry me?” Siwon asked, opening the box to reveal two silver rings sitting inside, one right next to the other. “I wanted to ask you officially, and I wanted it to be something private and intimate. I didn’t want it to be in front of everyone, and I wanted you to feel comfortable when I did it and not put on a display.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands flew to his mouth as he gasped at the sight of the rings. He hadn’t seen this coming and he felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He didn’t even know when Siwon had gone out and gotten rings, or how he had managed to figure out his size. Then again...he was Choi Siwon...that man could do anything.

 

“Of course,” the younger said, nodding his head quickly. “I’ve already said yes but...yes...yes...I’ll say it again. I’ll marry you, Siwon,” Kyuhyun muttered out in joy, shaking with excitement.

 

Siwon reached inside of the box and freed one of the rings before taking hold of Kyuhyun’s hand and sliding the ring onto the appropriate finger. Kyuhyun held out his hand and looked at the ring Siwon had just put on and felt like he could hyperventilate. Siwon was making everything so official.

 

“Would you mind doing me the honor now?” the man asked as he held out the box with his ring still nestled inside.

 

“Yes...of course…” Kyuhyun said as he reached for the box with shaking hands, focusing on not dropping the ring.

 

Kyuhyun freed the ring from the box and slid it onto Siwon’s finger while his hands still shook. Once it was securely on, Siwon got up from the ground and pulled Kyuhyun up from the bench so he was standing right next to him.

 

They both stared at each other until Kyuhyun finally reached up and planted his lips against Siwon’s. Siwon was caught a bit off guard, but leaned down so he could deepen their kiss. Wrapping his arms around the younger’s back, so they were standing chest to chest, Siwon pulled him in closer gained entrance to the boy’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to enter his mouth as he moaned lightly. It wasn’t long before Siwon could begin to feel the erection in Kyuhyun’s pants rubbing up against him.

 

“Someone’s getting a little horny right now,” the man commented as he reached one of his hands down and palmed the forming erection. “And during the middle of my birthday party of all places.”

 

“Aahhnnn...of course I’d get aroused if...if you kept kissing me like this,” Kyuhyun commented. “You know just about every way possible to get me horny…”

 

“And who was it that initiated the kiss?”

 

“Me…”

 

“Were you expecting to get sex out of this?”

 

“No…”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Fine...yes. Yes, I was,” the younger admitted.

 

“Good. Because so was I,” Siwon admitted as he dragged Kyuhyun away from the bench and towards a large tree that was standing farther into the dark yard, where the lights from the house didn’t reach.

 

Once they were on the other side of the thick trunk of the tree, Siwon pinned Kyuhyun up against it.

 

“Won’t people see us?” Kyuhyun asked as the thought suddenly hit him.

 

“The trunk is thick enough, we are far enough from the house, and the music in the house is too loud for anyone to hear us.” Siwon leaned in closer to Kyuhyun who was completely up against the tree. “Plus no one is going to be randomly looking out the window. Any more questions?”

 

“Can we stop stalling?” the younger asked, wrapping his arms around Siwon’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

 

The next time they broke apart, they were both panting hard. Immediately, both of them went for the other’s pants and began opening them. Their fingers fumbled to get the belt buckle undone so they could rip their pants open.

 

“Someone’s an eager boy,” Siwon commented as his pants fell from his hips and pooled up by his feet along with his boxers.

 

“I could say the same about you. You’re the one who got my pants undone first,” Kyuhyun stated, feeling the bark of the tree up against his ass. “Won’t I get marks from the bark?” he pointed out. “I wouldn’t want to get a splinter there...that would hurt a lot,” the younger stated, glancing at the tree he rested against. Just imagining getting a sliver in his ass made his shiver a bit.

 

“I’ll only prepare you here, we’ll be on the grass for the actual fucking,” Siwon explained. “And we’ll be completely naked so we won’t have to worry about grass stains.”

 

“You say such embarrassing things sometimes,” Kyuhyun told him as he let Siwon lift one of his legs and position it so his ankle rested on the man’s shoulder.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re flexible. It makes things much simpler,” Siwon stated before pecking Kyuhyun on the lips and gently nibbling at the lower one.

 

Kyuhyun was standing up on his tiptoes but didn’t mind as Siwon held three of his fingers up to his mouth. Opening his mouth eagerly, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to slide in his three fingers. He greedily began sucking on them to coat them in his saliva, ensuring that the penetration would be a bit smoother.

 

After a while of Kyuhyun sucking on Siwon’s fingers, the man pulled them out and went straight for the younger’s twitching entrance.

 

“You must want me to touch you really bad if you’re twitching this much,” Siwon commented, feeling how the younger’s entrance seemed to be trying to pull him in already, though he only teased him.

 

“You have no idea how badly I want you right now,” Kyuhyun said as he moved his hips a bit to try and get Siwon to hurry up and penetrate him already.

 

“I guess I should give you what you want then,” he said, slowly sticking one of his fingers in and beginning to move it around.

 

“You...can add...another…” Kyuhyun panted out.

 

Siwon added a second finger and watched as Kyuhyun writhered against the tree as he hit his prostate dead on. At the moan that flew from Kyuhyun’s throat, Siwon entered his third wet digit and began running his fingers over the younger’s prostate, over and over again.

 

Just when Kyuhyun thought he was going to cum, Siwon pulled his fingers out and lowered the younger’s leg so he could place his foot back on the ground. After allowing Kyuhyun to regain his balance, Siwon looked down at him and cupped his face in his hands.

 

“Finish stripping so we can get to your favorite part,” Siwon whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear before releasing his face, so he could begin removing his suit jacket and button down shirt.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands flew to his own clothes and he quickly peeled off his suit jacket. When it came time to remove his shirt, however, he found he was having trouble because his hands were shaking too much.

 

“Having some problems there, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked as he stood in front of him completely naked.

 

“My hands won’t stop shaking,” Kyuhyun laughed, throwing his hands down to his side in frustration.

 

“A bit excited?” Siwon asked, taking a couple of steps towards the younger.

 

“Mmmm...yeah…”

 

“Let me help you then,” Siwon said, reaching his hands out and finished unbuttoning the last couple of buttons on Kyuhyun’s shirt.

 

Siwon had originally wanted to just rip the shirt off, but had to remember they had to go back to the party eventually. To do that, Kyuhyun would need his shirt in tact. People would know what had happened if he were to tear the buttons off the shirt.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun’s shirt was off, it was tossed into the pile with the rest of their clothes and the younger found himself pressed up against Siwon.

 

“How do you want to do it?” Siwon asked as he planted kisses against Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“However you want. I’ll do anything you want,” Kyuhyun answered as he clung onto Siwon.

 

“Ride me,” the older instructed.

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at Siwon and watched as the main laid down on the grass and motioned for Kyuhyun to come to him. With semi-shaking legs, Kyuhyun walked over to Siwon and kneeled on the ground so that he was straddling the man’s raging erection. Siwon’s erection was flowing with pre-cum as Kyuhyun looked down at it and smiled.

 

“Anticipating how good it’s going to feel inside of you?” Siwon asked as he grabbed onto Kyuhyun’s thighs to ensure that he wouldn’t be going anywhere, even though he hardly doubted Kyuhyun would back down at a time like this.

 

“You have no idea,” Kyuhyun stated as he took a hold of Siwon’s erection and began to guide it into his warm, tight, hole.

 

“Aaahhhh...fuck...how do you stay so tight?” Siwon groaned out as Kyuhyun sunk all the way onto him and rested for a couple of seconds.

 

“That’s a secret,” Kyuhyun said, placing a finger up to his lips and winking at Siwon.

 

Siwon placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips now and smiled back up at him. Once Kyuhyun adjusted more to having Siwon back inside of him, he began slightly bouncing on the man’s cock.

 

Waves of pleasure were flowing through Kyuhyun’s body as he managed to find the perfect angle, so he hit his prostate with each thrust. Siwon used his grip on his hips to force Kyuhyun down harder and faster as he began to near his limit. He just couldn’t help it, watching Kyuhyun bounce up and down on his cock was one of the most arousing things he had ever gotten the chance to watch the younger do.

 

The only sound was that of slapping skin and heavy breathing as Kyuhyun and Siwon moved together on the grass. Kyuhyun’s hands held onto Siwon’s, which were still placed on his hips to help guide him.

 

“God…Siwon…you feel...amazing…” Kyuhyun moaned out between thrusts.

 

Siwon was too breathless to respond at the time. All he could do was lean his head back in pleasure and nod it as he continued moving his hips to keep Kyuhyun bouncing. But he had to admit, the younger had a great pace going all by himself.

 

Even though Siwon was happy with the pace Kyuhyun had, he couldn’t help but to pick it up since he was feeling so aroused and figured Kyuhyun would enjoy it as well. Clinging to the younger, Siwon began thrusting his hips even faster and was now thrusting twice as fast as they had been before. Kyuhyun stopped bouncing on Siwon at this point and allowed the man to continue his rapid pace before slowing down again.

 

As soon as Siwon slowed down, Kyuhyun began his pace again. If he was capable of speech right now, he would’ve loved to tell Siwon how amazing that had just felt. But since he was so out of breath, he settled for grinding against Siwon and enjoying himself until they needed to cum.

 

Without any warning, Siwon soon tightened his grip on Kyuhyun’s hips and forced the younger down all the way and held him there as he released inside of him. He watched as Kyuhyun tilted his head back and moaned, feeling Siwon’s warm cum filling him up, shooting all the way inside of him.

 

The two of them rested there as Siwon caught his breath and as Kyuhyun’s hole twitched in pleasure. They both felt amazing, but Kyuhyun was still missing something.

 

“I haven’t cum yet,” Kyuhyun pouted as he moved around on Siwon’s already hardening cock.

 

“I can fix that in no time flat,” Siwon claimed as he smirked at Kyuhyun.

 

Before the younger knew what was happening, he was on his back with Siwon between his legs. He swore Siwon got better at flipping their positions each time he did it. It always amazed him how flawlessly Siwon could do it, and it probably always would. But he found that he liked the surprise, because he never knew when Siwon was going to do it, or what position they would end up in next.

 

“You’ve really had too much practice in doing that haven’t you?” Kyuhyun asked as he felt Siwon grow more inside of him.

 

“Maybe a bit. But it’s the most fun to do to you,” Siwon replied as he situated himself a bit better between Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

“Why am I the most fun?” the younger asked, forcing himself not to buck his hips up as he felt Siwon’s cock twitch inside of his greedy ass.

 

“If only you could see the facial expressions you make when I flip you. Then you’d understand why it’s so much fun for me,” Siwon stated, looking down at Kyuhyun, who was panting and sweating from moving so much.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side as he felt Siwon push in just a little bit more. This only allowed for Siwon to bend down and nip at his neck quickly before pulling away again to smile down at him.

 

“What type of expressions do I make?” Kyuhyun asked as he moaned softly.

 

“Remind me to show you a couple of the videos I have of us having sex on my computer, then you’ll see and understand better,” the man said with a small laugh. “I’m not joking. I know exactly which video I’d want to show you and around what time in the video that it happens. Your facial expression is extremely clear in it!”

 

“Siwon! I’m not watching porn with you!” the younger practically shouted as he hit at Siwon’s chest.

 

“Then I guess you’ll never find out what you look like…” Siwon stated as he breathed out heavily as he slightly pouted.

 

“Are you really going to pout over this right now?” Kyuhyun asked. When he didn’t get a response from the other, he rolled his eyes and replied, “Siwon…fine...we can watch it…”

 

“Great! I have a couple where you can really see your face well! Oh, Oh! And a couple others where your moans are soooo loud I got shocked the first time I watched them!” Siwon exclaimed. “OUCH! Why did you hit me that hard!?”

 

“You know the videos well enough to know what happens in each!?” Kyuhyun asked as he hid his face in his hands.

 

“There were periods of time when I didn’t see you as often as I wanted so I watched the videos a lot,” Siwon admitted without a hint of guilt in his voice. “Could you blame a man with that type of capability to do so? Do you just want them to sit there collecting dust?”

 

“They’re in a computer, Siwon...they can’t collect dust,” the younger pointed out.

 

“You get my point though,” the older stated, smirking down at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why don’t I have the videos in case I can’t see you often and need a way to...satisfy myself?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Do you want them? I’ll have them on your computer in the next couple of days and I can even get a cast of your favorite body part of mine to use. That way when you’re lonely and you watch them, it can really be like I’m right there with you,” he stated as if it was no problem.

 

“You mean...a dildo of your…” Kyuhyun cut himself off as he stared at Siwon in shock.

 

“Why stop at a dildo? I can have it turned into a vibrator,” Siwon stated smugly. “Now...why don’t we get back to our important business. We can’t be missing from the party too long or people may come looking for us. And I don’t want anyone seeing you like this.”

 

“Then why don’t you get back to work slacker?” Kyuhyun asked as he moved one of his hands down to his leaking erection. “You’re the one in the position to thrust into me. So get back to work.”

 

“With pleasure,” Siwon replied as he pulled almost all of his cock out before slamming back in, causing Kyuhyun to grab onto his own erection and begin stroking it.

 

With only a couple of thrusts, Kyuhyun was already a moaning mess and had abandoned stroking his cock so he could cling onto Siwon. The older soon leaned down closer to Kyuhyun who was repeatedly moaning the man’s name into his ear. Siwon hearing his name being breathlessly moaned into his ear only encouraged him to go harder and faster without Kyuhyun having to ask for it.

 

“You keep getting tighter and tighter…” Siwon moaned out as he thrust in again.

 

“Because you’re making me feel so good!” Kyuhyun shouted as a new wave of pleasure hit him.

 

“You did say you loved my cock earlier today. Remember?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yes...yes!” Kyuhyun shouted.

 

Siwon didn’t know whether Kyuhyun was answering his question or just moaning in pleasure, but at the time it didn’t much matter. Either reason was alright with him.

 

The pace grew quicker and harder and soon Kyuhyun found himself becoming so lost in pleasure that he couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. All he knew was that Siwon was pounding into him and he felt like he was being plowed into the ground.

 

“Siwon...Siwon!” Kyuhyun shouted as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

“I’m going to cum with you,” Siwon said as he took one of his hands and wrapped it around Kyuhyun’s cock.

 

With the man’s thrusts and his hand on his cock, Kyuhyun didn’t last much longer before he came long and hard all over himself and Siwon’s hand, which continued to move until he was completely empty. For the second time that night, Kyuhyun felt Siwon’s hot cum fill him up. He was so full that he could feel some of the cum already leaking out of his hole, but that’s how he liked to feel after sex with Siwon. He loved being filled to the rim with the man’s cum.

 

As they both came down from their high, Siwon pulled out and then pulled Kyuhyun into his arms as he rested against the tree.

 

“You’re stuck with me now…” Kyuhyun panted out as he looked up at Siwon.

 

“Yeah. I guess I kind of am,” Siwon chuckled. “Whatever am I going to do with someone like you?”

 

“I have a couple of guesses for what you could do with someone like me,” Kyuhyun said as he ran his hand over Siwon’s heaving, sweaty chest. “What did you and Shindong talk about? Or am I not allowed to know since you’re his patient?” the younger wondered.

 

“Nothing specific,” Siwon replied. “He just wished us luck on our marriage and told me I could come and see him any time, since I’m taking a huge step in my life and he wants to make sure I’m alright mentally with it.”

 

“Alright with it mentally? But you’re the one who asked me…” Kyuhyun said with a confused look on his face.

“Yes. But I went from the thought of never getting married in my life...hell...never even wanting a relationship... to marrying you,” Siwon explained. “For someone like me...making that big of a change in my life has the potential to really fuck with my mind,” he explained.

 

“Ahh, I see,” Kyuhyun replied, looking for something, anything, to change the subject to. “I’m glad that you were right about me not leaving any scars on your chest or stomach,” he suddenly said, since he was still rubbing his hand against Siwon. _Wait...he’s not flinching...or making a face...or trying to back away..._ the younger noticed as he waited for Siwon to reply to him. _He...he’s letting me touch him right now with no problem…? Is this just because of the situation right now or because he’s getting more use to it?_

 

“Ah yes, those,” Siwon finally replied, breaking Kyuhyun’s thoughts. “They disappeared quite nicely,” he said, running his hand over where a scar would have formed as if they were really there. “I still remember exactly where you hit me and how long the marks were.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon traced a line over his chest where the scar would have been. He then watched as he moved his hand down to his stomach and did the same thing. Even though he was the one who had hit him, not even Kyuhyun would have been able to do what Siwon had just done. Then again, it was probably different after having the marks on your skin.

 

“Okay...that’s kind of creepy…” the younger commented, pushing himself off from Siwon’s chest and sitting up on his own. “Don’t you think we should get dressed and head back inside before someone realizes that we’ve gone missing?”

 

“We probably should, even though I think we both had far more fun out here than we have inside so far,” Siwon commented with a smirk. “Don’t you think?”

 

“I don’t think,” Kyuhyun replied. “I know!”

 

Siwon hugged Kyuhyun against his chest again and planted one last kiss on his lips with so much passion behind it, Kyuhyun thought he would have fallen backwards if Siwon wouldn’t have been holding onto him so tightly.

 

“I’m stuck with you,” Kyuhyun said again. “This definitely wasn’t a mistake. I’m glad that I caught your attention that day I came in to give you the interview.”

 

“Didn’t I creep you out in the beginning?” Siwon asked as he remembered the first time he had met Kyuhyun and how nervous and frightened the younger had acted around him.

 

“Yeah, but look what all of that turned into,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “I’m glad that I’m your’s and that you’re mine,” the younger stated as he relaxed more.

 

“You have no idea how enthused I am to be able to say the same thing,” Siwon stated happily.

 

“Never leave me,” the younger said in a voice that was half way between a command and a plead.

 

“The thought will never cross my mind,” Siwon assured.

 

“Promise?”

 

“On my mother’s grave,” he answered.

 

“Siwon…” Kyuhyun said in shock that the man would take it that far and that seriously.

 

“I’m completely serious about this, Kyuhyun. Nothing is going to tear you away from me,” Siwon said in an authoritative tone.

 

“Perfect.”

 

They spent a couple more minutes just sitting together with Kyuhyun snuggled up against Siwon. Both of them were too comfortable to want to move right away.

 

“So are all my birthday gifts done with now?” Siwon asked.

 

“You are so spoiled...you know that?” the younger asked. “Maybe if I come up with something else good you can get another,” he laughed before getting up from the ground and extending his hand to Siwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this means the ending of the second part in this trilogy! I am going to take a break from posting on here (only until Saturday) because I have a bunch of stuff to get ready on asianfanfics. I will be posting a little prequel, two-shot, before the third part of this trilogy will be posted. So, come Saturday, I will be back ^_^


End file.
